Metal Gear Solid V: Howling Wolf
by illusive reaper n7
Summary: This is an alternate universe where the Venom Snake ruse never existed and a solider named Howling Wolf was looking over the real Big Boss while he was in a coma, Howling Wolf's mission will change his fate forever
1. Chapter 1: It's Been 9 Years

**'This is an alternate universe where the Venom Snake ruse never existed, instead a soldier named Howling Wolf watched over Big Boss during his 9 year coma and became Big Boss's most trusted soldier and took command of Diamond Dogs while Big Boss recovered and created the true Outer Heaven, his name is Howling Wolf and this is his story."**

Chapter 1: It's been 9 years  
The soldier looked on as he saw Big Boss wake up to "The Man Who Sold The World" he never seen Big Boss so weak but then again a nine year coma would do that even to the legend, his orders were to watch over Big Boss until he woke up he never knew it would be nine long years in a hospital in Cyprus.

He saw Big Boss turning towards him and even though he was covered by the curtian between the hospital beds but he jumped on to his bed to prevent Big Boss from seeing him and lucky enough Big Boss didnt catch his shadow, the soldier was wearing a patient robe and was wearing a bandage covering his entire face the nurses and doctors knew who he was but for safty procautions he needed to hide his face just incase his and Big Boss's enemies reconised him.

Pretty soon two nurses came in and the soldier motioned his hand to call over one of them and quietly ask them to place the white orchid on his desk and place them by Big Boss's bedside table, there was a chance Big Boss may not remember everything so the plan was to try and give something related to his past to help him remember.

The soldier listened as the music played and soon enough he heard Big Boss try to call out to the nurse and the nurse quickly ran to get the doctor knocking the radio over ending the music.

The soldier was ordered not to make contact with Big Boss unless his life was in danger they needed to bring Big Boss back as comfortable as they could so all he could do was wait and listen.

The Doctor began to talk to Big Boss "Please try to relax there is plenty of time, I need to tell you something please listen and try not to panic, you have been in a coma for quite sometime yes yes I know you would like to know how long".

The soldier held his breath as he waited for those words "I'm afraid its been nine years".

As soon as those words left the doctor's mouth Big Boss started to panic and the soldier could hear the monitor going off with Big Boss's raising heartbeat and all he could hear was the Doctor trying to calm him down as the Nurse injecting him and soon enough Big Boss returned to his slumber.

The soldier decided to get up and check on the situation.  
"I guess he didnt take that well doctor?" The Soldier sighed.  
The Doctor let the Nurse check on Big Boss as he left the bedside "It was unavoidable, even when we try to be calm our bodies can act beyond our will but we will monitor him as he recovers".

The doctor grabbed his folder and the soldier left the room and was heading to the reception.  
"So tell me doc, whats his health like is there anything I should know?".

The Doctor pulled out a report and gave it to the soldier and spoke as he read it.

"It would seem that he has suffered sever burns to the body but the trickiest part was to remove the shrapnel that was lodged in his body, but lucky enough non of it hit any major organs as for his strength its gonna take some time for him to be able to move but we plan to get him moving soon".

The soldier nodded "Thanks Doc if I may can I use your phone in the office I need to make a call".

"Of course just head through to the reception I got to send these reports off I will be back shortly". The Doctor went off and the soldier went into the reception and dialled a number and soon enough the other end of the line answered.

"This is Howling Wolf, Ahab has returned to us".

A week had past and Wolf kept out of sight while Big Boss was going through the recovery stage and soon enough he heard the Doctor and Nurse bickering and he could tell it wasn't good news and soon he heard the Doctor speak to Big Boss.

"It's true there are others out there who wish you hadn't woken up, your enemies are everywhere we must alter your appearance immediately otherwise you will never leave this place alive".

Wolf then heard a Helicopter over the hospital and went to the window and quickly he knew who it was.

Wolf gritted his teeth "Xof..." he then heard something and saw a armed woman strangling the nurse with wire and as much as he wanted to help he was in no position to attack, he had to wait for the perfect moment so he hide behind the bed curtain.

He waited and soon he heard the Doctor speak "This is you as you have lived till this day, tomorrow it becomes your phantom".

As soon as the Doctor finished his sentence the woman attacked wrapping the cable around his neck and Wolf could hear the doctor struggle but there was nothing he could do if he attacked he could be killed, he just had to wait for an opening but his thoughts were cleared when he heard a few things being knocked over and he heard Big Boss fall to the ground and soon he heard the final breath of the Doctor before his neck snapped.

"I'm sorry Doc" Wolf whispered, It was silent but he waited and soon he heard footsteps knowing the woman was drawing near and then he heard her voice.

"Not yet the patient in the next bed saw my face...of course consider it done".

He heard the woman pulled out a knife and drew closer to Big Boss he just need her to get closer to him to spring the trap and then heard her stop and he realised she found a gun on the floor and heard her load it he made a move and saw her point the gun at Big Boss.

"Not on my watch bitch" Wolf jumped in the woman trying to get a neck lock in trying to pull her away from Big Boss but was met with a few elbows to his side and was suddenly thrown across the room landing next to Big Boss.

"Bitch is strong" Wolf grunted as he looked up at her and saw her taking out her knife and took a defensive stance and slowly approached him.  
Wolf was unarmed so he had to think of something so he threw everything near him and soon he threw a bottle of liquid substance at her and she was soaked and before he could think of what to do next the woman flipped her knife and threw it right into Wolf's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.  
Wolf then saw the woman approach Big Boss and she then picked him up and began to strangle him then threw him on the bed with her grip around his neck tighter.

Wolf then saw another bottle on the floor with was the same substance as the one he threw at her and he noticed something on the bottle, it was flammable.

Wolf got out a lighter and threw it at the woman and soon as it hit her she went up in flames moving away from Big Boss to the other side of the room trying to get rid of the flames and soon she fell to the floor and Wolf thought it was over but he saw her look at Big Boss and crawled to him still covered in flames.

"Determined I will give you that" Wolf pulled the knife out of his shoulder and threw it at the woman but she knocked the knife out of her path and stood up and Wolf saw his chance.

Wolf picked up the liquid substance and threw it at her and it smashed on her and the flames engulfed her entire body and he heard her screams of as she retreated and in her panic she ended up going through the window falling to her death.

Wolf went to confirm and soon enough he saw her lifeless body on the ground and the flames eating away at her. "Ok Ahab time to go".  
Wolf went back to Big Boss and knelt beside him as he spoke.

"Wha-What happened to the woman?" Big Boss struggled to talk in his weak state.

"The woman? I gave her a light she took the short way down" Wolf responded.

"Who are you?"

Wolf was taken back by Big Boss's question but remembered his face was covered.

"Who am I..I...I've been watching over you for nine years you can call me Ishmael". Wolf assured Big Boss.

Big Boss struggled to speak "What the hell is going on..?"

Wolf looked around as he spoke "Well the good news your in the land of the living, Bad news the world wants you dead".

The building began to shake and Wolf knew XOF began their assault and he had to get Big Boss out.

"On your feet soldier the whole place is coming down". Wolf sat Big Boss up but he couldnt get up.

"Need a little pick me up? Alright" Wolf pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into Big Boss's arm which resulted in Big Boss grunting in pain.  
Wolf chuckled "Nothing like a little Diagostion to get you back in the game".

Wolf helped Big Boss up but he ending up falling and Wolf had no choice but to scout ahead while the drug kicked in "Come on" Wolf waved Big Boss over to follow him.

Wolf leaned out the door and saw the coast was clear he then heard a crash in the room and saw Big Boss attempting to get up.

"Drug's not working" Wolf had to be patient and let the drug work if it was gonna take them thirty minutes or more he had to do endure it and soon enough Big Boss tried again but failed and Wolf commanded Big Boss. "We're getting out of here move it!".

Wolf then heard a helicopter down the hall and saw it was patrolling around the hospital and was too far away to spot them and as Big Boss got closer he moved out of the room to the direction board and looked at his options.

Wolf waved to Big Boss "Let's take the stairs". he then motioned forward to the reception area and waited for Big Boss to catch up and luckly he saw Big Boss moving quicker he began to move his legs as he crawled.

"Great work Boss keep it up" Wolf said to himself as he watched the area and soon enough Big Boss got to a water fountain and tried to stand up but he ending up falling again.

"This isn't going to work, we better take the elevator" Wolf made his way to the elevator with Big Boss following near him but Wolf stopped and knelt down and told Big Boss to stop and soon enough they saw a floating figure near the elevator.

"What the hell is that" Wolf tried to figure out what he was seeing but then the figure floated into the ceiling and the elevator arrived and Wolf saw flames come out of the elevator.

"Something's coming" Wolf prepared himself knowing what was in that elevator wasnt just a normal fire and soon enough both Wolf and Big Boss went flying from the explosion knocking them both back into the reception and Wolf saw he was on fire and tried to tap out the fire little did he know a giant figure engulfed in flames was approaching them.

The figure stood over them and looked like he was about to attack but the sprinklers above him went off and the figure grunted and vanished just as Wolf tapped out the flames on his body.

"Weakness to water huh, makes sense" Wolf got up and turned Big Boss on his side a they proceeded back down the hallway looking for another way out.

Wolf scouted ahead and looked back and saw Big Boss getting on his feet "Drugs kicked in?, good lets get moving".

The two soldiers reached a window and saw a helicopter approach and the two ducked behind cover under the window and for some reason Big Boss looked up to check who the enemy was but Wolf pulled him back down just in time to avoid the light and he then noticed Big Boss's arm was dislocated.

"Hold on lets fix this" Wolf grabbed Big Boss's arm and moved it around abit feeling out for the spot and in an instant he popped it back in resulting Big Boss grunting in pain and when he calmed down Wolf gave him some advice.

"Next time do it yourself, its always good to treat your wounds while hiding from the enemy" Wolf tapped his shoulder and saw two smoke grenades approach them and he motioned Big Boss in to the room next to them.

Once in the room Wolf ordered Big Boss to crawl on the ground and moved under the beds but came to a stop when they saw a soldier shooting a patient, there was nothing they could do but watch as the patient crawled away in pain and he came to a stop next to the bed they were under and the two watched as the soldier put a bullet through the patient's head and moved on to find any survivors unaware that Wolf and Big Boss were there.

Once the coast was clear the two moved out of the room to see a nurse and patient get gunned down by a helicopter and as soon as it was out of sight the two made their way down the corridor and saw the helicopter come round again.

"Stay out of the search lights!" Wolf moved behind cover avoiding the light and got to the end of the hall way and when the time was right he ordered Big Boss to move.

Big Boss got half way there and they saw a patient behind them get gunned down.  
"MOVE!" Wolf shouted and Big Boss ran towards the exit and Wolf barricaded the door once he was through but it wasnt over the soldiers were cutting through the door and the two had to move quick.

The two went down a flight of stairs but Wolf stopped as he saw soldier's coming up the stairs "Shit! its ugly down there turn back!".

Big Boss and Wolf went back up and saw a group of patients behind a gate and the doctor at the gate called the two over and let them in, there was about twenty people there but Big Boss was the priority so Wolf moved through the crowd and saw a door on the right and went through and saw it was clear and suddenly he heard gunshots and realised the group of people were being gunned down and he returned just in time to pull Big Boss in the room.

"GET DOWN!" They both fell to the floor as the screams died down and the two were in trouble as two soldiers on the other side of the room entered so the two hid under two beds as the soldiers went into every bed and shot any patients there unaware of Wolf and Big Boss.

After the soldiers made their sweep they left the room and Wolf left his hiding spot and checked the door the soldiers went through and saw to soldiers behind the gate they came through and then he heard Big Boss come up behind him.

"We're sitting ducks here blend with the bodies get down on your stomach and crawl" Wolf ordered Big Boss and the two slowly crawled along the bodies until Wolf heard more soldiers approach and looked at Big Boss.

"You move we're done for, play dead". Wolf and Big Boss remained motionless as the soldiers checked the bodies, a few were shot but by luck the soldiers didn't shoot Wolf or Big Boss.

Wolf saw the soldiers were about to leave the area until one of them realised he was in a puddle of water and he turned around to investigate near Wolf but soon realised it was a water bag under Wolf but then Big Boss made a big mistake.

Wolf closed his eyes as soon as Big Boss moved "God damn it boss..." Wolf knew it was over and waited for the shot to go off but it never did, instead the floating figure and the Flaming Man appeared and saved the day but Wolf knew they wanted to kill Big Boss.

Wolf looked on as the Flaming Figure took round after round and he was shocked to see that he even took a rocket but soon realised he was feeding of the bullets and all of a sudden he unleashed all the bullets back at the soldiers sending them flying and Wolf knew they had to move so the two got up and headed back to the gate but it was locked and they were trapped.

Wolf saw a pistol on the floor and started shooting at the Flaming Figure and realised bullets do nothing but then saw the sprinkler system above the figure and shot it and pretty soon the figure vanished into air giving the two a moment to breath.

Wolf looked down at Big Boss's leg and saw a bullets was in his leg and brought Big Boss's attention to it.

"You better treat that injury I'll get the door" Wolf shot off the lock at Big Boss dug the bullet out and the two went across the room and Wolf shot the lock off another door and proceeded on until they came up to a soldier ready to shoot but Wolf pulled off a headshot before that could happen and the soldier fell dropping his gun.

Wolf and Big Boss approached the soldier and took his ammo and Wolf picked up the soldier's handgun and gave it to Big Boss and the two proceeded to the main entrance of the hospital.

They reached the balcony overlooking the entrance and saw five guards down below and Wolf had an idea it was risky but he believed Big Boss would be alright.

"I'll run interference". Wolf took the silencer off his pistol and threw it at the solders and ran down the stairs shooting and jumped of the side of the stairs right behind cover and moved quickly behind a pillar out of the soldier's sight giving Big Boss a chance to take him out and on point Big Boss delivered a headshot.

Wolf chuckled "You're pretty good" he then made his way around the room while Big Boss kept that last few soldiers busy until he reached the exit in hopes to find a vehicle to get out of the hell and as soon as he got outside he heard the gunfire stop and looked into the window and saw Big Boss looking over the dead soldier.

"Welcome back Boss" Wolf smiled as he went towards an ambulance and lucky enough it was open and began to hotwire the ambulance and then he saw a phone and quickly made a call.

"This is Wolf we need you here asap XOF is attacking us and we just made it outside we will meet you just by the underpass!".

Wolf then began to hot wire the ambulance but then heard an explosion and needed to move fast and in a few moments the engine started and he put down the throttle and soon enough he pulled around the corner and saw the flaming figure looking down at Big Boss.

"Just fucking die already!" Wolf slammed into the figure at full speed and crushing him into the wall of the hospital and then reversed to return to Big Boss and opened up the passenger door and called to him.

"GET IN!" Big Boss wasted no time and got in and the two raced off from the hospital avoiding two fire engines and an ambulance but it wasn't the biggest problem cause soon enough the fire engine was sent flying to Wolf and Big Boss thanks to the flaming figure but Wolf managed to avoid everything that was thrown at them and pretty soon they came to a tunnel but a chopper came into view and fired at the but ended up missing them.

The rockets from the helicopter hit the top of the tunnel and it began to collapse but Wolf and Big Boss made it out in time and just had to keep driving and avoid the helicopter but another problem appeared and it turns out XOF set up a barricade and opened fire at them and the ambulance spun out of control and hit the barricade and it went flying through the air killing the XOF soldiers and as the ambulance rolled to a stop Big Boss and Wolf were knocked out

Wolf woke up and saw Big Boss crawling out of the wreck and so he unbuckled his seat belt and followed him out and soon he saw Big Boss look up at the floating figure and he looked towards the helicopter but what he saw next was something that was impossible, he saw a huge whale in flames appear in the sky and consumed the helicopter sending it crashing to the ground and Wolf and Big Boss got up and ran but was cut of by a man on a motorbike and a man riding a horse.

"Got on! I'm on your side!" the man on the horse offered his hand to Big Boss and Wolf pushed him towards the man.

"He's with us Boss go I will catch up with you!" Wolf helped the man get Big Boss on the horse and the two took off and Wolf jumped on the back of the motorbike.

"Step on it!" The driver took off at full speed as they were chased by two XOF jeeps.  
Wolf took out a submachine gun from the drivers holster and began shooting back at the jeeps, bullets were being traded back and forth but no bullets hit and soon enough Wolf ordered the driver to go through the woods and soon enough the jeeps broke off persuit unable to follow and Wolf and the driver headed towards the docks and after a few minutes of waiting they met up with Big Boss and he and the man got off the horse.

"Great work Wolf you have done us proud" The man offered his hand and the two shook hands.

"Thank you Ocelot I didn't expect XOF to find us though".

Ocelot shook his head "It was going to happen sooner or later but the important thing is the Boss is safe".

Wolf looked over to Big Boss "Are you alright Boss?"

Big Boss was still trying to process thing but responded "Yeah I'm great, listen thank you for getting me out of there Ishmael".

Wolf chuckled "Actually sir my name is Howling Wolf I used the name Ishmael and Ahab for you to shield us from our enemies for the time being it bought us some time but not as much as I hoped".

Big Boss frowned as Wolf removed the bandages from his head and soon his entire face was revealed and he was a twenty nine year old man with long hair and a stubby beard and Big Boss slowly recognised him "Howling Wolf? wait...I remember you now, you were one of my first recruits of MSF".

Wolf nodded "That's right sir you recruited me after you found me as a POW and I've served you ever since".

Big Boss placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder "Thank you my friend you were always the best we had".

Ocelot chucked "We can catch up later but right now we have to head to Afghanistan".  
Wolf looked at Ocelot "Afghanistan?".

Ocelot shook his head at Wolf "Not you Wolf I want you to head back to base and prepare for Big Boss's arrival, the Boss is going to rescue Miller we need Big Boss in fighting shape and this should be the perfect warm up, we are heading there right now so once we depart from the ship there will be a chopper waiting to take you back".

Wolf nodded "Understood Ocelot".

Ocelot looked towards Big Boss "Well lets get going Miller isn't going to rescue himself its time to take back what was taken from us nine years ago, don't take too long getting used to yourself again".

 **"Man that was a long chapter just like the freaking prologue lol hope you enjoyed my first chapter and many more get ready for chapter 2 :)"**


	2. Chapter 2: Diamond Dogs

**"We are back with another chapter!, this chapter is pretty much on motherbase and when Big Boss returns but it focuses on Wolf and of course his love intrest, Flaming Buffalo yep romance is happening and what better then including everyones favourite lady Diamond Dog and of course there is something Ocelot and Big Boss wants to discuss with Wolf regaurding Miller...LETS FIND OUT" :)**

Chapter 2: Diamond Dogs

Wolf made it back to Mother Base in the middle of the ocean, his new home Diamond Dogs a place where Phantom's belonged.

Nine years ago MSF was destroyed by XOF in a ruse of a UN Insepection he and his fellow soldiers had their weapons taken away and Metal Gear ZEKE hidden on the ocean in hopes to convince the UN that they were just a simple private army with no Nuclear deterrence but as soon as the XOF took control of the command platform the whole base went down in a matter of minutes he lost alot of good friends that day and he will carry that pain until the ones responsible are dead.

Wolf's chopper landed on the command platform and a few soldiers appeard and saluted him due to the fact he was one of the highest ranking officers in Diamond Dogs but he waved them off.

"At ease soldiers you dont need to do that around me" Wolf smiled.

One of the soldiers stepped forward "With all do respect sir you watched over Big Boss for nine years and saved him from the hospital and it would be wrong not to respect you".

Wolf nodded "I appreciate it but we would have all done the same for Big Boss I honestly dont care if I outrank any of you we are all in this together".

The soldier nodded "We understand so whats going on now sir".

Wolf started walking and the soldiers followed as he spoke "Big Boss is in Afganistan on a mission to save Commander Miller, we are going to need a medical station and all the top doctors ready for when he returns.

A female soldier who was following replied " I will see to it now sir is there anything else you need?".

Wolf stopped and looked at the woman "No we just need to have everything ready for Miller's return get it sorted asap, all we can do is wait for now".

"Yes sir!" the soldiers all saluted and walked away on their buisness and Wolf could only chuckle.

"Guess saluting is a force of habit".

Wolf then focused on the female soldier and called for her "Buffalo can I see you for a minute?".

The female soldier looked back at him and followed him around the corner and as soon as she turned the corner Wolf pulled her into a small gap out of sight and latched his lips on hers recieving a moan from her in response and they kept it up for a few minutes with their hands exploring eachother.

After nine long years the two lovers finally were back together.

The two broke off for air and Wolf had his hands caressing on her beautifully shaped ass while she gripped his shirt.

"I've missed you" Wolf said trying to catch his breath.

Buffalo had lust in her eyes and tried to steady her breath "I know its been hard for me too".

Buffalo placed her head on Wolf's chest and her lover took his hands from her ass and held her lovingly and it was a comfortable silence until he heard her chuckle.

"What ever happened to keeping things professional outside the bedroom" Buffalo nuzzled her head into Wolf's chest and he put his hands on her cheeks making her look at him.

"We have spent nine years apart I think we can have a little romantic reunion" Wolf rubbed his thumb along her soft cheek.

"All those nights alone its been hard laying there without you" Buffalo began to tear up and Wolf kissed her softly and held on to her again.

"I am not going that long again love you have my word" Wolf kissed the top of her head and inhaled his missed her so much, her funny attitude, the feel of her body, the softness of her long brown hair hell everything about her he missed.

Buffalo then looked up and traced her finger along his jaw "After nine long years you better have a great way to make it up to me".

Wolf responded and placed his hands back on her ass and pulled her tightly to him and he was rewarded with a grunt from her.

"I believe I can think of something after all its been frustrating not seeing you and I do need to let it out".

Buffalo smirked as she felt his hands groping her ass he knew she loved it as it was a big turn on for her.

"I can only imagine what it will be like having nine years of frustrations could feel like I hope you can keep that promise Wolf"

Wolf smirked and started kissing her neck and every now and then slide his tongue on her neck making her moan and shudder and he then whispered into her ear.

"When we have the time I will show you how much I have missed you, I plan to show you how much you mean to me and you being alone will be a thing of the past".

Buffalo gripped his hair as he continued his assault on her neck she was melting and just missed his touch.

"I cant hardly wait" Buffalo then pulled his face in front of her and the two continued to kiss and engaged in a tongue battle it was a happy reunion but it was ended when Buffalo's radio went off and the two stopped their battle.

Buffalo tried to calm herself before responding and when she did it turned out she was needed at medical.

"I'm afraid duty calls Wolf but this isnt over" Buffalo winked and gave a quick kiss and Wolf responded with a slap on her ass making her jumped and all she could do was stare at him with lust.

"This is far from over, we will see eachother again" Wolf winked.

"Si Papi.." Buffalo bit her lip.

Wolf raised his eyebrows as she said that. "When did you learn to speak Spanish?"

Buffalo chuckled "ven a buscarme más tarde y descubre mi amor" she said in a sexy voice as she slowly walked away not taking her eyes off him until she left the hiding spot and blew a kiss at him before turning away heading to medical.

Wolf got one last view of her ass as she left and he leaned back on the wall and sighed.

"Its great to be home".

After an hour Ocelot had returned to help preperations for Big Boss's return with Miller and after a few hours the helicopter came into sight and Wolf turned on the speakers from the command platform.

"Diamond Dogs this is CP, Big Boss is enroute all units to positions!" Wolf looked on as the helicopter drew near and decided to be down on the platform to welcome Big Boss and Miller back.

"The world calls for wetwork, no greater good, no just cause" Wolf caught those words from Miller as he approached the helipad and seeing the XO in such a bad state was painful to see knowing that the cocky Miller he met in MSF was now long dead and this new Miller was hell bent on Revenge and nothing more.

Wolf waited as Big Boss and Miller exchanged words then saw one of the soldiers give Miller a cane and offer support but was pushed away by Miller which he thought was uncalled for but left it be and helped another soldier place Miller on the stretcher.

"Just one thing Kaz this isnt about the past, we're fighting for the future" Big Boss spoke one last time to his old friend before being taken away to medical leaving Ocelot, Wolf and Big Boss alone.

"What the hell did they do to him Boss" Wolf questioned Big Boss as he watched Miller being rolled away.

"Something far worse then death Wolf but I made those bastards pay" Big Boss sighed.

"It's the first step to our revenge by the way Boss come with me and you may want to come with me too Wolf".

The trio made their way to Big Boss's private room where no ears could hear them.

"Whats this about Ocelot?" Wolf closed the door behind him.

Ocelot sat down on a nearby chair while Big Boss leaned on his desk and Big Boss soon responded.

"The thing is Wolf this is about you, you have been a loyal soldier to us since the beginning and to be honest you and Ocelot are the only two I trust here".

Wolf frowned "Trust? what about Miller you went all that way to save him and you dont trust him?".

Ocelot spoke up "There's a reason for that and its pretty big".

Big Boss was the next to speak "You see nine years ago when Paz revealed herself to be a agent of Cipher she stole ZEKE and try to make me join the cause but I refused".

Wolf thought for a moment "After the Peace Walker incident I remember."

Big Boss looked down as he spoke "It turns out Miller knew who she really was all along even before Peace Walker".

Wolf's eyes widened "What! he hid that from you?".

Big Boss looked back at Wolf "He admitted to it in the end but he left it right after Paz revealed herself he risked a nuke being launched at the east coast of the US, if I failed to stop Paz a new war would have happened".

Wolf turned around trying to process this infomation "Sweet jesus I never knew him to be so cold, if thats the case why save him at all if you dont trust him".

Big Boss went to grab a cigar from his desk "Despite that we dont trust him we need him to run Motherbase but we will be monitoring him in secret".

Wolf turned around looking at the two "I see, you said something about me what do you want me to do?".

Ocelot stood up and walked to the window observing the outside "Me and The Boss want you on the front lines, we want you to be out there hunting for XOF while we figure things out here".

Wolf was suprised by this "I thought Big Boss was going to hunt XOF in the field?".

Big Boss finished his cigar "I will be out there on my own missions hunting for XOF but I cant do it alone, not this time I want someone I trust out in the field I believe Miller will be giving me pure intel but having someone actually out there will make things go alot smoother."

Ocelot looked back at Wolf "We know you worked with Base Defense back in MSF and you were looking over Big Boss for nine years so you may be rusty out in the field that is why we are going to give you a few warm up missions."

Wolf crossed his arms "Warm up missions?".

Ocelot shrugged his shoulders "Assassinations, gathering intel, taking down enemy defenses, once you are in tip top condiction we will send you out on more dangerous missions."

Big Boss approached Wolf "You've always been the best man we had Wolf I dont trust anyone else with this".

Wolf thought for a moment and then nodded "I will do this Boss, I wont let you down".

Big Boss smiled and shook Wolf's hand "Thank you my friend".

Ocelot patted Wolf on the shoulder "Had a feeling you would say yes, come with me Wolf I want to run you through some training on the main platform".

Wolf and Ocelot left Big Boss's room leaving Snake to plan on his own and pretty soon Wolf and Ocelot made it to the ground floor near the helipad.

"If your going to be out in the field your gonna have to make sure you have everything in order to complete the mission, leaving something behind not matter how little can cause huge problems for you so if you need ammo or equipment use this Wolf".

Ocelot pulled out a hand held device and gave it to Wolf and explained what it was while Wolf examined it.

"Its called an Idroid, you can use it to call in support, equipment and it even gives you infomation on your current mission and of course your targets be sure to check it every now and then and of course it will act as your guide it has a map built in and tracks your movents so if you ever get lost just open your eye Idroid".

Wolf was amazed by it "Ive never seen anything like this".

Ocelot chuckled "Well Big Boss was the only one who had this back in Cupa even then it was only a prototype and we are currently mass producing more of these so lucky for you now you have a guide".

Wolf put the Idroid away and then Ocelot called a soldier over with a strange item.

"While your out there I want you to bring people in using this, its a faulton recovery device I assume your familier with it?".

Wolf laughed "Yeah had a vip ticket on it before wasnt very pleasant".

The soldier handed the Faulton to Wolf and he examined it as Ocelot spoke.

"Well at least I dont have to explain it to you anyway why dont you give it a try on this guy".

The soldier's eyes widened as Wolf attached the Faulton "Wait WHHHAAAAAA!"

The balloon took off with the soldier and the soldier went up so high he was but a spot in the sky.

Wolf smirked as he looked to the sky "I think I'm gonna have fun with this".

"Just remember everything you call for will cost GMP so dont go crazy unless you want to bankrupt us, understood" Ocelot warned him.

Wolf assured him "Dont worry Ocelot I dont plan to faulton anything unless its a prioity"

Ocelot smiled "Good man now I think its time you got going a chopper is approaching now head to Afganistan and start your mission".

Wolf saluted "Roger that I wont let you down".

Ocelot nodded and Wolf turned around and walked to the arriving chopper being saluted by his fellow Diamond Dogs and pretty soon the chopper hovered and Wolf jumped on looking towards his comrades and the helicopter took off and flew around motherbase heading towards Afganistan and Wolf looked on at Motherbase knowing that one day it will rise to the power it once had nine years ago and before he shut the door he saw Big Boss standing on top of Motherbase saluting him and Wolf responded with a salute and then shut the door and sat down.

"It will take a few hours to get there Wolf you should get some shut eye" The pilot looked back at Wolf.

Wolf nodded "alright, wake me up when we are about an hour away".

"Roger that sir" The pilot responded and returned to the controls and Wolf leaned back and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 **"I hope you liked this chapter and its content hopefully the next chapter wont take as long as this one! see ya next time!"**


	3. Chapter 3: A Hero's Way

**"We will be going through every mission from the game except for the EXTREME missions of course, I have a few ideas for missions of my own and just to let you know Big Boss will be on these missions which are important in the game for example "Where Do The Bees Sleep", pretty much all missions which had cutscenes with Big Boss and Wolf will cover the missions which had no cutscenes hope you are enjoying the story so far :)"**

Chapter 3: A Hero's Way

"Wolf, We are almost there best get ready" The Pilot called out to Wolf that started to wake up.

Wolf rubbed his eyes and looked over to his side where a cassette player with a tape labelled "A Hero's Way" and on the otherside labelled C2W.

"huh must be the infomation on my missions" Wolf decided to listen to A Hero's Way first so he placed the tape in the player and stuck the headphones in his ears and listened and the voice was Ocelot's.

"Wolf, you're mission is to eliminate the Spetnaz commander currently residing in Shago Villiage he is a skilled soldier and is extremely dangerous so preceed with caution though with skills like his it would be a shame to waste him, but I will leave the method up to you, the area will be crawling with soldier's however there will be alot of cover for you to use to get close, plan carefully before moving in good luck Wolf the details on the target will be on your Idroid".

Wolf removed his headphones and took out his idroid and checked the details of the target.

"Seems like a very skilled soldier at least the beret will make it easier to spot him".

After another thirty minutes the chopper reached the landing zone and Wolf opened the side door and jumped out and heard the pilot telling him to becareful.

Wolf made his way to vantage point over looking the Village and sure enough the area was well guarded but there was plenty of cover for him but before he moved he took out his scope and examined the area and then his radio went off.

"Wolf this is Ocelot whats you're status?"

Wolf kept examing the area as he responded "I'm at the villiage seeing what I'm up against its like you said its crawling with guards".

"I guessed as much but listen Wolf I want you to take the commander alive"

Wolf put down his scope and payed attention to Ocelot.

"Are you sure, based on the details he has done some messed up things do we really want him on motherbase?" Wolf looked back at the village waiting for Ocelot to respond.

"I spoke to the Boss about it and he wants you to bring him back, if we can convince him to join our cause we will have a great asset and besides if he is with us we can control what he does".

Wolf thought for a moment "Alright I will bring him back though its not going to be easy the security is pretty tight".

Ocelot responded "Take you're time Wolf if the mission has to take thirty minutes or even an hour for you to complete then so be it, the worst thing you can do is rush in we know you can do it Wolf let us know when you have secured the target".

"Roger that" Wolf went back to radio silence and decided to proceed into the villiage.

Wolf managed to get past a few soldiers but then came up to the building and entered and before he pulled out his tranqulizer gun he heard the commander talking to a fellow comrade and decided to listen in.

"Did you hear what happened in Cyprus" The Commander spoke out

"Yeah something about a hospital being under attack by a armed force right?"

"Yeah they took down an entire hospital to get to one man, one man its crazy how far they would go".

"Did they get him sir?"

"I dont know but he must have been an important target maybe someone on their blacklist".

Wolf took out his gun and ducked out and shot the Commander with the sleep dart and charged at the other soldier as the commander dropped and slammed him through the table knocking the soldier out.

Wolf tied up the commander and placed him over his shoulders and readied his gun as he walked out of the building he knew he could be spotted so he had to be one hundred percent on gaurd but under the cloak of darkness his chances of being spotted were low.

Wolf slowing made his way through the villiage taking the safest route possible until he was out of the villiage and radio'd in.

"This is Wolf I have the target requesting a chopper at my postition asap" Wolf sprinted with the target on his shoulder's as far from the villiage to a safe distance so the chopper wouldnt be spotted.

"Great work Wolf, I will send the extraction chopper head to the LZ dont keep it waiting check your Idroid for its location" Ocelot responded and Wolf sprinted continued to sprint and pulled out his Idroid and the location was just beyond the bridge on the outskirts of the villiage and it was the perfect place to be extracted.

Wolf waited for another ten minutes until he saw the chopper in the distance approaching the LZ.

"The is Tango arriving shortly at LZ" The chopper finally reached the LZ and hovered just low enough for Wolf to jump in but he only chucked the target in which confused the pilot.

"Wolf, are you not coming?" The pilot looked through his window at Wolf.

"No I'm gonna stay for a few more hours make sure the target gets back safely" Wolf walked up to the door of the Pilot.

"Does the Boss know of this?" The Pilot frowned.

"He will understand theres a few missions left for me to do here I may as well stay and get them done I will call back in a few hours head back home Tango I will see you soon".

Wolf turned and ran into the desert leaving Tango shocked but trusted Wolf's decision.

Wolf continued walking in the sand and saw Tango taking off heading back home and he decided to call Ocelot.

"This is Wolf, target is on the chopper heading home I am currently heading to the next mission".

Ocelot quickly responded "Wait your still in Afganistan?, are you sure you can take these missions all at once?".

Wolf checked his weapon as he responded "I may aswell get this mission done sir I dont see the point returning home when theres other missions here for me to do, best to get all of them finished at once".

Ocelot was silent for a few seconds "Alright Wolf if you think you can handle it then I respect that just, dont go dying on us yeah?".

Wolf chuckled "Hell wont be ready for me yet I still got plans in this world".

"Good man, alright Wolf there is a communications south of your position head there and you will be briefed just dont go rushing in".

Wolf reloaded his gun "Roger that, heading to the communications outpost now".

Wolf ended the call and jogged towards the communications outpost to start his next mission.

 **"Yeah I never understood why we had to head on the chopper in some missions and end up in the ACC just to go back to Afganistan or Africa it would have been much simpler if we had mission results as we played lol but anyway we will be in another mission in the next chapter which is of course C2W hope you look forward to that"**


	4. Chapter 4: C2W

**"We are now on to C2W, pretty much the same as the mission in the game and involves the task to rescue prisoners from that mission but added a few extra things enjoy :)"**

Chapter 4: C2W

"Wolf the target is a communications outpost we need you to disable the equipment there, it should make things for you and our other soldiers easier to operate in that area, it should be simple task for you and also there are rumors of prisoners being held in the nearby town its not part of the mission but if you have the time try getting them out of there".

Wolf was chocked out a russian soldier who was actaully an interpreter and would be useful to Diamond Dogs.

"Roger that Ocelot, also I'm sending back a Russian interpreter happen to bump into him on the way" Wolf placed a faulton on him and sent him on his way and then decided to head to the nearby village to rescue the prisoners.

It was the dead of night and was a great advantage to Wolf and made his way to an advantage point and looked on through his scope to look for the targets and then he spotted something that caught his eye, he spotted a few soldiers in heavy gear and they looked like tanks every part of them was covered in armor and it sure was gonna make things harder.

Wolf called back to base "Ocelot I have arrived at the villiage to rescue the prisoners but theres a problem, it would seem the personal have stepped up their game they are freaking covered in armor".

Ocelot responded "That makes sense there were reports of a sniper in the area, guess their not taking chances".

Wolf frowned "Sniper?, this one soldier has caused all this?"

"Its not that simple Wolf this sniper has taken down many soldiers in the area and according to reports she has left no traces, she is pretty much a ghost" Ocelot sighed.

"One woman against entire soldiers, who the hell is she" Wolf continued to look for any sign of the prisoners.

"The locals call her Tixij also known as Quiet, keep an eye out for her Wolf do not engage her if you manage to bump into her just focus on getting this mission done" Ocelot responded with athority.

"Roger that" Wolf then spotted a soldier dragging a prisoner into a building possibly for interrigation and decided to get there quick but making sure to avoid the heavly armored soldiers.

Wolf soon approached the building and could hear the interrigation going on and quickly pulled out a mic so Motherbase could listen in and lucky enough Wolf knew Russian just as his native tongue, English.

"How did you come across those weapons?! who is your contact" The Soldier demanded an answer.

"I dont know I was just ordered to transfer the weapons to its destination I dont know who the contact is" The prisoner was then struck down by the soldier.

"Bullshit! you expect me to believe that you were transfering cargo like that and not know who your contact is?!".

The prisoner got up trying to explain "I swear..I was just transporting the weapon I never asked questions I was in no postion to..but there was another.."

"Who is the other?! The soldier was losing his patience.

"I only saw him once...he was...I cant explain what he looked like, his face was like it was burnt he was with my commanding officer?".

" A burnt man you say?" The soldier spoke in a calmer tone.

"I swear thats all I can explain about him thats all I know". The prisoner spoke in a weak tone.

"HA! you honestly believe that a soldier working under the CIA doesnt know nothing else, just look at your dead friend over there he said the exact same thing about the burnt man". The soldier chuckled.

The prisoner was scared "Then why did you ask me?"

Wolf heard the soldier load his gun "Because we work for the burnt man and now we know you are the last loose end".

Wolf reacted and charged in and as soon as the soldier turned round Wolf pulled out his knife and sliced the soldiers neck and watched the soldier's life slowly fade and soon he fell to the ground and saw the prisoner crawl to the other side of the room but Wolf held up his hands to assure the prisoner he was not going to kill him.

"Easy I'm not hear to kill you I came here cause of a rumor there were prisoners here and I was tasked to get them out" Wolf slowly put his knife away as the prisoner relaxed.

"Who are you exactly? You dont look like one of ours" The prisoner sat up against the wall still on edge.

"No I'm a mercenary, I was sent to disable a communications near the area whats a CIA agent doing out here?" Wolf knelt next to the prisoner then cut off his bindings.

The prisoner rubbed his wrists before responding "I assume you heard the little talk, I was tasked to transfer some prototype weapon but we were ambushed by this lot".

Wolf heard Ocelot's voice on the radio "A prototype weapon huh?".

"What is this weapon exactly and why would the Russians go to all this trouble?" Wolf questioned the prisoner.

The prisoner managed to get up and Wolf gave him some space "Its a prototype missle guiding system able to take out even the strongest enemy gunships, its the only prototype we have I was tasked to send it to the borders of Afganistan so it could be shipped back to America for mass production but we were ambushed by and unknown force".

Wolf frowned "Unknown force?, what did they look like exactly".

The prisoner thought for a second "They were some kind of special ops, their uniforms were black and some of their helmets were white they looked armed to the teeth".

Ocelot responded to the discription "Black uniforms?, white helmets?, It can only be one force...the ones that attack you and the Boss in Cyprus"

Wolf looked at the body on the other side of the room then back at the prisoner.

"Are you able to move at all?" Wolf questioned.

The prisoner looked down at himself then back at Wolf "I will live but I have no contact to get back home".

Wolf thought for a moment then radioed Ocelot "Ocelot I'm requesting permission to extract the CIA agent to motherbase".

"Permission granted Wolf I will send the extraction chopper direct him to the LZ and head to the communications outpost". Wolf ended the call and pulled out his idroid and checked the location of the chopper and lucky enough it was just a few clicks outside of the villiage and with the cloak of night it would be hard see it.

"Alright, head south outside the village there will be a chopper waiting for you and it will take you back to my base from there we can make arrangments for you to be sent back home" Wolf handed the prisoner the dead soldier's rifle.

The Prisoner nodded "Thank you I owe you big time for this" the prisoner then moved to the door but stopped and looked back at Wolf as he examined the body and decided to as him something.

"Hey whats your name?"

Wolf looked back at the prisoner then back at the body for a few seconds and then looked back and responded.

"Call me Wolf"

The prisoner chuckled "Wolf?, strange codename".

Wolf smiled "Makes up for the boring one may parents gave me".

The prisoner nodded "Maybe I will find out someday" he gave a wave and made his way to the chopper leaving Wolf alone with the body.

Wolf looked at the body for a few seconds mad at himself for not making it in time to save this poor sod he knew sometimes you cant save everyone but he freaking hated the fact he could have done something to stop this if he was quick enough.

"I'm sorry" Wolf exited the building and made his way towards the communications outpost which was a good thirty minutes away and morning was drawing near so he had to hurry.

In thirty minutes Wolf managed to get to the communications outpost and headed up to a vantage point and scoped the area out.

"Wolf what do you see?, can you see the equipment?" Ocelot asked over the radio.

"Yeah there are three radio dishes spread around the area, there are a few enemies on patrol and the radio equipment appears to be in a small building" Wolf decided to make his way into the outpost.

"Do what you think is best Wolf, you can destroy the dishes or wreck the radio equipment in that small building its up to you" Ocelot assured Wolf as he approached.

Wolf decided it was best to go for the radio equipment instead of taking out the dishes one by one he knew if he didnt hurry the sun would soon rise and he would be easily spotted.

Wolf went around the outpost sticking to cover and took out any enemy that was close to him and then his Idroid reminded him that the sun will rise shortly and he picked up the pace and soon came to the small building and entered but saw a gaurd sitting on a chair and Wolf quickly drew his gun, but the gaurd didnt react and Wolf realised.

"Lazy fucking bastard" Wolf put his gun away and slowly made his way past the sleeping soldier and came up to the radio equipment and pulled out a C4 bomb and planted it on the equipment setting it for one minute and then retreated out of the building and realised the sun had rised and he was out in the open and he had to move quick so he looked around and saw his exit and he smirked.

"That will do nicely" Wolf ran to the big container and climbed on top of it and was attaching a faulton balloon on it.

"FREEZE HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Wolf sighed "Shit" he managed to attach the faulton and set the beacon on the container for Tango to pick up just in time and slowly stood up with his hands in the air looking at the gathering soldiers all pointing their guns at him.

"WHO ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" one of the soldier's demanded.

Wolf responded "I am just passing by, I'm just an explorer" he then looked towards the radio station.

"You explored the wrong area pal get down or we will kill you" The soldiers all readied their weapons preparing to shoot Wolf.

"Normally that would be a good idea but I am not the thing you should worry about" Wolf tried to explain sarcastically.

The sleeping solider woke up to the commotion and got up to investigate but he turned back to the radio equipment hearing a beeping sound and approached it.

"THIS IS YOU LAST WARNING GET DOWN NOW!?" The soldier walked forward towards Wolf.

"I'm actually more safer up here believe me its not you that scares me?" Wolf had a worried look on his face just toying with the soldiers.

The soldier in the building examined the equipment but couldnt find the source of the beeping but then he looked under the table the equipment was on and he realised at that moment...he had fucked up.

"WHAT THE FUC-" the bomb went off destroying the radio and building knocking the soldiers down and Wolf used this chance and activated the faulton and the balloon went in in a second and the container slowly lifted and Wolf held on to the cable on the balloon looking down at the soldiers that were stunned from the explostion.

"Nothing like a little wake up call! catch you later lads" Wolf shouted out and the container took off into the sky with Wolf and out of the hotzone and soon enough Tango came by and used the hooking arm on the chopper and headed back to Motherbase with the container and Wolf.

Wolf attached his harnees to the cable of the Faulton and sat down on the container pulling out his cassette player with his favourite song in it "Maneater".

"Well better relax its gonna be a long way back, at least the view is nice" Wolf put his earphones in and enjoyed the journey.

 **"Hope you enjoyed this chapter I teased Quiet abit early in this chapter and a classic line from MGS2 where Snake meets Raiden anyway that's it for this episode get ready for the next one :)"**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day At MotherBase

**"Sorry for the delay I came up with an idea to include moments on Motherbase just like MGSV, we will see moments with Ocelot, Big Boss, Miller, Flaming Buffalo and Quiet I hope you enjoy :)"**

Chapter 5: A Day At Mother Base I

After a few hours heading home on top of a container being carried by Tango Motherbase soon came into sight and Wolf was more then happy to see it again there was no way he was riding a container home next time, Wolf got stood up holding on to the cable and radiod Ocelot.

"Ocelot we are inbound also found a container full of nice matriels the boys can use".

Ocelot responded "Great work Wolf, we will order Tango to drop the container at the R'n'd platform be sure to head up to the control room when you have time we need to talk."

"Roger that, Wolf out" Wolf ended the call and held on tight as the helicopter changed direction to the R'n'D platform.

After another twenty minutes Tango managed to place the container on the platform and detached from it and flew off not before calling Wolf on the radio.

"Great mission today Wolf, hope to fly out with you soon!"

Wolf chuckled and responded "I'm sure we will be out again soon, take care Tango".

Wolf jumped off the container down to two soldiers waiting for him.

"Wolf did you actually fly all the way back here on that thing?" One of the soldier's asked curiously.

Wolf smiled and shrugged his shoulders "I was in a tight spot in Afganistan and that was my way out so I took it".

The other soldier laughed "You are a crazy son of a bitch we are glad to have you go and take a break or something we can look over these sir".

Wolf nodded "Alright I will leave you to it I will see you around".

Wolf left the two soldiers with the container and headed to the command centre, Mother Base still needed alot of work there was still areas under construction but one day it will be as strong or even stronger then MSF but that day still haunts him, he lost alot of friends that day but at least Buffalo made it off in time before MSF went down, he was determined to avenge those lost that day and still had his MSF badge on his uniform but it was burnt around the edges and the skull was pretty much faded even Ocelot asked if Wolf wanted a new MSF badge but he refused he wanted this ruined badge as a reminder of what was lost and what they are fighting for and until that day comes that badge will stay on his uniform.

Wolf walked across the bridge and came to the command platform and made his way up to Ocelot's location.

Wolf entered the control room where Ocelot was overlooking motherbase.

"Ocelot you needed to speak to me?".

Ocelot turned around and offered Wolf a seat as he sat down himself.

"I have to say Wolf you have made some impressive progress in the field especially someone who has been looking over an old man for nine years".

Wolf chuckled "Just doing my job Ocelot besides where is the Boss".

"He's on his way up we needed to speak to you before he heads out to Afganistan to recover a weapon". Ocelot replied.

Wolf frowned "What weapon is he after?".

"Well its not exactly ours that CIA agent you rescued reported back to the CIA and they have reached out to us to find and bring back their weapon in one piece if it goes well we will be well paid". Ocelot smiled.

Wolf nodded "I see so what about the CIA agent I assume he's headed back home?".

Ocelot shook his head "Not yet we are prepping a chopper to take him back but he asked me to tell you to thank you for saving his life".

Before Wolf could respond Big Boss entered the room in his field gear and Wolf noticed Big Boss made a few minor changes, he had his hair tied into a ponytail and now was wearing a three strap eyepatch.

Wolf saluted but Big Boss raised his hand telling Wolf to put his hand down.

"You no longer need to do that Wolf you earned enough of my respect I hear you just came back from Afganistan, on a container from what I heard" Big Boss smiled.

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "I guess it was the heat in the moment at least the view was nice".

Big Boss chuckled "Well dont go falling into the ocean of you do it again".

Ocelot spoke up "I see your ready to head out Boss, I have had everything ready in your chopper but the reason I have asked for you is regaurding Miller".

Big Boss frowned "What about him?"

Ocelot sighed "He has recieved a message from a certain scientist asking for us to rescue him, I think you know who".

Big Boss gritted his teeth "Huey Emmerich..."

"The guy who created ZEKE, I thought he died at Motherbase nine years ago" Wolf looked puzzled.

Ocelot stood up looking out at Motherbase "We believed that at first but prior to the attack we were given a request by the UN which you knew was XOF but Big Boss told Miller to send a letter of refusal to what we believed was the UN, but Huey Emmerich intercepted and made sure the inspection would happen we had all our soldiers unarmed to put on a friendly face and we had ZEKE and the nuke it was carrying placed on the sea floor and it was Huey who took them to the control tower and in minutes XOF had full control of MSF and launched an attack, it was over before we knew it".

Wolf walked forward "are you saying Huey had something to do with it?".

Ocelot looked back at Wolf "Miller believes it and I think he's right we need to bring him back and question him but we are still trying to figure out a plan to get to him until that day he's gonna have to manage with his new friends".

Big Boss walked forward toward Ocelot "Let me know when we are ready to bring our old friend back I guess bring back this so called HoneyBee will have to do for now".

Big Boss turned to Wolf "You have done well Wolf take the rest of the day off and thats an order, If I come back and I see you working I'll kick your ass"

Wolf smiled "Yes sir good luck out there" Big Boss tapped his hand on Wolf's shoulder and Wolf turned to go to his quarters leaving Big Boss and Ocelot alone.

Big Boss was looking towards the door for a few seconds before turning back to Ocelot.

"Adam, there is something I want to talk you about"

Wolf made his way into his quarters and entered his bathroom looking at the mirror his face was full of dust and dirt he looked like he went to hell and back but he was glad to be home.

Wolf washed the dirt away in his sink and examined himself again he was debating if he should cut his hair, it was getting as long as Big Boss's and beard sure could use a trim so he spent the next couple of minutes triming his beard and then grabbed some scissors and was about to cut his hair until he saw a woman leaning in the door way looking at him, it was Flaming Buffalo.

"Dont you dare cut that off, its one of my favourite things I like about you" Buffalo smirked.

Wolf chuckled and placed the scissors down and turned to face her and he noticed she was wearing a skintight black top and tigerstripe cargo pants and to him she looked too damn sexy.

"I see you like to enter peoples rooms without permission" Wolf smirked.

Buffalo swayed her hips as she approached Wolf "Only those that have my attention".

Wolf loved playing along with her "And know that I got your attention what exactly do you want".

Buffalo shook her head chuckling and placed her hand on Wolf's shirt and pulled him slowly out of the bathroom.

"One day that mouth of yours is gonna get you into trouble" Bufflao pulled him closer and she shuddered when Wolf wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were the kind of woman who liked trouble" Wolf proceeded to kiss her but she spun him around and pushed him on the bed and straddled him and took a hold of his chin.

"Only when I am causing trouble" Buffalo smirked before going in for the kiss and she moaned when she felt Wolf's hands groping her ass once again.

After a few mintues of battling tongues Buffalo decided end it and sat up striaght looking down at her lover, their eyes met and it felt like an eternity.

"You have left me with a urge these past nine years and I think its time to make up for that dont you agree" Buffalo winked and Wolf responded with a chuckle.

"Whom am I to deny the needs of a lady" Wolf smirked.

"I am no lady" Buffalo then lifted her top very slowly revealing her skin to the man she urged to touch for the past nine years allowing him to drink in the site of her body and soon enough she removed her top revealing her breasts ready for his attention.

"And dont you forget it" Buffalo smirked as Wolf grabbed her breasts and attacked her neck with his lips and in response Buffalo gasped and rocked her hips wanting more and she brought her mouth to his ear and grinded her teeth on it "fais moi l'amour" her voice was sexy and wanting.

Wolf chuckled "Je vais vous faire crier toute la nuit" soon enough they shed their clothing and shared an intense night of passion.

After nine long years of frustration it was finally released in this moment, the two lovers were finally back together to take on the world.

 **"Romance will be a big part in this story, Flaming Buffalo is Wolf's strength and you will see a lot of moments between the two but she wont be there just for Romance she will be on missions with Wolf too so get ready for the duo to head out!"**


	6. Chapter 6: A Skull For A Face

**"Kept ya waiting huh well I came up with some good ideas for future chapters so I hope you look forward to seeing them :), so lets get back into the story!"**

Chapter 6: A Skull For A Face

Wolf was awakened by the blinded light of the sun coming through his window and then looked at his watch and saw it was 7:00 AM and despite wanting to relax he knew he had to get up but it was so tempting for him to stay there especially with a beautiful woman laying next to him.

Wolf moved a strand of hair from her face and she slowly woke up from the light touch and she streatched and opened her eyes smiling up at Wolf.

"Hey you" Buffalo traced her finger along his jawline.

"Hey yourself beautiful, how you feeling" Wolf traced his own finger on her chin.

"I am fantastic now that my lonely nights are over" Buffalo smirked.

Wolf leaned down and placed a deep kiss on her lips and was rewarded a moan from her as their tongues battled once again and then they pulled apart looking into each others eyes.

"I almost forgot, when did you learn new languages?" Wolf traced his hand on her waist as she stretched her naked body again.

Buffalo moaned loving his hand on her as she stretched and soon she chuckled looking up at him "I had to go into hiding until Commander Miller was able to get this base, so I travelled the world. I went to the UK, Spain, Germany pretty much everywhere and I learnt alot of languages".

Wolf smirked "Is it bad it makes me crazy hearing you speak in another language?".

"Me encanta volverte loco" Buffalo winked and the two chuckled and went back to their tongue duelling for a few minutes before the moment was ruined by Wolf's radio going off.

Wolf sighed and turned to his bedside and answered.

"This is Wolf"

"Wolf, Its Ocelot Big Boss has just arrived back and something has come up we need you over here to discuss the situation".

"Roger that sir I will be the shortly" Wolf ended the call and turned to see Buffalo standing up on the other side of the bed in her naked glory tieing her hair back up.

"I guess duty calls eh Wolf" Buffalo chuckled.

"I'm afraid so though I would rather attend more important matters" Wolf looked down at her ass and Buffalo knew he was admiring it.

"Dont worry we can always attend the matter your staring when we have free time" Buffalo turned around and leaned on the bed looking at Wolf with their faces inches from each other.

"As long as you dont go for another nine years" Buffalo laughed as Wolf wrestled her to the bed hold her hands above her head.

"Do you really think I would do that to you again, do you know how hard its been not being with you" Wolf smirked.

"I know how hard you can get" Buffalo laughed again when she saw the look on his face.

"Why do I put up with you love" Wolf chuckled.

"Because you love me and of course my assets that you couldnt keep your hands off last night" Buffalo winked and Wolf returned with a kiss and released her hands.

"I do love you more then anything in the world" Wolf caressed her cheek admiring ever part of her face.

"I know and I wouldnt trade nothing for it, you are stuck with me plain and simple" Buffalo leaned up and kissed him and soon sat back up and took Wolf's hand and took him towards the shower swaying her hips until they came to the shower itself and pulled him in with her.

"Il est temps de nettoyer mon homme, je ne peux pas t'avoir sale maintenant" Buffalo chuckled.

"Last I check you were pretty dirty with that mouth of yours last night" Wolf responded and before she could act Wolf placed his lips on hers and turned on the shower and the two enjoyed the moment before duty pulled them away again.

It was 8AM and Wolf finally arrived at Big Boss's where Ocelot was waiting for him.

"Took your time Wolf what took you so long" Ocelot frowned.

"Sorry Ocelot had something to sort out" Wolf said plainly.

Ocelot chuckled "Guess the lady needed some attention this morning"

Wolf couldnt help but chuckle "Guess somethings become to important then orders".

Ocelot tapped Wolf shoulder and turned and leaned on Big Boss's desk.

"We all need something to fight for Wolf anyway I called you here because Big Boss's mission to find the Honeybee weapon became alot more complicated".

Wolf frowned "Complicated in what way?".

Ocelot crossed his arms "He came across the Commander of the XOF unit, Skull Face".

Wolf moved forward "What happened down there".

"Big Boss was heading back to the LZ until mist surrounded the area, he couldnt hardly see anything in front of him until he saw a floating boy and from his report its the same one you saw at the hospital and the next thing he knew a massive robotic hand reached out and grabbed him" Ocelot saw the shock in Wolf's eyes.

"A massive robotic hand?, are you sure" Wolf found it hard to believe.

"Its crazy I know but its true and the next thing Big Boss saw was the fact he was held upside down and then he saw him" Ocelot continued.

Before Wolf could continue the door opened and Miller came in with his cane in hand and Wolf could hardly reconise him he was a diffrent man.

"Commander Miller, how you feeling" Wolf asked

Miller looked at Wolf before responding "Im fine Wolf, Ive come here to see The Boss have you seen him".

Ocelot reponded "He should be here soon he looked like hell coming back its a good thing he used the Honeybee against the Skull unit, who knows what could have happened".

Wolf snapped his head towards Ocelot "Wait the Skulls were there?".

Ocelot turned to Wolf "Yeah looks like Skull Face was dead set on killing Big Boss but he put the honeybee to good use and made short work of them".

Miller sighed "He should have just ran it was suicide and the order was to bring the weapon and its ammo back intact".

Ocelot frowned at Miller "Fuck the ammo Miller the main concern at that point was for Big Boss to come back alive I couldnt believe you complained about the freaking bonus over the radio when Big Boss was fighting for his life".

Wolf frowned at Miller "Is this true? why would the bonus be more important?".

Miller snapped at Wolf "I never said it was important but we need everything we could get to expand Motherbase".

Wolf countered the argument "That wont mean nothing if Big Boss is dead".

Miller didnt like Wolf's attitude to a commanding officer "Why are you here anyway, I assume its something important".

Before Wolf could respond he saw Big Boss at the door way and he knew he was there for awhile.

"He is here cause I want him to be Miller" Big Boss spoke up and everyone turned to him as he continued.

"Wolf has been outstanding for us he has proven himself time and time again and I think its time we had another voice in the inner circle" Big Boss then walked into his office to his desk.

"Boss i came here suggest we go after Emmerich asap the sooner we get to him the better" Miller suggested.

Big Boss pulled out a cigar from his desk before responding "He's not going anywhere, besides theres a few things I need to sort out in the field before I even go after him".

Miller sighed "Boss why wait we know where he is lets just forget the less important things and go get him".

Ocelot shook his head "Miller, the area Emmerich is in is being gaurded by XOF the last thing we need is to rush in especially with that mech we saw in the mist".

"Was it a Metal Gear? something like ZEKE?" Wolf questioned.

Big Boss stopped smoking and responded "I dont know but I do know it is alot bigger then Zeke".

Miller butted in "Thats why we need to get Emmerich, if he made that thing at least we would take away a big advantage from Skull Face.".

Big Boss sighed "I know that Kaz but we have no idea what Skull Face is capiable of, we need to follow up on these leads to learn more".

Miller was getting fruastrated "Why would all these other small tasks help us?"

Ocelot spoke up "Because the Soviets are involved with some operations with XOF even if these are small jobs it can make a big diffrence if we learn of any intel regaurding XOF, Skull Face and even Emmerich".

Miller thought for a second and turned around to leave not before speaking.

"Fine just tell me when your ready to go after the bastard" Miller left leaving the other three alone.

Wolf shook his head "Ive never seen him so obsessed, I get it I do but rushing in will never work".

Ocelot sighed and checked his gun "I agree but he is right we do need to get to Huey asap, so what do we do Boss?".

Big Boss thought for a moment before making up his mind.

"There are three Commanders meeting up in Afganistan in the villiage near where Miller was held captive, I want to know what intel they have". Big Boss put his finished his cigar and Wolf responded.

"So when will you head out to do that Boss?"

Big Boss moved to his window and responded.

"I'm not Wolf I am gonna leave that mission to you, I will go and find and extract Huey"

Wolf moved forward "Boss no disrespect but you did say we dont know what we're up against I mean with what happened to you when you got the Honeybee".

Big Boss turned around to face Wolf "I know but I'd rather it be me then a group of soldiers, besides Ocelot's been gathering intel of where Huey is and its a pretty small area with lots of cover so I should be able to sneak in and out".

Ocelot put his gun back in its holster and took a folder from the Boss's desk and showed Wolf a photo of the area.

"XOF has been active inside that area, we have had reports of them coming and going and what ever they got going on there is something big now we would have left it until we know for sure whats down there but I guess Miller is right". Big Boss approached Wolf and then put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wolf we need you to listen in on this meeting between the three Commanders while I head to Huey's location, if we are lucky you may hear some vital infomation that Ocelot can tell me over the radio and if you can try to extract them".

Wolf looked up from the photo at Big Boss and nodded.

"Ok Boss I will get it done, permission to bring a buddy with me". Wolf was hopeful.

Big Boss smirked "Permission granted guess you really missed her huh"

Wolf tensed "How do you know?".

Big Boss chuckled and dropped his hand "That mark on your neck proves it son, anyway like I said if you wish to take her I approve just dont get distracted".

Ocelot chuckled "Says the man who couldnt keep his eyes off a certain blonde woman".

Big Boss turned to Ocelot "Thats classified to me Ocelot".

Ocelot just chuckled on and then spoke to Wolf.

"I will radio Buffalo and tell her to get ready to head out dont keep her waiting"

Big Boss then spoke to Wolf.

"Get yourslef ready Wolf I want you heading to Afganistan in the next hour".

Wolf nodded "Yes Boss I will head out asap".

Wolf turned and left the room leaving Big Boss alone with Ocelot and Big Boss made sure Wolf was out of hearing range.

"Adam that thing I told you about, do you have any news?"

Wolf made his way to his room and saw Buffalo getting her desert camo trousers on, not before seeing her ass on display.

"Its rude to stare Wolf" Buffalo looked over her shoulder smirking.

Wolf chuckled and approached her "I personally think you heard me coming and made sure your cute butt was on display".

Buffalo then turned right around to face him while fastening her belt and harness.

"So what if I did I figured you would be a gentlemen and not stare"

Wolf placed his thumb on her chin admiring her beauty.

"Lets face it you love the attention I give you, who am I to deny a beautiful woman that".

Wolf then kissed her and was rewarded with a moan and pulled away and saw a smile on her face.

"Well I guess I can forgive you for that as long as you are a gentleman in the future" Buffalo winked.

Wolf chuckled "Says the woman who left a mark on my neck".

Buffalo traced her hand on Wolf's chest not taking her eyes off him.

"I had to mark you for territorial purposes love, I want people to know that you are mine".

Wolf smirked "Guess I will have to mark you somewhere in return".

Buffalo placed one more kiss on Wolf "I'm sure I can give a few suggestions".

The lovers laughed for a bit and soon settled down.

"So Flaming Buffalo are you ready to head out?" Wolf asked.

"Absolutley Howling Wolf lets get this mission started" Buffalo smiled.

After 20 minutes Wolf and Buffalo got their gear ready and turned professional and headed to the landing pad where Ocelot was waiting.

Flaming Buffalo saluted Ocelot and got in the chopper while Wolf was pulled to one side with Ocelot.

"Wolf these Commanders are extremely dangerous if you arnt able to distract them there is no big loss, all we need is for you to listen in on the meeting, give me your Idroid".

Wolf gave Ocelot his Idroid and it was swapped with a new model.

"This is the latest Idroid we got, it has a builting microphone which can pick up audio use it for the meeting so we can listen in and hopefully we can learn something".

Wolf nodded "Roger Ocelot is there anything else I should know".

Ocelot directed Wolf back to the chopper "There is a prisoner being held in an outpost south of the area the commanders are meeting, if you can extract her she may be of use to us".

Wolf got on the chopper and turned back to Ocelot " We will get it done, lets us know if the Boss manages to get Huey".

Ocelot waved his hand "I will, good luck you two get back here as soon as you can".

The chopper lifted off and Wolf and Buffalo admired the view of Mother Base as it was slowly growing and soon enough Wolf shut the door and the two sat down together knowing it will be a few hours before they get to Afganistan.

Buffalo intwined her hand with Wolf's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad to be back in the field with you again Wolf" Buffalo sighed.

Wolf smiled and placed a kiss on her head "I wouldnt have it any other way love, I wouldnt have it any other way".

The two then drifted into a dreamless sleep both looking forward to fighting side by side again.

 **"Howling Wolf and Flaming Buffalo are finally heading out for their mission!, lets see how it goes!"**


	7. Chapter 7: Red Brass

**"The next chapter! Kept ya waiting huh? well I came up with an idea to have Wolf and Buffalo take on different objectives to give more stories and to introduce new characters and I think it worked out great! I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I loved writing it :)"**

Chapter 7: Red Brass  
"Wolf, Buffalo we are approaching the LZ get yourselves ready" Tango shout back at the sleeping soldiers.

Wolf and Buffalo woke up and got their equipment ready even though they were lovers they knew that during missions they had to put it aside until the mission was done.

"Buffalo there's a prisoner held in an outpost south of the village where the commanders are meeting I want you to find and extract him then meet me at the Commanders location" Wolf ordered.

"Yes sir I will get it get it done" Buffalo readied her assault rifle while Wolf readied his.  
"Ocelot needs us to listen in on the meeting and if possible extract them, if they are indeed involved with XOF they could give us a great advantage". Wolf ordered as he opened the side door of the chopper and looked back at Tango.

"Tango send us near where the prisoner is supposed to be held we will drop Buffalo off there and you can take me near the village" Wolf ordered.  
"Roger that sir will head there now" Tango responded and within minutes Tango was at the first drop off and Wolf placed his hand on Buffalos back as she came to the side door.

"Good luck Buffalo we will meet up again soon" Wolf smiled and Buffalo just couldn't help herself when she leaned in and kissed him.  
"Don't go dying on me now" Buffalo winked and jumped off the chopper and headed towards the prisoners location and Tango took off with Wolf and headed to the village.

As Wolf overlooked Afghanistan he heard Tango chuckle and it caught his attention and couldn't help but smile.  
"What's got you laughing Tango?"

Tango responded "Its just you and Buffalo even though you try to act professional but lets face it you two just cant help yourselves, guess that's love for you".

"Love can bloom on the battlefield my friend besides what's this I hear about you being caught with one of the girls from RnD in one of the portable showers?" Wolf smirked.

Tango turned red and found his controls more interesting "I don't know what you mean we were just saving water".

Wolf got near Tango "Ah guess your right but I'm pretty sure you didn't need the hot water to warm you up" The two ended up laughing and soon they came to the second drop off.

"We are here Wolf I will stay out of range until you need me or if Buffalo needs extraction". Wolf nodded at Tango and tapped his shoulder and moved to the side door and jumped off the chopper when the chopper was low enough.

"Be careful down there Wolf" Tango spoke as he took off and Wolf got his weapon ready and headed towards the village.

Buffalo headed towards the area and saw a few guards around a small building where the prisoner was rumoured to be held.  
"This is Flaming Buffalo, I have reached the prisoners location" Buffalo called Ocelot over the radio.

"Understood Buffalo from what I heard this prisoner is a specialist in Rnd if we can get him out alive he could be a great asset to us, what's the area look like?" Ocelot responded.

Buffalo took a second to scan the area "There are three guards around the small building, heavily armoured too".

Ocelot sighed "That sniper is really making things hard for us, proceed with caution Buffalo and if you can extract the soldiers too, the more soldiers we have the better".

"Roger that sir" Buffalo ends the call and slowly makes her way closer to the build and manages to find a side window on the other side of the building and manages to get to it without getting spotted and climbs in and once inside she sees the prisoner which was a young woman and the prisoner spotted Buffalo and hoped she was the to help.

Buffalo approached the prisoner then heard the door open and quickly hid behind a few crates and looked at the prisoner and placed her finger on her lips signalling the prisoner to be quiet and lucky enough the prisoner nodded in agreement, Buffalo was in a tight spot but she had no choice but to wait and see what happens and soon enough two soldiers entered the building talking and lucky enough Buffalo could understand Russian.

"Did you hear about that sniper killing more of our soldiers?" One soldier looked back at his comrade as they entered.  
"Yeah but one of our soldiers managed to get a glimpse at her before she vanished, she is not like anyone else out there" The other soldier responded as they sat by a nearby table.

"Oh, what makes her stand out?"  
The soviet chuckled "Well our witness says that she is naked".

The other soldier put down his drink almost chocking "No shit!?".

"I can hardly believe it myself though I wouldn't mind seeing for myself" The two soviets chuckled and soon looked back towards the female prisoner.  
"So what should we do with her" One of the soldiers grinned as the other got up.

"I still have orders to find out what she knows and if she doesn't know anything we can sort her out ourselves"  
Buffalo peaked through a small hole in the crate and saw one of the soldiers approaching the woman and she had to think quick and turned towards the prisoner and Buffalo placed her finger on her lips to tell the prisoner to keep calm.

Buffalo slowly took out her silenced pistol and waited for the right moment to strike and one of the soviets moved closer to the prisoner which was passed the crates and as soon as the soldier went past Buffalo and her moment to strike was now, with great reflexes Buffalo popped up and shot the soviet by the table in the head and the other soldier turned around and saw Buffalo but before he could react she kneed him in the stomach and grabbed the soldier's shoulder and head and slammed him head first with brute force into the stone wall and fell to the ground.

Buffalo looked down at the soldier who was shaking with blood pouring from his head and she just watched him as he life left his body and she spat on him in disgust.

The female prisoner managed to sit up looking at Flaming Buffalo she was just in awe with how quick this soldier moved but it was also intimidating cause she sure was dangerous.

Flaming Buffalo looked at the prisoner and knelt down to assure her.  
"Take it easy I am here to rescue you we had intel on a prisoner in the area and that prisoner seems to be you" Buffalo smiled.

"Are you a National soldier? or a mercenary?" The prisoner asked.  
"I am a mercenary I have no nation" Buffalo responded.

The prisoner frowned "No nation? who do you follow then?".  
Buffalo smiled "Ever heard of Big Boss?"

The prisoners eyes widened "The legendary soldier, I thought he was dead?".  
Buffalo shrugged "He's been sleeping these past nine years but he is alive and well, we follow him cause of his ideals, his vision where all soldiers can be free where we can fight for ourselves".

The prisoner looked back at the dead soldiers "So I assume you are here to see if I want to join?".  
Buffalo placed her hand on the prisoner's shoulder "Only if you want to but we could use your skills in Rnd".

The prisoner thought for a second "Ok, count me in my country abandoned me and left me here so I guess its the only place I have left".  
Buffalo smiled "Welcome aboard, what's your codename?".

"Praying Mantis, its all I have left" The prisoner sighed.  
Buffalo took out her knife and removed the prisoner's bindings and offered her hand.  
"Join us and take back your life" Buffalo helped up Praying Mantis and gave her the dead soldiers weapon and ordered Tango near a landing zone and showed the location to Praying Mantis.

"Head to this location and there will be a chopper waiting for you, it will take you back to our home" Buffalo smiled and the two headed out the building and saw the last soldier with his back turned to them so Buffalo got close and drew her knife and slit his throat and he dropped immediately.

Praying Mantis looked at the dead solider "They took pleasure hurting me at least I know they wont hurt anyone else".

Buffalo looked at Praying Mantis concerned "They didnt...you know?".

Praying Mantis shook her head "No they just beat me but I think earlier they had intentions but I'm glad you were there to stop it".

Praying Mantis walked up to Buffalo and placed her hand on her shoulder "I will do everything I can to repay you".

Buffalo smiled "You dont owe me anything, just collect yourself and head to the chopper and start a new life with us".

Praying Mantis nodded "Thank you" she then turned around and headed to the LZ where Tango will be waiting for them and Buffalo radioed ahead.  
"Tango this is Falming Buffalo, the prisoner is on her way to the LZ be sure to take her back to motherbase safely" Flaming Buffalo ordered and Tango responded.

"Roger that will be arriving soon" Tango ended the call and Buffalo looked around and saw something which gave her a smirk as she always had a weakness for these things.

"That sexy thing will do" Buffalo smirked.

Back at the village Wolf was sneaking his was deeper into the village and soon came to the meeting point where the three commanders were meeting and as soon as he got into range he blended in with a patch of grass and readied his mic so Ocelot could listen in.

"This is Wolf I am at the meeting point setting up a link now" Wolf whispered.  
"Roger that Wolf hopefully we can learn something, also Big Boss has just left Motherbase to go after Huey so if we learn anything we can just relay it to the Boss as he is in the field" Ocelot ended the call and Wolf waited for the commanders to arrive.

Thirty minutes had past and finally the Commanders arrived in three separate jeeps and slowly made their way to the small building.  
Wolf decided to move abit closer in hopes to get a clearer audio and to think of how to execute his attack on the commanders and lucky enough he entered the building and found a small corner to hid in and soon enough the commanders started talking.

"So what's the meeting about?" The Shago commander spoke and the village commander responded.  
"This is about our new friends over at the radio station XOF as you have heard them, they are occupied in a huge cave just beyond the station and our orders is to ensure that no one disturbs their work, as we are all aware they are working on something big".

The Fort commander spoke up "What exactly are they working on in there?".

The Village Commander responded "I am no sure and I dont want to know, one of our soldiers asked too many questions and the one they call Skull Face shot him right in front of the radio station as a warning, ever since then no one has bothered them".

The Fort soldier was shocked "What just like that?"

The village commander sighed "Just like that, now we have new orders and we must ensure extra security at the radio station we have sent an attack chopper to overlook the area".

The Shago Commander spoke "I heard the scientist was once part of Big Boss's army and defected to this so called XOF".

The village commander responded "That's the rumour but who knows for sure but like I said the order is to ensure the station is well guarded, so be sure to send your best soldiers there and also be sure to add claymores to the surrounding area just in case anyone tries to be sneaky".

The two over soldiers saluted "Understood".

Wolf smiled "Guess they are not getting the extra security".

Wolf charged from cover and shot his tranquilizer gun at the village commander's head and blocked the Shago Commander's attempt to stab him and ended up getting stabbed with his own knife but during the struggle the Fort Commander ran out the room, Wolf had to be quick he picked up the Village Commander and threw him out the building and attached a Fulton Device to him and the Commander was launched into the air and Wolf gave chase to the Fort Commander.

"Enemy Contact!, Enemy Contact! The Fort Commander screamed but was soon tackled by Wolf but soon enough four Soviet soldiers appeared from around the corner but Wolf managed to grab the Commander and held him at gun point.

"Let him go now!" One of the soldier's shouted out.

"If I do does that mean I am free to go?" Wolf smiled.

"Let him go I wont ask again!" The soldier said in a higher tone.

"I will take that as a no then!" Wolf chuckled.

All of a sudden the sound of a motorbike was heard and out of nowhere Wolf saw Flaming Buffalo drifting around the corner on a motorbike drawing her sub machine gun and gunned down the soldiers and came to a stop smirking at Wolf.

"I cant leave you alone cant I?" Buffalo mocked.

Wolf smirked and attached a Fulton Device on the Commander and the soldier shot up in the air screaming and Wolf walked over to Flaming Buffalo.  
"Well I know you like to save my ass so I think I gave you the opportunity" Wolf chuckled.

Before Buffalo could respond they heard Soviet guards approaching them ready to shoot.

"Hop on!" Buffalo ordered and as soon as Wolf got on the back she took off with huge speed and a group of Soviets got on a few jeeps and gave chase.  
The chase lasted for a good ten minutes with Wolf shooting back at the soldiers while Buffalo was dodging and weaving along roads and outposts until they came to a bridge which was four hundred meters away and this gave Wolf an idea.

Wolf quickly took out his idroid and gave an order from Motherbase.

"Buffalo head across the bridge I have an idea!" Wolf ordered and Buffalo pulled back on the throttle going as fast as she could.  
Wolf and Buffalo were almost at the bridge and the idroid went off.

"Strike will commence shortly"

Buffalo freaked "Are you crazy Wolf!"

Wolf continued to shoot back at the soldiers "Just trust me love just get us across the bridge".

Buffalo took the bike to its limits and soon enough they got across the bridge and skidded to a halt a few meters away and they saw the airstrike arrive and bombarded the soldiers on the bridge completely destroying it and the soldiers.

Wolf got off the bike to examine the damage.

"Wow that got a little out of hand I think" Wolf sighed but heard Buffalo approach and he turned to meet Buffalo's fist in his face and she gripped his shirt.

"No shit you dropped a fucking bomb near us!" Buffalo was red in the face.

Wolf tried to calm her down "They were in hot pursuit I had to do something and we couldn't have out run them forever".

Buffalo raised her eyebrows "And your answer was bombardment?".

Wolf raised his hands "It worked didn't it?".

Buffalo sighed and let go of him and turned from him and walked to the bike and he followed.

"I cant believe you put us in absolute danger I thought you were smarter then that Wolf" Buffalo rubbed her forehead.

"Do you really think I was that careless Buffalo?" Wolf turned her around to face him as he explained.

"The strike was tested back on motherbase and the result was bombardment takes forty seconds to strike, I timed it before calling the strike as soon as we where thirty seconds away from the bridge I gave the order giving us an extra ten seconds to get across the bridge, and of course the soldiers were way behind us so-".

"They made up those last ten seconds to get into the strike zone" Buffalo finished the sentence.

"Well...yeah I don't do things unless I know we are safe" Wolf placed his hand on her shoulder.

Buffalo looked at his hand on her shoulder then turned to face him and gave him a huge slap on the face.  
"You smart son of a bitch" Buffalo then pulled Wolf in for a kiss and the two battle for dominance with their hands exploring each other but it ended quicker then they thought as Wolf's radio went off.

"Wolf this is Ocelot whats your status?". Ocelot ordered.

Wolf let go of Buffalo and responded "This is Wolf we broke off persuit of the enemy but sadly we were only able to capture two of the commanders as i had to kill one of them".

"I see, well either way we got information from the meeting so I have sent that to Big Boss in the field, he is now close to the radio station and great work you two I'm sending the extraction chopper near your location, come on home". Ocelot ended the call.

Wolf turned to Buffalo "Well what do you say we head back home, Sarah".

Buffalo smirked "What happed to codenames only, Leon?".

Wolf moved a bit of her hair behind her ear as she looked deep into her eyes.

"Nothing wrong with breaking rules now and then" They both laughed and Buffalo gave Wolf another kiss then decided to get on the motorbike looking back at her lover.

"Wanna ride?" Buffalo smirked.

"You bet I do" Wolf smiled as he got on the back and they took off and headed to the LZ.

 **"So Wolf has crazy moments in the story, why? well being smart all the time can make a character stale so sometimes mixing up the personality and tactics of a character makes things interesting lol I hope you like the new character and the interaction between Wolf and Buffalo! more is incoming! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Quiet Entrance

**The time for Quiet to arrive has finally arrived I hope you enjoy this episode! :)**

Chapter 8: A Day At Motherbase II: A Quiet Entrance

Buffalo screamed to the top of her lungs in her quarters as she and Wolf came down from their high and soon enough Buffalo collapsed on to Wolf's chest gasping for air.

"So..I'm I forgiven for the airstrike in Afganistan?" Wolf caught his breath.

Buffalo looked up at Wolf eyes full of lust "Maybe..it depends if you can go another round".

Wolf chuckled and brought his lips to Buffalo's and rolled her over till she was under him but the moment was ruined when the radio went off and they both sighed.

Wolf removed himself from Buffalo's arms as he went to get his radio while Buffalo sat up and rubbed her face trying to calm her breathing.

"This is Wolf come in"

"Wolf this is Miller I need to speak to you... in private, come to my office asap" Miller ended the call and Wolf sighed.

"How is it we cant just have a day to ourselves" Wolf turned around and saw Buffalo now in her BDU pants and still topless.

Buffalo chuckled "It is what it is Leon at leaset we had our fill, so who was that?".

Wolf smiled at her "ah its Miller he seems...fruastrated and wants to see me about something".

Buffalo sighed "The things he's gone through its understandable but he does it for the wrong reasons".

"You are spot on Sarah, do you think he is able to command with his current state?" Wolf waited for her answer.

Buffalo shook her head "Personally, no but its not my decision but anyway as long as Big Boss is in a mental state I am not worried".

Wolf decided to push her buttons for a laugh and smiled at her "You seemed worried when I called that airstrike".

Buffalo's eyes widened and gripped Wolf and pushed him on the bed and pinned him while listening to him laughing.

"We just had sex and you have the nerve to play that card again" Buffalo tried to remain serious but Wolf could read her like an open book, he knew she was trying not to laugh.

"You got to admit it was good to get the blood pumping" Wolf smirked.

"Things were 'pumping' earlier and now you try to get your ass in trouble with me?" Buffalo's lips were twitching as she wanted to laugh.

"I will only get in trouble for your ass Sarah, no one else" Wolf's response made Buffalo laugh he knew she just loved their banter.

"What am I going to do you" Buffalo traced her finger along Wolf's jaw line.

"You know I do this cause I love you" Wolf looked into her eyes as she continued to trace his jawline.

Buffalo looked into his eyes for a few seconds and then shared a long kiss, deep down she still couldnt believe that Wolf was finally back after nine years being seperated and everytime they shared a kiss or made love it always felt like something new to her, she would never tell him but deep down she was crying full of joy that her Wolf had finally come back.

"I love you too" Buffalo responded after kissing Wolf and connecting her forhead with his, they didnt move for a few seconds cause they just love the peace in the moment but duty was calling them again.

"Well I guess duty calls Sarah, catch up with you later?" Wolf smiled.

Buffalo got up smirking "Count on it, now get your ass moving dont keep Miller waiting".

Buffalo and Wolf got dressed and went on with their own buisnesses with Buffalo heading to RnD while Wolf headed to Miller's office.

Miller was at his desk writing until he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" Miller called out and Wolf entered.

"Miller, you asked to see me?" Wolf stood in the middle of Miller's room.

Miller got up from his desk slowly with his cane and walked to his window before speaking.

"We have a problem Wolf, its Snake" Miller continued to look out the window.

Wolf frowned "what do mean, is he in trouble?".

Miller turned to Wolf "No, I think he is not thinking of the safety of Motherbase and its people".

Wolf looked suprised "What do you mean why the hell would the Boss risk the safety of us?".

"Its because not too long ago he was caught in a fight with the sniper we have heard about" Miller sighed.

"The sniper?, you mean Quiet?" Wolf crossed his arms.

"He wanted to bring her back to motherbase, she works for Cipher and he was willing to bring her here". Miller frowned.

Wolf shook his head "Miller, how many people have faced Big Boss?, if I remember alot of our older guys were his enemies and now look at them they would die for him so what makes her diffrent besides Cipher?".

Miller got frustrated "Because she is one of the skulls, I told the boss to kill her but the asshole Ocelot wanted him to bring her here and of course he sided with Ocelot".

Wolf rubbed his head "Miller, since when have the Boss's decisions cost us I agree its strange that he is techinaclly bring a skull to the base but what if he is able to bring her around".

Miller stepped forward "She is with Cipher, but lucky enough she escaped before the Boss was able to leave afganistan".

Wolf sighed "If she escaped then why bring me here what do you want me to do?"

Miller removed his glasses "I want you to be my ears Wolf when I'm not there if there is something the Boss is hiding I want to know about it".

Wolf anger rised "What the hell are you talking about Miller!, if the Boss was up to something why would he even save you if he belives you dont trust him, he would have left you die!".

Miller moved closer to Wolf "Need I remind you that I outrank you, if you speak to me like that again you will be thrown off Motherbase and out of Diamond Dogs".

Wolf did not back down "I spoke to you like this Commander Miller because of what you are saying, you are asking me to spy on our fucking leader the man who saved you and the very man that brought all of us together!".

Miller turned around to return to his desk "Get out of my office Wolf you will be delt with later".

Ocelot then came through the door "Guys I just got word from Big Boss, he is heading back with the sniper..Quiet".

Miller's eyes widened "What I thought she escaped him!".

Ocelot chuckled "No infact she was hiding with some kind of cloaking ability but she reappeared when a Harrier attacked and she and Big Boss took it down".

Wolf smiled "So Big Boss was right to recruit her, when is he arriving?".

"Soon we need to get ready for him to arrive, I need you with me by the Helipad Wolf" Ocelot responded.

Wolf then turned to Miller then saw him pick up a mic "This is Commander Miller, All units to combat positions Big Boss is returning with a hostile every one on deck!".

Ocelot walked forward "What the hell are you doing!"

Miller put the mic down looking at Ocelot "Protecting Motherbase".

A few minutes passed and Wolf, Miller and Ocelot approached the helipad.

"This is a mistake Miller" Wolf looked to Miller.

"I dont care what you think, my own worry is the safety of Motherbase" Miller continued to walk without looking at Wolf.

Ocelot sighed "Even if that means having our men armed and prepared to shoot at Pequad's chopper which holds Big Boss".

Miller stopped with a frustrated sigh "Im not going to shoot him down I am making it clear that this Quiet is not stepping on Motherbase".

Wolf walked forward "And what if the Boss says otherwise?, you gonna shoot him cause you cant have your way?".

Miller started to get angry "Wolf you are on thin ice if you keep this attitude your gone".

Ocelot stepped in putting his hand on Wolf's shoulder telling him he's got his back.

"That is the Boss's choice not yours Miller, Wolf has as much voice as you, me and Snake this man here is one of the last men of MSF he carries all the experience from the past and he even carries a burnt emblem of MSF on his uniform" Ocelot was losing his temper with Miller.

Miller sighed "I know that! but what makes him think he has the right to undermine my choices".

Before Ocelot could respond they heard an incoming chopper and they knew it was Big Boss.

"All units get into positions!" Miller shouted and pushed passed Wolf and Ocelot.

"This is a mistake Ocelot the Boss isnt going to like his own men pointing their guns at him" Wolf walked with Ocelot to the Helipad.

"I know Wolf we just got to make sure Miller doesnt do anything crazy" Ocelot and Wolf looked on as they saw two choppers along side Big Boss's chopper with their guns trained on him.

It may have been minutes but it felt like hours, Wolf was on edge but soon the chopper got close enough and he saw Big Boss looking down at the helipad, everyone had their guns trained on the chopper all except for Wolf and Ocelot.

"No way she's setting foot on this base!" Miller's voice echoed through a microphone "Boss she's with Cipher!".

Wolf then saw a woman come to the side of the chopper door and she then jumped.

"Holy shit!" Wolf couldnt believe she jumped but then he saw her vanish like ash.

Wolf and Ocelot couldnt believe what they saw then they heard a thunderous sound behind them and they and the rest of the soldiers there turned to the sound.

Next thing they saw was the woman phase back and removed her cuffs like they were gloves and slowly stood up.

Wolf couldnt understand what she was and of course why she was only dressed in a bra and panties with leggings and boots it was something he didnt see everyday.

"Contact move!" Wolf ordered raising his rifle and two other soldiers came beside him with their guns on her and out of nowhere she vanished and Wolf and the others were confused.

"Thermals!" Ocelot ordered and Wolf took out his thermal goggles and so did the other soldiers and quickly scanned the area and soon enough Wolf saw a heat signiture and so did two of his fellow soldiers and surrounded the source.

Wolf looked at his comrades and nodded and the three raised their guns and the woman paised back.

"She's toying with us" Wolf thought.

A few other soldiers surrounded her to make sure she couldnt get away.

"Restrain her" Wolf was about to lower his gun then but then Miller ordered to fire and Wolf saw the soldier next to him raise his gun only to be stopped by Ocelot.

"Miller, she saved the Boss" Ocelot tried to reason with him.

"She was saving herself, Fire!" Miller countered the argument and the soldier raise his gun but Big Boss jumped from the helicopter at a safe height and walked passed the soldiers.

"Put her in the cell" Big Boss ordered.

Miller was in disbelieve "Boss!".

Big Boss ignored Miller and looked towards Ocelot "Keep an eye on her".

Ocelot nodded "Right, take her away".

Wolf motioned her to move and the soldier next to him raised his gun as a warning but she didnt moves as she was looking at Wolf and of course Wolf wasnt suprised as this isnt the first time they met and it wasnt pleasant as their fight ended with Wolf setting her on fire protecting Big Boss in the hospital.

"What are you waiting for move!" Ocelot ordered and Big Boss placed his hand on the woman's shoulder giving the suggestion that no harm will come to her if she does what she is told.

The woman looked at Big Boss and he took his hand off her and she turned around to be escorted to the cell.

"Wolf, go with them and make sure nothing happens" Big Boss asked his friend.

Wolf nodded and with his gun raised joined the escort unit but as he walked he heard Big Boss and Miller talk.

"Boss you are going to regret this...that woman-" Miller spoke but was interupted.

"I know she knows our location, either way one of these days we're gonna have to kill her but know is not the time" Big Boss sighed "When the time comes I'll pull the trigger".

Wolf and the escort unit finally arrived to the cell on the Medical platform and stopped near the steps leading down to the cell.

"Stop" Wolf ordered the woman and she responded and turned around to look at him and he ordered his soldiers to lower their guns which suprised her.

"I want you to remove your gun and holster" Wolf put his rifle to his side trying to ease the situation.

The woman removed her gun and holster and held it out for it to be taken.

Wolf slowly appraoched her and took a hold of her holster and she let go.

"Next we need you to remove your harness, just take it easy and nothings going to happen" Wolf said calmly looking at her, she didnt take her eyes of him but he knew there was anger in her for what he did to her but she seemed to keep it under control.

The woman took off her harnes and handed it to him and Wolf ordered one soldier to take it to storage and ordered the rest of his men to stay and then turned his attention to the woman.

"Ok now down the stairs" Wolf motioned her towards the stairs and she went down there being followed by Wolf.

The woman got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the cell and looked at it for a few seconds then looked at Wolf.

"Come on my orders are to put you in the cell" Wolf asked in a calm voice and she decided to phase throught the cell bars and turned back towards Wolf and looked straight at him for a few seconds and time seemed to stand still but soon enough she turned towards the bed and layed on her front and undid her bra to sunbathe.

Wolf sighed thankfully she followed orders and orderd one of the men up top to watch her as he went back to the command platform to speak to Big Boss.

"This is the same woman who I faced in that Hospital, how did she survive?, why is she here?, what is her objective?" Wolf thought to himself know that this woman was going to add a whole lot of new problems.

 **Wolf saw the woman he faced and thought he killed in Cyprus and it looks like she remembers him but that's not the only problem as Miller is also causing problems, what happens next ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Playing Along

**"Quiet has finally made it to Motherbase and tensions rise with Miller, how will things go? lets find out.**

Chapter 9: Playing Along

"Boss If we keep her here longer then we need to there is a chance-" Miller was cut off by Big Boss slamming his fist into his desk.

"I know Miller you have made it clear, but I will not throw away a possible asset just cause you dont like her" Big Boss was getting frustrated.

Miller frowned "Snake you seen what she can do i told you about the Skulls and now we have one here and she is Cipher's agent".

"Be that as it may its my decision Miller and lets say I decide to go your way and Kill her, should I go and kill everyone who has once fought against us?" Big Boss crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"You know very well thats diffrent Snake, mark my words she will be the end of us" Miller gritted his teeth.

"And I said if she becomes a problem I will kill her myself" Big Boss then saw Wolf enter "Now here is someone who uses his head then his fists, Wolf has our guest acted peacefully".

Wolf nodded "Yes she followed orders without resistance and gave us her equipment on her and I have a few gaurds patrolling her cell".

Big Boss smiled "Good man listen I want you to keep an eye on her tomorrow as she gets examined".

Miller didnt even look at Wolf and just focused on Big Boss "Why would we want to examine this thing?".

Big Boss sighed "Because if we can find any weakness against the skulls it will make dealing with them alot easier".

Wolf "He's right we need to learn everything we can of we are able to beat these thing, she is our chance to having an edge on them".

Miller snapped his neck to Wolf "No one asked you Wolf, your attitude towards my decision to keep that thing off base was out of line, if I had my way you would have been thrown off Motherbase".

Wolf's anger rised "Because your orders were bullshit Commander!".

"Enough!" Big Boss shouted catching the attention of the two in front of him.

"Wolf, even though Millers orders seemed uncalled for he had the safety of Motherbase in mind and I respect that and so should you" Big Boss focused on Wolf.

Wolf nodded "Yes Boss I'm sorry".

Big Boss looked towards Miller "And as much as I appreciated you looking out for Motherbase Miller, you need to start respecting my decisions you and me have worked together for a long time and you know I dont do things I dont know I can handle and need I remind you that Wolf is part of this circle I trust him with my life and so should you, sure he may have had an attitude towards you but he has proven time and time again that he is one if not the best soldier we have".

Miller sighed "Fine but in future he better hold his tongue otherwise I will cut it out"

Miller turned around and knocked his shoulder into Wolf as he walked out the office leaving Big Boss and Wolf alone.

"Fucking asshole" Wolf sighed and turned to Big Boss who sat down rubbing his head.

"Wolf what did he say that made you give him attitude, I know you dont lash out unless it really gets under your skin" Big Boss lit up a cigar.

Wolf thought back to what Miller said and deep down he was a little worried about how Big Boss would react but his loyalty was towards Big Boss and no one else.

"He wanted me to be his ears in these meeting if he's not here and report back to him and uh he believes you are hiding something from him" Wolf saw Big Boss frown.

"Really well to be honest there is something I am planning but believe me Wolf its something I will reveal to you personally when the time is right". Big Boss got up and put his cigar out.

"Its nothing bad is it Boss" Wolf frowned and was a little worried.

Big Boss saw the look of worry in his friend's eyes and went to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No my friend its not, its something for the future that I want you to have but no is not the time believe me its gonna be the biggest thing I ask of you my friend" Big Boss saw Wolf thinking it through.

"Ok Boss I understand, so what about Miller what will happen now that I told you this" Wolf responded and Big Boss let go of Wolf's shoulder and went to a window and thought for a second.

Big Boss turned to Wolf "Tell you what Wolf play along with him, After today I want you to go to Miller and say you will be his ears in all future meetings, I want to see what he does and if he does anything that effects Motherbase and Diamond Dogs we will deal with him".

Wolf looked away thinking for a second then looked at Big Boss again "Are you sure Boss its risky".

Big Boss nodded "I'm sure Wolf and I believe in you all I ask is that you do not tell Miller about what I said involving you, believe me it will become clear when the time comes".

Wolf nodded "Alright Boss I will do it, is there anything else you want me to do?".

"Besides Miller I want you to overlook the examination of our guest like I said earlier" Big Boss responded.

"Ok Boss it will be done" Wolf turned and left the room leaving Big Boss alone and after a few seconds looking at the door he returned to his and sat down with a sigh.

"Better have an hour or two before heading out to get Huey" Big Boss said to himself and he turned to a draw on the left side of his desk and looked at it for a few seconds then opened it and took out a blank cassette tape and examined it for a few seconds and took one more look at the door and decided to pull out his cassette player and inserted the tape and hit record.

Wolf was back on the medical platform heading to the cell where the woman was being held and approached one of the gaurds.

"Wolf great to see you sir" The gaurd saluted.

"At ease solider, has there been any trouble with our guest" Wolf ordered.

"No sir she has just been silent since she got here" The gaurd responded.

Wolf looked down the stairs leading to the cell "Alright I'm heading down there if theres any trouble I will call".

The gaurd saluted "Yes sir".

Wolf made his way down the stairs and as soon as he got down he saw the woman sunbathing on her front and he saw her eyes open knowing he was there and she did up the straps of her bra and sat up and looked towards Wolf.

Wolf was still for a moment as they met eye to eye and soon enough he he moved forward till he was at arms reach of the cell and then then black marks appeared around the woman's eyes which made Wolf froze but he didnt go on gaurd he just stood his ground.

The woman stood there for a few seconds and soon enough she tilted her head looking Wolf up and down trying to figure him out and her eyes met his again and the black marks around her eyes faded.

"I guess thats some kind of new power you have?" Wolf questioned and in response she turned around and walked towards the other side of the bars and leaned on them finding the wall more interesting.

Wolf slowly walked around the cell keeping his eyes glued on her for any sign of attack "I remember you, you were that woman who tried to kill Big Boss in that hospital".

The woman had her hands wrapped around the bars and took one look at Wolf before returning to the wall.

"I dont know how you survived and honestly I dont care, but what I do know is that the Boss seems to trust you". Wolf finally made his way in front of Quiet and she looked at him.

"If Big Boss trusts you, so will I but if you do anything to harm my family I will make sure you stay down for good" Wolf warned and Quiet just looked at Wolf and slowly looked him up and down again and she met his eyes once again and she nodded.

Wolf smiled "I always give people chances and I am giving you one, I know how dangerous you are and you know what they say about respecting your enemy but I hope the past can stay where it is, like I said if the Boss trusts you then I trust you.

The woman tilted her head as she examined his face and Wolf noticed that she seemed alot calmer then before and decided to try and express a sign that he was trustworthy.

Wolf looked down and saw the cassette player still attached to his hip and took it off his belt and opened it up and saw a tape labeled 'Take On Me" and looked at Quiet who looked at the cassette player.

Wolf closed the cassette player and offered it to her and she backed away but Wolf slowly put his hand through the bars offering her the cassette player again.

After a few moments looking at the cassette player she looked up at Wolf and slowly walked towards the bars and was in arms length of Wolf's hand.

"Think of this as a sign of trust, and a way to occupy yourself" Wolf assured her and the woman slowly raised her hand and placed it on the cassette player in his hand and took one more look at Wolf and took it and returned to her bed.

Wolf was happy with the progress and decided to leave her alone and walked back up the stairs and as he reached the top step he heard the music play which made him smile.

"Sir is everything alright?" The gaurd questioned.

"Everything is good soldier, I have given her a cassette player so if anyone asks how she got it tell them I gave it to her understood" Wolf ordered.

The gaurd saluted "Yes sir I will pass the word along".

Wolf walked away and decided to take a jeep to the command platform to speak to Miller.

"Its been a crazy day but I guess its time to 'play along'". Wolf sighed.

 **"I always wondered how Quiet got a cassette player on Motherbase but now I answered it lol hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope you are ready for the next one :) till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Enemies Among Us

**"We are back with another chapter and in this chapter we will be focusing on how Wolf is seen by the soldiers of Diamond Dogs and of course this chapter will be a little teaser for a new enemy ;)"**

Chapter 10: Enemies Among Us

Wolf finally came up to Miller's door to his office and took a few deep breaths thinking of a way to convince Miller he was willing to "Spy" on Big Boss when Miller wasnt present at the meetings.

"God I hope this works" Wolf sighed and entered and saw Miller writing not even bothering to look at Wolf as he approached.

"Miller, I want to apologise for my attitude earlier I was just so convinced that Big Boss wasnt all what you said he was". Wolf then saw Miller stop writing and slowly looked up at Wolf.

"You are lucky that you ae still here Wolf, speaking to your commanding officer like that has big consequences" Miller frowned.

Wolf nodded "I apologise Miller but there is something else I came to talk to you about".

Miller put his pen down and listened as Wolf spoke "When you left the conversation earlier I asked if he had any plans for the future after we take down those who took MSF down and his response was strange".

Miller thought for a second "What do you mean?".

Wolf walked towards a window hoping Miller would buy this story "He seemed hesitant and his stance completely changed, his voice sounded offended a little like I was pressuring him".

Miller slowly stood up "So he is hiding something".

Wolf looked back at Miller "I hate to admit it but I think you are right, I want to forget the arguments we had in the past because if what you say is true then the safety of Motherbase is our top prioity.

Miller took a minute to think and then responded "So it looks like you've come around are you willing to spy for me?".

Wolf nodded "I am Miller I dont want something like nine years ago to happen, I dont think Big Boss would be capiable of such a thing but we cant take any chances these days".

Miller sighed "To be honest it was strange that Big Boss was eager to go and save Paz and Chico back then, I wanted to send someone else but he insisted".

Wolf's anger rised within him not due to pretending to be on Miller's side but the fact that Miller would even suggest that Big Boss being at Camp Omega the day of the attack was just disgusting but lucky enough Wolf was good enough to hide his anger.

"Alright Wolf you will be my eyes and ears when I'm not there, Big Boss has not long left for Afganistan to collect Emmerich I want you to be near Big Boss when we interrigate Emmerich and listen to everything he says and report back alright" Miller ordered.

Wolf nodded "I will Miller and if I hear anything else, I will let you know".

Wolf turned and left Miller alone in his office and as Miller approched his desk he saw a photo of himself, Big Boss and Wolf on the helipad returning from a successful mission.

"I will find out what you are hiding Snake and I will deal with you" Miller gritted his teeth.

The day went by quite quickly and Wolf was walking towards a jeep to take him to RnD but he heard cheers coming from around the corner and decided to investigate and as he approached he saw a crowd of soldiers watching two other soldiers fighting and seeing that he had time on his hands he decided to watch the soldiers settle their diffrences.

The fight went on for another few minutes and one of the soldiers delivered a punch followed by a kick to the head knocking the soldier to the ground and Wolf soon saw the standing soldier pull out a knife and charged the fallen soldier.

"Thats enough!" Wolf charged in and disarmed the soldier and threw the knife but the soldier decided to attack Wolf but was thrown to the floor in seconds.

The surrounding soldiers cheered but none intervined because they knew Wolf was the most skilled in CQC and some even saw Wolf as a younger version of Big Boss due to his skill and intelligence.

Wolf saw the soldier get back up to attack but Wolf threw him over his shoulder and smacked him into the ground and the soldier gave up but Wolf then saw the other soldier pick up the knife and decided to stop him before he got up but instead of disarming him he grabbed the soldier's hand holding the knife.

"Wolf!?" The soldier sounded shocked.

Wolf placed both his hands on the soldier's hand holding the knife "We dont draw weapons on comrades" Wolf frowned at the soldier.

Wolf then pulled the knife towards his own chest and the soldier tried to pull back.

"Look around you, this is your family" Wolf then gribbed the soldiers hand hard and thrusted a quarter of the knife straight into his chest leaving the crowd in shock.

Wolf then let go of the soldier's hand and the soldier fell to the ground and crawled backwards in shock that he technically stabbed possibly the most skilled and respected soldier's in Diamond Dogs.

"Shows over get out of here!" Ocelot finally came up to the crowd demanding the soldiers to continue their duties.

Wolf smiled and stood up as the crowd dispersed and looked towards Ocelot and went to pull out the knife but was stopped by Ocelot as he wanted to pull ou the knife.

"Be gentle" Wolf smiled.

"Of course" Ocelot nodded and pulled the knife out with Wolf grunting silently.

Ocelot looked at the knife and looked at Wolf "These are bad for you ya know?". Ocelot mocked.

Wolf chuckled and turned towards to two soldiers who stood up knowing they were in trouble.

"Morale has fallen" Wolf stated.

Ocelot shook his head "Nah they just need missions, you have authority just as much as Big Boss send them on missions to keep then sated".

Ocelot then turned to the soldiers pointing the knife at the soldiers "You two, you have just earned yourselves a week in the brig you will have deck cleaning dutie on-"

Ocelot was cut off when the knife was taken from him by Big Boss who had just returned from Afganistan.

"No, they have some blood to pay back first" Big Boss looked at the knife which had Wolf's blood stained on it and looked to the soldiers.

"I saw the whole thing from the helipad and like Wolf said we dont draw weapons on comrades" Big Boss then turned to one soldier "Instead of standing down you decide to try and take one a high ranking soldier trying to bring order back after you tried to kill a comrade on the ground so for you its two weeks in the brig and you will be stripped of your current rank".

Big Boss then turned his attention to the soldier who was beaten "You will be having one on one time with me, your CQC is sloppy so come see me after your week in the brig for a lesson you wont forget".

The other soldier testified "Are you kidding Boss he stabbed Wolf!".

Big Boss frowned at the other soldier "Wolf forced him, it was a lesson I teached him if you have no problem drawing a knife at a comrade you should have no problem stabbing the people who follow and judging by how this soldier reacted I know he has learnt his lesson".

Big Boss then approached the offended soldier "But you on the other hand seem to love fighting comrades, instead of standing down after Wolf broke it up you decided to have none of it, so you are technically unstable and untrustworthy at this moment in time".

Ocelot stepped forward "Get moving to the brig you two you will be delt with shorty".

The beaten soldier saluted and walked away but the other soldier was looking at Wolf with anger he couldnt believe he was humiliated by Wolf in buisness that didnt involve him but Wolf looked straight back at him hardly feeling threatend.

"Move!" Big Boss ordered and the solder turned around and marched to the brig.

Ocelot looked back at Wolf who was still looking at the offended solider "You should get that wound checked out Wolf".

Wolf looked back at Ocelot and sighed "Its nothing but I will tend to it". Wolf then turned his attention to Big Boss who was still looking at the offended soldier walking away.

"Boss when did you arrive?" Wolf asked and Big Boss looked back at Wolf.

"Just a minute ago I guess you were too focued on the fight to hear the chopper arrive" Big Boss pointed behind them and Ocelot and Wolf saw Emmerich being pulled out of the chopper by soldiers and taken away.

Wolf chuckled "So the mission was a success".

Ocelot sighed "Not quite Wolf it got complicated".

Big Boss walked up next the two looking at Emmerich being taken away "It turns out Skull Face had anticipated my arrive and sent his weapon after me".

Wolf frowned "The weapon that appeared when you went for the Honey Bee?".

Big Boss nodded "The very same but this time I got a clear look at it, its bigger then anything I have ever delt with and it gave chase".

Ocelot folded his arms "Turns out the weapon was a Metal Gear and it even walks up right".

Wolf looked at Ocelot in shock "An upright Metal Gear?, is that possible".

Big Boss sighed "I saw the thing myself I couldnt believe it myself but I managed to give it the slip and got in the chopper but it saw the chopper and decided to jump for it but lucky enough I managed to put enough bullets from the choppers mini gun into the thing and pulled it to a stop".

Wolf shook his head "I thought this kind of tech didnt exist I expected something in the far future but still".

"Tell me about it, Anyway I'm gonna get cleaned up and get sorted before we interrigate Emmerich I will see you two down there" Big Boss tapped Ocelot's shoulder and walked away.

Ocelot sighed "I better go and tell Miller that they have arrived see you in a bit Wolf".

Wolf watched Ocelot walk away and decided to get the wound checked but after a few steps he felt someone watching him and he turned around and saw the offended solider looking at him from a distance and he could tell that the soldier was going to be a problem but soon the soldier turned around and left for the brig and Wolf went to medical.

 **"The fight is a retelling of the very rare scene you get at Motherbase in MGSV if your GMP is in the red so it was cool to write this part, if you haven't seen it go check it out its pretty cool anyway the offended soldier will be back ;)**


	11. Chapter 11:Weapon To Surpass Metal Gear

**"Huey has finally been brought to Motherbase what will he reveal, lets find out :)"**

Chapter 11: A Weapon To Surpass Metal Gear

Wolf was sitting on a medical table while a doctor cleaned his wound.

"So tell me Wolf how did this happen again" The Doctor asked.

Wolf chuckled "Well two soldiers were fighting and decided to draw knifes so I stepped in and decided to make one of them stab me to make them realise what its like to stab a comrade".

The Doctor sighed "Did it work?".

Wolf looked at his wound as it was being cleaned "I hope so and besides it was a lesson the Boss taught me years ago didnt feel too good stabbing the legend".

The Doctor chuckled "You soldiers are crazy you know that".

"You have no idea Doc" The Doctor and Wolf looked towards the door and saw Flaming Buffalo leaning on the door looking at the two.

"Flaming Buffalo, great to see you how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm fine doctor though I would like to know what happened to Wolf here?" Flaming Buffalo walked up towards them and observed the doctor cleaning Wolf's cut.

"Ah he decided to teach a soldier a lesson for drawing weapons on comrades" The Doctor finally cleaned the wound and went to get a thread and needle and Buffalo raised her eyebrows at Wolf.

Wolf chuckled "Dont look at me at that love, I knew what I was doing its only a flesh wound".

Buffalo gripped his chin making sure he was looking into her eyes "If you ever do that again your sleeping on the floor, sure you were making a point and yes I know your not stupid but I dont want your body full of knife wounds".

Wolf took his hand and removed her hand from his chin and held it gently "Hopefully that display will make them never forget".

Buffalo smiled "Good the only wounds I want on you are from me".

The two shared a quick kiss and Buffalo spoke "So what you been up to besides being stabbed?".

Wolf shurgged his shoulders "Ah problems between Miller and the Boss".

The Doctor soon came back "Buffalo I'm sorry to ask you this but can you stitch Wolf's cut I am needed elsewhere".

Buffalo nodded "Sure go do what you need to do, I can handle him".

Wolf smirked "At times".

Buffalo lightly smacked his shoulder with a mock glare and the Doctor shook his head smiling and went on to where he was needed.

Buffalo prepped the needle and thread and got straight to work.

"I heard we have a new woman here, The whole base was in chaos at her arrival" Buffalo asked as she started stitching the cut.

Wolf sighed "Yeah, Miller wanted to kill her cause she is linked to Cipher but Big Boss wants to give her a chance".

"What about you, do you agree with Big Boss or Miller?" Buffalo focusing on the wound.

Wolf thought for a second "To be honest I think she can be an asset plus the Boss believes she can come around so I'm willing to give her a chance".

Buffalo chuckled "Well at least she has a friend here I heard you gave her a cassette player, you were always too kind".

Wolf looked down "She was the woman that tried to kill Big Boss and the one I killed in Cyprus".

Buffalo stopped stitching and looked at Wolf with a frown "Big Boss allowed someone who tried to kill him here and did you say you killed her?".

Wolf looked at Buffalo "I managed to set her on fire in a desprate at to save Big Boss and next thing I saw was here falling out the window falling to her death, I saw her laying there motionless with the flames eating away at her there was no way she could survive".

Buffalo looked at Wolf's wound then back at him "Then how is she here?".

Wolf sighed "She is one of the skulls".

Buffalo was silent for a few seconds before responding "And Big Boss believes she can be an asset to us?".

Wolf shrugged "He seems to believe so me and a few follow soldiers escorted her to the cell and she followed our orders without any problems, I went down there a few hours later to tell her that she would be fine if she stays out of trouble".

Buffalo continued treating Wolf's wound "So what did she say?".

Wolf snorted "Nothing, guess Quiet is more then just her name, but she did understand me cause when I said everything will be fine as long as she cooperates she nodded at me".

Buffalo finally sealed the wound "Well its progress I guess, stay there while I get a bandage".

Wolf nodded and after a few seconds Buffalo came back and took the bandage out of its pack.

"So what about you?, who do you agree with?" Wolf asked.

Buffalo put the bandage down and thought for a moment "To be honest I dont know but I do trust the Boss but I also understand Miller, I need to know more about her before I make up my mind".

Buffalo then wrapped the bandage around Wolf's shoulder and Wolf smirked.

"I think this is the first time you have played Nurse with me" Wolf was rewarded with a chuckle.

"Oh I see you are picturing me dressed up as a Nurse arnt you Wolf" Buffalo blushed as she continued covering the wound.

Wolf moved his head towards her to make her look at him and the two locked eyes.

"No, I'm picturing you treating my wounds naked" Wolf winked.

Buffalo flicked her finger at Wolf's wound making him grunt and she just smiled "You aint touching me till your healed understand I perfer my Wolf in tip top condition".

Wolf wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and she placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks and shared a passionate kiss.

"You certainly are a thing of wonder Sarah" Wolf admitted.

Buffalo chuckled "Tu n'es pas si mal toi-même Leon" she spoke in a sultry tone.

The two shared a kiss again and Buffalo resumed her work and finished wrapping the bandage.

Buffalo watched on as Wolf put his under shirt on put stopped him when he went to put on his coat because she wanted to button up his coat herself.

"So where you off to now?" Buffalo buttoned up his coat.

Wolf sighed "I'm afraid I got to attend the interrigation of Emmerich what about you?".

Buffalo did the final button and gave a quick run down feeling his muscles before responding.

"I am going to see this Quiet I want to at least see her to judge for myself" Buffalo stated.

Wolf nodded "Alright you be careful alright I will see you tonight yeah?".

Buffalo gave a quick kiss and whispered in his ear "Apuesta tu trasero que lo harás".

Buffalo then walked out of the room not before looking back at Wolf with a wink.

Wolf chuckled absolutely loving that his girl was speaking in different languages now "What a woman".

An hour had past and the questioning of Huey began with Miller and Ocelot in the room with Huey demanding answers while Big Boss and Wolf looked on in another room and lucky enough the window was a tinted so Miller and Ocelot couldnt see what Big Boss and Wolf were doing.

"Wolf have you heard anything about Miller's intentions" Big Boss asked not even looking at Wolf and just focused on Huey.

Wolf sighed but focused on Huey aswell "Not much to go on but there was one thing that I found shocking".

"Yeah whats that?" Big Boss sounded concerned.

Wolf crossed his arms still looking at the interrigation "He wanted me to agree to spying on you and I played along and said you possibly did have something to hide and I also took a risk".

Big Boss looked at Wolf "What did you do?".

Wolf looked back at Wolf "I told him that the safety of Motherbase as above anything else and I dont want a repeat from nine years ago to happen again and he said something I never thought he'd say".

Big Boss then looked at Miller in the other room "What did he say?".

Wolf looked at Miller aswell "He found it strange that you insisted on going after Paz and Chico on the day of the attack".

Big Boss frowned "He thinks I had a hand in it?".

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "He didnt say out right it was more of a suggestion but still why would he just say that if there was no solid evidence".

Big Boss gritted his teeth "That day he told me he knew who Paz was all along I knew at that moment I never truly knew him, to be honest he is dangerous I dont know what his agenda is but we need to keep a close eye on him from now on".

Big Boss pulled out a few blank cassette tape and handed it to Wolf "When you are in these meetings with Miller I want you to record what goes on in there I want to hear everything he says from now on".

Wolf looked at the cassette tapes and nodded "You got it Boss".

The room felt silent as the two watched the questioning and Wolf broke the silence.

"I got to say Boss, I miss the people we were before all this" Wolf focused on Huey.

Big Boss nodded still looking into the room "Me too".

In the other room Ocelot threw ice cold water on Huey and the man coughed gasping for air as Ocelot placed the bucket down and Huey pleaded.

"Why do you suspect me?, What did I do I'm on your side" Huey looked at Ocelot shrugged his shoulders and looked at Miller sitting down.

Huey then looked at Miller "What about Him?".

Miller's anger rised as Huey question about him but he drew his attention to Huey's glasses on the desk.

"He was involved with Cipher nine years ago, he's the traitor Snake!" Huey called out knowing Big Boss was nearby.

Wolf sighed "Makes you think doesnt it Boss?".

Big Boss looked at Miller at the desk "You have no idea".

Ocelot then presented a syringe to Huey.

"uh whats that?, More truth syrum?" Huey questioned.

Ocelot chuckled "No, stronger truth syrum".

Huey pleaded "Please you must keep me here I need protection".

Huey grunted as Ocelot placed the needle in his neck and as the drug did its work Ocelot worked on Huey's mechanical legs.

"Why..." Huey questioned.

Miller got up and hit record on the cassette player on his desk "Your the odd one out!".

"Why me" Huey sobbed.

Miller approached Huey with anger in his eyes "We all lost something that day, except you".

Miller then grabbed Huey's control pad once Ocelot stood up confirming he finished his work on Huey's legs and once Ocelot moved away Miller squeezed the trigger and Huey's left mechanical leg started to rise up and soon straightend out his leg and Miller pressed the trigger harder and Huey grunted in pain as the mechanical leg started going past its limit and bended Huey's leg out and Miller pushed him to the ground.

Huey screamed in pain as his leg was on the verge of snapping and just as his leg was about to break Miller stopped and decided to leave the room and have Ocelot continue the interrigation.

Big Boss and Wolf looked on as Miller entered and stood on the other side of Big Boss.

"Drugs not working, either he has had treatment or has undergone gene therepy" Miller spoke as he saw Huey still in pain.

"What's he saying?" Big Boss still looking in at Huey being tortured by Ocelot and Miller responded.

"Same as six hours ago, I had no idea the inspection was a ruse, Cipher forced me to do their research for them" Miller stated plainly.

"You think he had a hand in it?" Big Boss questioned not even looking at Miller.

"I do but theres no proof yet" Miller took out a cassette tape and handed it to Big Boss "Take a listen to this later".

Big Boss took the tape labeled 'Questioning Huey 1' and sighed.

"We need proof before we can pass judgement, keep an eye on him and dont tell anyone he's here" Big Boss ordered Miller and Wolf turned to the two.

"The amount of people Ive heard that wants to get their hands on him, if they do indeed find out he is in there orders or no they will try to get to him" Wolf added.

Miller looked out the door then back at Wolf and Big Boss "We will have him continue he research in there, its for his own good the older guys will want his head we cant guarantee his safety if we let him out".

Big Boss looked at Wolf then saw Ocelot enter the room and went to him and Ocelot laid out all Huey told him.

"He mentioned something interesting, the reason they moved their operations from Afganistan he said their funding has gone to central Africa instead, Cipher is persuing new reasearch in Africa" Ocelot stated.

Big Boss frowned "Africa...what research?".

Ocelot moved to the window looking in at the tired Huey then back at the group.

"Emmerich doesnt know the details but once thing he says makes sense, that Salanthropus alone is not enough to cause an MRI". Ocelot saw the three focus deeply on what he was about to say next.

"He says what they are doing in Africa is the missing piece, a weapon to surpass Metal Gear" Ocelot finished the statement and saw Big Boss walk to the side of the room thinking it through.

"A weapon to surpass Metal Gear, that can only mean one thing" Wolf stated looking at Miller and Ocelot and then looked to Big Boss finally turning to them.

"Meaning its not just another nuke" Big Boss frowned.

 **"I hope you like what I have done with Wolf being involved with the MGSV plot I am trying to tell his own story while still having him connected to the MGSV plot all together, its gonna get interesting buckle your seatbelts :)"**


	12. Chapter 12: The Silent Butterfly

**"Man this was a long chapter to write but it ws brillinat mainly cause I wanted to write a chapter where Quiet realises that not everyone on Motherbase hates her, Flaming Buffalo is the first woman that Quiet see's and its in a bad situation if you wonder whats going to happen lets find out :)"**

Chapter 12: The Silent Butterfly

Flaming Buffalo was on the medical platform and was approaching the cell where the new woman was being held until she heard trouble down below and ran to the stairs leading to the cell.

Flaming Buffalo reached the bottom of the stairs and saw two soldiers in the cell with her with one restraining her and one trying to put clothes on her and all of a sudden Quiet headbutted the soldier holding her and attacked the other soldier.

"Stop!" Flaming Buffalo called out but Quiet continued to attack the soldier so Buffalo headed to the cell door and entered then saw the soldier Quiet headbutted draw out a knife and charged at Quiet but Buffalo intervined and used CQC and planted the soldier on the ground.

Quiet took the soldier's knife from his belt and was ready to attack but the sound of the soldier being slammed to the ground got Quiet's attention and looked back and saw Buffalo disarming the soldier which really suprised her.

"Orders are to keep her alive!" Buffalo let go of the soldier's wrist and looked back and saw Quiet just standing there looking at her.

Time stood still as the soldier that Quiet attacked was out cold and the other soldier was getting up tending his wrists.

The two women starred at each other for a few seconds and Buffalo slowly approached raising her hand saying that she means no harm.

"Take it easy Quiet, All I want is the knife" Buffalo slowly approached her and she saw Quiet look down at the knife in her hand then back at Buffalo.

"I dont know what happened but prove to me you can be trusted just like Big Boss and Wolf trusts you" Buffalo saw Quiet look back at the knife for a few seconds then back at Buffalo again and made her decision.

Quiet slowly approached Buffalo and slowly handed the knife to her and backed away again.

Buffalo put the knife in her back pocket and smiled "Thank you Quiet".

Quiet was really suprised that this woman was being friendly to her unlike the other soldiers who despised her and deep down she was happy to find a few people who actually want to give her a chance, if only they knew why she was really there.

Quiet smiled and nodded but then saw the soldier behind Buffalo aiming his gun at her and her markings appeared which alerted Buffalo to the soldier behind her and she turned to face him.

"Stand down soldier!" Buffalo ordered.

The soldier was shocked "Are you kidding you saw what she did she needs to die".

Buffalo didnt back down "I dont know what exactly happened but all I saw was you retraining her and the other soldier forcing clothes on her".

The soldier took a step forward still aiming his gun "What about our comrade on the floor is he even alive or dont you care".

Before Buffalo could repond she saw the solider turn his attention to Quiet and she turned around and saw Quiet leaning down by the soldier with her two fingers on his neck and she looked up and nodded telling them the soldier was alive.

"You are a freak of nature bitch you dont belong here!" The solider shouted out and Buffalo turned to him.

"Stand down soldier!" Buffalo ordered one last time and the soldier finally gave up and put his gun in his holster.

"This is a mistake Buffalo she will be the end of us" The soldier gritted his teeth and left leaving the soldier he was with in there with the two women.

Buffalo turned and attended to the knocked out solider and she could tell he was in a rough state and would be in a hospital bed for a while so she turned to Quiet hoping to get answers.

"You cant speak cant you Quiet" Buffalo asked and Quiet was hesitant but soon she shook her head.

Buffalo sighed "At least you can understand me, listen I need to report this to Commander Ocelot please just listen to him and explain to him with sign language..you can do that right?".

Quiet rubbed her arm and Buffalo saw a bruise starting to form but Quiet nodded which pleased Buffalo.

"alright I want you to just sit on your bed while this gets delt with, can you do that?" Buffalo then saw Quiet get up and walk to her bed and to Buffalo's suprise she was happy to know that Quiet was causing no trouble with her but this incident was going to look back on her but what she also found strange was the way Quiet was dressed in just a bra and panties while wearing leggings she had to admit she was a beautiful woman.

An hour had past and a few medical personal finally got the soldier on a stretcher and out of the cell leaving Ocelot and Buffalo alone with Quiet.

"So what happened Buffalo?" Ocelot asked while looking at Quiet sitting on her bed looking to the side like a child in trouble.

"Well I didnt see everything but I saw the two soldiers in here with her, one was restraining her and the other was trying to put clothes on her" Buffalo explained.

Ocelot sighed "Quiet why would you wear clothes?".

Quiet finally looked up at the two and pointed to the clothes on the floor and pretended to put the jacket on and the put her hands to her throat pretending to be chocked.

Ocelot rubbed his head "So if clothes are put on you...you will sufficate?" Quiet nodded.

Buffalo then spoke "So that explains why you are dressed like this, you need you skin exposed to air to breath...is that correct?".

Before Quiet could respond she heard someone coming down the stairs and soon enough she saw that it was Wolf and she turned her face to avoid him and she even still refused to look at him as he entered the cell.

"What happened in here Ocelot" Wolf asked.

Ocelot continued to look at Quiet as he explained "Well according to Quiet she was being forced to wear clothes by two soldiers but it turns out she will sufficate if clothes cover her skin".

Wolf frowned "Forced clothes on her?".

Ocelot turned to Wolf "Thats what I find strange but we dont know much else".

Wolf then turned to Buffalo "I heard you handled the situation quite nicely" Wolf smiled at her.

"One soldier drew a knife to attack her while she was attack the other so I went to stop him then Quiet stopped her assault, she has listened and thanks to her the situation calmed" Buffalo turned to Quiet and saw her look up and smile at her before looking back down.

Wolf decided to step closer to Quiet which made her go tense but he stopped and knelt down in front of her but she looked to the side avoiding his gaze.

"Quiet I said I would give you a chance here and I still trust you, we dont know what exactly happened but please help us understand why so we can help you" Wolf said in a calm tone and after a few seconds Quiet turned looking at Wolf and nodded.

"What happened Quiet" Wolf asked and after a few seconds Quiet turned to the end of he bed and reached for her cassette player which was a gift from Wolf and handed it to him and he examined it and looked back at her.

"You recorded what happened?" Wolf asked and she slowly nodded then she placed her finger on the rewind button till it stopped and Wolf stood up and went to Ocelot and Buffalo and hit play.

"Hey sweetheart rise and shine" The soldier chuckled.

"She looks sexy in that doesnt she" The other soldier sounded perverted.

The tape continued on reveal the soldiers harrassing and soon hear the soldiers enter the cell and grabbing her.

"Dont be shy you must get lonely down here" One of the soldiers laughed.

The tape then revealed the sound of Quiet struggling against them and then then the tape revealed her get slammed to the side of the cell and heard her fall to the ground.

"Those fucking bastards" Buffalo gritted her teeth as her, Ocelot and Wolf continued to listen.

"Looks like she is playing hard to get no matter her ass will be ours soon, now come on beautiful time to get you dressed". The soldier could be heard restraining Quiet as the other tried to put clothes on her then Buffalo's voice came on the tape and Wolf hit stop.

"Now we know what happened" Wolf was fumed with anger.

"They will be delt with later and I promise they will recieve the biggest punishment possible" Ocelot supported Wolf and Buffalo just looked at Quiet completely sorry for her as Quiet just looked at the floor as they listened to the tape.

"Thats how you got that bruise on your arm wasnt it Quiet?" Buffalo asked and Quiet slowly nodded.

Wolf approached Quiet and pulled out a medical cream in his backpack and Quiet looked at him.

"Trust me Quiet as I trust you" Wolf undid the top and put cream on his finger tips and after a few seconds Quiet nodded and allowed him to apply the cream on the bruise on her arm and as he applied and massaged to cream on the bruise deep down she began to enjoy the feel of his fingers massaging her skin hell she started to love it but remained emotionless.

"This should fade the bruise in a few hours" Wolf then turned and then realised the ceiling was covered and no light could get in.

"Buffalo do me a favour and turn off the shutters covering the cell, lets get some light in".

Buffalo went out the cell and hit the switch on the wall on the shutters pulled back revealing sunlight and it landed right on Quiet.

Buffalo returned to Wolf and Ocelot as they explained what to do next and all of a sudden they heard Quiet moan and they turned their attention to her and saw she was looking up at the sun with her arms stretched out and soon enoungh they saw the bruise on her arm fade immeadiatley and after a few seconds she breath a sigh of relieve and smiled.

Ocelot chucked "So sunlight is what gives her full strength".

Buffalo walked up to Quiet and she examined her arm and saw the bruise was comepletley gone and looked at Quiet.

"In sunlight it looks like her wounds heal quick, wish I had that magic power Quiet" Buffalo smiled and Quiet let out a little chuckle.

"Got to admit its impressive" Wolf agreed

Ocelot then interrupted "Anyway we better get this to Miller and Big Boss for all we know that soldier has gone and reported what Quiet did so we better head there quick before Miller acts".

"Alright I'm gonna head to medical and report to the doctors what really happened I will see you two later" Buffalo stated and walked out and made her way to the stairs not before looking at Wolf with a wink reminding him that she was having him tonight and Wolf returned the wink.

Ocelot caught on and chuckled "I'm gonna take this tape and take it to the Boss, I want you to be there to present it Wolf".

Wolf nodded " Yeah just give me a second with Quiet I will catch up".

Ocelot padded Wolf back and left leaving Wolf and Quiet alone.

Quiet looked up at Wolf wondering what he wanted and she saw him sat next to her.

"Quiet I am truly sorry for what happened to you earlier and after what I heard on the tape I know you were just defending yourself" Wolf assured her and saw her grip her bedsheet tight in anger now that her full strength was back.

"I also know you hate me for what I did to you in Cyprus at the hospital" Wolf added and saw her look away being reminded of that.

"You were just following orders like any other soldier just like I was and I'm not asking for forgiveness I know its impossible but all I ask is you give Big Boss, Ocelot, Buffalo and me a chance to prove that we arnt like the rest" Wolf saw Quiet thinking it over but still didnt look at him.

Wolf got up and picked up the empty cassette player which caught Quiet's attention wondering what he was doing with it and then she saw him put another music tape in it and even though she hid her emotions she was smiling inside and he offered the cassette tape with the new music in it.

"We dont have to be friend's Quiet if you dont want to, but we also dont have to be enemies" Wolf saw Quiet look at the tape before looking at Wolf and she slowly took the cassette tape from him and she examined the tape and it was labeled "Kids In America" and she hit play and the music started and then she saw Wolf put a pack of cigerettes and a lighter on her bed.

"I'm quitting anyway so if you want them there yours" Wolf smiled and left leaving Quiet looking at the pack and then watched Wolf leave area she was very shocked that Wolf was this nice she assumed it was to gain her trust but she started smiling, she never had anyone be this nice to her so she placed the cassette player on the floor and layed on her bed opening the pack of cigirettes and lit one up and took a deep drag and sighed with relief.

Back at the command centre Big Boss, Ocelot were dealing with an angry Miller who heard what happened and even had one of the soldiers with him.

"She attacked this soldier and a fellow comrade just cause she wouldnt wear clothes and now that other soldier is breathing through tubes" Miller stated.

Ocelot folded his arms "Is that all that happened soldier is there anything else you want to tell us?".

The soldier stood to attention "No sir we just went in there and she got violent".

Ocelot frowned "Are you absolutley sure?".

The soldier frowned "No sir me and my friend just went in there to put clothes on her".

Miller sighed "Boss she cant stay here, we need to deal with her before something else happens".

Big Boss was about to speak but Wolf soon entered and had daggers in his eyes at the soldier next to Miller as he approached Big Boss.

"Wolf is Quiet alright?" Big Boss asked.

Wolf nodded "Yes Boss she is fine".

Miller's anger rised "What! you are more concerned about her then your own men!".

Wolf turned to Miller "You dont know what really happened Miller".

Big Boss took out his cassette player and Ocelot took out the tape they got from Quiet and handed it to Big Boss.

"Is there anything you want to say before we play this soldier?" Big Boss inserted the tape not looking at the soldier.

The soldier was hesitant "No Boss".

Big Boss hit play and placed it on his desk and soon the audio revealed the truth.

"Hey sweetheart rise and shine" The soldier chuckled.

"She looks sexy in that doesnt she" The other soldier sounded perverted.

The tape continued on reveal the soldiers harrassing and soon hear the soldiers enter the cell and grabbing her.

"Dont be shy you must get lonely down here" One of the soldiers laughed.

The tape then revealed the sound of Quiet struggling against them and then then the tape revealed her get slammed to the side of the cell and heard her fall to the ground.

"Looks like she is playing hard to get no matter her ass will be ours soon, now come on beautiful time to get you dressed".

The soldier could be heard restraining Quiet as the other tried to put clothes on her then Buffalo's voice came on and Big Boss hit stop and the room went silent and Ocelot, Wolf and finally Big Boss looked at the soldier.

"Soldier you and your buddy are discharged from Diamond Dogs you will be escorted off this base with immeadate effect if you resist you will be shot on site" Big Boss stated and signalled Ocelot to take him away leaving just Wolf, Big Boss and Miller.

"This is what happens when we jump to conclusions Miller for all we know this soldier could have done the same thing to other female soldiers without us knowing" Big Boss stated and Miller was still angery.

"Even if she was a victim I dont want her here she is too dangerous" Miller didnt back down.

Wolf frowned "Miller, she defended herself god know what would have happened if she didnt".

Miller turned to Wolf "She is Cipher Wolf, sooner or later she is gonna strike and we will lose everything".

Big Boss walked around his desk and folded his arms looking at Miller "Its my decision Miller, I am not going to throw away a possible asset just cause you dont like her she is staying and that will be the end of it.

Miller gritted his teeth and left not before turning to Big Boss "This is a huge mistake she will be the end of us!".

Big Boss sighed and rubbed his head and Wolf spoke "Boss do you still want me to overlook the tests on Quiet".

Big Boss looked at Wolf "Yeah go and see to it I think she will alot calmer if you and Buffalo are there, I'm heading back out in a few hours so let me know the results when I return".

Wolf nodded "You got it Boss" Wolf left Big Boss alone and soon enough Big Boss took out a tape and started writing on it.

Wolf finally made his way back to the medical platform and saw a soldier spraying on a board near the cell.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Wolf called out and the soldier stopped and turned around.

"Explain yourself solider" Wolf went straight up to the soldier waiting for an answer.

"Sir she attacked our soldiers she doesnt belong here" The soldier stated.

Wolf snatched the spray paint from his hand "That is not for you to decide, if you have a problem with it go see Big Boss and as for her attacking our soliders she defended herself and if you want prove go and see Big Boss aswell".

The soldier sighed and walked past him but Wolf grabbed his arm and starred right into his eyes.

"Dont you dare start acting funny pal if you have a problem with the way things are run here you can leave, this isnt a kindergarden and if I ever see you graffiting on motherbase again I will send you to hell personally..understood" Wolf said in a dark tone which frightened the solider.

"Ye-yes Sir it wont happen again" The soldier responded and Wolf sighed and let go of him.

"Look I know everyone is on edge with her here but what happened down there earlier has not been revealed to everyone so go and see Big Boss and he will tell you what happen" Wolf saw the soldier nod.

"Yes sir i will again I apologize" The soldier saluted.

"Its alright just dont do it again just be better then this" Wolf patted the soldier's shoulder and he turned and went done the stairs to the cell.

Once he turned the cornor he saw Quiet in the shower just basking in glory it was quite the site.

"Shit sorry Quiet I didnt realise" Wolf felt disgusted showing up at this time but Quiet looked at him and continued showering and then she started to shake which alerted Wolf.

"Quiet whats wrong?" Wolf went to the cell door fearing for her health and as soon as he opened the door she stopped shaking and turned the water off.

Wolf was at the door just looking at her making sure she wasnt going to collapse but then she turned to him and then sat on the floor playing with the water.

"Quiet what are you doing?" Wolf was puzzled as she looked at him and resumed playing with the water.

Wolf felt like he shouldnt be here but he had to make sure she was alright.

Soon enough Quiet stopped playing with the water and stood up in the sun and Wolf saw soaked skin suddenly dry and he pretty sure he saw the water on her body absorb into her and then she turned to him.

"Quiet are you alright?" Wolf slowly approached and she nodded and she pointed to the water and rubbed her arm and the pretended to drink.

"Wait..you were drinking..through your skin?" Wolf frowned and Quiet smiled and nodded happy that he understood.

Wolf looked to the sun then back at her "I see...listen Quiet I have been tasked to take you with me to medical to run some tests on these abilities".

Quiet frowned and backed up and her markings appeared and Wolf raised his hand to ease her "Easy Quiet nothing bad is going to happen Big Boss told me and Buffalo to be with you there, there will be no one else except for two doctors and me, Buffalo and Ocelot...trust me".

Quiet looked to the side thinking for a few second then the markings vanished and she turned to Wolf and nodded.

Wolf sighed with relief and walked up to Quiet until he was at arms length "Its only up the stairs and the centre is right there it wont take long I promise"

Quiet looked up towards the stairs then back at Wolf and she slowly raised her hand offering it.

Wolf looked at her hand and slowly raised his own hand and they shook hands and then Quiet placed her other hand on her chest and tapped it a few times then pointed and Wolf and smiled.

Wolf smiled "Thank you for trusting me Quiet, I wont betray it".

As soon as Wolf let go of her hand and went to the cell door but Quiet looked down at her own hand hand she felt tingles in her palm and fingertip which suprised her and all of a sudden she missed having Wolf's hand in hers but she shook it off knowing it was nothing but acts of kindness from Wolf.

Quiet went to the bed and picked up the cigerettes Wolf gave her and showed them to him.

Wolf chuckled "You can bring them".

Quiet smiled and took the cigerettes and followed Wolf up the stairs and was finally out in the open she quickly looked out to the sea and saw how beautiful it look with the sun just touching the ocean and soon turned and followed Wolf to Medical.

 **"So Buffalo is willing to trust Quiet and it looks like Quiet is started to take a liking to Buffalo and Wolf ESPECIALLY WOLF lol guess time heals wounds as they say and as for the soldiers that harassed Quiet they will return cause I have a good idea coming but you wont know just yet ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Olive Branch

**"This will be the last chapter on motherbase for a bit cause we will be back out on the battlefield in the next part so this chapter will have a bit of backstory of Quiet, even though there is nothing we know about Quiet's past I decided to make something related to Phantom Pain as all of you know Phantom Pain is actual pain from the result of a lost comrade or lost limb so i have added something for Quiets past, hope you enjoy :)".**

Chapter 13: Olive Branch

Quiet finally finished her final examination and was now just sitting on the examination bed smoking waiting for doctor to say she can leave and in the other room Ocelot, Wolf and Buffalo were reviewing some earlier tests on her.

"So it looks like its true, Quiet's condiction seems to restrict her from wearing clothes otherwise she will sufficate" Ocelot turned to Wolf and Buffalo looking in at Quiet.

Wolf turned to look at Ocelot "Looks like it and the fact that she no longer eats or even breaths like a normal human being is crazy, but at least we know she drinks through her skin".

Buffalo turned to Wolf "That explains why you saw her play in the water, she was taking in water and as the other test says..she cant move when she's drinking".

Ocelot handed the clipboard to Buffalo to exam "Not only that but she cannot be submerged at all, so it looks like we are dealing with something far more complicated".

Wolf then spoke "Do you think we can extract something from these test's maybe that we can use against the skulls themselves".

Ocelot sighed "I'm afriad not as we know Quiet is diffrent from the others if anything she is the end result of the skulls".

Wolf turned to look at Quiet in the other room "The perfect skull, but what about her speech she spoke in Cyprus before I killed her".

Ocelot looked at Wolf "Its a mystery, the examination shows her organs are all working maybe its something that Skull Face intended as from previous encounters the skulls never spoke so maybe its just part of the Skull program".

Buffalo put the clipboard down on the desk "So what about her, with all thats happened we all know another incident is likely to happen I am pretty sure there are other soldiers like those two bastards from earlier".

Ocelot smiled and looked at Buffalo "We have tightned security on her cell, from now on only you, Wolf, Me or Big Boss is authorised to go down there".

Wolf crossed his arms with a sigh "Its not just that I have noticed morale falling with her here".

Ocelot turned back to Quiet "I have something in mind I will tell you later but right now I thing we should take Quiet back to her cell, I will leave it to you two dont stay up to late".

Ocelot left leaving Buffalo and Wolf alone looking at Quiet.

"I do feel sorry for her Leon" Buffalo sighed.

Wolf rubbed her back "Me two Sarah, I feel like its my fault that she is like this".

Buffalo looked at Wolf "You were protecting Big Boss Leon, you were just doing your job you didnt know this would happen at least we can do is make sure she is safe here".

Wolf smiled at Buffalo "You have a heart of gold dont you".

Buffalo chuckled and kissed Wolf "At times, besides I'm having you tonight so you better prepare yourself once this is done".

Wolf winked "Yes Ma'am".

Wolf and Buffalo entered the room and Quiet looked at them with a smile.

"Hey Quiet sorry this took longer then we expected we just needed to know why you couldnt speak" Buffalo explained and Quiet looked down then looked to the otherside of the room.

Buffalo sat next to Quiet "Look I'm sorry for what Wolf did but the important thing is your alive and well".

Quiet looked back at Buffalo then up at Wolf and smiled as she pointed at both of them and linked her hands together.

Wolf chuckled "Yeah me and Buffalo are together almost for ten years now".

Buffalo chuckled at Wolf then looked back at Quiet. "He's a pain in the ass sometimes but he keeps me happy so what about you Quiet do you have anyone special".

Quiet's smile faded and shook her head and pointed at herself then held up five fingers and Wolf understood.

"You have been alone for five years did you have anyone before that" Wolf questioned and Quiet dropped her head in sorrow and after a few moments she pretended to have a gun in her hand and aimed at her head and Buffalo looked down closing her eyes understanding what she was saying.

"Your partner killed himself" Buffalo stated and Quiet nodded her head and brought her hands to her face covering it and next thing she knew was Buffalo wrapping her arms around her to comfort her and Quiet was hesitant but she slowly returned the hug and looked up at Wolf.

"I'm sorry Quiet, truely I am" Wolf quietly spoke and she just kept looking at him as she was just so suprised of the kindness these two soldiers were offering her, she tried to kill Big Boss and even Wolf and yet here he was being kind and compassionate just like his girlfriend and she started to realise these two soldiers were people she could trust.

Buffalo let go of Quiet and stood up "Take a moment for yourself we will wait outside" Buffalo smiled as she left and before Wolf left he pulled out another cassette tape and handed it to her which she was happy to accept with a smile.

"Take your time Quiet we will wait" Wolf smiled and left the room and Quiet examined the tape and on it was written "Take On Me", at that moment she realised he went out of his way to get back a song she lost and it warmed her heart but she then felt pain within her.

Her mission had to take prioity to finish what she couldnt in Cyprus but now she was in pain knowing that she would one day betray the people who cared about her here.

An hour passed and Quiet was back in her cell on her bed looking up through the ceiling looking at the stars and deep down she was crying revealing the love of her life took his life and of course her own mission that would change everything she has seen here.

Quiet was in an emotional state fighting through her thoughts but she no longer had tears to shed as they were taken away from her.

Wolf and Buffalo was back in their quarters and Buffalo was out of her uniform on the bed getting a massage from Wolf.

"You have the best hands in the buisness Leon" Buffalo moaned as Wolf pressed his thumbs up and down her spine.

Wolf chuckled "Got to keep the lady satisfied".

Wolf then slide his thumbs down her spine until he came to his next target and he began to massage her butt which made her moan again so she decided to wiggle her butt to tease him and was given a slap on one of her cheeks in response which made her giggle as he continued his handy work and then moved down to her legs and he repeated the pattern going up her legs massaged her butt then went back up her spine and the Buffalo turned over and sat up.

"Leon can I ask you something?" Buffalo asked.

Wolf rubbed his hands on his BDU pants getting rid of the oil on his hands "yeah whats up?".

"We know that Quiet is effecting morale here and people are getting violent because of her" Buffalo explained.

Wolf sat there listening as she spoke on "What if there is a chance she can come with us on missions?".

Wolf leaned back bit suprised "That might not be possible especially with Miller?".

Buffalo then moved closer to Wolf "I know but what if this actually helps, she wouldnt be here and the soldiers wouldnt have to see her".

Wolf thought for a second "Out of sight, out of mind".

Buffalo smiled and leaned in close to Wolf's face "Exactly".

Wolf thought for a second then shrugged his shoulders "I guess we could ask Big Boss tomorrow it may not happen buts its worth a try".

Buffalo leaned in and kissed him and pulled back with a smirk "Never hurts to try"

Wolf smirked "You always think of everything dont you, acting like you give the orders".

Buffalo pulled off her bra and wrapped her hands around Wolf's neck.

"In bed...I always give orders" Buffalo yanked Wolf on top of her and the two removed the rest of their clothes but little did they know that just outside their window Quiet sitting on the crane and thanks to her improved hearing she caught the entire conversation and smiled thinking it would be nice to be out in the field with them but then her thoughts cut off as she heared Buffalo moaning and she couldnt help but laugh and decided to got back to her cell leaving the lovers alone.

Quiet decided to have one last smoke before calling it a day and even though she had her own mission to do her she decided to enjoy the time here with Wolf and Buffalo despite the fact that Diamond Dogs will be gone when the time is right but right now an olive branch was made.

 **"So what do you think about Quiet's past? bit terrible with her lover but it will be related to the story and will be explained further as the story progresses but now we are going back to the battlefield in the next chapter get ready! and one hint Big Boss will be on the mission too!"**


	14. Chapter 14: Pitch Dark

**'We are back with another chapter and finally back on the battlefield with Wolf accompanying Big Boss on his mission lets see what happens! :)'**

Chapter 14: Pitch Dark

Wolf made his way to Big Boss's quarters after finding out he returned in the middle of the night and got the results of Quiet's test from Ocelot and on the way he was thinking of explaining what Buffalo suggested about Quiet coming with them on missions, it was a crazy idea but there was nothing wrong with trying.

Wolf entered Big Boss's room and saw him sitting at his desk writing and in to his suprise casuel wear it was the first time seeing Big Boss without combat gear and instead he wore jeans, boots and a Diamond Dogs leather jacket.

"Boss can I speak to you for a second" Wolf asked and Big Boss looked up at Wolf.

"Wolf how are you, Ocelot filled me in on Quiet's examination I have to say this is gonna be complicated then I thought" Big Boss stated.

"Yeah, she is gonna be tough one to crack" Wolf responded and Big Boss saw there was something on his mind.

"Whats wrong Wolf, you look like your thinking something over" Wolf frowned.

Wolf crossed his arms and sighed before responding "Its about Quiet, we all know she is causing morale to drop here obviousley me and Buffalo have no problem with her being her and last night Buffalo came up with something and it might sound crazy."

Big Boss got up out of his desk and went around it an leaned on it crossing his arms listening to Wolf.

"Go on I'm listening" Big Boss stated.

Wolf looked out the window then back at Big Boss "She thought it may be a good idea especially everyone here if she, would come with me and Buffalo on missions".

Big Boss was suprised at this "You do know that something like that is extremely dangerous Wolf".

Wolf nodded "I know but thats why I came to you to see if one day that could be possible, I mean after all you and Miller were enemies once in the field".

Big Boss laughed "Yeah that was a good fight right there, but you do know Quiet is diffrent all together".

"I know Boss, I just thought I'd bring this up incase the soldiers here get worse with her presence here" Wolf agreed.

Big Boss looked down at the floor thinking it over and after a few seconds he looked back at Wolf.

"It's dangerous Wolf, but you are right the soldiers have been complaining about her but they need to remember its my choice to have her here this isnt a school and she will stay unless I say so but as for this suggestion...I will think it over, after all she seems to like you and Buffalo" Big Boss stated.

Wolf smiled "Thank you Boss".

Big Boss sighed "I'm not making any promises Wolf but I will think it over also now that you are here I just got word of a new mission from Miller about some oilfield in Africa I need you to be my support buddy out there".

Wolf frowned "Oilfield? does it have something to do with Skull Face?".

Big Boss shook his head "No this is a favor from the CIA, a bunch of mercenaries have taken it over and want us to destroy the oil suppley but there are rumored suggestions that they have connections to XOF".

"I see so when do we head out?" Wolf asked.

"In one hour make sure you are ready I will see you down on the helipad" Big Boss ordered and Wolf nodded and left Big Boss's room and went to get ready.

An hour passed and Wolf, Buffalo and Ocelot were at the helipad waiting for Big Boss to arrive and soon enough Big Boss came into view with Miller and made his way to the helicopter and Ocelot came up to him.

"Rader has picked up heavy turbulance, try not to get knocked out of the sky" Ocelot stated.

"Got it" Big Boss responded and as Wolf and Big Boss was about to enter the chopper they saw Miller looking at the chopper frowning and after a few moments he smacked his cane on the chopper and out of nowhere Quiet came into view.

Big Boss frowned "Quiet?"

"Where does she think she's going?" Miller mocked her.

Ocelot figured it out "You want to head out with Wolf and the Boss?".

Quiet looked to the side confirming her intentions and Miller saw it.

"That will be the day" Miller never taking his eyes off her.

Ocelot stepped forward "I dont see a problem with it, as long as she's with you" Ocelot looked to Big Boss and Wolf before looking at Quiet again "She is a crack shot and a damn fine scout, better then some of the men and women with has here".

Miller spat "There is nothing fine about this...thing".

Quiet looked at Miller and her markings appeared but Wolf put his hand out "Quiet, take it easy".

Buffalo moved closer to Quiet "Just calm down its not worth it".

Quiet looked at both Wolf and Buffalo then took a deep breath and her markings vanished.

Big Boss was suprised with how Wolf and Buffalo could calm her, he was beginning to think that maybe Wolf was right about her being with them on missions.

Ocelot then pulled out his revolver and pulled off a few spins before handing it to Quiet and pointed at the chopper blades and Quiet understood what he wanted her to do and so did Miller.

"Wait a minute! that thing cost alot of money!" Miller stated but was pulled to the side by Ocelot and they all watched Quiet and after a few moments she let off three shots and switched to her other hand and let off the last three with all the bullets making it past the chopper blades and handed back the gun to Ocelot.

The group was silent and Miller was gritting his teeth but Wolf, Buffalo, Ocelot and Big Boss were impressed and she placed her hands on her hips and smiled and was proud of herself as she looked towards Wolf and Buffalo.

"She can see each individual blade and her depth perseption". Ocelot said impressed.

Big Boss tapped Wolf's shoulder indicating that Buffalo's idea may happen as he past him and walked up to Quiet.

"You want in?" Big Boss asked and Quiet looked at Wolf and Buffalo again with a smile and looked at Big Boss but Miller stepped in.

"This is rediculous she doesnt talk, how can you stay in communication?" Miller was frustrated.

Big Boss looked at Miller for a few seconds then back at Quiet and sighed. "Right, guess you lost this one Quiet".

Quiet hopes were shattered as she crossed her arms looking at the floor as Big Boss entered the chopper while Wolf gave Buffalo a kiss goodbye and before he entered he went up to Quiet and placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Chin up Quiet, you may still get a chance to be out there with us". Wolf pulled his head back and Quiet looked at him with new hope.

"Right now just enjoy the day and keep an eye on Buffalo for me" Wolf stated and Quiet chuckled and went to Buffalo as Wolf entered the chopper.

Ocelot chuckled as he turned to Miller "Still think she cant have a place here?".

Miller was still unimpressed and looked at Quiet with Buffalo "As long as I live".

The final checks were done and the chopper lifted off the platform and Big Boss and Wolf headed to Africa.

A few hours past and Pequad finally got Wolf and Big Boss to where they need to be and the two checked their weapons as they appraoched the landing zone.

"You checked over the briefing on the tapes Wolf?" Big Boss asked.

"Yeah, I checked them when you were sleeping" Wolf loaded his gun ready.

"Good man, Pequad how long till we land?" Big Boss looked toward his pilot.

"About three minutes Boss?" Pequad shouted back.

After Wolf and Big Boss checked their equipment they opened the side door checking the area and the river was filled with crude oil the place was just a mess and after a few minutes they reached the landing zone and jumped off the chopper and Big Boss pulled ou his foot out of a hole covering his shoe in mud.

Big Boss sighed "I just got these the other day" Wolf could only chuckle.

Miller then came over the radio "Thats step one to tracking down Skull Face and Cipher with him, you need to head east to where the oil plant is located there should be a villiage nearby that should lead straight to it" Miller ended the call.

Wolf and Big Boss made their way to the neaby villiage and found a good vantage point and reconed the area.

"looks like the area is light on security" Big Boss said still scanning the area.

"Boss, look towards the grounded ship theres something you need to see" Wolf advised Big Boss and as soon as Big Boss say what he saw he called it in.

"Ocelot there are children here" Boss radio'd in.

"Children...child soldiers" Ocelot sighed as he realised why they were there.

"Yeah but they havent got weapons on them just cutouts" Big Boss continued to observe with Wolf.

"They will have weapons soon, is there anyway you can save them?" Ocelot suggested.

"Hold on a minute" Wolf spoke and saw the scene before him and saw at least eight soldiers come into view and started escorting them out of the area and he knew it was to dangerous now so he looked at Big Boss and shook his head.

Big Boss sighed "It's not gonna happen theres too many soldiers around them".

Ocelot thought for a moment "We will save them if we can later but right now just focus on getting to the oilfield". Ocelot ended the call.

Wolf rubbed his head hating not being able to save them but he then felt Big Boss tap his hand on his shoulder.

"Theres always a next time best to wait for the right time to strike" Big Boss assured and Wolf nodded and decided to sneak through the villiage and managed to get to the other side of the area and suddenley saw a jeep come into view and quickly jumped behind a few crates hoping they wasnt seen but lucky enough the two soldiers in the jeep didnt see them and parked near a watch tower and headed into a building.

"May aswell borrow their jeep dont you think?" Big Boss suggested.

Wolf chuckled "Sure I'm sure they wont mind".

Big Boss took one look around and the coast was clear so they sprinted to the jeep and jumped in and for some reason the soldiers left the key in but either way Big Boss hit the gas and took off out of the villiage and headed towards the oilfield.

"Looks like you made it past the villiage the oilfield is not far now just follow the road to it" Miller advised over the radio and after avoiding a few checkpoints they came across a burnt down villiage and they came to a halt and got out the jeep to investigate.

Big Boss and Wolf slowly took in the site of the area as they searched it and soon Big Boss found something.

"Wolf, over here" Big Boss called over Wolf and soon enough he was by his side and Wolf's eyes widened as he saw what was on the ground, burnt bodies.

"What the hell, why would they do this" Wolf frowned looking at the victims.

Big Boss radio'd home "Miller do you remember the mission codenamed 'Angel With Broken Wings'?".

Miller responded "Yeah why what does that mission have to do with this mission?".

Big Boss sighed "Me and Wolf came across a villiage burnt to the ground, there are bodies everywhere some piled up and some lined up, sound familier?".

Miller thought for a moment "Yeah...Angel's villiage was burnt to the ground which the bodies found the exact same way...are you saying theres something connected?".

Big Boss looked down at the row of bodies "I dont know but something is going on we will keep you posted" Big Boss ended the call and went back to the jeep but soon realised Wolf didnt follow and turned around and saw him still looking at the bodies.

"Wolf come on" Big Boss called out but he didnt answer.

"Wolf!" Big Boss called again in a higher tone and Wolf snapped out of it and quickly went to Big Boss but before Wolf got in the jeep Big Boss put his hand on Wolf's shoulder.

"First time you have seen something like that?" Big Boss asked.

Wolf nodded "Yeah Boss sorry it wont happen again".

Big Boss shook his head "Dont worry about it, just stay focused alright" he tapped Wolf's shoulder again and they both got in the jeep and resumed their journey and after a few minutes Big Boss saw a road leading up hill and decided to take it and soon enough he found a vantage point over looking the Oilfield.

"Perfect place for recon" Wolf smiled.

Big Boss chuckled "Quite the view indeed lets see what we have".

Big Boss and Wolf scanned the area and the area was full of gaurds and it wasnt going to be easy and after a few minutes Big Boss put away his scope and looked at Wolf as he continued scanning the area.

"Alright I think we should split up, I take the control room you take the big ass oil tank you can make your way in on the far left I will head left and climb in from the right and make my way to the control room". Big Boss explained.

Wolf put away his scope and look at Big Boss "Sounds like a plan but the surrounding areas will be all over this place when the fireworks start".

Big Boss nodded "Thats why we need to get the hell out of there as soon as the tank blows so when I deactivate the pump I will head out the other side of the oilfield and call pequad for pick up, you need to be out of there by then so we can pick you".

Wolf nodded "Got it".

Big Boss tapped Wolf's back "Good luck Wolf"

Big Boss headed to the right side of the oilfield as Wolf took the left and soon enough they both made it in without getting caught and both made their way to their targets.

Big Boss went from cover to cover making his way to the control room until he came across two soldiers speaking so he decided to listen in.

"Do you know what was wrong with those peoples bodies back in the villiage?" one of the soldiers spoke.

"Nothing I know but they started showing some kind of...infection on their lungs pretty nasty stuff" The other soldier spoke.

"So they decided to burn the villiage to stop the infection" The soldier spoke and the other soldier sighed.

"I dont know man but I dont want to talk about I still have nightmares throwing those bodies into the drainage ditch".

"Drainage ditch?" Big Boss thought to himself and decided to head to the control room landing a few headshots with his silenced pistol on anyone in his way and he finally came to the stairs leading up to the control and thats when he noticed Wolf lockpicking the door leading to the oil tank.

"Good work Wolf" Big Boss smiled and then went up to the door leading into the control room and lockpicked the door and in a few seconds the door was open and Big Boss quickly found the main control panel.

"Miller, I found the control panel" Big Boss radioed in and Miller responded.

"Alright all you need to do is hit the main switch that will ensure they can never use the facility again" Miller ended the call and Big Boss decided to aim his silenced assault rifle and fired a few rounds into the panel completely destroying it and soon the power went out.

"Why turn it off just by the button, they are only gonna turn it back on later" Big Boss chuckled as he left the room and he looked over at the oil tank and saw Wolf plant three charges and decided to radio him.

"Wolf Ive taken care of the control room looks like you are almost finished" Big Boss saw Wolf look up to the control room and saw Big Boss and responded.

"Just setting up the timer I will be heading out shortly". Wolf assured.

Big Boss nodded "Ok, Im heading out of the facility and calling for Pequad we will pick you up when your ready".

Big Boss ended the call and walked down the path to the stairs until something caught his eye in the ditch below and what he saw was something only saw out of horror movies, Big Boss examined the ditch and saw countless bodies with what look like large purple cysts on their chests.

"What the hell..." Big Boss took out his camera and snapped a few pictures and then made his way out of the facility while Wolf finished setting the timer and then got a call from Miller.

"Wolf this is Miller I am on a seperate channel whats the situation?"

Wolf sighed before responding "I'm about to set of the oil tank pretty soon this place will be up in flames".

"Alright listen I need to see you when you get back theres something I need you to do and of course theres a few people I want you to meet". Miller stated which got Wolf's attention.

"People to meet who are you talking about?" Wolf asked.

"Just a few contacts I have known for a while just come straight to me when the mission is over" Miller ended the called and Wolf was frustrated now, he didnt mind pretending to be on Millers side but it would have been nice if Miller left him alone every once and a while.

Wolf finally set the charges and he had three minutes to get out so instead of sneaking he took out his silenced rifle and took headshots at all soldiers in his way and soon enough he exited the way he entered and as soon as he was out he looked at his watch and saw he had a minute left.

"Ah fuck it" Wolf pulled out the remote detinator and watched the tank explode and decide to run as far as he could.

Big Boss heard the explosion from the distance and decided to call Pequad on his Idroid.

"Pequad its Big Boss I need you here asap!" Big Boss ordered and soon Pequad responded.

"This is Pequad arriving shortly".

Wolf ran for a few minutes before coming to a halt knowing he was safe and took out his Idroid.

"Boss this is Wolf I'm outside the facility whats your situation" Wolf asked.

"I am currently waiting for Pequad Wolf we will pick you up when he gets here keep your idroid on we can pinpoint your location just hang tight" Big Boss responded and just before Wolf could respond he suddenly felt like he wasnt alone and all of a sudden he looked up and saw a robot drop from a vantage point and quickly rolled out the way before being crushed and quickly drew his weapon aiming at the hostile which he soon realised was on a Walker Gear.

"Your a quick one lad" The hostile turned his Walker Gear to Wolf with its minigun aimed on him.

"And you are?" Wolf kept his gun on the hostile and for some reason the hostile was wearing a cowboy hat with his woodland camoflauge and Wolf knew he wasnt a standard soldier.

The hostile chuckled and moved his hat up to look at Wolf "Straight forward I see, I like that so tell me son what are you doing out here by yourself?".

Wolf had his eyes completley focused on the enemy looking for any signs of attack.

"Just attending to buisness, you?" Wolf asked and then saw the hostile get of his Walker Gear and stood next to it leaning his arm on it.

"Ah I'm just taking Betsy here for a spin such a fine piece of work dont you think" The hostile mocked.

"Depends on what its used for" Wolf responded.

The hostile tapped the Walker Gear a few times and stepped forward and Wolf reacted.

"Dont come any closer!" Wolf ordered.

The hostile stopped and chuckled "Ah I see you dont know who I am do you" he then took his hat off and bowed and looked up at Wolf "My name is Marston and you are?".

Wolf was hesitant but responded "My name is Wolf".

Marston chuckled and put his hat back on "A lone Wolf huh I heard they can be dangerous why dont you put the gun down son before you get hurt".

Marston went forward to grab Wolf's gun but Wolf saw it coming and flipped Marston over his shoulder and drew his knife and dug it into Marston's neck right before Marston's hat fell to the ground.

"Move and you die" Wolf stated.

"Impressive CQC Wolf, Big Boss sure did teach you well" Marston chuckled which caught him by suprise.

"How do you know I was trained by Big Boss" Wolf dug the knife deeper almost cutting Marston's neck but the stranger looked up at Wolf.

"Lets just say MSF looked great as it crumbled". Wolf's eyes widened and Marston saw this chance to strike and moved the knife from his neck and delivered a punch right into Wolf's face making him back up and Marston got up and the two fought hand to hand.

Wolf blocked Marston's punches and then delivered a few punches to his head hand kicked Marston in the gut making him stumble.

"Your good kid I give you that but I think you have lived long enough" Marston then snapped his fingers.

"Dont move!"

"Hands in the air!"

"Drop the weapon!"

Wolf heard voices in all directions and soon realised he was surrounded and then he turned his attention back to Marston but as soon as he turned to him he was met with a shoulder throw and was disarmed by Marston as he spoke "You see why its a bad idea to work alone bad things happen".

Marston threw the gun away and allowed Wolf to stand up.

"So you are XOF then guess the rumors are true about you running a few things here" Wolf focusing on Marston.

"You have done you homework I see well done and it looks like you caused alot of damage to our oilfield" Marston looked to the fire then back at Wolf.

Wolf chuckled "Well it was bad for the enviroment so I guess I did Afica a favour".

"Ah it dont matter you may have destroyed our Oilfield but we will always get another and it will go back to buisness as usual" Marston stated as he picked up his hat and dusted it off.

"What exactly do you want, you havnt killed me yet so you must have something in mind" Wolf looked around at the soldiers still aiming their guns at him.

Martson puts on his hat and smiles at Wolf "You catch on quick son and you are right there is something we know who you are Wolf, you see our boss knows who you are and he thinks you are one hell of a soldier one he would love to have".

Wolf chuckled "So you want to know if I will join you and what if I say no?".

Marston smirked and walked to his Walker Gear and got back on it and aimed its weapons at Wolf.

"Join or die..." Marston spoke plainly.

All of a sudden the soldiers heard a chopper approach and all of a sudden Pequad came into view and Big Boss was on the gattling gun.

"Wolf get down!" Big Boss opened fired and Wolf dived for cover.

"TAKE THAT BASTARD DOWN!" Marston turn his Walker to the chopper and opened fire with his soldiers but little did he know Wolf jumped him from behind and threw him off and took control and turned the Walker to Marston.

"Run or die" Wolf opened fire and Marston ran for his life going from cover to cover but soon the solders realised Wolf was controlling the Walker Gear and opened fire and one soldier managed to hit him in the shoulder which made him grunt in pain but he quickly turned the Walker to the soldiers.

"My turn" Wolf with the support of Big Boss unleashed hundreds of bullets into the soldiers and soon Big Boss's minigun overheated and stopped working but as soon as it overheated he saw the cowboy sneaking up trying to get a shot at Wolf.

Big Boss had to act quick and he looked to his side and saw an grenage launcher on the rack and quickly grabbed it and aimed at the cowboy and fired and the impact sent the cowboy flying and even knocked the Walker Gear over making Wolf fall off it.

"Wolf you alright!" Big Boss called out and was relieved that Wolf got up.

Wolf looked up at Big Boss and mocked him "Yeah I'm fine I just love explosions near me which could send my flying".

Big Boss smiled "Your welcome now come on lets head home".

Pequad got lower enough and Wolf got on with the help of Big Boss and the chopper took off out of the mission area but little did they know there was one survivor left.

"Good to finally meet you Wolf...this isnt over" Marston spoke just barely and he radioed for emergancy extraction with his only arm still attached to him.

"Hold still I almost got it!" Big Boss ordered as he dug his knife into Wolf's back digging out the bullet and soon enough the bullet popped out and Wolf grunted in pain.

"You are lucky I was there Wolf" Big Boss patched up Wolf's back just enough to hold it until they got back home.

"I knew my luck will run out" Wolf chuckled.

Big Boss tapped his friends shoulder "Well take it easy how is Buffalo gonna be when she finds out you almost died".

Wolf and Big Boss finally sat down and took a few deep breaths to relaxe.

"I will leave that little fight out, she dont need to know that" Wolf removed his weapons and took off his coat.

Big Boss chuckled "Well I'm sure you can make up something for that wound".

Wolf shook his head "I got a few hours to make up a story".

Big Boss leaned back and closed his eye "Well I'm getting some shut eye while you think of a story".

Wolf smiled "Guess an old guy like you needs sleep".

Big Boss didnt open his eye "Dont push it Wolf I just saved your ass".

Wolf chuckled as he pulled out his headphones and cassette player and put the music of his choosing in the player.

"Hey Wolf" Big Boss caught him just before he hit play.

"Whats up Boss" Wolf put his headphone in his ears as he focused on Big Boss who still had his eye closed.

"I think it would be a good idea if Quiet joined you and Buffalo on your missions, the way you and Buffalo handled the situation on the helipad was impressive and I think you three would make a great team together, so when your ready to take her out with you just let me know" Big Boss stated and Wolf soon responded.

"Thank you Boss you wont regret this" Wolf smiled.

"I know Leon, you never let me down" Big Boss soon fell asleep and Wolf finally hit play and looked towards the the side doors and saw the sun rise while he listened to his chosen song.

'She blinded me with science'

 **'So we have a new enemy a cowboy kind of enemy and he will have an interesting story of his own and I hope you liked the team up of Wolf and Big Boss again and now lets get on to the next chapter :)'**


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontation

**"Time for the next episode and a new problem has arrived on Motherbase and a few new characters are making their debut and one of them stars a character from a fellow fan of this story and has writing a story of MGS aswell so a shoutout to H.A.U (Harbering Amoung Us) be sure to check out Sofalofa's page and check out the amazing story and now lets jump straight into this chapter and see what happens"**

Chapter 15: Confrontation

Big Boss and Wolf finally made it home and were greeted by Ocelot waiting for them on the helipad.

"Boss, Wolf I assume the mission was a success" Ocelot crossed his arms.

Big Boss chuckled "Apart from Wolf taking a bullet to the back everything indeed went well".

Ocelot nodded "Good to hear, listen Huey wanted to see you about a project he's is asking for approval on he seems really excited about it".

Big Boss frowned "Is that right, well he can wait right now we have come across something disturbing".

Big Boss passed Ocelot his camera and he examined the pictures.

"I have no idea what happened to these people but we need to find any leads we can asap cause if this is connected to Skull face we could be in trouble here" Big Boss sighed.

Wolf looked to Big Boss "There is something else aswell Boss, while you were heading out of the facility Miller contacted me on a private channel and wanted me to meet a few people".

Big Boss frowned at Wolf "What people".

Ocelot put the camera away and spoke up "That explains the bunch of soldiers arriving here while you were away, it would seem Miller has some old contacts that used to work for him and they will only take orders from Miller".

Big Boss sighed and rubbed his forehead "What is Miller planning, he is pushing his luck".

Ocelot knew something was going to happen soon "Boss we can remove these soldiers from Motherbase we have more then enough men to escort them off".

Big Boss thought for a moment "No if we act now we may lose the chance to find out what he is doing".

Wolf sighed "Same as before then, play pretend and record whats going on?".

Big Boss looked at Wolf "Yeah but get that wound treated first".

Wolf nodded and walked towards medical leaving Big Boss and Ocelot alone.

"These new people are unsettling our men boss I got a funny feeling something is going to happen" Ocelot looked at Big Boss.

Big Boss looked up at the command centre at the Diamond Dogs logo thinking about what was going to happen in the future.

"Yeah but right now we cant just jump into the fire we have to wait for the right time to strike" Big Boss sighed and walked with Ocelot towards the command platform.

A few hours had past and soon Wolf was patched up and was finally at Millers door to his office and before he entered he hit record on his cassette player and hid it within his jacket and finally entered.

"Miller you wanted to see me" Wolf spoke out and soon saw a few soldiers he didnt reconize sitting on nearby chairs looking at him and he knew these guys were gonna be trouble just by the look of them.

Miller looked up at Miller and smiled "Wolf come in I how did the mission go".

Wolf frowned and approached Miller "Cut the greeting whats going on here Miller why have you brought these mercs here".

Miller frowned and stood up "I have decided to have my own unit within Diamond Dogs".

Wolf crossed his arms "What our own soldiers arnt good enough?".

Miller took his cane and walked around his desk "Its nothing to do with that Wolf I just need eyes and ears on the battlefield as well".

Wolf chuckled "Yeah first you go behind Big Boss's back and bring in people which me or the rest of Diamond Dogs know and you expect us to be ok about it you sure didnt seem happy when Quiet arrived here?".

Miller gritted his teeth "Dont relate these people with that Cipher bitch again and for your infomation I have known this unit for awhile way before you joined MSF".

Wolf crossed his arms "Even if you know them, the rest of us dont and you brag about the safety of Motherbase and yet you have put the rest of our soldiers on edge with your group of friends here".

One guy got up and put his hand on Wolf's shoulder "I suggest you calm down pal".

Wolf slowly turned his head to the soldier with a glare. "And if you dont want your hand broken I suggest you take your hand off me".

Miller looked at the soldier "Viper go sit back down, Wolf is possibly the highest skilled soldier here we dont need trouble".

Viper chuckled and let go of Wolf's shoulder "This little guy huh maybe you and me should test that one day" VIper then went back to his seat.

Miller sighed "Look Wolf I know this looks crazy but believe me this unit will help us".

Wolf stepped closer to Miller "To help us..or you cause from what I hear they only take orders from you".

Miller frowned "I am doing this to ensure what Big Boss is hiding doesnt effect Motherbase thats all".

Wolf looked down at the floor then back at Miller "I see and what if these soldiers start causing trouble for Motherbase, what then?".

Miller smirked "That wont happen Wolf besides you have yet to meet their leader".

Wolf frowned "Leader I thought you were the leader".

Miller shook his head "I do command them but they have someone they will die to protect".

Miller then looked up as the door entered "Ah here she is now".

Wolf turned around and saw a woman enter with top of the line combat gear and had a look of a deadly soldier, she had long blond hair in a ponytail and had bright green eyes and was a beautiful woman but even though she had the looks she definatly looked like she wouldnt hestiate to kill.

Miller smiled "Wolf let me introduce you...to Lydia Matthews".

Wolf frowned as he looked at her as he moved closer to her "Lydia Matthews...I feel like I've heard that name somewhere".

Lydia huffed and crossed her arms "So this is Howling Wolf, Big Boss's best soldier to be honest I expected better".

Wolf knew she was gonna be a handful "Yeah well looks can fool all I see right now is a pretty face with a bitch attitude".

Lydia's eyes widened and drew her knife to attack but as Miller called out to stop her she was already in close range but Wolf blocked it and responded with a kick to her gut and threw her over his shoulder and slammed her to the ground but as he went to disarm her she delivered a kick to his head knocking him back and kicked herself back up and entered a combat stance with her knife ready as Wolf took a defensive stance.

Miller shouted "Enough! Wolf!, Lydia! stand down!".

After a few moments Wolf and Lydia eased up and Miller came between them "Wolf I brought here to tell you that this unit is gonna be here to stay despite your objections I believe this unit will be a big help to us".

Miller turned to Lydia "Lydia, In future I advise you to never draw a weapon on a fellow soldier those are the rules here and that goes for the rest of you".

Lydia put her knife away as she stared daggers at Wolf "As long as he keeps that mouth shut we will get along nicely".

Wolf smirked as he approached her "To be honest Lydia Matthews that was just a test to see how well you can maintain your anger and you failed, you may be guests here but this is my family if you or anyone of your buddies here cause trouble I will personally throw you into the ocean".

Miller then stepped in front of Lydia and met Wolf eye to eye.

"That is not your call Wolf this is my unit and I will decide if they stay or not" Miller stated.

Wolf moved closer to Miller not intimidated by him at all "And if Big Boss says otherwise?".

Miller was silent for a few seconds "There are always a way to see the bigger picture Wolf".

Wolf then remembered that he needed to be able to stay in Miller's circle of trust in order to find out what he was up to so he back off and acted casually.

"Ok I will bite, who are these people" Wolf sighed as he saw Miller smile.

"Well of course you know Lydia Matthews, we kind of go way back" Miller looked back at Lydia who didnt take her eyes of Wolf.

Wolf chuckled as he looked at her "I remember him talking about a Lydia years ago If I remember correctly there was something between you two?".

"Thats none of your buisness.." Lydia snarled at Wolf she didint care if he was the top guy in Diamond Dogs he was just another soldier.

Miller then pointed at the rest on seats behind him "Those three are Viper, Hound and Rogue they have been with me on the battlefield even before I met Big Boss".

Wolf looked at the three and they nodded at Wolf and he just chuckled "Dont talk much do they?".

Miller frowned "They talk to those they trust".

Wolf sighed "That goes both ways Miller you of all people should know that".

Miller was silent for a few seconds and soon responded.

"You may not like this Wolf but believe me this will help us". Miller stated.

Wolf looked back at Lydia who still had her eyes glued to him and then looked back at Miller "So you gonna introduce this unit to Big Boss huh or are you and your friends gonna have sleepovers in here?". Lydia moved forward but was quickly stopped by Miller.

"Go tell Big Boss I will be coming up with this unit in a minute to meet him I know he will see the value of this unit". Miller stated and after a few moments Wolf turned away and headed for the door and before he left he turned to Miller with a warning.

"Just remember Miller if your friends cause trouble on this base or even decide to be funny with anyone I know I will come for them..understand?" Wolf was looking at Miller with daggers in his eyes before he left.

Lydia walked up to Miller and placed her arm on his shoulder "I knew he would be a problem the moment I saw him".

Miller looked at Lydia then back at the door "He will come around Lydia its simpley his way just give him time".

Wolf was up in the command platform and gave the cassette player to Big Boss and he listened to everything that was captured earlier and soon the tape ended and Big Boss was getting frustrated with Miller.

"What is he playing at bringing these people here, esspecially this Lydia who disrespects my top guy on sight" Big Boss looked at Ocelot overlooking Motherbase.

"He is getting too big for his boots Boss we need to put him back in his place now" Ocelot highly suggessted.

Wolf seconded Ocelots advice "He's right boss if Miller did this behind your back who knows what he will do next, remember what he did back during Peace Walker...".

Big Boss looked at Wolf and knew he was right, Miller was getting out of control and losing sight of what they were all fighting for and now it was time to end this once and for all.

Big Boss sighed "Your right, both of you".

Before Big Boss could speak the door opened and Miller stepped in with his unit with a smile "Boss I would like you to meet a few friends of mine".

Lydia, Viper, Hound and Rogue lined up in a row as Miller introduced them.

"This is the Charon Corp, the deadlest bunch of soldiers on this planet I brought them here to join us and I believe its in our best intrests to recruit them as I believe they can speed things along" Miller stated looking at each of the Charon Corp with pride and then looked at Big Boss who crossed his arms and saw Wolf look away with Ocelot looking over Motherbase.

"So what do you say Boss should we get them settled in" Miller smirked as he saw Big Boss approach each soldier looking at them eye to eye until he came up to Lydia and he could she anger behind her eyes and he let out a little chuckle as he turned around and walked back to the centre of the room and stopped with his back facing them.

"Tell me Kaz...why should I recruit a bunch of hot headed soldiers who disrespect my top soldier the moment they meet him" Big Boss stated.

Miller grunted "Boss, these are some of the best soldiers have to offer!".

Big Boss turned around and looked at Miller "They are unstable Miller I saw anger behind their eyes as I approached them and lets not forget Lydia, she insulted Wolf and when he countered the insult she drew her knife and went to attack him".

Miller stepped forward "Boss that was contained in seconds!".

Big Boss was starting to get angry "And thats not the only thing Miller, you went behind my back bringing in soldiers without me knowing about and the fact is you honestly believed you could bring me around to your argument esspecially when you have a hunch I was involved with the Ground Zeroes incident".

"Boss I-" Miller spoke before getting interuppted by Big Boss.

"You have been trying to make my best soldier your eyes and ears and after all we have been through and the fact I saved your life in afganistan when I could have left you to die, you have the guts to stand here and tell me that you believe I had something to do with the fall of MSF and you bring a ragtag band of soldiers in here and expect me to just accept it" Big Boss was fuming.

Lydia chuckled "Careful you may hurt yourself getting angry".

Big Boss shot a look and pointed at Lydia "You shut your mouth your lucky I havnt put a bullet in your head but keep it up and I may do it in this room".

Big Boss's threat triggered Miller's anger "You try that Boss and you will pay for it!".

Ocelot turned to the two now fed up "ENOUGH!, this is getting out of hand".

Big Boss looked back at Ocelot and took a few deep breaths and calmed down and then approached Miller with a frown.

"Kaz Miller if you want your band here fine but I am giving a warning that I expect you heed, if I hear anything about your buddies causing trouble with my men I will personally kill them where they stand and I will hold you responsible bringing danger to Diamond Dogs and its people, from now on you will be monitored for any suspicious activity and your friends will be under constant watch" Big Boss warned and he saw Millers anger rise.

"This is wrong Snake! I care more about the safety of Diamond Dogs more then anyone else here its you that seems to not care about it!" Miller fumed.

Big Boss chuckled "Why cause Quiet is here, do yourself a favor and grow up this is not a kindergarden if you dont like it you can leave".

Miller stepped forward "If you think I am leaving something that I have built while you were sleeping you have another thing coming but for your warning thats fine by me and once Skull Face is dead...we are finished!".

Miller turned around to the door and Rogue, Viper and Hound followed but Lydia stayed behind looking at Big Boss.

"Something you want to say Lydia?" Big Boss offered her freedom of speech.

Lydia saw Wolf turn around to look at her and rage consumed her when he looked at her but she soon turned to Big Boss and shrugged her shoulders.

"I got nothing to say to you, I am here to work for Miller not the so called Legend or his boyscout and cowboy...good day gentlemen" Lydia turned around and left the room.

Big Boss shook his head "This is gonna be a pain in the ass".

Ocelot stepped forward "My main concern is Lydia she didnt seem intimidated by you at all".

Wolf sighed "She is the leader of the group and she and Miller had a thing going on before he met you Boss".

Big Boss turned around to his two trusted soldiers "We need to tightened security on Motherbase, I want cameras installed everywhere I dont want to take any chances".

Ocelot nodded "you got it Boss I will see to it right away also Huey still wants to see you about a mech".

Big Boss sighed "Ok lets head down there now and see what he got I really need to take my mind of this Charon Corp".

Big Boss, Wolf and Ocelot left the command centre and headed to RnD to see Huey hoping this situation with Miller was put to rest.

Lydia was leaning on Miller's desk sharpening her knife while Miller was looking out the window at Motherbase while Hound, Viper and Rogue were drinking and playing cards.

"If Big Boss thinks I'm just gonna sit here like a good soldier he's got another thing coming" Miller sighed and Lydia chuckled and put her knife away and looked at Miller.

"So I assume you have a plan" Lydia smirked as she saw Miller turn with a smile.

"I do...and its the same tactic Big Boss did to me...". Miller kept his eyes on Lydia as she approached him.

"Thats what I always liked about you Miller and of course over things." Lydia put her hand on his chest.

Miller sighed "You know I'm not the same person anymore".

Lydia looked into Miller's eyes "You still are your only missing two limbs but I think I can help you with that".

Miller frowned "What do you mean".

Lydia smirked and traced her finger on his jaw "I will show you...Boys!" Lydia clicked her fingers and the rest of Charon Corp picked up two cases and placed them on Millers desk.

Miller appraoched the two cases as Viper and Hound opened the cases revealing a high tech cybernectic arm and foot both in the color of red and Miller just stared at them and then he felt Lydia's hand trace his back as she stood next to him.

"Consider it a welcome home present, Commander" Lydia looked at the cybernetic limbs knowing that Miller was smiling that he had his old unit back.

 **"Lydia Matthews belongs to Sofalofa in the story (Harbering Among Us) she is a little diffrent in this story but still the same woman and in this story she is the leader of the Charon Corp and will now have a big role in the story ;) more is one the way I wonder whats gonna happen next."**


	16. Chapter 16: Hurt

**'So I came up with a chapter which focuses on Quiet and her feelings on the situation at Diamond Dogs its gonna be diffrent from the other chapters but I think this needs to happen so I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I really liked how this turned out'**

Chapter 16: Hurt

Quiet was humming away enjoying her shower trying to pass the time and was thinking about earlier, she had hoped to go on the mission with Wolf and Big Boss in hopes to gain trust from them but Miller always had to interfere but at least Big Boss, Ocelot, Buffalo and Wolf were willing to give her a chance and then her mind drifted to Wolf when he touched her shoulder and whispered into her ear telling her there be a chance for her to join them on mission and all of a sudden she stopped humming and opened her eyes while she washed her body, she remembered this tingling feeling when Wolf touched her and whispered to her.

Thinking about it made her warm inside as she looked down at her stomach and slowly rubbed it and kicked abit of water on the floor and for some reason she couldnt stop thinking of Wolf even if she tried but she slowly closed her eyes started caressing her skin as if Wolf was touching her, she explored her whole body while the water soaked her as she caressed her legs all the way up to her ass and gave it a light squeeze and she let out a quiet gasp just thinking of Wolf caressing her pefectly shaped butt and imagined him slowly pulling off her leggings, her panties and her bra just allowling him to explore her nude body under the shower just the thought of it made her heart beat faster and soon she brought her hands to her stomach and slowly made her way up to he breasts and she moaned as she washed them pretending as if Wolf's hands where there then all of a sudden her eyes snapped open realising what she was doing and grunted in disgust.

She turned off the shower and punched the cell bars in frustration, she couldnt believe she had such dirty thoughts and she felt so disgusted knowing that he was with Flaming Buffalo which was now she considered a close friend to her and she was actually thinking of him with his hands on her, soon she sat on her bed hitting it and then picked up a cigerette and quickly lit it and took a few deep breaths as she looked to the ground and closed her eye constantley reminding herself that she had a mission to complete and she would follow it through to the end and she was convinced it was nothing more then sexual tenstion and nothing would never actually happen.

Big Boss, Ocelot and Wolf finally made it to Huey's location and as they entered they saw Huey working on a Walker Gear in the middle of the room and soon he popped his head from the side of the Gear.

"Snake glad you could make it I needed to speak to you" Huey said with excitment.

Big Boss, Ocelot and Wolf gathered around the Gear and examined it.

"I take it this is the reason you wanted to see me Huey?" Big Boss turned his attention to Huey as he drank his coffee.

"Yeah I figured that seeing you are always out in the field I thought I'd make a special Walker Gear just for you" Huey seemed pleased with himself.

Wolf continued to look at the Walker Gear "It seems a little diffrent from what we have seen, I assume its more advanced".

Huey smiled "You are correct Wolf its built with stronger armor than any other Walker Gear out there and I even took the liberty to add an A.I interface".

Ocelot frowned "A.I interface you say".

Huey turned to Ocelot as he put his coffee on the desk "Here I will show you" Huey turned to the Walker Gear and cleared his throat "D-Walker activate".

The Walker Gear came online and stretched out its limbs before going still again and finally spoke "D-Walker online, my sensors are picking up four life signals, running scan...I have confrimed the identity of Big Boss, Ocelot, Howling Wolf and Huey Emmerich".

Wolf chuckled and crossed his arms "I got to admit thats pretty cool".

D-Walkers head turned to Wolf "Pretty Cool...a common compliant..thank you Howling Wolf".

Ocelot sighed "Pretty annoying already".

D Walker then turned its head to Ocelot "My apologise Ocelot...I will remain silent until I am spoken to directly". D-Walker went on standby while Big Boss did a complete circle around the Gear and he was quite impressed.

"So this A.I interface, what capibilities does it have" Big Boss turned to Huey and he saw the scientist go to his desk and give Big Boss a clipboard with infomation.

"The A.I is very intelligent it can move around on its own in the field and can scout out enemies from a great distance and not only that but if it senses your in danger it will come straight to your aid in seconds and even if you dont get in a fire fight you will never have to worry about D-Walker being spotted as it is equipped with a stealth camoflauge" Huey explained with great detail.

"So this D-Walker, can it be customised in anyway" Wolf was very interested.

Huey smiled at Wolf "Yes in many ways with weapons and armor and as you can see I have installed a gatling gun and a flamethrower on the sides of D-Walker but if you want to change it for a rockect launcher you can do that".

Ocelot stepped forward "Well I got to hand it to you doctor you havent missed a beat but what about mass production?, with everything going on out there at the moment there is a chance this D-Walker wont come back".

Huey nodded "If you can give me approval I can start work right away but right not why dont you try out D-Walker".

Big Boss went to the back of D-Walker and jumped on the seat and fired up the engines.

"D-Walker scan loction and give me a systems report" Big Boss ordered and D-Walkers head popped up and looked left and right before facing forward.

"We are currently in Room 101...on the facility called...Diamond Dogs run by...Big Boss...checking systems...all systems funtional...weapons fully loaded...no hostiles in the area...we are currently...safe" D-Walkers stated and Big Boss looked at Huey.

"So does D-Walker move just like the other Walker Gear I used to carry you" Big Boss asked as he looked at the controls.

Huey walked around to Big Boss to explain further "Pretty much the same yeah but the only diffrence is that D-Walker has a driving mode for quick escapes and of course turning ractio is alot quicker, D-Walker has a motion sensor looking right at you so if you lean left or right it will turn in that direction and -".

"If I lean back it will stop and if I lean forward it moves forward" Big Boss finished and Huey smiled and nodded.

Big Boss looked to Ocelot "What do you think Ocelot should we try it in the field?".

Ocelot rubbed his jaw "I'm sure the good doctors tested it but maybe we should try it on a side op instead of a main mission just to test its full abilities no offense doc".

Huey chuckled "Oh non taken it will need some practice but I am confident that Big Boss and of course the other soldiers will master it in no time".

Big Boss though for a moment then looked at Wolf "We do have a few missions to rescue prisoners so maybe thats the best bet?".

Wolf frowned "How many prisoners are there?".

Big Boss nodded "About four I think why dont you and Buffalo come with me to test it, at least it will be some kind of day off from missions for once".

Wolf chuckled "Well a day off huh no way I'm passing that up".

Ocelot smirked and lightly punched Wolf's shoulder "Lazy son of a bitch".

Big Boss chuckled at the two then looks at Huey "Alright I want these guns fitted with non lethal rounds only can you do that Huey?".

Huey thought for a moment "Uh sure I will need to remove the flamethrower, actually I have a robotic arm attachment like the one back at the other lab for close quarters you can try".

Big Boss nodded "Do it" he then turned to Wolf "Go get Buffalo and tell her to meet us at the heliport I'm sure she wont mind being thrown around" Big Boss smirked.

Wolf laughed out loud as he turned around "She like me doing all the work Boss" and he heard Ocelot chuckle "Too much infomation Wolf".

Big Boss got off D-Walker so Huey could make the adjustments "Ocelot keep an eye on this place and keep an eye on Miller and his Charon Corp".

Ocelot nodded and tapped his friends shoulder "Will do Boss just enjoy the day off and try not to kill Wolf or Buffalo while your out there I at least want to be at their wedding IF that day comes".

The two friends laughed as they left Huey to make a few adjustments to D-Walker and deep down Huey was smiling hopefully he was off the chopping bloke and finally back with Big Boss like nine years ago.

After an hour Wolf and Buffalo were waiting for Big Boss to arrive with D-Walker.

"So I guess we will be puppets on our day off" Buffalo chuckled.

Wolf looked to Buffalo smiling "What would you have done?".

Buffalo rubbed her chin thinking and smiling "Maybe sunbathe, workout or have a nice bubblebath possibly with some company".

Wolf moved his hand to her butt and gave it a quick grop which made her jump "Keep it up and maybe it will happen when we get back".

Buffalo bit her lip and looked at Wolf "Is that a promise Wolf are you gonna make sure your girlfriend is perfectly maintained ".

Wolf winked but gave no answer and soon enough Big Boss came into view with D-Walker and Huey alongside him.

"Kept ya waiting huh?" Big Boss stated.

"Dont you always" Wolf joked but was met with a punch in the arm by Buffalo looking at him with a worried look.

Big Boss chuckled "Its ok Buffalo besides I wanted to speak to you before we head out".

Buffalo to attention but Big Boss his hand on her shoulder "ease up Buffalo" Buffalo soon relaxed and Big Boss then spoke "Wolf told me about this idea you had about bringing Quiet with you two on missions and after thinking it over I have decided to allow it".

Buffalo was suprised "Really Boss? well really I was just thinking of motherbase and the soldiers-" Buffalo was cut off by Big Boss when he raised his hand "Buffalo, you dont have to make excuses I have seen how you three get along and I have stated that this is not a school and you two seem to have given her a chance so I have agreed to let her be with you two, not for the morale of Motherbase but cause I think you would make a great team".

Buffalo was shocked by the statment and smiled "Thank you Boss".

"HEY THERE HE IS!" Two soldiers jumped Huey and attacked him but D-Walker was closer to Huey and used its arm to lift up one soldier and slammed him to the ground and the other soldier got up from punching Huey and drew his weapon at D-Weapon which alerted it".

"Drop your weapon" D-Walker spoke as it pulled out to pistols from its main core and aimed at the soldier.

"Whoa STAND DOWN!" Big Boss called out as he, Wolf and Buffalo ran to the chaos.

"Please stand down...I do not wish to hurt you" D-Walker stated and the soldier didnt stand down.

"You were created by this monster he is the reason MSF is dead!" The soldier shouted back at D-Walker.

Big Boss drew his gun "Soldier stand down thats an order!".

The soldier then turned to Big Boss and Wolf with his gun aimed at them.

"You let this monster come back on to our home after what he did!" The soldier shouted at Big Boss.

Big Boss took the safety off his gun "He is under investigation as we speak if he is responsible he will be delt with, now lower you weapon".

Wolf stepped forward "Its not worth it soldier!".

The soldier then aimed at Wolf "You stay out of this Wolf its bad enough you got into my buisness in that fight with that lowlife!".

Wolf countered the argument "You were planning to kill him wasnt you? what did you expect me to do!".

"I wanted you to stay out of it!" The solider was losing his cool.

Buffalo spoke up "What good would it have been!? you would have just been like those who took down MSF!".

"This is your final warning drop your weapon or I will kill you!" Big Boss stepped closer ready to pull the trigger and after a few moments the soldier gave up and put his gun down and Big Boss took it off him and the soldier backed up and with the situation behind them Big Boss turned around and called Ocelot on the radio as he walked to the heliport with D-Walker while Wolf and Buffalo helped up a beaten up Huey but as soon as their backs were turned the soldier drew his knife and charged Wolf but Big Boss turned around in time and saw him approach.

"NO!" Big Boss screamed running at Wolf and Buffalo realised what Big Boss was refering to and turned to see the soldier go for Wolf.

"WOLF LOOK OUT!" Buffalo screamed and Wolf quickly took his arms from Huey to face him but as he faced the soldier he saw that his arm with the knife seemed to be stuck in the air and Big Boss came to Wolf's side looking at the stuck soldier.

"What the hell!" The soldier pulled and pulled but his arm seemed stuck in the air and soon enough a figure fazed slowly into view and it was revealed to be Quiet holding on to the soldier's arm with one hand just looking dead into his eyes with the markings around her eyes on display.

"Bitch let go of me!" The soldier shook his arm but it was still no use so he decided to punch her square in the face so hard that Wolf, Big Boss and Buffalo heard the impact but what shocked everyone is that Quiet didnt even flinch from the punch and after a few seconds she delivered a huge headbutt to the soldier knocking him striaght to the ground and was completley out for the count.

"Quiet" Big Boss spoke and she turned to look at the three and her eye markings faded and she just gave a smile but soon turned sad and fazed out again leaving the three alone.

Buffalo stepped forward "Whats wrong with her?, did you see her turn sad?" Buffalo turned to Wolf hoping he saw it and he indeed saw Quiet's expression change.

"Maybe she is just fed up I mean the place hasnt been one hundred percent nice to her" Wolf stated and Big Boss spoke up "Looks like going with you lot is definatley going to happen now, Buffalo do you want to stay here and tend to Quiet maybe tell her about her going on missions with you?".

Buffalo looked at Big Boss and took a few moments to think and nodded "Yeah I will stay here and looke after her after all you guys are just testing D-Walker right?".

Wolf nodded "Yeah no missions today also becareful of the Charon Corp I got a funny feeling they will cause trouble".

Buffalo chuckled "I will after all we do have Ocelot here so he is bound to restrict their movements".

Big Boss nodded "Then its settled come on Wolf lets get out of here" Big Boss walked back towards the helipad where D-Walker was waiting but Wolf approached Buffalo and caressed her cheek and she smiled in response as he spoke "Guess I will see you in a bath later then".

Buffalo moved in to kiss Wolf and traced his jaw with her finger "I do need maintenance love, so your hands better be ready".

Wolf winked "Dont work too hard", soon enough Ocelot and two soldiers came over to attend to the knocked out soldier and Huey so Wolf left Buffalo with a quick kiss and caught up with Big Boss while she went to see Quiet.

Buffalo finally made it to the medical platform and headed down to the cell where lucky enough Quiet was there sunbathing.

"Hey Quiet is everything alright?" Buffalo called out and Quiet looked up and saw Buffalo and gave her a smile to show she was ok but Buffalo wasnt convinced so she went to the cell door and entered and Quiet sighed abit knowing she didnt fool her so she sat up and Buffalo sat next to her.

Quiet was looking to the ground feeling extremely guilty with the fact she fantisized about Wolf while he was dating the woman who became like a best friend to her but deep down she knew it was just sexual tentsion but it didnt make her feel any better but her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Buffalo offer her a cigerette which she happily accepted.

"Quiet I know this place has not exactly treated you well, but I gave Wolf a suggestion which he decided to take to Big Boss" Buffalo stated and Quiet looked at her with curiosity.

"I asked Wolf if there was a possibility if you could come with us on missions" Buffalo saw Quiet's eyes lit up as she spoke and she couldnt help but smile.

"And the good news is Big Boss has decided to allow it so anytime you want to stretch your legs just let us know and we can take you on missions with us from now on" Buffalo could see the excitment behind Quiet's eyes even though she just smiled at her.

Quiets couldnt believe that Buffalo and Wolf went out of their way to allow her to be on missions with them she just couldnt understand it they didnt have to do it but deep down she was grateful for this kindness and couldnt be happier so she she placed her hand on top of Buffalo's and gave it a light squeeze and nodded to say thank you.

Buffalo laughed "Your welcome Quiet" she then turned to face the floor which got Quiets attention as she saw the smile fade abit but she looked back at her with a bigger smile.

"Thank you for saving Wolf Quiet I mean it...thank you" Hearing those words from Buffalo just made Quiet's day and she quickly embraced Buffalo which she returned and the two shared the hug for a few moments and Buffalo spoke into her ear.

"You are not the monster people fear you are Quiet dont ever let them tell you otherwise" Buffalo whispered and Quiet tightned her hold on her not cause of what Buffalo said but because she was wrong, Quiet saw herself as a monster not cause of her abilities but she still had a mission to complete and it was getting more painful as the days past.

The two let go of eachother and Buffalo gave Quiet another cassette tape which was labelled 'Hurt By Johnny Cash' and placed her hand on Quiet's shoulder.

"We are your family Quiet, remember that" Quiet's heart beated faster when Buffalo said that and she smiled and nodded as Buffalo left her alone with the tape and after a few seconds she sat on the bed and placed the tape in the player and let it play and wrapped her arms around her legs and listened to every word.

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become  
My sweetest friend?  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend?  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

By the end of the song Quiet felt tears fall down her cheeks and she placed her finger on one of her cheeks to catch the tear and brought it in front of her, after what happened to her, what she had been through in order to live she believed that she would never have tears again but she examined the tear she saw a soldier in the cornor of her eye and she turned and saw him without a balaclava just looking at her but then he gave a sad smile and approached her and took out a hankerchief and offered it to her through the bars and after a few seconds she accepted it and nodded at the soldier and he smiled at her her before leaving and Quiet thought back about what Buffalo said.

"You are not the monster people fear you are Quiet dont ever let them tell you otherwise" Buffalo's voice echoed in her head as more tears appeared as she also remembered what else she said.

"We are your family Quiet, remember that"

 **"Yeah this stars out hot then turns sad at the end but I think we needed a bit of sadness in this story and of course the song choice in this chapter was perfect as it reflects on consequences and regrets plus I am a huge Johnny Cash fan and I just love 'Hurt', anyway i am writing the next chapter as you are reading this so i will see you in the next chapter"**


	17. Chapter 17: The Experience Of A Soldier

**"So Big Boss and Wolf are back out on the field for a side mission how will it go with D-Walker with them? lets find out"**

Chapter 17: The Experience Of A Soldier

Big Boss and Wolf were finally back in Afghanistan ready to save a few prisoners in one of the enemies main stronghold but before they headed off Big Boss wanted to do a final check on D-Walker while Wolf kept watch.

"D-Walker give me a run down of your systems and I also want you to perform a search mode" Big Boss ordered and D-Walkers head popped up and looked left and right before looking at Big Boss.

"All systems are functional, all weapons locked and loaded...we are currently in Afghanistan..time is 5:55 AM and we are currently...in the objective location..the targets are POWs...two females...400 meters west and two males... which are 700 meters away current enemy numbers are unknown at this time Big Boss" D-Walker responded and Big Boss nodded and looked at Wolf.

"Well it looks like he is ready to go Wolf are you ready" Big Boss called out and Wolf turned to him "I'm ready Boss looks like we are splitting up for this task", Big Boss chuckled "Looks that way, I will take D-Walker and head to the targets 700 meters away I will let you tend to the ladies".

Wolf mocked a laugh "Very funny Boss but Buffalo is enough for me, besides when was the last time you had a girl?".

Big Boss laughed again "About twenty years ago it sure has been a while". Wolf approached Big Boss and tapped his shoulder "I'm sure these ladies here have a thing for older guys".

Big Boss frowned and smiled "Dont push it Wolf besides I'm only forty nine"

Wolf shrugged "Guess your right anyway I will head towards my target you have fun with D-Walker, dont let it kill you". D-Walker popped his head up and looked at Wolf "I have no intention of killing Big Boss Wolf, I will protect him till my programing expires".

Wolf and Big Boss chucked as they looked at D-Walker and Wolf spoke "Relax D-Walker it was only a joke" D-Walker tilled its head looking confused "A joke..what's so funny about death".

Wolf and Big Boss's smiles dropped as the mood was ruined and Big Boss turned back to Wolf "Ok I'm gonna take D-Walker and head to my target". Big Boss hopped on D-Walker and it stretched its limps then looked at Wolf "Wolf need I remind you to drink plenty of fluids...without a suitable water source you will dehydrate and it will effect your missions performance".

Big Boss shook his head and looked at Wolf "See you in a bit Wolf good luck". Big Boss and D-Walker speeded off across the desert at speed and Wolf was really impressed of how quick D-Walker was "Guess Huey did something good for once" Wolf loaded his weapon and headed to his destination.

After jogging through the desert Wolf had finally made it to a small town where the two female prisoners were being held and decided to look over the town from a vantage point and called Ocelot.

"Ocelot I have reached the village holding two female prisoners, is there any information on the targets" Wolf asked and soon Ocelot responded "I have just sent a few details to you idroid and from what the information provides one is an engineer and the other is a nurse who both came to Afghanistan to help villagers before it was taken down by the soviets but of course the soviets believe them to be spies, bring them back safe Wolf".

Ocelot ended the call and Wolf scanned the area through his rifle scope and soon saw a soldier escorting two female prisoners "That's got to be them" Wolf pulled out his idroid and checked the information on the targets and the engineer was named Cassandra Leveque and the nurse was named Miranda Dite.

"Ok definitely them, lets get moving" Wolf finally made his way from the vantage point and headed into the town keeping behind cover as he moved and as he moved his radio went off.

"Wolf this is Miller what's your status?" Wolf could help but sigh as he responded "I am currently rescuing POW's with Big Boss what do you want?".

Miller quickly responded "I received information from our contacts in Africa it seems that a soldier known as the Viscount needs help so when you get back I need to see you and Big Boss".

Wolf was hesitant to respond but he did anyway "Alright I will let Big Boss know on the way back".

"Alright good luck and bring those POWs home" Miller ended the call and Wolf couldn't be happier as Miller's words were like venom to him now but he needed to focus on the mission at hand and as he went deeper into the town he saw a soldier alone taking a smoke and decided to get some information.

Wolf slowly made his way to the soldier and before the soldier realised it Wolf had already restrained the soldier with his knife to his throat.

"One question...where are the two female prisoners?" Wolf dug the blade enough to cut the soldier which freaked him out.

"They...they are in the farthest building west of the town I heard something out an interrogation going on" The soldier responded and then Wolf quickly slit his throat and threw him into a dumpster near them and headed for the building.

"I am..not a spy.. I am just here to help the sick villagers" The nurse spoke as she was tied to the chair exhausted from lack of food and water.

The soldier chuckled with his friend which was sitting on a chair "Nice try..you are a spy just like your friend so you can either admit it to us and your pain will stop and of course your friend wont get hurt anymore either", the nurse looked to the side of the room and saw the other prisoner tied up on the floor and she looked beaten which made the nurse feel sick but she couldn't just lie cause she was telling the truth.

The nurse looked up at the soldier "I swear...I am not a-" before she could speak further the soldier gripped her neck and squeezed. "Dont lie to me bitch! you think we are stupid why would they send a nurse out here in the middle of a war".

The engineer got up on her knees coughing up blood "We were in a village we believed was out of the conflict zone, we were just there to help out the villagers". The other soldier got up out of his chair and kicked the engineer in the face sending her back to the floor.

"Why do they always lie, well what should we do next?" The solder asked his friend who still had his hand around the nurse's throat and after a few moments the soldier slowly turned her head to the left and to the right admiring her beauty and finally looked down at her body before looking at his friend with a smirk.

"There are other ways we can make them talk" he then pushed the nurse over the floor and took off his jacket as the nurse looked in horror.

The other solder picked up the engineer and placed her on the sofa and she screamed trying to resist and the nurse tried to crawl away.

"Please...dont do this..." The nurse was in fear as the soldier slowly approached her but just before he grabbed her the door was kicked open and within seconds the two soldiers heads exploded from bullets and fell to the ground and the nurse saw the figure standing at the door with the light shinning in.

The soldier put his gun away and slowly made his way in but the nurse crawled to the wall but soon enough she heard his voice and saw him put his hands in front of him showing he meant no harm.

"Take it easy I am not one of them, I came to rescue you" Wolf finally revealed himself but the Nurse was still hesitant but he continued to speak "I came here to rescue Cassandra Leveque and Miranda Dite, one an engineer and a nurse".

The nurse finally eased up and finally relaxed "I'm Miranda...Cassandra is on the sofa...she hasn't moved...since you came in".

Wolf looked towards the sofa and saw Cassandra lying there looking at the ceiling so he cut her bindings and gently put his hands on both her cheeks "Cassandra can you hear me, you are safe now" Wolf waited for a response but she gave none as she still looked at the ceiling and Wolf sighed and looked at Miranda "She is in shock we will get her treatment when we get back".

Wolf made his way back to Miranda and cut off her bindings and gave her some water which she quickly took and after a few moments she looked at Wolf "Who are you..?".

Wolf smiled "My name is Wolf, I am from a mercenary group named Diamond Dogs I've been sent to rescue you".

Miranda looked down and wrapped her arms around her legs and tears started to form and Wolf put his hand on her shoulder as she let it out "I cant believe...what they were about to do...why would they..".

Wolf caressed her shoulder "You cant control what a monster does Miranda, the important thing is I got here in time" Miranda quickly hugged Wolf which suprised him but he returned it as she sobbed into his shoulder "Thank you...".

Wolf then made her look at him "We need to get you and Cassandra out of here I need you to stay with me and stick to me like glue cause once we are out there we got to run".

Miranda wiped her tears away and nodded and Wolf stood up and walked back to Cassandra and took his idriod out and ordered Pequod to a landing zone out of the town and then radioed Ocelot.

"Ocelot I have found both Miranda Dite and Cassandra Leveque we need a medical team on standby as Cassandra seems to be in shock" Wolf stated and Ocelot came over the radio "Alright Wolf we will get things sorted here, is Big Boss still with you?".

"No he is heading to the other prisoners location I will be heading there once I get Miranda and Cassandra on the chopper" Wolf responded and Ocelot quickly answered back "Ok be careful Wolf make sure you and the Boss come back in one piece" Ocelot ended the call and Wolf gently picked up Cassandra over his shoulders and turned to Miranda who took off her high heels knowing she wouldn't be able to run with them on.

"Ok Miranda are you ready?, once we get out there you stick to me" Wolf ordered in a no nonsense attitude.

"I will Wolf I will be right by your side" Miranda took a few deep breaths as she and Wolf went to the door and after a few moments Wolf burst open the door and Wolf carrying Cassandra sprinted right around the building and up the hill to the landing zone with Miranda right by his side and lucky enough no one saw them heading up the hill and pretty soon Pequod came over the radio "This is Pequod, arriving shortly at the LZ".

After a few moment Pequod came to the LZ and Wolf placed Cassandra on the chopper and helped Miranda in and ordered the chopper to take off not before seeing Miranda look at Wolf with more tears and smiling at him and whispered "thank you" at him and he just smiled as the chopper took off and headed back to Motherbase.

"Two down, two to go" Wolf said to himself and pulled out his idroid and ordered a drop off and he couldn't help but smirk "Buffalo is gonna kill me..".

Big Boss was going at high speed as D-Walker was in driving mode and was near the targets as D-Walker popped its head up "Big Boss...we are arriving...at the objective..area..proceed with extreme caution" D-Walker came to a halt and Big Boss jumped of it and tapped the side of it as he looked over the town and finally looked back at D-Walker.

"Begin search mode I need to know how many soldiers there are and see if you can identify the prisoners." Big Boss ordered and D-Walker popped its head up again and scanned and after a few moments D-Walker responded.

"There are..thirteen soldiers in the town...and two prisoners..who are on the move..one going east..and the other going west"

Big Boss frowned and quickly pulled out his int scope and scanned east and west of the town and just like D-Walker said they were on the move and Big Boss realised they were trying to escape so he came up with an idea and turned to D-Walker.

"I want you to save the soldier to the east I will take the one to the west" Big Boss ordered and D-Walker nodded its head "Orders received Big Boss...Driving mode engaged" D-Walker then shot off at high speed to his target and Big Boss headed to his.

Wolf was going at high speed through the desert on the motorbike Buffalo used to save him back on the Red Brass mission and all of a sudden he got a call, from Flaming Buffalo.

"Howling Wolf...did you ask for my bike?" Buffalo said in a stern voice.

Wolf couldn't help but chuckle "Don't worry I am only borrowing it I will bring it back in one piece" Wolf then heard Buffalo sigh "You better overwise you aint touching me for a month, I didnt spend a lot of work on that bike just to be ruined by you now" Buffalo ended the called and Wolf shook his head smiling as he went full throttle to Big Boss's location,

D-Walker finally came to a halt a few feet from the prisoner who's hands were still tied behind his back but he was startled by D-Walkers presence.

"Shit you know I escaped" The prisoner back up but D-Walker spoke "I am not an enemy..I am known as...Diamond Walker..I have been ordered to rescue you and bring you to..Big Boss".

The prisoners eyes widened "Big Boss..he's alive!". D-Walker slowly approached "My top priority is to make sure I bring you to Big Boss...will you comply" D-Walker stated and the prisoner chuckled "Guess going with you is better then staying here".

D-Walker was finally face to face with the prisoner "Thank you for your cooperation" all of a sudden D-Walker grabbed the prisoner by his waistband holding him in the air which startled him.

"Hey what are you doing!" The prisoner exclaimed and D-Walker responded "My apologies but I deem your walking speed..slow..please enjoy the ride". D-Walker speeded of around the town to meet up with Big Boss.

Big Boss finally managed to catch up to the escaped prisoner and called out to him which made the prisoner turn around and open fire but Big Boss was quick enough to get behind cover but the biggest problem was the gunshot alerted the soldiers in the town and Big Boss heard them over the radio.

"CP! CP! we heard gunfire possibly a hostile, entering combat alert!" A soldier spoke out and Big Boss knew he had to get the prisoner out of there.

"Stand down! I'm here to get you out!" Big Boss shouted but the prisoner shot another bullet.

"I don't need your help!, go before I kill you!" The prisoner warned and Big Boss had enough and popped out of cover with his assault rifle "I am not your enemy I have been tasked to get you out of here and unless we move the enemy will be here in a matter of minutes!" Big Boss spat clearly not in the mood.

The prisoner looked shocked and then turned angry "Big Boss I thought you were dead!".

Big Boss watched him carefully "You know my name?".

The prisoner laughed like a maniac "Why don't you ask my brother who went to you group nine years ago, he decided to follow a legend...a legend that failed to protect him as your foundation crumbled".

Big Boss lowered his weapon "I'm sorry I wasn't there to get him out, it was a trap we didn't see coming we are out to kill those responsible come with us and avenge him!".

Before the prisoner spoke a few soldiers from the town opened fire and the two took cover on opposite sides of the road and as Big Boss opened fire he heard the prisoner laugh again which caught his attention.

"I always wanted to see this...Big Boss hiding behind a tiny rock against a few soldiers...you don't stand a chance.." The prisoner smiled at Big Boss.

"Help me and I will help you avenge your brother" Big Boss pleaded with the prisoner and he then saw the prisoner look at his gun and looked back at Big Boss again.

"I have already avenged him...you will die here" The prisoner then put the gun to his own head. "NO!" Big Boss shouted but the prisoner pulled the trigger and blew his brains out.

"Damn it!" Big Boss shouted in rage and opened fire at the soldiers but more and more soldiers appeared and Big Boss was now down to his handgun and was in trouble.

"Wolf! I need help get over here quickly!" Big Boss ordered and Wolf quickly responded "I'm a minute away from you hang in there.

Big Boss pulled off a few headshots trying to spare as much ammo as he could then all of a sudden D-Walker skidded right between Big Boss and the soldiers and the soldiers stopped firing in surprise.

"Gentleman" D-Walker opened fire with its minigun and gunned down the group of soldiers as some retreated behind cover and soon enough Big Boss saw Wolf cut through the town on a motorbike firing his submachine gun on any soldiers hiding and finally came to a halt by Big Boss.

"Hop on Boss!" Wolf ordered and Big Boss quickly jumped on and speeded of while D-Walker took off in another direction.

"D-Walker where's the prisoner!" Big Boss radioed and D-Walker responded "In a safe place..I am going to retrieve him".

Big Boss then saw a few jeeps with soldiers give chase and they opened fire and he took Wolf's submachine gun and opened fire.

The chase went on for a few minutes and Wolf radioed Pequod "Tango we are near the LZ do it now!".

Big Boss looked at Wolf with a frown and he shot back at the soldiers "What you on about?!".

"Its an escape plan!" Wolf pulled the throttle to its limit and soon enough they saw Tango come from behind a cliff and shot rockets towards them.

"This is gonna get rough!" Wolf then went full speed to a perfectly shaped ramp and soon enough they flew through the air as the rockets passed them and destroyed the soldiers in pursuit and as the motorbike landed and came to a halt Big Boss and Wolf looked back and saw the remains of the soldiers..there was nothing left.

"This is Tango heading to LZ don't keep me waiting" Pequod stated as he headed off to his destination and Wolf soon realised something.

"Boss where's the prisoner?" Wolf looked back at Big Boss and heard him sigh and got off the bike looking at the remains of the soldiers.

"He ended up killing himself" Big Boss admitted and Wolf was shocked and got off the bike.

"Boss what happened?" Wolf hoped Big Boss had some answers and soon enough Big Boss turned to his friend and explained "His brother was part of MSF and..he died when it all went down nine years ago and he believes I was responsible".

Wolf frowned "You didn't even know that was going to happen, none of us did".

Big Boss looked towards the desert "I know Wolf, but it still doesn't make it any better I have seen soldiers arrive cause they believe in my cause and it was my duty to protect them".

Wolf came up next to Big Boss "We all know what we signed up for and we believe in your cause that's all we wanted, to be a part of a world where soldiers could be free".

Big Boss looked at Wolf "We had over three hundred strong soldiers back then and only a handful got out and the world just fucking watched, we need to show the world that we are here to stay and will always fight back no matter how hard they put us down".

Wolf looked to the desert "That's why we are all here Boss to fight against those who abandoned us and many of us only wish to fight and that's what brought us to MSF, to Diamond Dogs and we will take down XOF and show the world that we soldiers fight to be free of any government and that we have a world to fight for with our free will".

Big Boss chuckled and tapped Wolf's shoulder "your a good kid Wolf, if the world had more soldiers like you maybe the world would be better" Wolf was confused looking at Big Boss "My training came from you Boss all the skills i got was from you".

Big Boss looked to the desert again "Its not just your skills that make you stand out Wolf, its how you have acted on situations you never shot before asking questions..hell you even gave Quiet a chance on Motherbase while many others judged her quickly what makes a soldier great is not just his skills but when it comes to handling situations, you have been a great example of that".

Wolf nodded "Thank Boss that means a lot"

Big Boss and Wolf then heard D-Walker arrive with the prisoner in his hand coming at full speed and soon enough it came to a halt and all of a sudden the prisoner puked while still being held in the air by D-Walker and he finally passed out.

Wolf chuckled "Nice"

"How is the prisoner D-Walker?" Big Boss asked and D-Walker spoke "He is currently dehydrated and is currently in a calm state I advise we get him home asap".

Big Boss chuckled and went around D-Walker to climb on to pilot it "Well I think that's enough for today, I have to say D-Walker has proven himself today there is definitely going to be a next time".

D-Walker popped its head up and responded "I am glad to provide assistance and am glad to have proven to be an asset to you".

Wolf shook his head with a smile and jumped back onto Buffalo's motorbike and started the engine "Well lets get out of here Boss, Buffalo's gonna kill me if I don't bring her bike back".

Big Boss chuckled "Ah woman".

Big Boss turned D-Walker around and entered driving mode and took off at high speed with Wolf following beside him heading to the LZ it was a hard day but defiantly a break from the main missions but now they need to focus on finding more information on X.O.F.

 **"Never expected that kind of chapter eh I wanted a bit of pain in this chapter and show a human side of Big Boss instead of the legend himself and I think it turned out alright and D-Walker I think was a great exception in this chapter and he will return to the fight hope you enjoyed this chapter cause the next one is on its way :)"**


	18. Chapter 18: A New Look

**"In this universe I decided to give Miller a new arm and leg to give him a better story instead of just going around complaining like he does in The Phantom Pain and the Lydia Matthews and her Charon Corp will have their own missions which we will cover anyway lets kick this chapter off :)"**

Chapter 18: A New Look

Quiet was lying down on top of a crane on Motherbase just enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin as she was smoking and soon enough she heard a chopper in the distance and looked to it and saw it was Big Boss and Wolf returning home and so she threw her cigerette away and leaped off the crane to report to Buffalo that Wolf had returned.

"So Miller wishes to speak to us about someone called the Viscount?" Big Boss frowned sitting on the oppisite side of the chairs looking at Wolf.

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "So he says and he seem excited about it?" Wolf then looked out the helicopter window seeing Motherbase getting closer then turned to Big Boss again "I wont be suprised if the Charon Corp are in his office".

Big Boss shook his head "I dont like it either Wolf but if they are tough soldiers then we could use them but believe me if they put anyone in danger here I will throw them into the ocean myself".

After a few minutes Tango finally arrived at the combat strut to detach Buffalo's motorbike which Wolf borrowed and also detached D-Walker and finally went to the helipad and safely landed thats when they saw a few soldiers standing outside waiting for them to come out of the chopper...it was the Charon Corp with Lydia Matthews in front of them.

Big Boss and Wolf exited the chopper and helped the prisoner out of the chopper who was still in a rough state and approached the Charon Corp.

"I take it the mission was a success?" Lydia spoke out and Big Boss responded "We did what we could right now I want one of you to get this guy to medical.

Lydia frowned "We are here to fight not play doctors" Big Boss's anger rised and let go of the prisoner and went face to face with Lydia.

"I wasnt asking I was telling you!, if you want to stay here you better follow orders otherwise I have no problem shooting you in the head and I dont give a damn about you and Miller's history! Big Boss could see the anger in Lydia's eyes but she maintained control and looked and Viper and ordered him to take the prisoner to Medical.

Viper grabbed the prisoner "You better have been worth saving" but before he took the prisoner away Wolf grabbed his arm and gave him a death stare.

"The way I see it, his life is worth more then you so you better start respecting our soldiers otherwise I will put a bullet in your head" Wolf saw Viper chuckle and take the prisoner to Medical while Wolf and Big Boss focused on Lydia.

"Miller would like to see-" Lydia was interuppted by Wolf.

"We know he asked us while we were on the mission, we dont need a freaking pager to remind us" Wolf insulted Lydia and she was about to approach him but Big Boss put his arm between them.

"Becareful Lydia, you are one step closer to getting that bullet" Big Boss stared daggers at Lydia and she huffed and turned around with her crew and left leaving Big Boss and Wolf alone.

"Boss I know you said we could use them but they just showed no intrest of getting that prisoner to medical are they really worth having here" Wolf questioned and Big Boss looked at him.

"Maybe not but I think I have an idea, we will just send them on mission after mission at least we wont see them here" Big Boss sighed and the two headed across the combat strut and Wolf took a glace to his left and saw Buffalo looking over her bike and she looked up and saw him and gave him a death stare and pointed at him and back at herself then pointed at her watch telling him that she and him would have a little talk later and Wolf could only chuckle, he loved it when she got mad.

Big Boss and Wolf finally came to Miller's office and Big Boss spoke as he entered "Well Miller you got us here what-" Big Boss stopped talking as soon as he looked at Miller and it turns out that Miller has completley new look, Miller had ditched the coat and wore a similer outfit to what he wore during the Peace Walker incident only this time it was a tiger stripe outfit with a MSF badge on his right shoulder and a Diamond Dogs badge on his left shoulder and he had the cybernetic arm and foot attached to him.

Miller smiled "Boss, Wolf glad you could make it".

Big Boss and Wolf finally entered the room and closed the door behind them and Big Boss looked at Miller up and down and smiled "Have to say Miller..you look good".

Wolf chuckled "Whats with the new look anyway and where did you get that arm and foot?"

Miller chuckled as he admired his cybernetic arm "It was a gift from the Charon Corp, I'm still getting used to it but I'm getting there".

Wolf smiled "Well Miller I do agree, you look good".

Miller smiled at Wolf "Thanks both of you, listen I want to apologise for my attitude of bringing Charon Corp here under your nose I only brought them here cause I know they can be a great help".

Big Boss sighed "I dont have a problem with their skills its there attitude Miller, they need to sort it out cause not too long ago I asked Lydia and her group to take a prisoner we saved and her response was that they were here to fight not play doctors".

Miller nodded "I will see to them later Boss, I honestley brought them here to help us".

Big Boss nodded "I believe you Miller just sort them out and I wont have a problem with them, send them on missions maybe that will get the attitude out of their systems".

Miller took off his Diamond Dogs beret and placed it on the table "I will see what I can do but back to why I wanted to see you, a mission has popped up regaurding someone called the Viscount he has asked for our help".

Wolf stepped forward "Why does he need our help?".

"According to this Viscount he has infomation on XOF and some of their operations and not only that but there are also reports of those Walker Gears popping up in Africa and I think its connected to Cipher" Miller explained.

Big Boss thought for a moment "We cant hit both unless we send two teams, tell you what I will go after the Viscount" Big Boss then turned to Wolf "Why dont you and Buffalo take Quiet with you and deal with the Walker Gears".

Miller frowned "Wait your gonna let Quiet out in the field!?".

Big Boss frowned "Miller not this again, I already said that she is staying so I want you to respect my choice and if she decides to run off we will deal with her once and for all".

Miller rubbed his forhead gritting his teeth "Fine but if she escapes and something happens to us its on your head".

Big Boss nodded "You need to trust me Miller I let you off on when you revealed that you knew who Paz was all along so let me off on this".

Big Boss and Wolf left the room and as soon as they left Miller picked up his radio.

"Lydia, I want you and Charon Corp to meet me in my office" Miller's anger started to rise.

Wolf was back on the combat strut and was on his way to see the possible angry Buffalo until he saw Quiet in the corner of his eye and as he turn to her direction he saw her admiring Buffalo's motorbike and decided to go see her.

Quiet was too focused on the bike admiring its work as she ran her fingers on the fuel tank which had the Diamond Dog logo printed on it and all of a sudden she saw Wolf in the corner of her eye and looked at him and smiled.

Wolf chuckled "Guess your a lover of bikes too?" Quiet looked back down at the bike and then back at Wolf and pointed her finger at him and waved it back and forth and Wolf knew that Buffalo told her about the fact he borrowed it without permission.

Wolf shook his head "So Buffalo told you I borrowed it huh yeah she is pretty mad at me right know" Quiet chuckled and Wolf rolled his eyes before continuing "she found it in afganistan and used it to save me from enemies and after that she couldnt let it go and decided to bring it here and work on it" Wolf moved forward to the bike and placed his hand on the handle.

"So did Buffalo told you about coming on missions with us?" Wolf asked and he saw her smile and nodded and he had to admit he really did like it when she smiled.

"Good we will be heading out tomorrow to take out some Walker Gears if you are up for it, its pretty striaght forward but at least you can stretch your legs" Wolf smiled and he then saw Quiet look back at the bike.

"So when was the last time you drove a bike Quiet" Wolf asked and Quiet thought for a moment and showed four fingers at him which made Wolf's eyes widen "Wow four years ago, well if you want maybe you can ask Buffalo to see if you can take this for a spin I mean after all I think she has banned me now and she gets along with you so maybe you can ride this out somewhere".

Quiet couldnt help but feel warm inside when Wolf was about but she would never betray Buffalo like that cause she knew it was just sexual tension and she really did like Wolf and Buffalo and she wanted to enjoy this time before she finished what she came here to do.

"Go on hop on" Quiet then looked back at Wolf with a frown while he smiled as he spoke again "Have a sit on the bike see if you can get a feel for the bike again".

Quiet looked around to see if Buffalo was around and she looked back at Wolf and he chuckled "Its ok if she wonders why I will tell her that you used to be a biker and allowed you to get a feel for the bike again".

Quiet looked back at the bike and smiled then put her leg over the motorbike and sat on it getting used to the weight of it.

"Well it looks like someone loves my bike" Quiet heard Buffalo from behind her and she quickly got off and looked at her with an apologetic look but Buffalo chuckled as she walked next to Wolf "Its ok Quiet you can sit on it besides I want to see how you look on it".

Quiet looked at Buffalo for a few seconds and smiled then got back on the bike putting her full weight on the bike and finally got the feel for it and she saw Buffalo smile "I got to admit Quiet you look great on a motorbike".

"She used to ride before but that was four years ago she hasnt been on one since I did tell her to ask you if she wanted to try it" Wolf added and he saw Buffalo give him a death stare as she responded "Well at least she was gonna ask for permission unlike you".

Quiet looked at the two just loving their chemistry and it also made her sad cause she had the same thing with her former lover before he took his own life, deep down she missed that more then anything.

"Anyway we got a mission tomorrow to go after some Walker Gears and Big Boss asked us to take Quiet with us" Wolf explained to Buffalo and she turned and saw Quiet who was lost in her thoughts.

"Quiet you ok?" Buffalo asked with worry but Quiet came back to reality and smiled and waved her hand saying it was nothing and got off the bike and pointed to the ocean and to her wrist and Wolf knew what she meant "We will be heading out first thing in the morning Quiet be sure to rest up and be ready".

Quiet nodded and walked away and slowly fazed out leaving Wolf and Buffalo alone then all of a sudden Buffalo gripped Wolf's shirt "Come with me" she commanded but Wolf chuckled and followed her lead.

Wolf was laying down in the bath looking up at Buffalo as she violently rocked her hips back and forth as she clawed at Wolf's chest while looking at him with daggers in her eyes, she was so angry with him taking her bike without permission but if there was one thing she loved doing it was angry sex and she even gritted her teeth when Wolf squeezed both of her breasts and the pace quickened and both showed no mercy but after a few moments her look changed as her orgasm was approaching.

"Te odio! Te odio! TE ODIO!" Buffalo closed her eyes tightly as her body stopped moving so Wolf took this moment to flip them over and went as hard as he could to finish her off and all she could do was scream as she looked up at Wolf and soon enough her time came and she screamed even louder and wrapped her arms and legs around Wolf's body as her orgasm came with a heavy blow.

The couple stayed still for a few moments and then Buffalo who was still coming down from her orgasm felt Wolf kissing her neck and tracing his tongue along her pulse and all she could do was smile and embraced him tightly as they were engulfed in the warm water and she kissed Wolf's shoulder saying "je t'aime...je t'aime...je t'aime" and the two just relaxed in the after glow until the water became cold.

Buffalo and Wolf were drying themselves off just looking at each other smirking and Wolf finally broke the silence "You really get wild when your angry dont you Sarah" Wolf winked and Buffalo chuckled "Well I didnt see you complain watching me on top of you getting all nasty with my new languages and besides" Buffalo turned around and dropped her towel revealing her naked glory walking to her wardrobe and looked back at Wolf and shook her ass "You love the show".

Wolf chuckled and approached her as she looked for some clothes and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head back and sighed happily she just loved these private moments and not just the sex but having his arms wrapped around her not having to worry about anything else in the world.

"You are a work of art Sarah I love everything about you and how I got a beautiful woman like you I dont know" Wolf confessed and she turned her head to him and kissed him passionatly before responding "If I remember it was before MSF moved to its new home and I think we were rivals" Buffalo smiled and Wolf chuckled.

"Now I remember, it was back when MSF was a small group and we were housed near that beach, you and me always faced off against each other..I just couldnt stand you" Wolf kissed her neck and she moaned trying to respond "I didnt like you either..but now...I am addicted to you.. it sure is crazy how things have turned out".

Buffalo turned herself around and wrapped her arms around his neck as they their tongues battled for dominance and they finally broke off and Wolf smirked "You know what they say, opposites attract".

Buffalo bit her lip remembering the day they faced off and how it ended, it sure was a day she will treasure forever "I would like you to remind me of that day we decided to settle it once and for all in the morning, thats an order".

Buffalo gasped as he picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around him and he slowly entered her again causing her to shudder in pleasure "Yes ma'am, so round 2?".

Buffalo gripped Wolf's hair tightly and their forheads met and they looked deep into eachothers eyes and Buffalo responded "Get a move on soldier".

 **"If you are wondering what the motorbike looks like it is pretty much the same bike Big Boss rides at the end of The Phantom Pain and yes it belongs to Buffalo and she doesn't like people especially Wolf ;) but it was nice to have Quiet have a love for motorbikes in this story and I am super excited to write the very first mission with Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet and also I have hinted at flashbacks in this chapter with Buffalo telling Wolf to retell the story when they were rivals so I cant wait to write them up! i hope u enjoyed this chapter more is incoming :)"**


	19. Chapter 19: Rivals To Lovers

**'This is just going to be a romance episode and reason being is because after this episode we will be focusing alot more on missions and other plot points so I made one big romance scene to make up for the lack of it in future chapters but dont worry romantic moments will return but not a while so please enjoy :)'**

Chapter 19: Rivals To Lovers

Wolf was awake early at 5:00am with his arm wrapped around the sleeping Flaming Buffalo running his hand through her hair just admiring her as her head rested on his chest with her arm and leg wrapped around him, he couldnt help but remember the day they became lovers after months of being rivals just facing off against eachother proving who was really the best and they even had countless fights trying to otherthrow the other before they were seperated by other MSf soldiers or even Big Boss and one day it came down to settling it once and for all and that day everything changed.

-Nine years and eight months ago-

Wolf and Buffalo were on the beach in the early hours of the morning around 3:00am facing eachother like sworn enemies both wore olive drap bottoms and were topless except Bufflo wore a sports bra and they both had their hands wrapped in tape.

Punches were being thrown left and right some missing and others hitting their mark, Wolf and Buffalo were equally matched when it came to hand to hand combat and it made the fight go on for a long time until Buffalo got a punch in on Wolf's jaw sending him staggering back and she then delivered a dropkick sending him to the floor and he quickly got up and went to a defensive stance.

"You really think your the best dont you!?" Buffalo snarled absolutley hating the man in front of her.

"Its not about being the best, its about skill" Wolf then saw Buffalo charge and devlivered a few punches and he managed to block every one and he soon found an opening when she threw a heavy left punch but she overdid it and her body twisted and he managed to restrain her from behind and delivered an elbow to the back of her head and she staggered forward and turned to see Wolf charging at her throwing his own punches which she was able to block until Wolf managed to punch her sqaure in the face and then landed a haymaker on the right side of her face and finished with a kick sending her to the floor.

Buffalo slowly stood back up and spat blood out and slowly walked around Wolf looking for an opening "Big Boss taught you well I see".

Wolf knew what she was doing and made sure to cover any opening "Same with you I got to hand it to you, you have kept me on my toes".

Buffalo mocked a chuckle "Who said we are done fighting?".

Buffalo then charged Wolf and went a kick but blocked and grabbed her leg but as he did she grabbed his head and pulled back bring them to the ground and she performed a backward role and she ended up on top of him and delivered a few heavy punches which would kill a man but Wolf blocked a few and punched her in the gut knocking the wind out of her and then rolled them over but Buffalo caught on and countered it with another role and all of a sudden they ended up into the water.

Buffalo was on the defensive and blocked Wolf's punches until she could collect her breath and finally she delivered a headbutt to Wolf making him jump off her and she realised she busted him open near his eye and had an evil smile and screamed in rage and went to tackle him but Wolf saw her coming and managed to grab her just before contact and slammed her to the ground and punched her in the mouth and cut her lip open which angered her but after a few moments of trying to fight back she found the moment and turned Wolf over had both of his hands and pinned.

Both were breathing heavily just looking at eachother and they both knew that they couldnt beat eachother they were just too good and soon enough they collected their breath waiting for the other to move but they didnt move.

Buffalo's anger for this man for some reason started to vanish there was something about him that she never saw before, something unkown, something that made her think there was more to him and little did she know Wolf felt the same way about her.

They looked at each for a few extra moment and Buffalo's anger was completley gone and her face was calm and all of a sudden Buffalo let go of Wolf's wrists and put them on his face and latched her lips on to Wolf and he responded by wrapping his arms around her as their tongues entered eachothers mouths battling for dominance and after a minute Wolf rolled them over and went for her breasts giving them a tight squeeze and was rewards with a moan from her and she went to undo his zipper and Wolf quickly did the same with her and they both pulled their trousers down enough and soon Wolf entered her and the two moaned by the contact.

Buffalo scratched down Wolf's back as he speed picked up and she was biting down on Wolf's shoulder trying not to scream, she just could believe that a few minutes ago she was fighting the one man she hated and was now fucking him on the beach as the water surrounded them.

They kept this up for a few minutes until Buffalo's time came and she gribbed Wolf's hair and the two's forheads connected and she spoke gritting her teeth as he picked up the speed "Get a move on soldier!".

Buffalo's face changed from a look of plea as her time got closer and closer and she begged him to finish her and soon enough their time came and they latched on to eachothers lips moaning loudly and soon enough they stopped moving and enjoyed the afterglow and after a few moments their lips left eachother and looked at eachother and they realised everything had now changed, they were no longer rivals.

"Guess this changes everything huh" Buffalo spoke in a shakey tone still trying to calm down.

Wolf chuckled tracing his thumb on her cut lip removing the trace of blood "It sure does, I think for the better".

Bufflao placed her hands on both his cheeks and brought him down for a slow kiss and she just could help but moan as Wolf was still inside her and she wrapped her legs around him bringing him tightly to her as she didnt want the feeling to end.

Buffalo chuckled and Wolf pulled back and looked at her as she smiled at him "I have to admit you taste good..Wolf".

Wolf chuckled and rubbed her chin with his thumb "Call me Leon".

Buffalo bit her lip as she felt up his chest as she focused on his eyes "And you can call me Sarah...sure is crazy how things have turned out".

Wolf chuckled "Well it looks like opposites do attract, so I guess we are no longer rivals" Buffalo responded by rocking her hips and they both moaned as they were still connected and soon she responded "Looks like it, what are we then...are we lovers now?".

Wolf went in for another kiss before responding "I like the sound of that", they both smiled and finally removed themselves from eachother and sorted themselves out and were finally full dressed and as Wolf was about to put on his mask Buffalo stopped him and she put it on for him and he did the same for her.

"So whats the plan now? Buffalo asked her lover and he chuckled as he responded "Well I got to overlook the soldiers in a CQC lesson in the next few hour, what about you?".

Buffalo placed her hand on his chest "I think i will join the lesson, I want to see how you command" Buffalo winked and walked away back to her hut and quickly looked over her shoulder and saw him looking at her ass but he didnt hide it and instead he looked up at her and winked and she returned it as she turned back to her hut.

A few hours had past and Wolf overlooked the soldiers on the beach while they performed cqc and it started to rain and Wolf heard a motorbike in the distance and soon Big Boss arrived at the beach taking his shirt off revealing the scar on his chest as he approached the group.

"Look alive ladies the boss is gonna join us!, show em how its done Boss!" Wolf shouted out to the men.

-Present Day-

Wolf's thoughts of the memory were cut off as he heard Buffalo started to wake up.

"Morning sweetheart" Wolf smiled as he kissed the top of her head as she hummed as she felt him kiss her and soon enough she opened her eyes while stretching and gave Wolf her best smile "Morning Leon..I trust you slept well" Buffalo asked as she looked up at him.

"I sure did I hope you are relaxed after our little session" Wolf asked and Buffalo moved up and kissed his lips.

"Best yet Wolf..best yet, so are you gonna keep your promise and tell me the day we finally fell for eachother?" Buffalo looked into his eyes looking forward to the retelling of that day.

Wolf chuckled "Of course sweetheart..so" before Wolf could tell her she placed her finger on his lips as she slowly got out of bed and then put her finger under his chin and went in for a passionate kiss "You can tell me in the bath".

Buffalo grabbed Wolf's hand and pulled him out of bed and lead him to the bath room and after a few minutes Buffalo was leaning back on Wolf in a hot bath enjoying the heat and just loving the story of how they started as rivals and how it ended with them being lovers.

 **'And that is how Wolf and Buffalo became lovers i hope u enjoyed this back story of these two cause I think it was perfect anyway that will be it for romantic moments for a while its time to focus on missions :)'**


	20. Chapter 20: Footprints Of Phantoms

**"We are back with a LONG chapter and this time we are on the field with QUIET! lets see how this mission goes with Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet working together! :)"**

Chapter 20: Footprints Of Phantoms

Wolf and Buffalo were walking side by side with their gear and weapons and were also carrying some of Quiet's equipment in hand and heading to Quiet's cell and then they saw a helicopter on another platform and Wolf was curious.

"Wonder who that is for" Wolf frowned and took out his scope and looked to the chopper.

"Is it Big Boss's chopper?" Buffalo asked and soon she heard Wolf sigh before he responded "No, its the Charon Corp and it looks like Lydia is talking to Miller but the mic cant pick up what they are saying".

Buffalo adjusted her rifle and watched on as they saw the Charon Corp enter the chopper and take off.

Buffalo shook her head "They are gonna be a problem but I swear of they cause problems to any of our comrades..".

Wolf chuckled as he rubbed her back "You will beat the crap out of them like our fight on the beach".

Buffalo looked at Wolf with a smirk "Well except for the fucking part, but you are right I will make them suffer".

The two decided to ignore the Charon Corp and went to get Quiet and soon enough they came to the stairs and went down them and saw Quiet playing in the water on the floor and she looked up at them with a smile and Buffalo chuckled "Last minute drink before we go eh Quiet?".

Quiet chuckled and nodded as she finally stood up as Wolf and Buffalo came to the door of her cell and opened it.

"Well Quiet I hope your ready to head out" Wolf asked her and she responded with a big smile which he returned and Quiet watched Buffalo and Wolf place her harness, boots and holster on her bed and gave her space as she was finally able to be her in her gear again.

A few moments have past and Quiet tightned the last strap on her leg holster and she was ready to head out and so she turned to Wolf and she stood still when he held out a sniper rifle for her and what shocked her was the fact it was the very one she used in Afganistan and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"I managed to get a salvage team to go to the ruins where you faced Big Boss and they brought is back" Wolf smiled as she slowly approched her weapon and she slowly picked it up and admired and she soon realised it had a few things changed to it.

Wolf saw her looking over it and explained "It was in pretty bad shape so I ordered the R'n'D team to repair and add a few extra bits to it, new plating, new muzzle and a new scope which you can zoom six times the range and can toggle night vision plus you have a silencer attachment which should last a long time".

Quiet looked up at Wolf and smiled at both him and Buffalo just amazed they went through all this trouble for her and she looked back at her rifle and was eager to get back in the field.

"So Quiet, are you ready to head out?" Wolf asked and she gave him a smirk as her answer.

Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet came to the heliport on the command platform and saw Big Boss geared up in woodland camoflage and had splitter camo on his face as he turned to the three.

"So it looks like Quiet is ready to join you guys" Big Boss smiled and Wolf chuckled as he responded "She is determined Boss I think she will be an asset to us".

Big Boss looked past Wolf and caught Quiet looking to the side and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear giving a small smile at the compliment and he knew that Quiet was starting to like Wolf and Buffalo alot.

"I'm glad to hear it, listen I want you guys to bring those Walker Gears back I think we can use them and of course make a few more like D-Walker" Big Boss ordered and Wolf nodded.

"We will get it done Boss good luck with the Viscount" Wolf saluted and Big Boss saluted back and turned to his chopper and jumped in and looked back at the three soldiers in front of him as Pequad took off and finally closed his side door and after a few moments Tango came around to the helipad and landed ready to take Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet to Africa.

Wolf walked up to the side door and opened it and stepped to the side smiling at Buffalo and Quiet "Ladies first".

Buffalo was the first to walk and was followed by Quiet and Buffalo gave Wolf a wink and entered the chopper and Quiet stopped and looked at Wolf before entering and she saw him offer his hand.

Quiet knew her mission had to come first but she wanted to spend time with Wolf and Buffalo for as long as she could so she smiled and took his hand and they shook hands.

"Welcome aboard Quiet" Wolf winked and Quiet smiled and looked down as she blushed and she finally entered the chopper and was followed by Wolf and the three found their seats and Tango took off.

"Taking these ladies out on a date eh Wolf" Tango chuckled and the ladies rolled their eyes at the comment but Wolf played along "Well I decided to take them out to blow stuff up gotta keep the girls entertained".

Tango was finally moved away from Motherbase and made his way out to see and looked back at the new woman.

"So who is the new lady?" Tango asked and Buffalo responded "Her name is Quiet she has decided to come with us".

Quiet looked to Tango and she saw him smile at her "Well its nice to meet you Quiet its always nice to see new faces". Quiet smiled and nodded at Tango and he turned back to his controls and Quiet looked around the chopper and saw a few interesting photos on the hull and Wolf spotted her looking at them.

"We like to keep a few photos from the past in here, you can have a look if you want" Wolf smiled and Quiet nodded and got out of her seat and went to the far end of the chopper and examined a few of them.

Quiet saw a photo of Big Boss leaning his arm on Wolf's shoulder and had Miller next to them on a helipad with a chopper behind them and she assumed they came back from a mission and another she saw was Wolf and Buffalo together with their arms around eachother and she really liked this photo of them.

"Maybe oneday you can be in a few photos Quiet" Buffalo called out and Quiet turned to Buffalo and smiled and sat back down and Tango spoke up.

"Its gonna be a few hours before we head to Africa maybe you three should get some sleep" Tango suggested.

"You know what I agree with that dont know about you two but sleep sounds wonderful" Buffalo placed her weapon beside her seat and Wolf chuckled as he got up and Buffalo sighed happily as she layed across her seat and Wolf's.

"You always take my seat dont you Buffalo" Wolf smirked as he sat on the far end of the chopper and she saw Buffalo stretch out and winked at him "Girl has got to relax" and she then got comfortable and closed her eyes.

Wolf shook his head and pulled out his idriod and looked at the intel for ten minutes and was about to play some music but he saw Quiet just looking out the window and he chuckled and it caught her attention.

"Quiet you can relax if you want we got a long way to go so rest up if you like I will wake you two up when we get there" Wolf suggested and soon Quiet looked at Buffalo who was now sound asleep and she looked at Wolf and smiled as she nodded and layed on her stomach across the three seats and looked at Wolf and smiled at him before she rested her head on her arms and sighed as she closed her eyes.

Wolf smiled at Quiet as she drifted to sleep he had to admit even though she was dangerous there was some times he thought she was cute and it was nice to see a lighter side of her then his eyes catch Tango looking back and looking at Quiet's ass in those black panties and covered in dark pantyhose and Wolf could understand cause Quiet did indeed have a great ass then Tango looked at Wolf realising he was caught when Wolf raised his eyebrow at him and Tango quickly turned back to his controls and focused.

Wolf looked at Quiet and he did wonder if anymore soldiers on Motherbase was perverted over her and he did feel sorry for her, she had no choice but to wear what she had on cause if she wore clothes she would suffercate and she had to expose her body for all to see.

Wolf then turned back to his cassette player and put in a cassette tape labeled 'Heavens Divide' which was Buffalo's favourite song so he pressed play and relaxed and let the music play and he slowly drifted to sleep.

Petals of white  
Cover fields flowing in grieving tears  
And all the hearts once new, old and shattered now  
Love can kill, love will die  
Give me wings to fly  
Fleeing this world so cold  
I just wonder why

Cold as the dark  
Now my words are frosted with every breath  
Still the heat burns wild, growing inside this heart  
When the wind changes course, when the stars align  
I will reach out to you and leave this all behind  
When heavens divide

When heavens divide  
I will see the choices within my hands  
How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls?  
Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear  
Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near?

When heavens divide  
Time will come to softly lay me down  
Then I can see a face that I long to see  
And for you, only you I would give anything  
Leaving a trace for love to find a way

When heavens divide

I will dive into the fire  
Spilling the blood of my desire  
The very last time  
My name scorched into the sky

When heavens divide  
I will see the choices within my hands  
How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls?  
Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear  
Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near?

When heavens divide  
Time will come to softly lay me down  
Then I can see a face that I long to see  
And for you, only you I would give anything  
Leaving a trace for love to find a way

When heavens divide

And for you, only you I would give anything  
Leaving a trace for love to find a way

When heavens divide

After a few hours Wolf stirred in his sleep to the sound of Quiet grunting and slowly opened his eye to quite a sight, Quiet was doing stretches looking away from him on her seat and her ass was on display for him to see as she was on all fours and leaned her upper body down while her backside was up in the air and all of a sudden Quiet looked back and caught him and quickly sat up brushing her hair aside waiting for an explination.

"Sorry Quiet I just woke up, I heard you grunting and realised you were stretching then you looked at me" Wolf explained and Quiet raised her eye brows then got on all fours facing him and continued with the same stretching but she looked down to hide her blush and she smiled and after a few moments Quiet controlled herself and finished her stretching and sat back up looking at him.

"Quiet I wasnt looking at you like that, like I said I just woke up and was still processing what you were doing" Wolf then saw her smile and waved her hand telling him it was ok and that he was forgiven and he sighed in relief and took out his idriod to check on any intel.

Quiet sat there looking at Wolf and she really looked at him and she had to admit he definatley looked like a younger hell even a better looking Big Boss and she felt butterflies in her stomach cause for some reason she loved it when Wolf was looking at her doing stretches and she damn well knew he was looking at her ass, it sent tingles up her spine but she then turned to the sleeping Buffalo thinking how lucky she was to find a good looking soldier and in a way she was jealous but she was happy for her all the same, then she thought back to what two soliders said above her cell a few days ago.

-four days earlier-

Quiet was lying on her bed sunbathing and then she heard two female soldiers talking about Wolf and she was curious so she listened it.

"So what do you think of that fight Wolf broke up?" One female soldier spoke and the other responded.

"I got to hand it to him he knows how to maintain order" this made the other woman chuckle as she responded back "Yeah he sure was quick, hey I have to ask have you ever looked at him properly?".

This cause the other solider to frown "What do you mean?" waiting for a response and the other soldier shrugged.

"Well it could just be me but..he kind of looks like a younger version of Big Boss" this statment made the other solider's eye's widen "Now that you think about it..he actually does" and the other chuckled "Its a shame he is taken..I would love to get my hands on him but as we know, Buffalo has her talons in him..god she is a lucky girl".

Quiet decided not to listen to the rest but it was interesting to hear that some people see Wolf as a younger version of Big Boss, she didnt see it but maybe she didnt look hard enough.

-Present day-

Tango looked back to the crew and Wolf and Quiet looked up to Tango "We are an hour out Wolf I advise you get ready" then he turned back to the controls of his chopper.

Wolf was about to wake up Buffalo but Quiet raised her hand and smiled while pointing to his weapons telling him to get ready which her responded with a chuckle and she got up and shook Buffalo's shoulder and she stirred and finally woke up.

Buffalo stretched and saw Quiet smiling down at her and she returned it "Afternoon Quiet, I guess we are ready to start the mission". Quiet nodded in response and went back to her seat and prepped her sniper while Wolf and Buffalo prepped theirs and deep down they were looking forward to be out in the field together.

After an hour Wolf finally opened the side door and overlooked the sight of Africa despite the situations in the area it sure was a beautiful sight and soon enough Tango came to the drop off point and Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet jumped out and loaded their weapons and Tango took off.

"Come back safe you three" Tango shouted out as he took off and the three waved to him in response as he got further and further away.

"Ok you two gather around" Wolf ordered as he opened his idroid displaying the map for the three of them to see and he looked at Quiet "Quiet I would like you to scout the area where the Walker Gears are located while we he head there if you see any prisoners there can you give us two sounds over the radio?".

Quiet thought for a moment and she responded "Hm Hm" Wolf smiled "good and if there are any enemies near us just hum that song you like".

Quiet nodded and holstered her rifle over her back and turned before she took off she looked back at Buffalo and Wolf with a nod and smile and she took off with lightning speed which even shocked Wolf and Buffalo.

Buffalo looked at Wolf with a shock "Tell me i did not just see that" Wolf looked to her with the same look "I think we just did, anyway lets head over there it should take us a few minutes and she should have scouted it out by then" Wolf and Buffalo readied their weapons and headed to the location of the Walker Gears.

Quiet dashed through the plains of Africa and with each step she dashed at least thrity meters and tagged all the things she could see on the way there and she was just so happy to be out on the field and soon she was coming up to the location of the Walker Gears and gave a smirk as she took one big step and jumped in the air at an incredible hieght and sored through air just absolutley loving the feeling of the sun and wind on her skin, she finally felt whole again and soon she landed on top of a huge boulder over looking the area and she had a great view from here and took out her sniper rifle and starting tagging the area.

Quiet scanned the entire area and saw three prisoners in seperate locations and turned on her radio to call Wolf.

"Hm Hm, Hm Hm, Hm Hm" Quiet said over the radio and Wolf responded "There are three prisoners, roger that Quiet we are east of the area and Quiet looked through her scope to the east and saw Buffalo with Wolf flashing her flash light and Quiet hummed over the radio confirming she saw them.

"Good you see us, listen we are gonna go off in seprates directions I am going for the Walker Gears and Buffalo is going for the prisoners, I need you to keep and eye on us as we advance and if you see an enemy we have not spotted hum your song and if either of us come near a prisoner let us know" Wolf ordered and Quiet hummed in response.

"Good luck both of you" Buffalo stated and her and Wolf seperated as Quiet kept an eye on them switching between them every couple of seconds.

Buffalo came up to a tent and soon she heard Quiet Hum twice signaling a prisoner nearby and she then saw Quiet point her lazer sight at the tent and Buffalo smiled and looked up at Quiet as she radioed "thank you Quiet" and Quiet responded with a thumbs up and turned to check on Wolf.

Wolf made his way through the area and pulled off a few headshots on enemies near him with his silenced pistol and Quiet let off a hum signaling a prisoner and he then saw Quiet's lazer direct him to a small wall and the prisoner was behind it and he went to faulton him, but as soon as he faultoned him a nearby gaurd spotted him and Wolf reflexes kicked in and delivered a headshot taking him down but he didnt see the soldier who spotted a few meters away but Quiet managed to deliver a headshot of her own with lightning speed.

Wolf was impressed with how quick Quiet was so he looked up to her on the boulder over looking the area and smirked at her and gave her a thumbs up as he advanced to the Walker Gears and Quiet winked at him knowing he was too far away to see her do it, despite taking down the soldier she was very impressed with Wolf's reflexes and she really did see him as a younger Big Boss as the soldiers on motherbase have been saying.

"Quiet, there are two gaurds on opposite sides of another tent I need you to help me take them out" Buffalo ordered and Quiet hummed and turned to Buffalo's location and soon she saw Buffalo hiding behind a small rock with her gun ready and she looked up at Quiet and radioed.

"I will take out the one closest to me, you take out the other when I say go" Buffalo smiled at Quiet and she reponded with a sound and set her lazer on her target waiting for Buffalo.

"Three, two, one...go" Buffalo and Quiet pulled the trigger and both targets went down at the same time.

"Nice work Quiet" Buffalo stated and Quiet hummed in response as she saw Buffalo enter the tent for the prisoner and Wolf came over the radio.

"This is Wolf I am setting the Fulton devices on the Walker Gears hows the prisoner extraction going Buffalo" Wolf questioned and Buffalo came over the radio.

"Just extracted the second prisoner, still need to find the third" Buffalo responded and Wolf quickly called back.

"Dont worry about the third I managed to faulton a prisoner which a went past thanks to Quiet" Wolf then heard Buffalo chuckle "Looks like we have a great partner with us".

Quiet chuckled over the radio and watched on and soon enough Buffalo made her way out of the area and so Quiet focused on Wolf as he placed the final Fulton on the last Walker Gear but then she saw a soldier come around the corner from him and she smirked.

Wolf made sure the Fulton was set and then he heard a gasp and turned to a soldier raising his gun at him then all of a sudden Quiet dashed between them and delivered a huge kick to the soldier's head sending him to the floor completley knocking him out and she looked down at him.

Wolf was looked at Quiet standing before him and thats when he saw the soldier in her when she delivered that kick and it was crazy that on Motherbase she was friendly and hell sometimes cute but one the battlefield she was a completley diffrent woman.

Quiet continued to look at the solider on the floor but she actually wanted to Wolf to absorb the sight of her, she wasnt after him at all as she couldnt do that to Buffalo but there was nothing wrong with friendly flirting and then she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him and fazed out of sight.

Wolf shook his head "Show off" he then turned back to his work and set the Fulton.

"Ok everything is set everyone get out of the area". Wolf ordered and soon Buffalo responded.

"Dont worry babe I'm way ahead of you" Buffalo chuckled and Quiet hummed in response and Wolf made his way out of the area.

Buffalo was about three hundred meters away from the mission area and turned on her beacon so Wolf and Quiet can locate her and after a few moments she saw Quiet speeding up to her and finally came to a stop a few meters away smiling at her.

"Well Quiet I say that was a mission success" Buffalo walked up to her and they fist bumped "Well done Quiet" Buffalo stated and Quiet chuckled and she saw Buffalo take out some cigerettes and put one in her mouth and offered on to Quiet which she happily accepted and let Buffalo light it up.

"I thing we have a few moments before Wolf arrives, lets just relax for a bit" Buffalo suggested and sat on the grass and soon Quiet did the same both enjoy the moment while smoking and Buffalo broke the silence.

"I am really glad you came Quiet, you are an amazing partner to have I hope you will come back out with us soon" Buffalo stated and she saw Quiet smiling and nodded as she smoked confirming she would love to come back out on another mission.

Buffalo layed back on the grass looking up at the sky and Quiet looked at her when she heard her chuckle "Its beautiful isnt it, Africa I mean..seeing the open spaces, the animals running around and the clear sky".

Quiet looked around looking at the open plains of Africa and for the first time see did see beauty, all of her life she was focused on being a soldier never took time to herself every now and then but now she did but if there was one thing she was all her life was that she was committed and she still hadnt forgot her mission but she swore she was gonna enjoy the time she could before the time came and deep down it will kill her inside when she strike but just like those around her, she was a soldier.

"Quiet are you ok?" Buffalo's voice snapped Quiet out of her thoughts and she looked at Buffalo who had finished her cigerette and had a concerned look on her face.

Quiet gave a quick smile then turned to look at the plains of Africa and smoked her cigerette quick and got up and offered her hand to help Buffalo up with a smile and Buffalo accepted the offer and Buffalo placed both her hands on Quiet's shoulders.

"Quiet listen to me, I know what your thinking" Buffalo stated and Quiet was curious as she listened.

"I know you left a life behind back in Cyprus but you dont have to live in the past but instead live for a better future" Quiet looked down at Buffalo's statment and she had a slight pain in her chest.

"I am sorry about your partner that took his life and I know theres possibly alot on your mind especially with Diamond Dogs" Buffalo then watched Quiet look up at her with her eyes tearing up and her markings appeared around her eyes.

"But Big Boss, Ocelot, me and Wolf care about you Quiet you are no diffrent from anyone else and what ever SkullFace did to you to make you a Skull" Quiet closed her eyes in pain looking down again cause what Buffalo did what was spot on cause she didnt ask for this, it was forced on her.

"Quiet, look at me" Buffalo said in a gentle voice and after a few moments Quiet looked up at Buffalo.

"You dont have to be what they made you Quiet, You can become something greater" Buffalo stated and Quiet had so much pain in her and she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek and all of a sudden she felt Buffalo wrap her arms around her in a gentle embrace and Quiet opened opened her eyes shock.

"You are not alone Quiet" Buffalo whispered and Quiet slowly lifted her arms and then quickly wrapped her arms around Buffalo and dropped her head on top Buffalo's shoulders and took a deep breath trying to control her emotions.

Wolf was jogging to Buffalo's location and as soon as he was out of harms way he took out a trigger device and pressed it and he saw all the Walker Gears take off in the air and the soldiers were screaming in confusion and Wolf couldn't help but laugh as he watched on.

"Bet they don't see that every day" Wolf chuckled and went around the boulder and in front of him he saw Buffalo and Quiet hugging each other and as he approach Buffalo turned her head to Wolf and smiled and he smiled back and Quiet quickly looked up and saw Wolf looking at her so she let go of Buffalo and turned away to wipe her tears and compose herself and after a few deep breaths she was calm and her markings faded then she heard Wolf approach from behind her.

"Quiet, are you ok" Wolf said in a gentle tone and hearing his voice calmed her alot more, to her his voice was soothing and she turned around and smiled.

Wolf smiled back and offered his hand and she looked at his hand and then looked back at him and after a few moments she shook his hand.

"Excellent work today comrade" Wolf winked and Quiet smiled brighter and let go of his hand and he turned away and spoke to Buffalo and during the conversation Quiet looked Wolf up and down just admiring him, he wasnt just as soldier...he was a friend...a friend she could only have for a while.

Wolf kissed Buffalo after their little talk and Wolf pulled out his idroid.

"Tango this is Wolf we need an extraction at out location, it was a mission success" Wolf stated and Buffalo looked and Quiet and winked at her and Quiet winked back and looked to the plains of Africa.

"Awesome news Wolf I will be there shortly" Tango responded and Wolf changed frequency and radioed Big Boss.

"Big Boss this is Wolf mission is complete hows your mission going?" Wolf asked and Big Boss quickly responded.

"Great work Wolf I am currently near the Viscount's location looks like there is more going on then we thought but I will explain later when I get back well done to the three of you, see you at home. Big Boss ended the call and the three of them heard Tango approach and soon enough Tango landed looking at the three through his window.

"Hey Wolf I have to say you three look great together, do you want me to take a picture" Tango called out through the window and Wolf looked suprised but then looked to Buffalo and she smiled at the idea and they turned to Quiet who was looking in a diffrent direction like she was shy.

"Good idea Tango, a nice little memory of our new comrade" Wolf stated and Tango smiled and got out of the chopper with a camera and got it ready.

Buffalo stood next to Wolf holding her weapon over her shoulder and Wolf was held his weapon up from the floor and he looked to Quiet who was hesitant but Wolf waved her over with a smile and she couldnt help herself, so she held her sniper rifle with both hands and stood next to Wolf.

"Ok guys camera's ready lets get a nice photo" Tango aimed the camera at the three soldiers with the sun blazing behind them on the plains of Africa and the three smiled as Tango counted down.

"3,2,1" The camera flashed and the perfect photo was taken.

 **"I think it went quite well I loved how this chapter ended too and as for Quiet being around Wolf all its just friendly flirting and I absolutely love the bond Buffalo has with her more is coming I hope you enjoyed it :)"**


	21. Chapter 21: One On One

**"We are back on motherbase and I decided to through in a little teaser for an upcoming fight and of course Miranda from Metal Gear Survive will be in this episode I hope you enjoy this :)"**

Chapter 21: One on One

A few days had past after Operation Footprints Of Phantoms and lingua Franca and the Viscount was tied to a chair in the middle of room 101 on the command platform being tortured for infomation on XOF but he would not break.

Ocelot delivered a huge kick to the Viscount's chest knocking him straight on his back and completley knocked the air out of him, it had been a few hours and the Viscount was battered and bruised and in the room also stood Big Boss and Wolf.

"ready to talk?" Ocelot walked around to the Viscount who was gasping for air and Wolf had to admit the Viscount looked like he was close to death but Ocelot was an expert and he knew when to stop before the prisoner would die.

The Viscount finally collect his breath and finally broke "I.. approached by XOF to reclaim the rights to the Oil Field in Africa".

Big Boss frowned "The one me and Wolf blew up?".

The Viscount struggled to speak "the very one..they promised me a better future for myself if I could do this..they wanted to retake it to clean up any evidence they left behind".

Big Boss and Wolf looked at eachother and Big Boss turned to Ocelot "The bodies in the drainage ditch, they had some kind of infections on their chests".

Ocelot knelt down to the Viscount "So thats why you sold out your comrades just so you could have a better life".

The Viscount looked up in anger "What diffrence does it make, we are all expendable our leaders dont care what happens to us so whats the diffrence in my actions?".

Wolf walked up to the Viscount with rage in his eyes and delivered a swift kick to the Visount's face and Ocelot pulled him back "Wolf relax!".

Wolf looked at Ocelot indicating he was calm and then knelt down to the Viscount "What you did to those who follow you is beyond forgivness...they trusted you with their lives and you turned them over for your own selfish gain".

The Viscount spat out a few teeth and looked at Wolf "And what about you...Wolf, you follow a Mercenary someone who also turned his back on his country..you have all done the same thing.."

Wolf gribbed his shirt "We dont sell out our comrades, that is something is what makes us diffrent from the likes of you" Wolf let go of the Viscount and pushed his head to the ground with a loud smack.

Ocelot sighed "I think thats enough for now, get him to medical and patch him up and throw him in the cell, I will see him later" Ocelot then went to leave the room not before tapping the Boss's shoulder before his left.

Big Boss walked up to Wolf who walked a few feet away from the Viscount to calm down.

"Wolf there is something I need to tell you" Big Boss asked and Wolf turned around to face "What is it Boss?".

Big Boss placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder and they walked to the other side of the room before speaking "Back when we were in Africa a few days ago I came across the Charon Corp not directly but I caught them through my scope when I was looking for the Viscount".

Wolf frowned "I remember them heading into one of our choppers and went out on the same morning and I saw Lydia speaking to Miller but we could make out what they were saying, did you see what they were doing".

Big Boss sighed "They were watching you from a far, Lydia was using her scope to watch you and she had her crew aiming sniper rifles at you".

Wolf turned to the side thinking it over and then it hit him "Quiet, Miller tasked them to keep a close eye on Quiet".

Big Boss shook his head "Miller has pure hatred for her just cause she is Cipher, he needs to remember the other people who joined us and yet they are loyal to our cause".

Wolf crossed his arms "So whats the plan?".

Big Boss looked to the Viscount before looking back at Wolf "I tasked Ocelot to try and get Miller to open up and record what ever he says, I know for a fact he put on a friendly face and attempted to say sorry for his behavoiur but I know him to well".

Wolf nodded "anything you need me to do?".

Big Boss shook his head "No you have more then enough on your plate, right now I want you and Buffalo to keep working with Quiet she seems like you and we need her cooperation if we are to know anything regaurding Cipher".

"Alright so just keep taking her on missions but the question is, what if she doesnt?..what if she really cant talk?" Wolf questioned.

"She may not be able to talk but she can show us, I have seen the bond Quiet shares with you and Buffalo and I believe she will come around" Big Boss stated which caused Wolf to sigh.

"I hope so she is a great asset and to be honest I would like her to join Diamond Dogs I dont care what the other soliders say, I believe she can make a big impact on our enemies". Wolf stated and Big Boss chuckled.

"If they dont like her here they can leave but your right I believe she can be one of us, anyway take that scumbag to medical and throw him in the brig" Big Boss tapped Wolf's shoulder and left the room.

Wolf went striaght up to the Viscount and pulled him up hard with one hand causing him to grunt in pain and he delivered a warning "You even try to run while you are out there, I will kill you my self".

The Viscount looked at Wolf and saw he wasnt kidding and nodded and followed Wolf out of the room to medical.

After an hour they arrived to Medical and Wolf was watching the Viscount from a distance while the doctors treated his injuries until someone caught his eye on his right and when he turned to the person he was shocked.

"Miranda? I thought you went back home?" Wolf smiled happy to see she was looking well after the ordeal in Afganistan.

Miranda smiled up at Wolf and placed her clipboard on a table nearby "Great to see you Wolf, I was planning to but after witnessing all the trouble you guys go through on the field I believed that you needed another doctor on board".

Wolf chuckled "Well all I can say is welcome aboard how are you finding this place?".

Miranda looked around at the medical equipment "Its amazing, all this technology you have makes me smile and at least I can help people here everyday instead of waiting for my next assignment".

Wolf could see the excitment in her eyes and could tell she was definatly here to stay then she turned back to him "I was shown around by some guy, kind of dressed like a cowboy".

Wolf chuckled "Thats Ocelot he is one of the higher ups here, nice guy when he wants to be".

Miranda chuckled and picked up her clipboard "Well I better get back to work it was great to meet you again Wolf hope to see you again soon" she smiled up at him and turned away to get back to work.

Wolf watched her walk away and turned and saw a fellow soldier on a nearby bed looking at him with a smirk.

"What you smirking at?" Wolf mocked and the soldier chuckled and then clutched his chest and then looked at Wolf again and responded "She likes you man, you know what they say about Nurse girlfriends".

Wolf shook his head smiling as he walked up to the soldier "I am taken man and I would never trade her for anything why dont you ask her out".

The soldier rolled his eyes "I tried and all I can say is mission failed".

They both laughed and Wolf tapped the soldier's shoulder before heading to the Viscount's bed and the doctor was ready to give a report.

"The patient is ready to be discharged Wolf, I recommend a few days rest before he is needed again" The doctor stated and Wolf thanked the doctor and ordered the Viscount up of the bed and took him out of the ward.

Wolf took the Viscount to the combat unit and chucked him into the brig and slammed the gate shut and left with out giving a second glance and went about his duty and as he was walking around the platform he then heard some comotion around the corner and went to investigate.

"I said piss off! I am not interested!" A fellow Diamond Dog solider pushed Viper away from her but he just chuckled as he responded "Ah come on babe we need to let loose every now and then".

"Yeah well I am not desprate especially for Miller's Charon Corp" the female soldier spat back and Viper pressed her to a wall and smirked.

"You got a mouth on you, I will enjoy watching you use it" Viper was about to force a kiss on her but felt an elbow to the back of his head and was thrown away from the woman and landed on the floor and when he looked up he saw Wolf in front of her.

Wolf turned to the soldier behind him "Praying Mantis, get out of here and bring security".

Praying Mantis went to grab security while Wolf slowly walked around Viper how slowly got up chuckling "Ah the ladies man comes and saves the day dont you have a woman of your own to attend to".

Wolf watched Viper for any signs of attack as he got up "All I saw was someone who isnt a Diamond Dog harrass a fellow soldier and that is something I do not stand for".

Viper took out his knife and admired it "Well why dont you do something about it?".

Wolf smiled "You sure are making Charon Corp look bad arnt you?".

Viper looked at Wolf "I dont care" he then charged Wolf and slashed at Wolf but Wolf was quicker and was able to dodge every attack and finally he saw his opening and grabbed Viper's wrist and threw him over his shoulder to the ground and placed his knee right next to Viper's elbow joint and snapped his arm out of place causing Viper to scream in pain.

Viper ended up dropping the knife and gribbed his arm in pain and then he saw Wolf pick up the knife and gribbed Viper's hair and placed the knife on Viper's cheek.

"You are lucky I am not gonna kill but if you ever do something that again, this very blade will be up against you're throat" Wolf then slashed Viper's cheek making him gasp in pain.

"Consider that a warning" Wolf got up and looked down at the beaten Viper and then saw someone on the cornor of his eye at the main entrance and when he turned he saw Lydia Matthews with her knife drawn.

"You have attacked one of my men, you will die for that" Lydia stated and walked towards Wolf and he took a defensive stance and when she was close enough she slashed at him at lighting speed but Wolf was able to block the Lydia's knife with his own and until Lydia anticipated his attack and blocked his arm and delivered a swift knee to his gut and tossed him away but Wolf was quickly on his feet again.

"Tell me Lydia is it me or do you lack command of you're soldiers?" Wolf taunted and saw the anger in her eyes.

"My soldiers are loyal to the other and I dont care what you think of us" Lydia went to strike but Wolf moved to the side and slashed Lydia on the side of her face and she jumped back holding her cheek and when she moved her hand away from her cheek she saw blood.

In her ten year career not once did she get hit from a bullet or knife she was always able to come out of battle without a scratch but today ended all that she was now marked and to her she felt she was being beaten and her anger rised and charged at Wolf.

Lydia was blinded by rage and she couldnt land a hit anymore and then she heard Wolf mocking her "The funny thing about anger is if you let it consume you and soon-", Lydia delivered and huge haymaker but missed and Wolf grabbed her and delivered a strong slam to the ground in an attempt to disarm her but she kicked herself up and jumped and wrapped her legs around his head performing a headscissors and sending him a few meters away and she looked at her foe as he got up but then she heard him chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Lydia snarled.

Wolf chucked the knife right next to Viper and smiled at Lydia "like I said, if you let you're anger consume you and pretty soon" Wolf then pulled out a device and Lydia frowned as he spoke on "You lose sight of everything" Wolf then pressed the device and Lydia heard a beep go of and she looked down and saw a sleep grenade stuck to her and before she could react it went and she coughed her lungs out.

Lydia fell to her knees coughing and then she looked up at Wolf with anger as he slowly approched her with a mask on and she soon fell to the floor as her eyes grew heavy as she looked up at him.

"Goodnight dark princess" Wolf winked and watched her succumb to the effects of the gas.

Wolf took off his mask when to gas cleared and soon he heard footsteps and he turned around and saw Miller with the rest of Charon Corp and Ocelot and a few soliders of his own and Miller saw the love of his life on the floor knocked out and Viper on the floor with a broken arm and his anger rised.

"Explain yourself Wolf!" Miller demanded.

Wolf was unfazed by Millers anger as he approached him until he stood right next to him and looked back at Lydia and then to Miller "You need to put a lease on you're squad Miller, harassment on a female soldier is something I dont stand for, you should teach Viper that".

Miller looked to Viper and Ocelot spoke up "Take that scumbag to medical and throw him into the brig". Ocelot ordered his soldiers to pick up Viper and take him away and then turned to Wolf.

"Is Lydia ok?" Ocelot sound concerned.

Wolf nodded "She is fine just hit her with sleeping gas, she will be out for a few hours" Wolf then turned to Miller "I know how much she means to you Miller, but she needs to understand that we are a family here, you and Big Boss taught me that".

Miller looked down and calmed down as Wolf walked away and went to Lydia and he heard Ocelot spoke.

"She is a good soldier Miller but I think she can be even greater if she looked outside of her squad" Ocelot turned and left while Miller picked her up in his arms.

"Maybe they are right..." Miller admitted to himself as he took Lydia away in his arms.

 **"Wolf vs Lydia I love it also be sure to check out Sofalofa's channel cause Lydia Matthews was created by this amazing writer and I am really happy to have permission to use her in my story and as for Miller thinking they are right is not what you think it is ;)"**


	22. Chapter 22: Chaos Theory

**"We are back with a another chapter and this time we are on a mission but its not in Afganistan or Africa also this chapter will also have refrences to MGS1 and 2 and a few other suprises! please enjoy! :)"**

Chapter 22: Chaos Theory

Five days had past since the fight against Wolf and Lydia and ever since that day Miller was hardly ever seen and of course his Charon Corp kept a low profile and mostly went on missions on order of Big Boss to maintain order and of course Viper was sent to the brig for harrassment of a fellow solider and Wolf was not charged for assault despite Miller's objection because in Big Boss's eye Wolf defended a fellow soldier.

Wolf and Buffalo were in the training room hitting the weights and every now and then he would look at Buffalo doing stretches on the floor and sometimes she teased Wolf by raising her ass up slowly and despite her teasing Wolf maintained control even though seeing her in a sports bra and skin tight bottoms which showed off her curves and the shape of her perfect ass was hard to ignore.

"Wolf this is Big Boss" Wolf put the weights down and responded "Wolf here, whats up Boss".

"Wolf I need you here as soon as you can, we came across intel from the Viscount and XOF is active in the middle of the ocean come see me as soon as you can" Big Boss ended the call and Wolf sighed.

Buffalo was so focused on her stretching that she didnt hear Wolf talking to Big Boss but then she felt his fingers on her back and she opened her eyes while she did a huge stretch.

"You ok babe?" Buffalo got up off the floor and dusted herself off and Wolf responded.

"We got word on XOF, Big Boss wants to see me" Wolf stated and Buffalo frowned "Big Boss found them?".

Wolf nodded "Yeah the Viscount gave new infomation on them and they are active in the middle of the ocean".

Buffalo crossed her arms "In the middle of the ocean, as in on a tanker?".

Wolf shrugged "I assume so I'm gonna head to the Boss now".

Buffalo put her hands on her hips "Do you want me to come with you?". Wolf smiled in response "Nah I'm good I cant have you distracting me like you did in here".

Buffalo acted all innocent "I dont know what you are talking about Wolf?".

Wolf put his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest as she chuckled.

"So all that time you slowly raised you're ass was all part of your workout" Wolf raised his eyebrow and Buffalo bit her lip.

"Well I like it when you admire my work" Buffalo kissed Wolf and pushed him away with a smirk "Now get out of here so I can continue my work".

Buffalo turned around and resumed her stretches and she leaned down and she felt a hard smack on her ass and she shot up and turned to see Wolf walking backwards looking at her with a smile and she just looked at him and then gave a wink before continuing her workout as he left.

"Revenge will be mine" Buffalo chuckled and she went to the weights.

The time was 12:10AM and Wolf made it to Big Boss's quarters and entered and saw Big Boss standing there with his arms crossed.

"Wolf, I think we finally got XOF" Big Boss smiled.

"You mentioned that they were operating in the middle of the ocean Boss? is it a tanker?" Wolf asked as Big Boss went around his desk to his chair.

"You are spot on, according to the Viscount there was talks about XOF doing some kind of testing in the ocean" Big Boss sat down and Wolf stepped forward to Big Boss's desk.

"Why in the middle of the ocean?, why not at one of their bases?" Wolf frowned and Big Boss pulled out a cigar.

"Thats what I thought at first Wolf but it kind of makes sense, being out in the ocean you have less chance of being detected and of course there are no eyewitnesses but thanks to the Viscount we have a target" Big Boss then lit the cigar as Wolf spoke.

"So whats the plan Boss?" Wolf crossed his arms and Big Boss let out a puff of smoke and responded "I am gonna send you there Wolf, thanks to Ocelot's connections we have aquired and few new helicopters along with a submarine" Big Boss took one more puff of smoke befroe continuing.

"We are gonna send you by sub and when we get as close as we can we will launch a one man SDV with you in it and once you are near the tanker eject from the SDV and swin up to the tanker and find a way in" Big Boss stated and got up with a folder and went around the table.

"Nice, always wanted to go swimming in the ocean" Wolf chuckled and Big Boss shook his head smiling and finally handed the folder to Wolf and he opened it as Big Boss explained.

"What ever XOF is doing on that ship must have something to do with the bodies in the oilfield, if this is part of the new weapon we must put a stop to it". Big Boss took the cigar out of his mouth and Wolf looked up at Big Boss.

"Anyone going with me?" Wolf asked.

"Not this time Wolf, we need to be careful here and I believe sending one soldier is better then sending a sqaud, you are the best soldier I got and thats why I believe you are perfect for the job" Big Boss turned to his desk and stubbed the cigar out and Wolf put the folder on the desk and listened to Big Boss.

"You're mission is to head up to the bridge of the Tanker and find any infomation on XOF and I want you to find anything which could be related to the weapon SkullFace has got planned" Big Boss motioned Wolf to the door with him as he explained the mission.

"Head to the bridge find anything on XOF and the weapon, got it" Wolf reminded himself of the objective and Big Boss smiled.

"Good man, get yourself ready and head to the lower level of this platform and wait further instructions" Big Boss ordered and Wolf nodded and left the room.

After a few hours of preperation Wolf finally went down to the lower levels of the command platform to the docking area where Diamond Dog's new submarine was going through its final preps and as soon as he exited the elevator he was greeted by Ocelot.

"Wolf glad you made it, hows the new sneaking suit working out?" Ocelot asked and Wolf motioned his arms around getting used to the new suit and it was definatley one of the best sneaking suits he had seen, deep down he knew this suit was gonna be used in the years to come.

"I'm nice and try but its a little hard to move" Wolf responded and Ocelot chuckled "bare with it Wolf its designed to prevent hyperthermia".

Wolf smiled "Take it easy I'm grateful" Wolf turned to the submarine at admired it "So tell me Ocelot how did we manage to get a submarine?".

Ocelot crossed his arms next to Wolf observing the preperations "I had a few old friends who owed me favors so I decided to call it in".

Wolf turned to Ocelot suprised "You must have powerful old friends" Ocelot chuckled and tapped Wolf's shoulder as they walked towards the entrance of the submarine while Ocelot explained a few details on the tanker.

"The tanker out in the ocean is indeed owned by XOF and they have gaurds patrolling everywhere so make sure nobody sees you, Big Boss told me he gave you're objectives but I also want you to do something else aswell" Wolf and Ocelot came to a stop and Ocelot pulled out a waterproof camera to give to Wolf.

"I want you to take photos of anything important while your there, cargo, maps and anything else you find out of place the more we know the better" Wolf nodded and took the camera and then Ocelot offered his hand and Wolf shook it.

"Good luck out there Wolf, if we pull this off we are one step closer to ending XOF" Ocelot smiled and an officer came up to the two and stated that the submarine was ready and with that statment Ocelot tapped Wolf's shoulder and Wolf turned and entered the submarine and after a few minutes the submarine submerged and left the docking back and made its journey to the tanker.

The journey took about seven hours to reach its destination and Wolf was inside the SDV with his oxygen mask and flippers on him and soon it closed Wolf inside it ready to be deployed and Wolf sighed with his thoughts "I freaking hate small spaces like this..".

An officer came over the radio giving Wolf a heads up "Wolf we are close to our destination we will be launching in a few minutes". Wolf quickly responded "Roger that".

Wolf was not a fan of being closed in at all and so he kept thinking of Buffalo while he waited for launch and after a few minutes the officer called back.

"Wolf we are ready to launch in ten seconds" Wolf tensed up and focused waiting for the force of the launch and the officer called out the count and soon the SDV was shot from the submarine traveling at great speed towards the tanker.

Wolf's head rocked back and forth at the speed of the SDV and soon enough the speed started to slow and Wolf used the onboard camera to observe his surroundings and he noticed he was close to the tanker so he used the controls and directed the SDV down to the depts of the ocean and finally ejected from it from a safe distance from the tanker and watched the SDV vanish into the darkness of the ocean.

"At least there will be no evidence" Wolf thought and looked towards the tanker and swimmed towards it with hope that today he would find something that would end XOF once and for all.

Wolf swimmed for quite a while before he finally made it to the Tanker and finally brought himself to the surface and over looked the Tanker and it was pretty huge to say the least as he looked for looked for a way up until he heard a boat arrive and quickly submerged under water keeping out of sight until it stopped, Wolf then slowly popped his head through the water and realised it was a scouting boat and it had to XOF soldiers on it and he saw one of them pick up his radio.

"We have scouted around the area and no vessels are in sight, we are in the clear and waiting to come aboard" The XOF soldier stated and soon Wolf saw a crane come around on the tanker and lowerd four cables down to the boat and he watched them attach the cables to the boat and then went back under water.

After a few seconds the scouting boat was lifted out of the water and was brought up to allow the XOF soldiers to board and once they were on the ship the crane raised the boat a bit higher to place it on the Tanker but little did they know Wolf was hugging on to the bottom of the boat while he had two knifes stuck into it to hold him and when he saw his chance he let go and landed right behind a few large crates and removed his mask and took off his flippers and hid them.

Wolf peeked on both sides of the crate to see if the coast was clear and soon he pulled out his radio.

"This is Wolf do you read me?" Wolf stated and Ocelot came over the radio.

"Ocelot here assume you made it on the Tanker?" Wolf chuckled in response "Yeah hitched a ride on an XOF scouting boat".

"huh not bad Wolf alright lets get to work, first head up to the bridge and find any evidence on what they are planning and if there is anything related to the weapon on that ship I need you to take photos of it" Ocelot ordered.

"Roger that commencing Operation Chaos Theory" Wolf ended the call and took out his weapon and made his way towards the bridge and on the way he managed to avoid alot of XOF soldiers thanks to the many containers on the ship which provided lots of cover and he finally managed to come up to a hatch leading into the ship and finally entered the ship.

"This is Wolf I have just entered the ship, its pretty quiet in here" Wolf slowly made his way through the corridor aiming his gun until Ocelot came over the radio.

"I heard most of the security is going to be out on the deck making sure no one gets in huh looks like they are not good at their job, but be cautious Wolf you may bump into soldiers on your way up" Ocelot ended the call and Wolf came to a corner and quickly popped his head out and saw there was a side door and inside was alot of lockers and one was open with a poster the size of the door with a woman in a bikini and Wolf smiled.

Wolf took out the camera and snapped a photo and chuckled "That should be a nice suprise when I give the camera back" Wolf turned away from the locker room and came to another corner and saw a soldier on the other side of the corridor looking away from him and Wolf quickly saw a small hiding spot in the middle of the hallway and quickly ran to it and hid.

Wolf waited and a few seconds passed and the soldier went right past Wolf to the other side of the hallway and Wolf quickly dashed through the hallway into the other area.

Wolf was finally in the next area and it looked like a lounge but was completely abandonded and saw one soldier reading a magazine on the stairs leading to the upper levels to the bridge.

"Shit" Wolf whispered to himself but came up with an idea cause on the other side of the room there were a few bottles on a table and decided to take a risk and raised his silenced pistol and took a shot at one of the bottles and it smash and startled the soldier and soon got up to investigate giving Wolf a chance to head up the stairs and once he past the soldier and through the door the soldier scratched his head and just ignore the smashed bottle and took a seat and continued to read his magazine.

Wolf managed to clear a few more levels and finally after a few minutes going undetected he finally came up to the bridge and as he slowly walked through the bridge he realised it was empty and there wasnt even any security cameras.

"Something is off" Wolf thought to himself and then he spotted a table with a map and a few documents and decided to investigate.

"Big Boss this is Wolf do you hear me?" Wolf asked and Big Boss came over the radio.

"I'm here Wolf did you find anything?" Big Boss question and Wolf responded as he opened the folder which was labelled "Devil's House".

"I'm at the bridge and looking at some documents related to something called The Devil's House" Wolf stated and Ocelot joined the conversation.

"The Devil's House?, what else does it say?" Ocelot question and Wolf quickly scanned the folder.

"Something about Languages and Parasites and Salanthropus is the final piece to the plan, I'm taking a few photos now" Wolf pulled out the camera and took pictures of each page in the folder and Big Boss spoke up.

"Languages and Parasites? Salanthropus? what the hell is skull face planning?" Big Boss wondered and Wolf looked to a map on the table and it was of Africa.

"Theres a map of Africa next to the files but nothing is written on it" Wolf then heard a chopper arrive and quickly went to the window overlooking the tanker and saw the chopper land on the helipad at the front of the tanker.

Wolf took out his scope and zoomed in to the helipad "We have more soldiers coming in on a chopper, wait there is someone else coming out its-" Wolf stopped talking and Big Boss spoke quickly.

"What? Wolf what do you see?" Big Boss ordered.

Wolf lowered his scope with a look of anger "SkullFace...Skullface is here".

 **"CLIFFHANGER lol yep Skullface has arrived and the next chapter is gonna be interesting cause I have come up with an idea to introduce a character from the series and of course a new type of enemy ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the next one :)"**


	23. Chapter 23: Enemy Of My Enemy

**"We are back with another chapter and we will have a new character from the series make his debut and also a new enemy I hope you enjoy this chapter and want to see more of this new enemy :)"**

Chapter 23: The Enemy Of My Enemy

"Wait Skullface is there!" Big Boss responded in anger as Wolf looked on to the helipad and watched Diamond Dogs enemy.

"Thats affirmative what do you want me to do?" Wolf asked and Ocelot responded "You got intel Wolf dont go after him, we do not know what he's doing there and it cant be good".

Big Boss quickly butted in "No Wolf I want you to follow him whats he doing now?".

Wolf picked up his scope and watched on through the window of the bridge "He's heading down the helipad and it looks like...he his entering a hatch with a few of his soldiers".

Ocelot responded "We looked over the schmatics of that ship and from what I can tell that hatch leads directly into the holds, whatever is down there must be big".

"What if its somethig to do with the weapon?" Big Boss responded to Ocelot and he quickly responded "Its possible but I advice against it we dont know what actually down there".

Big Boss sighed "Wolf its up to you if you want to get out of there you can but there maybe something down there which could greatly effect XOF's operations, its your call".

Wolf though for a moment and then made up his mind "I'm going down to the holds".

Ocelot sighed "Are you sure Wolf we dont know whats down there".

Wolf looked to the table where the map of Africa was placed "And if we dont investigate we may be responsible for a disaster".

After a few moments of silence Ocelot responded "Alright Wolf just be careful".

Big Boss quickly responded "Good luck Wolf".

The call ended and Wolf pulled out his gun and left the bridge through a side door and made his way to the other side of the ship using the containers as cover and every now and then a soldier would step in his way and he would have no choice but to quickly kill them and hide the bodies.

Ocelot came back over the radio "Wolf we ran some checks on the name Devils House, there are rumors of this place in Africa but we cant pinpoint its location once you are back with the infomation we should be able to find it quicker".

"Roger that I am half way to the Holds now, lets hope my luck holds outs" Wolf stated and Ocelot sighed "Dont jinx yourself Wolf".

Wolf soon came to the helipad and finally came to the hatch leading to the Hold and quickly entered it.

"Sir, target has entered the Holds" An XOF soldier called his commander as he observed from a distance.

Wolf closed the door behind him and soon realised it was dark as hell so he pulled out his new nightvison goggles and placed them on his head and readied his weapon and slowly made his way through the holds.

Wolf soon came to another hatch and looked around the area before leaving himself open to attack and then went to open it and slowly opened the door with his gun ready expecting anything to happen, he knew something was off as it was too quiet but he had to know what was down there and soon he came to a large open area and it was completley dark but thanks to the night vision goggle he saw that there were a container.

"Boss I'm in the holds and something isnt right" Wolf stated quietly and all he got was static and he frowned "Boss come in, Ocelot do you read me?".

All of a sudden the lights came on blinding Wolf and he quickly took off the googles and soon the area swarmed with XOF soliders.

"Put your weapon down!", "Freeze!", "Dont be an idiot!". Multiple XOF soldiers ordered him and Wolf finally regained his vision and saw he was completley surrounded and he had no choice but to put his hands up and he saw one soldier who was without a helmet step forward.

"Toss your weapon over here, slowly" The XOF soldier commanded and Wolf through his gun to him and another soldier picked it up.

Wolf looked directly at the unmasked soldier "And who might you be?".

The XOF soldier chuckled "You may call me Reeve for the time being, I got to admit I am impressed that you managed to get here without being spotted, even though you thought you went unnoticed".

Wolf sighed "You knew I was coming?".

"Not you actually" A deep voice echoed above and Wolf looked up and saw a figure come into the light looking down at him from the upper level and he knew who it was.

"SkullFace, a pleasure to finally meet you" Wolf stated and SkullFace chuckled "Such nice manners from Big Boss's best man though I did intend for him to be here".

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "Sorry he let you down".

"Huh well its not a total loss after all we have got his number one soldier, I have heard quite alot about you" SkullFace stated and Wolf continued to listen to him.

"The one soldier who watched over Big Boss for nine years, the one soldier that many look up to..and of course love and you are the one soldier that many believe to be a younger version of Big Boss in both look and skill, I must admit from what I heard you are one hell of a soldier" Skullface chuckled.

Wolf sighed "I'm flattered but I know your gonna kill me anyway, so whats your plan Skullface I know it has something to do with Language, Parasites and Salanthropus?".

Skullface took off his hat and leaned of the railings looking down at Wolf "I wouldnt worry about it now Wolf, you will be joining your fallen comrades soon but all I can say is when I am done the world will be made whole again but there is one problem standing in my way, Big Boss...you see for my world to live, yours must die".

Wolf chuckled "I dont fear death Skullface you see I died when MSF fell into the ocean nine years ago, I'm a Phantom and even if you do kill me today I know others will take my place and finish the fight, for MSF and for Big Boss.

"Then I will just have to destroy you all Wolf, its only a matter of time" Skullface stated and signalled the men around him to leave the hold and turned his attention to his men down below.

"Each and every single one of you have performed brilliantly and all I can say its been an honor" Skullface then saw his men turn to look up at him and saw Reeve frown.

"What do you mean its been an honor?" Reeve question and soon the container nearby started to rattle which alerted the soldiers and Wolf.

"Its exactly what I mean I wish I could help you but we need to make sure Wolf dies here today, if you wish your end to be quick turn the gun on yourselves" Skullface's statment made Reeve get angry.

"Are you kidding me! all these years of service and your gonna throw us away!" Reeve shouted and the container started to rock violently and the soldiers were getting scared.

"You're sacrifice will not be forgotton, at least you can witness the very thing that will take down Big Boss once and for all, though no prefected as the new ones will be I think will be a great end" SkullFace then put his hat on and tipped it "Fair well my friends" he turned around and walked away and pulled out his radio.

"Activate the destruct sequence" Skullface ordered and Reeve pulled out his gun to shoot him but ended up hitting the hatch as it closed behind SkullFace.

Some of the soldier put the guns to their heads not wanting to face what was in the containers but a few decided to fight then Reeve turned to Wolf and looked to his fellow soldier.

"Give him his gun!" The soldier gave it back with out hesitation and Reeve pulled out his "You want to get out of here alive then help us get out of here" Reeve ordered and Wolf nodded and they stood side by side with the soldiers as they made their way through the hallway Wolf came from and all of a sudden they heard a huge crash and they looked back and saw the thing that was in the container.

It was on all fours and looked pale and had bright green eyes and its teeth showed and it looked like something out of a horror movie.

"ITS IS FREAKING MONSTER!" one XOF soldier panicked and opened fire but the creature wasnt affected by the shots and charged at the soldiers and attacked him and the others ran for there lives as their comrade screamed in pain and Wolf was frozen on the spot but Reeve grabbed his arm bringing him back to reality.

"Get a hold of yourself WE ARE LEAVING!" Reeve and Wolf ran to catch up with the other XOF soldiers and soon they made it to the hatch leading to the hallway and quickly sealed it.

"What the fuck was that thing!" Wolf demanded as Reeve made sure the hatch was sealed and turned to him. "One of SkullFaces new Skulls he has been experimenting on new creatures".

One XOF soldier catched his breath and spoke "Those things can smell you even in the harshest enviroments and its speed is unbelievable".

Wolf frowned "How many are there?!"

The hatch soon dented outward which made the soldiers jump and one of them shot at the hatch "Screw you guys I'm out of here!" the soldier ditched the others and ran in a diffrent direction then all of a sudden the ship vioently started to rock knocking everyone off the feet and everything around them was falling apart.

"The son of a bitch is blowing up the Tanker!" Reeve quickly got up and so did Wolf.

"You didnt know this would happen!?" Wolf accused Reeve and before he could answer the Hatch dented more and the Skull was clawing at them trying to get out.

"Forget it come on!" Wolf ordered and the squad ran for their lives as everything fell around them and soon enough the creature burst through the door and gave chase.

Wolf, Reeve and the two remaining XOF soldiers made it to the hatch and Wolf radioed Big Boss as he was opening it "Boss it was trap! The ship is going down I need an emergancy extraction now!".

"Shit! alright I'm sending on ASAP just hang on Wolf!" Big Boss commanded and soon Wolf and the crew heard the creature in the distance giving a spine chilling roar and one of the XOF soldier's turned to Reeve.

"Sir I'm going to distract it!" The XOF solider stated and Reeve gripped his shirt "No we stay together solider!".

The XOF solider pulled away from Reeve "Its not a suggestion sir, your more important..make SkullFace pay" The solider then ran off back down the holds with Reeve calling him back and finally Wolf got the hatch open and busted through it along with the remaining soldier and Reeve who hesitantly followed them through while hearing his comrade firing shots at the creature.

Wolf quickly shut the hatch and as they turned they saw the ship up in flames and many XOF choppers shooting rockets at it to make it sink faster and the impact of the rockets made Wolf, Reeve and the other soldier lose their balance as they ran the full length of the ship as they ran for the roof of the bridge then all of a sudden a crane came down and seperated Reeve from Wolf and his fellow XOF soldier.

"GO I WILL CATCH UP!" Reeve commanded and Wolf nodded and took the XOF soldier with him towards the bridge.

"Wolf this is Tango I am on my way to your location just hang in there!" Tango ordered and Wolf responded "You better hurry this ship is going down and we got a new Skull on our tail!".

Wolf and the XOF soldier continued to sprint across the ship and soon saw the XOF choppers turn and leave but then all of a sudden the new Skull burst through the floor stopping Wolf and the soldier in their steps.

The new Skull was covered in blood and had many bullet wounds but it seemed unaffected by them.

"Please tell me this thing has a weakness?" Wolf asked the XOF solider with hope as they pointed their guns at it.

"I'm sorry I dont know they kept me out of things like this" The XOF soldiers voice was shaken in fear.

The new Skull foamed at the mouth and charged at them and jumped right at them but Wolf ended up dodging the creature and it landing near a propain tank and Wolf spotted it and opened fire at it and soon it exploded and the new Skull cried in pain as its skin burnt.

Wolf looked to the solider know that they know what could kill it "You got grenades?" Wolf asked and the soldier nodded "Alright I will distract it you find and opening!" Wolf ordered and the soldier and he quickly gave Wolf a few grenades as well and he retreated to a safe distance ready to take this thing down.

Wolf opened fire at the new Skull and it cried out and soon it turned to Wolf "I'm here come on!" Wolf taunted and soon the Skull charged and went for him but Wolf did the same tactic and avoided the Skull and the soldier threw a grenade at the Skull and it exploded sending the Skull off its feet and as it stood up the flesh from its face fell off and it looked like something out of hell.

Wolf was about to open fire but the fellow XOF soldier threw another granade at the Skull and it cried it pain from the impact but then turned its attention to the XOF soldier and charged at him which made the XOF soldier panic and attempted to run and even with Wolf shooting at the Skull to get its attention the Skull was smart enough to know what they were doing and caught the soldier and mawled him as he screamed in pain.

Wolf was low on ammo and he was running out of ideas but he had to survive somehow so he had no choice but to run.

"Tango where the hell are you!" Wolf screamed down the radio and Tango quickly responded "I'm almost there Wolf I can see the tanker just hold on!".

Wolf ran as quick as he body could let him and soon the Tanker rocked vioently as another explostion went off in the middle of it and Wolf knew as he looked back he realised it was a bomb that went off and it made a huge hole in the middle of the Tanker and he knew this ship was gonna go down quick but he had to make it.

Wolf climbed to the roof of the bridge and saw Tango in the distance but Wolf then heard a roar and when he looked to the direction of the sound he looked down towards the deck and saw the Skull drop the arm of the XOF soldier out of his mouth and climbed after Wolf.

Wolf quickly looked to Tango and grabbed his radio "TANGO GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!".

Tango called back "I'm here, wait WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Wolf knew Tango saw the Skull and he saw the choppers machine guns blast at it and a few rounds managed to hit it and made it fall to the ground as it climbed up to the bridge and Tango finally came to Wolf and he quickly jumped on and Tango was about to leave until he saw the Skull jump on top of the bridge in a last desperate attempt to kill its target.

Tango quickly pulled away but the Skull ran for the chopper and jumped and time seemed to slow down in Wolf's eyes knowing he might die any minute then all of a sudden a rocket came out of nowhere and hit the Skull blowling it to bits.

"What the hell happened?" Tango asked and Wolf popped his head out the side door to the direction the rocket came from and soon he saw who did it, it was Reeve who was standing on top of a container with a rocket launcher in hand and Wolf turned to Tango.

"Tango take us down to that XOF soldier" Wolf ordered and Tango was hesitant but he trusted Wolf "Roger that, bringing her around".

Tango brought the chopper to Reeve's location and Wolf exteneded his hand and Reeve jumped the distance and grabbed on to Wolf's hand and soon the Tanker let off more explostions and Tango had to quickly turn as Wolf pulled Reeve in the chopper.

Wolf and Reeve looked on as they saw the Tanker sink into the ocean and it was a day they never saw coming but now they both had a common enemy Wolf wanted revenge for MSF and Reeve wanted revenge for Skullface's betrayal and the death of his fellow soldiers.

Soon enough Wolf closed the side door and him and Reeve sat on opposite sides of the seats looking at eachother.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Wolf stated after a few seconds and Reeve responded "More then one, so your going back to your Boss right?".

Wolf nodded "Yeah but the question is what are you gonna do?"

Reeve pulled out a cigerette and lit it and looked back at Wolf "I want revenge for what that bastard did to my men, those soldiers worked with me for five years and they were my family I owe them that much".

Wolf frowned "You wasnt there when MSF was taken down". Reeve shook his head in response "I joined XOF seven years ago cause I had nothing left but I heard what happened and for what its worth I'm sorry for what happened".

Wolf sighed and turned to look at the ocean then looked back at Reeve "So how bout it, will you help us take Skullface down?".

Reeve quickly responded "I will but lets get one thing clear I am not joining your army, once Skullface is dead I'm done".

Wolf slowly nodded happy with Reeve "Good enough for me" Tango then called back to Wolf.

"Wolf, Big Boss is on the line" Tango stated and Wolf pulled out his radio.

"Big Boss this is Wolf" Wolf answered and Big Boss quickly responded "Wolf are you alright, what happened down there?".

Wolf sighed "Like I said it was a trap but it was a trap meant for you but thinks have changed".

"What do you mean?" Big Boss sounded curious.

Wolf looked at Reeve before responding "SkullFace has made new Skulls, in the form of dogs we enountered one as we tried to escape they are fast and can track its target from a great distance".

Big Boss was silent for a few moments "Shit this is getting worse wait, you said we?".

Wolf sighed wondering what his response would be "A man from XOF was betrayed by SkullFace, he left him and his squad to die with me while we faced that thing sadly his squad died but he saved me and Tango's life and he wants revenge for what Skullface did".

Big Boss voice raised abit "Wait he's in the chopper with you!?"

Wolf nodded "He is Boss I know this is dangerous but I ask you to trust me, he's not looking to join us but to help take down SkullFace, You asked us to give Quiet a chance, give me a chance Boss".

Big Boss was silent and finally he responded "You have always been a good kid and I know you're not reckless, alright if he wants to help us he is welcome to it but Wolf you do know Miller may get wind of this?".

Wolf rubbed his head "I know Boss but when the time comes we will deal with it but at the end of the day if you're ok with it then thats all that matters".

"Alright I do trust you Wolf, I will see you back home with this Reeve I need to know exactly what happened there come on home soldier" Big Boss ended the call and Wolf put the radio away and turned back to Reeve.

"Well looks like your coming home with us" Wolf chuckled and Reeve smiled "I'm sure its gonna be a hell of a welcome party".

Wolf looked back out to the ocean thinking about the mission he thought was gonna be his last, it was something he was never gonna forget and that thing he faced will be his nightmare forever but at the end of the day the Wolf escaped from danger and lives to fight another day.

 **"A Dog Skull has made its debut, what do you think of the enemy? if you liked it I will add more but if you didn't I can write it off in future chapters but I freaking loved writing this chapter and now Reeve from Metal Gear Survive had joined the story, I know he was there during the fall of MSF but I changed it up to give a much better story anyway I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it MORE IS INCOMING!" :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Fragile Alliance

**"We are back at Motherbase and Reeve from XOF has set foot on it, how will things be handled? lets find out"**

Chapter 24: Fragile Alliance

A few hours had past since the extraction of Reeve and Wolf and the two hardly spoke and finally Motherbase came into view and as Wolf opened the side door of the chopper and saw Big Boss and Ocelot with a few soldiers waiting for Tango to land and to honest Wolf was happy that Miller wasnt there.

Tango touched down and Wolf jumped out the chopper along with Reeve and Big Boss and Ocelot approached the two.

"Wolf I need you two to come with me quickly if Miller gets wind of an XOF soldier here theres gonna be a atom bomb going off" Big Boss ordered and they all turned and went into the command centre.

Wolf explained the entire situation to Ocelot and Big Boss and gave the camera with pictures of the documents and then the focus came to Reeve who was sat down in a chair behind a desk.

"So what about you, I heard you want revenge?" Big Boss frowned at Reeve and Reeve got up and walked to Big Boss which made the nearby gaurds go on alert but Big Boss raised his hand at the soliders telling them to stand down.

"That son of a bitch killed my comrades they were my family and I want to take him down" Reeve stated and Big Boss looked to Wolf and then back to Reeve.

"Wolf told me you wasnt involved in the fall of MSF, how do we know this aint a fabrication?" Big Boss questioned and Reeve sighed.

"Check my records if you wish but either way we want the same thing, we want SkullFace dead" Reeve then looked at Ocelot that stepped forward.

"If you want us to trust you, you better tell us everything you know" Ocelot frowned and Reeve nodded.

"I got no reason to lie to you that bastard killed the only family I had, they were my brothers and I want them to be put to rest" Reeve stated and Big Boss looked to Ocelot and they nodded then Big Boss looked to Reeve hip.

"You better get that wound checked out" Big Boss pointed and Reeve waved it off "Its nothing just a scratch".

Big Boss shook his head "Got to medical, if you are gonna stay here we want to know everything about you including your health, but first we need you to get out of that gear".

Reeve frowned "What do you mean?".

Big Boss sighed "You are in XOF clothing you cant just wonder around like that, nobody outside this room knows your XOF".

Wolf picked up some clothes from a nearby table and it was Diamond Dogs standard gear and handed it to Reeve and he frowned at Big Boss.

"I'm not joining Diamond Dogs, once SkullFace is dead I'm gone" Reeve stated and Big Boss nodded as he replied "I know, think of it as cover for your protection also the gaurds in here have vowed to keep your identity a secret so once your out there you must act like a Diamond Dog".

Reeve sighed and agreed and quickly changed into the Diamond Dogs gear as Ocelot plugged the camera into a nearby computer and Ocelot frowned at Wolf.

"Can you explain this Wolf?" Ocelot asked Wolf and he showed the picture of a locker door with a poster of a woman in a bikini and Wolf sighed.

"Before everything went to shit, I just thought I'd get something for a laugh when you look through them" Wolf stated and Ocelot shook his head smiling as he turned to the computer checking the other photos.

Once Reeve was finally dressed Big Boss put his hand on Wolf's shoulder "Take him to medical Wolf and once your done come back and see me".

Wolf nodded "Alright Boss and thanks for trusting me" Big Boss shook Wolf's shoulder in response stating that he did trust him and soon Wolf and Reeve left the room with the gaurds and headed to Medical.

Ocelot then turned to Big Boss "Boss, you know that thing you told me about?".

Big Boss turned to Ocelot "The thing regaurding Wolf?".

Ocelot nodded "It's done, its up to you now when you want to go through with it". Big Boss nodded and looked towards the door and smiled.

Reeve was on the hospital bed being attended to by Miranda and she was stitching up Reeve's cut on his hip and Wolf stood near with the two gaurds that were with him earlier.

"How did this happen again" Miranda asked curiously and Reeve chuckled "I honestly cant remember things were going so quickly and anything could have caused this".

Miranda smiled and shook her head and finished the final stitch "Ok its done try and take it easy for the next few days".

Reeve nodded and she smiled as she turned and leave and Wolf shook his head smiling and Reeve caught onto it.

"What are you smiling at?" Reeve questioned and Wolf responded "You have been here for almost three hours and you got one lady blushing".

Reeve ended up chuckling "Guess I have that effect on ladies".

Before Wolf could respond they heard the door behind them open and they saw Miller enter and Wolf and Reeve shared a quick look to remind themselves to play along.

As Miller went past Wolf he saw Reeve and realised he never saw him before and frowned.

"I've never seen you before, you new?" Miller questioned and Reeve responded "Yeah I not long joined".

Wolf joined the conversation "He's a friend of mine he heard about me being here and wanted to join up and Big Boss approved it".

Miller looked at Wolf curiously "You never mentioned anyone outside of MSF, how come you never brought this guy up?".

Reeve butted in "We had a falling out before he joined MSF, hes been telling whats been going on and then you walked in and to be honest I lost a few comrades to a man you lot are chasing after".

Miller looked to Reeve "SkullFace, you joined to go after SkullFace didnt you?".

Reeve frowned "That bastard took everything from me its only fair I take everything from him".

Miller looked at Wolf then back Reeve and smiled and extended his hand and Reeve shook it "Welcome to Diamond Dogs, whats your name?".

"The names Reeve, its great to be here" Reeve stated and let go of his hand and Miller looked to Wolf and nodded at him and went to continue his buisness and Reeve and Wolf sighed in relief.

"I guess he is the one Big Boss told to watch out for?" Reeve asked and Wolf nodded "Thats him, he is obsessed with XOF and Cipher and he is gonna do everything to take them down".

Reeve nodded "Well I think we are in the clear anyway so whats next?".

Wolf waved one soldier over and explained "These guys will take you to your quarters and then show you around the place, I will meet up with you later".

Reeve nodded and Wolf extended his arm and Reeve shook it and Wolf spoke "I know you dont want to join us but I hope we can get along".

Reeve nodded "I hope so too" and let go of Wolf's hand and he watched him go then looked to the two gaurds and sighed "So show me where I am staying".

Wolf finally made it back to Room 101 on the command centre and once he entered he saw the Viscount tied to the chair and was beaten pretty badly by Big Boss.

"So when were you gonna tell us about the whole Tanker thing was a set up from the beginning?" Big Boss leaned down making sure the Viscount could see him.

"I didnt know I swear" The Viscount said simply but Big Boss knew he was pretending to act innocent so he kicked him in the chest making him fall to the floor and Big Boss gripped his head and shoved his pistol in the Viscount's mouth and made him look at him.

"Know you listen me, you have one week to come clean if you hold anything back I will kill you, if you're not telling the truth or I think you're not telling the truth I will kill you".

Big Boss looked back at Wolf then back down at the Viscount "Actually you're gonna have to try very hard not to get killed you understand?".

The Viscount quickly nodded his head with the gun still in his mouth then Big Boss pulled the trigger and the Viscount screamed but realised the gun was empty and Big Boss replied.

"Cause if you dont I'll kill ya" Big Boss removed the gun from the Viscount's mouth and ordered the soldiers nearby to take him away and he turned to Wolf.

"Sorry you had to see that Wolf" Big Boss rubbed the blood off his fists as Wolf approached.

"Well he did send us into a trap so I guess he deserved it" Wolf stated and Big Boss chuckled "Well at least we have some infomation on this Devil's House, I have sent the infomation to intel so hopefully we will hear something".

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "Hopefully, anyway you said you wanted to see me Boss".

"Yeah there is something I want to talk about, Ocelot came back after a talk with Miller and it was about Quiet" Big Boss stated and Wolf sighed "What has he said now?".

Big Boss pulled out a tape and handed it to Wolf and he placed it in his cassette player and heard the following conversation with Miller and Ocelot while Big Boss lit a cigar.

 **"How long are we gonna keep that woman here"** Miller spoke.

 **"You mean Quiet?"** Ocelot quickly responded and Miller sounded agitated.

 **"My personal feelings a side she is putting the men on edge you should hear the stories, I felt sick just standing gaurd at her cell, I wont stay on the same platform as that witch, she hit me for no reason"** Miller listed the complaints and Ocelot sighed.

 **"What is this a private army or a kindergarden?"** Ocelot sounded annoyed at these complaints.

 **"The thing is their all serious, they face something they dont understand and I've gotten wind of countless plots to take her out"** Miller's statment made Wolf slowly shake his head and grip his cassette tape tight as it went on.

 **"There are no grounds for this suspision, put yourself in her shoes assuming they see her as a prisoner here no even more so if they do, she deserves to be treated humanly and to be honest apart from two soldiers I know I always assumed the rest to be a bit more noble, look I understand the stressful situation but to make her the scapegoat"** Ocelot made a clear statment which Wolf completely agreed with but he knew Miller didnt agree.

 **"You got it all wrong. Quiet she's with Cipher we have men that lost their buddies to her organisation"** Miller sounded stressed.

 **"You can say that to more then just her, plenty of the men used play for another side but they put that a side to work for the Boss"** Ocelot put alot of volume on Boss and Miller quickly responded.

 **"She is different and if you ask me the Boss is the biggest problem hell even Wolf and his girlfriend Buffalo, why are they protecting her?, some of the men are even starting to suspect them"** Miller sounded disgusted as he continued.

 **"I don't agree with keeping her here either"** Miller admitted and Wolf's blood boiled as Ocelot spoke.

 **"So what's your move, throw her out? Kill her?"** Ocelot's question made Miller grunt as he continued.

 **"She is our ticket to Cipher and her pysical abilites are outstanding we could use someone like her"** Ocelot sounded proud but Miller wasnt as proud.

 **"Don't make me sick"** Miller said in a quiet tone but Ocelot continued to explain.

 **"Her marksmanship, speed, stealth capabilities for a start then there are the other things we've learnt, Quiet is able to use both eyes as master eyesight simultaneously that lets her track multiple targets at once, while looking through the scope with one eye she can look for targets with the other that's why she doesn't need a spotter, she can operate alone no matter the circumstances"** Ocelot laid it out for Miller and to be honest hearing all this about Quiet really impressed Wolf and Big Boss.

 **"See I told you she's a freak no one will be able to control her"** Miller still made up excuses until Ocelot pulled out the defining answer.

 **"No but there's three people who can"** Ocelot stated and Miller spat **"Hey you trying to get the Boss killed?"**

Ocelot sighed **"She trusts the Boss but the one person that can control her completely is Wolf".**

Wolf frowned at this statment as the tape continued.

 **"Wolf?, what makes you think he can control her"** Miller awaited his answer.

 **"You witnessed it on the helipad he and Buffalo managed to calm down Quiet after your insult but I saw the way she looked at Wolf, the slight eye movement, the tiny twitch of her lip and the way her body relaxed when he spoke"** Ocelot called back to that day.

 **"So what she likes him?"** Miller gritted.

 **"No she trusts him because he gave her a chance and to be honest she has a special bond with him and Buffalo something that seems to go beyond a team"** Ocelot sounded proud but Miller was still disgusted **"So what she has found two friends what makes you think that will change anything?"**

 **"It can go a vey long way Miller all it takes is a little trust, maybe you should trust the Boss every now and then"** Ocelot had the last word and the tape ended.

Wolf sighed and put the cassette player away and Big Boss finished his cigar.

"Seriously Boss why is he so obsessed with her?" Wolf rubbed his head tired of all this Quiet and Miller hate.

"His quest for revenge is making him blind and of course the men are getting restless its making our alliance fragile so I have come to a decision Wolf" Big Boss stated and Wolf looked up wondering what he was going to say.

"Quiet will offically be part of your team from now on, she will join you on every mission you take part in even if Buffalo cant tag along, until things settle we cant risk an incident happening, will you be alright with that Wolf?" Big Boss crossed his arms and Wolf nodded.

"Of course, we get along like a house on fire and it has been a few days since she joined us so I am up for it" Wolf stated and Big Boss smiled "Good man now go and get some sleep you have had one hell of a day so dont bother getting up early just relax alright".

Wolf smiled "Thank you Boss" and turned away and as he reached the door Big Boss called him which made him stop and look at him and saw Big Boss facing away looking at his Idroid and Big Boss spoke "If Buffalo wants to stay in bed with you in the morning tell her she can".

Wolf chuckled "Thanks Boss"

Back on the Medical platform Quiet was in her cell laying on her bed looking at her photo of her, Wolf and Buffalo together in the plains of Africa after there first mission and she loved the photo and then she looked up to the stars thinking about the future.

What was going to happen?, what will be left after she is done? will she be able to live with herself after she completed her mission?.

Quiet was frustrated and sat up on her bed and she just wanted to end it so she just opened her mouth but she just couldnt do it, something was stopping her and it made her angry so she punched herself in the face trying to make herself complete her mission but she still couldnt do it and she got up gripping her hair while she walked around in a circle in frustration.

Her mind was going through a million things and she just wanted it to be over and out of anger she headbutted the bars in her cell with such force she bent the bar but also busted herself open and fell to her knees.

She watched as the blood dripped to the floor but then its slowed and finally stopped and when she placed her hand on her head she realised she was completely healed and she sighed and went to take a shower but it made her more emotional and she curled up on the floor with tears coming from her eyes as the water from the shower covered her.

She was not alive, she was not the young woman she was before, she had no name anymore, she was a curse, a monster, something she wished would just end just she could be at peace once and for all.

 **"So Reeve has to pretend to be a Diamond Dog for his own protection at least Big Boss and Ocelot are giving him a chance and Miranda seems to like him ;) also Wolf has found out that Quiet really trusts him and of course Quiet may be a tough and dangerous but she is crying on the inside maybe all she needs is comfort"**

 **"Hope you enjoyed this chapter we will be back for another mission soon :)"**


	25. Chapter 25: Conflicted

**"Welcome to another chapter! today we will be focusing on Wolf and Quiet's bond in this episode and I am pretty proud of how it turned out and I hope you enjoy it! :)"**

Chapter 25: Conflicted

Wolf got dress while sitting on his bed and as soon as he tied his shoes he looked back at the sleeping Buffalo who layed there in her naked glory and Wolf was just admiring her while she slept, he loved her to bits and if there is one thing he loved was seeing her in a peaceful state and he leaned over and kissed her cheek and she smiled in her sleep as she responded to the kiss and Wolf left their room and went to check on Quiet cause he didnt see her for a while and he had to tell her the news from Big Boss.

Wolf was on the Medical Platform and saw a gaurd near the stairs and the soldier saluted and Wolf waved him off.

"you dont need to do that soldier" Wolf stated and the soldier nodded then looked to the stairs and Wolf was curious.

"Something on you're mind soldier?" Wolf asked and the soldier sighed.

"Well there is one thing Wolf, last night one of the soldiers heard a large bang down there and he looked through the vented floor and saw Quiet bleeding from the head and next thing he saw was her laying on the floor under the shower crying" The soldier shook his head "To be honest I feel sorry for her Wolf".

"Is she been seen to for the injury" Wolf crossed his arms and the soldier quickly responded "No she healed pretty quickly I never seen her do that before".

Wolf looked to the stairs and back at the soldier "I'll go check on here, thanks for telling me soldier".

The soldier nodded "No problem to be honest I'm starting to like her being here".

Wolf smiled and tapped the soldier's arm as he passed him and went down the stairs to see Quiet and when he turned the cornor he saw her just sitting there looking at the floor and she didnt look at him even when he entered the cell.

"Hey Quiet sorry I havent been around to see you for a few days" Wolf smiled but she didnt look at him and he turned his attention to the photo of them on her bed and he picked it up and chuckled.

"I got to admit Quiet that was a great mission we had you really did impress me and Buffalo" Wolf looked up at her but she still didnt look at him and soon he looked to the dented bar in her cell and he went to investigate and sighed.

"I know what happened last night Quiet" Wolf touched the bar and Quiet slowly looked up at him as he examined the bar.

"I dont know why you hurt yourself Quiet but if you were having problems you should have just seeked us out" Wolf explained and Quiet looked back down at the floor.

"Is it because more soldiers has been mistreating you?" Wolf looked back and she was just still.

"Is it cause you hate being in this cell?" Wolf walked forward until he came to arms length and knelt down and he could see pain in her eyes as she looked to the side avoiding his gaze.

"Quiet if I could make the decision I would give you you're own quarters" Wolf explained but little did he know Quiet's heart was torn cause she was had a mission to do and seeing Wolf and Buffalo treating her with so much kindness made it hard for her to go through with it, but she vowed to do it no matter the cost.

Quiet's thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand on her knee and it sent tingles in her body and she looked at him.

"Quiet you are not alone here, I dont know whats going through your mind right now but please dont let yourself suffer, me and Buffalo are here for you, never forget that" Wolf looked in to her eyes and all of a sudden Quiet wrapped her arms around Wolf tightly and buried her face into his shoulder and she felt warm once he finally wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

Quiet felt like she was at peace in his arms she felt protected and safe, she never doubted herself cause she knew she was one hell of a soldier and was known as one of the best in XOF but in her mind she wanted comfort, something that she urged for ever since the love of her life took his own life and Wolf seem to provide that and she didnt want to let go but she had to.

Wolf let go of her and he saw a small smile on her and he decided to tell he the news from Big Boss.

"I actually have some news Quiet" Wolf stated and Quiet listened on "Big Boss has decided to have you offically a part of the team, so when ever me or Buffalo head out you come with us everytime".

Quiet smiled brighter thinking of finally being able to be out in the field alot more now and to be honest she couldnt wait to get out, at least it would clear her mind of her current situation she is facing but she then focused on Wolf as he picked up the picture again just looking at it and then back at Quiet before taking out a pen and started writing on the back of it and soon he handed it back to Quiet and placed his hand on her shoulder and she just looked at him and she then saw him bring his hand to her head and moved the strands of hair from the side of her face covering the briuse on her head and what was strange is that she allowed him to check and feeling his fingers on her hair and gently tracing around the bruise made her warm, she really missed this kind of care and it reminded her of the times her and the love of her life their moments of intimiacy but she reminded herself that this was Wolf and not her lover from the past so she hissed in pain pretending he hid a sore spot to make him pull his hand away and it worked.

"Dont beat yourself up Quiet, we are a team" Wolf smiled and left the cell and Quiet watched him leave then she looked to the photo in her hand just looking at the photo and she slowly tured the photo around and saw what he had written on it and her heart skipped as she read it.

'A Howling Wolf, A Flaming Buffalo and A Silent Butterfly...One amazing team'

Quiet looked up to the sky and she thought of the nickname he pretty much gave her 'The Slient Butterfly' and to be honest she really loved that name it sounded mysterious and beautiful and she looked back at the photo and focused on Buffalo and she prayed that she will never let him go cause she saw him as a true Diamond that cant be bought.

Quiet felt alot better now and decided to take a shower to wash away the memory of yesterday's breakdown and the conflicts of her mission and she undid her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair letting it hang loose on her shoulders and then pulled out her cassette player and took a tape on the end of her bed and chose "Take On Me" and let it play and she went to the shower as the music played and she sighed as the water hit her and her parasites came up to drink and once they go used to the water she was able to enjoy herself.

As she showered listening to the music she started swaying her hips to the music enjoying the moment and soon her body rocked to the music and she danced under the water until the music ended and soon she stopped dancing and chuckled feeling alot better thanks to Wolf and she laid on the floor and rolled in the water to take in a bit more water before deciding to start her day.

Quiet was conflicted but for now she was at peace.

Wolf made it back to his quarters and sat down on his bed and Buffalo woke up to the slight movement and saw Wolf thinking something over.

"Hey, you ok?" Buffalo leaned up on her arm and moved closer to Wolf and placed her arm his back as she looked at him.

Wolf looked at her with concern "I went to see Quiet today and one of the gaurds told me about what happened the other day".

Buffalo frowned "what happened?"

Wolf sighed "well she has been hurting herself, I saw a massive dent in one of the bars in her cell and the gaurd told me when the solider gaurding her yesterday looked through the vented floor he saw her bleeding from the head".

Buffalo sat up next to Wolf with worry "Is she ok Wolf, has she been attended to?".

Wolf managed to reassure her "She is fine just a bruise her cut on her head is healed, theres not even a scar there all theres only a bruise but I think she is ok for now".

Buffalo looked down at the floor and back at Wolf "So what happens now?".

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "Let her be, its best not to bring this up with when we head out again, but why would she do that?".

Buffalo sighed "She has been through alot Wolf, she has been turned into something she never wanted and not to mention her boyfriend took his own life, her life has not been easy."

Buffalo and Wolf went into a comfortable silence before she spoke again "So what did you do when you went to go see her?".

"I showed her support and comfort saying she was part of the team and if she ever gets like this again I told her to seek us out and that we are there for her" Wolf stated and Buffalo smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"You are just the gentleman arnt you?" Buffalo smirked and Wolf laughed "You know I'm not".

Buffalo rolled her eyes "Well not in the bedroom but I mean when it comes to helping people, you never hesitate when it comes to people with problems and I love that about you".

Buffalo went in for another kiss and it lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away "Well I better get ready for duty". Buffalo got up and walked to the shower and she knew Wolf was checking every inch of her naked body.

"Do you need assistance love" Wolf called and Buffalo stopped at the door of the shower room and looked over her shoulder with a smirk "No".

Wolf raised his eyebrows "Are you sure?".

Buffalo undid her ponytail and sighed teasing him and she turned to him and placed her hands on her hips "You left quite a bruise on my ass back when you smacked it in the gym and I had trouble sitting down that day so I think this is the perfect punishment".

Wolf chuckled "Better luck next time then".

Buffalo winked "I say maybe a week or two is the perfect punishment".

Wolf's eyes widened "A week or two, Sarah you can hardly control yourself at times its not gonna work".

Buffalo smirked "I only tease, you take action besides think of all the built up frustration unleashed at the end of it all."

Wolf sighed "Alright this I gotta see.".

Buffalo blew a kiss "Soak this in Leon cause after today everything will be covered for two weeks".

Buffalo turned around and entered the shower room and Wolf just chuckled rubbing his head and then turned to the bedside table and saw a copy of the photo of him, Buffalo and Quiet in Africa and he picked it up.

Wolf saw Buffalo by his side smiling, he loved Buffalo's smile and it was one of his favourite things about her and then he looked at Quiet and she was smiling, Wolf kept thinking of that day at the hospital where he set her on fire to protect Big Boss and deep down he blames himself for what she has become even though he was following orders he still felt pain.

Wolf wondered why she was hurting herself, was it frustration?, was it that she hated what she was? or possibly did she miss the love of her life?.

Wolf sighed thinking about it over and over, when she laid there dead back at the hospital she could have had a chance to be with her loved one again but she has been denied it cause of one man's madness.

But even though he regrets doing this to her at least he found some peace trying to make up for what he did so he smiled at the picture.

"Welcome to the team Quiet" Wolf said to himself.

Wolf was conflicted but for now he was at peace.

 **"Quiet is human just like everyone else and she has weaknesses and so does Wolf especially when he feels guilty for what happened to her so what do you think of the bond with Wolf and Quiet? also if you have seen the other chapters involving Quiet just know I am not writing her as a weak character I am just exploring all the soft sides of her cause we never see this side of her much in The Phantom Pain we only know to dangerous side of her and we hardly seen any moments when she is sad cause of what she is so I thought it would be a great time to explore it but when she is on missions she is absolutely dangerous, hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more! :)"**


	26. Chapter 26: Rescuing The Intel Agents

**"We are back with another mission and this time Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet must rescue two intel agents, sounds simple enough...right? ;)"**

Chapter 26: Rescuing The Intel Agents

Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet was walking toward the helipad in their combat gear and saw Ocelot waiting for them at the helipad it turns out after a few hours since the Quiet incident Wolf recieved word from Big Boss that they sent out two Intel Agents to find any infomation on the so called Devil's House but they ended up getting captured by Zero Risk Security and before they got captured they sent a distress signal to Diamond Dogs and it stated that they did have infomation of Devils House and were in serious need of evacuation.

Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet finally made it to the Helipad and Ocelot handed Wolf a tracker which would help them find the captured comrades.

"This device with help you find the targets, they have a tracker hidden in their uniforms so when you are close the device will let off a beep and the closer you get to them the faster the beat". Ocelot explained.

Wolf nodded "Got it what do we know exactly whats enemy forces to expect?".

Ocelot shook his head "No this is Zero Risk Security they could have anything but the three of you should be able to handle it".

Buffalo nudged Quiet's shoulder "We have our eyes in the sky watching over us so we should be ok".

Quiet chuckled and Wolf turned and smiled at her.

"Alright get on the chopper you three and good luck to you" Ocelot stated and Wolf tapped his shoulder as he past and when he got to the chopper he stood to the side to let Buffalo and Quiet in first, he held his hand out to Buffalo and helped her up and she smirked at him and he helped Quiet into the chopper and winked at her and all she could do is blush.

Wolf finally entered the chopper and they took seats and Tango lifted into the air and Wolf nodded at Ocelot as he waved them off and Wolf finally shut the side door and settled in for the journey to Africa.

Wolf looked over to the side of his seat and saw the new photo of him, Buffalo and Quiet and he chuckled and called to his pilot "thanks for having a memory of us Tango".

Tango chuckled "Hey its a great photo anyway how you guys doing?".

"Same old same old" Wolf responded.

"Peachy as ever" Buffalo responded and Tango looked to Quiet and she gave a small nod and a smile and he nodded back.

"Glad to hear it and great to see you again Quiet, I heard she is offically part of the team now is that right?".

Buffalo smiled at Wolf as he responded "Yep she finally is and about time too".

Quiet smiled as Buffalo looked to her and gave her a wink and deep down she was happy, normally Quiet operated alone even back during her XOF days but now she really liked being part of a team.

"Well girls I dont know about you but I'm gonna hit the hay, wake me up when we get there" Wolf then got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

A few hours had past and Wolf stirred and woke up to see Buffalo and Quiet playing with a deck of cards and it looked like blackjack and he just watched them until he saw Quiet fold her cards with a sigh.

"Guess you lost" Wolf's voice startled both Buffalo and Quiet and they ended up chuckling as Buffalo explained.

"We have had a few rounds and at this moment we are at a draw" Buffalo saw Quiet fold her arms with a frown and then smirked and judging by how she acted she loved the challenge but hated losing.

"So whats the score between you?" Wolf asked curiously and Buffalo smirked at Quiet as she responded.

"Two all, she almost took the win" Quiet crossed her legs and looked to the side pretending to be annoyed but Buffalo chuckled "Dont worry we can have a final battle on the way back".

Wolf was happy to see Quiet back to her usual self she did have him worried when she was hurting herslef but now she seems happy and playful and it put his mind at ease.

"We are near the landing zone guys best get ready" Tango called and everyone quickly grabbed their gear and weapons and soon enough Tango came to the landing zone and Wolf opened the side door and the three of them jumped and Quiet and Buffalo readied their weapon and scanned the area as Wolf jumped out.

"Come back safe you three!" Tango called and lifted off and left the area until he was needed.

"Wolf this is Miller whats the situation" Wolf was shocked to hear Millers voice and he quickly ordered Buffalo and Quiet and scan the area before he reponded.

"Miller, where have you been these past few days?" Wolf asked and Miller quickly responded.

"I've just been busy, anyway Ocelot and Big Boss needed to sort something out so I will be you're support so whats the situation?". Miller asked one more time and Wolf looked around the area knowing the Charon Corp was possibly in the area.

"Me, Buffalo and Quiet has just touched down and ready to find our agents" Wolf answered and he heard Miller sigh.

"Wolf you can stop looking around I know your looking for the Charon Corp and I will admit they are there watching you" Miller admitted and Wolf was silent for a few seconds before responding.

"Ok I will bite why are they here?" Wolf looked to Quiet knowing they were watching her.

"I will be honest, they are just there to make sure Quiet doesnt betray you" Wolf was suprised that Miller was honest.

"She has been out with us before so why are they still watching her" Wolf stated and this got Quiet and Buffalo's attention as they listened.

"Wolf, I dont like her I admit that but you and Buffalo are some of the best we have I am just looking out for you" Miller said in a calm tone but Wolf didnt it and raise his hand with his fingers he displayed '14180' to Buffalo and Quiet which was the frequency Miller was on and they tuned their radio to listen in.

"Then why all the secrecy?" Wolf frowned as he looked to Buffalo and Quiet as they listened.

"Cause I didnt want things to get out, but I will admit I dont like Quiet but...if you and the Boss believe she can change then...I will back off". Miller's statment even shocked Quiet and then he spoke.

"I know I have been an ass lately but I want to put that behind me and focus on the real threat, Skullface" Miller sounded serious and Wolf looked to the ladies in front of them and they shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright then if you are willing to then trust me, get Charon Corp away from us and let them deal with a few outposts around the area if they are taken down then the main outpost with our agents cant call for backup if things go south". Wolf asked calmly and Miller responded after a few seconds.

"Alright I will give the order when this call ends just get our boys out and get back home" Miller ended the call and Wolf looked to Buffalo.

"This was unexpected" Wolf sighed and Buffalo looked to Quiet then back at Wolf "Quiet has proven herself and the fact he made her Charon Corps objective is sick".

Quiet looked down at her rifle and gripped it tight but she relaxed when Wolf approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder "Relax Quiet, just relax".

Quiet took a deep breath and nodded and Wolf smiled "Alright I want you to scout the main outpost for our agents and me and Buffalo will meet you there".

Quiet looked to Buffalo and Wolf as she walked backwards and gave a thumbs up and smiled then suddenly turned and dashed at incredible speed towards the outpost.

"Do you trust what Miller said?" Buffalo placed her hand on Wolf's back and he sighed looking around knowing the Charon Corp was near.

"I hope so, if this gets out of hand we will be having trouble alot more at Diamond Dogs then here". Wolf then looked towards Quiet's direction and turned to Buffalo.

"Come on the sooner we get those agents out the better" Wolf stated and Buffalo nodded and the two made their way to the outpost.

Quiet dashed through along the swamp and finally came to the main outpost and tagged a great spot for recon and jumped at a great height and landed where she wanted to and pulled out her sniper rifle and scanned the area.

The area was pretty large but it was easy to pick out targets cause the area was so wide open and then a few soldiers caught her attention and she payed attention to it and soon saw them kicking and beating a man on the floor and she realised it was one of the agents that got captured and she closed her eyes and sighed, fighting a soldier was one thing but a soldier with his arms and legs tied getting beaten by multiple soldier was disgusting but then she realised she pretty much did the same thing to Big Boss in Cyprus, the man came out of a nine year coma and she was strangling him to death while he was weak.

Thinking about it now was she really that monster it was something she couldnt answer but her thoughts were cut when her radio went off.

"Quiet can you hear me" Wolf called and she replied by humming and he responded "We managed to find on of the agents just outside the outpost looks like he tried to get away, are there loads of soldiers in the outpost?".

"Hm hm" Quiet confirmed and then she heard water splashing and turned to the direction of the sound and soon she saw Wolf and Buffalo crawling through the shallow water slowly making there way into the compound and she had to admit having super hearing and eyesight was something she started to like and she turned her lazer sight on and pointed at Wolf's hand as he crawled and soon he saw it and looked to where it came from and saw Quiet and she saw him looked back at Buffalo crawling behind him and pointed to where Quiet was and Buffalo soon saw her and waved to her.

Quiet smiled and gave a thumbs up to the two and pointed towards the soldiers that was beating the agent and saw them throw him into a pit and left him and she turned to Wolf and Buffalo and got their attention and then directed them to where the agent was.

"Well done Quiet wish I had your eyes" Buffalo stated and Quiet chuckled and watched the two make their way to the agent while crawling through the water then Wolf heard to soliders approach and ordered Buffalo to stay still and the soldiers stood a few feat away and they started to speak so Wolf listened to them while holding his gun in his holster.

"Did you hear about that cowboy in the area?" One soldier spoke.

"Cowboy? what are you talking about?" The other frowned.

"I heard theres a cowboy with some kind of metal arm...what was his name...Marston?"

This statment got Wolf's attention he remembered Marston during the Pitch Black mission but he thought he died from that rocket blast from Big Boss.

"Never heard of him but a metal arm, thats crazy?" The soldier chuckled.

"It sure is I managed to hear it from one of our guys in an outpost, there was a truck with some Walker Gears in the back of it and had three jeeps full of soldiers gaurding it".

Wolf sighed knowing he may encounter Marston again one day.

"Well we better get back to work otherwise our boss will have our head" The soldier spoke and they went their seperate ways and Wolf sighed and Buffalo crawled up next to Wolf.

"You ok love?" Buffalo sounded concerned and Wolf responded "They were talking about a soldier I encountered with Big Boss someone called Marston, real pain in the ass but looks extremely dangerous I heard them speak of his survival".

Buffalo looked around "Is he here?"

Wolf shook his head "No but I hope not to see him again, he was trouble back then".

Buffalo sighed "Well lets get the agent and get out of here before more soldiers appear".

Wolf nodded and continued to crawl through the water with Buffalo and soon came close to the pit then Wolf saw a shack with high tech equipment in it and looked to Buffalo and gave her the tracking device.

"I'm gonna check that shack nearby for any intel use this to track the agent near the pit and get him out I will catch up with you" Wolf ordered and Buffalo nodded "Alright dont keep me waiting alright".

Wolf nodded and Buffalo kissed him and seperated from him to get the prisoner and Wolf called Quiet.

"Quiet keep an eye on Buffalo for me make sure no one see's her as she extracts the agent" Wolf ordered and Quiet hummed and Wolf got up and went to the shack and lucky enough it was empty and saw a file on a table and pulled out his idroid and started scanning the files one by one.

Buffalo listened to the beeping of the device as it got faster and soon she saw the agent who was beaten up and called Miller.

"Miller this is Buffalo I have found the target but he is in really bad shape" Buffalo stated and Miller responded "We cant risk a faulton extraction with him then you have to carry him there".

Miller ended the call and picked up the soldier and he grunted in pain and she reassured him "Easy soldier it's me Buffalo, me and Wolf are here to get you out".

Quiet watched as Buffalo picked up the agent but then a soldier came around the corner and saw Buffalo and freaked out and she realised she was caught but when she turned around the soldier already fell and she looked to Quiet and gave a thumbs up and Quiet responded the same way as she watched Buffalo slowly move with the agent safelty out of the outpost.

Wolf scanned the last file and made his way out of the shack and hid near some crates and saw it was clear and looked to Quiet and pulled out his idroid and ordered Tango to a nearby LZ and he then radioed Buffalo.

"Buffalo this is Wolf whats your location?" Wolf asked and Buffalo quickly responded "I am west outside the outpost I just got notified on the LZ I'm heading there now".

Wolf ended the call and he looked to Quiet and motioned her to go to the LZ and she gave a thumbs up and dashed away to catch up with Buffalo and just before Wolf decided to head to the LZ he had a call from Miller.

"Wolf I have come across something near your location" Miller stated and Wolf frowned.

"What is it? we have extracted all targets how important is it?" Wolf asked and Miller sounded serious.

"Very, Lydia overheard a soldier talking about a prisoner and that he intruded in a area which matches a few details from the documents about the Devil's House". Miller's words got Wolf's attention and he knew something like this couldnt be ignored.

"Buffalo, Quiet something has turned up we have got reports of a prisoner nearby who might have knowledge of the Devil's House" Wolf then heard Buffalo respond.

"Are you sure how do you know?" Buffalo asked.

"According to Lydia they overheard a solider talking about this prisoner walking into an area which matches a few details which match the files" Wolf then heard worry in Buffalo's voice as she responded "Why cant they just go and get the prisoner?".

Wolf thought for a moment and called Miller and made sure Buffalo could listen in "Miller if Lydia overheard this why hasnt she and her team gone for him?".

Miller quickly responded "They split up when they took out the surrounding outposts and Hound and Rogue finished up and Lydia ordered them to head back home as she was finishing up, she is on her own Wolf and I would appreciate it if you could help her get the prisoner out".

Wolf responded after a few seconds "Alright send me her location and I will meet her there". Wolf then ended the call and he heard Buffalo sigh.

"I dont like it either love but if this is true we have to take it" Wolf stated and Buffalo responded.

"Alright but you better becareful, me and Quiet will head back and we will see you home" Buffalo ended the call and Wolf pulled out his idroid and saw it had updated with Lydia's location and he sighed.

"Not the day I expected it to end" Wolf readied his weapon and headed to Lydia's location.

Lydia was on a hill overlooking the small area where the prisoner was surrpossed to be held for an hour waiting for Wolf as ordered by Miller, even though she hated Wolf she learnt to control her anger abit more after their little fight cause she felt humiliated because of Wolf beating her cause she couldnt control her anger but now she was more calm then ever.

Lydia continued to observed and the she heard footsteps behind her and she turned quickly and drew her gun and soon realised it was Wolf who also pulled out his gun and after a few seconds Wolf put his gun back in his holster and she did the same.

"You move quick" Wolf stated and she reponded plainly "Got to be in this kind of work".

Wolf slowly nodded and the air felt tense as he went beside her and they both turned to the area of the prisoner's location.

"So what have you seen?" Wolf continued to look at the area as she explained.

"There are a few gaurds patrolling and the security seems pretty light" Lydia refused to look at him as she spoke.

Wolf knelt down tagging the soldiers and then looked to Lydia "How would you approach this?".

Lydia was hestitant for a few seconds but knelt down to as she explained "You sneak in on the left side and I sneak in from the right, kill everyone in our path silently and quickly enter the small building and extract the target".

Wolf nodded "Quick and simple I thought you guys liked it loud?".

Lydia glared at Wolf but she knew he was intimidated by her at all "Only if there is no other alternative we arnt as reckless as you think",

Wolf looked back at the area then slowly back at her and smirked "Then prove me wrong".

Lydia frowned at him as he made his way down the left side of the hill and she shook her head and made her down the right side and got into position ready to advance.

Wolf looked at Lydia on the opposite side of the area and nodded and like clockwork they moved at the same time with their silenced pistols and moved quickly and silently and took out and soldiers in their was and soon they came to the building and were both on opposite sides of the door then Wolf spoke.

"This was too easy, something is up" Wolf frowned and Lydia sighed "Well it is the middle of the night this could have been a skeleton crew now lets get in there and get this guy out".

Wolf looked down at his pistol then back at Lydia who was still frowning at him and he nodded and on the count of three they busted through the door and realised it had not gaurds and only had two prisoners and Wolf frowned at the two.

"I thought there was only one?" Wolf looked at the prisoners and Lydia sighed in frustration and walked past him to the prisoners "Maybe they found another prisoner, its not that hard to figure out!".

Wolf approached the prisoners and he pulled the rag of one of them showing a scared man speaking Afrikans and Lydia pulled of the rag of the other prisoners head and Wolf quickly reconised him, it was Marston.

"Shit!" Wolf shouted and the room exploded with sleeping gas and Wolf and Lydia were engulfed in it and they were struggling to breath and Lydia quickly fell to the floor but Wolf turned away to a nearby table and pulled out his idroid and took out a small device attached to the bottom of it and quickly put it in his mouth and swallowed it while covering it with a cough and he finally fell to his knees and his body crashed to the ground and as his eyes grew heavy he saw Marston approach with a gas mask on and was laughing.

"You should have trusted you're gut, Howling Wolf" Marston stated and brought his foot up and kicked Wolf in the face and knocked him out.

 **"Plot twist! Wolf and Lydia has fallen into a trap!, what will happen when Flaming Buffalo and Quiet hear about this?, we will find out in the next episode!" hope you enjoyed this :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Missing In Action

**"Wolf and Lydia have been captured and the rest of our heroes are about to find out and how will they act on this?, lets find out".**

Chapter 27: Missing In Action

Buffalo and Quiet finally made it back to base and as they jumped off the chopper they saw Big Boss and Miller with a few soldiers approach them and Buffalo noticed that the look of Big Boss showed it wasnt good news.

"Boss, is something wrong" Buffalo asked and Big Boss came to a stop at arms length and he looked at Quiet who stood next to Buffalo and had her arms crossed and sighed.

"We have a problem, Wolf and Lydia has gone missing" Big Boss stated and Buffalo went cold and Quiet's arms dropped to her side and had a look of worry.

"What do mean missing?" Buffalo demanded and Miller stepped forward and explained "I had a direct line with Lydia when it happened the prisoner who had infomation on the Devils House was used as bait and the one who set the trap was a man named Marston".

Big Boss explained further "Marston is an XOF soldier who me and Wolf encountered back on the Pitch Black mission we thought we killed him but it looks like he survived and now has Wolf and Lydia".

Buffalo's heart was racing "Please tell me we know where he is".

Big Boss sighed "No but me may have an idea where to look".

Miller turned around but looked at Big Boss "I will head to the intel platform and start investigating any leads" Miller stated and then went off.

Big Boss looked at Miller then looked to Buffalo and Quiet "Come with me to my quarters you two there is someone you should see".

Buffalo and Quiet looked at eachother and then followed Big Boss and soon they came to his door and he dismissed the soliders with him before entering his office.

"We may have an idea where he is" Big Boss looked back at Buffalo and Quiet and then turned to the man at his desk and he turned around and revealed to be Reeve.

Reeve was about to talk until he saw Quiet and she had a look of shock and so did Reeve.

"Stephanie?.." Reeve spoke and Quiet approached him and they embraced eachother.

"I thought you were dead.." Reeve whispered but Big Boss and Buffalo heard him and they were suprised and Buffalo approached them and looked at Quiet as she let go of Reeve.

"Quiet you know him?" Buffalo asked curiously and Quiet nodded.

Big Boss stepped forward "I'm not really that suprised, they were in the same unit".

Buffalo snapped her head towards Reeve and took a few steps back "Wait..you are XOF".

Buffalo put her hand on her holster but Quiet raised her hand and Big Boss placed his hand on Buffalo's hand to stop her getting her handgun.

"Easy Buffalo he has been here for a while" Big Boss stated and Buffalo looked to him "A while..how long".

Big Boss looked to Reeve and then back at Buffalo "He has been here since Wolf came back with him after the Tanker incident".

Buffalo took a step away from the three "Wait Wolf brought him here and didnt tell me!?".

Big Boss sighed "Sarah, I ordered him not to tell anyone, If Miller caught wind of this there would have been an atom bomb go off".

Reeve stepped forward towards Buffalo and explained "Buffalo I wont hide the fact I faced Wolf, but Skullface betrayed me and my squad those men were my family and I want to avenge them..thats why I came here to help stop him".

Quiet stepped forward with a small smile as she took hold of both of Buffalo's hands and held them gently as they looked at eachother and Quiet nodded telling Buffalo to trust him.

Buffalo took a few deep breaths to calm down as she gently squeezed Quiet's hands and then let go while looking at Reeve.

"So you two know each, who are you to eachother?" Buffalo asked and Reeve stood next to Quiet and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze and Quiet went to sit down as he explained.

"Me and Stephanie joined XOF around the same time, we trained together and of course I knew her late boyfriend" Reeve looked back at Quiet and saw her look to the side with a sad expression and turned bcak to Buffalo "We became like family, she has become somewhat as a sister to me and then we got pulled away into diffrent units and we havnt seen each other in three years".

Big Boss crossed his arms "Small world when you think about it anyway we can talk about reunions later, you said you may have an idea where Wolf and Lydia is?".

Reeve nodded and motioned them all to the map of Africa on his desk and they all stood around it.

"There is a few places I have heard of where Skullface takes people who he claims very important and seeing that Wolf is you're top guy and this Lydia is important to Miller I'd say he would take them there" Reeve explained.

Big Boss frowned "There are not many bases in the area of operations so I guess that makes it easy then?".

Reeve looked to Big Boss "Right but that doesnt mean it will be easy, there are three places I can think off where he would take important people if he needs to extract infomation from them".

Reeve point right in the cornor of the Africa map "There is a small base pretty run down but Skullface uses it as a cover to hide what goes on there".

Reeve pointed in the middle of the map "Here is an abandoned airport and is occupied by Zero Risk Security every now and then Skullface hires them to kill his targets or to capture them for infomation".

Reeve then finally pointed towards the right cornor of the map "Here is a another base but I must warn you I have heard that this base is just outside your area of operations and its well fortified, guards, anti air and all other kinds of defenses".

Buffalo spoke up "I these bases are linked to Skullface why havnt we been able to pick up on them?".

Reeve turned to Buffalo "Skullface is smart he covers his tracks well and uses other military companies and do his dirty work through them".

"While keeping XOF activity down" Big Boss finished the statemnt and sighed "The son of a bitch is smart".

Buffalo looked to Quiet and she placed her hand on Buffalo's shoulder and squeezed it and Buffalo knew she was telling her they were gonna find him.

"So whats the plan?" Buffalo turned to Big Boss and saw him think it through.

"We need to split up for this, I will check the more fortified base outside the mission area, Buffalo you take the airport and Quiet you take the other one" Big Boss stated and then Reeve spoke up.

"Boss I know I just joined but I request to come help find Wolf and Lydia" Reeve stated and Big Boss, Buffalo and Quiet looked at him.

"May I ask why" Big Boss frowned.

Reeve looked to Buffalo and she was waiting for and answer and he turned to Quiet and saw her give him a small smile and he finally turned to Big Boss.

"Because if it wasnt for him I wouldnt have gotton off that Tanker, I simply wish to return the favour, look I know I just got here but you asked me to play along here, so I personally think I owe Wolf". Reeve stated and Big Boss thought for a few seconds and made up his mind.

"Alright, guess another pair on hands wont hurt" Big Boss pulled out his idroid and gave an order for the mission to rescue Wolf in the next three hours while they prep.

"Alright all of you get your gear and meet me on the helipad in the next three hours its time to bring Wolf home" Big Boss stated and left the room leaving Quiet, Buffalo and Reeve.

Quiet gave Reeve another hug which he returned with a smile they were both happy to see eachother again and she let go of him and turned to Buffalo and held her hands again and gave her a smile telling Buffalo to trust her and they hugged and Buffalo whispered in her ear.

"I trust you Quiet, we are a team and you are my friend" Buffalo admitted and Quiet held her tighter then let go of her and just smiled at her for a few seconds then left the room leaving Reeve with Buffalo.

Reeve sighed knowing how she felt "Buffalo I know you dont trust me but please give me a chance to prove I am not XOF".

Buffalo looked to the Africa map then back at him "It's not that Reeve I just dont know why you were kept as a secret".

Reeve crossed his arms "That was Big Boss's choice he told Wolf to keep it a secret and a few other soldiers I will admit I am not joining Diamond Dogs I just want my revenge on SkullFace to lay my family to rest and I can continue with my life".

Buffalo put her hands on her hips "You dont intend to join us?".

Reeve shook his head "After what happend to my family I dont think I can go through that again, after SkullFace is dead...I'm done".

Buffalo looked to her feet and took a breath and looked back at Reeve "At least you are being honest then, though I hope you are".

Reeve dropped his arms and slowly lifted his arm offering his hand and she just looked at it.

"Then at least let me prove it to you" Reeve asked and Buffalo looked at Reeve for a few seconds then slowly offered her own hand and shook his.

"Then prove it by helping me find Wolf" Buffalo stated and Reeve nodded and the two let go of eachothers hand and left Big Boss's office.

Three hours had past and Reeve, Buffalo, Quiet followed beside Big Boss and they were ready to bring Wolf and Lydia back home.

Miller was at the helipad and watched them approach and finally came to a stop and Miller took a step towards Big Boss "Boss, I know Lydia hasnt been the best here but please make sure you bring her back Wolf". Miller pleaded and Big Boss placed his hand on Miller's shoulder.

"I will Kaz just trust me ok" Big Boss stated to his friend and Miller nodded and looked to Buffalo, Reeve and Quiet and nodded at them and Big Boss entered the chopper and his three comrades followed him in the chopper and Miller watched on as the chopper took off.

Big Boss looked down at Miller and finally closed the side door and looked at Reeve, Quiet and Buffalo all ready to head to Africa and nodded at them then looked towards his Pilot.

"Pequad, take us to Africa as quick as you can...its time to find Wolf and Lydia". Big Boss stated and saw his comrades checking their rifles before settling down for the journey to Africa and he turned his attention to Buffalo who just looked out the window.

"Sarah" Big Boss called her and she looked at him as he spoke "We are bringing home I promise".

Buffalo gave a small smile and nodded and he returned the smile.

Quiet looked out the window too praying to find Wolf too, already she missed his face, his eyes, his voice and even his touch and his kindness she even thought back to when they embraced she just loved the feel of his body on hers and she made a promise to herself and Buffalo that they were gonna bring him home.

Big Boss leaned back on his chair then turned to the side of his seat and saw his own collection of photos and the one that stood out was the one in the middle with him leaning his arm on Wolf's shoulder and had Kaz next to him too and it was the photo taken after the events of Peace Walker and it was the very same day when he declared that he decided to finally become Big Boss and left Naked Snake behind.

"Hang in there soldier, we are bringing you home" Big Boss said to himself and looked out to the ocean.

 **"Reeve is more then just a one moment character I came up with a great idea for him and also thought it would be nice to have him as Quiet's closest friend from her past in this universe, as seen in this Chapter Quiet is like a sister to him and I think I have come up with a great side plot for them also the lack of him asking why she is the way she is now will be explored in another chapter cause right now the important thing is to get Wolf and Lydia back!, WARNING next chapter will contain Torture"**


	28. Chapter 28: Holding On

**"WARNING the follow chapter contains torture if you are sensitive to this please skip this chapter but I will say its not graphic but if you want to skip this its perfectly ok with me :), this chapter was also see Wolf and Lydia dealing with the situation.**

Chapter 28: Holding On and Getting Along

Wolf woke up and all he could see was darkness and as he slowly woke up he realised his hands were tied above his hand and was his feet were in the air and thats when he realised he was gonna be tortured by who ever was in the room and all of a sudden he heard a scream right next to him along with the sound of an electrical current and he didnt need to think who was next to him cause he knew who it was and thats when massive pain started to surge through his own body and he remembered he went through the same thing and it lasted to the point where he passed out and now Lydia was having her turn.

Lydia screamed to the top of her lungs and she was electricuted by a soldier holding two electric rods running on a motor and he dug them straight in to her stomach and she moved all over the place trying to escape the pain but she was just hanged from the ceiling and had nowhere to go.

Wolf wondered how long they had been keeping this up, he could only guess as it could have been ten minutes, thirty minutes or even close to an hour but he hoped she would hold on.

The solider pulled the rodes away from Lydia and she tried to collect her breath and soon the two blinded soldiers heard a voice and Wolf reconised it to be Marston and he heard him approach Lydia.

"You are a strong woman miss, you have held out for an amazing amount of time you have my respect but my orders are to get infomation out of you despite how much I like you right now" Marston stated and pulled her rag up so she could see and she could barely open her eyes cause she was so exhausted from torture and soon she felt Marstons hands on both her cheeks and gently made her look at him.

"Tell me where Diamond Dog's base is at, tell me and the pain will stop" Marston said in a gentle tone but Lydia knew he was mocking her and she could tell he was a maniac and loved seeing this kind of thing but she refused to tell him anything and spat in his face and he moved away and the rag fell over her face then Marston removed the spit from his face and he then sighed.

"Continue" he ordered the soldier and he cranked up the voltaged and she screamed again as the voltage surged through her body but it didnt last long as the door opened and the soldier pulled away and inside the room stepped SkullFace looking at the situation.

Marston saluted with his cybernetic arm "Sir we have not been able to extract any infomation from them yet but I believe we will soon".

Skullface didnt answer and went past Marston and examined the two hanging soldiers and the two of them were in rough shape, they were cut up and had severe burns on their torso's and Skullface looked towards Wolf.

"They are not going to talk you are wasting your time" Skullface stated and Martson stood next to him.

"Sir, everyone has a weakness we just need to find it" Marston explained and Skullface removed his hat.

"Wolf has been personally trained by Big Boss, the very man who was trained not to break by The Boss, if she trained Big Boss not to break he himself then past these lessons to Wolf then you will have the same result". Skullface stated and then turned to Lydia who was breathing heavily.

"And this woman was once CIA, I looked up her records and she recieved the hardest training that would even break a soldier, she is the second woman ever to complete the training without breaking down, combat training, bomb disposal you name it she has trained for it and she even recieved the hardest torture resistance in the world, she is one gifted woman even though she is sometimes a hot head. SkullFace smiled at her and Marston walked up to her and looked at her wounds then looked back at SkullFace.

"You said she is the second woman to complete this training, who was the first cause I am curious" Marston crossed his arms and SkullFace chuckled "The Boss was the first and I must admit it is great to see someone like Lydia here, its just a shame she's on the wrong side".

Marston then looked to Wolf "What about him".

SkullFace approached Wolf and threw the rag of his face and Wolf pulled his head back trying to get some air before looking back down in exhaustion.

"This man is one of the first to join Big Boss's army he has been there since the MSF days even before the Peace Walker incident, many idolised him just as much as Big Boss, he recieved special training from Big Boss the very kind of training that was past to him by The Boss, he is smart, tactical and is skilled to the point where he matches Big Boss himself and not to mention he looks like a younger version of him" Skullface stated and turned around and Marston lifted Wolf's head to look at his face and chuckled.

"I can definatley see Big Boss in his looks" Marston let go of his head and turned to SkullFace.

"So what do you want me to do with them?" Marston asked and Skullface put his hat back on and looked to Marston.

"Weaken them to the point where their bodies refuse to work, I have plans for them myself I think its time to make some new soldiers out of them" Skullface left the room and Wolf looked up to the door and he knew what SkullFace meant...he wanted them for the next Skull experiments he discovered back at the Tanker.

Marston turned to Wolf and Lydia and took one of the electric rods and cranked them to the highest they could go and looked to his solider and nodded and went back to Wolf and the other solider went to Lydia.

"Guess its showtime" Marston smiled and at the same time him and his fellow soldier dug the rodes into Wolf and Lydia and they both screamed the room down.

Thirty minutes had past and Lydia and Wolf were thrown into the same cell and they crashed to the floor and they heard the sound of the door slamming.

Wolf fought against his own body to try and push himself up but the pain was so great it felt like he was dying but he ignored it and managed to push up enough to lean on the wall and looked at Lydia who was in absolute pain and just refused to move.

"You..are a tough woman Lydia" Wolf sounded extremely tired and he heard Lydia cough and looked up to him".

"Have I proved you wrong in my abilities..." Lydia's voice was almost gone but she let out a little chuckle but ended up coughing.

Wolf closed his eyes trying to contol his own breathing before responded "Despite our disagreements and that fact we hate each other...You are one hell of a soldier..".

Lydia took a deep breath and willed herself up dispite the pain and managed to lean up on her arm before looking at Wolf.

"You..are not to bad yourself Wolf..maybe...I was wrong about you..but I still hate your guts" Lydia chuckled but her pain returned and she grunted.

Wolf smiled "Tell you what...when we get out of here...how about a rematch..an offical rematch".

Lydia looked up at Wolf and just looked at him before responding "If we get out of here...I will be up for it..".

Wolf put his hand on a cut near his arm which was bleeding like hell and he responded "Help is coming" Wolf then tapped his stomach a few times and Lydia knew what he meant by this. Gut feeling..thats all".

Lydia chuckled again before clutching her stomach "Maybe...I am starting to...like your confidence".

"Just need to wait" Wolf chuckled and then Marston opened the door and approached Wolf with a smile and knelt down next to him.

"I know what you did Wolf, you are not a subtle as you think tell me why do you think we unleashed all that high voltage on you well you see any devices in your body will be greatly effected by high voltage going through body, we had someone with the same thing going on but after giving him so mucjh high voltage the device in his body exploded". Marston explianed and Wolf looked down in pain absolutley hating this man right now and then he looked to Lydia who looked to the ground.

Martson then gripped Wolf's thought with his cybernectic arm and made him look at him "So you can get rid of this hope of rescue, no one knows this place except XOF so I say its game over for you".

Marston let go of Wolf and got up and looked at Lydia and then turned to the door and before he left he looked at his cybernectic arm and admired it.

"Despite what you did to me Wolf I must thank you for this amazing arm" Marston chuckled and shut the door leaving the two in their suffering.

Lydia looked up at Wolf and slowly crawled up next to him while fighting through the pain going through her body and soon she used all her strength and pushed herself up and sat up with her back to the wall and looked at Wolf.  
"Guess this is game over.." Lydia sighed in defeat.

Wolf looked to the door and smiled "No...its not game over...I now know there is a chance we can still get out".

Lydia chuckled "You are just a hopeful bastard you know that".

Wolf leaned his head back and closed his eyes "People love me for it".

Lydia looked at him for a few seconds and then slowly turned her head to the door and closed her eyes "Maybe...I am starting to like it too...but when we get out and heal up...I want that rematch".

Wolf and Lydia fell asleep hopefully they could get a few hours to allow their bodies to heal abit, they just hoped that help was on the way but thats all they could do.

The only thing they had...was hope.

Back on the plains of Africa Big Boss, Buffalo, Quiet and Reeve finally left the chopper and watched Pequad take off and soon Big Boss pulled out his idroid and ordered two jeeps to his location.

"Alright as I stated we will cover alot more ground if we split up so heres a reminder of the plan" Big Boss stated and looked to Quiet

"Quiet you take the run downed base outside the mission area" Quiet nodded at Big Boss's order.

Big Boss turned to Buffalo and Reeve "You two take the airport and I will take the fortified base".

Buffalo and Reeve looked to each other and Buffalo looked back at Big Boss "You got it Boss".

Big Boss smiled "Alright good luck to all of you, lets get our soldiers home".

The Jeeps arrived as soon as Big Boss stopped speak and head jumped in one of them and took off leaving Reeve, Buffalo and Quiet.

Buffalo turned to Quiet and smiled "If you find him Quiet let us know as soon as you can".

Quiet smiled and nodded and turned to Reeve and approached him and they fist bumped like they did when they were a team.

"See you on the otherside Stephanie" Reeve smiled and she returned it and then she turned and dashed away at lightning speed and it shocked Reeve.

"What the hell!" Reeve looked to Buffalo for answers and she sighed trying to figure out how to explain it.

"She went through some changes thanks to SkullFace, she is pretty much half Skull" Buffalo stated and Reeve was just in shock and turned away with his head down.

"They did that to her...the one I considered a sister..." Reeve clentched his fists.

Buffalo walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "I will explain later Reeve but right now lets get Wolf and Lydia out and once this is done we can sit with and explain everything to you, all I ask is for you to just hear me out when we get back."

Reeve took a deep breath and tried to relax and finally turned to Buffalo "Alright, yeah you're right lets just focus on getting Wolf and Lydia back".

Buffalo smiled and tapped his shoulder and they both entered the jeep and took off to the airport.

 **"Lydia is more of an antihero in this story she is still hates Wolf but she will lighten up a bit when it comes to situations like this or other situations but the important thing is she is starting to become a better person even if she is still a hot head lol Lydia Matthews belongs to 'Sofalofa' and I want to still thank you for allowing me to use her in my story".**

 **Next few chapters will be cut into parts from the perspective of Buffalo and Reeve, Quiet and Big Boss as they search the areas in hopes of finding Wolf and Lydia hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)**


	29. Chapter 29: The Airport

**"This is part 1 of finding Wolf and Lydia and the next two chapters will take place at the same time at Big Boss and Quiet's perspective now lets see what happens" )**

Chapter 29: The Airport

Buffalo and Reeve were getting closer to the main entrance of the airport and soon Ocelot came over the radio.

"Buffalo, Reeve I have just been brought up to speed on the situation, the airport is run by Zero Risk Security if Wolf and Lydia are in there I suggest checking out the two hangers, there is one west and one east I advise you split up to cover more ground also be sure to check out the main building aswell cause you never know what intels in there" Ocelot stated.

"Roger that Ocelot we are near the main entrance, whats the situation with Big Boss and Quiet?" Buffalo responded.

"Big Boss is still on his way to the fortified fortress and Quiet is no where near the run down base yet" Ocelot answered and Buffalo stopped the jeep about one hundred meters away from the airport and exited and got their weapons ready.

"So you take the left hanger I take right?" Reeve asked while loading his weapon and Buffalo nodded.

"Thats the plan let me know if you find anything and if there is nothing in those hangers we head for the main building and see whats there". Buffalo explained and Reeve nodded.

"Alright lets get in there and hopefully Wolf and Lydia are in there, stay in touch" Reeve ordered and the two ran off in diffrent directions towards their goals.

Buffalo's mind was racing wondering if she would ever see Wolf again, they were holding Big Boss's top soldier and she wondered that they wouldnt hesitate to kill him if they knew that but she washed the thoughts from her mind knowing that Wolf was still alive and she ran as fast as she could around the airport looking for a side door which was close to the hanger.

"The map has been updated" The idroid went off and Buffalo quickly checked it and noticed there were two gaurds patrolling around the hanger she was going to but the Idroid couldnt detect anyone inside cause it was sealed but she noticed on the map that the main building had at least ten soldiers there and she prayed that Wolf wasnt in there.

Reeve made his way to the other side of the airport and he came to a gate and went to pickpocket it and after a few seconds he opened the door and entered the airport and went from cover to cover and finally came up to a huge open area where the runway was.

"Buffalo I'm in the Airport and heading to the hanger now, theres alot of soldiers patrolling the main building I have a funny feeling Wolf will be in there" Reeve advised Buffalo and she responded "Roger still check out the hanger I am currently near one and its locked up but you never know, tell me when you have searched yours and we will head inside that building".

Buffalo ended the call and find a side gate and picked the lock and finally entered the airport and headed for the hanger and as she came to the door one soldier came around the corner and spotted her but Buffalo used her quick reflexes and pulled of a headshot on him and he fell to the ground and lock picked the door and finally opened it with her gun drawn.

Buffalo entered and saw a truck and all of a sudden her radio went off "Buffalo theres a chopper incoming stay in cover" Reeve alerted her and she went to a nearby window and saw the chopper and it was heavily armed and she wondered why it was here.

"Ocelot there is a heavily armed chopper here at the airport do you have any intel on why its here?". Buffalo asked on the radio and Ocelot soon responded "I heard there was a commander heading there to short out some kind of meeting set in a few weeks if he is there then I doubt Wolf will be there but I would check every corner of that place you just never know".

Ocelot ended the call and Buffalo called Reeve "Reeve, there is meant to be a meeting taking place here soon and there maybe a chance Wolf isnt here, but we are gonna check the building".

"Roger that I am at the hanger now and about to enter" Reeve responded and he drew his gun and entered and saw two soldiers turn around to him and he quickly shot them down and they fell.

"These guys really need more lessons" Reeve sighed and examined the area and he saw two containers and a table with a few documents and went to check them.

Reeve looked over the documents and it explained a mining site that the CFA has now occupied and called Buffalo as he looked at them "Buffalo, Wolf isnt here but there is infomation on the CFA Big Boss may want its about the CFA and some mining area".

Buffalo reponded "Good find scan the documents and send them to Ocelot he may find some more infomation it" she ended the call and Reeve pulled out his idroid and scanned the documents and sent them to Ocelot and soon he responded "CFA and a mining site huh, good find maybe I can find something on it, whats the situation have you found Wolf?" Ocelot asked and Reeve responded "Negative he is in none of the hangers the only place we can check is the main building".

"Alright, give me a few minutes I am looking at the area and can see alot of of hostiles I will give them a distraction" Ocelot chuckled and he gave the order to both of them to stay where they were for a few minutes and soon enough Ocelot called back "Cover your ears".

Next thing they knew they heard an explostion outside the airport and they realised Ocelot sent an airstrike and Reeve and Buffalo heard an alarm got and saw alot of soldiers leave the main building and headed to the explostion.

"Nice tactic Ocelot" Buffalo chuckled and Ocelot responded "Well Buffalo I'm just that kind a guy". he chuckled on the radio.

"Alright it looks like alot of them have left the building nows our chance" Reeve spoke and the two readied their weapons and headed to the main building among the chaos.

Reeve entered from the left side of the building and Buffalo entered from the right and quickly gunned down any remaining soldiers and quickly scanned the whole building and finally met up near the reception area.

"Any sign of Wolf or Lydia?" Buffalo asked with hope and Reeve shook his head and Buffalo sighed.

"Damn it" Buffalo looked around frustrated and soon she felt Reeve place his hand on her shoulder "If they are not here then there is a chance that Stephanie and Big Boss will find him".

Buffalo looked back at Reeve and finally nodded "Yeah your right".

"Buffalo, Reeve the enemy has figured out the explostion was a distraction they are coming back after you get out of there!" Ocelot shouted down the radio.

Reeve and Buffalo looked at eachother and ran out the main entrance but they came to a stop when they saw the chopper shinning its spot light on them.

"Shit!" Reeve spoke as they looked at the chopper and their eyes widened as the chopper's gatling gun started spinning and they ran back into the building as is fired on them and as they tried to exit the back way they soon saw more soldiers shooting at them and Buffalo and Reeve had no choice but to run back inside and were both back to back aiming their weapons at the entrances.

"Boss! We need back up right now!" Buffalo shouted down the radio as they opened fire at the soldiers.

 **"Reeve will use Quiet's real name sometimes which is of course Stephanie and the conclusion of this cliff-hanger will happen in part 3 and believe me there is gonna be a twist that will even get you thinking ) now on to part 2 with Big Boss!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Fortified Base

**"Welcome to part 2 of the rescue of Howling Wolf and Lydia Matthews we are now on to Big Boss's side of the story as he sneaks his way into a Fortified base in hopes of finding them.**

 **The time takes place around the exact same time as the previous chapter and so will the next chapter as we see Quiet's side of the story.**

Chapter 30: The Fortified Base

"The Fortified Base is heavily defended Boss I advise that you sneak your way in but I assume that wont be a problem" Ocelot stated.

"Seriousley you are talking about a guy who sneaked through Groznji Grad, through the main base of Coldman's operations without a single alert" Big Boss chuckled as he crawled through the deep forest outside the main mission area.

"Ok dont get cocky just dont go losing another eye yeah" Ocelot sighed and Big Boss was smiled "Low blow".

Big Boss continued his way through the woodland and finally came to a cliff and saw the Base "I'm in front of the base".

"Excellent Snake that coma hasnt slowed you down one bit" Ocelot said as Big Boss stood up "Kept ya waiting huh?".

Big Boss made his way down the cliff using as much cover as he could until his radio went off "Boss this is Miller there is a jeep heading towards the base can you see it anywhere?".

Big Boss took out his scope and scanned the area and soon he spotted a jeep come into view which had two soldiers with one female prisoner and Big Boss's eyes widened "Miller I spotted the jeep it has Lydia in it, she is in pretty bad shape".

Miller's anger could be heard through the radio "Those sons of bitches..". Big Boss looked on for any other Jeep and he realised it was the only one coming "We now know where Lydia is but the big question is wheres Wolf?".

"Well if Lydia is here then Wolf must be in one of the other two, I'm tracking their locations and Buffalo and Reeve are just coming up to the airport and Quiet is still heading to the run down base, we will find him Boss" Ocelot stated.

Big Boss "I know and Miller, dont worry I will bring her back I promise".

Miller finally responded "I know, thanks Boss".

Big Boss ended the call and proceeded down the cliff towards the base and after a few mintues he came to a side entrance and locked picked the door and finally entered and he examined the base and the intel wasnt kidding, it was one hell of a base and all of a sudden he saw jeep enter the base and he dived for cover and watched on as he saw the soldiers take Lydia out of the truck and carried her into the base and Big Boss took one good look at Lydia.

Lydia was pretty cut up and had burns on her torso all she had on was her combat trousers and her sports bra on and all the rest of her equipment was gone and she was just one hell of a state even though they didnt get along he hated seeing a fellow soldier like this and so he made his way around the base looking for a way in.

"Boss, Buffalo and Reeve are finally at the Airport and are about to infiltrate hows the situation over there?" Miller questioned.

"Lydia has been taken into the base I am looking for a side entrance will let you know when I get her" Big Boss stated and soon he found an air duct leading inside and decided to use it and when he entered he was accompanied by a few mice as they ran away from him while he crawled deeper.

"Boss there we have been digging through intel on this base and according to sources this is used for experiments and development of weapons" Ocelot stated and Miller came over the radio "Experiments?".

"Yes but what kind I do not know but if they have taken Lydia there it cant be good there is no interrigation departments in the base its mostly Research and Development and if XOF owns this base then it cannot be good" Ocelot explained as Big Boss crawled through the ducts and soon he came to a chain linked opening and saw two scientists speaking and he listened in.

"So Dr Morrison the next test subject has arrived?" one of the scientists spoke.

"Yes she is pretty in bad shape but in her weakened state she should be able to accept the transformation" Morrison stated with a smile and the other sighed "Sir these experiments..they are...".

Morrison frowned "What..monsterous?, these things are the perfect soldiers they feel no pain and can go at impressive speeds and not to mention able to make weapons appear out of the palm of their hands".

The scientist stratched his head "Sir its just..seeing what they go through its...painful".

Morrison frowned "Thats the sound of progress and their sacrifices are worth the reward".

The scientist frowned "Sacrifice, Sir these are prisoners taken against their will and turned into monsters!".

Morrison put his hand out to calm the scientist "Not monsters, Titans".

The scientist moved backwards "I cant do this anymore, I wont be a part of these sick experiments".

Morrison stepped forward with anger in his eyes "Need I remind you that you work for XOF if they see you refusing to work they will deal with you".

The scientist looked down at the floor then back at Morrison and took off his scientist coat and chucked it on the floor "I will take my chances".

Morrison sighed "Ok if you want to leave so be it, I wont stop you..good luck".

Morrison stepped to the side and allowed the scientist to walk pass him and Big Boss watched the scientist walk past Morrison and then saw him pull out a gun from his coat and shot the man in the head and he fell to the floor.

"But a bullet will stop you" Morrison sighed and put the gun back in his coat and pulled out his radio "Get the new subject to room 213 I will be there shortly".

Big Boss watched Morrison walk away and anger rised within him "Did you guys catch all that?".

"Super soldiers...wait is this where the Skulls are created?" Miller spoke loudly.

"If that is the case then Lydia must be the next subject" Ocelot continued as Big Boss crawled quickly through the vent "Not on my watch, Ocelot if this is the place of the Skull's origins we must make sure this place falls so once I secure Lydia send an airstrike on this god for saken place" Big Boss ordered.

"My thoughts exactly maybe if we take this place out then the Skulls with no longer be a problem" Miller agreed and Big Boss finally can another opening which ended up in a storage area and he got out and readied his weapon.

Big Boss made his way down the corridors which countless doors looking for room 213 and all of a sudden he came to a cornor and a gaurd bumped right into him but Big Boss used CQC and put the man in a chokehold "Where is room 213" Big Boss took his knife to the gaurds throat.

"Its an underground lab take the stairs down to the lower levels and you will see an elevator, that will take you down to it" The Gaurd struggled to breath.

"Thanks" Big Boss then snapped the gaurds neck and chucked him in a nearby room and followed the direction to the stairs.

Big Boss went from corridor to corridor until he found the stairs and swapped his pistol for his assault rifle and slowly went down the stairs with his rifle ready and lucky enough there were no gaurds and he entered through a door and saw the elevator leading to the lower levels.

"Miller, Ocelot I am heading underground a gaurd told me that Room 213 is a underground lab I wouldnt be suprised if there are other experiments down there". Big Boss stated.

"Becareful Snake dont let down your gaurd" Miller stated and soon Ocelot spoke "I will keep you updated on any activity in the area stay safe".

Big Boss entered the elevator and pressed the switch and the elevator closed and went down to the lab and he prayed he wasnt too late.

After a few moments the elevator came to a stop and opened and Big Boss readied his weapon slowly made his way deeper into the lab, it was dark and no gaurds were around and every now and then he would see rooms with human remains in isolation tanks and soon he came to one room and in the corner of his eye he thought he saw a skull and aimed his weapon at it but then what he saw shocked him.

Big Boss slowly approached the thing he was looking at and what he saw was something he thought he would never see, it was a naked man in an isolation tank and he was going through some kind of mutation and one side of his body was bigger then his other side and his skin was gray and it confirmed that the Skulls were being created here.

"Miller, Ocelot I just confirmed this place is the Skull's origins" Big Boss just looked at the subject wondering if he was still alive.

"What have you found" Ocelot asked and Big Biss soon responded "I am looking at some poor bastard in an isolation tank, his skin has turned gray and one side of his body had gone through a mutation".

"Those sick sons of bitches...is Lydia there, have you found her". Miller sounded disgusted and was worried.

"Not yet but she just got here so there is no way they started on her yet" Big Boss stated and went to a nearby computer as Miller spoke "Get her out of there quick and I pray Wolf is still alive".

Big Boss was typing away as he responded "Wolf's a hard bastard he will make it, I know it".

"Boss what are you doing?"Ocelot asked and Big Boss pressed enter and looked back at the subject and soon its systems went offline and the monitor flatlined.

"Ending this guy's suffering" Big Boss then turned and left the room and resumed his search for Lydia.

Big Boss was going from door to door and soon he came to a two way mirror and he saw Lydia on her knees which her arms stretched out on ropes connected to the wall but she wasnt moving.

"Miller I've found Lydia" Big Boss stated and Miller quickly responded "Is she ok!?" Miller's voice sounded shaken and Big Boss sighed "I dont know I'm looking at her in another room she is restrained and is not moving".

Big Boss then saw Morrison and two other scientists enter from a side door and watched them.

"So is she ready" Morrison asked and one of the other scientists spoke "Heart rate is at an acceptable rate and is now stable".

"Excellent" Morrison pulled out a needle with a liquid substance and went to Lydia and lifted her head and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Morrison.

"Dont worry my child you will become something greater and soon your pain will end" Morrison smiled.

Big Boss then saw Morrison squirt the substance out of the syringe and at that moment he knew what was gonna happen so he quicky put C4 on the window and moved behind cover and blew it up knocking the scientists off their feet including Morrison and he dropped the syringe.

Big Boss ran in and shot down the two scientists trying to escape through the door and in the chaos he heard Morrison shout "DONT FUCKING MOVE!".

Big Boss turned around and saw Morrison crouching behind Lydia with his arm around her stomach and the other aiming the syringe at her neck.

"Drop your weapon or she dies!" Morrison watched on as Big Boss aimed his gun for a few seconds and finally did what he was told and placed his weapon on the floor and Morrison poked his head from behind Lydia.

"Kick it over to the side" Morrison ordered and Big Boss slowly kicked it over to the side.

"I came for the girl, let her go and I will be on my way" Big Boss stated and Morrison shook his head "You are in no position to make demands and besides this young lady is about to assend to godhood".

Big Boss frowned "You consider those Skulls godlike?".

Morrison chuckled "A thing of beauty is it not, unable to feel pain, recover from any injury and travel at incredible speed but those Skulls you have seen is only one piece of the pie, we had one which was perfect in everyway she was just beautiful and became what Humanity is surpossed to be".

Big Boss thought for a moment "She?, wait you mean Quiet?".

Morrison chuckled "She was so perfect and now Skullface has taken her and I think its time for another Quiet to come into the world".

Morrison looked at Lydia and brushed her hair to the side "This young woman will be the final stage of our evolution and I will be the one to give it to her".

Big Boss took one step closer and Morrison hid his head behind her and put the syringe closer to her neck and Big Boss stopped.

"You are insane" Big Boss snarled and he saw Lydia open her eyes and looked at Big Boss and used all her strength and pulled her head back and headbutted Morrison making him jump up in pain and using his quick reflexes he pulled out his knife and threw it straight into Morrison's neck and he fell almost immeadiatley and chocked to death and the syringe fell and rolled next to Big Boss's foot and he crushed the substance with his boot.

Big Boss then looked at Lydia and went up to her and knelt down and gently put his hands on her cheeks and slowly put brought her head up to look at him.

"Lydia, you're safe now" Big Boss whispered and Lydia opened her eyes and looked at him "Why..why did you come for me...after the way I have treated you..". Lydia was extremely weak and could hardly talk.

Big Boss smiled "You may be a pain in the ass, but you are a fellow soldier...I'm bringing you home". he saw Lydia closed her eyes and her head grew heavy and he gently let her head lower and he took out another knife and cut the ropes around her arms and gently held on to her as he fell into his arms with a weak grunt and he slowly laid her down in a safety position and went to call Miller but all of a sudden Buffalo came over the radio.

"Boss! We need back up right now!" Buffalo shouted down the radio and Big Boss heard alot of gun fire and he quickly stood up and turned around.

"Quiet, Buffalo is in trouble head to her location now" Big Boss ordered but all he heard was static.

"Quiet do you read me?!" Big Boss shouted and there was only static.

"We cant raise her Boss, somethings is not right" Ocelot stated.

"Quiet?!, QUIET!" Big Boss shouted in fear that something happened to her and it scared him more that Flaming Buffalo may die today.

 **"Lydia has been found but Wolf is nowhere to be seen and Buffalo and Reeve is in danger and Quiet cant be found, what happened? we will find out in the next chapter ). Hope you liked this chapter involving the Skull's origins and Lydia almost freaking became one cause of one mad scientist..crazy!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Rundown Base

**"This is now Part 3 of the rescue of Howling Wolf and now that Lydia has been saved all that's left is him and in this episode we will explore a darker side of Quiet and how dangerous she can be, whats going to happen? lets find out :)"**

Chapter 31: The Rundown Base

Quiet dashed as fast as she could to her target which was the rundown base located outside the main mission area and all she thought of was Wolf and prayed he was alive and she went at a speed which she never thought she could reach and soon she was near the base and jumped into the sky and landed near a vantage point and took out her sniper rifle.

Quiet scanned the area and noticed a lot of CFA gaurds patrolling the area and she managed to take every soldier in the area and soon she put away her sniper rifle and pulled out her knife and gripped it tight with her intentions clear, she was going to kill every single one of them to leave no witnesses the last thing she needed was XOF suspecting she turned rogue but she was going to complete her mission but there was no restrictions about when she needed to do it but she wanted to spend more time on Motherbase.

Quiet closed her eyes constantley reminding herself that the mission comes first and she must not allow personal feelings get in the way despite how much she liked Buffalo and Wolf.

Quiet opened her eyes and her markings appeared and she dashed to the base and jumped the fence and used her cloaking ability.

The gaurds were patrolling the base and one by one the numbers declined as Quiet dashed from soldier to soldier sliting their throats and snapping necks and soon she came to a stop and noticed to gaurds coming out of the base entrance and jumped on top of the roof of the base and layed down over the edge and listened in.

"So I heard this Lydia Matthews has been sent to another base...something about an experiment going on" The soldier with the beret stated and his fellow soldier responded "Yeah something that XOF is cooking up and to be honest I perfer not to know".

The Beret soldier nodded "I agree anyway at least that other solider is almost dead I heard he is Big Boss's number one soldier?".

The other soldier chuckled "Yeah I bet Diamond Dogs is crying their eyes out well at least they will get him in a body bag".

Quiet's anger rised as she gripped the edge she was leaning on and she listened on.

The Beret soldier lit up a cigerette "Yeah well lets just say he is not in good shape right now he has severe burns over his torso and the cuts on him look nasty as hell".

Quiet closed her eyes in pain knowing that Wolf has been going through so much torture and it pained her so much and then the Beret soldier spoke.

"Well we will give them a few minutes and we will check back inside and see if he is still alive" The Beret soldier spoke and Quiet's eyes opened now knowing Wolf is her and she jumped down behind the Beret soldier and snapped his neck and the other soldier stood there shocked and drew his knife and tried to slash at her but she dodged him a few times then blocked the next attack then disarmed him and gripped the solider by the next with her other hand and lifted him up with one hand and the soldier struggled to get free but he was slammed into the wall and he remained still and looked at Quiet who had rage in her eyes.

"So your here for Wolf" The soldier struggled the talk and he saw her nod and he responded "Well you are too late the man is as good as dead, what they did to him is something that will kill a man".

Quiet gritted her teeth and gripped his neck harder and the soldier struggled but looked at her chucking.

"Even if you find him his chances of survival are low I would say your goodbyes when you meet him, guess you will be losing your boyfriend" The soldier mocked and Quiet screamed and slammed the soldier's head into the wall and dropped him but it wasnt over as she made him turn to face the wall and smashed his face into the wall screaming in rage as she repeated the beatdown over and over again until his skull caved in and his face was no more and she threw him to the ground and looked at the man breathing heavy with her eyes fueled with venom and she felt really good to be dangerous again and she was looking forward to killing anyone else inside the base and after looking at her latest victim she turned to the entrance and slowly walked in drawing her knife.

Quiet entered the base and saw alot of old machinary and she frowned finding it strange that there wasnt much to this base but then she heard a very low scream and it caught her attention and she focused on the direction it came from and listened carefully as she walked to it, she listened for the slightest sounds and as she followed them she came up to a wall and placed her ear against the wall and closed her eyes drowning out all other sounds to focus on what she needed to hear.

After a few moments of just listening she heard another scream and her eyes widened and pulled back from the wall and tapped across the wall until she heard a diffrent sound and she punched the wall and it and saw a metal panel disguised as the color of the wall and ripped it off revealing a switch and she pressed it and a secret door slid open next to her and she went to it and saw it leading under ground and the scream could finally be heard much clearer, Quiet pulled out her pistol and readied her knife and headed down the stairs.

Quiet made her way down the stairs listening for the screams and followed the direction it came from and every now and then she would see a soldier gaurding a few areas and she killed them without hesitation by sliting their throats and breaking their necks, Quiet just killed and killed and killed going through the underground area and soon she came to a door and saw it had an eye scanner and she was frustrated and soon a soldier popped around the corner and spotted her.

"Hey dont move!" The soldier pointed his gun at her and she played along and put her hands up and she heard him come closer to her and once she knew he was close to her she turned around with lightning speed and gripped the solider and headbutted him and she did some serious damage to him as he struggled to speak and she forced his head towards the scanner and it scanned his eye and approved entry and once the door opened Quiet slammed the solider's head into the scanner with such force over and over again and his skull caved in like the other soldier and blood gushed out of his head and some landed on Quiet's face but she was unaffected and went through the door.

Quiet was walking through the corridor and soon heard another scream and this time is sounded worse then the others and she had a scared look on her and her markings appeared and dashed as fast as she could.

"Admit it your after the location of Skull Faces main base!" Marston shouted and dug the lightning rode into the battered Wolf and all he could do was scream as he was hanged from the ceiling.

Marston pulled the electric rod away "That god damn scientist of yours revealed our activities here including XOF's new weapon, that is what you are searching for isnt it?" Morrison punched Wolf in the ribs with his cybernetic hand followed by another shock from the rode and Wolf cried out in pain".

Marston grabbed Wolf by the neck "And you are looking for records to where it is hidden right?".

Marston let go off Wolf and shocked him again and Wolf moved all over the place but refused to answer anything.

Marston took a step back looking at the state of Wolf, he had cuts all over his torso along with some severe burns and he was on the verge of passing out and Marston chuckled "Well I think thats all we can do".

Marston walked around Wolf looking at all his wounds and then gave a signal to his two fellow XOF soldiers.

Quiet dashed through the halls and soon she came to another path and when she looked down it she froze as she could see Wolf through a large window in another room and she saw three XOF soldiers in there and one of them had a cowboy had and she saw his two men aim their weapons at Wolf and time froze as she sprinted down the hall at lightning speed and as soon as she came to the window she screamed as she crashed through it and attacked the two armed XOF soliders and noticed Marston run through a side door but she focused on the two soldiers in front of her and she dodged their attacks and beat the living hell out of them and gave them a slow death as she beat them to the ground and one of them pulled a knife at her but she blocked the attack and stuck the knife into the XOF soldier's own neck and he dropped.

The remaining XOF soldier tried to crawl away but Quiet walked in front of him and blocked his path and the XOF solider looked up at her and she brought her boot up and stomped on the soldiers neck with so much force the soldier's neck snapped and killed him instantly and she just looked at the dead man with a cold stare.

"Quiet..." Wolf's voice brought her back to reality and her markings vanished and she turned around and she brought her hands to her mouth shocked at the state he was in and she quickly went to him and cut the robe from his hands and Quiet catched him as he fell and she slowly knelt down holding Wolf in her arms.

Wolf could hardly speak and keep his eyes open and it broke her heart seeing him like this and she brought her hand to his cheek and he looked up at her and saw sorrow in her eyes.

"Sorry I had you worried Quiet...thank you" Wolf finally passed out and Quiet's eyes watered and her lips started to shake and she embraced him tightly wrapping her arms around his shoulders and his head rested on her chest.

Quiet's rage was gone and she slowly rocked back and forth with her head resting on top of Wolf's head and a tear broke from her eyes and she then brought her lips to his head and kissed into his hair as more tears fell, this moment reminded her of the time she held her former lover the exact same way as he took his own life and it was like it was happening again.

After a few seconds Quiet removed her lips from Wolf's head and slowly layed him down and whiped her tears away and pulled out her idroid and sent a signal that she found Wolf and she turned back to Wolf and placed her hand on his hair and more tears fell as she leaned down and kissed his forehead and connected her forehead to his.

Another few moments passed and she slowly raised her head and her markings appeared again and rage consumed her once more as she looked at the door Marston ran through and after a few seconds she picked up Wolf and dashed through the door with Wolf.

Quiet avoided any remaining enemies and headed for the shortest escape route and finally made it back outside and jumped at a great distance away from the base and landed in the plains of Africa and pulled out a smoke grenade and signalled for Pequad as she laid Wolf down and thanks to her super vision she looked back at the base and saw more CFA soldiers appear and saw the XOF soldier with the cowboy hat being gaurded as he left the base.

Quiet looked back down at Wolf and placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his other cheek and made it last a few moments while closing her eyes and soon she pulled back and ran back towards the base with her anger reaching its highest point.

Marston about to head into the near by jeep but he looked up to the sky and saw Quiet land right in front of him on her knees and soon a lot of CFA soldier came in from of Martson and aimed their guns at her and as they opened fire she vanished and attacked each of the soldiers one by one and dashing in and out during their attacks and they could get a bead on her cause she was moving all over the place and every time she reappeard one soldier always died and soon enough there was one CFA soldier left and his ammo has ran out and he was scared.

Quiet slowly reappeard behind the CFA officer and she was covered in the blood of the CFA soldiers and she just looked at the soldier and finally the soldier sensed she was behind him but as soon as he turned around she gribbed him by the neck and picked him up and watched him struggle as she tightend her grip on his neck and soon the soldier's neck snapped and died instantly and she dropped him then her eyes widened as she realised Marston wasnt there and she turned around and saw the jeep was gone and so she jumped to a nearby vantage point and overlooked the area and soon she spotted him going at high speed through the plains of Africa and she gritted her teeth and dashed towards her target.

Marston was going as fast as he could on the jeep and soon before he knew it he saw Quiet coming from the right side of the jeep at high speed and she slammed her shoulder into the Jeep and it flipped over and flung Marston out of it and he landed a few meters away as the jeep continued to roll and finally came to a stop.

Marston looked around and soon he saw Quiet slowly approach him with her knife drawn but he didnt react and just looked at her as she got closer and soon she gribbed him and brought the knife to his neck and he spoke.

"Quiet, before you kill me maybe you should hear what I have to say and trust me you want to hear this" Marston said in a calm tone and Quiet pulled the neck a few inches away from his neck as his continued.

"What if I told you there is a way for you to have your life back, that you can have your voice back and be the woman you once was?" Marston stated and Quiet looked at him stunned.

"Marston raised his hands "I'm not gonna run just let me up and I will explain further".

Quiet was hesitant but pulled the knife away and backed up allowing Marston to stand up and dust himself off.

"You are one dangerous girl Quiet" Marston spoke and Quiet pulled out her gun clearly not messing around and Marston raised his hands "Ok ok striaght to the point I like it".

Quiet kept her pistol trained on him as he spoke "You see Quiet our boss Skullface has suspected that you are not doing your job however he believes he knows why".

Quiet frowned waiting to hear what he was going to say next "You are afriad to die arnt you Quiet".

Quiet's eyes looked to the side then back at him confiming he was half right "I have to admit you went a long way to get Wolf out of that base but what was really interesting is that you came back to finish me off but the biggest question is why risk your life to save this soldier?".

Quiet's mouth slightly opened and closed again and that gave Marson his answer "Ah I see..you have come to care about him perhaps more then a friend".

Marstons statment made her move forward to him with her pistol aiming for his head "I respect that I really do however back to the important stuff, you see SkullFace has decided that maybe having you give your life a second time maybe too much for you after all you did die once and now you have been given a second chance of life that you dont wont to waste".

Quiet looked to the side and closed her eyes and she heard Marston speak "Quiet, Skullface can cure you".

Quiet's eyes shot open and looked at Martson as he continued "He is willing to give you that if you are willing to cooperate, you see all this was to get you to come into contact with us also we already know where Diamond Dogs is thanks to our mole".

Quiet took a step back in shock that all this was to just make Quiet come into contact with XOF and they used Wolf as the bait and she couldnt believe she was fooled.

Marston took one step forward "Quiet we have a plan to attack Diamond Dogs, all we ask is for you to allow it to happen".

Quiet still had her gun on him as he got closer "When the time comes we will commence the attack and you will not know when it will happen but just allow us to take out Diamond Dogs once and for all".

Quiet's hand tightned on her hand gun as his chest finally touched the gun "I wont fight you Quiet you can kill me know and lose your chance at life again, or you can let me live and I will report to SkullFace to confirm you are with us and he will forgive and forget whats happened to his fallen soldiers".

Marston slowly put his hand on her gun and brought it to his head and Quiet was just motionless as he spoke.

"Make your choice Quiet, will you die...or will you live once again" Martson watched Quiet as she gripped the gun even tighter and it was a tense few seconds and Quiet looked down to the floor and she had a look of sadness and pain trying to think and after a few painful seconds Quiet finally made her choice.

Quiet ejected the magazine for her gun and let it fall to the ground and lowered her gun while still looking at the ground in sorrow confirming she will let Diamond Dogs die to get her life back and Marston smiled.

"You are doing the right thing Quiet, allow us to do our job and you will get your life back". Marston stated and soon Quiet's turned away like a woman defeated and fell to her knees with her head down in shame and suddenly her radio went off and she just listened to the chaos and out of nowhere she was shocked with high voltage from behind and she screamed in pain and her whole body fell to the floor.

"Welcome back to the team Quiet" Martson walked off picking up his hat leaving Quiet in the plains of Africa and the sounds from Quiet's radio was the only thing that could be heard.

"Boss! We need back up right now!" Buffalo shouted down the radio and Big Boss voice soon followed.

"Quiet, Buffalo is in trouble head to her location now, Quiet do you read me?!, Quiet?!, QUIET!" Big Boss shouted and there was only static.

Quiet saw the Pequod in the distance landing near Wolf's location and she felt nothing, she finally accepted that Diamond Dogs would die and in return she would get her life back as long as she would let it happen and soon her world faded and she passed out as she heard gunfire over her radio.

 **"PLOT TWIST!, Quiet is gonna allow XOF to attack Diamond Dogs and all this with the capture of Howling Wolf was to get Quiet into contact with XOF and they knew all long where Diamond Dogs is based thanks to their mole and now Quiet has a chance at being normal again and she is going to let the attack happen so she can be free, what is going to happen!" Hope you enjoyed this chapter and of course the twist on the capture of Wolf see you in the next one.**


	32. Chapter 32: Nobody Left behind

**"Wolf and Lydia have been located and now Big Boss, Quiet, Reeve and Buffalo must get out of Africa and back home with Wolf and Lydia but not before getting out of their own problems"**

Chapter 32: Nobody Left Behind

"Quiet!" A voice echoed as Quiet finally awakened on the plains of Africa and as she came around she felt herself being shaken and when she finally opened her eyes she saw Pequad looking down at her with a stern look.

"Quiet, Buffalo and Reeve is in trouble we need to get to them now!". Pequad stated and Quiet sat up frowning as she was looking around and saw Marston was gone and that he knocked her out and soon Pequad pushed her shoulder getting her attention.

"We need to go now! Get to them now!" Pequad stood up and ran back to the chopper and got ready to lift off and as Quiet slowly got up she watched him take off and as he got higher and higher she saw the injured Howling Wolf come up to the side door of the chopper looking down at her.

Quiet just looked at Wolf as soon as they made eye contact but she felt no warmth and was just cold and felt no emotion and soon dashed away unable to look at Wolf anymore as she betrayed the very people who were kind to her but she dashed her way to the airport to save Buffalo and Reeve.

Even though she knew they were both going to die she at least wanted them to die together.

Back at the Fortified Base Big Boss picked up Lydia over his shoulders and she grunted in pain and all of a sudden an alarm went off alerting the entire base.

"Pequad get to my location ASAP!" Big Boss ordered on his radio as he ran back through the hall back to the elevator and soon he heard a crash behind him and it made him stop and look back at the sound and after a few seconds he saw a creature slowly appear from around the cornor and Big Boss's eyes widened as he knew what it was, A Skull Dog.

The Skull Dog's eyes glowed green and was foaming at its mouth and it looked at its prey and slowly walked to him and Big Boss slowly undid his belt containing his backpack and let it drop to the floor and quickly ran towards the elevator and the Skull Dog let out a huge growl and gave chase to Big Boss.

Big Boss managed to get to the door of the elevator and then he quickly turned around and drew his gun and aimed for his backpack and shot at it and hit one of the grenades attached to it and it exploded right under the Skull Dog and made it hit the ceiling with a cry and it landed on its side stunned from the impact and Big Boss turned back to the elevator and pressed the button and soon it arrived and as he entered he turned around and saw the Skull Dog stand back up with half its face missing and let off a roar as it charged.

Big Boss chucked Lydia to the floor with a thud and hit the button on the elevator then pulled out his assault rifle and shot a grenade out of the attatchment and it hit the Skull Dog knocking it back but it got back up and charged again and Big Boss reloaded and shot one more grenade at it and it cried out in pain as its torso was blown open and it layed on the floor trying to get back up and soon the elevator doors closed and Big Boss sighed "Bad Dog".

Big Boss picked Lydia back up over his shoulders and Ocelot came over the radio "Boss the whole base is looking for you, Pequad is on his way just stay alive!".

Big Boss held on to Lydia's hand to keep her on his shoulder and readied his assault rifle and aimed at the elevator door and took one deep breath and soon the elevator door opened and he saw three soliders aiming their weapons but Big Boss used his reflexes and managed to pull off headshots on them and they fell at almost the same time and he ran out the elevator and ran to the next cover and dropped Lydia and popped his head out and shot at two other soldiers coming down the stairs and they fell in seconds.

"Come on Lydia we are getting out of here!" Big Boss ordered and picked up Lydia and ran up the stairs to the main hall and quickly shot any soldier in his way with determination and soon Big Boss's radio went off "This is Pequad I have arrived at the Fortifed Base engaging multiple forces dont keep me waiting Boss!".

Big Boss smiled as he ran through the halls of the base and finally smashed his way through the main door leading out of the base and was met with rockets coming down on enemy soldiers and ran for cover to avoid the blasts and all he could hear was soldiers getting gunned down by Pequad and Big Boss looked over to one side and saw a solider with a rocket launcher pointing at Pequad and Big Boss aimed his rifle at the rocket launcher and opened fire and it exploded taking the solider and others around him with it.

The explostion caught the other soldiers attention and they spotted Big Boss behind cover and opened fire on him and did everything they could to stop him from escaping but with the assistance of Pequad it made the soldiers life harder and they were pretty much outnumbered with the artillary of the chopper.

Big Boss jumped in and out of cover taking headshots at the closest soldiers and soon enough many of them retreated knowing that they would die if they stayed any longer and Big Boss saw his opening and picked up Lydia and sprinted towards Pequad and the chopper lowered just enough for Big Boss to chuck Lydia in and she grunted when she hit the steel floor of the chopper and she opened her eyes and saw Howling laying on his side and was out for the count and soon enough Big Boss jumped on the chopper.

"Pequad get us out of here!" Big Boss ordered and Pequad took off in seconds and left the hotzone.

Big Boss grabbed a medical kit and knelt down next to Lydia and he rolled her to her side and she grunted as she was moved and was soon injected by Big Boss and she passed out again.

"That should ease her pain, she will be out for a while, Pequad how's Wolf" Big Boss looked at his old friend then at Pequad.

"I've gave him pain killers and next thing I know he passed out of the chairs but we need to get to Buffalo and Reeve I just hope Quiet made it in time" Big Boss got up and went to Pequad.

"Quiet didnt answer my call what happened" Big Boss frowned and Pequad made his way to the airport while responding.

"I found her out cold on the plains of Africa she must have had a run in with some soldiers while trying to get Wolf out, thats all I know and I told her to get to the airport". Pequad explained and Big Boss looked back at Wolf thinking over what happened and he knew something was off but decided to leave it and turn to Pequad.

"Get us to the Airport ASAP we are not losing anyone" Big Boss tapped Pequad's shoulder and went to get his weapons ready for the rescue.

At the airport Buffalo and Reeve were running low on ammo and barricaded the main entrances of the building trying to create as much cover as they could but the soldiers just kept coming and coming.

Reeve was down to his pistol and was pulling off as many headshots as he could to save ammo but the enemy was just ducking behind cover quickly.

"Theres too many we're not gonna make!" Reeve shouted back at Buffal on the other side of the office.

"Hold them off just hold them off!" Buffalo shouted while letting off shortbursts from her assault rifle taking down multiple enemy soldiers at once and then she saw some thing come into the compound.

"TANK! TANK!" Buffalo screamed and she along with Reeve ran up the steps to the upper level and the main entrance of the builded exploded open thanks to the tank and some soldiers moved inside but were quickly gunned down by Reeve and Buffalo shooting over the railings and soon Buffalo ran out of ammo for her assault rifle.

"SHIT!" Buffalo threw her rifle away and pulled out her pistol and pulled off headshots but more soldiers entered the building opening fire on them and Buffalo and Reeve pulled back.

"We have to get to the roof it may give us a chance!" Reeve shouted and they both ran to the door leading outside and busted through it and ran to the edge of the building and jumped off the building and landed on the floor and ran to the runway while shooting any soldiers in their way and tried to run as fast as they could to the huge gate leading out of the airport but their hope of escape was gone when they saw more soldiers coming towards them but out of nowhere one of the soldier's heads popped open from a bullet and the surrounding soldiers reacted to the sudden shot and Buffalo and Reeve turned around to the direction of the shot and then smiled as she saw Quiet standing on the radio tower shooting more soldiers in their way.

"Stephanie you are a life saver!" Reeve shouted down the radio and they both turned back to the soliders in front of them and shot them down.

Quiet shot them off one by one and she didnt feel happiness at all cause all she was doing was delaying her friends death but she thought about the chance to get her life back and thats what kept her focused most of the time and even though her friends will die she wanted to be around them a little longer before the end.

Buffalo and Reeve kept shooting and shooting but they froze when the worst happened, they completly ran out of ammo and heard the soliders behind them approach with their guns drawn.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP! GET ON THE GROUND!" One of the soldiers demanded and Buffalo and Reeve had no choice but to listen to them and Quiet knew if she tried anything they would be killed.

Buffalo and Reeve raised their hands and got on their knees and two soldiers got closer to them and pointed their guns at Reeve and Buffalo's head and looked to the radio tower to the enemy sniper.

Quiet didnt need an explination why the soldiers looked towards her and it was because they wanted her to surrender to them but she didnt move and closed her eyes waiting for the shots to go off on Buffalo and Reeve but all of a sudden she could hear a chopper in the distance and out of nowhere Pequad appeard over the building and she saw Big Boss on the minigun blasting on the Tank and it quickly exploded and it alerted the soldiers and soon enough Big Boss turned the gun on them and blasted away at the soldiers surrounding Buffalo and Reeve so Quiet quickly aimed her rifle and took out the soldiers near Buffalo and Reeve and took out any soldiers aiming at them as they ran for safety.

"Buffalo, Reeve head outside the compound we will pick you up there!" Big Boss ordered on the radio and continued to fire on the soldiers with the help of Quiet as Buffalo and Reeve made their escape.

Quiet focused on any soldiers trying to get to Reeve and Buffalo and took them out quickly while Big Boss took out the main enemies on the runway firing up at him but Pequad was high enough to avoid any damage and soon enough the retreat was given and the soldiers ran for cover and some ran for the exits and away from the chopper.

Big Boss let go of the trigger and watched as the soldiers ran for their life and then he saw Quiet on the radio tower and saw her standing up smiling at him but he didnt return it and just looked at her knowing something was up and that she couldnt be taken down that easy earlier.

Quiet's smile dropped after seeing Big Boss just looking at her with a straight face with his hands still on the minigun and after a few seconds he let go of it and looked to Pequad.

"Pequad take us to Buffalo and Reeve" Big Boss ordered and looked back at Quiet then went to his seat and Pequad turned away leaving Quiet at the airport.

Buffalo and Reeve stopped running and tried to catch their breath after getting a safe distance from the airport and Reeve chuckled at Buffalo.

"Is this what its like being on missions with you?" Reeve continued to chuckle at Buffalo as she looked at him and shook her head with a smile.

"Most of the time its pretty straight forward but I got to admit it was a welcome change" Buffalo and Reeve chuckled and soon enough Pequad arrived at their location and landed near them with Big Boss jumping out with a smile as he approached the two.

Big Boss went up to Buffalo and embraced her which she returned "Glad you made it out of there Buffalo I thought we were gonna lose you and Reeve".

Buffalo chuckled as she pulled away from Big Boss "This lady is harder to take down then you think" Big Boss chuckled "I dont doubt that".

Big Boss turned to Reeve "How you doing Reeve?".

Reeve smiled "I've been better, listen thanks for getting us out of there".

Buffalo looked at Reeve "Lets not forget Quiet she managed to delay them from killing us before the Boss arrived".

Big Boss looked to the airport "Yeah...".

Buffalo frowned at Big Boss's response but soon the three heard Quiet coming in the distance and turned to the direction she was coming from and soon she appeard in front of them.

"Quiet, thanks for having our backs I thought we were dead" Buffalo smiled and rubbed Quiet's shoulder and Quiet smiled in response and she saw Reeve walk up to her.

"You know Stephanie, despite these abilities you have you were pretty much unstoppable there" Reeve hugged his old friend which she returned and she then turned to Big Boss who had his arms crossed.

"I'm suprised you were taken down earlier Quiet, I guess you must have let you gaurd down for some reason" Big Boss stated and Quiet rubbed her arm and looked to the side and Buffalo looked confused but her mind clicked and her eyes widened.

"Wolf!, is..Leon alright Boss" Buffalo sounded worried and Big Boss smiled at Buffalo.

"He's ok but we need to get him back home asap, He and Lydia are pretty beat up". Big Boss stated and Buffalo ran to the chopper and entered and Reeve tapped Quiet's arm and went to the chopper and entered.

Quiet decided to head inside the chopper avoiding Big Boss's gaze but soon she saw Big Boss step in front of her stopping her entering the chopper and she looked up at him and saw him frowning at her with his arms still crossed.

Quiet's body went cold seeing Big Boss's eye pierce her soul and she knew Big Boss wasnt stupid and he knew something was up but she wondered what he was going to do next and after a few seconds Big Boss stepped to the side and allowed her to enter and as soon as she entered she saw Reeve looking over Lydia on the chair but what really broke her heart was what was going on in the seats on the other side of the chopper.

Buffalo was on her knees crying her eyes out cupping Wolf's face in her hands telling him he was ok and telling him to hang on and even though he was out for the count she still spoke to him and kissed his forehead and Quiet felt guilty for kissing him the same way and she knew the only person who deserved his lips was Buffalo.

Quiet sat down next to Buffalo and placed her hand on her back and soon Big Boss entered the chopper and closed the side door and took his seat and Pequad took off and headed back to Diamond Dogs with no one left behind.

Quiet continued to watch Buffalo crying over the battered Wolf and soon she looked up at Big Boss and he was just looking at her like he was watching her movements and Quiet frowned at Big Boss clearly not liking the way he was looking at her and so she stood up and sat on the chair at the end of Wolf's feet and just faced her front and looked back at Big Boss with a frown one more time before returning to her own thoughts and actually couldnt wait to get back to her cell so she could be alone.

 **"Wolf and Lydia are returning home! but Big Boss believes that something is off with Quiet and she seems to hate the way he's treating her even though she is up to something for her own gain, whats gonna happen? we will find out soon!**


	33. Chapter 33: Welcome Home

**"After XOF's successful plan using Wolf and Lydia as bait to get Quiet into contact with them she has now been given the chance to get her life back as long as she cooperates and allows their plan for Diamond Dogs to succeed however Big Boss is now suspecting her but right now everyone is back home so lets see what happens"**

Chapter 33: Welcome Home

Wolf slowly opened his eyes and after a few seconds his vision became clear and he saw Buffalo looking over him and she smiled at him when his eyes met her's.

"Hey you" Wolf whispered with a smile and Buffalo leaned down and kissed him "Hey yourself, dont ever scare me like that again". Buffalo whispered at the love of her life finally having him back with her.

"Whats going on?" Wolf looked around and saw Reeve watching over Lydia and saw Quiet sitting down just facing forward with no expression.

"Welcome back son" Wolf heard Big Boss's voice and turn his head towards Big Boss and saw him smile as he got up and placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder "We are close to home now Wolf just rest up and we will take care of the rest".

"There was one soldier..that stood out from the others..It was Marston" Wolf stated and Big Boss frowned "He was there?".

"Yeah he tortured both me and Lydia, before Quiet got me out" Wolf stated and Big Boss looked to Quiet "You didnt happen to see him Quiet?".

Quiet looked to Big Boss with a frown still mad for the way he looked at her earlier and shook her head before looking straight forward again not even bothering looking at Wolf and Buffalo.

Big Boss frowned at her knowing that something was off but he couldnt put his finger on it and turned back to Wolf "When we get back Wolf I will assign Buffalo to stay with you until you recover".

Big Boss looked to Buffalo and tapped her shoulder to get her attention and she looked up at him "If you wish to take time off from duties until Wolf's back on his feet I will allow it Buffalo, theres no one better to look after him".

Buffalo smiled at Big Boss "Thank you Boss I mean it".

Big Boss smiled "No problem just get our man better" he tapped her shoulder and turned to Reeve looking over Lydia.

"How she doing Reeve?" Big Boss asked while looking over Lydia.

"She is stable but her wounds are severe and she will get infections if we dont get her to Medical quick enough and the same goes for Wolf and to be honest I am very suprised they could survive such torture" Reeve explained and Big Boss looked at Reeve.

"These two are some of the toughest out there Reeve I trained Wolf not to break during torture even taught him how to handle pain within his mind and Lydia was trained by the CIA and she had the kind of training which would break a soldier" Big Boss stated and Pequad looked back.

"Boss we are approaching Mother Base, Medical team is on standby" Pequad stated and Big Boss nodded "Alright everyone lets get these two ready".

Pequad soon landed on the helipad and Buffalo helped Wolf out of the Helicopter by his arm and Quiet was about to get close to him to help but Big Boss moved in front of her and helped Wolf in her place and Quiet just looked at the two soldiers helping Wolf walk to the stretcher.

"Stephanie help me with Lydia" Reeve asked Quiet and she turned around and put Lydia's arm over her shoulders and Lydia had finally woken up and tried to walk with the help of Reeve and Quiet.

Big Boss and Buffalo got Wolf on the stretcher waiting for him and soon Ocelot and Miller with a few soldiers came up to the three with a look of worry.

"Jesus Wolf..what did they do to you" Ocelot looked down at Wolf on the stretcher and Wolf chuckled and coughed up and Buffalo held him down by his shoulder as he looked at Ocelot.

"Lets just say it was a shocking twist of events" Ocelot chuckled and Big Boss, Miller and Buffalo shook thier heads at him trying not to smile.

"You're a hard bastard I will give you that but that mouth will get you into trouble one day" Miller stated and Buffalo chuckled "I told him that many times Miller he still doesnt get it".

Big Boss chuckled a little then looked at Ocelot "Get this crazy bastard to Medical and get him back on his feet".

Ocelot nodded and him along with a few soldiers including Buffalo rolled Wolf away to Medical and Miller looked over Big Boss's shoulder and saw Lydia being supported out of the chopper by Reeve and Quiet and he quickly walked to Lydia and she looked up and saw him and pushed off Quiet and Reeve and wrapped her arms around Miller as he wrapped his around her back and the two shared a passionate kiss and tears fell from their eyes finally reunited and Reeve and Quiet stepped back and watched the two lovers.

"I thought I lost you" Miller looked deep into Lydia's eyes and she placed her hands on his cheeks and gave a small smile "You are never gonna lose me Kaz, never will". The two shared one more kiss and their foreheads connected and took a deep breath in finally happy to be in eachothers arms.

Big Boss walked up to the two and interuppted the two "I'm sorry to break up the reunion but Lydia seeks medical attention would you take her there Miller?".

Miller looked to Big Boss and smiled "I will Boss" Miller then offered his hand to Big Boss and Big Boss shook it "Thank you Boss I mean it, Thank you for saving her".

Big Boss smiled and Lydia looked to Big Boss with a smile of her own and she went up to him and embraced him which shocked Big Boss, he wondered what happened to her hostile attitude but he brushed it aside and embraced her.

"Thank you for bringing me back to Miller Boss, I'm sorry for everything" Lydia pulled back and looked at Big Boss as he responded "We look out for eachother and never turn our backs on eachother".

Quiet looked down to the floor and Reeve stepped forward looking at Miller "Do you need help with her Miller.

Miller smiled at Reeve and accepted the offer and helped her to the stretcher and soon the rest of Charon Corp arrived with Viper stopping Reeve in his tracks.

"We will take it from here soldier" Viper was about to remove Reeve but Lydia placed her hand on Viper's forearm and stopped him "Viper stand down, these guys arnt so bad after all".

Viper frowned at Lydia as she placed her head down on the stretcher and Rogue, Hound, Reeve and Miller took each side of the stretcher and wheeled her away leaving him alone with Big Boss looking at him.

"What the hell are you looking at Big Boss" Viper snarled and Big Boss walked up to him "Some asshole who likes to cause trouble".

Viper shook his head and walked off and caught up with the other group and Big Boss looked back and saw Quiet still on the Helipad looking at him and they stared at eachother for a few seconds and Big Boss turned away without saying a word and left her alone on the helipad.

Quiet looked like a woman defeated as she suspected that Big Boss has now suspected her of some kind of betrayal and he was right she had a chance to take out Martson who was responsible for the damage to Wolf and Lydia but instead she left him get away after the offer given to her, let Diamond Dogs die and get your life back.

Quiet looked back to the ocean thinking over the deal and just the thought of being cured and being able to speak again was the once thing she desired but it would come at a heavy price, one she was willing to sacrifie even if it was painful.

Quiet dashed away back to the Medical platform and walked down the stairs back to her cell and for the first time she was happy to be there and finally able to have some alone time.

A few hours had past and Wolf had finally been cleaned and bandaged up and was resting in one of the beds in Medical and he looked over to one side of the room and saw Reeve talking to Miranda and he saw them smiling at eachother now and then and it made Wolf chuckle and he looked over to his right and saw Flaming Buffalo resting her head on the bed sleeping and had her hand on top of Wolf's and despite Wolf's plea to tell her to go and get some rest she would not budge from his side.

Wolf removed his hand from under Buffalo's hand and caressed her hair which she let hang loose on her shoulders and she moaned at the contact and opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Wolf chuckled and Buffalo took his hand in hers and leaned up on the bed and kissed him and it lasted for a few seconds and they connected their heads together and closed their eyes.

"I have missed those lips since you have been gone" Buffalo sighed and Wolf wrapped his hand around her head and gently massaged her hair as he responded "I've missed you too Sarah, I never thought I'd see you again".

Buffalo placed her lips on his again and they made it last to enjoy the taste of eachother once again and it was something they both longed for since the incident.

Wolf placed his other hand on her hip and she pulled back just a little and whispered in a seductive tone"Easy wolf boy...".

Wolf removed his other hand for her hair and placed it on her cheek and she placed her hand on top of his and kissed his palm before smiling at him and they looked at eachother in comfortable silence.

Wolf took in every inch of her face and admired the way her hair was free from her ponytail and hanged loose her shoulders and Wolf absolutley loved this look of his Sarah.

"You look amazing with your hair down Sarah" Wolf smiled and she chuckled "Leon, you have seen it down when we end up having sex".

Wolf took his hand ran it through her hair and she sighed in satisfaction feeling his hands through her hair "But never on an ordinary day on Motherbase sure I love the way you look either way but this right now, you look calm and just more beautiful".

Buffalo smiled and placed her hand on his hair and ran her hand through his "Ever since you grew your hair Leon I find you alot more handsome, seeing you with this mullet and little beard just makes me more attracted to you".

Wolf mocked a frown with a smile "You never found me handsome back all those years ago when I had it short?".

Buffalo smirked and ran her finger through his beard and gently grabbed his chin with her thumb and finger and came close to his face "I love my Wolf with alot of hair" she leaned in and kissed him again but it ended quickly and see got up and put her hair back in her ponytail while looking at her man.

"I'm gonna go check with Big Boss there is something I want to talk about something that caught my eye" Buffalo stated and Wolf looked curious.

"What is it?" Wolf asked and Buffalo shook her head "You get yourself healed first just rest up and I will tell you when your healed".

Wolf chuckled "I have ways to make you talk you know".

Buffalo put her hands on her hips and looked over his body with a smirk "Well you are unable to perform at this moment in time so I think I can resist".

"Ouch" Wolf mocked offended and Buffalo winked at him "At least you can enjoy the view, I will see you in a bit just rest easy wolf boy".

Buffalo turned away and walked out the door with a little sway in her hips teasing Wolf and soon she left the room and Wolf heard Reeve chuckling and looked at him.

"What you laughing at Reeve?" Wolf smiled and he even saw Miranda trying to hide her smile.

"You two are like a couple of teenagers its just crazy" Reeve stated and Wolf countered with a smirk "Say Reeve I see you and Miranda are knowing eachother quite well, anything I should know?".

Reeve and Miranda looked at eachother and went red and went on their way and Wolf chuckled looking up at the ceiling and closed his eyes taking a deep breath glad to be home.

Buffalo made her way up to Big Boss's quarters and took a deep breath in and made her way in to his office and saw him quickly put a tape away in his draw.

"Buffalo what can I do for you?, How's Wolf doing?" Big Boss asked coughing on his cigar until he stopped and Buffalo responded.

"Wolf has been cleaned and patched up its just the waiting game now" Buffalo explained and Big Boss nodded "Good to hear so what brings you here?". Big Boss waved his hand to the seat by his desk offering it to her and she accepted it and sat down with a sigh trying to think of what to say and after a few seconds she looked up at Big Boss.

"Boss it's about Quiet, I sensed some hostility between you two and I was wondering if everything is alright?" Buffalo asked and she saw Big Boss look to his cigar and sighed.

"Nothing gets past you does it Sarah?" Big Boss stood up and went to his table side and poured two glasses of whiskey and offered one of the glasses to Buffalo and she took it and they both shot down the whiskey and Big Boss leaned on his desk sighing while looking at the door and then looked to Buffalo.

"I think Quiet is hiding something Sarah, something doesnt add up" Big Boss saw Buffalo lean back on her chair on crossed her legs "What do you mean Boss?".

Big Boss crossed his arms and explianed "Well we know she saved Wolf from a base with quite a few enemies and she was able to take them out with now problem but she was then found by Pequad knocked out in the plains of Africa and when we came back here he also explained that there was a jeep turned over and it was a CFA jeep and there were no bodies and he found only her, if she was taken down by the enemy why did they let her live and more importantly how did she get beaten so easily after taking down multiple enemies in a base...the thing is she can see things coming before they happen and yet she was taken down and left alive.

Buffalo tried to process the infomation then looked back at Big Boss "There was a soldier you mentioned what was his name, Marston?".

Big Boss nodded "Thats right he was there torturing Wolf and Lydia and yet despite Quiet's rampage he managed to get away, we sent a few soliders in the area to look and they found nobody matching Marston, he got away from Quiet and what makes it more suspisious is the fact Marston is XOF".

Buffalo frowned "Are you saying she let him go?".

Big Boss shrugged his shoulders "I dont know but I am on edge with her now, I know you and Wolf trust her hell I think she can become an asset but if she is unrepentent I'm afriad I will have to deal with her".

Buffalo stood up and walked to the nearby window with her hand on her hip and the other rubbing her forehead trying to process everything and she let out a sigh and looked to Big Boss.

"What should we do Boss?" Buffalo asked and Big Boss walked back around his desk and sat back down.

"Keep working with her and also keep an eye her I pray I am wrong about her Buffalo but if it comes to it, I will have to pull the trigger" Big Boss stated and Buffalo placed her hands on her hips and looked to the floor and nodded after a few seconds and looked at Big Boss.

"I will keep an eye on her Boss I just hope things arnt what they seem" Buffalo sighed and Big Boss nodded "Me too Buffalo, me too".

Buffalo saluted at Big Boss and went to the door and stopped and looked at Big Boss "Hey uh..thanks for the drink, I needed that".

Big Boss chuckled "No problem Sarah just get Wolf back on his feet alright".

Buffalo smiled and nodded and left and Big Boss leaned back on his chair and rubbed his face and soon pulled out a folder labelled 'Classified' and opened it and started writing on the documents and wanted to forget the day and put it behind him.

Back on the Medical platform Quiet decided to put all the things given to her under her bed and out of her site and many of the items was the cassette player with all the tapes given to her by Wolf and Buffalo, the cigerettes and even the photo of her, Buffalo and Wolf together in the plains of Africa and she layed on her front and undid her bra and sunbathed for hours on end not caring about anything on Diamond Dogs anymore.

The only thing she waited for was XOF's plan for Diamond Dogs and as long as she stayed out of the way when they attack she was promised to have her voice and her life back, to finally be free of her curse but all she could do now was wait.

 **"With Wolf and Lydia now out of action for a while it will be Flaming Buffalo taking on future missions until further notice as for Quiet she will be on missions with her but things will not be the same now that Big Boss told Flaming Buffalo of his suspicion of Quiet so whats gonna happen?, lets find out in the next chapter :)"**


	34. Chapter 34: The Legendary Gunsmith I

**"Remember that annoying side ops to find the Legendary Gunsmith...three times lol well we are covering that but we are only doing two parts to that story and Flaming Buffalo will be taking it on this is where Buffalo time to shine comes Kept ya waiting huh? lets see what happens!"**

Chapter 34: The Legndary Gunsmith I

Flaming Buffalo was walking down the stairs to Quiet's cell and soon she turned the cornor and saw Quiet laying down on her bed just sunbathing and Buffalo's mind was racing with the conversation with Big Boss on the suspicion of Quiet letting Marston go but deep down she couldnt believe Quiet would do that, with all that they have done these past few months would Quiet just throw all that away.

"Quiet everything alright?" Buffalo called out and Quiet tied her bra straps and sat up looking at Buffalo.

Buffalo walked up to the cell door and Quiet just watched her come up to the door and opened it then entered the cell.

"We have a mission today and we have to locate a legendary gunsmith which has caught Big Boss's attention hopefully if we can get him on our side we can improve our weapons and I was curious if you want to come" Buffalo stated and she saw Quiet look to the floor then back at her and nodded and got up and just walked past Buffalo with not even a smile and Buffalo just watched her walk past her cell and up the stairs.

"Quiet, I hope Big Boss is wrong about you.." Buffalo whispered to herself and walked past the cell and up the stairs and saw Quiet with her arms crossed looking out to the ocean waiting for the chopper and Buffalo shook her head at Quiet's recent attitude.

Buffalo got out her Idroid and ordered the chopper and waited for a few seconds and soon Tango appeared and landed on the helipad and Quiet quickly got in the chopper and Buffalo soon entered and took her seat right next to the side door and Quiet took her seat on the far side of the chopper just behind Tango.

"Hey ladies ready to head back out" Tango shouted back and Buffalo chuckled "Got to get a legendary gunsmith today Tango should be fun".

"How you girls doing anyway I heard about Wolf and Lydia" Tango looked back and Buffalo responded "They are in the best possible care right now all we can do is wait but I'm alright thanks for asking".

"How about you Quiet how you feeling?" Tango looked in his rear view mirror and Quiet just looked striaght ahead not bothering looking at Tango.

Buffalo started to get fed up of Quiet's recent attitude and pulled out her idroid "Ignore her Tango she's in a bad mood she's been ignoring me too".

Quiet looked over to Buffalo and frowned at her as Buffalo looked down at her idroid and then back at Quiet with a frown of her own.

"Dont look at me like that Quiet, if you got a problem being with us now you can just take your ass back to your cell for all I care" Buffalo pointed her arm to the side door offering her to leave.

Quiet huffed and got up and left the chopper not giving Buffalo a glance and jumped off the chopper and she heard Buffalo's voice.

"We gave you a chance and you just throw it back in our face, maybe Miller was right about you and I am giving you a warning" Buffalo stated and Quiet looked back at Buffalo with her markings visible but Buffalo wasnt afriad of her and jumped of the chopper and came face to face with Quiet.

"Stay away from me..and stay away from Wolf, now get back to your cell you freak" Buffalo jumped back on the chopper and slammed the door not looking at Quiet and the chopper took off and Quiet watched as the chopper left and Quiet felt empty and went down the stairs to her cell.

Quiet went into her shower but sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs and rested her head on her knees as the cold water hit her body and she realised she was now alone again on motherbase and she lost the only people who cared about her and she felt guilty but she thought back to Marston's offer if she allowed XOF to attack Diamond Dogs she would get her life back and looked up and her face met the cold water and just thinking about having her life back seemed to ease the pain abit and she just kept thinking about it and soon smiled and undid her ponytail and rolled in the cold water and rubbed her hands all over her body just enjoying the feeling of the water on her skin.

Buffalo scanned through her idroid as she headed towards Africa and soon she heard Tango "Buffalo we are approaching the landing zone best get ready".

Buffalo looked up at Tango and stood up and got her assault rifle ready and opened the side door and took in the site of Africa as she approached the landing zone and after a few moments Tango arrived at the landing zone and jumped off the chopper.

"Come back safe Buffalo" Tango shouted and took off in the air and Buffalo into the jungle towards her target in a nearby village.

"Buffalo this is Ocelot, the target is being escorted by security and will be heading out of the area of operations soon so you dont have much time and according to our intel he is currently in the Masa Villiage but he wont be there long so I suggest you get this mission done as quick as you can" Ocelot advised.

"Roger that I'm heading there right now should be a couple of minutes" Buffalo responded and ended the call and soon she climbed up a few rocks out of the swamp and into the open plains of Africa and soon it started to rain heavy.

Buffalo sighed in frustration "This is just what I need".

Buffalo made her way to Masa Villiage and she realised that security was light and not many soliders in the area but as she made her way deeper into the area she soon spotted alot of soldiers and quickly took cover and pulled out her idroid and looked at the photo of the legendary gunsmith.

"Hm short blonde hair, goatie, green eyes and a scar on his right cheek...not gonna miss a guy like that" Buffalo chuckled and put her idroid away and pulled out her scope and looked for the target and there was alot of soldiers gathering around a small hut and soon the door of the hut opened and she saw her target.

"This guys sure is popular" Buffalo chuckled and put her scope away and contacted motherbase.

"Ocelot, I have located the soldier and you wasnt kidding he is surrounded by soldiers, guess the guy is popular" Buffalo brushed her wet hair away from her face as the rain came down harder.

"Yeah I heard he is able to customise weapons in anyway possible hell most of the stuff he has made has helped many of his comrades win battles but if we have him on our side who knows what he could do for us, is there anyway you can get to him without being caught?" Ocelot asked and Buffalo looked back at the group of soldiers.

"Its gonna be tricky, the bastard has at least seven to nine soliders with him" Buffalo responded.

"I see..is there anyway you can cause a distraction to seperate them?" Ocelot asked and Buffalo looked around and soon saw a couple of explosive barrels near a storage area to her left in the distance and she smiled.

"I found just the thing" Buffalo pulled out her silenced pistol and aimed at the barrels and let off a shot and the barrels and they exploded into the air and it alerted the soldiers around the legendary gunsmith.

"CP we heard an explostion in the area possible enemy presance how should we proceed" The Legendary Gunsmith spoke into his radio and soon had a response.

"This is CP send soldiers to investigate but get yourself to safety we need you alive head to the randevous point as soon as you can". CP commanded and the Gunsmith ran into his hut while the other soliders investigated the explostion.

"Alright he's entered his hut I'm heading towards the target now" Buffalo stated on her radio and headed towards the hut avoiding any soldiers in her way until she came between two abandoned houses and a gaurd bumped right into her but using her reflexes she gripped the soldier by his arm and head and slammed him head first into one of the walls killing him instantly.

"Men never look where they are going these days" Buffalo sighed and continued towards the small hut with her silenced pistol and soon she came to the door to the hut and could hear the Legendary Gunsmith talking to another soldier so she gribbed her gun tighter and busted through the door and quickly shot the only soldier in the head and then shot the legendary gunsmith in the arm before he could fire his rifle and as Buffalo charged at her target he took out his knife and swinged at Buffalo but she evaded the attack and gribbed him by the arm and throat and lifted him up and bodyslammed him through the table and all that was heard was a huge crash and the Gunsmith was out for the count and Buffalo looked down and chuckled.

"Thank you for the gym sessions Wolf" Buffalo said to herself while rubbed her bicep proud that she has become alot stronger over the years and her body was really starting to show off how built and define her muscles were and she had Wolf to thank for that cause despite loving the man more then anything in the world she loved being competative with him when it comes to working out.

"Ocelot I have the target preparing for a faulton extraction" Buffalo stated and Ocelot responded "Good work Buffalo lets see what this guy is really worth".

Buffalo pulled the Gunsmith over her shoulders and left through the other door of the hut and saw the coast was clear and she smiled that there was a jeep nearby and ran for it and chucked the Gunsmith in the back of the jeep and then jumped into the driver seat and turned on the engine and put her foot down and speede away from the Village.

Buffalo kept on driving through the plains of Africa and looked around her and saw there was no one in persuit or nearby so she stopped the jeep and pulled the Gunsmith out of the jeep and faultoned him and as the ballon raised to the air the Gunsmith decided to wake up and saw Buffalo.

"Enjoy the ride" Buffalo smirked and the faulton shot off into the air with the Gunsmith screaming but Buffalo's smirk left her face as the rain got even worse and she sighed and pulled out her idroid and ordered Tango to pick her up.

"Request denied" The idroid spoke and Buffalo frowned and soon Tango came over the radio.

"Buffalo I am currently grounded outside the area of operations storm has gotten worse and its unsafe to fly like this, you have to wait till morning when the weather clears" Tango stated and Buffalo sighed "Roger that see you in the morning".

Buffalo looked around the plains of Africa and saw no cover in sight and she looked down at her uniform and saw she was soaked to the bone and she needed cover soon so she called Ocelot.

"Ocelot Tango is grounded until the storm clears is there any intel of any cover from the storm in the area?" Buffalo asked and Ocelot responded.

"Lets see...from where you are now there should be a cave to the north of you about a thousand meters away it should be big enough to cover you from the storm" Ocelot advised and Buffalo responded "Roger I will see you all in the morning".

Buffalo got into her jeep and headed to the caves location as the rain got worse and worse and even though she was frustrated but any cover was better then none.

Buffalo finally came up to the cave and saw it would do as it was away from any outpost in the area and the chances of any patrol coming near here was slim even in this storm so she left the jeep and ran to the cave and sighed as she finally entered it finally away from the rain and she took out her torch and saw the cave was huge and was full of branches which she could use to start a fire to warm up so she quickly got to work and in a few minutes she set up a little little campfire and even made a clothesline from the branches above the fire and it was high enough away from the fire.

Buffalo looked at her work and smiled "Better then nothing".

Buffalo then removed her harness with her backpack and then undid the buttons on her shirt and her skin slowly started show as she stripped her coat off and hanged it on the wooden clothesline and then took off her skintight undershirt and threw it next to her coat and she looked at her bra and touched it and saw it was dry and she chuckled.

"Good thing these are waterproof" Buffalo then knelt down and undid her shoes and placed them next to the fire after pouring what water was collected in them and then undid her belt and pulled her pants off her legs along with her socks and chucked them on the clothesline and she was stood there with nothing but her waterproof swimsuit on as she undid her ponytail and let her hair fall down to her shoulders and her body glowed against the fire as she checked her body as she saw was in perfect shape, her arms were a great size, she had a small six-pack showing and her legs were toned and she loved the way she looked and she smirked knowing Wolf was one lucky bastard to have her and soon she went to her backpack and pulled out two rations and pulled out a small blanket for her to sit on and after a few moments she sat on the blanket and ate her rations as her cassette player played some music.

Buffalo just looked at the fire as she ate and she soon thought back to the little argument she had with Quiet and she started to lose her intrest in eating the more she thought about it and the things she said were things she started to regret, was she too harsh?, was she fair?.

Buffalo looked down at her tin of rations and then placed it next to her and brought her legs up to her chests and wrapped her arms around them thinking of the words she said to Quiet.

"We gave you a chance and you just throw it back in our face, maybe Miller was right about you and I am giving you a warning, stay away from me..and stay away from Wolf, now get back to your cell you freak" Buffalo's voice echoed in her mind and she felt like a bitch and she knew the things Quiet went through before all this and Buffalo felt disgusted telling Quiet that Miller was right about her.

Buffalo looked to her left and looked at her cassette player and picked it up and just looked at it for a few seconds and then went to her backpack and pulled out one of her old cassette tapes and replaced the current tape with the old one and hit record.

Thirty minutes had past and Buffalo had finished her task and layed back on her blanket feeling a little bit better and she tried to sleep but she kept tossing and turning as lightning struck in the area and she sat up frustrated looking at the entrance to the cave wanting the storm to end but it wasnt going to happen so she got her cassette player and picked up a random cassette tape and took out her headphones and placed them into her ears and inserted the headphones into the cassette player and layed back down and hit play and as she closed her eyes and as the music played she opened her eyes and covered her mouth as she chuckled knowing what it was 'Friday I'm In Love'.

Buffalo managed to control herself after remembering this was the song that was playing in her room while she and Wolf were having passionate sex on her birthday and she couldnt help but remember every part of that night and it was one of her greatest nights ever cause it was one of the one nights they had went slow and passionate just enjoying themselves and it brought a smile to her face as she looked to her idroid and saw the date was 12th December and she smirked.

"Your birthday is coming up wolf boy you better be healed by then" Buffalo turned on her side and tucked her forarm under her head and rested her other hand on her stomach and closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the music.

I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday Wednesday break my heart  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

Saturday wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday never hesitate

I don't care if Monday's black  
Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack  
Thursday never looking back  
It's Friday I'm in love

Monday you can hold your head  
Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed  
Or Thursday watch the walls instead  
It's Friday I'm in love

Saturday wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday never hesitate

Dressed up to the eyes  
It's a wonderful surprise  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
Throwing out your frown  
And just smiling at the sound  
And as sleek as a shriek  
Spinning round and round  
Always take a big bite  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you in the middle of the night  
You can never get enough  
Enough of this stuff  
It's Friday  
I'm in love

I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

 **"So Buffalo has fallen out with Quiet over her attitude and regrets it how will this be mended well it will be explored soon also if you are trying to picture the swimsuit Buffalo is wearing just look at The Phantom Pain lol, anyway Buffalo's mission is not over as Part 2 will be in the next episode...stay tuned!"**


	35. Chapter 35 The Legendary Gunsmith II

**"Part 2 of The Legendary Gunsmith and of course a little memory from The Phantom Pain will be included in this chapter, please enjoy!"**

Chapter 35: The Legendary Gunsmith II

Buffalo mumbled in her sleep and soon she opened her eyes and looked up the the ceiling of the cave she rested in from the storm and soon looked over and saw the fire was reduced to a pile of ash and smoke then over to her radio which was beeping so she sat up rubbing her eyes and reached for her radio.

"This is Buffalo.." She responded in a sleepy tone.

"Hey Buffalo its Ocelot sorry to wake you but we have a little problem" Ocelot sighed and Buffalo stood up with her hand on her hip.

"Whats wrong is it something on Motherbase, is it Quiet or Wolf?" Buffalo frowned and Ocelot quickly responded.

"No its the Legendary Gunsmith it turns out the guy was an apprentice of the Gunsmith" Ocelot explained and Buffalo rubbed her head "Are you kidding, where is the real guy then?".

"He's in Afganistan in the central base where Huey was being held come on home and I will send someone after him" Ocelot responded and Buffalo quickly answered "No I will go for him, I dont like leave my missions to someone else".

Ocelot chuckled "I thought you might, alright good news is he wont be leaving the base anytime soon but the bad news is the base is well gaurded".

Buffalo smiled "I like a challenge but dont worry I will bring him home".

"Good to hear listen I got word from the medical team that Wolf is walking around again but he still needs time to recover so you will need to do some more of his missions in the meantime" Ocelot explained and Buffalo chuckled "I dont mind at least I can show him how its done".

"I dont doubt it alright when your ready head to Afganistan and bring the Gunsmith here and dont worry he is the real Gunsmith so there wont be a third time, good luck Buffalo" Ocelot ended the call and Buffalo placed her radio on the floor and looked at herself and saw she was full of mud and she realised she must have rolled in her sleep as she saw her legs, her ass, stomach and breasts were covered in mud and she sighed.

"I take my clothes off to dry from the storm and what happens next, my freaking body and swimsuit are covered in mud" Buffalo shook her head and got her water container and poured water all over her while rubbing her body where all the mud was and gave herself a quick body wash but Buffalo couldnt help but chuckle as when ever she showered she would always tell Wolf to wash her body and it was one of her favourite moments with him.

Once she was done she shivered from the cold water so she sat out near the entrance of the cave to dry off in the blazing sun while smoking a cigerette looking at the plains of Africa just relaxing knowing there was no outposts or roads nearby and there was no chance of any soldiers walking by and seeing a woman in a swimsuit in the sun and after a few minutes she threw her cigerette away and went back into the cave and put her uniform back on and called Tango for pickup.

Many hours past and Buffalo readied her weapon and opened the side door to Afganistan and she was near the base where Huey was rescued from by Big Boss and soon Tango got close enough to the ground and Buffalo jumped off the chopper and landed on the ground.

"Good luck Buffao hopefully this guy is the real gunsmith!" Tango shouted and Buffalo chuckled "He better I will call you when I have him".

They bothed waved and Tango took off out of the area of operations and Tango sprinted towards the base and soon had an incoming call.

"Buffalo this is Big Boss I heard about the slip up with the Legendary Gunsmith but we are one hundred percent sure this guy is THE Gunsmith" Big Boss stated and Buffalo responded "Glad to hear it I can only imagine the frustration of doing it for a third time".

"Yeah, listen I know this is a bad time right now but once you are back I want to speak to you regaurding Quiet, I heard the little argument you had" Big Boss responded and Buffalo sighed.

"Yeah it was unperfessional of me Boss, sorry about that".

"No its understandable listen dont think about it now just get this guy and come home we will talk more later" Big Boss ended the call and soon Buffalo came up to a small hill overlooking the huge base.

"Damn, how did Big Boss get through all this.." Buffalo said to herself and made her way into the base using what ever cover she could and made her way to the underpass which leaded to an open area which was full of gaurds and she knew she would be spotted immeadiatly and she was pretty much stuck at this moment and just found a spot to hide and scanned the area.

She used her scope tagging enemies and soon she heard footsteps coming her way and she saw a soldier with a balaclava on coming towards her and she smiled as she had an idea and waited for the solider to come closer and once he made his way past Buffalo she grabbed him and chocked him out and threw him to the side and looked down at him and saw he was the same size as her.

"Ocelot, I think I just made my job easier" Buffalo started stripping out of her uniform.

"What do you mean?" Ocelot asked in a curious tone.

"Play pretend" Buffalo undid the soldier's uniform and stripped him completley and put it on her.

Ocelot chuckled "Good idea though I dont think Wolf would like you undressing other men".

Buffalo smirked "Ha fucking ha".

Buffalo managed to get into her new gear and put the mask on and made sure to hide the body and her own uniform and made sure to take everything that belonged to her such as her idroid, and other cosmetics and started walking casually to the main hanger.

"Buffalo I advice you keep at a great distance from the soldiers even though you are in their uniform they still may see your not one of them" Ocelot warned.

"Yeah I think they will be suprised to see a woman here for once" Buffalo responded and made sure to stay a safe distance away from any solider and even though her heart was beating out of her chest she remained calm until she came up to the main hanger door and took one more look around and then entered the building and quickly scanned the area and then she came across something she thought she never see again.

"Who are you, why are you hear..."

Buffalo's eyes widened as she looked up at the Mammal Pod as it spoke to her and all she could do was approach it.

"Where is Snake..." The Mammal Pod spoke again then went silent and as she looked at it she then saw the photos from the MSF days all over the Pod and she smiled at them all and the memories warmed her heart and three caught her attention.

One photo had the entire gang together to celebrate the victory of Peace Walker, one with her and Wolf with a couple of other soldiers playing with a remote control model of ZEKE standing on a box and one with Big Boss, Miller, Huey, Chico, Amanda, Cecile, Strangelove and Paz together and it made her abit sad knowing those days were gone so she took those three photos and placed them in her pocket and went to leave but one more photo caught her eyes and she teared up abit as she picked it up.

It was a photo of her with Nuke, a little white cat they adopted and Nuke seemed to like her alot more then anyone else and Nuke finally became her pet and was great company for her when Wolf was away but now Nuke was gone with the rest of MSF.

Buffalo traced her thumb over the picture of Nuke and she took a deep breath and placed the photo in her pocket and turned away. "Nuke..I miss you".

Buffalo went down a few steps and looked around and saw nobody by the nearby computer and made her way to the other side of the hanger and soon heard voices and readied her weapon.

Buffalo made her way to the other side of the hanger and saw two guys speaking and she pulled out her idroid and looked at the updated photo of the gunsmith and he was alot more older and had a gray beard and when she looked up at the two she reconised her target quickly and slowly walked up to them using her disguise to her advantage.

"So this sniper rifle has a grenade launcher now, this is amazing!" The soldier admired his new sniper rifle.

"It sure does now enemies will think twice about getting closer to snipers" The Lgendary Gunsmith chuckled proud of his work.

Buffalo came up to the two talking soldiers and The Gunsmith looked to her unaware of who it was.

"Hey soldier try this out" The Legendary Gunsmith turned his table and put togther a new sniper rifle and attached a lazer sight, flash light, a brand new scope which could zoom in six times the range and finally attached a grenade launcher and quickly looked over it.

"Ok soldier this is something ive worked for awhile I thing it will-" The Legendary Gunsmith felt a hard hit to the back of his head and he fell to the ground and Buffalo stood there looking at the Gunsmith then back at the other soldier with her knife in his throat and then looked at the new sniper rifle on the table and went and picked it up and admired it.

"Well..not bad this is definatley a keeper" Buffalo smirked and placed the sniper rifle on her back and picked up the Gunsmth and made her way out of the hanger and threw the gunsmith on the ground and faultoned him and soon he shot up in the air.

"This is Buffalo the gunsmith has been captured making my way back now" Buffalo called on the radio and Ocelot responded "Great work Buffalo head on home Big Boss will be waiting for you".

Buffalo ended the call and moved around the hanger and saw a container full of matrials that Diamond Dogs could use and she smirked "May as well give it a try".

Buffalo ran up to container and jumped on it and attached the faulton to the container.

"Hey soldier! what are you doing!" One soldier ran up to her with a few other soldiers and she turned to him and removed her mask with a chuckle.

"Sorry boys this lady has to fly" The faulton then shot up in the air with the soliders shooting up at the container as it took Buffalo with it.

 **"This was short I know but it was part 2 of one mission lol also Nuke the cat actually in Peace Walker and I thought it would be a sad moment for Buffalo if it was her own pet she adopted and seeing the Mammal pod again was amazing anyway that's it for another episode, we will be back on Mother Base in the next chapter! :)"**


	36. Chapter 36: Taking Care Of You

**"This chapter will see the return of romance and of course the situation with Quiet will be explored anyway lets kick this chapter off"**

Chapter 36: Taking Care Of You

Big Boss was in his office going over a file labelled "Return" and he was happy with the plan in store with it and then he heard his door open and quickly hid the folder and saw Flaming Buffalo enter with a soviet uniform on and he frowned.

"May I ask why?" Big Boss asked curiously

Buffalo chuckled "I uh took it off some random soldier and used it to sneak into the base holding the Legendary Gunsmith".

Big Boss smiled "That's my girl, anyway the gunsmith has been willing to cooperate since he arrived it just seems he has fallen in love with all our weapons and is excited to make all the combinations he can".

Buffalo smiled and crossed her arms "At least he is willing to join unlike the others soldiers we've had".

Big Boss got up from his chair and walked to his window looking over Motherbase "Yeah its a welcome change and we are glad to have him, anyway there is something I want to talk to you about and its mainly Quiet".

Buffalo sighed and looked down at her folded arms "Yeah the argument was uncalled for and I should have set an example".

Big Boss looked to Buffalo "I understand the frustration Sarah I really do and that is why I have decided to take Quiet off your hands".

Buffalo looked up at Big Boss surprised "What do you mean?".

Big Boss turned his whole body to face her as he explained "She has become abit hostile to people and I also fear for your safety and Wolf's after the rescuing of Wolf and Lydia I have come to think Quiet has indeed let Marston go for some reason and I personally think she still has an agenda and I cant risk that with any one of you".

Buffalo thought for a moment "So what's the plan, kick her off Motherbase?".

Big Boss shook his head "No, from now on she will be with me on missions if there is any chance of her being on our side I need to be with her to show that we are the better group and show what kind of monsters she has been working for".

Buffalo sighed "So she will no longer be with me and Wolf?".

Big Boss leaned on his desk and crossed his arms "I'm afraid not I got to think about the safety of all of you and the thing is I don't want to end up losing my best soldiers, you and Leon are the last of MSF and the only good things left from an old life and I don't want to lose that".

Buffalo nodded her head after thinking it through "Well I cant think of anyone better for her to be with in battle I just hope the Quiet we have known for a while isn't gone".

Big Boss sighed "I hope so too last thing I want is for Miller to finally have her killed"

Buffalo frowned "he still wants her dead?".

"Yeah but he is no longer vocal about but like I have always said I am will to try everything I can to make her see our side, just leave it to me and I will deal with Quiet...I think its best for all of us" Big Boss got off his desk and went around it and sat on his chair.

"I got a few missions planned for me and her, one is assassination of six targets in Africa near a minning area and of course there is a prisoner that needs rescuing in Africa also so at least that will break the ice with me and her" Big Boss explained and Buffalo nodded.

"Alright I will let Wolf know the situation then I will see what other missions there are for me" Buffalo stated and Big Boss chuckled.

"You are a good kid Sarah tell Wolf I said hi and remember if you want time off to take care of Wolf you can" Big Boss advised and Buffalo chuckled "I know but he is in the best care right now and beside I want to rub it in his face that I have been doing his job".

Big Boss shook his head chuckling "You kids these days, alright its up to you and well done on your last mission you did good just enjoy your day and let me know when you are heading out tomorrow for your next mission".

Buffalo saluted "Will do Boss I will see you around".

Buffalo turned and left Big Boss's office leaving him alone to continue his work and after a quick change of clothes Buffalo made her way to the Medical Platform and when she arrived she didnt hear any music from Quiet's cell and she sighed knowing that Quiet had returned to her old self and even though she wanted to go and see her she knew she was possibly the last person Quiet wanted to see so she left it and went up to the Medical Ward to see Wolf.

It was the dead of night and the Nurses and Doctors left the patients to their rest and Wolf was in his medical bed in a private room with his eyes closed listening to some music from his cassette player and it just played on "Never Surrender".

 _They will see we'll fight until eternity  
Come with me, we'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow  
We shall never surrender_

 _They will see we'll fight until eternity  
Come with me, we'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow  
We shall never surrender_

 _They will see we'll fight until eternity  
Come with me, we'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow  
We shall never surrender_

 _We shall never surrender..._

Wolf was so lost in the song it took him a few extra seconds to realise someone's lips were on his and he didnt need to open his eyes to know who it was cause it was a taste he knew very well..it was his Buffalo and she traced her tongue on his lip begging for entrance and he allowed it and their tongues battle and Buffalo straddled him and took one of the earphones without opening her own eyes and placed it in one of her ears and placed her hands in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist and the two continued to battle for dominance as the song played on.

They will see we'll fight until eternity  
Come with me, we'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow  
We shall never surrender

They will see we'll fight until eternity  
Come with me, we'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow  
We shall never surrender

They will see we'll fight until eternity  
Come with me, we'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow  
We shall never surrender

We shall never surrender...

Buffalo pulled back with a sighed and opened her eyes and met Wolf's when he opened his.

"Hey Wolf boy" Buffalo smiled as she traced her finger on his jaw.

"Hey you, just got back?" Wolf smiled up at the love of his life.

"Yeah the mission ended up being longer then it needed to be but we got there" Buffalo leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and got off him and sat on the edge of the bed checking his bruises "You are healing quite quick its only been a week".

Wolf chuckled "I'm bounce back quick you know that".

Buffalo rolled her eyes with a smile "Oh I know you recover quick so when do you think you will be out of here?".

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "Miranda says I can leave next week but as for field work its gonna be at least a few more weeks but I will be good to go".

Buffalo leaned forward with a smirk "What about..certain activates, can you perform after next week".

Wolf shook his head smiling "Yeah sex is allowed but I got to be careful and cant move to quick".

Buffalo gripped his chin with her finger and thumb "Well cause I will be on top then".

"That mind of yours.." Wolf smirked and Buffalo chuckled "I cant help it if I love you that much".

They both fell into a comfortable silence and Wolf saw her thinking something over.

"What's on your mind Sarah?" Wolf asked curiously and Buffalo waved her hand "Ah its nothing".

Wolf gave her a look telling her not to lie and she sighed in defeat "Alright, I had a talk with Big Boss about Quiet and he told me about the time when she saved you".

Wolf frowned "What do you mean?".

"He is suspicious of her at the moment and the fact that Marston got away from her so easily doesn't make sense, Pequod found her knocked out and told Big Boss that he found her like that and since then he has had this suspicion that there is something else going on and after all she gave Big Boss one hell of a fight and the fact she got taken down so easily is strange" Buffalo explained and Wolf sat up.

"So what's happening now?" Wolf questioned and Buffalo carried on "She will be going on missions with Big Boss now as he hopes to break through her walls and hopefully she will fully commit to Diamond Dogs, I know she did well with us in the past but the past few days she has been distant and giving looks to everyone and..." Buffalo looked down and she felt Wolf's hand on hers and she looked at him and she teared up a bit.

"I snapped at her Leon, I told her she threw everything we gave her away, told her Miller was possibly right about her and I even called her a freak and told her to stay away from me and you" Buffalo felt Wolf's hand tighten on hers.

"You were just angry Sarah, I know you didn't mean it that's not the woman I know" Wolf said in a supportive tone and Buffalo sighed "I have you to than for that Leon...before that night of the beach I was a bitch to everyone...but you made me a better person and it makes me sick I became that woman again".

Wolf pulled her in for a hug and she held him tightly trying to avoid and cuts and bruises and the two stayed that way for a few moments.

"Give it time, it always heals wounds" Wolf whispered into her ear and she kissed his neck in response.

"I believe you Leon, I just hope she doesn't turn" Buffalo buried her head into his neck not wanting to leave.

"So when will you break the news to her" Wolf removed himself from Buffalo and looked at her and she responded after a few seconds.

"In the morning but right now...I just want to be with you a little longer" Buffalo looked in to his eyes and slowly kissed him.

"Lock the door Sarah, there's no cameras in here either" Wolf smirked as she pulled back with lust in her eyes so she got off the bed and went to lock the door and Wolf knew she needed to clear her head so despite the doctors orders he was willing to risk it for his Sarah.

Buffalo locked the door then undid her belt and slowly bent down removing her trousers along with her boots making sure to give Wolf enough time to admire her ass in a tiger stripe thong and leaned back up and turned to face him and Wolf just admired this beautiful woman just standing there in her jacket and she just looked at him with a hunger.

Buffalo then slowly walked back to Wolf at the foot of the bed and got on it and slowly crawled to him never taking her eyes off him and soon she felt his hands on her waist and her spine tingled as she straddled him.

"I thought you only had one week left?" Buffalo said in a quiet tone and Wolf chuckled "I'll risk it for you".

Buffalo leaned down and passionately kissed him and their tongues battled once again and Buffalo ended up moaning when she felt Wolf's hands grope her ass and she slowly started grinding her hips on him as the pleasure started build and soon she pulled away and sat up looking down on him and she slowly brought her hand to the top of her jacket and took hold of the zip and slowly pulled it down revealing her skin and soon her breasts were free and were covered in a tiger stripe bra that matched her thong and Buffalo smirked when Wolf drew his attention to them and he sat up grabbed her breasts and kissed her deeply and he was rewarded with a moan from her and soon she pushed him down on the bed.

"Let me take care of you" Buffalo stated throwing her coat off her and stripped out of her bra and thong and removed Wolf's clothing and she enjoyed the night of passion with Wolf as they took their absolute time with eachothers bodies and it was what she needed after all the stress and she urged for a release and Wolf was happy to help her, just like he always did for her and she would not trade him for anything in the world and deep down she would even die for him.

Buffalo left the Medical Platform feeling a lot better after her time with Wolf and made her way to the Combat Platform back to her quarters and when she got to her quarters she quickly stripped and headed into the shower for a quick clean and she soon left the shower with a towel wrapped around her and her hair hanging loose and sat on her bed and dried herself off and just laying on her bed naked still feeling the afterglow of her recent activity with Wolf and she couldn't help but chuckle that they did it in a freaking Medical Ward and she felt like a bad girl but she just loved looking down at Wolf as she was slowly riding him giving him all her love in that moment and feeling his hands roam her body as she rocked was something she would never forget then her mind clicked and she got off her bed and went to her clothes on the floor and reached into her backpack and pulled out the photos she found on the Mammal Pod and she admired them as she sat back on the bed.

She went through all of them again and again just remembering the good old days and seeing everyone so happy warmed her heart and then she focused on the photo with her and her cat Nuke who sadly didn't make it off Motherbase and she chuckled remembering the times little Nuke would attack Wolf if he ever was near Buffalo and it sure was a problem when they would end up having sex and Nuke would pop out of nowhere and attack Wolf to protect her and just ruins the moment but Buffalo loved having a little protector.

Buffalo loved how the photo was taken with her just cuddling the little cat and seeing Nuke rub his head on her chin made her tear up a bit "I miss you little guy" she placed a kiss on Nuke on the picture and placed the photos on her desk and got back on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep and the light of the moon shined through her window and shined on her naked body making it glow in the darkness of her room.

 **"So Wolf and Buffalo got freaky in the Medical Ward lol lets hope no one finds out ) also Nuke does actually exist in MGS Peace Walker and Nuke is mentioned in one of Paz's tapes in Ground Zeroes and I thought it would be nice to include the little guy and I also decided to do some chapters with Big Boss and Quiet working together really cant wait to do them! hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more!"**


	37. Chapter 37: New Partner

**"This will be Big Boss's chapter with Quiet and is pretty much the same mission shown in the TGS Gameplay of Africa so if you want a clearer picture of the mission go watch the TGS gameplay demo hope I didn't leave anything out lol please enjoy!"**

Chapter 37: New Partner

It was 6:00AM and Buffalo along with Big Boss headed down the stairs to Quiet's cell where they found her just laying on her bed as the day she arrived and according to the gaurds she hardly moved since the argument with Buffalo and Big Boss could sense the tension in the air.

"Quiet" Big Boss stated and Quiet looked back and saw Big Boss and Buffalo standing at the stairs and she resumed her sunbathing taking no notice of them as they walked to the door of her cell.

Buffalo entered first and saw Quiet look up at her and time stopped for a few seconds the tension was extremely high between them but Quiet then turned her attention to Big Boss as he entered so she sat up on her bed wondering what they wanted.

"Quiet we have come here to inform you that..you are no longer gonna be joining me and Wolf on missions" Buffalo stated and Quiet saw the sadness in her eyes and even though she was still pissed at Buffalo she felt her own sadness in her heart but the only thing she thought of was getting her life back if she allows XOF to procceed with their plans for Diamond Dogs.

Big Boss stepped forward in front of Buffalo and Quiet looked up at the man as he spoke.

"I decided that the tension between you and Buffalo is too risky so instead you will be going missions with me" Big Boss's statement made her look to the side clearly not happy with the news and soon she looked at Buffalo who avoided her gaze clearly not liking it either despite their argument.

"I will be heading out in a few hours and I want you ready, we are going to be rescuing a prisoner located near some mansion in Africa it should be a good ice breaker, are you willing to try and at least give this change a try?" Big Boss looked at Quiet and saw her thinking it through and after a few moments she looked up at Big Boss and slowly nodded and Big Boss smiled.

"Good be ready in the next few hours this mission should be simple as long as we work together" Big Boss turned to Buffalo "I will see you in a bit Sarah, let me know how Wolf is doing".

Big Boss left the cell and headed up the stairs leaving Buffalo alone with Quiet in her cell and it was an ackward moment and finally Buffalo spoke.

"Quiet" Buffalo spoke and Quiet looked to the side not wanting to look at her and clearly had no intrest in what she was going to say so Buffalo sighed and pulled out a cassette tape and held it out to Quiet and soon she turned her head looking at the cassette tape in Buffalo's hand.

"Listen to this if you want, All I can say is I'm sorry for what I said..." Buffalo said in a quiet tone and Quiet saw the emotion in Buffalo's eyes and soon Quiet slowly took the tape and they looked into each others eyes for a few more seconds before Buffalo took her leave and left the cell and up the stairs.

Quiet made sure she left and she finally got up and walked to the middle of her cell looking at the tape labelled "I'm Sorry".

Quiet just looked at it thinking if she should play it but then her mind cast back to what Buffalo said to her the other day.

"We gave you a chance and you just throw it back in our face, maybe Miller was right about you and I am giving you a warning, Stay away from me..and stay away from Wolf, now get back to your cell you freak".

It made Quiet's blood boil and sure she may have had an attitude to Buffalo and Tango that day but that doesnt excuse what Buffalo said to her even after everything they went through and then her mind went back to what Marston said in the plains of Africa after she rescued Wolf.

"Make your choice Quiet, will you die...or will you live once again"

Quiet made up her mind and she thought to hell with Buffalo's apology so she threw the tape under the bed with everything else she had from Wolf and Buffalo she wanted nothing from them anymore all she cared about was getting her life back and to prep for her mission she went under the shower and took the time to relax and enjoy the moment as she roamed her entire body with her hands as she was soaked in ice cold water.

A few hours had past and Quiet was finally ready to head out and she just waited at the Helipad near the chopper ready to take them on the Command Platform and soon Big Boss arrived and she noticed he was in Tiger Stripe camoflauge with no top on and she looked at all his scars on his chest as he approached and she never saw so many scars on a man before.

"Quiet, you ready to head out" Big Boss questioned as he came up to her and she nodded and Big Boss entered the chopper and Quiet quickly followed as she couldnt wait to get of Motherbase.

"You taking Quiet with you today Boss?" Pequod asked as he looked back at the two and saw Quiet take her seat just facing forward.

Big Boss closed the side door and took his seat and looked at his pilot "Yeah decided to change things up, she's gonna be with us from here on out".

Pequod nodded "I see well I'd rest up if I were you we know how long it will take to get to Africa".

Big Boss chuckled "Yeah well I aint planning on sleeping, got some base managment to sort out".

Pequod shook his head "Suit yourself Boss, alright gaining alttitude".

The Chopper lifted off the platform and once it was at an acceptable height Pequod make a hard left and speeded off away from Diamond Dogs and towards Africa.

During the travel to Africa Quiet kept looking around the chopper clearly bored and soon enough she layed down across the two seats on her back and decided to sleep the rest of the journey and Big Boss just looked at her wondering what her true agenda was, ever since that day Marston got away he has began to suspect Quiet and the fact she managed to let one solider get away even with her ablities did not add up to Big Boss deep down he knew something was up.

Big Boss pulled out a cassette tape from his pocket labelled "Situation With Quiet" and placed it inside his cassette player and placed his headphones in his ears and hit play.

"So you suspect Quiet?" Ocelot questioned.

"I dont know yet but I find it strange that she let one soldier escape, an XOF solider of all people" Big Boss sighed.

"I do admit that is strange I mean you had a hard time trying to fight her in those ruins and you even had alot of cover to help you but this one XOF solider Marston was in the open plains of Africa with no cover at all, anyone could have taken him down" Ocelot explained.

"So what do you think, torture her for questions?". Big Boss suggested.

Ocelot chuckled "I doubt we will get anything from her she still holds up to the name, even with her time with Wolf and Buffalo she still didnt say a word".

"Well I guess theres only one thing to do" Big Boss's mind was made up.

"Your not gonna kill her are you?" Ocelot said in a suggestive tone.

"No, I will take her on missions with me maybe I can get something out of her of she is on missions with me hunting XOF" Big Boss stated.

Ocelot sighed "It's pretty risky but I believe you can do it though Miller wont like it if she is with you".

"Dont worry about Miller if it comes down to it I will deal with him later" Big Boss said confidently.

"So when will she head out with you?" Ocelot questioned.

"She will head out with me in a few days, I will break the news to Buffalo first and with the argument I heard they had I think its best to keep them apart" Big Boss explained.

"Fair enough also we still havnt found anything in Africa which is connected to the Devil's House it appears the soliders are being tight lipped" Ocelot sighed.

"Keep digging Adam something will turn up, its only a matter of time" Big Boss ordered.

The tape ended and Big Boss removed his headphones and soon heard Quiet moan in her sleep as she turned to her side facing the back rests and Big Boss was met with her ass on display as she curled up abit trying to relax in her sleep and Big Boss turned his attention to the window think of the one woman he missed.

"Eva...I wonder where you are right now.." Big Boss sighed and resumed his base management on his idroid.

Hours had past and Peqoud finally made it to Africa's area of operations and Big Boss looked out and saw Africa and looked to Quiet still sleeping.

"Quiet we are here time to get up" Big Boss called out and Quiet moaned as she waked up and looked at her surroundings and saw Big Boss opening the side door looking over the sight of Africa and as Quiet got herself ready Peqoud finally made it to the landing zone.

"I will go on ahead Quiet wait for me to scout out the area and I call you got it" Big Boss ordered and Quiet nodded suprised how quick Big Boss was ready to start the mission and soon Big Boss jumped of the chopper when he was at a safe height and Peqoud gained alttude and Quiet just looked down from the side door looking at Big Boss as the chopper went higher.

Big Boss stretched his arms and the sun was burning on him and he was freaking glad not to wear a shirt and soon he made his way to a cliff next to a waterfall and started climbing up the cliff but then he heard a chopper and he looked up the cliff and saw a unidentified chopper and lucky enough it was far away enough not to spot him and so he continued to climb up the cliff and finally made it on top of the cliff and once he stood up he looked back at the view of Africa and it sure was a beautiful sight to admire.

"Quite the view" Big Boss looked on a few more seconds then turned around and headed into the woods and out of nowhere he heard a gunshot which alerted him and he drew his weapon and saw a few deers run out of the woods in diffrent directions.

Big Boss knew visibilty was extremly low and decided it was time to bring Quiet in so he pulled out his Idroid and ordered Quiet to deploy.

Big Boss waited a few minutes and soon enough he looked to the sky and saw Quiet paracuting down towards him and soon she landed on the edge of the cliff and slowly stood up with her sniper rifle ready.

Big Boss approached Quiet and she was ready to start the mission just by the way she was standing and Big Boss pulled out his idroid and displayed the map and they both looked over it.

"The target is a few clicks away from this mansion not far from here I want you to head there and scout out the area if you see the prisoner just give your normal signal". Big Boss explained and Quiet nodded and Big Boss pulled up a picture of the prisoner.

"Thats the target remember the face, good luck" Big Boss tapped her back and Quiet holstered her rifle and dashed through the wood to the targets surpossed location and Big Boss shook his head.

"Hope that doesnt alert any soldiers in those damn words". Big Boss sighed and finally made his way into the woods with his weapon drawn while carefully watching for any signs of movement and soon he came up to a soldier all alone taking a smoke and he quickly made his way to him using the woodland to his advantage.

"Hands Up" Big Boss pointed his rifle at the soldiers back and the soldier panicked.

"Ok dont shoot" The soldier placed his weapon on the ground and Big Boss quickly grabbed him and chocked him out and finally let go of the soldier and he fell to the ground and Big Boss took out a faulton and attached it to the soldier and the soldier took off into the air.

"Contact!" Big Boss heard a soldier behind him and as he turned raising his rifle he then saw the soldier's helmet get shot off knocking him off balance and as soon as that happened Big Boss ran to him and slammed him into the ground quickly knocking him out and lucky enough no other soldier was in the area.

Big Boss looked around knowing the shot came from Quiet and soon enough he saw her in the distance laying on her back covered by leafs and he smiled and picked up his radio.

"Nice shooting Quiet" Big Boss stated and he saw her smile back and gave him a thumbs up and she took off to find the prisoner.

Big Boss decided to faulton the soldier and proceed on but then he was alerted by a crying sound so he quickly drew his gun and head to the sound's location, he was on high alert as the sound got louder and louder and soon enough he came to a large tree and the sound was coming on the other side of it so he took a deep breath and went around it and thats when he saw the situation.

He saw a young wolf pup next to its dead mother who was shot and the pup was licking its mother begging for her to get up and Big Boss sighed at the sad moment and it caught the attention of the pup and it turned around and looked up at him crying.

"I'm sorry little guy" Big Boss moved on leaving the pup behind and proceeded to the prisoners location and after a few minutes he came to another waterfall and saw a heavily armed soldier looking over the edge of the cliff and it gave Big Boss an idea.

Big Boss took out an inflatable device then looked at the solider "I hope this works".

Big Boss threw the device right next to the solider and activacted it and a life size balloon version of himself popped out and knocked the soldier off the cliff and the ballon said in recording "You're pretty good".

Big Boss frowned "I dont sound like that do I?"

Big Boss then heard little footsteps behind him and when he looked behind him and saw the little wolf pup walking up to him and soon licked his hand and Big Boss just smiled.

"Tough little guy, I guess I can adopt you" Big Boss picked up the wolf and attached a faulton to the little guy and soon the balloon started to rise and Big Boss let go of him and he hanged there waving his little paws.

"Dont worry little guy, you'll be ok" Big Boss smiled then the faulton sent the pup up in the air and the pup howled up into the air.

Big Boss's radio went off and Quiet hummed a song confirming she found the target.

"Quiet where are you?" Big Boss said over the radio and soon a lazer pointed at his chest and he looked to the direction it came from and saw Quiet up on a cliff and he gave her a thumbs up which she returned and she then pointed to the prisoner's location and Big Boss saw a little camp past a small bridge and saw two guys beating up a prisoner on the floor.

"Ocelot we've found the target" Big Boss stated on his radio and Ocelot responded "Alright get him out then come straight back, Huey wants to speak to you about something he's been working on".

"Alright will be back soon" Big Boss ended the call and proceeded to the small camp and soon enough he managed to get close enough to the soldiers without them spotting him and he pulled out his rifle with a scope and grenade attachment and called Quiet on his radio.

"Take Aim" Big Boss ordered and she hummed in response and she aimed at one of the soldiers and Big Boss aimed at the other and Big Boss spoke.

"On my mark, three, two, one...fire" both Big Boss and Quiet took down both the soldiers at the same time and no other soldier was in the area to see it happen.

Big Boss looked to Quiet and called her on the radio "Wolf was right about you, you are amazing".

Quiet's spine shivered at that statment, did Wolf really think she was amazing despite her condiction deep down she really did like Wolf but her freedom was more important to her so she just hummed in response.

Big Boss made his way to the little camp and saw the beaten prisoner and undid his bindings "I'm here to save you stay quiet and you will get out of here alive".

The prisoner nodded and soon Big Boss attached the faulton to him and soon the prisoner was sent up into the air and the prisoner screamed which alerted Big Boss and in the corner of his eye he saw a few soldiers across the bridge witness the whole thing.

"Shit..." Big Boss knew he was in for a fight.

"Contact!" one of the solider's shouted out and the whole area went on alert.

"Quiet cover fire!" Big Boss ordered and pulled out his rifle and shot a grenade at the bridge and it blew to pieces taking a few soldiers with it but more soldiers came into view and started shooting at Big Boss and he returned fire.

Quiet pulled headshot after headshot protecting Big Boss but the soldiers kept coming and coming and soon Big Boss came over the radio "We need to move fall back!".

Big Boss ran in the other direction down a small hill avoiding many bullets and finally came to another small bridge and when he was half way across more soldiers appeared on the other side and Big Boss used his quick reflexes and threw a grenade at them as he turned on his heels and ran back from the bridge and his only choice was to head towards the cliff to his right hoping for a way out.

Quiet took out any soldiers trying to flank Big Boss as he made his escape and soon some soldiers spotted Quiet and shot at her but she jump off her sniping position and attacked the soliders at close range vanishing in and out slashing their throats one after the other.

Big Boss ran to the cliff then out of nowhere the chopper he saw earlier rised up looking at Big Boss and he just froze and then he saw the chopper's guns fire up.

"Fuck!" Big Boss ran back as the chopper's guns blasted at him but Big Boss managed to dive behind some crates but they were quickly destroyed by the chopper and Big Boss pulled out his rifle and started shooting at the chooper and it quickly raised altitude away from danger and moved to a new position above Big Boss and shot a rocket at him but Big Boss quickly dived away from the attack to more cover and tried to use his grenade launcher against the chopper and as soon as he launched the grenade the chopper moved out the way.

"Damn it!" Big Boss knew he was in trouble and called Pequod for pick up near the cliff Quiet joined him from and he looked at his rifle and knew he was almost out of ammo and out of nowhere Quiet jumped on a near by cliff next to the chopper and it gave Big Boss an idea.

Big Boss pulled out his last grenade and showed it to Quiet and she nodded understanding what he wanted to do.

"Ready!" Big Boss shouted and he threw the grenade in the air and Quiet shot it and knocked it towards the chopper and it exploded as it hit the chopper sending it out of control.

"Quiet get to the LZ!" Big Boss ordered and he ran to the cliff and jumped to the ground below and as he jumped the chopper crashed to the ground and exploded.

Big Boss ran like a bullet through the thick jungle and many soldiers where shooting at him but the jungle made it hard for them to get a clear shot and Quiet dashed along side Big Boss towards LZ and finally they saw the chopper.

"This is Pequod arrived at LZ will stand by" Peqoud ordered and soon Big Boss and Quiet finally came to the cliff and quickly turned around and gunned down any soldiers closest to them and after a breif stand off Big Boss jumped on the chopper when it was low enough and manned the Minigun and gunned down the soldiers making them retreat back into the woods and Peqoud took off as Quiet picked off a few more soldiers then she turned to the chopper and jumped up to the chopper and hanged on the side of the side door looking at Africa and soon she looked at Big Boss for a few moments with her markings still visable and he then looked up at her.

"Great work Quiet, you're one hell of a soldier" Big Boss complimented and Quiet looked to back at Africa thinkinh things over and soon Big Boss moved away from the minigun and sat on his chair and Quiet finally entered the chopper and took her seat.

"Wolf and Buffalo were lucky to have you on the team and to be honest I'm glad to have you" Big Boss stated and Quiet looked at Big Boss and her markings vanished and she looked out to the window and saw the sun shine on her.

Big Boss looked out the window to his left hoping that Quiet would come around, he knew she was hiding something and it wasnt good but he wasnt a man who just wants to end problems he will trying every way possible to reach out to her and he just hope it works otherwise he would have to pull the trigger.

 **"I think that went really well and DD has finally joined the story! I am super excited to write cute moments with him during his puppy days and of course I have come up with a new villain, lets just say it will be an Equal to a certain character ) hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more!"**


	38. Chapter 38: A Diamond In The Rough

**"DD has finally joined the gang and this chapter will heavily involve him and of course there will be a lot of episodes with him as a puppy and even though he is Big Boss's pet he will spend some time with Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet I hope you enjoy this episode! lets rock!"**

Chapter 38: A Diamond In The Rough

Big Boss and Quiet made it back to Motherbase and once Pequod was at the Helipad on the Command Centre Quiet pulled the side door open and looked back at Big Boss and gave him a nod and jumped toward the Medical Platform and Peqoud slowly landed on the Helipad and Big Boss finally exited the chopper and saw Ocelot standing there.

"DD come back" Ocelot shouted out with made Big Boss frown and then he looked to the floor and saw a pup run up to him and claw at his leg barking begging for attention.

Big Boss smiled and looked at Ocelot "This?".

Ocelot came up to Big Boss and looked at DD "Is the dog you brought back, bit of a trouble maker not sure about the breed though".

Big Boss leaned down and picked up the pup and rapidly licked his face "He'll get bigger?" Big Boss chuckled at the pup's attempt to lick his face.

Ocelot nodded "Uh huh like this" Ocelot raised his hands displaying the size the pup will reach. "He's still a pup so he doesnt listen but I have a feeling some day he will be useful I think you have discovered a real diamond in the rough and with a little polish and think we will have a true Diamond Dog on our hands".

Big Boss chuckled at Ocelot's statment and held the dog up in the air and DD let out a happy bark "DD right?, an Ocelot raising hounds...fine".

Big Boss put the dog down and it happily wagged its tail sniffing on the ground.

"Go explore DD" Ocelot ordered the pup and it took off in a random direction.

"You sure he will be alright?" Big Boss said curiously and Ocelot chuckled "He will be fine besides I put a chip in him so we will always know where he is".

Big Boss nodded "Alright, you said something about Huey wanting to see me?".

Ocelot sighed "Yeah something about a mech he thought up".

Big Boss shook his head "I hope its not another Metal Gear?".

Ocelot chuckled "No way in hell thats happening, come on lets go find out".

Big Boss and Ocelot took off to RnD hoping Huey wasnt crossing the line and the last thing they wanted was the worlds attention.

DD was sniffing all around the place and came across a few soldiers and they quickly fell in love with the little guy and many already considered him a mascot to Diamond Dogs and the attention he was getting was overwhelming and DD took off in another direction to explore some more and he turned one cornor and saw a woman leaning on a railing smoking and he happily barked and jumped and the woman turned around and saw the little guy.

"Oh my god you are just the most adorable bundle of joy I've ever seen" Buffalo said in a cute tone and knelt down and DD ran up to her and jumped in her arms and licked her face.

Buffalo chuckled and just fell in complete love with the pup as it was determinded to lick her face off "Where did you come from little guy?".

"Big Boss rescued him from Africa he is just adorable" Buffalo looked up to the upper level and saw a soldier calling down on her and she just smiled back at the pup and realised its right eye was gone "Oh you poor little thing what happened to your eye?". Buffalo held the pup lovingly and DD just barked happily not caring about his damaged eye.

"Would you like to make someone feel better?" Buffalo asked the pup while scratching his little head and the pup barked happily.

"Ok cutey lets go" Buffalo stood up with the pup in her arms and made her way to the medical platform.

Wolf was sitting in a nearby chair in the medical ward recieving his last injections by Miranda and was talking to Reeve.

"So Quiet's name is Stephanie then?" Wolf questioned Reeve and he nodded "Yep we go way back she is pretty much like a sister to me".

"Wow small world when you think about it" Wolf stated and Reeve chuckled "It sure is anyway I heard she is teaming up with Big Boss on missions now".

Wolf sighed "Yeah Big Boss wants to break the ice abit more so hopefully it will work".

Reeve nodded thinking the situation through then the door behind them opened and they saw Buffalo come in with a little pup in her hands.

"Someone wants to say hi" Buffalo smiled and Miranda stood up in awe and went over to the pup fussed over it.

"He is such a cute one, where did you get him from?" Miranda scratched the pup's head as it licked her other hand.

"Big Boss brought him back with Quiet and he has been a little bundle of attention since he arrived and I thought I'd introduce him to you" Buffalo explained and put the pup on the floor and he ran around the bed scratching Reeve's leg then Wolf's already excited to see them.

Wolf leaned down and picked up the pup and it huddled in his arms and rested abit.

"Wow a wolf pup finally resting with another Wolf" Reeve chuckled.

Buffalo crossed her arms smiling "He seems to really like you Wolf boy".

Miranda chuckled "Little guy must be exhausted from all the attention".

Wolf scratched the pups ears "Well I'm stuck here now until he wakes up".

Reeve shrugged his shoulders "Ah pup are very active and need only little sleep give him five to ten minutes and he will be running around again".

Miranda looked at Reeve "uh Reeve can I see you in my office I think we should leave these two alone for abit".

Reeve looked at Miranda and smiled "Of course lead the way".

Buffalo spotted the look Miranda gave to Reeve and she knew that look very well as it was a look she gave Wolf when she wanted something and she moved to the side letting Miranda and Reeve leave the room and she closed the door behind them abit and looked at Wolf smirking.

"They are going to fuck arnt they?"

Wolf chuckled at her statement "Its not the first time I got up early the other day and went past Miranda's office and heard a few interesting noises".

Buffalo raised her eyebrows "Really?".

Wolf nodded "Yep and lets just say you are not the only one with a dirty mouth".

Buffalo gasped and placed her hands on her hips "I dont have a dirty mouth I just tell you what to do during our sexual activties".

Wolf winked "I know, you sure do command and leave your marks on me".

Buffalo slowly walked to Wolf with her hands still on her hips and leaned down in front of his face smiling "Well I got to make marks for people to know you are mine".

Wolf smirked "And yet I cant leave marks on you".

Buffalo bit her lip and held his chin "I do like the biting and thats more then enough".

They both laughed and DD shot up catching a scent and jumped off Wolf's lap and shot out of the room and Buffalo chuckled and gave Wolf a quick kiss "See you later Wolf boy".

"You bet sexy" Wolf responded and she winked and took off after DD.

Back in R'n'D Big Boss and Ocelot finally made it to Huey's location and Huey was standing next to Miller with a clipboard and offered it to Big Boss and he took it and examined the schmatics as Huey explained.

"Its a varible multi legged tank, a spinoff of Metal Gear technology" Huey explained.

Ocelot moved closer to Huey "Big fan of spin offs isnt he?, I heard he borrowed from the Soviets in Costa Rica too.

Huey looked at Ocelot then back at Big Boss who was still looking at the schmatics "The design allows for a lot of freedom in setups, its based around a central core unit so you can quickly reconfigure the hardware to suit any sort of mission perameters"

"What the good doctor is trying to say its customizable" Miller explained in the simpler terms.

Huey smiled "Naturally it would raise the propability of success for standard missions" Huey turned away getting carried away with the mech he had in mind.

"but it functions as an improved deterrent by increasing your pre-emtive strike capibility against enemy elements." Huey walked away abit as Big Boss, Miller and Ocelot looked at him.

"You just deploy it in a warzone and its superior firepower puts the brakes on enemy attackes, eventually the whole war machine grinds to a halt". Huey then raised his hands in the air "A true..Battle Gear!".

Big Boss frowned and leaned and whispered to Miller "Kaz I'm having Deja Vu here..".

Miller nodded "I dont like him anymore then you but we need this".

Big Boss looked back at the clipboard then Miller "You think it will cut it in the field?".

Miller looked to his side "Turning radius is better then any tank's...thats great for reigional skirmishes, tech like this is popping up all among the PF's".

Miller then looked at Big Boss "Best way to deal with them is to fight fire..with fire".

Big Boss made up his mind and slapped the clipboard on Huey's back which startled him and Huey turned and accepted back the clipboard with a smile "I'll await your instructions then Boss".

Big Boss didnt respond and turn back to the door and walked to it and then Miller spoke "So do we have your approval to commence development?".

Big Boss turned to face the three of them "Fine" Big Boss turned and left the room and Miller, Ocelot and Huey were left in the room and Ocelot went up to Huey who made his mechanical legs into a seat and Ocelot leaned down with his hand on Huey's shoulder.

"Consider yourself off the chopping block doctor" Ocelot whispered in an intimidating tone and Huey leaned his head in his hands happy to know there was no more interrigations for awhile.

Back on the Medical Platform Quiet was in her shower letting her parasites come up to drink and all of a sudden she heard a new noise coming down the stairs and she looked towards the stairs and she then saw a little wolf puppy come around the corner of the stairs and just looked at her.

Quiet's heart melted and the little guy and turned off the shower and went to the cornor of her cell with a bright smile and offered her hand through her cell bars to the puppy and she smiled as the puppy got closer but all of a sudden the puppy stopped inches from her fingers and started sniffing and all of a sudden the puppy's ears folded back and whined as he backed away from her.

Quiet's heart was torn as the puppy was clearly afraid of her and she suspected that he could smell that she wasnt like everybody else and she sighed in defeat and pulled her hand back in the cell and went to sat on her bed then all of a sudden she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw it was Buffalo.

"I see you met the little fella" Buffalo smiled at Quiet but Quiet turned away from her still mad at her.

Buffalo sighed then looked down at the puppy who was now behind Buffalo's foot looking at Quiet.

"Awe you scared of Quiet little one" Buffalo kneeled down and scratched DD's head to calm him "She is not scary, she is a nice person I have worked with he before sure she is diffrent but to me and Wolf...".

Buffalo looked at Quiet "She is just as much a comrade like everyone else".

Quiet slowly turned her head to Buffalo and she then watched Buffalo pick up the puppy and made her way to the cell door and entered with the little pup still scared.

"Shh little one I promise she wont hurt you" Buffalo said to DD and it was like the pup could understand her as he seemed to calm down abit as they got closer to Quiet.

"Is it ok if I sit next to you Quiet" Buffalo asked nicely looking down at Quiet and after a few moments Quiet nodded and moved to give more room for Buffalo and the pup and soon they both sat next to her.

DD looked up at Quiet and she looked at him with a smile and she slowly moved her hand which alerted DD and he whinned clearly still scared and Quiet put her hand back down on the bed but Buffalo gently held her hand with her free hand which wasnt holding DD.

Quiet looked up at Buffalo with a questioning look and Buffalo smiled "trust me Quiet".

Quiet nodded and Buffalo slowly guided her hand to DD and soon Quiet's hand was inches from DD's nose and he sniffed her and he reconised Buffalo's sent and still tried to figure out Quiet but it was clear he wasnt afriad any more and after a few seconds Buffalo moved her hand off Quiet and DD continued to sniff her hand and then he licked her fingers and started waggling his tail.

Quiet's smile went wider as DD was now happy around her and she allowed him to lick her hand and soon he put his little paw on her hand as he continued to lick her and it made Quiet chuckle.

"Do you want to hold him" Buffalo asked and Quiet looked up at Buffalo and she finally smiled at her once again and nodded.

Buffalo gently placed the little DD in Quiet's arms and DD moved up her chest and started licking her face and Quiet moved her head every now and then just laughing at the cute dog as he tried to lick her face off.

The licking went on for a few seconds and DD started to calm down and then relaxed its head on Quiet's shoulder and Quiet gently wrapped her arms around the puppy and had just fallen in love with him.

"Looks like you got a new friend Quiet" Buffalo looked at the two and Quiet turned her head to Buffalo and smiled at her then placed a littled kiss on DD's head and soon the puppy got excited and started moving again and moved his way out of Quiet's arms and it made Quiet laugh as she placed the puppy back on the floor and he ran through the cell door then back up the stairs.

Buffalo shook her head looking to the stairs "The pup just loves exploring".

Buffalo got up and when she turned away Quiet quickly grabbed her hand and Buffalo looked back down at her and saw her slowly rise still holding Buffalo's hand and after a few seconds looking at eachother Quiet made the first move and embraced Buffalo with her head buried in her shoulder and soon she felt Buffalo wrap her arms around Quiet.

"I am really sorry for how I treated you Quiet I am so sorry" Buffalo hugged her tighter and Quiet held her tighter aswell and after a few moments they let go of eachother and Quiet just smiled at her and motioned her head to tell Buffalo to find that pup before he gets into trouble.

Buffalo smiled and lightly squeezed Quiet's shoulder then turned away and went after DD and when Buffalo went up the stairs Quiet closed her eyes in sadness and sat on her bed and just sat still with her head hanging in shame and all that was on her mind was something she just repeated over and over.

"I'm sorry too...forgive me for whats going to happen" Quiet's voice echoed in her mind and she layed down on her bed and curled up.

 **"I am proud of this chapter and I like how DD began the mending force between Buffalo and Quiet, also XOF plan for Diamond Dogs is not coming anytime soon and this gives us a lot of time for character developments and other ideas, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I have been writing it :)"**


	39. Chapter 39: A New Perspective

**"This may be a short chapter but it will explore a few lighter sides to Lydia Matthews and of course how Big Boss see's his soldiers hope you enjoy this chapter!"**

Chapter 39: New Perspectives

Another week had past and Lydia was out of her medical bed and finally ready to resume her duties and she was surrounded by Rogue and Hound as she checked her harness on her torso.

"So where's Viper?" Lydia asked her comrades.

"No idea havent seen him much since you told him to back off from Wolf and Big Boss" Hound responded and Lydia shook her head and all of a sudden Viper came in to the room with a smile.

"Ma'am great to see you up again I guess you are ready to resume the mission". Viper leaned on the railings of her medical bed and Lydia turned to him with her arms crossed.

"What mission are you referring to?" Lydia asked curiosly and Viper shrugged his shoulders "You know seeing what Big Boss is really up to and keeping an eye on Quiet".

Lydia turned to Hound and Rogue "You guys go on ahead I will see you in abit".

"You sure Lydia I mean we are tasked to look after you" Rogue responded and Lydia smiled at the two "You boys have done more then enough go chill out for abit".

Rogue and Hound nodded and made their way to the door without looking at Viper and Lydia turned her attention to him.

"May I ask where you have been this past week?".

Viper chuckled "ah just working out in the gym and getting to know the locals guess the ladies dont know a soldier when they see one".

Lydia frowned "Dont tell me you have been flirting with the ladies here when they told you to leave them alone?".

Viper stood up straight "Just playing around with them, so when are we ready to resume the mission to find out what Big Boss is up to?".

Lydia was silent for a few seconds then responded "What makes you think that mission still exists, personally I think Big Boss has proven himself to Miller and the fact he went out of his way to save me when Wolf was the top soldier here pretty much says it all".

Viper shrugged his shoulders "Its a shame Wolf got to live another day".

Lydia snapped "Thats enough Viper I hate him sure but I'm glad he survived".

Viper frowned "What the fuck is this when did you start standing up for a Diamond Dog?".

Lydia stepped forward "Since me and him went through severe torture together and the fact he managed to hold on as much as he could showed me he is the real deal".

Viper crossed his arms "So you are gonna put aside the fact he broke my freaking arm and assaulted one of your men hell even embarrssed you in that fight, just cause you saw a new side of him".

"Thats exactly why, I hate his blood sure but I have respect for him now and the way I see it Miller has abandoned the mission in respect that Big Boss saved me" Lydia gritted her teeth.

Viper came around the bed to face her "So what we work for Big Boss now?".

Lydia stood her ground "Wrong Viper you work for me and I am your commanding officer and to answer your question about Wolf breaking your arm I didnt know you were harrassing a female soldier and when I found out I decided to leave the action to Miller".

Viper shook his head in frustration "You cant be serious we didnt come here to join Big Boss's army!, what the hell happened to you!".

Lydia approached Viper clearly not intimidated by him "I gained a new perspective of Wolf and Big Boss and like I said I hate Wolf's guts but he has earned my respect and so should you".

Viper pointed her finger at her "If you think I am respecting these people you got another thing coming, I am not a Diamond Dog!".

Lydia looked at his finger pointing at her then back at Viper "I am not a Diamond Dog either we work for Miller and no one else now unless you want your hand broken I suggest you back off".

Viper slowly put his hand down and made his way to the door with frustration and turned to look at her "This is a mistake Lydia they are the enemy and Big Boss is hiding something".

Lydia just looked at Viper for a few seconds before responding "Well until I get the order from Miller, you will continue to follow my the orders I give until then..is that understood".

Viper gritted his teeth "Fine...Commander huh I bet you and Wolf fucked when you were captured.." Viper turned and left the room and Lydia sat on her bed rubbing her head in frustration until she heard the door open and she sighed.

"Get out Viper!" Lydia shouted as she turned to the door and her eyes widened when she saw Miller with flowers in his hands with raised eyebrows.

Lydia quickly got up "Kaz I'm so sorry I thought-" Miller raised his hand stopping her from talking further.

"Its alright Lydia he walked past me in frustration anyway hows my girl doing" Miller smirked and she placed her hands on her hips smiling at him.

"What makes you think I'm your girl?" Lydia smiled wider as Miller got closer to her.

"Well we met over ten years ago, we laughed, hugged, kissed, made love and if I remember correctly I did see you blush when I said you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Miller handed her the flowers and she happily accepted them and smelled them and just loved the smell.

"A man after my own heart I see" Lydia turned around and placed them on the desk and turned her head and saw him looking at her behind and she chuckled which got his attention "And a man after my own ass" Lydia winked and turned around and approached him.

"Miller can I ask you something" Lydia looked up into his eyes.

Miller nodded and she took a deep breath "The mission involving Big Boss..is it still on..do you think he is still hiding something?".

Miller sighed "I believe he is hiding something but I think its time I started trusting him more, I owe him that much since he saved you".

Lydia nodded "I owe him aswell so if you want to call off the mission I will stand by you".

Miller smiled and took a hold of her hand with his cybernetic one and she smiled at the touch and brought his hand to her cheek and breathed in loving his touch.

"I know you think this is just a cybernetic hand Miller, but all I feel is you..just like I always have" Lydia placed her other hand on his chest as he drew closer to her.

"I honestly thought I was gonna lose you Lydia, I dont know what I would do if you died" Miller started tearing up and Lydia put both her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"You never did and you never will" Lydia drew closer and their lips connected and both moaned as their tongues battles while Lydia's arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist as they continued to battle for dominace and soon there lips seperated and their noses were touching eachothers as they looked into eachothers eyes.

"You know Kaz...I am cleared for active duty" Lydia smiled and Miller chuckled "Really, well I got a mission".

Lydia tiltled her head as she ran her fingers through his hair "What mission you got for me?".

Miller smirked "Its actually a mission I must do".

Lydia raised her eyebrow and bit her lip as Miller spoke on "To make my girl feel good, more then she ever had in the past".

Lydia slowly pulled him to the bed and pulled him down on top of her and she took his Diamond Dog Beret and placed it on her head as she smiled up at him.

"Show me what you got Commander Miller" Lydia stated and the two enjoyed a slow moment of passionate sex and the room was full of their sounds of pleasure and for the first time in the nine years Miller was at peace with the woman of his life not once thinking of revenge but to give all his love to Lydia Matthews, Commander of the Charon Corp.

Back at the Command Platform Big Boss was ready to head off with Quiet as they head to the helipad where Pequod was waiting for them and then they heard a bark behind them and they turned to see the little DD running up to them.

"DD stay!" Ocelot commanded and DD stopped on command but still seemed excited to see Big Boss as he jumped as he barked then looked back at Ocelot who seem proud.

"You see now thats displine, following orders like a true Diamond Dog soon he will- no no stay STAY!" Ocelot commanded DD but the little puppy ran up to Big Boss too excited to seem and and clawed at his leg wanting attention and ended up rubbing up against him until falling on his back and Big Boss smiled at the little guy and knelt down sctratching his belly which the puppy loved.

"DD, go!" Ocelot pointed at the chopper and DD got on his feet and ran to the chopper and Quiet and Big Boss looked on.

DD came up to the chopper and attempted to jump of the chopper but the little guy struggled to get up the step and ended up falling to the ground and Quiet immeadatly went to the puppy and knelt down to check if he was alright and when she touched him he quickly pounched on her and she ended up falling on her back being assaulted by the puppy's licks to her face and she couldnt help but chuckle trying to move the puppy away and Big Boss couldnt help but chuckle at the sight of the dangerous sniper at the mercy of a wolf puppy.

After a few more moments the puppy stopped licking Quiet and ran past Big Boss and then past Ocelot ready to explore again.

"Well he's not ready yet but soon...soon" Ocelot turned away embarressed by the puppy and Big Boss just smiled at his old friend then looked to Quiet was sat up on the floor removing siliva from the puppy from her face.

"Looks like DD really likes you, guess I got compition" Big Boss stated and Quiet chuckled as she cleaned her face and Big Boss then offered his hand to help her up and she looked at his hand then into his eye.

Big Boss smiled and nodded and Quiet smiled back and accepted the offer and gripped Big Boss's hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Come on lets heads out" Big Boss stated and entered the chopper and Quiet followed behind him and took her seat.

"Pequod, take us to Africa we have a Tank Escort to take out" Big Boss stated and Pequod looked back with a thumbs up.

"You got it Boss" Peqoud took off and Big Boss watched on at Motherbase and Peqoud came across the Medical Platform and saw Wolf coming out of the Medical Building.

"Looks like Wolf is back on his feet" Big Boss smiled and Quiet snapped her head to the side door and quickly got up and looked out to the Medical Platform and soon saw Wolf with Buffalo looking up at the chopper and she saw him salute up at them and it made her smile to see him back in action and Big Boss saw the glow on her when she looked down at Wolf.

"Huh really like Wolf huh?" Big Boss stated and Quiet looked back at Big Boss then quickly took her seat and turned shy and he chuckled.

"You are not the only one Quiet, the amount of female staff which have been smitten over him is just crazy guess Buffalo is extremely lucky to be the one for him" Big Boss explained and Quiet looked at Big Boss and smiled and nodded agreeing that Buffalo was lucky to have the handsome man and she then point at him then brought her hand to her face roamed it implying that its crazy Wolf looks like him.

Big Boss chuckled "Yeah I get that alot the amount of people that said he looks like me is just nuts some people even thought he was my son".

Quiet squinted her eyes and smiled at him wondering if that was true and Big Boss picked up on the look on her face "Nah he's not mine but the way I see it..".

Big Boss looked on at Motherbase as it got smaller and smaller "The way I see it everyone of those soldiers down there are my sons and daughters, I lost over three hundrend men and woman nine years ago and I will never forget them for as long as I live and yes Wolf and Buffalo survived the attack".

Big Boss looked at Quiet with a stern look "That makes them my oldest son and daughter I know its sounds strange but these men and women who fight along side me are the only family I have and I will do everything to protect them".

Big Boss looked on to the sea and Quiet just looked at him and to think she thought of Big Boss as this typical mercenary just out to cause trouble against the world but now she saw someone who clearly cared of the people around him and to think he saw all his soldiers as his sons and daughters was quite beautiful.

Quiet looked to the floor thinking about her past life back in her early days with XOF, the only family she had was with her love of her life and she didnt see anyone else as family and every soldier she worked with was deemed expendable and could always be replaced and she even thought back to that night when she died and to think she found death she would be reunited with her love but instead she was given a second chance and maybe she could start a new life once her mission was complete.

All she had to do was allow XOF to do what was needed to be done and even though she had a new perspective of Big Boss she was desperate to have her life back..at any cost.

Big Boss pulled the side door closed and looked to Quiet "Lets get the mission done".

 **"I really like seeing that Big Boss sees his soldiers as his sons and daughters it really shows you how much Big Boss cares about them and as for Lydia she has a lighter side which we will hardly see and I hope you liked the cute moment with DD and Quiet :)" more is incoming!**


	40. Chapter 40: The Perfect Skull

**"This chapter is gonna give us a sneak peek at a new enemy and its gonna be very interesting to see what happens when this villain comes out of the open ) please enjoy and I hope you all had a great Christmas".**

Chapter 40: The Perfect Skull

Marston was walking down the hall of a disclosed location ran by XOF and many soliders moved out of his way as he approached his destination and ever since his successful mission to get into contact with Quiet using Wolf as bait he became the most respected soldier in Skullfaces army and some even feared him.

Marston finally made his way to his destination and came up to a door which was secured by a rential scanner and once it scanned his eye he finally entered to see his Commander looking over the table as some reports.

"Commander Skull Face you wish to see me?" Marston took his cowboy hat off and attached it to his belt.

Skull Face looked up with a smile "Ah Marston glad you could make it I have some exciting news".

Marston approached the table and saw a few pictures of some failed test subjects and even saw a folder labelled 'Quiet' and he picked it up.

"Huh I'm suprised you have Quiet's file here I mean she is technically not XOF anymore" Martson stated and Skull Face chuckled.

"That may be true but at least she is smart enough to see that I am giving her a chance at life again, all she needs to do is stay out of the way while we destroy Diamond Dogs and Big Boss with it" Skull Face then picked up a folder and handed it to Marston and it was labeled 'The Perfect Skull'.

"The Perfect Skull?" Marston opened the folder and saw that they were working on a new Skull similer to Quiet in everyway only this time it was more advanced then here and he looked at the infomation and saw it was gonna be faster then any Skull, heal alot quicker and was extremely intelligent.

Marston chuckled at SkullFace "I thought Quiet was the perfect Skull?".

Skull Face moved around the desk and offered Martson a cigar which he happily took and Skull Face moved up to a huge monitor as Marston lit up his cigar.

"Quiet is indeed powerful Marston, however she is pretty much the leftovers of the result she became the first Skull to be able to maintain her humanity even though she has a few complications, breathing through her skin was not what I intended and that is her weakness you see, what we have created at this moment it the Skull I have wanted to create all along" Skull Face smiled proudly as he turned to Marston.

"And thanks to our mole on Diamond Dogs we have an opening and when the time is right we will strike" Skull Face stated and Marston let out a puff of smoke.

"I assume this Skull will be the bulk of the attack?" Marston frowned.

"You are correct Marston, I did intend for you to be there but I have other plans for you" Skull Face moved closer to Marston.

Marston sighed "Sir, Wolf embarressed me in Africa and the fact he and Big Boss are the reason I lost my arm".

Marston looked down at his silver cybernectic arm and smiled "Even though I love the living hell out of it I wish to return the favor to Big Boss's best soldier".

Skull Face smiled and placed his hand on Marston's shoulder "Believe me you will have your chance, but right now we need to set the bait so Big Boss makes sure the Perfect Skull and a few others make it to Diamond Dogs".

Marston chukled "You think he is gonna just take a few Skulls back to his home?".

Skull Face took his hand off Marston went to his desk and picked up a picture of a truck and showed it to Marston "What he cant see, we can get away with".

Marston realised what Skull Face meant "Ah lure them with something that we want".

Skull Face nodded "Exactly though we have all we need for our weapon I'm sure we can spare some for Big Boss".

Marston smiled "How generious, anyway what is this Perfect Skull?".

Skull Face picked up his hat from the table and put it on "I will show you".

Skull Face took Marston out of the room and took him to the research department and came up to a door which was heavily gaurded by XOF soldiers and soon they entered and the room with rows of tubes with Skulls in development male, female and even more Skull Dogs.

"So this is what you are sending to Diamond Dogs, shame I'm gonna miss it" Marston stated as he walked with Skull Face.

Soon they came up to a covered test tube and Skull Face went up to a console and pressed a few buttons and soon the cover of the tube slowly opened revealing what was inside.

"Those Skulls will be under the command of the one..perfect Skull" Skull Face smirked as he stepped back next to Marston and watched as the cover removed itself from the test tube and soon the cover finally revealed the Skull and it was nothing like the standard Skulls, its body mass was bigger and still looked human and Marston moved closer to it and soon reconised the man in the tube.

Marston's eyes widened then looked at Skull Face "Thats...Morrison..I thought Big Boss killed him?"

Skull Face continued to look at his Perfect Skull "This Skull may have the look and mind of Morrison but he is no longer the same man..he has been perfected, he is stronger and faster then any Skull including Quiet".

Marston looked back at the Skull and moved closer to the test tube "Is he aware of his surroundings?".

Skull Face chuckled as he came up to the console "He has been aware of us ever since we entered and has been listening to us".

Skull Face pressed a few buttons and came next to Marston and looked up at the perfect Skull.

"Riot, can you hear me?" Skull Face called out and soon the Perfect Skull slowly lifted his head then snapped his eyes open with his eyes glowling green and responded "My Maker...I do".

Back on MotherBase Quiet was on the Medical Platform leaning on the railing looking out to the sea as the sun beamed on her skin and for once she was at peace and it pleased her to know that some of the soldiers that gaurded her since her arrival had started to take a liking to her and she did like the kindness even though it wouldnt last forever and all she could think of was her future after the destruction of Diamond Dogs, what would she do when she is cured, put aside the gun and live a normal life or continue to work for other PMC's.

Quiet was lost in her thoughts that she was startled by someone who leaned on the railings next to her and she soon realised it was Wolf.

"Sorry Quiet, didnt mean to scare you" Wolf smiled as he looked on to the sea and Quiet relaxed at his presence and just looked out to the sea with him.

"I heard about the little argument you had with Buffalo a while back" Wolf stated and Quiet looked down remembering that day as he spoke.

"You were possibly pissed when she said what she said but she just cares about everyone here including you" Wolf looked to Quiet and she slowly turned her head to him.

"Have you too made up now? she came by not to long ago and she believes you have forgiven her, have you?" Wolf asked with hope and Quiet gave a small smile and nodded.

Wolf let out a chuckle "Good also Quiet can you do me a favor?".

Quiet tilted her head wondering what he wanted "You see Reeve wants answers for what you have become and I was wondering if you could be there with me its only cause I fear he may try and kill me when I tell him".

Quiet thought for a moment and it sure was a painful memory of what happened that day when Wolf changed her life but she understood why he would ask her to be there when he explains what happened.

Quiet looked back at Wolf and nodded and they both looked out to the sun just shining on the sea and it was a comfortable silence and after a few moments Wolf spoke as he looked down and rubbed his hands while still leaning on the railings.

"Quiet...can you forgive me for what I did to you" Wolf looked at her and she looked at him with a suprised look.

Wolf sighed and looked to the sea again "I know what I did to you changed your life, but knowing you now and seeing that you are an amazing woman highly skilled and over the past months you have been caring about those around you, even Sarah really likes you and I personally consider you a friend and if I could turn back the clock and change the way things ended between us believe me I would, I dont really dont expect forgiveness Quiet but I just want you to know that I regret that I am the reason you are like this today".

Quiet just looked at him completely shocked as he looked on to the sea she couldnt believe what he revealed, even though they worked together for the past month she never would have though to hear that he saw her as an amazing woman and skilled and she felt warm when he considered her a caring individual hell even as a friend but what really made her heart jump was the fact he regretted what he did to her and wish things had gone diffrent in their fight, Quiet's mind was racing with this infomation and she just looked at Wolf and saw this amazing man and there was only one choice for her.

Quiet put her hand on Wolf's shoulder and he looked at her as she made him face her and all he could see was a smile and glistening eyes looking deep into his, she then placed her hand on his heart and just kept smiling and before Wolf spoke she quickly embraced and held on to him and soon he wrapped his arms around her and it was pretty obvious to Wolf and he couldnt help but smile as he held on to her.

Quiet and Wolf embraced for a few more moments and Quiet had her ear on Wolf's chest listening to his heartbeat, it was strong and steady and she believed his heart was golden and she loved how his heart sounded as she opened her eyes thinking that soon everything she knows here will soon end and when XOF takes out Diamond Dogs and everyone here she will be cured and will continue her life knowing she will never forget Wolf and Buffalo for as long as she lives but she was gonna enjoy every moment she could with the people around her.

Quiet soon pulled back from Wolf with a loving smile and placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze and then vanished from thin air leaving Wolf alone and he just looked out to the sun once again and smiled finally knowing Quiet, The Silent Butterfly had forgiven him.

 **"Quiet is being built up with a bigger role then what she had in The Phantom Pain and I personally think you are gonna love what I cooked up and I hope you love Riot and yes he is the scientist dude who was killed by Big Boss while rescuing Lydia and now he is after Revenge and seeing Quiet forgive Wolf for what he did to her at the hospital was beautiful for me to write :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and ready for more :)**


	41. Chapter 41: Blood Runs Deep

**"We are back with another chapter HAPPY NEW YEAR! this chapter focuses on a mission from the game and of course a little mention of David and Eli aswell as another character ) hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 41: Blood Runs Deep

Ocelot and Big Boss were in the central command centre looking down at a monitor and it showed the Fortified Base being blown to smithereens by a good old bombardment and Ocelot could only smile.

"Skull Face is gonna pretty pissed alright".

Big Boss sighed "The man is nothing but resorceful Ocelot and for all we know he has another one somewhere else".

Ocelot looked at Big Boss "Maybe but at least we took one down, anyway when are you ready to head back to Africa to deal with 'Operation Blood Runs Deep'?"

Big Boss turned away pulling out his Idriod "I think we are ready now, get the chopper ready in the next hour Adam".

Ocelot frowned "Boss are you alright, you seem I dont know lost".

Big Boss was still for a few moments and then looked at his old friend "I had a message from Eva, she wants to meet".

Ocelot's eyes widened "Really I thought you would be happy with that?".

Big Boss put his Idroid away and fully turned to his friend "She used me Adam played me like a dog and next thing I knew she took off with what she thought was the real philosiphers legecy".

Ocelot crossed his arms "So what you thinking? you want us to bring her here or refuse?".

Big Boss looked to the side and then back at Ocelot "Bring her here but I want eyes on her at all times".

Ocelot tilited his head "You dont trust her do you, is it because she decided to-".

Big Boss raised his hand interupting Ocelot "Dont say it Ocelot, what Zero did was disgusting and what Eva wanted to be makes it more sicker".

Ocelot looked down at his crossed arms "Boss I know its a sensitive matter about the Les...Enfants...Terribles".

Big Boss chuckled at Ocelot's attempt to say it right "You never did like the French".

Ocelot sighed "All that Catherine the Great aristocratics pompousness gets to me thats all, Palace talk...they can keep it".

Big Boss looked out the window of the command tower seeing the sun rise "Las Enfants Terribles...'The Terrible Children'.

"That madness Zero started..or the start of his madness" Ocelot stated and Big Boss looked back at him "You found out something new?".

"The plan itself was abandonded in 76, ATGC dismantled the project and their account with DARPA was closed so I was worried about what happened to you..your sons" Ocelot explained.

"They're no sons of mine - and they sure as hell not me" Big Boss simply stated.

Ocelot raised his eyebrow "Just a bunch of cells grown in a lab?"

Big Boss let out a sound of disgust "What they are is much sicker than that".

Ocelot shrugged his shoulders "Well Zero doesnt think so. Eva doesnt either, to them those boys are your clones - They're you down to the last hair".

"And" Big Boss said simply.

"The first boys were raised 'free range' like we thought, both of them...David has never left the states but the other Eli has disappeared might as well call it abandoned, they're through with him" Ocelot moved to the desk looking other the Africa map while Big Boss thought over the situation.

"Where is he" Big Boss looked back at Ocelot at the desk.

"He was in England, Zero's home ground apparently he travled to Africa after that but thats where he escaped from Zero's care".

Big Boss walked up to the desk with a frown on his face "Just like that?, Why?".

Ocelot looked at Big Boss "Who knows, maybe he found out about his 'birth' if he's alive he'd be 11 or 12 by now old enough to think and act for himself."

Big Boss looked at the map of Africa scanning the area "So he may still be alive?".

Ocelot drew his eyes to the map "On his own, there?, I wouldnt bet on it".

He then looked back at his old friend "John, if he is alive whats the plan?".

Big Boss looked at the map for a few more seconds before turning to Ocelot "I have nothing to say to him..treat him like a human being just another person".

Ocelot nodded "Alright..I will send for a chopper to pick you up in the next hour for Operation Blood Runs Deep, better get youself ready".

Big Boss nodded and walked towards the exit and was a foot out the door.

"Boss you still want Eva to come here?" Ocelot called out and Big Boss looked back at him and nodded "Yeah guess it cant hurt to hear her out" he then left the room to get ready for his next mission.

Quiet was sitting on her bed leaning her back on the cell bars just looking at the photo of her, Buffalo and Wolf from their first mission and she just smiled at it until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and her smile grew wider hoping it was Wolf or Buffalo but her excitment soon faded when she saw Big Boss holding her gear as he made his way to the cell door.

"We got another mission Quiet be ready in ten minutes" Big Boss ordered as he entered and she nodded as he put her gear on the bed and he was about to leave until he saw the photo on the bed and he went to pick it up.

Quiet felt slightly shy showing her true self to the Boss and soon she saw him smile at the picture.

"Got to admit Quiet, thats a really good photo of you three" Big Boss turned the photo over and saw writing on it.

'A Howling Wolf, A Flaming Buffalo and A Silent Butterfly...one amazing team". Big Boss read it out and looked at Quiet who crossed her arms looks at the picture with a small smile and he chuckled and it got her attention.

"I assume Buffalo wrote this on your photo I know you two have a close friendship" Big Boss asked and Quiet shook her head and that gave Big Boss his answer.

"Ah Wolf huh well he always did have a soft spot and that nickname he gave you...Silent Butterfly, I think it suits you maybe somewhere down the line that could be your codename" Big Boss stated and Quiet chuckled as he put the photo back down on her bed.

"Anyway get yourself ready I will see you in ten" Big Boss ordered and left the cell and made his way to the stairs and took one more look at her.

"Dont keep me waiting Silent Butterfly" Big Boss chuckled and went up the stairs but he didnt stay long enough to see Quiet froze for a few seconds.

Something about the name Silent Butterfly really made her warm inside and she really loved how it sound and she just couldnt help the blush forming on her cheeks.

Quiet tightened the last strap on her harness and made her way out of her cell and up the stairs and saw Big Boss waiting for her near the chopper smoking the last of his ciger and as she approached she saw him smile.

"six minutes early, excellent example Quiet" Big Boss stated and she chuckled as put out his cigar and opened to side door and entered and took his seat and soon Quiet followed.

"Morning Boss, Morning Quiet whats the mission today" Pequod asked as he did the final checks.

"Assassination of six targets in a mining area in Africa should be straight forward" Big Boss stated and Pequod chuckled "Just as striaght forwad as the past missions".

After a few checks Peqoud finally asended off the helipad and once he was at an acceptable altitude he turned to the direction of Africa and took off at high speed.

A few hours had past and Big Boss and Quiet finally made it to Africa to start their mission so Big Boss opened the side door and enjoyed the view of Africa as they made their way to the landing zone.

"Boss, you have six targets to take out.. first thing to do is make your way up towards Bampeve Plantation. The Mbele soldier is located all the way up at the northern section of the plantation and is wearing a white t-shirt and blue beret be extremely as the target has plenty of soldiers around him also we found out he uses the main building in the area to give orders so stay concealed as you infiltrate the plantation and head to the back of the main building and wait for the Mbele soldier to come into view then eliminate him. Once that's done, leave the plantation and gallop over to the Kungenga Mines" Miller explianed the mission.

"Roger that" Big Boss replied and soon Peqoud finally arrived at the LZ and Big Boss and Quiet jumped off the chopper and landed on the ground in the night of Africa.

"Come back safe Boss" Peqoud called out and pulled away and headed outside the hotzone.

"Alright Quiet I need you to head to the Kungengu Mine and scan the area for hostiles and the targets I will head to the Bampeve Plantation and take out the first target, dont do anything until I get there alright" Big Boss stated and Quiet hummed and dashed away to her objective while Big Boss made his way to the plantation.

On the way to his destination Big Boss could help but think of the talk earlier with Ocelot and the fact Eli...his clone could actually be in Africa and it disgusted him thinking that Ocelot called David and Eli his sons and he prayed that he would never have to deal with them and he even prayed Eli was actually dead.

"They are not my sons.." Big Boss said to himself as he ran towards the Plantation and soon he finally arrived to the Plantation.

"Miller I'm at the Plantation the security is pretty tight may be harder than I thought please advice" Big Boss called over the radio and Miller responded.

"The left side of the plantation has more cover then anything else I suggest you use it and crawl your way to the main building the target should be inside or near the building just keep away from the road cause there is meant to be a tank coming through soon" Miller then ended the call.

Big Boss sighed "Now you tell me a tank is coming through" he then slowly made his way into the plantation using all the cover he could and thanks to the cover of night it made it alot harder to be spotted by the enemy but he decided to silently kill any soldier in his way just to make sure they wouldnt bump into him when he leaves and soon he finally came up to the main building and peeked around the cornor and saw his target talking to a few soldiers.

"Alright orders are to make sure no one makes it through this checkpoint unless they have buisness up in the mines". The target spoke and one soldier put up his hand.

"Sir whats going on up in the mines?"

The target turned his attention to the questioning solider "There are six prisoners up there which are being held for ransom and we are keeping the area secure and dont want any complications".

"Ransom? who would want them?" The soldier asked again and the target sighed "look just make sure no one gets through here I've already said to much lets just leave it at that"

"yes sir!" The soldier responded and saluted with the other soldiers and turned to resume their duties and Big Boss soon saw his target turn to the door of the building and entered.

"Time for a little one on one talk" Big Boss said to himself and sneaked behind the main building and saw an open window and he peeked in and saw his target leaning over a desk looking at reports and Big Boss slowly entered through the window and slowly sneaked up behind the target and then quickly restrained him and tightly held his knife at his neck.

"You scream you die, you try to fight you die and if you dont answer my questions you die...understand?" Big Boss stated in a dark tone and the Target nodded "I understand".

"Whats up in the mine who are you holding for ransom?" Big Boss demanded.

"We have six prisoners up there, they belonged to someone who wanted them dead but we are looking to sell them for quick money" The Target simply stated.

"Whats the number of soldiers up in the mine?"

The target tried to turn his head but Big Boss dug the knife harder on to the targets throat ready to slice it and the target stayed still "Staff of twenty all seperated around the mines covering all entrances and exits, its impossible to get in or out".

Big Boss chuckled "I have heard that too many times".

The Target gulped "Thats all I know please let me go..I wont tell anyone you were here".

"I know" Big Boss stated and then sliced the Targets throat and he let go of him then jumped out the window and the target gripped his throat trying to make his way around the table to the door but within seconds he fell to the ground and chocked on his blood trying to reach for the door but his life faded and soon his body gave up and became still.

"Miller I have killed the first target, on my way to the Mine" Big Boss stated on the radio and sneaked his way out of the villiage.

At the mine Quiet was scanning the area through her scope keeping an eye on multiple targets at once and soon she was startled by a call and she answered and Big Boss's voice was heard.

"Quiet I'm on my way to the mine I want you to take out any soldiers on the outside of the compound we need to make the exit easy let me know when you have done the task" Big Boss ordered and Quiet hummed in response and jumped off her snipping point and made her way around the outside of the mine and took out the soldiers as quick and silently as possible.

Quiet finally came up to the last exit/entry point and saw two soldiers speaking away and she smiled and drew her knife and dashed towards them at lightning speed and slashed at their necks and she came to a stop and watched them fall to the ground gripping their necks as they died.

Quiet then hummed over the radio confiming all entrances and exits were clear and she jumped up to a sniping point and continued to scan the area.

Big Boss finally arrived at the Mine and came up to one entrance and saw a few dead soldiers which he knew came from Quiet.

"Quiet I'm here find me and watch over me as I head to the targets location" Big Boss ordered and Quiet hummed in response as he made his way deeper into the area.

Big Boss kept to the buildings as cover keeping an eye out for any soldiers and did everything he could to make sure no chaos would happen.

"Boss, the targets are in a tunnel you can find the entrance by finding a green gate" Ocelot radioed and Big Boss took out a few soldiers blocking his path.

"Quiet, the targets are near a green gate can you see it?" Big Boss asked and Quiet scanned the area and soon saw a small cave entrance with a green gate covering it so she hummed confirming she found it and looked for Big Boss and after a few seconds she found him in her scope.

Big Boss slowly crawled using the grass as cover and soon a green lazer sight caught his attention and he knew it was Quiet so he looked to her direction and saw her pointing to her right telling him the gate was past the small wooden bridge which covered a ditch.

"Thank you Quiet, cover me" Big Boss ordered and took out his silenced pistol and slowly got up and he gave Quiet the signal and they took out the soldiers in Big Boss's path making sure it was quick and silent as possible.

Quiet let of shot after shot taking out soldiers in watch towers aswell she needed to make sure no soldiers would just bump into the dead soldiers and soon enough Big Boss came up to the green gate.

"Quiet keep and eye for any hostiles I will let you know when I am done" Big Boss stated and lock picked the door and entered with his assault rifle drawn.

Quiet scanned the area and noticed that not many soldiers were left and seeing it was 4:00AM she knew most soldiers were possibly sleeping and it made things abit easier.

Big Boss slowly walked through the tunnel in alert mode keeping an eye out for any movement and soon he came to another door and another path so he turned his attention to the extended path and saw it was another exit out of the tunnel.

"Guess the targets are behind this gate" Big Boss said to himself and lock picked it and soon entered and soon he came up to a cage and lowered his gun taking his finger of the trigger as he looked down at his targets...six child soldiers.

"Miller I found them.." Big Boss stated over the radio and one of the child soldiers looked up at him.

"Bingo, You know what to do" Miller responded and before Big Boss did what he had to do one of the child soldiers slowly got up on his knees and placed his hand through the bars and showed Big Boss a diamond and Big Boss decided to kneel down and take the diamond from the child's hand and held it up and it was a decent size and then placed it back in the child's hand then the other five children put their hands through the cell bars offering their diamonds.

"Their lives for a fistful of diamonds huh?" Miller stated over the radio.

Big Boss locked and loaded his weapon which made the kids back up scared.

"And what happens after that?..they cant go home they only got two options..Heaven...or Hell". Miller spoke on and Big Boss aimed his rifle at the children.

"No theres another..." Big Boss stared down the barrel of his rifle.

"Outer Heaven...tapes rolling Boss" Miller advised Big Boss and he took a deep breath and shot his assault rifle and the kids screamed until the magazine had run out of ammo.

Big Boss then lowered his rifle examining his work and the children looked at him shocked, he never shot any of them and instead he shot a bucket and as it fell on its side it revealed a whole filled with diamonds.

"How bout it Kaz, looks like our client just got outbid" Big Boss let out a small chuckle.

Miller sighed "We got the recording..Objective Accomplished".

The children looked to the bucket then at Big Boss as he holstered his weapon.

"Let's go" Big Boss ordered and opened the gate and the children left their prison and surrounded Big Boss.

"We'll bring them back to Mother Base, now for the RV" Miller stated and Big Boss opened his idroid and a huge hologram of the Africa map was displayed and it amazed the kids.

"Theres some high ground down river, I'll have the chopper set down there lead the kids to safety..listen the kids dont get hurt, no matter what you bring them back alive" Miller ordered and Big Boss saw that one child soldier was still on the ground in the cell holding his leg.

"Exit the cave and turn left, then pass through the swamp, and follow the river downstream" Miller ended the call and Big Boss commanded the kids to go left and wait by the gate and they quickly ran while he attended to the kid in the cell.

"Whats wrong kid?" Big Boss asked the kid in his native tongue and the kid looked up at him.

"My leg is broken..had an accident and just got chucked in here" The kid grunted in pain as he moved his leg and Big Boss noticed the kid had a big fresh cut on the left side of his head.

"I'll carry you but you must remain quiet even when it hurts the most, got that" Big Boss stated and the boy nodded and held his pain in as Big Boss picked him up over his shoulders.

"Quiet we are coming out on the right side of the entrance get into position" Big Boss ordered and Quiet hummed in response and he made his way out of the cell and caught up with the kids.

Big Boss got their attention and spoke in their tongue "When we head out you all follow me and stick to the walls DO NOT run out in the open just follow me and stay close".

The kids nodded and Big Boss took the lead and put his hand on the gate and looked back at the kids and nodded.

Quiet got into postion overlooking a large area to the right of the main entrance into the cave and then saw Big Boss come out with six kids and she lowered her gun wondering why he's rescuing them she knew they were targets to be killed but she trusted Big Boss's judgement and looked through her scope again and quickly took out two gaurds near a tent which allowed Big Boss to move forward into the large area.

Quiet made sure there were no soldiers anywhere in plain sight as Big Boss guided them towards the swamp and soon Quiet jumped to the other end of the swamp giving her the perfect view of the area as she kept an eye on Big Boss and all seemed to be going well.

"CP! The prisoners have escaped going into alert!" A soldier came over the comms and Big Boss looked backhind him.

"Shit..." Big Boss had to think quick and he looked to the kids and spoke to them.

"Help carry your buddy down the swamp there will be a woman there waiting for you she will take you to the chopper".

The kids nodded and Big Boss took the injured boy off his shoulders and the rest of the kids helped their friend to move.

"Quiet protect the kids at all cost" Big Boss ordered on the radio and she hummed in response and Big Boss pulled out his rifle and aimmed back at the area he came from and as soon as he saw the first couple of soldiers running towards the swamp he started shooting keeping the soliders at bay.

"CP BIG BOSS IS HERE I REPEAT BIG BOSS IS HERE!"

"Take him down what ever it takes thats an order" CP responded and the soldiers started shooting at Big Boss but he had the advantage of cover and took down multiple soldiers as the children made their escape.

Quiet took out any soldiers at the end of the swamp to make sure the kids got a clear path to the chopper and soon jumped down and guided the kids to the chopper and Big Boss held his ground as his kill count got bigger and bigger.

Soldier and soldier fell but out of nowhere one soldier pulled out a rocket launcher and shot towards Big Boss but he used his reflexes and jumped out of the way but the blast sent him flying into a wooden structure leaving him dazed but he quickly got up and continued firing at the soldiers.

Quiet ran with the kids to the LZ and soon Pequod arrived and Quiet put the kids in one by one as she put the last kid in she radioed Big Boss but then heard him grunt in pain.

Big Boss feel to the ground holding his shoulder as a lucky soldier shot him but Big Boss ignored the pain and picked up his rifle and continued to fire at the soldier as he started to fall back as more and more soldiers came down the swamp.

"Boss this is Peqoud targets are in we are waiting on you!" Peqoud called on the radio and Big Boss threw a grenade and ran through the swamp to the chopper and all of a sudden he was shot in the back and he screamed in pain and fell to the ground but quickly got back up and turned and fired back taking down a few more soldiers then quickly ran for cover and he realised he was pinned but out of nowhere Quiet jumped into view and she jumped on a turret on the far end of the swamp and opened fire at the soldiers completley abliterating anyone in her path.

Big Boss quickly got up and continued to fire at them while falling back to Quiet and once he got to her they quickly ran out of the swamp and up the small hill to where Pequod was waitng and they quickly jumped into the chopper and Big Boss jumped straight on the minigun as Peqoud lifted off and gunned down the remaining soldiers that gave chase and soon they were in the clear and Big Boss fell back in pain and Quiet attended to him as the kids watched on.

Quiet saw that he was shot in the shoulder but the bullet shot right through him.

"One's in my back Quiet, think you can get it?" Big Boss asked in pain and Quiet nodded and he leaned forward and Quiet got her knife and cut Big Boss's top to get better access and soon she saw that the bullet was lodged right in his back and Quiet had to use her knife to get it out so she placed her free hand on Big Boss's shoulder and gave a squeeze and he nodded saying he was ready so Quiet dug the tip of the knife in the wound and Big Boss gritted in pain as she twisted and turned the knife trying to get to the bullet out.

After a few agonising seconds Quiet got to the bullet and forced it out of Big Boss's back and Big Boss gritted in pain as the bullet was ripped out of him.

"Thanks Quiet, you want to be a medic?" Big Boss sighed as he got up on the seat and all he could hear was Quiet chuckle and he couldnt help but chuckle either and soon he turned to the kids.

"Rest up you lot we got a long trip back" Big Boss spoke and the kids nodded and tried to get comfortable in the small space of the ACC but some of the kids slept on the seats and Quiet jumped in the front seat next to Peqoud while Big Boss watched over the kids as they slept and after an hour or two Big Boss fell asleep in his usual spot and Quiet looked back at them and saw them all sleeping then turned to the front.

"Hey Quiet I got something for you" Peqoud spoke up and Quiet turned to him curiously and he offered her a cassette tape and it was labeled "Snake Eater".

"Its one of Big Boss's favourite songs and he had a few made this is a spare one if I lose one but I think you should have it, you know to pass the time" Peqoud smiled and Quiet smiled back at accepted the gift and she examined it and then she saw Peqoud offer her headphones.

"Lets not disturb them lot back there" Peqoud chuckled and she took the headphones and inserted them into her cassette player and then entered the cassette tape and hit play as she put the head phones on and leaned back in the chair to relax and looked out her side of the window.

What a thrill  
With darkness and silence through the night  
What a thrill  
I'm searching and I'll melt into you  
What a fear in my heart  
But you're so supreme!

I give my life  
Not for honor, but for you (snake eater)  
In my time there'll be no one else  
Crime, it's the way I fly to you (snake eater)  
I'm still in a dream, snake eater

Someday you go through the rain  
Someday you feed on a tree frog  
It's ordeal, the trial to survive  
For the day we see new light

I give my life  
Not for honor, but for you (snake eater)  
In my time there'll be no one else  
Crime, it's the way I fly to you (snake eater)  
I'm still in a dream, snake eater  
I'm still in a dream, snake eater

The tape ended and Quiet's eyes watered trying to hold it together as the song had a few moments which she was actually going through, her will to surive and knowing there will be no one else when the time comes for XOF to strike it was like the song was picturing her situation but she held it together and closed her eyes blocking the world out and entered into a dreamless sleep.

 **EVA's RETURNING!, and I couldn't help but add Snake Eater to this chapter i love that song to bits anyway i hope you loved this chapter and i hope i haven't missed anything out and are ready for more! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	42. Chapter 42: No Angels In Our Heaven

**"Big Boss and Quiet finally make it back to Mother Base with the kids they rescued back in Africa and in this chapter we will be seeing a side of Buffalo which shows she has a kind soul and also Quiet will told something she never saw herself as, please enjoy!"**

Chapter 42: No Angels In Our Heaven

Big Boss looked over the kids as they looked out the window of the side door looking at the ever growing Mother Base and they couldnt believe such a place existed and after a few moments Peqoud finally touched down on the helipad on the Command Platform and Quiet exited from the side door in the passenger seat of the cockpit while Big Boss exited from the side door from his usual spot.

Once Big Boss hit the floor he turned around to the kids and told them to follow him and with the help of Quiet they came out of the chopper one by one and Quiet decided to carry the boy with the broken leg in her arms and as they turned around they saw one kid in complete awe at the base and as he turned around to Big Boss he walked backwards and felt a persons arm around him and he freaked out and they both fell to the floor but the boy got on his feet as quick as lightning and saw the person he knocked down.

Miller gritted his teeth as he sat up but then was helped up by Wolf and Buffalo and they also had a few other soldiers with them.

"Always look where you are going" Wolf smiled as he spoke to the boy in his native tongue.

The boy kept his eyes on Miller as he approached him and then looked up at Big Boss.

"What you thinking Boss?" Miller questioned.

"I think he's tougher then he looks, with a little training he'll make himself useful" Big Boss stated as Miller looked down at the kid.

"Never liked kids, especially ones with guns" Miller kicked the boy with his good leg testing the boy's reflexes and the boy acted kick and blocked the attack and snatched Big Boss's rifle at him and it alerted the soldiers and they raised their guns.

"Stand down!" Wolf raised his hand ordering the men and after a few seconds the soldiers lowered their weapons except for the boy who was still aiming at Miller and Big Boss just smiled at the kid.

"See?, Kid's a natural".

Miller looked down at the boy like a hawk "No, he's no natural".

With lightning fast movement Miller snatched the rifle out of the boy's hands and removed the magazine while the boy stood there shocked "Far from it".

Miller handed the rifle back to a chuckling Big Boss and then nodded at Wolf ordering him to take the kids away so Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet along with the other soldiers took the boys away while Miller and Big Boss spoke as they walked.

"You proberly noticed on the way in we expanded housing, They'll have their own quarters seperate from ours, wont be counted as staff" Miller stated and Big Boss looked at him sarcastically.

"So what, we're running a day care now?"

Miller ignored Big Boss's sarcastic tone "They'll learn to read and write, do basic jobs"

Big Boss and Miller stopped and looked at each other.

"A chance at a real life...just not from behind a gun" Big Boss stated.

Miller stepped closer and put his cybernetic hand on Big Boss's shoulder "Being behind a gun is what we do Boss, There's no room for angels in our heaven".

Miller walked away leaving Big Boss alone and Big Boss looked to the distance and saw Wolf and Buffalo kneeling down at the kids speaking to them and even saw one of the kids hug Buffalo, Wolf giving a few rations to the boys and he even saw Quiet taking absolute care with the boy with the broken leg.

"There's no room for Angels in our heaven" Miller's words echoed in Big Boss's mind as he looked on at the three soliders.

"Yeah..." Big Boss said to himself and pulled out a cigar and lit it up before attending to his own buisness.

Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet were watching over the kids as Miranda took them through their medical exams and they couldnt help but see the injuries on them which was a mixture of cuts, rashes and burns and it made them sick to their stomach and Buffalo started tearing up and held her hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry I cant stay" Buffalo turned and left and Wolf called out to her but she ignored him and he ended up sighing when she left.

Quiet saw the whole thing and she felt really sorry for Buffalo and she turned to Wolf and motioned her head to tell him to go after her but he shook his head.

"Best to leave her alone for a bit, when she gets like this she likes some alone time..she says it helps her get over it alot more". Wolf stated and Quiet nodded and they looked on at the kids as the final exams were finally done and Miranda turned to Quiet and Wolf.

"They need alot of rest we will keep them here over night before they get moved to their quarters" Miranda explained and Wolf and Quiet nodded and turned to leave but Quiet felt her hand being pulled and she turned around and so did Wolf and the one child looked up at Quiet speaking in his native tongue.

Quiet looked to Wolf and shrugged her shoulders not understanding what he said but Wolf chuckled and knelt down to the boy and spoke in his native tongue and Quiet watched on as the converstation went on and then Wolf stood up and looked at her.

"He says that he is forever in you dept, The one eye man freed us from the cage but you lead us to the chopper and protected us...you are an angel one that we will always remember" Wolf translated what the boy said and she looked down at the boy and smiled and nodded and then the boy took her hand as he spoke to her.

"He also has something for you, something to remember us by and to show you are a good person" Wolf translated and the boy placed something in her hand and closed it and held her hand tight for a few seconds before letting go.

Quiet looked down at her closed hand and she slowly opened it and saw a beautiful diamond which was a really good size and she held her hand to her mouth and tears fell and she quickly knelt down and hugged they boy which he happliy returned and after a few seconds they let go of each other and the boy walked back to his bed to his friends and Quiet just looked at the diamond in her hand and she then felt Wolf's hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him smiling at her.

"He's right you know, you are a good person...and an Angel..you gave those boys a second chance just as much as Big Boss did you should be proud of yourself, Silent Butterfly." Wolf stated and left the room and she just looked at him as he left and she quickly got up and caught up with him and stood in front of him for a few seconds then embraced him as hard as she could and he returned it but soon chuckled.

"Quiet I cant breath." Wolf stated and Quiet let go off him and just smiled at him and it lasted for a few seconds before vanishing out of sight leaving Wolf alone.

Wolf sighed "That woman needs to see what she is and give herself more credit".

Buffalo was in her shower just trying think of something other then what she saw in the medical bay, kids should never got through these kind of things..they should be enjoying life and all it has to offer and not behind a gun and it broke her heart to see these kids not ever having the chance to experience these things.

Buffalo's thoughts were cut off when she heard the bathroom door open but she didnt flinch as she knew it was Wolf and she turned to him and saw a look of worry and care on the other side of the glass door.

"You feeling ok Sarah?" Wolf asked in a gentle tone.

Buffalo nodded slowly "I bit better I just needed to erase what I saw at Medical, those kids..".

Wolf placed his hand on the glass door "I know, at least they will have a chance at a real life now".

Buffalo placed her own hand on the glass door right on Wolf's hand "But they will never be rid of the memories of what they did before, but you are right at least they have a chance now".

The coupled fell into comfortable silence and they looked at eachothers hand on the glass door connected to each other and it was a moment which was beautiful.

"Leon..I want you in here, I want to be in your arms" Buffalo stated quietly and Wolf nodded and went to remove his clothes as Buffalo leaned back against the shower wall watching him strip and it made her warm inside knowing when she needed comfort he would always be there for her.

Wolf finally removed the last bit of clothing and entered the shower and the two embraced eachother under the hot water and soon they started washing eachothers bodies and Buffalo moaned and began kissing Wolf's scars on his chest as his hands massaged her ass then slowly made his way up her back and he started massaging her head as the shampoo was being rinsed out of her hair and she felt total bliss under the hot water and having the one person she loved taking care of her in every way, this wasnt about sex..it was just about two lovers caring for eachother.

Buffalo turned around and rested her back on Wolf's chest and watched his hands wash her soapy body clean starting at her toned stomach washing it in a circler motion and then went up to her breasts giving them a light squeeze as he washed them and all she could do lean her head back on his shoulder moaning with her mouth wide open as he made her body feel great and then she turned her head up to him and they kissed eachother passionatly as Buffalo wrapped her hand around Wolf's head to pull him in deeper as their tongues battled and soon they pulled away looking at eachother lovingly.

"I needed this Leon..Thank You" Buffalo said quietly and Wolf smiled at her "Thats what lovers do".

"Hold me for a little longer.." Buffalo asked and they both sat down on the shower floor and Buffalo sat on Wolf's lap sideways and leaned her head on Wolf's chest as he constantly caressed her hair with one hand and rubbed her leg with the other while she placed one hand on his chest while listening to Wolf's heartbeat and the hot water drenched them in their moment of silence and care.

Quiet was on the medical platform playing fetch with little DD and it was a very happy moment for her and even the soldiers walking past gave a small smile at her playing with DD and it went on for a while until DD started getting tired of fetching the ball and soon layed down on the floor and Quiet could only chuckle and decided to leave the pup and let him rest as she headed down to her cell.

Quiet made it down the stairs and she saw a pillow on her bed which confused her so she went to the door of her cell and enter to see a little note on the pillow and she went to pick up it up and read what was on it.

"Even the hardest soldiers need to be comfortable at night - Howling Wolf".

Quiet smiled at the note then looked to the pillow and chuckled at the kind gesture, she placed the note on the bed and removed her harness, armbands and shoes leaving her in her leggings and undergarments and she made her way to the shower stall undoing her hair finally letting it hang loose on her shoulders.

Quiet hummed a small tune as she washed her body for a few moment just enjoying the moment of peace and once she was done she rolled around in the puddle of water taking in as much water as she could and soon she was sated and finally got up and moved to her bed.

Quiet put her hair in a ponytail again and slowly layed down on her pillow and she sighed with a happy smile with her eyes closed at the softness she was feeling right now then she opened her eyes and heard someone coming down the stairs so she sat up thinking who it could be and soon she saw who it was and just smiled.

DD hopped off the last step with a thud and got back on his feet and walked over to the bars of the cell and made his way through them as Quiet layed on her stomach with her feet in the air rocking back and forth and she rested her head on her hands watching the little puppy sniffing around her cell and she just loved the little rascal.

DD sniffed around for a few seconds and then turned to Quiet and walked up to her and sat down and looked up at her and she blew a kiss at him and his tail shook and he stood back up and tried to jump up but it was too high for him and he cried and Quiet was in awe at the little guy.

Quiet sat up and leaned forward with her hands out and DD jumped into her arms kicking his little legs as she lifted him up and when she brought him closer to her the little puppy licked her face and she just chuckled at the little guy and she layed down on her back and held DD on her chest as he continued to lick her cheek as she scratched his ears.

A few moments had past and DD grew tired again and yawned and Quiet gave him a little kiss on his paw and layed him beside her as she turned to her side just watching the puppy get comfortable but she smiled wider as he moved closer to her wanting to be in her comfort so she brought one hand around him and brought him closer and soon he relaxed as he came into contact with her chest and he soon fell asleep as Quiet watched him.

Quiet layed her head down on her pillow and continued to look at the puppy until her eyes grew heavy and soon she fell asleep holding the little puppy in her arms.

 **"I hope you loved the moments of comfort we will be back with another mission and Wolf and Buffalo will be accompanied by Lydia and her Charon Corp I hope you are ready!"**


	43. Chapter 43: Small World

**"We are back with another episode sorry if I kept you waiting just been catching up on Sofalofa's own MGS story and I decided to add a little moment from a chapter that broke my heart but its been altered a bit but still heart breaking please check out "Sofalofa" anyway back on to another episode please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 43: Small World

Wolf and Buffalo were in Big Boss's office and so was Miller who was standing near Big Boss's desk as the man himself was sitting in his chair looking at his two best soldiers.

"Wolf, Buffalo I have called you here cause we got a situation in Africa...we got reports of CIA agents being held and tortured by the enemy and according to our contact these CIA agents are the best they have and if any infomation gets out from the CIA prisoners it will cause chaos and we cant let that happen" Big Boss stated.

Wolf stepped forward "I assume the CIA are gonna be rewarding us big for this mission?".

Miller chuckled "Of course and its gonna be big, they are giving us an offshore plant they abandonded years ago and if we get this mission done we will have ourselves a FOB".

Buffalo was taken back by the statment "They are gonna give us something that big for this?".

Big Boss smiled "I haggled with them abit and they agreed to give us it and the best part is the offshore plant is in good condiction even has a few connected platforms around the main base so that saves time and of course our army will grow even bigger".

Wolf smiled at Buffalo and back at Big Boss "I like it, so when we heading out?".

Miller took a step forward "When the Charon Corp gets here".

As soon as the words left his mouth the door behind Wolf and Buffalo opened and Lydia Matthews, Hound and Rogue entered.

Wolf smirked "Lydia long time no see, you look well for someone who took high voltage".

Lydia rolled her eyes "At least I didnt pass out during the interrigation who's the bitch now".

Wolf chuckled and shook his head and so did Buffalo as the Charon Corp stood next to them and Miller came up to the group.

"You lot will be on a mission together, the location of the prisoners is outside of the main area of operations, its a huge villiage surrounded by guards working around the clock and they have everything possible". Miller explained and Hound shook his head.

"Please dont tell me they have attack dogs" Hound stated and Lydia looked to him "Hey you only got bit in the ass once, so dont worry about it".

Miller then frowned "Wait, wheres Viper I just noticed he's not here?".

Lydia sighed "He is refusing to be a part of a joint operation, he said he didnt come here to join the dogs".

Miller gritted his teeth and looked at Big Boss "My apologise Boss I dont know why he's acting like this".

Big Boss stood up from his chair "Dont worry about it, the way I see it these soldiers in front of me are more then enough and we will deal with Viper's inactiviy another time".

Miller nodded and looked back at the group "Alright you lot best get to the chopper, Tango is waiting for you".

Lydia and the Charon Corp nodded and left and soon did Wolf but Buffalo stayed behind as she had buisness with Big Boss.

"Buffalo that mission regaurding Wolf in a few days is almost ready though we will prank him first" Big Boss smiled and so did Miller as Buffalo chuckled.

"Thank you guys you really didnt have to do this" Buffalo looked at both of them and Big Boss shook his head "Its no problem he deserves a suprise so he's getting it".

A few minutes past and Buffalo caught up to Wolf and the Charon Corp and soon they came to the helipad where Tango was waiting for them and one by one they entered and Wolf stepped aside to let Buffalo in first and she winked at him and Lydia shook her head at Wolf.

"Always knew you had a weakness for women" Lydia raised her eyebrow as she entered and Wolf chuckled to himself "Only those who are worth living for".

Wolf entered and the group all took their seats and soon Tango lifted off the platform and turned to the direction of Africa and the group were ready to take on their first mission together.

After many hours the crew finally made it to the landing zone just outside the main area of operations and one by one they left Tango's chopper and he wished them luck as he lifted off into the sky and out of the combat zone and Wolf turned to the group.

"Ok like Big Boss and Miller said, targets are three CIA agent which are known to be the best the CIA has to offer if we bring them back alive we get an FOB..fair trade I'd say" Wolf stated.

"So who will be in charge of this new FOB, I assume they need someone to watch over it" Lydia stated in a firm tone.

Buffalo shook her head "One step at a time, right now lets get these targets and get out of here".

Hound stood next to Lydia looking at Buffalo "I agree I freaking hate this heat I just want to get this done".

Rogue chuckled "You alway complain about the heat".

Lydia looked to her men "Ok calm down" Lydia looked back at Wolf "So seeing your in charge whats the plan?".

Wolf turned to Lydia "There is no plan".

Hound frowned at Wolf's statment "What? what do you mean no plan?".

Wolf smiled "I mean that we should trust eachothers descision making, Miller says you are the best and seeing me and Buffalo are the top soldiers in Diamond Dogs I trust we can make this mission a success based on our own wits".

Buffalo looked to Wolf "I like that, we do our own thing and trust the other's judgement".

Rogue nodded "I like that, it may work out".

Lydia looked back at Rogue then back at Wolf and nodded "Alright..We will head to the villiage from the north and clear you a path into the villiage and if we spot anything during the infiltration we will let you know".

Wolf nodded "Alright me and Buffalo will enter the villiage from the south and make sure theres an escape route cause as soon as we extract those CIA agents the place will be on alert once they realise they are gone".

Lydia nodded "Alright..Rogue, Hound lets get going hopefully this mission will be simple"

The Charon Corp took off and Wolf and Buffalo took off to their own destination and despite Wolf being back to one hundred percent he really hoped this would be a smooth welcome back to active duty.

Night had started to settle on the plains of Africa and Wolf and Buffalo were finally in position and soon the Charon Corp reached their position and soon they moved into the villiage and silently took down any soldiers in their way and lucky enough they came to the heart of the villiage which was well gaurded.

"Wolf, me and Hound have set up on a nearby hill we will cover you as you advance into the villiage" Rogue radioed Wolf and he quickly responded.

"Roger, what about Lydia?".

"She is making her way to the main building, she will meet you there" Rogue ended the call.

"Got to admit these guys really know what they are doing, I'm impressed" Buffalo stated as she and Wolf crawled towards the main building.

Wolf smirked "Sounds like you have a crush on them".

Buffalo punched Wolf in the shoulder smiling at him "There's only one man for me".

As Wolf and Buffalo made their way to the main building Lydia took down on soldier stabbing him multiple times and finally dropped him into a ditch and then she recieved a call.

"Lydia this is Viper, hows the mission".

Lydia gritted her teeth "You got alot of nerve calling me right now, all you need to know is that the mission is going well".

Viper sighed "What about Wolf and Buffalo, they still breathing?".

Lydia stopped in her tracks at Viper's question and found a hiding spot and spoke "What's thats suppossed to mean?".

"Commander, we came here to work for Miller only, not be a part of Diamond Dogs you said this yourself when Miller called us for hire" Viper sounded frustrated.

"I know what I said but the mission parameters have changed, this happens all the time and as far as I am concerned we are not Diamond Dogs but I am not gonna let any soldiers on our side die" Lydia stated.

"Commander, they are not on our side" Viper quickly stated.

"Then what are they Viper, tell me" Lydia's blood boiled.

"They are just a means to an end and if we keep helping this Big Boss out soon it will become a habit, we need to remember that we are here for money and nothing else, these soldiers are not good to us if they die they die" Viper complained.

Lydia took a deep breath trying to control her anger "Let me tell you something Viper..as far as I am concerned we ae not Diamond Dogs and what you just told me is possibly the most sickening thing you have ever said..I will not allow anyone who is with us die just cause they are with a diffrent unit and as far as Big Boss goes he was the one who rescued me and where were you exactly?".

She could hear his anger down the radio "Dont put that on me Lydia!".

Lydia chuckled "You could have joined the mission to help save your commanding officer but instead you let you're ego get in the way just cause you would be with a diffrent unit".

"I..." Viper was lost for words as Lydia continued.

"I am your commanding officer and if I say we are helping Diamond Dogs, we are helping them and that is final" Lydia commanded.

Lydia ended the call before Viper could respond and moved out of cover and proceeded to the main building.

Wolf and Lydia finally made it to the back of the main building which had two entry points left and right of the building and waited until Lydia arrived and after a few minutes she finally appeared.

"What took you so long?" Buffalo asked Lydia as she approched.

Lydia looked around to make sure no enemies were about "Got held up doesnt matter I'm here now".

Wolf nodded "alright, so what do you think we should do?".

Lydia thought for a moment "Me and Buffalo enter from the left side and you take the right, Hound and Rogue will cover the area and inform us of any trouble approaching".

Lydia placed her finger on her earpiece "Did you get that boys?".

"Roger that Lydia we got you three covered" Rogue responded.

Wolf and the ladies readied their weapons and Wolf made his way to the door on the right but stopped and looked back at the ladies.

"You girls behave yourselves alright" Wolf smirked as he saw Buffalo shook her head at him and he took off around the corner.

"How do you put with him Buffalo" Lydia sighed.

"I'm used to it besides he has his uses" Buffalo followed Lydia to the other door and Lydia could only chuckle.

"I assume those 'uses' are for the bedroom" Lydia came up to the door and it was locked so she bent down and picked the lock.

"I'm afriad thats classified, by the way I heard you and Miller go way back" Buffalo stated and Lydia stopped picking the lock and looked at Buffalo then resumed her work.

"We do, far then anyone knows..we were planning on settling down once before he and Big Boss joined together to build MSF...we..almost became a family" Lydia stopped again at the memory.

Buffalo frowned and knelt down by her "What do you mean almost?".

Lydia took a deep breath before resuming to pick the lock "Before Miller left to join Big Boss...I was pregnant with his child...but our base came under attack and I ended up in the ocean drifting at sea for god knows how long and when I came to..I was in a hospital and thats when I realised I lost my child...we...decided to seperate to grieve in our own way".

Buffalo looked down to the floor then back at Lydia "I'm sorry Lydia, truly I am".

Lydia finally unlocked the door and looked at Buffalo "It's alright me and Miller grieved but our future is still alive, come on lets go".

Buffalo and Lydia entered the building with their weapons drawn hoping things wasnt gonna get complicated.

Wolf managed to get in on the other side of building and was slowly made his way deeper into the building with his weapon loaded and aiming down its sights and soon he heard screaming behind a nearby door and quickly went to it and listened in.

"What are your secrets!" A soldier demanded and delivered a huge kick knocking the prisoner down on the floor still tied to the chair.

"We can keep this up all day, hell all week if you wish!" The gaurd then kicked the prisoner in the head and the soldier just chuckled as he looked up to the other two prisoners tied up in chairs and blindfolded.

"You know what hell with it" The soldier repeatiatly stomped on his prisoners head again and again and then stomped striaght on to the prisoners neck snapping it and killing the prisoner in the process.

"Ok, whos next" The soldier drew out his knife but out of nowhere an arm wrapped around his neck and one on his head.

"Who about you" Wolf stated and he snapped the soldier's neck and let him fall to the ground lifeless.

Wolf looked to the dead prisoner on the floor and knelt down to remove the bag from the prisoner's head and he ended up sighing when he saw it was a young woman who was beaten to death and he hated seeing young soldiers die this way.

"Rest In Peace" Wolf whispered and his hand over the dead woman's eyes and closed them and then turned to the remaining two prisoners listening out and he went up to them.

"Keep calm and listen to me I am not one of them, my name is Wolf and I've been sent to save you" Wolf stated and as soon as he stopped speaking one of the prisoners moved his head towards Wolf's voice.

"Wolf! its me you saved me in Afganistan!" The prisoner stated and Wolf quickly went to the prisoner and removed his bag from his head and it was the same CIA agent from Operation C2W.

"Never thought I'd see you again, you gotta stop getting caught" Wolf stated and went around him and pulled his knife out to cut the CIA agent's bindings.

"Never thought I'd see you again man, you here alone?" The Agent questioned.

"No I got two other soldiers with me" Wolf stated and finally cut the agent free and the Agent stood up rubbing his hands and he saw the dead woman on the floor and quickly went to her as Wolf freed the other agent.

"I'm sorry, she's dead" Wolf sighed as he helped the agent up.

The Agent shook his head "This was her first mission...I promised I would look after her".

Wolf helped the other Agent lean on the wall as he approached the body "I'm sure she knows you meant it...there are some things we cant control".

The Agent looked back at Wolf "I told my boss it was unwise to send her with us but he had none of it and now a good person is dead".

Wolf then heard footsteps approach and he drew his gun at the door and the two agents hid and Wolf had his finger on the trigger ready to fire then two soliders popped out aiming their weapons.

"Buffalo, Lydia glad you could make it" Wolf lowered his weapon as the two entered the room looking at the two agents and the dead woman on the floor.

"What happened Wolf" Buffalo approached the dead woman and she heard Wolf sigh.

"She was beaten to death by that dead soldier, decided he had two more prisoners so he thought why not kill her"

Lydia gritted her teeth "That sick fucker, are these two agents well enough to move".

Wolf looked to the Agent he knows "Will you be alright to move?".

The Agent wrapped his fellow agent's arm over his shoulder for support and nodded "You lead we follow"

Wolf nodded and he readied his weapon and him and his squad went to the door and quickly left covering both sides of the hall waiting for the agents.

"Ocelot this is Wolf we have the targets, ones KIA but the other two are alive". Wolf radioed and Ocelot responded.

"Roger that I'm sending you the location of the LZ get there as soon as you can".

Wolf cut the transmission and the agents finally came out of the room and they all followed Wolf to the exit and then Hound called on the radio.

"Heads up you three theres convoy coming your way best get out of there before it reaches you" Hound ordered and Wolf looked back and picked up the wounded agent.

"We got trouble we need to get out of here before they arrive" Wolf ordered and they all ran to the exit.

Hound and Rogue watched the convoy from the scope of their rifles as it got closer.

"Looks like its the CFA" Hound stated.

Rogue called Wolf "Its a CFA convoy it must be something big going on".

Wolf responded "Keep an eye of them as we leave we may learn something about them".

"Roger" Rogue responded and him and Hound kept a close eye on the convoy and soon it entered the villiage and came to a stop near a checkpoint and both Hound and Rogue took out their int scopes and listened in with their builtin microphones.

"Step out of the truck, state your buisness" A villiage soldier stood in front of the truck and the driver left the drivers seat and was heavily armed and approached the questioning solider.

"We are CFA we are on a mission to collect an important item for our client" The CFA soldier stated.

The Villiage soldier looked behind the truck and saw an APC "Seems like you guys are ready for a fight".

The CFA sighed "This is an important mission we cant take any chances, we are collecting something known as Yellowcake".

The Villiage soldier frowned "Yellowcake?".

The CFA looked to the truck then back to the soldier "I cant say anything else but we have been told to come this way and we have been authorised to pass".

Hound radioed Wolf "Wolf the convoy is heading for something known as Yellowcake for their client".

"Yellowcake? sounds big and if its big there is only one group that would be interested" Wolf responded.

"What should we do?" Hound questioned and Lydia came over the radio.

"Rogue, Hound I want you to stay in Africa while we extract the CIA agents, follow the convoy and relay any infomation you find".

Rogue "You got it Boss have a safe journey home".

Wolf, Buffalo and Lydia helped the Agents out of the village and Wolf turned to Lydia "You sure you want to keep your boys here?".

Lydia shook her head "Its not their first time Wolf, please trust a woman's judgement.

Lydia went on ahead to scout the area to the LZ and Wolf could hear Buffalo chuckle "And whats got you laughing Sarah?".

Buffalo looked at Wolf with a smile "I like her, you should trust a woman's judgement..after all we know things alot more then men".

Buffalo winked and Wolf just wanted to slap her behind in a flirting matter but they wasnt alone so he decided he would have fun with her later so they both helped the agents move faster towards the LZ.

Lydia was quite far ahead and she scanned the area making sure everything was clear and once she was certain she pulled out her Idriod and called Tango for pick up.

"Wolf, Buffalo I've ordered the chopper get your asses here" Lydia radioed the two and kept watch on the LZ waiting for them.

Back at the villiage Hound and Rogue watched the convoy as they were cleared to pass and soon Hound saw a chopper in the distance and knew it was Tango by the color of the chopper.

"Well looks like its just you and me Rogue" Hound chuckled and Rogue smiled as he watched on at the convoy "Just like old times man".

Hound then pulled out his idroid and ordered a jeep to be dropped nearby so they could follow the convoy as it finally passed the village and hopefully it would go well but soon the silence was interuppted.

"CP CP we have a dead body here and the two agents have escaped going into alert!" The whole village went on alert.

"Shit!, Wolf the villiage is aware the prisoners have escaped if your gonna leave you better get your ass in gear!" Hound ordered as he and Rogue got up from their sniping point and headed to their Jeep to follow the Convoy.

Wolf and Buffalo finally caught up with the Agents to Lydia and Tango arrived right on time to bring them home and once Tango landed both Wolf and Buffalo helped the Agents inside while Lydia covered their backs.

Buffalo then entered and Wolf pinched her ass and she looked back at him with a glare but Wolf knew she always did that as a warning and she would deal with him in the bedroom later and all he could do was wink and he was rewarded with a smirk from her as she entered.

"Alright Lydia hop in!" Wolf ordered and Lydia hopped inside and Wolf followed and closed the side door and Tango took off.

"Wait wheres Hound and Rogue?" Tango called back to the crew.

"They are staying behind to follow a lead" Lydia stated and Tango turned back to his controls while Wolf radioed Mother Base. "This is Wolf we are heading back home with the targets, mission complete".

Ocelot responded "Roger that Wolf we will let the CIA know what happened and hopefully they will give us the FOB they promised".

Wolf ended the call and looked to the agent he knew "Thats twice you owe me now, never caught your name".

The Agent looked to Wolf once he made sure his partner was ok "My name is Johnny, thank you Wolf..small world eh".

Wolf chuckled and decided to relax and catch a few hours of sleep before they get back home leaving Lydia and Buffalo chatting away.

The missions were going well from all of them perhaps a little too well, Wolf only prayed their luck wouldnt run out.

 **"Yep we are getting an FOB and it will play a big role in an upcoming chapter but it wont be for a while yet but I hope you enjoyed the return of the CIA agent from the beginning of the story and of course a rift is starting to form between Viper and Lydia...I wonder whats gonna happen )**


	44. Chapter 44: Castle Of Glass

**"Reeve finally gets answers about his close friend Stefhanie (Quiet's real name) and someone finds out about Reeve's past what will happen? lets find out :)**

Chapter 44: Castle Of Glass

Wolf, Lydia and Buffalo had finally landed on the helipad of the command platform so Wolf pulled the sidedoor of the chopper open and was greeted by Big Boss and a few medical personal ready to take the CIA agents away to be treated.

Wolf hopped out of the chopper followed by Lydia and Buffalo as the helped the agents out.

"Well done you three I heard we lost one agent though?" Big Boss stated as he approached Wolf helping Johnny out of the chopper.

"I was too late to safe her Boss I'm sorry" Wolf stated and Johnny looked up at Big Boss. "It wasnt his fault, he did everything he could".

Big Boss looked at the CIA agent and chuckled "You again? you need to stay out of trouble".

Wolf shook his head smiling and handed Johnny to one of the medical personal and Lydia helped the other to them and then turned to Wolf and Buffalo "I'm heading off now, great working with you".

Big Boss, Wolf and Buffalo watched on as Lydia left them and Big Boss smiled "Great to see she has lightned up abit".

Buffalo crossed her arms looking at Lydia as she was almost out of sight "She's not so bad once you get to know her".

Big Boss turned to Wolf and Buffalo "I guess you are right, listen Reeve would like to speak to you".

Wolf frowned "Reeve? everything alright?".

Big Boss motioned his hand and Wolf and Buffalo followed him on each side of him "He wants to know what happened to Quiet, or Stefhanie as he calls her..he decided it was time to know what happened to her".

Wolf sighed "He's not gonna like it".

Big Boss looked at Wolf as they walked "That's why Quiet is with him up in my office right now at least he can see that you and Quiet are not enemies, maybe it will ease the tension".

Wolf shook his head "Or it may make a new enemy".

Big Boss came to a stop and looked at both Wolf and Buffalo "Either way this needs to happen, hopefully he will understand you two were just doing your jobs and Quiet lost but you two seem to get along with Reeve so he may be hostile at first but he may calm down later knowing that Quiet is working with us".

Buffalo nodded "Alright should we head up there now?".

Big Boss nodded "Yeah best get it out of the way".

Wolf looked at Buffalo and placed his hand on her back "You go on ahead I need to speak to Big Boss a minute" Wolf stated and Buffalo nodded and headed to Big Boss's office.

Wolf turned his attention to Big Boss "Boss we came across something interesting in Africa, apprently the CFA are heading to a location to pick up something known as 'YellowCake'.

Big Boss frowned "YellowCake?".

Wolf nodded "Yeah and based on what we heard they were getting it for their client and judging by what we have seen in the past there is only one client they could mean".

Big Boss knew the answer "XOF..".

Wolf rubbed his beard thinking it over "Yeah it must be and we have Rogue and Hound following the convoy and they will relay any info they find on it".

Big Boss nodded "So its a waiting game then, great work hopefully we will learn something soon".

Wolf looked around before asking his next question "Boss, has anyone suspected Reeve yet? has there been any rumors of Reeve being XOF?".

Big Boss looked around aswell to make sure they were alone "No rumors but the sooner we find SkullFace the better..I trust you Wolf and I trust Reeve but the others may not be so trusting, if even the slightest word of Reeve once being XOF gets out..there will be a fucking atom bomb going off, best to just keep quiet about it".

Wolf nodded "Alright Boss, I better go talk to Reeve".

Big Boss placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder "You do that, well done today Wolf and even though we lost one CIA agent out of the three we should still be able to get that FOB".

Wolf chuckled "Would be nice".

Big Boss tapped Wolf's shoulder and went on his buisness and so did Wolf but little did they know that Viper was just behind the cornor with his cassette tape in hand and he ended the recording with a smile on his face.

Wolf finally came to Big Boss's office and entered to see Buffalo and Quiet sitting next to eachother and Reeve sat on the oppisite side of the room with a look demanding answers.

"Hey Reeve, I guess you want to know what happened to Quiet?" Wolf sighed and Reeve leaned back on his seat "I need to know Wolf, why is she like this and why cant she no longer speak?".

Wolf nodded and went up to Buffalo and Quiet "Quiet would you mind sitting next to Reeve?".

Quiet smiled at him and got up and squeezed his arm saying it was gonna be fine and she then went to sit next to Reeve as Wolf took his seat next to Buffalo and she placed her hand on his leg.

"Ok Reeve what do you want to know first?" Wolf asked and Reeve looked at Quiet and she nodded and she placed her hand in his showing support to her closest friend and Reeve looked at Wolf.

"How did she get these powers, what happened?" Reeve asked and Wolf quicky explained.

"It was Skull Face, she was given these powers to hunt down Big Boss but she was beaten by him and he spared her life and brought her here, she was hostile with us at first but over time we got along and she has become a great comrade..and friend.

Quiet smiled at Wolf and Reeve asked another question.

"I heard she was in Cyprus hunting Big Boss when he woke up after a nine year coma, what happened that night...tell me everything".

Bufflao took a hold of Wolf's hand as he took a deep breath and he looked into Reeve's eyes.

"I was there gaurding Big Boss during his nine year coma..thats when I saw her kill two doctors in the room and she was about to kill him and thats when I intervined"

Quiet felt Reeve's hand get tight in her's as Wolf explained on.

"We ended up fight for a minute or two until we came to a stand still and she ended up stopping me for a moment and thats when she approached Big Boss again and then strangled him to death".

Reeve just looked at Wolf wondering what he was gonna say next.

"Before she stopped me for a moment I threw a bottle of liquid substance at her and it was flammable..I had no choice but to set her on fire".

Reeve quickly got up to attack Wolf but Quiet was quicker and stood in front of Reeve with her hand on his chest and Reeve looked into Quiet's eyes and he saw her beg not to attack and to just listen, Reeve took a few deep breaths and sat back down on his seat and Quiet sat back down next to him as he continued to listen but this time with fire in his eyes.

Wolf continued on and he could feel Buffalo's grip tighten of him "Next thing I knew she went out the window and when I checked on her, she was there lifeless...there was no way she would have survived that fall".

Reeve looked to Quiet with a frown "So..you're not really alive?".

Quiet removed her hand from Reeve's and leaned back abit hurt by that statement but Buffalo spoke up "She is Reeve..she has her memories and everthing that she was before, but the only diffrence is she has abilities now also the reason why she is dressed like she is now is cause she now breaths through her skin and if she wears clothes they will sufficate her and she could die".

Reeve turned to Buffalo "What about her voice, there must be a reason why she cant speak".

Quiet looked down to the floor and closed her eyes, she knew the reason why but to speak again in her state it would mean the end of her but after her agreement with Marston she will be able to speak again soon as long as she let XOF's plan for Diamond Dogs proceed.

"We dont know why, maybe it has something to do with her abilities or it was something Skull Face did personally" Wolf explained.

Reeve rubbed his head and stood up and walked towards Big Boss's desk thinking things over and after a few moments he turned to Quiet who was still looking to the ground.

"Stefanie" Reeve called to her and she looked up at him as he spoke "Have things really changed since then, have you forgiven what he did to you?".

Quiet looked to Wolf and Buffalo and she really looked at them and she saw two of her closet friends besides Reeve and despite the incident in Cyprus she now had great respect for Wolf and how he has been very supportive of her and his kindess really made her feel warm inside and deep down, every time she saw him her heart would skip a beat.

Quiet looked back at Reeve and she smiled and nodded at him and Reeve looked back down at the floor then back at Wolf "What you did to her was unforgivible Wolf..but if she has forgiven you and you lot are friends, I will accept that".

Wolf stood up and approached Reeve "The moment was so quick Reeve I had my mission and she had her's but thats in the past now...I hope you are willing to put it behind you too, cause right now she is right here and she is alive".

Quiet smiled at Wolf then at Buffalo who winked at her clearly happy that these two wasnt fighting.

Wolf offered his hand "Right now there is one man we need to deal with, the one who made Stefanie into what she is today, are you still willing to help us kill Skull Face?".

Reeve looked at Wolf's hand for a few moments and the looked back at him and after a few more seconds he took his hand and shook it "I am, but like I said I am done after this...once he is dead my time on the battlefield is done".

Quiet and Buffalo stood up as Reeve and Wolf let go of eachothers hand and Reeve decided to leave and was followed by Quiet who looked back at Wolf and Buffalo and she gave them a smile as she left the room.

Wolf sighed "I honestly thought we would have a fight on our hands".

Buffalo rubbed Wolf's back "At least he knows now, he just wanted to know what happened to his best friend".

Wolf continued to look at the door "Yeah, still it was hard to say that I killed her".

Buffalo brought her hand to Wolf's cheek and made him look at her "What ever happened is in the past Leon, she forgave you but deep down...I think you havnt forgiven yourself have you?".

Wolf looked down to the floor but Buffalo brought her finger and thumb under his chin and brought his head up to meet his eyes "Have you" she said in a gentle tone.

"Your right Sarah, I havnt...we've kill for a living and even though she was an enemy at the time...no one deserves to be brought back as a tool for someone else".

Buffalo placed both her hands on Wolf's cheeks "What ever she was before thats not her now you showed compassion when she came here...you showed her that there are good people in war..even if you were once enemies".

Wolf chuckled "Sounds like when we were once enemies in the same unit".

Buffalo smirked "Well all that frustration between us did pay off that day we settled it on the beach".

Wolf smiled and they both shared a passionate kiss and soon came up for air and Wolf spoke "I will forgive myself for what I did to her Sarah, but it may take some time".

Buffalo nodded still caressing his cheeks "I understand, time heals wounds but I dont see yourself as a monster or demon Leon, cause I see the most remarkable man in front of me right now".

Wolf put his arms around her waist to bring her closer and their noses touched and Buffalo's breath got deeper as he spoke "And you are the most beautiful, compassionate, toughest and smartest woman I have the pleasure of being with".

Buffalo looked into his eyes as her chest pressed tighter against his "You are making me so weak at the knees right now..."

Wolf whispered in her ear "Want me to massage your sexy legs?".

Buffalo took Wolf's hands and looked at him "Not just my legs...".

Buffalo pulled Wolf out of Big Boss's office clearly excited to have Wolf alone with her for the rest of the day.

Back on the Medical Platform Quiet finally caught up with Reeve leaning on the railings smoking a cigerette looking out to the sea and she could tell he was thing over what happened in Big Boss's room and she couldnt blame his anger but Quiet had already forgiven Wolf for what he did, he was now her friend and she really liked being around him and Buffalo and the last thing she wanted was to choose between her long time friend and the two people she has come to care about at Diamond Dogs.

"Coming to check on me Stefanie?" Reeve took a drag from his cigerette not looking back at her and soon she walked up to him and leaned on the railings looking at him and soon Reeve turned to her.

"Stefhanie I know you have forgiven him for what he did but you are my friend..hell your like a sister to me and the thought of what he did..." Reeve couldnt speak on and Quiet placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry that I questioned if you were actually alive but I hope you can understand but I want to ask you something?". Reeve saw Quiet lean her head curious of what he was gonna say.

"What do you plan to do once Skull Face is dead?". Reeve asked and he could see the gears in her head turn and all she could do was shrug her shoulders.

"I do plan on leaving the battlefield after Skull Face is dead...why dont you come with me?" Reeve suggessted and he saw Quiet frown and motioned her hand down her body saying that how could she live like the way she is now.

Reeve looked at her body and sighed "There must be something to undo what Skull Face did".

Quiet looked down at the floor and he was right but the only way to get curred was to allow XOF to take down Diamond Dogs when the time is right...there was no other way to get the cure.

Reeve looked back to the ocean "If you want to stay I understand but tell me one thing Quiet, have you really forgiven Wolf for what he did".

Quiet looked at Reeve then pulled a photo out of her satchel and handed it to Reeve and he examined it as it was the photo of her with Wolf and Buffalo on their first mission together.

Reeve smiled at the photo "Never seen you smile like that in a long time".

Quiet let out a chuckle and Reeve handed the photo back to her and she put it back in her satchel and Reeve spoke on.

"There arnt many people we have left in this world Quiet, if you believe your place is here..you hold on to those people for as long as you possibly can, there are no benefits being alone" Reeve explained and Quiet looked back out to the ocean and she felt Reeve's hand on her back.

"Dont let them go Quiet, having a friend in battle is more precious then anything the world can offer" Quiet looked back at Reeve as he spoke on.

"I just want you to be happy Stefanie, never let go of what you hold dear" Reeve stated and Quiet went and hugged Reeve tightly and Reeve returned it.

"Despite whats happened to you Stefanie, its so good to be with you again" Quiet buried her head in his chest smiling showing that it was great to have her 'brother' back aswell but he had no idea that she was becoming a castle of glass over the decisions that she had to make to be free but right now is all that mattered.

She was gonna enjoy every single moment she could before Diamond Dogs becomes a pile of ash, her freedom was what she wanted...more then anything else.

Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin

Show me how to be whole again  
Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing

Warm me up in the nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below  
'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see  
Take me down to the river bend

Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in the nova's glow

And drop me down to the dream below  
'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see  
'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see  
'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

 **"I'm really proud of the bond between Reeve and Quiet I like the idea of them having a brother/sister relationship and of course the conflict within Quiet and of course Wolf and Buffalo being madly in love lmao get ready for the next episode where Big Boss heads back to Africa with Quiet )**


	45. Chapter 45: Voices

**"We are back with another mission from the main game and today we are taking on one of the best missions the game has to offer! also there will be SMUT in the beginning of this chapter and of course more moments with Quiet are included as she helps Big Boss find the Devil's House, Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 45: Voices

Buffalo rocked her hips back and forth while arching her back moaning up at the ceiling just in complete bliss as she felt Wolf beneth her roaming his hands all over her body which started to sweat from the long passionate love making early hours in the morning and she loved the feeling of Wolf's hands over her as she slowly rode him until she leaned forward placing her hands both sides of Wolf's head and they made eye contact as the coil started to tighten within Buffalo and she rocked back and forth harder and harder and her voice got louder and louder as she reached her peak, Wolf pulled her head down and their lips attached and their tongues battled and after a few intense moments the coil snapped and Buffalo screamed in Wolf's mouth as her body shook while Wolf held on to her tight.

Buffalo just shook and shook from the intense pleasure and their tongues just battled and battled until air was needed and they removed their lips from each other with a pop and Buffalo lifted her lower body up removing Wolf from her and she just placed her hand on Wolf's jaw as she kissed his jaw, neck, collorbone and chest still coming down from her high and she returned to his lips and kissed him once again.

"That...was really...hot Leon" Buffalo got comfortable resting her head on his shoulder and still drapped half her body on his and traced her finger on his scarred chest.

Wolf looked to the messy Buffalo and chuckled moving hair from her face "You should have seen it from where I was beautiful".

Buffalo kissed Wolf's shoulder which had a bite mark from her earlier and she could just chuckle "Having my legs around your waist is more then enough...".

Wolf pulled her in for a hug and she hummed in happiness as their limbs joined and the heat from their bodies combined and it was just a perfect moment for them as only the sound of their kisses could be heard in their quarters.

A few hours past and Wolf and Buffalo were fresh out of their shower and ready to begin their daily duties and Wolf's radio went off.

"This is Wolf" Wolf responed and the person on the other end of the radio responded.

"Wolf, this is Big Boss I would like you and Buffalo to meet me at the Command Centre, first strut ASAP" Big Boss ended the call and Wolf turned to Buffalo who finished putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Looks like the Boss needs us again" Wolf stated and Buffalo chuckled "That man's timing is perfect".

Wolf and Buffalo took a jeep from the Combat Unit to the Command Platform and saw Big Boss leaning on a wall smoking a cigar along with Quiet and they had their weapons with them and Big Boss wore a topless tiger stripe fatigue and had his hair in a ponytail and of course his new three string-eyepatch he only wore on missions.

Wolf and Buffalo approached and Quiet saw them and smiled and it caught Big Boss's attention and looked to Wolf and Buffalo and also smiled.

"Leon, Sarah..glad you could make it listen I have a special task for you" Big Boss stated as the two finally came up to them.

"I guess its a new mission Boss" Buffalo asked curiously and Big Boss shook his head.

"No, remember that deal with the CIA and the FOB?" Big Boss asked.

"Yeah if we brought the CIA agents back" Wolf answered and Big Boss smiled.

"We got it, in the South Pacific Ocean and I want you two to head over there with Miller and a band of other soldiers to check it out and get things up to speed" Big Boss explained.

Wolf smiled "Diamond Dogs is finally getting bigger".

Big Boss chuckled "Well its getting crowded here, about three hundred soldiers are stationed here and we got over one hundred soldiers on the waiting list ready to join, so we had no choice really".

Buffalo looked at Quiet and Big Boss's weapons "So I assume you two got a mission to do?".

Big Boss looked to Buffalo "Nothing gets past you, yeah we got a mission and it seems Skull Face has set up a little facility in Africa you see when we destroyed the Devil's House Base when rescuing Wolf it would seem he had enough resources to start up somewhere else".

Wolf frowned "Wait you found this new facility that quick?".

Big Boss nodded "Thanks to one of the kids we rescued from the mines, it seems one of their's was sent to this place and they offered the rest of their diamonds to go get him, he seems to be like a leader to them..his name is Shabani".

Buffalo looked shocked "Is Skull Face planning to use this kid?".

Big Boss sighed "I wouldnt be suprised but the sooner we get there the better".

The sound of a chopper could be heard and the four looked to the direction and saw it was Tango.

"Looks like your ride is here best get to the FOB you two let me know how it goes". Big Boss stated and Wolf and Buffalo nodded and went on their way not before winking at Quiet and soon they got in their chopper and took off and headed off with many other helicopters following behind them.

Quiet looked on as the helicopters got smaller and smaller and all of a sudden Big Boss and Quiet heard barking and they looked to the direction of the sound and saw the puppy DD come up to them.

Quiet smiled and knelt down as the pup ran up to her and over the past month DD had gotten bigger but was still a puppy and she scratched DD's ears as he pushed his front paws on her and licked her face.

Big Boss chuckled "You know what I think we need a photo of this".

Quiet looked up at Big Boss with a chuckle and picked up DD in her arms as Big Boss pulled out a camera and aimed at the two and DD looked straight at the camera like he knew what was going on and Quiet smiled and the picture was taken.

"Not bad, DD come here" Big Boss ordered and Quiet put the puppy down and he ran to Big Boss and he lifted his finger and DD stopped and sat down looking up at him and Big Boss knelt down and offered his hand and DD gave him his paw and Big Boss smiled and shook it.

"Good Boy!" Big Boss said proudly and gave DD a treat and once he ate it he took off around the corner leaving Quiet and Big Boss alone.

Big Boss chuckled and walked past Quiet and tapped her shoulder "Been getting him ready for the field would be great as a scout as well".

Quiet frowned wondering why he would need the dog when she was kind of the best scout Diamond Dogs had but she shrugged it off and walked with Big Boss to the helipad and she saw him pull out his Idroid and ordered for Pequod and during the wait Big Boss turned back to Quiet.

"You gonna be free next Friday Quiet?" Big Boss asked and Quiet shrugged her shoulders.

"You see the thing is it's Wolf's birthday and we have a plan to suprise him and I was curious if you would like to join the celebration" Big Boss stated and Quiet rubbed her arm nerviously and it was like Big Boss knew what she was thinking.

"Dont worry about the other soldiers Quiet I have made it clear that you are welcome to celebrate if you want to so you wont have to worry about any trouble makers looking for an excuse" Big Boss reassured her and it made her smile and she nodded.

Big Boss smiled "Good I will let you know the plan when we are on the chopper, you see Wolf isnt fussed on his Birthdays but seeing this will be his 30th we plan to do something he wont expect".

Quiet looked suprised and crossed her arms with her mouth slightly opened very suprised that Wolf would be thirty she thought he was younger then that and to be honest she really thought he was at least twenty five.

Big Boss shook his head "He does look young for his age but it can be a shock at times..hell even Buffalo is thirty, talk about lovers having things in common".

Quiet chuckled and soon they heard Pequod approach the helipad and the two checked their holsters and once they were set they jumped into Pequod's chopper when he was low enough and they took off back to Africa to rescue Shabani and hopefully to be rid of the remains of the Devil's House.

Hours had past and Pequod finally made it to Africa in the area of operations and Big Boss got a call from Miller saying they had successfully set up the new Command Centre on the FOB and everything was going smoothly and was ready to support Big Boss's mission called 'Operation Voices'.

"The Target is Shabani, he was the leader of the boys forced to work at the mine he was serperated from the others and taken away to Ngumba Industrial Zone. This is where the remains of the Devil's House resorces are and if Shabani is being held there..it can only mean one thing, Boss... Find Shabani and extract him safely you can find the target's location on your idroid" Miller gave the briefing and Big Boss opened the side door of the chopper and gave Quiet a glance and she smiled and nodded ready to start her mission.

Big Boss finally jumped off the chopper and was followed by Quiet and Pequod took off wishing them good luck and retreated out of the hot zone to safety.

Big Boss looked to Quiet "Ok Quiet there is only one path to the remains of the Devil's House so I am gonna need you everywhere I go so head to the outpost past Munoko Va Nioka leading deeper into the vally and scout ahead I will catch up with you".

Quiet smiled and her markings appeared and she dashed away towards the outpost and Big Boss jogged towards the outpost.

Big Boss finaly made his way to the outpost and Ocelot came over the radio "An outpost in a sunken road...Munoko va Nioka - The Snake's Mouth, I get it...looks like that's the only way to the objective area".

Big Boss made his way up the small hill and decided to go around the outpost instead of cutting through it and lucky enough there wasnt many patrols in the area so it was pretty striaght forward for him and soon he came up to a large fence leading out of the outpost and saw a soldier enter a truck just outside the outpost and decided to hitch a ride in the back.

Quiet finally made it to the outpost outside of Munoko Va Nioka and took a sniping point over looking the outpost and she saw it had a few tents and material containers and it looked like a checkpoint just before the objective area.

As Quiet observed the area through her scope she felt a drop on her shoulder then another and she looked up to the sky and soon heavy rain appeared and she smiled and spread her arms as the rain hit her and if there was one thing she loved was the rain hitting her skin and it just made her feel so good and she fell back on to the ground and rolled around on the floor as puddles started to build and she just drenched herself playing with the water as her parasites came up to drink and after they had their fill Quiet cupped her hand as watched the rain water fill her hands and she then poured it on her face closing her eyes and let out a gasp of pleasure just loving the moment and she rolled around a few more times just smiling as she caressed her body which was now completley soaked to the bone and she was just in heaven and all of a sudden she heard a truck and snapped her eyes open and returned to focus on the outpost and spotted the truck through her scope and soon saw Big Boss in the back of it.

"Quiet I'm near the outpost dont do anything, I think the truck driver is heading to the objective area let him continue the journey" Big Boss ordered.

Quiet hummed in response and watched the truck driver exit the truck and jogged to the nearby tents to speak to the soldiers but she couldnt make out what he was saying cause she was quite the distance away but judging but the truck driver's reaction and body language he looked nervous.

Big Boss peaked to look at the soldier and right on que the truck driver jogged back to the truck and Big Boss layed down in the back of the truck to make sure he wasnt seen as they past the outpost.

The journey went on for a few more minutes and Quiet jumped ahead of the truck and came to a gate leading to a destroyed bridge and she noticed there was a fog in the area and she took a spot deep in the fog and had the perfect view for sniping and thanks to her parasites she could see perfeclty through the fog.

Big Boss felt the truck come to a stop and he peaked over the truck and saw the driver jog to another tent which was set up near a gate leading god knows where.

"Adam, I've made it to the objective area" Big Boss radioed and Ocelot replied "They even got an outpost there, security sure is tight guess they dont want anyone poking around...Supposedly the valley up ahead is covered in mist all year round, the objective area is beyond there".

Big Boss nodded "Got it".

Big Boss jumped out of the back of the truck and sneaked his way up to the tent and saw the truck driver speak to two soliders posted there so he picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the fence which alerted the soldiers giving his time to come up behind them and with lightning speed he snapped the truck driver's neck, threw his knife at the back of one of the other soldiers and cqc'd the last soldier just as he turned around and slammed him striaght into the ground knocking him out.

"Guess your the lucky one to live.." Big Boss stated and walked past the three soldiers and lock picked the gate leading into the vally and quickly jogged up to a damaged bridge and Miller came over the radio.

"The bridge has collaspsed, looks like you'll have to go down through the valley" Miller advised and Big Boss looked to his left and saw a small ditch leading down to the swamp.

"Quiet where are you?" Big Boss radioed and Quiet hummed in response and he soon saw a green lazer sight pointed at his hand and he followed the lazer sight to where it came from and he squinted his eye and he soon saw Quiet on top of the cliff and gave him a thumbs up knowing he spotted her.

"Keep an eye on me as I advance who knows how many soliders are down there" Big Boss ordered and she hummed in agreement as he made his way down the cliff.

"Boss becareful visibilty is extremely low it will help you stay out of sight but it will also make seeing enemies even more difficult" Miller advised as Big Boss made his way down the stream sticking to the right hand side of the area keeping away from the small outpost coming into view and he could hear Quiet hum every time and enemy was in his way and he would quickly take them down as silently as possible and thanks to the fog he didnt have to worry about enemies finding bodies.

Quiet watched on as Big Boss made his way past the outpost and all of a sudden her radio went off.

"Quiet its Buffalo everything going alright?" Quiet smiled and hummed twice stating it was going well.

"Good listen we are still at the FOB and we may not be back until tomorrow night so..If you want a place to stay the night you can take our quarters for the night and dont worry about Miller and the other soldiers cause Ocelot has approved it so you dont have to stay in the cell tonight our room is 48273 on the combat unit main struct, take care girl".

Buffalo ended the call and Quiet was very suprised that Buffalo had just offered her to stay the night in Wolf and Buffalo's quarters, she never expected that but she felt warm inside and was just happy to not be in the cell for one night but right now she had to focus on the mission so she quickly found Big Boss and saw he was coming up to a hill leading to more tents.

Big Boss saw two soldiers in his way gaurding a tunnel and he knew they wasnt moving anytime soon so he pulled out his silenced pistol and pulled off to quick headshots and they both fell to the ground.

"Quiet I'm head through a tunnel head to the other side of it" Big Boss ordered and Big Boss jogged through the tunnel and Ocelot called Big Boss "Theres a lot of erosion in that tunnel, could come down any minute.. watch your step".

Ocelot ended the call and Big Boss finally made it out of the tunnel and saw a run down sorting depot which looked abandoned but deep down he knew the Devil House remains was here and as he walked deeper into the depot he saw Quiet land on a nearby cliff covering the whole area.

Big Boss was on edge as he approached a white building and what made it more unsettling was the fact the entrance into the building had blood marks all over the place and it was like a monster movie.

Big Boss readied his assault rifle as he approached the door way and he took one look at Quiet "Keep me covered Quiet, let me know if anything happens out here".

Big Boss saw Quiet nod as she turned her attention to the tunnel and Big Boss slowly entered the building and saw it was dark and the place smelt of blood.

"What the hell is Skull Face doing here?" Big Boss said to himself as he slowly went deeper in the building and soon he could hear voices and he double checked his magazine and loaded his gun and kept an eye out for any movement as he went on.

Big Boss came up to a cornor and poked his head out and saw a curtain so he slowly approached it and once he was close enough he took a few deep breaths and quickly barged in and saw a man half starved to death strapped to a strecher and as he approched him he pulled out his torch to get a better look and he noticed that the man's eyes were white and his skin was turning grayish but what really got his attention was the cassette play hanging like an I.V and noticed a wire coming from the player and ended up in the man's throat.

Big Boss slowly moved his hand over the man's face to see if he would react but he seemed lifeless and Big Boss went to the wire in his throat and yanked it out hardly getting a response from the man of the stretcher and he could hear some kind of language as he held it to his ear.

"Kikongo..." Big Boss reconised the language and was confused on why this was being fed into the mans throat and he noticed a cloth covering the man's chest.

"What the hell is that.." Big Boss slowly removed the cloth and saw that the man had huge cysts on him and it was the same infection from the bodies in the drainage ditch back at the oilfield.

"Kaz, this is definatly the remains of the Devil's House.. a poor bastard got cysts on his chest identical to the ones at the oilfield".

"Damn, what about Shabani is he...?" Miller asked as Big Boss picked up a bit of slime from the mans chest and held it up to examine.

"I havnt found him yet but if he was not long moved her we may not be too late" Big Boss stated and flicked his hand removing the slime and quickly removed his glove just in case of infection "Good thing I didnt wear fingerless gloves".

Big Boss turned around with his weapon ready and entered the next room and what he saw was something made of nightmares.

Big Boss saw at least sixteen people strapped down on beds all with cysts on their chests along with casstte players playing diffrent languages and all of them had wires in their throats.

Big Boss slowly made his way down the pathway as all he could hear was langauge and soon he came to another cornor and saw a boy on a table and thats when he knew it was the target.

Big Boss holstered his weapon and crotched down as he approached him.

"Shabani.." Big Boss called out quietly but no response so he moved closer next to the boy and he noticed a neckless in the boy's hand so he picked it up and knew it was an important item to him so he put it in his satchel and turned back to Shabani.

"Shabani, you're boys sent me." Big Boss whispered and got out his knife and could hear Shabani try to speak but he was too quiet to make out what he was saying.

Big Boss quickly cut Shabani's bindings and was about to pick him up but then he heard footsteps in the next room and he got lower and soon the figure came into view and it was his enemy...Skull Face.

Big Boss watched on as Skull Face looked over a man strapped to a bed and he soon spoke down at the man.

"I accept you're disgrace, you're sorrow unto myself" Skull Face stated.

Big Boss frowned "You sick bastard".

Skull Face pulled out his shotgun and aimed at the guy's head "Rest In Peace".

Skull Face pulled the trigger and it alerted Shabani and he panicked and Big Boss did everything he could to make Shabani keep quiet then Big Boss heard Shabani say the words..."Kill me, Kill me, Kill me".

Big Boss then saw Skull Face turn his gun towards him but he didnt open fire and the two faced eachother for a few intense seconds and Skull Face lowered his gun.

"You..." Skull Face looked to his side for a moment then turned to Big Boss "Burn with the rest of them".

Big Boss then saw the floating boy appear behind Skull Face and before he could take action he was attacked from his left and felt intense pain and screamed as he was grabbed and forced to the ground and thats when he realised it was the Man On Fire and after a few seconds of struggle the Man Of Fire stopped moving and Big Boss moved away confused as he saw the figure still as a statue and thats when he saw Shabani point at the Man On Fire with the Floating Boy near him but soon was engulfed by the flames and perished and Big Boss saw the Floating Boy return to the Man On Fire and Big Boss quickly stood up and ran to the exit knowing what was gonna happen.

"Adam, Miller its him again the Man On Fire!" Big Boss ran past the burning bodies just getting to the exit.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" Miller ordered.

"Run Boss! you cant take him down with bullets!" Ocelot ordered and Big Boss could hear the roar of the Man On Fire and soon the walls around him set alight and it was light the pits of hell.

Quiet saw the whole building starting to smoke and thats when she saw Big Boss run out the building and as soon as he left the building the whole entrance exploded sending Big Boss flying into a few wooden pallents and fell to the ground with a thud and thats when Quiet saw the figure walk out of the building.

Big Boss ignored his pain and got up and roared in rage and unleashed rounds and rounds of bullets on the Man On Fire.

"Bullets wont hurt him!" Ocelot advised and Big Boss stopped firing and ran towards the tunnel and just before the Man On Fire could be chase Quiet let of shot after shot and destracted the Man On Fire but Quiet then realised that she was now a target and quickly dashed away as the Man On Fire let off fireballs at her and she just dashed and dashed as the Man On Fire try to take her out.

Quiet then jumped up on a cliff but the Man On Fire predicted it and let off a huge fireball and managed a direct hit on Quiet and she screamed in pain as she was knocked off the cliff.

Big Boss was near the tunnel and thats when he heard Quiet scream and he then heard Miller speak.

"Boss get out of there she's done right now you need to get to safety!" Miller advised.

"Boss no dont let her die, she is our ticket to Cipher!" Ocelot countered the statment.

"She is of no importance Ocelot the Boss must survive" Miller argued.

Quiet was burnt and then she felt the Man On Fire pick her up and throw her into a nearby wall but she turned her body in mid air and her feet landed on the wall and she bounced off the wall and speared the Man On Fire into a fuel tank and it ended up exploding but it did nothing to the Man On Fire as he just got up like it was nothing.

Big Boss looked back at the tunnel and Miller spoke "Boss dont die to save her she is not important personally".

Big Boss looked down "Your right she is not important to me, but she is important to Wolf and Buffalo".

Miller's anger rised "Boss No!".

Big Boss ran back the the action and pulled out his gun and opened fire as Quiet delivered a huge kick send him into a water tower and the water contained poured onto the Man On Fire and he cried out in pain.

Big Boss then remembered what happened in the hospital, water was his weakness.

The Man On Fire fell to the ground and the floating boy appeared and was trying to ressurect the Man On Fire so Big Boss and Quiet opened fire but not bullet hit as he kept vanishing and all of a sudden the Man On Fire vanished in a ball of flames.

Big Boss and Quiet went back to back watching for his next appearance and thats when Big Boss and Quiet saw him appear again near the cliff and Big Boss had an idea when he spotted a jeep nearby.

"Quiet keep him distracted!" Big Boss ran off and Quiet charged him and delivered a leg sweep and knocked the Man On Fire on his back but he quickly got back up and tried to swing at Quiet but she dodge the monsters attacks again and then delieverd a huge kick to his head sending him staggering and she then jumped at him but he caught her by the throat and she struggled to get free and soon the Man On Fire placed his other hand around her throat but she quick saw that there was a water tower behind him and thats when the Man On Fire heard an engine start and he saw Big Boss in a jeep charging at him and Quiet used this moment to kick off The Man On Fire's chest and then shoulder tackled him into the water tower and once again the water fell on him and the flames on him vanished and thats when Big Boss crashed right into the Man On Fire and head towards the cliff.

But the Man On Fire planted his feet into the ground stopping the jeep and looked at Big Boss in the seat and roared as he pushed it back so Big Boss jumped out of the jeep and the Man On Fire threw the Jeep near a water pit.

"Shit!" Big Boss shouted and he pulled out his gun and opened fire and Quiet pulled out her pistol and opened fire out of desperation but soon The Man On Fire stopped and thats when Quiet and Big Boss knew he was about to attack to they ran for cover and thats when the Man On Fire unleashed countless bullets in all directions but lucky enough Big Boss and Quiet found decent cover.

Big Boss peaked over and thats when he saw the jeep on fire and was next to a water pit and he radioed Quiet.

"Quiet knock him towards the jeep!" Big Boss ordered and on que Quiet came out of nowhere and delivered a huge kick sending the Man On Fire towards the Jeep and with his quick reflexes Big Boss aimed at the Jeep's tank and opened fire and it exploded as soon as the Man On Fire hit it and was sent directly into the water pit and was surrounded by water and he rolled around trying to escape but it was no use and before he became to vunerable he vanish out of site and away from Big Boss and Quiet.

Big Boss and Quiet remained on edge for a few moments and soon they realised he was gone and the two finally relaxed and then Quiet jumped up to the cliff where she was hit and retrieved her sniper rifle and joined Big Boss again.

"You alright Quiet?" Big Boss was concerned cause she did take most of the beating in the fight but she nodded and smiled.

Big Boss then pulled out his idroid and called for pick up near the cliff and the two looked at the burning building where Shabani still was...despite the last of The Devil's House no gone it was still a mission failure..".

Hours had past and Big Boss and Quiet finally returned to Mother Base where Wolf was waiting for them at the Helipad and Big Boss frowned as he left the chopper with Quiet.

"Wolf, why are you here?" Big Boss questioned.

"Miller ordered me to come back to oversee more equipment being send to the FOB, I'm heading back there in ten minutes" Wolf explained.

Big Boss then noticed the boys were leaning on a nearby railing and soon realised Shabani wasnt with them and they fell to the ground in shock.

"How long have they been waiting?" Big Boss continued to look at the boys.

"They told me ever since you left" Wolf stated silently and Big Boss sighed in defeat and tapped Wolf's shoulder as he went to the boys and Wolf looked towards Quiet who approached him with tears forming over the death of the Shabani.

Wolf took pity and embraced her but she grunted in pain and he let go of her.  
"Whats wrong Quiet?".

Quiet shook her head saying it was nothing and she went to walk past him but he placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her "Stefanie...you can tell me".

Quiet looked at his hand and then looked at him and nodded and she turned around and revealed that her back second degree burns and he sighed.

"Why try to hide it Quiet?" Wolf asked and she shrugged her shoulders not looking at him and little did he know she felt embarressed to show her wounds at him cause she wanted him to see her as a strong woman and letting him see her like this was hard for her.

"Quiet" Wolf called to her and she turned her head to him and he pulled out a water container and she raised her hand to take it but he held her hand with his free hand and she looked at him curiously.

"Let me do it" Wolf said gently and Quiet thought about it for a few seconds and slowly nodded and she followed Wolf to the nearest set of stairs and Wolf told her to take a seat and she did.

Wolf then sat next to her and moved her ponytail out the way and opened his container.

"Deep breath Quiet" Wolf assured her as he put his free hand on her shoulder and she nodded and Wolf began to pour the water down her back and she gritted her teeth in pain and gripped his hand on her shoulder with her hand as the parasites within her raised to the surface and Wolf then saw the burns on her back started to vanish and Quiet started to calm down abit until the pain was completley gone and she just remained still moving her eyes towards Wolf and to the floor every now and then wanting to express her feelings of gratitude but something was stopping her...she never felt this way after the death of the love of her life but it seems these feelings she has suppressed all over the years were coming back.

Was she really feeling something longing within her...was Wolf making her feel like a woman again...she couldnt figure it out.

Wolf emptied his entire container on Quiet's back and she was good as new "your back looks alot better now" and he stood up and offered his hand and she slowly looked up at him and she slowly stood up and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and cried and Wolf wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry about Shabani Quiet, I know you did everything you could" Wolf comforted her by rubbing her back but Quiet wasnt crying for Shabani as she actually cried on the chopper back and Big Boss actually kept her together.

The real reason for her tears was because Wolf had awaken something inside her, she felt cared...loved...for the first time since she was ressurected she felt like a woman again.

The two finally parted and Quiet wiped a tear away and Wolf pulled out a key to his and Buffalo's quarters and placed it in her hand and closed it.

"Sarah wanted me to give you this, from now on if we are on missions and your not, you are welcome to stay in our quarters, your a good friend Quiet never forget how much you mean to us" Wolf smiled when Quiet smiled up at him and she nodded and decided to let Wolf go and continue his job and she headed to the Combat Platform while Wolf headed back to the Helipad and witnessed Big Boss kneeling down speaking to the boys and then handed one of them Shabani's neckless and watched the boy place it around his neck.

Big Boss failed to save the boys leader and he felt terrible but it was best to let the boys grieve on their own so he stood up and walked away in an opposite direction not realising Wolf was nearby and Wolf sighed as the boys soon left the area.

"Rest In Peace Shabani" Wolf said to himself and pulled out his idroid and ordered a chopper for pickup to take him to the FOB and as he waited he looked to the sky and saw a ray of light appear from the clouds and looked at it for a few moments and then soon after the chopper arrived ready to take him to his destination.

Wolf looked to the floor and closed his eye "War...war never changes".

Wolf took a deep breath and entered the chopper and little did he know Quiet was sitting on a nearby crane with her hair free from her ponytail and blew with the wind as she watched the chopper take Wolf away and once it was out of sight she got up and jumped towards the Combat Platform.

The day grew darker and Quiet cloaked through the halls of the gaurds quarters until she came up to Wolf and Buffalo's room and she unfazed herself and used the key and entered the room and silently closed it and examined the room.

It was a decent sized room with a large bed, a nearby desk and a shower room which she was gonna take advantage of later but there were many photos on the desk which caught her attention so she went to examine them.

One by one she picked them up and admired them..some were with Wolf and Buffalo together, a football match on the old motherbase and there was one with Big Boss leaning his forarm on Wolf's shoulder along with Miller after a successful mission and she saw they they were all so...happy back then.

Quiet gently put them back down and then noticed a full length mirror on the opposite side of the room and approached it.

Quiet looked at herself for a few moments and all she saw was a soldier sworn to her duty but she had hopes that after XOF's plan succeeds she can finally throw this look away.

Quiet went closer to the mirror and just looked at her face and how her hair rested on her shoulders and then she looked down at her gear, ever so slowly she removed her armband and glove letting them fall to the ground, next came her harness which after a few clips fell off her body and landed on the floor, her pistol holster was next and then she kicked off her boots and peeled off her tights and she looked at all her gear on the floor and then looked at the mirror and she saw a diffrent side of her.

Quiet stood there in only her bra and thong with her hair loose and she actually felt like a woman again, she then stripped out of her thong and undid her bra and she stood there naked and looked back at the photo of Wolf and Buffalo and just smiled before heading into the shower to wash away the sorrow.

 **"I absolutely love giving Quiet a more softer side and I hope u like the battle between her and the Man On Fire cause I believed Quiet would actually be the only one to be able to stand her ground against him lol nothing against Big Boss but there are some things he cant do..he's human after all so Quiet seemed best suited for the fight also I hope you love the interaction between Quiet and Wolf and even though I keep going on about Quiet's lover from her past its all gonna build up to an unexpected turn especially involving her past lover, hope you enjoyed this episode! see u in the next one :)**


	46. Chapter 46: An Old Flame

**"This chapter takes place just after the previous chapter and will have a familiar character return to give Big Boss news, who is it you might ask? lets find out!"**

Chapter 46: An Old Flame

Big Boss jumped in one of the portible showers for a quick was to get rid of the memories of the Devil's House, what he saw there will forever be burnt into his head but at least he and Quiet stopped it from happening again and after a few quick minutes Big Boss left the portibal shower and he recieved a call from Ocelot.

"Boss I need to see you in your office urgently".

Big Boss sighed "I hope its important Adam, I'm not in the mood".

Big Boss walked up the stairs and looked at the sight of the large base of Diamond Dogs thats when he realised it was not alot bigger then MSF but it would never replace what MSF meant to him, it was a place to call home a place for soldiers to be free but this...was all for revenge and deep down he found no peace here as it was just stained in revenge and one day he hopes to be rid of this place to find somewhere better.

Big Boss finally entered the door going inside the command platform and finally came up to his door as saw Ocelot leaning on his desk.

"What is it Ocelot, I'm tired and I just came back from Hell it better be important" Big Boss stated.

"Still havnt changed" Big Boss heard a voice behind him and when he turned he saw a woman sitting on a chair with her legs crossed.

"Hello Snake, its been awhile" The woman stated clearly.

Big Boss took a minute to register but he reconised her, it was the woman who helped him in Operation Snake Eater, the one who helped him get to Grozni Grad and the one he laid with after he killed his mentor.

"Eva..." Big Boss whispered looking at her.

Ocelot tapped Big Boss's shoulder as he past him "I will leave you two alone".

Ocelot left the room and Big Boss just looked at her and even after twenty years she still looked beautiful to him but what he did to her, that she used him for the Philosiphers Legacy despite she took the fake and he had hate for her for even being a surrogate mother for his clones.

"So you're finally here." Big Boss said simply.

Eva just put her hands on her crossed legs just looking at him "You dont seem happy to see me, John".

Big Boss frowned "You dont get to say my name Eva not after what you did".

Eva stood up "Snake I had my own mission to do I couldnt just abandoned it".

Big Boss turned to his desk looking for a cigar "I'm not talking about that, Les Infants Terribles".

Eva sighed "I did it not for Zero but for us".

Big Boss looked back at her "Us, last I checked you did it without me knowing where was there an 'us' in that moment".

Eva placed her hands on her hips "Is it that terrible I wanted your children".

Big Boss had anger in his eyes "They are not my kids!, I never wanted them...human life isnt meant to be manipulated like that...what they are is sick".

Eva frowned "They are kids John, living and breathing maybe not born by nature but kids all the same!".

Big Boss shook his head and looked to his desk and leaned on it refusing to look at Eva. "Why are you here Eva?, did Zero get rid of you and your looking for a place to stay?".

Eva crossed her arms looking at Big Boss "I left a long time ago and no I came here because there is something you need to know about your son Eli".

Big Boss threw a bottle of whiskey on his desk right at a nearby wall and pointed at Eva this time with Venom in his voice "They are not my son..get that through your head Eva...or what ever your name is".

Eva shook her head in disgust and turned away from him still with her arms crossed and it was a moment of silence before Big Boss sighed in defeat "I'm sorry Eva...these past nine years have been tough".

Eva looked to her side not fully looking at him "I know and I'm sorry for the people you lost...and to be truthful John..I thought I lost you".

Big Boss slowly approached Eva and was about to touch her shoulder but he was hesitant and stopped himself "Come sit down, tell me why you are here".

Eva turned to the chair she sat in and Big Boss followed and sat in the oppisite chair and watched Eva cross her legs and relax in the chair but her eyes didnt meet his.

"You must understand why I dont see them as my kids Eva, what they are is sicker then anything else and I know Zero has plans for them, well David and for all I know Eli is dead in Africa" Big Boss stated and Eva just looked at her crossed legs.

"He's not dead" Eva said simply.

Big Boss frowned "How can you be so sure".

Eva finally made eye contact with Big Boss "Zero may be through with him but that doesnt mean he doesnt have eyes on him".

Big Boss leaned back in his chair as Eva spoke on "He has made a name for himself, he's created a small group of child soldiers to fight for him and they have been terrorising the local villages in raids..they call Eli...The White Mamba and he has set up his group in Bwala Ya Masa".

Big Boss took a deep breath "The White Mamba...I assume you didnt come all this way to tell me what he is doing".

Eva leaned forward looking at Big Boss "If you are the Snake I remember all those years ago you will do the right thing and stop Eli, do not kill him".

Big Boss got up from his chair and slowly walked towards the middle of his office "Why not..if he is this much trouble and if Zero is done with him it would save us trouble...who knows what he will be capiable off when he's older".

Eva got up and approached Big Boss and placed her hand on his back "Because the Snake I know would alway find other alternative instead of pulling the trigger".

Big Boss turned back to face Eva "Why dont you take him if you consider him your son?".

Eva sighed "I tried to convince him to be better before he vanished but he said he didnt want to see me again".

Big Boss looked to the side of the room then back at Eva "If you cant reach him how can I?".

Eva placed her hand on his chest "You may not see him as your son but to him..your his father".

Big Boss shook his head "Eva-".

"He see's you as his father John, maybe you can reach out to him maybe through your ways with your men, make him into something better" Eva stated.

Big Boss sighed in frustration "and if he doesnt?".

Eva looked down at her hand on his chest "Just try and if you think he cant be changed...send him away but please...dont kill him".

Big Boss looked at Eva for a few seconds before taking a deep breath in and nodded his head "Ok but lets get one thing clear I got nothing to say to him, he's just another person".

Eva nodded "Good enough...".

The two fell silent for a few moments and Eva slowly took hold of Big Boss's hand and looked at him "Despite all thats happened...I've missed you".

Big Boss couldnt deny it anymore and he slowly placed his hand on her cheek and caressed her with his thumb "I've missed you too Eva".

The two came closer and rested their foreheads against eachother and soon embraced eachother the same way they did when they killed Volgin all those ears ago.

Eva started to slowly move her head and started kissing Big Boss's neck and Big Boss brought his face to hers and they started kissing and began a tongue duel as his hands fell to her waist and caressed her.

Big Boss deep down was extremely happy to see her again and it amazed him that Eva had aged only a little and forty eight she seemed to still look young for her age he could help but wonder if she was blessed.

Eva pulled back with lust and slowly pulled her zipper on her jacket down and he just watched and soon her skin was reveal and the classic black bra was revealed hiding her breasts and he couldnt help but chuckle as he looked back at her.

"Just like old times" Big Boss stated.

Eva smirked and placed her hand back on his chest and slowly pushed him to his desk "I can fall in love if its part of the mission".

Big Boss touched the desk and then picked up Eva and she yelped in suprise as her back landed on his desk and the sound of objects hit the ground as Big Boss looked down at her as placed her hand on his cheek "Even with you".

Big Boss and Eva attacked eachothers lips and made up for all the lost time for the past twenty years and an hour had past and Big Boss and Eva agreed it would be best if she leaves Mother Base cause she would be in danger cause of her connections to Cipher and Miller and the older guys would want her dead and even Big Boss wouldnt be able to protect her while he was gone and even though Quiet was linked to Cipher she had abilites and she was more capiable of defending herself.

Big Boss and Eva shared one more passionate kiss on the helipad and Ocelot crossed his arms looking in diffrent directions clearly uncomfortable watching two people make out but he had to be there just in case anyone tries anything.

"Promise me you will try John?" Eva had both her hands on his cheeks while his hands were still on her waist.

"I promise Eva" Big Boss stated and Eva smiled "Say my name".

Big Boss was confused "You never told me".

Eva caressed his cheeks just smiling at him "I told you back under that waterfall, I love you John".

Big Boss smiled and the two embraced eachother one more time and Big Boss whispered in her ear "I love you too Cynthia, always have".

The two looked at eachother one more time and gave one more long kiss and Ocelot rolled his eyes smiling at the couple acting like teenagers but he was happy for them to have closure.

Big Boss and Eva's lips left eachother and Eva looked to Ocelot and smiled "Look after him for me Adam, dont let him blow himself up".

Ocelot smiled and nodded "I will Cynthia you have my word".

Big Boss nodded at his old friend and finally the chopper arrived to take Eva away so Big Boss took her to the door of the chopper and helped her inside and she took her seat and took hold of Big Boss's hand for a few seconds and the two squeezed eachothers hand not wanting to let go.

"Goodbye John" Eva said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Goodbye Cynthia" Big Boss kissed her hand and they slowly let go of eachothers hand and Big Boss closed the side door and the two were now seperated and they both placed their hand on the window and their hands connected on the glass and finally the chopper gained altitude and Big Boss took a stepback and watched Eva vanish once again.

Eva continued to look at Big Boss as the chopper got higher and higher and finally it turned and headed in a diffrent direction to take Eva to her destination.

Eva sat back on the seat happy to be in Big Boss's arms one more time despite it being short lived she was at peace to share another intimate moment with the man she loved.

"Hey whats your name ma'am I heard you were visiting" The pilot called back and Eva looked to the window for a few seconds and then smiled and turned to the pilot.

"Call me...Big Mama" Eva stated and continued to look out the window just watching the sun.

Big Boss was still on the helipad watching the chopper get smaller and smaller until he heard Ocelot come up next to him.

"It was great to see her again" Ocelot stated while looking at the chopper almost going out of sight.

"Yeah...it was" Big Boss sighed looking to the floor and then looked to Ocelot "Adam hows the situation with the FOB?".

Ocelot looked at Big Boss "Most of the base is up and running Wolf is still over there with Buffalo working around the clock with other soldiers, why?".

Big Boss looked out to the sea again "Eva told you about Eli in Africa didnt she?"

Ocelot nodded "She did, whats the plan Boss?"

Big Boss looked to Ocelot once again "Its time to go get The White Mamba."

Back in Wolf and Buffalo's quarters Quiet was in the shower washing her body while rocking her body to her favourite song from her cassette which was a present from Wolf and she was just enjoying herself now she was not being watched.

We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?

Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
But I'll be stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is okay  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry

Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

Quiet could help but chuckle after the song finished and she just hummed away washing her face and her entire body and after a few moments she stepped out of the shower and saw a towel and grabbed it and wrapped it around her but that was a big mistake.

Quiet's body reacted and her body seized up as she fell to the ground and she started to suffercate so she used all her strength to stand back up and leaned against the wall and undid the towel and let it fall revealing her naked body once again.

In all her enjoyment she forgot about the parasites and her condiction and she took a few moments to gain her strength back and after a few moments of getting over the shock she pushed off the wall and picked up the towel and took a deep breath and slowly she rubbed the towel over her body while paying attention to her body but after awhile she realised she could rub the towel over her body as long as it didnt cover alot of skin so she forgot about the earlier mistake and hummed away drying herself off and then kicked the towel in the basket and left the bathroom.

Quiet stretched her arms out as she entered the next room and went to her discarded gear and put on her thong and then her bra making sure the front was tied nice and tight and she picked up the rest of her gear and placed it on a nearby chair and she then went to Wolf and Buffalo's bed and sat on it for the first time and her eyebrows raised when her butt touched it and she thought it was the softest matress ever so she layed down fully on the bed with a sigh just surrounded by comfort and it was a welcome change from the hard bed in her cell.

Quiet just layed there with her legs crossed and her arms spread out and she was just in a comfortable position but all that ended when a knock came at the door and she quickly sat up wondering who it was, she wondered if a soldier saw her enter and thought she was breaking and entering.

"Quiet it's me Ocelot open up its important" Quiet sighed in relieve and quickly got up and put her tights on just to cover her up abit more and then she went to the door and opened it.

"Quiet the Boss needs you for this mission I know you two just got back from the Devil's House but this mission must be delt with now" Ocelot stated and Quiet nodded and put the rest of her gear on and followed Ocelot.

Big Boss was on the Helipad smoking a cigar and it felt like time flew by for him everytime he smoked but his thoughts were cut off when he heard footsteps behind him and he looked back and saw Quiet and Ocelot.

"Sorry Quiet but this mission is too important to ignore and I am gonna need you for this one" Big Boss stated and Quiet nodded and Big Boss pulled out his idroid and called Pequod and in a few moments he finally arrived.

Quiet went to the helicopter and but Big Boss was stopped by Ocelot "Boss I know what your think about Eli but stay focused and dont kill him alright, bring him back alive".

Big Boss nodded "I will but if he wants a fight first I will be more then happy to offer it to him".

Ocelot nodded and tapped Big Boss's shoulder and watched him jump in the chopper and take off to Africa to find and retreive The Son Of Big Boss.

 **"Eva may have had a small appearance but lets face it there would be no reason for her to stay and of course she would be in danger from those from MSF and of course Miller cause of her Cipher connections, Quiet is different cause of her abilities but Eva is a different case anyway I hope you like my version of how Big Boss learns of Eli's location through Eva and i think the reunion was sweet and enough more is incoming get ready! cause Eli is coming!**


	47. Chapter 47: The White Mamba

**"We are finally bring The White Mamba to the story and I have a few ideas for him once he's on motherbase and I think you will love them! anyway lets crack on to the chapter! please enjoy :)**

Chapter 47: The White Mamba

Prequod finally entered the hotzone where the White Mamba was stationed and Big Boss was just looking out the sidedoor looking at Africa and was thinking about Eli...his clone.

Big Boss never thought for a second that he would have to deal with these..things he never saw them as his kids and didnt even care about them and the fact they were created by the man who claimed to be his friend in a cunning way, Zero had them cloned without his consent and that was the ultimate betrayal and to be honest he lost all respect for Zero for lying about The Boss's true mission and despite not being told...Big Boss knew Zero had knowledge that The Boss's ruse to defect to the Soviot Union to steal the Philosiphers Legacy.

Quiet was sitting in her usual spot and every now and then looked at Big Boss and he was just looking out the window during the journey to Africa and she found it strange to see him like this and he didnt even saw a word and the air was tense in the ACC so during the journey she would just sleep and when she woke up she would still see him look out the window and it was quite intimidating to see.

Since his clones were created that day Big Boss cut ties with Para-Medic, Sigint and Zero stating that he would kill them if he see's them again.

Big Boss's thoughts were cut when Pequod called to him "Boss we are approaching the objective area".

Big Boss nodded and opened the sidedoor and waited for the chopper to get lower before jumping off and once he was at safe altitude he jumped off the chopper and began his approach to the Masa Village.

Quiet finally jumped off the chopper behind him and she just watched Big Boss sprint towards the village without giving Quiet orders and she just sighed and dashed to the village to support Big Boss.

"Boss its Ocelot, According to Eva..The White Mamba appeared out of this village out of the blue and took command of the child soldiers, the surrounding villages have been victims of their raids and brutality ever since..but if you extract their commander those kids will have no choice but to stand down and it should wrap up the whole situation". Ocelot advised.

"Got it" Big Boss said simply as he came to the entrance of the village.

"Boss, they are still kids..dont kill them, knock them out or tranq them" Ocelot warned.

"Dont worry I dont plan on killing" Big Boss quickly responded and then he quickly radioed Quiet "Give me a clear path to the ship wreck, no killing understand".

Quiet was setup on a hill and she was very suprised by Big Boss's stern attitude and she hummed in response and switched to tranq rounds and started taking out any child soldiers in Big Boss's way and it went really well until she turned her attention to a boy over looking the village on the shipwreck so she zoomed in and her eyes widened...the boy looked just like Big Boss.

"Is that...his son?" Quiet thought to herself and she hummed her tune.

Big Boss heard Quiet's tune and he looked for her lazer sight and soon he spotted the lazer pointing right at his target standing on the deck overlooking the village and his blood boiled.

"Thanks Quiet..listen dont take him down I must deal with him myself" Big Boss ordered and she hummed in agreement.

"Adam, I found him" Big Boss called Ocelot.

"Tread carefully Boss he may be a kid but he is skilled in a fight but he will be no match for" Ocelot advised.

"Think its time for a little one on one" Big Boss stated and ended the call.

Quiet took out the child soldiers around the ship and then jumped to a different postion and made sure that no other child soldiers would cause problems.

Big Boss made his approach to the ship and he kept his eye on Eli and soon the boy turnt back into the ship giving Big Boss a chance to sneak up on him so he slowly made his way up the wooden steps on to the ship but as soon as he stepped on to the ship a knife was thrown a few inches from his feet and he looked at the knife then up from where it came from and thats when he saw The White Mamba looking straight at him with daggers in his eyes.

It was an intense stare but instead of calling for help Eli just walked back inside and at that moment Big Boss knew The White Mamba wanted to challenge him so Big Boss just walked to the other side of the ship and made his way up the steps and soon saw Eli sitting back in a plastic chair waiting for him.

Big Boss then saw a pig's head on a silver platter and what caught his attention was that the pig's right eye was gone and had a make shift eyepatch on it and Big Boss knew what it was suppossed to be.

Big Boss then looked to The White Mamba with a stern look "So your The White Mamba".

The White Mamba sat forward looking at Big Boss but didnt say a word and Big Boss spoke on.

"Something tells me thats not the name your parents gave you.." Big Boss mocked him and The White Mamba looked down and looked straight back at him with murderous intentions and stood up while picking up a lead pipe.

Big Boss waited for The White Mamba's first move and on que The White Mamba ran and leapt in the air to swing the pipe at him but Big Boss stepped to the side and rammed his knee straight into the kid's chest and then threw him to the ground.

"Pathetic..." Big Boss stated clearly not impressed but The White Mamba got up with lightning speed and ran at him and Big Boss took a defensive stance but The White Mamba slid right under Big Boss and delivered a huge kick into his back making him stumble and Big Boss turned around and saw him pick up another pipe and swinged at him but Big Boss blocked every attack the boy try to throw at him and thats when the boy got angry and left himself open and Big Boss grabbed the pipe and pulled it back making The White Mamba stumble forward and Big Boss delivered a huge back hand to the back on the boy's head knocking him back to the ground.

"Your anger is whats making you lose" Big Boss stated.

The White Mamba the retreated to the upper deck and Big Boss gave chase and soon they stood on the very top of the ship and The White Mamba pulled out a machete from a hidden spot and looked at his foe.

"Have at you Snake!" The White Mamba spoke for the first time and charged at him and swinged and Big Boss went to grab his wrist but The White Mamba predicted this and rolled under Big Boss's arm and quick turned and slashed Big Boss's leg making him grunt in pain and he fell to the ground and The White Mamba jumped on Big Boss's back and tried to slice Big Boss's throat but Big Boss anticipated this and brought his hands to the blade just before it met his throat and there was a struggle with The White Mamba pulled back as hard as he could hoping to cut right through Big Boss's hands and take his head clean off.

Big Boss ignored the pain of his hands being cut and continued to struggle to get free and thats when he saw the small drop into The White Mamba's quarters so he took his chance and jumped off the edge and they both crashed to the ground and The White Mamba let off a grunt of pain as Big Boss rolled off him holding his throat but The White Mamba got up still holding the machete and jumped on top Big Boss and tried to plow the blade into Big Boss's head but Big Boss moved his head and pulled on The White Mamba's jacket and delivered a huge headbutt to the boy making him stagger off him and Big Boss quickly got up keeping his eye on The White Mamba.

"Not bad kid, not bad" Big Boss walked forward.

"Not yet Snake! Its not over yet!" The White Mamba ran at him to attack but Big Boss simply kicked him right in the chest and he flew back knocking his plastic chair over and saw Big Boss slowly approach him.

The White Mamba was out of options and made one last desprate attempt and picked up the plastic chair and swinged at Big Boss which he easily avoided but The White Mamba then used the chair to pin Big Boss to a nearby wall and quickly pulled out a switch blade and took a stab at Big Boss but he failed once again when Big Boss grabbed his wrist and punched him straight in the face and threw the chair aside then delivered a kick to The White Mamba's leg and the pushed him away and disarmed him in the process.

The White Mamba was blinded with rage and charged at Big Boss but he was then thrown to the ground by Big Boss and saw the knife come down at him and closed his eyes.

Big Boss slammed the knife down but only inches from The White Mamba's face and soon the boy realised Big Boss mocked him once again and it was an intense stare between father and son.

"You lose Commander" Big Boss sternly stated and The White Mamba gave up and Big Boss pulled out a rope and tied the boy's hands together and roughly chucked him over his shoulders.

"Impressive Boss cant believe the little brat thought he could take you on, I'm sending a chopper your way get to the LZ" Ocelot stated and Big Boss quickly contacted Quiet.

"Quiet I got him, meet me by the shipwreck" Big Boss ended the call and walked down the steps of The White Mamba's quarters and made his way off the shipwreck and saw Quiet soon come into view waiting for him with a concerned look.

"I'm fine Quiet, kid was a pain in the ass but he's been delt with" Big Boss assured and Quiet nodded and walked with him to the LZ and soon Pequod appeared and hovered just off the ground and Big Boss motioned his head to Quiet telling her to get in while he delt with The White Mamba.

Big Boss placed the kid on the ground and cut his bindings off and The White Mamba leaned up and saw that Big Boss offered his hand to help him up but The White Mamba gave him a disgusted look and helped himself up and Big Boss balled his fist tight supressing his anger.

"Get in" Big Boss ordered with a stern tone and The White Mamba slowly entered the chopper and had a quick look around seeing photos all over the place and his eyes drew to Quiet who was in her usual state looking at him and he gave her the same stern look he gave Big Boss and in response Quiet's markings around her eyes appeared giving him a warning but The White Mamba wasnt intimidated by her and soon he heard Big Boss enter and sat in the nearby seat closing the side door and motioned his head at The White Mamba telling him to sit down.

The White Mamba looked at the seats around him and he took Big Boss's usual spot and sat with his hands behind his head completley ignoring Big Boss and Quiet looking at him with stern looks.

Big Boss looked to Quiet and slightly shook his head at her stating he didnt like this kids attitude and Quiet placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze telling him to just relax, Big Boss after a few seconds sat back on his seat and closed his eyes to rest up.

"Quiet, if he tries anything..knock him out" Big Boss stated making sure The White Mamba heard and Quiet looked at The White Mamba giving him a very dangerous look with her markings as a dire warning but The White Mamba huffed and minded his own buisness as they headed back to Diamond Dogs.

Hours had past and Quiet woke up Big Boss when they were close to Mother Base and Big Boss radioed ahead telling Ocelot to get security ready for their arrival as The White Mamba was quite a handful.

The White Mamba hadnt said a word on the chopper ever since Africa and soon he saw the massive base known as Diamond Dogs and after a few more minutes they finally came to the Command Platform helipad and Big Boss opened the side door allowing Quiet to jump out first and he followed but before she took off she felt Big Boss's hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Sorry for my attitude back there Quiet, just a few personal issues got in the way" Big Boss explained and Quiet smiled and tapped his shoulder accepting his apology and she turned around and saw Wolf and Buffalo with security and she couldnt be happy to see them as she approached them.

Big Boss turned back to the chopper and saw The White Mamba about to exit so he offered his hand one last time to help him but The White Mamba simply just looked at him and jumped off the chopper and walked right past Big Boss.

"The little shit.." Big Boss lowered his hand looking back at The White Mamba who was looking at the massive base.

"Welcome to Outer Heaven" Big Boss tapped The White Mamba's back as he went passed him towards Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet but then he saw the three's faces change.

"Boss look out!" Buffalo called out and Big Boss smiled "I know".

As soon as those words left Big Boss's mouth he felt The White Mamba push him and he turned around and saw the kid with his knife and went in for the attack but Big Boss gripped the boy's hand as he striked at him and threw him to the ground and The White Mamba grunted in pain and in seconds Big Boss placed the boy's elbow against his knee and pulled back on the boy's arm and dislocated his arm and The White Mamba let off a scream for a few seconds and he quickly looked around and saw the knife on the ground at arms reach and went to grab it but Big Boss was quicker and The White Mamba closed his eyes as he was embarressed by Big Boss once again.

The security went to move forward but Wolf raised his hand telling them to stand down as Big Boss knelt down at The White Mamba with his knife in hand.

"We got rules around here, never...draw a weapon on a fellow soldier you got that" Big Boss stated and stood up and walked around The White Mamba and gribbed the boy's broken arm and popped it back into place and The White Mamba grunted in pain and tended to his arm.

"Anyone here can hold a knife or a gun, what your gonna do is learn how to use your head" Big Boss explained to the boy and turned to security and nodded and the soldiers came around The White Mamba ready to escort him and the boy knew he had no choice but to go with them so he got up and followed them.

"Once you get that under your belt, your free to leave" Big Boss stated and The White Mamba stopped and looked back at Big Boss with a look of absolute hate and turned around and followed the soldiers.

Big Boss took out a cigar and lit it up as he watched The White Mamba be taken away and soon Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet came around Big Boss looking at The White Mamba.

"I can already tell he's gonna be a handful" Wolf simply stated.

Big Boss sighed "You got that right, I want all eyes on him until further notice".

Buffalo nodded "you got it Boss".

Big Boss turned around at the three "Listen we got a few missions I have left for a while and I would like you three to deal with them".

Quiet's eyes lit up hoping what she thought he was saying.

Buffalo looked back at Quiet then back at Big Boss "Wait are you saying you want Quiet back with us?".

Big Boss smiled at Buffalo "I do, I think I have had her to myself long enough besides I think I will go solo for a bit".

Wolf turned to Quiet with a smile "Welcome back Quiet we've missed you".

Quiet smiled as Wolf winked at her and Buffalo rested her forarm on Quiet's shoulder with a smile.

Wolf turned back to Big Boss "So what are these missions you want us to do?".

Big Boss pulled out his idroid and hit the mission list and displayed it for the three to see.

"There is a mission with a VIP soldier trying to get out of Africa which is tied to XOF, another is a meeting at the same airport Buffalo was searching for you when you were captured Wolf I heard its pretty big" Big Boss stated and looked back towards the direction The White Mamba was taken to then back at the three.

"You can take these missions on tomorrow but for now just rest up, I'm sure you three got catching up to do" Big Boss smiled and turned to leave and carry on with his own buisness.

Quiet couldnt be more then happy to be back in the field with Wolf and Buffalo as she looked at the two and Buffalo embraced Quiet lovingly.

"We've missed you girl, welcome back" Buffalo smiled and Quiet hugged her back and hummed.

Wolf chuckled at the two "Buffalo has really missed the girl talk with you Quiet and to be honest it hasnt been the same without you".

Quiet still hugging Buffalo smiled at Wolf and gave him a wink and finally Buffalo pulled back from Quiet.

"Come on lets just enjoy the day and rest up for our missions". Buffalo stated and the three went on their way looking forward to be together as one once again.

 **"This was fun to write and of course Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet are finally working together again also if you have noticed that I have skipped a few missions don't worry cause the missions are in a random order and of course D-Walker is not dead as I am saving him for a special moment and of course D-Dog will be in the next chapter so I hope you look forward to that! hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you are wondering how long this story will be...well its gonna be huge we are no where near the ending "NOT YET SNAKE! ITS NOT OVER YET!"**


	48. Chapter 48: Back Together

**"After so long Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet are back together for another mission, this mission is labelled 'Hunting Down' and like I said the missions are random and can take place anytime anyway lets get on to the action and see what happens!**

Chapter 48: Back Together

Quiet was in her gear on the Command Platform playing fetch with DD while she was waiting for Wolf and Buffalo to turn up for thier first mission together after being pulled apart for a while but she wasnt alone as Ocelot was watching DD run after the ball and bring it back to Quiet and he chuckled when DD rolled on his back getting his belly rubbed.

"I swear DD likes you, Buffalo and Wolf more then Big Boss, your not planning on stealing him are you" Ocelot joked and Quiet chuckled at the statement then all of a sudden DD rolled back on his feet and ran towards Big Boss who just came around the cornor and Big Boss couldnt help but smile as DD approached.

DD scratched at his knee and Big Boss decided to pick him up "DD you better stop growing, soon I wont be able to pick you up".

Quiet watched on with a smile as DD licked Big Boss's face but this time DD was alot calmer and only did it a few times and it sure was crazy how fast DD was growing even Quiet could feel his weight when she picks him up and then her eyes saw two people approach behind Big Boss and it was Wolf and Buffalo.

"I swear to god DD one day is gonna kill you with that tongue of his" Buffalo chuckled and Wolf playfully pushed Buffalo's shoulder.

"I'm just happy he's not ignoring me and to be honest I think Quiet is thinking of kidnapping him" Big Boss stated and Buffalo gave a shocked look at Quiet.

"Are you planning this Quiet" Buffalo joked and Quiet put her hand on her hip and a finger on her chin thinking but soon she let out a smile.

Ocelot shook his head "I'm afraid that cant happen cause as of today he will be constantly training, this is his last day of being a pup".

Big Boss put the puppy down and looked at the three soldiers ready to head out "He's right he's had his fun but now he must do his bit".

Quiet and Buffalo looked at the puppy with a sad look knowing this will be the last time they see him for awhile.

Wolf approached Big Boss "Boss I heard Huey is looking for you, its about the Battle Gear and that the first stage is complete".

Big Boss nodded "Alright I will go see him now, its about freaking time he made progress of this project".

Ocelot looked at the puppy "DD come!" Ocelot ordered and the puppy quickly went to Ocelot and sat down looking up at him.

Ocelot pointed behind him and DD ran to that direction and Ocelot looked at the group "Good luck on the mission you three and I have to say its great to see you three as one again"

The group watched Ocelot catch up to DD and the puppy gave one more glance at the group and then went around the cornor out of sight.

Buffalo leaned her arm on Wolf's shoulder and she sighed "I'm gonna miss the little guy".

Wolf looked at Buffalo with a smile "Its only goodbye for now, we'll see him again".

Quiet picked up the ball she was playing fetch with and she looked at it for a few moments and then placed it in her hip pouch.

Wolf saw the sadness in Quiet's eyes as he watched her pick it up "Hold on to that Quiet, DD will be looking forward to that ball again".

Quiet looked and Wolf and smiled and Big Boss looked at the three "Alright you three best get yourselves moving those missions wont do themselves".

Wolf nodded at Big Boss and looked at the ladies "Come on you two lets get out of here and make money".

Buffalo pulled out her idroid and ordered for Tango and the theree walked towards the helipad until Big Boss called Buffalo and she quickly turned and went to Big Boss and Wolf and Quiet waited for her to come back.

Wolf couldnt see what they were talking about but he could see the odd smile every now and then and Quiet was behind Wolf watching Buffalo and Big Boss talking and she crossed her arms just eager to get out there and as she was waiting she glanced at Wolf and she started looking him up and down admiring his build and her eyes just drank in the sight before her and she took her right hand and gently traced her fingers on her stomach and bit her lip as her eyes met his backside and he was completley unaware that she was checking him out.

Quiet then closed her eyes and turned around realising what she was doing, she was smitten and even though she would never try to take Wolf..she could help but be in a good way jealous of Buffalo for having a perfect specimen of a man.

Wolf looked back and saw Quiet's back towards him with her head low and arms crossed "Quiet, you ok?".

Quiet quickly looked at Wolf with a smile and waved her hand saying she was fine and she quickly pulled out her cigerettes and had a quick smoke to calm herself and then Tango came into view and came to the Helipad.

Wolf turned back and saw Big Boss tap Buffalo's shoulder and he went on his way and Buffalo walked up to Wolf trying to hide her smile.

Wolf frowned with a smile "What's got you smiling?".

Buffalo waved her hand "Ah just some good news you will find out soon enough".

Wolf squinted his eyes trying to figure her out but he let it go "Ok come on then lets get out there".

Quiet looked back and saw them approaching and she quickly jumped into the chopper and Wolf gave Buffalo's butt a quick squeeze and she jumped and turned around and grabbed his hand.

"You will lose that hand one day sweetheart" Buffalo smirked.

"What, then that means no more massages for you then" Wolf winked and Buffalo gribbed his hand tighter as she smiled.

"You can touch my butt when we are behind closed doors, not in the open..despite how much I love it" Buffalo gave Wolf a quick kiss and then went to the chopper while swaying her hips giving Wolf a show and he could help but just love the woman and he soon followed and entered the chopper and closed the side door and Tango took off in the direction of Africa.

Little did they know Viper was nearby watching them and he turned around and left making a call.

During the journey to Africa Buffalo and Quiet decided to sleep the whole journey with Quiet laying on her front resting her head on her arms and Buffalo curled up on the opposite seats with a coat covering her body and used her right arm to support her head and Wolf distracted himself with the collection of cassette tapes handed to him by Big Boss and one of them was labelled 'Hunted Down' so he chose that one and placed it in his cassette tape and hit play and Big Boss's voice came over the tape.

"Wolf the target is a soldier who has connections to XOF and there are rumors of him having knowledge of what went on at the Devil's House before it burnt down and he is looking to trade the infomation for a ticket out of Africa and of course Cipher agents have taken up his offer and will be escorting him across the plains of Africa to the pick up point..if we dont get this man our chances of knowing about those experiemnts will be out the window make sure he comes back alive as we will be one step closer to XOF and ending Skull Face, start by heading to Ditadi Abandoned Villiage good luck out there son"

The tape ended and Wolf took out the cassette tape and placed it back in the collection and then pulled out his idroid and opened the HUD and went through the mission intel one the target and pulled up a picture of the target.

The target was middle aged, caucasion, brown short hair and had a scar on his left cheek and he was as Big Boss stated was at Ditadi Abandonded Villiage but he could leave the villiage at anytime so he hoped they wasnt too late.

Tango looked back at Wolf "Wolf we are heading into the hotzone best get ready".

Wolf looked up and nodded "Thanks Tango".

Tango returned to flying and Wolf put his idroid away and got up and knelt next to his sleeping beauty.

"Babe wake up we are here" Wolf gently shook Buffalo's shoulder and she moaned as she woke up and she opened her eyes smiling at Wolf "Love waking up seeing you".

Wolf smiled as Buffalo stretched her arms and legs and let out a yawn "Love watching you sleep" Wolf responded and she chuckled as she sat up and Wolf turned around and came up to Quiet and shook her shoulder.

"Quiet wake up we are here" Wolf stated and Quiet's head shot up and looked around her surroundings and then looked at Wolf and smiled.

"Sorry to disturb you but time to get to work" Wolf stated and Quiet chuckled and she sat up and stretched her arms as Wolf went back to his spot and loaded his weapons and after a few seconds the ladies did the same with their weapons.

"Ok you three we are a minute away from the LZ get ready" Tango called back and Wolf went to the sidedoor and opened it and it sure was a hot day for the mission but aleast it would be a lovely day for the three to finally be back together on missions.

Tango had finally touched down in the plains of Africa and Wolf jumped off the chopper followed by Buffalo and Quiet and the three watched as Tango took off away from the hotzone and Wolf gathered Buffalo and Quiet around him.

"Ok ladies, mission is to find an soldier with connections to XOF, he is planning trade infomantion for a safe place and of course, Cipher has taken his offer" Wolf explained.

"Lets hope this guy is more talkable then The Viscount, I heard Ocelot tortured him and accidently killed him" Buffalo stated.

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "The guy was tortured day in and day out and sadly his body couldnt take it and he had a heart attack..he should have just given us everything he had".

Buffalo looked at Quiet and then back at Wolf "So whats the plan?".

Wolf pulled out his idroid and brought up the map "The target is said to be stationed at Ditadi Abandoned Villiage, however he was said to be moving any minute now so there is a chance we missed him".

Wolf looked at Quiet "Quiet, head out into the field and see if you can spot anything let us know if you find the target but dont stray too far from the area".

Quiet nodded and smiled then suddenly dashed off into the distance leaving Wolf and Buffalo alone.

"Me and you will head to the Abandoned Villiage, there are reports of prisoners in the area so I will leave that task to you while I look for any intel" Wolf ordered and with that the couple readied their weapons and headed to the villiage.

Quiet dashed through the plains of Africa hoping to see any signs of the targets and soon she saw two patrols on the nearby road talking so she decided to stop and cloak and took out her scope and listened in on the conversation.

"Did you hear about that shipment thats going to a client of CFA?"

" **Yeah something called 'Yellowcake** '"

"I heard its some pretty strong stuff, heard to rust any material it touches"

" **Really? How is that possible can you imagine that thing out in the open** "

"It would definatley cause panic"

"Well I heard the process of getting it has been slow, the CFA has been at that location for a while now"

"Either way I'm glad its away from here".

The patrol carried on and Quiet dashed away to a nearby cliff and jumped on top of it thinking about what she heard, she wondered if this is the plan Skull Face has for Diamond Dogs cause she knew the CFA was with XOF even before she was tasked to kill Big Boss.

Quiet looked out to the distance and saw an eagle flying boy and she smiled as she saw it go by but her thoughts were cut when she thought about XOF's plan and what would be left of Diamond Dogs once their plan succeeded, her mind was poisened with the possiblilty of what she was gonna do when she was cured and the only price she had to pay was to let XOF destroy Diamond Dogs.

Quiet shook the thought from her head and continued to dash through the fields looking for the target.

Wolf and Buffalo finally reached the village and both went in seperate directions with Wolf taking the high ground and Buffalo heading lower.

"Wolf this is Big Boss do you read?" Big Boss's voiced echoed on the radio.

"I read you Boss whats up?" Wolf responded.

"We just got word from Lydia's boys Hound and Rogue, they have been tailing the transport truck heading for the so called "Yellowcake" and it turns out it is going back to Skull Face" Big Boss explained.

"So whats the plan, abandon this mission and head for the Yellowcake" Wolf questioned.

"No, I will take care of it but it looks like its not leaving the area for another few days so it should give us more time to draw up a plan to intercept it, Hound and Rogue are still feeding us infomation I will let you know if anything changes". Big Boss stated.

"Alright...and Boss, thanks for letting Quiet come out with us again" Wolf responded.

"Dont mention it, she likes you two more then anyone else its only fair good luck Wolf" Big Boss ended the call.

Wolf made his way up the small hill avoiding any gaurds and came up to a few tents and heard a prisoner inside one of them and he slowly entered one and saw a female prisoner tied up and her mouth tapped and he quickly went to her holding up his hands meaning her no harm and he took out his knife and cut her bindings and removed the tape from her mouth.

"Get me out of-" The prisoner tried to speak but Wolf covered her mouth.

"Keep Quiet theres gaurds outside, head outside and turn right and slowly head down the hill and head north a chopper will be waiting for you tell the pilot Wolf sent you" Wolf stated and the woman nodded and Wolf removed his hand from her mouth and she got up and left the tent.

Wolf pulled out his idroid and ordered for Tango to the LZ for the prisoner and he quickly left the tent with his silenced pistol drawn and turned left to a small radio set up and almost immeadiatly he saw two soldiers facing away from him and pulled two headshots and they both fell to the ground and Wolf went around the table to check the intel files.

Buffalo searched the lower areas of the villiage and came across a dead prisoner with a bullet hole in the head.

"I'm so sorry" Buffalo sighed hating seeing souls being tied up and shot not being able to defend themselves it just showed that the enemy were cowards and always took pleasure in beating their prisoners.

Buffalo went on searching and she came to a small hut and entered with her gun drawn and lucky enough she found a prisoner tied up in the cornor and she lowered her gun.

As Buffalo approached the prisoner she saw the prisoners eyes widen but before she could react she was struck in the back of the head and fell to the ground and dropped her silenced pistol and in her dazed state she saw two soldiers looking down at her.

"Wow what a catch" One soldier stated and went to grab her but Buffalo pulled out a knife and slashed the guy's hand making him grunt in pain and his friend kicked her right in the face and disarmed her and kicked the knife to the side and she could hear the soldier she cut chuckle.

"She sure is a fighter" he then picked her up and held her in a neck lock and restrained her arm and made her move to the nearby table while the soldier's buddy had his assault rifle aiming at her.

Buffalo remained calm, she knew what was going to happen but all she had to do was wait the that small opening, she didnt panic and just let them move her to the table.

Buffalo's front hit the table and the solider forced her upper body on to the table and pinned her there.

Buffalo saw the soldier's friend pick up her silenced pistol and placed it on the table.

That was an oppertunity for a quick kill when she gets it she just had to wait for that one mistake.

The soldier pinning her still had her hand restrain on her back and he looked down to her ass and smiled at his friend.

"Her ass looks good in those pants, wonder what it will look like when they come off". The Soldiers chuckled and Buffalo made eye contact with the prisoner who in the distraction picked up the knife with her hands behind her back and the prisoner looked at Buffalo and winked at her and Buffalo winked in response.

Buffalo felt the soldier squeeze her ass just perving over her and she saw the other soldier point his gun at her and she didnt move.

"Bitch sure is quiet, maybe she's frustrated" The armed soldier chuckled at his buddy.

The Soldier restraining Buffalo worked on his belt buckle and then went to undo Buffalo's harness.

Buffalo remained absolutley calm not even scared as she knew the moment to strike was any minute.

The soldier undid the final strap and slowly moved his hands over her ass and to the elastic of her trousers ready to pull them down "Lets get the party started".

The prisoner cut her bindings and attacked the soldier aiming his weapon at Buffalo by stabbing him in the neck and in the confusion Buffalo grabbed her silenced pistol on the table and quickly leaned up and headbutting the soldier behind her and swiftly moved around him and held him in a neck hold and shot the soldier with the assualt rifle in the head and the prisoner pulled away.

Buffalo finally had the soldier who was about to have fun with her and slammed his head into the nearby wall over and over again showing no rage and no fear of almost being violated.

After a few moments the soldier's head was compleltey caved in and she finally let go of him and redid her straps and looked towards the prisoner.

"Are you alright?" Buffalo asked and the prisoner was shocked.

"What about you..they could have.." The Prisoner looked to the table and Buffalo kneeled in front of her.

"They didnt, I was taught to remain calm in any situation no matter how bad it is cause no matter what they will always make a mistake and leave window open to strike back" Buffalo assured the prisoner.

The prisoner was amazed by this soldier "Who are you".

Buffalo smiled "My name's Buffalo I'm a mercenary working for Big Boss, he's the one who taught me how to be calm in situations like this".

The prisoners eyes widened "The Big Boss, the one from the Peace Walker incident?".

Buffalo looked at her suprised "You know about that?".

The prisoner nodded "I was an assistant of Strangelove until Coldman moved Peace Walker to that base, I heard he stopped the whole thing single handedly".

Buffalo chuckled "Thats him alright, if your strangelove's assistant how did you end up here?".

"I was stationed at a science facility outside of this area, it was known as Devil's House but once I found out what it was a decided to leave but I wasnt allowed but I did anyway and I was taken away by soldiers and I ended up here".

Buffalo thought for a moment before speaking again "You know you could come with me, the Boss is always looking for more scientific minds and if you were Strangelove's assistant he sure could use the help".

Buffalo stood up and offered her hand and the prisoner smiled "Anywheres better then here".

Buffalo smiled as the prisoner took her hand and she helped her up "Have you heard from Strangelove recently?".

The prisoner's smiled faded "No, she went on this secret project with her boyfriend what was his name, Huey?".

Buffalo frowned "Huey?, wait they were an item?".

The prisoner nodded "Yeah even had a kid she kept in contact with me and she said she had a beautiful baby boy, she called him Hal".

Buffalo was thinkings through her head "You said they were working on a secret project, did this happen to be with a unit called XOF?".

The prisoner nodded "Yes, I heard Huey reached out to her to help him with this new project he seemed very excited about it".

Buffalo turned away and made a call "Boss its Buffalo are you there?".

"I'm here Buffalo what is it?" Big Boss responded.

"I just rescued a prisoner who was an assistant to Strangelove" Buffalo stated.

"Strangelove huh, thats a name I hate to remember" Big Boss sighed.

"Theres more Boss, according to this prisoner she said that Huey reached out to her to help him with the project with XOF..the timing seems too perfect and the fact she left before the attack nine years ago" Buffalo explianed.

"Seems to suggest it was orchestrated..Huey said he never seen Strangelove ever since the attack...I'm gonna investigate this right now, get the prisoner here Buffalo I want to speak to her" Big Boss ended the call and Buffalo turned to the prisoner.

"Whats your name anyway?" Buffalo asked and the Prisoner responded "Helena".

Buffalo smiled "Alright Helena I want you to quietly make your way out of the villiage and head west into the plains of Africa I will send a chopper for you".

Helena smiled and picked up the dead soldier's assault rifle and Buffalo's eyes widened "You know how to use that?".

Helena chuckled "Once or twice dont worry I will only use it as a last resport"

Buffalo placed her hand on Helena's shoulder "Stay low and keep moving I will see you soon".

Helena quickly left the hut and went west keeping low as she moved and Buffalo took out her Idroid and ordered the chopper to the west to pick up Helena and soon she left the hut and made her way up the upper part of the villiage and silently took down any soldiers in her way.

Wolf went through file after file and finally came up to an intel file regaurding the target and then he heard a branch snap and quickly turned around and drew his weapon.

Buffalo raised her hands "Easy babe!".

Wolf lowered his gun and saw that Buffalo's lip was cut and she had a red mark on the side of her head so he approached her and gently held her chin examining her "Are you alright love".

Wolf then looked down and noticed one of her belt straps were undone and he frowned at her "Your belt strap is undone, what happened".

Buffalo shruggeed her shoulders "Some asshole thought he could have some fun with me".

Wolf's anger rised "He didnt did he?".

Buffalo placed her hands on his face "Babe its fine he didnt even see any skin I had help from the prisoner there".

Wolf controlled his breath "You kept calm like Big Boss taught you".

Buffalo smiled "And I taught it from you, I made him suffer...the only man that i allow on my skin is the handsome man in front of me right now".

Wolf smiled finally "You're the strongest woman ever sweetheart".

Buffalo brought her lips to his for a quick kiss "You make me stronger, you found anything?".

Wolf turned around and pulled out his idroid and scanned the file and then turned back to Buffalo.

Looks like he left about twenty minutes ago and he's following a route set for him.

Buffalo loaded her weapon "Lets hunt him down".

Quiet was searching the outer edges of the mission area just to make sure the target close to his destination and lucky enough he was nowhere in sight and all of a sudden her idroid went off and she came to a stop and opened her idroid.

"The map has been updated" The Idroid spoke and Quiet opened the map and saw the targets predicited route and she was close to it and headed straight for it with a face of determination.

Buffalo and Wolf ended up borrowing a jeep that was near the Abandonded Villiage and drove through the plains of Africa with Wolf driving and Buffalo standing in the back with her rifle out keeping an eye out for any soldiers in the field and soon the Idroid went off "Enemy presence detected".

Wolf pulled to a stop and the two jumped out of the jeep and proceeded on foot.

"Quiet, we are near some enemy soldiers get to our location asap" Wolf ordered and Quiet hummed on the radio.

Wolf and Buffalo jogged for a few minutes and then they saw a few soldiers in the distance taking a break and the two lowered themselves into the grass.

"Boss do you read me, we may have found the target" Wolf radioed while Buffalo starred down the barrel of her gun at the group of soldiers.

"Wolf this is Ocelot, the Boss and Miller are comfronting Huey about the infomation you sent, make sure you bring the soldier back we need everything he knows". Ocelot advised.

"Roger" Wolf ended the call and he and Buffalo crawled through the grass making their way behind them ever so slowly.

"Buddy is nearby" Wolf's idroid went off and soon they saw Quiet jump on to a nearby cliff and aimed in their direction.

"Quiet I have an idea, once we identify the target you hit him with a tranq and when he goes down me and Buffalo will take down the rest" Buffalo advided and Wolf looked at her with a smirk loving the ideas she had.

Quiet hummed and smiled as it felt really good to be with Wolf and Buffalo again and she stoodby waiting for the order and she couldnt stop smiling.

Wolf and Buffalo were finally behind the soldiers and Wolf pulled out his scope scanning every solider there, he saw at least seven of them and soon he identified the target who was right in the middle of the group. "Quiet I got the target, take aim".

Quiet hummed and took aim at the soldier Wolf was pointing at and placed her finger on the trigger waiting for the word.

Wolf signaled Buffalo and they both slowly raised from the ground aiming their weapons and everything around them went quiet as the only thing they saw was the soldiers in front of them and they both put their fingers on the triggers and took a few deep breaths.

"Quiet, fire!" Wolf ordered and Quiet shot a tranq right into the targets neck and he fell in seconds and the soldiers were alerted but before they raised their weapons Wolf and Buffalo gunned them down before in seconds.

"Well that was quick" Buffalo stated and Wolf chuckled as he approached the target and Buffalo looked up at the cliff and gave Quiet a thumbs up which she happily returned.

Wolf faultoned the target and watched the ballon raise and it was ready to take off but then a gunshot went off and the ballon popped and Wolf and Buffalo raised their guns in all directions and thats when Buffalo saw a sniper in the distance.

"SNIPER!" Buffalo shouted and Quiet looked to the distance and spotted the sniper and took him down but then she saw a huge group of soldiers run toward them so she jumped of the cliff and landed near Wolf and Buffalo and shook her head in worry.

"Shit more company, Quiet take the target to the marked Jeep we will keep them at bay" Wolf ordered but Quiet was hesitant.

Buffalo tapped Quiet's shoulder "Go Quiet we got this".

Quiet nodded and picked up the target and ran while Wolf pulled out his idroid and ordered a drop.

"Ready love" Buffalo asked and Wolf smiled "Always".

Soon the soldiers came into view and Wolf and Buffalo took cover behind some nearby trees and opened fire at the soldiers as they came.

"CP targets been kidnapped moving to intercept!" The enemy radio called and the soldiers opened fire and Wolf and Buffalo determined to kill them.

Buffalo threw a few grenades at the soldiers hoping to seperate them abit while Wolf provided support fire taking out any enemies trying to flank them.

"How fucking many of them are there!" Wolf reloaded his weapon while Buffalo opened fire at a few soliders managing to kill them on the spot.

"Come on babe you love it when it gets rough" Buffalo shot her greneade launcher sending enemies flying and Wolf chuckled as he moved to another tree "Thats a diffrent thing entirley and you know it!"

A soldier threw a grenade at the trees and it rolled right next to Wolf and he and Buffalo saw and and dove out the way and it exploded and destroyed the trees making them fall to the side but it still provided cover.

"Package imbound". The idroid went off and Wolf and Buffalo looked to the sky and saw some backup.

The package landed with a loud thud and the soldiers looked stunned.

"Evening Gentlemen" D-Walker called out and was fully upgraded with state of the art armorer two miniguns on both sides of him and his support arm had a blade attached underneath it which it unsheathed with alerted the soldiers and all of a sudden Quiet jumped in out of nowhere back on the cliff she was stationed at and readied her weapons.

Wolf smirked as he saw the chances greatly improved "ATTACK!".

D-Walker charged forward firing his miniguns at the heavy armored soldiers going at great speed using his blade to slash any nearby enemies while Wolf and Buffalo shot at the less armored soldiers attempting to escape and some which tried to fire back at them and Quiet was the gaurdian angel taking out any soliders with rocket launchers.

The enemy numbers dropped like flies not being able to get a clear hit at the Diamond Dogs as everything was going so fast and soon only a handful of soldiers were left and they raised their hands surrendering and Wolf, Buffalo, Quiet and D-Walker realised that the fight was over so they lowered their weapons as they saw the soldiers on their knees.

Wolf and Buffalo approached them and saw fear in their eyes as they saw their squad get taken out by just three people and a Walker Gear, they were no match for them.

"What should we do with them, take em back to base?" Buffalo suggested and Wolf just looked at them and shook his head.

"No, let them go" Wolf stated and Buffalo was confused and he then spoke to them.

"I want you to go back to your commanders and let them know what happened here, how three soldiers and a Walker Gear took out an entire platoon of sixteen soldiers let them know it was Diamond Dogs and the more you send to us the more of you will die" Wolf stated and the soldiers nodded and slowly got up and ran in the oppisite direction.

"Are you sure you want to let them go Leon?" Buffalo asked Wolf and he turned to her.

"We took out their team and I doubt they would join us after what we did, maybe this will give them a chance to leave the battlefield" Wolf spoke softly and Buffalo nodded "So what now?".

Wolf looked to the distance and smiled "Why dont we stay and just explore for any containers maybe faulton a few soldiers while we are here?".

Buffalo raised her eyebrows thinking and then smiled "I like a little down time".

Quiet heard the whole conversation and she smiled and jumped down next to them and the two smiled at her.

"Great work Quiet, just like always" Buffalo stated and Quiet smiled and nodded and Wolf approached her and offered his hand and she shook it looking into his eyes with the same smile.

"Welcome back to the team Quiet we missed you" Wolf chuckled and D-Walker sounded off.

"No further hostiles in the area..Howling Wolf please give new..objective" D-Walker stated and Wolf looked back at Quiet and thought for a moment then looked back at D-Walker.

"D-Walker accompany Quiet to anypost she desires, mission is to recruit soldiers for Diamond Dogs mission will be two hours" Wolf ordered and D-Walker turned to Wolf as its headlight flashed.

"Objective Recieved, ready when you are..Quiet" D-Walker turned around and Quiet looked at D-Walker then back at Wolf and Buffalo.

Buffalo smiled "Give it a spin Quiet beats running all the time".

Quiet smiled and nodded and went to D-Walker and climbed on and gave Wolf and Buffalo a thumbs up and pressed a few buttons and D-Walker spoke.

"Driving Mode Engaged" D-Walker speeded off with Quiet and Wolf and Buffalo chuckled and turned back to get the jeep.

As they walked back to the Jeep Buffalo explained what the prisoner Helena said about Stranglove being involved with Huey and they knew Huey had some explaining to do since he said he never saw Strangelove after the fall of MSF.

"The guy better pray Big Boss goes easy on him" Wolf chuckled and Buffalo hummed as they appraoched the jeep and Wolf approached the target still sleeping in the back of the jeep so he pulled him out of to the floor and leaned down and attached a Fulton to him and soon he shot up into the air.

"Target is coming home Ocelot, we are staying in Africa a little longer to bring more people in" Wolf stated and Ocelot responded "Roger that Wolf happy hunting".

Wolf and Buffalo then leaned on the front of it and took a minute to relax and there was just silence and Buffalo just looked at Wolf and she went in front of him and brought her hand to his chest and slowly went down and Wolf's eyes widened.

"Sarah..we are in Africa remember" Wolf warned.

Buffalo brought her hand to his belt buckle and looked up at him "We are nowhere near an outpost and we have two hours and I want to be rid my mind of that bastard back at the villiage".

Wolf gritted his teeth "I should have been there".

Buffalo brought her finger to his lips "He never saw skin but right now I want my skin on yours".

Wolf chuckled and their tongues dueled as Buffalo worked his belt then she moaned as Wolf grope her ass and she slowly swayed her ass left and right making his hands grip her behind tighter and once she undid the belt she pulled back with a smile and smirked at him.

"You know how to get what you want dont you?" Wolf gave her one more kiss and she chuckled.

"If I want something, I take it" Buffalo lowered herself to his belt and Wolf shook his head and just looked at Africa thinking that they should come out here more often especially for their own side ops and Buffalo had her hands on Wolf's legs as she decided to have fun with him.

 **"The moment with Buffalo with those two soldiers may have been abit dark but I want to make Buffalo calm and collective during any situation and I am sorry if you felt uncomfortable with that moment but we saw how focused Buffalo is and now the plot thickens with Huey and of course I hope you like the surprise appearance of D-Walker and having him fight with Wolf, Buffalo and Quiet, I am so happy to write chapters with these characters together again and yes the chapter ended below the belt but hey why not lol love can bloom on the battlefield lmao**


	49. Chapter 49: Blind Rage

**"We are back with another chapter and these are events from the game but have been heavily altered for this alternate universe but I think it worked out well so lets kick it off!"**

Chapter 49: Blind Rage

Big Boss, Ocelot and Miller were in room 101 and had Huey tied up in was scared of what was going to happen to him as he told a lie about not being in contact with Strangelove and more suspision grew of what else he was hiding and Ocelot hit play on a cassette player holding a question tape from eariler and it played a certian part with Ocelot speaking to Huey.

" **Why were you the only one spared you got away without a scratch, why did Strangelove leave the base on the eve of the inspection? you two were close"**

 **"Strangelove? huh"** Huey's voice came on the tape suggesting he never worked with her since then.

Huey looked down at the floor and Ocelot stepped forward to Huey "You sure you never been with Strangelove since the fall of MSF?, cause it seems one of our best soldiers luckly found one of Stangelove's closest assistant which goes by the name Helena and she even remembers that you called her for a secret project".

Huey looked up at Miller and Big Boss at the table and they had stern looks on them "Fine, yes Strangelove was doing A.I research in that lab".

"Why hide that until now?" Miller questioned.

Huey struggled to find his words "I...ok..so what I wasnt working alone you've got to understand you do understand right? I didnt want to drag her into this its my load to bear alone".

Big Boss frowned "That doesnt make any sense why call her to join you if you didnt want to drag her in this mess".

Huey looked at Big Boss "I..I just wanted to see her again thats all..Skull Face said that we could meet in a secret location before commiting to the project but when she arrived Skull Face approached her with the offer to work on the project we all know she has a weakness for that".

"So you didnt create the AI intended to drive Sahelanthropus, it was Strangelove" Ocelot stated.

"Skull Face was never in favor of AI control so they argued, Strangelove she..she made him angry and then..he killed her" Huey's voice went as he spoke the last word.

Ocelot wasnt buying it "How, you didnt see it? what did he do with her body?.."You just let it happen".

Huey looked at Ocelot "I begged him not to do anything to her"

Ocelot crossed his arms "So you begged him not to do anything rash very kindly and he said he wouldnt but he killed her anyway?".

"I...that..thats right" Huey struggled to find his words again and Miller picked up on it.

"Pathetic.."

Ocelot leaned down looking directly into Huey's eyes "You know we have another idea, that you killed her".

"I..ME! I couldnt kill her look at me!" Huey countered the argument.

"You killed her and decided to take the credit for Sahelanthropus yourself" Ocelot gritted his teeth.

Huey shook in his shoes "I wouldnt..dont do treat me like one of you, I cant just kill anyone when ever I feel like it..I'm a normal human being".

Ocelot sighed "I see just one more question".

Huey looked down to the floor "Havnt you got enough already?".

Ocelot raised his hands and took a step back "Ok ok I can see its a painful memory you dont have to answer just listen to the question".

Huey sighed waiting for the question.

"You see this Helena also says that not only did you two work together before her death but also mentioned something else...she had a child didnt she...you're child" Ocelot stated and Huey started breathing heavy.

"Where's the kid?" Ocelot questioned and Huey looked back at him.

"How should I know"

"So there is a child" Miller spoke out.

"I..never seen his face" Huey had tears in his eyes.

"DONT BULLSHIT US HUEY!" Big Boss slammed his fist into the table as he stood up.

"What do you take us for" Miller questioned Huey.

Huey started crying looking back at the ground "They took it all..even my child I didnt even know he'd been born...I..lost everything..".

Ocelot looked back at Miller and Big Boss then back at Huey "How old would he be?".

Huey responded "Its been four years since then".

"And you know its a boy" Ocelot stated.

"Strangelove said so" Huey still looked at the ground.

"And his name?" Ocelot simply asked.

Huey then looked back up at Ocelot with his eyes red from tears "We called him..Hal, even though I never saw his face". Huey started crying again and Big Boss and Miller left the room and let Ocelot deal with Huey further.

"Boss I know what he is saying in there is bullshit and I think I know how to learn the truth" Miller advised as they walked down the hall.

"Go on" Big Boss was all ears as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"That AI pod in the base you found Huey I bet that think is filled with infomation if we go grab it we can start the investigation". Miller seemed hopeful.

Big Boss looked back at the door to room 101 then back at Miller "That pod isnt going anywhere Miller right now I want him to finish that damn battle gear and once he's done that we will go get it, we cant leave a big project like that unfinished".

Miller nodded "At least your up for it, alright we will hold off until that Battle Gear is complete then we can feed that bastard to the dogs".

The two walked further down the hall and came to the door leading outside and they soon exited and saw that Wolf, Buffalo, Quiet and D-Walker had returned and they were a welcome sight.

"Tell me again how it became a three hour hunting mission?" Buffalo chuckled as she jumped off the chopper looking back at Wolf as he jumped off.

"Cause you wanted our 'fun' to last abit longer" Wolf winked.

Quiet shook her head smiling as she left, she knew what they did in the fields of Africa cause it was written on their faces when they met up for extraction and she had to admit is was brave of them for fucking out in the open like that but it was reckless but she understood people needed to unwind every now and then.

Quiet walked past Wolf and Buffalo and looked back at them with a smirk and wiggled her finger at them and winked and soon turned around to head back to the Medical Platform.

Buffalo scratched her head as her cheeks burnt "She knows what we did doesnt she?".

Wolf coughed and looked at Buffalo with a worried look "I say yes..she knows".

Big Boss and Miller approached Wolf and Buffalo and they were proud of the amount of people they faultoned back during their free time in Africa.

"thirty soldiers brought back in a few hours, impressive even though you spent quite a bit of GMP" Big Boss smirked.

"We made sure they were worth the GMP before bringing them in" Wolf assured as he helped Helena out of the chopper and Miller chuckled.

"Its alright besides they are some impressive soldiers so we will let you off on that so this is Strangelove's assistant" Miller looked at the woman.

"I am and I owe these amazing soldiers my life" Helena stated.

Big Boss nodded "We will get you cleaned and give you some food we want to speak to you anyway about Strangelove".

Miller stepped forward looking at Helena "For now just settle in and regain your strength we will come see you later".

Helena smiled "Thank you". Miller then took her away to get treated and Big Boss watched on until Miller was out of sight and then turned to Wolf and Buffalo.

"We got a problem" Big Boss stated.

Wolf frowned "What is it, XOF?".

"Kind of, it turns out that Viper recorded the converstation between you and me about Reeve and his XOF connection and he's taken it to Lydia" Big Boss sounded serious.

Wolf rubbed his head and Buffalo looked worried "Does he have any idea how much damage that can do".

Big Boss sighed "Viper doesnt care he's only here to work for Miller and nothing else, Ive been confronted by Lydia and I managed to convince her to hold of telling Miller until she hears it from Wolf cause he knows the full story".

Wolf shook his head "Imagine the damage, especially to the troops they wouldnt know who to trust and we may see them leave Diamond Dogs".

Big Boss approached Wolf "Thats why you need to see her ASAP maybe you can stop this atom bomb from going off".

Wolf thought for a moment "Alright, I will go and see her alone".

Wolf went to walk but Buffalo gripped his arm "Wolf, Viper could be there and there may be a chance he could try something".

Wolf placed his hands on her shoulders "He may be reckless but he would never betray Lydia, she wants to hear my side before she tells Miller and last thing I want is more chaos".

Buffalo looked down with a sigh then looked up at Wolf with a nod "You be fucking careful, do you hear me".

Wolf smiled "I will dont worry".

"I will keep Miller with me until this situation is resolved we cant risk this getting out just yet, especially with Miller's obsession with the death of Skull Face and his unit" Big Boss stated and Wolf nodded and went on to the combat strut to meet Lydia.

An hour had past and Wolf finally made it to The Charon Corps quarters and entered and he saw Lydia leaning on her desk sharpening her knife and saw Viper loading his handgun and looked up at Wolf with a smile.

"Welcome Wolf, looks like you got some explaining to do" Viper sounded pleased with himself with the trouble he just caused.

Wolf frowned at the cocky soldier "My reasons are good enough Viper but what can I say about a self centred prick who's ego is as big as his running mouth".

Viper's smile droped "You are in no postion to tell me anything Wolf, you have been keeping a secret from Miller and when he hears about this I wonder whats gonna happen?".

Lydia stopped sharpening her knife and looked at Wolf with fire in her eyes "Miller will know if the explination is not good enough".

Viper snapped his head to his commander "I thought he was going to know?".

Lydia looked to Viper "I know you did not do this for the sake of Diamond Dogs Viper, you did this to cause shit didnt you?".

Viper stood up looking at Lydia "Regardless of why I did it, this is serious!"

Lydia placed her knife in her belt then looked at Wolf and crossed her arms "So tell me Howling Wolf, why is an XOF soldier doing on the base".

Viper approached his commander "Lydia this is pointless Miller needs-".

Lydia snapped her head to Viper "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN VIPER! THATS AN ORDER!".

There was an intense stare between Lydia and Viper and soon Viper grunted in frustration and sat back down.

Lydia looked back at Wolf "Tell me why you brought an XOF soldier here?"

Wolf crossed his arms and explained "I was on a mission to investigate a Tanker linked to XOF and during my investigation I encountered Skull Face he ended up going into the holds so I decided to follow him not realising it was a trap".

Lydia looked to Viper then back at Wolf "Go on".

"As I went deeper into the holds I came to this wide open area which had one container and thats when the trap happened and thats when I saw Reeve, The trap was originally intended for Big Boss but it clearly wasnt the case that day and Reeve and his own squad had their guns on me and that when Skull Face appeared". Wolf explained and Viper chuckled.

"Suprised they didnt kill you on sight, I sure would have" Viper leaned back on his seat and Lydia looked at Viper with daggers in her eyes then asked Wolf to continue.

"After a little talk with SKull Face he ordered an evacuation and ordered the ship to be destroyed and he left Reeve and his squad in that pit with me to die at the hands of his new Skull" Wolf took a deep breath as he remembered the monster he saw before continuing.

"Reeve went to shoot Skull Face but he didnt get a clear shot at him so we had no choice but to work together and we fought our way back to the top of the ship and he lost a member of his squad one by one by that new Skull and in the end..he saved my life and wanted in to avenge his fallen soldiers..they were his brothers to him Lydia he had a right to lay them to rest" Wolf looked at Lydia who was finally processing the infomation.

Viper got up and looked at Wolf "Quite the fanfiction you told us there but why hide it, why only you and Big Boss knows the truth..shouldnt Miller know about this".

"Because he is still in an unstable state" Lydia confessed which shocked Viper as he turned to her.

"Miller is obsessed with revenge and finding out that an XOF soldier is here will cause chaos, I see that now if we tell Miller right now it may cause Diamond Dogs to collapse cause no one will be able to trust the people their working with" Lydia confessed.

Viper frowned "Are you kidding he needs to know, we came here to work with him only Lydia I dont give a damn about these Dogs or Big Boss they can burn for all I care".

"And I'm pretty sure no one will care if your dead Viper" Wolf warned and Viper turned to Wolf.

"Make your move bitch been wanting to kill you since the beginning, got to admit though your girlfriend is easy on the eyes" Viper smirked and Wolf went to attack but Lydia came between them and faced Viper.

"You listen to me Viper, you will not go near Buffalo, you will not tell Miller about this situation if theres one person thats gonna tell him its me and I will do it on my own terms not so it can give you the pleasure of watching Diamond Dogs crumble" Lydia warned him.

Vipers blood boiled "Oh I see you are one of them now right, who did you fuck to get on their good side huh oh let me guess the man behind you..you seem to love having your back to him".

At lightening speed Lydia gribbed Viper's neck and kicked him in the knee making him drop to the floor and her hand gripped his neck like a vice and Viper swinged his right arm at her but she caught it with her free hand and in the seconds he was already at her mercy.

"Viper, you are hereby dismissed from The Charon Corp you will have one hour to leave this base if you take any longer I will shoot you on sight, you have done nothing but cause chaos, refused to help your fellow soldiers and disrespected your commanding officer for too long" Lydia applied more pressure to his neck and he tried to remove her hand with no luck.

"You cant do this..I've been there since the beginning..Hound and Rogue wont approve" Viper tried to speak.

Lydia smiled at Viper "They are fed up of you too may I add so I'd say they would forgive me".

Wolf walked forward behind Lydia and placed his hand on her shoulder "Lydia let him go..he's not worth it".

Lydia looked back at Wolf and then looked back at Viper and finally let go of him and his fell to the floor holding his throat gasping for air "Wolf's really changed you huh Lydia?".

Lydia huffed "I hate his guts I admit that but he and Big Boss, they opened my eyes now get your shit and get out".

Lydia looked back at Wolf "Help me escort him out of here I dont want him running his mouth".

Wolf nodded at Lydia and they both heard Viper laugh "This isnt over you know that right".

Lydia knelt down at Viper "As far as I'm concerned it is".

Viper got up and just looked at Lydia with rage in his eyes and then pushed past her and Wolf and out the door and Lydia and Wolf sighed at eachother and after a minute or two they went out of the room to catch up to him.

Quiet was on a crane nearby just looking out to the ocean and just minding her own buisness until she heard commotion in the distance that got her attention and she saw Viper in a pissed off state and she just watched and kept a close eye on the situation little did she know Ocelot also witnessed the situation from the upper level of the Combat Strut.

Viper walked towards the helipad and he looked to his left and saw Buffalo working on her bike while rocking to music being played in her headphones and he smiled and looked back at Wolf and Lydia in the distance.

"May aswell give the lady a proper goodbye" Viper ran towards Buffalo and drew his knife to attack the oblivious Buffalo and Lydia and Wolf realised what he was doing and shouted and ran after him but they were too far away to catch up to him and just as he reached her a woman jumped in front of him stopping him in his tracks and her landing alerted Buffalo and she turned around and saw Quiet in front of her and her markings appeared giving Viper a warning.

Viper laughed "Want a good time eh I will give it to you!" Viper slashed at Quiet but dodged his slashes and she went to attack but Viper countered her and slashed across her chest and ended up cutting half way across her chest and she screamed from the sharp pain and she saw he left her a huge deep cut on her chest and her left bra strap was cut and her anger rised so she countered his next attack and ended up breaking his arm and as he screamed she tossed him to the ground and took his knife and pinned him and lunged the knife straight into Viper's mouth but he stopped it with his teeth but she used so much for and ended up breaking his teeth and she digged the knife deeper.

"Quiet! Stop!" Buffalo went to pull Quiet off him but in her rage she pushed Buffalo a few meters away as she focused on killing Viper and Wolf came up behind her.

"Stop this NOW!" Wolf ordered and placed his hand on her shoulder and she reacted out of instinct and jumped off Viper and slashed at the unknown person behind her but Wolf dodged the first attack and gribbed her hand with the knife and disarmed her and Quiet leaned forward and brought the back of her leg up to attack but Wolf blocked it with his arm.

"ENOUGH!" Wolf pulled Quiet to the ground forcing her to her front and restrained her as Viper leaned up from the ground "WHAT THE FUCK YOU FREAK!".

Wolf ignored Viper and looked around "Give me a hand!".

Wolf looked down at Quiet struggling to get free "Stefanie! Calm down its me Wolf!"

Buffalo and Lydia came to Wolf's aid and helped to restrain her along with another soldier and while they restrained Quiet she managed to kick the one soldier off her foot and soon Ocelot appeared with a syringe.

"Hold her still" Ocelot ordered and injected her arm and pumped her full of the liquid and as Quiet reacted to the needle she soon calmed down and looked at Wolf and soon realised what she did and Wolf could see in her eyes she regretted it.

"It's ok Stefanie..just relax" Wolf assured her and soon she started to fall asleep and she fell silent and went limp.

"Ok she's out we can let go now" Wolf told Lydia and Buffalo and they all slowly got off her and Wolf picked her up in his arms and Buffalo checked on Quiet's chest and saw the cut was starting to heal and Lydia went to check on the soldier that Quiet kicked.

"You ok Sarah" Wolf said worringly

Buffalo smiled "I'm fine she was just angry dont think she knew what she was doing".

Ocelot nodded "Blind rage, we dont know what we do before its too late but this cant happen again".

Viper looked at the with rage as he stood up "Again!? she almost killed me!".

Buffalo turned to Viper and within seconds she delivered a lightning fast punch and hit him right in the jaw sending a few teeth out of his mouth and he fell to the ground again.

"Bastard! you better be grateful we stopped her but I'm starting to think she would have done us a favour!" Buffalo looked down at Viper.

Ocelot took out his idroid "Security we need you to come to the Combat Strut to deliver Viper to the cells".

Viper looked up at Ocelot with rage "You perfer that witch over a normal person!?".

As Viper complained he didnt see Lydia appear beside him and she drove her foot on to his neck and pinned him to the ground and put alot of pressure on his neck.

"If you ever try and hurt Buffalo again I will be the one to stick the knife down your throat" Lydia warned and took her foot off him and went on her way not before nodding at Wolf and Buffalo out of respect.

Ocelot sighed "One soldier causing all this chaos, I will stay here and make sure he doesnt try anything why dont you take the day off Buffalo".

Buffalo shook her head "No I'm fine thanks Ocelot besides my girl isnt gonna fix herself".

Buffalo turned to Wolf and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Dont be mad at her Wolf, she was only protecting us".

Wolf smiled at Buffalo "I know".

Buffalo smiled back and went back to sort out her bike and Ocelot chuckled "You got quite the woman Wolf look after her, anyway get Quiet back to her cell I will tell Big Boss what happened so dont worry about anything".

Wolf nodded and carried the sleeping Quiet in his arms to a nearby jeep and placed her in the passenger seat and drove them to the Medical Platform and once Wolf reached the platform he gently picked up Quiet again and slowly made his way down the stairs and entered her cell.

"I know you would never hurt us Stefanie" Wolf whispered as he gently placed her on the bed putting her in a comfortable position and looked at her for a few seconds and he had a new hieght of respect for her protecting Buffalo like that and he smiled and knelt down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for protecting Sarah, I will never forget it Stefanie". Wolf whispered and stood up and took one more look at the sleeping Quiet and decided to take his leave and exited the cell and went up the steps but little did he know that the syringe never worked.

Quiet opened her eyes and looked towards the stairs and she started crying as she couldnt believe that in her rage she pushed Buffalo and attacked Wolf, she curled up hugging her legs while laying on her side and she just let the tears fall.

Quiet had to be better then this, she had to be if she was gonna get her life back once she forfilled her side of the deal with XOF, she just couldnt let anything of what she is today become her future...she had to be better.

 **"Viper is becoming a serious problem and Quiet attacked Wolf out of rage now Wolf and Buffalo may have forgiven her but what about people like Miller? how will he react? lets find out in the next chapter )"**


	50. Chapter 50: Cracks In The System

**"We are back with another episode and today we find out what will happen after the events of the last chapter lets get it on!"**

Chapter 50: Cracks In The System

Quiet cried into the night after her blind rage against Viper and in the chaos she refused to back down as she ended up pushing Buffalo away and slashed at Wolf as he tried to calm the situation and it came to a fight between her and Wolf which he ultimatly won and she couldnt believe she did that to the only people who were kind to her and she was disgusted.

It was 7:00AM and Quiet sat on her bed just looking at the floor and after thinking things over she knew that to avoid any other situation she had to give up the one thing she enjoyed on Diamond Dogs.

Big Boss, Miller, Ocelot and Wolf were in Big Boss's office descussing what happened the other day when Viper tried to go for Buffalo.

"He needs to go, even Lydia agrees" Wolf stated.

"We need to keep him here so he doesnt cause anymore chaos out there" Miller suggested.

"Viper went to attack Buffalo, one of our best soldiers!" Ocelot argued against Miller's suggestion.

"Enough!" Big Boss stated lean on his desk watching the three argue and soon they turned to Big Boss.

"Viper almost took down one of our best yes, however if we allow a lunatic like that out in the field imagine what else he could do". Big Boss explained.

"So whats the plan Boss" Ocelot asked.

Big Boss thought for a moment "Put him in Quiet's cell and give her his quarters I think she deserves an offical place here".

Miller gritted his teeth and curled his cybernetic hand into a ball "Boss she attacked Wolf who was trying to bring back order, hell she even threw Buffalo away as she tried to stop her killing Viper".

Wolf frowned "As far as I'm concerned she stopped Viper from getting to Sarah".

Miller looked at Wolf "So you are ok with Quiet pushing Buffalo away and even standing up to you with a knife".

Ocelot turned to Miller with a look of disgust "It was blind rage besides I saw the look of regret when she looked up at Wolf before she passed out from the syrum".

Miller shook his head "No, I've taken all I can with her she refused to stand down and attacked two OFFICAL members of Diamond Dogs who were trying to keep order".

Big Boss rubbed his head in frustration "Not the killing talk again Miller..".

Miller looked at Big Boss "I admit I dont like her and yes I wish she died in those ruins but you took pity on her which I am totally against and now the men are getting restless over the news of her attacking Wolf and Buffalo as they tried to stop her".

Ocelot shook his head in anger "What the fuck is with your obsession with her hell I am disgusted with the troops acting like ten year olds".

Miller shot daggers at Ocelot "The safety of Diamond Dogs is at stake here Ocelot!".

Big Boss crossed his arms looking at Miller "So whats your plan then?".

Miller looked back at Big Boss "Chain her up".

Wolf approached Miller in anger "Are you fucking kidding Miller!".

Ocelot stopped Wolf from getting any closer to Miller as he explained further "Place her in one of the hangers, arms chained to opposite sides of the wall and completely block all sunlight from here".

Ocelot frowned "Are you out of your mind Miller, that will serverly weaken her!".

Miller looked at Ocelot still holding Wolf back "Thats the point keeps her under control".

Big Boss had the same look of disgust "You have been planning this from the start havnt you".

Miller looked back at Big Boss "I'm sorry Boss but its happening right the safety of Diamond Dogs come first".

Big Boss came right up to Miller's face like he was his enemy "Quiet. Saved. Sarah".

Miller felt unfazed by Big Boss "And yet she refused to back down when asked to".

Miller turned around to the door "I dont care if you three like her, the soldiers of Diamond Dogs comes first".

Wolf went around Ocelot and gribbed Miller and pinned him to the wall and Miller looked at him shocked "SHE IS A DIAMOND DOG YOU SON OF A BITCH!".

"Let go of me right now Howling Wolf" Miller warned but Wolf didnt even flinch at the tone of Miller's voice.

Big Boss sighed "Leon, let him go".

"This isnt right Boss, she protected Sarah from possibly being killed by Viper" Wolf continued to look at Miller as he responded.

"Leon, Let. Him. Go." Big Boss stated in a more serious tone and after a few seconds Wolf let go of Miller and took a few steps back.

Miller tidied his coat looking at Wolf "You are stripped of your rank for touching me Wolf and you will do three weeks in the brig".

Big Boss walked beside Wolf looking at Miller with daggers in his eye "Dont push it Miller, as far as I am concerned he didnt touch you...".

Miller shook his head "You may hate me for doing this but you will thank me one day".

Miller then left the room leaving Wolf, Ocelot and Big Boss alone.

"Can he do that Boss, chain her down" Wolf asked looking at the door and Big Boss turned back to his desk.

"The soldiers are getting restless and if we dont calm them this place will fall" Big Boss leaned back on his desk.

Ocelot turned to Big Boss "I can make sure no disrespect will come to her when she gets chained up its the least I can do".

Big Boss nodded "Thanks Adam, make sure only you, me, Miller and Wolf are the only ones allowed in her new prison if anyone else tries anything there will be hell to pay".

Ocelot nodded and walked to Wolf and placed his hand on his shoulder "I dont like it either Wolf, but at least he aint gonna kill her".

Wolf sighed looking at the floor "Not if he makes it look like an accident".

Ocelot shook Wolf's shoulder making him look at him "I wont let that happen I will be watching that area at all times".

Ocelot tapped his shoulder one last time and went to leave and only Big Boss and Wolf was left.

"I'm sorry Wolf, I will find a way to get her out of that situation" Big Boss assured him and Wolf looked at Big Boss and nodded "Thanks Boss..But Miller...he's out of control".

Wolf left the room and Big Boss sighed and turned to his desk and saw a photo of him and Miller from his MSF days "I know Wolf..I know".

Wolf quickly made his way to the Medical Platform and saw a few armed soldiers near the stairs and went up to them and one of them put his hand up "Sorry Wolf, Miller's orders are you not permitted to see her".

Wolf pushed the soldier out the way and the others raised their guns at him and he just looked at them unfazed "Do you really want to explain to Big Boss you killed one of the last soldiers of MSF?".

The soldiers looked at eachother and slowly lowered their guns and Wolf spoke " I know for a fact Miller hasnt told her whats happening so I think I can do the asshole a favor and make the situation abit easier so let me down there".

The Soldiers looked at eachother and finally stepped away from the path to the stairs and Wolf nodded and went down the stairs and saw Quiet just sitting on the bed looking at the floor.

Wolf made his way to the cell door and entered and he just looked at Quiet and soon she raised her head and looked at him and gave him a small smile.

Wolf sighed and approached her and sat next to her on the bed and Quiet knew it wasnt good news.

"Quiet I know you wernt thinking straight when you attacked me" Wolf stated and Quiet looked back down to the floor but Wolf placed his hand on top of hers "Hey I forgive you so does Buffalo but theres another problem".

Quiet looked back at Wolf wondering what it was and she saw pain in his eyes "Miller has seen this as a danger to all Diamond Dog soldiers, Quiet you saved the woman I love and I am in your debt but the other soldiers are more interested in the fact you attacked me".

Quiet frowned as she looked at him "Miller is gonna have you moved Quiet and..you are gonna be chained up".

Quiet stood up quickly and backed away from Wolf with her markings appearing again and Wolf quickly got up.

"Quiet listen to me, Big Boss is not with Miller on this he is gonna try everything he can to get you free from this but right now I need you to just go with it for now" Wolf tried to reason with her.

Quiet turned away running her hands through her hair in frustration as Wolf spoke on "Quiet dont give them more fuel to the fire, believe me when I say I am against this all I ask is you just go with it while Big Boss thinks of something".

Quiet then saw Miller and a few soldiers come down the stairs and Miller frowned at Wolf.

"What are you doing here" Miller demanded.

"Making sure you dont try to kill her" Wolf answered back.

"Why are you protecting this woman when she attacked you" Miller came round the the entrance of the cell wanting to know why Wolf was protecting her.

"Cause she was acting out of rage and the fact she protected Sarah makes me forgive her that attack" Wolf appoached Miller.

"Either way she attacked a high ranking soldier so she must be delt with" Miller simply stated.

Wolf had fire in his eyes and stepped right in front of Miller "What really is your problem Miller huh, its cause she used to work with Cipher right?, you are so obsessed with revenge its fucking blinded you what you are doing is pathetic and the fact is you are completley ignoring the fact she also protected another Diamond Dog soldier who was oblivious to Viper".

Wolf pointed at Quiet while still looking at Miller "Sarah would have been dead if it wasnt for her!".

Miller gritted his teeth "Watch your tone Wolf I am your commanding officer".

"And I am yours Miller" they all turned to the stairs and saw Big Boss standing there with a look of anger.

"Boss the troops demand this to happen!" Miller argued with Big Boss as he approached the cell and past the soldiers with Miller.

"Ive heard Miller...you love constantly reminding me" Big Boss stood right at Miller.

"Whats that surpossed to mean?" Miller demanded answers.

"Wolf is right you have become unstable with revenge you are so focused on Quiet you are blind to the real threat and they way I see it Quiet has proven herself time and time again and it just seems to pass right through your ears" Big Boss stated and Miller could believe what he was hearing.

"If it wasnt for Quiet we could have lost Flaming Buffalo one of our last members from our past that is what we are fighting for to put those souls lost to rest and the fact you completley ignored that Quiet protected her and yes I am not happy she attacked Wolf out of rage but I can see that she regrets it". Big Boss's statement made the soldiers behind Miller look at each other.

"I am have not ignored what she did to save Buffalo but if she cant control her actions when order is called she must be caged!" Miller demanded as he looked at Big Boss.

"You havnt changed Miller you looked for the slightest excuse to get rid of her, let me tell you something right now and you better listen..Quiet is staying here with us and if the troops want her chained for a bit to ease their minds so be it but you and the rest of them need to think back what she has done for us" Big Boss then saw Miller's eyes widen.

"Boss she is the enemy!" Miller really didnt like he was losing the battle.

Big Boss looked to Wolf "Leon take Quiet to where she needs to be, I promise you I will find a way to sort this out".

Wolf nodded and went to Quiet who still had her markings on her face "Stefanie, lets get out of here".

Quiet looked at Wolf and her markings didn't vanish and Wolf sighed "Stefanie believe me when I saw I hate this myself but please don't give them more fuel to work with, if you wont do it for Miller or the Boss...then do it for me and Buffalo don't become the monster they think you are.

Quiet looked down at the floor for a few moments and then looked at Wolf and finally nodded and Wolf placed his hand on her back and escorted her out and Big Boss placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Quiet I will make things right, just go with it for now and I will do everything in my power to get you back out in the field with us" Big Boss reassured her and she nodded and walked past Miller along with Wolf.

Wolf nodded and Wolf followed Quiet up the stairs and Big Boss continued to stare at Miller.

"Why are you protecting her" Miller demanded to know.

"She is one of us and we dont turn against our own Miller" Big Boss stated.

Miller's rage entered a whole new level "She will never be one of us!".

Big Boss pushed Miller up to the bars of the prison with such force the sound echoed across the platform and Big Boss held him by the throat with one hand and pinned Miller's cybernetic hand on the bars and Miller tried to remove Big Boss's hand with his other hand and looked to the soldiers and demanded them to leave and his voice striked fear in them and they quickly left.

"So you are gonna turn againt me?" Miller shouted.

Big Boss gripped Miller's throat harder "You did that yourself and let me tell you something old friend if you ever decide to take things into your own hands again I swear I will execute you where you stand..you completely ignored that Buffalo was saved from death by one of your old comrades...if you value your life you better not pull something off like this again". Big Boss then let go of Miller and he fell to the ground gasping for air and Big Boss just watched him trying to catch his breath and then went up the stairs and Miller just stood back up in shock that he was pretty much just humiliated by Big Boss.

"You keep this up Snake..and your gonna pay" Miller then walked up the stairs to attend to his buisness.

Wolf escorted Quiet to the hanger she would be held and she looked around and there was no vents or anything showing light outside and she then looked to the middle of the hanger on the floor and saw two huge chains each connected to opposite sides of the hanger and she turned to Wolf and she saw he didn't want this to happen.

"I'm sorry Quiet... I wish this didn't have to happen to you I know you didn't mean to attack me" Wolf looked to his side and Quiet placed her hand on his cheek and slowly brought his eyes to hers and she just looked deep into his eyes.

Quiet smiled as she looked into his eyes as she saw a wonderful man who did everything he could to protect her from Miller and she admired him and even though the end was near she at least saw one of the greatest men in the world and she turned and went to the middle of the room and looked down at the chains and her heart broke knowing this was gonna be her home for a while but she chose to cooperate not cause of Big Boss but because she realised when the time comes for XOF to proceed with its plan she would at least be safe so she picked up the chains and looked at Wolf and offered them to him.

Wolf approached her "You want me to chain you up?..why".

Quiet looked down to his chest and then dropped on of the chains and placed her free hand on his heart and he knew what she meant, Quiet trusted him.

After a few moments Wolf nodding realising it was best if he did it and not any other soldier who wanted to hurt Quiet so at least he would be as gentle as he could be.

Quiet watched him place the chains on her wrists and she looked down and a single tear stared to fall down her cheek as the chains clicked in place and Wolf saw the tear going down her face and Wolf placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Dont let them break you Stefanie..Me and Buffalo believe you are stronger then anyone else here..just hang in there" Wolf smiled and Quiet leaned in and hugged him again and he returned it and it was a tight embrace and Quiet just took in his scent knowing that XOF might execute their plan soon and this may be the only chance she could get to be this close to him and remember everything about him, the feel of his strong arms around her, the warmth of his body and the scent which bounced off him.

They then both heard footsteps behind them and it was Ocelot and he had a look as well stating he didnt want this to happen "Wolf you need to step back now".

Wolf nodded and took a few steps back and he just looked at Quiet how just looked deep into his eyes.

"Quiet I need you to kneel on the floor" Ocelot said in a calm tone and she did what she was told without taking her eyes of Wolf.

Ocelot sighed and looked back at a soldier that came with him and he nodded at the soldier and he hit a switch and the chains each retracted to the walls they came from and Quiet's arms slowly stretched out and she didnt resist as she just continued to look into Wolf's eyes..she felt peace everytime she saw his eyes.

Quiets arms were soon stretched out tight and she was now restrained but she didnt care all that she saw was Wolf.

Wolf leaned down in front of Quiet and placed his hand on the back of her head and caressed her hair "We will fix this Stefanie...I promise".

Quiet gave a tiny smile and she watched him stand back up and all of a sudden his radio went off.

"Wolf this is Big Boss, Buffalo has found out what Miller's done shes gone to confront him get your ass to the command platform I will meet you there!" Big Boss ended the call.

Wolf turned to Ocelot in a panic "Sarah's going after Miller its gonna get ugly!".

Ocelot's eyes widened "Come on lets go!".

Quiet watched them leave in a hurry and the room was silent and there was no soul except her and for the first time in a long time she felt lonely and she just hung her head and looked to the floor and cried.

Buffalo marched through the command platform and saw Miller about to head up the stairs to the upper levels of the platform and she had rage in her eyes as she marched to him.

Miller saw Buffalo in the cornor of his eyes and he turned to her "Buffalo I know what you heard but I-" Miller didnt finish his sentence as Buffalo delivered a huge right hook right into Miller's jaw and he fell to the ground with a thud and the surrounding soldiers were shocked.

Miller gripped his jaw and looked at Buffalo "You dare hit your commanding officer!".

Buffalo's rage had no end "You are not my commander!, you completely ignored the fact that Quiet saved me from your lapdog..you lust for revenge has made you blind!".

Miller spat out a tooth and looked up at Buffalo "I am fighting for those we lost!".

Buffalo mocked a laugh "Quiet saved me, one of the last of MSF and your reward for her was to chain her up! You are unstable Miller! you are just like the bastards we have been fighting, you ignored what could have been a death of a soldier and all you focused on was Quiet attacking Wolf in blind rage but she regretted it!".

Miller looked at the soldiers "Men arrest this bitch!"

The soldiers around looked at eachother hearing what Buffalo was saying and they looked at Miller and they saw that this man was indeed unstable.

"I gave you an order!" Miller shouted and Buffalo looked at the soldiers around her and they looked at her and then looked at Miller on the ground.

"We only take orders from Big Boss" one of the soldiers spoke out and the soldiers moved away from the area.

Buffalo looked back down at Miller "Your obsession has cost you alot Miller and most importantly the soldiers respect..and mine".

Buffalo then walked away leaving Miller to tend to his wounds and little did he know Lydia was near by and saw the whole thing and then turned around the corner and watched Buffalo walk away.

Lydia witness something she never thought would happen and for the first time in her life she was torn on which side to take.

 **"Big Boss and Miller are against each other, Miller has become more unstable and has lost a lot of the soldiers respect including Buffalo's, Lydia is torn and Quiet is chained...what's gonna happen now...we will find out soon I hope you are ready for more :)"**


	51. Chapter 51: Blind By Revenge

**"Buffalo knock Miller to the ground and Lydia saw it, what will she do lets find out!".**

Chapter 51: Blind By Revenge

Lydia watched as Buffalo left the area after she punched Miller right in the jaw and knocked him to the floor after she found out Miller decided to chain up Quiet as a reward for saving Buffalo from Viper and even though Quiet attacked Wolf after she was pulled off Viper she did it in blind rage and quickly came to regret it and Lydia could understand why Buffalo punched Miller but it was wrong to attack a commanding officer so she went to Miller and put her hands on Miller's arm to help him up but he shook her off.

"Get off me!" Miller shouted.

Lydia backed off with a frown "Whoa dont take your attitude on me after you got knocked down!".

Miller looked up at Lydia and stood up to face her "I have just been humiliated by that bitch who does she think she is attacking me!?".

Lydia crossed her arms "I dont know maybe cause you chained up Quiet as a reward for saving Buffalo from Viper?".

Miller gritted his teeth "And yet she attacked Wolf as he tried to get order back in place".

Lydia's blood boiled "And yet she instantley regretted it, you wasnt there Miller she had a look of regret on her!".

Miller shook his head "So your taking Quiet's side instead of the saftey of Diamond Dogs?".

Lydia couldnt believe what she was hearing "And yet you completley ignored what she did, she protected one of your best soldiers!, seriously Miller what is your problem with her!?".

Miller moved closer "You dont get it she is with Cipher and she will be the end of us".

"Where is the proof she is planning something Miller, cause from what I have seen she has been working pretty with Wolf and Buffalo!" Lydia waited for his answer.

"She has become a thorn here Lydia why are you not seeing it?" Miller asked with frustration.

"Answer the question Miller!, Where!. Is!. Your!. Proof!" Lydia was getting extremely fed up with Miller.

Miller stepped into her personal space "You havnt seen what she has-".

Lydia pushed him hard and pointed her finger at him "You come that close to me again and I will hit the other side of that jaw of yours!".

Miller grunted "So you've turned your back on me after all we have been through!? what about the child we lost!".

Lydia landed a huge punch right on his jaw and his stumbled back and looked at her while holding his jaw "Dont you dare bring my child into this argument!, I carried that baby in my womb for two months before I was in that damn ocean for god knows how long and it cost the life of my child!".

Lydia looked to her side then back at Miller "You know what Wolf, Buffalo and Big Boss were right about you, your obsession with revenge has blinded you to everything else around you!".

Miller stepped forward "So thats it then we're done are we Lydia!?".

Lydia pointed her finger at Miller again "Its Matthews to you and you did this to yourself and what you are now is not the man i knew all those years ago and Buffalo is right you are just like the bastards you have been fighting, the Miller I once knew would never be this heartless bastard in front of me!".

Lydia turned and Miller gripped her arm and she froze and her temperature rised.

"Dont your dare turn your back on me!" Miller exclaimed and out of nowhere Lydia gribbed Miller's arm and brought herself close to him and threw him to the grunt and he landed with a heavy thud and then she grabbed his Cybernetic Arm and pulled out her knife and wedged it right into the arm and Miller tried to fight back and then Big Boss, Ocelot and Wolf came around the corner and saw the scene.

Big Boss and Wolf pulled out there guns and aimed at Lydia.

"Lydia stand down!" Big Boss ordered.

"Lydia stop he's not worth it!" Wolf ordered.

Lydia twisted the blade hard into the Cybernetic Arm and sparks flew all over the place and she placed her foot on Miller's chest.

Big Boss stepped forward "Lydia stopped thats an order!".

Ocelot then went in front of Big Boss and Wolf with his two revolvers drawn "Lydia stop..please dont make me do this".

Lydia looked up at Ocelot and she looked at him for a moment and gave a small smile "I'm not hurting him Ocelot, trust me..".

Lydia then ripped the Cybernetic Arm right off Miller and took her foot off Miller and took a few steps back and just looked at the Cybernetic Arm she gifted to Miller.

Miller looked at his destroyed Cybernetic limb and then at Lydia "What have you done!".

Lydia looked at the arm a few moments longer then back at Miller "I'm taking this back..I gave this to the wrong man..".

Ocelot took a step forward "Lydia take it easy..just breath".

Lydia looked at Ocelot and gave him a soft smile "I'm ok Adam, I'm still the same woman you know years ago".

Big Boss and Wolf looked at eachother in confustion and then they saw her turn and leave the area and then saw her throw the destroyed arm over the railings and it fell into the ocean and she went around the corner and out of sight.

Ocelot sighed as she walked off and Wolf came up to Ocelot with a suprised look "Ocelot you know here?".

Ocelot looked at Wolf and nodded "Yeah more or less".

Ocelot then went to help up Miller but he shook him off and Ocelot sighed and Big Boss shook his head as he stood.

Miller then looked at Wolf and then Big Boss "I want his girlfriend discharged from here right now Boss".

Wolf went up to Miller but Ocelot stopped him and Big Boss went up to Miller.

"No" Big Boss simply stated.

"She attacked a commanding officer and I will not allow it!" Miller's anger rised.

"Because you decided to chain up Quiet, the very person which saved her from one of YOUR old comrades" Big Boss just stood there looking at Miller.

Miller looked at Wolf "What about you Wolf huh she openly attacked you".

Wolf slowly moved Ocelot's hand away from him and took a step forward "I know that Miller but you wasnt there, when I restrained her I saw her look at me and I saw the realistion in her eyes once she discovered what she did and that is something I can forgive".

Miller shook his head "You have protected her too much Wolf, whats your real objective huh? do you want her to be your fuck buddy when your girlfriend aint around".

Wolf went to attack but Ocelot quickly grabbed him and pulled him back and Big Boss pushed Miller.

"Miller thats enough!" Big Boss shouted at his old friend.

Miller looked at Big Boss "I have done everything to protect the men from any kind of threat and you allow that witch to be here".

Big Boss frowned "She has done nothing yet and if she does I will deal with her but right now she has done nothing but respect us and the fact she protected Buffalo tells me everything I need to know, you are unstable Miller and you are unfit to do your duty".

Miller looked shocked "Boss..".

"Miller you are hereby relieved of duty until further notice you will no longer give out orders, only me, Ocelot and Wolf will be giving orders until further notice" Big Boss stated.

Miller took a step forward "I built this damn place Snake, you have been sleeping for nine damn years..this place would have existed if it wasnt for me!".

Big Boss sighed "I know that and I havent forgotten and I can never repay you for that Miller and I know you and me dont see eye to eye but I will not stand by and let you become unstable to the point where you lose your damn mind, go to your office and cool down..I am not kicking you off Diamond Dogs I am only helping you get back to the Miller you once was".

Miller took a step back and looked at the three and he had no choice, he had no athurioty now so he turned without saying a word leaving the three alone.

"Boss, do you want me to get Buffalo?" Wolf questioned.

Big Boss looked at Wolf and gave a small smile "No the way I see it she defended a fellow soldier so she did nothing wrong, I want you two to take the rest of the day off I got a mission for you tomorrow so just rest up".

"Will do Boss" Wolf left the group and headed to the Combat Unit.

Ocelot and Big Boss watched him leave and Ocelot looked at Big Boss "I will go speak to Lydia and try to get things under control is there anything else you need done Boss?".

Big Boss sighed and looked at his old friend "Just make sure no one tries to take advantage of Quiet, last thing I want is the men causing more trouble".

Ocelot nodded "Will do Boss I will see you in a bit".

Ocelot left and Big Boss rubbed his head in frustration and he went to walk but then he felt like he was being watched so he stopped walking and slowly turned around and saw Eli looking at him in the distance with a frown on his face.

"You looking to get your ass kicked again? well its gonna have to be another time" Big Boss stated and Eli didnt say nothing but still had a frown and then walked away and vanished around the corner.

"Fucking pain in the ass that kid" Big Boss turned and continued his duty.

Back on the Combat Unit Wolf was in front of his door and took a deep breath and then entered and saw Buffalo sitting on a fold up chair with a med kit tending her hand.

"You ok Sarah?" Wolf stood at the door as it closed.

Buffalo smiled but didnt look at Wolf "I guess you heard what I did?".

Wolf saw a fold up chair to his right and took it and set it up in front of Buffalo at sat down and took her hand and saw she had a nasty cut on her knuckle.

"Caught my knuckle on Miller's tooth guess I learnt not to aim for the teeth" Buffalo sighed.

Wolf caressed her hand as he examined the cut and then looked up at Buffalo "Did I say that you are sexy when your pissed off".

Buffalo chuckled as Wolf picked up a cloth and placed it on her cut and she winced in pain "Easy babe..".

Wolf removed the cloth and the cut was now clean and he reached down for a thread and needle "Did I tell you Lydia ripped off Miller's Cybernetic Arm?".

Buffalo's head snapped up with shock "She did what!?".

Wolf threaded the needle "Yeah I think she broke up with, me Ocelot and Big Boss only saw him on the ground and Lydia digging her knife into his Cybernetic Arm and then she ripped it off".

Wolf then brought the needle to the cut "Deep breath love.".

Buffalo held her breath and Wolf placed the needle into the cut and started to close the wound.

"So whats gonna happen now? Am I getting locked up or discharged?" Buffalo watched him work his magic.

"No, Big Boss has decided that you were defending a fellow soldier and I agree" Wolf stated as he focused on the wound.

"I think you are right he is unfit to lead in this state, I cant believe he has had Quiet changed up" Buffalo looked at the photo on their desk of her, Wolf and Quiet on their first mission together and she smiled.

"That is a lovely picture isnt it?" Buffalos asked and Wolf looked up at the desk and chuckled "It sure is" and then went back to closing the cut.

"I know it was wrong for Miller to have her chained but I want you to know I chained her up myself and in the gentliest way possible" Wolf stated and Buffalo looked at him.

"You chained her up? Why?" Buffalo questioned.

"Only a few of us like Quiet the rest despise her, if anyother soldier did it they may have tried to be funny so I personally did it to make sure she was as comfortable and respected as possible". Wolf stated and Buffalo just smiled at the man.

Wolf finally closed the wound and took some scissiors and cut the thread and Buffalo just watched as he took a bandage and wrapped her hand and then placed two plasters to hold the bandage in place and then kissed her bandaged hand and she just chuckled.

"A kiss to make it feel better?" Buffalo winked and Wolf sat back and smiled at her "Anything for the lady".

Buffalo stood up and straddled Wolf and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm no lady remember".

Wolf smirked "Nah your right..I see a fox".

Buffalo arched her eyebrow still smiling "A fox huh...I like it".

Buffalo leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss and just enjoyed the moment of being eachothers arms.

 **"So Lydia took back the arm she gave to Miller and Big Boss has relieved him of duty its getting worse and worse! whats gonna happen next oh the humanity! lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)!**


	52. Chapter 52: Operation Dead Dogs

**"We take a look at Skull Face's perspective for the 2nd time and the attack I have been teasing for a long time is drawing closer and closer )**

Chapter 52: Operation Dead Dogs

Skull Face headed through a door and into a large open area and in the middle of the room was the new Skull codenamed Riot who was once the scientist called Morrison who was killed by Big Boss while he rescued Lydia from his clutches and he was sat down and the room had defense systems trained on it just in case it got out of control.

Skull Face looked up to the cameras "Shut down all defenses".

Pretty soon the defense systems went offline and now there was nothing to protect Skull Face if Riot decided to attack.

Skull Face removed his hat "Riot, can you hear me".

Riot's eyes shot up and were glowing green as he looked up at Skull Face "My Maker..I do".

Skull Face smiled "You do you serve?".

"Skull Face, Commander Of X.O.F" Riot responded.

Skull Face moved forward and knelt down looking into Riot's eyes "What is your mission".

Riot clutched his fists "To Destroy Diamond Dogs...to Destroy Big Boss..".

Skull Face chuckled "Good, there is one person I want you to let live, her name is Quiet".

Riot tilted his head "Quiet...my..perfect creation".

Skull Face smiled "Ah I see you still remember a few things from your past life, yes she has agreed to let us destroy Diamond Dogs to give her a second chance at life..and I am a man of my word so I want you to make sure she lives".

Riot looked down to the floor "Ensure Quiet's survival..Destroy Diamond Dogs..Destroy Big Boss".

Skull Face stood up looking down at Riot "You are ready".

Skull Face walked away back out the room and Riot looked up to the door as the defense systems came back online "Big Boss..you will witness greatness".

Skull Face walked through the hall and saw Martson waiting for him "Marston I assume everything is ready?".

Martson nodded "It is sir though we have a little problem, we have found two people spying on the cargo we were setting up but we managed to capture them".

Skull Face rubbed his head "I see, take me to them I want to see who they are".

Martson guided Skull Face to the interrigation room and as they entered they saw two specialist beating the hell out of two soliders.

"Men thats enough" Marston ordered and the specialist stepped away and Skull Face saw the two prisoners tied to chairs and beaten half to death and he smiled.

"Ah Rogue and Hound..a pleasure to meet you" Skull Face chuckled and Rogue and Hound looked up at him in confusion.

"How do you know our names" Rogue spoke out.

"I have ears out there son, never thought I would have two members of the Charon Corp with us" Skull Face stated in a joke tone.

Hound spat out blood from his mouth "Cut the friendly attitude we all know you have plans for us".

Skull Face stepped forward to Hound "You are spot on Hound normally I would kill those who are against us but after looking up your history in the Charon Corp I decided to give you a choice".

Rogue looked at Skull Face with a frown "Let me guess you want us to join you..".

Skull Face smiled at Rogue "Absolutley, having you two on our side will be a great help..besides how long can you keep wondering the world with Lydia looking for work".

Rogue chuckled "If you think I'm gonna join you then you guessed wrong".

Skull Face sighed and approached Rogue with a sigh "Dont tell me you have fallen in love with the legend".

"Dont kid yourself we respect him but we are not loyal to him" Hound countered the argument.

Skull Face turrned to Hound "Well I hear your Commander Lydia is starting to like Big Boss I mean with everything I have heard about Big Boss rescuing her has made her change her views".

Rogue shook his head "I see what you are doing well its not working I dont give a fuck about XOF and I sure as hell not gonna join you".

Skull Face looked to both of them "Well there are other ways we can convince you".

Skull Face turned away and approached Marston "Take them to the lab, its high time for new Skulls".

Marston nodded and looked to the two interrigators "Soften them up but dont kill them".

Marston and Skull Face left the room and Hound and Rogue were beaten again.

"Marston I want you to head to OKB Zero and take command of our outpost there, I will be staying a little while, make sure everything is ready for my arrival in the upcoming days" Skull Face ordered.

"Will do Sir, may I ask when will we launch our attack on Diamond Dogs" Marston asked.

Skull Face chuckled "Well I heard Howling Wolf has a birthday coming up soon, so I am feeling generous... let him have his day and we will attack soon after that".

Marston looked to the side and frowned and Skull Face tilted his head "Something you wish to say Marston?".

Martson looked to Skull Face "Permission to make a request?".

Skull Face nodded.

"When we destroy Diamond Dogs I want Wolf alive, I want to be the one to kill him..he needs to pay for what he did to me" Marston asked and Skull Face chuckled.

"I will order Riot to make sure to keep him alive and to when we arive to pick Riot up we will be sure to bring Wolf to you, you are a great soldier and I thing you deserve this moment". Skull Face stated.

Martson nodded "Thank you Sir, just say the word and Operation Dead Dogs will commence".

Skull Face turned away as Martson left for his depature for OKB Zero and all he could do was smile as he made his way down the hall of undisclosed location.

"You will rest in peace this time Big Boss, like I said..for my world to live..yours must die"

Back on Mother Base Lydia tried to get into contact with Hound and Rogue but soon she gave up and sighed as she rubbed her head and then she heard her door open.

"Miller get out of here!" Lydia shouted.

"Easy Lydia its me"

Lydia opened her eyes and turned around and saw Ocelot enter the room.

"Oh its you Adam, I'm sorry..Miller just got to me thats all...I tried to help him but he threw his attitude at me" Lydia leaned on her desk clearly frustrated.

Ocelot crossed his arms as he stood in the middle of the room "Its alright and I understand really, Miller has been out of control and I have come to tell you that no actions are being taken on you at this moment in time".

Lydia frowned "Why?"

"Cause Big Boss has relieved him of duty for the time being, hopefully he will sort himself on his time off" Ocelot explained.

Lydia crossed her arms "What about Lydia I guess something will happen to her?".

Ocelot shook his head "Miller wanted her kicked off Diamond Dogs but Big Boss is not allowing it to happen cause the way he see's it she was just defending a fellow soldier".

Lydia nodded "I'm glad I was there Adam I know Quiet regretted her actions the look on her face said it all".

Ocelot agreed "I know I was there and I dont blame her at all but for the sake of the troops she must be chained up for the time being".

Lydia looked down to her arms "If I hadnt come here maybe Quiet wouldnt have to save Buffalo from Viper".

Ocelot stepped forward placed his hand on her shoulder as she still looked down at her folded arms "You are not responsible for his actions Lydia, dont you dare blame yourself..the Lydia I know wouldnt blame herself for others actions".

Lydia chuckled and looked up to Ocelot "Still the same as the younger Ocelot I met years ago".

Ocelot smiled "Well we are not young anymore Lydia thats for sure".

Lydia lightly punched his shoulder "Hey I am only thrity six which makes you older then me what are you anyway forty?".

Ocelot shook his head smiling "Spot on".

Lydia smiled looking to the side of the room "I really miss those day Adam" Lydia then looked back into Ocelot's eyes "Back before I met Miller".

Ocelot let go of Lydia's shoulder "They were good days still are".

Lydia looked down back at the floor "I dont know what came over me when I attacked Miller, just his aggression, reminding me of what I..we lost...our baby".

Ocelot then placed his hands on both her shoulders and she looked at him "You listen to me Lydia dont degrade yourself, you are a strong, intelligent woman who is not afriad to stand up for herself..she didnt give up all those years ago and she isnt gonna give up now I know her too well".

Lydia just looked up at Ocelot as he reminded her of the woman she was and she couldnt believe this was the same man she met all those years ago, he was alot more wiser and more calm.

They just looked at eachother for a few moments and then Lydia placed her hands on his cheeks and latched her lips on his and Ocelot was shocked by the attack but feeling his lips on hers once again felt amazing and his arms fell to her waist and brought her closer and the two's tongues battled for dominance.

Lydia then broke off and her voice sound shaken trying to catch her breath and she looked up at Ocelot "Adam...I shouldnt have left you...but this..it cant..we...cant...I need more time to think...".

Ocelot watched as her tears fell and he put his hands on her cheeks and whiped her tears away with his thumbs and then place a kiss on her forehead and Lydia placed her hands on his wrists while he kissed her forehead.

Ocelot and Lydia's forheads met and it was a comfortable silence "Never question yourself out there Lydia, cause I never did".

Lydia looked up at Ocelot and placed a kiss on his cheek "Give me some time Ocelot...I need to think about this".

Ocelot nodded "If we dont happen again I will still be here for you Lydia, never forget that".

Ocelot removed his hands from her and made his way out of Lydia's quarters and she placed her hand on her chest and she couldnt believe what just happened and how much she missed being in Ocelot arms she was a mess, but she had to push forward and become better and decide if Ocelot or Miller is the one she truly wants to be with.

 **"Lydia Matthews is a character I have adapted to my story with the permission of Sofalofa as she belongs to this amazing writer and I thank you this amazing writer for allowing me to explore a story with her also in Sofalofa's story Lydia has been in a relationship with Ocelot before she went with Miller so it was pretty cool to add this moment to the story and it will be explored more but things are gonna blow up soon...get ready )**


	53. Chapter 53: The Truth Comes Out

**Buffalo, Lydia, Wolf and Big Boss arnt the only ones angry with the handling of Quiet thanks to Miller and in the heat of the moment the truth comes out**

Chapter 53: The Truth Comes Out

Miller was in his office removing what was left of his Cybernetic Arm after Lydia tore it off after their break up and he was frustrated to the point the stress would normally kill a man and as he was working to remove it he heard his door open and he turned around and saw Reeve standing there with a look of rage.

"Private Reeve what do you want" Miller sighed and then his eyes widened as Reeve came closer and gripped him and pinned him to the wall "You son of a bitch! whats this I hear about you chaining up Quiet!" Reeve demanded to know.

"Get your hands off me soldier! I did it to protect Diamond Dogs!" Miller managed to push him off with his good arm.

Reeve wasnt convinced "Or is it cause you are just a self centered prick who took the oppertunity to chain her up to make you smile".

Miller stepped forward "All I care about is the safety of our men!".

Reeve pushed Miller back at the wall with such force the shelves around him knocked a few tropies off them "It was all for you for son of a bitch! Release my sister right now!".

Miller frowned "Sister?".

Reeve realised he let something slip and let go of him and took a few steps back with daggers in his eyes and then turned and left leaving Miller confused and then he put two and two together and marched to his desk and picked up his radio.

"Snake! Leon! Get here right now you have some explaining to do!" Miller slammed the radio on his desk and continued to remove his Cybernectic Arm.

Big Boss and Wolf finally arrived at Millers office and entered to see Miller sitting at his desk looking up at them with a dark look.

Big Boss entered and looked directly into Miller's eyes with the same venom and Wolf came around and saw the look Miller was giving.

"Thats a look you shoot your enemies" Wolf stated but Miller didnt respond.

"Alright Miller what the hell do you want the day has been a disaster and now you want to add more shit just tell us what you want" Big Boss demanded.

Miller then got up slamming his fist into his desk "I'll ask the questions!, how the hell is Reeve!".

Big Boss looked to Wolf knowing that Miller found something out and then they heard Miller mock a laugh and they turned back to him "So looks like you have been hiding something".

Miller slowly walked around his desk as he explained "I was hear minding my own buisness until your 'old friend' Wolf came in and pinned me to the wall demanding to know why I had Quiet chained".

Miller finally leaned on the front of his desk looking at the two "I explained it was for the men and of course he said I did it for myself but you two of all people know I care about the soldiers and in the heat of the argument he demanded me to release his 'sister'".

Wolf looked to the side of the room and Miller looked at Wolf "So who is he really Wolf!".

Big Boss stepped forward to Miller "Miller he's a soldier who-".

Big Boss was stopped in his tracks when he felt Wolf's hand on his shoulder and Wolf stepped forward in front of Miller full of hate and he looked directly into his eyes as he decided to come clean.

"Reeve is not my old friend you are right, I met him on that Tanker I was sent two and yes he was on the opposite side back then with his squad's guns aimed at me but he and his squad was left for dead by his commander and we had no choice but to work together to get out as the Tanker was set to sink..we were being hunted by a new Skull in the form of a fucking dog and one by one Reeve's soldiers were killed by that thing"

Big Boss took a deep breath as Wolf continued to explain.

"We made it to the top of the Tanker which was in flames and if it wasnt for him I wouldnt be here today and if it wasnt for him Lydia would have been killed along with me when we were captured, I offered him to join us to avenge the men he considered family, he is not a Diamond Dog but he is fighting for the same thing we are fighting for".

Wolf saw Miller look to his side and then slowly made his way around his desk processing the infomation "So..we have another XOF soldier on our home". his anger rised.

Big Boss pushed past Wolf and slammed his fist into Miller's desk causing a crack in the wood "GOD DAMN IT MILLER, WOLF TOLD YOU EVERYTHING AND ALL YOU HEARD WAS FUCKING XOF!"

Miller snapped his head at Big Boss "THEY ARE THE REASON WE FIGHT! HE COULD HAVE BEEN AMONG THEM ON MSF!".

Wolf marched up to Miller's desk "He joined XOF after that day happened, he had nothing to do with it, niether did Quiet!".

Miller snapped his head to Wolf "AND YOU FREAKING BELIEVED HIM!".

"WE HAVE A FUCKING INTEL TEAM MILLER I LOOKED IT UP MYSELF, ITS NOT FABRICATED ITS A LEGIT RECORD OF HIS SERVICE!" Big Boss defended Wolf.

Miller then looked at Big Boss "You, you have known this for this long and you didnt think to tell me".

Big Boss sighed in frustration and turned away and walked to the middle of the room and turned back to Miller clearly fed up "This is exactly why Miller, no matter what is said all you hear is Revenge, XOF and Cipher what the hell do you expect me to do when you freak out".

Miller slammed his fist back into his desk "What do you think this has done and to think you fabricated a story is a huge insult!".

Big Boss marched up to Miller's desk with new venom "Dont you dare talk about fabrication Miller, you brought soldiers here under my nose, you made orders behind my back and you even had guns fucking trained on my own damn chopper when I first brought Quiet here!".

Miller countered the argument "For all I know she held you as hostage on that damn chopper".

Wolf crossed his arms "Funny you never mentioned that when me and Ocelot were on the platform when he arrived or did you happen to forget to tell us in the heat of the moment.".

Miller looked to Wolf "You and your girlfriend should have set the example of what we lost nine years ago but instead you decided to become friends with the enemy and you even decided to bring another XOF soldier to the base have you forgotten everything we once had".

Wolf then took off his MSF emblem off his shoulder pad and placed it in his desk with a thud and Miller looked down at it and so did Big Boss.

The MSF badge Wolf carried was extremely old and faded it was burnt around its edges and the yellow side of the badge was missed with black from the burnt fabric and the room fell silent.

Wolf spoke in a calm tone "I have carried that badge with me for the last ten fucking years Miller, it is the same badge you and Big Boss gave me when I joined and when I came here Ocelot offered me a brand new MSF badge to replace this damaged one, but I refused".

Miller looked up at Wolf as he continued on "I have not forgotten what we lost, the people, the family we lost..soldiers we brought home from the battlefield the ones who once had their guns at us that was what we once were, we made enemies into friends, we made friends into family".

Wolf then picked up his damaged MSF badge and placed it back on his shoulder and took off his Diamond Dogs badge on his other shoulder and presented it to Miller "This is our future Miller and so far it is being tainted by revenge cause we are holding hate towards soldiers who deserve a chance, back in MSF we didnt care about their background..if they were willing to join us and even help us to a certian point we welcomed them with open arms".

Big Boss just watched as Wolf continued to make his statement "I lost everything except two things Miller, I have Sarah..and I have the memories of our family from MSF with all of us believing in a world where soldiers can be free I believe in Outer Heaven, do you still believe in it".

Miller was silent as Wolf chucked the Diamond Dogs badge on Millers desk and it landed perfectly in front of him.

"All I see in this emblem is blood and hate, Revenge will come yes but what about after that Miller..what will become of us then..".

Miller looked down at the badge and was just silent.

"You can keep that badge Miller, the MSF badge is all I need" Wolf turned away and Big Boss watched him leave and then looked at Miller still looking down at the badge.

"For once, listen to what people have to say before pointing the gun...listen to Reeve and hear him out" Big Boss simply stated and left the room leaving Miller alone.

Miller slowly sat down looking at the Diamond Dogs badge which Wolf pretty much refused to wear anymore, he knew Wolf was loyal to Big Boss and wasnt about to leave but instead for Diamond Dogs future he was just fighting to keep the memories of the past alive.

Miller then looked to the picture of him standing with Big Boss after a successful mission and even saw Big Boss leaning his forearm on Wolf's shoulder.

"Howling Wolf, A Phantom Of Our Past" Miller sighed and then pulled his draw out of his desk and saw a metal case and took it out and placed it on the desk and looked at it for a few seconds and then opened the case revealing his own MSF badge and just leaned back on his chair looking at it.

Big Boss was on the second floor overlooking Mother Base smoking a cigar and then his eyes set on Wolf and Buffalo talking so he leaned on the railings watching the two but he was out of earshot to hear them talking and then he saw Buffalo smiling and brought her hands to Wolf's chest as he wrapped his hands around her waist and their foreheads gently connected as they continued to speak and then their lips connected and Buffalo brought her left hand to Wolf's head and deepend the kiss and Big Boss couldnt help but smile at the couple.

Big Boss thought back to when these two were rivals back in the MSF days always arguing and even throwing punches at eachother and how they instantly became lovers is something he never freaking knew, he may have to have a chat with Wolf to know what cause these two once rivals to fall in love.

Big Boss then threw his cigar butt off the railings and it landed in a nearby bin and went to see Quiet.

Big Boss entered the room and saw Quiet still chained wall to wall and he could see she was weak from lack of sunlight and water and he approached her and she slowly looked up at Big Boss in a tired state and she saw Big Boss with a canteen of water.

Big Boss then slowly poured the water all over Quiet's body and she sighed in relief as her parasites came up to the surface to drink and she felt abit more refreshed but still weak from the lack of sun but she smiled at Big Boss in a way of saying thank you.

Big Boss smiled "Your welcome Quiet".

Quiet watched Big Boss kneel down and relaxed on the floor "Listen Quiet I am still trying to get you out of this situation, you do trust me right?".

Quiet nodded slowly and Big Boss nodded back "Just give me some time but as you know Wolf's birthday is coming up, so I have decided to let you off these chains for that day...that is if you want to".

Quiet smiled at the offer and she nodded and Big Boss chuckled "Your a good kid, I know we had a bad start but I think you are one hell of a soldier and we are lucky to have you and I dont mince my words cause if anything you are one of the soldiers I can always rely on in the field, just like Wolf and Buffalo..you are part of this family and I promise you I will make things right for you".

Quiet's eyes watered and she looked down at the floor and Big Boss placed his hand on the back of her head and caressed her hair "Hang in there Quiet it will be over soon".

Big Boss sighed and got up and left and Quiet watched him leave and she just admired him and the fact he considered her family was heartwarming, to think the legend who she was told was cold and ruthless was just a wise and kind hearted old soldier who cares about everyone in his command, depite what was coming she saw that it was an absolute honor to serve him.

 **"Miller has found out that Reeve was once XOF and Big Boss and Miller fabricated the entire story of his recruitment how will Miller handle this? we will find out soon )**


	54. Chapter 54: Retake The Platform Part I

**"Things are getting worse and worse and in the end of this event there will be only pain, please enjoy! :)"**

Chapter 54: Retake The Platform Part 1

Wolf was sleeping with Buffalo resting her head on his chest and drapped one leg across his waist just in a peaceful state but all that was about to end.

Alarms starting ringing and they quickly shot up and quickly got changed into their gear as the alert went on 'ALL FIRE TEAMS THIS IS CP, THE FOB IS UNDER ATTACK ALL UNITS TO COMBAT POSITIONS!"

"This better not be XOF" Buffalo hurried as she placed the final strap on her coat and Wolf did the same.

"Come on!" Wolf ordered and the two ran out of their quarters and ran down the halls just like many other soldiers rushing to their positions as the alarms echoed.

Big Boss, Miller and Ocelot were in the command platform checking over the situation and then Wolf and Buffalo rushed in.

"Boss whats happened!" Wolf exclaimed.

"I dont know the attack happened so fast, we are trying to get communications back on" Big Boss explained as he looked at the intel on the monitors.

Miller looked back and Wolf and Buffalo there were no signs of an attack, it just happened it must have been on the inside".

Wolf and Buffalo stood next to Ocelot as they all looked at the status of the FOB.

"We have had handful after handful of recruits coming into the FOB, this wasnt just some random attack, I bet this was planned" Ocelot suggessted.

Big Boss looked to Ocelot "Have we checked all the recruits backgrounds?".

Ocelot sighed "Like I said alot of them not long arrived they must be a group of soldiers who saw an oppertunity or maybe its someone we know".

The monitors then turned to static and the team around the group tried to get a feed again and all of a sudden a masked man appeared.

"Diamond Dogs, A pleasure to meet you and of course you as well Big Boss, I will keep it short to save us time you see we have taken control of the combat strut of your FOB heed my warning if anyone tries to come after us or anyone is seen trying to sneak into the strut". The masked man then moved to the side and one of his soldiers brought and Diamond Dogs soldier to the came and knocking him to the ground.

The masked man then looked to the camera "We only want Big Boss, if anyone else comes for us...".

The masked man then pulled out his handgun and shot the Diamond Dog's brains and the soldier fell to the ground and blood pooled around him.

Big Boss closed his eye and clentched his fists and the others around him were shocked at what they just seen.

"Big Boss I want you here and you alone, you must pay for what you did to us..MSF will have your head" The masked man then ended the call and the group were just stunned by what he just said.

Wolf looked to Buffalo and she was just as shocked "Did he just say MSF?".

Miller snapped his head to Big Boss "They are trying to fool us Boss there is no way they are MSF!".

Ocelot countered the argument "We dont know who made it off MSF nine years ago Miller".

Big Boss continued to look at the static screen "If they are the remains of MSF...why are they attacking us".

Buffalo looked towards Big Boss "What are we gonna do Boss?".

Big Boss turned away from the group and walked to the middle of the room trying to think it through and finally he turned to the group.

"MSF or not they are threating us I dont know who these people are or what they want but we cant risk anymore deaths" Big Boss stated and looked to Wolf "Leon I think its time for you to try out the new sneaking suit".

Miller stepped forward "Boss thats risky you heard what he said if anyone besides you are there they will kill our soliders".

Big Boss looked to Miller "If I go there alone we all know they will attempt to kill me when I am taken to the leader and once I am there they could just kill off the rest of the men".

Ocelot looked to Miller "He's right, have Wolf secure the captured men while he is taken to the leader".

The group then heard a mechancial sound at the door and they saw Huey standing there.

Miller frowned "Huey what the hell are you doing here this is a restricted area!".

Huey raised his hands "I know I know but I heard everything and I want to help".

Big Boss looked at Huey with a frown of his own "What can you do to help".

"I have been working on a stealth camoflauge system for the walker gear and what you just said gave me an idea" Huey stated.

Ocelot crossed his arms "Go on".

"If Wolf is gonna be there, he is gonna need something to help him stay clocked, so why not give him a device which will make him invisible to the naked eye, though with all I have left on resourses for the time being I may be able to make a device which can only work minutes at a time" Huey explained his idea.

Big Boss stepped closer to Huey "Invisible to the naked eye, what the hell are you talking about?"

Huey smiled and pulled out a device and place it on his belt and pressed the button and he then turned invisible which shocked everyone and they raised there guns freaking out and Huey reappeared next to Miller which made him jump a mile.

"Damn it Huey dont do that!" Miller shouted clearly freaked out and Big Boss turned to Huey.

"Impressive, it may just work" Big Boss admitted.

Huey took the device of his belt and handed it to Wolf "I ran a few checks and it will last for at least two minutes and will need sixty seconds to cool off, however if you want to deactivate the device before the limit you can and of course the cool off period will be alot shorter.

Wolf looked at the device in his hand and looked at Huey "Why didnt you mention that these existed until now?".

Big Boss walked up to Wolf "We can discuss that later, right now we need to save our men".

Wolf nodded "Understood lets get going".

"I'll prep the chopper ready for you two make sure you are prepared" Ocelot stated as he walked past them and out the door and Big Boss followed and so did Wolf.

"Leon" Buffalo called out and Wolf stopped and looked at her and saw she was worried with the situation knowing that these people may be MSF and of course the fortifications were not long perfected.

"Please be careful" Buffalo said in a worried tone and Wolf smiled and approached Buffalo and brought his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead and then gently connected his forehead to hers.

"I will Sarah, trust me" Wolf stated and Buffalo placed a quick kiss on his lips and then Wolf moved and turned towards the exit to catch up to Big Boss while Buffalo, Miller and Huey remained in the tower.

Big Boss and Wolf were finally prepped and were heading towards the awaiting chopper and Big Boss was wearing his tiger stripe gear and carried an assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment and Wolf was wearing a brand new sneaking suit which had striking resemblence to the old MSF Sneaking Suit but had more padding on the chest, arms and legs and the boots was sound proof to make it easier to move around and he had a silenced handgun and a silenced sub machine gun.

Big Boss and Wolf entered the chopper and Pequod took off taking them to the FOB hoping to save it from the ones that call themselves MSF.

A few hours past and it stared to rain and a storm was coming and Wolf and Big Boss looked out and saw the thunder and lightning in the distance.

"Didnt they say storms meant bad luck" Wolf continued to look out the window with Big Boss.

"So they say but we are not gonna let that happen to us" Big Boss looked up at Wolf in his new sneaking suit and it had to admit it was like looking into a mirrior and Wolf just looked like Big Boss in his younger days back during Operation Snake Eater and it still amazed him to this day that this solider was the spitting image of him.

Wolf still looked out the window with his thoughts and then turned to Big Boss "What should we do?".

Big Boss frowned "What do you mean?".

Wolf sat down in one of the seats and looked at Big Boss in his seat "If these are MSF, if these are the last of them..what do we do..subdue them?, kill them?".

Big Boss sighed and leand his forearms on his knees looking down at the floor for a few seconds and then looked at Wolf "Honestly..for the first time in my life I dont know, they want me to go alone so the leader must want to meet me".

Wolf continued to look at Big Boss "Do you want me to faulton as many as I can along with our comrades".

Big Boss shook his head "No subdue them if you can last thing we need is for those soldiers to see a faulton and end up killing our men and women".

Wolf nodded and then Pequod called back at them "Boss, the leader has demanded us to approach the Combat Strut third platform, he wants to see that its just you in here".

Wolf chuckled and grabbed the nearby rope and attached it to the railing inside of the chopper and attached the other end to his belt "Thats my que".

Big Boss nodded and opened the side door and then looked at Wolf as he checked the stealth device "Make sure they dont see you when you are down there, head to the main combat platform and make your way to the top, that is where the leader is".

Wolf nodded "You got it Boss".

"Now fly!" Big Boss commanded and Wolf activiated the stealth camo and jumped out chopper in to the storm outside and it fell like he fell in slow motion as he fell to the ocean and finally the rope reached its length and Wolf was hanging from under the chopper as they got closer to the third platform and lucky enough Wolf was hanging low enough that he wont do any damage when he drops off the rope and soon enough Wolf was on top of the platform and Big Boss quickly cut the knife and Wolf fell to the ground of the platform and landed perfectly on the lower level of the platform and the stealth camo let off a few sparks and soon Wolf appeared back into the world.

Pequod had stationed the chopper right in the middle of the third platform of the combat unit and Big Boss leaned out of the chopper and looked to the main platform and saw a few soldiers on top of the huge tower looking towards him and he then saw a flash of a lense and after a few moments Pequod spoke up.

"Boss just got word from the leader, he has ordered for me to drop you off on the main platform and he demands that you leave your weapons" Pequod advised and Big Boss looked back at Pequod and nodded and the chopper moved towards the main platform.

Wolf stood up and looked up at the upper platfrom and could hear chatter above and he then looked at the huge shutter in front of him which bared the Diamond Dogs logo.

"I hope not one of you is dead here" Wolf sighed and quickly moved up to the upper levels of the platform avoiding any lazers and security cameras and finally came to the last set of stairs and slowly made his way up them and lucky enough there was cover above the stairs so he used it to his advantage and as peaked around the corner and saw a few of the hostiles around three tied up men on the floor.

"You think you will get away with this, Big Boss is not a man to be messed with!" one of the Diamond Dog soliders spoke up and was met with a boot in the face ending his statment.

The hostile soldier that kicked him knelt down looking at the Diamond Dog "We know who he is, we trained under him you idiot".

The Diamond Dog soldier spat blood at the hostile above him and the hostile stepped back removing the blood on his face.

"And you should have known not to fuck with him" The Diamond Dog soldier showed no fear and he then saw Wolf poking his head behind the cover and Wolf placed his finger on his lips telling the soldier to be quiet.

The hostile then turned around and then marched up to the Diamond Dog and forced him to his knees and aimed his assault rifle at him.

"Dont do it!" Another Diamond Dogs shouted but was kicked in the face aswell but one of the other hostiles and the comrade brought to his knees just looked up at the soldier he spat at.

"Pretty tough for someone who is about to die" The hostile mocked.

Wolf moved out of cover and aimed his silenced pistol at the two soldiers and pulled off headshots and the soldier aiming at the Diamond Dog saw his comrades go down and he turned and raised his weapon but as he turned Wolf threw his combat knife and it went striaght into the soldier's throat and the soldier dropped his rifle and clutched at his throat chocking on his blood as he tried to pull the knife out and soon he fell back on to the ground as his life faded.

Wolf went slowly made his way up to the dying soldier and saw he had the MSF badge on his shoulder and he sighed as the badge was real and not a fake confirming these soldiers who were attack Diamond Dog's FOB was indeed MSF.

Wolf pulled the knife out of the mans throat and quickly cleaned it and went to his tied up comrades and procceeded to cut their bindings.

"You guys ok?" Wolf asked as he cut one of the binding and went to the of comrade.

"Yeah we are fine good thing you got here when you did, wheres the Boss?" The Diamond Dog solider rubbed his wrists and looked back at Wolf freeing the others.

"The leader wants to see Big Boss personally, he's on his way to the main tower of the combat unit" Wolf responded and finally cut the last binding on the last comrade and the three quickly got up and picked up the enemy weapons and turned to Wolf.

"What do you want us to do sir?" The Diamond Dog soldier spoke.

Wolf checked his handgun and then at the three soldiers in front of him "We need to save our men, we need to move slowly and quietly if you see any soldiers in your way take them out quick and quietly as possible dont let them see you".

The Diamond Dog soldier nodded and looked to the two soldiers behind him "You heard him men lets move".

Wolf pointed at the Diamond Dog soldier "Dont forget to save our men if you see any, also dont go across the bridges go underneath them to avoid detection we will meet up and the main platform".

The soldiers saluted and the three made their way deeper into the platform they were on to silently eliminate any soldiers and save any other comrades on the platform and Wolf made his way around the edge of the platform taking out any soldiers walking around and soon he came to the connecting bride to the second platform and used a nearby ladder which leaded to the underpass of the bridge and silently made his way across it.

Big Boss's chopper finally landed on the helipad on top of the Combat Tower and he saw alot of armed soldiers waiting for him and he slowly opened the door and the soldiers aimed their weapons at him.

"Leave your weapons in the chopper and get out, order your chopper to leave!" One of the soldiers ordered and Big Boss looked to Pequod.

"Pequod, when I get out I want you to leave" Big Boss ordered.

Pequod looked back at Big Boss and after a few moments he slowly nodded and Big Boss left his weapons in the chopper and jumped out the chopper and soon Pequod gained alttitude leaving Big Boss with the enemy soldiers.

Big Boss looked to the soldiers in front of them and he reconised their faces.

"BlueGill, Pounching Elk, FireFly, Deadeye, Vulture...cant believe you are doing this" Big Boss stated.

The enemy soldiers focused their rifles on Big Boss with hate in their eyes.

"You dont get to say our names Snake! you set us up nine years ago!" BlueGill exclaimed.

Big Boss shook his head in disgust that these soliders even believed he abandoned them nine years ago and the fall of MSF was his plan to hide.

"Get moving our Boss wants to speak to you!" Firefly ordered and soon Big Boss moved and made his way away from the helipad and followed Deadeye down some nearby steps as the rest had their guns aimed at Big Boss.

A few moments had past and Big Boss was escorted to the leader who was looking out to the ocean.

"Thats close enough" The Leader ordered and the soldiers stood in front of Big Boss with their guns aimed making sure he wont move and the Leader continued to look to the ocean.

"Its beautiful isnt it, the endless blue..kind of reminds me of the old MSF days..do you remember those days Snake" The Leader continued to look to the ocean.

"I will never forget those days, but the question is do you really remember that day..the time when we all fought for a world where soldiers are free" Big Boss responded and the Leader slowly turned around and took off his balaclava and Big Boss studied the man in front of him.

"Mosquito, of all people I thought you would never do something like this" Big Boss shook his head in shame at the man.

Mosquito stepped closer to Big Boss as his men had their guns still on Big Boss "Its Vengful Mosquito now and you are one to talk Snake you are the one who ran when MSF went down".

Big Boss's anger rised to the surface "I didnt abandon you! I was on a fucking mission to save Chico and Paz you know this!".

Mosquito crossed his arms "Yeah well it sure is funny that the attack was on the same day".

Big Boss shook his head "So you came up with the result that I was behind it, Chico and Paz turned out to be traps to get me away from MSF so they could attack, we are now after them to make them pay for what they done!".

Mosquito shook his head and turned and walked to the edge of the platform and Big Boss looked to the soldiers around him "If any of you truly know me you will know I would never betray the foundation we worked so hard to achieve".

Mosquito laughed clearly hearing Big Boss "Nice try Snake but these soldiers are loyal to me, we know the truth".

"What do you have to prove I did this except for me not being there on the day of the attack?" Big Boss demanded to know.

Mosquito turned back to Big Boss "you have us stripped of our weapons and the attack force managed to take half of us down before we could fight back, you betrayed us for not being there I LOST MY FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOU!".

"AND I LOST OVER 300 OF MY FAMILY CAUSE OF XOF!" Big Boss countered the argument and Bluegill's eyes widened.

"Wait..XOF?" Bluegill questioned.

Big Boss looked to Bluegill "They are the reason we lost everything".

Mosquito approached Bluegill "Dont listen to him Bluegill XOF told me he would blame them".

Big Boss snapped his head at Mosquito "You believed XOF! we are fighting them right now you idiot!".

Mosquito looked at Big Boss "What they told me makes sense, the timing was too perfect!".

Big Boss had enough of this man in front of me "They set it up you idiot! and lets say I was behind it if I wanted to hide from the world why the hell would I come back to fight the men destroying MSF I rescued as many as I could and even Miller!".

Bluegill frowned and looked at Mosquito "You told me Miller died!".

Mosquito looked to BlueGill "Dont listen to him!".

The other soldiers around Big Boss agreed with Mosquito "Snake can be convincing Bluegill dont let him fool you" Vulture advised.

Big Boss looked at BlueGill "He is alive let me prove it".

Mosquito and the rest of the soldiers except for Bluegill aimed at Big Boss "Make a move and you are dead" Mosquito ordered.

Bluegill looked at the soliders "Weapons down, let him prove it!".

The soldiers then looked at BlueGill with shock and Mosquito starred daggers at BlueGill "Dont you dare believe him, he is the enemy!".

BlueGill snapped his neck at Mosquito "Let him prove it what have we got to lose!".

The other soldiers looked at eachother and Mosquito saw them thinking about it "Dont believe him he is waiting for us to let down our gaurd!".

Big Boss sighed "I know I am good but I dont have a chance if multliple guns are aiming at me a close quaters the chances of me getting killed are pretty high".

BlueGill looked at FireFly "You know something doesnt add up Lucy you always said you should trust your gut".

Firefly looked at BlueGill and thought for a few seconds and all of a sudden Mosquito shot BlueGill in the chest and he cried in pain and fell to the ground.

"NO!" Firefly ran to BlueGill and held him in her arms on the ground and Big Boss's blood boiled.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Big Boss ran at Mosquito and tackled him to the ground and delivered a few punches and was then whacked in the back of the head by on of the other soldier's butt of their assault rifles and pulled Big Boss off Mosquito as he was dazed from the hit.

Mosquito got up and and whiped the blood from his mouth and looked at Firefly holding on to BlueGill in her arms.

"Jacob look it me..look at me!" Firefly tried to not allow BlueGill's eyes to close and then a shot hit right next to BlueGill and Firefly looked up at Mosquito and saw him aiming his handgun at her.

"Move away from him.." Mosquito said in a dark tone.

"He needs medical attention!" Firefly countered the arguement and Mosquito left off another shot and it hit BlueGill in his shoulder and he screamed in pain and she gasped holding on to BlueGill tigher.

"Move from him or the next shot will kill him.." Mosquito firmly stated and Firefly looked down at BlueGill's eyes.

"Lucy..its alright...its ok" BlueGill said in a calm tone and soon Firefly placed BlueGill gently on the floor and moved away from him and Mosquito motioned Pouncing Elk.

Pouncing Elk then marched up to FireFly and whacked her into the back of her legs knocking her to the ground and she cried in pain and then Pouncing Elk used the butt of his assault rifle and delivered a huge blow to FireFly's back and she fell flat on the floor and he took out some cuffs and tied her up.

Big Boss regained his senses and saw the assault as he raised to his knees "Leave her alone!"

Mosquito smacked Big Boss across the face with his handgun and Big Boss's cheek was cut from the impact and started to bleed and he looked up at Mosquito uneffected by the hit.

Mosquito ordered Dead Eye and Vulture to restrain Big Boss by his arms and Big Boss just looked up at him.

"Who is the real monster here Mosquito.." Big Boss simply stated.

Mosquito just laughed "We are all monsters here Snake, at least I will be the one to put down the biggest monster of them all".

Mosquito raised his gun and placed it on Big Boss's head and Big Boss took a deep breath and looked straight into Mosquito's eyes with no fear.

"Goodbye...Big Boss" Mosquito smiled and a gunshot echoed on the platform.

 **"I was very disappointed with Mosquito's role in MGSV I wanted him to be a big part of the story it would have been cool if he had his own cutscene in RETAKE THE PLATFORM mission but now he does in this alternate universe I hope you liked this first part of RETAKE THE PLATFORM, get ready for part II" :)**


	55. Chapter 55: Retake The Platform Part II

**"We are back with another chapter this takes place around the same time when Big Boss was taken to the Combat Platform and met Mosquito, Wolf is heading to the main platform while saving more of his comrades"**

Chapter 55: Retake The Platform Part II

Wolf made his way under the connecting bridge between the third and second platform of the combat unit and made a turn left as he finally made it to the second platform and when to a small flight of steps and followed the path until he came to a cornor and something hanging in the cornor of the wall.

"A survalence camera" Wolf said to himself and watched the camera turn to the right and Wolf quickly made his way right under the camera's blindspot and waited for it to turn to the left and once it did he quickly ran to the other side of the walk way and came up to a large pipe and decided to use it to climb to the upper level and once he reached the top of the pipe he peek on both sides and saw a few enemy patrols and he saw a few Diamond Dog soldiers tied up in the centre of the platform under the stairway and he knew his chances of fighting these remains of MSF without causing trouble were low so he waited until he saw a clear path to the tied up comrades and soon enough the enemy soldiers were far apart from eachother to make his move so he quickly climbed up the railings and hopped on to the platform and thanks to the sound proofing boots he was never heard and he quickly made he way to the centre of the platform keeping low to avoid detection.

Wolf managed to get to the centre of the platform and approached the tied up comrades which where blindfolded and their mouths covered with tape.

"Keep still and listen to me, me and Big Boss are here to get you out..I'm taking off the tape stay quiet" Wolf whispered and tore off the tape of the mouths of his comrades and then cut thier bindings off and the comrades sat up and removed the cloth covering their eyes.

One of them looked up at Wolf "Sir..I'm glad you arrived whats happened".

"Big Boss has been taken up to the main combat platform to see their leader right now the focus is to take out any soldiers holding our men, I want you to silently take these fuckers out non lethal if you can...we need answers" Wolf whispered as he explained.

The soldeirs rubbed their wrists and looked around and saw the enemy patrols on the edges of the platforms and one of the comrades turned to Wolf.

"We will take them down silently and take their weapons and meet you at the main platform, is that where you heading now sir?"

Wolf nodded "Yeah just make sure nobody see's you".

Wolf's radio went off and he answered "This is Wolf go ahead".

"Sir we have taken down the enemy on the third platform and rescued more of our men we are heading to you now" The comrade he rescued from the third platform reported and Wolf smiled.

"Great work, listen head to the main combat platform..use the lower parts of the third and second platform and wait for my order once you make it to the main platform..just stay out of sight" Wolf ordered and ended the call and turned his attention to the comrades in front of him.

"Lets clear this platform together, if you see any more our our soldiers make sure you save them but dont faulton anyone we dont want the enemy seeing this from a distance." Wolf advised and soon the went in seperate directions to clear the platform.

A few moments passed and Wolf placed his fifth victim in a chokehold and the enemy struggled and Wolf whispered in his ears as the enemy faded "We are not your enemy, dont fight it".

Wolf slowly laid the enemy soldier down and he turned around and saw more and more of his comrades getting free and helping to retake the platform and he smiled knowing the platform was theirs so Wolf made his way to the lower platform and headed under the bridge to ran to the main combat platform and saw a group of his comrades waiting for him armed and ready.

"Wolf glad you could make it, whats the plan?" One of the soldiers asked and Wolf looked behind him and saw the rest start to come across the bridge and waited for them to catch up and soon he saw he had eighteen men and women by his side ready to fight.

Wolf finally talked "Alright I need the best climbers here, who's the best ones here?".

Six soldiers raised their hands and Wolf nodded "Alright you six will be with me, we will be climbing the outside of the combat platform while the rest of you wait here once we are in postion I will give you the signal to attack over the radio be ready".

The Comrades were ready as they loaded their weapons and Wolf looked to the six climbers "You six lets get going, time to take back the platform".

The six soldiers went up the stairs to the upper platform and Wolf soon followed and made sure they were in the clear before they made their move to climb the huge tower.

Wolf and the six soldiers waited for a few moments the coast was clear and they quickly ran to the tower and used the railings and pipes and started climbing the tower and despite the heavy rain making it hard to climb the seven soldiers made the effort and continued to climb the tower.

As the soldiers climbed they decided to make their way to diffrent sides of the platform to cover all sides once they reach the top.

"Miller, Ocelot we managed to save eighteen soldiers me and six soldiers are climbing the outside of the tower the rest are waiting for my order to attack" Wolf stated on his radio.

"What about Big Boss, whats his status?" Miller asked.

"Unknown at this time" Wolf responded.

"Just watch yourself Wolf, Big Boss has been in this kind of situation before just keep yourselves alive" Ocelot advised.

"Roger" Wolf ended the call and continued to climb and all of a sudden he heard a gun shot which stopped him in his tracks and he heard a woman scream NO".

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Wolf could hear Big Boss's voice and could hear a struggle

"Everyone stay calm and keep moving" Wolf ordered the six climbers and Wolf could hear commotion on the top of the platform.

"Jacob look it me..look at me!" Wolf could hear a woman beg and then heard another gunshot and he knew he was running out of time so he started climbing quicker.

"Move away from him.." He could hear a man's voice and Wolf's eyes widened as he knew who is was.

"No it cant be.." Wolf said to himself and climbed as fast as he could.

"He needs medical attention!" The woman shouted at the man and then another shot went off and another man screamed in pain and Wolf heard the voice of the man's voice he seemed to reconise.

"Move from him or the next shot will kill him.." Mosquito firmly stated and Firefly looked down at BlueGill's eyes.

"Lucy..its alright...its ok" Wolf heard another man say something and he stopped in his tracks.

"Lucy...FireFly is that you?" Wolf climbed as fast as he could jumping from pipe to pipe determined to get to the top.

Wolf could hear the woman grunt in pain and then heard Big Boss scream "Leave her alone!"

Wolf could hear a sound of a hit and realised Big Boss was cut off "Hang on Boss".

Wolf finally made it to the top of the tower and peeked over the railings and saw Big Boss on his knees and saw an injured enemy soldier on the ground and then saw Firelfy being tied up on the ground.

Wolf then made eye contact with Big Boss and Big Boss saw Wolf in the cornor of his eye and knew the fight was over.

"Who is the real monster here Mosquito.." Big Boss simply stated.

Mosquito just laughed "We are all monsters here Snake, at least I will be the one to put down the biggest monster of them all".

Mosquito raised his gun and placed it on Big Boss's head and Big Boss took a deep breath and looked straight into Mosquito's eyes with no fear.

"Goodbye...Big Boss" Mosquito smiled.

Wolf saw the six climbers get into postion on opposite sides of the platform and so he jumped up over the railings and took out his handgun and shot the gun right out of Mosquito's hand just as it fire and missed Big Boss.

In the confustion the six soldiers with Wolf opened fire at the enemy soldiers and Wolf quickly got up and CQC'd the two enemy soldiers behind him and Wolf gave the order on his radio.

"Everybody go go go!" Wolf shouted.

Mosquito heard the entire platform go to chaos and made a run for it and hopped over the railings to the lower levels.

Big Boss turned to Wolf as he took down the two soldiers behind him "Get after him Wolf we got this!" Big Boss ordered and opened fire at the enemy soldiers and Wolf gave chase to Mosquito and jumped over the railings to the lower level and chased after Mosquito.

"Mosquito stop!" Wolf shouted but Mosquito refused to listen and pulled out a hidden handgun and turned to shoot at Wolf but Wolf managed to use the small cover the constrution could provide to avoid getting shot and fired back at Mosquito and soon the chase continued and one Diamond Dog soldier came around the cornor and was about to attack Mosquito but was unmatched by Mosquito and ended up taking the Diamond Dogs assault rifle and pushed the Diamond Dog solider over the railings and Wolf came around the cornor and saw Mosquito throw his comrade over the railings and he fell to his death.

"NO!" Wolf screamed in rage and opened fire at Mosquito and Mosquito turned and fired the assault rifle at Wolf but the construction made it hard to get a clear shot.

Mosquito kept running and soon he came to a dead end and saw that the only way out was a huge drop to his death so he ran back and then Wolf came around the corner and bumped into Mosquito and the two then fought against eachout pushing eachother against the railings trying to throw eachother off but they were both evenly matched and knew what moves were coming next.

Mosquito aimed his handgun at Wolf's head but Wolf knocked the gun out of his hands and it flew over the railings and Wolf delivered a few good knees to Mosquito guts and then threw him over his shoulder and Mosquito landed a few meters away and Wolf pulled out his handgun.

"Mosquito stop!, Its over!" Wolf ordered as Mosquito came to his knees and looked up at Wolf and he reconised him.

"Wolf...dont tell me you are with Big Boss" Mosquito frowned.

"I have been loyal to Big Boss since MSF Mosquito, so tell me why..why have you turned on us" Wolf kept his gun on Mosquito as he raised from his knees.

"I didnt turn on MSF Wolf, Big Boss turned on us!" Mosquito countered the argument.

"You are a victim of misinfomation Mosquito, the ones who took us down was XOF". Wolf tried to explain.

"Where was Big Boss on the day of the inspection, Where was he when we needed him!" Mosquito demanded to know.

"You know where he was Mosquito he was on a mission to rescue Paz and Chico!" Wolf explained.

"And you believe him, he left to hide from the world what about the men we lost that day Wolf where was he when our brothers and sisters need him huh!" Mosquito refused to believe that Big Boss was on a mission the day the attack happened.

"So you decided to rally the remains of MSF and become the very force that took down the only world we know, you even shot one of your own men Mosquito" Wolf stated.

Mosquito laughed "He was weak and refused to believe the truth".

Wolf took a step forward with rage in his eyes as his gun aimed at Mosquito head "So kill those under your command who ask questions first is that it!".

Mosquito sighed "We are all killers Wolf, you and I are the same".

Wolf shook his head "You and me are not the same Mosquito, I considered you my brother all those years ago, the missions we been on together and everything we stood for..doesnt my presence here shows you what you have been told was a lie".

Mosquito took a step forward "Then stand with me, help me take out the man who cost us everything".

Wolf frowned "All I see is a monster who would shot at the people who argue with him...my loyalty is to Big Boss...and always will be".

Mosquito sighed "Shame Wolf, I honestly thought all those times we fought beside eachother would be more important then that bastard, what would Sarah think of you right now?".

Wolf just looked at Mosquito and realised the man who fought against was gone "Dont you ever talk about Sarah..and for your infomation she is here with me, do you know we were the last of MSF before you turned up..we wear the MSF badge with pride and now you come here and taint MSF...the real question is what would she think of the man you have become now, have you forgotton that she considered you a brother before all this?".

Mosquito chuckled "So the sexy girl is here, its a shame she is not here I would have loved to meet her again".

Wolf gripped the handle of his gun "Dont you dare talk about her like that again!".

Mosquito raised his hands "Your right I am sorry but seriously Wolf, after all we have been through can you really shoot me and unarmed friend of yours?".

Wolf looked down the sights of his handgun and soon he took a deep breath and lowered his gun "Your right..I dont shoot unarmed soldiers".

Mosquito smiled "Same old Wolf".

Wolf knew what he was doing he just wanted to know for sure before he made the the final decision.

Wolf turned his head to look out of the ocean waiting for Mosquito to make his move and soon Mosquito charged at Wolf drawing a knife and tackled Wolf and soon his back hit the railings as he tried to stop the knife from going into his neck.

"Same old mistakes" Mosquito mocked and used his knee and delivered a huge knee to Wolf's ribs but Wolf ignored the pain and managed to move the knife to the side and delivered a huge headbutt to Mosquito's head and as he was dazed Wolf disarmed Mosquito and threw the knife away and delivered some powerful punches to his head and then delivered a huge kick to Mosquito's chest making him stagger and then Wolf charged with rage and tackled him to the ground and ended up going through the metal flooring and fell to the lower floor with a huge thud knocking the wind out of them and Mosquito got up and sat on Wolf's chest and delivered a few punched to Wolf's head and then Wolf blocked the next punch and twist Mosquito's hand and ended up breaking his hand and he scream in pain as he got up from Wolf and moved away from him and ran in the opposite direction.

Wolf quickly got up and gave chase and as he ran around the corner Mosquito jumped out from a gap holding a lead pipe and swinged at Wolf but missed every hit and on his next swing Wolf put his arms up and blocked the pipe and then gripped the pipe and kicked Mosquito away and then threw the pipe away.

"I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY WILLIAM!" Wolf was fed up of this fight.

"Everyone who follows Big Boss is my enemy" Mosquito gripped his broken hand and popped it back into place and raised his fists.

"Dont make me do this William" Wolf got into a defensive stance.

Mosquito chuckled "Then I will do it!".

Mosquito charged at Wolf and punched were traded left and right and every now and then they tried to throw eachother over the railings which would be the death of them but they refused to allow the other to throw them over and during the fight Mosquito got close and took Wolf's knife out of its holster and slashed upwards and ended up cutting Wolf's sneaking suit and he gasped in pain and his chest was cut from the knife and he staggered back.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way Leon" Mosquito admitted and charged at Wolf and slashed at Wolf but Wolf dodged the attack and gripped the hand which had the knife and twist around until Mosquito was in front of him and delivered a huge elbow into Mosquito's elbow and his arm snapped into two and Mosquito screamed in pain and Wolf took the knife and wedged it right into Mosquito's chest and in response Wolf hugged his old friend tightly and Mosquito's head fell on to Wolf's shoulder.

Mosquito had been beaten and he knew it and Wolf could believe what just happened the fact he did this to one of his oldest friends made him sick to his stomach.

Wolf lowered his gaurd knowing the fight was over "I'm sorry William...you left me no choice".

Mosquito took his head off Wolf's shoulder the two former friends looked at each other and Wolf saw that Mosquito had tears in his eyes but was also smiling "Dont be Leon...this is what we do, we fight for what we believe in, I had a cause...and so did you".

Wolf helped Mosquito as he sat on the ground and Wolf knelt next to him and Wolf looked at the knife he wedged into Mosquito's chest.

"William, we may be able to save you" Wolf offered and Mosquito chuckled despited the pain "You havnt changed one bit Wolf, but I dont want to be saved".

Wolf lowered his head and then he heard Mosquito talk again "I fought for what I believe in Leon...and I will die for what I believe".

Wolf looked back up at his old friend and Mosquito put his good hand on Wolf's shoulder "If you...value our friendship Leon I want you to do one thing".

Wolf took a deep breath as he waited for Mosquito's request.

"Finish the job Wolf, I want to die as a soldier in the field...not as a prisoner". Mosquito requested.

Wolf shook his head "William...".

Mosquito held on to Wolf's shoulder tighter "Leon...its what I want, I lost everything all those years ago...I lost the one woman I loved back when MSF went down...please...let me go back to her..".

Mosquito was begging at this point and Wolf lowered his head and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let me join my family...Howling Wolf" Mosquito requested one more time and after a few instense Wolf looked back at Mosquito and he finally nodded and moved closer to Mosquito and placed his hand on the back of Mosquito's head and their foreheads connected and Wolf gripped the knife in Mosquito's chest and after a few seconds Wolf forced the rest of the knife into Mosquito's chest and he let out a grunt of pain and Mosquito fell back onto the ground as Wolf helped him down gently.

"Thank you...my brother...forgive me..." Mosquito's life faded and Wolf just watched as Mosquito's body turned cold and Wolf then turned cold himself and fell back and his back hit the railings as he looked at the lifeless body of his old friend he just killed.

Wolf's body shook as he stood up and as he looked at his old friends body and he placed his shaking hands into his hair just a broken man and walked away he then fell to his knees and threw up on the ground but Wolf wanted to get away from the scene before him so he got back to his feet and walked abit further and then fell to his knees and then fell against the railings and rested his head against it trying to get his emotions back under control.

"Wolf this is Big Boss, the platform is back under our control whats the status of Mosquito" Big Boss ordered over the radio.

Wolf was still trying to control himself that he didnt responded and then Big Boss called back.

"Wolf do you read me?, Wolf do you copy?". Big Boss sounded worried.

Wolf finally responded "I'm here...Mosquito..he...he resisted..I had to kill him".

"Wolf you alright? you sound shaken" Big Boss was more worried.

Wolf tried to control his breathing "I'm fine..just injured thats all...its over Big Boss...the leader is dead...".

Wolf ended the call as tears fell from his eyes and his body failed against him and he ended up falling to the ground and he knew he was in shock and soon his world faded and all he saw was darkness.

 **"The lines between friend and foe change when we are facing people we know and Wolf had to face that today and we saw the strong willed Howling Wolf feel the effect of taking down a close friend also if you want to feel the emotion go and watch the scene of the tv series of 24 and what the aftermath when Jack Bauer kills his close friend Curtis Manning, that was the emotion I wanted to show on Wolf after he killed his old friend, I hope u enjoyed this emotional chapter cause the story is about to get worse..."**


	56. Chapter 56: Memories

**"This chapter takes place a few hours after RETAKE THE PLATFORM and when Wolf had to kill his best friend Mosquito and in this chapter we will be taking a dive into Quiet's past involving the love of her life as I have been mentioning in past chapters so this chapter is gonna be SMUT but will have an emotional ending I hope you enjoy this story cause this will be the first of Quiet's memories we will be exploring :)"**

Chapter 56: Memories

Buffalo was sitting next to the medical bed holding on to Wolf's hand watching him sleep as Miranda stitched up Wolf's huge cut on his chest which he recieved from Mosquito during their fight on the FOB and it broke Buffalo's heart knowing that the leader of the attack was Mosquito who she considered a brother back in MSF and she was brought to tears when she saw Wolf being carried out of the chopper by Big Boss and a few other soldiers they saved back at the FOB and at first she thought he was dead cause she saw alot of blood on his chest but Big Boss pulled her to the side and explained what happened.

A few hours had past since then and Buffalo never left Wolf's side when he returned and Big Boss allowed her to spend as much time with Wolf as she wanted.

Big Boss and Miller were watching the scene from the other room and Miller broke the silence.

"Miranda says Wolf entered a state of shock and has had a negative effect on his body so he may be asleep for a while" Miller stated.

"He had to kill one of his old friends Miller, something like that can destroy even the toughest men in the world..couldnt have been easy...lines between friend and foe get blurry when we are aiming at people we know" Big Boss crossed his arms just watching Miranda treating Wolf's injury.

Miller looked to the side cleary having something on his mind "Boss, I took your advice".

Big Boss turned his head to Miller "And what advice is that".

Miller turned his head to Big Boss "I spoke to Reeve, turns out he's not a bad guy...and I did check his service history and it did show he wasnt there when MSF fell".

Big Boss just looked at Miller not smiling or anything "And what happened next".

"I explained the tention between Quiet and the men" Miller stated and Big Boss sighed.

"No Boss listen...I told him that tensions did rise with her but after talking to him, I ordered the soldiers gaurding Quiet to every now and then make sure she gets fresh water and sunlight through the roof every now and then" Miller admitted but Big Boss still didnt smile.

"What about her chains Miller, how long until the soldiers and you realise that she may not be a threat after all" Big Boss clearly hated having Quiet chained.

Miller looked back at Wolf on the medical bed in the other room "I will give it more time and if her loyalty really is to you and if she doesnt try anything with the soldiers gaurding her then...I will consider allowing her to stay and maybe allow her to be with us".

Big Boss looked back at Wolf and Buffalo and he saw Buffalo get up and speak to Miranda for a few seconds and then she placed a long kiss on Wolf's cheek and then turned to leave the room.

"People can change Miller, Wolf and Buffalo were once rivals back in the day...and Quiet deserves that chance" Big Boss walked past Miller and left the room and Miller just continued to watch Wolf being treated.

"Get better soon solider" Miller said to himself.

Quiet was still chained by the arms which stretched to the walls but she was starting to feel weak from the lack of sun and water to the point where her skin started to blister and despite the order from Miller to make sure the soldiers gaurding her would give her fresh water they seemed to ignore the order for a bit longer and Quiet was starting to dry up.

Quiet's only comfort was the memories of her past with the love of her life...his name was Kaiden Jenkins and back then she wasnt Quiet but Stefanie Shepard.

-Five Years Ago-

Commander Stefanie Shepard walked down the halls of her barracks passing many soldiers along the way with many saluting her as she passed, during her service in XOF she raised through the ranks of XOF quicker then anyone and her impressive kill record earned her the title of The Angel Of Death and she soon became XOF's top assassin and despite climbing the ranks she refused to be promoted any further if it stopped her going out on the field in anyway as she was a fighter nothing more nothing less.

Stefanie finally made it to her quarters and she closed the door behind her and placed her assault rifle next to the wall and finally removed her helmet with a sigh of relief and then pulled her headband out of her hair and it fell free on her shoulders.

"So good to be back" Stefanie sighed as she placed her helmet on her desk next to her bed and thats when she saw a note with the XOF badge on the paper so she picked it up and started reading its contents.

 ** _"Commander Stefanie Shepard, in light of your service to XOF I have decided to give you a new mission one which be your most important mission in your life. four years ago we attacked a rival faction of ours and despite our success we soon learnt that their leader has survived and is being treated at an unknown location but soon we will discover his location, he is the legendary soldier that killed a true patriot to America. They call him Big Boss and as long as he lives the world will never discover true peace so I have decided to chose you to be his Angel Of Death just as the nickname you earned, I believe you will be the one to end this demons reign and bring the world to a new era"._**

 ** _"Until we find his location keep up the great work you have done for XOF, Skull Face.."_**

Stefanie just went over the orders from her XOF Commander again and again and then saw a photo attached to the bottom of the letter which was a picture of Big Boss and then she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she couldnt help but chuckle as she placed the paper down.

"Kaiden, stop I got to read this" she chuckled even more when Kaiden started kissing her neck and she sighed with happiness and moved her head to give him more access.

Kaiden could help but chuckle "Sorry babe just wanted to hold you before I go".

Stefanie turned around and placed arms around his neck as he pulled her body close to his "Where you going?".

Kaiden shrugged his shoulders "I dont know just gaurd duty wont be back for a few days".

Stefanie smiled "So you decided to come and hold me before you go".

Kaiden smiled and groped her ass and she smirked as she slowly swayed her hips left and right and Kaiden moved his hands over every inch of her ass before slapping both his hands on his prize and brought her in closer "You do know I outrank you right Kaiden I can report you for this".

Kaiden chuckled and the two shared a passionate kiss and Stefanie could only moan in pleasure as their tongues battled and soon they pulled away for air.

"Whats it gonna take to change your mind about reporting me" Kaiden smiled and Stefanie looked to the bed and then at Kaiden "Go lock the door".

Stefanie pushed Kaiden away playfully and they both looked at eachother with eyes of preditors and Kaiden turned around and closed their door and Stefanie removed her holsters and body armor and just laid on her bed and leaned up by the support of her arms as Kaiden finally turned around and approached her but as soon as he climbed on to the foot of the bed and got close she placed her boot on his chest and smirked.

"Get that armor off" Stefanie bit her lip and had dangerous eyes looking at him and Kaiden just chuckled knowing when it came to sex Stefanie was a wild cat always showing her dominace and what made it more sexy for Stefanie was the fact Kaiden never held back either when it came to sex they always wanted to outdue the other but they always finished around the same time and it made sex way more exciting for them wondering when the day comes when one of them finally wins.

Kaiden got off the foot of the bed and stripped off his body armor and soon was only in his BDU trousers and top just like Stefanie and he couldnt help but look at her body "Always wondered how that top can contain your tits".

Stefanie just smirked "Never heard you complain, now...take off my boots" she ordered.

Kaiden chuckled "Yes Ma'am".

Kaiden slowly undid her boots as they looked at each other and once the boots were off he started kissing her feet and massaged her ankles and Stefanie closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling "Trying to please your supirior Lieutenant?".

Kaiden smiled "Is it working Commander?

Stefanie opened her eyes and smiled "Maybe, lets see how you do with my legs...take them off me" She ordered.

Kaiden then kneeled on the bed and made her her legs point to the ceiling as he brought his hands to the waist line of her trousers and he saw her lick her lips as he slowly peeled her tousers off and her beautiful legs where finally free from her trousers and she planted her feet on he chest as he caressed her thighs and she couldnt help but chuckle as his hands roamed her legs.

"You got the best legs ever Stefanie" Kaiden admitted and Stefanie chuckled and brought her foot to his face and gently pushed his head to one side.

"That's Commander Stefanie Shepard to you, come here baby". she ordered.

Kaiden moved between her legs and brought himself up to Stefanie's face and to him she was the most beautiful woman in the world and she grew more beautiful everyday.

The two shared another passionate kiss and Stefanie took this oppertunity to roll them over until she was on top and felt something down below and she couldnt help but chuckle as she looked down at him.

"Is that a gun in your pants?".

Kaiden shook his head "No I'm just happy to see you".

Stefanie then pulled the zip on his BDU top until his chest was exposed and he was in fantastic shape and she wanted to eat him and soon she placed her lips on his chest and roam all over it while clawing at his ribs as Kaiden ran his hands through her hair and soon she pulled her head up and then undid her top and soon her breasts where free from her top and bounced in a black bra as she shook the shirts free from her back.

"I think the teasing part is over now" Stefanie winked.

"Persmission to use extreme force Commander?" Kaiden asked.

Stefanie's face turned serious and said in a dark tone "Fuck yeah..".

Kaiden then rolled them over and they removed the rest of their clothes and compleltey abandoned the teasing and went straight to the fucking determined to out due the other and the room was filled with Stefanie's moans of pleasure.

Forty minutes had past and Kaiden was on top of Stefanie thrusting hard and all she could do was gasp with every thrust as her legs wrapped tighted around his waist and clawed down his back almost drawing blood.

"Kaiden dont stop Please! Please!" Stefanie begged as her time was coming and Kaiden started to pant hard and she knew he was reaching his end.

"Kaiden I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Stefanie lost her words and her body tensed up and her face went completley red and soon both Kaiden and Stefanie screamed out as their time came at the exact same time...once again no one outdid the other.

Stefanie was trying hard to catch her breath as she held on to Kaiden and her lover pulled his head up and latched his lips on to hers and she moaned in absolute bliss moving her hands up and roaming her hands in his hair but her legs wouldnt let him go, she wasnt ready for them to seperate just yet as she slowly moved her hips just to feel the pleasure for abit long.

Kaiden couldnt help but moan at Stefanie's movements and she couldnt help but chuckle "You like that".

Kaiden kissed her neck a few times and then moved to her collerbone and she couldnt help but sigh in bliss "I will take that as a yes".

Stefanie unwrapped her legs from Kaiden's waist and she bit her lip and his mouth moved its way to her breast and she loved the attention he was giving her breasts kissing and massaging them in her afterglow she was sensitive all over and this feeling was heaven to her.

Stefanie then brought her finger under his chin and motioned his face back in front of hers and her eyes glowed "Well done soldier..".

"Thank you Commander, so..are you gonna report me for unacceptable actions?" Kaiden smirked.

Stefanie looked to the side pretending to think as she smiled and then looked back at Kaiden "I will reconsider the report if you can go harder when you get back..deal?".

Kaiden smiled and the two shared a passionate kiss one last time and Kaiden pulled back looking at this wonderful woman. "Deal Commander".

Kaiden removed himself from Stefanie and she shuddered and he left but she layed on her side and supported her head with her hand just admiring Kaiden as he got dressed.

"Make sure you are dressed properly Lieutenant, respect the uniform" Stefanie ordered with a smirk and Kaiden just looked at her with raised eyebrows and he continued to get dressed and soon he finally put the last part of his uniform back on and looked back at the naked Stefanie still looking at him on the bed.

"Permission to leave Commander" Kaiden mocked as a strict soldier and Stefanie chuckled.

"Permission to leave granted Lieutenant" Stefanie winked and Kaiden saluted and Stefanie saluted back and watched him leave and once he left she sighed happy and satisfied and got comfortable on her bed placing her hand on her heart still feeling it pound hard from the recent activity and she placed her other hand on her stomach and just looked at the ceiling enjoy the quiet moment and she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

-Present Day-

Quiet opened her eyes and heard a door open and saw Buffalo enter and she saw a look of shock on Buffalo's face as she saw Quiet's skin was blistering from lack of water.

Buffalo looked directly at the gaurd "Why isnt she getting water on Miller's order!?".

The solider gaurding Quiet frowned "Why should she get water, she's a freak".

Buffalo pushed the gaurd at the wall and Quiet reacted to the action but was too weak to do anything.

"Let me tell you something right now, you have just disobayed a direct order from the commander and I will report you for this...now get the fuck out of here" Buffalo said in a dark tone and the soldier huffed and left and Buffalo looked at the state of Quiet and quickly marched out the room.

A few moments past and Quiet saw Buffalo return with a bucket full of water coming towards her and she couldnt help but smile.

"Bottoms up Stef" Buffalo smiled and Quiet striaghtened up ready and she closed her eyes as the water was poured all over her and she couldnt help but sigh in absolute bliss and soon the entire bucket of water was now puddled around Quiet and her body just reacted and she shook as the parasites came up to the surface to drink and just took in as much water as she could and soon she looked up at Buffalo with a smile.

"Feeling better Stef?" Buffalo smiled as Quiet's blisters on her body started to heal and Quiet nodded and soon sat up and looked up at Buffalo as she knelt down to Quiet's eye level.

"Stef, I dont know if you have been told but..Wolf had a bit of trouble on the FOB" Buffalo admitted and she saw worry in Quiet's eyes but she placed her hand on Quiet's shoulder.

"He had to kill his best friend on the FOB that came under attack, he was leading alot of our men and women from the old days..it hit him pretty hard...he's sleeping right now in Medical and the doctors say it was shock and it took his toll on him" Buffalo explained the situation.

As Buffalo explained Quiet only had Wolf in her mind hoping he would pull through as he was one the greatest men besides her lover Kaiden she ever got the pleasure to know and she prayed that he will be alright.

"The Doctors say he may be out for a while but I know he will pull through, just hang in there Stef you will be free soon" Buffalo squeezed Quiet's shoulder and stood up and left Quiet alone with her thoughts.

Quiet knew what was coming but she didnt know when it would happen but she prayed that Wolf would wake up to enjoy the last moments he could with Buffalo before XOF makes their attack, despite everything...she wanted to be free from what she is today and her memories with Kaiden made her want it more...to leave Quiet behind and become Stefanie Shepard once again.

She closed her eyes once again and relaxed and remebered everything she did with Kaiden and shut out everything around her as the memories came back and made her smile.

-Five Years Ago-

Stefanie woke up on her bed still feeling the afterglow from the moment of passion with Kaiden and she then turned her head to her desk and saw her cassette player on the desk and reached out for it and looked at the tape inside.

It was the song her mother loved listening to and before she died she gave this song to her as a gift saying as long as she kept this close she will never be alone and what made it more emotional for Stefanie was the fact her mother sang this song and recorded it just for her and her mother had a beautiful voice and many loved her voice from where she came from and on her death bed she handed the cassette tape to Stefanie who was seventeen at the time and held on to her hand tight and told her that she will never be alone.

Stefanie felt a tear fall from her eye as she remembered watching her mother slowly pass away on her death bed from illness and with that she needed to hear her mother's voice again so she hit play and placed the cassette player on her desk and layed down on the bed and listened to her mother's voice.

 **When those voices deep within**  
 **Bring you down to your knees again**  
 **Redemption calls on to**  
 **All of those who persist**  
 **With the strength of the few**

 **Don't come to question**  
 **All that you've known**  
 **Remember: you are not alone**  
 **I will be here, standing beside you**

 **There is no mountain**  
 **Too tall to overcome**  
 **We will be as one**  
 **You will rise again**  
 **This is your legacy**

Quiet's eyes snapped open in realisation..it had been five years since she last heard that song, ever since Kaiden killed himself she turned cold and distant and just focused on her duty in all those five years she completely ignored everything around her and just went automatic.

Quiet looked down into the puddle of water on the floor and looked at her reflection and she could see her mother as she herself was the spitting image of her mother and she couldn't understand that her mother had to die of such a terrible illness as she was a gentle soul who always smiled and cared for those around her.

The day she died Quiet's innocents was taken from her she had hate and the only person who could keep her stable was Kaiden who she fell in love with during the countless missions together and when he died that stability was gone and she became a vicious killer absolutely hating life and she took her anger out on all her targets and deep down she enjoyed it.

But as Quiet looked down at her reflection despite how much she looked like her mother she was nothing like her and she wondered what her mother would think of her and she couldn't help but let her tears fall into the puddle of water.

Quiet closed her eyes once more...trying to find peace and stability... just enough to keep her going until the day XOF would come and set her free..to be the woman she once was before XOF, she needed to be better.

 **"If you are wondering why Quiet's lover Kaiden killed himself well rest assured that will be revealed somewhere down the line and Quiet's mother is one of the reasons why Quiet is seen as a cold killer even before she became Quiet, Its a sad fate for her mother and her song she gave to her daughter is the same song "Legacy" which is from Devil May Cry go and listen to it as it is quite beautiful anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as Wolf's birthday chapter will be coming up soon and after that...….everything will change...**


	57. Chapter 57: The War Ecomony

**"We are here once again and this time Flaming Buffalo and Big Boss are joining forces on an assassination mission should be a straight forward mission right? lets find out"**

Chapter 57: The War Ecomony

A day had past since the FOB was taken back by Buffalo and his unit and Big Boss was in his office placing the final strap on his field gear and checked his magazine on his handgun until he heard his door open and he saw Buffalo enter.

"Sarah didnt expect to see you here, hows Wolf?". Big Boss asked with hope.

Buffalo sighed "Still no movement or anything like that, though I heard BlueGill and Firefly are willing to join us".

Big Boss put his handgun in its holster and gave his full attention to Buffalo "They were the only two who saw what Mosquito had become..though I know how hard it is for you and Wolf to lose him".

Buffalo crossed her arms "He was pretty much my brother...but he made his choice, I heard you had to kill the rest that refused to stand down".

Big Boss leaned on his desk and looked to the floor remembering that painful moment "Pounching Elk, Deadeye, Vulture..they quickly turned on BlueGill and Firefly when they questioned Mosquito I knew they were long past reason...I still wish things had been diffrent".

"I'm sure you did the best you could Boss" Buffalo reassurred.

"I know" Big Boss responded and the room was silent and soon Big Boss looked at Buffalo.

"So what else brings you here, cant just be about BlueGill and Firefly?" Big Boss then saw Buffalo think for a few seconds before she spoke.

"I was thinking if I could join you on this mission you going on" Buffalo offered and Big Boss's eyebrow raised.

"I thought you wanted to be with Wolf till he wakes up?"

Buffalo walked to the window looking out at Diamond Dogs "I do but I aint helping him by just staying there and of course I am not setting a good example...I shouldnt ignore my duties when Wolf is in the best possible care".

Big Boss sighed "You shouldnt feel guilty about your duties Sarah I offered you time off to watch over him".

Buffalo turned to Big Boss "I know Boss and I am grateful but I think Wolf wouldnt want me to constantly worry about him".

Buffalo then chuckled "Got to show him I'm the better soldier".

Big Boss chuckled at that statment "You two are the worst, your gonna have to tell me one day about how you went from rivals to lovers".

They both chuckled and they went silent for a few seconds and Big Boss broke the silence "So you want to be on this mission, alright get your gear and meet me at the helipad".

"Thank you Boss" Buffalo saluted and left the room and Big Boss crossed his arms and just looking at the door.

"Your a good kid Sarah, I will make it up to you and Wolf one day" Big Boss said to himself and then left the room to make final preparations for his mission.

An hour had past and Big Boss was heading to the helipad and he saw Lydia talking with Ocelot as he approached.

"Viper is refusing to talk?" Ocelot questioned.

Lydia sighed as she placed her hands on her hips "Yeah he is done with me and the Charon Corp..went down to the cell earlier and he refused to look at me and all he said was he will watch this place burn".

Ocelot crossed his arms for a moment "So he's a lost cause then?".

Lydia shrugged her shoulders "Looks that way".

Both Ocelot and Lydia heard Big Boss approach and they both looked at him.

"Boss" Ocelot greeted.

"Hey Big Boss" Lydia greeted.

Big Boss nodded at both of them and then turned his attention to Lydia "Any word on Hound and Rogue yet?".

Lydia shook her head "No not yet, this is not right something must have happened".

Big Boss placed his hand on her shoulder "We will send out teams to look for them".

Lydia nodded clearly missing Hound and Rogue and then looked at Big Boss "How's Miller after what I did to him?".

Big Boss shrugged his shoulders "Seems calmer but I honestly cant read him anymore I decided to relieve him of duty until further notice".

Lydia nodded and Ocelot then spoke up "I almost forgot to mention Miller wants to see you after this mission is over".

Big Boss looked at Miller "Alright just keep an eye on him Adam and also look after Quiet".

Ocelot nodded and he then looked past Big Boss and saw Buffalo approach with her assault rifle in hand.

"Looks like she's joining you today". Ocelot stated and both Big Boss and Lydia turned to Lydia approaching.

Big Boss chuckled "Yeah the kid needs a distraction".

Buffalo soon approached "I'm ready Boss".

Big Boss nodded "Thats what I like to hear, come on lets go".

Big Boss entered the chopper after tapping Ocelot's shoulder and Buffalo fist bumped Lydia and they both smiled and Ocelot was very happy to see these two getting along so well and he tapped her shoulder as she passed them and entered the chopper and Big Boss was about to close the door until he saw Eli looking at him in the distance and there was an intense stare and Ocelot and Lydia looked back and looked at Eli also.

Eli had not said a word since he arrived and has been nothing but trouble with the staff but so far he has not tried anything too serious for Big Boss to take action and soon Eli turned away and left the scene.

"Adam keep an eye on him" Big Boss stated and Ocelot turned back and nodded as Big Boss shut the side door and soon Pequod took to the air and turned to the direction of Africa.

Half way to their destination Buffalo was just looking at the other side of the chopper while Big Boss was managing a few orders for Diamond Dogs on his idroid until he saw Buffalo just looking straight forwad and he closed his idroid.

"You alright Sarah, you have been quiet ever since we left" Big Boss asked and Buffalo snapped out of her trance and looked at Big Boss and waved her hand with a smile.

"I'm fine Boss just focusing thats all" Buffalo tried to sound convincing but Big Boss just looked at her and she knew she wasnt fooling him.

"Its not healthy to keep it bottled up Sarah, talk to me...this isnt Big Boss talking to Flaming Buffalo this is John talking to Sarah" Big Boss reassured her.

Buffalo sighed and leaned back on her seat "I guess I am just thinking of the future thats all".

Big Boss placed his idroid next to his chair and leaned forward looking at Buffalo "What you thinking?".

Buffalo looked down and fiddled with her hands with a smile "I had a dream last night".

Big Boss was curious "What was it about?".

Buffalo smiled as she looked at Big Boss "I had a baby in my arms and I was looking out at the ocean just watching the sun touch it, at that moment I knew I was a mother there was no war, no revenge it was just a peaceful moment".

Big Boss smiled "We all have a reason to fight, most of the soldiers are just hear for revenge but this is good to hear...any chance I can meet this kid in the future?".

Buffalo couldn't help but chuckle "Let me and Wolf get there first".

Big Boss shook his head smiling "Before this dream, did Wolf and you ever talk about having a child?".

Buffalo looked to the side with her smile hardly vanishing "We have...maybe when this mission for revenge is done, me and Wolf will do something about that".

Big Boss leaned back on his chair looking still looking at her "Well Sarah if you decide to bring a child into the world just know that you and Wolf will always have a home with us".

Buffalo looked at Big Boss surprised "Even if we ever decided to put down the gun?"

Big Boss chuckled "There are other jobs you can do here, intel, support, medical your more then welcome to have those jobs to support your child if you decided to do it one day".

Buffalo smiled "Boss..I dont know what to say".

Big Boss leaned his head back and closed his eyes "You don't have to say anything Sarah, you and Wolf are credit to us".

Buffalo watched Big Boss fall asleep still amazed by what he offered and she couldn't get rid of the smile on her face and she looked forward and saw a little girl sitting on the opposite chair swinging her legs back and forth just smiling at Buffalo and she then blinked and the child was gone...did she just see her future she couldn't tell but at least she knew she had a secured future with Diamond Dogs with Big Boss watching over them all.

A few more hours passed and soon Pequod entered the combat zone and quickly tapped the metal panel above him and Big Boss and Buffalo woke up to the sound.

"Get ready you two we are entering the combat zone" Pequod stated and the two quickly got sorted and readied their weapons and soon Miller came over the radio.

"Boss you need to eliminate the ranking CFA official supplying weapons to unida, the target stays at Nova Braga Airport head to the airport first" Miller advised and Big Boss frowned.

"Miller I thought I relieved you of duty?" Big Boss questioned.

"Ocelot is trying to get something out of Viper, the guy is becoming a bit of a bastard and we are trying to make him come around so I decided to take over for him until then" Miller explained.

Big Boss sighed "Alright keep me posted on any changes".

Big Boss ended the call and opened the side door and saw the airport in the distance and bad memories came back as this was the same airport where Reeve and Buffalo were pinned down by enemy soldiers while they were looking for Wolf and he prayed this mission would be straight forward and he looked back at Buffalo who decided to take the silenced sniper rifle hanging on the ceiling on the chopper.

"Hey try not to get pinned down this time" Big Boss joked.

Buffalo smirked "You worry about yourself old man".

Big Boss chuckled and looked back out to the airport he was glad he had a few soldiers who could just joke with him and speak to him like another person cause every now and then he did get bored of his soldiers looking up to him as the legend.

Soon Pequod came to the landing zone and both Big Boss and Buffalo jumped out the chopper and Pequod quickly took to the sky.

"Come back safe you two!" Pequod called out as he left the two in the plains of Africa.

Big Boss pulled out his idroid and both him and Buffalo checked the layout of the airport.

"Looks like it hasnt changed much since we last came here" Buffalo stated.

"Makes sense really if they change things around too much it can cause too much attention" Big Boss replied as he checked the picture of the target.

"Ok there's our man, remember that face Buffalo if you see him let me know" Big Boss ordered.

"Sure thing Boss" Buffalo responded and the pointed at the map showing a tower by the runway "I will head to the tower on the runway and provide cover up there while you advance".

Big Boss nodded "Alright just keep an eye out for any soldiers as you head there".

Big Boss tapped Buffalo's shoulder and the two went their separate ways finding different ways to enter the airport.

Buffalo took the side entrance and saw a few guards guarding the entrance but lucky enough the soldiers wasn't close to each other so she slowly made her way to the entrance while using the grass as cover and saw she got close her luck only got better as one of them decided to leave the entrance to the one soldier so she quickly pulled out a magazine and waited for the solider to look away from her direction and soon she threw the magazine over him and it landed a few meters away from him and the sound of it hitting the floor caught the soldier's attention and that was her que so she quickly got up and pulled out her silenced pistol and pulled off a headshot and the soldier fell and she quickly moved to him and dragged him into heavy grass to hide him and she then drew her handgun as she entered the airport keeping an eye out for enemies.

Big Boss searched the outside of the airport and finally came to a side door and went to lock pick it and after a few seconds the lock clicked open and Big Boss quickly entered and contacted Miller as he made his way deeper into the Airport.

"Kaz what's the status on the chopper that the CFA Official is supposed to be meeting?" Big Boss questioned.

"The chopper is supposed to be there any minute keep an eye out, also according to our intel the soldiers have Walker Gears on patrol around the main building so it may be difficult to get access to the main building". Miller explained.

"Alright I will keep back do recon maybe my luck will change" Big Boss ended the call and sneaked his along the side of the area he was in and soon came to landing strip of the airport and lowered himself to the ground and hid in the grass and pulled out his scope and scanned the main building and saw the main entrance to the building was covered by Walker Gears and a few other soldiers and he then saw a few snipers on the roof of the building.

"Boss, I'm on the tower near the runway looking at the main building, ready to provide cover" Buffalo radioed Big Boss and he could just smile.

"Well done Buffalo keep an eye on my surrounding I am facing the main entrance across the runway" Big Boss stated and soon she saw a green laser pointing at his hand "I see you Boss".

"Boss the arms dealing is coming, you should see the chopper coming" Miller advised and Big Boss looked to the sky and then saw a light in the distance.

"Buffalo check to the south outside the Airport is that the chopper please confirm" Big Boss ordered and Big Boss looked to the south and looked through her sniper scope and saw a chopper coming in.

"Affirmative Boss its heavily armed" Buffalo advised.

Big Boss sighed "Shit its an enemy gunship, keep low on that tower Buffalo and dont fire until I tell you to".

"Roger that" Buffalo ended the call and kept low as the chopper arrived and she watched the chopper enter the Airport and head towards the main building.

"Boss I got word that the arms dealer will be leaving the country after this deal is done you have to take out the targets before that happens" Miller advised.

"What can we expect from this meeting?" Big Boss questioned.

"I heard the arms dealer plans to use this Airport for his dealings so there is a chance that the CFA Official may show him around use that to advantage" Miller stated.

Big Boss ended the call and he watched the chopper land near the top of the main tower and he zoomed in with his scope and saw a suited man exit the chopper.

"Kaz the arms dealer has just left the chopper" Big Boss stated.

"This is your window to get the job done just make sure no one see's you" Miller advised and ended the call and Big Boss watched the arms dealer be escorted through some doors entering into the main building and even though he couldnt see him he listened out for footsteps thanks to the built in microphone and soon he saw the Arms Dealer again walking past the window and came to a stop looking at someone and thats when the unknown soldier started to speak.

"Buffalo keep an eye around me while I listen to the Arms Dealer talk" Big Boss stated.

"Roger" Buffalo simply stated and Big Boss listened in.

"A visit from the President!, its an honour sir we owe all our success in Central Africa to SANR though that Mfinda Oil Field incident was a real shame". The Soldier spoke.

The Arms Dealer sighed "Shame is right now a bunch of mercenary dogs've gotten wind of us, Phantoms of a dead age."

"Sir, I've been hearing the man at the Oilfield was Big Boss. The Legendary Mercenary I was never told we'd have to face someone like him..our contract only specified protecting the facility from local villagers and militias" The soldier explained.

"I have heard it all already for now we have an inspection to do" The Arms Dealer simply stated.

"Sure sir, please come this way we will start with the south hanger" The soldier stated.

"That guy talking with the arms dealer, could that be the target?" Miller questioned.

"Hard to say will let you know asap" Big Boss stated and slowly got up and looked towards where Buffalo was "Buffalo take out the snipers on the roof of the building and once thats done cover me as I head to the south hanger".

Buffalo aimed her sniper rifle at the snipers on the towers and quickly landed headshots on the snipers before any of them could react.

"Snipers are down, you are clear to go" Buffalo stated and she turned her attention to Big Boss and saw him make his way to the hanger while avoiding the main building and the Walker Gears and soon he came up to the hanger and saw a truck and then he looked to his left and saw the arms dealer and soldier escorting him coming his way so he quickly ran for cover.

Buffalo couldnt cover Big Boss cause he was now in the hanger and soon saw the Arms Dealer and the soldier escorting him and she radioed Big Boss.

"Boss I have confirmed the target is escorting the arms dealer, he's heading into the hanger now" Buffalo stated.

"Good eyes Buffalo I'm in the truck so dont worry about me for a minute" Big Boss ended the call and he listened in on the Arms Dealer and the now identified CFA official.

"This is the south hanger the roof has seen better days but we can fix that up in no time" The CFA Official stated.

"Lots of space, thats good is the north hanger is as big as this?" The Arms Dealer questioned.

"Yes they are of the same design its a little far for walking we will take the truck" The CFA advised and Big Boss could hear the two men draw closer and closer and soon he heard the doors of the truck opened and the two men entered.

"Saves me walking" Big Boss said to himself and soon the engine of the truck started up and it started moving.

Buffalo watched on from the tower and soon saw the truck move out of the hanger and saw both the CFA soldier and Arms Dealer in the truck and then she saw a cardboard box in the back of the truck and she couldnt help but chuckle.

"In your happy place are you Boss?" Buffalo couldnt help but make that statement.

"Shut Up" Big Boss tried to sound serious but Buffalo could tell he wanted to chuckle by the sound of his voice and she watched the truck head down the runway all the way down to the North Hanger.

"Boss I cant provide much cover from here but I can see two Walker Gears heading to the hanger, be careful" Buffalo stated.

"Roger" Big Boss responded and soon he felt the truck roll to a stop and heard the doors of the truck open and close and then he heard the sounds of Walker Gears going past the truck and once the sound got further away he left the box and saw two Walker Gears facing away from him looking outside of the open and he turned around and saw the CFA Official and the Arms Dealer walking towards the other side of the hanger and thats when he spotted three red containers on the side of the hanger so he took his chance and jumped out of the truck and ran to the three containers and hid behind them just as the CFA Official and Arms Dealer turned around to his direction.

Big Boss stayed behind cover and heard them come closer and closer to him and he took out his handgun just incase but lucky enough they came to a stop.

"This is the North Hanger" The CFA Official stated.

"Same size..this will do fine, We've got all the space we need here" The Arms Dealer had a small chuckle in his voice.

"What do you need hangers this big for?, isnt it about time I knew?" The CFA Official sounded fed up.

The Arms Dealer sighed "Sure, why not..you and your men will be crucial to the next phase...we are gonna use this airport as a trading point to sell nukes".

Big Boss's eye widened and Miller spoke over the radio "Did he just say Nukes!".

The CFA Official sounded shocked "Selling...Nukes? You're...that's..."

"Thats what we are doing of course distributing actual nuclear warheads is a big bag of problems, but what if you could assemble a nuke anywhere...without specialized facilities". The Arms Dealer sounded happy.

"Your not serious..." The CFA Official couldnt believe was he was hearing.

"I'm always serious, your sales routes are gonna be indispensable and think...Once UNITA has a nuke, the MPLA'll want too. Payment will end up being more mining rights and the like...but ever since the oil barons crushed the America's rail systems...there'll always be a market for oil and UNITA's diamonds will be quite the payday too". The Arms Dealer looked around before continuing.

"A girl's best friend right HA!, Now thats PR - every sucker's whining girlfriend is our marketing team and the Afrikans are just wasting all that money, buying weapons to kill eachother...the real world..funny shit right?". The Arms Dealer sounded proud.

The CFA Official heard enough "Tell it to who ever takes my place, I'm a warmonger I will admit that me and my men live on blood money I have heard enough we are not interested.

The Arms Dealer chuckled "I think you don't understand the situation, you see my boss has come here and talked to all your men".

Big Boss frowned at what this Arms Dealer was getting at so he peeked around the corner of one of the containers and watched.

"Men turn around" The Arms Dealer ordered the men piloting the Walker Gears to turn around and they pointed at the CFA Official and the Official turned around and saw his men aiming at him.

"What are you doing stand down!" The CFA Official ordered but the Arms Dealer chuckled.

"You see my boss explained the deal to your men and they saw the bigger picture so I guess you could say they are now under the employment of my boss now and with with this new delivery coming to this Airport soon we dont need people like you causing trouble" The Arms Dealer went on and Big Boss moved back around the containers towards the Walker gears.

The CFA Official turned back to the Arms Dealer "So who is your boss?".

The Arms Dealer smiled "Ever heard of XOF".

Big Boss froze on the spot "XOF..".

The Arms Dealer pulled out his gun and aimed at the CFA Official "You are not needed anymore".

Big Boss heard enough and pulled off a headshot on the furthest soldier piloting a Walker Gear and in the confusion Big Boss pulled out his knife and jumped at the last solider piloting the last Gear and stabbed him right in the back and the soldier reacted and pressed down the the Gears trigger and its minigun went off as the Walker Gear shook left and right as Big Boss tried to pull the soldier off.

The CFA Official took this opportunity and tackled the Arms Dealer to the ground but the dealer was quite skilled and as he fell to the ground he blocked a punch and whacked the Official in the head with the butt of his handgun and rolled him off and got up and ran and once he was outside he let off a few shots which alerted Buffalo at her sniping point and it also alerted the soldiers in the main tower.

"Shit..Pequod we need your support get here now ASAP!" Buffalo shouted down the radio and Pequod responded "Roger that ETA five minutes".

Buffalo then saw the attack chopper lift up into the air "Shit...you better hurry".

Buffalo aimed her sniper rifle and started firing.

Big Boss managed to throw the soldier out of the Walker Gear and saw the CFA Official standing back up and he ran to him and saw the Official turn and pull his gun at him and they both had their guns pointed at eachother with the alarms of the Airport going off.

"If you want to help me take that bastard down you will lower that weapon" Big Boss stated and after a few seconds the Official nodded and lowered his weapon.

"Can you drive a Walker Gear" Big Boss questioned and the soldier nodded.

"Good cause thats our only chance" Big Boss stated and the two turned to the Walker Gears and ran to them.

"Buffalo the CFA Official is on my side do not fire on him!" Big Boss ordered as he and the Official got on the Walker Gears.

"Roger Boss Pequod will be here in five minutes for support I will provide as much cover as possible" Big Boss and the Official activated the Walker Gears and marched forward towards the main building after the Arms Dealer.

Buffalo let of headshot after headshot and soon the soldiers found out where she was shooting from and opened fire and Buffalo knew that was her time to move so she quickly slide down the ladder and half way down she saw the chopper pointing at her and her eyes widened as the chopper shot a rocket at the tower she was on.

"SHIT!" Buffalo jumped back from the ladder just before the rocket hit the tower and lucky enough she was low enough to not be injured by the fall and she ran for cover as the tower went down and she turned a corner and a soldier went to attack her but she dodged the attack and sliced the soldier's neck with her knife then snatched the soldier's assault rifle and placed her back against the wall and poked out and opened fire at the soldiers.

Big Boss and The CFA Official opened fire at the soldier's guarding the main entrance and thats when Big Boss saw the chopper shooting at a nearby building and he knew who it was shooting at.

"COVER ME!" Big Boss ordered and the CFA Official watched Big Boss's back and headed towards the chopper and he opened fire at the chopper with the Walker Gears Minigun and after a few seconds the chopper exploded and span out of control and started losing altitude and Big Boss then focused on the soldiers around him.

Buffalo heard the chopper exploded and she peeked around cover and saw it crash just outside the Airport and with the chopper gone she moved from cover and opened fire at the enemy and saw Big Boss in the distance on a Walker Gear and she fought her way to him.

The CFA Official gunned down his former comrades until the Walker Gears ammo depleted and thats when he saw a soldier with a grenade launcher aiming at him and he jumped off the Walker Gear just as the solider shot at him and he quickly rolled to his knees and shot down the soldier with the grenade launcher and fought his way inside.

Big Boss finished off the remain soldiers around him on the runway and his Walker Gears ammo had ran out and thats when he saw another Walker Gear appear but before it did anything a rocket went straight at it and it blew to bits along with the pilot.

Big Boss looked to where the rocket came from and saw Buffalo standing there with a rocket launcher "Now we are even, get that Arms Dealer Boss I got this". Buffalo shouted as she dropped the rocket launcher and opened fire at the enemy with her assault rifle and Big Boss smiled knowing she had it under control and turned back to the main building.

The CFA Official screamed in pure rage as he shot down his former comrades as he entered the main building with his only desire is the death of the Arms Dealer.

"COME OUT YOU COWARD!" The CFA Official screamed as he went up the steps and gunned down his men and soon Big Boss entered the build leaving the walker gear outside.

"DONT KILL HIM WE NEED HIM ALIVE!" Big Boss demands as he shot down more soldiers coming in from the other entrance.

The Arms dealer burst through the doors leading to the roof expecting his chopper to be there but all he saw was an empty roof and thats when he saw a flaming wreckage of his chopper outside the airport and he knew he was in trouble so he made a quick call on his radio.

The CFA Official fought his way through the remaining soldiers preventing him from proceeding any further but he was then shot in the back by one soldier who hid behind the desk and he ended up falling to the ground and as he rolled over he saw the soldier above he pointing his gun at him but then the soldier was shot in the head and he fell to the side and the CFA Official looked down the hall and saw Big Boss reloading his weapon and approaching him.

"Thanks..I owe you one" The CFA Official stated and Big Boss smiled as he helped him up "Dont thank me yet come one!".

Big Boss and the CFA Official busted through the door and saw the Arms Dealer end a call and turned with his hands in the air.

"Ok you win I surrender" The Arms Dealer fell to his knees while still holding his hands up.

"You dont deserve to live! You turned my men against me!" The CFA Official went to shot but Big Boss knocked the gun out of his and pinned him to the wall and in the heat of the moment the Arms Dealer pulled out his gun and aimed at the two and a gun shot went off which alerted the men but when the turned to the Arms Dealer they saw him rolling on the floor in agony as he was shot in the shoulder.

Big Boss let got of the CFA Official and went to the Arms Dealer and saw it was not a life threatening injury and he then saw Flaming Buffalo down below aiming her sniper rifle up at them and she smiled and gave a thumbs up to Big Boss and he smiled in response and gave a thumbs up too and then attended to the Arms Dealer.

In the confusion Big Boss forgot that the CFA Official still had his handgun on him and when he turned to look at him he saw the Official aiming his handgun at the Arms Dealer.

"Move out the way Big Boss, I cant let him live" The Official was burning with rage but Big Boss stepped in front of the Arms Dealer blocking the Official's view of him.

"We need to know what he knows, he has connections to XOF..to Skull Face" Big Boss stated.

The Official looked at Big Boss "You know about them?".

Big Boss nodded "Yeah he and his unit killed over three hundred of my men and I am out to stop him".

The Official frowned "So you came here to take him is that it?".

Big Boss sighed "No, my original mission was eliminate him...and you".

The Official raised his gun and so did Big Boss and the moment got intense.

"So I am gonna be included in the death count am I?" The Official gritted his teeth.

Big Boss aimed his gun at him for a few more seconds and then lowered it which confused the Official.

"Not anymore, you were betrayed..forced to kill your own men and I can clearly see you want to take down those who made it happen, so I am offering you to help us take down XOF" Big Boss placed his gun in his holster despite the Official still aiming at him.

"And what happens after that!?" The Official demanded to know.

Big Boss just looked at the Official understanding his anger but he then finally responded "Thats up to you, I'm not asking you to join my army but to help us kill Skull Face and XOF...after that you can leave or stay with us its your choice".

The Official looked at Big Boss for a few intense seconds and finally he lowered his handgun and took a few deep breaths and then nodded "Alright...I will help you".

Big Boss smiled and the two turned their attention to the Arms Dealer and forced him up and he grunted in pain.

"Shut up you fucking asshole you got it easy right now" The Official mocked the Arms Dealer as he and Big Boss dragged him back through the building and down the stairs and out the main entrance and they saw Buffalo standing there with her rifle and it alerted The Official.

"Easy she's with me" Big Boss quickly reassured the Official and they then dragged the Arms Dealer out to the run way which Buffalo was waiting.

Buffalo saw the Official and looked to Big Boss as he approached "Looks like the objectives changed then Big Boss".

Big Boss looked at the Official as they dropped the Arms Dealer to the ground and then looked at Buffalo "Yeah his men got bought by XOF and he had to kill them so I offered him a place with us to take down XOF".

Buffalo then looked at The Official and after a few seconds smiled and offered her hand and he decided to shake it.

"Welcome to the team, didn't catch your name" Buffalo stated.

"Call me Rookie, its kind of a nickname from my childhood" The Official let go of Buffalo's hand.

Big Boss's idroid went off "This is Pequod arriving shortly at LZ".

Buffalo turned around and looked to the sky and so did Big Boss and Rookie and they saw Pequod arrive into the airport and hovered a few feet off the ground waiting for them.

"Well lets get out of here" Big Boss stated and he picked up the Arm's Dealer and Buffalo quickly helped pick him up and they walked to Pequod with Rookie following behind them and as he walked he took a quick glance at Buffalo's ass and he couldn't get over how good it looked but he quickly looked up and saw Big Boss look back at him as he was caught red handed so Rookie quickly jogged to the chopper and quickly entered and Big Boss's couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's got you in a chuckle?" Buffalo was curious.

Big Boss looked at Buffalo and just shook his head "Its nothing don't worry about it".

Buffalo thought for a moment but quickly forgot about it and the two threw the Arms Dealer in the chopper and he landed on his shoulder Buffalo shot and he let out a grunt of pain.

"Don't be such a baby I know two men who have been through a lot worse" Buffalo climbed in as she mocked the Arms Dealer and Big Boss followed and he closed the side door and Pequod gained lifted up and left the airport and headed out of the combat zone.

Little did Big Boss know that back on the roof of the main building in the airport he missed a tiny device flashing green on the ground and it flashed over and over again and gave off a quiet signal until the devices screen it said a simple statement.

"Operation Dead Dogs Commencing"

 **"This was a long one to write but I am absolutely proud of this chapter and for once Big Boss and Flaming Buffalo have a heart to heart as John and Sarah, also Rookie will be making more appearances as we go and Reeve will be back in the next chapter and so will many other characters they are all being built up for an event and we still have Wolf's birthday chapter to do and I have come up with something nice and sweet before the story becomes a lot more darker and serious so enjoy and cherish these last few chapters cause everything will soon change but heed my words...we are no where near finishing this story )"**


	58. Chapter 58: Seeking Comfort

**"As I was writing the latest chapter my mind instantly clicked at the fact that in this story I have not added the one thing every story needs, so I wrote this chapter to give it that emotion it needed so I hope you enjoy it :)"**

Chapter 58: Seeking Comfort

Miranda was looking over the results of Wolf's status as he had been out for a whole day after dealing with the fact he had to kill his best friend who became his enemy and attempted to take the FOB from Diamond Dogs

Miranda then heard the door open and saw Reeve enter and she couldnt help but smile at him. "Hey Reeve here for a check up?".

Reeve smiled and approached her and she placed her folder on the nearby table and wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips connected for a few seconds before parting.

"Just what the Nurse ordered" Reeve smiled as he caressed her waist.

"Nurse's knows what best for their patients" Miranda ran her finger across Reeve's jaw and then they heard a grunt and they turned and saw Wolf's head move and the two took opposite sides of Wolf's bed and looked at him.

"Wolf can you hear me, its me Miranda" Miranda said in a gentle tone and soon Wolf slowly opened his eyes as saw Reeve and Miranda looking at him.

"Welcome back Wolf" Reeve smiled and Wolf then started to sit up and both Reeve and Miranda placed their hands on both his shoulders to support him up.

"Take it easy Wolf" Miranda ordered and Wolf placed his hand on his head feeling a little dizzy and Miranda could tell he needed a boost.

"I will get something to help you, look after him Reeve" Miranda asked and Reeve nodded and helped Wolf sit on the side of the bed and once he knew Wolf could support himself Reeve sat on the nearby table looking at his friend.

"How long was I out?" Wolf asked while rubbing his head.

"A whole day, Miranda told me the shock you went through...couldnt have been easy man" Reeve stated.

Wolf shook his head "It wasnt..he..he wanted me to finish him off after our fight".

Reeve placed his hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Wolf I heard he was a good man".

Wolf looked up at Reeve "Me and him have been on countless missions together hell Buffalo saw him as a brother...can only imagine what she thought or even thinks of me.

Reeve squeezed Wolf's shoulder harder "Miranda told me how Buffalo saw him but listen Wolf, Buffalo understands why you had to do it he left you no choice..Miranda said that Buffalo was heart broken not cause of what you did but what Mosquito had become...she believes you did everything you could to prevent this from happening so dont you dare think that she thinks diffrently of you.

Wolf looked up at Reeve and chuckled "I'm suprised your still here I thought Miller would have kicked you out".

Reeve chuckled "He took your advice and spoke to me and we have met on mutal grounds, still annoyed that Stefanie is still chained.

"How she doing?" Wolf asked.

"She seems calm, I went to see her with the permission of Ocelot before I came here and she is still being kept healthy" Reeve explained and Wolf nodded.

"Good to hear, have you seen Sarah?" Wolf looked around and couldnt see Buffalo.

"She went on a mission with Big Boss, guess the girl needed a distraction" Reeve stated just as Miranda entered back into the room.

"She told me to tell you that she thought you wouldnt want her to worry about you and that you are in the best possible care" Miranda came around the bed and got the syringe ready.

Wolf chuckled "Good last thing I want is for her to worry about me".

Miranda raised her eyebrow at him "She loves you deeply it took me a while to convince her to get some air".

Wolf raised his eyebrows "She was with the the whole day?".

Miranda chuckled "I caught her sleeping in the bed with you she just wouldnt leave you, she hardly touched any food given to her as you were her only focus".

Reeve chuckled aswell "Thats love for you".

Miranda looked at Reeve and smiled and then stuck the syringe in Wolf's arm and he took a deep breath and soon the dizziness was gone and his strength was coming back.

Wolf stretched his arms after the syringe was removed from his arm and with the support of Miranda and Reeve they helped him to his feet and supported him until he was able to walk on his own again.

"Give the medication time to kick in properly, you should be good as new in an hour although you should take the day off after the shock you have been through" Miranda advised and Wolf nodded.

"Alright, wheres my gear?" Wolf asked and Miranda pointed at a nearby locker.

"Only your uniform is in there, your weapon and other equipment was taken back to your quarters also watch your chest that cut Mosquito gave you was quite deep" Miranda advised.

"You think you can walk to that locker?" Reeve supported.

"Should be able to..cant get any worse" Wolf chuckled and both Reeve and Miranda slowly took their hands off Wolf's shoulders and he slowly walked to the locker and pulled out his uniform.

"Remember just let the medicine do its work for the next hour, go get some air and if you have anymore problems come see me" Miranda ordered.

Wolf smiled at Miranda "Yes Ma'am".

Miranda smiled and both Miranda picked up Wolf's folder and she took Reeve and left the room so Wolf could get dressed and soon both her and Reeve made it to her office and Reeve closed the door behind him.

"When do you think he will be clear to go out in the field?" Reeve asked and Miranda placed Wolf's file in the cabinet.

"He seems fit enough to be out in the field but I will advise Big Boss to give him a few days off" Miranda turned to Reeve and offered him a seat and he took it and she approached him and placed her hands on his cheeks and examined him.

Miranda then pulled out a little light "Eyes wide open" she ordered and Reeve widened his eyes.

Miranda hummed and then pulled out a small wooden stick and put it at his mouth "Tongue out please" she ordered and he did what he was told.

Miranda then flashed the light into his mouth and soon took the wooden stick off his tongue "Well you look healthy Reeve".

Reeve chuckled "I didnt book and examination".

Miranda smiled "I know" she then leaned down to his eye level "I love my soldier to be in tip top condition".

Reeve smirked and the two kissed eachother once again and Reeve stood up and picked up Miranda and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought her to her desk and placed her on top of it.

"Time to check your stamina" Miranda winked.

"Sure think Nurse Miranda" Reeve stated and she placed her hands around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

An hour had past and Wolf's strength was finally back to normal and he was leaning on the railings on top of the main command platform looking at the sea until he heard footsteps approach and he turned around and saw Lydia.

"Hey Wolf, you feeling ok?" Lydia asked.

Wolf nodded "More or less..still trying to rid my mind of what happened".

Lydia came next to Wolf and leaned on the railings looking out into the sea.

"Any word from Hound and Rogue yet?" Wolf looked at Lydia and he could see sadness in her eyes.

"No not yet but Big Boss is sending soldiers out to look for them, hopefully we will have something" Lydia stated.

"I'm sure they are fine properly just got lost" Wolf tried to lighten the mood.

"Hopefully, but what about you..I heard the man you killed was your best friend" Lydia looked at Wolf as he looked back out at the ocean.

"Honestly I am tired of seeing people I know die, I lost alot of good friends that day and to see some of them turn up and are our enemies is something I find hard to stomach" Wolf admitted.

Lydia placed her hand on the younger soldier "At least you didnt lose everyone I heard two soldiers saw sense at least they came out of it".

Wolf smiled remembering the two soldiers "Yeah, Bluegill and Firefly...the things they got up to all those years ago".

Lydia watched Wolf thinking over the memories and soon he spoke "Its a funny world isnt it".

Lydia was curious "What do you mean?".

Wolf looked at Lydia "We couldnt stand each other before but now we seem to get along".

Lydia smiled and pushed Wolf's shoulder and looked out to the ocean "I still hate your guts and you still are a bastard but yeah..things have changed since then".

"What about the situation with Miller? have you spoken to him since that day?" Wolf asked.

Lydia thought for a moment before answering "No I have kept my distance for now but maybe someday I will sort it out between us".

"Life's too short Lydia just dont wait too long until its too late" Wolf advised and Lydia smiled at him.

"For an asshole you sure know what you are talking about, no wonder you are Big Boss's scout master" Lydia mocked him with a smirk.

Wolf played along "Fuck you Lydia, we still have that rematch to do".

Lydia chuckled "I will let you heal up first, also tell Buffalo to stop wearing you down in the nights I want you in top condition for the rematch".

Wolf shook his head "Easier said then done, she knows how to get what she wants".

Lydia took her arms off the railings and went to walk away but turned around to him "But seriously Wolf dont take this incident to heart, you did what you could and thats all you can do".

Wolf looked at Lydia "Thanks Lydia".

Lydia smiled and nodded then turned and walked away "Just remember asshole I want that rematch".

Wolf shook his head and looked back out at the ocean and then saw a chopper coming in and he knew who it was and he smiled.

Pequod had finally landed on the main platform and a medical team was on standby for the Arms Dealer who was shot in the shoulder by Buffalo and Big Boss opened the side door and jumped out followed by Buffalo and Rookie and the medical team brought a strecther.

Big Boss turned to Buffalo "Sarah thanks for the help today go and have an hour to yourself we got this".

Buffalo nodded "Thanks Boss" she then turned to Rookie and smiled "Welcome to Diamond Dogs".

Big Boss went back in the chopper to collect the Arms Dealer and Buffalo then walked off the helipad and saw the portable shower nearby and sighed "Oh I could use some relief right now".

Buffalo approached the portable shower and placed her assault rifle against the wall and was about to enter until she heard a kid talking and she turned and saw Eli walkimg with another kid.

"Hey you know my papa down in the mines?" The kid asked Eli in his native tongue and Eli turned to the boy and responded in the same language.

"You love your papa huh" Eli frowned and the boy looked scared.

"Oh...Eli I" The boy raised his hands and Eli's eyes went darker.

"What you call me?" Eli pushed the boy and the boy tried to speak but Eli pushed him again and Buffalo had enough and approached them.

"What you call me?" Eli pushed the boy again.

Buffalo came up close to the boys and looked at Eli "Enough! Eli whats the matter, fighting will get you nowhere Eli".

Eli turned away as she spoke and then he quickly turned and approached and pushed Buffalo and took her knife and he took a few steps back juggling the knife back and forth smirking at her.

Buffalo was fed up with Eli "Cut it out kid that aint a toy..Eli".

Eli's temper got worse "DONT CALL ME THAT!". he finally spoke in english and went to attack but Buffalo blocked the first attack but Eli ended up kicked Buffalo right in her kneecap and her leg gave out and as she fell to her knee Eli jumped up on Buffalo's shoulders forcing her down to the ground and she just looked up at Eli in anger gritting her teeth as he placed her knife at her throat.

"I am not a kid...do you hear me!" Eli put pressure on her neck.

Big Boss came back out of the chopper carrying the Arms Dealer and thats when he saw Buffalo on the ground with Eli digging a knife in her throat "ELI!" and he quickly threw the Arms Dealer and went to run at them but he stopped.

Eli was then gripped by his shirt and thrown off Buffalo and landed with a thud and he rolled back to his feet expecting Big Boss but it turnes out it was Wolf and he had fire in his eyes and stood between Eli and Buffalo.

"Your not a kid huh, then prove it" Wolf got in a defensive stance waiting for Eli's next move as Buffalo slowly sat up and rubbed her neck and Big Boss just watched the scene before him.

Eli charged and attempted to stab Wolf but he left himself wide open and Wolf grabbed his hand with the blade and twisted it and knocked the knife out off his hand and then used his other hand to deliver a hard push into Eli's chest knocking him to the ground and Eli stood back up and charged at him ready to throw punches but Wolf blocked each punch and as Eli was about to deliver a kick Wolf stepped forward and delivered kick right to Eli's chest and Eli fell back down to the ground frustrated and looked up at Wolf.

"Not impressed, kid" Wolf had fire in his eyes and then he turned and knelt down at Buffalo with worry.

"Sarah you alright?" Wolf placed his hand on her shoulder and she just nodded still holding her neck.

"Yeah I'm ok...glad to see my Wolf back on patrol" Buffalo finally smiled up at Wolf.

Eli slowly stood back up and saw another oppertunity to attack so he pulled out a hidden knife and charged.

Big Boss didnt move cause Eli failed to see it wasnt just them three and as Eli screamed as he jumped to stab Wolf he was stopped in mid air and thrown back by Ocelot and he ended up dropping his second knife.

Wolf looked back and saw Ocelot between him and Eli.

"Stand down Eli" Ocelot warned but Eli just dusted himself off and looked at Ocelot and raised his fists and Ocelot took a defensive stance and Eli went to throw a punch but again left himself wide open and Ocelot blocked the punch and moved close to Eli and once he put his foot behind Eli's leg he delivered a strong push to Eli's chest and he fell flat on his back once again and this time Eli gave up on this fight.

Big Boss stepped forward and watched Wolf pull Buffalo up to her feet and he looked to Big Boss and nodded and Big Boss smiled and nodded happy to see his soldier back on his feet and he watched Wolf walk away with his arm around Buffalo's waist and soon Eli stood back up and looked at Ocelot and then looked at Big Boss realising he lost this round and so he walked off with a limp as Big Boss walked up next to Ocelot and watched Eli leave out of sight.

"He is getting out of control Boss" Ocelot sighed.

Big Boss nodded "Agreed let me know if this happens again cause if it happens a second time there wont be a third".

Ocelot looked to Big Boss "Boss just a reminder Miller wants to see you, he is currently at Hanger 101 checking out the Battle Gear's progress".

"Alright I will head over there now I just hope its not him complaining" Big Boss sighed and tapped Ocelot's shoulder as he went off.

"Hang in there Boss" Ocelot said to himself.

Wolf and Buffalo entered their quarters and Buffalo removed her head band with a sigh "I'm gonna take a shower love wont be long" she gave him a quick kiss and entered the shower room while Wolf sat down on the bed and was just left alone with his thoughts.

Wolf looked over to the desk near their bed and saw a few photos of the past and picked them up and went through them one by one and they were just a beautiful memory of a better world and he carefully examined each and every single one.

-Wolf standing next to Big Boss and Miller after a successful mission-

-MSF Football match-

-MSF soldiers playing with a toy version of ZEKE-

-Buffalo smiling at the camera holding the little cat Nuke-

-Paz, Cecile, Amanda and Stranglove cooking-

-Peace Day with everyone in the picture Snake, Miller, Huey, Chico, Amanda, Strangelove, Cecile, Paz and he saw him and Buffalo sharing a kiss in the photo-

Wolf went through them again and again and he got quicker and quicker through them and all of a sudden he dropped them to the floor and lowered his head and gripped his hair and started shaking and he couldnt control his breathing.

Buffalo soon came out of the shower room in just in a bra and thong with her hair down and she saw Wolf in the state and her eyes widened.

"Wolf, Babe whats wrong!?" Buffalo ran to him and knelt down trying to make him look at her but he refused to lift his head and his hands in his hair couldnt stop shaking.

Buffalo placed her hands on Wolf's wrists trying to calm him down "Leon..please calm down..please listen to my voice I'm here".

Wolf then suddenly wrapped his arms around Buffalo and she was frightened not cause of his state but because he was crying on her shoulder.

"Leon..babe whats wrong.." Buffalo wrapped her arms around Wolf in comfort and rubbed his back.

"Shh I'm here Leon just listen to my voice..come back to me love...just breath slowly". Buffalo said in a soft tone.

They hugged for another minute or two and Buffalo managed to remove herself from Wolf and brought her hands to his cheeks and made him look at her and she saw his eyes were blood red and tears were just running down his cheeks.

"Leon talk to me what's wrong?" Buffalo just looked into his eyes in comfort and soon he drew his eyes to the ground and she looked down and saw the pile of photos so she picked them up and examined them.

"Everything we once had is gone..." Wolf said in a quiet tone as she continued to examine them.

"I have tried to be strong but I think the pain..has caught up with me" Wolf admitted and Buffalo looked up at him.

"Leon..please dont tell me you just bottled all this up" Buffalo knew he did and it broke her heart as he nodded.

Buffalo's eyes started to tear up and she brought her hands to his cheeks and latched her lips to his and then pulled back from the kiss while their foreheads were still connected "Babe why didnt you tell me...I was here for you the whole time".

Wolf just looked into her eyes "Cause I didnt want to make you relive those painful memories, we lost everything back then and just reliving them is too much sometimes...something that was wonderful and is now taken from us forever".

Buffalo got up and went on the bed behind Wolf and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed her head into to the crook of his neck and made sure her entire body was pressed up against his back and soon she kissed his neck.

"You listen to me Leon I am still here and as long as I am here we can take on everything, you should have told me babe you should have let me help" Buffalo then moved her hands further up his shoulders and massaged him trying to calm him.

"I wanted to Sarah believe me..its not that I didnt want to its just...the memories are just painful and I didnt want to throw it on you" Wolf admitted and Buffalo gently placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her on the left side of his shoulder.

"Bad memories or not I will carry them with you...I love you Leon more then anything else in this world...I would turn my back on it if it meant being with you I want to have children with you..I want to grow old with you...I want to share everything together" Buffalo stated.

Wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then looked at her with sorrow "I'm sorry I kept this to myself Sarah".

Buffalo smiled lovingly at the man of her life "You got nothing to be sorry for babe just promise me no matter how small or large the problems you are going through you come to me and tell me...promise me".

Wolf finally let out a small smile despite his situation "I promise Sarah...I promise".

Buffalo placed a loving kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms back around his shoulders and rested her head by his neck and she let out a little humming tune trying to calm him.

A few minutes had past and Buffalo pulled back from Wolf "Lay down Leon, lets just forget about this day".

Wolf nodded and removed his shirt and layed on his back on the bed and Buffalo layed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat and she rested her hand just below his new cut and the two fell silent and fell into a deep sleep.

Back on the R'n'D platform Big Boss finally entered Room 101 where Huey was working on the main body of the battle gear and as he approached the body of the mech he saw Huey come up from inside the mech body and saw Big Boss.

"Oh hi Snake good to see you" Huey then took a sip from his cup of coffee and then placed it in the clipboad laying on top of the mech and Big Boss saw he was trying to make him see the cup he was using which said 'I love Diamond Dogs'.

"Flattery wont get you off that easy Huey" Big Boss said in his mind and then he saw Miller come around the side of the mech and Big Boss could see he was walking perfectly now with the Cybernectic foot Lydia gave him and luckly didnt destroy with the arm she took from him in their argument.

Depite the tension Big Boss was happy to see Miller hardly walking around with a limp now.

"Boss glad your here I need to speak to you" Miller stated.

Big Boss approached Miller "What is it Kaz, should we go somewhere else".

Miller looked up at the Battle Gear body and then looked at Big Boss "Its two things I need to tell you actually, I have been thinking about the possibilty of mass producing this mech was its complete but I wanted to see if you were up for it".

Huey popped up from the Mech "Personally I agree imagine having five or even ten of these for Diamond Dogs".

Miller looked up at Huey "Dont get your hopes up Huey this is Big Boss's decision".

Big Boss looked at the Mech "Mass Produce...why would we need to do that?".

Miller and Big Boss walked around the Mech as Miller explained "Well since we got the FOB we have had more people come in and of course we are doing background checks and we are going through them with a fine tooth comb but what if we ended up getting another FOB and then another in the future to the point where it will be a bit of a struggle sorting out defenses".

Big Boss's mind clicked "So have these as a deterant for the FOBs".

Miller nodded "Exactly but have them equipped with their own personal AI".

Big Boss frowned "Like D-Walker?".

Miller shrugged his shoulders "Kind of but they will only take command from you by voice reconistion and no one will be able to control it even if a FOB is taken over by hostiles".

Big Boss thought for a moment "I may have to take time to think about it, its a pretty big decision but its something that could help us".

Miller nodded and then motioned him to the door leaving the room and they entered the hall and Miller finally spoke "The second thing I want to talk to you about is Zero".

Big Boss frowned "What about him".

Miller looked to the side looking down at the hall and then at Big Boss "I asked Ocelot to do some digging on Zero just in case we could use something to fight against him".

Big Boss crossed his arms "What did you find?".

Miller sighed "Its something we found interesting, it turns out XOF acted alone when they attacked MSF nine years ago".

Big Boss was suprised by this "What do you mean?".

"Turns out Skull Face turned his back on Zero even before Ground Zeroes" Miller explained.

"So Zero had nothing to do with this?" Big Boss assumed.

"Looks that way the plan was Skull Face's all along" Miller stated.

Big Boss walked down the hall abit thinking it over and stopped "We still need to go after Zero and his Cipher group after we deal with Skull Face, after when they tried to make us submit using Paz and ZEKE to make us join them...that is something beyond forgiveness".

Miller walked up to Big Boss "I agree Zero will have his day but at least we know they arnt backed by Zero so their power will be limited".

Big Boss looked at Miller "Never think that way Kaz, we have seen the power Skull Face has with Sahelanthropus, if he is capible of something like that then he could be capible of other things".

Miller sighed "I guess your right, look I will got to Ocelot and see if we can find anything else regaurding Zero and XOF's history maybe we may find new places XOF is hiding".

Big Boss nodded "You do that".

Big Boss walked away and after a few steps he stopped and pulled out his idroid and pressed a few buttons and then made an order in Development.

"Kaz, I just ordered development on a new arm for you turns out we got new people who have a knack for that kind of thing..consider it a sign of trust again" Big Boss didnt look at Miller but just looked down the hall he was walking down.

"Boss, I know we had our disagrements but just understand...I dont want what happened nine years ago to happen again". Miller said in a calm voice.

Big Boss looked back at Miller "Its almost been ten years now Kaz I know you were just looking out for us but please, just trust my judgement".

Miller slowly nodded "I will...and thank you Boss, you didnt have to order an arm".

Big Boss smiled "You are my friend Kaz, always have been".

Big Boss walked away and Miller looked at his severed arm and placed his good arm on his shoulder and watched Big Boss walk away.

"I must be better then this, for our men Boss" Kaz said to himself and walked away.

Buffalo woke up in the middle of the night and both her and Wolf's positions changed as Wolf was now resting his head on her breast and had his arm wrapped around her stomach and she just held him close running her fingers through his hair just admiring her perfect man and she placed a loving kiss on his head and whispered into his hair.

"You mean the world to me Leon, never forget that" Buffalo smiled and then returned to her sleep.

 **"Wolf had broken down in the memory of MSF and the good old days, personally this needed to happen cause no matter how tough a person can be there will always be moments where those emotions need to come out and I am incredibly with how it turned out especially with Buffalo comforting him I find it beautiful, we have one more chapter before Wolf's birthday and just to let you know Wolf's birthday will have 4 parts mainly cause we will be reliving happy moments from the past before the story goes dark I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more!"**


	59. Chapter 59: Leon & Sarah

**"Decided to add two more chapters before Howling Wolf's birthday 4 part chapter I wanted to add one more moment and one more mission before the story goes dark so after this chapter we will be going on to the mission then after that the birthday chapter please enjoy.**

Chapter 59: Leon Walker and Sarah Strahovski

One day had past since Wolf's emotional breakdown and he was back in the Medical Ward getting examined by Miranda while Buffalo watched on and despite Miranda's medical reccomendation Wolf was determined to get back out in the field even if it meant a nice easy mission to get him back to form.

"You seem healthy Wolf I'm suprised how well you bounce back" Miranda stated as she took the light from Wolf's eyes and placed it on the desk.

As the examination went on Big Boss then entered the room in his casuel wear which was a Diamond Dogs leather jacket and olive trousers with black boots.

"How's our soldier holding up?" Big Boss asked as he saw Miranda check Wolf's eye movement and once that was done she turnt to Big Boss.

"His results are looking good so I say he is going to be fine although I recommend Wolf take it easy maybe take him on easy missions" Miranda advised and Big Boss chuckled.

"Thats actually what I came here to see Wolf about do you mind if I borrow him for a few seconds?" Big Boss asked and Miranda smiled.

"Of course we will just head outside for some air" Miranda stated and she left the room and Buffalo came up to Wolf and placed her hands on his cheeks then placed a kiss on his lips.

"Dont work too hard" Buffalo winked and then left the room leaving Wolf and Big Boss alone.

"How you doing kid sorry about what Eli did to Buffalo" Big Boss stated as he sat down in a chair.

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "Its alright Eli is out of control I dont think anyone saw it coming".

Big Boss nodded "Well he has been restricted to his room and away from everyone else".

Wolf chuckled "You think that will hold him".

Big Boss chuckled along with Wolf "If he escapes that room I'll throw him in the ocean".

The room fell silent for a few seconds and Wolf spoke up "You said you had something to dicuss?".

Big Boss nodded "Yeah you remember the remains of the Devil's House we took down in Africa?, well we have been going over what we saw there constantly and we are having trouble finding out what actually was going on there we were pretty much stuck".

Wolf jumped off the examination bed and leaned on it while crossing his arms "But something has turned up which may solve the case".

"Exactly, there are two scientists being held in a small outpost in Africa if we can extract them maybe they can tell us what when on there" Big Boss explained.

Wolf nodded "So its a rescue mission, well I am up for it".

Big Boss smiled "I thought you would be but listen I want you to take your time you only woke up from shock the other day and of course Buffalo told me about your breakdown last night, I dont question your abilities but dont go at two hundred miles per hour understood?".

Wolf nodded "Understood Boss".

Big Boss stood up and went and placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder "Take your time today and when your ready just give the order when you are ready to head out".

Big Boss then turned and left the room and Wolf rested for a few minutes and then decided to leave the medical room and head straight to his quarters ready to head out to Africa.

Buffalo and Miranda stood outside the entrance leading into the Medical Platform just chatting away as they smoked.

"So tell me Miri what drew you to Reeve?" Buffalo was curious.

Miranda chuckled "I dont know really guess I was just drawn to him his voice and his looks and soon after that we chatted and we just seemed to click".

Buffalo smiled "Well he is easy on the eyes so count yourself lucky alot of the other women here always try hard to get the good looking ones".

Miranda couldnt help but laugh "Why do I get the sense you have had some experinance with Wolf".

Buffalo rolled her eyes "The amount of ladies that have approached Wolf back in MSF was really frustrating but Wolf has shown no intrest in them even when they said they did hell some of them knew Wolf was with me and they still tried their luck".

Miranda took a another drag of her cigerette and smiled "I guess it took some time for people to get the message?".

Buffalo shook her head "I have had to fight them to tell them Wolf was mine, it was a nightmare".

Miranda chuckled and looked out to the platform and saw two other female soldiers talking.

"What about here in Diamond Dogs, same problem?". Miranda looked on at the female soldiers and Buffalo looked towards them as well.

"Suprisingly no, sure I hear them talking about what it would be like to have him but none have made advances on him" Buffalo stated and Miranda looked back at her.

"Sounds like a ladies man for sure" Miranda joked and Buffalo chuckled as she responded. "He may have the looks but he has loyalty".

Big Boss soon exited the strut and saw Buffalo and Miranda smoking "Hey ladies".

The two woman smiled in response and Big Boss turned to Buffalo "Sarah I need you to head to Afganistan there is a scientist engineer that needs rescuing he is held at Wakh Sind Barracks we sure could use him".

Buffalo put her cigerette out "Whats so special about this one Boss?".

"He is a specialist in Cybernetic Engineering and seeing we are slowly starting to develop Cybernetics equipment we need someone who knows this stuff inside and out" Big Boss explained.

Buffalo nodded "alright I will head out in the next hour".

Big Boss smiled and tapped Buffalo shoulder and turned to Miranda and smiled at her "Dont work to hard Miranda".

Buffalo and Miranda watched him leave and Miranda put out her cigerette "Well I better get back to it you becareful out there Sarah".

Buffalo chuckled "No promises, dont work to hard with Reeve".

Miranda smirked "Ha fucking ha" she then went back into the Medical Platform while Buffalo made her way back to her quarters.

During Wolf's examination Lydia was in the cell block looking at Viper behind bars "So you ready to talk or have you really abandoned us?".

Viper laughed at Lydia's question and he stood up and approached the bars and just smiled "Who really abandoned who Lydia, ever thought of that?".

Lydia crossed her arms just looking at him "I don't go around harassing the women of Diamond Dogs especially attacking one of them".

Viper chuckled "I was only joking".

Lydia shook her head she didn't recognise Viper anymore it was if he was taken over by someone else.

"Hound and Rogue haven't come back yet" Lydia stated hoping that would bring Viper back and he just turned away from her.

"They are better off away from here, I'm sure they are somewhere nice and cosy" Viper leaned up against the wall and Lydia brought her hands to the cell bars.

"You don't even fucking care do you!?" Lydia demanded to know.

"Think what you like now why don't you take your sweet ass to Miller, I'm sure it needs a good slap" Viper mocked her and she was about to open the door to the cell but she took a deep breath and resisted.

"My the fury of Lydia is gone, lost your touch eh Ms?" Viper smiled and Lydia looked directly into his eyes.

"No, just opened my eyes" Lydia stated and walked out of the cell area and up the steps to the upper platform.

Viper just rested up against the wall and then a Diamond Dog soldier marched the Arms Dealer from Operation War Economy and threw him into the same cell as Viper and the dealer landed on the floor hard.

"Sleep tight sweet hearts" The Diamond Dog snarled as he slammed the cell door shut and left the area and Viper watched the Arms Dealer brush himself off despite his suit being wrecked and he looked at Viper and smiled "Hello Comrade..".

Viper smiled "Great to finally meet you".

One hour had past and Wolf entered his room hoping to see Buffalo and by luck he saw Buffalo with her back to him putting on her scarf and he looked her up and down and saw her in a Desert Fox camoflauge.

"Getting ready love?" Wolf quickly asked and Buffalo jumped and turned around and saw it was Wolf and she chuckled and went up and punched his arm and he couldnt help but chuckle.

"Leon you freaking scared me dont do that" Buffalo smiled and she turned back around to sort herself out and she chuckled again when Wolf wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aw is Sarah mad, what can I do to make it up to her" Wolf whispered and Buffalo widened her eyes and turned to face him and pushed him to the bed "Oh no no no you aint playing that card I just got finished getting dressed and I am about to head out" Buffalo tried to sound serious but her voice said otherwise.

Wolf on the other hand was better at acting to he played innocent "I was actually planning to giving you a quick shoulder massage"

Buffalo blinked "What?, you wasnt planning on...".

Wolf pretended to look confused "Plan on what".

Buffalo realises she read Wolf wrong and her cheeks went pink and turned around pretended to tighten her straps "Oh nothing forget about it" she said in a quick voice and Wolf looked up at her and decided to get something off his mind.

"Sarah" Wolf called her name and Buffalo could tell by the sound of his voice he wanted to tell her something important and she looked at him and saw him give her a small smile.

"Come and sit for a minute" Wolf motioned her and she went to sit next to him but Wolf stopped her and motioned her to sit on his lap so she sat sideways on his lap and placed one hand on his chest and wrapped her other arm around his back as she looked in to his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that you gave me strength last night Sarah, in my weakest state you brought me back up and I will always remember that going forward since that day on the beach I have fallen in love with you more and more as the days gone by and the last nine years without you has been the hardest time of my life".

Buffalo's heart was beating hard as Wolf continued to talk.

"As I was watching over Big Boss during his coma my mind was just filled with images of you, even though my mission was to wait for Big Boss to wake up I didnt feel like the man I am now...I didnt feel whole".

Buffalo just looked into his eyes "Leon why are you.." she was stopped when Wolf placed his finger on her lip "Let me finish".

"Sarah Strahovski, you became my other half and day after day I just urged to see you again...you are the most perfect and most beautiful woman in the world to me and I will do everything in my power to ensure that you will remain happy forever, I want to give you everything life has to offer".

Buffalo's eyes started tearing up over Wolf's confession and Wolf then reached into his desk and pulled out a portable safe and pressed a few buttons in a certain order and the locks on the safe clicked and Wolf handed it to Buffalo and after a few seconds Buffalo slowly took her hand off Wolf's chest and took the safe and just looked at it.

"This is what I think of you Sarah" Wolf stated and watched Buffalo remove her other arm from Wolf's back and placed both her hands on the safe and slowly opened it and what she saw finally made the tears fall and she placed one of her hands on her mouth as she breathed heavy just looking down at what was in the box.

Buffalo saw a beautiful diamond necklace and saw that the diamond was freaking huge and was sitting in the middle of other small diamonds which actually formed the shape of an actual diamond and Buffalo just lost the will to speak and her hand covering her mouth started to shake and Wolf just watched her reaction.

"I love Sarah Strahovski" Wolf said in a quiet tone and Buffalo slowly turned her head to him and she still couldnt speak so she dived her mouth on to his and they shared what was possibly the best passionate kiss they ever gave eachother until they seperated to gather air.

"Leon Walker...I love you too, before all this I was just a self centred bitch who was just loyal to her next pay check and despite how we first met with our fists in each others faces you made me into a better woman I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you" Buffalo finally managed to speak despite the tears kept running down her cheeks and Wolf went to whipe them away with his thumbs and then gently took the portable safe from her "You being here is more then enough" Wolf responded.

"Stand up and turn around love" Wolf requested and she nodded and got up then turned around as she caught her breath and sniffled from the overpowering emotion she was going through right now.

Wolf took the necklace out of the portable safe and stood up behind Bufflao and placed the neck over Buffalo's head and brought it to her neck and clipped the back of it and it hanged beautifully of Buffalo and Wolf placed his hands on her shoulders and she placed her fingers on the necklace and looked at it and Wolf brought his head to her ear.

"You deserve everything Sarah, everything". Wolf comforted and Buffalo felt another tear fall and she turned around and wrapped her arms around Wolf's neck and the two shared a long kiss again while their bodies slowly rocked and soon they just held on to each other trying to calm their emotions and after a minute or two they finally seperated and the both placed a hand gently on the others cheek.

"Leon when I said I wanted children I meant it, I want your children.." Buffalo said with all the love in the world.

Wolf smiled "Sarah, I will be the happiest man on the planet when you become the mother of my children...I will give you everything, I promise".

The two lovers shared one more embrace blocking everything else out in the world, there was no Diamond Dogs, no XOF, no Cipher, no war.

It was just Leon Walker and Sarah Strahovski, The Howling Wolf and The Flaming Buffalo.

 **"Loved writing this sure there have been many smutty chapters involving Wolf and Buffalo but I never written a chapter where they pour out their hearts like this so this was the perfect time to do it I hope you enjoyed this and are ready for the next mission, also Wolf's Birthday chapter will be full of good old MSF memories and funny moments and of course SSSSSMMMMUUUUUTTTTT I hope you are ready for that**


	60. Chapter 60: Close Contact

**"I wanted to include both Buffalo's and Wolf's missions in this chapter but I soon realised that the chapter would be too freaking long so I decided to have separate chapters for this so that means one more chapter before the 4 part birthday chapter so we are seeing Wolf's mission first and Buffalo's will be next please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 60: Close Contact

Howling Wolf checked his ammo in his handgun as he was sitting on the edge of the side door of his chopper looking over the familier sights of Africa ready to get back to the action and he was determined to get this mission done with ease and on this mission Big Boss decided to allow Miller to be Wolf's support while Ocelot supported Flaming Buffalo in Afganistan.

"Wolf the mission is to extract two engineers who have knowledge on what went on at the remains of the Devil's House they are both being held in a small outpost by CFA soldiers, if we can extract them they may finally give us answers on XOF and Skull Face's plans. Details on your idroid" Miller advised.

"Roger that Miller consider it done" Wolf stated with determination and soon Tango lowered the chopper enough to the ground and Wolf jumped off the chopper just as Tango reached the LZ.

"Good luck out there Wolf!" Tango shouted and took off to the sky until he was needed.

Wolf pulled out his idroid and check the infomation on the two targets, one male one female and he pulled up the location on where they were at and it was indeed a small outpost with just a few gaurds.

"Better wrap this up quick before the situation gets worse" Wolf said to himself and put away his idroid and sprinted to his destination.

"Miller did we learn anything from the Arms Dealer Big Boss and Buffalo brought back?" Wolf asked over the radio as he ran.

"According to what we managed to get out of him he was indeed planning on using the Airport to store Nukes and he is indeed in league with XOF but we havnt managed to get any info from him regaurding XOF or Skull Face" Miller responded.

"We need to know as soon as possible the longer we wait the worse things will get, if this weapon to surpass Metal Gear is more then just another nuke we need that info from him at any cost" Wolf stated as he ran up the hill towards the outpost.

"Dont worry we will break him Wolf and Skull Face will pay for what he took from us, right now those engineers need our help get after them" Miller ended the call and Wolf finally came into view of the outpost a few meters away and then layed on the ground surrounded by long grass.

"Alright where are you" Wolf said to himself and pulled out his scope and did some recon and soon he came to a nearby tent and saw a prisoner with his hands tied behind his back slowly moving away from the camp.

"Found you" Wolf put his scope away and slowly moved around the camp making sure to avoid the searchlights in the towers around the outpost.

"Wolf we got word of a transport coming to the outpost, looks like they are coming for the two engineers if you are gonna extract them now is the time" Miller stated.

"Understood" Wolf responded and kept low as he moved until he managed to get around to the other side of the outpost and moved towards the male engineer who managed to get a few meters away from the outpost.

The male engineer could hear footsteps behind him and so he decided to run without looking back but was soon tackled to the ground and shouted. "NO LEAVE ME ALONE!".

Wolf rolled the male Engineer to his back and made him look up at him "Be quiet I've been sent to get you out, wheres the other engineer?".

The male engineer looked towards the outpost "I left her there I had to get out, there are people coming to take us to XOF please we get out of here" The Engineer begged.

Wolf frowned "Not until I get her out" Wolf attached the faulton device to the Engineer without cutting the man's bindings and watched the Engineer get lifted into the air and soon shot up in high speed screaming.

Wolf then heard a jeep approach and so he quickly ran and dived behind a huge rock for cover and soon the jeep went past Wolf without spotting him and it headed to the outpost.

"Miller I just extracted the male Engineers and it looks like the transport has arrived" Wolf stated as he watched the transport head into the outpost.

"Get that last Engineer out of there Wolf we need them both alive" Miller ordered and Wolf quickly made his way closer to the outpost and saw a few soldiers enter the tent the male engineer came out from and he saw the soldier react to the male engineer's dissapearence.

"Shit, things are about to get complicated" Wolf said to himself and moved closer to the outpost looking for a way to get in to the outpost with out getting caught.

The soldier ran out the tent "An Engineer has escaped!".

The soldiers in the outpost went on alert and the other soldiers from the transport quickly ran into the tent and grabbed the female soldier up off the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" The female engineer shouted and she struggled but the soldiers ignored her and dragged her to the jeep and then through her to the ground and she looked up and saw an assault rifle pointing at her and the solider spoke.

"Get in the jeep and keep your mouth shut!" The tone of the man's voice was enough to make her comply so she slowly got up and climbed into the jeep along with two other soldiers and the driver looked around at the outpost.

"WE WANT THE ENGINEER ALIVE! FIND HIM!" The driver ordered and then climbed into the driver seat and drove out of the outpost and away from the area as the other soldiers looked around for the escaped engineer.

The female prisoner just looked at her feet the whole journey not looking at the soldiers around her but she was scared and wanted to know where she was going.

"Where are you taking me?" The engineer spoke still not looking at the soldiers.

"You are being taken to a boat leading out of Africa now shut up unless you want to go in a body bag, they dont care if they want you dead or alive". One of the soldiers responded as he adjusted his rifle making sure she saw it.

The journey lasted another hour until they went past the destroyed oilfield and finally followed the road to an open river where a boat was waiting for them and soon they came to a stop near the river bank and the soldiers jumped out the jeep with the last soldier pulled the engineer out and forced her towards the boat and marched her across the wooden board and on to the small tugboat with a few soldiers on it but little did they know they were being followed very closely.

Wolf rolled out from under the jeep and then made a run for the tugboat as it began to move off and he quickly jumped on the back off it and hid behind cover just in time and no soldiers managed to see him.

"Miller target has been moved to a boat I just managed to slip on board" Wolf whispered into the radio.

"Where the hell are they going?" Miller asked.

Wolf leaned out from the crates and saw the engineer being pushed inside the boat "I dont know but the target has been moved deeper into the boat, I'm gonna take out the crew before rescuing her".

"Becareful Wolf" Miller stated and ended the call.

Wolf then felt the tugboat move and soon went at a decent speed so Wolf pulled out his silenced pistol and took a few deep breaths and then moved to eliminate the entire crew.

Wolf managed to pick off enemies one by one and there were some soldiers which were heavily armed and could only be taken out by close quarters combat and as he took out his eighth soldier he looked out and saw that the boat was heading out of the area of operations and out to open water.

"I'm running out of time" Wolf said to himself and he quickly moved to one of the entrances leading into the boat.

The female engineer was tied up to a pipe as two other soldiers were playing cards and the room was silent until the soldiers starting talking.

"Hey did you hear about the reports of a sniper operating in Africa?".

"Sniper? no I didnt hear about that is this sniper special?".

"Hell yeah she is I heard she is working with Big Boss".

"Big Boss? The Legendary Mercenary?"

"Thats right and I also heard this sniper is a naked lady".

"Naked? wait is that the same sniper from Afganistan?".

"The very same woman I heard, she must have been recruited by him in Afganistan and to be honest I am impressed I hear this woman is fast and can vanish at the click of the finger how he managed to get her on his side is crazy".

The Engineer watched on until she saw someone poking his head from around the corner of the door and she saw the man place his finger on his lips looking at her telling her to be silent.

"What you looking at?" One of the soldiers saw her look at the door and on que Wolf moved inside the room and pulled off two headshots and the two soldiers fell forward on the table and their blood poured on the table and the Engineer started breathing heavy as Wolf approached her.

"Stay calm I'm here to save you" Wolf stated and pulled out his knife and cut at the rope around her wrists around the pipe.

"Who are you" The female engineer spoke quietly as Wolf finally cut off the rope and he answered as she rubbed her wrists.

"My name's Howling Wolf, I work for Big Boss" Wolf stated as he checked the dead soldiers for anything useful.

"Big Boss? those soldiers were talking about him" The Engineer stated and Wolf chuckled "He is well known, can you walk?".

The Enginneer was about to talk and her eyes widened as she looked at the door and saw a soldier spot Wolf and Wolf caught the soldier in the cornor of his eye and he quickly turned and Wolf pulled off another shot and hit the soldier right in the eye just as he raised his rifle and when the shot hit him he reacted and his arms pointed up.

Wolf and the Engineer watched in silent begging for things not to go wrong but as the soldier fell his rifle let off a few shots which echoed in the boat and Wolf heard alot of voices alerted by the shot.

"Shit!" Wolf cursed and then threw his hand gun at the Engineer "I hope you can use this".

The Engineer caught the gun and quickly loaded it "Ready".

Wolf smiled and picked up the rifle from the dead soldier and the two left the room and went back to back as they moved.

"Time your shots aim for the head to save ammo" Wolf ordered as he aimed down the sights of his new rifle and soon two soldiers came around the corner into Wolf's view and he opened fire at the soldiers quickly putting them down and more voices were heard and an alarm went off followed by a voice on the mic.

"Alert we have a hostile on board! Find and eliminate him!".

"Lets move!" Wolf ordered and the two fought their way to the entrance leading out to the deck of the tugboat and opened fire on any soldiers in their way and Wolf knew the only way they were gonna survive is if they take the tugboat and head to a safe location so both Wolf and the Engineer covered eachothers backs and took down any soldiers in their way but one soldier popped out of cover and managed to hit the engineer in the leg and she screamed and fell to the ground and Wolf quickly turned around and shot and killed the soldier and helped up the engineer and they moved forward together.

The driver of the tugboat picked up a radio and shouted down it "We need back up taking heavy casualites I repeat send back up to our location and then he heard his door get kicked open and as he turned both Wolf and the Engineer opened fire at the driver and he fell to the ground as his assault rifle let off a round of shots at the ceiling.

The Engineer moved off Wolf and made her way to the controls and examined them "I can drive this".

Wolf then heard a faint sound that was getting louder and louder and he turned around looking out in the distance and his eyes widened as he saw an attack chopper in the distance and Wolf knew it wasnt a friendly so he quickly scanned the area around him and soon his eyes set on a machine gun placement on the back of the boat which may give him a chance.

"Get this boat moving!" Wolf ordered and shut the door behind him to protect the Enginner and he made his way to the back of the boat jumping over crates and soon he finally reached his target and locked and loaded the turret and aimed at the chopper and took a few deep breaths as it approached and after a few seconds he knew it was in range and he opened fire at the chopper determined to bring it down.

The chopper moved in diffrent directions to avoid the gunfire and soon it moved to the side of the boat and opened fire with its machine gun damaging most of the deck but Wolf just kept firing and soon he hit an exhaust of the chopper and it exploded but it dodnt take the chopper down so the chopper quickly moved in front of the boat to avoid the attack and continued to fire at the boat completley destroying the deck.

The Engineer struggled to moved the tugboat as it was bombarded with machine gun rounds and soon the alarms of the alarms on the console went off stating system failure and she punched the console and ran to the door and opened it and shouted.

"WE ARE DEAD IN THE WATER WOLF!" The Engineer exclaimed and Wolf stopped firing at the chopper and pulled out his idroid and requested Tango to return.

"GET TO THE SIDE OF THE BOAT!" Wolf ordered and he continuted to open fire at the chopper as the boat came to a hault and was starting to smoke but Wolf had an idea but he had to make the chopper make the first move and luckly his prayers were answered as the chopper moved away from the front and moved away from the boat and quickly turned back around to the boat.

Wolf knew what was coming to he abandoned the turret and ran across the deck to where the Engineer was told to go and as he ran to her the chopper let off four rockets directly at the ship and time slowed down for Wolf as he ran and he ordered the Engineer to jump into the water and as time seemed to be slow for Wolf they both managed to jump off the boat just as the rockets hit the boat and completley destroyed it sending Wolf and the Engineer into the water and they both went under.

The Engineer was underwater dazed and couldnt moved but soon she felt a hand on the back of her head and lips on her mouth and she opened her eyes and she saw Wolf with his lips on hers but she soon realised he was supplying her air so she closed her eyes and placed her hand on the back off Wolf's head and placed her other hand on his back and they both stayed under water for a few minutes and Wolf could hear the faint sounds of the chopper getting quieter and quieter until there was silence.

Wolf kept his lips on the Engineers for another minute or two supplying air to eachother and finally the two decided to swim back to the surface and as they surfaced they saw the entire tugboat up in flames and completley destroyed.

"What do we do know?" The Engineer looked at Wolf still feeling the after affects of Wolf's lips on hers.

Wolf looked at her "We swim back to land and head to a swamp just out Bwala Ya Masa, I have a chopper waiting for us".

The Engineer was suprised of how calm Wolf was and soon she nodded as she felt a strange tingle flowing through her body as she looked at Wolf "Ok...".

Wolf nodded and he began to swim and The Engineer swam behind him and headed to the LZ.

 **"That was a long chapter and of course I got the idea about the underwater kissing from Resident Evil Degeneration as I was watching it as I was writing this lol anyway the Female Engineer may have liked it.. ) anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for Buffalo's chapter :)**


	61. Chapter 61: Over The Fence

**"Now I know you are thinking 'why is one of the earliest missions this far in the story?' well like a stated in this alternate universe these missions are now random and can happen at any time so I hope you like this idea so lets kick off this chapter which takes place around the same time as Wolf's mission in Africa in the last chapter please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 61: Over The Fence

Buffalo was sitting in her seat on board Pequod's chopper heading to the objective area to extract an Engineer who specialises in Cybernectics and would be an excellent edition to Diamond Dogs especially if some of her fellow comrades ended up losing limbs at least this Engineer can give them a second chance to fight on but at this moment in time she was looking down at a tape in her hand.

'Quiet's Fate"

This tape was given to her by Big Boss just before she left and Big Boss explained that he and Ocelot had a private talk about her and Big Boss told her to listen to it so she took a deep breath and placed the tape in her cassette player and hit play.

" _Adam I need to talk to you about Quiet"_

 _"Sure whats on your mind John"_

"Ever since she arrived her she has been nothing but cooperative even when she faced abuse from many soldiers including Miller".

"Miller? I thought he was starting to reconsider her place here".

"Miller is a good lier but not that good I could see he wanted her dead and he is playing his game again".

"So you have just been playing along with him?"

"Aboslutley I never told you this but before MSF he tried to turn my soldiers against me saying he was the better leader...back then we were hardly friends".

"So you never trusted him even after everything here?"

"No...Peace Walker was the final nail in the coffin for that trust to me now he's just a means to an end..despite how much I value our friendship...I cant have him destroy everything we have built".

"So whats this I hear about you ordering a new arm for him".

"Lets call it bait I want to see what he does if he thinks I completley trust him again"

"I see...so what about Quiet?".

"I've made my decision Adam, she's one of us".

"I doubt the men will agree with you John".

"I know thats why I am gonna make a public announcment and I am also gonna point out a few soldiers among them and ask them for their backgound...there are some here who almost managed to take me down and yet they are here..Quiet's no diffrent".

"I'm behind what you are saying but you do know theres a risk many will leave".

"I know that Adam and I am prepared for that, I know Revenge is our main focus right now but what about after that...Outer Heaven".

"A place for soldiers can be free".

"Quiet..ha..Stefanie deserves that freedom and so do Leon and Sarah...they are the example I want for Outer Heaven".

"So Quiet is?".

"Yeah thats right from now on, she's a Diamond Dog and she will be released from her chains tomorrow on Wolf's birthday".

"Glad to hear that John honestly...I'm glad you didnt have to pull the trigger".

"I never planned to Adam, never planned to".

"Ha...Welcome to Diamond Dogs Quiet".

"And welcome to Outer Heaven Stefanie".

The tape ended and Buffalo couldnt help but smile that Big Boss had decided to allow Quiet to stay perminantly despite her suspisions when they were rescuing Wolf but that was a while ago and maybe Quiet has had a change of heart and Buffalo was indeed convinced that Quiet had changed for the better.

"Buffalo we are approaching the LZ get ready" Pequod called back and Buffalo nodded and placed her cassette tape away and picked up her assault rifle and checked her ammo and then went to the side door and opened it then adjusted her scarf on her shoulders and made it into a hood to cover her head and also brought up a loose bit of the scarf over her mouth and Ocelot spoke over the radio.

"Buffalo the Engineer is being held at Wakh Sind Barracks and seeing that we are developing cybernetic limbs this guy will be invaluable to maintaining them, the Barracks are well gaurded but there is plenty of cover for you to advance".

"Roger that Ocelot consider it done, whats the status on Wolf?" Buffalo responded.

"He just touched down in Africa to rescue the two engineers should be a straight forward mission will let you know how he does" Ocelot ended the call and Pequod finally got to the LZ and Buffalo jumped off the chopper and landed on the ground with ease.

"Good luck Buffalo come back safe!" Pequod called out and took off to safety and Buffalo made her way towards the Barracks ready to begin her mission.

It was a cold night in Afganistan and the time was 1:50AM and Buffalo finally came to an edge over looking the Barracks and it was the perfect place for recon so she laid on the edge and pulled out her scope and scanned the area and Ocelot's intel was correct the place was well gaurded with gaurds covering every entrance and as she looked to the main entrance leading into the Barracks she saw a prisoner hiding in some bushes on the top of the entrance.

Buffalo quickly pulled out her idroid and opened up the target file and saw it wasnt the Engineer they were looking for but there was no way she was gonna leave that prisoner in the hands of these soviet soldiers.

Buffalo resumed recon and she was soon satisfied with the number of soldiers she tagged to she put her scope away and made her way down the small hill and headed towards what looked like a check point just before the Barracks and saw one soldier sitting on a chair reading a magazine and as she got closer she saw what he was reading...An adult magazine.

Buffalo slowly sneaked up behind the perveted man and then grabbed him around the neck and forced him to the ground with her knife at his throat and the soldier struggled and turned his head and saw a woman with her face covered by a scarf and all he saw was her crystal blue eyes looking at him and she put a little pressure on his neck with her knife.

"Looks like you get lonely out here" Buffalo simply stated.

"Who are you?" The soldier spoke but he grunted in pain as Buffalo put pressure on his neck.

"No one you will never know, wheres the Engineer?" Buffalo simply stated.

"He's inside the Barracks in a locked room under the ruins I swear" The soldier said with fear in his voice.

"Thanks and in future get yourself a girlfriend" Buffalo then chocked the guy out and once he went limp she picked him up and put him in a nearby garbage bin and then saw the adult magazine on the floor and picked it up and looked through it and it contained alot of naked women and some in lingerie posing and there was even some with two naked women together in the same photo.

"This guy really needs a girlfriend" Buffalo stated as she continued to look through it and then she smiled and put the magazine in her backpack "This will certainly come in handy".

Buffalo looked towards the road leading up to the Barracks and saw there was no way she was gonna get through there undetected and she looked to the left of the base and saw a huge wall which would lead into the Barracks so she made her way around the checkpoint and used the rocks as cover to advance to the huge wall until her idroid went off.

"Sand storm approaching"

Buffalo smiled as she advanced "God thanks for watching my ass"

Buffalo slowly made her way up to the wall and the sandstorm finally hit the Barracks and visibility went extremely low but Buffalo didnt care so she found a few cracks in the wall and started climbing up the wall and despite the strong wind she was able to climb with ease and finally she made it to the top of the wall and despite the sandstorm she saw a gaurd in a watchtower looking in a diffrent direction but she decided not to deal with him and made her way toward to Barracks and as she got closer she remembered that one prisoner on top of the entrance so she decided to get that guy first then go after the main target.

Buffalo was like a ghost in the sandstorm her desert fox camoflauge and her cream scarf covering her face pretty much made her seem non existant.

The prisoner couldnt hardly see in the sandstorm and was completley exhausted from lack of water and food and suffered from torture at the hands of the Soviets and soon he heard footsteps coming from his right and he panicked and crawled away but was soon grabbed and he turned and saw a woman with her face covered.

"No leave me alone GO AWAY!" The prisoner screamed and tried to push her off him.

"Keep it down I'm not one of them" Buffalo tried to explain but the prisoner wasnt having non of it.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" The prisoner then punched Buffalo right in the face and she fell back holding her jaw and she had enough so she quickly got up and gripped the prisoner and put him in a sleeper hold and the prisoner struggled as she applied pressure.

"Damn it calm down..calm down dont fight it" Buffalo said in a calm tone and soon the prisoner gave in and went limp and she gently placed him on the floor but the prisoner made the situation worse.

"Whos up there!?" Buffalo heard an enemy solider call up but she remain silent hoping the soldier would just walk away but it only got worse.

"Weather will clear shortly" The Idroid went off and Buffalo sighed and quickly picked up the prisoner and moved away from the area but she slipped as she moved and a few stones fell of the edge and fell in front of the soldier and he frowned and pulled out his radio.

"CP we may have an intruder going on alert" The soldier stated and soon the whole place went on alert.

Buffalo made her way to a few small buildings and hid behind one of them which had a garbage bin and she heard alarms go off and she got frustrated and threw the prisoner to the ground.

"Damn you I'll be back for you later" Buffalo said to herself and she placed the prisoner in the garbage bin and soon the storm passed and she realised she was now in the heart of the Barracks and she had to be extremely careful so she pulled out her silenced pistol and planted herself against the wall and peeked around the corner and saw three soldiers climbing up to the top of where the prisoner originally was but then she heard footsteps coming for the other side of the building so she quickly moved to the other corner of the building and could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder so she pulled out her knife and waited for the soldier to get closer and once his foot came into view she turned the corner and grabbed the soldier and threw in into her corner and slammed him into wall head first knocking him out and she poked her head around the corner and saw it was clear so she decided to advance and then saw one of the buildings door open and she quickly ran behind another building just before the soldier left the building.

"Buffalo I just got word from Miller that Wolf is following the female engineer being taken by an transport so far its going well, whats your situation?" Ocelot spoke on the radio.

"I'm inside the Barracks but a prisoner I tried to extract freaked out and alerted the whole base" Buffalo explained.

"Damn..do you need support? we have Lydia not far from your location she just rescued some of our Diamond Dog soldiers who got caught" Ocelot offered assistance.

"If she can get here I would love the help but if she cant its no problem" Buffalo responded.

"I will get in touch with her now see if she can get to you just becareful Buffalo" Ocelot ended the call and Buffalo made her way slowly across the open area and headed into the abandoned building.

Buffalo aimed down her sights as she slowly made her way through the building until she was alerted by a voice and she came up to the nearest door which had a peek window on it and she saw a tied up prisoner on the floor.

"Please..help me" The prisoner looked up at the masked woman.

Buffalo had finally found the target and then went to lock pick the door and finally managed to open the door and approached the prisoner.

"Please help me.." The Engineer begged and Buffalo placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I here to help you just stay calm" Buffalo smiled behind her scarf mask and went to cut off his bindings and picked him up and placed him on her shoulders and took him out of the room and she saw a huge hole in the ceiling in another room and smiled and quickly approached the hole in the ceiling and placed the Engineer on the floor right below the hole.

"What are you doing.?" The Engineer questioned as Buffalo placed the faulton device on him.

"I'm getting you out of here" Buffalo stated and activated the faulton and soon the Engineer shot up through the hole in the ceiling and straight up into the sky and then her radio went off.

"Buffalo this is Lydia I'm set up over looking the Barracks looks like theres trouble in the courtyard" Lydia stated over the radio.

"Great to see you Lydia will check it out now" Buffalo ended the call and made her way back to the entrance she came in from and she peeked around the cornor and saw a group of soldiers around the prisoner she knocked out earlier.

Buffalo gritted her teeth and punched the wall "You fucking idiot".

"He came out from behind the buildings shouting at the soviets wanting to tell them something?" Lydia stated on the radio as she looked through the scope of her sniper rifle and she then heard a soldier speak to the prisoner who was on his knees surrounded by the soldiers.

"You better have a good explination to why you are out here"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to get back home"

"And trying to escape was gonna get you there and yet you are foolish enough to come screaming out here...you should have stayed hidden"

"Please I got something to tell you, will you let me go back home"

"It better be good if you want to go back home"

"Theres a woman here she was a mercenary she sneaked in here"

The soldiers went on alert and looked in all directions.

"Buffalo did you hear that?" Lydia spoke.

"Yeah the son of a bitch is trading my life for his" Buffalo had anger in her voice.

Buffalo was still peeking through the door still watching the whole thing and the soldier spoke.

"I'm proud you are being honest with us"

"So can I go back home?" The prisoner looked up at the soldier with hope.

"You know what of course you can get out of here"

The prisoner thanked him a million times and then ran towards the entrance and then the soldier pulled out his pistol and shot the prisoner in the back of the head and he fell before the prisoner reached the exit.

"One thing I hate is snitches"

Buffalo couldnt believe what happened and she was so shocked that she didnt focus on her surrounding and then someone grabbed her from behind trying to choke her out but she quickly took out her knife and stabbed the soldier right in the leg and he let out a scream and she threw him over her shoulder sending him a good distance away and she pulled out her handgun and opened fire at the soldier but not before the soldier opened fire at her but his bullet only grazed her left cheek and she grunted in pain and fell to the ground.

Lydia heard the shot and the soldiers in the base was alerted to the gunshot and they all turned to the entrance into the building.

"Buffalo come in are you alright?" Lydia sounded worried.

Buffalo held her left cheek and looked at her hand and saw blood and knew she may have a scar "I'm fine some bastard sneaked up on my ass".

Lydia loaded her sniper rifle "The base heard the shot get out of there I will cover you!".

Buffalo quickly pulled out her idroid and ordered Pequod to her location and quickly got up and readied her assault rifle just in time as two soldiers entered the building and spotted her but Buffalo quickly opened fire taking them down and she made a run for it.

"WE HAVE A HOSTILE IN THE BASE KILL THE INTRUDER" the enemy radio screamed ordering the entire base.

Lydia saw the soldiers heading toward the entrance of the building and she opened fire with her sniper rifle and took down a soldier which alerted the others.

"CP WE HAVE A SNIPER THE INTRUDER IS NOT ALONE!" The hostile screamed down his radio.

"Take the targets by any means neccessary" CP ordered.

Buffalo ran to the other side of the building and made her way up the stairs leading out but saw a soldier covering the exit so she quickly shot him down and continued to run up only to meet two other soldiers and she quickly managed to hide behind a piller as they shot at her and then she quickly popped out of cover and took them both down and moved forward.

Lydia took down soldier after soldier and then she heard a bang and then saw a freaking mortar heading towards her and she froze but managed to shake it off and quickly ran but the impact knocked her off her feet sending her flying and she landed with a thud.

"Son of a bitch!" Lydia punched the ground and quickly looked through her scope and soon saw the soldier using the mortar and blew off his head.

Buffalo was running back to the wall she climbed but she saw that the soldiers were covering that exit and there were too many for her to take on so she retreated back into the barracks and saw more soldiers coming her way.

"Lydia I need support now!" Buffalo screamed down her radio and Lydia moved her sights to Buffalo and she saw soldiers in front and behind her so she quickly shot the soldiers behind her while Buffalo gunned down the soldiers in front of her.

"This is Pequod I'm near you location!" Pequod spoke other both the ladies radios and they were both relieved to hear him.

"Pequod take out the soldiers around the base Buffalo needs a clear path out!" Lydia ordered.

"You got it moving to engage" Pequod moved his chopper into postion and gunned down the soldiers outside the Barracks and even unleashed rockets at them making sure a lucky soldier wouldnt escape.

"Buffalo head to the main entrance Pequods clearing a path out!" Lydia ordered.

Buffalo gunned the last soldiers in front of her and ran for the entrance.

Lydia sniped any soldiers chasing after and out of nowhere Lydia was shot in the stomach and she screamed and fell to the ground but ignored the pain and quickly got up and saw a flash in the tower of the abandoned building and she quickly aimed in through her scope and pulled off a headshot and the soldier's head exploded.

"Son of a bitch.." Lydia held her stomach as the pain hit her hard but she ignored it and made sure that Buffalo would get out.

"Pequod destroy the tower I dont want anyone in that tower to pull off a lucky shot.." Lydia tried to speak despite the pain.

"Roger that" Pequod directed the chopper to the tower and saw many soldiers in the tower and saw fear in their eyes.

"Eat this!" Pequod shouted and unloaded rockets at the tower and the entire thing was just destroyed and soon the tower crumbled and destroyed the building and everything else around it and the Barracks was pretty much destroyed.

Buffalo ran down the path leaving the Barracks and saw the damage Pequod cause and there was smoke and body parts everywhere and she finally managed to get to a jeep which was not touched and jumped into it and started the engine and drove off but as she drove off a few soldiers behind her opened fire and they quickly jumped in a spare jeep and gave chase.

Lydia was getting weaker and weaker from bloodloss and but she managed to see Buffalo drive off with a few soldiers chasing her.

"Pequod...Buffalo needs help...she's in a transport being chased...provide back up and come pick me up when she's safe..." Lydia dropped her sniper rifle and slowly moved away from the hill overlooking the now destroyed Barracks.

Buffalo drove as fast as she could keeping her head down from the soldiers chasing her and she came to another enemy outpost but managed to avoid it all together and continued to drive as fast as she could until she saw Pequod come into view in front of her and made a quick turn and the soldiers pulled to a stop looked at the chopper and they quickly reversed away not bothering to chase Buffalo anymore and they quickly turned and drove off screaming but Pequod gave chase opening fire at them as the drove as fast as they can.

Buffalo pulled to a stop and looked back seeing Pequod gave chase and she sighed in relieve.

"Lydia do you read give me your location". Buffalo radioed and soon her Idroid went off showing Lydia's location and it wasnt far from the Barracks so she took another path and made her way to the location.

A few minutes past and Buffalo finally came to the loaction and her eyes widened as she saw Lydia sitting against a wall holding her stomach and she saw alot of blood.

"Lydia!" Buffalo jumped out of the jeep and ran to Lydia's side "Lydia are you alright!".

Lydia let out a laugh but grunted in pain "I'm alright hurts like hell though..."

Buffalo checked Lydia's wound and saw she was still bleeding so she called Pequod to her location and she quickly treated Lydia's wound.

"Hang in there Lydia I'm gonna try and sort this out". Buffalo took off her scarf she formed into a hood and mask and Lydia looked at her face.

"Who cut your pretty face.." Lydia joked.

Buffalo smiled "The fucker who grabbed me dont worry its only a scratch".

Lydia chuckled and then grunted as Buffalo pressed the scarf hard against her wound and soon the pressure stopped the bleeding and she pulled the scarf away as saw the bullet lodged in her stomach.

Lydia pulled out her knife and handed it to Buffalo "You be gentle...dont be hard like your nights with Wolf".

Buffalo chuckled "You freaking wish".

A few minutes passed and Buffalo managed to treat the wound just enough that it will hold until they get back to Mother Base and Pequod finally came to their location and Buffalo helped up Lydia and Pequod jumped out of his chopper and ran and helped Buffalo take Lydia to the chopper.

"Just once I want a mission to go with any problems" Buffalo joked.

"It wouldnt be fun then would it?" Lydia chuckled.

Pequod shook his head "You women are crazy".

The three made it to the chopper and allowed Lydia to enter first and the Buffalo entered next but as she jumped in the chopper the adult magazine fell out of her backpack and landed on the floor next to Pequod's feet and he looked down at the magazine and frowned at Buffalo as she entered.

Pequod picked it up and scanned through the magazine and saw some hot pictures and he couldnt help but enjoy it and he looked at Buffalo as she sat down.

"Buffalo can I have this?" Pequod waved the magazine at Buffalo as she looked at him and she went pink and rubbed her forehead embarressed and Lydia was sitting down on one of the other seats and saw the whole scene in front of her.

"Didnt know you liked women that much" Pequod smirked.

Buffalo rubbed her hands trying to explain "I wanted to use it to distract the enemy but we ended up getting caught before that happened".

Pequod chuckled "Dont worry Buffalo your secret is safe with me".

Pequod then shut the side door and then turned back to enter the pilot seat and placed the magazine in the seat next to him and returned to his controls and soon took off into the sky and Buffalo just looked out of the window looking at Afganistan.

Lydia was still holding her stomach looking at Buffalo smirking "Did you really keep that magazine to distract the enemy or did you want to keep it to look at some special lingerie for a special someone?".

Buffalo's eyes looked straight at Lydia's with turning her head and she couldnt help but give a cheeky smile "Both or though I already have some lingerie".

Lydia chuckled then grunted in pain still holding her stomach "I knew you were a dirty girl".

The ladies chuckled again and enjoyed the journey home back to Diamond Dogs.

A few hours past and Pequod had finally arrived back to Diamond Dogs and as they approached the landing pad Buffalo could see Tango's chopper fly past the side door and she smiled knowing her Wolf was back and soon Pequod finally touched down and as Buffalo pulled open the sidedoor she could see Wolf and Big Boss speaking so Buffalo focused on getting Lydia out of the chopper and after a few moments both Lydia and Buffalo were stood on the helipad.

"Lydia needs assistance!" Buffalo called out and both Wolf and Big Boss turned and saw the two women in abit of a mess so they quickly ran to both of them and as Big Boss helped Lydia by placing one of her arms over his shoulder Wolf placed his hands on Buffalo's face and examined the cut on her cheek.

"What the hell happened" Wolf questioned.

Buffalo chuckled and took his hands off her face "Relax babe its only a scratch".

Lydia chuckled "Mr Senstive right there".

Wolf looked at Lydia and smiled as he went to her and placed her other arm over his shoulder and the three headed to the Medical Platform to get Lydia treated.

In Medical Lydia was getting treated by two doctors making sure the bullet wound would be properly treated while Buffalo sat on one of the other medical beds getting her cut cleaned up by Wolf.

"So does this make me more attractive?" Buffalo smiled trying to break the silence.

Wolf chuckled "Your beautiful regaurdless Sarah, though I think you look sexy right".

Buffalo also chuckled "Guess I should get cut more often".

Wolf finally cleaned the cut and placed a blaster of her cut and rubbed it gently and Buffalo closed her eyes.

"That feels so good" Buffalo stated just loving his touch.

"One cut on your face is more then enough" Wolf smiled.

Buffalo smiled wider "I agree after all your scars look better on you, nothing beats running my fingers on them".

Wolf shook his head "Well your good to go, will you be alright".

Buffalo rolled her eyes "I'm a big girl Wolf, now get your sweet ass back to work".

Wolf smirked "Yes Ma'am".

Wolf kissed Buffalo's blaster on her cheek and turned and left the room and Buffalo turned to Lydia and saw she was asleep so she decided to leave the doctors do their work so she checked herself out.

"Buffalo when you got five minutes come see me about that plan for Wolf I think you are gonna love it" Big Boss radioed Buffalo and she smiled as she responded.

"On my way Boss" Buffalo made her way to a nearby jeep and took it to the Command Platform and she couldnt help but smile.

"Oh Wolf you are gonna love what we got planned for you...and of course what I got planned for you personally".

 **"The Adult Book is actually a refrence to an item which u could actually use to distract the enemy in MGS 2, 3 and 4 but just like The Phantom Pain the missions can always change fast so Pequod got his hands on it lol now we are finally gonna start the 4 part chapter of Wolf's birthday please enjoy!"**


	62. Chapter 62 Happy Birthday - The Surprise

**"We have finally come to the birthday 4 part chapter these are gonna serve as a peaceful moment before S### hits the fan so I hope you enjoy these 4 chapters so lets kick off this birthday with the one thing that always happens...the surprise :)**

Chapter 62: Happy Birthday - The Surprise

Wolf was in the plains of Africa clearing out a small outpost to faultin more soldiers to recruit to Diamond Dogs and even though it had only been a few hours since Operation Close Contact he decided to head straight back out to do more missions to keep himself busy and as active as possible.

"Wolf we have an emergancy situation get back to mother base ASAP!" Ocelot shouted down the radio and Wolf's eyes widened.

"Whats going on!?" Wolf responded.

"Theres no time to explain we need you here now!" Ocelot ordered and ended the call.

"Shit!" Wolf quickly pulled out his idroid for Tango to pick him up and ran to the LZ as fast as he could and Wolf's heart was racing to the point he felt like he was gonna have a heart attack.

Wolf was finally back in the chopper trying to get radio contact with Ocelot, Miller, Big Boss and Buffalo but there was no response at all and just static.

"Tango what the hell happened!?" Wolf called at his pilot who was in a panic as well.

"I dont know I got the message just before you send the pick up order I'm getting there as fast as possible, we are gonna make it". Tango supported and Wolf just looked through the window of the side door hoping not to see Diamond Dogs up in smoke like nine years ago.

-Flashback-

Wolf was on the forth platform of MSF's command centre fighting along side Miller, Buffalo, Mosquito, Blue Gill and many other soldiers and they were fighting the strong force of XOF who had managed to infiltrate MSF as an inspection unit from the UN but at this point they knew it was a ruse.

"I've lost contact with Command!" Buffalo shouted behind cover.

"Keep fighting!" Miller ordered.

"Theres too many of them!" Mosquito responded as he gunned down an XOF soldier.

"Dont let them advance!" Wolf ordered and then shot an RPG right at a group of XOF soldiers on the other side of the platform.

MSF was up in smoke and all the soldiers knew that it was gonna fall but they had no choice to hold on until more choppers arrived for extraction.

"We are gonna die!" Blue Gill shouted and Wolf pulled him behind a crate making him look at Wolf.

"Listen to me we are not dying here understand dont give up!" Wolf ordered and then they heard one of their choppers to pick them up.

"Buffalo take Blue Gill and get on the chopper I will cover you!" Wolf ordered.

"Roger!" Buffalo responded and she took Blue Gill with her to the edge of the platform as Wolf covered them and soon their chopper arrived to them.

Buffalo pushed Blue Gill into the chopper and soon entered but as soon as Wolf took a few steps into the chopper it was met with a few rounds of bullets which rocked the chopper and it ended up knocking Wolf off the chopper and back on to the platform and he landed with a thud.

Buffalo had fear in her eyes "GET BACK DOWN THERE!" she ordered at the pilot.

"Negative if we stay we die!" The pilot then pulled away.

"Wolf!" Wolf could hear Buffalo scream from the chopper as he picked himself up from the ground and looked up as the chopper left the platform.

"At least your safe..." Wolf had no doubt that he may die today but at least he knew his Sarah would live on and that was all that mattered to him and he quickly picked up his assault rifle and ran back to Miller.

The fight went on for another ten minutes and Wolf and his comrades were running out of ammo and all of a sudden the XOF soldiers were gunned down from above and both Wolf and Miller looked up and saw Morpho with Big Boss at the side door shooting down at XOF and the soldiers around Wolf had new hope and fought back harder and tougher.

Pequod finally came to the edge of the platform and Big Boss jumped out of the chopper and gunned down a few XOF soldiers as he came to Miller and Wolf's side.

"Enemy chopper!" Wolf shouted and Big Boss quickly shot at the rotor of the chopper and it quickly fell and crashed on the platform and Big Boss spotted a soldier with an RPG and quickly gunned him down but he was too late as the soldier pulled the trigger and the rocket shot off and headed right for Miller and Wolf but the cover in front of Miller and Wolf saved them but the blast knocked them off their feet including many other soldiers including Big Boss.

"Damn it I'm hit!" Miller shouted as he held his chest and Wolf and Mosquito quickly got up to aid Miller and he spotted another soldier with an RPG.

"Incoming!" Mosquito shouted and Big Boss regained his senses and rolled to his front and aimed at the new soldier and managed to take him down.

Wolf covered Mosquito as he picked up Miller and handed him to Big Boss and Big Boss turned while supporting Miller and headed back to Morpho while Wolf and Mosquito provided cover as their two Commanders headed to the chopper along with three other MSF soldiers.

Miller looked back and saw Mosquito and Wolf providing cover and ordered them to move and Wolf and Mosquito quickly left cover and ran to the chopper as a crane came down and split the buring platform half.

Big Boss placed Miller into the platform while Wolf and his comrades opened fire at the enemy and despite the battle being lost to them they fought on to make sure they could save as many soldiers as they could but one unlucky comrade got shot and fell to the ground and Wolf looked at his comrade as he fell, everyone he knew..those he called brothers were dying one by one.

"Go! Go! Go!" Wolf shouted ordering the remaining soldiers in to the chopper and was soon pulled back by Big Boss "LEON GET IN!" he then covered Wolf and as he opened fire at the enemy but one remaining solider at his side was hit and Big Boss caught him with one hand and looked into his eyes and saw he was dead and rage filled Big Boss and he screamed and opened fire at the enemy while Miller helped Wolf in.

"Snake!" Miller reached out to Big Boss who was killing as many soldiers as he could but soon his rifle jammed on him and had no choice but to retreat so he turned and placed his hand in Miller's and was pulled in to the chopper.

"Go!" Miller ordered Morpho and he quickly lifted into the air and Big Boss and Miller watched on as everything they built was burning into the ocean...everything was gone.

Wolf was on the floor leaning against the hull of the chopper as exhaustion finally hit him and he could see the destruction of MSF before him as he looked past Big Boss and Miller and soon the side door closed and MSF was no longer in sight and Miller and Big Boss fell to the ground in defeat.

"The inspection was nothing but a smoke screen..I heard explosions but then..." Miller grunted as he got up in anger "They played us like a damn fiddle!".

Miller then went to Big Boss and gripped his shoulders looking down at him "Give it back...this isnt right that was ours!".

Big Boss had no words to say for the first time and Miller let go of Big Boss and punched the side door in anger "We built it dammit!".

Big Boss slowly looked at Wolf and Wolf looked at him as they knew they had lost everything they once had and then they saw Miller turned to Paz who was on the seat being attended to by the medic and they quickly got up.

"You spying bitch!" Miller marched to Paz while pushing the medic aside and he gripped her shoulders "Come on start talking bitch!, get up and start talking!".

Paz then woke up gasping for air but also ended up spitting blood at Miller's face and it made him back up as she got up but she ended up bumping into Big Boss in her confusion.

"Paz.." Wolf looked over to Chico on the other seat worried about her and he then saw the Medic pull Miller back to the seat to calm him.

"Bomb there is a-" Paz spoke but was cut off by Big Boss "Its alright we got it out".

Wolf watched on as Big Boss tried to calm her but she then opened the side door and stood on the edge of the exit and Wolf stepped forward next to Big Boss looking at Paz.

"There is another in my..." Paz couldnt say the next bit as she knew time was short and thats when Big Boss and the crew knew what she was gonna do.

Time slowed down as they watched her jump out the chopper and both Wolf and Big Boss rushed to the side door to reach for her but the Medic got in front of them and the hidden bomb in Paz exploded killing her and the explostion hit the chopper and the force of the blast knocked both Wolf, Big Boss and the Medic back with the Medic taking the full hit of the blast and the three hit the wall of the chopper and the chopper spinned out of control and collided with a XOF chopper which were chasing them and everything went white.

-Present Day-

Wolf snapped back to reality as he saw Mother Base in the distance and he quickly opened the side door and readied his weapon but as he looked on at Mother Base he saw there was no smoke no fire there was just alarms going off but no one in sight.

"Tango get us down there something aint right" Wolf ordered and soon Tango came to the helipad of the Command Centre and Wolf quickly jumped of the chopper with his weapon ready.

Wolf slowly took a few steps forward aiming his weapon looking for any signs of movement but there was nothing but alarms ringing.

All of a sudden Wolf heard explosions and it alerted him and he looked to the source of the sound and he frowned, they were fireworks.

"What the hell?" Wolf was confused and all of a sudden he heard music and now he was really confused but he then reconised the song and his mind clicked.

"No they didnt.." Wolf then saw Big Boss, Buffalo, Miller, Lydia, Reeve, Huey, Ocelot and Miranda come out of nowhere along with alot of other Diamond Dog soldiers and he lowered his gun and shook his head smiling as he couldnt believe they pulled this off and he went red when they sang in unison to Wolf.

" _Happy Birthday Congratulations Happy Birthday with salutations, Happy Birthday may your sky stay blue..."._

Wolf then saw a Diamond Dog soldier rolled a cart with a huge birthday cake with the Diamond Dogs logo on it saying Happy Birthday in yellow writing.

" _Happy Birthday to you!"_ Everyone around Wolf cheered and clapped and Buffalo came up to Wolf and placed a huge kiss on his cheek and he responded by poking her repeatedly in the rips and she jumped and chuckled trying to avoid him as she knew he was embareessed but the smile on his face said it all, he was happy.

"Happy Birthday Wolf" Big Boss then pulled out a cigar and handed it to Wolf as his presant to him and Wolf happily accepted it.

"How did you lot pull this off" Wolf chuckled as he smelt the cigar and Ocelot laughed "Ask Buffalo she planned it and Big Boss executed it".

Wolf looked to Buffalo who was smirking and he gave her a look saying "Your having it tonight".

Buffalo winked knowing what he was thinking and Wolf then went to put the cigar to one of the candles and Buffalo stepped in and snatched the cigar and he just looked at her with a smile.

"I wont have you ruin the cake" Buffalo then placed the cigar in her pocket "You can have it later".

Wolf looked at the rest of the group and pointed at Buffalo and they all shook their heads some smiling some laughing.

"She really has her claws in you" Lydia stated with a smile.

"Now I know whos in charge in your relationship" Reeve smirked crossing his arms and Miranda lightly slapped Reeve on the arm as she tried not to laugh.

Wolf shook his head and then leaned forward and took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

Howling Wolf had offically turned thirty years old.

Everyone chuckled and clapped their hands in unison absolutley proud to be here for this celebration.

"Happy Birthday Wolf" Ocelot said proudly

"Also I have decided to allow Diamond Dogs to take the rest of the evening off so lets have a great time" Big Boss stated and the soldiers around him cheered and more fireworks went off and for the first time since Diamond Dogs was born they can finally have a moment of Peace and they were gonna make sure it was gonna be a night to remember.

 **"As I said this birthday will be in 4 parts (Part 1 The Surprise, Part 2 The Party, Part 3 The Comrades, Part 4 The Lovers) even though the story will take a serious tone after this just remember the story is no where near done we still have a lot to cover even past XOF and in all honesty I made this 4 Part Birthday chapter for all of you..your amazing support has kept me going I honestly didn't know if I would make something of this chapter after the 1st chapter but your support has just kept me going so all I can say is thank you for the amazing support :) :) you are awesome...you are Diamond Dogs"**


	63. Chapter 63: Happy Birthday - The Party

**"We are on Part 2 of the Birthday chapter and its still early in the evening and things are starting well lets see what happens!"**

Chapter 63: Happy Birthday - The Party

The night on Mother Base was full of music and people were dancing crazy and getting drunk just enjoying the moment of peace.

Wolf was with Buffalo, Miranda, Reeve and were all wearing casual clothes and it was kind if strange to see everyone even the rest of the Diamond Dogs soldiers just like normal people and it was welcoming to see this change even if it was for one night.

Wolf was wearing jeans with boots along with a red shirt with a leather jacket and his Sarah was wearing black jeans which clung to her legs showing off her curves and she definalty had the ass for jeans as she looked delicious in them and she wore knee high boots along with blue turtleneck longsleeve with her hair hanging loose on her shoulders.

Reeve was wearing light blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt and next to him Miranda wore dark blue jeans with trainers which matched her jeans perfectly and wore a nice white shirt and had Reeve's leather jacket over her shoulders keeping her warm and the three were laughing as Reeve was retelling a story before he joined XOF.

"And whats really funny is I'm at this POW camp i was held at in the middle of fucking nowhere and I was just laying down in my fucking birdcage and one of the gaurds came up to me 'hey what you doing?' I say 'Oh I'm resting' he goes 'HERE YOUR RESTING?'.

The three laughed as he went on "I said 'well I rather be on the beach or a park so I'm resting' anyway they decided to pull me in and question me for any infomation so he goes 'so uh what you gonna tell us tough guy?' I say 'The usual nothing zero you dumb fuck' so this guy approaches me 'No your gonna tell me something now tough guy' so I gave in 'alright i'll tell you something go fuck your mother".

The three laughed loud as Reeve mocked punches and kicks while making ping and pow noises "they beat the fuck out of me and I was out anyway I started to come around again and I hear them say 'so what you gonna tell us now tough guy?' I just looked up at him confused 'Anthony what are you doing here I thought I told you to go fuck your mother'.

Wolf leaned forward laughing and Buffalo rubbed his back as she laughed and Miranda placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head trying not to laugh she never thought her man was that stupid.

Reeve mocked the punches and kicks again "Ping bow ping I hope that fucker did what I told him what to do".

Wolf calmed down and leaned back in his seat "your a funny guy man".

Reeve looked at Wolf confused "What do you mean I'm funny?" Wolf and Buffalo laughed thinking he was messing around and Wolf looked at him.

"Its a funny story your a funny guy" Wolf picked up his drink from the floor and Reeve just looked at him.

"What the way I talk or what?" Reeve was really confused by what Wolf meant.

"Nothing you know the way you tell it man its funny" Wolf took a gulp of beer and Reeve still looked at him.

"Funny how, whats funny about it?" Reeve started to sound serious and Buffalo and Miranda caught on.

"Reeve babe its ok you got it all wrong" Miranda placed her hand on his back.

Reeve looked at Miranda "No its ok he's a big boy he knows what he meant" Reeve looke and Wolf again "What did you say funny how?".

Wolf realised Reeve may have taken offense to what he said and tried to calm him "Just you know your funny".

Reeve scratched his head trying to think what he meant and looked back at Wolf "Right let me understand this cause I dont know maybe I'm a little fucked up but I'm funny how like what I'm a clown I amuse you, I make you laugh I'm here to amuse you I mean how am I funny".

Wolf didnt know what to say and Buffalo was getting worried that something was gonna happen and Wolf spoke "No, its just..how you tell the story".

Reeve leaned forward "No no I dont know cause you said it, I dont know you said I'm funny how the fuck am I funny what the fuck is so funny about me?".

Reeve just looked at Wolf and the air was silent except for the music and other Diamond Dogs having fun but Miranda and Buffalo was worried punches were gonna be thrown as both Reeve and Wolf looked at eachother but Wolf's eyebrows raised and he raised his hand laughing.

"Get the fuck out of here" Wolf realised Reeve was fucking with him as Reeve laughed and Buffalo and Miranda breathed heavy and laughed.

Reeve looked at Miranda and Buffalo "I almost had him I almost had him, you stubbon prick, Buffalo was he shaking".

The four laughed as Reeve picked up his drink "I wonder about you sometimes Wolf I thought I was gonna break you cause we know you dont fold under questioning".

The three around him laughed holding their stomachs but then a drunk Diamond Dog bumped into Reeve and knocked his drinking on Reeve's shoulder and the three went silent as Reeve quickly got up and turned to the drunk soldier.

"Dude what the hell we only started an hour and your pissed out of your head?" Reeve questioned and the soldier just fell to the ground and the two women laughed and Reeve shook his head and dragged the drunk solider away by his foot to keep him a safe distance away and soon he returned whiping his wet shirt as he returned.

"Can you believe this prick?" Reeve gave up but then Wolf, Buffalo and Miranda saw another drunk Diamond Dog soldier a few feet away looking at Reeve and Reeve turned and looked at him and the drunk soldier put his fists up it was dead silent until Buffalo laughed at the situation and Wolf and Miranda laughed along as Reeve just looked at the drunk soldier.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Reeve took a few steps forward and the drunk soldier ran into the other direction but soon fell face first on the floor before getting up again and Reeve shook his head and went back to his seat while looking back at the drunk soldier and then back at Wolf.

"I cant believe these fuckers hard soldiers but not hard drinkers at least the girls here can handle a few, hope you dont pass out tonight Wolf" Reeve stated and Wolf laughed and so did Buffalo cause they knew what he meant.

Wolf pointed his finger at Reeve "You are a funny guy" Reeve's eyes widened and got up and put his hands on Wolf's neck laughing and Buffalo laughed trying to stop him.

"Buffalo will have a cold night if you keep it up" Reeve let go chuckling and he turned and saw a blonde women in the distance talking to another woman and he quickly turned back to the three as he pointed to the woman.

"Hey you want to laugh that woman over there was caught with another woman in the portable showers by Big Boss"

The four laughed and Reeve looked back at the woman "Good thinking on saving water!" he laughed harder as he looked at Wolf again and he saw him point at him again.

"You really are a funny guy" Wolf stated and Buffalo and Miranda quickly got up as Reeve got up "Thats it thats it Leon!".

Reeve dived at Leon and tackled him to the ground and soon Buffalo and Miranda pulled them apart just laughing and as Reeve and Wolf got up they shook hands just having a great time.

Lydia was leaning on the wall just watching the party and drinking her beer and soon she saw Ocelot join the scene just talking with a few Diamond Dogs.

Ever since their kiss back a few weeks ago she couldnt help but wonder did she do the right thing leaving Ocelot she forgot how much she admired this man but she was torn between Ocelot and Miller.

She lost her and Millers unbaby when she was drifting in the ocean until she was rescued but she wondered if Miller had done too much damage to fix their relationship.

Lydia was just watching the party that she didnt see Miller coming up to her on her left and she jumped when he came close.

"Jesus Miller dont scare me" Lydia sighed as she took a sip of her beer and she realised that Miller had a new Cybernetic arm and was Black and Yellow.

"Sorry Lydia just wanted to see if you were alright" Miller asked calmly.

Lydia looked back at the party "I'm fine just taking this moment of Peace while I can".

Miller leaned back against the wall and watched the party with Lydia seeing soldiers do drinking contests and some dancing.

"Its good to see everyone happy for once, you should allow this to happen more often Miller" Lydia stated as she took another sip of her beer.

Miller chuckled "Maybe but until that bastard is dead we cant rest".

Lydia shook her head "You need to take a moment to yourself Miller, I see everyone here so relaxed...hell seeing them in casuel clothing is a welcome sight".

Lydia then looked at Miller who was still wearing his uniform and Diamond Dogs beret. "You look out of place Miller you should just unwind and be the Miller I once knew".

Miller took off his Beret and looked at it "I've always been like this Lydia even back in MSF and even before that, causel isnt my thing".

Miller looked at Lydia who was looking back at the party and he looked her up and down and he had to admit she looked beautiful as she wore a red shirt with black jeans and black boots.

"You do look beautiful Lydia" Miller stated and Lydia looked at him and soon smiled "Thank you".

The moment was silent and Lydia had an idea "Come on lets go". Lydia took Miller's hand and escorted him towards the tables.

"Lydia what are you doing?" Miller frowned.

Lydia looked back at him as she pulled him along "You are gonna unwind".

The Diamond Dogs soldiers saw Miller and Lydia come towards them and many of them cheered and some whistled at Lydia as she made Miller sit down on one end of the table and she sat on the opposite end.

Miller seemed uncomfortable "What are we doing?".

Lydia smiled "Drinking contest last one standing wins".

Ocelot came forward with two glasses and a large bottle of vodka and placed them on the table and looked at Lydia and winked "Kick his ass".

Lydia smirked at Ocelot and she saw Wolf, Buffalo, Miranda and Reeve come to see the challenge along with many other Diamond Dogs.

"Do we have to do this" Miller stated.

Lydia took her glass and poured some vodka and took a shot of it and placed her glass on the table with a thud.

"Quit being a bitch" Lydia challenged and the Diamond Dogs around them gasped and laughed and Miller looked at them and then looked at Lydia as his pride was on the line so he quickly took his glass and poured some vodka and quickly downed it alot quicker then Lydia and the Diamond Dogs went quiet.

"Game on" Miller stated and the game went serious.

"Kick her ass Miller!" Some Diamond Dogs shouted.

"Make him your Bitch Lydia!" other Diamond Dogs said.

"Fifty dollars Lydia wins" Reeve looked at Wolf.

"Your on!" Wolf offered his hand and they shook hands and both Buffalo and Miranda rolled their eyes at their mens little dare.

Ocelot poured shot after shot as Lydia and Miller went on and on and there was no sign of the drink effecting them just yet.

"Wheres Big Boss? he's missing this" Buffalo spoke out and Ocelot looked back at her "He will join us later just sorting out a few little things".

Lydia took her ninth shot and slammed her glass down "Come on Miller I can do this all night".

Miller took his next shot and slammed it down "I can go all week!".

Wolf looked at Reeve "You know what one hundred dollars Miller kicks her ass".

Reeve looked at Wolf "You better pay up".

Lydia took her thirteenth shot and she dribbled abit and one Diamond Dog saw it.

"THE DRINKS GETTING TO HER!" he shouted and the Diamond Dogs supporting Miller cheered and the others supporting Lydia cheered her on.

Buffalo came to Lydia's side "Come on girl dont let the men beat us".

Lydia smiled and pointed at Miller as he started to feel the effects and the cheering went on.

Reeve looked at Wolf "Get that money ready!".

Wolf shook his head "Not happening!".

"Miller! Miller! Miller!"

"Lydia! Lydia! Lydia!"

The game went on for another ten minutes and Lydia and Miller were on their twenty third shot and they were having trouble maintaining control and Lydia reached for her drink and finally took another shot and leaned her head on her hand with the glass still in her hand.

"She lost! SHE LOST!" The Miller supporters cheered.

Wolf smirked and looked at Reeve with his hand out "pay up".

Reeve took out his wallet couldnt believe he lost one hundred dollars.

"NO!" Lydia shouted as she saw the soldiers exhanging money while still leaning on her hand and the group went silent as she lifted herself off her hand and looked at Miller in a wrecked state she still smiled and slammed her glass on the table stating the war was not over and her supporters cheered loud.

Miller went to grab his shot but he was dragging his hand across the table to reach his glass and he finally got it and brought it to his mouth and downed it and his supporters cheered as he smiled at her and all of a sudden he fell back off the chair and landed with a thud and the crowd went silent.

Lydia rubbed her mouth and looked at Buffalo still by her side "Thats why women are better then men".

Her supporters cheered and Wolf was just looking at the passed out Miller on the floor until Reeve tapped his shoulder and Wolf looked at him and Reeve was just smirking at him.

"I believe you have something of mine?" Reeve put out his hand and Wolf sighed and pulled one hundred dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Reeve.

"Double your money, time to get rich" Reeve mocked and handed it to Miranda and she smirked and kissed Reeve.

"Laugh it up" Wolf shook his head and went to Miller and saw he was out for the count and went to pick him up with Ocelot while Lydia's supporters and Buffalo cheered.

"Fucking light wieght" Wolf mocked and Miller woke up and looked at Wolf "He..y fffuuck you...".

Ocelot laughed "Go enjoy yourself Wolf I will send him home".

Wolf shook his head and let go of Miller and watched Ocelot take him away.

Wolf then felt an arm wrap around his back and he looked to his side and saw Buffalo smiling at him as he placed his hand on her ass giving it a light squeeze through her tight jeans and they watched Ocelot take Miller around the corner.

"Good to see Miller let loose for awhile" Buffalo stated.

"He's never gonna live that down thats for sure bet we wont see him for awhile" Wolf chuckled.

Buffalo shook her head "Oh we will dont worry about that".

Wolf smiled and looked down at Buffalo and she looked at him "You enjoying yourself Buffalo?".

Buffalo chuckled "Absolutley" she then placed a loving kiss on him and they wrapped their arms around eachother as their tongues battled and then they heard the soldiers whistle and clap and Buffalo pulled away chuckling.

"Can you feel the love tonight!" The soldiers including Reeve and Lydia sang and Wolf and Buffalo went back to the party.

"Ah shut up!" Wolf mocked and the soldiers laughed and continued to sing and dance and get drunk.

 **"The story Reeve was telling is a reference to the 'Funny Guy' scene from Goodfellas and the drinking part is from Indiana Jones with Mary in that drinking game and I absolutely loved writing a chapter which everything is just normal with no war or XOF we still have 2 more chapters involving the Birthday so get ready for more!"**


	64. Chapter 64: Happy Birthday-The Comrades

**"This was fun to write cause I finally made a moment where everyone is just a normal person instead of being a soldier please enjoy part 3 of the Birthday chapter as the comrades come together :)**

Chapter 64: Happy Birthday - The Comrades

The party continued to get higher and higher as the night went on and Wolf was leaning against one of the tables drinking a beer just watching Buffalo dancing with many other Diamond Dogs soldiers, he watched how she moved with the beat of the music swaying her hips and moving her arms in any direction putting on a show and every now and then she looked back at Wolf smirking as she loved putting on a show for Wolf.

Wolf took a swig of his beer just watching her go and soon the music ended and everyone laughed and clapped and soon Buffalo came up to Wolf and wrapped her arms around his neck and Wolf wrapped his arms around her waist as their lips met.

Buffalo smiled as her lips left his "You enjoyed the show babe?".

Wolf chuckled "Hell yeah watching you wiggle that thing getting my attention".

Buffalo chuckled "Then my plan worked" They both kissed again.

"God damn it you two your worse then teenagers" Wolf and Buffalo looked to the direction of the voice and they saw Big Boss approach them.

Wolf smiled "Hey Boss glad you could finally make it" Wolf offered his hand "Thanks for setting this up".

Big Boss chuckled and shook Wolf's hand "Its no problem Leon its about time we had a moment of peace".

Buffalo who still had her arms around Wolf looked Big Boss up and down and saw he was in his casual gear which was black boots, cream trousers and a black diamond dogs leather jacket and he even had his hair down from his ponytail.

"You look great Boss you should wear that more often" Buffalo smiled.

Big Boss looked down at himself "Thanks maybe I should".

"What took you so long anyway Boss we have been partying for a while now?" Wolf questioned.

"Ah just been sorting out a few things, also when this party dies down abit and people start going Quiet will be joining us". Big Boss stated.

Buffalo looked down to the floor with sad smile "Its a shame she cant be here at the height of the party".

Big Boss looked at the soldiers around the tables "Yeah its a shame she should be here but last thing I was is some drunk assholes taking it out on her and ruining this moment".

"Well at least she will be here soon, you should have been here earlier Lydia kicked Miller's ass in a drinking game" Wolf stated.

Big Boss laughed and leaned on the table"Yeah Ocelot told me about it guess he will be down for a while".

"Well it was great to see him unwind he was like the old Miller again" Buffalo chuckled.

The three then heard a group of soldiers started sing "We are the champions, we are the champions no time for losers cause we are the champions of the world!".

Big Boss shook his head with his eyebrows raised "I'm in command of this lot?".

The three chuckled and Big Boss looked to Wolf and Buffalo as he got of the table "I'm gonna get something strong to drink enjoy the night you two".

"Thanks Boss" Wolf and Buffalo said at the same time and Big Boss smiled and left and headed to the tables and many soldiers greeted him.

Buffalo turned her attention back to Wolf and attacked his lips and traced her tongue on his lips begging her entrance and he granted it and she moaned as their tongues dueled and she brought one of her hands to his hair and roamed it while Wolf pulled her tighter to him and Buffalo then chuckled as she felt something press against her just below her belt so she took her lips of his and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Someones excited" Buffalo whispered.

"Can you blame me?" Wolf countered.

"Not really I always drive you crazy" Buffalo chuckled seductivly and they looked into eachothers eyes once again.

"You feeling the drink yet babe?" Wolf asked.

"Nope and you better not later" Buffalo smiled.

"Later?" Wolf raised his eyebrows and Buffalo chuckled and brought her mouth close to his ear.

"I have a present for you later you can peel it off my skin at the end of the night...or you can keep it on me...all I can say is its gonna drive you wild". Buffalo whispered.

Wolf chuckled and traced one hand to her ass "I cant wait to see you put it on".

Buffalo chuckled seductivley "I'm already wearing it underneath these hot clothes...it feels so good on my legs..my ass...my breasts I just feel so good...and its nice and tight".

Wolf pulled his head back and smiled at her "You are full of suprises".

Buffalo winked and took his hand "You bet, come on the night is still young lets join the party".

Hours had past since the party started at 6:00PM and it was now it was 10:00PM and the party was starting to quiet down as many soldiers took their leave as they were far too drunk to continue and Wolf, Buffalo, Reeve, Miranda and Lydia were sat around some chairs laughing and Wolf and Reeve were suprised that Lydia was still here but it turns out she stuck to water after the challange with Miller and tried to sober up and it seemed to have worked out.

Big Boss hardly drinked but still had a good time and soon he approached the group.

"Room for two more?" Big Boss asked and the group looked at Big Boss and Miranda frowned.

"For two more? Boss its just you how much have you drinked?" Miranda asked.

Big Boss chuckled and looked to his side "You can come out now".

The grouped looked on and soon Quiet came into view with a smile and the group smiled.

"Hey girl about time you joined" Buffalo smiled and got up and the two hugged and when they parted Quiet set her eyes on Wolf and gave him a huge smile and he returned it and got up and gave her a hug and she held on to him tight.

"Glad to have you here Stefanie you deserve to be part of this" Wolf stated and Quiet chuckled.

Reeve went and grabbed two plastic chairs and placed them between him and Wolf.

"Come on Boss, come on Stef just relaxe for abit" Reeve offered and Quiet sat next to Reeve and Big Boss sat next to Wolf.

"Ha you clearly dont know me Reeve" Big Boss couldnt help but chuckle and he looked at Lydia who was drinking water.

"Decided to take it easy for the rest of the night Lydia?" Big Boss asked and Lydia rolled her eyes "That vodka was stronger then I thought just hope Miller will still be alive tomorrow".

Big Boss shook his head "I'm sure he will survive so what have you all been talking about?"

Wolf chuckled "Well we have been talking about the good old days in our past lives, Reeve was on about the time he fell in love with this one woman and it took his a year to build up the courage to ask her out and it turned out she was in a relationship with another woman".

Everyone laughed as Wolf explained and Reeve crossed his arms and shook his head smiling and Miranda placed her head on his shoulder for comfort and Quiet rubbed Reeve's hair telling him its ok.

"Well Reeve I got to admit one year is a long time but what are the chances you would be beaten by another woman" Big Boss smirked.

"I cant believe it myself" Reeve sighed.

"Dont worry love you got me" Miranda stated and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Wolf pointed at Reeve "And she is a nurse aswell thats a bonus".

Reeve looked at Wolf with a raised eyebrow "So tell me Wolf have you ever been rejected before Buffalo?".

"Hey thats interesting" Miranda stated.

"Yeah I have been curious myself" Big Boss looked at Wolf.

Wolf rubbed his hands and chuckled "Actually I was pretty shy back in my younger days so I hardly asked anyone out so there was not much rejection but for some unknown reason I have had woman back at MSF approach me alot".

Buffalo sighed and rolled her eyes "He's not lying the amount of times he has been cornered was unbelievable there was even one who wanted to jump in the public showers with him".

Lydia chuckled "I bet Wolf had a hard time explaining it to you".

Buffalo shook her head "No cause I was in the shower with him when the bitch decided to jump in".

The group laughed their heads off with Reeve holding his stomach, Big Boss with his head in his hands, Quiet looking shocked at the two and Miranda and Lydia with their hands covering their mouths.

"How often do you see two naked women beating the shit out of eachother as you are standing there watching" Wolf chuckled and Buffalo pushed Wolf's shoulder laughing.

Reeve managed to collect himself "So what was the final time before the ladies gave up?".

Buffalo chuckled "Well it was when me and this other woman went head to head and she was considered the toughest of the women but thanks to Wolf's advice and the fact Big Boss gave me more CQC lessons I managed to beat her and I ended up snapping her arm.

Reeve, Lydia, Miranda and Quiet stopped chuckling at just looked at Buffalo.

"Yeah it was abit extreme but I guess it just got to the point where I had to make a statement, that Wolf was my man and no one elses" Buffalo stated.

Big Boss just chuckled clearly proud of her and soon Quiet, Lydia and Miranda clapped at Buffalo for doing something like that to make a point.

Reeve just looked at Wolf "Why didnt you tell them you were with Buffalo?".

Wolf leaned forward chuckling "I did but they always said they would show me a better time but I kept saying I wasnt interested, the amount of times I have seen the female staff come by me and pretend to drop something and slowly lean down making sure I had a clear view of their backsides was crazy some even pretend to bump into me to get a quick feel".

Big Boss leaned back in his chair and pulled out a cigar "He's right you know, back when we were stationed on that damn beach I saw women give him looks and they were desperate to train with him".

Buffalo leaned back and crossed her arms and legs hating the memory and Wolf looked to her and placed his hand on her leg "Your the only one for me babe".

Buffalo smiled and winked at him.

Quiet watched the little interaction between Wolf and Buffalo and it sure was crazy that Buffalo was still with him and after everything she heard about the ladies she honestly thought Buffalo would have left out of frustration but it goes to show how much Wolf means to Buffalo and she would do anything to be with him.

Reeve looked at Big Boss "So how did you managed to keep your training sessions under control, hell how did Wolf managed to be as skillful in CQC?".

"Well for a few months I personally trained with Wolf cause he wasnt learning anything with these ladies all over him and over the months he pretty much perfected everything I taught him and when we had a mock fight he managed to stand his ground against me for a long period of time so I realised I may have found a top soldier so I decided to make him the trainer and over looking any training sessions on the beach and gave him authority to act if anyone steps out of line in these session". Big Boss explained.

Reeve shrugged his shoulders "Makes sense I suppose".

Miranda looked at Buffalo "What about you Sarah? did you join around the same time after Wolf?".

Buffalo shook her head "No I joined maybe six or eight months after him".

Wolf chuckled at the memory and then looked at Quiet and Reeve "So what about you two how did you meet and how did you form a brother and sister bond?".

Reeve and Quiet looked at eachother and Quiet smiled and nodded and Reeve explained.

"We met when we were both privates in the XOF unit we hardly spoke to eachother in the first year but SkullFace decided to put us in a team mainly cause he wanted to see how we would do together as we were both highly skilled and despite a rocky start we soon got along and always had eachothers backs, the day we pretty much became brother and sister was when we were under fire from a enemy unit it was just me and Stefanie left using what cover we could but soon we got pinned and were quickly running out of ammo and the enemy just kept coming and coming and me and Stefanie were sitting behind cover reloading our weapons and we both realised we were on our last mag and came to realise this was the end...so we looked at eachother and soon held on to eachothers hand for a few seconds and she spoke".

Reeve looked at Quiet and she looked at him as he explained further "She said I am sorry for being a bitch in the beginning but these past few months have been amazing and its been a honor to fight beside you, we accepted our fate and just waited and one enemy came over on Stefanie's side and aimed his gun at her but another XOF soldier came out of no where and saved her and we realised we had reinforcements coming and we managed to survive and live another day...the person who saved her was Kaiden who soon became her lover and when we got back to base Skull Face decided to seperate us for other missions".

Reeve took Quiet's hand and she looked at him and her eyes watered as he spoke "Before we went seperate ways we embrace eachother tightly and she looked at me and said no matter where we go or what happens...you will always be my brother".

Quiet held his hand tighter as he spoke on "And I said as long as we keep living we will see eachother again and we have Stefanie...and I have missed you dear sister".

Quiet got off her chair and the two embraced and the group just smiled watching these two in their moment and Miranda had tears in her eyes loving this moment between them and soon they let go of eachother and Quiet returned to her seat and removed her tears.

Lydia smiled "Glad to see you two found each other again".

Big Boss looked at Lydia "What about you Lydia how did you and Miller become serious?"

Lydia sighed "We wasnt in the beginning, we would just mess around stuff kind of like friends with benefits no kissing no carressing just straight to the nasty stuff".

"Tease before the please" Buffalo chucked and Lydia shook her head "Shut up" she mocked and the group laughed.

"Anyway during one of the sessions I just looked up at him and I felt something diffrent there was something about him I just discovered and out of nowhere I pulled him down and kissed him passionatly and it shocked him and we just looked at eachother and in that moment we just held on to eachother knowing there was something between us and after a few minutes we continued but this time we took it slow and just loved eachother and after that we became a couple..the rest I...dont want to talk about" Lydia stated.

Buffalo knew why she didnt want to continue losing an unborn child can damage a woman for a long time.

Lydia then looked at Big Boss "What about you Boss we are talking alot about relationships and yet you havnt said a word".

Big Boss chuckled and threw his cigar butt "Ah I never was interested in relationships but there was this one woman I knew...Eva she helped me on a mission twenty years ago back then it wasnt love at first site and she was trying to seduce me throughout the whole mission, but after that we decided to enjoy the moment and in the morning she was gone".

Reeve raised his eyebrows "She used you huh?".

Big Boss chuckled "Yeah but recently we made up and left on good terms".

Wolf just looked at Big Boss "If you could would you go back to her".

Big Boss thought for a moment and smiled "Yeah, yeah I would". he then looked at Wolf and Buffalo and his mind clicked.

"Wait there is something I want to know, how the hell did you two go from being rivals to lovers?". Big Boss questioned.

Miranda frowned at the two "You two were rivals?".

Buffalo placed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked away as she blushed and Wolf's eyes widened.

Quiet was smirking as she couldnt wait to hear this, Reeve leaned forward on his chair waiting for the story with Miranda wrapping her hand around Reeve's arm and Lydia smiled and crossed her arms and legs knowing this was gonna be good and Big Boss pulled out another cigar.

"Every detail thats an order" Big Boss mocked.

Wolf looked at Buffalo "What do you think?".

Buffalo turned her head and she was red in the face "We aint escaping this just tell them". Buffalo lowered her head and placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes clearly embarressed.

Wolf looked at the group and he sweared that if they had popcorn they would be eating fast right now so he took a deep breath and rubbed his hands trying to find the words.

"This is gonna be good" Reeve stated.

Wolf took one more look at Buffalo who still had her head down with her hands over her ears and still red and he looked at everyone.

Wolf sighed "Well when she joined she didnt like anyone and pretty much only cared for herself and on the first couple of weeks we never spoke and one day I turned one corner and we bumped into eachother and she pushed me saying 'watch where you are going', so I told her to chill out and watch her attitude and that set her off and we ended up throwing punches at eachother until some soldiers came around and seperated us and after that we were pretty much enemies and if we ever saw each other we would just trade punches again and it just went on and on until Big Boss got involved demanding us to stay away from eachother and despite the chaos we were doing Big Boss kept us cause we were skilled soldiers".

Lydia chuckled "So how did all that change?".

Wolf shook his head "We uh decided to have one more fight to settle it all" Wolf then turned to Big Boss "Thats when you took off with your bike somewhere during that storm we had".

Big Boss nodded "I remember".

Wolf leaned back in his chair not wanting to tell what he and Buffalo did "Do you really want to know what happened".

"Yes" Lydia, Reeve, Miranda and Big Boss said in unison and Buffalo went redder as she still had her head down and covered her ears.

Wolf leaned forward on his chair and sighed "We stood on the beach in nothing but boots and trousers except for Buffalo obviously that was wearing a sports bra, we both had our hands tapped and we were throwing punches after punches and we cut eachother up and we both ended up on the floor punching eachother and soon we came to a standstill with Buffalo successfully pinning me and we just looked at eachother for a while and...we ended up fucking on the beach".

Buffalo whined as she heard it and brought her hands to her face and leaned forward and the group were just shocked.

Quiet's eyes widened.

Reeve's mouth was hanging open.

Miranda had her hand to her mouth.

Lydia was smirking.

Big Boss just looked at them.

It was silent for a few seconds and then the group laughed hard with Quiet getting up laughing as she walked away abit and everyone else was holding their stomachs laughing.

"Sex on the beach, thats a classic!" Reeve chuckled.

"I always knew you two were dirty" Lydia smirked.

"Never knew you were into outdoor expeditions" Miranda couldnt catch her breath.

"You mean to tell me all those soldiers back in MSF was rolling around in the mess you two made?" Big Boss questioned as he tried to smoke his cigar as he laughed and soon Quiet calm back still laughing as she took her seat.

Wolf held his hands in front of him "We ended up in the water so thats wasnt happening".

Buffalo was embarressed and she just wanted to curl up and die but deep down she was glad to have that moment with Wolf and despite how sexually active they were after that she considered that the best moment ever.

"So anyway that happened we got dressed and decided to try the relationship" Wolf stated and he turned to Buffalo who now lowered her hands but looked to the ground just embarressed and he took her hand and she looked at him.

"And I wouldnt trade anything for it" Wolf smiled and Buffalo soon smiled and leaned over her chair and placed her hands on his cheeks and gave him a long kiss and pulled away "Niether would I".

Big Boss shook his head "I cant believe it was the day I came back and I was throwing some poor soldiers into the sand not knowing they could have landed in your two's mess".

Reeve got up and shook Wolf's and Buffalo's hands "You two are freaking brave".

Quiet just smiled at the two and now she understood why they were comfortable having sex in the plains of Africa after Operation Hunting Down cause they did it on the beach and she could only wonder if they done more then they are admitting.

"I'm suprised no one heard you during that moment" Miranda chuckled.

Wolf smiled "It was late and the storm covered the sounds".

Lydia shook her head "Well I got to hand it to you I am impressed".

"Freaking risky though anyone could have seen you on that beach" Big Boss stated.

Buffalo scratched the back of her head "Yeah it was...a heat of the moment".

Reeve nodded "I bet it was".

Wolf frowned at Reeve "What about you and Miranda I heard you two have been adventurous in Medical".

Reeve's eyes widened "What do you mean".

Wolf chuckled "The walls are thin I heard what went on when I was recovering from torture during one of the late nights".

"Oh my god" Miranda placed her hands over her face.

"ha dont worry Miranda there has been far worse things happen back in MSF" Big Boss finally finished his second cigar.

Wolf went silent and just smiled thinking of the good old days "MSF, they were good days".

Reeve saw the sadness behind Wolf's smile and saw Buffalo place her hand on Wolf's back.

"I know I was part of XOF before but for what its worth, I am sorry for what you lost back then" Reeve stated and Quiet hummed in agreement.

"Its alright all that matters now is the future, a place where soldiers can be free" Wolf looked at everyone around.

Big Boss picked up his beer and held it in front of him "To MSF...and Outer Heaven".

Everyone picked up their beer and took a long sip of their drink all except for Quiet as she couldnt drink but her mind was thinking of the upcoming doom as she knew it was happening very soon.

Big Boss got up out of his chair "Well I think I will take my leave gotta a few little things to take care of".

Reeve and Miranda got up from their chairs "Yeah I think we are finished as well its been one hell of a night".

Lydia stretched and got up "Yeah I better end it I have had too much as it is".

Big Boss looked at Wolf and Buffalo with a smile "Dont stay up too long kids I need you on your feet in the morning".

Buffalo rolled her eyes "Thanks dad".

Wolf chuckled "We will be ready tomorrow Boss, its been a great night".

"Ah I think we all needed it and it worked out well, enjoy yourselves" Big Boss tapped Wolf's shoulder and took his leave.

Reeve went up and shook Wolf's hand "Happy Birthday Wolf".

Wolf chuckled "Thanks Reeve".

Reeve went to hug Buffalo and she returned it with a smile "See you in the morning Buffalo".

Buffalo chuckled "You too Reeve".

Miranda hugged both Wolf and Buffalo and she smiled at Buffalo as she let go of her "I dont want him in Medical after tonight understood".

Buffalo smirked "No promises".

Reeve and Miranda held hands and moved away from the group and Lydia approached Buffalo and gave her a hug "Fuck that put him in Medical".

Buffalo chuckled and Lydia looked at Wolf who heard her and he raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" Wolf chuckled.

Lydia punched Wolf's shoulder "You deserve it" Lydia then hugged Wolf "Happy Birthday Wolf".

Wolf returned the hug "Thanks and well done on beating Miller".

Lydia chuckled as she stepped from Wolf "We women know men's limits, good night you two".

Quiet saw everyone leave one by one and she decided to take her leave so she slowly got up and approached Buffalo and gave her a hug and Buffalo happily returned it "Glad you came Stefanie hope you enjoyed yourself".

Quiet chuckled and removed herself from Buffalo and then went up to Wolf and hugged him tightly and she felt his arms around her and she smiled at the feeling of her in his arms.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself Stefanie hope to do it again sometime" Wolf stated and Quiet was hurt knowing there wont be a next time but she kept her sadness hidden and she removed herself from Wolf and just looked at him and then looked at Buffalo and smirked at her and motioned her eyes at Wolf and Buffalo knew what she was saying.

"Go get him Buffalo"

Buffalo winked in response and Quiet turned away from the two and then vanished from thin air and Buffalo came to Wolf's side and wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around her waist.

"Hows my birthday boy?" Buffalo whispered.

"Lets just say he is happy with his birthday" Wolf whispered back.

Buffalo smiled just looking at Wolf and soon a song came on which they hadnt reconised and it was romantic and they both chuckled.

"Think someone put that song on for us?" Wolf looked deep into Buffalo's crystal blue eyes.

"More then likely, so how about one last dance" Buffalo kissed Wolf slowly and Wolf smiled "Absolutley".

Buffalo smiled and took his hand and took him into the middle of the party area and just looked at eachother with all the love they could give and slowly took eachothers hand as Wolf placed his hand on her lower back and Buffalo placed her other hand on wolf's shoulder and slowly started moving to the music.

"I stare at the stars and the sky up above  
and think 'what am I made of?'  
Am I full of sorrow? Am I hurt and pained?  
Or am I filled... with love?  
I walk by myself on the streets below  
and ask every child I know,  
"Do you think tomorrow will bring sun or rain?  
Which one of these will show?"

I can't say goodbye to yesterday, my friend,  
I keep holding on 'till the end  
Out of the darkness there is no other way  
than the light leading to yesterday

It's there that I'll find  
Inner peace not war  
and dreams that I let slip away  
I'll find the joyfulness I'm looking for  
way back in yesterday

Why can't each of us in the world ever see,  
the best things in life are free.  
Little sounds of laughter, a warm hug, a smile,  
a kiss from you to me

Wolf and Buffalo shared one passionate kiss as they continued the slow dance.

I fall to my knees  
I cry and I cry  
Love, do not pass me by  
Happy ever after, please stay for a while  
make time refuse to fly

I can't say goodbye to yesterday, my friend  
'cause I know how good it has been  
facing forever, here I stand, come what may  
in the old, in the new yesterday

It's there that I'll find,  
inner peace, not war  
and dreams that I let slip away  
I'll find the joyfulness I'm looking for  
way back in yesterday

Wolf and Buffalo's lips left each other and they just looked at eachother and as they looked into eachothers eyes the hunger for eachother grew and Buffalo slowly pulled out the cigar Big Boss gave Wolf as his presant to him and held it in front of Wolf while never taking her eyes off him.

"Happy Birthday Leon...be in our quarters..in ten minutes" Buffalo was breathing heavy as her hunger was effecting her greatly and Wolf slowly took the cigar and pulled Buffalo closer from another kiss and Buffalo gripped him hard and she clawed down Wolf's back showing how much she wanted him and soon they parted.

"I love you Sarah" Wolf smiled.

"I love you too Leon" Buffalo said with all the love she could and soon she slowly took a few steps backwards and smiled.

"Ten minutes Leon...be in our quarters in ten minutes" Buffalo then turned around and walked away adding more sway in her hips and Wolf couldnt help but stare at her ass in those tight black jeans she just looked tasty.

Wolf chuckled and watched her vanish around the corner and he looked at his cigar and brought it to his nose and sniffed it and the smell of the cigar was nice.

"Ten minutes it is" Wolf said to himself and he then saw a lazer trained on the cigar and it alerted him and he dropped the cigar and pulled out a handgun from his back pocket and aimed at the direction it came from and he saw Quiet up on one of the cranes aiming at him but then he saw her smile and aimed the lazer at the cigar on the floor and Wolf looked down at it then back at Quiet who smiled wider.

"Ok I see where this is going" Wolf smiled and put his handgun away and picked up the cigar and looked back at Quiet and smiled at her.

"So this is your gift to me" Wolf said to himself and he swore he saw her nod and he chuckled and placed the cigar in his mouth and leaned forward and Quiet shot the end of the cigar and Wolf quickly inhaled the cigar and the sweet taste of his flowed his senses and finally he took the cigar from his mouth and looked at it and breathed out with a sigh.

Wolf looked at Quiet and raised his hand with the cigar at her showing his appriciation and she slowly got up with her sniper rifle catching the light of the moon and she leaned on the railings smiling down at him and the two just smiled at eachother for a little while and Quiet finally turned away and vanished as Wolf enjoyed the cigar.

"You are a great woman Stefanie, never forget that" Wolf said to himself as he enjoyed the cigar.

"Ten minutes huh" Wolf took the cigar away from his mouth and looked at it again "Well at least I got time to enjoy this".

Wolf took his time enjoying the cigar and he absolutley couldnt wait to see what Buffalo had in store for him he just couldnt wait to have her in his arms again.

 **"I never wrote a part where Buffalo would be embarrassed but I loved it and I am proud to have made Big Boss seem like a normal person then just the legend and I hope you like everything I included when it came to the stories, the comrades, the dance and the Quiet scene from The Phantom Pain and now...we head on to a chapter that is gonna be complete smut ;)" how ever I will be taking a short break to continue my other fanfictions so I am sorry about that but we will return again soon comrades. Thank you Outer Heaven, Howling Wolf out lol**


	65. Chapter 65: Happy Birthday - The Lovers

**"Pure Smut and detailed otherwise please enjoy my first detailed smut chapter lmao**

Chapter 65: The Lovers

Wolf walked down the hall passing many over doors and soon he slowly came to a stop in front of his door and he couldnt help but smile as he knew Buffalo had something in store for him in that room and his heart was beating fast as his mind wondered what he was about to see so he took a deep breath and after a few seconds he gripped the handle of the door and slowly entered his room and closed the door behind him and in his sight he saw his Sarah at his desk facing away from him in nothing but a beautful set of lingerie and his eyes explored her whole body starting at her feet.

She was in black suspenders which had straps connected to a black seethrough suspender belt and she was also wearing a corset and he could help but look back at the straps as they just dug into her ass cheeks and he wondered who they didnt snap over her firm ass and he looked at her black thong and then her corset again and saw it was black with small white dots it and her hair hang down resting on her shoulders and the rest hanging down her back.

He saw Sarah slowly turn her head and he saw a smile on her face as she turned back to her front and he saw her holding a piece of paper and soon he heard her beautiful voice speak in a very calm and loving tone.

"My everything, bonded to you in emotional bliss, united is physical rapture, I realise my dreams and fantasies." Buffalo placed the paper on the desk slowly turned around and slowly approached Wolf as she spoke on.

"Engulfed in contentment and satisfation, I know heaven in your arms, my intense hunger nourished, deep yearnings fulfilled". Buffalo finally came up to Wolf and she slowly placed his hand on her lower back making sure one was just touching her ass and she just looked deep into his eyes.

"I am open to you in total trust, you are my refuge, you are my everything" Buffalo finally finished and Wolf brought his lips to hers and the two moaned as their tongues duel and their hands roamed it others body.

Buffalo slowly pulled Wolf with her to the middle of the room and turned him and then pushed him on to a chair she placed there and the two just looked at eachother trying to catch their breath.

"I am gonna give you everything..." Buffalo slowly sat on Wolf's lap the two resumed kissing and Buffalo slowly started starting rocking her hips and Wolf gripped her ass bringing her closer and she moved just a little bit quicker showing her excitment.

"How did you hide all this from me Sarah" Wolf chuckled and Buffalo smiled as she slowly undid Wolf's leather jacket "You should know Leon that women have more hiding places then men".

Buffalo finally undid his jacket and he quickly took it off and threw it somewhere in the room while not taking his eyes off Buffalo.

"Will I know these hiding places?" Wolf smiled as he watched her smirk "Ladies have their secrets".

"I thought you said you were no lady?" Wolf carressed Buffalo's back as she just looked at him with love and she placed her hands on his cheeks "Tonight I am".

Buffalo gave him one more kiss and then slowly got up from Wolf "I think you deserve a show".

Wolf watched her walk away just drinking in the sight of her in that cute little outfit as she picked up her cassette tape and then smiled at Wolf.

"Time for your first suprise" Buffalo stated and hit play on the cassette player and placed it back on the bed and slowly approached Wolf and placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly bent over until she was eye level "Enjoy the show".

Buffalo slowly stood up straight and started rocking her hips as her hands roamed her body and started giving Wolf a private dance as the music started.

 _ **I Don't wanna know your name**_  
 _ **And I Do want your private number baby**_

 _ **All I know is that to me**_  
 _ **You look like you're lots of fun**_  
 _ **Open up your lovin' arms**_  
 _ **I want some, want some**_

Buffalo moved in such a sexy manner Wolf wanted to touch her but she slapped his hands away and wiggled her finger at him and she started caressing her breasts as she danced.

 _ **I set my sights on you**_  
 _ **(And no one else will do)**_  
 _ **And I, I,I, I have got to have my way now baby**_

Buffalo then turned around and leaned forward presenting her ass to him and he just saw the straps of the lingerie dug deep into her flesh and she started shaking it while looking back at him as she bit her lip.

 _ **All I know is that to me**_  
 _ **You look like you're lots of fun**_  
 _ **Open up your loving arms**_  
 _ **Watch out here I come**_  
 _ **You spin me right round baby**_  
 _ **Right round like a record baby**_  
 _ **Right round round round**_  
 _ **You spin me right round baby**_  
 _ **Right round like a record baby**_  
 _ **Right round round round**_

 _ **I Don't wanna be your friend now baby**_  
 _ **But I**_  
 _ **I wanna move it just a little bit closer**_

Wolf watched Buffalo put on a show and then he saw her look forward and he took his chance and grabbed her and she yelped as he pulled her on top of him as he sat back on the chair but Buffalo chuckled and placed her hand behind Wolf's head and the two latched on eachothers lips again and she moaned as Wolf's hands roamed her stomach and made his way to her breasts and started massaging them and in response she grinding her backside on his crotch as the song continued.

 _ **All I know is that to me**_  
 _ **You look like you're lots of fun**_  
 _ **Open up your loving arms**_  
 _ **Watch out here I come**_  
 _ **You spin me right round baby**_  
 _ **Right round like a record baby**_  
 _ **Right round round round**_  
 _ **You spin me right round baby**_  
 _ **Right round like a record baby**_  
 _ **Right round round round**_

Buffalo removed herself from Wolf's arms and quickly got up and turned to face him and sat back on him and grinded on him again as she roamed her body again and whipped her head back and forth very slowly while looking deep into his eyes and she felt him grip her ass and brought her closer as she continued the show.

 _ **All I know is that to me**_  
 _ **You look like you're lots of fun**_  
 _ **Open up your loving arms**_  
 _ **Watch out here I come**_  
 _ **You spin me right round baby**_  
 _ **Right round like a record baby**_  
 _ **Right round round round**_  
 _ **You spin me right round baby**_  
 _ **Right round like a record baby**_  
 _ **Right round round round**_

Buffalo then gripped Wolf's neck and latched her lips on Wolf and she was given a huge smack on her ass by both of Wolf's hands and she moaned loudly into his mouth and soon she removed her lips from him gasping for air and she held him tight and closed her eyes in bliss as he started kissing her neck.

"You are something else Sarah you drive me crazy" Wolf stated and he heard her chuckle as he kissed her neck and massaged her ass.

"I could say the same about you Leon, you know how to keep a girl wanting more" Buffalo just held on to him as he continued to feast on her neck and soon he came to her collarbone and she moaned even more knowing where he was going.

"Babe...how do you make me feel so good" Buffalo closed her eyes as her head fell back making her chest more exposed giving Wolf more access.

"Cause someone likes you needs to be maintained, tough girls need alot of pleasure" Wolf brought his hands to her waist and then feasted on her breasts and she moaned and chuckled still with her head back and eyes closed "You know me so well Leon..".

Buffalo then brought her head forward and held on to Wolf's head running her fingers through his hair smiling watching him giving his full attention to her assests.

"Hmm you are skilled with that mouth of yours" Buffalo bit her lip as she felt his tongue explore and she gasped when he bite left breast and in response she forced his face right into her breasts and held him there tight and after a few moments Wolf started tapping her back and she smiled and let go of him and he gasped for air and she held his chin making him look at her.

"Do that again and you die" Buffalo smirked and then then she gasped when Wolf squeezed her breasts hard and she knew what he was doing cause when ever he squeezed her breasts hard it turned her on so much.

"Babe...dont do that" Buffalo's shuddered as Wolf continued to massage her assests.

"No" Wolf smirked as he saw the lust in her eyes.

"You fucker" Buffalo moaned and soon Wolf pulled the corset down and her breasts were free from their confinds and he latched his lips on them and Buffalo threw her head hand and gripped Wolf's hair.

"You dirty boy" Buffalo chuckled and Wolf looked up at Buffalo as he massaged her.

"You made me this way" Wolf countered and Buffalo chuckled as he resumed his work.

"Guilty as charged" Buffalo started grinding again building up her pleasure and soon she pushed Wolf head off her assets and then brought her hands to the lower part of his shirt and she pulled it up over him and she brought the shirt around his neck and pulled him to her mouth.

"I dont know if the cake or you are more tasty" Buffalo sighed and then threw the shirt somewhere in the room and roamed her hands over his chest feeling every toned muscle.

"My strong Wolf" Buffalo admired Wolf's chest and soon her eyes started to water over the sight of his scars.

Wolf saw her starting to tear up and he brought his hands to her cheeks "Hey whats the matter".

Buffalo placed her hands over Wolf's and she closed her eyes for a few seconds and then looked at Wolf. "Despite how strong I know you are, seeing what you have been through hurts sometimes".

Wolf brought her closer until their foreheads gently connected and the two took a deep breath.

"What I go through is worth it, if I have to have more scars to see you everyday I will accept it" Wolf stated in a gentle tone and the two embraced eachother and just stayed that way for a moment enjoying the silence.

Buffalo then chuckled and looked at Wolf as she placed her hands on his cheeks. "Get on the bed".

Buffalo got up pulling Wolf up and Wolf just looked at her with a smile and he then approached the bed and then sat on it and watched Buffalo slowling walking to him with her hands on her hips until she was in his reach and he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and started kissing her stomach and Buffalo smiled loving the feeling and soon she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him and looked down at him.

"Let me take care of you" Buffalo spoke gently just as she did back when he was in Medical and soon she started kissing his lips and slowly moved to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone and finally came to his chest and started kissing every scar she could find on his body.

Buffalo slowly placed kisses and sometimes traced her tongue on the scars as her hands rested on his hips.

"You have no idea how good you taste Wolf" Buffalo moaned as continued to kiss his chest.

"I bet you would taste better" Wolf stated and Buffalo looked at him with a smirk and she leaned up slowly licked Wolf's lips sedcutivly.

"Soyez un bon garçon et vous aurez votre cadeau principal" Buffalo stated and it made Wolf chuckled completely forgetting that she spoke multiple languages as she didn't use them in a while and Buffalo smiled wider and moved back to his chest resuming her work.

Buffalo finally kissed the final scar on Wolf's chest and then slowly made her way further down his stomach and she finally came to his belt and she smirked at Wolf when she placed her hand on the belt.

"What am I gonna find under here Leon?" Buffalo gave a little tug to his belt showing her excitment and Wolf leaned up with the support of his arms.

"Why dont you find out" Wolf winked and Buffalo bit her lip as she undid his belt and she pulled his trousers down abit until what she wanted was revealed.

"Qualcuno vuole attenzione" Buffalo licked her lips as she looked at Wolf.

"Well why dont you entertain yourself" Wolf smirked as he looked at Buffalo and she chuckled "Gladly".

Buffalo slowly knelt by the bed and latched her lips on her prize and started moving her head up and down moaning slowly as her hands clawed on Wolf's stomach as she feasted and Wolf just watched his Sarah work and every now and then she would look up at Wolf with those crystal blue eyes and he could see that in those eyes was just absolute love and he was the luckiest man alive to have such a strong woman in his life.

Buffalo sucked hard as her head went up and down and soon she started using her teeth and Wolf jolted and he could hear Buffalo chuckle despite her mouth being full.

"Oh you bitch" Wolf chuckled and Buffalo removed her mouth from her prize with a pop and took a big lick of her prize "You love it baby".

Wolf thought for a moment and chuckled "I guess your right".

Buffalo winked "I thought so" she then latched her lips back on her prize and sucked hard and closed her eyes just enjoyed what she had and as she enjoyed what she was doing she got lost in the moment and didnt feel Wolf slowly sit up and she was startled when Wolf ran his hands through her hair but she didnt let it lose focus on what she wanted but then she felt Wolf jolt and she smiled knowing he was losing the battle.

"Sarah you have now idea what your doing right now" Wolf was losing his voice and Buffalo removed her mouth from Wolf and looked up as he gripped her hair and she chuckled and she stroked him. "Ok I think I do".

Buffalo leaned up and placed a loving kiss on Wolf and pulled back "You are the best cake I've ever tasted".

Wolf chuckled "Cant wait to taste your cake".

"Si Papi...All things comes to those who wait" Buffalo smirked and then went back to her prize and feasted on it making Wolf sigh and she chuckled again as her head moved up and down.

Soon Wolf started cursing and gripped Buffalo's hair tighter "Buffalo I'm almost there".

As soon as those words left his mouth Buffalo sucked harder and popped her head up and down alot faster and gripped Wolf's waist determined to get what she wanted and soon Wolf fell back as her pace quickened and soon Wolf gasped and Buffalo got what she wanted and she sighed happily as her mouth was filled with his reward and she swallowed everything she could possibly take.

Wolf took alot of deep breaths just looking at the ceiling at the ceiling as Buffalo continued her magic but at a slowler pace and soon Buffalo left her prize with a pop and licked Wolf clean and sighed happily and she removed a strand of hair from her face and Wolf looked at her.

"Like I said..best cake ever" Buffalo winked at and slowly stood up and went to their desk and picked up a glass full of mouthwash and took a big gulp and swirled it in her mouth as she looked at Wolf who was finally recovering.

"You know how to plan" Wolf smirked at Buffalo as she winked and then spat the mouthwash in the glass and then approached Wolf and straddled him.

"When it comes to you I always plan to the best of my abilities" Buffalo stated and then yelped as Wolf quickly rolled them over until she was under Wolf.

"Got something planned Wolf Boy" Buffalo raised her eyebrow and Wolf placed a kiss on her lips and she moaned and wrapped her legs around his lower back.

Wolf just smiled "I think you deserve the same treatment dont you think?".

Buffalo winked up at Wolf "Well why dont you make sure your girlfriend is properly maintained".

"Gladly" Wolf placed a kiss on her lips and then moved to her jaw then to her neck, collarbone and with every kiss he planted on her the more she moaned.

Wolf made his was to her breasts and feasted on them while massaging them at the same time and Buffalo closed her eyes and breathed heavily with her mouth open. "mi fai stare così bene non fermarti" She whispered as the pleasure built.

Wolf then moved past her breasts and then slowly started kissing down her toned stomach and Buffalo's excitment rised as she started gripping the sheets on the bed and she moaned louder as he got closer and closer to his prize.

"Wolf..I'm gonna die.." Buffalo gasped as Wolf placed a kiss on her black thong as he knelt next to the bed and she looked down realising that cloth was the only thing protecting her from his mouth.

Wolf just admired her thong and her sexy legs in stockings and he smiled at Buffalo who was just breathing heavy with anticipation.

"How did you get this getup Sarah?" Wolf put his hands on the straps that held her corset and stockings together.

"I have my secrets..." Buffalo just looked at Wolf and her heart raced as he undid the straps and then placed his fingers on the string of her thong.

"I have my ways you know" Wolf smirked and Buffalo smirked back "I'll never talk".

Buffalo started breath alot heavier as Wolf slowly pulled her thong off and slowly lifted her legs up and she watched her thong go up her legs and they finally were removed from her and she watched Wolf return to his prize while resting both her legs on his shoulders and her hands started shaking on the bed not cause of fear but cause her excitment was beyond her control.

"Relax babe" Wolf stated gentley and soon he lowered his head and claimed his prize as he wrapped both his arms around her legs that were still resting against his shoulders.

Buffalo just looked down as Wolf feasted on her and her entire body tingled and her breathing was out of control but her head fell back on the matress and she caressed her breasts as she slowly moved her head left and right moaning with delight.

Wolf took his absolute time with Buffalo even though she said that this was his night he knew she deserved just as much pleasure so he made absolutley sure that she would be totally satsified and just full of bliss.

Buffalo shot her head up with a gasp when she felt his tongue dig deep "Leon you beast!".

Wolf chuckled as he continued his work and Buffalo placed her hands in his hair and gripped him tight as she gritted her teeth. "You are driving me fucking crazy".

Wolf didnt respond and took one of his hands and rubbed her senstive spot and Buffalo's eyes widened "Yes like that! Dont stop! dont dont dont dont".

Buffalo's eyes then rolled into the back of her head and she fell back on the matress and she lost control of her body and she tried rolling but Wolf kept her pinned and kept giving her attention and all of a sudden Buffalo screamed "Oh My GOD!".

Buffalo's breathing was out of control and her body shook "WOLF!".

Buffalo soon came back to her senses and laughed hard as she felt so good and she looked down at Wolf who smirked "How's that for crazy".

Buffalo motioned him with her finger and he quickly crawled on top of her and their tongues dueled once again as their hands roamed eachother.

Buffalo started wrapping her legs around Wolf again and started rubbing her lower body against his and Wolf chuckled and removed his lips from hers.

"I get the sense you want something?" Wolf placed his thumb on her chin as he looked down at her.

"Eh bien, je suis un peu démangé que seul un certain quelque chose peut atteindre" Buffalo bit her lip as she roamed his chest.

Wolf leaned down closer and Buffalo moved closer until their noses touched.

"How bad do you want it?" Wolf whispered.

"So..Fucking..Bad" Buffalo whispered back in a seductive tone.

Wolf smirked and removed himself from Buffalo and she chuckled as he got off the bed and removed his trousers and boxers and Buffalo turned around on her hands and knees and wiggled her backside as she looked over her shoulder at Wolf.

"Come on birthday boy, Tu sais que tu le veux" Buffalo pouted and she bit her lip as Wolf placed his hands on her hips and she felt Wolf postion himself and she closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth as he filled her until his hips touched her backside.

"Oh j'ai voulu ça toute la nuit" Buffalo moaned as she slowly moved her hips left and right loving the feeling of him in her and soon Wolf slowly pulled back and pushed forward again and Buffalo smiled as she was filled again and her eyes snapped open "Wait!".

Wolf was suprised by her outburst as she removed herself from Wolf and picked up her cassette player.

"Whats wrong babe?" Wolf questioned.

Buffalo ejected the cassette tape she used for the private dance and she replaced it with a new tape.

"Lay on the bed" Buffalo ordered and Wolf chuckled as he did what he was told and soon Buffalo straddled him and removed her corset and threw it behind her and just left her black suspenders and suspender belt.

"You remember my birthday?" Buffalo smiled down at Wolf.

"I never forget" Wolf smiled.

"What day was my Birthday when we were together?" Buffalo questioned as she rewinded the tape.

Wolf raised his eyebrow "Friday?".

Buffalo smiled "Good Boy, remember what we did when we fucked?".

Wolf chuckled "We played the music 'Its Friday'".

Buffalo raised herself up and she took her hand and guided Wolf into her and she and Wolf shuddered as Wolf completley filled her and she rested on his crotch and she looked at him and placed her finger on the play button.

"And what day is it today for your birthday?" Buffalo asked.

Wolf smiled now what she was getting at "Its Friday".

Buffalo smirked and hit play on the cassette player and chucked the cassette player on the desk and looked down at Wolf.

"Happy Birthday Leon" Buffalo smiled lovingly and soon as the music started she started rocking her hips slowly and she chuckled as Wolf placed his hands on her hips to help her move better and she started moaning as the pleasure started building as they listened to the song.

 _ **I don't care if Monday's blue**_  
 _ **Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too**_  
 _ **Thursday I don't care about you**_  
 _ **It's Friday I'm in love**_

The passion started building and Buffalo started bouncing on Wolf hard gasping every time she drove down of Wolf's crotch.

 _ **Monday you can fall apart**_  
 _ **Tuesday Wednesday break my heart**_  
 _ **Oh, Thursday doesn't even start**_  
 _ **It's Friday I'm in love**_

Wolf rolled them over and brought Buffalo's legs over his shoulders and started pounding Buffalo and she just looked at him with wide eyes and just moaned loudly.

 _ **Saturday wait**_  
 _ **And Sunday always comes too late**_  
 _ **But Friday never hesitate**_

Buffalo gritted her teeth and used her strength and used her legs to push Wolf back making him fall back on to the matress and she jumped on top off him with hunger "Fuck me you bastard!".

 _ **I don't care if Monday's black**_  
 _ **Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack**_  
 _ **Thursday never looking back**_  
 _ **It's Friday I'm in love**_

Buffalo was screaming bloody murder and Wolf moved his hips with so much speed and force that their bodies clapped together and Buffalo screamed even more when Wolf gripped her breasts.

 _ **Monday you can hold your head**_  
 _ **Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed**_  
 _ **Or Thursday watch the walls instead**_  
 _ **It's Friday I'm in love**_

Wolf rolled Buffalo of him and she was gasping for air and she quickly got on all fours and watched Wolf go behind and enter her again and screamed again as he pounded her into oblivion.

 ** _Saturday wait_**  
 ** _And Sunday always comes too late_**  
 ** _But Friday never hesitate_**

"DONT STOP PAPI!" Buffalo screamed as she fell forward on the mattress and Wolf followed and pinned her under his weight and he pulled her back up to her hands and knees and she laughed but was soon it was replaced with moans and grunts everytime he thrusted against her ass.

 _ **Dressed up to the eyes**_  
 _ **It's a wonderful surprise**_  
 _ **To see your shoes and your spirits rise**_  
 _ **Throwing out your frown**_  
 _ **And just smiling at the sound**_  
 _ **And as sleek as a shriek**_  
 _ **Spinning round and round**_  
 _ **Always take a big bite**_  
 _ **It's such a gorgeous sight**_  
 _ **To see you in the middle of the night**_  
 _ **You can never get enough**_  
 _ **Enough of this stuff**_  
 _ **It's Friday**_  
 _ **I'm in love**_

Wolf looked down at Buffalo's ass as it bounced with every thrust and after a few more seconds he delivered a huge thrust and gave her a huge smack on the ass and Buffalo screamed as he moved off her and Buffalo stared daggers back at him and she quickly turned and tackled Wolf on to his back and Wolf sat up on the mattress with Buffalo and he once again entered her and Buffalo started bouncing hard in Wolf's lap as they looked into each others eyes and she grunted hard every time she slammed down on him.

"Ne pas arrêter leon!, oh mon dieu n'arrête pas, s'il te plaît je veux tout oh mon dieu. Oui oui oui!" Buffalo screamed as her coil tightened.

 ** _I don't care if Monday's blue_**  
 ** _Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_**  
 ** _Thursday I don't care about you_**  
 ** _It's Friday I'm in love_**

"Sarah!" Wolf sighed as he got close and Buffalo's eyes widened also as she was reaching her end so Wolf pulled them down on the mattress and used all the speed he could and pounded Buffalo as hard as he could and the two were grunting and screaming as the end was coming.

 _ **Monday you can fall apart**_  
 _ **Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart**_  
 _ **Thursday doesn't even start**_  
 _ **It's Friday I'm in love**_

Buffalo shot up screaming at the ceiling as her orgasm came as hard as it ever did and Wolf screamed as his end came and he shot his seed striaght into Buffalo's womb and the combined orgasm just made it last much longer and the whole world just seem to vanish and it was just Leon and Sarah in this one moment.

Buffalo fell on top of Wolf and he wrapped his arms around her and Buffalo used want ever strength she had left and wrapped her arms around him and the two placed soft kisses on their lover's shoulder and neck.

Buffalo managed to gain enough strength to lift her head and she looked into Wolf's eyes as they were both tired from giving it their all and Buffalo's hair was just a mess and it stuck to her sweaty forehead and the two lovers kissed eachother with so much passion as they could give eachother and their tongues dueled one last time and they serperated with a pop and Buffalo rolled off Wolf and shuddered as she felt Wolf's member exit her and she rested on his chest and Wolf wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Sarah" Wolf placed a kiss on top of Buffalo's head and she hummed in satisfaction.

"I love you too Leon, so so much...Happy Birthday babe...Happy Birthday" Buffalo sighed as she held him tighter and then fell into a deep sleep.

Wolf caressed her hair for another minute or two and soon he fell asleep holding the one woman he loved more then anything in the world, life right now was just perfect right now.

Quiet was leaning on the railings looking out at the ocean and soon she heard three footsteps behind her and she could hear them approaching her so she quickly turned to them expecting them to take her back to be chained and she saw three Diamond Dogs soldiers come up to her and she noticed the soldier on the left and right had big bags with them but she didnt think anything of it.

Quiet sighed and held out her hands as the one soldier got within arms reach but the masked Diamond Dogs soldier just looked at her hands and then looked at Quiet.

"2274763 Captain Stefanie Shepard" The Diamond Dogs soldier whispered and Quiet's eyes widened, how did this soldier know her former rank and number in XOF.

"We have infiltrated Diamond Dogs, Commander Skull is about to execute Operation Dead Dogs" The deguised XOF soldier stated and pulled out a note and handed it to Quiet and she slowly took it.

"Just stay out of our way and you will be brought back safely" The three soldiers then walked away from Quiet.

Quiet watched them leave and then looked at the note in her hands and she slowly opened the letter and saw a photo of a tube of liquid attached to the letter and she examined it and then her eyes widened in realisation, its was her cure.

Quiet then looked at the letter and began to read what was on it.

" _Dear Captain Stefanie Shepard"_

"I am happy to tell you that Operation Dead Dogs is finally in motion and the first step to your freedom begins, I know how much you have suffered so I have decided to compensate you along with your cure, you will now be given a new name with enough money to start a new life should you wish to leave our services".

"All you have to do is stay hidden and allow XOF to finish what we started almost ten years ago and once Diamond Dogs is ashes we will bring you home and begin your treatment and once you are cured you will finally be the woman you once was".

"Its been a true honour to have such a skilled soldier in my unit and I will never forget your services to our cause and once everything is done I wish you well in your new life".

"Yours sincerley Skull Face Commander Of XOF".

Quiet looked at the letter and slowly smiled she finally had the cure to have her life back and having the photographic evidence of the cure made her more happy but then her mind remembered everything she has been through when working with Wolf and Buffalo and even Big Boss and her smile faded and she turned to the ocean and just looked out to it.

"Hey Quiet!" Quiet quickly placed the letter in her bra to keep it out of site and she turned and saw Big Boss approaching her.

"Sorry I startled you listen I have something for you" Big Boss stated as he got close to her.

Quiet tilted her head wondering what he had for her and she saw him pull out something from his pocket and took her hand and placed it in her hand and he held her hand tight but Quiet knew he was giving her something important so she didnt find this action strange at all.

Big Boss sighed and looked at Quiet.

"Quiet you have proven yourself time and time again and I have made my decision, I no longer care about the soldiers whinning and that you make them uneasy".

Quiet blinked as she listened.

"You have helped us achieve so much and you became a huge part of Diamond Dogs just as much as everyone else and all I can say is one thing".

Big Boss took his hand off Quiet's hand and she looked down at what he put in her hand and she went cold when she finally saw it.

A Diamond Dogs Emblem.

"You have earned it Quiet, consider yourself one of us from now one".

Quiet slowly looked up at Big Boss as her emotions started showing and Big Boss just smiled.

"Welcome To Diamond Dogs, Silent Butterfly".

Quiet's eyes widened in disbelief, Big Boss had made her a part of Diamond Dogs and gave her a new codename and without thinking she embraced Big Boss and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You deserve this Silent Butterfly" Big Boss whispered in her ear and Quiet just felt pain in her heart.

Soon the two let go of eachother and Big Boss placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze and then went to walk away and then looked back at her.

"Dont stay up too late Silent Butterfly, Diamond Dogs needs you".

Big Boss stated and walked away leaving Quiet alone and she closed her eyes in frustration, she was having a great night with Wolf and his birthday and now her night turned horrible as Big Boss now fully trusted her and XOF were finally ready to strike.

Quiet then pulled out the letter from her bra and looked at the photo of her cure and looked at the Diamond Dogs Emblem in her other hand.

Quiet just looked at the Emblem for a few seconds and then she gripped it hard and then threw it in to the ocean and watched it go into the heartless sea and she looked back at the photo of her cure and she smiled at it.

Viper and The Arms Dealer were still in the cell and soon they heard footsteps and saw three Diamond Dogs soldiers march up to the cell door.

Viper looked at The Arms Dealer and smiled at him and soon approached the Diamond Dogs soldiers at the cell door.

"Whats bigger then a hero?" The disguised XOF solder spoke.

Viper smirked "A dead hero".

The disguised XOF soldier took out a key to the cell and opened it and the two soldiers beside him threw their bags into the cell with Viper and The Arms Dealer.

"Heres your new gear, be ready for when it happens". The disguised XOF soldier ordered and he and his two soldiers shut the cell door but didnt lock it and made their way from the cell and went up stairs to gaurd the cell to make sure no one would head down there.

"Its about time" The Arms Dealer chuckled.

Viper opened his bag and saw his new gear along with a weapon and he smiled up at The Arms Dealer. "You have no idea".

 **"We are ready to take this story in a whole new direction we hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the upcoming chapters :)**


	66. Chapter 66: The Operation Begins

**"After a long break we are back and now The Operation Begins...lets see what happens! please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 66: The Operation Begins

Wolf slowly opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling of his quarters feeling like a new man after the great birthday he had last night and for once it was just a moment of peace for him and everyone around him and it made him feel more relaxed and better then ever.

Wolf slowly turned his head to his left and saw that Buffalo was not in his bed but soon he could hear the faint sounds of water coming out of his bathroom and he realised she was in the shower and he couldnt help but chuckle at the fun they had last night and it was possibly the best ever especially with Buffalo getting nasty.

Wolf slowly sat up on the bed and looked to the floor and saw the pile of clothes they stripped off eachother and he saw parts of Buffalo's corset all over the place and she spared no expense making sure she was the best present he was going to unwrap and she definatly was his best present not just for his birthday but his life, he decided to get off the bed and go to the nearby mirror and check himself and when he got closer he was lipstick writing on his chest saying "I Love You xxx" and "My perfect pet" and he couldnt help but shake his head as he saw scratch marks all over his torso and he even saw a bite mark which she must have given him when he slept.

As he was examining her work he heard the bathoom door open and he turned and saw Buffalo still wet from her shower with her hair clinging to her skin and a white towel covering her body and she was smirking at him as she leaned on the frame of the door.

"Hows my perfect pet?" Buffalo looked at her amazing man.

Wolf smiled and approached her and the two placed their hands around eachother and shared a passionate kiss and soon their lips left eachothers and they looked into eachothers eyes.

"I feel better then I ever have, hows my perfect lady?" Wolf held her close as she traced a finger on his jaw feeling he trimmed beard.

"Like a new woman, after attending to the birthday boy last night I just feel amazing" Buffalo winked at him.

"Thats my girl" The two shared another kiss and Buffalo chuckled and turned him to the shower and pushed him in.

"You stink baby get cleaned up and we can continue this later" Buffalo smirked as she removed her towel and turned away to dry her hair as she headed to the wardrobe and she was smiling to whole time.

"Leon, get your ass in that shower and stop looking at my ass" Buffalo pulled out some clothes still smiling as she heard Wolf laugh and shut the door and soon she heard the shower run and as she dried herself off she went to the mirror to sort her hair out and as she looked at herself she started getting emotional and soon her eyes watered and she was just smiling the whole time.

The couple had finally gotten dressed and finally left their quarters to go see Big Boss who told them at the party to meet him when they get up and as they walked to the command platform they saw a few soldiers looking sick and many holding their heads from hangovers and the two couldnt help but laugh as they walked past countless soldiers.

The two finally came to Big Boss's office and entered and they saw Big Boss leaning on his desk checking his handgun.

"Boss you wanted to see us?" Wolf asked and Big Boss looked up and smiled.

"Good to see you two are sober, you two fit for duty?" Big Boss smirked.

Buffalo shook her head at Big Boss's teasing "We are so whats the plan today Boss?".

Big Boss moved from his desk and took a folder from his desk and handed it to Buffalo and he looked at Wolf.

"We've caught a break, we have intel showing that the transport carrying the YellowCake is on the move" Big Boss stated.

"We finally found it?" Wolf was suprised.

"Yeah and according to what we know they are gonna be passing through Afica's area of operations soon and they will be starting at Nova Braga Airport, thats our opening" Big Boss explained.

Buffalo looked through the files showing photos and more infomation of the targets and she handed it to Wolf to look at "Says there will be an armed escort unit with them".

"Thats why we need to head to that Airport before they do otherwise it will be more complicated and to be honest I dont feel like taking on tanks" Big Boss explianed.

"Want me to loan you a few grenades Boss?" Buffalo chuckled.

Big Boss chuckled "No but I have a job for you Buffalo, I need you to go to the FOB and try out our new defense systems".

Wolf looked over the files as the two talked.

"Defense Systems?" Buffalo was curious.

"Motion Sensors, Cameras, Drones all the above we are planning a mock infiltration and I want you to take the test" Big Boss stated.

"Why me Boss I mean Wolf would be more suited wouldnt it" Buffalo suggested.

"Stop rubbing my ego" Wolf continued to read.

"Persoanlly Buffalo you are more then capiable I did train you just as much as Wolf and you are the perfect one to do it" Big Boss smiled.

Buffalo nodded "Ok so whats the plan?".

Big Boss crossed his arms "You will be sneaking in on the lower parts of the Command Platform, our soldiers have been ordered to see you as a hostile and will fire on you with mock weapons and they will hurt but not enough to kill you".

"Sneak your way through the platforms and try to avoid any sensors or cameras we've set up and head up to the main control room if you can make it there you past the test and security will be stepped up more and if you fail that means we've done something right" Big Boss explained the entire mission to her.

"Well this is a welcome change, so I assume Wolf will be going with you to get this Yellow Cake?" Buffalo questioned.

Big Boss nodded "Yeah I need him for this and the fact its XOF's cargo means it will be heavily defended".

Wolf closed the file and gave it to Big Boss "When do we leave?".

Big Boss placed the folder on his desk "In the next hour get yourselves ready for your missions and I will see you at the Helipad".

Wolf and Buffalo both left Big Boss's office and headed in diffrent directions to get themselves prepped for their missions and they wee both happy they finally got something related to XOF and they both knew what ever this yellowcake was bad news and the sooner they brought it back to Diamond Dogs the sooner they could figue out what Skull Face was planning.

One one of the other platforms Quiet was looking out to the ocean knowing the time was now coming and her freedom was just around the cornor and all she had to do was stay out of XOF's way and she wondered what she was gonna do after all this was over but deep down she could get Wolf and Buffalo out of her mind, her freedom will cost the lives of those she has come to love and respect...her mind started thinking about the happy moments she has had here but soon she heard the two disguised XOF soldiers approach her again and they both stood next to her looking normal and just looked out to the ocean.

"The Mission will begin when the package arrives, go back to where they chained you and stay there, one of us will be down with you shortly" One of the disguised XOF soldiers stated and Quiet closed her eyes and nodded.

Happy with her cooperation the two XOF soldiers moved away from her and Quiet still had her eyes closed and she lowered her head picturing what was gonna happen but she had to do it if she was to be free from her curse, she finally looked up to the ocean and slowly turned around and headed to the hanger she was chained in and waited for the end to come.

An hour had past and Buffalo gave Wolf a kiss and headed straight into Tango's chopper and headed to the FOB to begin the mock infiltration to test out the secuirty and soon Pequod came around to the helipad and Big Boss and Wolf jumped inside and headed straight to Africa to find and extract the Yellow Cake.

"Any other intel come up in the last hour Boss?" Wolf asked as he sat in his seat looking at Big Boss looking at his Idroid.

"All we know that XOF has paid the CFA to watch over the transport, thanks to our little talk with the Arms Dealer we have all the intel we need" Big Boss stated.

"Guess Ocelot gave him the worst punishment ever" Wolf asked.

Big Boss looked up at Wolf "Actually he told us everything as soon as Ocelot touched him, huh Ocelot said that was the shortest interrigation of his life".

"One for the record books then" Wolf chuckled.

"Yeah, well the sooner we get this Yellow Cake the sooner we can take down XOF" Big Boss stated as he looked out the window of the chopper as they got further away from Diamond Dogs and they prayed this was their big break.

The journey felt long as the anticpation of what Big Boss and Wolf were gonna find from the Yellow Cake constanlty lingered in their minds but soon they finally arrived to Africa's area of operations.

"Boss, Wolf the target is the Yellow Cake we heard about during one of our missions here and it looks like our patients has paid off and according to our intel a transport truck is carrying the material as we speak, the only problem is its gonna be on the move soon and will be gaurded by a tank unit so you need to hurry before that unit arrives" Miller advised.

"Miller is there any word of Hound and Rogue, they have been missing since we tasked them to track the truck" Wolf asked over the radio.

"Theres nothing yet" Miller sighed.

"Should we expect the worst?" Big Boss suggested.

"No I refuse to accept that until I see their bodies we will keep searching" Miller ended the call.

Big Boss pulled out his idroid and checked the intel "hm looks like we have two tanks escorting the truck and they will escort it to the other side of the area of operations so we have until they reach the other side".

"So I assume head straight for the airport before the tank unit does?" Wolf asked loading his handgun.

"Right, I'll sneak in from the left side of the airport you sneak in from the right...looks like security has stepped up since I've last been here..not suprised after how many times we have been here" Big Boss put his idroid away.

"We are approaching the LZ guys get ready" Pequod called back.

Big Boss and Wolf got out of their seats with their weapons ready in hand and they both took each side of the chopper and opened the side doors and looked out to Africa as they got close to the ground and soon they were low enough and soon jumped out of the chopper and landed on the plains of Africa.

"Good luck guys!" Pequod called out as he lifted up to the sky and Big Boss and Wolf took on in seperate directions towards the Airport and in the far distance Marston was on a nearby cliff looking at the through his scope.

"Targets are in sight get ready" Marston smiled and he called for a chopper to extract him.

Wolf was aiming down the sights of his rifle as he approached a gate and after checking the area was clear he knelt down and locked picked the gate.

"Wolf I just entered the Airport whats your situation" Big Boss radioed.

"I'm just about to enter now, any sign of the transport?" Wolf finally unlocked the gate and entered the Airport.

Big Boss was moving in between containers while aiming his gun "Nothing yet but I think the intel is off".

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked as Big Boss planted himself against the wall and peeked around the cornor.

"Theres only a few gaurds here, I was expecting higher security around the airport" Big Boss scanned the area ahead.

"Maybe to avoid suspicion?" Wolf suggested.

"Possibly, still I dont like it" Big Boss moved forward towards the main building.

Wolf made his way to the hanger on the right side of the main building and took cover as he advanced but soon Ocelot came over the radio "Boss, Wolf the escort unit has just entered the area of opertations you need to get that truck out fast".

"Thanks for the heads up" Wolf responded and he moved out of the hanger and towards the building and saw a few gaurds on patrol.

"Just spotted some guards out by the entrance of the main building" Wolf stated on the radio.

"I see them too I'm heading up the stairs on the to the upper level of the building, tred carefully Wolf" Big Boss stated.

Wolf decided to take the steps on the side of the building to avoid the hostile forces cause all they needed was the transport and there was no need to alert the entire base.

Wolf slowly made his way up the steps and he could see the othe side of the building and he quickly ducked down and radioed Big Boss.

"Boss I've located the truck its on the other side of the building" Wolf stated.

"Roger I'm coming your way now" Big Boss responded but Wolf then quickly jumped off the building and aimed his rifle in all directions and there wasnt even anyone near the truck.

"Boss I dont like this at all" Wolf stated.

"Lets me guess theres no one there" Big Boss guessed.

"Yeah" Wolf then knelt down and radioed Miller "Kaz somethings not right we found the truck but there is hardly any security".

Wolf could only heard static and he frowned "Miller do you read?".

"Ocelot do you read?" Wolf asked and there was only static.

Wolf didnt like this at all so he changed frequency "Sarah do you read me, I repeat do you read?".

All he heard was static and soon Big Boss came out of the building and marched up to Wolf.

"What the hells going on I cant reach anyone?" Big Boss wanted answers and Wolf stood up looking at Big Boss and then all of a sudden a sound came from the truck and when Big Boss and Wolf looked at it and their eyes widened.

It was the Skulls.

Back at Mother Base Ocelot and Miller tried to get communications back up but nothing was happening.

"Damn it what the hells going on?" Miller was frustrated at the men in the Comms room.

"Relax Miller its possibly just a glitch" Ocelot stated as he looked at a computer along side another Diamond Dogs soldier and soon Buffalo came in to the Comms Room.

"I cant contact Wolf, I had a static transmission from his frequency" Buffalo stated as she came up to Ocelot.

"We've been trying to get back into contact with Boss and Wolf it could be a glitch" Ocelot looked at Buffalo.

"Or sabotage" Miller suggested.

Ocelot and Buffalo looked at Miller "Impossible we have had this base on tight alert" Buffalo responded.

"Sir I found the problem" A Diamond Dog solider on a computer called them over and all three approached him to see what he found.

"Theres a signal in the lower levels of this platform" The soldier explained.

"What kind of device?" Miller asked.

The Diamond Dog soldier looked up at the three "Unclear".

Buffalo looked at Miller and Ocelot "I'll go check it out I will back as soon as I can".

Ocelot nodded at Buffalo "Get to it we will try to get systems back online".

Buffalo left the room and pushed past alot of other soldiers running down the halls trying to figue out what was going on and soon she entered a service room and opened a service hatch leading down the the lower parts of the platform.

"I freaking hate ladders" Buffalo sighed as she started climbing down the ladder to the lower level.

Buffalo climbed down the ladder for at least ten minutes and soon her feet hit the ground and she turned around and saw it was dark.

"There should be lights on down here" Buffalo said to herself and she pulled out her flashlight and made her way through the lower parts of the platform and followed the long path until she came to an hatch and slowly started to open it.

Buffalo heard a noise behind her and her and she quickly drew her gun while aiming her flashlight and saw there was nothing there.

"I got a bad feeling" Bufflao slowly turned around and resumed opening the hatch and after a few more turns the hatch clicked open and she slowly opened the hatch while aiming her gun and once the hatch was fully open she slowly entered on high alert.

"Ocelot, I think this is the work of an enemy sabotage" Buffalo whispered but her radio gave off static and she sighed as she moved forward in the darkness.

The area was quiet and Buffalo was on edge but soon she heard a beep which alerted her and she raised her gun and another beep went off and she knelt down still aiming her handgun.

"That better not be a bomb" Buffalo said to herself as she slowly stood up and moved forward into the area.

Buffalo headed into the direction of the sound and soon it became louder and louder and it guided her down a small flight of steps and with her flashlight she saw she was in the deep sea dock and saw the mini submarine hanging above the water but she resumed to listen out for the beeping sound and soon she came to a cornor and saw a blinkind decive and her eyes widened.

"Shit" Buffalo ran to it and examined it as she picked it up.

"Its..a jammer?" Buffalo then went to dismantle it but all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind with an arm wrapping around her throat.

"How's my sexy lady" Buffalo reconised the voice, It was Viper.

Buffalo stuggled against Viper by pushing him back into a wall but Viper's grip tightened around her throat but Buffalo refused to give up so she pulled her knife out and drove it into Viper's leg and he screamed and Buffalo used this oppertunity to headbutt him and soon his grip loosened and she threw him over her shoulder and he landed a few meters away.

Buffalo fell to the ground trying to catch her breath and she quickly turned her attention back to the device and crawled to it knowing that destroying that device was the only chance she was gonna get help.

Buffalo was at arms length but so was pulled away from the device and forced on to her back and Viper straddled her and placed his hands around her throat and she struggled against him.

"Your not so tough now are you sweetheart your precious Wolf is not here to protect you now, lets face you were just there to raise your ass for him" Viper mocked her as his gripped tightened around her throat.

"I'm stronger then you think" Buffalo placed both her hands on Viper's shirt and forced his head towards her and she delivered a huge headbutt to his face and his grip loosened again and fell back and Buffalo managed to push him off her and she quickly charged him and tackled him to the ground and the two rolled until Buffalo was on top of him and she delivered alot of strong punches to his face.

Viper knew he underestimated Buffalo so he quickly blocked a punch and rolled them over until he was on top and delivered a few punches to her face and she grunted with every hit but it wasnt the first she's been punched like this and soon she gripped his hand and snapped his wrist and he cried in pain and used his other hand to punch her but she blocked it and rolled them over and she restrained his arm and knelt up and wedged her knee right into Viper's throat and pinned him to the ground and with his broken hand he couldnt get up and he struggled as pressure was put on his neck.

Buffalo gritted her teeth as blood came out of her nose but she watched as Viper started losing the battle and he looked up at her as his eyes started closing.

"This bitch knows more then you know" Buffalo taunted Viper and soon he was knocked out and after a few seconds Buffalo let go of him and fell on her back trying to catch her breath.

"You fucker..." Buffalo slowly stood up and spat out blood and went back to pick up her handgun and then went to the device and decided to destroy it.

She aimed her handgun and opened fire at the device and it let out sparks and soon blew up and soon communications on her radio came back online.

"...ffalo can you hear me I think communications are back up" Ocelot called Buffalo.

She raised her hand to her headphone but she was gripped by the hair and she cried in pain and she met the nearby wall face first and was smacked against it a few more times and the third smack to the wall knocked her out and she was thrown to the ground.

Viper looked at her and snapped his hand back into place with a grunt and he looked down at the battered Buffalo.

"I love it when women have fire...but your gonna regret that" Viper said as he looked down at Buffalo who now had blood coming from her head.

"This is Viper green light is a go...Commence Operation Dead Dogs" Viper smiled and he approached Buffalo and leaned down and sealed his lips on hers and then pulled back smiling at her.

"I cant wait to see him watch you die" Viper then picked her up and headed to the sub.

 **"Viper was Skull Face's mole the whole time and now the Operation is a go and Buffalo has been taken and Wolf and Big Boss have come to realise they walked into a trap and the Skulls have appeared LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!"**


	67. Chapter 67: Traitors Caravan

**"Operation Dead Dogs is about to begin but Big Boss and Wolf are now face with the Skulls in Africa...can they survive will they be able to get back home lets find out"**

Chapter 67: Traitors Caravan

Big Boss and Wolf watched in suprise as The Skulls jumped out of the truck and time seemed to slow down as they jumped out and landed on the ground breaking the ground under their feet and Big Boss and Wolf raised their weapons.

"We need to get that Yellow Cake" Big Boss stated.

The Skulls looked at Big Boss and Wolf and soon they activated some kind of ability that covered their bodies in some kind of stone armor.

"Boss I think we need to move" Wolf advised and as soon as those words left his mouth The Skulls pulled out their blades and began their attack.

"MOVE!" Big Boss ordered and he and Wolf dived out of the way from a Skull who jumped and tried to slash them from above and in response Big Boss aimed his rifle and shot a grenade right at the Skull's chest sending it flying at a great distance.

Wolf and Big Boss quickly got up and ran back through the building and gunned down the few soldiers at the entrance and quickly ran on to the runway.

"Pequod we need support now!, Bring in D-Walker!" Wolf ordered down the radio.

"Roger that ETA five minutes" Pequod responded.

"Damn it, we have to hang on Wolf keep an eye out" Big Boss ordered but soon the entire airport was covered in mist and visibilty became extremely low.

"Back to back!" Big Boss ordered and he and Wolf covered eachothers back and watched for any movements then all of a sudden Big Boss saw The Skulls in the distance approach.

"Contact!" Big Boss shouted and Wolf turned to his direction and they both opened fire at The Skulls as they ran towards them.

The Skulls managed to get close and began slashing at Wolf and Big Boss but they managed to dodge the Skulls blades by ducking or using their rifles to block the blades coming down on them and Big Boss managed to grip on of the Skull's blades and snatched it and ended up stabbing the Skull right in the next with its own blade but one Skull dashed to Big Boss and delivered a swift kick sending him flying a few meters away and Big Boss landed hard on the ground.

Wolf managed to get some distance from the Skulls and continued to open fire on the Skulls and soon he managed to break through on of the Skull's stone Armor and it reacted and became stunned.

Wolf was about to shoot a grenade at the exposed Skull but one came up to him quickly and disarmed Wolf and gripped him by the throat and lifted him up of the ground and threw him a few meters away and Wolf landed on the ground with a thud and one Skull vanished and soon reappeared above Wolf bringing his blade down on him but Wolf blocked it with his rifle and Wolf quickly pulled out his handgun and opened fire at the Skull's face making it roar and stumble back.

Wolf quickly got up and picked up its blade it dropped and slashed at the Skull's chest and soon a piece of its armour chipped off and he wedged the blade all the way in its chest until the blades handle connected with its chest and the creature just roared in pain and in the last few seconds Wolf pulled out a grenade and flicked the pin and as he pulled the blade out of the Skull's chest he used all his strength and wedged his entire fist with the grenade right into the Skull's chest and quickly removed his hand and dived out the way.

The other Skulls took notice at the roar and then saw their fellow Skull's entire upper body explode and all that was left was its lower body as it fell to the ground.

Big Boss managed to get back to his feet and saw the last three Skulls take notice of Wolf and he quickly picked up his rifle and shot another grenade out of it catching the attention of the Skulls and it only made them angry and he saw them pulled out rifles and opened fire at Big Boss as he ran for cover.

Wolf returned fire at the Skulls from behind them but one of the Skulls turned to Wolf and dashed towards him at quick speed and Wolf had to fall back into the distance and Big Boss was all alone with the two Skulls.

The Skull continued to chase after Wolf but soon it vanished then reappeared again right in front Wolf and grabbed him by the throat and threw him right into a container and Wolf screamed in pain as the impact dented the container and he fell to the ground.

The Skull then saw Wolf's rifle and picked it up and Wolf looked at the Skull and saw it break the rifle in half and chucked it away as it approached Wolf.

Wolf had to move despite the pain he was in so he struggled to get to his feet and pulled out his handgun and opened fire as he moved backwards but with every shot the Skull dashed a few steps left and right and then came close to Wolf and attempted to punch him but Wolf barely managed to dodge the attacks and soon he saw the Skull's blade reappear and with little choice he had Wolf lifted his arm to block the blade and Wolf screamed as the blade wedged itself into his flesh but he quickly reacted and kicked the Skull in the stomach making it stumble and Wolf pulled the blade from his arm and with all his strength he swinged the blade right at the Skull's neck cutting it deep and he pulled back again and screamed slashing at the Skull's neck and soon he delivered on final swing and cut the head straight off the Skull's shoulder's and it fell to the ground and its head rolled.

"This is Pequod package is inbound" Pequod came over the radio and soon

Big Boss dived right out of one of The Skull's attacks but then got straight up and ran when the other started opening fire at him.

"DAMN IT!" Big Boss shouted in frustration as he returned fire but during the distraction the other Skull came into view in front of Big Boss and gripped him by the throat and lifted him up as he choked him but Big Boss refused to lose and pulled out his knife and rapidly stab the Skull's arm but he was then thrown hard right in to the wall of the east hanger and he grunted in pain as the back of his head smacked the wall and knocked him out and as they were about to finish him off but a rocket came right at one of the Skull's which completely destroyed its armor and sent if flying a few feet and the other Skull looked to where the shot came from.

"Kept you waiting huh?" D-Walker stated and then unleashed his machine guns right at the Skulls and soon they gave chase and D-Walker retreated back while still opening fire at them.

Wolf finally came back to the runway holding on to his arm which was gushing out blood and he saw Big Boss knocked out by the wall of the hanger and quickly went to him.

"Boss wake up!" Big Boss was finally coming around as he heard Wolf's voice and Wolf helped him to his feet.

"We need to get out of here ASAP!" Wolf advised fighting through his own pain.

Big Boss pushed off him finally able to stand on his own and looked at his best soldier "No we need to get that Yellow Cake its our only chance".

Wolf nodded "D-Walker's got us covered we better move quick".

Big Boss quickly ran through the main building followed by Wolf and D-Walker was going at great speed across the airport shooting at the Skulls as they ran for him but soon one of the Skull's threw its blade right at one of D-Walker's legs and sparks shot right out of D-Walker's right leg and he started slowly down.

"Sustained damage, Danger" D-Walker stated and turned and shot rockets at the two Skulls but they were to quick and one of the skull's jumped up and dived its blade right into D-Walker's drive core.

"Damage sustained" D-Walker activated its arm with its blade but the other Skull caught his arm stopping the attack and ripped off D-Walker's arm and sparks flew everywhere.

The two Skull's went right after D-Walker's leg motors and pulled them apart and D-Walker fell to the ground.

"D-Walker sustaining heavy damage..calling Pequod" D-Walker stated as he struggled to get up but the Skulls completely ripped D-Walker apart but tearing off his weapons and plating and finally started tearing his circuits apart.

"Life..sys..crit" D-Walker's voice was slowly down as struggled to get away but his systems started shutting down and soon one of the Skull's gripped D-Walker's head and yanked it from its body and sparks flew all over the place and D-Walker's system completely shut down.

"Buddy has died" Big Boss's and Wolf's idroid went off as they faulted the truck and Big Boss and Wolf looked at each other in shock.

"D-Walker" Wolf stated and he and Big Boss ran but Wolf stumbled due to blood loss and Big Boss looked back at him.

"Get that wound sorted" Big Boss ordered.

"I can still fight!" Wolf got back to his feet.

"Leon get that sorted thats an order soldier!" Big Boss shouted with daggers in his eyes and then ran back through the building and out the main entrance and saw D-Walker's body being torn apart by the two Skulls and anger rised with in him and he looked to his left and saw an Anti Air Turret and ran right towards it and jumped on it and turned the massive turret towards the Skulls and opened fire at them in a roar of rage and the force of the rounds from the turret was doing heavy damage to the Skulls and made them stumbled back but one of the Skull's managed to retreat as the other Skull was being torn apart by the turret and soon its limbs were destroyed and it fell to the ground when its head popped off its shoulders.

Big Boss then heard a sound on his left and then saw a huge boulder coming his way.

"Shit!" Big Boss shouted and dived off the turret and barley missed the attack but the impact knocked Big Boss off his feet and stumbled to the ground but quickly got up and picked up a dead soldier's rifle and aimed at the direction of the attack and then saw the final Skull jump into view and landed a few feet from him and its eyes glowed green.

"COME ON!" Big Boss shouted and he opened fire as The Skull dashed to him and slashed at him but Big Boss deflected the attack with his rifle but the force of the swings were making him stumble back with every impact and soon the rifle in Big Boss's hands broke in half from a huge swing and the Skull lunged at Big Boss but Big Boss side stepped and gripped the blade and swinged right around the Skull and wedged the entire blade right into the Skull's back making it roar and in response it swung around and landed a huge punch at Big Boss's face and rapidly punched him and kicked him to the ground and then picked Big Boss up and threw him right at D-Walker's corpse and he landed with a huge crash.

The Skull managed to pull out the blade from its back and dashed at Big Boss and went for the kill but Big Boss was quick enough to grab D-Walker's own blade and blocked the attack and out of no where Wolf jumped on to the Skull and wedged one of the dead Skull's own blade into Skull's back and The Skull roared and pulled Wolf off his back and threw him and turned his attention to Wolf.

Wolf rolled on the ground and quickly got to his feet with a Skull's blade in hand and The Skull made his move and swinged at Wolf and the two deflected each other until Wolf managed to swing right at the Skull's hand holding the blade and cut the creatures hand right off but it only angered the Skull.

Wolf went to lunged at the Skull but the Skull blocked the attack with his hand and looked right in Wolf's eyes and delivered a huge kick to Wolf's chest knocking him down and was then picked up then received a huge headbutt knocking him out and was thrown at a great distance and landed near some barrels.

Big Boss's managed to get back to feet and he saw where Wolf was thrown near and all pain within his body was ignored and with D-Walker's blade in hand he charged at the Skull which brought his rifle out and aimed at the barrels but Big Boss managed to near the Skull and jumped and wedged D-Walker's blade right into the creature's head and the Skull just went limp and fell to his knees.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Big Boss shouted as he pulled D-Walker's blade from the Skull's head and delivered a huge swing with his entire strength behind it and the Skull's head left its shoulders and it fell to the ground.

Big Boss tried to catch his breath and dropped D-Walker's blade as he looked at the dead Skull and then looked at Wolf knocked out near the barrels and quickly went to him and fell to his knees near him.

"Leon you ok" Big Boss placed his hands on Wolf's cheeks "Leon can you hear me".

"This is Pequod arriving shortly at LZ" Pequod called over the radio.

"Where the hell was you!" Big Boss responded in anger.

"I'm sorry Boss the mist made it impossible to get close" Pequod responded.

Wolf slowly woke up from the sound of Big Boss and Pequod "Lets...just go..". he struggled to get up but Big Boss helped him up.

"Hang in there Leon". Big Boss put Wolf's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk to the LZ and on the way Wolf saw D-Walker's blade on the ground.

"Boss..wait" Wolf gently pushed off Big Boss stating he could walk on his own and he wondered over to the blade and picked it up and then saw D-Walker's destroyed body.

"They will pay for this" Wolf grunted as he fell to his knees.

"Leon" Big Boss called as he came to him but Wolf raised his hand stopping Big Boss.

"I'm fine...must have lost a few more pints then I thought" Wolf stated as he slowly got to his feet and soon Pequod came into view and landed near the runway and waited for Big Boss and Wolf.

"Lets go" Big Boss ordered and the two went to the chopper and then Big Boss looked at D-Walker as Wolf entered the chopper and he saw D-Walker's intact head and picked it up and examined it.

"I wonder..." Big Boss thought to himself and then placed D-Walker's head in its backpack and went into the chopper and soon the chopper lifted off from the Airport leaving the remains of the Skulls and the body of D-Walker behind.

Back on Mother Base Quiet was in the hanger she was chained in and soon the disguised XOF soldiers came into view carrying four dead Diamond Dogs soldiers and they threw them to the ground and Quiet just looked at them and she closed her eyes and turned away.

"Stefanie Shepard" The disguised XOF soldier called to Quiet and she slowly turned and saw him throw a huge bag at her feet and she frowned at him.

"Skull Face wishes for you to help out on the attack, here's your new gear" The disguised XOF soldier stated.

Quiet's body went cold as her objective was now changed she was now forced to help kill Diamond Dogs and she was hesitant.

The disguised XOF soldier sighed "If you want your cure you will do this, Skull Face's orders".

Quiet had no choice and so she slowly leaned down and opened the back and saw the gear...it was the same gear used for The Skull's but it was modified to suit Quiet and she took out the gear and examined it.

"Give her five minutes" The disguised XOF solider said to his men and they left leaving her to get dressed.

After a few moments Quiet stripped out of her old gear and placed her new gear on and looked at herself.

She now had more protection on her upper body as the suit covered her arms and breasts and her neck had protection and everything was heavily padded and her lower body had a harness which was connect to the upper body of the suit and she notice her lower body was mostly exposed with as her thong was still exposed except that one of her legs was covered in padded armor and she had a padded knee brace on her other leg and she had hard boots on her feet.

She appreciated that she was more covered as she examined the suit but she felt sick knowing she was now gonna fight and soon she turned to the bag and pulled out what looked like an eyepatch but it was an IR goggle and she slowly put it on her right eye and tightened the straps around her head and she just looked to the distance knowing she was no longer the woman she was on her time at Diamond Dogs, she was pretty much a Skull now.

Silent Butterfly never got the chance to be born she was only Quiet, the absence of words.

 **"Quiet must now fight with XOF if she wants her cure and she has been given new armour and must follow Skull Face's orders...she has no choice she must fight and the upcoming fight will determine the fate of Diamond Dogs forever...after so so long of teasing the upcoming event it is now time...I hope you are ready to see the battle I have planned for so long :)"**


	68. Chapter 68: The Attack

**"We are about to see the attack on Diamond Dogs this is the final chapter before the big attack please enjoy!"**

Chapter 68: The Attack

Big Boss and Wolf were silent on the journey back to Diamond Dogs after the near death experience at the hands of The Skulls and it was quite the shock to Wolf as it was the first time he ever encountered them but Big Boss faced them three times so he was able to recover quicker but he knew Wolf would need time to recover.

"Boss do you read?, Boss?" Ocelot came over the radio.

"I'm here what the hell happened to our communications?" Big Boss questioned.

"Not sure but we have another problem" Ocelot responded.

"What is it?" Big Boss frowned.

"Buffalo went to find the source of our communications error but she has gone missing" Ocelot stated and Wolf snapped his head to Big Boss.

"What you talking about?" Wolf frowned.

Big Boss was just as concerned "What do you mean she's gone missing?".

"She just vanished we have people searching for her at the source and one of the soldiers mentioned that our small submarine was gone and they even found a damaged device" Ocelot explianed.

Big Boss and Wolf looked at eachother confused and then Big Boss looked out the window and saw Diamond Dogs in the distance "We are imbound we will investigate when we get there, has the transport truck carrying the yellow cake arrived?".

"Yeah we not long got it we will be checking it out soon see you when you get back Boss" Ocelot ended the call and Big Boss and Wolf looked at eachother.

"I dont like this Wolf" Big Boss said with concern.

Wolf was trying to figure out how Buffalo vanished "She wouldnt just vanish".

After a few minutes Pequod finally touched down at the main platform and Big Boss and Wolf left the chopper and saw Ocelot and Miller were waiting for them.

"Status report" Big Boss asked as Ocelot and Miller approached.

"We examined the damaged device found in the deep sea dock and it turns out to be a jamming device" Miller stated.

Wolf took a step forward "What about Sarah?".

Ocelot looked at Wolf "Still no sign of her we have people looking all over the base for her".

Wolf looked out to distance and then turned to Big Boss "I'm heading down to the deep sea dock to investigate".

Big Boss nodded "Alright call us if you find anything".

Wolf walked off to head to the Deep Sea Dock and Big Boss turned to Miller and Ocelot "This jammer, is it one of ours?".

Ocelot shook his head "No we dont make these devices".

Miller took a step forward "Boss we need to lock down Mother Base until we figure this out".

Big Boss walked deeper into the platform with Miller and Ocelot walking beside him "Put the base on alert also bring me Reeve".

Ocelot looked at Big Boss "Reeve?".

Big Boss walked up some stairs leading to command "Reeve is an outsider if he can reconise this device we may be one step closer to figuring this out".

"What you thinking Boss, who did this?". Miller asked.

"Hopefully its just a small time competiter but I want Buffalo found as well make her a top prioity" Big Boss ordered as they entered the door into Command.

Wolf was climbing down the long ladder into the Deep Sea Dock and soon he finally reached the bottom and saw soliders investigating the area and one of them came up to Wolf.

"Wolf, we have searched for any clues related to Buffalo but we found nothing and we assume it has something to do with the one man sub" The soldier explained.

Wolf nodded "Alright I will help with the investigation keep looking there must be something here".

The soldiers and Wolf explored the entire area and Wolf made his way down a long path leading to the submarine docking station and he clearly saw the one man sub was gone.

"Where are you Sarah?" Wolf said to himself and he slowly walked down the small steps and investigated the area making sure to check every inch of the room and he just searched and searched for a good ten minutes and soon he came to a small cornor and something caught his eye on the floor.

"Is that.." Wolf took a step closer and leaned down and saw a tiny bit of blood on the ground and in the cornor of his eye he saw a handgun just poking outside of a vent on the ground and he reached for it and picked it up and examined it.

"M1911...this is Sarah's weapon" Wolf looked back at the blood and was worried and he quickly turned on his radio.

"Boss I'm in the Deep Sea Dock I found some blood and Sarah's handgun which was hidden in a vent, looks like there was a struggle" Wolf stated.

"Damn..alright Wolf report this to the team down there and collect that blood sample hopefully its the enemy's blood" Big Boss ordered.

"I hope so" Wolf looked at the blood.

"Stay strong Leon we will find her" Big Boss supported and ended the call and Wolf headed back to the investigation team to report his findings.

Big Boss, Miller and Ocelot were in the Command Tower watching Reeve examine the device and after a few moments Reeve chucked it on the table between them.

"No doubt about it this is XOF's standard issue" Reeve stated and Miller gritted his teeth and Ocelot sighed.

Big Boss then looked to Ocelot have we had any new recruits or any suspicious activity reported by our men?".

Ocelot shook his head "No nothing but we will be going through our soldiers with a fine tooth comb someone must have seen something".

Big Boss walked to the table and looked at the device "This explains why Buffalo vanished, she saw who did this and her attacker took her to cover his tracks, but thanks to Wolf we have something".

Reeve crossed his arms "what did he find?".

Big Boss looked at Reeve "He found blood and Sarah's handgun".

Reeve lowered his head to the jammer "She better be alive".

Ocelot came up to the table "We havnt found a body yet so there is still hope".

"Right now we need to focus on this threat, I hate to say it but the safety of Diamond Dogs must come first". Miller stated.

Big Boss frowned as he looked at Miller "Diamond Dogs is not a place, its a people".

Miller sighed "I know Boss we need to end this now".

Big Boss looked back at the Jammer and then at Ocelot "Any word on the yellow cake?".

"Our scientist are about to examine the transport as we speak hopefully they can tell us more about XOF plans" Ocelot responded.

Big Boss then looked at Reeve "I need you to help with this investigation, if XOF is involved you might be able to spot something we cant".

Reeve nodded "Absolutley Boss, I have a personal score to settle with them myself".

Big Boss gave a small smile "Good man" he then turned to Ocelot and Miller "I want all the child soldiers including Eli and Huey moved to the FOB until we end this threat".

Miller nodded "I will see to it now Boss".

At the R'n'D platform a few scientists were unloading the transport truck which had five huge crates and one of them was bigger then the other and they were all transported into the labs.

"These crates are heavy, what the hells in these?" One scientist spoke.

"We will soon find out" Another responded and soon they brought the crates into the main part of the labs and placed them in a large open room on the ground and soon more scientists came in and sealed the door behind them.

"Alright people lets see what XOF wants so badly" A head scientist told his fellow group and they proceeded to open the crates starting with the biggest one of them all.

After a few moments the scientist managed to break open the crate and all they saw was smoke inside.

"What the hell" The Head Scientist leaned forward into the crate and out of no where a hand came up from the smoke and gripped the head scientist by the throat and the scientists around the crate jumped back in horror and all of a sudden the other crates busted open and tall figures sat up and their eyes glowed as they looked at the scientists and thats when they knew what was in the crates...Skulls.

"RUN!" The Scientists screamed and ran to the door but one of the Skulls dashed out of the box and blocked the exit and the other Skulls began attacking the scientiest who were crying in agony and horror and as the slaughter went on the Head Scientist then saw the Skull from the bigger box finally sat up looking at the Head Scientist and he looked at the Skull in horror as it was alot bigger and its eyes pierced through its mask and right into the Scientists soul and despite trying to shake free he had no luck.

The bigger Skull slowly stood up out of the box and held the Head Scientist in the air and all around them was blood and limbs flying every where.

"Where is Big Boss.." The Skull demanded.

"Please dont kill me..." The Head Scientist begged.

"WHERE IS HE!" The Skull slammed the Head Scientist into the wall.

The Head Scientist struggled to breath "He's...in the Command Platfrom...centre of the base".

"Your loyalty is unimpressive..." The Skull applied more pressure to his victims throat and his fellow Skulls came up and stood behind the bigger Skull.

The Scientist looked at the Skulls behind the bigger one and his eyes widened as he reconised two of them.

"Hound...Rogue...what happened to you" The Scientist looked on in horror as he saw two soldiers were turned into monsters.

The bigger Skull brought the Scientist closer to his face "They have accended, become something more".

"Who are you..." The Scientist looked at into the bigger Skull's eyes in absolute horror.

The bigger Skull's mask then retracted from its face and the Scientist was shocked, he looked human but his eyes glowed green like a Skull.

"I am the ultimate lifeform, I am life and death, I...am Riot" The Skull then plunged his free hand into the Scientist's chest and the scientist grunted in pain as blood poured out of his mouth as he looked at Riot and then he witnessed Riot rip out his heart and he looked at it in shock as it still beated and he then went limp and died.

Roit dropped The Scientist and then looked at The Scientist's still beating heart in his hand "I am power, absolute".

Riot then squeezed the heart in his hand and it popped with blood splattering on his suit and face and he slowly turned to the Skulls behind him.

"My brothers...it is time" Riot activated his mask and the Skulls began their attack.

Quiet was kneeing down on the floor in the middle of the huge hanger she was orginally chained in and was in her new Skull Armour waiting for the order but in the mean time she was looking at a collection of things she had from the past.

A Sniper Rifle which was a gift from Wolf and Buffalo, A photo of her with Wolf and Buffalo in the plains of Africa and the cassette player which Wolf gave her and around it was a collection of tapes from Buffalo and Wolf.

Kids In America by Kim Wilde

Hurt by Johnny Cash

Maneater by Hall And Oates

Quiet looked at them and she looked at a fourth tape labelled 'I'm Sorry' and she remembered this tape.

Quiet got this tape after the fallout between her and Buffalo but in her anger she refused to listen to it but now she wondered what it contained so she slowly picked up the tape and cassette player and placed the tape inside and hit play then placed it on the ground in front of her and listened.

 **"I honestly dont know where to begin..should I be doing this I mean would she even believe what I have to say..I dont know guess I have to try".**

Quiet recognised the voice and it was Buffalo.

 **"Quiet I know what I said would cut you deep..calling you a freak was something I never intended to say I was just so angry with the suspsisions of you from Big Boss from when we rescued Wolf".**

Quiet lowered her head in pain knowing she betrayed Buffalo.

 **"I dont know if you actually let Marston go but if you did...I just want to know why but I guess with your situation it would be impossible to know".**

Quiet raised her hand and looked back at the cassette player.

 **"But I know you Quiet, the times we have been out on the field, the times off the field and...how well we have bonded over this short time".**

Quiet continued to listen.

 **"After what I said I left on my mission with regrets and I know deep down you will always hate me for that".**

Quiet frowned in disbelief.

 **"What I am trying to say is that...I am so sorry for what I said, I care about you Quiet and there are times which I even consider as..as a sister".**

Quiet's eyes widened at that last part.

 **"I hope we can move forward Quiet and still be friends if you wish..hell like I said you are pretty much family and I really do consider you a sister, someone who I can talk to and just be me around".**

Quiet's heart beated hard and her hands shook.

 **"Me and Wolf fight for a better future and deep down we want you to be part of that future"**

Quiet closed her eyes and shed a tear as the tape went on.

 **"Big Boss fights for that future too and thats why me and Wolf fight for Diamond Dogs".**

Quiet opened her eyes and looked at the cassette player.

 **"Quiet...if what Big Boss says is true if you are here under orders for XOF then please...dont throw away the life you built here".**

Quiet's tears fell hard and she covered her face with her hand and her body shook with emotions.

 **"You dont have to be what they made you Quiet..you can become something greater".**

The three disguised XOF soldiers entered the room and saw Quiet in a state and they looked down at the cassette tape on the floor.

 **"Please Quiet...my sister... you must protect Diamond Dogs and her people"** The tape ended and Quiet still had her hands cover her face.

"Ha these Diamond Dogs dont understand loyalty" The Disguised XOF solider came up to Quiet and kicked the cassette player way.

"The attack is about to happen get your gear ready" The Disguised XOF soldier ordered and turned around and spoke to his men.

Quiet's mind was silent and soon her mind echoed with Buffalo's voice

 **"Please Quiet...my sister... you must protect Diamond Dogs and her people"**

Quiet slowly lowered her arms and looked at the photo which now had the soldier's dirty footprint on it and she slowly looked up at the solider with his back to her and she slowly raised to feet just looking at him.

The XOF Soldier's comrades saw her behind him and it caught his attention and he turned and looked at her and she just looked at him.

"Get you gear and get ready solider, thats an order" The XOF soldier ordered and she was just looking at him.

"Did you-" The soldier spoke but out of nowhere Quiet snatched his combat knife from his belt and wedged it right into his throat and he chocked on his blood and soon she slashed his throat wide open and he fell to the ground and looked at the two remaining disguised XOF soldiers who looked on in shock.

"KILL HER" One of the soldiers shouted and they raised their rifles and opened fire but Quiet dashed left and right avoiding the gunfire and came up to one of them and gripped his rifle and snatched it off him and threw it right at the other soldier's head making him fall to the ground and she brutally attacked the soldier in front of her breaking bones and then snapped his neck.

Quiet was in rage and she just repeadiatly punched the dead soldier in the face until it comepletley caved in and blood splattered all over the place and on her face.

The remaining soldier regained his senses and saw Quiet beating the hell out of his dead comrade so he quickly pulled out his knife and ran to her and gripped the back of her head and brought his knife to her throat and slashed it open and blood sprayed everywhere and Quiet fell to the ground lifeless and blood started to pool around her.

The remaining XOF soldier sighed in relief and looked at his dead comrades and couldnt believe the twist of events but now was not the time to mourn so he turned around and made a call.

"This is Humming Bird, we are ready to attack calling green light I repeat green light" The XOF soldier ordered and he turned around and he was frozen on the spot in fear.

Quiet stood there as her throat healed and half her body was covered in her blood and her markings around her eyes and visor were darker then ever and she just looked at him with the look of a killer and she gripped him by the throat and lifted him up and he struggled to get free but she just tighted her grip on him until he almost fell unconscious and then she dropped him as he gasped her air.

Quiet watched him struggle to his knees trying to get his breath back and she picked up his knife and slowly walked behind him and then gripped his head then slowly placed the knife to his throat and with so much force she wedged it right into his throat and comepletly tore his throat wide open and blood sprayed everywhere.

Quiet watched as his body shook and the entire time she was smiling...the ruthless woman from the hospital had returned but this time she was fighting for something else.

Back in Command a soldier was on monitor duty and he flicked through the camera until he came to Quiet's hanger and he just looked in horror.

He saw three soldiers in Diamond Dogs gear slaughtered on the ground in their blood and he saw Quiet look right at the camera.

The soldier turned around to Miller "MILLER!, BOSS! QUIETS KILLING OUR MEN!".

Miller and Big Boss snapped their head to the soldier and quickly approached him

Miller looked at the feed and saw the scene before him and then turned to Big Boss "I knew it she is here to kill us!".

Big Boss punched the console in anger "Damn it Quiet!".

Then all of a sudden and explosion shook the base and everyone went on alert and Big Boss and Miller looked out the huge window and saw R'n'D up in flames.

"No...not again" Miller looked on in anger.

Big Boss turned away "GET EVERY SOLDIER OUT THERE KILL ALL HOSTILES ON SIGHT, KILL QUIET!".

Big Boss marched out the door and headed to his room to get his gear and was ready to kill.

 **"Riot has appeared on Diamond Dogs with his Skulls, Quiet has made her choice but Big Boss and Miller believe she killed Diamond Dogs soldiers and Buffalo is no where to be seen, The Fate Of Diamond Dogs...begins now**


	69. Chapter 69: Coming Of The Storm

**"We are in Part 1 of the attack and the attack starts at the R'n'D platform and how will this fight end? we can only find out as the chapters continue but please enjoy the first part of the Attack!"**

Chapter 69: Coming Of The Storm

Wolf was still down at The Deep Sea Dock until alarms started ringing all around the room and Wolf and the rest of the soldiers were on edge.

"Boss whats going on?" Wolf called Big Boss on the radio.

"We're under attack Wolf, R'n'D is up in flames!" Big Boss stated.

"What the hell happened!" Wolf said as he ran to the ladder leading back up to the upper level of the platform.

"No time to explain get up here ASAP!" Big Boss ordered.

"On my way!" Wolf climbed as fast as he could up the ladder.

At the Combat Unit Lydia was running as fast as she could down the halls along with many other Diamond Dogs soldiers and soon she busted out of the door and finally made it outside with many other soldiers and saw R'n'D up in flames.

"My god.." Lydia was in shock and then a huge explosion went off and the forth platform belonging to R'n'D exploded blinding Lydia for a moment and after a few seconds she regained her sight and she saw the fourth platform start sinking in to the ocean.

"Miller the fourth R'n'D platform is sinking into the ocean" Lydia spoke on her radio.

"We saw it get your ass over here we are about to head over there!" Miller ordered.

"Roger" Lydia responded and ran to a jeep along with other soldiers and hopped in and drove towards the command platform.

Big Boss kicked his door open and loaded his weapon and was in his Diamond Dogs sneaking suit and marched down the hall.

"Quiet...I should have killed you in those ruins". Big Boss spoke with venom and soon he kicked the door to the outside open and looked to the distance and noticed the fourth platform of R'n'D was gone.

"Platform is destroyed, Staff Members have died" his idroid echoed and he ran down the stairs and soon bumped into Wolf as he ran around the corner.

"Wolf I need you to stay here and oversee our progress" Big Boss marched past him.

Wolf frowned as he followed "What you kidding me!".

Big Boss continued to walk to the helipad where other soldiers were waiting for him "You are in no condition to fight with that arm of yours".

"I'm not gonna stay here while you are all off getting killed" Wolf spat back not having it.

Big Boss quickly turned and looked at Wolf with daggers "Think Wolf! you took a damn machete to your arm you almost lost it!".

Wolf looked at his arm he managed to stitch up and could still see blood soak through the bandage and his anger raised to new heights as he looked at Big Boss.

"Oh let me guess Snake I'm considered dead weight? well you shove it alright!" Wolf argued.

Big Boss gritted his teeth as he took a step towards forward "Damn it thats not it!".

Wolf stood up to Big Boss "Then what is it then!?".

"Quiet's betrayed us!" Big Boss finally revealed.

Wolf took a step back in shock and looked out at R'n'D in the distance up in flames.

"What...no...she..." Wolf could picture the horror over there.

Big Boss could see the look and what Wolf was feeling om the inside and soon Big Boss's anger subsided for a moment.

"Before the chaos began one of our security teams saw video footage of her standing around three dead solider...now she has Skull armor".

Wolf looked down to the floor "Sarah...please tell me you found something on her?".

Big Boss took a deep breath "I just found out from Miller that our UAV's over there saw her tied up on one of the helipads and unconscious before it was shot down". he then walked off to the side as he explained and he turned to his best soldier.

"And our long range scanners have picked up unknown air crafts incoming and to and to make things worse...The Skulls are over there" Big Boss stated as he looked at Wolf whos blood was now boiling.

Big Boss came up to Wolf and placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder "If you were one hundred percent I would bring you with me, but I cant risk it".

Wolf knocked Big Boss's hand off his shoulder and had fire in his eyes looking at Big Boss "Diamond Dogs is burning, Sarah is over there...if you think I am just gonna play the waiting game while she is suffering over there then you have another thing coming, I'm going".

Wolf walked towards the chopper and Big Boss raised his rifle at Wolf "Howling Wolf stay where you are!".

Wolf stopped and slowly turned around and saw Big Boss aiming his rifle at him. "I'm sorry but I am not losing you to a damn injury".

Big Boss then called two soldiers over "Make sure he stays here".

A Diamond Dog soldier nodded "Yes Sir".

Big Boss lowered his weapon with a sigh "I'm sorry Leon but I promise you I will bring her back".

Wolf just looked at Big Boss and didnt say nothing and the two just looked at each other and the air was tense around them and soon Big Boss moved away and headed to the chopper and the few soldiers at the helipad jumped into the chopper and Big Boss finally entered the chopper and closed the side door behind him.

Wolf watched as the chopper left the platform and he looked on to the burning R'n'D platform and he then looked to the two soldiers guarding him.

"We'll take you inside command come on" One of the guards stated and Wolf just look back at R'n'D and closed his eyes and took a deep breath and turned around and threw the soldier hard to the ground with a thud and the other guard reacted and went to attack but Wolf blocked his punch and snapped the guard's wrist and he screamed in agony as Wolf snatched the guard's rifle and swinged the butt of the gun at the soldier on the floor knocking him out and then swinged the rifle around and smacked the other guard right in the face sending him to the ground and he hit the guard in the back of the head knocking him out too.

Wolf took a few steps back seeing what he did but his mind was on defending the one person he loved and he looked back at R'n'D.

"Your not stopping me Snake" Wolf gritted his teeth and ran to the nearest jeep.

Lydia finally arrived at the command platform and saw Wolf in the distance heading to a jeep and her jeep came to a stop near him.

"Wolf what's happened?". Lydia asked as she jumped out jeep and ran to him.

"Quiet's betrayed us and Sarah is tied up on the helipad at R'n'D" Wolf marched to the jeep in front of him.

"Quiet?!, How!" Lydia finally caught up to him.

"This was her plan all along and we let it happen" Wolf turned to Lydia.

"What are you gonna do?" Lydia questioned.

"I'm going to get Sarah out of there" Wolf stated.

Lydia turned to the soldiers in her own jeep and signalled them to head to R'n'D and she turned to Wolf as the soldiers took off.

"I'm coming with you Wolf, I'm keeping you alive for our rematch" Lydia stated.

"So am I" Wolf and Lydia looked to their right and saw Reeve approach with his weapon in hand.

Wolf took a few steps to Reeve with concern "Reeve, you know Quiet was behind this right?".

Reeve looked down to the floor and closed his eyes while he took a deep breath and he looked at Wolf "I dont believe it Wolf, but I am not planning on dying here so I'm coming with you to stop this chaos".

Wolf nodded "Good enough, alright you two get in the jeep" he ordered as he turned to get in the drivers seat.

Lydia hopped in the back on the jeep and readied her weapon and Wolf put the peddle to the medal and headed straight for the burning R'n'D platform.

Quiet in her new Skull armour busted through the door out of the hanger and finally made it outside and saw the R'n'D platform up in flames and her heart broke knowing she brought this horror to Diamond Dogs.

Quiet balled her fists determined to make it right and save Diamond Dogs and then she heard a few soldiers run around the corner and they saw her.

"Kill her! Big Boss's orders!" The soldiers raised their rifles and Quiet was shocked at this but she quickly went on the offensive and dashed left and right avoiding gunfire and knocked out the soldiers one by one with close quarters combat and soon the thee soldiers were on the floor and Quiet took one of the soldier's radios and listened in on the conversations and soon Miller came over the radio.

"All Diamond Dogs I want every single one of you to head to R'n'D, we have been betrayed., By order of Big Boss shoot Quiet on sight and eliminate the enemy invaders I repeat shoot Quiet on sight!" Miller ordered.

Quiet felt pain in her heart knowing she was responsible for this but she had to save Diamond Dogs despite they were now out to kill her, she believed Diamond Dogs were the good guys now and their cause was worth fighting for.

She brought this chaos to Diamond Dogs and now she must fix it so she used all her strength and dashed as fast as she could to R'n'D while avoiding any soldiers in her way but she failed to notice the security cameras in her path.

Big Boss looked out his side door as they approached R'n'D and then Miller came over the radio "Boss! Quiet is on the move our security feed saw her leaving the hanger she was chained in!".

"Boss! I see Quiet!, she's on the connecting bridge to Combat and R'n'D!" Pequod shouted.

"Bring me in front of her!" Big Boss quickly opened the side door and manned the minigun attached to the chopper as Pequod turned to the connecting bridge.

Quiet dashed across the bridge at lightning speed and all of a sudden she saw a chopper come into view and she skidded to a halt and her eyes widen when she Big Boss at the side door manning the minigun.

"Die you freak!" Big Boss shouted and fired on her and Quiet quickly turned and jumped to the underpass of the bridge.

"Dont let her get away!" Big Boss shouted at Pequod and the chopper moved to the lower part of the bridge and Big Boss unleash the minigun at the underpass and saw Quiet moving as quick and she could to R'n'D.

Big Boss's minigun overheated and he quickly picked up a rocket launcher and aimed at the support of the bridge and as Quiet got in his sights he shot the rocket.

Quiet heard the rocket and time slowed down as it approached but she screamed as she used all her strength to go at top speed but soon the rocket hit the bridge and a huge explosion covered the area knocking her off her feet and to the ground.

Big Boss watched as the connecting bridge crumbled and collapsed on itself and soon its weight gave out and fell to the ocean.

"Did I get her?" Big Boss said to himself and he leaned out the chopper and saw the bridge fall into the ocean.

"Boss we need your help get over here pronto!" Ocelot shouted down the radio.

Big Boss turned to Pequod "Get us there Pequod!".

The Chopper turned back to R'n'D and Big Boss readied his weapon and so did his fellow soldiers in the chopper ready to deploy and Big Boss had less stress believing now that Quiet was now at the bottom of the ocean.

On the helipad of R'n'D Buffalo grunted as she slowly came around to sounds of gunfire and explosions and she realised her arms were tied behind her back and as her vision returned she saw a man now in XOF armour and she recognised his face...it was Viper.

"Rise and shine Buffalo, look around you...Diamond Dogs is done" Viper looked on as he saw fire and smoke.

Buffalo was still dazed as she spoke "You were...with them all along?".

Viper chuckled "Ha you arnt that smart lady" he turned to her "I wasn't originally but soon they came to me with a proposition, help take down Diamond Dogs and I get a better life and of course better pay".

Buffalo grunted as she raised to her knees "You did this...all for money?".

Viper chuckled "We all do this for money, its what we do just like you and Wolf".

Buffalo looked at him with daggers in her eyes "I am nothing like you and Wolf isnt either".

Viper took a few steps forward and knelt in front of her "I guess not, you could never see the bigger picture".

Buffalo gritted her teeth "I swear the second I get free I'm gonna-" Buffalo's stated was interrupted by a punch to the face and she fell on her back and then received a big kick to the gut from Viper and knocked the wind out of her and he turned around and watched R'n'D burn.

"Come and get your girl Wolf..." Viper smiled as he crossed his arms.

Big Boss's chopper finally reached the first R'n'D platform and Pequod lowered the chopper just enough for Big Boss and his men to jump out.

"Keep an eye on your targets don't let any hostiles leave R'n'D we can let them get further into the base!" Big Boss ordered as he and his men ran across the platform.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers behind him responded in unison as they ran towards the chaos.

The Main Platform of R'n'D was up in flames and The Diamond Dogs soldiers along with Miller and Ocelot put up on hell of a fight against the Skulls by creating a barrier stopping the Skulls from going to the other platforms but one by one they infected any Diamond Dog soldier near them and turned them against their own men and the uninfected soldiers had no choice but to kill the infected.

One Diamond Dog soldier shot down three infected soldiers "We are losing to many men!".

"Dont let them get past this platform!" Ocelot ordered.

"Where the hells Big Boss!?" Miller shouted as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Come on!" One Diamond Dog soldier stepped in front of the barrier attacking the infected soldiers but one got close and tackled him to the ground and many other infected soldiers ripped him apart and the soldier's screams of pain echoed through the entire platform.

More and more soldiers got infected as The Skulls came close any near them and The Skulls kept jumping and dashing all over the place avoiding any attack then one Skull landed on the ground a few meters away from the barrier and then charged at them but before it got close a rocket came right at The Skull and its entire upper body was destroyed and it fell to the ground and Miller, Ocelot and many other soldiers looked to the distance and saw Big Boss and his men running towards them.

Big Boss screamed as he shot down any infected Diamond Dogs soldiers in his way then kicked one away and then he pulled out his knife and sliced the throat at another one as it managed to get close to him and then he slammed him to the ground using CQC while the men with him headed to the barrier to strengthen the defence.

"Big Boss.." Big Boss turned to the direction of a dark and nightmarish voice calling him and he saw a huge Skull slam to the ground and he saw it was a new Skull and he noticed it wasn't like the others, it still had the look of a normal human but its body mass was the same of a skull and its eyes glowed green and his eye widened as he recognised the Skull's face.

It was the mad scientist Morrison that he killed saving Lydia in Africa. "Morrison!" Big Boss gritted his teeth.

"I am Riot...your time has come!" Riot's dark voice echoed and he pointed his finger at Big Boss and a Skull Dog appeared out of no where and charged at Big Boss and he opened fire at the Skull Dog but it was too quick and it lunged at Big Boss and tackled him to the ground and Big Boss used all his strength trying to stop the creature from killing him.

Ocelot was shooting at alot of infected Soldiers coming at him and Miller and he turned his head and saw Big Boss being attacked by a Skull Dog and he brought his two fingers to his mouth and whistled.

Big Boss struggled against the Skull Dog and all of a sudden another creature tackled the Skull Dog right off Big Boss and he quickly got up and picked up his weapon and aimed at the two creatures and his eye was shocked.

He saw a Wolf with an eyepatch and its jaws at the Skull Dog's throat and the Wolf ripped its throat clean off killing the Skull Dog and the Wolf howled to the sky.

"DD?" Big Boss saw he was now fully grown and ready to fight and then DD went in front of Big Boss snarling at Riot ready to protect Big Boss.

Riot then raised his hand and his Skulls appeared next to him and the soldiers of Diamond Dogs, Miller, Ocelot and Big Boss stood in horror as they recognised two of the Skulls were once Rogue and Hound.

"No..." Miller was in shock as he saw two of his old friends now as Skulls.

Then all of a sudden Big Boss, Miller and Ocelot heard choppers and they looked to the distance and he saw multiple choppers inbound and they knew who they were...XOF.

"Boss.." Ocelot looked to his old friend.

"Skulls...Attack" Riot commanded his minions.

"Diamond Dogs fall back!, Dont let XOF land!" Big Boss ordered his men as he opened fire and ran around the cornor and his men along with Miller and Ocelot retreated across the bridge.

"Big Boss is the target...dont let him escape" Riot ordered his Skulls and they gave chase to the one man Riot wanted dead.

 **"Wolf has ignored Big Boss's order, Big Boss believes he has killed Quiet, Viper is now in league with XOF and Buffalo is at his mercy, R'n'D is falling into the ocean and XOF has now arrived...will the strength of Diamond Dogs be enough to stop what happened with MSF all those years ago...we can only hope!**


	70. Chapter 70: The Tough Decision

**"This is the chapter before the next few chapters will be all out war and there will be boss fights in the next chapters also and Riot is gonna have one epic chapter coming up be ready lads ALL OUT WAR IS HERE!"**

Chapter 70: The Tough Decision

Wolf, Lydia and Reeve were heading towards the burning R'n'D platform in a jeep going at high speed using a different bridge as they noticed that one of the connecting bridges was destroyed.

"This is bad Wolf" Reeve looked on at R'n'D as it was up in smoke.

"We cant just stand here Reeve we have to stop this" Wolf focused on driving.

Lydia was standing up in the back of the jeep with her weapon aiming for any hostile and soon her eyes set the opposite bridge and saw alot of Diamond Dogs soldiers including Miller and Ocelot retreating in their own jeeps.

"Wolf the soldiers are falling back" Lydia stated.

"Is Sarah among them?" Wolf kept on driving to R'n'D.

Lydia looked at each soldier and Flaming Buffalo was not among them "Negative she must still be there".

"Then we keep moving" Wolf ordered and soon the jeep grinded to a halt and the two jumped off the jeep and readied their weapons as they advanced.

The platform was quiet as the three watched each others back and soon Reeve spotted someone in the distance.

"Guys" Reeve called and both Lydia and Wolf turned to Reeve's direction and saw a Diamond Dog soldier with her back turned to them with her head down.

Wolf lowered his weapon and took a few steps forward "Solider are you alright?".

The soldier did not respond and all they heard was heavy breathing and Wolf slowly took a few more steps to her while Lydia and Reeve kept a look out for any hostiles.

Wolf finally was at arms length and he placed his hand on the soldier's back "Soldier?..".

All of a sudden the soldier turned around and screamed as it tackled Wolf to the ground and tried clawing at him.

Lydia and Reeve turned back and saw the chaos and they raised their weapons.

"Get off him!" Reeve shouted.

"We will shoot you!" Lydia warned.

Wolf tried to hold back the soldier avoiding any attack and he could see the solider's skin was gray and her eyes were white and she looked infected "Get her off me!".

Reeve shot at the woman's shoulder and it screamed and in the distraction Wolf managed to push her off him and he crawled away and got back to his feet and aimed his weapon at the woman.

"Stay on the floor!" Wolf ordered but the solider slowly raised to her feet and looked at the three soldiers.

"Hands up!" Lydia ordered.

The infected woman slowly started approaching the three in a staggered pace.

"Dont move or we will shoot!" Reeve ordered but the infected woman kept taking steps forward and then she snarled and ran at them and the three soldiers opened fire and she fell to the ground lifeless.

Wolf tried catching his breath after being forced to kill one of his fellow soldiers "Jesus Christ..".

Lydia kept her weapon trained on the infected woman "What the hell was wrong with her".

Wolf turned his head to Reeve "Big Boss said the Skulls were here, you seen anything like this".

Reeve looked at Wolf "No I only knew about the Skulls I never heard anything about infecting people".

Lydia took a few steps forward towards the woman on the ground while still aiming her weapon and she slowly leaned down and checked the woman's pulse and after a few moments Lydia stood up again "She's gone".

The three then heard grunting behind them and they both turned and saw more infected soldiers staggering towards them.

"Wolf what do we do?" Reeve said as the three walked backwards away from the group of infected but they moved quicker towards the three soldiers.

Wolf looked at Lydia and Reeve and they only had one choice "Run!" Wolf ordered and they back in the opposite direction leading to the connecting bridge to the main R'n'D platform while the group of infected screamed and gave chase.

"Anyone copy this is Wolf we are at R'n'D our soliders are infected I repeat our soldiers are infected!" Wolf ordered as the three ran across the bridge while shooting back at the infected soldiers killing them one by one.

"Wolf this is Miller what the hell are you doing over there!" Miller demanded to know and before Wolf could respond he saw helicopters heading towards the inner circle of Diamond Dogs and Reeve looked up and reconised the choppers.

"Damn it! XOF!" Reeve shouted and along with Lydia opened fire at the infected soldiers still coming.

"Miller where's Snake? I repeat where is Big Boss?" Wolf demanded to know.

"He's still over there we cant get contact, Wolf get back over here right now thats an order!" Miller ordered.

"Negative we are being pushed back to the main R'n'D platform the only way we are getting back is by transport, I will regroup with Big Boss and come back!".

"Wolf I am your commanding officer get back here right now!" Miller was having none of it.

Lydia shot down multiple infected as they ran to the main platform to R'n'D "For fuck sake Miller we cant get back!".

"Lydia! Why are you there!" Miller demanded to know.

"Just shut the fuck up so we can focus!" Lydia cut off her radio and so did Wolf and Reeve and they focused towards R'n'D and as soon as they got to the main platform Reeve jumped on to an anti air gun and unleashed thousands of rounds at the remaining infected and their limps exploded and all that was left was body parts of fallen soldiers.

Wolf, Lydia and Reeve were breathing heavy as they looked at the pile of body parts of their fellow soldiers and it was something out of a horror movie and all of a sudden their radios went off and it was from a separate channel.

"This is Big Boss anyone reading me?" Wolf's eyes widened and responded.

"Boss its Wolf what's going on?" Wolf asked.

The three soldiers heard gunfire over the radio "I'm in trouble here I got a new Skull attacking me down on the lower parts of the platform".

"Boss this is Lydia what are you doing down there?" Lydia frowned as she spoke.

"I had to make a tough decision...I'm gonna blow up R'n'D and make sure these Skulls go down with it.

Reeve then frowned "Boss, if you do that you wont have time to get out".

"I know...but its the only way, with XOF now here the last thing we need is the Skulls joining them" Big Boss admitted.

Wolf looked to the distance and saw the XOF choppers finally making it to the inner circle of Diamond Dogs.

"Boss there has to be another way...if you die" Wolf just looked on at the chaos.

"Diamond Dogs will continue Wolf, I was in a damn coma and Diamond Dogs was still alive while I slept...it can survive without me" Big Boss stated.

Wolf shook his head "No we are coming to you now!".

"Wolf no listen to me you need to find Sarah and get off R'n'D and continue the fight thats an order" Big Boss ordered.

"How do you know we are here?" Reeve questioned.

"Cause I know Wolf, he always does what he believes is right" Big Boss stated and Wolf continued to look at the chaos at the inner circle.

"Wolf stop XOF...save Diamond Dogs this is my last order, I am counting on you" Big Boss then opened fire and the radio went to static.

"FUCK!" Wolf threw his weapon to the floor and gripped his hair as he paced back and forth.

"Wolf what do we do?" Reeve asked.

"I don't fucking know Reeve" Wolf was still pacing and all of a sudden their radios went off again.

"Had a little heart to heart?" The three looked at each other as they recognised the voice.

"Viper what the hell!" Lydia responded.

"Well if it isn't the new Diamond Dog, always knew you would turn of the Charon Corp" Viper stated on the radio.

"You are still full of twisted delusions you prick where the hell are you!" Lydia demanded to know.

"Very close by, Wolf look to the east at the helipad" Viper ordered and Wolf pulled out his scope and looked towards the helipad and he saw Viper standing there with his arms crossed smiling at them.

"Lydia, he's in XOF gear" Wolf confirmed.

Lydia's eyes widened and pulled out her own scope and looked towards the helipad and Wolf was right and anger rised within her.

"Viper what the fuck!" Lydia demanded to know.

"Wolf is the one I want to see Lydia you are no longer important" Viper then walked away as Wolf and Lydia continued to watch and when he came back in sight Wolf's heart dropped.

Viper was dragging Buffalo to the edge of the helipad and saw was badly beaten and she had blood coming from her mouth and nose and was struggling to get to her feet but Viper knocked her back to the ground.

Wolf's blood boiled and he threw his scope to the ground and went to run towards the helipad but Lydia stopped him.

The three then watched on as they saw Viper kneel down and carress Buffalo's hair in her weakened state.

"Now I know you want her back Wolf so how about we have a test" Viper smiled towards the soldiers in the distance as he spoke on the radio.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Reeve demanded to know.

"You will find out" Viper stated and all of a sudden two Skulls came from the sky and landing on the ground a few feet from the soldiers and Wolf, Reeve and Lydia raised their weapons.

Lydia's eyes then widened as she looked at the Skulls...it was her comrades and she ended up lowering her gun.

"Hound...Rogue...what has happened to you.." Lydia looked on in horror but the now Skulled Rogue and Hound just looked at their targets.

"Quite the upgrade right, so here's the test if you can kill Hound and Rogue I will allow you to come to the helipad for an audience.

"What's stopping us from rushing up to you" Reeve demanded to know.

Wolf looked to the helipad and saw Viper pull out his hand gun and placed it on Buffalo's head "You come up here before you kill Hound and Rogue and I will blow Buffalo's brains out.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Wolf shouted.

"You knew Hound and Rogue were taken by XOF! YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO THEM!" Lydia shouted down the radio.

"Nothing personal Lydia, I just found a better job...now if you want Buffalo to have a chance to fuck Wolf again you better kill Hound and Rogue" Viper stated and then he heard Buffalo mumble and he chuckled.

"Looks like your girlfriend has something to say Wolf" Viper lowered himself to Buffalo and put his radio to her mouth and she looked to Wolf and he looked at her eyes despite how far apart they were.

"Leon..." Buffalo struggled to speak.

"Sarah I'm here I swear I'll get you out off here" Wolf reassured her.

Buffalo let out a small chuckle and took a deep breath "Leon I heard what Big Boss said on my radio...save him".

Wolf's heart fell "No...no Sarah I need to save you".

"I'll be alright...go save Big Boss and come back I'll be fine" Buffalo coughed.

"Sarah.." Wolf didn't want to go.

"Please...for me...trust me...I know what's gonna happen" Buffalo stated and Viper gripped her face and made him look at her.

"And what exactly is gonna happen" Viper smiled down and the battered Buffalo.

Flaming Buffalo had no fear in her eyes "I will kill you myself...".

Wolf, Lydia and Reeve then saw Viper punch Buffalo right in the face and knocked her out and again Wolf went to run for her but Lydia stopped him again.

"Wolf go after Big Boss" Lydia ordered.

Wolf looked at Lydia "I cant leave her!".

Lydia just looked right into Wolf's eyes "You are not leaving her, she asked you to save Big Boss now go do it".

Reeve still had his rifle aiming at the Skulls "She's right go Wolf we will get her back".

Wolf looked on to the Skulls "I can fight..".

Lydia then pushed Wolf back hard "Fucking save Big Boss, she's asking you to do this...so fucking do it". Her voice went quiet at her last words knowing the pain Wolf was in but after a few moments Wolf turned and ran to towards the entrance leading inside the platform.

Lydia turned and raised her rifle and stood with Reeve and they took deep breaths knowing they were facing familiar faces.

Wolf came to a door and then stopped and slowly looked back and saw Lydia and Reeve aiming their weapons at Hound and Rogue and he looked up to the Helipad and saw Buffalo knocked out with Viper caressing her hair and his body was burning with rage having to leave his close comrades to save Big Boss but he had no choice.

It was Flaming Buffalo's wish for him to save Big Boss, he had only prayed he was making the right decision and he took a deep breath and entered through the door.

The inner circle of Diamond Dogs was utter chaos with gunfire on both sides with losing soldiers one by one.

Ocelot and Miller were next to each other gunning down XOF soldiers in their sights and DD was charging towards any XOF soldiers on their own and killed them silently.

"Cover the right flank!" Miller ordered as he put a shotgun shell in a XOF soldier.

"I cant reach the Boss!" Ocelot said as he fired at multiple soldiers with his revolvers.

The inner circles radios was blaring all over communications within Diamond Dogs and all that could be heard was screams of pain and call for reinforcments.

Back at the destroyed connecting bridge at the lower part of the first R'n'D platform there was a woman in Skull armour and her arm covered in blood while the rest of her body was covered in rubble and dirt and her radio echoed with gunfire and screams and her head slowly moved to the sound and as she slowly woke up from the radio she balled her fist tightly and markings appeared in the form of a butterfly around her eyes and were darker then ever and she snapped her eyes open and her visor on her left eye glowed bright red.

 **"Flaming Buffalo has told Wolf to save Big Boss, Buffalo knows whats gonna happen and Lydia and Reeve must now face the Skulls Hound and Rogue before they can rescue Buffalo and Diamond Dogs needs to find a way to fight back against XOF...the fate of Diamond Dogs now begins..."**


	71. Chapter 71: Fallen Brother - Hound

**"We will be focusing on the fight with Lydia and Reeve fighting the now Skulls Hound and Rogue what will happen? lets find out.**

Chapter 71: Fallen Brother - Hound

Lydia and Reeve had their weapons on Rogue and Hound who were now Skulls and they looked up to the helipad in the distance and saw Viper watching with a beaten Flaming Buffalo at his feet and they looked at eachother and then back at Hound and Rogue.

Hound and Rogue's eyes glowed green as they made blades appear in their hands and they charged at Lydia and Reeve and slashed at at their foes but Reeve and Lydia used their rifles to block the blades but soon they were both kicked in the chest and sent crashing to the floor and as soon as Lydia hit the floor she reacted and aimed her rifle at Hound and shot a grenade at him and sent him a good distance away and Rogue reacted at went to attack Lydia but Reeve pulled out a knife and threw it right into Rogue's head and he stumbled back as he reacted giving Lydia and Reeve time to get up.

"Split up!" Lydia ordered and her and Reeve went in diffrent directions and one Skull followed other after they recovered.

Lydia ran around a corner and she saw Hound appear in the distance and started marching to her and she raised her rifle.

"Hound stop!" Lydia ordered but Hound didnt stop marching to her and she opened fire at him and he dashed forward and jumped in the air to bring his blade down of her but she rolled out the way and and gained more distance as Hound turned around to her and then brought a submachine gun in his hand and opened fire and she took cover.

"Hound its me! Lydia!" Lydia didnt want to fight Hound but he was going her no choice and all of a sudden Hound dashed right up to her and grabbed her and threw her a good distance away but she quickly rolled to her feet and she launched another grenade from her rifle and Hound just took the shot and just looked at her.

"Hound stop!" Lydia begged as she reloaded her grenade launcher and she saw Hound march up to her and soon she raised her rifle and shot another grenade at her former comrade and this time the grenade made Hound stagger but he looked right at her and thats when Lydia saw what she had just done.

Hound's face was caught in the grenade and half his face was burnt of and parts of his skull was visible and one of his eyeball's were hanging from his eye socket but it hand now effect on him and she could tell he was now angry so he dashed at her with blade in hand and went to slash at her but she managed to dodge every attack and every now and then used her rifle to block but as she raised her rifle to block an attack Hound used his free hand and grabbed her rifle and snatched it way and threw it over the railings and into the ocean and in the confusion Lydia was met with a huge punch in the face sending her to the ground and Hound grabbed her angle and threw her to a nearby wall and she screamed at the force of the impact but she was able to gain her sense and managed to move her head dodge the blade Hound threw at her and it wedged itself into the wall.

Lydia knew she was in trouble and she needed to move so she grabbed the blade and pulled it out the wall and rolled out of the way as Hound charged at her and she quickly got back to her feet despite how dazed she was.

"Dont make me do this Hound!" Lydia warned but Hound ignored her warned and dashed to her and she dodged to her left and slashed at Hounds hand and managed to cut it clean off and Hound screamed in agony and Lydia continued to slash at Hound's chest and he staggered back with every slash and as Lydia went to attack his head Hound gripped the blade with his remaining hand and Lydia looked up in shock as Hound looked down at her.

The few seconds turned into minutes as she looked in to her friend's eyes and soon Hound snapped the blade right in his hands and delivered a huge kick to Lydia's chest knocking her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her.

Lydia knew she was in trouble and she was more convinced when she looked at Hound a few meteres away picking up his severed hand and placed it at his severed wrist and his hand seemed to merge back into place.

"Oh you got to be kidding me.." Lydia struggled to her feet but as she got to her feet Hound rushed her and shoulder tackled her back to the ground and gripped her by her head depite her grunts of pain and as she tried to move his hands off her head he delivered a huge headbutt which busted her head open and then he delivered a huge haymaker knocking her back but she managed to stay on her feet but he quickly grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"Hound it Lydia!, we're partners...The Charon Corp!" Lydia struggled to speak and she was then throw into a wall and the impact could be heard in the area and she fell to the ground as the wind was knocked out of her and soon she spat out blood as her head also was pouring blood.

She slowly looked up at Hound approaching her and thats when she accepted the man she served with was now gone and he wasnt coming back, Skull Face and Viper killed him...this creature consumed him and now she decided not to hold back anymore and she looked to her right and saw the broken blade and quickly grabbed it and stood up and threw it with all her might right at Hound that was charging at her, Hound saw the attack and knocked it out of the way with his hand and finally was in reach of Lydia and swinged his arms at her but she quickly moved out of the way delivering punched and kicks of her own.

After dodged and attack a few more time Hound made another blade appear and lunged at her but she side stepped and gripped Hound's wrist with one hand and then used her other hand and ripped Hound's hanging eye right from its eye sockets and Hound reacted and in those split seconds Lydia snatched the blade from Hound's hand and screamed as she slashed at Hound's hand with all her might and cut it right off again and she then saw Hound's other hand in the corner of her eye so she quickly turned and slashed upwards and managed to cut his other hand right off and with all the rage and pain within her she lunged the blade right into Hound's chest and forced the entire blade into her friend's chest determind to pierce his heart and soon Hound fell to his knees.

"Ethan...I'm sorry" Lydia pierced the blade into his heart and Hound screamed and she then pulled the blade out of her friend's chest and with all of her strength she raised the blade and slammed it right into Hound's Skull and repeated it over and over again as she screamed in both rage and sorrow and soon Hound's head was spilt wide open and with one more final swing Lydia wedged the blade right into Hound's exposed brain and left it there as she staggered backwards with tears streaming down her face and soon she fell to the floor as she saw Hound fall to the ground and she then saw the glowing eye of the Skull fade away and she saw Hound's soldier blue eye and thats when she realised that Hound was dead.

Lydia tried to get back to her feet but soon she threw up on to the ground and couldnt control her breathing.

"Impressive Lydia, I bet Hound is pleased you freed him" Viper laughed over the radio and Lydia's blood boiled as she balled up her fists and climbed back to her feet.

"Viper...I'm coming for you.." Lydia responded with so much venom that she could be the Grim Reaper herself and she looked up to the building where Viper was and she marched towards it with one objective in mind.

She was gonna kill Viper in cold blood.

 **"Lydia has killed Hound and now she is out for blood and she is determined to get it! Next chapter will focus on Reeve taking on Rogue and will take place at the exact same time as Lydia's fight with Hound so I hope u look forward to that :) "**


	72. Chapter 72: Fallen Brother - Rogue

**"This chapter takes place during Lydia's fight from the last chapter involving Hound and this chapter will reveal true loyalty of one soldier please enjoy!"**

Chapter 72: Fallen Brother: Rogue

Reeve ran into the opposite direction away from Lydia as she ran into the other direction of the R'n'D platform and he knew what the Skull's were capable of as he himself witnessed their brutality when he lost his squad to a Skull Dog after the betrayal of Skull Face and he knew he had to move quickly.

"Miller! Ocelot send back up me and Lydia have run into the Skulls!" Reeve called on the radio.

"Impossible we are dealing with XOF we are taking heavy fire! Just run Reeve don't take them head on!" Miller ordered.

Reeve ran to the far end of the platform and as he ran around the corner he jump when he saw Rogue now turned Skull looking right at him.

"Holy sh-" Reeve dived for cover when Rogue made a weapon appear in his hand and he opened fire at Reeve as he went for cover.

"Lydia where are you!?" Reeve called on his radio but she didn't respond so he had no choice but to fight so he loaded a grenade into his rifle attachment and popped out of cover and shot the grenade right at Rogue and it hit him right in the chest and only made him stumble and his eyes glowed brighter and let out a roar and dashed away and Reeve moved from cover while aiming down the site of his rifle as he advanced.

"Rogue...what did they do to you?" Reeve said to himself as he advanced.

"Why are you on their side Reeve? you could have just walked away". Viper's voice came over Reeve's radio.

"Why do you care? as far as I am concerned you turned your back on your soldiers and allowed them to turn into monsters" Reeve argued.

"They did it to themselves Reeve, they failed to be loyal to themselves and instead they joined Big Boss" Viper countered the argument.

Reeve slowly scanned the area for Rogue "So what you are doing is for what exactly?".

As soon as Reeve's questioned left his mouth Rogue appeared right in front of Reeve and gripped him by the throat and threw his rifle away as he lifted Reeve into the air as he struggled against Rogue's grip.

"Looks like you got your hands full, looking forward to see if you survive" Viper chuckled on the radio and Rogue then delivered a huge punch into Reeve's chest knocking the wind out of him and he threw him into a nearby wall and Reeve gasped as his back hit the wall hard.

Rogue marched up to Reeve with heavy steps and Reeve managed to get to his feet with the support of the wall and he managed to roll out of the way as Rogue delivered a huge punch and put a huge hole in the wall but ended up getting his hand caught in the wall and Reeve used this time to grab his rifle and open fire at Rogue.

The bullets cut up all of Rogue's back and he screamed as he pulled his hand out of the wall and he turned to Reeve and dashed at him and knocked the rifle out of his hand and delivered a punch to Reeve's face making him stumble but Rogue pulled him back and unleashed heavy punches in to Reeve's chest and then delivered a huge kick to his chest sending him a good distance away and Reeve hit the floor hard.

Rogue then pulled out his blade from his hand and made his approach to Reeve who was struggling to get up and Rogue stood over him and raised his blade and struck down at Reeve's chest but Reeve managed to stop the blade by holding on to Rogue's wrists and managed to stop the blade from piercing his heart and Reeve struggled to stop the blade from slowly getting closer to his chest.

Reeve was using every strength he had left and despite his struggle the tip of Rogue's blade drew closer to his chest and Reeve could only think of Miranda who was evacuated to the FOB and he knew he may never see her again but at least she would live and in one desperate act he screamed in defiance trying to push back the blade but Rogue yanked one of his hand's away and delivered a huge punch to Reeve's head which dazed him and he then saw the Rogue turned Skull raise the blade ready for the kill and all of a sudden he saw something dash towards him and delivered a swift kick to Rogue sending him away from Reeve and crashed to the floor.

Reeve slowly looked down in front of him and he saw a woman in similar Skull armour at his feet looking right at Rogue who was getting up from the hit.

"Stefanie..." Reeve called out in a daze and Quiet slowly turned her head to him and he saw one of her eyes supporting a visor which glowed red and her other eye was full of regret.

"Its true...you betrayed us.." Reeve then fell unconscious and Quiet took a deep breath and then turned her attention back to Rogue who was finally on his feet and his eyes glowed a brighter green and then pulled out his rifle and opened fire but Quiet dashed left and right at quick speed as she approached him and soon she got close enough and knocked the weapon out of his hand and gripped him and slammed him into the wall and Rogue gripped her and threw her into the same wall making it crack from the huge impact but Quiet hardly felt it and she delivered a huge headbutt to him and threw him right in to some scaffolding and it all collapsed on top of Rogue but he quickly busted through it and dashed right at Quiet with a huge lead pipe in hand and swinged at her and all she did was block the attacks with her forearms and duck from another swing but Rogue lifted his knee up and it connected with her face as she ducked and her head shot back up and Rogue delivered a huge swing and the lead pipe smacked Quiet right across the face and the impact dented the lead pipe and Quiet just looked at Rogue with anger.

Reeve was slowly waking back up and he saw Quiet blocking a hit from Rogue and kicked him away back to the ground but he then saw Rogue quickly get up and dash at Quiet and gripped her and threw her into a nearby jeep and she grunted as the whole side of the jeep caved in from the impact and as she looked up Rogue and saw him throw a propane tank right at her direction and she quickly jumped out of the way as the propane tank hit the jeep and exploded.

Quiet then saw the Skull charge through the explosion and she dashed forward towards him and they both dived at each other and attempted to tackle each other but with Quiet being the more perfect and genetically modified Skull she was the one to push Rogue back and threw him into a pallet of Propane tanks and they exploded around him.

Quiet watched on as the flames started to die down and her eyes widened as she saw Rogue standing back up and his skin and flesh was falling off his face and all she saw was his skull with his eyeballs glowing green, Quiet sighed and dashed at him and as she was in reach he then made two blades appear his both his hands and as she got close he slashed right at her with one blade and it connect with the side of her face as she screamed as the side of her face was cut open and in her moment of pain Rogue slashed his other blade at Quiet's stomach and sliced her stomach open and she staggered back.

Quiet knew she was in trouble so she focused on dodging the blades until she found an opening and soon she saw one as Rouge lunged at her with one blade and Quiet side stepped and gripped Rogue's arm and snapped it in half and he screamed in agony and Quiet snatched his blade right off him and she screamed as she slashed right at Rogue's broken arm and cut it clean off and as she was about to aim for his head an infected Diamond Dog solider jumped on Quiet's back and latched his teeth right into Quiet's neck and she screamed in agony as she dropped her blade and Rogue kicked her away with the infected Diamond Dog still attacking her.

The Infected Diamond Dog came up on top of Quiet and clawed at Quiet and she tried to fight back but then she saw two more infected Diamond Dog soldiers come her way so she used all her strength and pushed the soldier off her and as she got up one of the other infected reached her and latched her teeth into Quiet's hip and she screamed as she pulled the woman off her and gave her a headbutt but another infected Diamond Dog jumped on Quiet's back knocking her to the floor and pinned her as he sank his teeth into her neck and she screamed in agony as another gripped her arm and latched her teeth into Quiet's arm and all Quiet could do was scream in agony as the last infected went for her leg.

Rogue slowly approached Quiet was now being pinned and ripped apart and as he raised his blades to finish her off he was met with rounds of bullets and looked to his right and saw Reeve standing there with his assault rifle.

"Come and get me!" he turned and ran with Rogue giving chase and Quiet forced her head up and saw Rogue chase after her 'brother' and despite the tremendous pain she was in as the infected Diamond Dogs ripping her flesh with their teeth she gathered all her strength and all her rage and pushed herself off the ground and threw the Diamond Dogs off her.

The infected Diamond Dogs rolled back to their feet and in their feral state they charged at Quiet again she quickly dashed at one and snapped his neck, stopped another from biting her and she punched right through its chest and out its back but the other jumped on Quiet's back again and latched his teeth in Quiet's neck and she screamed and she threw the last infected off her back and he quickly got up and charged and she delivered a right hook but the soldier blocked her arm and latched his teeth into her arm and she screamed so she quickly tried to deliver a left hook but the soldier dodged the attack and the latched his teeth into her hip and tore off flesh.

Quiet's pain was replaced by rage and she picked up the soldier and threw him into a nearby wall and Quiet stumbled back as she held her hip and she saw the damn infected soldier took a chunk of flesh from her and her markings became darker around her eyes and she dashed forward and punched the infected soldier right into his face and the force of her punch completely caved in the soldier's face and when she pulled her fist back the soldier slowly fell down to the floor.

Reeve was thrown into a nearby wall bloodied and beaten and he spat out blood as Rogue approached him with his blade in hand but Quiet came right in front of Reeve to protect him and Rogue stopped in his tracks and the two Skulls looked at each other for a few seconds and then Rogue jumped at her swinging his blade downwards but Quiet blocked the blade right between her hands and snatched the blade from Rogue and then turned the blade on Rogue and wedged it right through Rogue's neck and the two stared into each others eyes as they struggled and soon Quiet used all her strength and twisted the blade sending Rouge's head right off his shoulders and black blood squirted out of his neck and he fell to the ground as the black blood soaked Quiet.

Reeve saw the whole thing but he quickly got up and ran to his rifle and turned it on Quiet and she looked at him with her hand raised in front of her telling him to stop.

"How long ago was this planned!?" Reeve demanded to answer.

Quiet just looked at Reeve with regret and he could see it in her eyes "All this time we have been here, you betrayed me...you betrayed the people who cared about you here!".

Quiet lowered her head and closed her eyes as those words echoed through her ears and all of a sudden Reeve's radio went off.

"This is Wolf, I'm in the service elevator heading down to the lowest platform no sign of Big Boss" Wolf stated over the radio.

Reeve looked at Quiet and with his rifle still on her he raised a free hand to his ear piece "This is Reeve, whats the situation down there?".

"Unknown, its dark and Big Boss hasnt responded since we heard gunshots during radio contact what about the Skulls?" Wolf questioned.

"Me and Lydia split up but Rogue is dead, he was too far gone the bastards created a monster" Reeve's eyes looked directly into Quiet's eyes when the last word was spoken.

"Damn it...listen Reeve I need you to go after Viper and get Buffalo to safety" Wolf ordered.

"Dont bother I am already heading up to him now, I had to kill Hound and now I am gonna kill the bastard" Lydia joined the conversation on the radio.

Reeve sighed "Lydia...Rogue is...I'm sorry".

"Dont be, you did what you could listen I will take care of Viper you get back to the Command Platform and assit Miller and Ocelot" Lydia advised.

"She's right Reeve you were once XOF they could use you against XOF right now" Wolf agreed.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Reeve double checked.

"I am sure, protect Diamond Dogs my friend...please" Wolf ended the call and Reeve focused back on Quiet again.

"Everything we did before all this...you just threw it all away and for what?" Reeve had his finger on the trigger of his rifle.

Quiet looked down at herself and saw the Skull's blood all over her and she then looked up at Reeve and raised her hands up and slowly approached him until the muzzle of his rifle was on her chest and she slowly brought the muzzle to her heart and she looked at Reeve.

Reeve just looked at Quiet and saw she wasnt gonna fight back and he looked past her and saw the dead Skull behind her and he then looked back at Quiet.

"You betrayed us before all this right?" Reeve questioned.

Quiet sighed in sorrow and slowly nodded.

"But now you have had a change of heart?" Quiet slowly nodded at his question.

Reeve wanted to pull the trigger but her couldnt...she was a sister to him, after a few intense seconds Reeve lowered his rifle and took a few steps back.

"What you let happen is something I will never forget Quiet, but right now you are the only one who can match the Skulls...we will settle this later but right now go save Wolf and Big Boss" Reeve ordered.

Quiet looked down at herself full of shame and she turned away and was about to walk away.

"Quiet!" Reeve called her and as she turned to him he threw his canteen full of water and she caught it.

"Dont make me regret this" Reeve warned and he turned and ran to the nearest jeep to head back to the Command Platform and Quiet looked down at the canteen full of water and she heard an explosion and looked to the Command Platform and anger raised within her as she knew this was her fault.

Quiet was determined to make it right so she poured the water from the canteen over her head and she grunted as her wounds started to heal and the parasites within her quickly mended and replaced missing parts of her flesh and soon she was fully healed and at full strength and she threw the canteen away and dashed towards the door leading to the lower parts of R'n'D to save Howling Wolf and Big Boss.

 **"Quiet allowed this nightmare to come to Diamond Dogs and now she is determined to make it right even if it could cost her life in the process, the battle to decide the fate of Diamond Dogs will soon arrive"**


	73. Chapter 73: Broken Wings

**"We are back! and this time this chapter will leave you shell shocked cause what you will see will be something very unexpected"**

Chapter 73: Broken Wings

Quiet entered the halls of the main R'n'D platform and as she walked down one hall she couldn't help but look at all the dead bodies of Diamond Dogs with limbs torn off and their hearts ripped out of their chests, Quiet felt cold knowing she allowed this to happen and she even recognised a few soldiers which come to like her but now they lay dead.

Quiet then heard a noise down the hall and then saw a soldier staggering into the open with his intestines hanging out of his stomach "Its...its a ghost" he then fell to the ground lifeless.

Quiet frowned at what he meant but then she heard a woman coughing around the corner and she ran to the sound and as she turned to corner she saw a woman on the floor with her arm and leg ripped off and Quiet looked on in horror.

The female soldier coughed up blood and she slowly turned her head and saw Quiet.

"You...traitor, Wolf is near...he will kill you for what you..have..done.." The woman then died and Quiet just looked at her and then looked to the elevator and slowly went up to it and pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

As she waited she felt like she couldn't breath, she betrayed Wolf and Buffalo and she knew they would shoot her on sight if they saw but she saw they were good people and they deserved better then this...they all did and Quiet knew that despite she was possibly alone she would do everything to defend Diamond Dogs not only cause she believed it was the right thing to do but because Buffalo once believed Quiet could become something greater.

The elevator doors opened and Quiet entered and pressed a button which would take her to the lower levels where Wolf and Big Boss were and the time in the elevator dragged on as she wondered what she was gonna see.

Wolf shot an infected Diamond Dog soldier in the face and he looked back and saw more infected Diamond Dogs soldiers running towards him and took a grenade and threw it at the horde and ran in the opposite direction and jumped over the railing and down to the lower part of the area as the grenade went off and he landed perfectly and raised his weapon shooting down more infected.

"Boss do you read!? I repeat Boss where the fuck are you!" Wolf shouted down his radio.

Big Boss was in the lowest part of the platform planting charges on key points and soon he planted the final bomb and set the time limit on the bomb and his watch giving him forty minutes which would give him enough time to get out, seeing his work was done he grabbed his rifle and ran to a set of stairs leading up to the upper levels.

"Boss!" Big Boss stopped in his tracks as he heard Miller's voice and he turned to a small path leading to a huge lead door "Boss I need help! Boss!".

"Miller!" Big Boss ran down the path to the huge lead door.

"Boss where are you!" Miller called from behind the door and Big Boss finally came up to it and used all his strength to slide the door open and all of a sudden he was hit in the chest by a huge force that knocked him a few feet away and he grunted in pain as he hit the floor, Big Boss looked back to the door and only saw smoke and his eye widen when he could see a huge figure walk out and there standing tall and looking at his target was the mad scientist turned into the perfect Skull...Riot.

Big Boss raised his rifle and opened fire as he quickly got up and ran but with in seconds he was grabbed from behind and was thrown into a nearby wall and Big Boss hit it hard and he fell to the ground and the wind was knocked out of him, Big Boss looked up and saw Riot pick up a lead pipe and throw it right at Big Boss but Big Boss managed to roll out of the way as the pipe pierced the wall and in response he shot a grenade right out of his grenade launcher but the grenade did no damage to Riot.

"You cant hurt me Big Boss!" Riot's dark voice echoed behind his mouth guard.

Back in the upper levels Wolf was in complete darkness listening out for any movement and lucky enough he had night vision goggles and his heart pounded waiting for anything to happen but then he hard a dashing sound coming from behind him and he quickly turned and there standing a few feet away from him was someone with her hands up, someone he thought was a friend.

"Quiet!" Wolf opened fire and she dashed away back in the other direction and Wolf gave chase and soon he came to a crossroads and Quiet was nowhere in sight and Wolf quickly aimed down every path.

"I trusted you Quiet!, Sarah did too!, We defended you from Miller and everyone else who wanted you dead! was this your plan all along!?" Wolf shouted and his voice echoed down every path.

Quiet was cloaked using her abilities but she didnt want to fight Wolf despite he was shooting her and soon she heard Wolf coming towards her and she quickly jumped up on to the other head railings as he came around the corner and aimed his weapon.

"After everything we have been through, me and Sarah welcomed you with open arms and now I know you were just using us, I believed you changed Quiet but now I see you are just a monster...a freak!" Wolf taunted and Quiet closed her eyes trying to hide the pain of what he was saying and all of a sudden a tear fell from her eyes and fell on the metal floor below her and she opened her eyes in horror as the tear hit the floor.

Wolf stopped in his tracks as he heard the drop of water and Quiet who was still cloaked slowly looked at Wolf below her.

"Got you.." Wolf turned his rifle to the overhead railings and opened fire but Quiet was quick enough to move without getting hit and Wolf chased after her as she dashed through the halls.

"You wont get away from me!" Wolf shouted and shot at a fire alarm and the whole area set off its sprinklers and in the distance Quiet felt the water hit her skin and in seconds she was soaked to the bone and she fell to the floor and grunting and she got back up and tried to dash but she couldnt and she saw she was at a crossroads and looked down four paths.

"You think I didn't look up your weaknesses!" Quiet looked down the multiple paths as she heard Wolf.

"You take in water to heal but if you take in too much your so called abilities will be dulled for a short time, I have Skull Face to thank for that!" Wolf's voice was full of rage and Quiet chose a random path and ran down it.

Quiet didn't know exactly where she was as the amount of water intake was messing her abilities but she kept on running until she came to a door but all of a sudden a figure swinged down from over head railing and kicked Quiet right in her chest and she fell back to the ground hard but she quickly got up and saw it was Wolf as he landed on the ground.

"Semper Fi... you freak, always faithful...always loyal, something you never understood" Wolf threw his weapon away and marched up to Quiet and she knew she couldn't run but she refused to kill Wolf in defence so she accepted to at least knock him out.

Wolf roared as he threw a punch but Quiet blocked it with her forearms then she met his other fist in her stomach and she grunted in pain as Wolf then threw more punches in quick fashion and then threw her with CQC and she crashed to the metal floor.

Quiet's abilities were useless at the moment but her military instincts finally kicked in and she blocked another punch and kicked herself up and used hard kicks against Wolf with some hitting and some missing and some hitting their mark.

Wolf then blocked a punch from Quiet and then gripped the back of her head and slammed her face first into a nearby wall and she screamed in pain as he pinned her there but she gritted her teeth and kicked herself off the wall and pushed Wolf into another wall and he lost his grip and Quiet delivered a huge elbow to his rib and then threw him and few meters away but Wolf quickly rolled to his feet and took a defensive stance.

Quiet moved at a quick pace and threw more punches and kicks and she managed to land a swift kick right to Wolf's head making him stumble and charged at Wolf and went to punch him but he gripped her fist and twisted it and she screamed as her wrist snapped and then Wolf pulled her in and delivered a headbutt to Quiet followed by a huge knee right into her gut and he then picked her up and slammed her on the metal floor and she screamed in agony.

Wolf had no more pity for this woman as he gripped her by her hair and brought her to her knees and he looked right at her "Miller was right, we should have killed you when you first set foot on Diamond Dogs".

Wolf went to punch her but Quiet blocked it and Wolf saw fire in her eyes and she screamed in rage and used all her strength and jumped to wrap her legs around his head and threw him to the ground and she got up and shook her head trying to get rid of the dizziness and she looked at Wolf and saw him get up so she ran to him and delivered quick punches until Wolf blocked an attack but she took this opportunity to grab his waist and throw Wolf again and he rolled back to his feet and the two were just soaked to the bone as the sprinkler system kept unleashing water and the fire alarms echoed.

Quiet gripped her wrist and snapped it back in place as she looked at Wolf and soon she took a defensive.

"Show me what you got Quiet!" Wolf taunted her and she moved in for a punch but Wolf grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground and back up as Quiet quickly rolled to her feet.

Wolf moved in to with a strong kick to her leg but she blocked it and tripped up Wolf and he landed with a thud and managed to roll away as Quiet went to punch him but instead punched the metal floor.

Quiet knew how dangerous Wolf was as he was personally trained by Big Boss himself and his skills matched the legend and taking him head on would be suicide.

Wolf went for a punch but Quiet blocked it and put him in a arm lock but Wolf elbowed her in the face and she stumbled and saw Wolf come right her but she managed to block another punch and landed a few of her own into his stomach and one in the face making him stumble back towards an edge and her eyes widened as she went to reach for him.

Wolf saw her reach out for him but he used it to his advantage and pulled her in and delivered another headbutt which busted her head open and she screamed in agony as blood got into her eyes and blinded her.

Wolf saw his chance and unleashed as many punches as he could on her and all she could do was back away and block but the blood in her eyes make it impossible to see and soon Wolf delivered a swinging back hand right across Quiets face followed by a massive kick to her stomach making her stumble but Quiet's rage reached new heights and she charged and tackled Wolf but they ended up going through a safety railing and to the lower level and they fell hard on to the lower level with Quiet still on top of Wolf.

Wolf slowly collected his thoughts and he saw Quiet above him and she brought down her fist down and connected with his face and she kept on throwing more and more until Wolf threw her off him and quickly got to his feet and Quiet went for him again but Wolf blocked her again and threw her into a circuit breaker and she crashed right through it and screamed in agony as she was electrified and then the circuit breaker exploded sending her right at Wolf knocking them both down with Quiet rolling across the floor abit more.

Wolf slowly got up and saw Quiet in absolute agony and he knew it was time to finish what he should have done back in Cyprus.

Quiet couldn't move as the water continued to soak her body but she was able to move her head and she saw Wolf slowly walk up to her and just looked at her as she layed there.

After a few intense moments Wolf lowered himself on her and wrapped his hands around her throat and he squeezed hard and she grunted and gasped as she tried to remove his grip.

Wolf just looked at her as he squeezed the life out of her and he saw tears form around her eyes but he didn't care, she betrayed everything that they gave her and now she was the enemy.

Quiet's life was fading and soon everything went silent and in her last moment she reached into her pouch to grab something.

Wolf saw her hand go to her pouch on her belt and he gripped her throat harder and she her whole body was going stiff and Quiet just looked up at Wolf and soon her entire body went limp and she stopped moving and her just had a blank stare as her mouth hung slightly open.

Wolf looked down at her and deep into her eyes and that's when he saw there was nothing there, Quiet was dead.

Wolf took a few deep breaths and rolled off her and lay there flat on his back trying to calm himself and he turned his head to the now dead Quiet who just looked up to the ceiling.

"You...betrayed me...you betrayed everyone who cared for you" Wolf slowly got up and looked down at Quiet's body and seeing her in a Skull outfit pretty much confirmed her loyalty and then he saw her hand in her pouch on her belt.

"What were you reaching for?" Wolf knelt down by Quiet's body and went into her pouch and he felt there was only one object in it and he pulled it out and he frowned.

"A cassette tape?" Wolf was confused as he stood up looking at it and he flipped the tape over and it just said _**"I'm Sorry".**_

Wolf looked back at Quiet's body and then went to place the cassette tape on his cassette player and pulled out his idroid and hit play and the tape revealed its contents.

 _ **"I honestly dont know where to begin..should I be doing this I mean would she even believe what I have to say..I dont know guess I have to try".**_

Wolf frowned "Sarah?".

 _ **"Quiet I know what I said would cut you deep..calling you a freak was something I never intended to say I was just so angry with the suspicions of you from Big Boss from when we rescued Wolf".**_

Wolf looked back at Quiet's body and turned back to his idroid

 _ **"I dont know if you actually let Marston go but if you did...I just want to know why but I guess with your situation it would be impossible to know".**_

"She let Marston go?.." Wolf whispered to himself.

 ** _"But I know you Quiet, the times we have been out on the field, the times off the field and...how well we have bonded over this short time"._**

Wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath remembering the missions the three of them went on.

 _ **"After what I said I left on my mission with regrets and I know deep down you will always hate me for that".**_

Wolf slowly opened his eyes as the tape went on.

 _ **"What I am trying to say is that...I am so sorry for what I said, I care about you Quiet and there are times which I even consider as..as a sister".**_

Wolf sighed "You were too good for her Sarah".

 _ **"I hope we can move forward Quiet and still be friends if you wish..hell like I said you are pretty much family and I really do consider you a sister, someone who I can talk to and just be me around".**_

Wolf gave a small smile at the fact his girlfriend considered Quiet a sister.

 _ **"Me and Wolf fight for a better future and deep down we want you to be part of that future"**_

Wolf closed his eyes and lowered his head "Outer Heaven..".

 _ **"Big Boss fights for that future too and thats why me and Wolf fight for Diamond Dogs".**_

Wolf opened his eyes and looked at his idroid again.

 _ **"Quiet...if what Big Boss says is true if you are here under orders for XOF then please...dont throw away the life you built here".**_

Wolf's eyes widened "Sarah...did you suspect..".

 ** _"You dont have to be what they made you Quiet..you can become something greater"._**

Wolf's heart started to beat fast against his chest.

 _ **"Please Quiet...my sister... you must protect Diamond Dogs and her people"**_

Buffalo's last words hit Wolf like a wall and he dropped his idroid and time seemed to slow down as he turned his entire body to look at Quiet's body and her lifeless eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Wolf's body felt like ice and he just looked at her in horror and he soon fell to his knees and used his hand to stop him from falling face first to the ground as he looked at Quiet's body.

He had made a huge mistake.

"What have I done..." Wolf's words echoed through his mind as he looked at the woman he just killed.

 **"Big Boss is in trouble and Riot is after him, Quiet has been killed by Howling Wolf before he discovered the truth...what is gonna happen next"**


	74. Chapter 74: Heroines United

**"This chapter takes place during the fight between Wolf and Quiet in the last chapter and this one will dive into Viper's madness and the unity of two women against this maniac, please enjoy!**

Chapter 74: Heroines United

Lydia ran up the steps of the inner parts of R'n'D determined to get to the helipad where Buffalo was being held by her now bitter enemy Viper and as she climbed she heard thunder and lightning crack in the sky and she looked up and saw heavy rain hit her face and soon she was soaked to the bone.

"Thats never a good sign" Lydia said to herself but she ignored it and ran to the upper levels determined to avenge Hound and Rogue.

On the helipad Buffalo finally woke back up and she saw Viper caressing her hair as she laid on the ground still tied up.

"Hello again" Viper smirked and Buffalo shook her head removing Viper's hand from her hair.

"You have spunk Buffalo" Viper stood up and looked to the inner circle of Diamond Dog's in the distance "Look Diamond Dogs has fallen".

Buffalo struggled to her knees and she saw the inner parts of Diamond Dogs in flames and her heart sank as she looked on at her home on fire"Why...why did you do this..why betray us".

Viper frowned as he smile "Betray you?, sweetheart I was never a part of Diamond Dogs...I came her to help Miller".

Buffalo looked up at Viper with anger "Who is Diamond Dogs you idiot!".

Viper chuckled as he turned to Buffalo "Miller contacted us for extra muscle, made sure we wasnt a part of Diamond Dogs...who would want to take orders from Big Boss".

Buffalo looked at him and she saw his eyes look at her body and it made her sick to her stomach.

"With all things considered, I guess someone with a rocking body like yours would jump at the chance". Viper smirked.

"You dont know me!" Buffalo argued.

Viper crossed his arms looking at her "No? I know you well enough that you will lift your ass for Wolf anytime he likes it...your just his little whore arnt you".

"Your psychotic...your just a madman behind a gun" she chuckled "I looked up your file when you were in the US Army" Buffalo mocked.

Viper's smile dropped as he looked at her "A drug addict. Someone who couldn't even get past basic training...hated by everyone else, never was a hit with the ladies...estranged family".

"You know nothing of me" Viper spoke with anger in his voice.

Buffalo just looked at her foe "I know that your father was a war hero...the battle of Normandy".

"Shut up..." Viper's anger raised.

"A private...saved many of his comrades, earned on of the highest medal of honours...died taking on a huge number of enemy forces on his own as he bought time for his soldiers to evacuate". Buffalo gritted her teeth.

"Shut up shut up..." Viper turned around with his hands in his hair.

"A War Hero! and I know he is up there looking down at his son knowing that his name is being carried by a coward and a traitor!" Buffalo screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Viper turned around and kicked Buffalo right in the face and she fell on her back and was met with a few hard punches to her face and she grunted with every hit and then Viper pulled out his knife and forced it against Buffalo's throat as he gribbed her by the hair making her look at him and all he saw was anger in her eyes.

"Fuck it I will leave your corpes for Wolf to find" Viper stated and then Buffalo spat blood into Viper's eye and he jumped back holding his eye and he dropped his knife next to Buffalo and she rolled and grabbed the knife with her hands behind her back and then rolled to her back hiding the knife behind her.

Viper removed the blood from his eye and then pulled out his handgun and aimed it at Buffalo and all of a sudden his gun was shot out of his hand and he gasped in pain as he held on to his hand.

Buffalo looked to the steps leaving the helipad and she smiled and then Viper turned his head and saw his former Commander, Lydia Mathews.

Viper chuckled "Well look who decided to join us, though I was expecting Wolf to come for his girlfriend".

Buffalo laughed as she looked up at Viper "Cause he knows I want to be the one to kick your ass".

Viper kicked Buffalo right in the face and Lydia shot Viper right across the cheek and he screamed as he stumbled back and he just chuckled as he moved his hand from his cheek and saw blood.

"You always were a good shot" Viper smiled up at Lydia.

"Why'd you do it! Why did you betray us!" Lydia demanded to know.

"You know the answer Lydia! we came here to help Miller only and all that changed when that one eyed prick decided to save you and in return you decided to work under him, we got on fine with out him!" Viper stated.

Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing and she pointed to the inner circle of Mother Base up in flames "And this qualifies as being fine!?, Ruining everything we had? destroying our family! come on what were you thinking!?".

Viper's temper rose to new heights "Dont push it Lydia, you cant just expect me to fall in line with Big Boss like you and the rest of his little soldiers!".

"I never was Diamond Dogs, I just had respect for them for saving me!" Lydia then threw her handgun away in frustration "Why did you throw The Charon Corp away for that!?".

"I was loyal to our unit Lydia I was there with you before Hound and Rogue joined" Viper pointed at Lydia "You are the one who threw it away!".

Lydia looked at Viper's gear and saw it was XOF and she chuckled "And what about you, what do you know about loyalty all I see is a maniac more loyal to his next pay check!".

Viper chuckled "Thats what we all do Lydia".

Lydia slowly shook her head "For the wrong reasons..".

Viper smirked "That sounds like a Diamond Dog talking, anyway I think its time we end this".

Viper took a defensive stance and balled his fists looking right into Lydia's eyes.

"Dont do this Viper" Lydia gave him a final warning.

"I'm done taking orders from you" Viper made his choice and Lydia slowly took a defensive stance and the storm only got worse as the rain came down hard and after a few seconds Viper charged Lydia and threw a left punch and Lydia dodged then delivered a punch but Viper saw it coming and blocked her fist and delivered a headbutt to her and threw her across the helipad with her rolling to her feet.

"Nothing personal Lydia, I just found myself a better job" Viper cracked his knuckles and then ran to her and threw his fists left and right with her dodging them and she delivered a huge uppercut making Viper stumble and she threw alot of punches at quick speed and ended the combo with two round house kicks to the head with the second kick knocking him to the ground.

"It was all personal to me..." Lydia said in a dark tone.

Viper chuckled as he got up "Take with it what you will, but dont you see that you already lost?".

Lydia gritted her teeth and charged Viper and went to throw a punch but Viper ducked under her punch and threw his knee right into Lydia's stomach hard followed by an elbow to the back of her head then saw Lydia try to throw another punch but Viper was too quick and linked his arm with hers blocking the punch and then delivered two more heavy punches to Lydia's abdomen and the wind was knocked out of her and she fell to her knees.

"Looks like you wont be having another chance of motherhood anytime soon" Viper mocked and Lydia gritted her teeth and delivered a punch upward and connected with Viper's jaw and used all her strength and threw Viper across the helipad and charged him as he got up and delivered more round house kicks but Viper block them again and grabbed her legs and threw her to the ground and she landed with a thud but she kicked Viper right in his face and rolled back to her feet as Viper threw another punch but Lydia grabbed his hand and then caught the other punch with her free hand and the two struggled against each other.

The struggle was in Viper's favour as he was slowly pushing her to the edge of the platform and Lydia realised that Viper was keeping back his true strength and knowledge from her and that was all the evidence she needed which meant Viper was never a comrade to her and The Charon Corp, he was only using them for his own gain.

"Typical traitor, talks loyalty but all talk" Lydia looked into the eyes of her enemy with a fire burning in her.

"What?" Viper frowned and then his eyes widened as Lydia was pushing back and he tried to push her towards the edge harder but she just kept pushing him.

"Using comrades for their own gain" Lydia managed to pushed herself at a safe distance from the edge and she pulled her arms apart and forced Viper's apart also.

"What..a load of..bullshit!" Lydia then delivered a huge headbutt to Viper and busted his head open and he grunted in pain as he stumbled back.

"All you care about is-" Lydia blocked a punch from Viper and delivered a swift kick knocking Viper further back "Filling your own pockets!".

Viper gritted his teeth as Lydia was mocking him and he went to kick her but she blocked and grabbed his leg and brought her elbow down to his knee and he screamed "That, and your thirst for blood" Lydia shouted as she let got and delivered a jumping punch right into Viper's head and he stumbled back further.

"You got no loyalty!" Lydia's blood was boiling and Viper went to deliver a punch but Lydia ducked under his arm and her knee connected with his chest.

"Just like all the rest!" Lydia then grabbed and threw Viper and he landed right near the edge of the helipad.

"If the world really cries out for blood, then your just a tick sucking as much as you can!" Lydia took another defensive stance as Viper stood up.

Viper chuckled as he wiped the blood from his head "Alright, the truth then".

"Your right about one thing, I love war and spilling blood..you want to know why?" Viper asked and Lydia just looked at him.

"Cause its the future" Viper stated.

"What?..." Lydia frowned in confusion as she slowly backed away as Viper took a few steps forward.

"After our lifetime war will be all that remains of this world, cause its the only thing we humans know!" Viper swinged at Lydia and she blocked a punch but Viper quickly delivered another connecting with Lydia face and as she stumbled he gripped her throat and all Lydia could do was grab his hand at her throat as she looked at Viper.

"Politics, nations, capitalism all of it is slowly losing its meaning!" Viper stated and Lydia gripped Viper by the throat with her own hand trying to fight back but Viper used his free hand and slowly moved her hand from his throat.

"All that remains is war!" Viper kicked Lydia in her knee and she stumbled and was met with a uppercut right in her jaw which brought her back to her feet and she met another punch to the side of her face followed by another and another all hitting their mark and Lydia tried to punch back but she was dazed from the heavy punches and the next punch sent her spinning around allowing Viper to grip her hair and he kicked out her knee and then slammed her face first into the floor and blood splattered out of Lydia's mouth and nose.

"Law and order fuck it all, we all fight to survive we fight for our own gains not for a fucking piece of land" Viper turned her over and gripped her by the throat squeezed hard and Lydia clawed at Viper's face but he ignored the pain of her nails cutting his skin.

"I am doing the right thing Lydia, War is where we all belong" Viper smirked and all of a sudden he was kicked in the face and he fell right of Lydia and he turned to the attacker but was then met with quick punches followed by a huge round house kick sending him to the floor.

"Your batshit insane!" Buffalo who finally freed herself and stood in front of Lydia looking at Viper as he got up.

"War is what we all fight for bitch, humanity has nothing else!" Viper gritted his teeth.

"No we all fight for something better" Buffalo turned her head to Lydia who was still on the floor catching her breath she didnt see a soldier she saw a mother who lost her child.

"You dont know what we fight for Viper, you never known loss" She then turned her head back Viper. "You have no idea what it is like to lose a child, to create a better world...where monsters like you dont exist!".

Viper pointed his finger right at Buffalo "We are all monsters we are all the same, no nation, we follow no laws, we fight only for ourselves!".

"We are monsters but you are something far worse" Buffalo took a defensive stance and Viper charged her and threw punches but Buffalo was lighting fast and dodged punches and countered with some of her own punches each hitting their mark and Viper had trouble watching her movements, soon she blocked one punch and twisted his wrist and snapped it and Viper screamed as Buffalo used all her strength to throw Viper to the ground and put him in an armlock and desperately tried to break Viper's arm.

Viper gritted his teeth and used all his strength to pull his arm back and he screamed as he forced his body up managing to get to his feet and free his arm and Buffalo quickly rolled to her feet and Viper threw more punches but still missed every hit as Buffalo quickly dodged him.

"Slippery little bitch!" Viper taunted and he saw her go for a kick and managed to grab it followed by a huge punch to Buffalo stomach and he gripped her by the next and picked her up only to slam her into the ground with a huge thud followed by him quickly straddling her and throwing his own punches and this time they connected on both sides of Buffalo's face and more blood splattered out of her mouth with every hit.

"Wolf taught you well, guess you werent just used for the bedroom!" Viper pulled out a knife and lundged it towards Buffalo's chest but she managed to grip Viper's wrist and stop him then spat blood right into Viper's eye and as he flinched she used all her strength and rolled them over and turned the knife on Viper.

"Who do you think taught Wolf asshole!" Buffalo pushed the knife slowly towards Viper's chest as he struggled to push back but he knew he was losing the battle so reached out with one of his hand's and yanked at her hair and she screamed followed by Viper snatching the knife and slashing upwards right and Buffalo's face and she screamed in absolute agony as she brought her hands to her face and she was kicked away by Viper and she landed with a thud.

Viper slowly got up looking and Buffalo holding her face and he smirked as he saw the nasty cut he gave her, he ended up giving her a deep cut which started at her cheek and trailed up past her eye brow but lucky enough it didnt damage her right eye but the wound itself would cause severe pain.

"Wonder if Wolf will see you the same way ever again, not so pretty anymore are you..maybe he can find a sexier girl and cast you aside" Viper then ran to her and went to stab her but Buffalo managed to quickly get back to her knees and grab Viper's wrists stopping the blade from coming at her head and all she had on her face was a look of rage as blood poured down the side of her face.

Viper struggled against her and all of a sudden he was met with a huge kick from his side which sent him flying to the floor but he quickly rolled to his feet and he saw Flaming Buffalo and Lydia standing side by side ready to take on Viper together.

"Two ladies lucky me, come and get it babes" Viper mocked and the two women charged and attacked but Viper was on the defensive and managed to block most of their attacks and every now and then throw his own punches in but it didnt stop the women coming back at him and soon Buffalo delivered a swift kick along with Lydia and Viper ended up coming to the edge of the helipad so he charged and tackled both women to the ground to get away from the edge and he quickly got up and ran.

"Dont let him get away!" Buffalo quickly got to her feet and so did Lydia and they chased after Viper.

 **"Nope! Viper isn't dying in a single chapter that's not how a maniac is going out lol get ready for the next chapter!"**


	75. Chapter 75: Brothers In Arms

**"Big Boss is fighting Riot, Lydia and Buffalo are fighting Viper and Wolf has killed Quiet before realising she had a change of heart but what about the rest of Diamond Dogs with Ocelot and Miller what are they going through lets find out!"**

Chapter 75: Brothers In Arms

Chaos was in the centre of Diamond Dogs, with Big Boss trapped in the lower parts of the burning platforms of R'n'D it was up to Miller and Ocelot to protect Diamond Dogs in his absence and they were determined to make sure Diamond Dogs wouldn't suffer the same fate as MSF.

"Left flank!" Miller shouted and opened fire at a few XOF soldiers trying to gain the advantage and managed to gun them down as his fellow soldiers kept a great line of defence but they were slowly being pushed back as the tried to advance across the four platforms and into the main platform which controlled Diamond Dogs.

Ocelot and a few other soldiers were pushing forward managing to push through XOF's defences to clear a path and DD was sneaking around trying to pick off a soldier who would end up on their own.

"We need Big Boss!" One soldier shouted.

"Keep fighting! as long as we keep going they wont win!" Miller jumped over a barrier taking full advantage of his cybernetic foot and arm and was able to fight like he used to all those years ago and he never lost his step.

Ocelot used both of his revolvers pulling off alot of headshots to any XOF soldiers in his way but soon came across a brute of a soldier carrying a machine gun and he quickly took cover as the brute opened fire.

Ocelot whistled and soon DD came out of nowhere with a knife in his hand and jumped on to the brutes shoulders and used the knife to slash the brutes neck and flipped off him as his pray went down screaming.

"Kill that fucking dog!" An XOF soldier ordered and a few soldiers opened fire at DD as he ran for cover but in the distraction Ocelot finally reloaded his two revolvers and opened fire at the group of soldiers and each of them fell with a bullet in their heads and Miller charged forward with the forces of Diamond Dogs as they took control of the fourth platform and advanced to the third one and they were met with more XOF soldiers trying to block their advance and a few Diamond Dog soldiers were gunned down and they screamed as they fell to the ground but it made the of Diamond Dogs fight harder.

Miller then saw a sniper on the upper levels of the second platform.

"Sniper! take him down!" Miller pointed at the sniper as he turned to one of his fellow snipers and his comrade quickly spotted the XOF sniper and blew his head off and soon they finally made it across the bridge to the third platform.

"Cover the left and right don't let them get the drop on us!" Miller ordered as he and Ocelot opened fire at any soldier in front of him and the rest of Diamond Dogs split up going left and right to cover more ground.

XOF used the platforms defences to try and gun down any soldiers they could see and unfortunately a group of Diamond Dogs soldiers met the wraith of an anti air turret and their limbs were blown off from the force of the bullets and they all screamed in absolute agony.

Miller and Ocelot took cover and scanned the area and saw some XOF soldiers in the centre of platform covering all flanks and gunned down any soldiers they spotted and Ocelot spotted grenades on one of the XOF soldier's belt and he popped out of cover and shot one of the grenades and the soldier exploded sending the nearby XOF soldiers flying off their feet and to the ground, they rolled around in agony and they looked up at Diamond Dogs aiming their weapons and soon they were all killed by Diamond Dogs.

Ocelot and Miller ran towards the connecting bridge to the second platform and their eyes widened when they saw coming right at them.

"WALKER GEARS!" Ocelot shouted back and he along with Miller jumped for cover when two walker gears unleashed their miniguns and headed right for the Diamond Dogs soldiers.

"Retreat!" A Diamond Dog soldier screamed and he was then gunned down with his limbs being blown apart and the Diamond Dogs in the open ran for cover as the two Walker Gears finally made it to the third platform.

The Diamond Dogs took cover as quick as they could knowing that taking on Walker Gears head on would be suicide but the biggest problem was that more XOF soldiers were coming across the connecting bridge, Ocelot who was hiding by the far edge of the platform saw one of the Walker Gears come his way but lucky enough it turned into the other direction leaving the pilot exposed and Ocelot saw his chance, taking out his knife he ran towards the pilot and threw him off the Walker Gear and quickly stabbed him in the throat killing him instantly.

"Time to fight fire with fire" Ocelot threw the dead soldier and climbed on to the Walker Gear and guided it right toward the other Walker Gear and unleashed the minigun right at the unexpected pilot and his body was ripped to shreds from the bullets.

"CONTACT!" Ocelot heard a soldier to his left and turned the Walker Gear in that direction and opened fire at the group of XOF soldiers making a retreat back at the connecting bridge.

"Diamond Dogs! Forward!" Ocelot shouted and the Diamond Dogs screamed as they charged and opened fire at the XOF soldiers as they followed Ocelot in the Walker Gear and Miller who was running beside them.

"We are losing ground send the choppers!" An XOF ordered over the radio.

Ocelot, Miller and the horde of Diamond Dogs soldiers finally made to the second platform and all of a sudden two XOF choppers came from behind the main Command Platform and headed straight for their targets.

"Take cover!" Miller ordered and the soldiers ran for cover as the two choppers opened fire as they approached the second while the other XOF soldiers from the main Command Platform prepared mortar strikes.

Ocelot moved freely on the Walker Gear taking down any XOF soldier in his sights and soon he turned his attention to the closet chopper and unleashed his minigun as it tried to avoid the Walker Gear.

"Someone watch my back!" Ocelot ordered as he concentrated on the chopper.

"We got you Sir!" One Diamond Dog soldier shouted and a few Diamond Dogs soldiers opened fire at any XOF soldier trying to sneak up on Ocelot.

Ocelot concentrated fire on the XOF chopper and soon the engines gave out and the chopper exploded and crashed to the ocean floor but before Ocelot could focus on the other chopper he spotted an XOF soldier in the distance shoot a mortar right at him and he saw the missile come right at him so he abandoned the Walker Gear and ran but was knocked off his feet when the mortar hit the Walker Gear and he rolled to a stop dazed.

"Cover Ocelot!" Miller ordered as he snatched a fellow soldier's sniper rifle and quickly spotted the soldier sending mortars and quickly shot his head off but the XOF solider managed to shoot one more before Miller killed him and Miller watched the mortar head to straight to a group of Diamond Dogs soldiers behind cover.

"MOVE RUN!" Miller shouted but the mortar hit its mark and the group of Diamond Dogs soldiers were blown bits and all that were left was limbs.

"DAMN IT!" Miller screamed as he threw the sniper back to his fellow solider and popped out of cover and aimed his assault rifle and gunned down any XOF soldier in rage.

Ocelot was moved to cover as he was still dazed from the mortar impact and the soldiers around him opened fire at more XOF soldiers coming from the main Command Platform.

"There's too many!" One Diamond Dog soldier shouted as he gunned down a hostile who got close.

"Keep going we can do it!" Another shouted.

Ocelot finally came back to his senses and took out his revolvers and popped out of cover pulled off headshots at XOF soldiers on top of containers.

"Wheres the second chopper!" Ocelot shouted.

"OCELOT!" A Diamond Dog soldier shouted as he pointed behind them and as they turned they saw the second XOF chopper come into view and its Gatling gun started spinning.

"Oh shit.." Ocelot widened his eyes but then all of a sudden two rockets hit the XOF chopper which sent it spinning out of control and crashed on the connecting bridge to the third platform.

"LOOK!" A soldier next to Ocelot saw one of their choppers incoming and it unleashed more rockets towards the main Command Platform and every Diamond Dog soldier including Miller and Ocelot watched the missiles go straight for the defences which XOF soldiers were using and they cheered as the rockets hit their mark.

The Diamond Dogs chopper flew past them and then its speakers came online "I'll cover you just get to the Command Platform!".

Miller recognised the voice as he looked at the chopper "Reeve!, Never thought I'd be happy to see you!".

In the chopper Reeve spotted more XOF choppers coming towards him and he unleashed the Gatling guns and rockets at the choppers and quickly went low below the platforms for cover and the XOF Choppers gave chase and for the moment the skys were clear.

Ocelot ran to Miller and padded his shoulder as he ran past him "Its now or never".

Miller turned to his comrades "For Diamond Dogs!".

The dozens of soldiers cheered and as they ran across the bridge Miller saw more soldiers on the bridge to the Support Platform rushing towards Command to join the fight and Miller smiled as he ran with Ocelot to the final platform with his Diamond Dogs ready to push through one more barrier before they finally get to Command.

"There will not be another Ground Zeroes" Miller said to himself with determination as he opened fire at more XOF soldiers in his way.

 **"Diamond Dogs are pushing forward but the war is not over and the battles for our heroes are defiantly not over, what happens next? lets find out!**


	76. Chapter 76: Stand Together

**"This chapter was awesome to write cause it focuses on Flaming Buffalo and Lydia again and I am extremely proud of the result I hope you like it :) wait till you see the upcoming chapters too I think your gonna love what I got planned but for now please enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 76: Stand Together

Wolf was looking down at Quiet's body after he strangled her to death after their fight and his right hand was shaking as his emotions were burning to the surface, Wolf faced her in hand to hand combat after setting off the sprinkler system which soaked Quiet to the bone and in turn crippled her abilities for a short time and after a lengthy battle he took his hands to her neck as she layed on the ground unable to move from the water in take and he just killed a woman who had a change of heart.

Wolf slowly knelt down and looked at Quiet's face and her lifeless eyes were just looking up at the ceiling and he saw the marks around her neck from how hard he crushed her neck with his hands.

"Quiet..." Wolf slowly brought his hand over her eyes and gently closed and slowly placed her hands on her stomach and then left his hand on top of her hands "I'm so sorry...".

Wolf continued to look at Quiet as she now looked in a more peaceful state and soon the sprinklers stopped letting out water and the whole area was completely soaked in water.

After a few more moments Wolf slowly got up and turned away to go and help Big Boss and as he was about to exit the area he stopped in his tracks and he remembered something.

 **-Flashback to Quiet's first examination-**

"If she is kept alive by the parasites does that mean everything that keeps a normal human alive is no longer working in her?" Wolf looked to Ocelot as he watched Quiet get examined in a separate room.

Ocelot came to Wolf and handed him some results as he looked at Quiet in the other room "Funny enough the parasites have repaired her heart' lungs and pretty much everything else".

Wolf looked over the results "So she could still be seriously injured or killed if it came to it".

Ocelot crossed his arms as he saw a doctor placed a needle in Quiet's arm to extract blood "Looks that way but her abilities will make it extremely difficult to kill, her speed and strength are just amazing but the parasites can only do so much so death could still be a factor for her unless she is brought back through CPR".

Wolf frowned as he looked to Ocelot "Wait I thought if the host dies the parasites die with it".

Ocelot looked to Wolf "The Parasites only help perfect her, they do everything for her they help her breath through her skin so she doesnt have to rely on her own lungs and seeing her also drink through her skin seems to give her all the energy she needs".

Wolf looked to Quiet in the other room "So if the parasites were removed?".

"Its unclear but we assume she could survive without them as her heart is beating and her lungs seem to be healthy so if the Parasites were able to be removed then her body will work naturally again, she would just be a normal woman". Ocelot finally revealed.

 **-Present Day-**

Wolf remembered that talk like it was yesterday and he quickly turned to Quiet's body and he knew there may be time.

"Its cant end this way!" Wolf shouted and ran and knelt down near Quiet and placed his hands on her chest and started pumping her chest hard and fast and after a few pumps he moved to her face and latched his lips on hers and blew breath into her lungs and then then went back to her chest.

"Come on Quiet!" Wolf pumped her chest harder "Quiet come on!".

Wolf then placed his mouth on hers and blew more air into her and yet she wasnt coming back.

Wolf's frustrations were rising and he balled his fists together and slammed them down hard on her chest "COME ON!". he then pumped her chest alot harder.

"STEFANIE DAMN IT BREATH!" Wolf shouted and then latched his lips back on hers and blew air into her lungs again.

Back on the upper levels of R'N'D Viper was running across walkways and heading down steps as fast as he could "XOF this is Viper I need an extraction now!".

"Negative we are currently engaging, you have to make due" an XOF CP responded on his radio and as he ran into another walkway which was in the open he then saw someone jump down for the higher walkway and she landed on her feet a few meters away and her landing sent vibrations through the metal floor and he saw rage in the woman's eyes.

"You took...everything from me.." Lydia gritted her teeth as she looked at her former Comrade who she believed was the one who actually killed Rogue and Hound by handing them to XOF and she was forced to kill Hound who was transformed into a Skull.

Viper then heard foot steps running behind him and he saw Flaming Buffalo stopping a few meters away from and he saw the right side of her cheek just covered in blood from the deep cut he gave her with his knife but she seemed to ignore it as she had a looked of murderous intentions.

Viper chuckled as he looked back at Lydia "Like I said nothing personal Lydia, I just found myself a better job".

Lydia slowly took a few steps forward and her steps carried weight "Like I said...it was all personal to me" she then charged to Viper and he ran to her as Buffalo ran towards him from behind.

Lydia got close and swinged her right arm at him but he blocked it and kicked her back and quickly turned around as Buffalo went to kick him but he blocked her leg and punched her in the face a few times and delivered a swift kick knocking her to the ground, Lydia suddenly jumped on Viper's back and locked her arms around his neck and he struggled against her.

Buffalo kicked herself back up and charged at Viper and threw heavy punches right at Viper's face and stomach and then she saw a knife in his belt and snatched it and went to stab him but Viper removed his hands trying to free himself from Lydia's grasp and managed to grab Buffalo's wrists and stopped the knife from entering his chest and Buffalo used all her strength determined to wedge the knife through his heart and Lydia tightened her arms around his neck and Viper was getting weak from the lack of oxygen.

Viper fell to one knee as he saw the bloody faced Buffalo gritting her teeth as she finally made the tip of the blade touch his chest and he screamed in rage and he shot up and kicked Buffalo away and then placed his hands on Lydia's arms around his throat and then slammed backwards into the railings a few times and Lydia grunted with every hard impact and soon her grip loosened and he then gripped her hair and threw her over his shoulder and slammed her to the ground and went to punch her but she blocked it and brought her leg up and kicked him right in the face making him stumble back.

Buffalo jumped past Lydia and slashed at Viper with the knife and he ducked and moved back trying to avoid the knife and when he saw the next move he grabbed her wrist with the knife, but Buffalo saw this coming and she dropped the knife to her other hand and stabbed the blade right into Viper's forearm that was holding hers and he screamed in pain and gripped Buffalo's shirt with his good hand and pulled her in for a headbutt and she fell back to the ground, but before Viper could react Lydia took Buffalo's place as she jumped to her feet and jumped over Buffalo and unleashed alot of punches and kicks and she forced him to a crossroads and she screamed and tackled Viper towards the railings behind him and the force of the tackle broke the guard rail and both Viper and Lydia fell off the edge and fell towards the ground below and Buffalo got to her feet and looked on in horror "LYDIA!".

Lydia and Viper crash down on top of a hanging materials container and Viper quickly kicked Lydia off him and she landed on her back with a thud as Viper quickly got to his feet and yanks the blade out of his forearm as he screamed in agony as he dropped the knife and Lydia slowly got up looking at her foe as he tied a bit of cloth around his forearm.

"That bitch up there really knows her stuff" He grunted in pain as he tightened the cloth around his forearm "Can see why you took a liking to her".

"All I know she is more valuable then you.." Lydia's was fuelled in anger.

Viper chuckled as he looked at his former commander "Kind of like the daughter you never had?".

Lydia's anger reached knew heights when he mocked the death of her unborn child and she charged and threw a few punches with some connecting and some missing then Viper blocked and held on to her arm and delivered three heavy punches to her stomach and one follow right into her face and she stumbled back.

Viper charged forward and threw more punches with two hitting her head with the second impact leaving a nasty cut under her eye and she countered the third attack and threw a few kicks with the last one being a round house kick which sent him to the ground and she jumped on him and delivered heavy punches right to his face which he tried to block but the force of her punches were leaving him dazed, Lydia threw rapid punches and then she screamed in rage and delivered another punch but Viper gripped her fist and then brought his hand to her stomach and she gasp in shock.

Lydia felt severe pain course through her body and she slowly looked down at her stomach and saw a knife wedged in her stomach, Lydia realised in the fight she failed to see where the knife was and in her rage it gave Viper the chance to strike, she then looked at Viper who was just smiling.

"Sorry about that" Viper mocked and then headbutted Lydia and rolled them over till he was on top of her and Lydia quickly placed her hands on Viper's hand holding the knife in her stomach and she fought against him as he tried to wedge the entire knife in her.

"Just let it happen Lydia, you are nothing...you have nothing you dont owe them anything and think about it.." Viper whispered and Lydia looked up at Viper and saw the eyes of a madman.

"You can finally be with your child.." Viper smiled and Lydia gritted her teeth and then screamed as she used all her strength and used one of her hands and punched Viper right in the stab wound of his forearm and he screamed and in the split seconds she finally pulled the knife out of her stomach then snatched it and slashed Viper across the face and in the process she managed to take out Viper's left eye which made him jump off her and roll around in agony.

Lydia held on to her stomach as she slowly got up as she saw Viper holding his hand over his left eye as she threw the knife over the edge of the container.

"Your right I did lose everything, but you..all this is a wake up call to what I really believe what I really am" Lydia saw him slowly get to his feet and he lowered his hand and she saw that his eye was no more and blood continued to fall down his face as he looked at her.

"Over the years I have let hatred take over me...turned me into something I now realise I wasnt meant to be" Lydia looked down at her hand covering her stomach.

"I'm done holding on to this anger, the past, everything I carried that fuelled my anger...Lydia Matthews is dead now" Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath and her anger was completely gone she felt reborn again.

"What the hell are you saying!" Viper charged forward and delivered a punch but Lydia opened her eyes and blocked the punch then followed with lightning fast punches which ended with a round house kick sending Viper to the ground and he crawled back looking at her in shock never seeing her move that fast in his life.

"Lydia Matthews is my past now...My name is Iris" Lydia finally let go of everything and decided to use her old codename from now on, back when she was younger, back when she was a better person.

"Lydia, Iris what ever you will die all the same!" Viper got back to his feet and charged and threw a punch and Lydia dodged it and threw more punches faster then she ever did but Viper managed to land a few more punches sending her to the edge of the container and she quickly looked down and saw a sheer drop and she pushed Viper and herself back to the middle of the container and continued their battle.

Buffalo ran down the flight of stairs to get to Lydia and Viper and as soon as she came to a walkway she stopped in her tracks and saw infected Diamond Dogs in the distance.

"Shit" Buffalo whispered but one of the infected Diamond Dogs heard her and turned its head to her and screamed which alerted the others near him and they ran to her, Buffalo then spotted a handgun on the floor a few meters away from her so she risked it and ran to pick it up as the infected were running to her.

Buffalo picked up the gun and opened fire at the infected as she ran backwards and soon she turned and ran in the opposite direction but then more infected came into her view and ran to her, she looked back and forth seeing the infected coming at her so she jumped over the safety railings and dropped the lower level and landed on her feet and ran down the path with the infected soldiers coming after her.

Buffalo came to an edge on the level she was on and she looked over the railings and saw Lydia and Viper trading punches and kicks then as she turned around one of the infected crashed into her over the railings with the infected but she managed to hold on the railings with one hand as the infected fell to his death.

Lydia jumped and kicked Viper in his chest and he crashed to the floor making the container rock and thats when she saw an infected solider fall past the container and she looked up and saw Buffalo hanging over the railing over a sheer drop.

"Sarah!" Lydia shouted and then she was tackled by Viper as she was distracted and Buffalo looked down and saw Viper throwing punches at Lydia who was under him so she looked below herself and saw another walkway so she let go of the railings she was holding on to and caught the one below as she fell and kicked herself over the railings and looked back down at the fight below and the saw the cables holding the container in the air.

The cables were quite the distance and the chances of reaching the cables was suicide but Buffalo had to get down to the container and she couldn't waste anymore time so she took a deep breath, she then ran down the walkway and turned around and took a few more deep breaths and ran as fast as she could to the railings and when she got close to the railings she jumped and kicked off the railing to the cable and she reached out with all her might.

Viper delivered punch after punch to Lydia pinned under him and then he felt the container rock with a huge slam and he looked back and saw Buffalo standing there with a look of anger with the blood from her cut still dripping down her face.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Viper got up and charged Buffalo.

"Your gonna wish you had" Buffalo stated and the Viper threw a punch and she ducked under the punch and delivered her own punches and kicked him back as Lydia got up and threw a heavy punch as Viper turned to her and her fist connected with his jaw sending a tooth right out of his mouth and Lydia and Buffalo both landed their own attacks as the other women sent Viper to their direction.

Viper couldnt get react in time to defend himself so in one last desperate attempt he pulled out a hidden knife and slash at Lydia as she attacked and he ended up cutting her forearm open and she screamed as she stumbled back and Viper turned to stab Buffalo but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it making him drop the knife but she was then met with a headbutt and Viper grabbed her body and threw her across the container and she rolled off the side but managed to catch the side before falling to her death.

Lydia picked up the knife and at Viper as he turned around and she slashed at him and he dodged every slash as he moved backward then he went to grab her wrist but she saw it coming and dropped the knife into her other hand and as he gripped her other hand she wedged the knife right into his wrist and he screamed in absolute agony.

Buffalo climbed back on to the container and saw Lydia slash at Viper's chest and then she kicked him in his kneecap which knocked him to his knees, Lydia then went to stab Viper in his chest but he managed to grab her wrists with both his hands despite the damage to his wrist and he struggled against her.

Lydia screamed in rage and determination to get that blade into his heart and then Buffalo jumped on Viper's back and placed her hands on Lydia's wrist and pulled the knife towards Viper.

Viper struggled and struggled but the combine strength of the two women was making it hard for him and the tip of the blade met his chest and he looked up at Lydia as she gritted her teeth looking at him.

"You think you are the good guys Lydia?...there are no such thing as heroes" Viper grunted in pain as the blade cut past his top and into his chest.

"I never said I was a hero...and my name is Iris" Lydia stated and with the combined strength of her and Buffalo they wedge the blade slowly into his chest and he cried out in pain, but all of a sudden the container rocked and everyone lost their balance and fell on the backs.

Buffalo and Lydia looked around as they got up and saw that the dozens infected soldiers were jumping on the container and hanging on the edges of it to get to them and thats when they noticed the cables holding the container was starting to shake.

"JUMP!" Buffalo shouted and she ran across the container with Lydia behind her and they jumped off the container to reach for the railings of a walkway and as they jumped the cables on the container started breaking and Viper looked up at Buffalo and Lydia jumping to the railings of the walkway.

"YOU BITCHES!" Viper screamed and the cables snapped and it fell seventy foot to the ground below and Buffalo managed to grab on to a ledge and managed to grab on to Lydia's hand as she reached out for her and they both looked down at the container as it crashed to the ground with Viper and a dozen infected hanging on and soon it crashed through a few walkways and then hit the ground and the area was covered in dust and they were unable to see the fate of Viper.

Lydia just hanged on to Buffalo's hand as she looked down at the mess below "I cant believe I lost everything to that man..".

"You havnt lost everything, you got us" Lydia heard Buffalo's calm voice and she looked up at Buffalo as she spoke.

"You put your true friends to rest, dont blame yourself, Hound and Rogue would have been proud" Buffalo supported her in a calm tone.

Lydia gave a small smile and then Buffalo grunted as she pulled Lydia up with her one arm and soon Lydia managed to reach for the edge of the walkway and the two climbed up over the railings and feel on their backs collecting their breaths.

"Also that name Iris" Buffalo stated.

"What about it?" Lydia questioned.

Buffalo let out a small chuckle "I love it".

Lydia then chuckled as she got up and she offered her hand and Buffalo pulled herself up with her help.

"Were not done yet, not by a longshot" Lydia stated.

Buffalo nodded "I'm going to help Wolf find Big Boss, get yourself to Central Command and help the others".

"Be careful" Lydia placed her hand on Buffalo's shoulder and then turned and ran in a different direction and made her way to the lower levels as Buffalo looked to the main building where Wolf went into to find Big Boss.

"I'm coming Leon...just hang on babe" Buffalo then ran to a flight of steps and made her way to the building.

 **"In this universe Quiet's internal organs such as heart and lungs still work normally but the parasites compensate by replacing the use of her lungs so she doesn't lack oxygen and stamina giving her full advantage in any situation as well as give her strength and Wolf is determined to bring her back to life, but will it work the old way and I think the fight with Buffalo and Lydia against Viper paid off really well and now Lydia heads off to the Command Platform to help Diamond Dogs, also Iris is actually Lydia's codename in Harbouring Among Us by Sofalofa and of course Lydia belongs to Sofalofa and I want to thank this amazing writer for giving me permission to use her for my story :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)**


	77. Chapter 77: Worth Dying For

**"This is the serious stuff now and there is a ref to Death Stranding in this chapter and all I can say is get ready cause the next chapter will be utter chaos :)**

Chapter 77: Worth Dying For

Wolf had his hands over Quiet's chest trying to bring her back with CPR and he knew he only had minutes left before it would be too late and he continued to press down on her chest and give her mouth to mouth for a whole minute determined to bring back the woman he wrongly killed.

"STEF COME ON!" hit her in the chest hard and yet she remained motionless and he knew he was running out of time, Wolf then head sparks behind him and he looked and saw that the ciruit breaker was still active after he threw Quiet into it.

"Please let this work!" Wolf got up and ran to the circuit breaker and yanked out to cables and connected the ends and they let off sparks and he knew if this didnt work then Quiet would not come back, he pulled the wires all the way to Quiet and knelt down by her again and took one more look at her face.

"Stefanie...come back" He placed the cable ends on her chest and her body jumped from the electrical surge but she still didnt respond.

"COME ON!" Wolf shouted right at her face and placed the cables back on her chest and shocked her again.

-Between Life And Death-

Quiet shot her eyes open as she gasped for air and saw noticed that she was laying on her side on black sand and she raised her head and saw she was on a beach.

"Where am I?.." Quiet slowly raised to her knees and checked her surroundings and her eyes widened when she looked to the shore and she saw a lot of sea creatures like sharks and whales stranding on the shore and were all dead.

"What is this?" Quiet then got up to her feet and looked around and she frowned "This is...Iceland, how did I?".

"Still the same old Stefanie" Quiet's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice and she turned back to the shore and saw a man in a suit looking out to the sea and her heart beated faster then ever and then tears fell down her cheek as she saw the man turn around to her and he gave a small smile.

"K...Kaiden?, is...is it really you?" Quiet's emotions ran high as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she just stood there in shock.

Kaiden slowly walked up to Quiet and he stopped a few feet from her "Its me Stefanie I never left you".

Quiet closed the distance between them and the two tight embraced as Quiet buried her face in his neck "I held you in my arms...you...killed yourself, why?..".

"I became something I didnt want to be, I would have been a danger to you" Kaiden traced his hand down her back while she placed her hand in his hair and took in his scent.

"You were never a danger to me Kaiden, you should have come to me...you left me all alone" Quiet's voice was breaking.

"I never left you Stef, I'm sorry for what I did but I had to do it...to keep you safe" Kaiden whispered and Quiet pulled back and placed her hands on his cheeks and latched her lips on to his and moaned as she finally tasted him again and Kaiden returned it in the same need and soon their lips left each others as their foreheads connected gently.

"Stefanie, you know this isnt real right?" Kaiden whispered.

Quiet took a deep breath as a tear fell down her cheek "I dont care I'm here with you thats all that matters".

Kaiden took her forehead off her and placed his hands on her cheeks making her look at him "What about those you have come to love?".

Quiet looked to her side in shame "I dont deserve them, they dont need me to win...I remember those last moments of Wolf strangling me to death, I deserved it".

Kaiden made her look at him again "Do you know he's trying to bring you back?".

Quiet frowned "What?".

"STEFANIE BREATH DAMN IT!" Quiet looked up to the sky as she heard Wolf's voice echo around them and she looked back at Kaiden.

"No I dont want to go back, I want to stay with you...I got no reason to live I have nothing" Quiet held on to Kaiden afraid to let go and Kaiden held on to her with love.

"You do have something Stef and you know you do, Sarah, Leon they are your family and they need you" Kaiden whispered and Quiet looked right into his eyes.

"I betrayed them Kaiden they dont need me to win they dont want a freak" Quiet lowered her head.

Kaiden frowned and made her look at him "Listen Stefanie you are worth more then you know, you threw away the chance of a cure to help them and you know they wont be able to win without you".

"Kaiden...I cant...I dont want to leave you" Quiet shed more tears and he smiled at her.

"You have a choice Stefanie, accept death and let them die or go back and save them, what kind of person was you before I died?" Kaiden said in a gentle tone.

Quiet lowered her head and closed her eyes "I...never left anyone behind, I always fought hard to bring people back no matter the odds, I always thought for them instead of myself".

Kaiden gently placed his forehead back on Quiet's and she took a deep breath loving the touch.

"Are you still that person Stefanie? are you?.." Kaiden whispered.

Quiet latched her lips on Kaiden's again and placed a long kiss as they heard the waves hit the shore and soon she pulled back "I'm still that person Kaiden".

Kaiden smiled "Thats the woman I loved and I know you wont leave them to die".

Quiet took a deep breath collecting her thoughts "You were all I knew, I had nothing but war before I met you and when you died...I just lost everything and...after years of spilling blood I find out I have people who care about me...Kaiden what am I supposed to do?".

Kaiden placed both his hands on her cheeks and removed her tears with his thumbs "You alway know which path is right and which is wrong, theres no need to doubt yourself".

Quiet embraced Kaiden again and the two just took a minute of silence "I love you so much Kaiden".

"I love you too Stef, so tell me...what are you going to do?" Kaiden whispered.

Quiet took a deep breath inhaling his scent one more time as she buried her face in his neck "I got one last thing to take care of...then I'm coming home".

Quiet felt Kaiden vanish and she was just hugging air and she saw oil covering her entire palms and saw black prints head into the ocean and Quiet smiled knowing it was Kaiden, she then turned around looking up the cliff which had a flight of steps heading up it and with one deep breath she walked towards the steps.

"I couldnt protect you Kaiden, to this day I hate myself for not having enough strength. But this time is diffrent" Quiet gritted her teeth and ran up the steps "I swear!".

Quiet's mind was then filled with images of Buffalo and Wolf and all the moments they had together and it made her more determined to save them and she would give her life to ensure they lived and she began to dash up the stairs at lightning speed.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" Quiet reached out to a blinding light that began to appear and she used all her strength and jumped right at it.

-Back In The Real World-

"COME ON" Wolf shouted and placed the cables back on her chest and shot electric back through her body and then Quiet gasped for air and her eyes shot open.

Wolf fell back breathing heavy as all the stress of bring Quiet back finally left him and he saw her just trying to catch her breath as she looked at the ceiling but she didnt get up, Wolf knelt by her and she slowly looked at him as she tried to collect herself and the two just looked at each other and both of them had looks of sorrow and regret.

Wolf picked up the 'I'm Sorry' tape and showed it to Quiet and she looked at it and a tear fell as she looked back into Wolf's eyes.

"I should have never have doubted you Stefanie, you're my friend" Wolf said in a calm tone and Quiet closed her eyes and then Wolf slowly picked her up in his arms and her head fell against his chest and she could hear his heart beat fast and she knew is was from fear, this is why she knew she didnt deserve Wolf...this man was a rare diamond.

Wolf carried Quiet into a small dry room and layed her down gently down on the floor and he knelt down and they looked at each other.

"Gather your strength and when you are able, come and help us" Wolf advised and Quiet gently placed her hand on his knee as she continued to look at him.

"Forgive me Quiet, I didnt know" Wolf placed his hand on her shoulder and in response Quiet took her hand off his knee and placed it on top of Wolf's hand on her shoulder and she gave a tiny smile.

"Rest, then come find us" Wolf saw Quiet give a small nod and he slowly raised up to his feet while still looking at her and then he turned away and walked out the room leaving Quiet to recover but little did he know Quiet was reaching her hand out for him before she passed out.

"Boss I'm coming for you" Wolf pulled out his handgun and made his way to the lower levels of the platform to find Big Boss.

Buffalo finally left the elevator and she raised the assault rifle she found and slowly made her way through the dark corridor using the flashlight on the assault rifle as her only source of light.

"Boss, Wolf anyone read?" Buffalo radioed but as soon as her words left her mouth she heard screams behind her and she quickly turned and opened fire at the infected Diamond Dogs, she put down one solider after the other and she quickly reloaded as she backed away and just continued to fire.

"Buffalo this is Big Boss what the hell are you doing down here get out of here!" Big Boss ordered.

Buffalo shot down the last infected and the area was silent "Not without you or Wolf we have lost too many".

"Damn it you kids...alright listen I'm in location A0" Big Boss revealed and Buffalo frowned as she turned and looked over the railings to the lower parts of the area.

"Boss thats right at the bottom, it may take me awhile to get down there" Buffalo responded.

"Theres a service elevator which will take you down to me make sure you...OH SHIT!" Buffalo heard Big Boss open fire over the radio.

"Boss what happened? Boss!? BOSS!" Buffalo's heart was beating out of her chest so she quickly ran to find that elevator to get to Big Boss.

Big Boss opened fire at Riot who was dazing all over the place avoiding Big Boss and all of a sudden he came right up to him and punched Big Boss right in the chest and sent him across the room and he landed hard and clutched his chest trying to breath.

"You dont get it Big Boss, your time is over you and humanity are a dying breed...its time for you to perish" Riot stated as he slowly walked to his target.

"Humanity.." Big Boss grunted as he got up and backed away as he aimed his weapon at Riot "I thought you were commanded by Skull Face?".

"I was..but now I have freed myself and when I kill you and your Diamond Dogs, he will be next" Riot stated.

Big Boss spotted a container labelled with fragile explosive material and knew it may give him time to get away.

"After Skull Face then what happens" Big Boss continued to move back.

"Once I kill you and Skull Face, I will infect this world with my greatness the world will finally be whole...humanity will die and a new species will rise, a world of titans...gods..will walk the earth".

"Still the same crazy scientist that wanted to infect Lydia" Big Boss saw Riot finally come right next to the container and he opened shot a grenade right out of his rifle and the container exploded on impact with the flames engulfed Riot and Big Boss ran away from his foe, Riot just stood there with the flames around him as he watched Big Boss run.

"Your time is done..." Riot marched out of the flames and went after Big Boss.

Big Boss ran from the area making his way to the surface elevator which he took to get to the lower levels and as he took out the detonator and armed the bombs Riot appeared right in front of Big Boss and gripped him by the throat and Big Boss dropped the detonator as he struggled against Riot's grasp as he was lifted in the air.

Big Boss pulled up his combat knife and stabbed at Riot's arm repeadiatly but Riot didn't even flinch and soon Riot snatched the knife with his free hand and then stabbed Big Boss in his arm grunted in pain.

"You will die knowing you failed your men...again" Riot then threw Big Boss's into a wall and Big Boss gasped as he back hit it and then fell to the floor.

Riot slowly approached Big Boss while making a blade appear in his hand and all of a sudden Riot's back was hit with an explostion and he fell to his knees from the force of the impact, Big Boss regained his senses and looked up and saw Wolf on the upper level with a rocket launcher in hand.

"BOSS GET OUT OF THERE!" Wolf shouted as he aimed the rocket launcher again and Big Boss dived out the way as his best soldier shot another rocket and Riot and the next impact made Riot fall on the ground and he didnt move.

Wolf lowered the rocket launcher and looked at Riot as Big Boss went to grab his assault rifle and aimed at Riot while keeping his distance.

"Is it over?" Wolf wondered to himself and all of a sudden Riot slowly got up and he had no sign of damage on his and he slowly turned at looked right at Wolf with his eyes glowling green.

"I...am...god!" Riot's voice echoed through the area.

Buffalo was pacing back and forth in a service elevator heading to the lower levels and the elevator hit the lower floor and Buffalo aimed her rifle and rushed out into the open and thats when she could hear gunfire in the distance and she quickly rushed to the location.

Big Boss was backing up as he opened fire at Riot giving Wolf time to get a clear shot with the rocket launcher but no matter what Big Boss or Wolf did Riot just kept coming.

"BOSS TAKE COVER!" Wolf shouted and Big Boss ran for cover as Wolf shot another rocket at Riot but all of a sudden Riot turned around and managed to grab the rocket before it even hit him and Wolf and Big Boss looked on in shock.

"Pathetic nucence!" Riot then threw the rocket right up at Wolf but Wolf quickly jumped over the railings and landed on the ground floor as the walkway above exploded, Big Boss jumped out of cover and shot another grenade right into Riot's back with made him stumble and as he turned to Big Boss he was then hit with another rocket from Wolf and it angered Riot so he dashed to Big Boss and kicked him hard right into a container which knocked him out and then he snapped back to Wolf and dashed to him with blade in and slashed at him but Wolf used the rocket launcher to block the blade attacks but every hit made him stumble.

Wolf did everything he could to block the blade but soon another hit made him fall to one knee and then Riot brought down the blade with so much force that he sliced right through the rocket launcher and ended up giving Wolf a nasty cut from his left eyebrow and down to his cheek and he grunted from the pain, Riot then brought the blade down for another attack and Wolf had no choice but to raise his arm to block the blade and he screamed in pain as the blade wedge right into Wolf's injured arm.

Riot then used his free hand to grip Wolf by the throat and then delivered a huge headbutt to Wolf which knocked his head right back, Riot delivered a huge kick to Wolf's chest and Wolf felt his rib cage crack and he was sent flying and soon he landed a few feet away from Riot.

Wolf turned to tend to his injured arm and saw that the blade was still wedged in his arm and he quickly yanked it out despite the pain and he could see the bone of his arm, thats when he started bleeding to death and thats when he saw the one person he didnt want down here, Flamming Buffalo came around the corner and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Wolf's arm cut open with blood pooling around it.

"Leon!" Buffalo ran to Wolf's side and thats when she turned and saw a huge Skull slowly walking to Big Boss and her anger began to rise and Wolf saw it as she slowly picked up the Skull blade next Wolf's arm.

"Sarah no get out of here!" Wolf ordered her but she ignored him and then sprinted right at Riot.

"SARAH NO!" Wolf shouted and Buffao jumped over a small crate and screamed as she jumped in the air with the blade above her head and thats when Riot turned but the shocking thing Wolf saw was that Buffalo wedged the entire blade into Riot's chest and she used all her strenght and twisted the blade determind to cause damage and soon Riot fell to his knees.

"You...will die for that" The Buffalo of old had returned in that moment and she yanked the blade out of Riot's chest and stabbed the Skull right through the throat and blood gushed everywhere with some of it landed on Buffalo's face and she ignored it and dug the knife deep, all of a sudden Riot brought his hand back and punched Buffalo right in her chest sending her flying towards Wolf and she landed with a thud as she clutched her chest trying to breath.

"SARAH!" Wolf called to her as he tried to get up and get to her while holding his arm.

"I..Impossible" Buffalo struggled to gather breath and then both Wolf and Buffalo looked at Riot and he slowly pulled the blade out of his throat while looking at the two soldiers and soon he removed it and looked at his blood on the blade.

"Pathetic human, God's blood does not course through your veins..yet you try" Riot slowly raised to his feet with his voice carrying anger "How..dare you strike...me!".

Wolf used his good arm to help Buffalo up on her feet and she finally managed to grab her assault rifle she left on the ground and aimed it at Riot as he slowly approached while she protected Wolf.

"You will regret..being born useless and human, I will show you your worst nightmares..I will give you despair..and..death" Riot's voice carried evil and his wounds healed completley and was determined to kill the two soldiers in front of him.

Back in the upper levels in the small room Quiet layed motionless but she could hear everything that was going on in the lower levels and all of a sudden her eyes shot open with anger and her butterfly marking around her eyes finally appeared.

 **"Big Boss is in trouble, Wolf is crippled and Buffalo is the only one left standing but little did she know that help is on the way" I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND ARE READY FOR MORE!**


	78. Chapter 78: Scarred For Life

**"Big Boss, Howling Wolf and Flaming Buffalo face off against Riot but the big question is will it be enough...lets find out"**

Chapter 78: Scarred For Life

Buffalo screamed as she opened fire at Riot and he dodged every bullet and dashed and gripped her by the throat and lifted her in the air with his blade in his other hand.

"GET OFF HER!" Wolf charged at Riot and despite his left arm had gone numb and he could no longer use it he snatched Riot's blade right from under him and slashed right at his foe's back, Riot stumbled forward and then threw Buffalo into a nearby container and the impact made the container dent and it knocked the wind right out of Buffalo's chest as she fell to the ground.

Wolf dodged Riot's huge fists and tried slashing at him knowing that the blade was the only thing that could damage him but cause of Wolf's injury to his left arm it limited his speed and Riot just blocked the blade attack with his arms until Wolf lunged the blade to Riot's stomach and he ended up gripping the blade and snatched it from Wolf and threw it away leaving Wolf defensless.

Riot landed blow after blow at Wolf with some hits to the chest and some to the head and Wolf couldnt defend himself and soon he was kicked right in the chest and sent across the room and to the floor hard.

Wolf spat out blood and blood was dripping from his head and he looked up to see Riot marching to him and anger rised within Wolf and he spotted a leadpipe near him and depite his left arm being useless he fought hard to fight through the numbness to get his arm working despite how much blood he was losing.

Riot got close and leaned down to grab Wolf but as he leaned down Wolf grabbed the lead pipe with both hands and swinged upward and smaked Riot right across his face and damaged his mouth gaurd but it didnt even effect Riot at all, Riot threw a punch but Wolf ducked under him and then turned to hit Riot again only for Riot to turn and block the attack and made Wolf stumble and he dashed behind Wolf and gripped him by the neck.

"Why do you continue to fight?..." Riot whispered.

Wolf struggled against Riot's grip "I got too much to live for..".

"Then you will die for nothing.." Riot turned Wolf around and lifted him into the air only to see Big Boss and Buffalo charged right into him and Riot ended up dropping Wolf to the ground as both Big Boss and Buffalo they screamed as they pushed themselves off the edge and to the lower level of the area along with Riot.

Big Boss, Buffalo and Riot fell and hit the ground a few meters away from eachother and Riot quickly stood to his feet to see Big Boss slowly standing up looking right at him in anger as Buffalo was still on the ground suffering the impact from the fall.

"You had a chance to run you just doomed yourself" Riot looked right at his target.

Big Boss had no fear, just anger "I dont care, you dont touch my son..."

The two charged at eachother with Big Boss landing the first punch but missed landing the second one and Riot hit Big Boss right in the face but quickly was met with another punch from his target, the two traded punches with some hitting and some missing and Wolf who was still on the upper level staggered to the edge with Riot's blade in hand and saw the fight below.

Buffalo staggered to her feet and thats when she looked at the fight between Riot and Big Boss and then Riot threw Big Boss to the ground and landed punch after punch to his target.

"SARAH!" Buffalo heard Wolf from above and he then threw the blade right at her and she gripped the blade by the handle and charged then jumped at Riot screaming and she wedged the blade right into Riot's back and he reacted and jumped off Big Boss trying to remove the blade.

Big Boss quickly got up and ran at Riot and ducked under him as Riot threw his right arm and Big Boss yanked the blade out of Riot's back and slashed at him and Riot turned to swing right at him only for Big Boss to duck under him and toss the blade to Buffalo and she charged at Riot and slashed and stabbed at Riot as he turned.

Big Boss and Buffalo continued the tatic dodging and using the blade against Riot and every now and then tossed the blade to the other to attack Riot when he was open, Soon Buffalo was tossed the blade again and she slashed at Riot's knee and he fell to his one and Buffalo lunged the blade towards his head only for Riot to grip the blade between his hands and Big Boss gripped the blade also to help Buffalo put the blade right threw Riot's head.

Riot pushed the blade back with ease and he just looked at both Big Boss and Riot "Impressive...time to end this".

Riot then vanished and then reappeared behind Big Boss and Buffalo and as they turned he delivered lightning fast attacks and used his full speed and strength against them, Buffalo was met with a headbutt which busted her head wide open and blood immeadatly started pouring from her head and as she reacted to the hit Riot was attacking Big Boss with rabid punched and he threw him right into the wall and Big Boss gasp in pain and fell and Riot turned just in time and threw more punches at Buffalo and despite how skilled Buffalo was she just couldnt defend herself against Riot's speed and was soon met with a haymaker of a punch that knocked her to the ground followed by a huge kick to her stomach sending her a good distance away and her face was battered and bruised and full of blood.

Riot was playing with them the whole time wanting them to have false hope and he took pleasure in watching them think they were winning but now the fun had to end as he had a mission but all of a sudden he met with an explostion to his back and he snapped around and saw Wolf with Buffalo's assault rifle and was about to fire another grenade, Riot had enough and dashed to Wolf and knocked the rifle out of his foe's hand.

"They will watch you die.." Riot stated and then delivered more rapid punched and then lifted him up and threw him right into the middle of the area with Buffalo on his far left and Big Boss on his far right.

"You could have been so much more Wolf...but these two took you away from achieving greatness" Riot calmly stated and he turned to the assualt rifle on the floor and walked to it and picked it up.

"Leon..." Wolf heard Buffalo and he tried to get to his feet and he looked to Buffalo who was still on the ground covered in blood with her arm reaching out to him "Leon...run...".

Wolf looked at her in sorrow and seeing her in such a battered state was something he never wanted to see her in.

"I'm not leaving you..." Wolf slowly managed to get to one knee.

Big Boss tried to regain his senses but his body refused to let him up but he continued to struggle and he grunted in pain every time he tried and Buffalo despite the absolute agony tried to get to her feet aswell.

Riot examined the assault rifle and finally turned back to Wolf "Your time is over".

Big Boss and Buffalo fought hard against thier own bodies and with the remaining strength they had within them they both got up and time seemed to slow down for them in this last desperate attempt.

Buffalo picked up the nearby blade and threw it right at Riot's shoulder and he stumbled and dropped the gun and she ran right for the rifle and as she was about to reach it she was kicked in the chest knocking her off her feet and as she left her feet Riot grabbed her left and turned and tossed her right in the nearby wall.

Big Boss pulled out his hand gun and opened fire as he charged Riot and when he got close he ducked under Riot's hand as he attempted to punch him and Big Boss yanked the blade out of Riot's chest and made one final desperate attempt to stab Riot in his head in hopes it will kill him but Riot gripped the blade with his one hand and just looked at Big Boss.

Big Boss just looked right into Riot's eyes as a man not afraid of death all that mattered to him in at moment was to protect Wolf, his oldest recruit dating back to the birth of MSF, the one who watched over him when he was in a coma, the very man that saved his life.

Big Boss pushed the blade as hard as he could towards Riot screaming in determination but his foe just looked at him as he tried, Big Boss wasnt protecting his best soldier..he wasnt protecting one of his closest friends...he was protecting the one man that he saw...as his son.

Riot soon yanked the blade from Big Boss and delivered a haymaker right to Big Boss's head and the impact busted his head open causing alot of blood to soon appear and Big Boss fell to the ground motionless.

Wolf finally got to his feet but was struggling to stand up straight and Riot picked up the assault rifle again and Buffalo raised her head and she saw Riot raise the rifle at Wolf and she and Wolf locked eyes and tears streamed down her face as she looked at the one person she ever loved.

Wolf looked at her despite his struggle and soon he just gave a tiny smile to her, he would always love her...in life...and death.

"Goodbye Wolf..." Riot shot a grenade right out of the assault rifle and in that moment Quiet busted through a door on the upper level and her eyes immeadatly feel on Riot on the lower level and all of a sudden she saw the grenade explode right in front of Wolf.

Time slowed down for Buffalo and Quiet as they witnessed Wolf being thrown back by the blast and both their bodies went cold as they saw the explostion clear and Buffalo screamed as she saw Wolf finally landing on the ground lifeless.

Quiet's legs gave out and fell to her knees as she saw Wolf who was now on the ground and the biggest horror of it all was that in the explostion, Howling Wolf had lost his left forearm and he just laid there.

Buffalo lowered her head in sorrow and Quiet's tears fell and her whole body collapsed to the ground and she covered her face with her hands as her tears became limitless.

Riot lowered the assault rifle as he saw that Wolf wasnt moving and he heard Buffalo behind him and he turned and saw her in sorrow as she looked to the floor and he could even see tears come from her face and hit the floor.

"Dont mourn, you will join him" Riot raised the rifle again and aimed it at Buffalo and she didnt even bother to try and as Riot was about to pull the trigger he was met with a huge kick which sent him flying across the area but he quickly landed on his feet and looked to his attacker.

Buffalo slowly looked up and saw a woman standing in front of her in what looked like Skull Armour and soon the woman turned her head and she saw the one person she never expected to see in this chaos.

She saw Quiet looking down at her with tears streaming down her face and Buffalo just looked at her "Stefanie...".

Riot stood to his feet and took a few steps forward "What human stands against a God?". Quiet slowly turned her head to Riot and the two looked at eachother.

Big Boss slowly woke back up and he looked around and saw Quiet standing there in front of Buffalo looked past him and he looked to her direction and saw Riot looking right at her.

"Quiet, step aside!" Riot ordered.

Quiet looked down at Big Boss and he looked at her, Quiet then looked at Buffalo behind her again and Buffalo looked at her and finally Quiet turned her head back to Riot and she closed her eyes.

A few moments past and her markings appeared around her eyes and she dashed and tackled Riot off the platform and to the lower level and Big Boss staggered to his feet and he saw Wolf lifless on the ground covered in blood and missing his left arm.

"No..." Big Boss rushed to Wolf's side and and checked his pulse and he turned his head to Buffalo who struggled to her feet.

"He's still breathing! we need to get him out of here!" Big Boss ignored the pain in his body and tried to pick up Wolf and soon Buffalo came to Wolf and helped pick him.

"Hang in there Leon...hang on..." Buffalo still had tears falling down her face as she and Big Boss tried to get Wolf out of there.

Quiet and Riot landed on the lower level with Quiet throwing Riot right into a container and he crashed right through it through the other side which split the container in half and Quiet watched as he stood up and the two looked at each other.

"So be it..." Riot's eyes glowed green and Quiet's markings became darker and the two dashed at eachother at high speed.

The Battle Of The Skulls was about to begin.

 **"Howling Wolf has been severely injured and Big Boss and Buffalo must get him out while Quiet holds off Riot, what will happen next? LETS FIND OUT!"**


	79. Chapter 79: Battle Of The Titans

**"The battle between Quiet and Riot has finally begun! Fate will decide to strongest and the one that has more to lose LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!"**

Chapter 79: Battle Of The Titans

Quiet screamed as she and Riot charged at each other and at the half way point they jumped forward towards each other attempting to tackle the other but Riot was the one who tackled first and he shot them both into a nearby wall which made them cave into the wall, Quiet didn't feel the impact and pushed Riot back and then slammed him into the same wall only to be kicked with such force that it sent her right through the opposite wall and into another area and Riot charged after her.

Back on the upper level Big Boss and Buffalo carried Wolf towards the surface elevator and Big Boss and Buffalo layed Wolf down to check him over.

Buffalo had tears in her eyes seeing Leon in a battered state with a nasty slash on the left side of his face and her heart was broken seeing that his left forearm was gone from an explosion thanks to Riot.

"Leon please hang on..." Buffalo placed her hands on his cheeks and placed a deep kiss on his forehead ignoring the blood on his head and Big Boss took off Wolf's belt and applied a tourniquet to Wolf's dismembered arm trying to stop the flow of blood.

Soon the service elevator came down and the gates opened "Sarah lets get him up!" Big Boss ordered and the two picked up Wolf and they both entered the elevator and quickly pressed the buttons to send them back up to the service but the elevator was taking its time to move.

"COME ON!" Big Boss punched the controls and soon the elevator started to move.

"We should be back up top in five minutes" Buffalo stated as the elevator fired up but Big Boss frowned and looked out to the elevator and realisation hit him, if Quiet couldn't stop Riot then he would just come back and kill more of his soldiers, he looked to Buffalo and the knocked out Wolf and he made his decision.

Big Boss let got off Wolf and jumped through the gate just as it closed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Buffalo shouted as she placed Wolf down on the floor and Big Boss turned around and looked at Buffalo.

"I GOT TO END THIS!" Big Boss stated.

Buffalo kicked and tried to opened the gate "NO BOSS WE AINT LEAVING YOU!".

Big Boss smiled as he saw the lift take Wolf and Buffalo up to safety "YOU NEVER DID!".

"WHY YOU DOING THIS!" Buffalo shouted through the gate as the elevator took them up.

Big Boss looked at Buffalo right in her eyes and gave his answer.

"I'm protecting my kids.." Big Boss revealed and Buffalo just looked at him in shock that he said 'his kids' and she had no response and all she saw was Big Boss look at her before running off into a direction.

Quiet was slammed into the ground by Riot but she used both her legs and kicked Riot right off her and sent him into a support beam which completely dented at the impact and Riot fell to the ground, Quiet quickly dashed to him and grabbed hold of him and threw him right into a pile of propain tanks and they exploded on impact and Riot was nowhere to be seen.

Quiet paced back and forth waiting for any movement then all of a sudden Riot jumped forward from out of the flames towards Quiet and she went to attack and all she hit was air as Riot vanished then appeared behind her and slammed her in anything near him and she screamed with every impact, he slammed her into walls, support beans and finally he launched her right into a steel door and she crashed through it and ended up in a furnace room.

She quickly got up and saw Riot running at her and she waited for him to make the first move and when he punched she vanished and appeared on his side and delivered a heavy punch with made him stumble, she vanished again and appeared right in front of him as he staggered and delivered a huge kick right to his face which made his mask crack. Quiet then charged forward and picked up a lead pipe and as Riot went to throw a punch she ducked under and smacked the lead pipe to the back of Riot's leg it made him fall to one knee and thats when Quiet turned her body around and with momentum she swinged the lead pipe hard across Riot's face sending him flying out the room and back into the other and he landed hard on the ground.

Riot quickly sat up and saw Quiet approach him with no fear "You are strong Quiet".

Quiet was so angry that she punched the door frame and broke a chunk off as she passed it and she screamed and lunged forward with the lead pipe attempting to spear him but her eyes widened when Riot stopped it with one hand on the pipe.

"But not strong enough!" Riot with lightning speed then yanked the pipe with Quiet and threw her right into a larger area where there was alot of machinery and he charged at her and threw fast punches at Quiet's face and chest and she was unable to defend her against this rapid attack, Quiet tried to fight back but before she could react to a punch another quickly took its place but Quiet managed to block one punch and tried to punch back only to see Riot vanish and all of a sudden she was picked up from behind and slammed right into the ground and she screamed in pain.

Big Boss was running back through the areas he went past trying to find the detonator that he dropped when he was attacked by Riot and he could hear the battle between Quiet and Riot in the distance but he had to find the trigger if he wanted to end this threat once and for all, after constantly searching Big Boss's eye spotted the trigger in the floor armed and ready and he ran to it and picked it up.

"Time to get out of here!" Big Boss ran back towards the service elevator determined to get out and he ran as fast as his body would let him despite the pain he was in and as he finally reached the service elevator he saw that the elevator was no longer being used so he flipped the switch to call the elevator.

Riot brought down a lead pipe down on to Quiet's back and she screamed in agony as the lead pipe connected and the force ended up denting the pipe over her back, Riot then yanked her up by her hair and delivered heavy punches to her face again.

"I AM THE FUTURE OF THIS WORLD!" Riot shouted and he picked up her entire body and threw her through another wall and she rolled to a stop on the ground struggling to get up and then she slowly turned her head and saw Riot slowly approaching her.

Quiet knew she was in deep trouble but at this point she didnt care cause all she was doing was buying time for Diamond Dogs to find a way to beat this creature but the chances of her beating him was very slim, but she refused to give up so she quickly got up and dashed towards him. Riot saw her coming right at him and when she went to throw a punch he just grabbed her hand and used his other hand to deliver another punch to her face then vanished only to reappear behind her and delivered rapid punches into her spine and she screamed in agony and she turned and swinged her arm to attack him but he was no longer there and when she turned back around she met another fist into her jaw.

Riot dashed and reappeared every time he landed punches and Quiet could not get track him in time of the attacks and every time a punch sent her stumbling in a direction Riot was there to follow through with another attack, Riot then ended the combo with a huge kick sending her across the room and she hit the wall hard making it crack and she fell to the ground.

Quiet was bleeding all over the place as her face was cut up from the punches and her body started to show bruises and as she tried to regain her senses she then was gripped by the throat and Riot forced her to look at him and he removed his mask showing his face, Quiet saw a man who was pretty much like her all except that his eyes glowed green and all she saw was a madman just wanting to kill everyone in sight.

"You are nothing but the leftovers of my perfection.." Riot then lifted her up in the air by his one hand and she was powerless to free herself and she was then thrown to the upper levels and her back hit an overhead walkway and she crashed to the ground and she hardly moved.

Big Boss finally saw the elevator arrive and he quickly jumped in the elevator and pressed the button to take him to the top of the platform and he sighed in relief knowing he got out in the nick of time and as he looked on through the gates of the elevator he saw Quiet in the distance battered and bleeding and struggling to get to her feet, Big Boss's world went silent around him and his mind just went blank as like for the first time in his life he didnt know what to do.

He looked up above his head seeing the top getting closer and closer and he couldn't help but wonder, was he doing the right thing? Quiet was aware that this attack was gonna happen and yet she came to his aid giving him time to get his 'kids' out and to safety and yet he was leaving her behind to die at the hands of a monster.

Big Boss always believed in not leaving a soldier behind and Quiet was a soldier, despite her deception she came to the rescue and protected him, Wolf and Buffalo she refused to let them die. Big Boss knew what he had to do so he hit the emergency stop and forced the gate open and jumped down to the level below refusing to leave a soldier behind.

Quiet crawled to a nearby crate and used it to pull herself up and Riot jumped up on to the platform and looked at Quiet trying to get back up.

"Such a disappointment, just like your Kaiden" Riot mocked and Quiet's eyes shot open at the mention of her dead boyfriend and she slowly turned around to Riot still using the crate for support and she just looked at him confused and Riot could sense it.

Riot chuckled "Do you really think you were the first?, foolish girl Kaiden was the first to adapt to the gifts you have...but the fool was afriad of what he would become..".

Quiet's whole world fell apart and her mind flashed back to the day she found Kaiden dead.

-One year and eight months ago-

Stefanie was walking down the halls after a successful mission for XOF and as she walked down the path she saw a few XOF soldiers run past her but she thought nothing of it and assumed they were late or something and then a few more rushed past her and she frowned and thats when she looked into the distance and saw a group of soldiers around the door of a room.

"That's my room..." Stefanie said to herself and she picked up the pace and marched towards the group and then a few of the soldiers saw her approaching and one of them came up to her stopping her from going forward by placing his hands on her shoulders

"Ma'am don't go in there!" The soldier begged.

Stefanie was getting worried "What are you talking about..whats happened".

The solider looked back to the group who now all looked at her and they fell silent "I...its Kaiden".

Stefanie dropped her helmet in her hand and her eyes started to water "No...no no no dont tell me".

"I'm sorry ma'am" The soldier didnt know what to say.

Stefanie tried to push past the soldier but he stopped her from going past him "Ma'am you cant go in there!".

"LET ME GO!" Stefanie pushed him away hards and pushed past the crowd and she finally came to the entrance of her room and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kaiden on the floor in a pool of his own blood and that's when she saw a handgun next to him and that's when she realised the horrifying truth, Kaiden committed suicide.

"KAIDEN!" Stefanie rushed and fell to Kaiden's side and held him in her arms and ignored the blood which she was kneeling in and she was crying her eyes out she held him.

"Kaiden please...don't leave me alone..please...please" Stefanie held him close and slowly rocked back and forth begging him not to leave her and the XOF soldiers just looked on feeling sorry for Stefanie and they just didnt know what they could do to help her.

"What's going on here!" The XOF soldiers turned down the hall and saw Skull Face approaching demanding answers but the group couldn't give an answer.

Skull Face finally came up to the group and one of the soldiers turned his head to Stefanie's room and Skull Face slowly came to the door and looked inside and saw his top soldier sitting there in a pool of blood slowly rocking Kaiden back and forth in her arms begging for Kaiden to come back.

Skull Face then turned to the group "Dont just stand the get help!" he ordered and the group ran to get the required help and Skull Face slowly entered the room and took off his hat and came on to Stefanie who was still crying her eyes out and holding on to Kaiden afriad to let him go.

Stefanie was in such a state that she flinched when she felt someone touch her shoulder and she caught her breath and looked up and saw Skull Face looking down at her emotionless "I'm sorry Stefanie...truly I am".

-Present Day-

Quiet was brought back to reality and she looked up at Riot in the distance and he just stood there.

"The fool feared that you would have rejected, that he would have been a danger to you...he threw away the powers of a god all because he was afraid of losing a woman!" Riot mocked.

Quiet took in all the information as she lowered her head and soon she raised her head back up and anger was present on her face...far worse then it was before.

"I had hoped that you would have been his successor, but I was wrong...I AM THE FUTURE!" Riot shouted and dashed towards Quiet and threw a heavy punch but he was stopped in his tracks when Quiet gripped his hand and stopped the punch and she just looked it him.

Riot went to use his other hand but Quiet used her other hand and blocked the other attack and she now had both his hands in her and Riot tried pushing her down but all she did was slowly rise to her feet and she just looked right into Riot's eyes and then let off a scream of rage and delivered a huge kick to his chest sending him crashing into the railings, she dashed at him and attacked but Riot quickly turned them around forcing her into a nearby wall but delivered a huge headbutt to Riot and then gripped his head and slammed it into the wall he pinned her against and then threw him across the room and into a circuit breaker and it exploded on impact but it didn't effect Riot.

Quiet had now replaced her pain for anger and she felt nothing but hatred looking at the Skull who killed Kaiden and if he wanted to see this power he believes was godlike then she was gonna give it to him, Quiet screamed and dashed forward faster then she ever did before and she sent herself and Riot a few support beams and the area was starting to collapse but Quiet did care cause all she wanted was this madman dead.

Riot and Quiet went back and forth on their attacks and with the rage burning in Quiet she was able to stand her ground against him but despite no matter how much she tried she just could not damage him and soon she blocked another punch and then threw Riot right into a water pumping station and the impact busted the pipes and all of a sudden Riot started screaming in pain.

Quiet looked on as Riot rolled out of the water that was spraying on him and that's when she saw his weakness, his parasites was weak against salt water and she looked around the area and thats when she realised that they wasn't far from the bottom of the platform where the water from the ocean was being pumped up to the platform and that when she finally understood.

In order to kill Riot, she had to force him down to the lowest part of the platform and force him into the ocean...it was her only chance.

 **"Did you really think the fight would be decided in one chapter? hell no that's not gonna happen cause the fight will continue in the next chapter and Quiet now knows the truth behind Kaiden's death and now she is gonna avenge him but making Riot suffer! hope u enjoyed the first part of this battle GET READY FOR ROUND 2!**


	80. Chapter 80: Actions Louder Then Words

**"This is the final battle for Diamond Dogs and Quiet is the only one who can stand up to The Perfect Skull called Riot and she is determined to do everything to correct her mistake in letting the threat come to Diamond Dogs instead of warning them, her actions will show her who here loyalty belongs to.**

Chapter 80: Actions Louder Then Words

Quiet stood her ground as Riot finally stood to his feet after moving away from his ultimate weakness, Quiet finally knew that salt water was Riot's weakness after throwing him into a pumping station in the area they were in and Quiet saw that Riot's skin was starting to blister from the salt water.

"Never wound, what you cant kill" Riot simply stated and dashed forward and tackled Quiet and the two crashed through the railings and they fell to the lower platform with Riot landing on to of her, he threw punch after punch into Quiet's face at lightning speed until Quiet gripped both his hands and threw him off her with all her might.

Riot landed with a thud a few meters away from Quiet but he quickly got up and saw her kick herself up to her feet and she dashed forward and delivered a huge punch to Riot's jaw and she delivered so much force that it destroyed Riot's mask revealing his face once again, but Riot didnt feel the impact and he just gripped her and threw her right into a piller and it dented as her body crashed against it and she screamed as she hit the floor.

"You have failed everyone you ever loved, you are alone!" Riot slowly approached her and all of a sudden he was hit in the back with an explosion which made him scream as he fell to his knee, Quiet's head snapped up at Riot and then looked up to the higher level and saw Big Boss with his assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment.

Big Boss looked at her and she looked at him and it was an intense stare until Big Boss gave a small nod which confirms he was on her side in the fight, Riot snapped towards Big Boss as he got up and his eyes glowed.

"YOU WANT ME I'M RIGHT HERE!" Big Boss shouted and shot another grenade and it hit Riot making him stumble and Quiet used that moment to dash right at Riot, she delivered a swift kick making Riot leave his feet and with lightning reflexes she raised her fist above her head and slammed it right into Riot's chest sending him into the ground and she screamed in rage as she gripped him and threw him right into a wall.

Big Boss jumped down to the lower levels and opened fire at Riot when he found an opening and even though the bullet's wouldn't kill Riot he knew he could now feel them thanks the the salt water that damaged his skin.

Big Boss pulled Riot's machete he placed on his back and aimed the blade ready to throw it. "QUIET CATCH!".

Quiet dashed backwards avoiding Riot's punch and she looked at Big Boss as he threw Riot's blade right at her and as she caught it Riot dashed towards her but she spinned around gaining momentum and she slashed the blade right into Riot's jaw knocking him away from her.

"QUIET GET BACK!" Big Boss shouted and she dashed away as Big Boss shot another grenade at Riot and the Skull was knocked of his feet and sent a few meters away and landed hard on the floor.

Quiet and Big Boss looked on at Riot who wasn't moving but they did not let down their guard and all of a sudden Riot sat up looking right at them with his jaw hanging off head.

"If I know religion they say God doesn't bleed and your defiantly bleeding, was it worth throwing away your humanity to become this...thing" Big Boss continued to aim his weapon at Riot as Quiet slowly came to Big Boss's side with blade in hand and her eyes never leaving Riot.

Riot brought his hand to his hanging jaw and slowly put it back in place and soon his parasites mended his jaw and it healed quickly, he just looked right at Big Boss as he slowly got up "Humanity?, that is nothing but the pitiful cries of those without strength".

Quiet took a defensive stance and so did Big Boss as Riot slowly started walking towards them "Bare witness as I shall enlighten you, BIG BOSS!".

"I rather like being human" Big Boss responded and opened fire and Quiet charged forward to Riot.

Back in the elevator Buffalo was on the ground holding on to the unconscious Wolf in her arms and her heart was broken seeing the state he was in, the fact that he had a nasty cut on his face and her tears met no end as she saw Wolf's left forearm was completely gone.

"Leon...please dont die, I cant imagine going on without you...remember what we talked about?" Buffalo rubbed her thumb over Wolf's cheek removing some blood from his face "We wanted a future...remember when we talked about that, a few little babies of our own? growing old?".

Buffalo just looked at Wolf and then he slowly opened his eyes slightly and more of her tears fell as she placed a kiss on his lips ignoring the blood and she pulled back with her eyes never leaving his.

"I remember...I prom..I promise we..." Wolf struggled to speak.

"Shhh" Buffalo placed her finger on his lips "Save your strength babe...save your strength". She whispered and then the elevator finally came back to the top of the platform and the doors opened.

Buffalo got up and pulled Wolf's good arm over her should and helped him walk out of the elevator into a hall full of dead bodies "Dont die on my Leon, dont die on me...".

Back in the lowest part of the platform Big Boss was thrown across the area and he grunted as he landed hard with his face covered in blood, Quiet was thrown into pillar to pillar she was then thrown into pipes on the walls and water busted out of them.

Quiet fell to the floor and then felt water burn her skin and she screamed as she realised it was salt water cutting her skin open making her bleed, Riot watched her struggle in pain but he turned his attention to Big Boss who was getting up from the ground with rifle in hand. Riot decided now it was time to finish Big Boss so he marched up to his target.

Big Boss ignored the pain of his body and shot another grenade out of his rifle but Riot side stepped the shot and it hit the wall behind him and he continued to walk to his target. Big Boss grunted in pain and tried to reload his grenade launcher attachment and thats when he saw Riot quickly walk up to him.

Riot threw a punch but Big Boss ducked under the attack and took out a combat knife and went to stab Riot in the throat but his enemy gripped his wrist and just looked at him as Big Boss tried to fight back.

"Humanities time has ended, time for the world to evolve" Riot then headbutted Big Boss then picked him up and slammed him to the ground with his might and Big Boss screamed in agony but he saw Riot bring down his knife to his chest and Big Boss grabbed it just before it pierced his heart and he struggled against Riot.

Quiet's body was covered in blisters and her skin had cuts all over and she was bleeding heavy as she crawled away from the pipes still bursting out water. Quiet managed to crawl away from the water and her body just went limp and she could hear Big Boss struggle, she turned her head to Riot and saw him trying to wedge Big Boss's knife right in to Big Boss's chest and anger rised within her, ignoring her pain she dashed towards them and picked up Riot's blade on the floor and jumped with the blade above her head and screamed as she wedge the entire blade through Riot's back and it went through his chest resulting in him screaming as he stood up, Quiet was met with a back elbow as Riot twist his upper body and sent her off his back and to the ground.

Big Boss struggle to get up but he saw Riot grunting in pain as he tried to pull the blade out as he bled out and fell to the ground.

Quiet took this opportunity to dash to Big Boss and quickly pick him up over her shoulders, she then jumped up to the higher platforms and soon she finally came to the platform which had the elevator which would take him up to the main level of the upper platform.

She quickly set him down and hit the switch to call the elevator and she ran to the nearby railings and looked down to Riot who was about to get the blade out of his chest, she quickly turned back as saw the elevator finally arrive so she gripped Big Boss and pushed him in the elevator and she snatched something from his belt and Big Boss gripped her wrist and saw she had the detonator for the explosives in the area.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Big Boss shouted and Quiet just looked at him and then pushed Big Boss into the wall of the elevator and he fell to the ground from the pain and exhaustion of his body and he looked up at Quiet, all she did was salute to him and pressed the button and the gate shut.

"QUIET NO!" Big Boss got up and tried to pry open the gate but it was no use and Quiet just watched him try and soon he stopped and just looked at her, Quiet gave a small smile and then balled her fist and lightly tapped her chest showing respect and honour to the man in front of her.

The elevator then started moving and Quiet stepped back and Big Boss tried prying open the gate again but he then saw Quiet raise her hand with the detonator and she hit the trigger.

The explosives in the area went off and the whole place started shaking and went up in flames and Quiet just watched Big Boss head up to safety and all she heard was him shouting her name, satisfied that Big Boss was out of harms way she snapped her head towards the railings and ran at them and jumped back down to the lower level and landed hard on the lower level and looked right at Riot as he finally pulled the blade out of his chest.

Back on the Command Platform "Ocelot, Miller and Lydia who now called herself Iris with the rest of Diamond Dogs finally made it to the main platform and killed off as many XOF soldiers in their way.

"Take them down we almost got this!" Miller shouted as he gunned down a XOF soldier in front of him and all of a sudden they heard explosions in the distance and Miller looked to R'n'D and saw the last platform up in flames.

"Boss..." Miller looked on in shock but then Ocelot came around and tackled Miller and they avoided a rocket launcher from the upper level, Ocelot gripped Miller up from the floor "Focus on XOF Miller! Big Boss will be alright!".

The Diamond Dogs soldiers fought on harder and faster knowing they almost recaptured the command platform, Miller was about to attack but his radio went off.

"Miller this is Big Boss! send a chopper over here now!" Big Boss ordered.

"Roger that!" Miller looked up to the sky and saw Reeve who was piloting a chopper and took down an XOF chopper and it fell to the ocean. "Reeve get over to the R'n'D Platform! Extract Big Boss!".

"Roger heading over there now!" Reeve abandoned helping Diamond Dogs take back the Command Platform and turned the chopper towards R'n'D which was just a ball of fire.

Buffalo carried Wolf across the platform and the explosives went off and everything was falling apart around them but she was determined to get herself and Wolf to safety.

Quiet and Riot went back and forth attacking each other and sometimes they threw each other only to come back attacking harder, Quiet had finally accepted her fate she didn't care if she died as long as Riot would die with her, to her this would be her final mission and deep down she was looking forward to being reunited with Kaiden...she only had to complete her mission...kill the monster who killed her boyfriend.

Riot blocked a punch with his hand and Quiet tried to punch him with her other hand but he ended up grabbing her other hand with his free one and the two struggled to overpower the other, Quiet gritted her teeth and grunted trying to push Riot back but she was having serious trouble with his strength.

"You could have been the mother of the new world, its a shame your precious Kaiden is holding you back" Riot mocked and Quiet's eye marks went darker and she jumped up and kicked Riot right in the face as she backflipped and it made him stumble.

She screamed and charged forward only for the both of them to be knocked of their feet by an explosion that came out of the nearby wall, Quiet shook head clear and the the explosions climb up the wall and was making its way to the very top of the platform, everything was collapsing around and it wouldn't be long before the platform sinks into the ocean.

Big Boss felt the elevator rock from every explosion but soon he finally reached the upper levels of the platform and ran through the hall full of bodies and busted through the main doors out into the open and he saw everything was up in flames.

"Boss!" Big Boss heard his name and saw Buffalo carrying Wolf in the distance and despite the chaos he was happy to see them alive.

Big Boss ran to Buffalo despite the platform shaking "We need to get out of here!".

"The flames are blocking all exits were trapped!" Buffalo stated and soon their radios went off.

"No your not, I'm coming in!" The heard Reeve's voice over the radio and out of nowhere a Diamond Dogs chopper came from under the platform and they saw Reeve piloting the chopper.

"Reeve I fucking love you!" Buffalo shouted.

"Save it for Wolf, get back so I can land!" Reeve ordered and Buffalo took Wolf a few meters away along with Big Boss and soon Reeve slowly brought the chopper to the centre of the platform and hovered just enough for them to jump in.

"Move!" Reeve shouted and Buffalo holding Wolf and along with Big Boss jumped into the chopper and they both carried Wolf to the chairs and layed him down, Reeve looked back and had a look of horror "What the fuck happened to Leon!".

"That bastard Skull did this to him" Buffalo had venom in her voice and she watched over Wolf.

"Wait wheres Quiet?" Reeve looked to Big Boss.

"Still fighting" Big Boss responded and all of a sudden more explosions went off which rocked the chopper "GET US IN THE AIR!" Big Boss ordered.

Reeve gained altitude and as he moved from the platform the centre of the platform exploded open and Big Boss watched on as he had flashbacks of Ground Zeros.

"Boss what about Quiet?" Buffalo looked up to Big Boss as she knelt next to Wolf and after a few moments Big Boss turned his head to Buffalo "No soldier gets left behind". He then hit a switch on the side of the chopper and the mounted minigun of the side of the chopper came around the side door and Big Boss manned it.

Quiet jumped at Riot and delivered a huge kick sending him to the ground then she picked up Riot's blade and jumped on top of him and brought the blade down to his head but he brought his hands to the blade and stopped it.

Quiet gritted her teeth as she used all her remaining strength to force the blade down, her body was full of blisters and opened wounds pouring out blood but she didnt care, all that mattered was the survival of those she came to love.

"Do you really think you will survive this event, even if you survive you will just be killed by Diamond Dogs...you betrayed the people that cared about you, you are all alone".

Riot then snatched the blade and vanished from under Quiet and all of a sudden she was yanked back by her hair followed by the blade popping out of her chest, Riot had quickly got behind Quiet and wedged the entire blade into her back and through her chest.

Quiet slowly looked down at the blade that pierced through her chest and Riot finally let go of her hair and she stumbled forward trying to bring her hands to the blade but her body seized, blood started pouring out of her chest and then Quiet just fell to her side to the ground and her life was fading.

Riot slowly walked up to Quiet now laying in a pool of her own blood and he could see the life slowly fading from her eyes, he knelt down and placed his hand on her head and she directed her eyes up to him.

"You could have been a Goddess, the mother of the new world...but now you are nothing" Riot mocked and all of a sudden he heard a chopper from all the way up to the highest level and he saw a chopper come into view from the huge hole from the explosions.

"Big Boss..." Riot dashed away from Quiet and started running up the wall towards the surface and all Quiet could to do was reach her hand out wanting to stop him but she collapsed and blacked out surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

Big Boss leaned out of the chopper looking down the massive hole and all of a sudden he saw Riot running up the wall to the surface. "FUCKING DIE!" Big Boss shouted and aimed and fired the minigun at Riot.

Riot dodged left and right avoiding fire as he ran up the wall but every now and then he was hit but the power of the minigun but it didn't not stop him in anyway and he just kept on running up the wall to his target, Big Boss knew it was now or never and he just kept on firing and all of a sudden thunder and lightning hit from the sky and rain started pouring down from the sky.

Big Boss just continued to open fire at Riot who was getting close to the surface but an explosion went of near Riot knocking him off the wall and he fell and landed on a walkway a few feet below him.

The rain from the storm came crashing through the huge hole and down to the lower parts of the destroyed platform and it made contact with Riot and he reacted as his blistered skin was healing and he roared in rage as his full strength was returning to him, the rain finally reached the lowest part of the platform where Quiet was and the rain finally hit her and completely drenched her.

After a few seconds Quiet's eyes snapped open and she blinked a few times as her strength was coming back and her blisters and cuts were vanishing, she turned her head up to the surface and all of a sudden rage filled every part of her body... she now made a vow that Riot was not gonna kill anyone else.

Quiet's full strength had finally returned and she quickly got up and yanked the blade out of her chest and she screamed to the top of her lungs as rage consumed her and she jumped to the wall as the ground she stood on exploded and sea water started pouring in, the platform was starting to sink.

Riot could feel the platform go lower so he quickly stood up and resumed his mission to kill Big Boss, he ran as fast as he could as the platform started sinking into the ocean and he completely ignored the rounds of bullets hitting him and soon he finally came to the surface and jumped towards the chopper.

Quiet was a few seconds behind Riot and she saw him jump so she used all her strength and jumped hard and fast to the chopper, she jumped past Riot and then kicked off the chopper sending it away and with her momentum from kicking off the chopper she screamed in determination with Riot's blade in hand and lunged it towards Riot and ended up piercing him through his chest making the two Skull crash to the ground of the sinking platform.

The chopper started spinning out of control and Big Boss and Buffalo lost their balance and fell to the floor while Reeve focused on maintaining control as they fell to the ocean, Reeve screamed in determination and just as they were about to hit the ocean Reeve finally regained control and pulled up from the ocean.

Quiet and Riot were on the ground on the sinking platform and Quiet slowly got up along with Riot who was trying to get the blade out of his chest, she knew she couldn't kill him but the ocean would, all she needed to do was hold him of and then throw him into the ocean when the platform was low enough.

Quiet's thoughts echoed through her mind accepting this as her end "Boss, Wolf, Buffalo...thank you for everything...Kaiden, I'm coming home...".

Quiet charged forward and attacked Riot with new speed and strength and Riot tried blocking the attacks but the blade in his chest was causing severe pain to him and he couldn't focus, Quiet delivered a swift kick sending Riot off his feet but it only angered him as he got up and he tackled her into a container and delivered rapid punches to her stomach and head and then threw her across the platform.

Riot yanked the blade out of his chest and then jumped at Quiet as she got up, he brought the blade down at Quiet's head but she stopped the blade from piercing her head, Riot pushed down hard but his eyes widened for the first time seeing Quiet pushing back and slowly rising to her feet.

Quiet had a look of anger and was met with a headbutt from Riot but it didnt effect her and in response she screamed and kicked Riot sending him into container, she then spotted chains on the ground and quickly picked them up then wrapped them around her fists, Riot charged out of the container and she charged at him and they punched each other right in the jaw but Quiet's impact had more force and Riot was sent to the ground.

Riot quickly got up and swinged his blade at Quiet but she used the chains around her hands to block the swings and soon Riot left himself open to Quiet so she dashed behind him and wrapped the chains around Riot's neck and pulled hard trying to choke him.

Quiet held on as Riot twirled and crashed into walls trying to get Quiet off him but she then tied the chains around his neck and kicked off him sending to the ground, she then grabbed the end of the chain and then pulled hard and swinged Riot into a nearby wall and then another.

Riot struggled to get the chains off his neck but he was constantly being thrown around like a ragdoll but soon he saw another throw coming and as she yanked him into a nearby wall he planted his feet on the wall and launched himself towards Quiet and delivered a huge tackle sending her into a container, he marched up to Quiet who wasn't moving and he gripped her by the throat and pulled her up into the air.

"You are not the future of this world!" Riot placed both his hands on her throat and squeezed hard and Quiet struggled against him and all of a sudden Riot was hit with more bullets and he looked back to the sky and saw Big Boss unloading more bullets.

"BIG BOSS!" Riot let got of Quiet and she fell to the ground, he jumped up towards the chopper but was suddenly yanked back and crashed to the ground and he looked back in frustration at Quiet but she want the one that yanked him back, he realised when he threw Quiet into the container she still had the chain in her hand and as he got distracted by Big Boss she attached the chain to the container.

Quiet got up with a smirk and all of a sudden the platform was starting to tilt and every was starting to slide and that's when Quiet turned and kicked the container away and it started to slide.

Riot tried to remove the chain around his neck but he was quickly yanked by the container and he crashed to the floor and was pulled along with the container and he clawed at the ground trying to stop himself as Quiet just watched on seeing him slowly head to the edge of the platform.

He screamed in rage as he finally came to the edge as the container fell off the platform and Riot held on to the edge trying to stop himself from falling and soon he saw Quiet approach him at the edge of the platform.

Riot looked up at her and his glowing green eyes faded "You think you've won, you never understood...it has...begun".

Quiet frowned in confusion at Riot "My seeds have been planted, Diamond Dog's evolution is on the horizon...you have failed to save them".

She had finally had enough of Riot's existence so she delivered a swift kick to his head and he finally lost his grip and he fell into towards the ocean screaming in rage and all Quiet did was watch on as he finally hit the ocean and was dragged under by the container, she carefully watched making sure he wouldn't return and thanks to her enhanced sight she finally saw a lot of blood appear to the surface.

Riot's body couldn't take the salt from the ocean and he was dissolving as the salt water began eating away at him and soon enough, the so called god was no more.

Quiet took a deep breath finally happy it was finally over and all of a sudden the Diamond Dogs chopper came in front of her and she saw Big Boss extending his hand to her.

"Quiet come on!" Big Boss offered but she didn't move and all she did was look back at the burning platform and seeing everything slide into the ocean below, she felt like she did all this and she could only imagine how many people died because of her selfish needs.

"Quiet!" She heard her name being called again and she looked to the chopper and saw Buffalo next to Big Boss and she was extending her hand out to her "Come on lets go home".

Quiet lowered her head towards the ocean and soon she gave a small smile and looked back up at Buffalo with a tear going down her face.

Big Boss's eye widened realising what she was gonna do "QUIET DONT!".

Quiet took a step off the platform and cast herself towards the ocean no longer feeling anything...she felt happy, happy that her last deed was a good one, happy that Diamond Dogs will survive another day and most off all that her two cloest friends Howling Wolf and Flaming Buffalo will live.

She saw the ocean come closer and she finally closed her eyes and soon she finally hit the ocean and was submerged in it, her body burnt and her skin was peeling off her but she felt no pain...just peace, the overwhelming pain ending up making her pass out but before her vision faded she saw some one dive into the ocean and reach out for her.

Quiet made a mistake, one that she corrected out of love for those around her and now she feels like her time to leave them behind was now...all she wanted was to be with Kaiden.

For the first time in years Stefanie felt free and the curse of Quiet would die in the ocean and she could move on into the afterlife with the man she loved, it was the perfect end for her.

Diamond Dogs would survive and she was happy to have that as her final mission.

 **"Quiet has stopped Riot and saved Big Boss, Buffalo and Wolf and knowing that Diamond Dogs could handle the rest of XOF on the base she decided that her time was finally over by sending herself into the ocean knowing she did the right thing, what will happen next? we will find out shortly!"**


	81. Chapter 81: Phantom Dogs

**"After a long battle for Diamond Dogs we now see the aftermath"**

Chapter 81: Phantom Dogs

Quiet's eyes slowly opened as electricity shot through her entire body was shocked and she heard alarms as she looked up at the ceiling and she realised she was in a medical room and saw doctors around her and she saw one with shock pads in his hands looking down at her, she then heard commotion to her left and she slowly turned her head in her weakened state and she saw one of the most horrifying things in her life.

"DONT YOU DIE ON MY DAMMIT!" Buffalo cried out as she was held back by Big Boss and there was Wolf on the medical table with pads on his chest and all that was heard was a flatline.

"Intubate now!" A fellow doctor ordered as many others were around Wolf trying to bring him back.

One female doctor looked at the monitor "Cardiac Arrest! he's in V-Fib!".

Quiet saw one doctor tear open Wolf's shirt and began to press down hard on his chest and she could see Buffalo whisper the world please over and over again as she was being held by Big Boss.

"Come on son...come on" Big Boss whispered as he watched the doctors work, Wolf had fallen unconscious on the chopper and his heart suddenly stopped due to blood loss and they had to rush back to Medical and luckily enough Diamond Dogs were able to kill the last members of XOF from the attack planned by Skull Face, Quiet could see the fear in Buffalo's and Big Boss's eyes and she looked back at Wolf and her lips started quivering as she felt responsible for Wolf being in this state.

One of the doctor's then brought over some shock pads and placed them on Wolf's chest. "CLEAR!" He shouted and then he shocked Wolf but his heart didn't beat.

The other doctor pushed down hard and pumped Wolf's chest again for a few seconds as he looked at the monitor and nothing was happening.

"No response hit him again!" The doctor ordered the doctor with the shock pads and the rest of the doctors moved away as the doctor placed the shock pads back on Wolf's chest.

"CLEAR!" The doctor shouted and sent a higher level of voltage through Wolf's chest and there was still nothing and the doctors looked at the monitor just seeing the flatline, they looked to Big Boss as he comforted Buffalo as she cried in his chest and he frowned at them.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Big Boss ordered.

"Increase the voltage!" The doctor with the pads ordered and Quiet could only watch and pray that the next one would bring Wolf back and soon the doctor placed the pads on Wolf's chest and Big Boss and Buffalo held their breath.

"CLEAR!" The doctor shocked Wolf and all of a sudden the monitor signalled heartbeats.

"He's back! we need to move him now!" The female doctor stated and Buffalo just collapsed but Big Boss managed to stop her from falling, he gently lowered to his knees while holding her in his arms and he saw her just look to the ceiling in shock...she almost lost Wolf.

"Breath, just breath" Big Boss whispered to Buffalo and Quiet closed her eyes as a tear fell in joy that Wolf was brought back to life and soon the doctors placed Wolf on a stretcher and rolled him out of the room.

Quiet slowly brought her eyes down to Big Boss kneeling on the floor comforting Buffalo and she noticed Big Boss was soaked to the bone thats when her mind clicked that she saw someone dive into the ocean when she tried to kill herself, Quiet believed that she was responsible for all the deaths of Diamond Dogs when she allowed SkullFace to attack Diamond Dogs in exchange for a cure but her heart refused to let the people she knew die. She sacrificed her freedom for those around her and she just planned to end it all but Big Boss never let her go in peace and she couldn't understand why.

All of a sudden Miller and a few Diamond Dogs marched through the door and went right up to Quiet on the stretcher.

"Get that bitch out of here! time to get answers once and for all!" Miller ordered and his men rolled her out of the room and she couldn't do anything as she was severely weakened from being submerged in the ocean and she just blacked out as she was taken away.

Big Boss didnt pay attention to Quiet being rolled away cause all that mattered to him at this moment in time was Buffalo's health and she still looked to the ceiling not saying a word. "He's back now Sarah...just breath".

Miller looked on at Big Boss comforting Buffalo and he slowly approached Big Boss and placed his hand on his friend's shoulders and Big Boss looked at Miller's hand on his shoulder then looked back at Buffalo who was just looking at the ceiling.

"How many did we lose?" Big Boss asked.

Miller closed his eyes and sighed "seventy two...".

Big Boss sighed and looked to a nearby table and saw a bottle of medical substance "Miller do me a favour grab that bottle and a needle". Miller turned and went to grab the bottle and needle as Big Boss gently picked up Buffalo and placed her on the nearby table and she was still silent but her eyes started moving again and she looked up at Big Boss as he placed her on the table.

Big Boss looked down at Buffalo once he layed her down flat and he gently caressed her hair in comfort until Miller came back with a needle in hand.

Buffalo watched Miller hand Big Boss the needle and he just looked down at her with his hand still caressing her hair. "I'm gonna put you out for a while, Wolf will be fine...I promise...when you wake up he will be patched up ready for you to see him. But right now...just rest".

She just looked at him and then drew her eyes to the needle and watched Big Boss inject the needle into her arm and after a few seconds of injecting the substance Buffalo's world faded and she passed out. Big Boss gently removed the needle and looked at the now sleeping Buffalo and the room was silent.

"Boss, there's something I need to discuss" Miller broke the silence.

"If you want to interrogate Quiet then go ahead..." Big Boss just looked at Buffalo and he hated seeing one of his best soldiers that he has come to care about in such a bad state.

"Thats not it Boss, its about our soldiers that were being controlled by those Skulls" Miller stated and Big Boss turned to him.

"What about them?" Big Boss asked and Miller motioned him to the middle of the room and after a few moments Miller revealed something horrifying.

"When...Quiet killed that top Skull Riot the infected soldiers...they...they returned to normal, we saw a few of the infected coming right at us when we took down the last remaining XOF holding the command centre, all of a sudden the infected fell and their skin returned to normal. One of the soldiers stood up and asked what was going on, he had no clue what happened." Miller revealed.

Big Boss took a few steps back as he frowned "Are you telling me we killed our men which could have been saved?".

Miller gave a small nod as he looked down at the floor "Yes boss, we checked them not too long ago...there was no sign of infections".

Big Boss slowly turned around with his hands in his hair trying to control his breath but it wasn't helping and all of a sudden he started throwing things close to him in a fit of rage and Miller just kept his head lowered. Big Boss then screamed in rage as he punched a wall and soon he was able to control his breathing.

"This needs to end now Miller, what ever it takes" Big Boss stated.

Miller looked up at his friend "I agree, but where do we start? we lost alot of things here Boss, R'n'D is gone there is so much to rebuild".

Big Boss was facing away from Miller and he looked down at his bloodied fist from hitting the wall and he then slowly turned to Buffalo on the table behind Miller and he made a decision.

"We are not going to rebuild" Big Boss reveal.

Miller frowned "What do you mean?".

Big Boss slowly walked past Miller and then gently placed his hand back on Buffalo's hair and she mumbled in her sleep "This base is compromised, Skull Face knows where we are based". He turned his had back to Miller "Get everyone who can walk and evacuate them to the FOB".

Miller took a step closer to Big Boss "Boss this is our home...".

"Diamond Dogs is not a place, its a people and right now their safety comes before a few platforms. The FOB is our only chance to hide from Skull Face and if we stay here he may just try again".

Miller slowly stood next to Big Boss and looked down at the sleep Buffalo "What about the injured, it may be difficult".

Big Boss then slowly picked up Buffalo in his arms and her head rested against his chest as he turned and looked at Miller "We will treat them here, I'll stay and make sure everyone is checked and once they are able to move we will abandon this mother base for good".

Miller sighed and nodded "I understand Boss, should start doing it now?".

Big Boss nodded and Miller nodded back and walked out of the room leaving Big Boss alone carrying Buffalo and he looked down at her resting her head on his chest and he couldn't help but look at the nasty cut that started on the top of her eyebrow and ended half way down her cheek.

"He wont hurt my kids like this ever again" Big Boss whispered and then carried Buffalo out of the room and down the hall.

The entire day flew past as the soldiers who could walk were being evacuated to the FOB and all the transports they had were being carried off in containers to the FOB, while some soldiers were waiting they were talking one last look at Mother Base before departing and some were heartbroken to see it go but they knew it had to be done.

Big Boss carried Buffalo and placed her on a stretcher near the chopper, Big Boss had treated her nasty cut on her face personally by stitching it up and placed a bandage over it, Reeve with Lydia came up and helped Big Boss place her into the waiting chopper then Big Boss took a few steps back from the chopper.

Lydia looked back at Big Boss as she entered the chopper "Boss you coming?".

"Not yet I'm staying to make sure everyone we send to the FOB is clean, I'll keep in contact" Big Boss stated.

Reeve came to the side door of the chopper "We'll keep the peace until then".

Big Boss smiled "I know you will". Soon the chopper lifted off and Lydia closed the side door and Buffalo, Reeve and her were taken away from the base and headed to the open water.

Soon another chopper arrived and Big Boss turned and saw four armoured soldiers with heavy machine guns escorting Quiet who was now just in her bra and panties and was chained down to a stretcher and she was still out cold, Big Boss held out his hand and the soldiers stopped and he came close to Quiet and just looked at her for a few moments.

He had both anger and pity for her knowing that she deceived the people who came to trust her and yet she saved them in the end but with everything that happened there was no way she was just gonna get a free pass, they needed to know what else she was hiding.

Big Boss nodded and the soldiers rolled her away and placed her on to the chopper and they soon entered and Big Boss watched on as the chopper began to fly away. "Why did you betray us?, why did you save us?".

He then turned as he saw another group of armed soldiers escorting a soldier chained up on the stretcher and Big Boss's anger got to him and he marched up to the soldier and flipped the stretcher over making the soldier land face first on the ground, the armed soldiers stepped back and Big Boss turned the stretcher to get at the soldier and he delivered punch after punch to his victims head until blood busted out of his head and Big Boss stopped his assault and gripped the man by the hair making him look right at him.

"If you think you are gonna have a quick death I'm telling you right now you are mistaken Viper" Big Boss had venom in his voice and he just heard Viper chuckle as he coughed up blood.

"I will say this...your girl Buffalo, she is one hell of a fighter...hope she likes her new look" Viper chuckled and then was met with a punch right in the face knocking him out and Big Boss stepped back looking at the man on the ground.

"Get that pathetic excuse for a man on the chopper and get Ocelot to torture him as painfully as possible" Big Boss ordered the men around him and then he marched off into the medical platform to over look the rest of the injured soldiers.

Hours went by and Big Boss was in a separate room watching Wolf being operated on and one doctor informed him that they needed to open up Wolf in different areas on his chest to remove large parts of shrapnel but lucky enough they didn't hit his heart or skull, the doctors worked around the clock trying to mend what was left of Wolf's left arm but they had to amputate abit more of his forearm to make a clean wound and seal off and stop the bleeding.

A few more hours had past and soon Wolf was patched up and cleaned but the wounds he inflicted will always be a constant reminder of what happened here, when they almost lost everything again.

Big Boss saw the last of the injured soldiers including Wolf get put into the choppers and soon he took a step inside Pequod's chopper but before he entered he took one last look at Mother base knowing they lost another base again, this war had to end before more suffered and it made Big Boss's resolve stronger then ever so he turned and entered the chopper and soon Pequod took off and headed out to the open water towards the FOB. Big Boss slowly pulled out his idriod and scrolled through the menu until he came to Support, he entered and selected bombardment and with one deep breath he selected the strike zone and ordered the strike and then dropped the idroid to the floor and leaned back in his seat.

"Strike will commence shortly" The idriod echoed around the chopper and after a few minutes Big Boss heard alot of missiles outside and he saw alot of them pass the chopper heading straight for the original motherbase.

All that could be heard was explosions but Big Boss didn't care about it, all that mattered was his people.

-Two Weeks Later-

Big Boss, Ocelot and Miller spent every day of every hour tightening security on the FOB which was now their permanent place of operations after the destruction of the original, no new personal was recruited as every soldier was given background checks with a fine tooth comb and all communications were now monitored and examined carefully.

Huey now had security watching him twenty four seven as he worked on the Walker Gear which was thankfully moved before the attack became worse, Reeve was placed in charge of the new XOF intel team in hopes of finding any new information on XOF, Lydia was now training recruits to become better then ever if Big Boss was unable to be there.

Buffalo was still pretty shaken after almost losing Wolf but she still did her duty and was determined to get revenge on those who hurt her family and after some convincing Big Boss had allowed her to be his partner when he took on business involving XOF.

Miranda had her work cut out looking after the wounded who were still feeling the effects of the attack but lucky enough there were alot of doctors on the FOB.

Viper was placed in a high security room with guards watching him twenty four seven and every now and then was tortured by Ocelot for information but Viper would not speak.

Quiet was chained in a large hanger with both her arms being stretched out to both sides of the wall which the chains were connected and this time she had a chain around her neck which was connected to the floor and she had no water or sun since she was transported, but she didnt care as she believed that she deserved this and all she prayed was for her heart to stop beating when ever she gets tortured by Miller and Ocelot.

Big Boss was in his new office which was a bit of a step down but hopefully it can be sorted out and he was just going over files regarding the attack looking for any new information, he was reading for an hour until his radio went off.

"Boss come to Medical, its Wolf" Miller stated and Big Boss quickly shot up and headed out of his office to Medical.

-Medical Unit, Private Room-.

Big Boss, Miller and Buffalo were just outside Wolf's room as the nurse explained that Wolf had woken up for a few seconds before drifting off and she told them that the Doctor would be down shortly to explain Wolf's injuries to him.

After a few moments Buffalo slowly entered and saw Wolf laying there sleeping under blankets with just his head resting on the pillow and she just slowly approached him until she was right next to him.

"Leon...my poor Wolf" Buffalo gently placed her hand in Wolf's hair and placed a loving kiss on his forehead and he mumbled in his sleep and Buffalo pulled back and watched him slowly open his eyes and the two looked at each other.

"Hey babe.." Buffalo gave a loving smile as she caressed his cheek.

"Buffalo...where am I?" Wolf struggled to speak.

"Its ok...we are at the FOB Medical, your safe now" Buffalo whispered.

"Where is...did everyone.." Wolf tried to speak again but Buffalo placed her finger on his mouth.

"We saved as many people as we could Leon, we lost a few but we are still alive" Buffalo stated.

Wolf looked up at Buffalo and saw the nasty scar on her cheek but it didn't matter to him, she was still beautiful to him "I thought I was gonna lose you...".

Buffalo leaned down to Wolf and their noses brushed against each other as she looked deep into his eyes "Your not gonna lose me...and I'm not gonna lose you babe..".

The two shared a passionate kiss and soon the door opened and Buffalo quickly pulled back and saw Big Boss come in with the doctor carrying a folder in hand while a nurse brought in an x ray board.

The Doctor slowly walked up to Wolf and placed his hand on his shoulder "Its good to see you awake Wolf, I'm Doctor Reedus".

"Doctor, what's been going on..." Wolf turned his head to the doctor and watched him look to Buffalo and then back down at Wolf.

"You have been out for two weeks Wolf, what you have been through...you are lucky to be alive, I need you to listen to me very carefully alright" Reedus then looked at Buffalo "Help me sit him up".

Buffalo and Reedus slowly sat Wolf up in the bed and as Reedus let go of him Buffalo sat slightly on the bed with her arm going around Wolf's back in support as they watched Reedus look through his folder.

"Now I need to explain something to you Wolf but don't be alarmed, just remember that you are alive" Reedus looked back at Wolf and then went to the Xray board placed at the foot of Wolf's bed.

"Two weeks ago you were injured, in an explosion" Reedus pulled out an x ray of Wolf's chest and placed it on the board and the X-Ray showed a lot of shrapnel located all around his torso and Wolf just looked at it as Buffalo caressed his back.

Reedus looked at the X Ray then turned to Wolf "Upon examination we found, we discovered one hundred pieces of shrapnel embedded within you, most of it was removed but...some of the fragments still remain. They are located near your heart you see, we couldn't give you an MRI cause of the metal but know that despite the remaining shrapnel in you just know it is not life threatening".

Wolf looked to Buffalo at his side and she just looked at him in support and gave him a kiss on the cheek before the two turned their attention back to Reedus.

Reedus looked at Buffalo to see if he should continue and after a few seconds she slowly nodded, Wolf needed to know.

Wolf watched Reedus pull out another x ray and he just looked at it for a few seconds "One more thing" Reedus then turned back to the board and placed the x ray on it and Wolf just looked at it and his breathing started to become heavy and his heartbeat was quickened.

"This x ray is on your upper body, you better look now" Reedus then turned to look at Wolf who was know starting to panic.

"Best to understand your situation sooner then later" Reedus could hear Wolf's breathing getting worse as Buffalo held on to Wolf tight.

"I know its difficult but please looked down, its best to see with your own eyes" Reedus asked Wolf.

Buffalo held on to Wolf tight as he continued to look at the xray and soon her brought her hand to his face to make him look at her and he was shaken and sweating in panic "Leon...babe...be brave".

Wolf tried to control his breathing as he slowly looked down to his right hand and balled it into a fist trying to have the courage to look, after a few seconds he slowly turned his head to his left arm and he shot back as he saw his forearm was gone and his heart rate spiked.

Buffalo jumped off the bed and tried to hold Wolf down as he paniced and Reedus ordered the nurse to administer a shot as he rushed to Wolf's other side and helpped Buffalo hold him down.

"Wolf try to calm down!" Reedus supported.

"Babe...please! calm down its gonna be ok!" Buffalo tried to support him as her emotions were running high and soon the nurse came around to Reedus's side and quickly ejected Wolf and soon his breathing at heart rate slowed down.

"Wolf just breath...dont fight it..just let it happen" Reedus supported.

Buffalo made Wolf look at her and she kept his hands on his cheeks and his eyes just looked into hers as he calmed down.

"Leon...its ok...its ok...its ok" Buffalo whispered with all the love in the world and soon Wolf's eyes grew heavy and he passed out and Reedus and the nurse stepped back as Buffalo continued to hold him.

Reedus looked to the nurse "Lets give her a few minutes" he and the nurse left and shut the door behind them and Buffalo tried with all her might not to cry but she just could stop it as she kissed Wolf on his forehead and then buried her face in his shoulder as she cried.

Big Boss watched through the window with his arms crossed and he sighed at the sight in front of him and soon the Reedus came up and stood next to Big Boss.

"Despite the shock he just went through, tests show he is in perfect health and will recover with time" Reedus stated as he watched on.

"But he will never be whole again" Big Boss replied as he watched Buffalo continue to cry in Wolf's shoulder.

"Its gonna be a hard road Boss, but he's a hard bastard he will be back on his feet" Reedus stated as he looked at Big Boss.

"He always does" Big Boss then turned his head to Reedus "You did an amazing job patching up Wolf, I've heard other doctors say it was impossible to remove some of the shrapnal but you made it possible and for that I thank you".

Reedus nodded "Dont mention it Boss, I will keep you informed on any changes the second they happen".

Big Boss nodded "Thanks Norman".

Reedus turned and walked away and Big Boss took one more look at Buffalo and Wolf before leaving them alone.

Buffalo was still holding on to Wolf but her breathing had returned to normal and soon she slowly looked up into the distance with anger as another fell down her cheek.

"Skull Face..." Buffalo's voice was dark and her eyes showed a killer and she was gonna make Skull Face pay for what he did.

 **"Everything has changed. Wolf is no longer the man he used to be, Buffalo is out for blood and everyone else has changed on the inside and out...now its time to move forward and take revenge, I hope you enjoyed this cause now we are starting the road to Revenge but remember...the story is nowhere near finished )**


	82. Chapter 82: The Lover's Rage

**"If you guys remember I sometimes mention how dangerous Buffalo was before she met Wolf and that she would never become that woman again...well you are gonna see how dangerous she is in this chapter and what she was like before all this. Also there will be attempted rape in this chapter so if you are uncomfortable just skip to the middle of this chapter for Buffalo, other then that please enjoy.**

Chapter 82: The Lover's Rage

A few days had past since Wolf found out he had lost his left arm after the battle against the perfect Skull called Riot and despite Big Boss's and Buffalo's best efforts to stop Riot it just wasn't enough and everything changed in everyone in Diamond Dogs, especially Buffalo.

Her old ruthless selfish self had returned to the surface and she did nothing but train and practice her shooting at the gun rage and every shot she fired reminded her of every soldier they lost that day, she just kept shooting and shoot landing perfect headshots at the targets and reloaded at lightning speed and resumed firing. Buffalo was just so angry with what happened to the only person she ever loved and made a personal vow to inflict the same pain on XOF but all she could do was wait.

Wolf was going through therapy to deal with the loss of his lost limb and every time she looked at his wound her rage would get bigger and bigger knowing she would never feel both his hands on her body again, but her love for him was stronger then the loyalty to Diamond Dogs and she supported him in every way possible, she spent the last hour watching him sleep and she knew staying there wouldn't help him get better and that's when she decided to work out and practice her shooting.

Buffalo couldn't help but think of Quiet as well and her involvement but if it wasn't for her they would have died that day but she wasn't angry with her, she knew something happened in the plains of Africa and Buffalo had a good head on her and she wasn't stupid, she knew there must have been some deal that even Quiet couldn't resist and yet despite keeping it a secret she threw it all away to help Diamond Dogs.

Soon she ran out of magazines for her handgun and she just slammed her handgun on the table and took off her hearing protection and sighed as she leaned on the table.

"Why?...what did they have that made you let this happen Quiet?" Buffalo said to herself and soon she pushed off the table and marched out of the room to get answers.

Quiet was in a chair tied up in hanger 301 and she was being electrocuted by a few Diamond Dog soldiers and Quiet's legs and feet shook as the voltage surge through her whole body, the Diamond Dog soldier with the electrical rods backed away and Quiet went limp after a whole fight minutes of being electrocuted.

One soldier came up to her and gripped her jaw making her look at him "Bet you liked that didn't you bitch" he then let go and punched her across the face and she grunted and soon spat out blood.

Quiet was in the chamber for the two weeks and she hardly got any water or sun and she was severely weak and she couldn't use her abilities to fight back, but deep down she didn't care as she accepted death and was just waiting for it to arrive.

"We have been at this for thirty minutes, when Miller and Big Boss find out about this" One soldier leaning against the door leading out of the hanger spoke up and the soldier who punched Quiet laughed.

"Do you really think they will care when we get information? besides I am a big fan of Quiet" The soldier looked down at Quiet and admired her body as she was just in her bra and panties.

The soldier with the shock rods cranked up the voltage on the rods and Quiet directed her eyes to the soldier bringing the rods close to her and she just closed her eyes and lowered her head, the rods connected with her chest and her whole body went stiff and her head shot up looking at the ceiling as the voltage surged through her body for a whole three minutes and then the rods left her chest and her head fell and her body went limp again.

"We arnt getting anything out of her this way" The soldier with the rods stated.

The soldier nearest to Quiet continued to look at her body and he chuckled "There is another way we can try".

Quiet's eyes slowly opened her eyes and was then gripped by the hair and she gritted her teeth as she was forced to look at the soldier and she could see the evil in his eyes.

"Bet you haven't had a man in a while huh?" The soldier smirked and Quiet spat right into his eye and he stumbled backwards and held his eye.

"She has spirit that's for sure" The soldier at the door laughed.

The soldier removed the spit from his eye and then went and kicked Quiet over and she grunted as she hit the ground hard still tied to the chair and she soon looked up and saw the soldier remove his belt.

"We will get you to talk bitch and I am going to enjoy this" He threw his belt on the table and the marched up to Quiet and pulled her off the chair and despite how much she tried to fight back in her weakened state she was dragged to the table and was pinned on top of the table on her back and she tried desperately to fight.

"Lets have fun lads" The perverted soldier shouted and the two soldiers quickly rushed to the table and pinned Quiet down and the perverted soldier went between her legs and held them as he admired Quiet's body.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The soldiers shot their heads back and saw Buffalo standing there looking at them with the eyes of a killer and the perverted soldier chuckled.

"Well look who it is Quiet its your best friend, Flaming Buffalo" The soldier mocked.

"I told you to back away from her!" Buffalo ordered and the perverted soldier sighed and turned to his two friends "Keep Quiet on the table".

Buffalo watched as the soldier stepped back from Quiet and the other two kept Quiet pinned on the table as they watched the confrontation.

"Why are you protecting this woman Buffalo? she betrayed us" The soldier argued.

Buffalo looked at Quiet and she looked back at her "She may have betrayed us but this is not how we treat prisoners, now get out of here right now before I fuck you up...".

The soldier laughed and turned to his men which laughed with him "This girl thinks she can order us around lads" he turned back to Buffalo and placed his hand on her soldier and she looked at his hand on her shoulders.

"Why don't you go back to your boyfriend, he does need a hand now" The soldier smirked and that set Buffalo off and in one swift move she gripped his hand and brought herself close to his body and threw and slammed him to the ground, she then gripped his forearm and pulled it back hard which ended up snapping the soldier's elbow with his bone popping out and he screamed bloody murder.

The soldiers restraining Quiet looked on in shock as their buddy was rolling and screaming on the ground as Buffalo got back to her feet and turned to them, in their time on Diamond Dogs they never saw Buffalo like this before...normally she was friendly and always tried to settle things peacefully, little did they know that this is what Buffalo used to be like before she met Wolf.

"GET THAT BITCH!" The soldier on the floor shouted as he held his broken arm and the two soldiers let go of Quiet and ran towards Buffalo as Quiet rolled off the table. One threw a punch and she ducked under the attack and delivered a hard punch into the soldier's lower region and he screamed and fell to the ground and Buffalo was met with a punch right to her face and she stumbled back as more punches landed and soon she was pushed back into the nearby wall and the soldier gripped her by the throat, little did the soldier know that Buffalo was alot more dangerous when she was cornered.

Buffalo looked at the soldier and she gripped his wrists and slowly pulled his hands away from her throat and the soldier was trying to over power her but she just kept pushing his hands away and the soldier was shocked then was met with a punch to his jaw and a few teeth went flying out of his mouth and he stumbled back holding his jaw.

"You men are all the same..." Buffalo said in a dark tone as she slowly moved away from the wall looking at her target. The soldier threw a punch but she side stepped and threw two punches at the soldier's face and he stumbled but tried to throw another punch only for Buffalo to duck under and she moved behind him and punched him hard right into his spin and the soldier gasped in pain.

The soldier turned and swinged his fist at her but she blocked it and countered with two punches to his face with a third landing right into his chest followed by Buffalo gripped the soldier's head and delivering a right hook into his jaw and he stumble into the small table knocking over the generator for the rods used on Quiet and the soldier couldn't defend himself as Buffalo was moving to fast.

For the first time in almost ten years Buffalo was ruthless and showed no mercy with the soldier in front of her as she gripped his head yanking his head down and connected her knee right into his face, the soldier had no more energy and was beaten to a bloody pulp and soon Buffalo gritted her teeth and pulled him on top of her shoulders and the two other soldiers were in shock as they saw their buddy being lifted up by Buffalo.

She screamed in rage as she smashed the soldier right through the nearby table where they planned to have fun with Quiet and the soldier landed hard with Buffalo looking down at the soldier who's face was covered in his own blood.

Buffalo just looked down at the man she had just beaten but soon the soldier she struck in his lower region recovered and got up to attack but she saw it coming and delivered a upper cut right into his chin and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The perverted soldier then saw Buffalo turn her head to him and he knew he was in trouble and he tried crawling away from her and his heart started beating fast as he saw her slowly approach him as she drew out her combat knife.

Soon she came right up to his and stomped her foot on his broken arm and he screamed in agony as she applied pressure and she had no emotion for the pathetic excuse for a man on the ground.

The man gritted his teeth and looked up at her and spoke in a foreign tongue and Buffalo just looked at him as he spoke in his language.

"Bitch you think Big Boss will let you walk for this!? you will be discharged for attacking three fellow soldiers!" The soldier spat.

Buffalo smirked as she pressed her foot down harder and she could hear bones crack in his broken arm and he screamed bloody murder as she spoke in his language. "Are you forgetting what you attempted to do?, being here without authorization, trying to rape a defenceless prisoner, ordering your boyfriends to attack a higher ranking soldier...all I did was defend myself, to be honest as well...seeing you in pain right now...I'm enjoying it so very much".

"So what your just gonna kill me" The soldier spoke English again.

Buffalo looked at her knife and examined it "I'm not gonna kill you, I'm taking your weapon away".

The soldier's eyes widened and Buffalo flipped the knife and threw it right into the soldier's lower region and he screamed in absolute agony as he felt the knife cut through his region and connected with the floor.

Buffalo smiled as she pulled her foot of his broken arm and he held on to his lower region as blood started pooling around it and he continued to scream in horror and pain, she then turned around and saw Quiet huddled into a ball facing away from her on the ground holding on to her legs and Buffalo walked up to her.

Quiet was huddled into a ball when she fell off the table and her eyes were closed the entire time Buffalo was defending her and soon she heard foot steps come in front of her but she didnt open her eyes, she could then hear the person slowly kneel down and gently place her hand on Quiet's shoulder "Stefanie...".

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up and saw Buffalo looking down at her worried about her but she was ashamed to look at the person she considered a friend and she lowered her head and closed her eyes again and hugged her legs tighter.

Buffalo then heard footsteps and she looked up and saw Big Boss, Miller and a few guards entire and they saw the mess in front of them, a soldier with a broken arm holding on to his lower region as blood pooled around it, a bloodied soldier smashed through a table and another knocked out near him and that's when their eyes saw Buffalo comforting Quiet huddled up on the ground.

"What the hell happened here!" Big Boss demanded to know.

"She attacked us Boss! she's a traitor trying to free Quiet!" The soldier on the ground quickly shouted.

Buffalo chuckled which surprised Big Boss but he then saw her pull out her cassette tape and held it up and revealed it was recording and then she hit stop then threw it at Big Boss and he caught it in his hands "There is your evidence". She said in a simple tone.

Big Boss looked down at the cassette tape and Miller stepped forward looking at Buffalo "You are under arrest Buffalo!".

"No!" Big Boss shouted which shocked Miller "Get these men to medical immediately, we will see what's on this tape before we act".

Miller opened his mouth to protest but Big Boss raised his eyebrow at him reminding him what happened last time when two soldiers were harassing Quiet while trying to put clothes on her when she first arrived. "We don't know what happened here Miller, lets find out first".

Big Boss watch Miller close his mouth and look to the side and soon he looked at the men with them and nodded and they proceeded to take the injured soldiers out of the room and Big Boss and Miller watched on as Buffalo comforted Quiet.

Buffalo's attitude surprised Big Boss as he thought the ruthless and dangerous woman he met ten years ago had died when she met Wolf, but now Buffalo's old self had returned and he just prayed that the friendly always smiling Buffalo had not died within her.

 **"Yeah Flaming Buffalo was extremely ruthless in this chapter and I am so happy to show what she is capable of and what she was originally like before falling in love with Wolf, she has become the woman she swore would never come back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)**


	83. Chapter 83: The Phantom Pain

**"We are back! this chapter takes place on hour after the events of the last chapter and of course things are getting worse, please enjoy!"**

Chapter 83: The Phantom Pain

An hour had past since Buffalo brutally beaten the soldiers who tried to rape Quiet and on Big Boss's orders she was confined to her new quarters which was alot smaller then the one she and Wolf had, it still had space but it just didnt feel the same as the one back at the original mother base. She was sitting on a chair and was constantly sharping her combat knife very slowly and her mind was just full of hate and her lust to make those responsible suffer was almost too much for one person.

She kept sharping her blade until she heard a knock at her door and she sighed as she leaned forward while resting her forearms on her thighs and she just looked to the ground with her knife still in hand. "Not now...".

"Sarah its me Lydia, let me in" Lydia's voice was gentle and supportive and Buffalo closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Come in".

Lydia slowly opened the door and Buffalo continued to sharpen her combat knife very slowly not bothering to look at Lydia as she entered.

"Hey girl how you doing?" Lydia asked as she grabbed a chair.

"Lydia, you know what I am going through right now.." Buffalo sighed.

Buffalo saw Lydia in the corner of her eye place the chair in front of her and she took a seat and leaned her forearms on her thighs for support and she just watched Buffalo sharpen her blade and it went on for another minute until Lydia placed her hand on Buffalo's hand and she stopped sharpening the knife but didn't look at Lydia.

"Sarah, listen to me being cooked up like this wont make things better...I know what your going through and this is not the way to handle it" Lydia supported with her hand still on Buffalo's.

"What I'm going through?" Buffalo looked up at Lydia so she could see the nasty cut on her face which was slowly healing but would leave a nasty scar. "You have no idea what I am feeling right now" Buffalo quickly stood up and placed her combat knife back in her belt and she moved away to a desk and lowered her head.

Lydia was still sitting on her chair and she just looked at Buffalo for a few seconds and then decided to speak "I know what happened to Wolf was heart breaking, but he's alive Sarah he wouldn't want you to be like this".

"Maybe that's the problem..." Buffalo still had her head lowered as she stood still near her desk.

Lydia frowned "Beg your pardon?".

Buffalo slowly turned around and Lydia could see fire in her eyes "I should have been like this back at Mother Base, if I hadn't become a fucking friendly bitch I may have been able to save Wolf he wouldn't have lost his fucking arm to that monster".

Lydia quickly stood up looking at Buffalo with her own fire in her eyes "Are you kidding me! Buffalo you did everything you could hell even Big Boss had a tough time beating that thing!, you think being this would have made things different".

"I wouldn't have been a useless bitch!, All I ever did was be friendly and constantly let down my guard!. All I did was laugh, joke and fuck Wolf every chance I had alone with him! that bitch I was then was useless!" Buffalo shouted hating herself.

Lydia raised her hand forward and motioned it up and down at Buffalo "And this is supposed to be better!?, I heard of what you did to those soldiers that tried to rape Quiet...they deserved it sure but you lost control, the Buffalo I knew wouldn't have done that".

Buffalo slowly shook her head "Then you don't know me at all, people like that don't deserve to be here...if I had the choice they would have died right there".

Lydia was disgusted at what Buffalo had become and she marched up to the door and opened it and before she left she looked at Buffalo. "You think your the only one that's suffering here, I lost my child and that is a wound that will never heal...you better appreciate that Wolf is still alive, get it together you bitch...".

"Get out..." Buffalo snarled and Lydia slammed the door behind her and Buffalo turned back to her desk and looked at a few bits of gear and her rage consumed her, she screamed as she tipped the desk over and marched to her chair then threw it hard against the wall as her screams echoed through her room.

Wolf who was still in the medical unit slowly woke up to the sun shining through the window and he raised his arm to cover his eyes but he then saw his severed forearm in a hook prosthetic, he kept his arm up in the air as he looked at his prosthetic and he still couldnt get over that his forearm is gone.

Miranda then entered the room with a tray and she slowly walked up to Wolf and gave a small smile as he turned his attention to her and lowered his prosthetic hand to his stomach.

"How do you feel Leon?" Miranda asked gently as she placed the tray on the desk.

"I honestly down know Miri, for the first time in my life I dont know" Wolf slowly looked up to the ceiling feeling lost and all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain and he gripped his prosthetic tight as he leaned up grunting, Miranda quickly grabbed Wolf's shoulders and gentle lowered him back down on the bed.

"Take it easy Leon, just rest I got the medicine to treat that" Miranda supported and just held on to Wolf's shoulders waiting for him to settle.

"What the hell is this? I fell pain in my left wrist...but its not there" Wolf tried to collect his breath and Miranda finally left go of Wolf and went back to the tray and put a little device together.

"Leon you must listen to me ok, you are suffering from Phantom Pain. Your brain is still sending signals to parts of your body which is no longer there and the signals from your brain and hitting the nerve ends and causing discomfort, sometimes small and sometimes large" Miranda explained as she finally put the device together and placed a medical herp in it.

"How long until this ends?" Wolf looked at her examining the device and soon she looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Leon, I'm afraid you will have to deal with this pain for the rest of your life" Miranda revealed and Wolf sighed and hit his head against his pillow. "What the hell happened...how did we lose everything in seconds".

Miranda finally came to Wolf's bed and sat on the edge of it and handed Wolf the device and he looked at it and frowned as it resembles an electronic cigar "What's this for Miri?".

"It will help ease the pain for a few hours, the herp will burn and once you inhale it through the cigar it will numb your nerve endings. Take a few puffs of it when the pain becomes too much". Miranda explained as Wolf took a few puffs and he coughed on the last.

"It tastes like...green tea" Wolf looked at Miranda and she chuckled "Count yourself lucky Wolf, there arnt many plants that taste as good as the one you have".

Wolf took another look at his electronic cigar and then handed it to Miranda and she could see he had a question. "How is she?".

Miranda sighed and slowly got up to put the cigar on his bedside table "Not too good, she has closed herself off from people Leon...she even put three people in here for trying to rape Quiet. She brutally beaten one of them and he is breathing through tubes and the other...she did severe damage to his lower region with her knife".

Wolf sighed and just layed there as what he feared had finally become reality, Buffalo had gone back to the dangerous woman he saw back in the early days in MSF. She was brutal, she didnt care about the people she beaten up if they got on her bad side and most of all...she always looked for fights.

"I never thought she would turn back to that woman, she believed that she buried that side of her" Wolf closed his eyes.

Miranda slowly sat on the side of the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes "If anyone can get through to her Leon its you...she even told me herself that she changed for the better cause of you, right now she needs that person again".

Wolf took a deep breath and soon nodded "I will see her...as soon as I am cleared to leave".

Miranda smiled and leaned down and gave Wolf a kiss on the cheek and he was confused by her action "What was that for?".

"For saving me in Afghanistan and giving me a second chance here, I would have never have met Reeve if it wasn't for you...its my way of saying thank you for all you have done" Miranda revealed.

Wolf smiled up at her "Your a great woman Miri, I'm glad your here and Reeve is one lucky son of a bitch".

Miranda chuckled and stood up from the bed "I will be sure to let him know, but right now just rest for these last few days and you will be cleared in no time".

"Doctor's orders?" Wolf smirked.

Miranda smiled and shook her head "No, a friend's orders". She then turned and left leaving Wolf alone as he turned to the window looking at the blinding sun peering through and he couldn't help but worry for Buffalo's condition, out of all the battles he had he knew that bring her back to the light will be a tough one to do.

Big Boss, Miller and Ocelot was in a large room going over the tape of the attempted rape of Quiet and all they heard was Buffalo warning the soldiers to get away from Quiet and in response they ignored her and caused more chaos.

"Get those soldiers discharged as soon as they are cleared from Medical" Big Boss ordered.

"You got it Boss, also there's another thing that's popped up" Ocelot stated and both Big Boss and Miller turned to him.

"What is it?" Miller questioned.

"Those soldiers that Quiet killed before Mother base went to hell, they were XOF" Ocelot revealed and Miller and Big Boss frowned.

"How is that possible?". Miller couldn't believe what Ocelot just said.

"When we brought their bodies here for burial we ran a data search for them but they wernt on record with us, with no information on them I checked with Reeve. Seeing that you put him in charge of the new XOF Intel team we finally managed to get matches for them and it turns out they killed a few soldiers that were reported MIA, they used our soldiers gear to get here without any suspicions". Ocelot layed it all on the table and the two men in front of them were shocked.

Big Boss rubbed his heard in frustration "So it further proves that Quiet did indeed have a change of heart".

Miller turned his head to Big Boss "Boss she let this monster come to us, if she had a change of heart she would have told us in some way".

"Not if the price was too high" Ocelot stated and Miller looked at him "What are you talking about Ocelot?".

Ocelot came up to Big Boss's desk and took out a piece of paper with a picture and writing on it and Big Boss could see a picture of a vile and after a few seconds he read it out.

 **"** ** _Dear Captain Stefanie Shepard"_**

 **"I am happy to tell you that Operation Dead Dogs is finally in motion and the first step to your freedom begins, I know how much you have suffered so I have decided to compensate you along with your cure, you will now be given a new name with enough money to start a new life should you wish to leave our services".**

 **"All you have to do is stay hidden and allow XOF to finish what we started almost ten years ago and once Diamond Dogs is ashes we will bring you home and begin your treatment and once you are cured you will finally be the woman you once was".**

 **"Its been a true honour to have such a skilled soldier in my unit and I will never forget your services to our cause and once everything is done I wish you well in your new life".**

 **"Yours sincerely Skull Face Commander Of XOF".**

Big Boss then scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it away and planted his hands on his desk with his head lowered. "That crafty son of a bitch, he dangled a cure in front of her".

"So Quiet did it to save herself...I knew she was just thinking of herself" Miller gritted his teeth.

"But she wasn't was she?" Ocelot turned his head to Miller "Once she killed those XOF soldiers she threw away her cure, isnt that enough to tell you that she is with us?".

Miller turned around and walked into the middle of the room using his cybernetic hand to scratch his head "She's trying to catch us off guard again, we are in a weakened state its only a matter of time before she signals XOF...".

Big Boss sighed in frustration and then punched his desk as he looked up at Miller "Sometimes Miller I think you are just braindead, have you forgotten it was one of YOUR old soldiers that brought XOF and those Skulls here?".

Miller snapped his head back at Big Boss and saw him walk around his desk not taking his eyes off Miller. "Lydia or as she calls herself Iris told me everything, Viper hated that he was working under us and feared that I corrupted Lydia, Hound and Rouge. She told me that during their fight Viper revealed that he contacted Skull Face for a better job, Viper was the one that got the ball rolling...Quiet was a victim".

Miller gritted his teeth "Are you fucking kidding me! you believe that witch is a victim!?".

Ocelot stepped between Big Boss and Miller knowing a fight was gonna happen "If it wasn't for her Miller we would have lost Big Boss and Diamond Dogs".

"We would have won without her, I don't need her help and never will and after what happened at our main base our men believe just like me that she is a traitor, just like I have said since the beginning!" Miller's voice echoed through the room.

"So I guess your gonna try and kill her now with the support of the men?, I told them if they go against my orders they will be discharged...tell me Miller do you think that they would sacrifice their future here just to kill her?" Big Boss stated with a fire in his eye.

"I know what you said Snake, but if you think she will walk free again I am telling you now its not happening. She will be tortured until I get everything from her...with or without your help" Miller then marched out of the door without looking back leaving Big Boss and Ocelot alone.

Big Boss sighed and rubbed his forehead "Adam contact Buffalo and tell her to meet me at the helipad in her combat gear, we must find where XOF's main base is".

Ocelot turned to Big Boss "Where do we start John, there's no leads no where in Afghanistan or Africa...hell even Reeve has had trouble with intel of their main base".

"I know where we can get intel" Big Boss continued to rub his head from a severe headache.

"Where?" Ocelot turned his whole body to Big Boss.

"The place where it all began, ten years ago in Cuba...where our Phantom Pain came to the surface" Big Boss then looked up at his old friend.

"Where Operation Ground Zeroes took place, Camp Omega...". Big Boss finally revealed.

 **"Flaming Buffalo has turned back to her ruthless self and Wolf has now been made aware of it, will he make her see sense or is it too late, only time will tell and even with evidence showing Quiet sacrificed everything to save Diamond Dogs Miller just doesn't believe it, with no where left to turn...Big Boss must now return to where is all began...GROUND ZEROES"**

 **"GET READY FOR THE RETURN TO CAMP OMEGA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**


	84. Chapter 84: Return To Camp Omega

**"We are returning to Camp Omega and this will be in 2 parts with the infiltration and a few interesting plot points which will investigated further as the story progresses, please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 84: Return To Camp Omega

Big Boss was in his usual seat going through his idroid and every now and then he would look up at Buffalo who was just sitting on one of the seats while looking down at her handgun and that was all she did for the last few hours, she didnt speak, she didnt turn her head to look and Big Boss or Pequod she was as still as a statue like a soldier just waiting for the next chance to kill.

"Sarah" Big Boss called out but she didnt answer as she just continued to look at her gun.

"Sarah!" He called to her alot louder and she slowly turned her head to him and Big Boss just looked at her and he saw nothing, her eyes were dark and she just seemed blind by rage and he could defiantly see that the old Flaming Buffalo had returned.

He remembered her beating the crap out of the men of MSF who would call or whistle a sexy tone at her and she didn't care if they ended up in hospital, he even remembered reports of Buffalo killing any enemy soldier in her path during missions. She was alot of trouble but Big Boss kept her around cause she was useful but now ten years on he hated seeing that woman return, deep down he missed the always laughing, always caring and of course always loyal Sarah but now he prayed she didn't turn completely.

"I looked over the evidence on your tape and it does reveal you tried to keep order and those men's intentions to rape Quiet was there, the men will be discharged as soon as they are back on their feet" Big Boss stated.

"To be honest they dont deserve to even walk, hell I wish they died" Buffalo simply stated and turned her head to her front and just looked out the window.

Big Boss frowned "If you think that way that would make you no better then the monsters".

Buffalo snapped her head to Big Boss "Was I the one who tried to rape Quiet? No I wasnt. We kill everyday its what we do, you of all people should know that".

Big Boss leaned forward in his seat not liking her attitude "I only kill when I need to, need I remind you of your recklessness back in MSF?".

Buffalo frowned and just crossed her arms and looked down at to the floor in front of her as Big Boss gloated "You killed every soldier in your way back in MSF, you never thought about the consequences of your actions...Wolf was the only one who made you better and now you've gone back to this woman you said you would never come back?".

Big Boss saw Buffalo turn her head to him with daggers in her eyes "If I stayed that way then maybe Wolf would still have his fucking arm, instead I became a fucking slut who only cared about her next round with her boyfriend and that bitch was the one who failed to protect him from that monster".

"You and I protected Wolf with all our strength, you know what that thing was like! I TRIED EVERYTHING TO SAVE HIM!". Big Boss argued and Buffalo was unaffected by his outbursts.

"Well let me tell you something Boss, you can say goodbye to Sarah cause that slut is not coming back. I am now back to what I was before and thats how its staying" Buffalo stated.

Big Boss was disgusted with Buffalo for calling herself a slut and blaming herself for Wolf's injuries "What about him?".

Buffalo frowned "What are you talking about?".

"Do you think Wolf would want this person back? or would he want Sarah Strahovski that he has been dying to see again during his watch over me while I was in a coma? he fights hard everyday to see Sarah and you know what he once told me back in MSF before it all went to shit?". Big Boss revealed and Buffalo just looked at him.

"He told me to not discharge you, he told me he saw someone hidden under that hard exterior which you have decided to have again, there were days I wanted to cast you out but he told me to give it more time". Big Boss stated and he saw Buffalo frown less then before over this reveal.

"The day after your birthday he told me that the person he now saw was a caring and loving person...did you know that he wanted to propose to you after the inspection?" Big Boss saw Buffalo's eyes slightly widen and then she frowned again.

"Your making that up if that was true he would have done it already" Buffalo defended.

Big Boss leaned forward even more as his eye pierced her soul "He is planning to propose to you after we kill Skull Face...".

Buffalo was silent and soon she turned her head back to her front and looked to the ground of the chopper.

"Do you really think he would want to propose to this woman in front of me right now? or would he want to propose to Sarah Strahovski?" Big Boss asked.

Buffalo closed her eyes and shook her head realising what he was trying to do and she looked at him in anger "Your trying to make me weak again, its not happening Boss if you dont want to talk about the mission just leave me to my own thoughts".

Big Boss lowered his head and shook it as he balled his fists and soon he looked up at her "Fine if you want to be this bitch again then so be it, but I warn you if you endanger or harm a fellow soldier like you did in MSF you will be thrown into the ocean. You got that?" His voice carried demand and warning.

"Fine.." Buffalo pulled out her cassette player and hit play and listened to her music no longer interested in the talk with Big Boss. Big Boss just looked at her for a few seconds and then sighed as he leaned back in his seat and just enjoyed the silence as they headed towards Cuba.

A few hours had past and Big Boss with Buffalo jumped off Pequod's chopper as it touched down a few miles from Camp Omega and without saying a word they took off in different directions towards the Camp as Ocelot came over the radio speaking to both of them.

"Boss, Buffalo the mission is the infiltrate Camp Omega and search for any intel on XOF, like nine years ago there have been some sights of XOF possibly for interrogations on any prisoners they come across, Boss you infiltrate the main building while Buffalo keeps things quiet inside the camp. Buffalo we have an agent in the camp and he has come up with some interesting information on Ciper, while Big Boss finds the intel we need I want you to make contact and get that cassette tape".

Big Boss managed to enter the Camp from the old unused part of the compound where he rescued Chico and he knelt down by the cave where he placed Chico in and listened to a tape of Paz being tortured, he looked up and frowned at the god forsaken place he never wanted to see again. "Ocelot I'm inside and making my way to the main building". He advanced up the small hill and came to the small cell areas where he first saw Chico, he remembered having to subdue Chico cause he was freaking out too much and thats when he found out Paz was moved to the main building for torture. "Chico...I'm sorry" he sighed and sneaked his way up a nearby path and finally came to the large area of the Camp and nothing had changed, the same nightmare was brought right back to him but he shook the memory from his mind and sneaked his way towards the main building.

Buffalo managed to get into the back of a truck as it made its way into the Camp and she kept herself prone as she moved deeper into the Camp and she slowly peeked over the edge of the truck and saw the massive Camp, the refugee area was huge and well guarded and she could see the huge admin building in the distance which Big Boss believed had the intel they needed to find XOF and she was frustrated that she was instead hunting for one guy who possibly didnt have information that wasn't even ground breaking.

"Buffalo be warned the agent is not one of us, when you spot him slowly approach and restrain him. Thats the contact sign, make sure he's alone when you make contact unless you want to get shot as you two speak" Ocelot advised but Buffalo didn't respond and she just pulled out her idroid and looked at the information on the target. The target was middle aged and African American with no hair, solid blue eyes and a huge beard which was pretty long.

She closed her idroid and put it away and peeked over the edge of the truck and scanned the area seeing many soldiers on patrol. Soon the truck drove past the centre lane leading right to the admin building and thats when she saw a soldier matching the picture from the intel file.

"Got you" Buffalo whispered and she noticed the truck was heading towards a small tunnel located at the far right of the base and she decided that will be her drop off point.

"Buffalo whats your position?" Big Boss radioed.

"Target spotted, moving to intercept" Buffalo responded in a simple tone.

"I'm heading inside the Admin building right now, do not I repeat do not cause any trouble lets just get in and out" Big Boss ordered.

"As you wish" Buffalo responded and then jumped out of the truck as it past under the bridge and she quickly hugged the wall making sure nobody saw her, after a few seconds Buffalo confirmed no one saw her leave the truck so she quickly moved to the corner of the tunnel and peaked out and saw a soldier in a nearby watchtower overlooking the refugee camp.

"Better take him out" Buffalo said to herself and then covered her mouth to cover a cough before moving forward, she managed to cross into the refugee camp and pulled out her silenced pistol and once she got a clear shot she opened fire and killed the man in the watch tower with a headshot.

"Sweet dreams" Buffalo mocked and she quickly moved deeper into the refugee camp making sure to move as silently as possible as she made her way to the contact, as she moved she saw one soldier taking a smoke break near a garbage bin and he was blocking her advance so she did what she had to do. Buffalo quickly but silently moved behind the oblivious man then she quickly grabbed him and stabbed him in the throat repeatedly with her combat knife and threw him into the garbage bin in seconds, she quickly moved away from the area before any guards saw her.

Buffalo searched and searched the refugee camp and she was getting frustrated as she couldn't find the contact but as she was about to move into the next area she heard a man whistling and she quickly pulled out her pistol and pointed it to the direction of the whistling, she slowly moved to a large tent and she slowly leaned around the corner and saw a man with his back to her taking a piss.

"You got to be fucking kidding me.." Buffalo whispered to herself clearly pissed off with having to take this long to find him and she decided not to wait anymore, she quickly moved up on the soldier and saw it was the contact and with lightning reflexes she wrapped her arm around the agent's throat and restrained his arm his her free hand and the agent struggled.

"Keep moving and you will never use that thing again" Buffalo warned in a dark tone as the contact didnt zip up his trousers in time and they fell to his ankles.

"Your with Big Boss right?" The agent whispered.

Buffalo was not in the mood "Just tell me what I want to know" she then tightened her grip around the man's throat cutting off his oxygen "Spit it out..". she warned.

"ok ok not so tight huh...the tape is in my jacket, it contains information of Cipher...something about a new world order" The agent whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Buffalo gripped him tighter.

"Something about controlling the will of a soldier, it mentions a few names...George Washington, John Doe...The Patriots, The Sons Of Big Boss" The Agent revealed a few interesting points.

"Sons?" Buffalo frowned as she only assumed Big Boss only had one son called Eli but now it would seem he had more and if Cipher was interested in the Boss's sons then it couldn't be good.

"I've said too much, just watch your ass out there...now just let me go let me get out of here" The agent whispered.

"Fine." Buffalo then brought her other arm up to the agents throat and squeezed the life out of him until he went limp and she kept the pressure on until she knew he was out cold and she just threw him to the ground face first.

"Next time use a fucking toilet" Buffalo looked at the man and then turned and headed for her exit.

"Ocelot I have the tape I'm making my exit now" Buffalo quickly moved through the refugee camp keeping an eye out for any soldiers.

"Hold on Buffalo, there's something else I want you to do...there's a POW in the old unused part of the compound I need you to rescue him" Ocelot stated.

"With all do respect Ocelot, we have what we need" Buffalo continued to make her way to a gate leading up to a small hill overlooking the camp.

"No Buffalo I just found out something, we cant leave him" Ocelot ordered.

Buffalo lockpicked the gate and made her way up the hill and pulled out her idroid "He got himself into this mess he can get himself out Ocelot, I'm not wasting anymore time helping prisoners".

"Buffalo!, God is being held there" Ocelot stated and Buffalo froze on the spot.

"What did you say?" Buffalo's heart skipped hearing that codename as it belonged to one of Big Boss's closest friend's and of course a close friend of Buffalo and Wolf.

"They have God there in that Camp, Reeve just given us intel and XOF has been there a few times and they handed over a soldier who belongs to us". Ocelot explained and Buffalo slowly turned back around looking at the camp.

"Does Big Boss know?" Buffalo looked on at the Camp.

"No we need him focused on getting that intel, Buffalo head back inside and head North East to the unused compound" Ocelot ordered and Buffalo looked to the compound and without hesitation she ran back down the hill to get to their old friend.

Big Boss managed to sneak into the admin building using the side entrance by the main gate and he couldn't help but have visions of Chico and Paz again and everything that happened on that dreadful night.

"Seems like only yesterday I was here" Big Boss said to himself but Ocelot soon came over the radio. "Boss you alright?" Sensing Big Boss's discomfort.

"Yeah just hearing Paz and Chico's voices again" Big Boss responded as he came to a small crate and took cover.

"I heard about Chico and Paz, cant believe what they did to them" Ocelot sighed.

"Yeah, well lets make sure they didnt die for nothing" Big Boss poked his head over the crate and saw to guards next to a door leading into the admin building.

"Got two guards at the door to the admin building" Big Boss radioed Ocelot.

"Try to distract them away from the door is there anything nearby that can catch their attention?" Ocelot advised.

Big Boss looked around and saw a camera on a nearby wall and he smirked "The classic distraction" He aimed his handgun and shot the camera in the distance then quickly hid behind the crate waiting for the call.

"All fireteams this is CP, we lost a security cam there's no reason for it to be down. Whoever's closest go check it out" The Base's CO ordered and Big Boss peaked over the crate and saw the two guards walk into the direction of the camera, Big Boss waited a few more seconds and once the guards were a good distance away he quickly sprinted to the door and quickly entered the admin building.

Back on the other side of the camp Buffalo had finally made her way to the holding area which was on the edge of the cliff and as she drew close she saw one prisoner in a cell, her heart was beating knowing the GOD was still alive he was one of the few she could call a real friend back in MSF and the guy just loved talking about movies.

She pulled out her silenced handgun and took down the nearby guards one by one with no mercy, normally she would knock out soldiers in her way but now she was back to her ruthless self only thinking of the mission or targets and everyone else was just a barricade, after quickly killing all the soldiers she finally entered the prison area with her handgun aiming at the prisoner as she slowly approached the cell he was in and noticed he had a black bag over his head.

"GOD..." Buffalo called out and the prisoner looked up in the direction of the voice.

"Who..whos there?". The prisoner called out and Buffalo sighed in frustration and turned around and radioed Ocelot "He's not here, just some random prisoner".

"See if he knows where he is, then extract the prisoner may as well take him with us" Ocelot ended the call and Buffalo turned around and opened the cell and entered looked down at the prisoner.

"There was another prisoner here, where is he?" Buffalo questioned.

The prisoner slowly took off the bag off his head and he looked up and saw a beautiful woman with a scar on her face and he had tingles being in this gorgeous woman's sight.

"The other?...the only one I remember was taken away to the underground parts of the admin building for questioning". The prisoner answered.

Buffalo sighed and turned around and placed her finger on her ear piece "Ocelot, God is being held at the lower parts of admin building".

Ocelot sighed "Alright get that prisoner out of there and then go find God, Big Boss has entered the building so you need to hurry and get God out".

"Fine, consider it done" Buffalo quickly turned her head to the prisoner and she went still as she caught the prisoner looking at her ass and anger filled her and thats when the prisoner realised he was caught.

"Fucking pig!" Buffalo turned and delivered a swift kick to the prisoner's head making him fall to the ground and she gripped him and brutally beat him up until he drew blood and she delivered one more punch and knocked him out, she then dragged him out of the cell and faultoned him out of the area and then quickly turned and headed towards the admin building.

Big Boss had his rifle in his hands as he carefully made his way through the many halls of the admin building and every now and then he would come across a soldier he would quickly kill and hide in nearby rooms.

"Boss we checked over the admin building based on our intel, the room you need to find is the intel storage area. Find anything related to XOF and download it with your idroid, seems like XOF and this damn Camp have more connections then we thought and according to Reeve it would seem that XOF would give their prisoners to the Camp and then once they broke they would send the back to XOF" Ocelot explained.

"Possibly back to their main base?" Big Boss guessed.

"Its a possibility, only one way to find out" Ocelot responded.

Big Boss used the directions on the nearby boards and made his way to the intel department and soon found the room he needed. "Jackpot" He quickly picked the lock and quickly entered and saw a super computer in the centre of the room. He quickly marched up to it and placed his rifle back on his hip and started browsing through the files containing anything related to XOF.

Buffalo managed to sneak her way across the large open area near the main gate leading into the admin building and made her way to the side entrance and spotted a knocked out soldier which she knew was Big Boss's work, she made her way through the side door and entered a tight area which did not offer a lot of room to move out of danger.

As she slowly walked deeper into the area she couldn't help wonder if God was still alive? would she just be wasting her time again? but she shook the thoughts from her head and spotted a few soldiers in the distance.

"Hello boys" Buffalo smirked and she put her handgun away and pulled out her silenced rifle.

Back inside the admin building Big Boss managed to find files related to XOF and their dealings with Camp Omega. "Ocelot I've found the files I'm downloading them right now".

"Get it done Boss" Ocelot supported.

"Boss this is Miller do you read?" Miller joined the confersation and his voice sounded stressed.

"Miller what is it?" Big Boss asked as he plugged his idroid into the computer and started downloading the files.

"We got a problem! An infection has broken out on Mother Base" Miller stated.

"What..." Big Boss said in a shocked tone.

 **"Buffalo has turned back to her old self and there is no sign of her turning back but she must now save an old comrade called GOD, Big Boss had found what he needs but now Mother Base has run into another problem but Big Boss and Buffalo must first get out of Camp Omega if they want to get back home to deal with the new problem" TO BE CONTINUED!**


	85. Chapter 85: Escape From Camp Omega

**We are back! Big Boss and Buffalo have entered Camp Omega and every is going well...or is it? please enjoy!"**

Chapter 85: Escape From Camp Omega

"What..." Big Boss said in a shocked tone.

"Yes Boss, an infection has come to Mother Base.." Miller confirmed.

"When did this happen Miller" Ocelot joined the conversation.

"Not to long ago, after Buffalo's brutal assault on the soldier that tried to rape Quiet while his buddies held her down we noticed during his operation we saw small spots on his chest. We ignored them thinking it was just a rash but when I went back to check on him they grew into massive cysts...the same on the bodies we saw at the oilfield" Miller explained.

Big Boss had trouble taking this in as he looked at his idroid plugged into the super computer which he managed to find in the intel room of the Admin Building and saw it was at sixty percent complete.

"Miller, Ocelot set up a Quarantine Area we cant let this infection spread" Big Boss ordered.

"Already on it Boss, just focus on getting the files on XOF and we will deal with this infection when you get back" Ocelot ended the call and Big Boss out of frustration punched the side of the super computer waiting for the XOF files to be downloaded.

Flaming Buffalo slowly made her way to the lower areas behind the admin building and saw a row of generators which she could use for cover but she was in no mood at all for taking it slow so she quickly rushed forward through the area until a soldier came right around the corner and bumped into her, before the soldier could react Buffalo managed to grab the soldier and pinned him to the wall with her knife at his throat.

"Where is the prisoner you took from the cells?" Buffalo demanded.

"I wont talk to you bitch.." The soldier struggled to speak as the knife was close to cutting his neck.

Buffalo gritted her teeth and used her other arm and pushed it against the soldier's neck and with the knife in other hand she pulled it back and lunged it towards the soldier's lower region and he freaked out just as the tip of the knife hit his zipper.

Buffalo continued to look in to the soldier's eyes "Unless you want to be unmanned I suggest you tell me what I want to know". Her tone of voice showed that she wasn't playing around and the soldier knew he's only way out was to cooperate.

"Ok..ok...the prisoner is just down that path in the other generator room, he's behind a small gate...I told you what you wanted now please let me go." The soldier begged.

Buffalo leaned in closer to the soldier looking him dead in the eyes "Who said anything about letting you go?".

Before the soldier reacted Buffalo then lunged her knife right up into the soldier's neck and then stabbed him repeatedly in his chest until he fell to the ground and Buffalo looked down at him his some of his blood splattered on her face.

She just looked down at the dead solider as his blood pooled around him and thats when she noticed blood dropped from her face, she brought her hand up to her cheek and rubbed it and when she looked at her hand all she saw was blood, Buffalo just looked at her hand full of blood and her hard exterior seemed to soften for abit and had a look of sadness but then she reminded herself of what happened to Wolf so she shook the weak moment and head into the other generator room to find the prisoner codenamed God.

Back in the intel room of the Admin Building Big Boss watched the progress of the download of the XOF files and he prayed that they could finally be able to locate XOF's main base and end them once and for all.

"Please let this work.." Big Boss whispered but all of a sudden the computer screen went blank and ones and zeroes appeared on the screen.

"What the!" Big Boss started pressing on the keyboard trying to figure out what was going on and all of the sudden the screen went back to normal with a message saying Connection Failed.

Big Boss punched the console in anger "Damn it, the connections been cut!".

"Boss they must have tracked the unauthorised access" Miller advised.

"Is the download complete?" Ocelot asked and Big Boss looked to his idriod and saw the display showing the percentage.

"No it stopped at eighty percent, what do I do!?" Big Boss ordered trying to get the connection back online.

Buffalo was at the gate in the smaller generator room and after a few moments she finally unlocked it and slowly opened the gate and saw the prisoner tied on the floor with a bag on his head.

"God?..." Buffalo whispered as she looked down at him and he slowly turned his head to the direction of her voice which confirmed it was him, she slowly approached him and leaned down onto her knees and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello old friend..." Buffalo gave a small smile.

The prisoner was badly beat and he had blood over his yellow overalls suggesting he not long went through torture. "Buffalo...".

"Shh save your strength, I'm bringing you home" She whispered gently and all of a sudden alarms went off around her and she quickly stood up and readied her assault rifle.

"Buffalo this Big Boss, they know were here I got what I could salvage get the hell out of the camp!" Big Boss ordered.

"What happened!?" Buffalo demanded to know.

"I downloaded the XOF files and the bastards tracked the download, the whole base is on alert get the fuck out of here!". Big Boss demanded and ended the call.

Buffalo looked back at God on the floor and she made up her mind "I'm not leaving you here".

Big Boss ran down the corridors of the admin building and gunned down any soldiers in his way or gave chase behind him and after a lengthy chase through the admin building he busted through the door out of the admin building and his eyes widened at the sight before him, he saw dead soldiers on the ground with holes in their heads and he counted at least twelve of them.

"Buffalo...did you do this" Big Boss said to himself as he looked on at the corpses and suddenly a shot flew past his head and he quickly took cover from more enemy fire, he peeked around the corner and saw a few guards firing at him from the main gate of the admin building.

"I dont have time for this shit!" Big Boss shouted and then popped out of cover and shot a grenade out of his rifle and successfully hit a few soldiers and made the others fall of their feet, he screamed as he charged forward and opened fire on the soldiers left and ran straight out of the gate and quickly pulled out his idroid.

"Pequod! I need an extraction now!" Big Boss ordered.

"Roger that! head to the nearest exit out of the camp!" Pequod stated and Big Boss quickly spotted a soldier coming out of the side door next to the gate and he turned and opened fire at the soldiers coming out of the door as he moved backwards away from the gate before turning and running towards a nearby jeep, despite being shot at Big Boss managed to jump into the jeep and turned the keys and put the peddle to the metal and drove of across the open area of the admin building. Thanks to Big Boss's memory he remembered a nearby exit towards the bridge to the east of the base and he drove like a man possessed evading any soldiers trying to shoot him down and even ran down any soldiers in his path and after a short drive he managed to get across the bridge and smashed through the checkpoint and out of the base to freedom and never looked back.

Buffalo had God's arm around her shoulder and helped him walk out of the generator room as the alarms echoed through the underground area but lucky enough the area was clear of soldiers as they were chasing after Big Boss so this was a good advantage for her and God, Buffalo had her handgun out aiming up the stairs they were going up and despite God having trouble walking they finally made it up the top of the steps to a small area and Buffalo looked around the corner from the stairs and saw a small door leading out to open.

"Hang on God, I'm getting you out" Buffalo reassured God.

"Just...leave me Buffalo.." God tried to speak.

"Shut up! I'm not leaving you here" Buffalo stated.

All of a sudden Buffalo heard another alarm echo through the base and Buffalo's heart was beating through her chest as she recognised the sound, it was the alarm of an air raid.

In an open field away from Camp Omega Big Boss had jumped into Pequod's chopper and noticed Buffalo wasnt there and he frowned at his pilot. "Pequod where's Buffalo!".

"She hasn't turned up Boss!" Pequod shouted back.

"Boss! This is Ocelot we have a huge problem our radars just picked up unidentified aircrafts-two of them. They are heading for the base!, Speed 500 most likely attack aircrafts they will be there in five minutes!".

Big Boss's blood went cold "Ocelot did Buffalo extract!?".

"No Boss! she hasn't!" Ocelot said slightly worried too.

Big Boss's fear finally came to the surface as he looked out to Camp Omega in the distance "She's still inside...".

"Boss what should we do!?" Pequod looked back at Big Boss and he turned to his pilot "We're going back!".

Buffalo busted through the side door still supporting God and opened fire at two soldiers nearby and she saw a nearby jeep which was their only chance so she moved with God as quickly as she could to the jeep.

"Buffalo where the hell are you! There is an airstrike incoming!" Ocelot demanded to know.

"I'm outside the Admin building with the prisoner we got a transport and heading out of the base now!" Buffalo responded.

"Move your ass! you got five minutes to get out I repeat you got five minutes!" Ocelot ordered and all of a sudden Buffalo heard soldiers screaming at their fellow soldiers and she knew she was spotted, she threw God in the back of the jeep and quickly jumped into the drivers seat and quickly drove off determined to get out of this hellhole.

Big Boss was on the choppers minigun and finally re-entered Camp Omega's airspace and opened fire on any soldier trying to take down the chopper, he carried anger and fear for one of his oldest soldiers and there was no way in hell he was gonna let her die.

"Pequod do you have a visual!" Big Boss shouted as he gunned down more soldiers.

"Negative, no sign of her!" Pequod shouted back.

"She was last located at the gate of the admin building! Head there Boss!" Ocelot advised and the chopper turned and headed towards the gate of the Admin Building and more soldiers opened fire at the chopper but Big Boss screamed in rage as he gunned down more and more soldiers.

"...Do you read? Come in!" Buffalo finally came over the radio.

"Buffalo where the fuck are you!?" Big Boss shouted down the radio.

"I'm pinned down at the cell area! Need back up now!" Buffalo ordered.

Big Boss turned to his pilot "Get us there!".

Pequod quickly turned the chopper and headed straight for the cell area and Big Boss could hear gunfire over the radio as he continued to listen for Buffalo, the seconds felt like minutes but soon they finally made it to the cell area and saw Buffalo and a prisoner hiding behind a jeep and opening fire at enemy soldiers.

"Boss! you got four minutes to get yourselves out!" Ocelot reminded and Big Boss aimed the minigun at the soldiers attacking Buffalo and he completely destroyed every single man attacking Buffalo.

"Buffalo get out of there! head back to the helipad we'll pick you up there!" Big Boss ordered.

Buffalo picked up God and went to another jeep which had a mounted gun on the back of it and she placed God in the drivers seat and she jumped on the mounted gun.

"I have the tape, we're heading to you now!" Buffalo stated and God who finally gained strength put the peddle to the metal and drove through the cell area and up the hill back to the refugee area.

Big Boss ordered Pequod to keep them covered as they advanced and Big Boss helped Buffalo gun down any pursuing jeeps and any enemies in their way.

"She fights just like you Boss! you should be proud!" Pequod shouted as he concentrated on following Buffalo's jeep.

"I am Pequod" Big Boss replied and he saw Buffalo's jeep follow the road to the left and soon took the next right and followed the road leading straight to the helipad.

Buffalo's eyes were sharp as ever as she used the mounted turret on the jeep and took down any soldiers in her way as God continued to drive but all of a sudden a Buffalo saw a soldier with a rocket launcher blocking the road up ahead, she screamed and opened fire at the soldier and despite killing him he was still able to pull the trigger and the rocket shot forward towards Buffalo and God.

God came to another turn and he quickly did a hard turn to the right barely missing the rocket and it shot right past them and hit a pursuing jeep which was after them, Big Boss continued to provide cover as they then turned into an underpass and followed the road up towards the helipad.

"Boss hurry! you got two minutes!" Ocelot reminded and in the distraction Big Boss failed to see an armoured apc come right out of the gates of the Admin Building and to his horror it opened fire at Buffalo's jeep and in a desperate act to avoid the attack God pulled a hard turn but the apc hit the front wheel of the jeep sending it spinning out of control and resulting it crashing on its side sending both Buffalo and God out of the jeep and crashing to the floor.

"SARAH!" Big Boss shouted and he turned his attention to the apc and opened fire at it in absolute anger.

Buffalo was dazed from the impact but managed to get back to her feet and saw God near her still alive but wasn't getting up and thats when she also noticed the apc shooting up at Big Boss's chopper, she had to do something fast and she looked around and then saw the dead solider with the rocket launcher in hand and she turned back to the apc.

"Not on my watch!" Buffalo ran towards the dead soldier while quickly gunning down any enemy soldiers in her way with her hand gun and soon she came to the dead soldier and picked up the rocket launcher and reloaded it, she took aim and the apc and pulled the trigger...the rocket shot right towards the apc and blew to smithereens and the soldiers around it fell victim to the explosion.

Big Boss turned to Buffalo on the ground and saw her drop the rocket launcher and run back to God "Pequod land this thing!"

Buffalo threw God over her shoulders and saw Big Boss's chopper starting to lower to the ground near the helipad so she quickly ran with God on her shoulders to the chopper and Big Boss quickly jumped off and provided cover fire as she quickly placed God in the chopper and then jumped in behind God.

"BOSS! THERE ARE ALMOST THERE GET OUT OF THERE!" Ocelot shouted and Big Boss quickly jumped back into the chopper and Pequod wasted no time lifting into the air and headed straight out of Camp Omega's airspace with the ground soldiers still opening fire, as Pequod left the airspace Big Boss heard the roaring sound of jets and he looked out the side of the chopper and saw the two unknown jets fly right past the base and dropped the payloads and Big Boss witnessed the whole base explode and flames engulfed everything in base, leaving nothing to be found.

Big Boss sighed in relief but then he turned to Buffalo who was trying to remove the prisoner's bag on his head and he gritted his teeth and went to her and pinned her to the hull of the chopper and she had a surprised look.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Big Boss's anger burned off his body.

"I was completing my mission Boss!" Buffalo responded in the same tone

"You could have died! what would I have told Wolf if that happened, do you have any idea how scared I was losing you!". Big Boss revealed and Buffalo blinked a few times in both surprise and shock.

Big Boss sighed and lowered his head still holding on to Buffalo "You and Wolf are the only good thing I have left from the good days...losing you two would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me, I cant lose you kids".

Buffalo didn't know what to say and her mouth was left slightly open as she wanted to speak but she just couldn't, did she really just think of herself these past few days without thinking about those who cared for here...she never knew Big Boss cared about her this much.

"Snake..." Big Boss frowned and slowly raised his head and turned to the prisoner sitting on the floor, he let go of the shocked Buffalo and slowly approached the man and knelt in front of him.

"It cant be..." Big Boss's voice was shaken and he then pulled the bag off the man's head and he caught his breath in shock as he saw a man who fought had died back at MSF...it was possibly his closest friend besides Ocelot.

The prisoner looked up at Big Boss and soon let out a small laugh "Snake...what took you so long".

"Kojima..." Big Boss was in shock and soon he and Kojima hugged happy to see the other alive, Buffalo looked on still shaken by Big Boss's reveal of how much he cared for her and Wolf and she thought back to the last few days and she recalled every selfish thing she did and she felt sick to her stomach.

Buffalo slowly took a seat and just kept her head lowered feeling absolutely ashamed of herself for letting the old Buffalo return to the surface, she felt disgusted, useless she just felt like a monster and she remained silent and couldn't bare to look at Big Boss during the journey.

"What did I do..." Buffalo whispered to herself.

 **"Big Boss and Buffalo barley got out of Camp Omega and Big Boss is furious with the recklessness of Buffalo, after revealing how much he cares about her and Wolf has she finally seen what she has become? but in the stress Hideo Kojima has finally arrived in the story! I hope you enjoyed this and are ready for a shocking chapter :)**


	86. Chapter 86: The Infection

**"Things have gotten worse after the Skull Attack of diamond dogs and with now choice Big Boss evacuated all his men and called for the destruction of the original Diamond Dogs base, now having the FOB as their main base another problem has arrived.**

Chapter 86: The Infection

Diamond Dogs was now on high alert once word of an infection spread, all personal were checked through medical and even though some were cleared they soon fell victim to the infection and the numbers continued to grow.

Miller and Ocelot decided to use a platform which was separate from the FOB and used it for a quarantine zone, as the numbers increase they soon realised the two major signs of infection. Small bubbles on the victims chest or bleeding from the eyes and nose.

With Big Boss still on the way from Camp Omega Miller and Ocelot had to take desperate measures and decided to interrogate Quiet and Viper in a hanger, Quiet was being electrocuted by a Diamond Dog's solider while another as beating the hell out of Viper as the two were tied to chairs while Miller and Ocelot watched on.

Quiet's body shook as the electricity surged through her body but just like her name she didnt speak.

Viper lost a few teeth and suffered a broken nose and was just a bloody mess and the Diamond Dog took a step back rubbing his fist after a few good minutes of beating him up and soon the solider torturing Quiet took the electric rods of her chest and she went limp.

Miller took a step forward to Quiet and gripped her hair with his bionic hand making her look at him "What the hell is going on Quiet?, first a Skull attack and now an infection what else are you hiding!".

Viper spate out blood and chuckled as he looked to his side at Miller "Are you that stupid Miller she cant speak".

Miller looked at Viper let go of Quiet's hair and approached "And you made the biggest mistake turning on us, Rogue..Hound...Lydia we were brothers in arms!".

Viper chuckled as he looked up at Miller "Nothing personal, I just found a better job".

Miller gritted his teeth and kicked Viper in the chest making him topple to the ground still tied to the chair and Viper's head hit the ground and knocked him out. Miller then looked at Quiet again, he knew the torture wasnt effecting her but he had something done before the torture started.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you have done to the people you care about?" Miller saw her slowly lift her head to him and thats when he knew he got her attention so he slowly walked to a nearby table where a file was on it.

Quiet watched him slowly approach the table and open the file and watched him go through a few pictures. "The people who gave you a chance, you know they are no longer the same".

Miller turned back to Quiet and then slowly approached her with the few photos in hand "Howling Wolf".

Quiet's slowly lowered her head and after a few seconds a soldier came around to her back and gripped her hair making her look up at Miller and thats when he presented the first photo right in front of her.

"This is Wolf's chest, filled with one hundred pieces of shrapnel the doctors spent hours trying to remove them" Miller stated and Quiet tried to look away but the soldier then used his free hand and put her in a headlock making sure she couldn't move her head and she struggled to look away but the lack of water and sun made her weak and she couldn't fight.

Miller then presented another photo "Wolf has suffered a severe slash to the left side of his face starting from the top of his eyebrow down to his cheek, he almost lost his eye".

Quiet's eyes started to water as she was forced to look at the damage she caused by not stopping or warning Diamond Dogs of the planned attack and her eyes looked to Ocelot who clearly didnt like this kind of torture to someone he knew had a change of heart.

She moved her eyes back to Miller and thats when he slid the final picture to the front and thats when a tear fell down her cheek as she looked at it, it was Wolf's left arm before the operation and there was bone sticking out of the lost limb and his forearm was brunt with blisters and puss and it broke her heart.

"Wolf's left arm, you cause pain not only to Wolf but to Buffalo as well...you took a friend's trust and like a grenade you threw it back at them and it blew up in their faces and in turn it destroyed a part of Wolf in the process" Miller mocked her and Quiet didnt want to see the photo any more so she tried to move her head but the soldier behind her tightened his grip and Miller just flipped the photos over again showing the damage she did.

"Tell me something Quiet? what did you believe Wolf saw in you?" Miller mocked as he continued to flip the pictures to Quiet as she struggled to look away as the tears fell.

"Miller thats enough" Ocelot called out.

"Did you see friendship...or was it some warped kind of love" Miller mocked and thats when Quiet's emotions got the better of her and her markings appeared as she looked right into Miller's eyes and he then smirked finally getting his answer and he chuckled.

"So its true, you love him" Miller confirmed.

"Miller time to stop!" Ocelot stated.

Miller then chucked the photos away and leaned close to her "What makes you think he would love a freak like you, a parasite, a woman who was burnt alive and reduced to a corpse...you think you alive? you are just a thing".

Ocelot took a step forward "Miller I said stop!" in a commanding tone.

Quiet's lip quivered as her tears continued to fall as she was forced to look at Miller and she could see he was enjoying her suffering and deep down she knew he was right.

"Those tears arnt even real, they are fake...worthless and most of all not even yours" Miller whispered "You should have died in that hospital, time I finish the job".

Quiet then saw him pull out his handgun but as soon as he took it out of his holster on his leg it was shot out of his hand and he gasped in pain holding his hand as he turned around and thats when the soldier restraining Quiet let go in shock and she left her head fall as she felt destroyed.

Miller looked right at Ocelot while holding his hand and Ocelot was just aiming his revolver as smoke came out of the nozzle and he was not happy with Miller.

"I told you to knock it off!" Ocelot shouted still aiming his Revolver at him.

"You shitting me Ocelot, this bitch brought this on us" Miller finally let go of his hand and his anger for the man in front of him continued to grow.

"And yet she is the reason we are still standing" Ocelot spun his revolver and placed in back in his holster and walked past Miller and looked right at the solider.

"Get out" Ocelot ordered and the soldier quickly left leaving Ocelot, Miller, Quiet and Viper in the room.

Ocelot looked at Quiet and he could feel a sense of shame on her as she just kept her head down looking at the floor and soon he turned to Miller.

"I agree that she turned on us when she didnt tell us or warn us, but she stood by the Boss to take down that perfect Skull that was when she made her choice. Quiet abandoned her loyalty to Skull Face and she even threw away the only thing that could make her normal again. She threw away her cure so Diamond Dogs can live!" Ocelot stated.

"I dont care about her change of heart, she is not one of us and too many lives were lost because of her. The Boss's viewpoints of her, the friendship she has with Buffalo hell even this disgusting love she has for Wolf...I dont give a shit about that cause all I care about is our men and Diamond Dogs' future" Miller revealed.

Ocelot huffed and crossed his arms "Is that right?".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miller questioned.

"Your obsession seems to have effected your memory, Viper was the one who brought those Skulls here. Your very own man that YOU decided to bring here fed XOF information and he kept them updated on everything that went on here, but you cant even see through your own fucking pain to see the truth, Viper killed those men and Quiet sacrificed everything to ensure our survival!". Ocelot's anger spoke volumne through the hanger and Miller just looked at Ocelot with daggers in his eyes.

"I'm ending this madness right now" Ocelot turned and went around Quiet and pulled out a knife.

"What are you doing!?" Miller questioned.

Ocelot slowly looked up at Miller "Freeing our soldier".

All of a sudden Miller pulled out a second gun but Ocelot was quick enough to pull out his revolver again and the two had their gun pointed at the other.

"You let her go and I will put you down for treason!" Miller warned.

"Says the man who brought the Charon Corp here, if you didn't bring them here Viper wouldn't have turned on you. He wouldn't have joined XOF and he wouldn't have brought this chaos to us...our men would have still been alive" Ocelot stated.

"You dont know that! Ever since that bitch you are covering for came here all shits gone to hell!" Miller argued.

Ocelot slowly walked around to the front of Quiet keeping her out of Miller's line of view. "We lost over seventy men thanks to XOF, Viper and their perfect skull Riot but Quiet..she saved the other three hundred and twenty seven and yes...I know how many men and women we have, can you say the same?".

Miller was just silent as the two still had their guns aiming at the other and all of a sudden their radios went off. "Commander Miller, Commander Ocelot Big Boss has just arrived".

Ocelot twirled his handgun and placed it in his holster and Miller slowly lowered his handgun but the hatred for the other still burnt within them.

"We better get used to coexisting from now on.." Ocelot warned.

"Fine by me..." Miller had venom in his voice and soon he turned and left not before flipping the nearby table as he left and Ocelot turned around to Quiet who still had her head lowered, he gently placed his hand on her jaw and gently made her look up at him and she was just destroyed as her tears stained her face as her eyes looked into his.

"You have people on your side Quiet, your actions spoke louder then words" Ocelot supported and he turned to Viper who slowly woke back up.

"You on the other hand, its time I try my ways of torture" Ocelot slowly walked to Viper and he was gonna enjoy torturing this pathetic excuse of a man.

Big Boss helped Kojima out of the chopper with Buffalo slowly coming out behind them and a medical team with a stretcher arrived ready to take Kojima away.

"Its good to be back...old friend" Kojima said in a weak voice.

"Theres no one I would rather have following me into hell Hideo, welcome back." Big Boss smiled and Kojima nodded and then the doctors took Kojima and gently placed him on the stretcher and rolled him away and Big Boss just watched on glad to see his old friend alive.

The helipad went silent once Pequod took off to another platform and soon Buffalo took a few steps to Big Boss with his back to her. "Boss...".

Big Boss slowly turned around and saw Buffalo as a woman defeated and he saw a tear fall down her cheek and she was trying to speak.

"Boss...I'm sorry, I let myself lose control...seeing Wolf hurt, almost seeing everything we worked for snatched away once again...I just lost control. I let the bitch I buried years ago come back and I feel disgusted, I treated you like shit after all you have done for me.." Buffalo then lowered her head unable to look at Big Boss.

"I failed you...I dont deserve to be here..." Buffalo revealed in a shaken tone.

Big Boss could see and hear the regret in Buffalo despite being angry with her back at Camp Omega but here back at Mother Base, he didnt see that woman again cause right now he saw Sarah.

He slowly approached her and then gently placed his hands on her shoulders but she didn't look up at him "Sarah, look at me" He had no anger he was just calm.

Buffalo slowly looked up at Big Boss and she saw something she never saw in him, she saw Big Boss looking at her unlike anyone else.

"You did not fail me, you never could...you came to MSF determined to make a name for yourself but over the years you have transformed into someone I can be normal around, just like Wolf you are one of the soldiers I care about personally" Big Boss stated quietly.

"Boss...what is this?" Buffalo was confused.

"Let me finish, You are one of the very things I am fighting for in a world where soldiers can be free...you dont just fight for money but you fight for Wolf as well and that is the one thing I am fighting for as well, A future where a soldier fights for what they believe in...I see alot of the men only fighting for me cause of my legend and not for themselves. You and Wolf never fought for me but for the world I want to create".

Buffalo just continued to listen.

"You acted out of sorrow and despite how much I hated seeing the old you return I am now happy that you have returned to being Sarah again..you are not just a soldier, you are not the best...you are something more Sarah.".

Buffalo's heart was beating faster as she looked up at Big Boss.

"Sarah...you've become more then a friend...you...you have become my daughter and I will never abandon you, I am so proud of you" Big Boss finally revealed how he saw her.

Buffalo couldnt believe what Big Boss just said, she was like a daughter to him and that was something she never thought he saw her as and her whole world just seemed to be at peace and out of nowhere she embraced him and soon Big Boss wrapped his arms around her and she smiled against his chest over this revelation cause Buffalo never really had any family out in the real world. She was an orphan who slowly found her way on the battlefield and the her heart just couldnt take the shock of knowing that the legendary soldier Big Boss had just called her his daughter, she didn't feel any anger anymore and the old Buffalo was finally gone and Sarah was now being comforted...by her father.

Big Boss and Buffalo heard someone approach so they let go of each other and Big Boss turned around and saw Miller approaching while Buffalo rubbed her eyes removing her tears.

"Miller whats this about an infection?" Big Boss demanded to know.

"It just came out of nowhere and we have managed to use a separate platform to send the infected to Quarantine but more and more are getting infected, we need to stop this before its too late" Miller stated.

"How many infected?" Big Boss asked.

"Nineteen and counting we checked soldiers and some which were cleared soon fell victim to it, we cant pinpoint or even predict when it will strike" Miller explained.

"Boss..." Big Boss turned around and both Miller and Big Boss's eyes widened.

Buffalo had turned pale and blood was coming out of her eyes and nose and she just looked at them in a weak state "I dont feel so good...".

All of a sudden Buffalo's eyes rolled back and she fell backwards with Big Boss running towards her and before she hit the ground Big Boss managed to grab her "SARAH!"

"SHE'S INFECTED! Miller shouted and then pulled out a radio "MEDICAL TEAM GET DOWN TO THE COMMAND PLATFORM! BUFFALO IS INFECTED I REPEAT BUFFALO IS INFECTED!".

Big Boss held on to Buffalo as he lowered to his knee "Sarah! Sarah stay with me! Stay with me!" Big Boss begged her to wake up but she was silent as she was limp in his arms and for the first time in Big Boss's life...he was afraid.

 **To be continued...…...**


	87. Chapter 87: Broken Hearts

**"Another chapter has arrived and will set up the next mission in the next chapter, hearts are broken as news is spread about Buffalo's situation, please enjoy!"**

Chapter 87: Broken Heart

Wolf was sitting down near his hospital bed topless while wearing olive drab trousers and boots holding on to his left shoulder while looking down at his missing hand and every now and then he would feel a shock of pain travel up his arm, it felt like someone sticking a knife through his arm and being twisted. He followed Miranda's advise and used what he decided to call a Phantom Cigar and after a few drags of it the pain seemed to lesson abit but he knew the pain will always be with his till the end of his days.

As he looked down at his limb covered in a bandage he then heard people running in the halls and he frowned and slowly got up and slowly walked into the hall, he looked down the hall and soon more doctors past him running to the outside and he noticed they were wearing breathing masks. Wolf walked down the hall and thats when he saw Miranda speaking on a radio and he saw that she was shaken and her eyes were watering.

"Miri?" Wolf called out and she turned to him and her eyes met his and she was wearing a mask too and she was just silent for a few seconds.

"Leon...I..its..." Miranda's mouth quivered and thats when Wolf's eyes widened knowing what she was trying to say and all of a sudden the doors to the outside busted open as another doctor went outside and Wolf turned and saw through the opened door and thats when his whole world fell apart.

He saw Sarah being placed on to a stretcher by Big Boss who was also wearing a mask with the help of other medical personal and her skin had turned pale and she had blood coming from her eyes and nose and his heart was torn in two.

"Sarah!" Wolf ignored the pain in his limb and the rest of his body and ran out the doors towards Sarah on the stretcher, Big Boss looked up and saw Wolf running towards them so he ran around the stretcher and ran at Wolf and stopped him by his shoulders. "Wolf you have to stay back!".

"No! I need to get to here!" Wolf tried to push back against Big Boss in his weakened stated.

"Wolf she's infected!" Big Boss shook his shoulders making Wolf look at him "If you go near her you may suffer the same fate!".

Wolf continued to try and push Big Boss to get to Sarah and thats when Big Boss knew he wasnt able to reason with Wolf so he did what he had to do, he tripped up Wolf and forced him to the ground and put him into a sleeper hold and tightened his grip as Wolf struggled against him.

"Wolf let it happen...just let it happen.." Big Boss whispered absolutely hating to do this to the one soldier which was like a son to and the fact that Sarah who he even considered a daughter was now falling victim to the infection, he felt lost and in his moment of thought Wolf slowly stopped struggling and soon went limp and after a few more seconds he gently put Wolf to the ground and just looked at him.

"Boss we are ready to move Buffalo to the quarantine platform" A Doctor came to Big Boss, he slowly stood up and looked at the doctor "Get another stretcher, Wolf will come with us".

A few moments past and Pequod had arrived to the medical platform and Big Boss watched both Wolf and Buffalo be loaded into the chopper and after they were secured he then entered and shut the door behind him and Pequod lifted off the platform and headed to the quarantine platform, Big Boss prayed that this infection will be dealt with shortly.

Wolf slowly opened his eyes and looked to the ceiling and saw he was in a white room that he did not recognise, he slowly sat up still feeling light headed from Big Boss's sleeper but after a few moments he was able to turn and place his feet on the ground and slowly rise and make his way to a nearby door and as soon as he entered through it he saw a huge window looking into another room and his heart broke when he saw the one person he loved laying on a bed all alone.

Buffalo was in a white gown covered by a blanket up to stomach and he noticed the colour of her skin had returned but she was still non responsive, she was cleaned and her long hair rested her shoulders and she had a breather over her mouth with a monitor keeping an eye on her heart, Wolf placed his hand on the window and all he could do was watch.

"Has she woken up at all?" Wolf asked a question knowing there was someone behind him sitting in a nearby chair.

"No" Big Boss slowly got off the chair and walked up to the window and stood next to Wolf and looked on at Buffalo. "You two have been out for two days".

Wolf slowly turned his head to Big Boss "What happened...".

Big Boss took a deep breath "When we came back from Camp Omega she started bleeding from the eyes and nose, her skin turned white and she just fell. We pumped her full of anti biotics and it managed to bring the colour of her skin back, we see it as a sign that she's recovering..but its up to her now".

Wolf looked back at Buffalo and then saw two doctors wearing masks enter and watched them take blood samples, check her eyes and her chest and thats when Wolf saw small blisters form and he lowered his head and Big Boss turned his head and placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder. "We are looking for a way to end this Leon, we got people in the field looking for answers its only a matter of time".

Big Boss's radio went off and he turned away to the centre of the room and Wolf slowly looked up and watched the doctors finish their examination of Buffalo.

"Go ahead" Big Boss responded.

"Boss its Ocelot, we may have found something come see me back at the base".

"Roger I'm on my way" Big Boss ended the call and turned to Wolf who was still looking at Buffalo in the other room. "I'm heading back to base you stay here and watch over Sarah".

"I'm not going anywhere" Wolf quietly stated without looking at Big Boss and after a few seconds Big Boss left the room and headed out to the helipad to take a chopper back to base with a face of determination to save the people he cares about.

Back on the base Quiet and Viper was going through countless hours of torture involving punches to the face, strangled until they passed out, electrocution until their bodies were burning and Miller just watched on as it happened.

Viper and Quiet had open wounds and severe burns all over their upper body and even though Viper wouldn't speak Miller seemed to place the hardest torture methods on Quiet and he enjoyed watching her struggles, She was still in her bra and panties and her hair was out of her ponytail and was a complete mess and her lip was cut from a nasty punch and a bruise was forming around her eye socket but she didnt seem broken but deep down she didnt want to live anymore...she caused too much damage to the people she cares about.

Miller took a few steps forward towards Quiet and Viper and just looked at them for a few seconds. "Why do I even bother to keep you two alive?, why shouldn't I just end it right now..."

Viper spat out blood and let out a faint chuckle "Cause your so called leader wants us alive, you can torture us all you want..but I know you wont kill us" Viper looked up still chuckling "Can you really kill an old friend?".

Miller gritted his teeth and marched up to Viper and gripped him by the throat with his cybernetic hand and squeezed and Viper started to chock. "You are not my friend Viper, you betrayed Lydia and killed both Hound and Rogue...you are a traitor".

Viper continued to chuckle despite the air being restricted "Whos the real traitor here Kaz?, I heard about what you did..going behind Big Boss's back knowing who this bitch Paz really was, risking all out nuclear war just for the sake of this little mercenary group...you turned your back on everything, lying to Big Boss, betraying the Charon Corp..no I'm not the traitor here...you are Kaz Miller".

Miller's anger got the best of him and he let go of Viper then punched Viper in the face with his cybernetic hand knocking him out and sending him to the ground and Miller just looked at the waste of life at his feet, then he turned his attention to Quiet how had her head lower as she was still tied to the chair.

He slowly walked up to her and just looked at her "You properly think I'm a monster dont you?".

Quiet slowly looked up despite her weakened state and she looked right into Miller's eyes and soon Miller turned around to a nearby table and prepared himself a cup of tea "You will be happy to know that Wolf is recovering, despite your betrayal...but when one problem is fixed another problem rises".

She just watched Miller pouring himself some tea and soon he turned around and took a sip as he starred daggers at her. "You obviously know about the infection thats going on...what if I told you someone we both know has fallen victim to it".

Quiet's heart started beating as she continued to look at Miller as he slowly approached taking another sip of his tea "When this infection came here, we believed we had it contained before it spread, that was until Big Boss came back from Camp Omega the very place which started all this".

Miller stopped at arms length looking down at Quiet "But this time instead of going alone he decided to take one of our best soldier's from out past, obviously he couldnt take Wolf cause he lost his hand so who did you think he took with him?" He watched the gears turn in Quiet's head as realisation was hitting her as fear was on her face.

"Sarah Strahovski or better known as Flaming Buffalo went with him and the mission went well, we got as much intel as we could on XOF and even saved another old friend, it felt like a victory until they came back" Miller continued to look at her and he could see her eyes starting to water as she feared the worst.

Miller slowly turned around and walked slowly a few meters away sipping his tea and soon he turned back to her "When they touched down I went to speak to Big Boss about the infection and thats when I saw it, Buffalo's skin had turned white...she was bleeding from her eyes and nose..then she fell to the ground".

Quiet's eyes were full of tears and her heart broke of the fact one of her closest friends had fallen victim to this infection and all she could do was watch Miller approach her as she just looked on in shock. "The thing is Quiet, despite our best efforts more and more of our soldiers are falling victim to this" Miller leaned forward to Quiet's eye level and then threw the tea and cup at her face and she flinched at the burning liquid as it hit her face and she grunted trying ignore the burning pain "Was this Skull Face's plan!?".

Miller looked back at the soldier near by and nodded at him and then soldiers picked up to electric rods and turned up the voltage and placed them on Quiet's chest and her entire body went stiff with her feet tapping the floor at a fast pace as the electricity shot through her entire body.

Big Boss entire his quarters to find Ocelot waiting for him "Boss we have something".

"What is it" Big Boss went around to his desk as he questioned Ocelot.

"The data you managed to get from Camp Omega managed to give us something, a man named Code Talker" Ocelot stated.

"Code Talker?" Big Boss frowned.

"Hear me out, you remember those bodies we found in the oilfield?"

"Yeah, the ones with those huge cysts on their chest" Big Boss remembered.

"Well it would seem Code Talker is a head researcher of this kind of work" Ocelot revealed.

"You mean he created it?" Big Boss questioned.

"Not sure but if he is a head researcher he may be able to give us answers on this infection, maybe we can convince him to join us" Ocelot offered.

"What makes you think he will join us?" Big Boss frowned.

"Well according to the data it would seem he and Skull Face didnt see eye to eye there have been moments of confrontation and disagreements on using this weapon, maybe Skull Face used this infection for his own goals and just played Code Talker".

"I see, do we have any idea where he is?" Big Boss crossed his arms.

Ocelot nodded "He's in Africa in some mansion, somewhere in Lufwa Vally..the place is well guarded and only authorised personnel are allowed in".

"That never stopped me in the past" Big Boss stated.

Ocelot chuckled "I know but be careful Boss this place is possibly the most secured in the hot zone, if this Code Talker is the top guy then there will be shit tones of security".

Big Boss thought for a moment "Better take some back up, set up the prep Adam we need to get this Code Talker here as fast as possible".

"You got it Boss" Ocelot turned away and before he left the room he turned to look at his friend "Also Eli wishes to speak to you".

Big Boss sighed "What does he want?".

"Didnt say, just told me to tell you to meet him on the combat unit best see to him after you bring Code Talker here" Ocelot then turned to left to get the mission ready.

Big Boss shook his head in frustration and slowly sat down on his chair and leaned in it and rubbed his forehead. "This war with XOF has to end..".

Back on the quarantine platform Wolf just continued to look through the window to the separate room where Buffalo was just laying there still asleep and what made it more painful was he couldnt go near her, he couldnt comfort her and tell her he was nearby and the urge to be near her was uncontrollable.

As Wolf looked on he then heard the door leading out of the room open and he turned and saw Reeve and Lydia walk in.

"We just heard what happened, is she ok?" Reeve came to arms length to Wolf as Lydia came to the window and looked on to Buffalo while placing her hand on the window with worry.

Wolf slowly shook his head "I dont know, she hasn't responded in two days..." He lowered his head and Reeve put both his hands on Wolf's shoulders "Leon listen she's a hard bitch she will make it".

Lydia turned her head to Wolf "He's right in the short time I've known her I know she can pull through this, she will..".

The three looked on to Buffalo in the room and silence filled the air for a while until Wolf broke the silence "We need to kill XOF for good, this war has gone on long enough.".

"They will die Wolf, and I will be there to help you" Reeve turned to his friend.

"Same here" Lydia turned to Wolf and the three looked back at Buffalo who fell victim to the infection and now it was a race against time, they refuse to let her go and deep down they knew Buffalo was in there fighting aswell...she is a fighter and the toughest woman they ever knew.

 **"ITS A RACE AGAINST TIME AND BIG BOSS MUST GET CODETALKER TO BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!"**


	88. Chapter 88: Code Talker

**"We are now going after Code Talker and its a race against time! will Big Boss get to the source and make it in time? lets find out!**

Chapter 88: Code Talker

A day had past since Buffalo was moved to the Quarantine platform and more and more soldiers were falling victim to this infection and with the small amount of information that had Big Boss had no choice but to go find this Code Talker.

Big Boss was in his sneaking suit heading towards the helipad until he heard two soldiers speaking and very surprisingly it was about Quiet, he leaned against the nearby wall and listened to the soldiers around the corner.

"Honestly man, do you think this torture Quiet's gone through has gone on long enough?".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean...I dont know, I heard she knew that attack was coming but I also heard she threw away her cure to save Big Boss and the rest of us. Do you think she's really on our side".

"To be honest, I'm not as hostile towards her anymore...its just Miller".

"Whats up with him? I know this is about revenge but he seems unstable at times he even threaten to discharge soldiers who question his authority"

"I heard that, whats really messed up is he only has soldiers who hate Quiet guarding her I buddy of mine was questioned by Miller if he hates her before taking guard and when he said no Miller ordered him to leave".

"Personally man, Quiet deserves to be here"

"Yeah, I just hope Miller doesn't kill her...I'm starting to like her".

Big Boss heard the soldiers walk off and he pushed himself off the wall and thought for a moment "Maybe I should get the soldiers together and ask for their opinion for once".

Big Boss continued to walk around the corner and saw the helipad in the distance and as he walked he sensed someone nearby and he sighed and stopped. "What do you want?". He looked up to the upper level and saw Eli leaning on the guard railing flipping his knife in the air.

"Sounds like you have a few problems on your hands" Eli continued to focus flipping his knife.

"Thats none of your business, but now I want to know why you are carrying a Diamond Dog knife" Big Boss turned his body and continued to look up at Eli.

Eli stopped flipping the knife and looked down at Big Boss "Thats none of your business, father".

Big Boss balled his fists "Do not call me that, your not my son your just a copy".

Eli chuckle and jumped down to the lower level a few feet away from Big Boss and the two looked at each other.

"I have you to blame for that, so tell me father how is your so called son and daughter doing?" Eli mocked knowing how Big Boss see's Wolf as his son and Buffalo as his daughter.

"My Son and Daughter has nothing to do with you, now get back to your quarters before I send you there myself" Big Boss warned.

Eli smiled happy to get under Big Boss's skin and he resumed flipping his knife "You humiliated me in front of my soldiers back in Africa" His eyes turned to Big Boss with hatred "I want a rematch".

Big Boss shook his head "I dont have time for babysitting, I got more important things to do".

Eli watched Big Boss walk past him towards the helipad and he decided to mock him again so he turned around to look at his father "Its a shame your son and daughter are weak".

Big Boss stopped in his tracks as Eli continued "The damage Wolf suffered cause you failed to protect him, that bitch Buffalo that always bends over for him".

Eli saw Big Boss starting to breath heavy as he balled up his fists "Seeing that bitch fall to the infection, seeing the look of fear on your face".

Big Boss slowly turned around and had a look of anger on him and Eli smirked "That was priceless".

That was it for Big Boss so he charged at Eli and gripped him by his coat and pinned him up against the wall with his feet dangling.

"You are weak father! always being held back by those under your command! you are nothing!" Eli shouting at his father in anger.

"That makes you just like me then but worse" Big Boss then threw Eli to the ground hard "Your inferior Eli, you are nothing but a shadow. You will never my son".

Eli quickly got up and pulled out his knife and slashed at Big Boss but his father dodged every attack and then gripped Eli's hand with the knife and disarmed him then threw him to the ground hard and Eli landed with a grunt.

"You want your rematch you got it, once this problem is fixed you and me will settle it once and for and once I beat you again you will not bother me again" Big Boss stated.

Eli chuckled as he picked himself up "Thats all I ever wanted, good luck saving your precious Daughter, dont want your son to be alone right?".

Big Boss just watched Eli turn and walk around the corner and Big Boss quickly turned around determined to get to Africa and get this Code Talker before he loses more soldiers, Pequod finally made it to the helipad and quickly landed ready to take Big Boss back to Africa but before Big Boss could enter he heard a bark.

"DD Stay!" Big Boss heard Ocelot give orders and he turned around and saw Ocelot with the fully grown Wolf.

"DD" Big Boss looked at the Wolf which saved him from death back when Mother Base was under attack by Riot and his Skulls and he noticed that DD now supported his own eyepatch to cover his bad eye.

"Fully trained and ready for action" Ocelot stated as he looked at the Wolf and soon he looked to Big Boss "The rest is up to you".

"DD go!" Ocelot ordered and DD barked and ran to the helipad and did a few circles around Big Boss and soon stopped and entered the chopper with Big Boss leaning in to draw the Wolf to him.

"He's going with you" Ocelot reminded and Big Boss looked at Ocelot then back at the dog and sighed as he entered the chopper.

The Wolf sat right in the middle of the four chairs and wagging his tail watching Big Boss wave goodbye to Ocelot and soon Big Boss closed the side door and took his seat looking right at the wolf.

"DD lets save our soldiers" Big Boss stated and the Wolf tilted his head with his ears pointing back and he looked determined.

A few hours past as Big Boss sat in Pequod's chopper and soon he finally entered the area of operations and with DD asleep and a few minutes to spare he pulled out a cassette tape labelled 'Outbreak' and placed it in his cassette player and hit play and it revealed a conversation after Big Boss knocked Wolf out.

 _ **"Boss, we managed to isolate the majority of the infected soldiers but more and more still come in" Ocelot stated.**_

 _ **"What the hell is it?" Big Boss questioned.**_

 _ **"I dont know but the biggest problem is Buffalo" Ocelot revealed.**_

 _ **"What do you mean?" Miller's voice came on the tape.**_

 _ **"She seems to be carrying a stronger version of this infection, I dont know how exactly but we placed her in a separate room away from everyone and of course we placed Wolf in a guest room until he wakes up". Ocelot explained.**_

 _ **"I tried reasoning with him but he didnt listen, it didnt feel good knocking him out". Big Boss sighed.**_

 _ **"What about this infection Buffalo has? did you find out what caused her to catch it?" Miller questioned.**_

 _ **"We took a sample of her blood, hair strands, skin flakes and we are still waiting on the tests to come back but she seemed to have caught it around the same time as the soldier who tried to rape Quiet not too long ago" Ocelot stated.**_

 _ **"So..Quiet's the one who did it, being in close contact to her must have triggered the infection" Miller accused.**_

 _ **"Miller, that is a baseless accusation" Ocelot sounded disgusted.**_

 _ **"What other way could this infection have spread, she has been around people" Miller argued.**_

 _ **"Kaz there were other Skulls who infected the soldiers back in the Rnd of the old Mother Base, for all we know it came from them and we saw what they did to soldiers" Big Boss defended Ocelot's argument.**_

 _ **"She is a skull Snake, when those Skulls died everyone was cured from their control we checked them and there was nothing on or in their bodies!, the source of the infection is Quiet...everyone suspects her." Miller stated.**_

 _ **"We dont know that and like the Boss said we came across these symptoms before, the bodies in the water in the oilfield, those sick people in the beds of the devils house" Ocelot argued.**_

 _ **"Miller, they are identical to what we are seeing here while we have been after Skull Face and Cipher, the infection could have come from elsewhere" Big Boss stated.**_

 _ **"But at the very least I know she knows something" Ocelot revealed.**_

 _ **"Huh its not like she's gonna talk, I have had her tortured for countless hours and she has said nothing" Miller sighed.**_

 _ **"No not through words anyway what about her actions, we know she is a Skull thats not new but what if she is capiable of identifying the infected, what if she can spot the symptoms before they become worse in soldiers...we should let her come out and identify the infection" Ocelot explained.**_

 _ **"Forget it we cant trust her even if she can spot the infection I dont want her help" Miller spat.**_

 _ **"Miller, listen to yourself if she is able to identify the infection we have to let her try" Big Boss was getting frustrated.**_

 _ **"No Boss its too risky for all we know she could just do something worse!" Miller argued.**_

 _ **"I understand how you fell but this is something to go on" Ocelot stated.**_

 _ **"Cant you two see its just like I said, bringing her here was a big mistake Quiet is gonna be the end of us" Miller's anger rised.**_

 _ **"Stand down... you got zero proof, try to keep an open mind on this Boss" Ocelot advised his old friend.**_

 _ **"To be honest Ocelot I'm on your side. Miller I'm only gonna say this once and you better listen good, we will keep her chained but if we find out that Quiet is indeed capiable of identifying the infected and we lose more soldiers after today...those deaths will be on your hands. Also for the record, Quiet is the very reason we are alive today" Big Boss had a hint of anger in him.**_

 _ **"Boss you cant be serious" Miller argued.**_

 _ **"I got nothing more to say to you, just remember if we lose more men cause of your recklessness...your days will be numbered" Big Boss had a dark tone in his voice and soon the tape ended.**_

Big Boss sighed as he placed the cassette player on the seat next to him and rubbed his head in frustration. "Miller has gone to far...has trust gone out the window with him". He whispered to himself.

"Boss we are approaching the LZ get yourself ready" Pequod shouted back and on que Big Boss loaded his weapon and got himself ready.

"Boss you need to make contact with Code Talker, based on the intel we gathered from Camp Omega it would seem this guy may be the only one who can fix the infection on mother base. The target is being held at a mansion in Lufwa Vally and its guarded well, use DD to your advantage and allow him to scout ahead and guide you. Good Luck Boss" Ocelot ended the call.

Big Boss loaded his hand gun and placed his rifle on his hip then turned to open the side door and looked out to Africa as he waited for Pequod to touch down, a few moments past and Pequod finally came to a lake leading deep into the vally and Big Boss wasted no time jumping out the chopper and hitting solid ground with DD following him off the chopper.

"Be careful Boss!" Pequod stated and he turned the chopper while gaining altitude and headed to safety as Big Boss and DD started running across the open area towards the targets location. Big Boss's mind was filled with so many problems with Miller, Quiet, Wolf and Buffalo.

He wanted a world of unity for free soldiers and Miller was dividing soldiers and his obsession with Quiet was out of control, Miller didnt seem to trust Big Boss's judgement on Quiet and he knew if things wasnt settled it could result in Diamond Dogs being divided. Then his mind went to Wolf and Buffalo, the two he has seen grow into amazing soldiers now broken and shadows of their former selves...the two he now considered his son and daughter were suffering.

"Still no sign of the enemy, I thought we would have seen a patrol by now" Ocelot's voice snapped Big Boss back to reality as he continued to run towards his target and all of a sudden mist came down into the Vally and Big Boss's heart raced.

"DD scout!" Big Boss ordered as he took cover behind a huge rock and he slowly peeked out to the cliff into the distance searching for any signs of the enemy and soon his eye saw the one thing he hated.

On the cliff edge four female Skulls came into view wearing the same Skull Gear Quiet wore back during the attack on Mother base, they were four young women with grey skin and no hair and they stood on the cliff motionless looking down into the river below. Soon the Skulls spilt up at lighting speed with one of them staying on the cliff and thats when she leaned down and a powerful sniper rifle appeared in her hand and she took position overlooking the river for her target.

"Boss its the Skulls" Ocelot stated on the radio.

"I know and these ones are like Quiet but more Skull like" Big Boss pulled out his scope and looked up at the Skull at the cliff. "Looks like the others have retreated into the forest away from the cliff".

"They must be making sure you cant sneak past them, Boss is there anyway to get past them?". Ocelot questioned.

"I dont know, that bitch has got a clear view of the river and if I move she will quickly spot me". Big Boss sighed.

"Boss hang on Im dropping a package for you from the boys from R'n'D, the legendary gunsmith has been working on something nice. Put it to good use". Ocelot stated.

"Package inbound" Big Boss's idroid went off and then Big Boss saw a weapons case drop near his location and the parachute burnt into ash leaving no evidence but the pack landed right in the open and the Skull's laser sight pointed to the package.

"Shit..." Big Boss sighed and then he had an idea, he remembered DD had a radio piece in his ear and he decided to cause a distraction.

"DD, bark" Big Boss whispered into his radio and soon DD's bark was heard in the distance and the Skull over looking the cliff turned its sights to the direction of the barking and Big Boss used this opportunity to run after the package and as soon as he placed his hand on the packed he darted to another huge rock with the package in hand.

Big Boss quickly opened the package and saw a silenced Brennan LRS 46 laying there in sponge and he smirked "This will do nicely". He picked it up and it was heavy as hell but it was nothing Big Boss never handled before, taking a deep breath he readied his rifle and quickly popped out of the rock and aimed at the Skull's head and quickly pulled the trigger.

The Skull's head exploded from the shot and its body went limp and soon fell off the cliff into the lake and soon turned to ash as it was washed away down stream.

"Adam, tell the Legendary Gunsmith he's getting a bonus" Big Boss stated.

Ocelot chuckled "Will do Boss".

Big Boss placed his finger on his ear piece as he slowly walked up the hill away from the lake "DD come back".

He slowly made his way up the hill to the cliff edge and saw a huge forest where visibility was extremely low but soon he saw DD come out from a nearby bush and turned back to the forest growling at it confirming there was danger in there.

"Good dog, be silent" Big Boss whispered and DD calmed down as Big Boss with his powerful sniper in hand slowly walked into the forest and DD followed as quietly as possible.

The forest was silent and there no sound of birds or any other woodland critters and all Big Boss could hear was the sound of his own breathing, he slowly continued towards the direction of the mansion and thats when he heard a footstep to his right and he snapped to the direction and opened fire and shot a hidden Skull right in the chest and her entire chest exploded as she fell to the ground.

All of a sudden another Skull dashed towards Big Boss delivering a huge kick sending him right into a tree and he gasped in pain as his back hit the tree.

DD dived at the Skull to attack but the Skull delivered a back hand to DD as he jumped at her and he whined from the hit as he fell to the ground but he quickly got up and jumped at her again and this time managed to push her to the ground and he mawled at her as Big Boss quickly got up.

The female Skull saw Big Boss running to the sniper rifle on the ground so she gripped DD and threw him off her and into a nearby tree and he cried in pain as he fell to the ground and the female Skull kicked up and dashed to Big Boss and pushed him hard sending him flying a few meters away and he landed hard on the ground, the female Skull then picked up the sniper rifle and snapped the rifle in half with her knee and threw the pieces in opposite directions.

Big Boss now knew he was in trouble now that the weapon that could instantly kill a Skull was destroyed and he had to think fast, he quickly took his rifle from his hip and opened fire at the Skull and it dashed left and right as it approached Big Boss but before she could reach him DD jumped on her back and latched his teeth into her neck and the Skull staggered all over the place trying to get DD off her.

As the Skull staggered around Big Boss quickly got up and ran to a piece of the broken sniper rifle and quickly started work his mind as he took the magazine from the rifle, as that was happen the Skull threw DD off her but the wolf dog quickly got back to his feet and jumped back on her making the Skull fall back on the ground and DD quickly latched his jaw on the Skull's head and yanked back and forth growling trying to yank the Skull's head off. The Skull then gripped DD by his throat and squeezed making the squeal as his jaw left the Skull's head.

Big Boss heard DD's cry and he turned back and saw the Skull stand up holding DD by his neck and thats when he saw the Skull make a machete appear in her hand.

"Put him down!" Big Boss shouted and opened fire with his rifle and it caught the Skull's attention and in frustration she threw DD into a tree again as she charged at Big Boss.

"Come on!" Big Boss raised his rifle as he saw the Skull attack with her blade and he used his rifle to block the blade as the force made him stagger back and then he saw his opening. He ducked under the blade as it slashed at him and he delivered a punch to her stomach followed by him using the butt of his rifle giving an upper cut to the Skull's jaw but it had no effect.

The female Skull lost its temper and she brought the blade down hard and even though Big Boss blocked it with his rifle the force of the attack sliced the rifle in half followed by a headbutt by the Skull making Big Boss stagger back as he grunted in pain.

The Skull threw her knife away and threw her own punches at Big Boss with some missing and some landing in his chest and head but Big Boss was able to hold his own using CQC and just defended himself until the Skull roared and delivered a huge kick sending Big Boss into a nearby rock with his back and head hitting it hard. Big Boss's world was spinning as he looked up at the Skull but he chuckled which made the Skull tilt his head.

"Thanks for getting me to safety" Big Boss then pulled out a detonator and hit the trigger while diving behind a log and all of a sudden the Skull heard beeping and she looked down and saw a C4 with rounds from the sniper rifle taped around it, as she realised what happened the C4 went off and the bullets shot in all directions with some of the bullet exploding at the Skull. The forest was silent and Big Boss struggled to get to his feet but he then saw that the entire upper body of the Skull was gone from the waist up, the lower body took a few steps forward before falling to the ground and thats when Big Boss fell to the ground and passed out.

Big Boss was then feeling someone licking his face and he grunted as he opened his eyes and he saw DD licking his face while whining in worry.

"I'm ok boy, back up" Big Boss gently pushed DD away and the wolf sat down whining hoping Big Boss was ok as he slowly got up and dusted himself off, he looked down at the wolf and then rubbed the back of his ear and the wolf closed his eye and leaned in to Big Boss's hand. "Diamond in the rough indeed, lets go". Big Boss pulled out his handgun and he and his wolf moved towards the mansion.

The forest was still silent despite the explosion and the last Skull was nowhere in sight but Big Boss refused to let his guard down but DD couldnt even smell any danger as they proceeded through the forest and after a few minutes they finally made it out of the forest and thats when Big Boss saw the mansion in the distance.

"Adam, the mansion's in sight where is the target?" Big Boss radioed as he pulled out his scope and did some recon.

"There is an underground basement which serves as the lab my guess is they are forcing him to continue his research, start low and work your way up. Use the side entrance to the east, the path to the underground basement is on your left as you enter". Ocelot advised.

"Understood" Big Boss continued to scan the area and then he looked to DD "Scout" he ordered and the wolf barked and ran off towards the mansion keeping low and moving silently through as much cover as he could and after a few moments Big Boss stood up and put his scope away and moved to the mansion.

Big Boss moved quickly and quietly around the mansion avoiding any guards and only took out soldiers that were in his way, he didnt have time to have a full fight as time was now against him.

After making his way around the mansion Big Boss finally made it to the east side of the mansion, he slowly approached the corner of the wall and peeked around and saw two guards standing near the entrance.

"Dont have time for this shit" Big Boss pulled out his silenced pistol and shot both the soldiers in the head and they fell as quick as they were hit and Big Boss quickly ran through the door and into the mansion.

"Adam I'm inside" Big Boss stated as he scanned the area.

"The path to the underground lab should be on your left" Ocelot stated and Big Boss turned and saw the path leading underground so he quickly moved to the path and through the door into the lower levels.

The lower levels of the basement was dark and there were no soldiers in sight as Big Boss advanced through the dark path and soon he came to another door which was locked and he knew the target was behind this door. Big Boss leaned down and lock picked the door and after a few seconds the lock clicked and Big Boss slowly stood up and then heard DD come up to him with blood all over his jaw and teeth.

"Stay" Big Boss whispered and DD turned around and kept guard as Big Boss slowly entered the room with his gun in hand.

Big Boss slowly made his way down some small steps and saw the room was completely empty except with dozens of candle lighting the area and he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine and thats when all the candles went out, Big Boss knew there was something in the wind but he couldnt put his finger on it but his vision then came to an old man sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by the candles.

Despite the fact the target was old Big Boss wasn't taking any chances so he slowly raised his gun as he approached the man sitting on the ground and soon Big Boss stopped a few meters from him.

"I've been waiting, tl'iish" The old man's voice echoed around the room and thats when all the candles lit back out making the room glow. "Or should I say, bidee holoni".

Big Boss looked at the candles as they lit up by themselves but soon he turned his attention back to the old man and slowly approached and thats when he noticed the candles near his feet lit up as he walked, Big Boss kept his eye on the old man and soon he saw him look up at him and that was then Big Boss knew he found his target.

"Thats him, that's Code Talker" Ocelot confirmed.

Big Boss then pulled out some photos of the infection, one from the oilfield and one from one of his Diamond Dog soldiers and presented them to Code Talker.

"Look familiar?...it's infecting my soldiers. How do we-" Big Boss then saw Code Talker raise his hand.

"Silence, you could carry it too" Code Talker pointed at his own throat which made Big Boss go silent as he rubbed his own neck. "Stay quiet, your life depends on it".

"Sit" Code Talker ordered as he presented the space in front of him and Big Boss had no choice but to sit and listen.

"The parasite has infected your band, those in the photos...are its larvae". Code Talker took a deep breath before continuing.

"They enter the throat and attach themselves to the vocal cords." Code Talker then slowly pulled out a small vile and Big Boss saw a tiny purple like parasite contained in it.

"They mimic the host's membranes flawlessly. No one can tell the difference. Upon reaching maturity they mate, sustained exposure to a particular sound triggers copulation" Code Talker then handed the vile to Big Boss and he held it up to the light to see the parasite just floating there.

"The resulting Larvae then feast on the host's lungs...killing it" Code Talker's words burnt deep into Big Boss now knowing what this parasite was doing to his soldiers and it caused deep pain in him as he handed the vile back to Code Talker.

Code Talker then took a smoking pipe to his lips "A particular sound" he took a deep breath of the substance and after a few moments he let it out as he looked at Big Boss. "Is words..".

"They attack only those who speak a certain language...not just one, I cannot say which language your parasite are attuned to. But silence is the best way to keep them from laying their children" Code Talker revealed.

"Silence...wait is that why Quiet..." Ocelot guessed.

Big Boss then saw Code Talker offer him the pipe and Big Boss gently accepted it.

"This contains an herb that they dislike" Code Talker explained and Big Boss nodded and slowly took a deep breath of the herb and then coughed.

"Good. That should deafen them for a while, you have bought yourself some time...speak" Code Talker offered.

Big Boss collected his breath and then handed Code Talker back his pipe. "My soldiers are falling left and right...Buffa...my daughter, she's infected...is there a cure?".

"Once symptoms manifest, larvae have already infested the alveoli...at which point" Code Talker tapped his pipe on the ground removing the herb before looking at Big Boss again. "Nothing can be done".

Big Boss's heart felt like it was going to stop fearing he was too late to save the infected and he lowered his head looking at the ground with a pained expression and Code Talker just looked at him. "But...".

Big Boss slowly looked up at Code Talker and the old man continued to speak "There is a way to halt the onset, which would prevent infection".

"So if we move quick, we can still save those infected?" Big Boss had anger in his voice.

"If they are not too far in the infection stages, I believe it is possible...yes" Code Talker confirmed and that made Big Boss more determined then ever in his life, he stood up and looked down at Code Talker then after a few seconds offered his hand and the old man looked up at him.

"Please, help me" Big Boss whispered almost begging and Code Talker lowered his head to the ground.

"He stole the ones I sealed away, forced me to do his terrible work" Code Talker had anger in his voice.

Big Boss retracted his offering hand and looked down at Code Talker and he knew exactly who he was on about, it made his blood boil knowing that the people he loved was now suffering cause of it.

"Skull Face..." Big Boss confirmed.

Code Talker looked to the candles swaying in the wind "Even a country like America...sways in his wake". He then looked up at Big Boss "I could not defy him, the fate of the Din'e" He held his hand out "Lies in his hands".

He then looked up to Big Boss "However...perhaps the ni'ii'shi'a led you here".

Big Boss slowly nodded as he looked down at Code Talker as he spoke on "If my "children" upset the hozho of the world..." Code Talker leaned forward attempting to stand.

"It falls to me...to set it right" He looked up to Big Boss and offered his hand and thats when Code Talker revealed black markings around his face which was similar to Quiet but Big Boss had no time to question it, he had a family to save.

Big Boss took Code Talker's hand and gently pulled him up onto his shoulders and firemen carried him, he turned to the door with determination.

"Lets fix this..." Big Boss said to himself.

 **"CLIFFHANGER! I know what your thinking, where is the last Skull? well she will be in the next chapter. Code Talker has decided to help and now Big Boss must get him to Diamond Dogs and save his soldiers before its too late".**


	89. Chapter 89: Metallic Archaea

**"Another big chapter for you guys and this will have a few interesting points for Code Talker and of course the upcoming situation Big Boss will soon be in, please enjoy!"**

Chapter 89: Metallic Archaea

"You secured the target, but he's too old to risk a Fulton extraction. You have to get him on the chopper boss" Ocelot advised over the radio to Big Boss who finally had Code Talker over his shoulders as he walked through the door out of large room and waiting for him was DD still standing guard.

"DD come" Big Boss ordered and the wolf barked and kept close to his Master as he walked.

Code Talker started speaking slowly as Big Boss slowly walked toward the exit to the upper levels of the mansion.

"He claims they are the dream of every ruler since the dawn of time. Teach them your enemies words, then unleash them onto his lands. Destroying only those who speak his tongue. He calls them his "Ethnic Cleansers.".

"Ethnic Cleansers? that's what Skull Face is after? Then Nzo ya Badiabulu was...Boss! he's gonna all language besides English from the face of the earth!" Ocelot finally put the pieces together.

"Ironic, isn't it? They gave us language, and now they take it away. Its is thanks to them that man first learned to speak. But now...the hands of their clock turn back, they've been warped by the hands of man." Code Talker revealed everything to Big Boss as he made his way up the final steps and through the door leading back to the ground floor of the mansion.

Big Boss used his free hand and pulled out his handgun as he started to walk fast back through the door leading to the outside and he noticed that mist had fallen around the area again and DD was starting to growl next to him.

"Boss! it must be the last Skull from the forest, she must be the last line of defence" Ocelot stated.

"I cant fight her like this and I don't have time for this" Big Boss responded.

"Boss, we cant send a chopper with that mist there you must take her out if you are to get Code Talker out" Ocelot reminded.

"Forget safety get that chopper here it doesn't have to land just get it done, I'm through playing safe while our soldiers are dying" Big Boss ordered.

Ocelot sighed "Ok Boss I've sent the extraction point its not far from you just up the road near you by a hill, get there as quick as you can".

"Roger" Big Boss began to run as fast as he could with Code Talker on his back and he ran up the road leading to a small hill where the extraction point was and he gently put Code Talker down and kept watch for the last female Skull just in case she showed up, but strongly enough there was no sign of her at all.

"This is Pequod arriving shortly at LZ get ready for a quick pick up" Pequod ordered and on que Big Boss quickly picked up Code Talker and saw his chopper come into view above the trees on the distance coming in at speed and after a few moments Pequod brought the chopper right beside them and hovered off the ground.

"Lets get out of here" Big Boss chucked Code Talker in the chopper and then jumped in after him and quickly turned to the minigun as DD jumped in the chopper and Big Boss kept an eye out for the last Skull as Pequod lifted to the sky.

"Where the hell are you.." Big Boss frowned keeping his eye peeled but there was nothing, nothing at all.

"Looks like you slipped the line Boss" Ocelot radioed and Big Boss was unconvinced but right now all that mattered was they were up in the air and heading back home, Big Boss placed the minigun back and shut the side door trying to ignore the confusion of the last Skull not showing up but he had Code Talker and now had a chance to save those who followed him.

During the flight Big Boss gently placed Code Talker in his own seat and he took one of the other seats on the helicopter and just looked at the old man as he collected his thoughts and DD was just laying down on the floor of the chopper and slept.

"Tell me how to fight it?" Big Boss asked.

Code Talker looked at Big Boss then pulled out the vile from his vest and presented it again. "I hid the answer in a microbe this one carries".

The old man just looked at the parasite "It turns the male parasites into females. Preventing reproduction".

Code Talker then looked back at Big Boss as he explained further "One parasite infecting another, however it doesn't affect only the parasite...it alters the host as well".

Big Boss frowned "What do you mean alters the host?".

"Your infection will be contained...but your men and women will also be rendered infertile." Code Talker revealed and Big Boss was shocked by this as he rubbed his forehead over the cost of fixing this infection, his mind went to his "daughter" Buffalo who dreamed of having kids with Wolf one day will be destroyed.

Code Talker pointed his finger at Big Boss "That is the price you must pay to regain your speech".

Big Boss looked back at Code Talker and sighed at this sacrifice his men and women must endure and he got out of his seat and opened the side door of the chopper and looked out to Africa as they headed home.

"That freak show back there, they the work of your "children" too?" Big Boss questioned as he looked out to the plains of Africa.

Code Talker lowered his head "A different strain from the vocal cord parasite, known as "the one that covers", it acts as the host's skin providing strength in exchange for nourishment. There were originally five but one was taken from me".

Big Boss snapped his head back to Code Talker "Five?, wait...we have someone with the same abilities not like the rest".

Code Talker snapped his head to Big Boss "The Fifth Shadow, where is she?".

Big Boss moved away from the side door and turned to Code Talker "She's with us, she was an enemy first but we got attacked by a super soldier known as Riot some kind of advanced Skull, she saved us from it and other Skulls, she's called Quiet apparently a scientist called Morrison was the one who made her what she is, for Skull Face's plan to kill me".

Code Talker took the information in and lowered his head "She is the perfected one, my creation".

Big Boss frowned "Wait, you created her?".

"The greatest of my children...but was stolen from me along with my research by Skull Face". Code Talker looked up at Big Boss "But I did not know those men were infected.".

Code Talker looked out to Africa from his seat "They were forced to serve him". He then looked back at Big Boss "You said this "Riot" was advanced, have you seen one of their vehicles?".

"The Yellowcake..." Ocelot stated over the radio.

"We captured a convoy they were escorting, it was used for the trap but we discovered some kind of mineral". Big Boss explained.

"What became of it?" Code Talker questioned.

All of a sudden the helicopters alarms went off which caused DD to jump up barking and Big Boss turned to Pequod and his eye caught something through the window of the chopper.

"Fogs ahead!" Pequod shouted back and Big Boss knew exactly what it was and he looked back to Code Talker who looked on to them.

"Its them!" Code Talker confirmed and Big Boss quickly placed the seats safety belt around Code Talker's waist and then turned to the open side door and looked out of it to the fog.

"Adam I need back up ASAP!" Big Boss ordered on his radio.

"On it Boss!" Ocelot responded and Big Boss quickly shut the side door to stop the Fog from entering and as soon as he shut the door the chopper rocked violently and thats when Big Boss saw the last female Skull with her hands on the window outside of the chopper just looking at him and DD came in front of Big Boss barking at the creature..

"Bitch followed us!" Big Boss stated and then the female Skull punched her fist through the side window making shards of glass hit Big Boss so he quickly pulled his handgun out to shoot but the Skull jumped off the chopper and into the mist as it engulfed the chopper, more alarms went off and Big Boss noticed the inside of the chopper was starting to rust and he knew they were in trouble.

"Pequod! get us out of here!" Big Boss ordered towards his pilot and all of a sudden the glass in the front of the chopper smashed to pieces and it hit his pilot as Big Boss raised his hands to block the shards coming his way.

"PEQUOD!" Big Boss felt the chopper starting to spin as he staggered to the front of the chopper where he noticed his pilot wasnt moving and as he approached he saw his best pilot's face was covered in blood and full broken glass, Pequod was dead.

"DAMN IT!" Big Boss shouted as he tried to take control of the chopper as it span out of control but then the chopper got struck by its side sending Big Boss off balance and back to the middle of the chopper and he hit the ground hard.

Big Boss struggled to get back to his feet as the chopper continued to spin out of control but as soon as he got up his eye caught the horrifying sight before him, he saw the ground coming right at him.

"SHIT!" Big Boss shouted and dived to the ground and covered DD which was near him and all of a sudden everything went black with Ocelot shouting down his radio calling to his old friend.

Big Boss's world slowly start to come back, his body ached and his mind was dazed as he looked up from the ground and saw the complete wreckage of his chopper. He saw Code Talker was still in his seat knocked out but with no signs of injury and he slowly looked back and saw his dead pilot still in his seat lifeless.

"I'm sorry Pequod..." Big Boss whispered.

"Snake are you ok?" Ocelot came over the radio and Big Boss continued to gather his bearings and he saw his Wolf near Code Talker covered in blood whining in pain and despite the pain he was in he crawled to his wolf and went to check on him. The wolf saw him approach in the corner of his eye and he let of a quiet howl happy to see his master alive but he was unable to move as glass and small shards of metal were in his body.

Big Boss reached out and gently rubbed DD's ear trying to comfort him. "Rest...we will get you home...".

"Adam...I need an extraction now...where's back up.." Big Boss fought against his own body as he finally turned and got out of the chopper and pulled himself back to his feet.

"We're on the way Boss hang on!" Ocelot stated and Big Boss finally got to his feet and he looked back at the wreckage of his chopper and saw the rust that covered it. He slowly approached the rusted chopper and ran his hand on the side of it and the rusted type mineral fell off the chopper which his finger trailed on.

Big Boss pulled his hand back and looked at the material stuck to his glove and then he snapped his head up to the sky remembering the mist that now surrounded him.

"We're fucked..." Big Boss whispered to himself.

In a Diamond Dogs chopper inbound to Big Boss's last location Ocelot was in the passenger seat next to Tango who was piloting the chopper going as fast as he could to save the Legendary Soldier and in the seat behind them was Reeve and Lydia in the new combat armor loading their heavy machine guns.

Ocelot looked back at the two "Big Boss's chopper was last active over Nova Braga Airport, the area is surrounded by mist and we cant land.".

"So it looks like we are parachuting in then?" Reeve questioned as he finished loading his weapon.

"Its either thats or crash" Ocelot stated.

"Just get us close enough Adam, we'll take care of the rest" Lydia as she placed her helmet on.

"Approaching the drop off" Tango called out so Reeve and Lydia got off their seats and each went to the side doors and opened them and looked to the mist in the distance as it got closer and closer.

"One minute till drop off!" Tango stated.

Back at the airport Big Boss managed to drag Code Talker from out of the wreckage and into the open and thats when Code Talker woke up startled "Hurry!, they are coming!"

Code Talker was gently placed on the ground and thats when Big Boss heard someone in distress and he let go of Code Talker and looked to the nearby hanger to see a soldier shaking where he stood as some kind of black mist entered his mouth and nose and after a few moments the man crashed to the ground and Big Boss then saw the one thing he hated seeing most of all and he pulled out his handgun and aimed.

Big Boss saw a huge Skull similar to the one he saw back in "Operation Traitors Caravan" and it was walking slowly out of the hanger looking around then all of a sudden he heard the thing let out a growl, the soldier on the ground then jolted and gasped and Big Boss just watched the man slowly stand up as his skin turned grey and he turned to Big Boss and staggered to him.

The legendary soldier then saw more possessed soldiers coming through the mist and his heart raced knowing he was completley outnumbered as he also saw two more male Skulls then his sight turned to the female Skull which landed on top of the hanger and aimed the sights of her sniper rifle at Big Boss.

"Oh no..." Big Boss whispered then all of a sudden a huge explostion hit the female Skull from above which caught the attention of Big Boss and the other Skulls, Big Boss looked up and saw Reeve and Lydia parachuting in as they dropped their rocket launchers and pulled out their machine guns as they decended to the ground.

The possessed soldiers screamed and ran towards Big Boss as he opened fire at them but thanks to the cover of Reeve and Lydia none of them managed to get even close to Big Boss and the Skulls just watched on as Reeve and Lydia finally hit the ground near Big Boss.

"Kept ya waiting huh" Lydia stated as she tossed Big Boss a spare heavy machine gun and he caught it by its handle.

"Getting slow old timer" Reeve stated as he stood next to Big Boss aiming at the Skulls.

"Lets get out of here." Big Boss ordered and the three separated from each other unleashing rounds and rounds into the last three Skulls and in response the creatures roared as their bodies generated a stone like armour around their them, each of them took a target and charged.

"Boss, those weapons have rounds that are effective against Skulls use it!" Ocelot ordered.

Big Boss headed right in the middle of the runway and quickly turned and unleashed everything he could at the charging Skull and then it vanished and reappeared above its target with its blade in hand and slashed down, Big Boss predicted this and avoided the attack using CQC to snatch the blade and then turned his body and stabbed the creature right in its back stunning it. Big Boss moved back and screamed as he opened fire at the Skull determined to get back home and save his men but these things were just delaying and he had no time for it.

The Skull was met with powerful rounds which cracked his stone armour as tried to pull its blade out of its back but the rounds were making it difficult to do so, in a desperate attempt it charged and kicked Big Boss a few feet away from him and the legendary soldier landed hard on the ground but with the adrenaline running through his body he quickly got up and continued to use his new weapon against the thing in front of him.

Reeve ran into the main building of the airport using it as cover and he opened fire at the Skull that was marching to him as the round deflected of him but after a few seconds a piece of the Skull's armour cracked and it cried in pain, the creature grew angry and roared as it charged towards the building and Reeve quickly turned and ran up the nearby stairs to the upper level but the Skull just jumped through the outside wall to the upper level and stopped Reeve in his tracks.

"Fuck!" Reeve opened fire but the Skull dashed left and right avoiding the shots and soon get got close enough to knock the machine gun away and before Reeve could react he was grabbed by the throat by the Skull and lifted up in the air, the Skull then turned and slammed Reeve through the near by desk and then threw him through the hole in the wall the Skull came from and Reeve crashed to the ground outside.

Reeve landed with a huge thud and grunted in pain but the new combat armor managed to soften the impact just slightly but it didnt stop the fall from hurting like hell. Reeve's eyes then widened as he saw the Skull jump from the hole on the wall to land on Reeve but he managed to roll out of the way and the Skull's foot hit the ground making it crack under the impact.

The Skull's head snapped to Reeve crawling backwards from him then he turned his attention to a pole in the ground and marched to it, Reeve saw the Skull pull the lead pole out of the ground like it was nothing and a big of cement covered the end of it and his heart skipped as the Skull then marched up to him.

"Shit!" Reeve saw the Skull bring the pipe above his head and swinged it down to Reeve but he managed to roll out of the way and the ball of cement hit the ground hard and exploded off the lead pipe.

Reeve kept crawling backwards away from the Skull as it now tried to impale Reeve with the pipe but Reeve was able to dodge out the way just in the nick of time but he couldn't get a good distance away from the Skull so he had to take a risk. The Skull brought the pipe down again and missed Reeve and in a desperate act Reeve pulled out his knife and threw it right into the Skull's eyes making it scream and stumble back. He then looked to his right and saw a small grenade launcher and he crawled to it and grabbed it then in one swift motion he aimed the launcher at the Skull and shot a grenade which hit the Skull right in the chest sending him a few meters away crashing to the ground.

The Skull was down and Reeve quickly checked his surroundings and his eyes locked on to an Anti Air Emplacement on the right side of the front entrance so ignoring his pain he got up and limped his way to the anti air and jumped on, the Skull slowly sat up looking at Reeve and that's when Reeve turned the entire Anti Air towards the Skull.

"Chew on this you ugly bastard!" Reeve shouted and shot the minigun at the Skull and it roared as hundreds of bullets broke through its armor so it got up and charged at his target, Reeve screamed as he pressed down the trigger of the Anti Air Gun as hard as he could and as soon as the Skull got close it started felling the pain of the never ending rounds and started stumbling backwards.

Reeve continued the assault still screaming as the Skull's left arm exploded of its shoulder and then its chest exploded open followed by its head and that's when Reeve stopped the assault and looked on, the Skull's body was riddled with bullets with its head gone, chest exploded open and his left arm was completely gone and after a few seconds it crashed to the ground lifeless.

Lydia was on the other side of the Airport shooting at the Skull that was marching to her and all of a sudden it dash close to her and picked her up by the throat and she gasped for air as she struggle to get free. The Skull then slammed her to the ground and its first connected with the hard helmet on Lydia's head and every punch left her dazed as the casing started to crack and soon the entire helmet busted open leaving her face exposed and she was then thrown a few meters away landing hard on the ground. She was dazed but fought against the pain in her head as she rolled to her back and lifted her head to the Skull marching to her.

She knew she was in trouble and that's when she had an idea, she picked up her assault rifle with a grenade launcher and aimed at the suck then shot a grenade right at the Skull only for it to duck avoiding the shot and an explosion went off and he continued to march to her.

"Your not as smart as you look" Lydia stated which confused the Skull and all of a sudden he looked up and saw a watch tower fall and before he could move he was crushed under its weight leaving nothing left to recover as a pool of grey liquid pooled around the crushed Skull and Lydia's head went heavy and she passed out on the ground.

In the middle of the runway Big Boss ducked under the remaining Skull as it attacked with its blade and Big Boss quickly turned and opened fire with his assault rifle and the Skull roared and turned around gripped Big Boss and slamming him to the ground making Big Boss grunt in pain, the Skull raised its blade for the killing blow but out of nowhere the injured wolf DD rushed to his master and jumped on the back of the Skull and latched his jaws into the Skull's neck. The Skull roared as it stumbled back dropping his blade next to Big Boss.

DD ignored his injures and mawled at the Skull's neck as it tried to reach around his back to grab the Wolf but DD kept yanking at his victim's neck making it difficult for the Skull to concentrate. The struggle went on for a few moments until the Skull managed to grab one of DD's back legs and then pulled him of his back then pulled and slammed him into the ground making the Wolf cry in agony and was then the Skull turned around and slammed the Wolf into the ground again and all that was heard was the cries of a Wolf.

The Skull beaten the Wolf to the point it couldn't move and DD just stayed still on the ground with the Skull looking over him and after a few seconds the Skull lifted its foot ready to crushed the Wolf's head but all of a sudden a blade went straight through the Skull's chest and it fell to its knees. Behind him stood Big Boss with a look of rage and he screamed as he pulled the blade and with all his strength he slashed at the Skull's neck and cut its head clean off its shoulders and it fell to its side as more blood squirted out of its neck.

Big Boss took a few deep breaths and then dropped the blade at his feet as he looked at the dead Skull that almost killed his Wolf Dog and this moment reminded him of how he almost lost his "Son" Wolf to Riot back at old Diamond Dogs and it just repeated in his mind but soon he was brought back to reality when he heard DD crying on the ground.

He quickly knelt down and placed his hand on the crying Wolf's head trying to comfort him. "Thank you DD...thank you". The Wolf slowly looked up at Big Boss as he whined from the beating he took.

"Boss its Reeve just killed one of those bastards, found Lydia knocked out as well what's your situation?" Reeve radioed and Big Boss gently picked up DD and the Wolf yelped in pain as he was picked up and all of a sudden the mist covering the Airport cleared and the sky was visible again..

"Me and DD killed one two, if the area's clear we better get out of here. Regroup to Code Talker and call another chopper" Big Boss began walking with DD in his arms.

"Roger that Boss" Reeve responded and Big Boss began walking back to the crash of Pequod clearly having enough of Africa one day, now it was time to get back home and save his men and women.

 **"Reeve and Lydia needed a big moment and having them help save Big Boss was perfect and DD was amazing for this chapter, despite being hurt the cute little guy still risked his life for Big Boss. He is a true Diamond Dog! Get ready for the next chapter...get ready...**


	90. Chapter 90: The Containment

**"This was emotional to write and quite hard as well but I think it needed to happen to add more lust for revenge...enjoy"**

Chapter 90: The Containment

After the life and death battle against the Skulls at Nova Braga Airport Big Boss, Reeve and Lydia along with DD were victorious against the Skulls and lived to fight another day but now all they wanted to do was get home and save their soldiers from the infection.

Reeve and Lydia stood guard as Big Boss checked on Code Talker for any injuries but the old man didnt even have a scratch on him and soon they all heard the sound of a chopper incoming, they all looked to the distance and saw Tango coming from behind the Airport's main tower and carefully hovered near the ground on the runway.

"Get in Boss" Ocelot's voice echoed on their radios and Reeve turned back to Big Boss. "Don't know about you Boss but I think I'm done with Africa".

"Same here Reeve, lets get out of this damn place" Big Boss gently lifted Code Talker over his shoulders and looked back at Reeve. "You grab DD, be gentle with him...he's suffered enough today.".

Reeve nodded and went to the injured wolf and gently picked him up and the wolf whined and cried in pain.

"What about you Lydia? you took a beating back there" Big Boss asked Lydia as he walked past her.

"Its nothing Boss, lets just get home". Lydia was still dazed from the attack from the Skull dealing with her but they all focused on the task at hand and they all headed to Tango's chopper.

Lydia, Reeve, DD entered the chopper first and soon Big Boss entered and placed Big Boss in the end chair and took his own seat as Ocelot fastened Code Talker in his seat.

Reeve placed DD on the seat next to him and tended to him while Lydia decided to sleep for the journey home and after everyone settled down in their seats Tango finally lifted up into the air and away from the Airport back to Mother Base.

"Skull Face is no longer in Africa. The Nuclear test was a success...now they turn their eyes on me" Code Talker stated in a calm tone.

"Satellites didnt read any tests, neither did seismometer" Miller spoke over the radio.

"The detonation test took place five years ago, in the southern Indian ocean. The final test was the opposite...to prevent detonation" Code Talker explained.

"You mean.." Kaz realised what Code Talker was getting at.

Code Talker slowly looked out to the window looking at the sight af Africa "Skull Face plans to sell nuclear weapons that he retains control of".

"Thats not like hawking small arms to militias.." Ocelot frowned taking all the information in.

Code Talker turned his attention back to Big Boss and Ocelot "Indeed, he plans to avoid detection by exporting minerals-containing tiny amounts of uranium..in the form of Metallic Archaea".

Big Boss sighed completely frustrated over Skull Face's plans and he got off his chair and knelt near the side door looking out to Africa, every time they believed they were close Skull Face moved ten steps ahead.

"The Metallic Archaea enrich the uranium and weaponize it. Loaded on to all terrain bipedal machines, they ensure that any country, armed group - even the small terrorist cell can become a nuclear power". Code Talker revealed all the cards and the group in the chopper was silent of this revelation.

"I never heard anything like this when I worked for XOF" Reeve joined the conversation as he looked at Code Talker.

Code Talker looked at Reeve "Even Skull Faces own men dont know his plans the only ones that do is the ones he absolutely trusts".

Ocelot leaned forward "People like Marston, heard he climbed the ranks pretty quick".

Code Talker slowly nodded "Marston is to be Skull Face's successor, the man is the just as evil as the devil he serves".

Big Boss was looking out the window looking at Africa thinking over the information and then he turned his head frowning "Bipedal...so thats why they needed Huey."

"A nuke business to replace the arms business, and Skull Face owns the market." Miller added on the radio.

"The very atmosphere of nukes anywhere and everywhere, deterrence on all sides". Code Talker added.

"So thats why he ran a non detonation test" Ocelot asked as he looked at Code Talker.

Code Talker nodded "Yes, Another metallic archaea instantly overrides the criticality generator". Code Talker moved his arms as he explained. "A fail safe only he controls, any such weapon can be deactivated whenever he chooses..regardless of who owns it...or their intent to use it".

Big Boss shook his head as he sat back in his seat "Nukes..." He looked at Ocelot "Controlled by a man, not a country.".

Ocelot looked to Big Boss "If they proliferate, conventional nukes lose all value, political, military and economic" Ocelot then turned his head back to Code Talker. "The two superpowers...become powerless".

Big Boss continued to look at Ocelot and then turned his head back to the window seeing Africa go out of view and all that mattered to him at this moment in time was saving his men, once they were cured it was time to find and deal with Skull Face once and for all.

The journey was long and mostly quiet but after a few hours Tango was finally inbound to the quarantine platform which was filling up with infected personnel and the quarantine staff was straining under the pressure but now that Code Talker was inbound there may be a chance to end this nightmare.

In the deepest parts inside the platform Wolf was in a rest room looking at himself in the mirror and he just felt lost, he feels like he failed to protect Buffalo and now she was a victim of the infection and to make matters worse he couldnt even go in the same room as her and give her comfort as she slept.

Wolf was no longer the man he used to be, he had a scar over her left eye and his left forearm was gone. He was a phantom of his former and he just saw his beard and hair was unkept and getting messy, he just didnt care about his appearance anymore as all he had was rage and sorrow as he leaned on the sink looking down into it using his right arm to support him.

Cause out of everything thats happened, he received the worst news anyone could possible face.

-During Big Boss's mission to rescue Code Talker-

Wolf was looking through the window into the separate room where Buffalo was being kept and ever since she collapsed to the infection she still hasnt woken up since then. Wolf looked at how she looked with her long hair out of its ponytail and hanging loose around and over her shoulders and she looked so peaceful but Wolf knew deep behind all that she was suffering and he couldnt do nothing to help her.

He continued to watch as Miranda who was now wearing a mask was in there checking Buffalo's eyes for movement and still took some blood samples and all of a sudden one her assistance came rushing into the room carrying a folder and came to Miranda's side, Wolf frowned at the assistant rushing in and then he saw Miranda's head snap to the assistant as she spoke and that's when Wolf saw Miranda quickly take and open the folder quickly reading it.

Wolf looked on wondering what was going on and thats when Miranda slowly lifted her head and looked at Wolf at the window and he could see the sorrow in her eyes and now he was worried, Miranda spoke to the assistant and then Miranda quickly left the room leaving the assistant to take blood samples. Wolf's heart was beating fast knowing what Miranda saw in that folder wasn't good news and soon she entered the room he was in and she took off her mask.

"Leon...please come with me" Miranda asked as her eyes watered and Wolf's body went cold.

"Miri what is it!" Wolf had worry in his voice.

"Please...just come with me" Miranda whipped her tears away and turned to leave and Wolf had no choice but to follow her and after a few intense moments they came to Miranda's temporary office and they entered and closed the door.

"Miranda, what is it" Wolf's eyes were starting to water too and then Miranda placed her glasses on her desk and brought her hand to her mouth as she turned and the tears fell as she struggled to breath and Wolf was now full of fear.

"Leon...I'm so sorry" Miranda tried to speak.

"Miri...what is it..." Wolf's whole world was on the verge of collapsing.

"Leon...Sarah...she...she was pregnant" Miranda revealed the horrifying truth and Wolf's whole world finally collapsed as he stumbled back until he hit the door behind him.

"She was three weeks...but the infection...it halted the baby's growth...I'm sorry Leon..." Miranda covered her face crying and Wolf lost the will to even speak as he slowly slid down until his backside hit the floor and he was just broken, his Sarah was carrying the child they dreamed of having but now it was snatched away from them.

"No...it cant be.." Wolf's tears fell down his face and Miranda looked up at him by the door and she rushed to him and knelt down to embrace him and comfort him but Wolf's whole body failed to work, he couldn't move his legs, arms he couldn't do anything.

He and Sarah lost the one thing they had always dreamed of having, their child was gone and their worlds were destroyed.

-Present day-

"I failed you...I'm sorry..." Wolf closed his eyes as there was nothing but silence and all of a sudden his radio went off but he didnt answer it straight away as he was just a wreck but after a few more moments he picked it up and answered.

"This is Wolf" His voice was no longer strong and was replaced with doubt and hopelessness.

"Wolf its Miller, Big Boss has returned to the Quarantine Platform with Code Talker head up to the upper levels and meet up with them" Miller stated.

"Roger that..." Wolf gave a quiet response and then lowered the radio and took a look at himself one more time. "Please...let this end".

Back in the sky Big Boss opened the side door and looked on to the Quarantine Platform as they got closer and he could see the Quarantine Staff running all over the place rolling infected everywhere.

"Its getting worse we need to end this now" Big Boss stated and he looked to everyone in the chopper "When we touch down do not speak a word until you wear your masks, understood".

"Understood" Reeve replied.

"You got it" Lydia nodded.

Soon Tango had finally touched down on the helipad of the platform and Big Boss jumped out first and saw a few Staff Members approach with masks and one rolling a wheel chair to them as Big Boss turned and carried Code Talker out of the chopper and soon he gently placed Code Talker down in the wheel chair as everyone else jumped out and got their masks.

Big Boss finally managed to get his own mask on and then in the distance he saw Wolf walking towards them and he turned to Ocelot "Get Code Talker to the source of the problem".

Ocelot nodded and Big Boss turned and walked to Wolf and he could see he was a complete mess as his hair and beard was unkept and he just looked exhausted and Big Boss couldn't help but feel his "son's" pain.

"How are you son" Big Boss placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder and Wolf just lowered his head looking to his right.

"Every time I think things cant get any worse...it happens". Wolf spoke in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" Big Boss frowned.

Wolf slowly looked up to Big Boss "Boss...Sarah".

Big Boss's heart skipped fearing the worst "What is it?...".

Wolf tried to control his breathing "Boss...she...the tests revealed she...she was pregnant...three weeks...we lost it...".

Big Boss's heart was broken and he pulled Wolf into a fatherly hug and Wolf held on to him tight and his head fell on Big Boss's shoulder.

"Leon...I'm so sorry" Big Boss let a tear fall knowing that the woman he considered as his daughter had lost her child to this infection and he was full of anger and sorrow that Skull Face had pretty much destroyed his two kids's future.

"Skull Face's death will be slow Leon I promise you this" Big Boss pulled back and placed both his hands on Wolf's shoulders and Wolf just lowered his head a man defeated.

"We will make him pay for this Leon, right now lets save what we have now...Code Talker will save Sarah, we will win Leon...we will" Big Boss tried to be supportive but he could see Wolf was broken but soon he looked up at he mentor.

"Just promise me one thing..." Wolf had anger in his voice and Big Boss just looked at him.

"When you find him, I'll pull the trigger..." Wolf had nothing in his mind but the death of Skull Face and Big Boss just looked at him and after a few moments he nodded.

"Go to Sarah, we'll be down once the solution is found" Big Boss advised Wolf and soon Wolf turned and slowly walked back to the main doors leading into the Quarantine Platform and Big Boss just watched as Wolf entered the building, Big Boss's heart was broken over the devastating news that Buffalo was pregnant and the fact that she lost the child to the infection and he couldn't help but place his hands on the nearby railings and lowered his head. "Leon, Sarah...I'm sorry".

A few painful hours had past as during that time Ocelot and Big Boss was trying their best with the organisation of the infected soldiers but more and more were falling victim to the virus and it just seemed hopeless and soon the two headed into one of the research labs where Code Talker was stationed, he had news for them and they prayed it was the end result.

"Code Talker what have you found on the pathogen spreading on Mother Base?" Ocelot asked as he and Big Boss stood next to each other then Code Talker turned around from the research station with a clipboard in his lap as he rolled to them.

"Textbook symptoms of vocal cord parasite infestation" Code Talker confirmed and then took the clipboard from his lap and handed it to Big Boss and he looked over it showing a casualty list of the infected.

"And judging by this casualty list, it is the Kikongo strain" Code Talker revealed as Big Boss flipped the papers on the board as Code Talker went on.

"Meaning, a breed of the parasites that triggers symptoms upon detecting pronunciation specific to Kikongo"

Big Boss sighed seeing how many soldiers were on the list and he gently tossed the clipboard on a nearby desk and looked at Code Talker. "So how do we keep them from becoming symptomatic?".

Code Talker waved them over as he turned and wheeled himself over a nearby table where the vile he showed Big Boss was on display for all to see and the three looked at it.

"A type of Wolbachia. introduced to a sample of the parasite. A parasitic bacteria that colonizes the parasites". Code Talker stated.

"Turning the males into females like you said in the chopper" Big Boss continued to look at the vile.

Code Talker turned his head to Big Boss "Your scientist are working on mass production, in a few hours your parasite will be contained".

Big Boss looked to Code Talker "There is one thing Code Talker, one of our oldest serving soldiers, Flaming Buffalo...my daughter...Ocelot told me she is carrying a stronger version of this parasite, she's being kept away in a separate room".

Code Talker slowly nodded "I will go to her and help her, we can only hope it is not too late". He then wheeled away from everyone and headed out of the research area towards where Buffalo was being kept and Big Boss with Ocelot just looked down at the parasite in the vile revealed that this infection will be contained.

A few more hours had past and the vaccine was finally being given to every soldier infected and one by one the number of infected went down, but it wasnt without sacrifice as over fifty soldiers had died from the virus and Ocelot along with a few soldiers had the painful burden of placing the dead soldiers in coffins and were cremated and giving a peaceful send off as their ashes were washed away in the sea.

For safety purposes all non infected staff which wasnt medical was sent back to the main base and despite Wolf's argument to stay with Buffalo he was finally brought back to the main base with Big Boss, Reeve, Lydia, Code Talker and Ocelot.

They had a new situation now, thanks to Code Talker he revealed that Quiet was his creation and the situation for her had gotten worse with the fact that she could be carrying the Kikongo strain, so Code Talker was taken to Quiet who was strapped to a chair with a bag over her head and in the room stood Miller, Ocelot and another soldier who was cranking up a generator.

The room was silent as the solider turned up the voltage and soon he picked up the two rods and hit them together and the electrical surge made them bounce of each other. The soldier went next to Quiet and looked at Miller who nodded at him and then the soldier placed the two rodes on Quiet's chest and she was electrocuted making her body go stiff with her feet tapping on the floor.

Ocelot observed the torture making sure the subject wouldn't die by accident but he knew Quiet wasnt capable of that with her parasites and soon he came around and waved the soldier off making him remove the rods and Quiet went limp in the chair with Ocelot looked down at her.

"You ready to talk?" Ocelot questioned in a professional tone but Quiet as always never said a word so Ocelot looked at the soldier and nodded, the soldier turned back to the generator and cranked up the voltage even more.

Miller looked on as the torture continued and then he heard the door leading out of the hanger open and he saw Big Boss enter with Wolf following behind him and he noticed that Wolf had a Diamond Dogs flag hanging over his left arm to hide his missing limb, deep down Miller felt sorry for Wolf as he knew what he was going through but right now the focus was on Quiet. Big Boss and Wolf looked at the torture going on wondering if anything would come out of it.

The torture went on for a few moments and then Miller took a few steps forward towards Quiet and the torturer stopped and moved away.

"How bout you drop the act?" Miller asked in a frustrated tone and he nodded at the soldier and he yanked the bag of Quiet's head allowing her to see everyone in front of her.

She looked up at Miller hating the man but her eyes were drawn to the two next to the door leading out and her eyes softened as she saw Big Boss standing there but then her eyes landed on Wolf and her heart broke, she saw the scar over his left eye and the flag covering his left arm. She knew under that flag was a missing limb and she lowered her head in shame blaming herself for pretty much causing it.

"Who infected you with the parasite?" Miller questioned and Ocelot's eyes widened and pointed at the soldier "We cant let her talk! put it back!".

Miller turned to Ocelot "All I want is a name, that wont trigger anything".

"How do you know.." Miller turned at Wolf who spoke and he was just looking at Quiet with an emotionless face. "For all you know one word will kill the rest of us".

Miller looked back down at Quiet who had her head lowered "Tell me". She didnt respond and he gritted his teeth "Tell me!".

The soldier then took an X-Ray of lungs off the table and placed it right in front of Quiet's face and she closed her eyes.

"Your lungs have been barbecued, there's traces of rubbing alcohol on your alveoli" Miller revealed and then the soldier placed the x-ray back on the desk and then picked up a see through packet with a burnt petal in it.

"This was found adhered to your lungs, almost intact" Miller stated and Quiet slowly lifted her head seeing the petal in the packet.

"A petal, White Star Of Bethlehem" Miller nodded at the soldier and he placed the petal back on the table and Quiet just looked up at Miller.

"The hospital, Skull Face sent you to Cyprus to kill Snake. But you didnt expect his best soldier to be there, you of all people now know that you were pretty much facing a double of Big Boss, Wolf had Big Boss's skills..his knowledge and you thought you could win" Miller saw Quiet frown at him clearly showing she hated that memory of extreme pain.

"You were burnt inside and out" Miller then looked down at Quiet's body as she was only sitting in her bra and panties with everything else taken from her and Quiet felt his gaze.

"That should have been the end of it, but all things considered. You look pretty damn healthy to me. We have Skull Face to thank for that, right?" Miller stated.

Code Talker leaned forward in his chair as he witnessed the conversation from behind Quiet a few meters away. "I was the only one capable of applying her to parasite therapy only once she was connected to them" Code Talker balled his fist and looked to the side "Then he stole my research".

Miller listened carefully and with the revelation that Code Talker was responsible for Quiet's revival he knew she was sent here for a reason and he looked down at her once again. "Why are you here?, did Skull Face send you?".

Quiet looked to the floor at her side hating seeing Miller's face "Or did you have your own score to settle with the Boss?".

Miller looked to Big Boss and Wolf continuing to observe everything and then he turned and nodded to the soldier next to Quiet, Wolf turned his eyes to the soldier who leaned down and picked up a bucket full of water and he frowned wondering why they were giving her water but when that water was thrown on Quiet and she grunted in pain thats when Wolf realised what was in it.

Quiet gritted her teeth and grunted as she tossed and turned and Wolf just saw her skin start to blister more as steam started coming of her skin and despite the situation something inside him was telling him to stop it, but he ignored it.

"Refreshing? Salt water" Miller smiled at Quiet's pain.

Code Talker's eyes widened as he reached his hand out "No! She'll die!".

Quiet's body felt like it was on fire and as she turned her body her eyes soon met Wolf's and she had a look to beg him to stop this but instead Wolf closed his eyes and turned his back to her with his head lowered and Quiet lowered her head as the pain got worse.

Big Boss looked to Ocelot who was hating this as well so Big Boss shook his head ordering Ocelot to stop this.

"His life isnt yours to take.." Miller mocked and Ocelot came forward and raised his hand "Enough".

Wolf turned back around slowly and witness Ocelot pull a canteen from his belt and undid it "Thats enough.." Ocelot finally gave the order and he then poured the water from the container over Quiet's head removing the salt from her skin and soon her pain lessoned and she lowered her head allowing the parasites to drink the fresh water. Quiet finally collected herself and she slowly looked up to Ocelot and her face was soft and not angry and Ocelot knew who she was loyal to.

Ocelot turned his attention to Miller "If she wanted to kill the Boss, He'd already be dead. Same goes for us, she's had plenty of chances. She cant talk, she's not here to kill anyone and to be honest after the fact she threw away her cure to save us from Riot that is more then another to prove her loyalty...your wasting your time".

He then turned his head to Big Boss and Wolf "It doesnt matter why she's here, she works for you now".

Big Boss and Wolf looked to Quiet who was looking to the front as she tried to calm herself and they did admit that Quiet did sacrifice her only chance of freedom for her, Ocelot on the other hand knew why she changed sides and it was when she met Big Boss's most trusted soldier standing next to him.

Ocelot looked down at Quiet "She's in love with the legend".

Quiet's heart skipped when those words came out and she couldnt help but look to Big Boss and Wolf and all she could see was them just trying to figure her out, but Ocelot was right about one thing. She was in love, but not with the legend.

Miller just looked at Quiet as she looked at the two men by the door and soon he looked to Ocelot "What makes you so sure?".

Ocelot continued to look down at the young woman "I was the same way once". Miller then took a few steps closer to Ocelot "What if she's a spy?".

Ocelot shrugged his shoulders "What if I'm a spy?" He then pointed at Miller "Or you?". Ocelot then walked past Miller and to the door "We could go on all day or we can focus on the real enemy".

Big Boss and Wolf stepped aside letting Ocelot leave the room and the two slowly approached Miller as they looked on to Quiet, Big Boss could see the girl's eyes water as she took a glance at Wolf next to him before lowering her head and he could see the sorrow and pain she was feeling. She had her reasons for coming her but he witnessed so much change in her when she met Wolf and Buffalo and he could never forget that she threw away everything to protect Diamond Dogs when the Skull's attacked. He kind of felt sorry for her in a way.

"Boss, we need to deal with this once and for all". Miller turned his body to Big Boss as he spoke.

Big Boss looked at Miller and then looked to the ground and took a deep breath as he slowly pulled out his combat knife and Quiet turned her attention to him as he held the knife up as he examined it, Quiet continued to watch but then what she saw made her heart break.

The legendary soldier turned to Wolf and his "Son" turned his head to him and looked down at the knife, Big Boss was giving him the knife.

"Son, I trust you more then anyone else...its your call" Big Boss whispered but Quiet managed to hear it and now she wondered what was gonna happen but deep down she felt like she betrayed everyone, she felt lifeless and deep down she didnt want to live. Maybe this was what she deserved.

Wolf looked at the knife and then back at Big Boss who slowly nodded at him and after a few seconds he used his good hand and gently took the knife, he turned his eyes to Quiet who looked up to him not angry but one of regret and after a few seconds Wolf stepped closer to Quiet with the knife in his hand.

The room was silent as Wolf was finally close to her and the two locked eyes.

"Did you know Sarah was pregnant?..." Wolf whispered and Quiet's eyes widened and her look changed to shock.

"Because of this infection...my child is dead" Wolf tried to control his breath and both Big Boss and Miller looked at each other before looking back at Wolf.

"Why did you not warn us of the attack? was the cure worth more then us at the time?" Wolf demanded to know as he eyes watered and Quiet let a tear run down her cheek as she lowered her head is disgust of what she let happen.

"Let me ask you one thing" Wolf continued to look at Quiet and soon she slowly raised her head as more tears fell.

"That moment, when you saved us...was it of your own free will?" Wolf questioned as his eyes pierced her soul and Quiet's mouth quivered as she slowly nodded and then she caught her breath as Wolf quickly brought the blade to her neck but she didn't stop him, she didnt want to.

"Everything, Diamond Dogs...Sarah..me..Big Boss...you threw away your cure for our survival?" Wolf questioned.

Quiet's eyes watered as she looked to the ceiling with the knife at her throat and in her mind Wolf wasnt far from the truth, she had a better life her, friends she could call family and of course Wolf who with his kindness made her feel like a woman again. She threw everything away to keep all this alive.

"Is this where your loyalty lies.." Wolf whispered and Quiet whos mouth was still quivering finally gave a small nod and she closed her eyes expecting the killing blow.

"If you are one of us...help us" Wolf whispered and Quiet's eyes shot open and she slowly lowered her head to look at Wolf who had daggers in his eyes.

"From now on, fight for those who died to this infection...fight for Hound, Rogue...my child" Wolf then removed the knife from her neck and then leaned over her and cut the robe tying her hands behind her back, Quiet was now free.

Big Boss just watched the entire thing in front of him and he couldn't believe how strong Wolf was, even though he had no kids of his own apart from the clones he knew deep down he found a son in Wolf and even though he was surprised by this decision he trusted it.

Miller turned to Big Boss shocked "Boss..".

Big Boss looked to Miller "Let her go, she cant speak so she cant spread the infection".

Miller's anger grew and he pushed past Big Boss and headed straight to the door leaving Big Boss, Wolf, Quiet, the soldier and Code Talker alone.

Wolf and Quiet looked at each other and soon Quiet raised her hand and placed it on her chest and balled her fist on it as more tears fell and Wolf knew what she was trying to say. She was sorry for everything, he didn't say anything and he slowly turned away and left the room and as he left Big Boss motioned the soldier to leave as well and the soldier saluted and left following Wolf out.

Quiet lowered her head looking at her hands which now rested on her legs and she knew she had alot to make up for but she knew she would never be able to fix the damage she caused, she felt like she should have died at Wolf's hands. It was what she wanted.

Big Boss watched her movements and then looked to Code Talker and nodded and the old man wheeled up next to Quiet making sure the soldier and Wolf was gone, he looked up to Big Boss again and he nodded and he looked to Quiet.

"Can you understand me?" Code Talker spoke in Navajo and Quiet slowly looked to Code Talker and then slowly looked up to Big Boss who was looking down at her.

"Can you..understand me?" Big Boss spoke in Navajo and Quiet just looked at him for a few moments and despite her situation she trusted Big Boss more then anyone else besides Wolf and Buffalo so she took a deep breath.

"Yes" Quiet spoke in Navajo and both Big Boss and Code Talker looked at each other finally able to speak to her and Big Boss looked at Quiet again and he kept the conversation in Navajo in the entire time with Code Talker.

"Code Talker, said Navajo was one of the languages unaffected..." Big Boss whispered.

Quiet just looked at Big Boss for a few seconds before she looked back at Code Talker as he was about to speak. "The Parasite - that was the bilagaana?".

Big Boss watched Quiet look to the distance and then she looked back at Code Talker "Yes, he told me to use it here".

Code Talker looked up to Big Boss who was surprisingly calm but he did mention what Quiet did so maybe that was why he didn't kill her, he then turned his attention back to Quiet. "The Language?".

Quiet looked at Code Talker for a few moments and then up at Big Boss then she slowly lowered her head not giving an answer, that was when Big Boss slowly knelt down in front of Quiet and continued to speak Navajo.

"You chose to save us over your cure, if you wanted us dead you would have done it...you know I'm not like Miller, help me...so can help you...Stefanie". Big Boss whispered and Quiet closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She slowly raised her head and looked at Big Boss and she was silent for a few moments "English...".

Big Boss took a deep breath now knowing what she was carrying and the risk she had now become was unavoidable and he just looked at Quiet has her mind worked and he could she a broken girl, forced to become this monster.

"But...I have not spoken it" Quiet revealed as she looked at Big Boss and then she turned to Code Talker "And I never will...".

Big Boss slowly stood up and Quiet turned her attention to him and she looked at him with a look of promise "Never will...".

Quiet then saw Big Boss slowly offer his hand to her and she was surprised by this as she looked at his hand, she looked up at him again and he slowly nodded and after a few moments she took his hand and he gently pulled her up. The two looked at each other for a few moments and then Big Boss took one of her hands and reached into his pocket and quickly placed it in her hand, Quiet looked down at Big Boss's hand covering hers and soon he removed his hand then that's when she saw what was in her hand.

A badge of Diamond Dogs and Quiet slowly looked up at Big Boss and she had a look of promise and determination to fix what she brought to Mother Base "Never...".

All of a sudden Ocelot came rushing in and it caught the attention of Big Boss, Quiet and Code Talker as they looked at him. "Boss, its Buffalo.".

 **"Buffalo was three weeks pregnant and the infection halted the growth...Wolf is broken and Quiet is broken, revenge is coming and it will be served cold, this was dark and emotional but I think it needed to happen :'(" hope you enjoyed this heart breaking chapter and are ready to see Skull Face die for it. It wont be long now**


	91. Chapter 91: Heavens Divide

**"Here is the next chapter...and it was the hardest one I ever had to write, I had to take breaks every now and then to get it together as it upset me at times when I was writing, this is chapter 91: Heavens Divide**

Chapter 91: Heavens Divide

It was 18:00 PM and an emergency call was sent from the Medical Platform from Miranda and it was stating that Buffalo had woken up but things were not as it seems, despite Buffalo's critical state she was able to speak just barely and asked for the people close to her.

Big Boss, Wolf, Reeve, Lydia, Quiet and Code Talker were in the chopper heading straight for the Quarantine platform and the chopper was silent wondering what they were gonna find out. No one spoke at all and their hearts beating out of their chests as they got closer to the Quarantine Platform.

Wolf was looking out the window a broken man after finding out that his unborn child was lost to the infection and soon the word spread to everyone close to him, Lydia was next to Wolf looking at him feeling his pain as she herself lost her unborn child and she could only imagine the pain he was going through and she saw he was no longer himself. She gently placed her hand on his to comfort him and he slowly turned his head to look at her and she just looked at him with as she squeezed his hand gently.

"We're here for you Leon.." Lydia whispered and Wolf took a deep breath to try and calm himself and he gave a small nod and squeezed her hand in response before looking out the window again and Lydia kept her hand in his the entire journey.

Reeve was leaning forward in his seat just looking at the floor of the chopper with his eyes closed and he was silently praying that nothing bad was gonna happen, they lost too much already and he prayed there would be no more.

Quiet was sitting next to Reeve and her head lowered and her thoughts were just a mess, learning that one of her closest friend's lost her unborn child to the infection and now they were called to the Quarantine Platform for god knows what. She could only pray that that everything was gonna be alright.

Code Talker was sitting in the chair next to Big Boss meditating during the journey hardly saying a word.

Big Boss was in his usual seat with headphones in his ears listening to a cassette tape that Ocelot gave him before they left the main base and it was marked important so despite the worry in his heart he listened to what the tape had to offer and it revealed to be Ocelot explaining the containment.

 _ **"Boss after the arrival and cooperation of Code Talker the infected has been greatly reduced but...the Kikongo strain took too many lives with it. Code Talker has also told me that the infection only occurs when some actually speaks the language so even if you know it you will be safe as long as you dont say a single word in that language".**_

 _ **"When we looked over the video feed of Buffalo defending Quiet from being raped, that was when the rapist spoke in Kikongo and the video showed her speaking it too...she caught it from that guy. I honestly dont know how this creepy shit works but all we know is as long as long as you dont speak the language even among one hundred infected you will not be effected but the question still remains, why has Buffalo got a stronger version of the infection"**_

 _ **"What ever this is Boss, I know Sarah will pull through...she's one of the toughest women I know".**_ The tape ended and Big Boss sighed and pulled the headphones out of his ears and he looked out to the window and saw the Quarantine Platform in the distance, the moment of truth was drawing near.

In the room Buffalo was in Miranda injected another dose of the vaccine into Buffalo's veins and Miranda looked at Buffalo who was awake but in a very weak state and Miranda was trying everything she could to help her, but nothing was making her stronger.

Buffalo's eyes slowly closed as a tear left her eye after finding out she was pregnant but the infection killed her baby and she could only imagine what was going through Wolf's mind, he was gonna be father to her child but instead the dream was snatched away from them. She was lost and didnt know what to do.

"Did...did I ever tell you the names I wanted..." Buffalo's voice was quiet and weak as she spoke out to Miranda.

"What names did you think of?" Miranda held on to Buffalo's hand as she looked down at her.

Buffalo gave a small smile despite the breather around her mouth "If it was a boy...Marcus, if it was a girl...Evelyn".

Miranda gave a smile as she squeezed Buffalo's hand "Those are beautiful names Sarah".

Buffalo slowly turned her head to Miranda " I honestly... didnt know where I would start...being a soldier...would I have been good at?..".

Miranda placed both her hands on Buffalo's hand "Sure you would, I think you would be a wonderful mother. Your kind, loving...any child would be lucky to have you as a mom, especially with Leon as their father".

Buffalo's eyes watered again and she tried to squeeze Miranda's hand but she was just too weak. "Thank you Miri...".

All of a sudden Miranda's assistant came in "Miranda, Big Boss and the rest have arrived".

Miranda looked to her assistant and nodded and then looked to Buffalo "Rest Sarah, your gonna make it".

Buffalo slowly nodded and closed her eyes trying to relax and soon Miranda left go of her hand and moved out of the room to meet the guests.

Big Boss, Wolf, Lydia, Quiet and Reeve followed Code Talker in a separate room and they waited for Miranda to arrive and the minutes felt like hours and no one even spoke to each other. The air was intense and soon Miranda came into the room and the group looked at her.

Miranda looked down at her hands rubbing them as she took a deep breath trying to build up the courage to speak but soon her words were heard as she looked at them all.

"We got the results back from her tests...the infection...it has collapsed her body functions" Miranda took a deep breath as her eyes watered "We cant fight the infection".

Wolf just looked at Miranda and then took a few steps back shaking his head as started to panic "No..no theres a mistake...she should have been cured like the rest".

Code Talker sighed "She is not like the rest".

Everyone in the room looked to Code Talker "I looked over the research, I crossed checked the file of Riot and it turns out he was carrying the stronger version of the infection and there was traces of his blood in her system".

Big Boss frowned and looked to Wolf "During the fight against Riot, when she slashed he throat...his blood got on her then".

Code Talker nodded "Indeed, the blood from Riot entered her bloodstream and when the Kikongo strain activated within her, it mutated the strain making it stronger and more resistant to treatment".

Lydia came up to Code Talker balling her fist "No, you created the damn things! you can get rid of them!".

Code Talker looked up at Lydia "I wish I could, I did everything in my abilities but Skull Face stole my research and altered it completely".

Reeve and Quiet looked at each other with worry and Reeve then looked to Miranda "What happens now, is there anything that can at least slow it down?".

Miranda lowered her head "No..." She sniffled as tear drops fell and soon she looked up at the group "We're losing her".

Everyone lost their breath when those words hit and it was dead silent until Big Boss finally spoke "She's...she's dying".

Miranda slowly nodded and Wolf's back hit the wall near him and he fell to the ground and Lydia rushed to him and Quiet fell to the seat behind her holding her hand over her mouth as her tears fell and Big Boss just stood there like a rock unable to move.

Did he just hear her say that Flaming Buffalo, Sarah Strahovski...the woman he saw as his daughter was in the next room. Flaming Buffalo was dying.

"We are trying to keep her alive, but...the tests shows that her body is being eaten away on the inside...we had flooded her body with morphine...to ease her pain" Miranda revealed and Wolf hit his head hard against the wall behind him as he brought his hands to his mouth as his tears fell. He lost his child and now he was losing the woman he loved.

Big Boss slowly sat down as realisation hit him and the room was just silent until Big Boss finally spoke again as he looked at Miranda "How long...how long does she have".

Miranda bit her lip as more tears fell and she took a deep breath "We dont know but the with the way her body is deteriorating...she may have only a few hours left".

Big Boss closed his eyes and lowered his head into his hands as everyone else were left in shock and Wolf was on the floor against the wall now covering his face with his hands as his emotions went crazy, Quiet looked over to Wolf as her tears fell and she watched Lydia hold on to him trying to comfort him and she just felt like she didnt belong here so she got up and went to leave but Miranda stopped her.

"Stefanie..." Miranda whispered and Quiet looked at her was her face was stained with tears. "Sarah wanted to see you...please..stay".

Quiet lowered her head and after a few moments she nodded and took her seat again and Miranda looked at everyone "If...if you wish to say your goodbyes...now would be the time, but you must enter one at a time".

Code Talker turned his wheel chair around to look at everyone "If you go in there, do not speak Kikongo. Physical contact is fine but do not speak the language".

Reeve slowly stood up and everyone looked to him except for Wolf who was an emotional wreck.

"I'll go see her..." Reeve stated and Miranda nodded and she escorted Reeve out of the room while everyone else remained silent in their own sorrow.

Reeve finally came to the room and saw Buffalo just laying there peacefully and his breathing was unsteady knowing this may be the last time he will see her but he had to be strong.

He slowly walked to the side of the bed and took a seat next to her and soon Buffalo slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to Reeve.

"Hey...Reeve...looking handsome as always..." Buffalo spoke quietly as she teased him and Reeve chuckled and coughed trying to control his emotions.

"Wolf is defiantly jealous of my looks Sarah, but we know you love stubbornness and Wolf is full of it" Reeve spoke quietly.

Buffalo chuckled "He's full of it alright...but I always had a weakness for that...where is he?".

Reeve's smiled dropped slightly "He's in the waiting room with the others...wants to make himself look good for you".

"Always loved to impress me..." Buffalo smiled.

Reeve slowly placed his hand on Buffalo's arm as he looked at her "He is one lucky man to have a woman like you, if it wasnt for him I wouldnt be here to know you Sarah. You are an amazing woman and you are one of the toughest I know, I'm lucky to call you my friend Sarah...".

Buffalo slowly took a deep breath after she coughed "Same here Reeve...I'll never forget a guy like you, be gentle with Miranda...I've never seen her smile so much when your around".

Reeve smiled "I will Sarah, I'm never letting her go...you have my word". He then slowly got up and leaned over her and gently placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled back and they looked at each other.

"I...can see why Miri likes you..." Buffalo let out a small chuckle.

Reeve quietly chuckled as he looked down at her "Among other things".

Buffalo slowly shook her head smiling at him and they just looked at each other.

"Sarah...I will never forget you" Reeve let a tear fall.

"Reeve...never change...promise me.." Buffalo whispered.

Reeve nodded "I promise". He gave her hand a light squeeze and they looked at each other for a few more seconds and soon he slowly turned away and left the room.

A few moments past and Lydia finally entered the room and slowly came to Buffalo and the two women looked at each other and soon Lydia held on to Buffalo's hand.

"Sarah...I heard...I am so sorry for your loss" Lydia's voice was shaken.

"Lydia...its ok...it hurts...but I know the little angel is up there waiting for me" Buffalo whispered and Lydia lowered her head and kissed Buffalo's hand as her tears fell and her breathing broke when her lips left Buffalo's hand.

"This isnt right...you shouldnt be suffering like this" Lydia looked to Buffalo.

"Lydia...I feel no pain...its ok, I'm sorry you lost your child Lydia...I wish life was diffrent for you" Buffalo whispered.

Lydia sniffled rubbing her nose and she chuckled despite her emotional state "We wouldnt have met...us girls need to stick together".

Buffalo smiled "We will always stick together Lydia, even in death...never forget that".

Lydia leaned in and embraced Buffalo and soon Buffalo used all her strength to wrap her arms around Lydia and the two sisters in arms remained this way for a few moments.

"Continue the fight...Iris" Buffalo whispered.

"I will...for you.. Sarah" Lydia whispered in her ear.

The two finally let go of each other and Buffalo kept her hand in Lydia's "Lydia, what ever issue you have with Miller...get it sorted...life is too short for grudges...".

Lydia closed her eyes as more tears fell and she opened her eyes to Buffalo again "I promise Sarah...I will". She then chuckled "Us women need to keep the men in line right?".

Buffalo slowly nodded not taking her eyes off Lydia "They would be useless without us girls...".

Lydia placed both her hands on Buffalo's and thats when she could feel her body go colder and she knew then it wasn't long. "I would have loved to have you in the Charon Corp".

Buffalo coughed lightly "We..could have whipped the men into shape...".

Lydia smiled as her lips quivered "I'm gonna miss you...".

Buffalo smiled as a tear fell "So will I Lydia...promise me you will fix your problems..".

Lydia slowly nodded and then placed a kiss on Buffalo's hand and looked at her again "I will see you again someday Sarah...".

"I'm counting on it..." Buffalo agreed and after a few moments Lydia took her leave and went into the next room with Reeve and hugged him as she cried into his shoulder and all they could do was look into the room where Buffalo was resting.

Buffalo's breathing was getting heavier and she could feel her throat tighten but she wasnt afraid, she knew this was the end of her and she accepted it. She wasnt gonna leave this life full of fear, but instead enjoy the last few moments before the end and soon she turned her attention to the door and she smiled as she saw Big Boss enter.

Buffalo watched as Big Boss slowly came up to her and gently sat on the edge of the bed looking at Buffalo.

"How's my girl?..." Big Boss whispered.

Buffalo gave a small chuckle "Being lazy...".

Big Boss smiled at her "You work too hard Sarah".

The two chuckled and then the room fell silent until Buffalo's eyes watered as she looked at him. "Boss...my actions before all this, in Camp Omega...I'm sorry...I failed you".

Big Boss's heart broke and he leaned forward to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders "Sarah...you could never fail me, you have grown so much since MSF...the commitment and loyalty you have shown then and now speaks for itself, do you remember what I said when we came back?".

Buffalo eyes watered more as she looked up at him "Sarah, you are not my best soldier...you are not a friend. Because you are something far greater then those combined".

Big Boss leaned in abit closer "Sarah, you are my daughter...and I am so proud of you". He then leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her cheek and she closed her eyes when he did it, he slowly pulled back and watched her open her eyes smiling at him as the tears fell.

"Dad..." Buffalo whispered and her voice was starting sound rough as the infection started effecting her vocal cords more, but she didn't care cause at that moment. Her life was a struggle as she was raised in an orphanage and she had no family but all that changed when she met Wolf and now her heart felt whole knowing she now had a father looking down at her.

Buffalo slowly brought her hand up and gently placed it on Big Boss's cheek and he closed his eye feeling his daughter's cold hand. "I love you dad...".

Big Boss let a tear escape his eye as he brought his hand on top of Buffalo's and he looked down at her. "I love you too sweetheart...".

Buffalo grunted as she fought against her own body to sit up but Big Boss reached around and helped her and Buffalo rested her head on his shoulder as she gently brought her hands around his back and the two embraced as father and daughter, Big Boss turned his head and placed another kiss on Buffalo's cheek and the two just stayed this way for a while until Buffalo started coughing again so Big Boss gently placed her back on the bed and covered upper body with her blanket.

"Hows...Leon" Buffalo voice had sounded stressed and ready to give out at any moment.

"Trying to be strong for you" Big Boss smiled removing strands of hair from Buffalo's face.

"Just like my dad..." Buffalo smiled up at him and he gave a small chuckle and he then turned to Buffalo's stomach and gently placed his hand on it and looked back at her and she was still smiling at him as another tear ran down her cheek.

"Sarah...I'm sorry for your loss" Big Boss whispered.

Buffalo slowly shook her head "Dont be...I know the little one is up there waiting for me...".

Big Boss lowered his head heartbroken but he couldnt deny how strong Buffalo was even in this situation, he was so proud of her knowing this will be the last time he will see her again.

"Dad..." Buffalo called out and he looked up to her "The names...Marcus for a boy...Evelyn for a girl...".

Big Boss smiled "Perfect names, I better let Quiet and Wolf see you...but I will remain here until your ready to go".

Buffalo smiled and he leaned down and kissed her forehead "Your one hell of a soldier kiddo...".

Buffalo chuckled before coughing again "I learnt from the best...".

Big Boss slowly got off the bed still holding on to Buffalo's hand and soon and painfully his hand left her's and he left the room and Buffalo looked up at the ceiling feeling nothing but pure peace, her father was there to say goodbye and he would stay next to her until she was ready to go.

Buffalo could feel her lungs slowly burning as she tried to take in air but she remained calm and had no fear in her as the end drew closer and soon she heard the door open again and she looked to it and smiled.

"Stefanie...so happy to see you.." Buffalo's voice broke and sounded rough as Quiet quickly came to Buffalo and took hold of her hand and she couldnt help but let the tears fall as she looked down at her friend.

"Dont be sad Stef...this isnt your fault...you are just as much as a victim..." Buffalo continued to smile up at Quiet as she gently sat on the edge of the bed. Quiet looked down at her and then looked down at her stomach where she knew there was once life forming there and she lowered her head as a tear fell on to the bed, Quiet then looked back at Buffalo and she placed her free hand on her chest and slowly shook her head saying she was so sorry.

Buffalo slowly nodded as she tried to squeeze Quiet's hand in support "I know you are...I'm just glad your here, at the end".

Quiet closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame and it was a moment of silence.

"Stefanie.." Buffalo called out despite her throat burning and Quiet slowly looked back at her "I know my time is coming...please dont blame yourself for this, you chose us over XOF in the end. I knew deep down you were good".

Quiet's heart warmed over Buffalo and she couldnt believe Buffalo didn't blame her for this, to Quiet Buffalo was one of the most kindest woman she ever had the pleasure of knowing and it pained her so much she couldnt express her feelings through language, only Big Boss knew but she vowed to keep it a secret so she placed her gratitude through actions instead and took Buffalo's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it and Buffalo just smiled.

"Stefanie...I want you to do something for me..." Buffalo coughed a few times before she continued and Quiet just held on to Buffalo's hand.

"Protect him for me...dont let him destroy himself over this...promise me...look after Leon..." Buffalo let a tear fall again and Quiet's mouth quivered over this request. Her best friend who was dying in front of her asked her to protect and look after Wolf when she goes, Quiet's heart was torn as deep down she had nothing to live for but now she did.

She had a new mission in life one she refused to fail, her new mission was to look after Wolf.

"Promise me..." Buffalo could see the hurt in Quiet's eyes and soon Quiet looked deep into Buffalo's eyes and slowly nodded, her life was to honour her friend's dying wish and she vowed not to fail this mission even if was to last for the rest of her life.

Big Boss, Reeve and Lydia heard the entire conversation in the other room and they looked at each other surprised by Buffalo's request but deep down they knew how close Quiet, Buffalo and Wolf was and they couldnt deny this request and they looked on into the room.

Quiet then looked down into her pouch on her harness and she slowly pulled out the photo of her, Buffalo and Leon on their first mission together and she placed it standing up on the nearby desk where Buffalo could see it and soon Buffalo looked to it and smiled. "I will never forget that day...I wish we had more...".

Buffalo then looked back at Quiet who's tears had fallen down her face "Dont cry Stefanie...its okay...I'm not afraid, I will be with all of you...every step of the way...".

Quiet couldnt hold it back and she lowered herself on Buffalo and embraced her and was scared to let her go as she cried into her shoulder and Buffalo slowly brought her hands over Quiet's back and held on to her lightly.

"Your my sister Stef...never forget that..." Buffalo whispered and Quiet nodded slowly against her sister's shoulder and soon pulled back rubbing her eyes looking down at her.

"Continue the fight...protect Diamond Dogs...my father...look after Leon... for me..." Buffalo took a deep breath trying to collect air but it was getting harder now but she ignored it and took in as much as she could.

Quiet knew the time was near and despite how much she wanted to be there to comfort her there was only on who should be there with here, Quiet slowly got off the bed still holding on to Buffalo's hand and then she placed her own hand over her heart giving her answer.

She will keep her promise, Buffalo smiled and winked at Quiet and soon enough Quiet placed one more kiss on her sister's hand and then gently placed her hand back on the bed and slowly walked away to join the others in the other room.

Buffalo smiled as she watched Quiet leave and she knew how much she and Wolf meant to her and despite the chaos she was proud that Quiet chose her friends over XOF. To Buffalo Quiet was a Diamond Dog, always was.

Then Buffalo heard the other door open and that's when she saw the one man she loved enter and her heart broke seeing him in a mess, his hair unkept and his beard grown out abit more and she saw the prosthetic hook on his missing limb and soon Wolf marched up to her and leaned over her and hugged her and his emotions broke free and all Buffalo could do was hold on to him with all her strength.

"Shhh its okay Leon...I'm here..." Buffalo closed her eyes taking in her man's scent as he soaked her shoulder with his tears and soon he pulled back slightly looking at her and she slowly placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled up at him.

"I should have been stronger...I failed you..." Wolf struggled to speak.

Buffalo slowly shook her head "You never did...my handsome Wolf...you gave me everything a woman could as for...".

Wolf closed his eyes as Buffalo traced her thumbs on his cheeks removing his tears "Our child...we...I...".

Buffalo's eyes watered "I know...but the little one is up there waiting for me...its not the end Leon...".

Wolf slowly shook his head "This isnt right...I should have been me...".

Buffalo's heart broke as she continued to hold his cheeks "Dont say that Leon...we did everything we could, we protected eachother...we did our best...you know that..".

Wolf slowly leaned forward and gently connected his forehead to her's and the two closed their eyes taking in the others scent and it was a moment between the two lovers and nothing else mattered to them.

"Do you want to know what I was gonna call it..." Buffalo whispered.

Wolf kept his eyes closed as their foreheads stayed connected and he took a deep breath. "What were you gonna call our child?...".

Buffalo smiled loving his scent and connection to him and she opened her eyes letting another tear fall. "If it was a girl...Evelyn and if it was a boy...I was gonna call him Marcus..".

Wolf's eyes opened and he leaned up looking down at Buffalo in surprise and she just smiled at him and he placed his hand on her cheek making her sigh in content.

"He...he would have loved that..." Wolf gave a small smile as Buffalo slightly turned her head to kiss Wolf's palm and then she looked back up at him but soon her breathing got heavier and she started coughing and Wolf gently used his only arm and used all his strength to lean her up and comforted her against his chest as she continued to cough. Wolf looked up to the people close to him as they looked on in their own sorrow but soon Buffalo stopped coughing but Wolf could hear her heart beats on the monitor slowing down and he closed his eyes and held on to her as placed his lips in her hair taking in her scent once again.

Buffalo was struggling to breath now and she grew weaker but she smiled against Wolf's chest and hummed in comfort. "That heartbeat of yours...always drove me crazy...so strong...so comforting...".

"You always drove me crazy.." Wolf whispered against her hair trying to keep it together. Buffalo slowly opened her eyes and saw Wolf's cassette player on his belt and slowly reached for it and hit the play button.

The music on it started to play and Buffalo recognised the song, it was her favourite song. Heavens Divide.

"Leon..." Buffalo's voice was almost gone and Wolf took his head of the top of Buffalo's hair and they looked at each other again, Buffalo slowly took her air support of her mouth and let it fall to the bed and all she did was look in to his eyes.

"I've never seen anyone with such clear eyes..." Buffalo smiled.

Wolf let a tear fall down his cheek "I've never seen someone with so much beauty...".

Buffalo was getting tired and another tear escaped her eye as she continued to smile at him.

"Leon...kiss me...hold on to me till the music ends..." Buffalo asked the love of her life.

Wolf gave a sad smile knowing this was it, Buffalo's time was coming and if she was gonna go...she was gonna go with the people she loved around her.

He leaned down and the two lovers gave one final passionate kiss and as it happened Big Boss, Quiet, Reeve, Lydia and Miranda decided to enter the room and be with Buffalo to show she was surrounded by those that loved her.

The kiss lasted a few more seconds and soon they parted with Buffalo leaning her head against Wolf's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I love Sarah..." Wolf held her with so much love.

Buffalo smiled in absolute peace and she finally closed her eyes "I love you too...".

 _ **Petals Of White, cover fields growing in grieving tears.**_

 _ **And all the hearts once new,old and shattered now**_  
 _ **Love can kill, love will die**_  
 _ **Give me wings to fly**_  
 _ **Fleeing this world so cold**_  
 _ **I just wonder why**_

 _ **Cold as the dark**_  
 _ **Now my words, are frosted with every breath**_  
 _ **Still the hate burns wild, growing inside this heart**_  
 _ **When the wind changes course when the stars align**_  
 _ **I will reach out to you and leave this all behind**_  
 _ **When heavens divide**_

 _ **When heavens divide**_  
 _ **I will see the choices within my hands**_  
 _ **How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls**_  
 _ **Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear**_  
 _ **Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near**_

 _ **When heavens divide**_  
 _ **Time will come to softly lay me down**_  
 _ **Then I can see her face that I long to see**_  
 _ **And for you, only you I would give anything**_  
 _ **Leaving a trace for love to find a way**_

 _ **When heavens divide**_

 _ **I will dive into the fire**_  
 _ **Spilling the blood of my desire**_  
 _ **The very last time**_  
 _ **My name scorched into the sky**_

 _ **When heavens divide**_  
 _ **I will see the choices within my hands**_  
 _ **How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls**_  
 _ **Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear**_  
 _ **Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near**_

 _ **When heavens divide**_  
 _ **Time will come to softly lay me down**_  
 _ **Then I can see her face that I long to see**_  
 _ **And for you, only you I would give anything**_  
 _ **Leaving a trace for love to find a way**_

 _ **When heavens divide**_

 _ **And for you, only you I would give anything**_  
 _ **Leaving a trace for love to find a way**_

 _ **When heavens divide**_

The song ended and everyone in the room looked at Buffalo being gently rocked back and forth and all that was heard was the heart monitor slowing down and no one spoke, the room was silent and Wolf placed one more kiss on top of Buffalo's head waiting for the worst thing that will ever happen to him in his life.

A few seconds went past and Big Boss, Quiet, Reeve, Miranda and Lydia placed a hand each on Buffalo's hand resting on her stomach where her baby once was growing and after a few more seconds the heart monitor flatlined...

The soldier, the friend, the daughter, the mother, the lover had passed away. Surrounded by love.

 **One of the hardest chapters I ever written... Rest In Peace Sarah Strahovski AKA "Flaming Buffalo"**


	92. Chapter 92: Daughter Of Big Boss

**"We pay our respects to Flaming Buffalo, The Daughter Of Big Boss".**

Chapter 92: Daughter Of Big Boss

In Pequod's chopper there were seven people, six on seats looking down at the middle of the chopper where the seventh person on a stretcher.

On the stretcher with a white blanket covering her body up to her neck the body of Sarah Strahovski codenamed Flaming Buffalo was finally free of her pain but she was robbed of so many things.

The Kikongo strain cost her the life of her unborn child and it also took her life and both Mother and Child would not see tomorrow, Sarah Strahovski died in Howling Wolf's arms on her hospital bed surrounded by those who loved her.

Howling Wolf, The love of her life and father to her unborn child.

Big Boss, The legend who became her father.

Quiet, the one she considered a sister.

Miranda, her best friend.

Reeve, An enemy turn friend.

Lydia, Her partner in crime.

They all were silent as they looked down at Flaming Buffalo laying peacefully with her hair resting loose and resting over her shoulders and the infection had slowly died with its host, but that didnt matter cause they all lost someone they all cared about and they didnt know what to do. What could they do.

Hours had past and Pequod finally made it back to Mother Base and slowly landed on the helipad of the command centre.

"Lets get her out of her" Big Boss whispered and he opened the side door and saw Ocelot slowly walk up to the helipad with DD limping next to him. Big Boss slowly got out of the chopper and slowly walked to Ocelot until he was at arms length.

"Boss..." Ocelot had received word of Buffalo's passing and he didnt know what to say to his old friend.

Big Boss slowly took a deep breath as he looked at Ocelot "She's gone Adam, I lost my girl...".

Ocelot approached Big Boss and the two friends embraced over the lose and then the two heard DD whine so they let go of each other and watched DD slowly limp to the chopper as Lydia, Reeve, Quiet and Miranda slowly pulled out Buffalo on the stretcher and they noticed DD coming close to them.

DD slowly came to the stretcher and Quiet who was near Buffalo's head moved out of the way and DD jumped up placed his front paws on the stretcher to keep himself up and he looked at Buffalo laying peacefully on the stretcher.

They all watched as DD brought his nose close to Buffalo's cheek and he gave her a lick hoping to wake her up but he started to whine in sorrow knowing she was dead and he rested him head on the stretcher not wanting to leave her and everyone could see DD's eye water as he continued to whine.

No one wanted to make DD move cause they knew how attached he was to Buffalo and the minute felt like hours as he gave her one more lick to try and wake her up. Ocelot slowly walked up to DD who refused to leave her side and he gently placed his hand on top of DD's head to comfort him but he just whined some more.

"I know DD, but they need to take her away...come on boy" Ocelot said in a gently tone and DD seemed to understand him so after a few seconds he gave her one final lick and took his paws of the stretcher and placed them back on the floor.

Big Boss slowly walked to them and looked down at Buffalo and gently placed his hand on her hair and caressed his daughter's head for a few seconds, he then looked at Miranda.

"Take her inside.." Big Boss whispered and Miranda nodded then both Reeve and Miranda took a side of the stretcher with Lydia placing herself at the back of the stretcher and they slowly rolled Buffalo away with Big Boss, Ocelot and DD looking on as Buffalo headed deeper into the platform.

Big Boss then looked to his side and saw Quiet looking at the chopper and he turned and saw Wolf just sitting in one of the chopper seats just leaning forward just looking to his front with a blank stare with tears falling down his face, Quiet slowly went to him but Big Boss walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and she stopped in her tracks and looked at Big Boss with a questioning look.

"Leave him, let him grieve alone...for a little bit" Big Boss whispered and Quiet slowly looked at Wolf who was just continuing to look forward with a blank stare, she wanted to honour Buffalo's wish and look after Wolf for her but she just felt helpless looking at him. She turned her head to Big Boss and he slowly nodded.

Quiet knew there was nothing she could do and as much as it pain her she slowly turned around hurt and walked from the helipad with a broken heart.

Big Boss continued to watch her go and then turned back and looked at Wolf who didnt move.

"What do you want to do Boss?" Ocelot turned his head to Wolf and Big Boss took a deep breath and looked to Ocelot "Leave Wolf here for as long as he wants, we need to give Buffalo a proper send off...its the least we can do".

Ocelot slowly nodded and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder "I'm sorry John, truly I am".

Big Boss watched Ocelot slowly walk away with DD limping beside him and Big Boss turned back to Wolf in the chopper who was just frozen stiff, he wanted to help his son ease the pain but he knew it was impossible at this moment. He decided to leave Wolf alone so he turned away and walked from the platform.

Wolf's mind was destroyed knowing everything he was fighting for was snatched from him, his love and his child was gone all because of Skull Face. He was broken and all he could think of was the letter Miranda gave to him after Buffalo died in his arms.

Back on the Quarantine platform Miranda took the broken man to a private room and she revealed that Buffalo wanted Miranda to write some final words from Buffalo for Wolf to read after her death, what he read broke his heart and even though it was meant for comfort it only made him worse but he knew she and his child wasn't suffering anymore.

Wolf was finally able to move and he slowly took out the letter from his front pocket and began to read it as he heard Buffalo's voice echo through his mind as he read every word.

 _ **"Leon, I know these past few weeks have been hard for you."**_

 _ **"But me and our child are going to a better place...and we will be ok, never forget that we will always be with you".**_

 _ **"You are the light of my life, my child's wonderful father... my precious love...my beautiful Wolf".**_

 _ **"Love Sarah".**_

Wolf just looked over the letter for a few more moments and he then gently placed it back in his pocket and just looked to the distance and another tear fell as he just remained silent.

The day was long and slow and soon everyone in Diamond Dogs heard the news of Flaming Buffalo's passing and with the news spreading that Big Boss considered her as his daughter the pain was even worse for everyone. The daily duties of Mother Base were suspended for the day as Big Boss officially stated they would give Flaming Buffalo a respectful send off in the morning, Diamond Dogs had lost The Daughter Of Big Boss.

Big Boss was in his office sitting at his desk leaning his head on his hand looking down at a classified file labelled "Return". He shed a tear looking down at it and now he knew this file was useless especially for Wolf.

He rubbed his eye and turned to a draw and pulled out a box of matches and turned his seat to a nearby bin, he took out a match stick and set it a light and threw it into the bin for of paper along with the other box of matches. He watched the paper in the bin catch fire and he watched the flames build in the bin, after watching the fire in the bin for a few moments he turned to his desk and picked up the file and turned the chair back to the bin while looking at the folder. His mind was blurred and he just felt lost but he knew this file he planned for almost a year was now useless, after a few seconds he threw the file in the bin and watched the fire eat away at it and he just continued to watch the fire eat it away.

Big Boss lost something very important as he looked at the fire but then his eye looked up to the distance as anger slowly consumed him. "Skull Face...".

Reeve and Miranda were in their quarters laying on their bed holding on to each other in comfort with Reeve rubbing his hand on Miranda's back as she cried into his chest, Reeve looked up to the ceiling as rage consumed him. "Skull Face...".

Lydia was in the cafeteria sitting all one looking down at her coffee completely heart broken that someone she grew to see as a friend had died right in front of her, what made it more emotional for her was the face Buffalo had lost her baby to the Kikongo virus and it halted the baby's growth and ended up killing it. Flashbacks of her came back to her mind when she woke up in the hospital and was told that she lost her baby when she was drifting in the ocean for god knows how long. She never got to hold her baby in her arms and now Buffalo was taken as well.

"I'm so sorry Sarah..." Lydia closed her eyes and lowered her head trying to remain calm and all of a sudden she heard the cafeteria doors open and she turned to see Ocelot come in looking at her.

"Hey Lydia..." Ocelot spoke in a supportive tone.

"Hey Adam" Lydia then turned back to her coffee and she heard Ocelot's footsteps come closer until he came around the opposite side of the table and quietly sat down looking at her.

"What are you thinking of right now?" Ocelot folded his arms on the table and Lydia continued to look at her coffee as he asked her the question.

"Lost, hopeless...knowing that Buffalo was pregnant only to witness her lose the baby and...holding her hand as she died" Lydia took a deep breath as her memories also flooded her mind.

"She was a strong woman, one of the best in Big Boss's army even so with Big Boss calling her his daughter" Ocelot added in a supportive tone.

"She defiantly was..." She slowly looked up at Ocelot. "How's Wolf?".

Ocelot lowered his head looking at his folded arms for a few seconds and then looked up at Lydia again. "He hasnt said a word since he came back, he's avoided everyone he is no longer the man he once was".

"He lost Sarah and his baby Adam, no one can be normal again after that" Lydia stated quietly.

Ocelot slowly nodded "I know, I'm just worried what might happen if he hits rock bottom".

"You think he will go that far?" Lydia frowned.

"Anything can happen, all I know is we have to keep an eye on him just in case he takes the easy way out" Ocelot added.

"If I see anything I will let you know" Lydia offered.

"Have you spoken to Miller yet, you guys patched things up?" Ocelot questioned.

Lydia sighed and leaned back in her chair thinking about Miller "I dont know Adam, I'd say we patched it up to a friend level...but romantically, I dont think that can be repaired".

Ocelot leaned forward and gently took her hand on the table and gently held on to it and Lydia just looked at their hand joined together.

"Anything is possible Lydia, you know that" Ocelot supported.

Lydia slowly brought her eyes to Adam remembering when she was younger when she first met him, he was handsome and abit naïve but an excellent soldier and it was something she really admired about him.

"Adam..." Lydia then placed her other hand on top of Ocelot's and looked into his eyes. "I...want you".

Ocelot leaned backwards slowly taking his hand away "Lydia, your emotional right now. Your mind is not itself". He got up and left the table and headed for the door to leave but Lydia got up and rushed to the door and grabbed his forearm making him stop in his tracks and he turned his head to her.

"Adam, I'm emotional I admit that but...you..." Lydia just looked into his eyes. "You give me strength".

"Lydia.." Ocelot was unconvinced but Lydia turned her body until she was in front of him and placed her hand on his heart.

"Adam...I made my choice, its you I want...please" Lydia looked into his eyes in a almost begging tone.

Ocelot sighed "I see you havnt changed abit".

Lydia's face came closer to Ocelot's "Only my age has changed Adam" Her lips were inches from his as he remained still watching her movements "only my age...".

Soon Lydia closed her eyes as her lips connected with his giving a small soft kiss and she slowly pulled back looking into his eyes as he looked back at her.

"Please Adam...take me..." Lydia begged almost and she brought her lips closer again and this time Ocelot met her half way and his arms wrapped around her waist and she moaned as she was pinned against the door but she worked her hand around behind her and turned the lock shut and they were finally alone in the cafeteria.

Ocelot's hunger sent her wild just like it did many years ago and he pulled her shirt apart and she gasped in lust as her breasts came into view covered by a black bra and she jumped on Ocelot making him stumble back into a table and they crashed on top of it knocking her coffee over but they continued assaulting each others mouths.

Lydia's heart raced as memories from the past came back and she needed a distraction to replace her sorrow and Ocelot was the one for her, they pulled apart gasping for air and they looked deep into each others eyes as their pupils dilated.

"Help me heal Adam...please" Lydia begged and she was flipped until she was under him and his mouth assaulted her neck and Lydia's mind went blank as the two were determined to release the stress and sorrow. Lydia knew she would never get over Buffalo's death but she made a promise to be stronger for her.

Quiet was slowly walking down the hall of the Combat Unit with her head lowered absolutely worried about Wolf's condition and she even wondered if she could even keep her promise to Buffalo, she was afraid she would fail.

She slowly came to Buffalo's quarters and saw it was slightly opened and she frowned and decided to investigate, she placed her hand on the door handle and slowly opened it and saw no one was in the room. Quiet slowly entered the room and could feel the cold hit her entire body, her eyes explored the room until she spotted the bedside table and she saw a familiar photo.

Quiet slowly walked to the table and gently picked up the photo and saw it was Wolf and Buffalo smiling back in the MSF days and they looked so young back then, both at the age of twenty and they were greatly respected and admired by others and it only made Quiet tear up and all she could do was sit on the bed placing one of her hands over her mouth as her emotions finally came to the surface and she was completely heartbroken.

The once happy couple was now destroyed by her former commander and now Wolf was all alone and too think that Buffalo was pregnant was all to much for Quiet and she ended up dropping the photo and crashed her face into Buffalo's pillow crying her eyes out. Quiet could only pray Wolf would not suffer the same fate, she couldn't fail Buffalo not after giving her promise to look after Wolf for her, she just couldn't fail her best friend.

It was midnight on Mother Base and Wolf was inside the deepest part of the Medical Platform looking at a door leading into a morgue and Wolf was just afraid of entering through the door but he had to do it, he needed to see her again. He needed to say his goodbye before morning cause he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it together tomorrow.

Wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath and after a few seconds he used his good hand and slowly pushed the door open and slowly entered the morgue and in the middle of the room he saw Flaming Buffalo covered by a light blanket and she was cleaned and ready for her funeral in the morning, Wolf just looked at her and he couldn't move as she looked so peaceful and soon his breathing got heavier as he stumbled forward to her trying to stay strong. He finally came to the table she was on and he just looked down at her peaceful face and she just looked like an angel, an angel who was robbed of everything.

Wolf's eyes watered as he looked down at her and all he wanted was for her and his child to come back. "Sarah...I'm lost without you".

He took a deep breath trying to maintain control.

"I remember seeing you for the first time in MSF and I know we didnt get along and we always fought, but that was what brought us together and I have never been so lucky to have someone so beautiful like you".

Wolf then gently placed his hand on her hair carefully not to mess it up and he just looked down at her.

"I thought of nothing but you in those long nine years away from you, every day I prayed to be by you. Everyday I wished to lay next to you again and when I came back to Mother Base and my lips touched yours again, I felt whole again".

Wolf then looked down to Buffalo's stomach where his unborn child lay and a tear fell down his cheek. "You have no idea how lucky you are to have a mother like Sarah, she would have loved you with all her heart and I would have done everything for you. Me and your mother would have given you the whole world, it would have been yours to explore and we would be right beside you".

He took a deep breath as another tear fell "I know I wont see you now, but you are with your mother now, you are safe with her...I love you kid".

Wolf slowly turned back to look at Buffalo and he saw the diamond neckless he gave her months ago expressing his true love to her and that was what she was to him, she was a diamond to him.

He continued to look at the diamond for a few moments and his mind thought of something which ensured a part of her and his child would always be with him, in the light and in the dark of war and against Skull Face.

Wolf slowly placed his hand on Buffalo's stomach resting it where his child lay and he gently placed his forehead on Buffalo's and took a deep breath trying to be strong for his fallen family.

"I wont scatter your sorrow into the heartless sea...I'll always be with you," He slowly lifted his head and looked at her beautiful face again. "Plant your roots in me..".

He then gently brought his lips to hers giving one final loving kiss to the only woman he ever loved and after a few moments he took his lips off hers and gently placed his forehead back on hers.

"I wont see your end as ashes...your my diamonds..." Wolf words were strong, emotional and those of a lover and a father and he remained by her side in the morgue wanting to stay with her for a little longer, little did he know in his emotional state he didn't realise Big Boss witnessed Wolf's goodbye to Buffalo as he stood by the door and after a few moments the legendary soldier quietly turned and walked down the hall and he was determined to end Skull Face for destroying his son and daughter. He made a vow Skull Face's death will be slow.

The night was silent and everyone mourned in their own way and soon morning had arrived on the helipad of the command centre was a coffin and inside lay Flaming Buffalo in a white dress sleeveless long dress with her hands resting on her stomach as if she was comforting the lost infant inside her, Buffalo's hair was hanging over her shoulders and just looked like a thing of beauty and standing a few feet from the coffin was Wolf in his tiger stripe gear and he just looked at her resting in the coffin.

They decided to have a white dress made for Buffalo to represent her at peace and finally leaving the battlefield while everyone else continued the fight in her place and Wolf had a Diamond Dog flag over his shoulder covering his lost limb, after a few more seconds Big Boss stepped past Wolf and towards the coffin and he looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully in a everlasting sleep.

Big Boss leaned into the coffin and placed a kiss on her forehead and slowly pulled out a very old M1911 he used twenty years ago, it was one of his most prized possessions but he wanted to give it to Buffalo as a token of love to his daughter.

He slowly placed the M1911 gently in the coffin placing it next to Buffalo's shoulder and took one more look at her.

"Goodbye sweetheart..." Big Boss took a deep breath and then slowly turned away and stood behind Wolf and looked back to the coffin.

Reeve and Miranda slowly walked to the coffin with their arms linked and Miranda had a bouquet of flowers the star of Bethlehem and they finally came to the coffin and looked down at Buffalo.

"Sarah...I'm gonna miss you so much" Miranda let a few tears fell and Reeve comforted her until she was able to calm down, a few seconds past and Miranda collected herself and then slowly placed the bouquet of flowers on Buffalo's chest just above her hands which rested on her stomach and soon Miranda leaned in and kissed Buffalo on her forehead saying a final goodbye then she turned around and hugged Reeve tightly crying into his shoulder while he held her tightly as he looked down at Buffalo.

"I'll look after her Buffalo...I promise" Reeve tried his best to remain strong but it was a losing battle.

Wolf looked on just looking at the coffin and everything around him was just blurred and silent but soon he snapped back to reality as Reeve and Miranda approached Wolf and Miranda embraced Wolf tightly which he returned, soon Miranda kissed Wolf on the cheek and they let go of each other and she walked past him with Reeve tapping Wolf on his shoulder in support.

Next Lydia slowly walked past Big Boss and Wolf and focused on Buffalo and her heart was breaking as she got closer to her and soon she finally stood next to her looking down at her.

"Sarah...this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you..." Lydia whispered and she turned her eyes to Buffalo's stomach and gently placed her hand on it then looked back to Buffalo.

"I wish I got to meet the little one Sarah, I wish I got to see you be a mother...but I know you two are up there right now happy and safe" Lydia let a tear fall looking at her friend but she quickly removed the tear and gently pulled out a Charon Corp badge and gently placed it by Buffalo's hip and she continued to look at her for a few more seconds.

"Sweet dreams Sarah...we'll see each other again, I believe that" Lydia whispered and placed her hand on Buffalo's giving her final goodbye and soon she left the coffin and walked up to Wolf and gave him a hug which her returned.

"Your not alone Leon" Lydia whispered and they finally let go of each other and she decided to stand behind him in support and they looked on to the coffin.

Big Boss looked behind him and saw Quiet standing there in her standard gear and she was hesitant to go out to say goodbye but Big Boss knew she believed she didn't deserve to, soon she looked at Big Boss and he gave a small nod to her telling her to go.

Quiet slowly nodded and looked to Buffalo in her coffin and soon she built up the courage and slowly walked towards the coffin and she saw Buffalo laying peacefully, no longer in pain but finally at peace. She placed her hand on the coffin and looked down at Buffalo and she never saw Buffalo look so beautiful and it only made her more emotional seeing the one person she considered a sister ready to go to the next world.

The silent sniper could not speak the words she wanted but her actions were more then enough, Quiet slowly pulled out a photo and she looked at it for a few moments. It was the photo of her, Buffalo and Wolf in the plains of Africa on their very first mission together and it was one of her most prized photos and she believed this would be the perfect gift to give.

She looked down at Buffalo's stomach and her heart was broken and she looked back at Buffalo's face and gently placed her hand on her cheek and caressed her cheek saying her own goodbye as a few tears fell down her face unable to accept Buffalo was gone and she lowered her head breathing heavy trying her best to calm down.

Quiet took a few moments to collect herself and she looked back up at Buffalo and slowly placed the photo of her, Buffalo and Wolf next to other shoulder opposite to Big Boss's M1911. She rubbed her eyes and looking down at her and then she turned around and walked to Wolf seeing his head look to the floor which made Quiet stop in front of him. She wanted to hug and comfort him but deep down she believed it wasnt right so all she did was place her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking past him and turning around looking at the coffin with more tears forming.

Wolf was the last one to pay his respects and his body froze as he looked on at the coffin but he thought against his own body and forced himself to walk towards her and everyone behind him watched on seeing the broken soldier say his goodbyes.

The broken soldier finally managed to reach the coffin and look down at his beautiful girlfriend looking more peaceful then he ever saw before and he looked down at all the things everyone left to take with her in the next world.

Big Boss's M1911, The Stars Of Bethlehem, The Charon Corp badge, a photo of him, her and Quiet and he then looked back at Buffalo and gently placed his hand on her hair and leaned in giving her a loving kiss on her lips, he slowly lifted his head up looking at her beauty.

"Sarah, I know you can hear me and I know you and our baby are looking down at us. Know that even though you are no longer here with us, know you will never be forgotten. Because you are loved by so many, a loving friend to some. A daughter to the legendary soldier, and you are the love of my life and the mother of my child.".

Wolf poured out his heart and then gently pulled out an MSF Badge and looked at it for a few seconds before turning his head back to the sleeping Buffalo as more tears fell down his face.

"You are the greatest gift I could ever have Sarah, I will always love you and I know one day...we will meet again" Wolf slowly placed the MSF Badge on Buffalo's heart and then turned to her stomach and leaned in to place a loving kiss on it and soon he pulled back a little. "Sleep tight kiddo...daddy will see you soon".

Wolf slowly went back and gave one last kiss to Buffalo's lips and then slowly whispered in her ear "I love you Sarah...goodbye my love".

Big Boss watched on as Wolf leaned up and looked down at Buffalo one last time and after a few more moments Wolf then lowered the coffin door and gently closed it and kept his hand on it while he lowered his head, Wolf gave a one more goodbye and with all his strength he managed to turn around and return to the group and looked at Big Boss.

The legendary soldier brought Wolf in closer and hugged his son for a few moments of comfort and soon the two let go of each other and looked back at the coffin.

Soon four soldiers standing behind the group with dozens of other Diamond Dogs soldier walked out towards the coffin and gently began lifting it on to a portable furnace and Wolf looked on holding his breath as one of the soldiers hit a switch, flames started to come out of the portable furnace and soon the fire grew and consumed the entire coffin and everyone just looked on as the fire slowly burnt the coffin away with Flaming Buffalo.

Wolf took a deep breath just watching the woman he loved slowly vanish into the flames and Big Boss placed his hand on his shoulder for support as he looked on.

Lydia rested her hand on his back for support as she continued to look on at the fire.

Miranda cried in Reeve's chest as he looked on while holding on to Miranda.

Quiet closed her eyes and lowered her head letting more tears fall and soon she looked opened her eyes looking up at the fire knowing it had now consumed Buffalo.

Behind the group stood Ocelot in front of dozens of Diamond Dogs soldiers and they slowly saluted and remained that way as the fire continued to rise, the African kids rescued from the mine field looked on with some of their heads lowered in respect.

Eli looked on from the corner of a building and then turned and walked away and on the upper level over looking the entire scene before them stood Miller watching the flames rise to the sky, he lowered his head and removed his sunglasses as he closed his eyes mourning in his own way.

Wolf continued to watch as the flames continued on through the day and one by one the soldiers slowly walked away to allow those closest to Flaming Buffalo to mourn, more minutes past and soon Reeve and Miranda decided to go on their way and soon Lydia did the same.

Big Boss, Wolf and Quiet was all that remained and they looked on as the flames slowly started to die, Quiet knew she should let these last moments belong to Wolf so she gently placed her hand on Wolf's shoulder but he didnt react as he continued to look at the fire. He didnt even turn his head to her but she could understand why he was so distant, perhaps she wasn't the person he wanted to see right now so she slowly took her hand off him and turned and went on her way and she remembered a song she wrote which she wished she could sing to say her goodbye. As she walked away she started to sing the song through her mind.

 _ **"Birds"**_  
 _ **"In the sky"**_  
 _ **"Carry"**_  
 _ **"These words for me"**_  
 _ **"Life..."**_

 _ **"Tasted sweet"**_  
 _ **"It let me live"**_  
 _ **"Let me breathe"**_  
 _ **"Love"**_  
 _ **"Hurt so bad"**_

 _ **"But still..."**_  
 _ **"Saved my soul"**_  
 _ **"Flowers"**_  
 _ **"Of a brighter past"**_

 _ **"They bloomed so free"**_  
 _ **"Beneath the sun"**_  
 _ **"Memories"**_  
 _ **"I want to give them to you"**_  
 _ **"So you can see"**_  
 _ **"What we left there"**_  
 _ **"When all hope bleeds out"**_  
 _ **"What remains is doubt"**_  
 _ **"Should have left it all for you"**_  
 _ **"For tomorrow..."**_

 _ **"As the time draws near"**_  
 _ **"Will you live in fear?"**_  
 _ **"Could have left it all for you"**_  
 _ **"But we let go..."**_

Quiet let a tear fall down her cheek as she walked away from the funeral and despite the situation knowing Wolf possibly blamed her, she vowed to watch over him for Buffalo...this was her new mission. A reason live.

Wolf watched the fire slowly start to die and that's when he noticed the coffin was no more and all that would remain would be ash.

"Boss..." Wolf quietly spoke out and Big Boss looked to Wolf "Yeah".

Wolf took a deep breath and turned his head to him "I want to make a request, it would mean the world to me if you could do this for me".

Big Boss slowly placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder and continued to look at him. "Leon, what ever you want...just say it".

The day was silent and everyone payed their respects to Buffalo, she was once a normal soldier to everyone on Mother Base but now she was considered the Daughter Of Big Boss.

Sarah Strahovski, The Daughter Of Big Boss. Had been finally put to rest and she will never be forgotten.

 **"Sarah Strahovski has finally been put to rest and now there is only one thing left...Revenge...…"**


	93. Chapter 93: Punished Wolf

**"Wolf is suffering and now has become a different person and he was ready to do what ever it takes to find XOF and get his revenge."**

Chapter 93: Punished Wolf

It was January 23rd of 1985 and things had changed since the funeral of Flaming Buffalo, security was improved and everyone was kept a close eye on by the order of Big Boss but the one person which changed more then anyone else was Howling Wolf.

Wolf had suffered serious changes after the funeral as people noticed that Wolf didnt talk as much anymore, he didnt seemed to care much about nothing anymore as all he did was lock himself in his room or stay in the gym through out most of the day. His beard had grown a lot more and he had his hair now in a ponytail and in the gym he was doing pull ups with his one arm trying to replace the pain inside him with the pain of working out but nothing seemed to work for him.

It had been a rough time for him but what made it worse was the people close to him, they knew he was avoiding them not out of disrespect but they knew he just wanted to heal in his own way. Despite his state of mind Wolf had managed to add more muscle to every part of his body and it really did show as his arms, chest and legs were twice as big.

As he grunted during his pull ups he heard the door to the gym open up and he quickly looked back and saw Ocelot walk in but he just turned his head and continued his work out.

"Wolf, Big Boss wants to see you" Ocelot stated.

"What about?" Wolf grunted as he pulled himself up.

"Viper, they are interrogating him now and we are thinking of bringing in Huey for questioning" Ocelot explained.

Wolf let go of the overhead bar and landed on his feet and cracked his neck "Sounds fun, I'll be there shortly".

"Also that thing you asked Wolf, its done" Ocelot stated as he began walking to Wolf as he turned around.

Wolf's heart raced as he saw Ocelot pull out a brand new MSF Badge and presented it to him. The new badge was just like the original MSF logo but there was something new added to it, the badge now had a single diamond resting at the bottom of the badge just under the skull. The Diamond was made from the ashes of Flaming Buffalo and his child and the sun shining through the window hit the diamond and made it shine.

"Its perfect.." Wolf slowly brought his hand out and Ocelot gently placed the badge in Wolf's hand and then used his other hand and tapped Wolf's shoulder in support as he looked down at the new badge in his hand.

"I know its been hard Wolf, but they are with you every step of the way" Ocelot supported.

Wolf looked up and slowly nodded "Thanks Ocelot".

"Don't mention it, get yourself sorted and come to the main hanger on the command platform" Ocelot then turned and left the gym while Wolf looked down at the badge again and soon tried to control his breathing before heading out to see what they could get out of Viper and possibly Huey.

Quiet was in her own quarters now on the Combat Unit after it was approved by Big Boss despite Miller's disagreement but at this point even many of the soldiers believed Quiet was one of them so their voice outweighed Miller's. She was now welcomed in Diamond Dogs after proving herself time and time again, however only Big Boss, Miller, Code Talker and Wolf knew she was carrying the English strain but Big Boss alone with Code Talker managed to get her to speak in Navajo and she confirmed she was carrying the English strain but vowed she would never speak English again.

She was in her personal shower curled up in the corner naked as the hot water sprayed her entire body, her mind was blank and she just didn't know what to do to help anymore. Quiet tried to reach out to Wolf, even asked Big Boss in secret to tell him that if he needed to vent or have someone to just listen to him she was willing to be there. However Wolf showed little interest in what she had to offer cause as the days went on sorrow went to anger and deep down she knew he was blaming her.

She remembered when she walked around a corner on mother base and saw Wolf gripping his forearm where his limb was missing and when she went to check on him Wolf just pushed her away and stumbled away around another corner still in pain. Their friendship was slowly cracking and she just didnt know what to do, maybe he was right and it was her fault but she wasn't going anywhere as she made a promise to Buffalo to look after him. Even if he no longer considered her a friend.

Quiet was just looking at her body as she just sat there with the hot water spraying her and she could feel the parasites coming up for a drink and deep down she did see herself as a monster, she rested her head against the wall and she didn't have the will to even get up.

She looked down at her shoulder and slowly traced her hand over it removing some dirt and all of a sudden her lips quivered and her emotions came to the surface with her markings appearing around her eyes, Quiet placed her hands over her eyes and cried into them just a broken soul. Deep down she missed Kaiden and just wanted to be with him but with the burden of keeping her promise to Buffalo it was tearing her apart.

Her life was just a complete mess and she was just lost and she cried in the shower all alone.

Wolf was finally dressed in his Olive Drab gear wearing his new MSF Badge and he finally entered the main hanger of the command centre and entered a separate room where Big Boss and Miller and surprisingly Huey was there by a computer and they turned to him coming in.

"Boss, Miller any updates?" Wolf asked in a professional tone.

"Nothing yet Wolf, Viper is giving us a hard time" Big Boss looked back to the interrogation being done by Ocelot.

Wolf then turned to Huey "Why are you here?".

"Wolf, I am very sorry about Sarah. I wish I was there to see her go for you but I needed to get the Battle Gear ready for your attack on XOF when it comes" Huey explained.

"But why are you here?" Wolf asked again.

"I want to help Wolf, what ever Viper says in there I will use my computer and trace his information to see if he's telling the truth". Huey stated.

"I see, so has anything happened?" Wolf questioned.

"We tried everything, truth serum, deals but he is not giving us anything" Miller stated as he continued to look at Wolf.

Wolf looked to the interrogation with the two men and they witnessed Ocelot questioning Viper where he had his hands in bars bolted to the table and Viper had shock pads on his exposed chest with a lot of cuts and bruises on his face.

Ocelot stood on the other side of the table looking down at Viper "Tell me why are you protecting XOF, your not actually with them cause lets face it if you were that important they would have launched a rescue by now".

Viper was silent as he smirked at Ocelot's attempted to play good cop.

"I will admit you are a tough SOB, smirking after you took a beating like that or maybe your just stupid either way you will talk". Ocelot then leaned down on the table looking right into Viper's eyes. "What did you really think was gonna happen? you were gonna come out on top? cause the way I see it you got your ass kicked by two of the toughest women in our army".

"Well I heard you only have one now, I heard that bitch had a painful death...can only imagine what the state of her boyfriend is in" Viper chuckled looking at the two way mirror knowing Big Boss, Miller and Wolf were there.

Wolf took a deep breath trying to calm his breathing and Big Boss looked to him "Relax, dont let him get to you".

Ocelot then walked to another table and picked up something they recovered from the original Diamond Dogs Mother Base and brought it to Viper's table and slammed it on the table and Viper directed his eyes to it and saw it was Riot's blade.

"What would happen if it gave you a tiny cut from this blade, would it infect you?" Ocelot mocked.

Viper chuckled "You really think you will risk another outbreak?".

Ocelot smirked and leaned his hands on the table looking right at him "Thanks to Code Talker we discovered what Riot was carrying, the Kikongo strain and even though we lost the ones we loved..".

"Sorry for your loss" Viper taunted.

"We cured the rest and you know what else we found out? It only effects those who will say a word of that language if they are infected. You see if I infected you with this blade we would be ok cause we no longer speak Kikongo here" Ocelot stated.

"You think I was born yesterday? even if I was infected I am still safe as long as I dont speak Kikongo, which I hardly ever do anyway" Viper spoke with confidence.

"The crazy bastard..." Big Boss sighed.

"Our only option is to think of a deal, I will put this monster in his cell" Miller stated.

"Wait" Wolf quickly spoke as he put his hand out stopping Miller from walking away and Miller and Big Boss looked at him as he continued to look at Viper.

"There is one thing I know which will work, it will be messy though" Wolf then turned his head to Big Boss and he saw him trying to figure out what he meant.

"Boss, permission to use extreme force by any means necessary?" Wolf looked right into his eye and Big Boss looked at Viper knowing they were out of options.

He then turned back to Wolf "Permission granted.".

Miller stepped between them frowning "Boss, reconsider if Wolf goes to far we may never get any information out of him".

Wolf looked to Miller "if we waste more time Skull Face will achieve his goal, its now or never".

Miller looked to Wolf "Leon...listen I know you just lost Buffalo but your state of mind...it...its clouding your judgement". He tried to sound supportive.

Wolf took a deep breath controlling anger of the mention of Buffalo as he looked at Miller "I know I am suffering but right now we are getting nowhere we either get something out of him today or we all end up dead tomorrow cause we were afraid to take extreme steps".

Big Boss looked back at Viper as he rubbed his beard wonder if Miller had a point, if Wolf went to far they could lose vital information that even Huey may not know. The seconds became like minutes as Miller and Wolf looked at Big Boss thinking and soon he sighed and made his decision.

"Wolf...do what you have to do" Big Boss stated plainly.

Miller took a step forward "Boss no...if he dies we lose information".

"Thats why its gonna work" Wolf stated and Big Boss and Miller looked at him as he himself turned to look at Viper.

"He is a coward, he is confident cause he knows we wont kill him cause he has information. The bastard only cares about himself and his life, take that away and he will crack...I promise you that" Wolf's eyes looked into Viper's soul.

"Wolf if your wrong..." Miller warned.

"I will take responsibility, Boss when you see the signal...play along with me". Wolf then walked past Miller and Big Boss as they frowned in confusion.

"Play along with what?" Big Boss questioned.

Wolf looked back at him as he came to the door to the hanger "You'll know Boss". He then opened the door and stepped into the hanger and Ocelot and Viper looked to him.

"Well if it isnt the ladies man, sorry about your girl" Viper mocked.

Wolf slowly took a few steps as he looked at Viper "Ocelot I wish to be alone with him".

"Wolf, are you sure?" Ocelot questioned.

"Boss gave me approval, don't worry we will get the information" Wolf continued to look at Viper.

"A one arm man trying to get information? this will be good.." Viper chuckled.

Ocelot looked to Viper and then to the two way mirror where Big Boss and Miller was looking then he walked past Wolf tapped his shoulder as he walked out and soon it was just Wolf and Viper were alone.

"So the poster boy has decided to try his hand at things, so what have you got to offer?" Viper simply asked but Wolf didn't say nothing and smiled as he lowered his head and slowly walked around the table.

"You know you cant go too far with me, I know too much and I know you wouldn't risk losing vital information. Wouldn't want to lose anymore lives now would you?" Viper mocked as he looked at Wolf coming up to his side and lean his hand on the table looking right at him.

"I already lost the one thing I cared about..." Wolf looked right into his eyes.

Viper chuckled "Sorry about that, she sure was a hot bitch".

"You didnt let me finish..." Wolf then slowly brought his hand to the handle of Riot's blade on the table and Big Boss frowned looking into the room with Miller and Ocelot standing beside him.

"I no longer have any limits...I no longer care.." Wolf then with lightning speed picked up the blade and brought it right down on Viper's hand and chopped it clean off and Viper screamed bloody murder.

"JESUS!" Huey brought his hand to his mouth.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Big Boss quickly ran pushed past Huey to get to the door.

"I NEED A MEDICAL TEAM IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ocelot shouted down his radio as Miller was frozen on the spot on what just happened.

"YOU GOT HALF AN HOUR BEFORE YOU BLEED OUT!". Wolf shouted as he looked at Viper screaming trying to pull his severed arm from his restraint as blood gushed out.

Big Boss busted through the door with his handgun aiming right at Wolf but he was already behind Viper with the blade at his throat.

"WOLF BACK AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Big Boss ordered as his put his sights on Wolf.

"HES GOT NOTHING LEFT HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Wolf shouted back at Big Boss as the blade dug deep against Viper's throat.

"HE'S INSANE! KILL HIM!" Viper shouted scared.

"I AM YOUR COMMANDER WOLF, PUT DOWN THE WEAPON!" Big Boss gave his final warning.

The room was silent as Wolf and Big Boss looked at each other as Viper's sounds of agony echoed through the hanger.

"Leon please dont do this, dont make me decide.." Big Boss was pretty much begging at this point and Viper looked at him in fear knowing what could happen to him.

Wolf brought the blade tighter against Viper's throat and his victim started breathing heavy in fear as Big Boss aimed his eye down the barrel of his handgun. "Please...".

"I'm sorry Boss.." Wolf then went to slice Viper's throat.

"OK! OK! SKULL FACE'S MAIN BASE IS IN IRAQ! THE WEAPON IS THERE EVERYTHING YOU WANT IS THERE I SWEAR!".

Big Boss and Wolf looked down at Viper and they could see absolute fear in his eyes.

"What you got Huey?" Big Boss called out and soon the speakers in the hanger came online.

"I crosschecked XOF and Iraq and they are active in that area he's not lying" Huey confirmed over the speaker.

Big Boss lowered his weapon "Good work Wolf".

Wolf lowered the blade from Viper's neck and moved from behind him.

"YOU...YOU TRICKED ME!" Viper tried to speak through his pain.

Miller marched through the door into the hanger and right to Wolf and made him look right at him "That was reckless!".

"We got the information we need Miller, that's all that matters!" Wolf simply stated.

"That...its..." Miller had no words and just looked at Big Boss hoping to get his opinion.

"It was reckless but with everything we lost, we needed it by any means necessary" Big Boss stated.

Miller looked back to Wolf and then looked at Viper and saw his skin turning pale from blood loss and he just gave up and left the hanger.

Big Boss then looked to the two way mirror "Ocelot, Huey leave us alone".

"You got it" Ocelot confirmed and after a few moments it was just Wolf and Big Boss looking right at Viper as he grew weaker.

Big Boss just looked at Viper for a few moment with Wolf and he then went to the nearby table and picked up some flammable in a substance in a bottle and approached Viper.

"You think you know about pain right now?" Big Boss asked Viper and he slowly looked up at Big Boss. "You don't know anything yet".

He then threw the substance in the bottle right on Viper's severed hand and he screamed in agony as the chemicals burnt his wound like fire and Wolf just looked on watching Viper suffer.

Big Boss emptied the bottle and then Wolf walked to the table and picked up a blow torch and turned it on while Big Boss gripped Viper by the throat making him look right into his eye. "You people are so stupid, its one thing to try and kill me but killing those close to me...thats worse then death".

Wolf finally came to Viper's side with the blow torch sitting next to Viper's severed hand.

"Your so called Boss killed a pregnant woman carrying my son's child! Sarah Strahovski lost the chance of motherhood along with her life!. All you could do right now was laugh.." Big Boss's eye pierced right through Viper's soul and Viper no longer was confident but now afraid.

"Why...why did you have to take my daughter away.." Big Boss looked like a mad man and then Viper screamed in agony as Wolf put the blow torch right on Viper's wrist and Big Boss continued to make him look right at him as he suffered. After a few seconds Wolf stopped and as Big Boss let go of Viper's throat his hand was replaced by Wolf's and was made to look at him.

"I've lost everything...you know what they say about a man who has nothing to lose?..." Wolf whispered and the now scared Viper.

"Boss...I beg you...dont let this psycho kill me.." Viper begged as he looked right into his eyes.

Big Boss was about to speak but his idriod echoed "Development Complete". He pulled out his idriod and looked at the item which was now complete.

He looked back at the sight before him for a few moments and soon he gave his answers "I'll let him decide your fate". Viper darted his eyes at Big Boss in fear as he watched him leave through the door out of the hanger and then darted his eyes back at Wolf who continued to look at him with his hand around his throat.

"Howling Wolf...I still know things...All I ask is you let me live and I swear I will tell you things" Viper begged and after a few seconds Wolf let go of him and he coughed trying to collect breath as Wolf slowly turned his head to the table.

Viper's eyes widened and he panicked as he saw Wolf pick up Riot's blade once again "Howling Wolf please! I will give you anything you want!".

Wolf slowly picked up the blade and turned his attention to Viper.

"Howling Wolf died when Buffalo died, I'm Punished Wolf...and what I want..is right in front of me". Wolf stated and Viper screamed as Wolf swinged the blade and cut Viper's head clean off and it hit the floor and blood gushed everywhere as Wolf just stood there looking at Viper's head on the ground.

Soon Punished Wolf dropped the blade to the ground and it echoed in the entire hanger and he slowly turned and left the hanger with the body of Viper to be discovered.

Preparations were under way and Big Boss informed Wolf that in three days every single soldier in Diamond Dogs will be heading for a full scale attack on XOF's Main Base in Iraq and he ordered Wolf to get rest and be ready.

Night had finally fallen on Mother Base and Wolf was in his quarters just sitting on his bed looking at his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall and all he saw was a Phantom of his former self, he wanted to believe that things would heal but he knew it was impossible. He had nothing to live for but to fight, it was all he could do now.

Wolf then slowly got up and slowly turned around to the bed and looked at a case hidden under it, he looked at it for a few seconds and then pulled it from under the bed and put it on his mattress and on the case was the initials "M.W".

Wolf took a deep breath as he unclipped the case and slowly opened it and saw its content resting inside of it.

In the case was a clean MSF Sneaking Suit and was possibly the last of its kind, Wolf had painful thoughts as he looked at the suit it once belonged to and he then looked at a twenty four inch machete and the initials "M.W" on the handle. He slowly picked it and looked at it for the first time since the end of the Peace Walker incident and a tear fell from his cheek as he then lowered the machete back on top of the MSF sneaking suit.

"Ten years ago I lost you, now I've lost Sarah...please look after her for me" Wolf took a deep breath. "Once its done...I will see you all again..".

Howling Wolf was dead and Punished Wolf was now born, a Phantom of a past life and all he wanted was blood. A storm was coming and the Wolf's howl will be heard.

 _ **I'm searching for a whole new beginning**_  
 _ **An endless void**_  
 _ **This notion that I sense within me**_  
 _ **You're still by my side**_

 _ **Oh, I feel your presence**_  
 _ **You'll never leave here**_  
 _ **But if I reach out there to hold you**_  
 _ **Every part that's real disappears**_

 _ **As I become more present now**_  
 _ **I can't see through the pain**_  
 _ **A hollow cut through my veins**_  
 _ **(the phantom takes his toll)**_

 _ **The days that just keep on coming**_  
 _ **The stain that they leave**_  
 _ **I wish I could break this casket**_  
 _ **But I'm left here to grieve**_  
 _ **In a world of my own design**_

 _ **As I become more present now**_  
 _ **I can't see through the pain**_  
 _ **A hollow cut through my veins**_  
 _ **(the shadows takes their toll)**_  
 _ **And did you leave me anything?**_  
 _ **You're the phantom of my past...**_  
 _ **Do you expect me to last, this way?**_  
 _ **(a scar and a phantom pain)**_

 **"Leon has now given himself the title of 'Punished Wolf' a darker and more dangerous animal then he ever believed he would become and now with Howling Wolf being his phantom, Punished Wolf is now ready to spill blood. The Battle Of Two Worlds is about to begin."**


	94. Chapter 94: The Wolf's Legacy

**"This chapter will reveal something from Wolf's past and of course something he has kept with him for ten years, not only that but his state of mind".**

Chapter 94: The Wolf's Legacy

Three painful days had past and the day had finally come, the time to strike back against XOF had finally come. Big Boss ordered all hands on deck for the attack with three hundred and twenty soldiers all armed and with the connections from Ocelot Diamond Dogs had alot of new attack choppers, ships and new weapons from clients all from around the world. Despite the loses they had enough power to now carry out a full attack.

Big Boss marched through the halls of the Combat Unit with many of his soldiers rushing past him getting ready for the attack and soon he finally came up to Punished Wolf's quarters and entered.

"You ready Wolf?" Big Boss held the door open looking at Wolf which closed case and Big Boss noticed Wolf was wearing cream trousers, black boots and with a Diamond Dogs leather jacket on.

Wolf turned to Big Boss with a look of determination "I'm ready Boss".

Big Boss nodded "Alright, Reeve, Lydia and Quiet are waiting for us on the lower deck of the Command Platform".

Wolf frowned "Why are we heading down there? we taking a chopper?".

Big Boss shook his head "No, we are taking a ship there. A type 42 destroyer from one of our clients".

Wolf used his good hand and picked up his case on the bed and walked to Big Boss "What's the resistance like?".

Big Boss walked back out of Wolf's quarters and Wolf followed him down the hall as he explained "They are well fortified the base is huge and has anti air defences and long range radars, we have a plan but I will discuss it on the way there".

Punished Wolf and Big Boss finally made it outside and they saw their soldiers running all over the place shouting orders and helicopters flying all around the base and in the distance in the ocean there were a dozen warships ready to take all of them to attack XOF.

"So its really happening, two worlds are about to collide" Wolf looked on to the ships in the ocean.

Big Boss looked at Wolf and placed his hand on his shoulder "And only one survives, ours Wolf".

Wolf turned his head to Big Boss "I'm gonna make sure that place burns...".

Big Boss smiled "We will burn it all down and Skull Face with it".

The Legendary Soldier and The Phantom Soldier finally headed their to the Command Platform and Wolf just looked at everyone rushing around and the sound of choppers echoed around Mother Base. It was gonna be all out war and blood was gonna be spilt.

Down in the lower part of the Command Centre Quiet was sitting on a crate checking her sniper rifle and she was ready to fight and make up for what she had done and soon she looked to Reeve embracing Miranda who was worried about not seeing him again.

"Reeve please dont leave me alone...there is more then enough soldiers" Miranda wanted him to stay as she rested her head against his chest with his arms around her.

Reeve held her tighter and placed a kiss on her hair and breath in her scent as he closed his eyes. "I have to do this Miri...I need to put my friends to rest, I have to..".

Miranda slowly pulled back and looked up at him as a tear fell down her cheek. "I cant change your mind cant I...".

Reeve took a deep breath seeing his girlfriend upset "I'm sorry Miri...I have to".

Miranda lowered her head and tried to control her breathing and after a few moments she looked back up at him "Just promise me you will come back to me..".

Reeve leaned down and the two shared a slow kiss and soon they rested their foreheads against the other. "I promise I will come back to you". Reeve whispered and they continued to hold on to each other.

Quiet gave a tiny smile looking at them and she then looked to Lydia and Miller talking to each other in the other corner of the area.

"So this is it, we're done?" Miller said in a quiet tone as he lowered his head but Lydia gently took Miller's hand and made him look at her.

"Kaz...you and I both know we can never be again, we are worlds apart now...too much damage has been done to us. We both need to go on new paths." Lydia whispered.

Miller lowered his head "What I said...I'm sorry Lydia".

"I know you are and I forgive you, but this...you have a world to build and to be honest, I...I dont think I will be a part of it any longer" Lydia whispered.

Miller looked up at her "What do you mean?".

Lydia slowly shook her head "I've lost people Kaz. Hound, Rogue and Buffalo...I'm thinking of leaving once this is done".

"Lydia..." Miller was heartbroken.

"Its for the best, we both had something special but...all I feel is pain now and it would be wise for me to be here" Lydia admitted.

"Lydia you have a place here" Miller tried to convince her.

"Kaz, listen I'm not as young as I used to be...I believe its my time to leave. We cant be the same again but I will always consider you as a friend". Lydia gave a small smile.

"So when will you leave?" Miller quietly asked knowing she made up her mind.

Lydia looked down at his hand in hers. "Possibly once this war is done...I'm sorry Kaz, its for the best".

Miller slowly looked up at Lydia knowing this was possibly the end and there was a chance non of them will come back alive so he just smiled at her "It was a good ride...while it lasted".

"It was special Kaz, in another life maybe...maybe things could have been different. Lydia smiled and the two finally embraced accepting things couldn't go back to the way they were but at least their friendship was still strong.

Quiet just watched the two embrace and soon the sound of the nearby elevator grew louder and they all turned to see the elevator doors open and inside was Big Boss and Wolf, the group watched as the two finally stepped out and approached the group.

"Boss, Wolf...you ready to do this?" Reeve asked while still holding Miranda in his arms.

"We are ready, hope you all are too" Big Boss stated.

Reeve nodded and Lydia let approached Wolf and placed her hand on his shoulder "What about you Wolf? you sue you want to do this?".

Wolf took a deep breath and slowly nodded "I have to...I need to".

Lydia nodded and she turned around and went to talk to Miller and Wolf turn his head to Reeve who was hugging Miranda then he turned his head to Quiet sitting on a crate and their eyes met.

Quiet looked into his eyes and she saw nothing as he just had a blank stare looking at her and the air felt tense and after a few seconds Wolf walked past Reeve patting his shoulder and nodded at Lydia and Miller as he headed towards the docking bay, not even saying a word to Quiet as she watched him go.

Miranda removed herself from Reeve and looked at Big Boss "How is he going to fight?".

"We have something to help him fight, thanks to Huey" Big Boss revealed.

"Make sure he comes back Boss, I dont want to lose another friend" Miranda begged.

Big Boss nodded "Dont worry he is staying near me throughout the whole mission, he wants Skull Face dead so he will be with me when that happens".

"Whats the plan Boss? what will our roles be?" Miller questioned.

Big Boss looked to Miller "We will discuss that on the way". He then looked to Quiet sitting on the crate with her head lowered.

"Quiet" Big Boss called out and she looked to him. "Get to the docking bay and keep an eye on Wolf".

Quiet nodded and vanished from sight and went on her way and Big Boss looked to Miranda. "Miri I want you to head back up top and help with the skeleton crew, Ocelot will be in charge while we are gone so if you need anything just give him a call".

Miranda nodded and held on to Reeve one more time and then gave him a kiss then looked into his eyes. "You better come back".

Reeve nodded "I promise".

Miranda struggled to let go of Reeve but soon she had the strength to do so and slowly made her way back to the elevator and hit the switch as she turned around to the group. "You better all come back". The elevator doors shut and Miranda was sent back to the upper levels of Mother Base.

Big Boss took a deep breath as he looked at everyone in front of him. "Lets get going..".

At the docking area Wolf was looking at the gunship they will be taking to Iraq and it was an impressive ship and he wondered how Ocelot managed to get connections for Diamond Dogs to have a dozen gunships for them to use, he looked at the entire ship and then took a deep breath.

"You can quit spying on me" Wolf called out and he turned around then after a few seconds Quiet reappeared with a surprised expression that Wolf knew she was near and the two just looked at each other.

"I don't know what you are doing, but you better quit it right now" Wolf frowned and she rubbed her arm as his gaze burnt through her.

"I brought you back, I brought you back believing you could save us all. I know you had a change of heart, but what happened...to Sarah...my child" Wolf's voice was broken and dark and Quiet lowered her head and closed her eyes with her hand rubbing her other arm with guilt.

"I. Have. Nothing. Left." Wolf left pauses in between each word and they hit Quiet like a wall.

"I've lost too much already, I know of the promise you gave Buffalo. But you can save your breath, cause I dont want it...stay away from me" Wolf then slowly turned around with his case and walked up across the bridge and entered the warship leaving Quiet alone.

Quiet took a deep breath and slowly sat down and leaned her back against a crate and fiddled with her fingers in defeat knowing that Wolf didnt want her around, she couldn't believe that everything turned to shit. They once were an excellent team and were close but now there was nothing left, he didnt want her to keep her promise to Buffalo.

Maybe Wolf was right maybe she should stay away from him, but she couldn't break her promise. Her markings around her eyes appeared and she looked to the entrance of the war ship as she got to her feet then after a few seconds she balled her fists and marched across the bridge into the warship.

Wolf was alone in a separate room sitting at a table just looking into the distance and all of a sudden the door behind him busted open and Wolf looked back and got out of the chair seeing Quiet standing there with her markings around her eyes looking at him with daggers.

"What the hell do you want I told you to stay away from me" Wolf said with anger and all of a sudden Quiet dashed to him and pushed and pinned him against the wall looking at him with anger but Wolf just looked at her with the same gaze.

"So your gonna finish the job? do it you would be doing me a favor" Wolf argued and Quiet gripped his throat putting pressure on him but he didn't even try to fight back, her anger subsided as she was just shocked that Wolf was just letting this happen.

Quiet's markings darkened and gritted her teeth as she applied more pressure, she wanted him to fight back but he wasn't so she screamed and threw him to the ground and straddled him and placed both her hands on his throat tightening harder, Wolf didn't even move and he just closed his eyes despite his struggle to breath.

The moment was silent and Quiet's anger on her face was replaced by sorrow as Wolf was just letting this happen, was he really this far gone. Her thoughts couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to die attacking XOF.

Quiet's sorrow came to the surface and she shed tears and her grip loosened and got off Wolf and the broken soldier opened his eyes looking at her and he saw her markings still present but she had sorrow all over her face as she backed away and fell back to the floor looking at him as she tried to control her breathing.

Wolf slowly leaned up and just looked at Quiet trying to control her breathing as she just looked back him with hurt.

"Now you know how I feel...that feeling of despair, no reason to live" Wolf stated quietly as he got to his feet still looking at her.

"You think you had it rough, yeah I'm sorry what happened to you and your boyfriend but me...I've now lost three people" Wolf revealed and Quiet just looked up at him wondering who the third person was.

"If you want to help Diamond Dogs so be it, but me...I'm beyond it" Wolf slowly turned around and picked up his case on the table and looked back at her still on the floor.

"Now leave me alone" He stated as he left the room leaving Quiet all alone in the small room.

Quiet had her hand over her mouth in shock and tears that Wolf had fallen so far that he didnt care if he lived, she feared that this may be the battle which will kill him. She was afraid of losing him and failing her friend in protecting him.

A few hours had past and now Diamond Dogs were ready to begin the journey to Iraq to eliminate XOF and Skull Face once and for all, dozens of choppers finally left mother base and flew ahead of all the warships and the warships were following behind the 42 destroyer, which Big Boss, Miller, Reeve, Lydia, Quiet and Wolf were on.

On the bridge Reeve and Lydia were discussing the odds of this battle as Diamond Dogs had no idea what was awaiting them.

"I'm just saying we dont know what may be waiting for us" Reeve suggested.

"What about that damn Metal Gear is active there for all we know they can turn us into dust" Lydia question.

"That wont happen" The two looked to Big Boss looking out the main window at the beautiful sea then he slowly turned around to them with his arms crossed.

"On of Ocelot's connections has sent us a Warship with drones with built in EMPs" Big Boss revealed.

Reeve frowned "So we launch those drones at the base and completely shut down their base.

"Wait wont they detect the drones?" Lydia questioned.

Big Boss smirked "No they are stealth drones, new top of the line technology once they are in range they will activate their EMPs before XOF will realise what happens".

"What about the Metal Gear? will these EMPs knock that out?" Reeve crossed his arms.

"We dont know, they may not be able to take that thing out" Big Boss sighed.

"But the EMPs are guaranteed to knock out the base's defences?" Lydia was hopeful.

"That is definite, we just got to act quick when that happens. Right now just get yourselves ready and be prepared, where is Wolf by the way?" Big Boss then looked around and couldn't see Wolf anywhere.

"He may be still in his temporary quarters, Boss honestly I dont think he is fit enough to fight". Reeve reminded.

"Thats why he's staying with me" Big Boss reassured and then walked past the two and went to find Wolf.

The waves of the ocean crashed against the warships as they headed through a storm in the middle of the ocean and alone in his quarters just looking at his prosthetic hook resting on the table, he felt empty and just wanted everything to end and in front of him was a small revolver with bullets on the table.

For the past half hour he was trying to use his prophetic hook to place the bullets in the revolver but he couldn't even get one in and it frustrated him, Punished Wolf felt worthless and believes he should have died but fate was cruel to him and let him live through the pain. Wolf then heard his door open in front of him and thats when he saw Big Boss enter with a case in hand and he slowly approached the table and sat down in it looking at Wolf as he placed the case by his feet.

"You ready son?" Big Boss quietly said knowing the pain Wolf was going through.

Wolf took a deep breath "For the first time in my life, I dont know" He lowered his head.

Big Boss looked down at the case near his feet then looked at Wolf then rubbed his own beard thinking something over for a few seconds.

"Leon, you don't have to do this...if you don't want to" Big Boss offered.

Wolf looked at Big Boss "I don't want to...I need to, I need to put them to rest by killing that monster...I cant just sit by and let anyone else die".

Big Boss took a deep breath and slowly nodded, Wolf then watched Big Boss lean down and pick up his case and gently set it on the table as he stood up unclipping the case. Soon Big Boss slowly lifted the top of the case revealing what was inside and Wolf looked down at it.

Inside the case was a cybernetic arm, which was more advanced then Miller's. The arm was black with yellow markings with yellow finger tips and on the forearm of the cybernetic arm was the MSF logo then Wolf saw the fingers expand letting out small sparks.

"This is your new arm, its called Overture. It's the most advanced arm Huey has built and if very sensitive to your muscle movements so you will adapt to it very quickly" Big Boss then slowly took out the arm from its case and placed it right in front of Wolf.

"It can let out bursts of electricity at your command, its effective against enemies and anyone on the other side of it will be knocked out instantly" Big Boss explained and Wolf slowly picked it up and examined it.

"Why did you go for black and yellow anyway?" Big Boss asked.

Wolf slowly placed the arm down and looked up at Big Boss. "They were Sarah's favourite colours...". He revealed quietly.

Big Boss slowly looked down at the arm then sighed as he slowly sat back down taking the case off the table and the two fell silent for a few moments as they looked at the arm which had Flaming Buffalo's favourite colours and then Big Boss looked up at Wolf who just looked at the arm.

"Leon, look at me" Big Boss called out but Wolf didn't respond. "Leon look at me". This time Wolf looked up to Big Boss.

Big Boss took a deep breath before speaking "Before we took Sarah's belongings and put them into storage, I took something from there. Something that I thought may help you".

Wolf just looked at Big Boss as he reached into his leather jacket and he pulled out a piece of cloth and Wolf's heart raced as Big Boss gently placed it on the table next to the cybernetic arm, tears fell from Wolf's eyes as he looked at the cloth as it was Flaming Buffalo's bandana.

She used to wear it during the Peace Walker incident and before the fall of MSF, she would wear it cause it was her lucky charm and Wolf would laugh about it but Buffalo believed it was lucky cause the one day she wore it was the day she met Wolf. She wore it during their own mission during Peace Walker and despite the near deaths they had they still got through together and ever since then Wolf did believe it was lucky.

"We both loved her Leon, but right now...you need to be strong for her. I decided to keep this for you, we know how much this piece of cloth meant to Sarah and I believe you should wear it...so you can carry her luck where ever you go" Big Boss explained.

Wolf slowly reached out to grab it then slowly held it close to him as he closed his eyes and took in the scent of Sarah which was still on it and Big Boss just looked on.

"Sarah may be gone Leon, I miss my daughter too...but those Diamonds on your MSF badge they are Sarah and your child, that bandana carries Sarah as well. They would want you to be strong Leon...for them" Big Boss leaned his arms on the table looking at Wolf.

Wolf placed a kiss on the cloth then opened his eyes as he placed the cloth next to the new arm and slowly looked at Big Boss.

"I never got to thank you Boss, everything you gave me...my...my family I will never forget that. I just wish you got to see my kid..." Wolf tried to hold it together.

"Me too Wolf...me too..." Big Boss quietly stated and they fell silent again and all they could hear was the waves of the ocean crashing against the ship and then Big Boss looked to the side of the room and saw a case on the ground up against the wall and he frowned at the initials on it. "M.W".

He slowly got up and walked towards it as Wolf looked down at the new arm and Sarah's bandana.

Big Boss came up to the case and gently knelt down and picked it up and examined it then after a few seconds he opened it up and saw a clean MSF Sneaking Suit resting inside along with a twenty four inch machete with the initials "M.W".

"You kept these all this time?" Big Boss slowly looked back at Wolf surprised. "I thought you had these buried with him?".

Wolf looked to Big Boss holding the case "There are somethings I cant let go of, maybe having something from those I lost eases the pain abit".

Big Boss looked back at the gear in the case and took a deep breath as he whispered. "He was a great man, I still miss him".

"Thats why I brought it with me, maybe feel like he is with me" Wolf revealed and after a few moments Big Boss slowly approached the table with the case and place it among the bandana and the cybernetic arm.

"Then how about it Leon?" Big Boss looked at Wolf and soon his son looked up at him.

"Take them into battle with you" Big Boss offered his hand "Let them know your family is fighting beside you".

Wolf looked at Big Boss's hand then he looked up at Big Boss to see him slowly nod at him. A few seconds had past and Wolf looked down at the cybernetic arm, Flaming Buffalo's bandana and finally at the MSF Sneaking suit with the Machete resting on top of it. He frowned in determination and looked up at Big Boss once again then reached and grabbed Big Boss's hand.

Big Boss pulled Wolf to his feet then placed his hand behind Wolf's neck and brought his forehead to his son's and the two had a father and son moment. "Lets take everything from these bastards".

"You got it Boss, blood will be spilt" Wolf sounded determined and reborn with strength and anger.

Big Boss decided to help Wolf get prepared and he help Wolf get into the MSF Sneaking Suit he brought with him and with the muscle build Wolf gained recently he was now able to wear it. Wolf looked down at the MSF Sneaking Suit as Big Boss sorted out the straps behind the suit and Wolf just couldnt believe he was wearing the suit that once belonged to someone important to him, he felt whole wearing wear it and he took his new MSF Badge with the diamonds of Buffalo and his child and placed it on his shoulder.

Next Big Boss helped put on the new cybernetic arm and Wolf helped by holding the arm in place as Big Boss twisted and locked the arm in place and then Big Boss slowly stood back and watched Wolf look at it.

Wolf took a deep breath as he raised his forearm then after a few seconds he made the fingers of the arm move and he let go of the breath he held as he twisted the hand getting used to it, he opened and closed his cybernetic hand getting used to it despite the fact he couldn't feel anything it felt like he was in full control.

"How is it?" Big Boss crossed his arms looking at Wolf work the arm and he was very surprised that Wolf was able to adapt to it easily then Wolf slowly stretched his hand out and sparks came out of the end of the cybernetic fingertips.

"This arm, its good" Wolf looked up at Big Boss and he saw him smile.

"Get your mind ready Wolf, we will be there in a few hours" Big Boss then turned and went to the door.

"Boss" Wolf called out as Big Boss opened the door and he saw the legendary soldier look at him.

Wolf nodded "Thank you".

Big Boss winked at his son "Anytime son" he then left the room leaving Wolf alone finally in the MSF Sneaking suit with his Cybernetic Arm finally attached and Wolf looked to the case where the machete was and he noticed a photo along with a cassette tape inside so he slowly approached the table and picked up the photo looking at it.

Wolf couldn't help but smile at the photo and despite the pain and anger he carried he felt peace looking at the photo and soon he placed the photo back in the case then picked up the cassette tape and looked at it for a few moments then turned to the nearby sink and mirror where his cassette tape was.

With the cassette tape in hand he slowly walked to the sink and looked at his cassette player on top of the sink then looked at his reflection. Wolf couldn't hardly recognise himself with his hair and beard grown out alot more and even though he looked young for thirty years old he felt alot older inside.

At twenty years old he joined Big Boss's army as a rookie, he met Flaming Buffalo who was his rival turned lover and now ten years later he was Big Boss's most trusted man and he was now considered Big Boss's son, but he lost Flaming Buffalo and his own child which Sarah was carrying.

Wolf felt his entire life come back around as he looked down at the tape in his hand and his heart raced with his hand shaking, he did his best to control his breathing and after a few seconds he finally picked up the cassette player with his cybernetic hand and gently placed the cassette tape in the player and hit play as he placed it back on the sink.

He looked at the cassette player as the audio crackled and soon a voice came over the player and it was the voice of a man how was slowly dying and in the background there was the sound of a heart monitor.

 _ **"Hey Leon..."**_ Wolf took a deep breath hearing the voice again.

 _ **"I'm sorry I wont be with you much longer...still...we have had one hell of a ride...".**_

Wolf opened his eyes again looking at the tape.

 _ **"We cheated death so many times in the past, but it looks like my luck has run out. But not for you...or Sarah, you get to write your own history be your own man".**_

Wolf leaned on the sink with his head lowered.

 _ **"I'm a Wolf and you are too"**_ Wolf looked right up at the mirror.

 ** _"We are born in nature tamed but a Wolf can never be controlled...I remember when you laughed when I chose that codename, but now...I want to pass it to you"._**

Wolf let a tear fall down his cheek as he looked at his reflection.

 _ **"I may be gone soon...but I know you, Sarah and Big Boss will continue to change the world and the future, just remember one thing...I am you...and you are me...".**_

Wolf then heard the man cough as the sound of the heart monitor started to slow down.

 _ **"Carry our name where ever you go...thank you little brother, my name Wolf...and from here on out...your are now Wolf".**_

Wolf smirked at the mirror for a few seconds feeling new determination ready to kill every XOF soldier in his way, his sorrow was now fuelled by anger. He turned around and marched to the table and slowly picked up Flaming Buffalo's bandana and just looked at it for a few seconds before slowly wrapping it around his head tightly, he was ready to fight the war and before he left the room he went back to the sink and mirror but froze in place when he saw his reflection.

He saw his old self before he lost everything and he frowned as he slowly approached the mirror and soon more rage engulfed him as he was now disgusted of this reflection, the weak and pathetic man he was before was looking right at him.

Wolf pulled his cybernetic hand and punched the mirror breaking it into pieces and as it shattered he saw his reflection return to normal and this was the man he was now, a blood fuelled man ready to take revenge.

"Sarah...My love, my child, Marcus...my brother...I'm coming home" Wolf gritted his teeth and lowered his cybernetic arm picking up his cassette tape and slowly turned around and walked into smoke in complete darkness.

Punished Wolf was ready to end this once and for all.

 _ **"THE WOLF BY SIAMES"**_

 _ **Each and every day**_  
 _ **Hiding from the sunshine**_  
 _ **Wandering in the shade**_  
 _ **Not too old, not too young**_

 _ **Every night again**_  
 _ **Dancing with the moonlight**_  
 _ **Somewhere far away**_  
 _ **I can hear your call**_

 _ **Out of my head**_  
 _ **Of my heart and my mind**_  
 _ **'Cause you can run but you can't hide**_  
 _ **I'm gonna make you mine**_

 _ **Out of my head**_  
 _ **Of my heart and my mind**_  
 _ **'Cause I can feel how your flesh now is crying out for more**_

 _ **Ain't no fairy tale**_  
 _ **What I see in your eyes**_  
 _ **Awaiting your mistake**_  
 _ **Not too close, not too far**_

 _ **Sneaking in the pain**_  
 _ **Every truth becomes lie**_  
 _ **I won't trust myself**_  
 _ **Once I hear your call**_

 _ **I'm out of my head**_  
 _ **Of my heart and my mind**_  
 _ **'Cause you can run but you can't hide**_  
 _ **I'm gonna make you mine**_

 _ **Out of my head**_  
 _ **Of my heart and my mind**_  
 _ **'Cause I can feel how your flesh now is crying out for more**_

 _ **I'm out of my head**_  
 _ **Of my heart and my mind**_  
 _ **Out of my head**_  
 _ **Of my heart and my mind**_

 _ **Out of my head**_  
 _ **Of my heart and my mind**_  
 _ **'Cause you can run but you can't hide**_  
 _ **I'm gonna make you mine**_

 _ **Out of my head**_  
 _ **Of my heart and my mind**_  
 _ **'Cause I can feel how your flesh now is crying out for more**_

 **"Yes Leon had a brother and the name Wolf was past down to him, now wearing his brother's sneaking suit, Flaming Buffalo's bandana and the MSF Badge with the blood diamonds of Buffalo and his child he is ready to end this god damn war. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ATTACK ON XOF!"**


	95. Chapter 95: Soldiers Without Borders

**"This is PART 1 of Diamond Dogs Vs XOF and don't worry it wont be as long as the Skull Attack on Mother Base, also Quiet will have a talk with Big Boss alone".**

Chapter 95: Soldiers Without Borders

It was 9:00 PM and the battle was drawing near and walking down the hall of a warship wearing the MSF Sneaking Suit which once belonged to his brother and wearing the bandana that once belonged to the love of his life was a broken man. Punished Wolf marched down the hall to his destination ignoring the soldiers who looked at him as he continued on and many of the soldiers looked at him wide eyed as they saw the MSF Sneaking Suit and what shocked them was the bandana which made Punished Wolf the spitting image of Big Boss, it was like seeing a body double.

Punished Wolf finally made it to a large door leading to the holds and without thinking he swinged the door open hard making it hit the wall hard as he entered and after a few moments he came to his destination and entered a large area were many other Diamond Dogs were looking up at a stand where Big Boss was wearing his Diamond Dogs Sneaking Suit, Big Boss looked to the door and saw Wolf finally join them and he nodded at him as he stood at the back with Miller waiting for Big Boss's speech.

Big Boss looked at the dozens of soldiers looking up at him ready and he saw anger and determination in every single one of them and they were gunning for a fight.

"Ten years ago we had a world which we called our own, a place where soldiers can be free. But that world was taken from us and not just that world...but many lives with it".

Big Boss slowly walked back and forth on the stage looking at his men and his voice carried weight.

"I see alot of old faces among you and I know what you are feeling right now, broken..lost..a never ending pain...until those responsible are dead. I can tell you right now that end is near and those responsible will feel a pain much worse then what they gave us and we will make them watch as the people they failed to kill burns down everything they built".

Big Boss stopped in the middle of the stage and continued to look down at the dozens of soldiers. "You all have a memory of that world on your shoulder, that is the past we will finally put to rest and Diamond Dogs will destroy the world that destroy ours.".

"We lost friends, brothers, sisters and loved ones...we know they are not coming back. But we can carry them with us for the rest of our lives, but today I want you to carry that pain that you are feeling right now and use it against the one who took everything from us". Big Boss looked on and looked back to Wolf and Miller then slowly paced back and forth on the stage looking back at the soldiers and his next words carried more weight then ever.

"XOF thinks that we cannot win they believe that we will not strike at their very heart, yet here we stand at path of the final battle!".

Boss slowly stopped as he continued to look down at the men in front of him "If we die tonight, Outer Heaven dies with us".

"I look at each and every single one of you and I see you carry the marks of this long war, that war ends today...for ourselves, our children and our children's children so they will never carry our marks".

Wolf lowered his head taking a deep breath as Big Boss's words hit him hard and he balled his fist.

"Cause when we pass, they will remember who we are and what we did. They will remember that we did not stop, we did not give in" Big Boss raised his fist "We burnt into the ocean but we raised back up!, stronger!, at this moment!, at this hour!".

The soldiers around him nodded as anger and determination filled their souls and Wolf raised his head looking on as Big Boss's voice grew louder "Willing to sacrifice everything! so we can live free!".

"On this night we fight for MSF!, on this night we fight for Diamond Dogs! and on this night WE FIGHT FOR OUTER HEAVEN!" Big Boss screamed and the soldiers cheered loud raising their weapons into the air and Big Boss marched on the stage making his way past the cheering soldiers and made his way to Miller and Wolf.

"Come with me" Big Boss ordered as he walked past them and the two followed him through a door into a private room and in the room was Reeve, Lydia and Quiet sitting in chairs facing each other on opposite sides of the room and the three stood up looking at Big Boss, Wolf and Miller enter.

"That was quite the speech Boss" Reeve stated.

Big Boss and Miller marched past the three and Wolf stood in the middle of the room along with the three soldiers he has known for quite some time and they watched as Big Boss and Miller turn to them.

"Listen I'm gonna be honest with you, this isn't gonna be easy". Big Boss admitted.

"We know what's about to happen Boss, we signed up for this" Wolf simply responded.

"Listen, me and the Boss have decided that you four will be a squad and you will assist Big Boss as you make your way through the XOF base". Miller revealed.

Wolf turned to Quiet who was on the opposite side of Reeve and then he looked back at Big Boss. "With all do respect I dont want Quiet with us".

Quiet slowly looked to Wolf and soon Reeve turned to look at Wolf "Leon, I know things are sour between you two I get it but we need every advantage to face XOF".

"As much as I hate to admit it, Reeve is right Quiet will be helpful on this mission" Miller agreed.

Wolf sighed and looked to the floor knowing Quiet was just looking at him.

"So whats the plan Boss?" Lydia asked.

Big Boss pulled out his idroid and pulled a holographic map of the XOF base and it was massive and was bigger then Coldman's main base back during Peace Walker and soon Big Boss pulled their attention to a area which had a massive hanger.

"We will be heading straight for this hanger, according to our intel that is where Sahelanthropus and Skull Face is possibly putting it through its final stages" Big Boss explained.

"What about the attack itself? who will we strike first?" Reeve crossed his arms looking at Big Boss as he put his idroid away.

"We will launch drones carrying emps and once they are over the base they will detonate leaving them defenceless giving us an opening for a while however I cant guarantee it will disable Sahelanthropus" Big Boss pulled out a cigar.

"Alot of people are gonna die" Wolf sighed.

"We are all ready to die Wolf, its now or never" Big Boss stated.

Miller stepped forward towards the four soldiers in front of him "Wolf you will be leading this unit, you are the Wolf Pack and you will lead the charge with Big Boss once the EMP does it job. Once the charge begins the choppers will begin their approach and open fire on anything that moves, all you need to do is assist Big Boss and get to that hanger".

"The Wolf Pack? sounds like something out of a movie" Lydia tried to lighten the mood.

"Its only a name, nothing else" Wolf simply stated. "When do we attack?".

"A few hours, get yourselves ready cause once we start there is no going back" Big Boss confirmed.

Miller walked past the group and left and soon Reeve and Lydia followed, Wolf slowly looked to Quiet wondering why she was still here and their eyes met but Wolf quickly turned and left and all Quiet could do was watch him leave.

"Quiet" Big Boss spoke in Navajo and she turned to him "Give him time, he's still hurting".

Quiet looked to the door and it was closed and she was safe to speak without giving it away so she sighed and sat down in the nearby chair rubbed her head.

"Its my fault...its all my fault" Quiet spoke in Navajo.

"Quiet look at me" Big Boss said calmly and she looked at him "I admit I am disappointed in you leaving it too late, however you traded your cure for us and that is more then enough".

Quiet slowly got up and crossed her arms looking at him with regret "Boss, I...I cost you too much and I am grateful that you think I belong here but...".

"Wolf blames you doesn't he, for Sarah's death" Big Boss finished the sentence and Quiet lowered her head and nodded then Big Boss slowly approached her and she looked up at him.

"Buffalo believes you are one of us, I respect her wish and you have a mission to forfill...the promise she made you keep" Big Boss remembered the talk Quiet had with Buffalo.

"She told me to protect and look after him for her, but he doesn't want it...maybe it was a mistake" Quiet whispered.

"No, I know you will protect him no matter what I know what hurts you Quiet. Its the friendship isn't it, you believed its destroyed between you and him". Big Boss question.

"Boss, Buffalo was like a sister and I did care about her and even Wolf...what am I surpassed to do?". Quiet looked up at him hoping he had answers.

"That is a question you have to figure out yourself, but if Buffalo and Wolf meant the world to you then you will find the answers. Even if it takes you years" Big Boss advised.

Quiet placed her hands on her hips and turned around and looked to the door and her mind was thinking a million things at once and out of all the missions she did in her career and there she was a twenty eight year old woman taking on the most difficult mission of her life, keeping a promise to Flaming Buffalo.

"Boss..." Quiet slowly turned and looked at him "If I die on this mission, please let him know I tried everything I could to keep my promise to Sarah. Tell him...tell him he and Buffalo made me fight for something more then myself".

Big Boss slowly placed his hand on her shoulder "Your not gonna die, you have something to live for. Go and get ready and fight as a Diamond Dog, Stefanie Shepard".

Quiet gave a tiny smile "I like Silent Butterfly better".

Big Boss smiled "Go and do your mission, Silent Butterfly".

Quiet nodded and then left through the door leaving Big Boss alone and deep down he knew Quiet looked up to Wolf more then she was admitting, he just had to wait and see what would happen.

The door out of the room opened and Quiet slowly walked out of the main hanger which Big Boss made his speech and she made her way into a hall and she turned a corner and saw Wolf leaning against the wall by his arm with his head lowered.

Quiet hide behind the corner and poked her head out looking at him trying to remain focused and she could feel the emotion burn off him and it broke her heart seeing this man she grew to care about, she wanted to comfort him but she had no right to. All she could do was just watch over him.

"Leon, I wont let you die...this is my mission, to Sarah...I care to much to see you destroy yourself..." Quiet whispered in Navajo and then slowly walked away leaving Wolf alone.

Hours had past and Big Boss, Wolf, Reeve, Lydia and Quiet were in Tango's chopper with their weapons ready and Wolf tighten Buffalo's bandana around his head tighter and everyone else kept themselves busy.

Reeve was looking at a photo of him and Miranda they took on Wolf's birthday.

Lydia was finishing up her splitter face camo.

Quiet was looking down at her sniper rifle resting in her lap and every now and then she would look at Wolf as he kept himself busy.

Big Boss was in his usual chair working on the final orders of the assault and he looked out the side door and saw the dozens of choppers following beside Tango and then he contacted Miller.

"Kaz when the drones fire the EMPs order the gunships to send missiles and destroy any anti air emplacements just in case" Big Boss ordered.

"Roger Boss I will see you on the field, good luck" Miller responded.

Wolf looked up and caught Quiet looking at him just as she diverted her gaze back to her rifle and Wolf just looked at her for a few moments and soon Quiet's eyes looked into his and they just remained that way for a few seconds.

"If you cared about Sarah...take everything from XOF" Wolf ordered and Quiet slowly nodded.

"Drones has coming past us, get ready" Tango called back and everyone looked to the side doors and soon they saw several drones fly right past them at high speed towards the Kuwait Border.

"Boss, we wont have to worry about Resistance we got into contact with Kuwait and they really arnt to happy with XOF being in Iraq, they tried to control them but XOF has been a force to fear. That's why they are willing for us to pass and deal with this bullshit so dont worry about outside interference as they will just leave us to the battle" Miller quickly advised.

"Got it" Big Boss responded "Ok get ready everyone".

Big Boss went back to his idriod and connected with the drones and its trackers flew towards the Kuwait Border and flew right towards Iraq and soon towards the designated target.

The tracking beacon was getting shorter and shorter and soon the drones came over a mountain and there is the distance was the massive base belonging to XOF, the drones headed straight for the base and as soon as they flew over the base the EMPs activated and the drones blew up and the whole base's electrical defences went off line.

"Readings confirm the Base is down now is our chance!" Miller radioed.

Big Boss put away his idroid and quickly got up looking at everyone as they finally got their parachutes on then he quickly turned to the side door and opened it then darted his head to his soldiers "GO GO GO!".

Wolf launched out of the chopper first followed by Reeve, Lydia and Quiet and he looked down as the plummeted down to earth.

"Boss good luck!" Tango shouted back and Big Boss with determination jumped out and shot down to earth the same way he did in 1964 on the Virtuous Mission that changed his fate forever and soon the dozens of choppers following Tango let their soldiers out and they all joined the fall to earth ready to end this battle once and for all.

Wolf looked down to earth and his mind was blank as he and his comrades soon caught up to him along with Big Boss and soon they time came for them to pull their parachutes and prepare for touch down, Wolf pulled his and everyone else followed releasing their parachutes.

The night covered Diamond Dogs presence in the sky as the slowly started falling and after a few minutes the ground was in sight and once the distance to the ground was safe enough Wolf detached his parachute and landed on the ground hard with his body leaning forward, arms out and head lowered.

Wolf's mind hit realisation that this was it, the nine year war was about to end so he snapped his head up looking at the distance and saw the massive base. Soon his squad landed on the ground along with Big Boss and they looked on as they removed their parachutes.

Big Boss came forward next to Wolf and the two just looked on as everyone else sorted themselves out.

"You ready Wolf?". Big Boss questioned as he looked on.

Wolf took a deep breath looking to the centre of the base "I'm gonna kill them all..".

Big Boss looked back at Reeve, Lydia and Quiet as they readied their weapons and in the distance behind them he saw more Diamond Dogs land and sort their weapons out. Big Boss knew this would be their only chance to take down XOF once and for all, it had to go right first time.

"Boss the choppers have sent all their soldiers out, our men have now surrounded the entire back North, South, East and West there will be no escape for XOF. Our warships are ready to send the payload if their is a target just give the order" Miller advised on the radio.

Big Boss looked back at the base and looked at the large outer perimeter surrounding the base and he slowly placed his hand on his earpiece as he pulled out his idroid and selected his target. "Take out the outer perimeter". He finally gave the order.

"Roger, sending the payload your way" Miller responded and Big Boss readied his assault rifle and looked at Wolf who continued to look at the base, after a few seconds Quiet, Reeve and Lydia all stood beside the two soldiers looking on.

"Orders Boss?" Wolf asked the Legendary Soldier and all of a sudden they all turned back to the sky and saw multiple missiles fly through the sky and they looked on as they headed to the base.

"Lets finish this.." Big Boss whispered to Wolf and then put his finger on his headset "Diamond Dogs attack!".

Wolf gritted his teeth and ran towards the base as fast as he could along with Big Boss, Reeve, Lydia and Quiet and they witnessed the missiles finally hit their targets creating holes in the outer perimeter and Big Boss heard the war cries of all his men as they charged forward to their entry points.

Big Boss suddenly saw XOF Soldiers on Walker Gears appear from the entry point and were ready to defend their base. "Send in the choppers!" Big Boss ordered Miller and a few seconds past and all of a sudden multiple Diamond Dogs choppers flew overhead and opened fire at the entry points providing support killing anyone attempting to stop the charge then all of a sudden the base came back online and alarms echoed.

"Shit the base is back on line! Boss we need to end this now!" Miller stated as Big Boss and the rest of his soldier finally close to the entry points.

"Target the anti airs! dont let any of them fight back!" Big Boss ordered.

Wolf turned his head to Quiet who was running along with them "Quiet get in that base and take out the snipers!".

Quiet's markings appeared and she dashed forward with lightning speed towards the base and then jumped at amazing heights vanishing out of sight.

Wolf, Lydia and Reeve sprinted past their bodies limits and caught up with Big Boss with the entire army of Diamond Dogs behind them and they finally ran through the entry point and were finally in XOF's base and Wolf let out a war cry as all three hundred and twenty Diamond Dogs soldiers were ready to fight and die for Big Boss and Outer Heaven.

The XOF force used everything in their arsenal and gunned down any soldiers coming from the entry points but the attack choppers were sharp and took out any major defences XOF had and Diamond Dogs kept pouring into the XOF fortress.

Big Boss, Wolf, Reeve and Lydia opened fire taking down soldiers in their sights and they quickly ran for cover as they advance while many other Diamond Dogs charged forward taking on their sworn enemy and with every soldier that died it made Diamond Dogs fight harder.

Wolf looked at Reeve and Lydia taking cover next to him and soon Big Boss ran and skid into cover next to them "Our goal is the main hanger, leave XOF to our men!".

Reeve frowned holding his weapon close "You want us to just run to the hanger while your men are dying!?".

"If Sahelanthropus we need to get to it before they can use it!" Big Boss shouted over the gunfire and explosions around them.

"And if they use it!?" Lydia shouted.

"Then we are fucked!, they activate that weapon we will be dead in seconds!" Big Boss stated

Wolf turned his head to Lydia and Reeve "He's right we take out their weapon they don't stand a chance!".

"Boss! Our men will take care of XOF you and your squad get to that hanger" Miller called on the radio.

Big Boss peered over the cover and saw his men charging taking down as many as they could but he saw many of his own men fall, every minute they wasted would cost more lives it was now or never.

He looked at his three soldiers "Lets go!" Big Boss ordered and he charged forward towards the main hangers location with Wolf, Lydia and Reeve taking down anyone in their way ready to end this war once and for all.

 **"Wolf is breaking down, Quiet has vowed to protect him no matter how broken their friendship is and Big Boss and the rest of Diamond Dogs are ready to end this nine year war. PART 2 is gonna have something you never expected! GET READY!**


	96. Chapter 96: Dogs Vs XOF

**"The battle of fate is now at hand and at the end of the night Diamond Dogs will fight to the last man or woman alive, ready to fight for the world they believe in".**

Chapter 96: Dogs Vs XOF

In the darkest of the night on the plains of Iraq there was gunfire and explosions in XOF's main fortress and it was a battle to decide who will see tomorrow, after the sun rises it will either be Diamond Dogs or XOF to control the new world.

But Diamond Dogs had a soldier who had nothing to lose and the ones who have nothing to lose are the most dangerous.

Punished Wolf tackled an XOF solider who got in his way and after a brief struggle Wolf finally pinned him and took out his brother's machete and wedged it right into the soldier's throat only to rip it right out of his throat making the blood spray on his face, he was in a blind rage wanting to cause as much pain to his victims and he looked to the distance and saw Reeve and Lydia back to back killing any XOF soldiers coming at them and further ahead was Big Boss using CQC on two soldiers trying to take him on. They didn't last long against the legendary soldier.

Wolf looked around and saw more missiles from their warships crash against the fortress and he saw many of his Diamond Dog comrades fall to the ground but only to see the others fight on twice as hard, the base was starting to go up in smoke and flames but XOF continued to fight back.

During the distraction Wolf was shot in the shoulder and he screamed as he fell to the ground holding his shoulder then all of a sudden he saw the XOF soldier come up to him and aim his rifle right at Wolf, but before the soldier pulled the trigger the side of his head exploded open and he fell to his side. Wolf looked to where the shot came from and on the upper levels of the fortress he saw Quiet slowly standing up with her sniper rifle in hand and their eyes just looked into the other.

Wolf had no emotion and no sign of appreciation and all he did was get up with his rifle in hand and ran to cover, leaving Quiet to continue her part assisting Diamond Dogs. Behind a continued Wolf used his combat knife and grunted in pain as he dug the bullet out of his shoulder then took a few deep breaths as the bullet popped out on to the floor.

"Wolf!" The voice of Big Boss rang in Wolf's headpiece and he looked to see Big Boss snap an XOF soldier's neck and he then turned to him placing his hand on his earpiece.

"Get to the main hanger!" Big Boss ordered and Wolf turned and picked up his brother's machete and placed it on his back and rushed forward to Reeve and Lydia but as soon as he rushed past a container another XOF Soldier popped around the corner with a knife in hand, Wolf jumped back avoiding the attempted slashes from the soldier but he suddenly left himself open and Wolf used CQC throwing his victim against the container.

"Eat this!" Wolf shouted and gripped the XOF soldier by the neck with his Cybernetic Arm and suddenly shot electricity from his hand sending five hundred volts through the soldiers body and Wolf just watched him suffer as his body shook, after a few seconds the XOF soldier's eyes started bleeding and Wolf finally let go letting the guy fall then ran to Reeve, Lydia and Big Boss as they charged to the main hanger.

Big Boss was shooting down any soldier in his way while Reeve, Lydia and Wolf covered his back and in the distance was the hanger but all of sudden a few Walker Gears appeared stopping them in their tracks.

"Take cover!" Big Boss ordered and they quickly dived for cover as the Walker Gears opened fire at their targets behind cover.

Wolf and Lydia dived behind a container while Big Boss and Reeve hid behind a stone wall avoiding the gunfire from the Walker Gears.

"We need to get to that hanger!" Big Boss shouted.

"Me and Wolf will draw their fire, find your opening and take them down!" Lydia shouted and she looked at Wolf and they both nodded and quickly ran while shooting at the Walker Gears as they ran to the next possible cover, The XOF soldiers on the Walker Gears took the bait and directed their fire at Wolf and Lydia which gave Big Boss and Reeve their chance.

"Blow the bastards up!" Reeve shouted and he with Big Boss took a handful of grenades and threw them at the Walker Gears and quickly opened fire at the grenades as they hit the ground and the resulting explosion destroyed two of the walker gears but the other two managed to avoid the blast just barely. The two Walker Gears then turned to Big Boss and Reeve but they ended up leaving themselves open to Wolf and Lydia.

The XOF Soldiers used the Walker Gears and unleashed rounds on to Big Boss and Reeve but all of a sudden Wolf and Lydia jumped on the XOF Soldiers with their knifes in hand and stabbed them in their throats causing the XOF soldiers to lose control of the Walker Gears, Wolf and Lydia tried to yank the soldiers off the Walker Gears but with their hands still on the controls the Walker Gears shot all over the place as they stumbled left and right.

Big Boss and Reeve jumped out of cover and opened fire on more XOF soldiers who saw Wolf and Lydia and as they were gunned down Wolf and Lydia finally yanked the XOF soldiers of the Walker Gears and then turned and opened fire on more XOF.

"Lydia! Reeve! use the Walker Gears!" Wolf ordered and the two quickly ran and jumped on the two mechs and all of a sudden an attack chopper came into view around the fortress and spotted Big Boss and the Wolf pack.

"Take that chopper down!" Big Boss ordered and both Lydia and Reeve opened fire with the Walkers miniguns and after a few seconds the chopper's engines exploded and it span out of control heading right towards them and Big Boss's eye widened and looked back at his soldiers "RUN!".

The chopper headed right for the group but they ran and managed to dive out of the way just in time as it exploded on impact, Big Boss and the others slowly got up and noticed the chopper now blocked the path way to the main hanger at the back of the Fortress.

"You got to be kidding me..." Wolf sighed looking at the wreckage.

"Its not over yet, come on!" Big Boss ordered and the group ran back to the centre of the base and towards the heat of the battle where fire and smoke was growing higher and higher.

Big Boss and the Wolf pack opened fire on every XOF soldier in their way while helping any Diamond Dog soldier in need of help, the battle was costing the lives of many Diamond Dog soldiers but it didnt stop them as every time one of theirs died it only fuelled their rage, Quiet was still providing cover while in a tower over looking the entire battle and she shot down any XOF soldier in rage and despite her anger she couldn't help but worry about the ones she cared about and all of and all of a sudden she spotted Big Boss, Wolf, Reeve and Lydia running into the battle and her heart started beating faster.

Quiet's markings appeared darker and focused all her senses on the danger around them and she opened fire on any XOF soldier who tried to sneak up on them as they advanced, she watched them as they fought their way to the other side of the base where there was another opening to the main hanger behind the base and with the responsibility Quiet had promised to Flaming Buffalo she jumped off the tower and dashed across the battlefield and then jumped to the top of the Fortress and readied her sniper rifle to provide more cover for Big Boss and the others.

Wolf opened fire on more XOF soldiers that tried to block his path and he charged forward ahead of Big Boss, Reeve and Lydia towards the other opening to behind the base but all of a sudden in the corner of his eye he saw an XOF soldier in one of the towers with a rocket launcher. He quickly opened fire and killed the soldier but he ended up shooting the rocket and it headed straight for Wolf and he suddenly froze only to be tackled out of the way of the rocket and they fell to the ground hard.

His vision blurred as his ears ringed from the blast but soon his vision returned and he looked up and saw Rookie providing cover by killing any XOF soldiers nearby.

"Rookie?" Wolf recognised him as the former CFA Commander which was betrayed by his own unit under the command of the Arms Dealer and soon Rookie looked down at Wolf and offered his hand and he pulled him up.

"Good to see you Wolf" Rookie picked up Wolf's rifle and handed it to him.

"Thanks" Wolf simply stated and all of a sudden Big Boss, Reeve and Lydia caught up as they witnessed the rescue.

"Wolf you alright!?" Big Boss finally stopped concerned while Lydia and Reeve provided cover on the Walker Gears.

"I'm fine, thanks to Rookie" Wolf and Boss turned their heads to him as he readied his weapon.

"No need to thank me" Rookie spoke to Wolf and then turned his head to Big Boss "If you need another set of hand Boss, I'm offering mine".

Big Boss nodded "Good man, come on target is in sight lets get this done". Big Boss along with Wolf, Lydia, Reeve and now Rookie ran towards the path leading down the main hanger but out of nowhere shots flew past their heads and they turned and saw a dozen XOF soldiers coming after them and thats when Reeve and Lydia opened fire on the Walker Gears blocking their advance.

Reeve looked back at Big Boss, Wolf and Rookie "Guys go on ahead we'll keep these bastards busy!".

Wolf took a few steps forward "No I'm not leaving you guys to die!".

Lydia snapped her head to Wolf as Reeve resumed attacking the soldiers and she had anger in her eyes "We are not dying you bastard! get your ass moving!" She then turned and advanced back to the heart of the battle with Reeve.

Wolf was hesitant and looked at Big Boss and saw him slowly nod and they knew their options were limited so they turned and ran to the main hanger where a couple more XOF soldiers ran out of it opening fire but all of a sudden they were all shot in the head at a blink of an eye. Big Boss, Wolf and Rookie looked around wondering where the shot came from and then from above Quiet came crashing to the ground landing hard on her feet cracking the floor and she turned with rifle in hand looking at the three.

"Quiet?" Big Boss was surprised seeing her out of nowhere.

Wolf took a few steps towards Quiet "Get back up to where you were and provide cover to our soldiers we got this". His voice was demanding and Quiet frowned at him as Big Boss approached Wolf and placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Wolf, we could use her for what ever is in there" Big Boss stated and Wolf turned to him frowning.

"Boss, She is better off out here defending our men I dont want her with us" Wolf clearly didn't like what Big Boss was suggesting.

Big Boss frowned and his voice carried weight "Leon, dont let your personal feelings compromise the mission at hand, she is coming with us cause she is a skilled soldier and we need her for whatever is in that damn hanger".

Wolf looked at Quiet who frowned at him as their eyes connected and soon Wolf sighed knowing he wasn't gonna win this argument. "Fine...".

Big Boss let go of Wolf's shoulder and looked at Quiet and Rookie "Lets get this done". He and Rookie ran towards the hanger while Wolf and Quiet looked at each other and the air was tense.

Quiet just looked into his eyes and saw nothing, back before everything went to hell she always saw the eyes of an amazing man who was kind and always willing to help people but now there was nothing there. Just a shadow of a former man who once had everything but now had nothing.

Wolf had said nothing as they looked at each other and after a few seconds he ran to catch up with Big Boss and Rookie and all Quiet could do was watch him go and all that was left in her was shame and consequence, all she saw was man who trusted her only to betray him. She took a deep breath and then ran to catch up with them.

Big Boss finally came to the huge blast doors of the massive hanger and he quickly looked back at Wolf, Rookie and Quiet as they caught up. "We dont know what we will see in there so keep your eyes peeled".

Everyone nodded and readied their weapons with Big Boss and the slowly made their way through the small gap of the blast door and entered the hanger.

Big Boss, Wolf, Rookie and Quiet slowly made their way through the large hanger and it was dark but they could see the area in front of them and they listened out for any noise and looked for any movement but suddenly the blast door behind them sealed shut alerting the group as they turned and raised their weapons as the darkness engulfed them.

"Stay alert" Big Boss whispered as they surrounded each other watching the others back and all of a sudden a single light appeared right in the middle of the massive hanger and the group turned and saw an XOF soldier with his arms crossed with his head lowered wearing a cowboy hat as he stood on a massive structure covered by the darkness.

"Glad you could make it fellas" The man spoke as he slowly lifted his head revealing his face and the faces of Big Boss, Wolf and Quiet turned to anger as they recognised the man.

"Marston..." Wolf gritted his teeth as he looked up at the cowboy on top of the massive structure and all of a sudden a light came on around Wolf, Big Boss, Rookie and Quiet which blinded them for a few seconds.

"I have to admit its been a while since we last met" Marston chuckled as he looked at his enemies.

"Wolf good to see you again, looks like you have been through a rough time...heard about your lady, sorry about that" Marston mocked Wolf and he ended up raising his rifle but Big Boss gripped Wolf's rifle and made him lower it.

"Where is Skull Face?" Big Boss demanded to know as he watched Marston slowly pace on the structure and all was heard was Marston's laugh.

"You dont have to worry about that, just know thanks to your recent activities by taking Code Talker and even turning one of our own against us." Marston stopped and looked at Quiet next to Rookie and smiled "Always knew you were weak willed, you must have found something nice to satisfy you".

Quiet gripped the handle of her sniper rifle hard and her markings became darker as she looked up at him as he continued to speak.

"You see we realised you cannot live with change so what did you do?, you fought back".

Marston continued to slowly pace back and forth "Skull Face believed that giving the world one language...the people would come together but you have shown that its impossible, because as long as there are those who can speak there always be those cant accept what can be. They will fight back".

"You really believe your goal will work" Rookie questioned.

Marston chuckled at the Diamond Dog soldier "It was our goal but now we now know what to do".

"What the hell are you talking about!" Big Boss demanded to know and all of a sudden the entire hanger lit up and the light once again blinded everyone and all that was heard was Marston's laugh as they regained their senses and what they saw in front of the shook their bodies to their very core.

Marston was on top of XOF's ultimate weapon and it was in its standard mode with its arms folded around its core. The very weapon Big Boss encountered while extracting Huey... it was Sahelanthropus.

"I've said all I have to say" Martson then jumped and hanged on the side of Sahelanthropus's cockpit and looked at Wolf with a smirk.

"Wolf I just want to let you know, getting Riot to infect Flaming Buffalo...was deeply satisfying".

"WHAT!" Wolf shouted in rage and opened fire at Marston as he jumped into Sahelanthropus's cockpit and the pilot seat closed sealing Marston inside.

"Oh shit.." Big Boss whispered and all of a sudden the entire hanger shook taking everyone off balance making them fall to the ground and Marston's voice echoed around the hanger.

"Come and sacrifice your self to this glorious new weapon!" Sahelanthropus was powering up and Wolf gritted his teeth and quickly got up and ran towards Sahelanthropus to get to Marston.

"LEON!" Big Boss shouted as he tried to get up but the hanger shook again as everything started to fall around them from the violent shakes, Wolf stumbled in his footing but kept running and that's when Big Boss noticed a support beam come loose and falling towards Wolf.

Big Boss snapped his head to the silent sniper on the floor "QUIET!". She looked towards Wolf and saw the pillar coming down and with out hesitation she jumped to her feet and dashed at lightning speed to Wolf and tackled him out of the way of the pillar and the two avoided getting crushed.

Wolf and Quiet crashed and rolled across ground and Quiet ended up on top of Wolf "GET OFF ME!" He pushed her off hard as the anger consumed him more and all of a sudden the ground started to lower. Big Boss helped Rookie up and saw the platform ahead being lowered and his eye widened. "WOLF!" He and Rookie ran as fast as they could to the lowering platform as Marston spoke again within Sahelanthropus.

"Wolf you will be the first to witness the demon weapon that will force the world to its god damn knees!" Marston's voice carried anger as the platform lowered into another area and Wolf with Quiet slowly stood up looking at the monstrous weapon and what made it frightening was it kind of resembled a T-Rex and the sight of it was just enough to frighten the world.

Big Boss and Rookie ran to the lowering platform but another pillar came down and Rookie was behind Big Boss saw it come down and his eyes widened. "BOSS!". Big Boss stopped and looked back only to see Rookie push him out the way just in time but Rookie got caught under the pillar, getting killed in the process. The legendary soldier hit the ground hard and looked and saw Rookie's entire body under the pillar and all that was left was his hand.

"DAMN IT!" Big Boss shouted in anger and quickly got up and ran to the platform edge but stopped himself almost falling over it when he realised he wouldn't survive the fall if he jumped, he gritted his teeth in anger seeing Wolf and Quiet in danger so he quickly turned around and ran back to the main entrance of the hanger.

"Miller! Metal Gear is moving I repeat Metal Gear is moving!" Big Boss ran as fast as he could hoping to find a way to save Wolf and Quiet.

Wolf and Quiet could hardly move as they looked at the massive machine as the platform finally lowered to another huge hanger and it became silent for a few seconds as the two continued to look at Sahelanthropus, then all of a sudden Sahlenathropus activated and it looked down at Wolf and Quiet.

"The cockpit!" Wolf snapped his head to Quiet and on que she ran jumped up to Sahlanthropus but the massive machine brought its foot up and Quiet ended up being stopped by it then it sudden slammed its foot down to the ground sending Quiet skidding across the ground back to Wolf, she managed to flip back to her feet and looked back at Sahlanthropus.

Wolf knew they were in deep trouble and he readied his assault rifle despite it may not do any good and all of a sudden Sahelanthropus shot its head up and unleashed a screeching roar making Wolf and Quiet stagger back covering one of their ears as the volume of the sound was so intense.

Sahelanthropus's head then looked back down to the two soldiers and the two saw the vulcan cannons on the front of its head light up red "Nice try Wolf...DIE!" Marston's voice echoed in the hanger and marched the machine forward to kill its targets.

Wolf and Quiet were about to take on Metal Gear Sahelanthropus.

 **"Metal Gear is moving and Wolf and Quiet are about to face it head on, can they both survive against the monster that threatens the world. The fate of Diamond Dogs are now hanging in the balance and of course Wolf and Quiet are about to fight for their lives...GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! BOSS FIGHT!**


	97. Chapter 97: Metal Gear

**"This a METAL GEAR BOSS FIGHT! WOLF AND QUIET ARE UP AGAINST THE ULTIMATE WEAPON! LETS GET IT ON!"**

Chapter 97: Metal Gear...

The entire XOF base was in absolute chaos as both Diamond Dogs and XOF killed each other, Diamond Dog choppers were being shot down and crashing into the base taking many live but with the Legendary Soldier along with his men the fight continued with both determined to see tomorrow.

Big Boss ran out of the large hanger and into the open seeing more rockets hit the fortress and he rushed back towards the core of the fight and thats when he saw Lydia and Reeve providing cover on the Walker Gears they stole, thats when he saw more Diamond Dog choppers incoming with one of them with being covered by more choppers as it slowly descended into the open area in the fortress.

The Legendary Solider rushed forward opening fire on any XOF soldier in his sight as he made his way to the chopper and thats when he saw heavily armed soldiers come up and behind them was Miller with his assault rifle in hand and he spotted Big Boss rushing to him as his men charged forward to attack XOF.

"Boss!" Miller shouted as he rushed forward and the two met half way.

"Miller Metal Gear is moving, we need to strike now!" Big Boss ordered.

"What!" Miller looked at his friend in shock.

Big Boss gripped Miller by the scruff of his neck "Wolf and Quiet are facing that thing right now! We need to stop that thing!".

The two then heard a rocket go off and they turned to see it come right at them.

"GET DOWN!" Big Boss shouted as he tackled Miller to the ground and it hit the chopper instead and the blast sent Big Boss and Miller a few meters away and they rolled on the ground as their ears ringed.

The blurred echoes of battle filled their ears as their vision slowly started to return and they slowly got up seeing Diamond Dogs soldiers fall left right and centre, despite the ringing in his ears he pulled out his idroid and ordered a few drops.

"WE GOT REIENFORCMENTS!" One Diamond Dog shouted and coming through the breaches of the outer walls of the fortress more Diamond Dogs came in on Walker Gears ready to turn the tide and they screamed as they rushed forward gunning down any hostiles in their way.

"DIE!" Marston shouted in the sealed cockpit of Metal Gear Sahelanthropus as he unleased the death machines gatling guns at Wolf and Quiet and they quickly ran in opposite directions with Wolf barely avoiding the rapid fire from Sahelanthropus. Wolf managed to run to a large container and planted his back against it trying to catch his breath.

"Foolish man!" Wolf heard Marston chuckle and as he poked his head around the container he saw Sahelanthropus lower to its back legs and all of a sudden it shot a few missiles from its back and send them right at Wolf. "OH SHIT!".

Wolf ran from the container but he was knocked off his feet by the blast that destroyed the container and he was sent flying then crashed to the floor rolling to a stop with his ears ringing, he slowly looked up and saw Sahelanthropus approach him with thunderous steps.

"I'll send you back to hell!" Martson shouted as he was finally close and that when he brought Sahelanthropus foot up above Wolf "DIE!", Sahelanthropus's foot came down but out of nowhere Quiet dashed to Wolf and tackled Wolf and herself out of the way as Sahelanthropus's foot hit the ground cracking the ground around it and giving off a thunderous boom.

Quiet and Wolf rolled across the ground with Wolf rolling abit further away, Quiet quickly got to her feet and looked up at Sahelanthropus and noticed the round sphere on the machines left side and it turned to her direction, thats when she realised he was seeing them with that device. She looked between Sahelanthropus's legs and saw a few rockets on stands and that may be their only chance against the machine.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THEM ALL!" Marston shouted at Quiet and opened fire at Quiet as she dashed across the large hanger as Sahelanthropus followed her movements determined to kill her but the speed she was going at it was difficult for it to fire at her.

"DAMN FREAK!" Marston was frustrated and decided to shoot a few rockets ahead of her hoping to catch her off guard but Quiet's senses predicted this and she jumped high as the rockets flew towards her and she managed to dodge the attack, Sahelanthropus unleashed its cannons at where she was about to land but Quiet was too quick and the weapons targeting system couldnt lock on to her, Quiet was finally within reach of the pile of rocket and she dived and reached for them as Sahelanthropus shot more of its payload of rockets right at her.

Quiet grabbed one of the rockets just in time and jumped right into the air with one of the rockets in hand as the rockets below her exploded, she twirled her body as she jumped into the air and using her momentum she threw the rocket right at Sahelanthropus round sphere and it exploded on impact. Sahelanthropus stumbled from the hit as it continued to fire at Quiet as she landed to the ground and her eyes widened as the fire came right at her.

She closed her eyes knowing she wasnt avoiding it but all of a sudden a few rockets from behind Sahelanthropus came right at the machine's round sphere and it exploded on impact causing Sahelanthropus to roar making it shoot up towards the ceiling. Quiet looked past the machine and saw Wolf standing there with an advanced Cluster Guided Rocket Launcher he must of found as she was being shot at.

Wolf lowered the rocket launcher and looked at Quiet with anger "Get help I got this!".

Quiet frowned and was hesitant and he looked right at her "Quiet get out of here THATS AN ORDER!".

Wolf looked at Quiet and all of a sudden she jumped across the hanger to him and she landed a few feet from him and looked at him as Sahelanthropus shot all over the place behind them as it was now blinded.

Quiet just looked at Wolf and he looked at her and the air was tense between them.

"Quiet stay out of this, I didnt ask for your help. If you want to help go ask Big Boss I dont need you here!" Wolf ordered and Quiet slowly shook her head telling him no and with that he took a step forward with a frown of his face "Then tell me why!".

Quiet slowly pulled out a cassette tape and it was the one Flaming Buffalo gave to her labelled "I'm Sorry" and Wolf's eyes widened as she placed it in her cassette tape and hit play and the two heard Flaming Buffalo's voice again.

"I honestly dont know where to begin..should I be doing this I mean would she even believe what I have to say..I dont know guess I have to try".

"Quiet I know what I said would cut you deep..calling you a freak was something I never intended to say I was just so angry with the suspicions of you from Big Boss from when we rescued Wolf".

"I dont know if you actually let Marston go but if you did...I just want to know why but I guess with your situation it would be impossible to know".

"But I know you Quiet, the times we have been out on the field, the times off the field and...how well we have bonded over this short time".

"After what I said I left on my mission with regrets and I know deep down you will always hate me for that".

"What I am trying to say is that...I am so sorry for what I said, I care about you Quiet and there are times which I even consider as..as a sister".

"I hope we can move forward Quiet and still be friends if you wish..hell like I said you are pretty much family and I really do consider you a sister, someone who I can talk to and just be me around".

"Me and Wolf fight for a better future and deep down we want you to be part of that future"

"Big Boss fights for that future too and thats why me and Wolf fight for Diamond Dogs".

"Quiet...if what Big Boss says is true if you are here under orders for XOF then please...dont throw away the life you built here".

"You dont have to be what they made you Quiet..you can become something greater".

"Please Quiet...my sister... you must protect Diamond Dogs and her people"

"Sarah..." Wolf's world went blank as he heard her voice again and he looked at Quiet's eyes again and she was still frowning as she reversed the tape to a certain point and hit play again.

"Please Quiet...my sister... you must protect Diamond Dogs and her people"

Quiet reversed the tape once more.

"Please Quiet...my sister... you must protect Diamond Dogs and her people"

She then pointed at the Diamond Dog badge she had on her hip pouch and then pointed at Wolf and he just looked at her and despite what Quiet was trying to say it only gave him more anger.

"Get out of here...now..." Wolf then rushed past Quiet and she just looked on in shock as he completely ignored what she was trying to say and he quickly reloaded his rocket launcher and shot more missiles at Sahelanthropus's sphere as it tried to regain control.

Wolf looked back and saw Quiet just standing there "GO! YOUR JUST DEAD WIEGHT!" he then turned and opened fire and Sahelanthropus finally regained control and turned its body around to Wolf.

"DIAMOND DOG SCUM!" Marston's voice echoed from Sahelanthropus's cockpit and it opened fire at Wolf and he quickly ran avoiding the blast while Quiet was just stiff after Wolf called her dead weight and she just didnt know what to do, should she obey his order or deny it? her mind was torn.

Sahelanthropus roared as it tried to cut down Wolf as he ran as fast as he could avoiding the gunfire and he looked up at the machine and saw it unleash another payload of rockets at him, Wolf sprinted past his body's limit avoiding two rocket blasts while forward rolling avoiding the other with a forward roll and with his momentum he got to his feet then aimed and fire another rocket and it broke apart into more rockets and successfully hit the sphere again only this time its plating started to dent as the device began to smoke.

"SHOW YOURSELF MARTSON!" Wolf shouted as he ran as fast as he could waiting for the next moment to strike.

Marston gritted his teeth inside the cockpit of Sahelanthropus trying to take down Wolf and all of a sudden he spotted Quiet just standing there stiff as a statue and he smirked "Two ladies with one stone...".

Sahelanthropus ignored Wolf and turned to Quiet and marched to her which made Wolf halt in his tracks and his eyes widened "QUIET!". She heard Wolf's voice snapping back to reality and she saw Sahelanthropus fire its gatling guns at her but she quickly backflipped multiple times avoiding the fire and she ran across the hanger.

"TRY THIS INSTEAD!" Marston shouted and all of a sudden the lazer weapon on Sahelanthropus's belly charged and shot right at in front of Quiet's path only this time Quiet didnt see it coming, the blast send Quiet off her feet and a few feet away and she grunted in pain as she fell hard on the ground.

Wolf saw the whole thing and he was in shock as he saw her slowly stagger to her feet and thats when he saw the entire side of her body and face had suffered 3rd degree burns and all she did was look up at Sahelanthropus looking down at her.

"So long...Captian Stefanie Shepard" Marston then targeted Quiet and fired up the Gatling Guns and all of a sudden multiple rockets from above rained down and hit Sahelanthropus's head and sphere and it roared and stumbled back, Quiet no longer had strength and she suddenly fell to her side hitting the ground hard.

"QUIET!" Wolf ran past Sahelanthropus as it stumbled backwards and as Wolf ran to Quiet he looked up and saw Big Boss, Miller and a few Diamond Dogs on Walker Gears opening fire on the death machine and soon he fell to his knees near her.

Wolf didnt know if he should touch her cause her skin was severely burnt, he looked to Quiet's face and saw she was out cold and he could feel the heat off her burns. "Why didnt you run damn it!" Wolf was angry as he pulled out his water container and poured the water up and down the side of her body and she grunted and shivered in pain.

Marston screamed in anger inside the cockpit and directed Sahelanthropus's head up to the higher level.

"GET DOWN!" Big Boss pulled Miller with him to the ground but the Diamond Dog soldiers in the Walker Gears met the full force of Sahelanthropus's gatling guns and they were blown to pieces and only Big Boss and Miller was left.

"To hell with this!" Marston said to himself in the cockpit and placed his finger on his ear piece "This is Marston purge this place! Burn it all to the ground!".

"Marston Sir the base?" An XOF soldier responded confused.

"JUST DO IT!". Marston shouted down his earpiece.

"...Roger that" The XOF soldier followed orders and soon alarms ringed in the hanger and the entire base.

Big Boss and Miller got to their feet and they heard the alarms echo in the hanger "What the hell is that?".

"Warning this facility will be purged in ten minutes, please evacuate immediately to a safe range". A woman's automated voice echoed in the hanger and the entire base and the battle that went on outside suddenly stopped as the alarms got the attention of the XOF and Diamond Dog soldiers.

Wolf ignored the alarms as he finally poured the last of his water on Quiet and he just looked at her for a few seconds and thats when he saw her skin starting to heal again but all of a sudden he heard thunderous steps behind him and he quickly stood up and turned around to see Sahelanthropus looking down at him.

"YOU DONT HAVE WHAT IT TAKES AFTER ALL!" Martson's voice echoed and suddenly he shot rockets right towards Wolf but he quickly ducked and they shot past him to a large set of hanger doors, he looked back at the destroyed hanger doors and saw a long tunnel leading god knows where.

"YOUR GOING DOWN WOLF WITH THIS BASE!" Sahelanthropus then marched forward and charged over Wolf and Quiet and headed straight into the tunnel to escape the base.

Wolf quickly picked up Quiet over his shoulders and looked up to Big Boss and Miller on the upper base "GUYS GET OUT OF HERE!".

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Miller shouted down.

"WE'LL MAKE IT JUST GO!" Wolf shouted.

"YOU BETTER MAKE IT!" Big Boss's voice echoed and he and Miller ran to escape the Base before it blows up and Wolf looked to the destroyed hanger doors and he saw a row of jeeps inside the tunnel.

"Thats our only chance" Wolf then ran as fast as he could with Quiet on his shoulders and he saw Sahelanthropus rushing down the tunnel to what Wolf assumed was the way out.

Quiet mumbled as she was slowly waking up and Wolf heard her "Dont waste your breath soldier!" He finally came to a nearby jeep which had a mounted machine gun turret on it and he chucked Quiet in the base and she grunted as she landed in it.

"Wake yourself up and keep us covered!" Wolf ordered and jumped into the driver's seat and quickly turned on the engine.

"Nine minutes until detonation" The base's automated voice reminded them of the danger and Wolf put the peddle to the metal making the back wheels of the jeep spin and finally it took off at high speed after Sahelanthropus.

Marston used the gatling guns and rockets to destroy any barriers in his way and he made Sahelanthropus go as fast as it could making debris from support beams fall to the ground and Wolf had to concentrate on dodging everything that fell in front of him.

Quiet was finally gaining her full strength and soon she woke up in the back of the jeep and she looked to Wolf driving and she saw Sahelanthropus running off in the distance, she slowly got to her feet using the mounted turret to help her up and she tried to collect herself while holding on to the turret.

Wolf looked back at Quiet finally on her feet "QUIET FIRE THAT DAMN THING!".

Marston looked at a radar next to him and saw a blip drawing closer and he sighed "You never learn do you...".

All of a sudden Sahelanthropus shot off a few rockets and they headed straight for Wolf and Quiet.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Wolf ordered and Quiet's markings appeared as she loaded the turret and she opened fire at the rockets coming their way was Wolf dodge more debris falling in front of them.

Quiet used all her senses and took down any rocket that drew close and Sahelanthropus just kept sending more and more to them but thanks to Quiet not one got through or even close enough.

The chase went on for a few more minutes and the base was close to getting blown up but it didnt stop Wolf and Quiet as they had no choice but to keep following Sahelanthropus down the huge tunnel and soon the huge robot came to another huge door but it sent rockets right at it destroying the door right open and Sahelanthropus crashed right through it.

"Wolf this is Big Boss we are heading out of the base whats your position!?" Big Boss asked on the radio.

"No fucking clue! Currently avoiding debris while chasing Sahelanthropus!" Wolf responded as Quiet kept shooting down more rockets.

"They could end up anywhere, if they are chasing Sahelanthropus there must be an exit point somewhere out the base. Just keep doing what your doing Wolf we will find you!" Miller stated and all of a sudden more alarms ringed and the Base's automated voice came over the tunnel.

"One minute till detonation"

"We better fucking make it!" Wolf shouted and all of a sudden Sahelanthropus started charging forward faster and in the distance was daylight shining into the tunnel and all that was heard was the roar of Metal Gear Sahelanthropus.

"COME ON!" Wolf shouted wanting to get out of this hell hole alive and soon Sahelanthropus finally made it out of the tunnel and into the open.

"So long fellas!" Martson's voice echoed in Sahelanthropus as he fired more missiles but this time he targeted the top of the entrance into the tunnel and the whole support was starting to fall apart. "NOT THIS WAY!" Wolf planeted his foot down on the pedal determined to get to the exit and thats when the support holding the exit out of the tunnel together was starting to collapse as Sahelanthropus skidded to a stop out in the open of Iraq overlooking a mountain edge.

Wolf screamed in rage and they finally got to the exit but a large piece of debris came right in front of the jeep and the vehicle hit the large debris with such force that Wolf and Quiet were sent flying of out the jeep a few feet into the air and the two landed hard on the ground. Quiet turned in the air and landed on her feet perfectly but Wolf screamed in pain as his arm hit the ground hard and he rolled to a stop holding his arm in agony.

Quiet quickly rushed to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder to help him.

"GET OFF ME!" Wolf shouted as he shook her off and she stumbled back looking at him as he got to one knee holding his arm which was dislocated, he grunted in pain as he gripped his wrist with his Cybernetic Arm and on three he snapped his arm back in place and screamed at the top of his lungs and fell on his back and all Quiet could do was watch on.

Wolf took a few deep breaths and started moving his arm again and despite the pain he got back to his feet not looking at Quiet and he just looked at Sahelanthropus just standing there facing away from them and soon Quiet looked up at the machine.

It was silent as both Wolf and Quiet look up at Sahelanthropus and soon that silence was ended. "You have impressed me Wolf". Marston's voice echoed and soon Sahelanthropus slowly turned around back towards Wolf and Quiet and the strangest thing was that he didnt open fire, instead he opened up the cockpit of Sahelanthropus leaving himself exposed and he looked down at his sworn enemy.

"I can see why you are the best in Big Boss's army" Marston mocked as he stood up in the cockpit.

"We are unarmed, you have a chance to kill us? whats your damn game Marston!" Wolf shouted up to Marston.

Marston chuckled "Seeing you in this broken state is better then killing you, a man looked up by many. The perfect soldier, broken by the death of his bitch and his child...this right here is very satisfying".

Wolf marched a few steps forward before stopping again "Why! why did you get Riot to infect her!?".

"Because you gave the means for me to do so" Marston smiled and Wolf frowned "What are you talking about Marston!".

Marston took his cowboy hat off and cleaned dirt off it "Remember when we captured you and Lydia?, well it would seem while we searched your gear we found strands of hair which I thought was yours...but it seems your bitch couldnt keep her hands off you".

Wolf's eyes widened "What...".

Marston then slowly placed his hat back on his head and looked on at Wolf and Quiet "Have you ever considered the fact her death is your fault? After all you love birds couldn't keep your hands off each other and in the end result her hair got on your gear. We made a separate strain of the Kikongo virus and once Riot was within range with your beloved bitch it slowly absorbed into her bloodstream...then all we had to do was wait for the outbreak.

Wolf just looked up at Marston in shock as he smiled down at him. "Because of you Howling Wolf...you gave me the means to kill her, I thank you for that".

Marston then took off his body armor and unzipped the top of his XOF suit exposing his chest and held his arms out.

"Heres your chance Wolf, your slut's murderer is right here. Take my life!" Marston smirked and Wolf's anger got to him and he rushed to his assault rifle on the ground quickly picking it up and opening fire at Marston emptying the entire magazine on him as he screamed.

Wolf managed to get every bullet into the cockpit and it was covered in smoke until the magazine was empty and both Wolf and Quiet looked on as it was now silent and the cockpit was full of white smoke.

"Did I get him.." Wolf whispered as he looked on and all of a sudden both he and Quiet heard a sharp breath, like it was coming from a mask and all of a sudden a small floating boy in a black restraining vest and black breather mask appeared out of the smoke.

Wolf lowered his rifle as he looked on "The boy from the hospital...".

Quiet looked at Wolf knowing which hospital he was on about and she couldnt do anything but look at the boy at the cockpit of Sahelanthropus and thats when the smoke finally cleared and still standing in the cockpit was Marston laughing his head off like a maniac and soon he looked at Wolf.

"YOU MISSED YOUR LAST CHANCE YOU'LL REGRET THAT FOREVER!" Marston then sat back in his seat and the cockpit sealed back up protecting Marston.

"Enjoy your life Wolf, knowing you are the reason Flaming Buffalo is dead!" Marston mocked and all of a sudden the floating boy in front of Sahelanthropus raised his arms and Wolf with Quiet looked on in absolute shock. The ultimate weapon Metal Gear Sahelanthropus was being lifted into the air.

"MARSTON!" Wolf shouted as he ran after him as Sahelanthropus finally floated in the air and was going off the cliff flying away going faster and faster and all that was heard was the laughter of Marston and the roar of Sahelanthropus as it got further away.

Wolf rushed to the cliff edge and Quiet caught up to him as he had no choice but to watch Sahelanthropus fly off into the distance. All of a sudden Wolf and Quiet heard missiles behind them and they saw unknown missiles hit the base and the entire fortress exploded in the distance and all they could do was watch.

"Boss...tell me you got out..." Wolf placed his finger on his earpiece.

"Wolf, we managed to get out just in time. whats your position?" Big Boss responded.

Wolf slowly pulled out his idriod and sent his location and he just dropped it and removed his earpiece tossed it to the floor, Quiet looked back at Wolf who looked more broken as he slowly turned around to the cliff edge and after a few moments he fell to his knees looking out into the distance.

What Marston said cut him deep, because if the constant intimate moments Wolf had with Buffalo in the field it gave Marston the opportunity to strike.

Sarah's hair got on his gear before he and Lydia was captured, Wolf fell forward but placed his hands on the ground and his breathing got heavier.

Marston killed Flaming Buffalo and his child, Wolf now believed he was responsible for giving Marston the chance and with all the rage in his body he screamed up into the sky of Iraq with the XOF Fortress burning in the distance and Quiet could do nothing but watch Wolf become more broken, her heart was crushed.

 **"Marston was responsible for Buffalo's death and thanks to Wolf and Buffalo's intimate moments it gave Marston the chance to strike, with Buffalo's hair on Wolf's gear that constant love paid a high price and now Wolf believes he himself is to blame...what will happen next?...**


	98. Chapter 98: Calm Before The Storm

**"CHAPTER 1 is drawing to a close, before REVENGE finally comes you will witness the calm before the storm..."**

Chapter 98: Calm Before The Storm

The sun raised on the desert of Iraq and the surviving soldiers of Diamond Dogs were carrying their dead soldiers into the choppers to take back home for a proper send off, Big Boss and Miller watched on near their own chopper seeing their soldiers getting ready to head back home.

"We lost sixty soldiers Boss, but we won" Miller quietly stated.

"The battle was won Kaz, but the war continues" Big Boss looked on to the men as they carried their dead into the choppers.

"I know but at least we survived to see tomorrow, Skull Face wont have anywhere else to hide soon its only a matter of time" Miller looked to Big Boss.

Big Boss sighed "He still has his weapon and as long as that Metal Gear is in his hands his world will continue". He slowly walked away from the chopper and then went to light up his cigar but as he looked on to the desert of Iraq he frowned when he saw something in the distance.

He lowered his cigar and went to a nearby Walker Gear and Kaz was curious "Boss where you going?".

"Wont be long Kaz, just gonna check on something" Big Boss responded and then activated the Walker Gear and then took off into the direction of the thing he saw in the distance.

Back on the opposite side of the base Wolf was still kneeling on the ground over looking the cliff edge and his mind was just blank after the battle with Marston controlling Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, the horrifying truth was revealed to him.

Marston was the one who killed his Sarah, he gave Riot the altered strain to infect her. Wolf couldn't help but wonder if it was truly his own fault after all when he was captured with Lydia there were hair strands on his gear which Marston believed was Wolf's but it reality it was Buffalo's hair on his gear.

The constant moments of intimacy in and out the field finally brought danger to those he cared about, Marston used Buffalo's hair strands for the altered strain to identify the specific dna in order to infect the individual. Once Riot was in range Buffalo was already infected and it laid dormant until she spoke the Kikongo language triggering the mutation and ensuring it would kill the host and nothing would stop it.

Wolf blamed himself for Sarah's death, his child's death. He was the one who killed her, love killed the ones he loved the most.

"I...I killed her" Wolf whispered and Quiet who was a few feet away from him heard what he just said.

"I'm the reason she's dead..." Wolf took a deep breath and Quiet's heart broke as she slowly walked to him.

"That death was meant for me, instead she was traded, all because of me" Wolf lowered his head and took a deep breath. Quiet slowly moved closer to him until she stood next to him looking down at him.

"All those moments we had...on or off the field, it all was just leading to her death" Wolf planted his hands on the ground as he lowered his head as his breathing got heavier.

"I killed Sarah...I did it...what have I done...what have I done" Wolf let the tears fall and Quiet had enough seeing him in a broken state, screw the hate he carried for her so she leaned down turning him to her and she tightly embraced him holding back her own tears. She could not believe that Wolf would even think he was the one who killed Buffalo, she knew he was an amazing man and he would protect the ones he loved no matter what.

Wolf hardly reacted as his head just fell on her shoulder and Quiet just lowered her own head and buried it into Wolf's shoulder and the two was just silent, all of a sudden Wolf's tears fell on to Quiet's skin and she raised her head looking forward with her eyes wide while still holding Wolf, her body absorbed the tears and her senses were on fire. His tears were sweet and the parasites in her were going crazy and she didnt understand why but it made her heart jump and her skin tingle and soon her own tears fell as she placed her face back in Wolf's shoulder.

Quiet's improved hearing then heard the sound of a chopper incoming and she lifted her head up looking to the sky seeing a Diamond Dog chopper come into view and then slowly hovered behind them near the destroyed entrance of the tunnel, Wolf gently placed his hands on Quiet's shoulders and gently pushed her away and she looked back at him as he looked at her.

"We're not done yet..." Wolf whispered and struggled to his feet and then slowly walked to the chopper and Quiet slowly got up watching Wolf head to the chopper and then she looked to the destroyed XOF Fortress in the distance.

Back on the other side of the base Big Boss slowly made his way to the place he saw something and he looked around on the Walker Gear. "I saw something I know it did.".

Big Boss continued on with the Walker Gear keeping a close eye on any movement and as he looked around the entire area he sudden saw something on the ground in the distance, it looked like a huge cloth covering something and Big Boss directed the Walker Gear to the thing in the distance. He soon came slowly up to what ever was under the cloth and he slowly got off the Walker Gear taking his handgun out while slowly approaching what ever he was looking at.

He saw a slight movement under the cloth and he raised his handgun as he drew closer, he slowly knelt down and very slowly placed his hand on the cloth and with a deep breath he pulled the cloth and his eye widened at what was underneath the cloth.

Big Boss looked down at shock as he saw a little girl completely exhausted and he lowered his weapon as the girl slowly looked up at him.

"What are you doing out here?" Big Boss whispered placing his hand gently on the little girl's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I...was running away from that place...they..took me away...killed my mom and dad" The little girl was extremely weak from lack of food and water so Big Boss gently sat her up and she mumbled not able to even move anymore and she watched him pull out a container and undid its lid and gently brought it to her mouth.

"Drink, its ok its just water" Big Boss offered and the little girl opened her mouth and closed her eyes as she drank the water quenching her thirst and then she managed to raise her hand to stop him from pouring it in her mouth.

"Thank you..." The little girl whispered as she looked up at him and Big Boss knew her accent was Iraqi she was Kurdish with blond hair and solid blue eyes and she must have been at least five years old.

"Your welcome, what's your name? Big Boss asked gently.

The little girl thought for a moment as she looked down but she slowly shook her head "I...I dont remember".

Big Boss sighed and then his Idroid went off "Sandstorm approaching" he then looked to the far distance and saw a huge sandstorm coming.

"You cant stay here, come on" Big Boss then wrapped the cloth around the girl and formed the top of it into a hood to keep her head covered and he gently picked her up in his arms and made his way back to the Walker Gear with her.

"Who are you...are you..Saladin?" The girl asked feeling sleepy as she rested her head against Big Boss's chest.

Big Boss looked down as her eyes slowly started to close as she fell asleep. "You can call me Saladin if you like, lets get you somewhere safe".

Hours had past and the surviving soldiers of Diamond Dogs were heading back home in the choppers and warships and despite the huge victory over XOF they knew the war wasn't over, Skull Face and Marston was still out there with Metal Gear and they could not rest and allow Skull Face to succeed.

Wolf was in Tango's chopper along with Quiet but nobody spoke to each other and Wolf just looked out the side door as they approached the main gunship he, Quiet, Reeve, Lydia and Big Boss took to battle and as he looked on he actually saw Reeve and Lydia waiting by the landing pad looking up at the chopper as it got closer.

Tango finally touched down on and Wolf slowly jumped out taking a deep breath of fresh air as he stood there in a bloody mess in his brother's MSF sneaking suit with his brother's machete in its sheath attached to his back and soon he stepped forward to Reeve and Lydia.

Reeve came up to Wolf and gave him a brotherly hug and the two tapped each others back.

"We'll get him Wolf, he cant have many other places to hide" Reeve supported and let go of Wolf and Lydia stepped in and embraced him while giving him a kiss on the cheek and holding him close while he did the same.

"Dont let today get to you Leon, we will get him and we can all be free again" Lydia whispered and they two embraced each other abit more with Reeve placing his hand on Wolf's shoulder, with all thats happened they didnt care about rivalry and they grew to like each other and deep down Lydia saw Wolf as a great friend. One she was lucky to have and so did Reeve.

Quiet finally came out of the chopper and saw Wolf being supported by Reeve and Lydia and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Reeve then turned his head to Quiet and also gave a smile as he took his hand off Wolf and walked towards her until they were at arms length.

Reeve and Quiet looked at each other knowing that their worlds had now changed, once they were XOF soldiers and now they were against them, one betrayed while the other had a change of heart. The two then embraced holding each other tight not wanting to let go of the other with Tango lifted back off the helipad and joined the choppers heading home.

"Not the life we expected huh Stef?" Reeve whispered and Quiet slowly shook her head giving her answer and soon the four soldiers heard another chopper coming towards the warship and they turned and saw it was Big Boss's chopper and they slowly moved away from the helipad giving the chopper space to land.

Wolf looked on at the chopper with Lydia and Reeve standing by each side of Wolf while Quiet stood next to Reeve watching the chopper finally land on the helipad and thats when Miller opened the side door and jumped out followed by Big Boss holding a child in his arms.

"Who is that he's holding?" Lydia frowned.

"Someone from the base?" Reeve looked to Lydia just as confused and the four just looked on as Big Boss and Miller came closer to the soldiers.

"Boss... Marston got away with Metal Gear, I missed the mark" Wolf sighed.

Big Boss adjusted his grip on the girl he was carry as she buried her head into his shoulder "Don't worry Wolf, we did good" He then looked at Reeve, Lydia and Quiet "All of us".

Quiet took a step forward and Big Boss saw her concerned about the covered child and Big Boss sighed "She's ok Quiet, just exhausted".

Wolf frowned "A little girl?, was she in the base?".

"Yeah she must have escaped during the fight, I don't even want to know why she was there" Big Boss looked turned his head to the girl with her head covered by the makeshift hood from her cloth and she sudden took her head of Big Boss's shoulder and slowly looked to the soldiers looking at her.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Lydia asked gently.

The girl slowly nodded still exhausted and she looked at Wolf, Reeve and then turn her head to Quiet who gave her a gentle smile.

"Your safe kiddo, we'll keep you safe" Reeve slowly walked up to her and pulled out an open ration and offered it to her and she quickly took it and dug her hand in it eating it fast as Big Boss held her.

"We dont know anything about her yet, she doesn't even remember her own name" Miller stated as he watched the little girl eat the ration fast.

Wolf slowly approached the little girl and she looked up at him and saw dirt and blood on him but she wasn't scared just wide eyed at the mess he was in.

"We are going back home ok, we will get you cleaned up and rested and we will do everything we can to find your family. We will protect you I promise". Wolf reassured her in a gentle tone and soon she slowly nodded at him as she swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Lets get her inside, she needs rest" Lydia suggested and Big Boss nodded "Yeah I'll take her in, you guys rest up as well. You all earned it and dont beat yourself up about Marston and Metal Gear, its only a matter of time before we find them again.

Wolf nodded and he stepped aside and Big Boss slowly walked past him taking the little girl inside and the group looked on and then Miller coughed getting every ones attention.

"Guys listen, I have to apologise to you all." Miller took a deep breath before going on "In all my focus on revenge I forgot what it was like to give people chances."

He turned to Lydia "I'm sorry for what I said Lydia, I have accepted that we can no longer be together but I still want to be friends and I am happy to have you here despite the loss of The Charon Corp. Not a day goes by I miss Hound and Rogue".

Lydia lowered her head taking a deep breath before looking back up at him and she slowly nodded.

Miller then turned to Reeve "Reeve, I know we don't talk much but I am honoured that you are here with us. It must have been hard to face your former unit but you have shown today even enemies can become friends and I am glad you are one of ours. I will never forget what you have done for us".

Reeve nodded and Miller then turned to Quiet who was just looking at him with her arms crossed.

Miller took a deep breath "Quiet, I know I dont have the right to speak to you after all I have done. Even after everything I did and tried to do you still stuck beside us, its no lie I am still upset that you didn't warn us about the Skull Attack on our base...but your actions spoke louder then words".

Quiet slowly uncrossed her arms as she looked at Miller.

"You threw away your cure for us, you stuck at Big Boss's side, Wolf's and even Sarah's" Miller saw Quiet lower her head at the mention of Sarah so he slowly approached her and placed his good hand on her shoulder, Quiet slowly looked up surprised at Miller's action.

"But she trusted you and you followed through, you saved Diamond Dogs and I now I can finally see...you are one of us. Quiet...I dont expect you to forgive me but know that...I should given you a chance, Our fallen brothers would have been proud of you...just like I am right now".

Quiet couldn't believe Miller was actually thanking her and asking for forgiveness and her mind was just blank but she knew she would be no better him if she pushes him away so in response she placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a light squeeze and the two slowly nodded finally making peace.

Miller took his hand of her shoulder while she did the same and then Miller looked at Wolf and slowly came in front of him and the two looked at each other.

"Leon, out of everyone here you are the one person I need to apologise to most. You gave saw things which I refused to see, you welcomed Reeve and Quiet with open arms while I questioned a fellow soldier's judgement. You have wisdom that I took for granted, never gave second thoughts to your opinions and every time I tried to intervene you stood your ground. I see the perfect soldier in front of me right now".

Wolf took a deep breath taking in Miller's words.

"And I am truly sorry for your loss Wolf, Sarah was a hell of a woman even back in MSF when you two were just twenty years old you two carried so much respect and so many ideals. You two are what made MSF what it was and I will say this right now, you are why we fight for a world where soldiers can be free. People like you, Reeve, Lydia and Quiet...you all deserve to be free...you all belong in Outer Heaven".

Miller then slowly raised his right hand while looking into Wolf's eyes "I am sorry for everything I have done, I see know that I was in the wrong and you were the one who knew what he was doing.".

"Howl-" Miller stopped himself remembering Wolf changed his codename "Punished Wolf...You are one hell of a soldier".

Wolf slowly looked down at Miller's hand which he offered then slowly looked up at him again, the air was tense but soon Wolf slowly raised his hand and slowly shook Miller's hand and the two slightly nodded with no words needed.

Miller let go of Wolf's hand and walked past him and tapped Wolf's shoulder as he past him and Reeve, Lydia and Quiet looking on as Miller headed to the door leading into the warship.

"Did he just..." Lydia questioned.

Reeve crossed his arms "Yeah...he actually just apologised for the shit he put us through, bet you never expected that eh Wolf?".

"Wolf?" Reeve asked again and there was no answer and the tree turned around and saw Wolf had walked to the edge of the helipad looking out to the ocean as many other warships followed behind on the journey back to Mother Base.

"Do you think he will be the same again?" Lydia questioned.

"I dont know...he lost too much, dont think anything will fill the void within him" Reeve silently stated and Quiet just looked on noticing Wolf's good hand and his cybernetic hand shaking down beside him and they saw him lowering his head.

"Come on, lets give him some time alone" Reeve quietly stated and Lydia nodded as they turned and walked away but Quiet just continued to look on at Wolf afraid to leave him alone. She wanted to go to him but she couldn't, there was nothing now she could do to comfort him at this moment and as she looked on her shoulder tingled and she placed her hand on it and looked at it.

The tears Wolf dropped on her skin had some kind of after effect on her, the tears were sweet and her senses were on fire when it happened. She slowly removed her hand from her shoulder and saw three red tiny red dots on her skin and they were caused by Wolf's tears, she didn't know if they would heal but she didnt care. Quiet slowly looked back at Wolf one last time and then slowly turned around and walked away and Wolf just looked back out to the ocean, with a broken mind.

Hours had past and the warships and the choppers full of Diamond Dogs finally made it back home and despite the losses of their men they felt like they earn a true victory over XOF and everyone went on their way to celebrate in their own way, but for some it wasnt over.

Big Boss in the elevator going back up to the upper levels of Mother Base and he was carrying the girl in his arms as she refused to leave his side while Wolf, Reeve, Lydia and Quiet were in the elevator with him.

Soon they finally reached the upper level and Big Boss looked back at the group "I'll see you guys later". He quickly walked out with the little girl and everyone else left the elevator and Reeve saw Miranda waiting for him with tears down her face and that's when she rushed to him and quickly embraced and the two latched their lips together finally happy to be back together.

Lydia saw Ocelot a few meters away and she rushed to him and the two tightly embraced with Lydia resting her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head then took a deep breath taking in her scent.

Wolf on the other hand just walked past everyone not saying a word and just headed to where he wanted and Quiet was just standing there watching him leave, she sighed and then vanished from fine air going her own separate way.

The day went on and Big Boss was in the medical wing looking into another room where the little girl was sleeping while to female doctors were writing up reports while standing next to her bed looking down at her every now and then, soon one of the nurses left the room and entered the room where Big Boss's standing in and he turned to her as she gave him the report and he looked down at it as she spoke.

"We couldn't get anything from her, she doesn't remember her own name like you said but our biggest concerns was the marks on her arms".

Big Boss looked up at the nurse "What do you mean?".

"It looks like XOF was gonna use her in some experiment, we checked her blood and followed every precaution Code Talker told us about when we were dealing with the outbreak and lucky enough she is clean. There is no sign of infection in or out of her body".

Big Boss looked back at the report in his hands "I wonder if it had something to do with making more vocal cord parasites...Shabani went through the same thing".

The nurse looked into the room watching the little girl "She was lucky, it would seem they only just decided to experiment on her but her immune system must have countered the first injections. Poor little one...she shouldn't be living like this".

Soon the only nurse in the room came up to the door and she poked her head into the room looking at her fellow nurse and Big Boss. "She wants to see Saladin".

The nurse next to Big Boss was confused "Who's Saladin?".

Big Boss tapped the nurse's shoulder and walked past her "She means me, I'll go see her now". The Nurse at the door opened the door more allowing Big Boss to enter the room and the two nurse stayed in the separate room to continue writing up their reports.

"Saladin..." The little girl whispered as she slowly started to wake up and she turned her head to see Big Boss approaching. "How you doing kiddo?".

"I feel...dizzy"

Big Boss smiled "Don't worry it will wear off soon, the nurses put medicine in you to clear any infections you might have. Just rest up, your safe here".

"Where will you take me...once I'm better?"

Big Boss took a chair and sat by the bed looking at the girl "I dont know, if you have any family we can arrange a meeting. If they are in Iraq we can pick them up and get them a safer place to live and you will be safe too. Can you remember any family?".

The little girl slowly looked up to the ceiling above her bed taking a few deep breaths "I was born near fire and smoke, grew up hearing screams...gunfire...screams. My mother...father told me we were hunted every day, forced to leave our homes..each morning I'd wake up...seeing my family...friends dead".

The little girl's eyes started to water as Big Boss listened on. "I would look to the sun every morning and pray to make it through the day. But soon...my mother and father lost their lives trying to protect me, I was left alone...thirsty and hungry but then you appeared...my hero...Saladin".

Big Boss saw a tear come from the girl's eye as she closed them so he leaned up and traced his finger under the girl's eye removing the tear then sat on the edge of the bed looking at the girl as she looked at him.

"You survived even when you lost everything, you fought on with every strength you had in your body. A normal person would have just given up and accepted their fate but you, you are different I see a brave little girl born on the battlefield surrounded by gunfire, sirens and screams...they were your lullabies. But you fought through it refused to let fear consume you and you never gave up".

Big Boss then placed his hand on the girl's shoulder "Your family and friends would have been so proud of you". The little girl shed more tears as she looked up at him.

"Rest easy ok, you are safe now" Big Boss gently spoke and the girl slowly nodded and then closed her eyes turning to her side deciding to sleep and Big Boss smiled as he got off the side of the bed and left the room, the war wasnt over but it was gonna end right now.

Big Boss placed his finger on his earpiece "Ocelot I'm gonna see Huey to check on Battle Gear its time to end this war once and for all.

In the confines of his quarters Wolf was sitting on his bed just in olive drab trousers and combat boots as he was finally out of his brother's sneaking suit and he just looked at the table with all the gear he wore in the battle against XOF and despite the major victory he didnt feel it.

Wolf slowly looked down at the MSF Badge in his hand and just looked at the two diamonds shining on the top and bottom of the badge, the diamonds formed from the ashes of Flaming Buffalo and his child. He gently traced his finger on each diamond, he felt the smooth edge of every diamond as he breathed in a deep breath and after a few moments he looked at his cassette player on the table with a new song he placed in it so he slowly got up and went to the table and hit play.

The cassette player echoed a quiet western tune and Wolf slowly went back to the bed and sat back down then just looked into the distance holding the MSF badge in his hand.

The tune was gentle and meant to be soothing and everything around Wolf just vanish as all he could hear was the song.

 _ **The many miles we walked**_  
 _ **The many things we learn**_  
 _ **The building of the shrine**_  
 _ **Only just to burn**_  
 _ **That's the way it is**_  
 _ **That's the way it is**_

 _ **May the wind be at your back**_  
 _ **Good fortunes at your hands**_  
 _ **May the cards lay out a straight**_  
 _ **All from your command**_  
 _ **That's the way it is**_  
 _ **That's the way it is**_

 _ **That's the way it is**_  
 _ **That's the way it is**_

 _ **Blue heron leaves the northern sky**_  
 _ **Thrusts the journey to new heights**_  
 _ **What's the meaning of the scar**_  
 _ **If we don't learn how to heal**_  
 _ **Should we ever be apart**_  
 _ **Then how does it feel**_

 _ **That's the way it is**_  
 _ **That's the way it is**_  
 _ **That's the way it is**_  
 _ **That's the way it is**_

 _ **Shine light into darkness**_  
 _ **Shine light into darkness**_

 _ **That's the way it is**_  
 _ **That's the way it is (so many miles to walk)**_  
 _ **That's the way it is (so many things we got to learn)**_  
 _ **That's the way it is (ooh, that's the way it is)**_  
 _ **That's the way it is**_  
 _ **That's the way it is**_

Wolf then was brought back to reality as the tape crackled and ended, he took a deep breath and slowly stood back up placing the MSF badge on the nearby desk then decided to head into his bathroom.

In her own quarters Quiet was back in her shower just sitting naked in the middle of the floor with her knees up to her chest with her hands wrapped around them as the hot water just completely soaked her and she was just staring into the distance. Her mind was just full of images of Wolf, she was just so heart broken seeing him just a man defeated and all she wanted to do was go to him and hold him to say he wasn't alone. But she knew he didn't want it, even when she embraced him on that cliff edge he didn't return it and that was more then enough to tell her that no matter what she would do it will never be enough.

Quiet's markings around her eyes appeared as her sorrow rise to the surface and she fell to her side and curled up crying feeling useless, she was doing everything she could to protect Wolf for Buffalo but she kept failing in every turn. Wolf's mental state was getting worse and worse, Quiet was afraid the man she grew to admire would never be the same again and all she could do was cry.

Wolf was leaning forward in his shower with his hands planted on the wall and all he did was look down to the shower floor seeing the dirt and blood wash off his skin and go down the drain with the water, he closed his eyes as he set the water to extremely hot and he grunted in pain as it burnt his skin. Wolf needed something to replace the pain inside him so he replaced it with another pain and his back burnt from the water but he didn't move, he embraced the pain trying to replace the other pain.

Quiet was finally out of her shower and was just looking at herself in the mirror still naked and completely soaked with her long hair clinging to her skin and face and she looked like a mess but she didn't care, what was the point when she was worried about Wolf. She continued to look into the mirror for a few more seconds and then turned to her bed and just layed on it not caring that she soaked her blankets, after all she couldn't use them and all she did was look at the ceiling with her hands just resting on her stomach.

"Kaiden...I wish you were here, I could use your help..." Quiet whispered in Navajo and soon she turned to her side and just daydreamed until her eyes grew tired and after a few moments she finally fell asleep.

Big Boss finally made it to R'n'D and entered the hanger where the Battle Gear was finally coming together but Big Boss was annoyed with the fact of how long it was taking, he sure could have used it in the previous battle.

"Huey!" Big Boss shouted and then he turned and saw the scientist come out of a door holding D-Walker's head. "Boss good to see you, what can I do for you".

"How long is this thing gonna take to build? you said this would be ready for our attack in Iraq, we could have saved more men with it" Big Boss crossed his arms.

"I...I'm sorry Boss things needed adjustments and the fact you wanted D-Walker to be intergrated with Battle Gear, that kind of delayed the development time" Huey explained as he placed D-Walker's head on the table.

Big Boss took a few steps towards Huey "You seemed to had no trouble when it came to ZEKE, you had that thing up and running in no time".

Huey raised his hands trying to ease the situation "I promise Boss Battle Gear will be finished soon".

Big Boss frowned "How soon?".

"I..dont know it depends on the connection of D-Walker and his memory core" Huey tried to explain.

"There is also something else I want to know, Sahelanthropus...where else are could they be keeping it?" Big Boss demanded.

"Boss...I just built the thing I dont know exactly how many places in Afghanistan they could have it" Huey backed up.

Big Boss frowned "I didn't say nothing about Afghanistan..".

Huey was lost for words and Big Boss approached him "You know something Huey, I wanted to believe that maybe you were innocent in the attack ten years ago...maybe you were just as much a victim but everytime you say you dont know anything we seem to find something related to you. Tell me did you know about the base in Iraq?".

"Uh..I.. Boss come on I..." Huey was struggling to find words.

"Huh...so you did know, why didnt you just tell us?" Big Boss had his answer.

"I...ok I heard of the base but I didnt think it would have been important I mean its just a stronghold?" Huey revealed.

Big Boss mocked a laugh "A stronghold? it was a fucking fortress Sahelanthropus even had its own personal hanger!".

"I'm starting to think you know more then your letting on, this time...we are getting what we need from you" Big Boss's voice was dark and soon he turned away and walked to the door leading out and then looked back at Huey as he placed his finger on his earpiece.

"Ocelot, time to ask Huey more questions...set it up tomorrow morning" Big Boss spoke loud enough for Huey to hear and thats when he saw fear in the scientist.

"What! No! not him please!" Huey begged as Big Boss left and slammed the door behind him.

Back in the combat unit Lydia was in her quarters with her arms crossed leaning on her desk and sitting on a chair was Ocelot looking up at her.

"So you made up your mind, your done after this?" Ocelot quietly spoke.

Lydia slowly nodded "Yes Adam, I've lost too much and I dont think I can fight anymore...".

Ocelot slowly got up and approached Lydia until they were at arms length and the two looked into each other's eyes and Ocelot gave a tiny smile. "If there is one thing I care about is you Lydia...and your safety, if you want to leave to live a normal life then I am happy with that cause I know you will be away from war".

Lydia took a deep breath as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear then crossed her arms again "I'm sorry Adam...I hate to run and leave you like this...I just".

"Hey" Ocelot interrupted and then took her hands looking down at them before looking back into her eyes. "You are not running and dont be sorry, I love you Lydia and all I want is for you to be safe. I know I've kept it professional even when you were captured but deep down I was worried, but this...it eases my mind knowing you will be ok from now on".

Lydia looked into his eyes just lost in them "You were worried...that whole time".

Ocelot slowly nodded "I was...I'm not always hardened".

Lydia gave a tiny smile "Never thought I'd make the cat man worry".

"Cat man?" Ocelot frowned as he smiled.

"Well you are called Ocelot...so.." Lydia chuckled.

"Good point" Ocelot looked down at her hands and traced his thumbs on them and looked back into her eyes and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Adam...stay with me tonight...one last time" Lydia whispered.

Ocelot wrapped his hand around her waist and she gasped as she was lifted and her ass hit the top of her desk and her breath became heavy as she wrapped her legs around Ocelot's waist, the two looked deep into each others eyes knowing this will be the last night together.

"Give me everything Adam...don't hold back..." Lydia's voice was shaking and then Ocelot pulled her shirt apart making her moan as her breasts were exposed then their lips latched together with their tongues duelling for dominance.

On the upper level of the combat unit Miranda was on top of Reeve grinding and moaning hard as their love making intensified then Reeve started to thrust upwards hard making Miranda scream as she looked down at him.

"Reeve! I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" Miranda then lost her voice as she sealed her eyes shut clawing at Reeve's chest and she grinded hard and all of a sudden she screamed upwards to the ceiling as she and Reeve climaxed and they both went still, they were both sweating and satisfied and soon Miranda fell flat on Reeve's chest gasping for air as Reeve caressed her hair and back.

"Oh...my god..." Miranda struggled to breath.

"You can call me Reeve" Reeve chuckled and soon so did Miranda as she lifted her head and latched her lips on his and their tongues battles for a few seconds before air was needed and they just looked at each other while holding each other close.

"Reeve...I'm coming with you" Miranda whispered.

Reeve frowned "What?".

Miranda placed her hand on his cheek smiling "I'm gonna leave with you after this war is done, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I want to have everything with you.".

Reeve smiled and connected his lips with hers and rolled her over until she was under him and she held him close as she moaned and soon he pulled away looking down at her.

"Miri...I want that too, I will give you everything...I promise" Reeve whispered and Miranda smiled with her hands on his cheeks. "I believe you". She then wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down and the two went another round of love making ready to begin a new life after the war ends, they can only hope their beginning was on the horizon.

Wolf was sitting and leaning on his desk looking down at the Diamonds on his badge and his hand on the desk was shaking and inches from that hand was his handgun

"Leon...stay strong, for them...stay strong" Wolf's voice was broken and all he felt was solitude and he believed nothing would heal his pain, the only thing he could do now was avenge Sarah and his child by killing Marston and Skull Face. But the big question that flooded his mind was what was gonna happen after that, what future could he possibly have if he had nothing left. Wolf then turned to the draw on his desk and slowly opened it to reveal a note, the note Flaming Buffalo left for him after her death and he took a deep breath pulling out and decided to read it one more time.

Wolf unfolded the note and once again he read every word and all he could hear was Buffalo's voice.

 _ **"Leon, I know these past few weeks have been hard for you."**_

 _ **"But me and our child are going to a better place...and we will be ok, never forget that we will always be with you".**_

 _ **"You are the light of our lives, my child's wonderful father... my precious love...my beautiful Wolf".**_

 _ **"Love Sarah".**_

Wolf just looked at the letter for a few seconds and then his attention came to his mirror on the wall and his mind was telling him to go to it, he slowly got up and approached it and soon he met his reflection and just looked at himself.

His hair much longer and was a mess and his beard was longer and he just saw took the image in, this wasn't him and Sarah wouldn't want this. Despite the pain he had to try and be strong, after a few seconds he walked to his bathroom sink and washed his face with cold water to try and wake himself up and as soon as he looked up at the sink mirror and decided to do something about his image.

Wolf took the scissors from the sink and brought them to his beard and with a deep breath he began cutting it off to try and bring back the Wolf he used to be, he trimmed his beard down to a stubble and then removed the band in his ponytail and then began trimming it still keeping his mullet but making it more clean and tidy.

Minutes had past and Wolf slowly put down the scissors and just looked at himself in the mirror, his image was back to what it used to be but his face was tired but at least he sorted his out one thing about his image.

"I know you like this look Sarah, Don't worry I'm never getting rid of it". Wolf whispered and he looked to the doorway in the mirror and he saw Sarah standing there like she did when he finally came back home almost a year ago, she was there smiling wearing a skin tight black top and tiger stripe cargo pants and as always she looked too damn sexy and he saw her smile then watched her slowly fade away.

He knew she was gone and was never coming back, he lowered his head looking at the hair in his sink and took a deep breath.

"Sarah...I will try...I will try to stay strong." Wolf then looked up at his cleaner image "For as long as I can...".

Hours had past and morning finally came and inside a hanger 101 was Huey tied to a chair and he was looking at the scene before him.

There was Big Boss standing a few feet away and next to him was Miller, on his left was Reeve and Lydia sitting on a few crates with knifes in hand looking right at him and in the back leaning against the wall with her arms crossed was Quiet with her markings around her eyes on display looking right at him.

All of a sudden the door leading out of the hanger opened and Ocelot came in walking towards Huey with a syringe.

"Again with the truth serum?" Huey sighed tired and Ocelot just smiled.

Ocelot leaned down near Huey looking at his legs "What are those legs made of? Titanium?".

He then tapped the metal plates on Huey's thighs making him nervous "All the way to the femur...".

Huey watched him stand up and his breath became heavy wondering what Ocelot had planned then suddenly his glasses was taken from him and he just watched as Ocelot took the syringe and let a single drop of the substance hit the glasses, the substance quickly started rotting the glasses away at a rapid pace and Ocelot dropped the glasses to the floor.

The scientist looked down at the glasses seeing the substance eat it away and thats when he realised what it was, he looked up at Ocelot "Metallic Archea...".

Ocelot saw the fear in his eyes and now the time for questioning was now "Sahelanthropus, where is it?" his voice was slow.

Huey blinked "I told you I don't know...".

"We have to know before his plan is complete." Miller's voice caught Huey's attention.

"Sahelanthropus is the final piece" Miller stated.

Huey was confused "Wha...what are you talking about?".

"If the soviets break out a mobile, controllable nuclear weapon..." Miller slowly walked forward to Huey "East-West relations will be right back at the Cuban missile crisis".

"The cold war returns to life...as countries without nuclear arsenals line up for what Skull Face is selling, nuclear weapons proliferate overnight and on the brink of annihilation...the world maintains its balance" Ocelot layed it all out.

Miller looked to Ocelot "But we know this is all just a shield, a ruse".

Ocelot continued to look at Huey as he took the information in "The cleansing parasites are what matter most. A WMD to eclipse even nukes, and the only one that can still be used.".

Big Boss took a step forward next to Miller and his eye stared daggers at Huey "Skull Face is the world's greatest threat...and Zero's, the pieces are in place...".

"All that remains is to unveil Sahelanthropus and thanks to your slip up we know its somewhere in Afghanistan" Ocelot finished the statement.

Huey looked at everyone in the room as they all looked at him and he slowly shook his head "They..they cant activate it without me".

Big Boss took a few more steps to Huey and the scientist looked up at him "Me, Wolf, Miller and Quiet witnessed Marston piloting it...stop the lies Huey...this is your last chance".

He then turned to Ocelot and nodded and the whole room watched Ocelot move close to Huey with the syringe and they all watched the scene before them.

Huey watched Ocelot and he leaned back down by the chair making sure Huey could see the needle and another drop of Metallic Archaea fell on to the chair and it quickly began to work, Huey's heart raced seeing the Metallic Archaea eat away at the leg of the chair and his breathing became heavier and after a few second the leg of the chair snapped making Huey fall to his side onto the floor with a hard thud.

"Better come clean Huey" Reeve whispered just enough for Huey to hear and the scientist looked up to see Ocelot approach with a smile on his face and decided to drop another drop of the Metallic Archaea on to his destroyed glasses as a final warning.

Huey looked on as the room fell silent and he watched as the needle drew closer and closer to the implants on his legs and as soon as the tip of the needle hit the metal he finally broke.

"OKB Zero - Sahelanthropus - is beyond the soviet base camp!, In a lab built by the soviet philosophers" Huey finally revealed and he planted his head on the ground looking away.

"That's what your looking for...But I have no idea how they are working it, I didnt design it to accommodate a human pilot" Huey sighed in defeat.

Ocelot took the syringe away from Huey's leg and looked up at Miller and Big Boss and they nodded at each other happy with the answer. Big Boss turned to Reeve, Lydia and Quiet and motioned them to the exit of the hanger and they followed him out of the room with Miller right behind them, Ocelot got up and went to leave but he slowly stopped in his tracks and gave a small smirk. He turned around back to Huey with the syringe and Huey looked up in fear as Ocelot knelt down grabbing the one leg.

"No! Dont!" Huey begged and in quick motion Ocelot lifted Huey's leg placed the syringe on the ground facing up right under Huey's leg and all Huey could do was fight against the weight of his on legs as Ocelot got up and left smiling.

One hour had past and there was a thunderstorm all over mother base and on the command platform was Tango's chopper waiting on the helipad to take Big Boss on his next mission.

Lydia and Reeve walked side by side in battle gear and they both had a heavy machine gun along with a rocket launcher on their backs and they had a face of determination, ready to end their time on the battlefield and avenge their fallen brothers.

Quiet followed behind them in her normal gear but with a Diamond Dogs badge on her hip pouch and she was carrying her sniper rifle in hand with a face of determination, ready to redeem herself and keep her promise to Flaming Buffalo.

The rain showed no mercy as the three soldiers came up to Tango's chopper but they did not enter as they instead turned around and saw The Legendary Soldier Big Boss in his Diamond Dogs sneaking suit marching forward with Miller walking next to him.

Quiet, Reeve and Lydia looked on as Big Boss had a face of determination, ready to put the soldiers lost in MSF to rest. To avenge those fallen to the kikongo strain, to avenge his daughter Flaming Buffalo and to fight for his son...Wolf.

"We got word from Afghanistan, everyone at the Soviet Base Camp's dead no sign of fighting. Parasites" Miller gave the run down as he marched to the chopper with Big Boss.

"Skull Face's men headed north. The target is OKB Zero, that's where he'll activate Sahelanthropus. Unless we stop him, he'll go down in history as a conquering victor" Miller then stopped and watched on as Big Boss approached the side door of the chopper.

"We cant let that happen, wipe him out! Dont leave any trace of his existence!" Miller's voice carried weight and Big Boss planted one foot on the step and looked back at Miller.

"Bring everything we got on this one" Big Boss ordered.

"We'll rendezvous on sight" Miller stated and then Big Boss looked past Miller with a frown and Miller, Reeve, Lydia and Quiet saw the look on his face and they all turned back towards the centre of the platform and their eyes widened.

Marching towards them in his trademark tiger stripe camouflage and wearing the bandana that belonged to his beloved, Punished Wolf was armed and ready for the battle and he didnt say a word and everyone noticed his long beard returned to stubble and his hair was back into a mullet and they never thought they would see this image of Wolf again.

"Permission to accompany you on this mission?" Wolf simply stated in determination.

"Permission granted" Big Boss agreed and he entered the chopper followed by Quiet, Reeve and Lydia but before Wolf looked at Miller as he walked and the two nodded and he soon entered the chopper and took a seat next to Lydia while Reeve and Quiet took the opposite seats, they all looked to Big Boss sitting in his usual seat and he looked at every single on of them.

"Ten years ago me, Miller and Wolf lost a world we called our own and just like you...Lydia, Reeve...Quiet you lost something too and in that loss you lost a part of yourselves as well". Big Boss stated and he saw the soldiers in front of him listening very carefully.

"Today we have a chance to put that pain to rest, we know our target. We know our mission".

He turned his head to Reeve and Quiet "Kill Skull Face, stop Sahelanthropus".

Big Boss then turned his head to Lydia who took a deep breath and Wolf just looked at him with a face of stone "No more mistakes, no continues. OKB Zero is a place we never been before, so keep your eyes sharp and your hearts strong".

"Until Miller arrives with the backup we will be going in short handed just remember we owe this to everyone who is not here to try, be careful...look out for each other" Big Boss watched them look at each other before continuing.

"This is the fight of our lives, for our futures, our loved ones, to finally put our pain to rest".

Wolf turned his head to look at Big Boss and the two looked at each other right in the eyes and Big Boss nodded. "We are gonna fight, we are gonna win".

Everyone in the chopper including Tango was filled with new determination and Big Boss shut his side door and took his seat once again looking at his soldiers, finally ready to end the ten year war against XOF.

"Heading to Afghanistan" Tango called back and then started gaining altitude finally lifting off the helipad.

Reeve placed his battle gear helmet on his head.

Lydia loaded her heavy machine gun.

Quiet's markings appeared around her eyes darker then ever.

Punished Wolf looked at his cybernetic hand and let off electric between his fingers.

Big Boss pulled out a cigar and placed it in his mouth and soon Tango was high enough in the air so he quickly turned the chopper and headed straight for the direction of Afghanistan.

The War...was coming to an end and Big Boss and his soldiers were ready to put the fallen to rest once and for all.

 **"You all know who the little girl is :) and of course our heroes are ready to put their fallen brothers to rest and end the pain once and for all but the big question remains, will it be enough... get ready for the final battle of CHAPTER 1...for REVENGE"**


	99. Chapter 99: Skull Face

**"The end of Revenge is near and now Big Boss, Reeve, Lydia, Quiet and Punished Wolf are ready to dive into hell, five broken soldiers ready to put their Phantom Pains to rest, the big question remains...will they finally achieve it."**

Chapter 99: Skull Face

Ten years ago MSF had fallen, Big Boss fell into a coma and was protected by Howling Wolf for nine years. XOF took away a world where soldiers could be free and now they wanted to rid the word of language in order to achieve their peace, however depsite their victory over MSF they failed to kill Big Boss and as long as he lived there will never be a world Skull Face wants. The battle to decide the fate of two factions has finally begun and the survivor will see the world and shape it into the world they wish it to be.

Tango finally entered the combat zone and headed straight for its destination, OKB Zero. XOF's final line of defense and where they will activate Sahelanthropus and make their world a reality but inside Tango's chopper were five soldiers.

Big Boss, the legendary soldier who fights for a dream where soldiers can be free.

Reeve, an enemy turned friend ready to avenge his unit who was betrayed by the very people they worked for.

Lydia Matthews, Wolf's former rival now close friend ready to put her fallen comrades to rest.

Quiet, a silent assassin now a diamond dog ready to finally redeem herself for her fallen friend.

Punished Wolf, A phantom of his former self fuelled by pain ready to avenge his fallen girlfriend and child to rest. No matter the cost.

Tango flew over a rock formation and headed straight for the landing zone and soon another chopper came up close to Tango and on it was Miller, Huey and Eli along with two other diamond dog soldiers. As they flew towards the LZ Miller contacted Big Boss's chopper and gave a final briefing.

"The research facility Emmerich was talking about is north of the soviet base. Thats where Skull Face is keeping Sahelanthropus before setting it loose in Afghanistan, there's a good chance he's got nukes too".

Big Boss looked to Wolf, Lydia, Reeve and Quiet and they all gave a nod ready to finish this war and with that he opened the side door of his chopper while Quiet did the same on the other side. Big Boss and Wolf sat on the edge of the side door and Lydia and Reeve took the other side while Quiet waiting to exit later.

"Boss we need to figure what Skull Face is up to. If you make contact with him get him to talk, the ethnic cleansing parasites..Sahelanthropus...find out what his plans are" Ocelot spoke over the radio and soon Miller's chopper pulled away to safety and Big Boss and his soldiers just looked out to Afghanistan while waiting for Tango to drop them off.

No more words were needed as they were mostly silent, especially Wolf who had Marston on his mind the entire time. The one who killed his family and he made a personal vow to take everything from the bastard, as slow and as painfully as possible.

"All we know Skull Face's plans are on the verge of fruition. We need to stop him, while we still can" Miller stated and Big Boss directed his eye to the ground below and took a deep breath, finally the ten year war was about to end.

The group just waited as Tango finally made his way to the LZ and after a few seconds everyone except Quiet jumped off the chopper and his solid ground, Reeve and Lydia scanned the area and saw nothing while Big Boss and Wolf pulled out their idriods and all they saw on the mission objective was one sentence.

"Take Vengeance On Skull Face".

"Good luck guys!" Tango shouted from the pilot seat as he gained altitude and as he lifted off Quiet came to the edge of the side door and leaned out with her markings around her eyes looking towards OKB Zero ready to be dropped off.

Reeve and Lydia kept a look out while Big Boss and Wolf checked over the mission briefing and soon enough Reeve turned to them. "Somethings not right, we are close to OKB Zero and yet there is no patrol.".

Wolf turned around with his idroid in hand "No surprise according to Miller XOF released the Russian vocal strain into the area, killing everyone near here".

Lydia frowned and turned her head to Wolf and Reeve "You mean they just killed the people working for them?".

"Thats Skull Face for you" Big Boss spoke up as he closed his idriod and turned to the three soldiers with his weapon in hand. "XOF is in control here and they dont want to risk any trouble from anyone outside their unit".

"The Boss is right, to isolate the facility they spread reports of a chemical weapon leak. The infection wont spread into the surrounding regions, but still...to think they'd just exterminate the men who worked with them all this time" Miller spoke on the radio.

"Can only mean one thing Kaz..." Big Boss looked towards the large blast door leading to OKB ZERO.

"Skull Face must be making his final play..." Miller gave his answer.

Big Boss took a deep breath and looked back at the three soldiers behind him "Ok team listen up, this place is gonna be well fortified and Lydia...I know you and Reeve want revenge.

He then pointed at the battle armor Reeve and Lydia was wearing. "That armor you are wearing is made out of the toughest material possible, bullets will just bounce off you and of course will protect you from nearby explosions".

Wolf frowned "wait your just gonna send them into the fire?".

Lydia looked at Wolf "Dont worry Wolf...we want this and dont worry ok, we may take on dozens of those bastards but me and Reeve are built like tanks. Trust me, they are gonna have more trouble then we will have with them."

"You are still just two people!" Wolf stated clearly not liking the idea.

Reeve took a step forward and placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder "The big difference is we will fight on harder, you know what they took from us and they dont know how far we will now go to win.".

"Wolf, Reeve and Lydia are gonna be fine as long as you and me get into the heart of the base and kill Skull Face. We cut off the head of the snake and the body dies" Big Boss added.

Wolf looked at Big Boss and then back at Reeve and Lydia with a deep breath then placed his finger on his ear piece "Quiet, protect Reeve and Lydia. You see anyone with heavy weapons you take them down, that's an order".

Quiet hummed in response on the radio and the group finally agreed with the plan and then turned and ran through the main gate and into the area of OKB Zero.

"Boss, Eli snuck on into the cargo on board the chopper, his idea of an escape attempt? how could say?. We'll think of a way to deal with him later" Miller mentioned as the group made their up a hill and they saw OKB Zero.

"The inferior bastard wants to start trouble?, then tell him me and him will get our rematch tomorrow. Right now we are overlooking OKB Zero, heading down there now". Big Boss stated and he, Wolf, Lydia and Reeve turned and ran following the road leading to the first barrier into the base.

"Snake, do you read me?" Huey suddenly came over the radio "I know more about OKB Zero and Sahelanthropus. Boss I made up my mind, I want to be of use to you..not him. Let me work to pay for what I've done, let me prove it that I'm...that I have always been your ally".

Big Boss completely ignored what Huey had to say cause at this point he no longer trusted Huey, he gave him so many chances and yet all he did was lie and now what ever Huey said was poison to him but soon Big Boss raised his hand ordering the others to stop and in the distance was the first gate leading into the core of the base.

He knelt down and the others did the same as he pulled out his int scope and scanned the area. "There are a few soldiers guarding the gate, five on the right and two on the far left. two on the right are snipers and the rest are just standard soldiers" Big Boss looked to the far left and saw an opening leading into the base, this gave him the advantage he needed.

Big Boss lowered his scope and looked back at his soldiers "Wolf, you and me will enter from the far left. Once we are on that side we will take down the snipers from a distance" He then looked to Reeve and Lydia "Once they are down you move up and take down the remaining soldiers".

"Boss, good news a few of our warships are now in range if you need them just call for a strike from your idroid." Miller added on the radio.

"Good timing" Big Boss responded and then turned back to Reeve and Lydia "That armor will make you invincible but if you come across any heavy resistance just call for a strike, remember you are just a distraction while me and Wolf sneak our way in to find Skull Face so dont go too crazy in there".

Lydia nodded "You got it Boss".

"You can count on us" Reeve added and with that Big Boss looked at Wolf and motioned him to follow and they headed off towards the left side of the base using the rock formation as cover avoiding the eyes of the enemy while Reeve and Lydia stayed where they were talking a few deep breaths as they fastened their battle helmets.

Big Boss and Wolf moved from cover to cover avoiding the XOF soldiers field of vision and soon they came to the far left of the first gate and were finally near the opening leading into the base, they then pulled out their silenced assault rifles ready to take out the snipers at the gate.

"Ok..once this happens there is no turning back, its just gonna be us in there. Are you ready?" Big Boss whispered as he lined up his shot.

Wolf aimed down his sites on the other sniper ready to take the shot. "Boss if I dont make out of here...".

"Wolf...we are gonna make it out of here, all of us" Big Boss said in a supportive and stern tone and with that Wolf took a deep breath "I'm ready Boss".

"three...two...one...fire" Big Boss gave the order and they opened fire on the snipers taking them down instantly and as soon as the surrounding soldiers reacted two rockets hit the remaining soldiers left and right and killed them instantly and alerted the whole base.

Lydia took a deep breath and looked at Reeve as they readied their heavy machine guns "Looks like they know we're

"This is it, Skull Face doesn't leave here alive" Reeve finally loaded his weapon "For our fallen comrades...".

The two soldiers then rushed forward despite how heavy their armor was and opened fire at more XOF soldiers coming through the first gate, some of the enemy soldiers managed to hit Reeve and Lydia but the bullets just bounced off their armor and Lydia and Reeve just returned fire as they rushed to the first gate.

"We got their attention more enemies will be coming at any moment, Boss. Wolf nows your chance! go!" Lydia ordered as she gunned down more soldiers in her way.

Big Boss and Wolf then rushed to the opening on the left side of the base and quickly climbed in with their silences weapons ready and they rushed forward trying to make it through the base undetected.

Reeve and Lydia took down the last line of defence at the first gate and as soon as they past through it they saw more XOF soldiers running to cover ready to fight back.

"Here they come right on schedule! Quiet take out any snipers or soldiers with heavy weapons, make sure they dont sneak up on us!" Lydia ordered and in the distance Quiet jumped from her hiding spot and landed on a position overlooking the entire base.

Quiet aimed down the sights of her rifle and quickly spotted multiple targets with rocket launchers and sniper rifles and without hesitation she shot down the XOF soldiers making sure none of them could do serious damage to her friends, her determination was fueled by everything she lost and she made a personal vow that no one was gonna die today. She pulled off headshot after headshot and jumped to new positions every now and then making sure no one could discover her and she smirked when she saw the XOF soldiers shooting at high points looking for her, but even before they could realise where she was they were met with a bullet between their eyes.

"Skull Face has got quite the army in there" Miller spoke over the radio.

"Its not gonna help him!" Lydia said with determination as she opened fire on a ground of XOF soldiers on her left.

"Miller don't let a single chopper get close to this place, order strikes on any choppers coming this way!" Reeve shouted as he marched forward firing at a jeep full of XOF soldiers.

"You got it!" Miller agreed.

Big Boss and Wolf snuck around the base trying to avoid any soldiers but every now and then they would bump into a few soldiers but they made short work with them with cqc or instant headshots, they soon came towards gate two and saw a few Walker Gears come out of it towards Reeve and Lydia so out of pure instinct Wolf aimed down his sights and pulled off a headshot at one of them making the soldier fall off his walker gear but the last three rushed forward out of range.

"Quiet stop those Walker Gears! protect Reeve and Lydia as they advance!" Wolf ordered as he rushed forward to catch up with Big Boss.

Quiet witnessed Wolf kill the Walker Gear pilot from her sniping spot and she quickly jumped and landed right on the Walker Gear and used its mini rocket launchers and aimed right at the Walker Gears in front of her.

"Dont let up!" Reeve shouted as more XOF soldiers met a quick end trying to sneak up on them and all of a sudden Lydia saw a few Walker Gears in the distance coming their way.

"Walker Gears right ahead!" Lydia shouted but all of a sudden they saw multiple rockets come from right behind the Walker Gears and destroying them completely eliminating the new threat.

"We got a guardian angel watching us!" Lydia shouted as she resumed marching forward killing more XOF soldiers.

Reeve rushed forward to catch up with Lydia and all of a sudden a rocket came out of nowhere and hit the ground near Reeve sending off his feet landing on the ground hard with a thud.

"Son of a bitch!" Reeve quickly got up like it was nothing and spotted the XOF soldier with the RPG looking shocked with a few more soldiers opening fire. "Eat this bitch!" Reeve took the rocket launcher from his back and shot it right at the XOF soldiers and they exploded into bits.

Lydia continued to march forward then spotted the second gate "Gate two is up ahead! Still no sign of Skull Face!".

"He's there but he's on the move!" Miller stated.

"Boss, Wolf dont lose him we cant let him escape again!" Reeve shouted as he continued to add more numbers to his kill count.

Wolf and Big Boss were in a small storage area throwing XOF soldiers left and right and none of the hostiles didnt even land a hit and all they got was broken bones or instant death, one XOF soldier come up behind Wolf and wrapped wire around his neck to trying and chock him but Big Boss spotted it almost immediately then pulled out his handgun and blew the soldier's head off. Big Boss then frowned as he quickly saw Wolf pull out his combat knife and threw it close to Big Boss's head, he turned around and saw an XOF soldier fell with Wolf's knife in his head.

Big Boss looked back at Wolf and they both nodded picking up their rifles and rushed towards the last gate.

Quiet took up a new position close to Reeve and Lydia and all of a sudden she saw a rocket come right at her but she just managed to jump out of the way avoiding the hit but the force of the blast sent her flying and crashing to the floor, she was dazed and confused but she heard a slight humming sound as she looked to the sky and that's when she noticed two choppers heading deeper into the base.

"Two choppers up ahead!" Lydia shouted.

"They must be here for Skull Face!" The two ran past gate two but they didnt notice Quiet in the far distance as she struggled to her feet then all of a sudden both Reeve and Lydia stopped dead in their tracks as they saw one of the choppers turn around and heading right to them.

"Oh shit! Take it down!" Reeve shouted as he and Lydia raised their heavy machine guns shooting recklessly at the charging chopper letting off rockets.

"Get down!" Lydia shouted and the two dived for cover as the rockets hit the ground but the impact sent Reeve and Lydia flying into a nearby container and they gasped in pain despite the armor protecting him, however they soon realised the top of their armor was caught on fire so they quickly ripped off the top of their armors to prevent themselves from getting burnt to death. Quiet finally came back to her senses and her markings appeared as she jumped back up to the sniping point she was knocked from and reacquired her sniper rifle. She then quickly turned her attention to the chopper with its sights looking at Reeve and Lydia.

The two quickly removed their burning gear and helmets and quickly threw them away as they tried to collect their breath and all of a sudden the lights from the chopper caught their attention and the two looked at it in shock.

"Oh shit..." Lydia whispered and thats when they heard the chopper's minigun fire up and all they could do was cover themselves waiting for the end, all that was heard was a single shot and nothing else.

Reeve and Lydia slowly looked up at the chopper and thats when they saw the pilot cockpit splattered with blood and all of a sudden the chopper started to spin out of control and away from Reeve and Lydia, all they could was watch it spiral to the far side of the area and it exploded as it hit the ground. The two soldiers just looked on at the chopper as their lives flashed before their eyes.

The sun started rising over the base and the two looked towards the second gate where the sun was rising over the base and thats when they spotted Quiet slowly standing from her sniping position with her rifle in hand, the two smiled and gave her a thumbs up and Quiet just smiled at them but her smile dropped as she looked back towards gate one and both Reeve and Lydia looked to her direction.

Reeve and Lydia's eyes widened as gate one opened allowing jeeps full of XOF soldiers to enter and then they saw three tanks enter behind them.

"Hide!" Reeve ordered and both him and Lydia got up and ran to cover to keep out of sight and their hearts raced knowing they would be dead if they were caught, Quiet quickly vanished but stayed in her sniping position as she watched the soldiers come rolling in and in the Jeep in front she saw the one person which made her blood boil, XOF's personal cowboy who she wished she killed instead of making a deal with him months ago but she knew if she strikes now she would endanger Reeve and Lydia, all she could do was watch.

Reeve and Lydia just watched from cover as the jeeps and tanks rolled past them and through to gate two but one jeep stayed in the same area as them possibly to watch the area.

Lydia and Reeve peeked over their cover looking at the single jeep in the same area as them and then they looked at each other.

"Reeve, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lydia contacted him from the radio.

Reeve sighed "Yeah, never thought it would happen again". The two left their cover and proceeded with their plan as they slowly approached the single jeep with the XOF soliders in it.

At the very end of the base Big Boss and Wolf finally sneaked in through the final gate avoiding more soldiers and they saw a huge set of steps but suddenly heard a chopper incoming.

"Shit..." Big Boss sighed then he and Wolf then rushed up the steps determined to get to their targets as quick as possible.

"His ride has arrived. Don't let Skull Face get away, stop him at the heliport!" Miller ordered on the radio.

"Come on Wolf!" Big Boss shouted as the two ran as fast as they could up the stairs to the heliport and after a final flight of stairs they finally came to a door leading out.

"Boss, Wolf, do you see the heliport" Miller asked and Wolf with Big Boss just ran across the walkway to a small helipad.

"Its right in front of us!" Wolf said as he ran as fast as he could with Big Boss.

"He's right there! Make contact and make him talk, we have to stop him before his plan is set in motion!" Miller advised.

"Lets just kill him for fucks sake!" Wolf was frustrated but Big Boss stopped dead in his tracks and made Wolf stop too just as they were at the bottom of the steps to the helipad.

"Wolf, we need to know what he has...unless we know everything, killing him will be dangerous if we dont know everything." Big Boss stated.

Wolf sighed and lowered his head only for Big Boss to place his hands on Wolf's shoulders. "Son..." He whispered and Wolf looked up at him. "Leon he will suffer a painful death once we know everything, trust me with this...its the only way to know his plans".

The two soldiers looked back and saw the chopper coming right to the helipad and they knew it was now or never, they looked to eachother and nodded. Big Boss turned around and the two pulled out their assault rifles then slowly made their way up the stairs as the chopper finally set down on the helipad.

XOF's leader was so close they could taste as they finally walked up the final steps and their feet finally hit the helipad and a few meters away from them was Skull Face.

"Wolf, do not fire..." Big Boss ordered as Wolf stood by his side with his finger itching to pull the trigger but all of a sudden the floating boy appeared in front of them catching their attention for a few seconds before he vanished again.

"You two have known loss!" Big Boss and Wolf turned their attention back to Skull Face as his voice echoed.

"And that loss torments you still" Skull Face looked at the two broken soldiers who lost so much as his XOF soldiers came in front of Skull Face to protect him with their weapons on Big Boss and Wolf.

Wolf gritted his teeth as the rage burnt up inside of him as Skull Face slowly came in front of his soldiers making them lower their weapons as he looked at Big Boss and Wolf.

"You hope hatred may someday replace the pain, but it never goes away" Skull Face's voice echoed as he slowly approached them with his men following behind them.

"It makes a man hideous, inside and out" Skull Face then slowly removed his hat and his eyes pierced both Big Boss's and Wolf's eyes and with the odds against them the two reluntantley lowered their rifles.

"Wouldnt you agree?..." Skull Face stopped at arms length looking at both Wolf and Big Boss.

"We are demons, our humanity wont return" calmy spoke as his eyes met Wolf's and then he turned back to Big Boss "You. Your son here. Me. We have no place to run, nowhere to hide.

Skull Face then looked down and up at Big Boss and the two bitter enemies looked into the others eyes.

"And that is why I'll show you my demon..." Skull Face had anger in his voice and then walked past the two putting his hat back on.

"Follow me, Big Boss" Skull Face ordered and both Big Boss and Wolf looked at the XOF soldiers in front of them knowing it would be suicide to fight like this so they looked to each other and nodded, they holstered their rifles and slowly turned around to follow Skull Face to where ever he was gonna take them.

The ten year war was moments away from ending, but the question still remained. Who's vision will see tomorrow?, the answer will soon be revealed.

 **"Reeve and Lydia were the centre of this chapter due to what will happen after Revenge is achieved, if you remember the last few chapters you will know what they plan to do once the mission is over so I think they deserve a big moment. The next chapter will be the end of CHAPTER 1: REVENGE and I have something amazing for the 100th part of this story, it will be very nostalgic and of course the ending will be very emotional. GET READY!**


	100. Chapter 100: The Sins Of The Father

**"CHAPTER 100! This is just insane! The Revenge Chapter is almost done and I really wanted to end it in this chapter but I know it would have been too long so REVENGE will end in the next chapter but this chapter is gonna set up the final battle for Revenge, LETS GET IT ON!"**

Chapter 100: The Sins Of The Father

Wolf and Big Boss were surrounded by XOF soldiers in the heart of OKB Zero and slowly walking down the steps of the helipad in front of them was Skull Face, ready to take them to see his demon.

"Boss, Wolf just go along with him for now. We're ready to strike if it comes to that. That's our leverage against him, he doesn't want a war on his hands" Miller carefully advised on the radio as the two soldiers finally followed Skull Face down the steps.

Skull Face finally came to the final steps off the helipad and he looked back at Wolf and Big Boss as he continued to walk with them following him. "What ever the Navajo told you...it's just one possible solution derived from Cipher, my will is different".

Big Boss and Wolf didn't say a word as they continued to follow Skull Face with his group of XOF soldiers following right behind them making sure they wouldn't try anything. "You see Wolf, I've known Big Boss since his time in Langley. I've long been the other side of his coin, all the way back in 1964 in Soviet Territory. Fox's first mission and whatever mess he made I was there to clean it up".

Skull Face walked back towards the elevator to the lower parts of the base and a few XOF soldiers standing guard joined the walk standing next to Wolf and Big Boss.

"You completed your task and admirably, the information you returned was far more than enough to fill our pockets. With it our futures became more or less set in stone".

"Wont this guys just shut up.." Wolf whispered.

"Easy Wolf..." Big Boss whispered back as they continued to walk listening to Skull Face.

"And the major came to me with an idea, 'Washington doesn't know how to spend money, I'd like to redirect it' he said". Skull Face then looked back at Big Boss as they came close to the elevator. "His goal was an organisation dedicated solely...covertly to supporting America.".

Skull Face then chuckled as he turned to his front "Cipher, you know the rest. To him it was mourning - the loss of his friend...or rather the act of revenge on the world, but America most of all".

Big Boss and Wolf finally followed Skull Face into the elevator and they stood right in the middle of it as the XOF soldiers formed a circle around them with their finger on their triggers ready to attack. Once everyone was ready the elevator went down.

"You see Big Boss, Wolf. America is a country of liberty, a meeting of immigrants. Instead of simply of assimilating its citizens live alongside others, their roots are varied. Diverse.".

Skull Face then gave a smile "America's never been made up of just one people, but he tried to form a singe consciousness. For it, and from it".

Big Boss and Wolf just watched Skull Face slowly wave his arm "The idea that every citizen would use free will to unite behind their country...unilateralism like that cant be entrusted to any one individual".

The elevator finally came down to the lower level and Skull Face turned to walk with Big Boss and Wolf following him to the outside where they saw more XOF soldiers with jeeps and tanks waiting outside. "So the major sought a system that used infomation...words, to control the subconscious.

Skull Face finally brought the two soldiers outside and thats when they saw another familier figure leaning against a jeep with his arms crossed and his head lowered and soon Big Boss and Wolf came to a stop.

"Had a feeling you'd show up..." Big Boss frowned and the soldier with the cowboy hat looked up to them with a smirk.

"We seem to meet alot these days, always nice to see familiar faces" Marston mocked.

"Yeah? well I see a familiar face which I want dead...in the worst possible way". Wolf balled his fist as he looked at the very man who killed Sarah and he was thinking of putting him through the worst possible pain he could think of.

Skull Face laughed "You and Marston can catch up Wolf" He then looked to Big Boss "You will be coming joining me on the trip".

Wolf and Big Boss looked at each other and they gave a slow nod just to go with it so they separated and went to the jeeps which would take them to where ever they would go.

Big Boss went with Skull Face to the row of three jeeps and took the second one while Wolf went to the jeep in front with Marston and they all jumped in the back of their jeeps while their drivers hoped in as well with one more XOF soldier in the back with their guests.

In the distance on her sniping point Quiet looked on helplessly as she saw Big Boss and Wolf surrounded by XOF soldiers and she honestly didn't know what to do, however she only prayed Reeve and Lydia's plan would work. So she decided to just keep back and follow them from a distance to where ever they were going to go.

After a few moments the jeeps started their journey and in the jeep in the front Wolf was looking at his sworn enemy while Marston smirked at him and in the second jeep Big Boss and Skull Face did the same thing as the jeeps started going through OKB Zero to their next destination.

"It sure is crazy fate keeps bring us together Wolf, seems like we were destined to meet at this moment" Marston mocked.

"Cut the bullshit Marston, we all know how this is gonna end. With you face down in a pool of your own blood" Wolf had no emotion as he looked at his foe who just smiled at him.

"Even surrounded by enemy hostiles you are still defiant until the end" Marston absolutely loved the anger in Wolf's eyes.

"Just tell me one thing Marston, why'd you it?. Why did you kill Buffalo she had nothing to do with this beef between us". Wolf then leaned forward with the fire burning in his eyes "You killed two people that day...Sarah...and my child".

Marston slowly removed his cowboy hat and held it to his chest as he looked at Wolf "I honestly thought you knew war, but look at you...the son of Big Boss...the one many look up to. All I see is a broken man who never understood the meaning of war".

Wolf took a deep breath trying to control his emotions as Marston had a stern look on his face "You think I'm sick dont you?, you need to wake up and realise that when it comes to war there are no limits, no laws. When engulfed in war you have to do what ever it takes to win.".

"I looked up Flaming Buffalo information and I will admit she was beautiful, that long hair, crystal blue eyes. I'll admit my heart skipped when I saw her, if anything you must have had the most beautiful girl in the world."

"A once in a life time girl and she was yours, but honestly I think she blinded you from war. You forgot the dangers and consequences of it, I will admit that modified version of the vocal strain was meant for you...but your constant intimacy with that woman gave your enemy the chance to strike at your heart" Marston spoke very calmly as they drove out of OKB Zero and towards the blast door leading out to Afghanistan.

Wolf's eyes watered but he didn't let a single tear fall but Marston saw the water in his eyes so he slowly leaned forward and just looked at him "I didnt mean to kill your child, but if his destiny was to continue your bloodline in Big Boss's world...then I am glad I did".

Marston's last words make Wolf snap and he lunged at him and the XOF soldiers in the back of the truck with them grabbed and restrained Wolf before he could even touch Marston and he was forced back into his seat as one soldier aimed his rifle at him, Wolf screamed in rage at his enemy and all he did was smile back at him.

Wolf's world was torn down again as the rage consumed him to the point he stopped screaming and was just breathing heavy as he was restrained.

Marston just smirked as he placed his hat back on his head and just leaned forward looking at Wolf. "I can see the conflict in you, your are confused in your emotions and you are angry at me not cause of our history but because I did something which was an act of war.".

All of a sudden Marston reached out to Wolf's shoulder and snatched his MSF Badge and Wolf tried to fight back but was still restrained and all he could do was watch as Marston looked at the badge with two diamonds from the ashes of Buffalo and his child.

"Blood Diamonds...things of beauty arnt they" Marston just looked at them as the sun shined on them and then he looked up at Wolf who gritted his teeth at him.

"You now know the true meaning of war, that there are no limits and no law." Marston then threw the badge over his shoulder out of the jeep and Wolf grunted and screamed as he wanted nothing more then to do the worst things possible to the man just smirking at him.

"Dont worry, you will be with them again soon enough" Marston simply stated.

Wolf's anger reached new heights as his eyes were now burning "I will see them again, but as long as you live...I will not leave this world until I. Rob. Everything...for you...that is my promise...you will die today...you have my word".

"Still defiant till the end...just relax Wolf, your end is coming" Marston then leaned back relaxing enjoying the journey.

Big Boss looked to the front jeep witnessing the struggle and he wanted nothing more then to help Wolf in his fragile state but he knew it was impossible at this point, soon he looked to Skull Face who just looked at him and soon he spoke revealing his plan.

"To unite America and the entire world. The Major thought this was his friend's will, but I don't think he understood what she wanted" Skull Face said as he looked to the distance.

"Let me guess? you do?" Big Boss frowned.

Skull Face laughed as he looked at Big Boss "Before he ever walked, or cried - even before he was even born. His mother tongue was English".

"He doesn't know the pain of losing his own language, not yet anyway." Skull Face then leaned forward "He cannot understand her will".

"Neither did I Skull Face, far as I'm concerned she rejected everything including me" Big Boss's had anger in his voice remembering the Peace Walker incident.

Skull Face smiled "I do, I was born in a small village. I was still a child when we were raided by soldiers, foreign soldiers.".

Big Boss looked back to the first jeep as Skull Face leaned back in his seat "Torn from my elders I was forced to speak their language, with each new post..my masters changed along with the words they made me speak".

"Words are peculiar...with each change I changed too. My thoughts, personality, how I saw right and wrong..."

Big Boss sighed and looked to Skull Face "Is there a point to this sad story?".

Skull Face smirked "War changed me and not only my visage" He then leaned forward "Words can kill, I was invaded by words. Borrowing and breeding inside me."

The journey took them towards the base where Huey was kept and where the mammal pod still remained and Skull Face still told his story "A philosopher once said 'its no nation we inhabit, but a language', Make no mistake... our native tongue is our true fatherland".

Skull Face then looked to the distance "My fatherland...my truth was stolen from me. And so was my past, all that was left is the future. And mine is revenge".

Big Boss huffed "Your not the only one feeling that right now...".

Skull Face ignored Big Boss as he continued on "On those who'd leech off the words off their fellow man. This is what I learnt from the Major...then it hit me, it was he who should feel my wrath.".

"He and the code he chose as basis for control, language codes, information codes - beamed all around us...genetic codes spanning history" Skull Face then looked as they came close to the base in the distance.

"By controlling the codes, Cipher... Zero intends to unify the world. Codes implanted into our heads, sucking our minds dry as it spreads from one host to the next. A parasite upon this Earth. That's is what Zero is".

"As one born into this world, he's afflicted. I hold him responsible for killing my freedom, killing all traces of my past...killing any promise of a future. We are all but dead men forced to walk upon this earth".

Big Boss then saw them enter through the base where he extracted Huey but he remained focused on Skull Face. "A world reduced to Zero, Cipher plans to use its codes to control the world. They think they can.".

Skull Face then pulled up a canister from his side and presented it to Big Boss "And the mother tongue of all those codes is English". He then unscrewed the top of the canister and opened it revealing two viles of green substance all except for on holder missing one, but Big Boss knew where it was.

"The world became flesh, the final parasite" Skull Face then took out one vile and held it out to Big Boss "It knows English".

Big Boss frowned fed up of this damn speech but he had no choice but to listen as they were almost past the base. "An English strain of the vocal parasite. I will exterminate the English language" He then placed the vile back in the canister and sealed it shut.

"With this I will rid the world of infestation, all men will breath free again reclaim their past, present and future. This is no ethnic cleanser...it is a liberator to free the world from Zero, to let the world be... Sans lingua franca the world will be torn asunder and then it shall be free." Skull Face smiled at the vision he had.

"You think the world will continue to co-exist with this change, your more deluded then I thought" Big Boss couldn't believe what this maniac was saying.

Skull Face chuckled "People will suffer of course, A phantom pain. The world will need a new common tongue... a language of nukes, my two Metal Gears shall be the thread of by which all countries are bound together... in equality and no words will be needed.

The transports finally made it out of the base and towards its main destination "Every man will be forced to recognise his neighbour. People will swallow their pain, they will link lost hands and the world will become one".

Big Boss leaned forward "So this is your objective all along...".

Skull Face smirked "This war...is peace".

Back in the jeep in front Marston just looked at Wolf the entire time and there were no words between them, just hatred and Marston decided to give a little gift to Wolf.

"Well seeing that you were gonna be a father, I think you deserve this little moment before you die" Marston then took out a cassette tape and tapped the driver's shoulder making him look at Marston. "Put that in".

The XOF soldier took the tape and placed it in the cassette player attached to the jeep and hit play and all of a sudden a woman's voice was heard, Wolf just looked at his enemy ready to kill him when the right moment came.

"One last song before the end" Marston smirked.

 _ **Pride feeds their blackened hearts**_  
 _ **And the thirst must be quenched to fuel hypocrisy**_  
 _ **Cleansing flames is the only way to repent**_  
 _ **Renounce what made you**_

 _ **Words that kill**_  
 _ **Would you speak them to me?**_  
 _ **With your breath so still**_  
 _ **It makes me believe**_

 _ **The Sins never die**_  
 _ **Can't wash this blood off of our hands**_  
 _ **Let the world fear us all**_  
 _ **It's just means to an end**_  
 _ **Our salvation lies in the Father's sins**_  
 _ **Beyond the truth, let me suffer now!**_  
 _ **In my heart I just know**_  
 _ **That there's no way to light up the dark**_  
 _ **In his eyes**_

Wolf's rage within him continued to grow as he heard every word of that song and something inside him gave him more determination, Marston believes this song will break him. But all it did was remind Wolf of what he is, Punished Wolf was a father and he was gonna get his revenge no matter the cost.

Marston then looked at they finally came to the radio station and he smirked as he looked back at Wolf "End of the road, Howling Wolf".

"Punished Wolf..." Wolf corrected him "It is the end of the road...for you" his voice was dark.

The jeeps drove through the radio station and through a large red gate into a large cave and Wolf looked to where they were going and as they went deeper that's when he saw a huge hanger but soon his eyes spotted the weapon he face in Iraq, he saw Metal Gear Sahelanthropus on a platform with a massive railgun attached on its right side.

"So the weapon is ready huh..." Wolf looked on at Sahelanthropus and then heard Martson laugh so he turned his head to him "It is Wolf, but you wont be alive to see it bare fruit".

The jeeps finally came to a stop inside the hanger and Wolf's and Big Boss's jeep parked closely to each other.

"We are here" Skull Face's voice echoed in the hanger and soon Skull Face left his jeep with Big Boss, Wolf and Marston leaving the jeeps as well with the XOF soldiers following behind them.

Wolf and Big Boss's feet finally hit the ground and they pulled out their rifles but dozens of XOF soldiers in the base near them aimed their weapons as a warning.

Skull Face walked forward past Wolf and Big Boss then looked back at them "Remember the Alamo..". He then turned and walked to the centre of the hanger with his apprentice Marston.

Wolf and Big Boss looked back at each other knowing fighting now was too risky so they slowly holstered their weapons and looked to Skull Face and Marston, One XOF soldier behind Wolf pushed him and he frowned as he looked back and saw two soldiers aiming their weapons at him but suddenly his frown left his face.

He saw two XOF soldiers looking right at him and recognised their eyes, it was Reeve and Lydia disguised as XOF soldiers. They were right beside him the entire time, his two friends gave a quick wink at him so he played along and walked forward along with Big Boss.

Marston kept his eyes on Wolf and then pointed at him "Put Wolf over there, I want him to watch this".

Reeve and Lydia followed the order and motioned Wolf to the side and he just played along knowing their odds had just improved, all they had to do was wait for the right moment.

Soon it was Big Boss's time to move so he was shoved by the XOF soldier behind him but he looked back and whispered just loud enough for the soldier to hear "If I wanted to kill ya you'd be dead by now..".

Big Boss started walking towards Skull Face and Marston and all of a sudden his ear piece went off. "This is Queequeg, on station to provide cover". Big Boss took a deep breath knowing back up was here so he just went along with it.

Skull Face and Marston stood next to each other both with smiles on their faces seeing victory was in their sights but they knew they wanted to savour this moment, soon Big Boss was finally at arms length to the two men and the hanger fell silent for a few seconds.

"We're not the only demons in this world, like you Vengeance is all he has" Skull Face spoke calmly.

"Its man's thirst that drives the times, just as you live because of me" Skull Face then looked to Wolf in the distance "Just like Wolf lives because of Marston".

Big Boss looked to Wolf and then back at Skull Face who then pointed to a figure behind him "He lives...because of you...". Big Boss looked past Skull Face and his eye widened as he saw the man on fire just standing there.

"Show him!" Skull Face ordered and all of a sudden the floating boy appeared and slowly went behind the Man On Fire with his hands on fire and after a few seconds the phantom moved and let off a roar as his body was engulfed in flames.

Big Boss raised his rifle but was then pushed from his side and was forced away from the group of XOF soldiers and away from Wolf to the centre of the hanger.

"We need to do something" Wolf whispered to Reeve and Lydia behind him.

"Wait for the opening, theres always an opening" Reeve whispered.

Lydia took a step closer to Wolf "When it happens just run".

Wolf slowly nodded as he painfully saw Skull Face and Marston come close to their soldiers watching the show before them and Big Boss knew he was in trouble, if he opened fire then the Man On Fire would just throw the bullets back.

All he could do was watch the figures movements as it slowly began approaching him with the floating boy behind him, it was an intense moment and time was starting to slow down as the battle was about to begin.

The Man On Fire let off a grunt as its eyes glowed but all of a sudden it froze on the spot with its flames vanishing around it.

"What the hell?" Wolf frowned along with Reeve and Lydia as they saw the floating boy look up to the sky finding something far more interesting.

Above the base in Queequeg's chopper Miller was sitting out of the side door with a sniper rifle in hand looking down through the cracks of the stone ceiling and he could see Big Boss standing up to the Man On Fire.

"Get me in the line of fire" Miller called back to Queequeg as he looked down the sights of his rifle scope but all of a sudden the chopper started to shake which caught Miller of balance slightly.

"Got a spike on the RWR...strange PRF" Queequeg called back to Miller as he climbed back into the chopper putting the rifle down.

"What's wrong?" Miller got to his feet and rushed to Queequeg's side.

"Control lost... cant maintain RPM. We're settling!" Queequeg stated and he tried to regain control as Miller turned around and that's when he noticed Eli with his eyes closed.

Eli was just sitting there leaning forward as everything around him went silent except for the slight sounds of echoes and he felt something connect to him as he opened his eyes, like an outer body experience...like he was something else but soon he felt a presence right next to him.

He slowly closed his eyes as he felt himself being placed somewhere else, he felt his whole body being placed somewhere else and it was exhilarating.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw Big Boss in the hanger and revenge burnt him to his very core and the floating boy who was right next to him in the chopper felt the lust for revenge more powerful then his masters, he now found something more worthy to follow and soon the floating boy's mind returned to the base.

Miller just saw Eli just look stone dead and all of a sudden the chopper regained control and ascended up away from the base.

"Boss, theres something wrong with Eli" Big Boss heard Miller's voice in his ear piece but he didnt respond as he watched the floating just looking at the ceiling of the base then suddenly turn and fly towards Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, everyone one in the base was confused as they watched The Man On Fire slowly turn around to follow the floating boy.

Wolf, Reeve and Lydia was just as confused as everyone else and all of a sudden the platform which Sahelanthropus was on started to move forward and all the XOF soldiers were startled by it.

"Wait..." Wolf's eyes widened as he knew what was coming.

"You gotta be kidding me.." Lydia whispered as she looked to Reeve who also had a worried look.

Big Boss lowered his rifle as the Man On Fire was a good distance away and he turned his head towards a confused Skull Face and Marston who just watched the Man On Fire go to the moving platform, then Big Boss looked to Wolf who then looked at him and they had a good feeling what was about to happen.

Skull Face took a few steps forward in front of his men reaching his hand out to The Man On Fire "Wait!".

The Man On Fire didnt listen and soon it let off a huge roar as he was crushed under the platform and his entire body exploded under it and sent out a shockwave knocking everyone back, then not a minute later an XOF soldier near the platform was suddenly crushed under the foot of Sahelanthropus as it took the first step off its platform.

"Oh fuck..." Big Boss whispered and a group of XOF soldiers formed around Skull Face to protect him.

"Wait who is doing this...?" Skull Face knew this wasn't his own revenge.

Marston took a few steps forward then looked back at the soldiers protecting Skull Face "Get the boss out of here!".

Two XOF soldiers grabbed his arms and pulled him back "Such a lust for revenge..who?!".

Marston looked back up at the floating boy near Sahelanthropus and pointed up at him "OPEN FIRE!" the group of soldiers around him unleashed their weapons determined to kill the boy but he was unfazed by the attacks as he just looked down at them.

Reeve and Lydia suddenly pulled Wolf away from the chaos and they quickly took cover behind a container hoping they wasn't seen, Big Boss who was witnessing the soldiers attacking their own machine decided now it was time to move so with a second thought he rushed away to cover but a few XOF soldiers saw him trying to run off so they turned and opened fire but he managed to get behind cover just in time and avoided getting hit.

"Guys this isnt good!" Reeve stated as he peeked around the container only to see more XOF soldiers crushed under Sahelanthropus.

"We need to get out of here" Lydia advised as she peeked around the corner with him but Wolf on the other hand was on the other side of the container and his eyes were set on Marston who was slowly backing away from Sahelanthropus.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Marston ordered and his men quickly retreated towards the exit of the cave with Marston running behind them and then Wolf decided it was time to strike, he ran for the container with Reeve and Lydia shouting for him but he didnt listen.

With his rifle in hand he opened fire at Marston's feet making him stop in his tracks as everyone else ran for their lives.

"Turn around..." Wolf ordered and Martson quickly turned with his double barrel shotgun aimed right at Wolf and it became a stand off.

"I've wanted this for a long time!" Marston snarled.

"Yeah...well now its happening" Wolf argued and all of a sudden the ground shook and they were knocked off their feet and to the ground as thunderous stomps echoed in the base.

Wolf slowly looked back as he got to his knees and his eyes widened as he saw Big Boss look right up at Sahelanthropus as it looked down at him, it was intense and all of a sudden the machine let out a huge roar and Wolf covered his ears as it pierced his ear drums. He then looked forward and saw Marston running for it, his anger burnt inside and he screamed in rage as he gave chase.

"SHIT!" Big Boss shouted as he turned and ran out of the cave and Sahelanthropus was right on him determined to kill him, the entire cave echoed with thunderous stomps as Big Boss saw Wolf chasing after Marston in the distance and he looked back at Sahelanthropus who was right over him but he continued to run as fast as he could.

Big Boss continued to follow the cave around the corner and he was catching up to Wolf and when he believed death was near Sahelanthropus's head was suddenly caught between the rocks as it kept its head down looking at Big Boss.

The sound of Sahelanthropus crashing against the rock formation made Wolf stop and look back and he saw Big Boss running from the giant machine as it tried to push its head through the path, the machine tried a few more times to push forward and all Wolf could do was look at the massive machine as Big Boss too stopped and looked back up at it.

Seconds became minutes as they looked up at Sahelanthropus just looking down at them and they had no idea how this massive machine was being controlled by the floating boy but they didn't have time to figure it out.

Sahelanthropus suddenly started moving its upper body and Wolf's eyes widened as he saw the machine suddenly stand up straight breaking the rock formation around it as it unfolded its arms from around its body, this was the first time he saw Sahelanthropus in this form and it frightened him.

"Boss..." Wolf took a few steps back as Sahelanthropus then looked down at the two.

"RUN LEON!" Big Boss ordered as he turned and sprinted with Wolf towards the main gate out of the cave and Sahelanthropus started marching forward more frightening then ever now it was walking up right.

Big Boss and Wolf ran right out of the gates side door and quickly took cover by a tall stack of wooden panels which kept them from being seen and Big Boss peeked around the corner while Wolf covered his back.

"PRF Anomaly" Big Boss looked to the sky and saw his back up flying over the base "Queequeg is outbound, departing the AO for now". The chopper then turned away from the chaos and went to a safe distance.

Big Boss returned to looked around the corner from his cover and he saw Skull Face with dozens of XOF soldiers ready to fight back against Sahelanthropus as its footsteps got louder as it made its way out of the cave.

"All units move in!" Skull Face ordered and Big Boss with Wolf looked back to the cave and saw Sahelanthropus finally marching out into the open ready to cause chaos and death to anything and anyone who stood in its way.

"Boss we need to get out here!" Wolf stated as he covered Big Boss's back.

"Get ready, when I move you stick near me" Big Boss looked back at him making sure he was paying attention and soon the chaos began.

A group of tanks rolled into the radio station and all set their cannons on Sahelanthropus, soon they got in range they began to open fire at the machine with a few choppers charging forward firing their own rockets at the machine and explosions hit its chest and it slightly reacted.

The XOF tanks finally lined up and they fired off their cannons at the same time and the combined force made Sahelanthropus roar as it stumbled back from the combined force, the fight didn't last long as the vulcan cannons on Sahelanthropus's head lit up and fired upon the tanks up in front and the shots were enough to pierce the tanks causing massive damage to them as it marched forward.

Big Boss looked back to Wolf behind him ready to get going "Wolf come on!" The two suddenly moved and headed around the side of the base to one of the buildings nearby as Sahelanthropus was too busy focusing on XOF.

At the very exit from the radio station Quiet flew through the air and landed on a sniping point over looking the base and her eyes widened seeing the chaos Sahelanthropus was causing and what she saw next was something unbelievable.

Metal Gear Sahelanthropus then pulled out a device from its chest and it was some kind of lazer like whip and suddenly it formed into some kind of solid sword as it held it high while it let out a roar, it brought its weapon down and crashed it into the ground and suddened huge rocks busted out of the ground destroyed jeeps and tanks in its path leaving nothing but fire and smoke.

"No..." Quiet whispered in Navajo as she was now worried that Reeve, Lydia, Big Boss and Wolf was among all that. All she could do was hope that she would spot them.

Big Boss and Wolf quickly made their way through a power grid as a chopper came over head to attack Sahelanthropus but the giant machine saw it coming so it roared and then pierce the chopper with its blade when it got close, thats when it spotted Big Boss and Wolf running along a catwalk to get across the power grid.

Wolf looked back and saw Sahelanthropus looking right at them "Boss it found us!".

"Keep running!" Big Boss ordered and the two ran as fast as they could as Sahelanthropus then threw the chopper right at them only for the chopper to hit a radio tower which managed to protect them from the hit but the resulting explosion from the chopper knocked them both off their feet as the tower came crashing down on to the main road.

Wolf shook of his daze and as he got to his feet he suddenly saw Marston in the distance climbing up the rock formation overlooking the radio station, his anger consumed him and ignoring the chaos around him, he charged forward after his target.

"LEON STOP!" Big Boss struggle back to his feet and ran after him but all of a sudden he heard Sahelanthropus coming from behind him and as he looked back he saw the machine jump right over the fallen radio tower and landed very close to Big Boss.

"FUCKING MACHINE!" Big Boss shouted and suddenly Sahelanthropus kicked up a nearby tank right at the Legendary Soldier but he managed to jump over the railings just in time avoiding the attack and fell to the ground right behind cover, Sahelanthropus lost sight of Big Boss and it left off a roar as it kicked a few tanks and jeeps away determined to find his target.

Big Boss took a few deep breaths as he peeked around the tank he was using as cover and in the distance he saw Skull Face trapped behind the fallen radio tower, that was his target but he had bigger problems. He suddenly looked back to where Wolf ran off to and he could see Wolf starting to climb the rock formation leading out of the Radio Station and it rested his mind that Wolf was out of harms way.

Sahelanthropus continued to hunt for Big Boss in the wreckage of the station and suddenly it turned and spotted him hiding behind the tank as his target looked up at him.

"Oh for fuck sake.." Big Boss sighed as he saw the vulcan cannons on Sahelanthropus's open fire but he managed to run just in time avoiding the attack and he felt time slow down as he ran to more cover, he faced many Metal Gears in the past and he couldn't help but wonder if he was gonna escape this one with his life.

He ran around a nearby tank and saw a jeep nearby but before he could even run for it Sahelanthropus suddenly stomped on the front of the tank Big Boss was behind sending it off the ground and it came right above Big Boss and he froze on the spot knowing he was gonna get crushed.

He tried covering his head waiting for the impact but suddenly Quiet jumped down right in front of him and with the benefits of her parasites she used all her strength and stopped the tank from crushing her friend, she grunted trying to stop the tank from coming down on them and Big Boss quickly rolled out of the way as she then pushed it away and looked up at Sahelanthropus with her markings visible around her eyes.

Sahelanthropus roared down at Quiet and then opened fire at her as she dashed around the base making the massive machine follow her movements. She went at high speed running around the base with Sahelanthropus right on her, she knew she couldn't take that thing on but if she can keep it distracted it was more then enough for her.

Among the chaos Skull Face was near the entrance of the cave trapped behind the radio tower that fell and flames started forming behind him and he had nowhere to go, he knew his time was done but all he did was take off his hat as he looked at his ultimate weapon chasing after Quiet.

"Cipher will rewrite the records...and I will vanish from human memory"

"But...the thirst for revenge that I have planted with infest the system, no one can stop it now!"

Skull Face just smiled as he looked up at Sahelanthropus and the chaos it was bringing.

"Sahelanthropus will unleash that thirst on to the future!" He just shouted out and suddenly Quiet landed on the fallen radio tower and looked right down at him with anger in her eyes.

"This...is for Sarah.." Quiet whispered in Navajo as she looked down at him and she could hear Sahelanthropus come close to her.

Skull Face completely ignored her and just looked at the machine finally come up to the two.

"Major...I'M BURNING UP!" Skull Face shouted as Quiet looked back up at Sahelanthropus raising its foot up and she quickly dashed out of the way as it brought its foot down on the fallen tower and towards Skull Face.

Big Boss witnessed the entire scene before but he spotted Quiet dashing out of the way and to safety and now he had to get to safety.

"Boss get out of there!" Miller radioed Big Boss but he didnt respond as he slowly walked to the jeep near him but soon he saw Sahelanthropus turn its head and at that moment Big Boss knew it was time to leave.

He quickly jumped in the jeep and put the pedal to the metal and skidded out of the radio station with Sahelanthropus roaring as it gave chase.

"If the world finds out about Sahelanthropus, Skull Face will have one - his plans would become reality".

"He wont even need to use nukes. That things existence would be enough to enslave humanity to the fear of nuclear armageddon, it would tear the world apart!" Miller told the horrifying truth.

"Thats not gonna happen Miller!" Big Boss shouted as he drove out of the radio station gaining distance from Sahelanthropus and it suddenly stopped and let of a roar.

Big Boss was going at high speed and as soon as he looked back he suddenly saw huge rock spikes coming out of the ground and coming right at him.

He returned to the road in front of him trying to avoid the spikes coming right at him but suddenly one came right in front of him, he quickly covered himself as the jeep crashed right into it sending the jeep and Big Boss down the hill with Miller shouting Big Boss's name down the radio.

Back on the rock formation surrounding the radio station Marston was running for his life but suddenly he came to a cliff edge and saw a huge drop to the road below, he knew if he jumped he wouldn't survive.

He gritted his teeth in anger knowing he was trapped but suddenly he saw Sahelanthropus slowly marching down the hill, completely ignoring Marston and soon the machine looked down the road down the hill where a wrecked jeep was on its side and on fire and the machine just decided to kneel down on one knee and watched the jeep up in flames.

Marston continued to look on at Sahelanthropus but all of a sudden he heard footsteps behind him so he slowly turned around and saw Punished Wolf with his rifle in hand and a look with murderous intentions.

"Its over Martson..." Wolf's voice was deep and full of rage and then threw away his rifle, utility belt and his combat knife.

"No more tricks, no more fancy words. No more weapons...lets us see what you are made of you bastard". Wolf finally came to a stop looking at Marston a few meters away and with Sahelanthropus staying still nearby.

Marston chuckled as he slowly took off his cowboy hat and threw it over the cliff as he focused on Punished Wolf.

"Alright then, if thats how you want to play it. But no matter what you do, you will never be whole again...you are broken " Marston mocked in a slow tone as he removed his utility belt and threw it over the cliff.

"This is all I have left.." Wolf just looked at his sworn enemy.

Marston chuckled at the broken man as he looked down at his own cybernetic arm "So you came here to die then?".

Wolf slowly looked down at his own cybernetic hand and electric surged through it before slowly looking at Marston. "No...I came for you...".

Marston slowly looked at Wolf and anger consumed him knowing only one of them would walk away today and the two took a defensive stance ready to end this war once and for all and on the hill below them Big Boss crawled away from the flaming jeep with blood dripping down his head and his sneaking suit torn up and burnt.

The legendary soldier fought through his pain as he slowly stood up and collected his thoughts but all of a sudden he felt a presence behind him, time slowed down as he turned around to the hill to the upper road and that's when he saw Sahelanthropus kneeling down looking at him.

The moment was intense as Big Boss saw the machine slowly stand back up looking down at him and Big Boss knew there was no escape, there was only one thing left to do.

"Its after you...you need to stop it Boss, destroy Sahelanthropus!" Miller ordered and Big Boss frowned up at the machine and it suddenly screamed up into the air and the battle to end a ten year war...was about to begin.

 **"Big Boss vs Sahelanthropus, Punished Wolf vs Marson...Revenge is now here and only one world will move forward LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!".**

 **But all kidding aside I want to thank you all for being on this journey with me I never thought we would get this far and I am so proud that you are able to witness my vision of Metal Gear Solid V, the laughter, the mission, the love, the pain and everything you have all come to love. Just know the journey is far from other WE STILL GOT CHAPTER 2 and 3 to do...lets finish Chapter 1 and get the next part of the story going :) Thank You all so much!"**


	101. Chapter 101: Revenge

**"A War ten years in the making is about to be decided here, Big Boss and Wolf are in the fight of their lives and in this moment only one will stand to see the future".**

Chapter 101: Revenge

Smoke and fire covered the radio station which was run by XOF which was now in shambles by the very weapon they used to strike fear in the hearts of their enemy but now that very weapon was destroying everything in its path, to destroy the one man it was obsessed with...Big Boss.

The chaos took them out of the radio station and towards a small hill where the final battle was about to begin and on a cliff edge stood another soldier, Punished Wolf. A soldier who lost everything to the man in front of him, he had nothing left but revenge and bring his loved ones peace once and for all.

The Legendary Soldier and The Phantom Soldier was now in the fight of their lives as Big Boss was about to take on Metal Gear Sahelanthropus and Punished Wolf was about to take on Marston, the successor to Skull Face.

Metal Gear Sahelanthropus let off a huge roar into the sky and then turned its attention back to the battered and bloodied Big Boss looking up at the massive machine.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT WOLF!" Martson's voice echoed on the cliff edge above Sahelanthropus and Punished Wolf charged forward and swinged his cybernectic hand at Marston only for him to block it with his own cybernetic arm, Marston used his other hand and delivered huge blows to Wolf's chest followed by a headbutt then delivered a swift kick sending Wolf back.

Wolf kicked himself back up and resumed a defensive stance and suddenly Marston went in to deliver a huge punch with his cybernetic hand but Wolf blocked it and threw Marston to the ground hard, he screamed as he brought his hand down but Marson kicked Wolf right in the face making him stumble back giving him time to get up and tackle Wolf to the ground.

Big Boss ran as fast as he could down the road below as Sahelanthropus used its vulcan cannons to gun him down but Big Boss was using the rock formation in the road for cover as he had no idea how to take Sahelanthropus down.

"Boss we have to destroy that thing!" Miller spoke on the radio.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?!" Big Boss shouted as he ran with Sahelanthropus making its way down the hill.

"The warships we took with us are almost in range, just hang on Boss!" Miller stated as Big Boss finally broke the line of sight of Sahelanthropus and took cover behind the rock formation as the thunderous stomps of Metal Gear shook the ground, he quickly pulled out his idroid and quickly ordered for an advanced Honey Bee and called the order.

"I'm not dying here today" Big Boss whispered but all of a sudden Sahelanthropus roared and let off a huge payload of missiles from its back and sent it into multiple directions on the higher and lower road on the hill, the rockets flew through the air and hit every possible hiding spot in sight and suddenly one rocket came right for the spot Big Boss was hiding.

Big Boss peeked around the corner and saw a rocket come right at him "SHIT!" he quickly dived out of the way as the rocket hit near him and the blast send Big Boss off his feet and rolling on the ground violently.

"Package inbound" Big Boss's idroid signalled his request so ignoring the pain in his body he shot up and ran towards the location he requested the drop.

Marston was throwing punch after punch at Wolf but using the knowlegde and everything Big Boss taught him he ducked and countered with his own punches until his foe delivered a huge kick knocking him back. Wolf stumbled back and almost fell off the edge of the cliff so now he had to focus, Marston screamed as he jumped to land a huge punch but Wolf dodged and punched his foe right in the chest with his cybernetic arm and Marston grunted in pain holding his chest as he moved backwards.

Wolf charged forward delivering fast punches with Marston blocking some but missing alot but soon Wolf did a three sixty spin delivering a huge backhand to Marston's jaw and knocked out a few teeth, punches and kicks were thrown by Wolf and Marston had trouble keeping up with Wolf. Marston met another punch to his jaw making him stumble back again and rage fuelled within him.

Soon Wolf went for another punch but Marston blocked it with one hand and using his cybernetic arm he gripped him by the throat and chocked slammed Wolf hard into the ground with Marston staying on top of him and delivered punches of his own but Wolf made absolutely sure his enemy's cybernetic limb wouldn't hit him.

"YOU. ARE. NOTHING!" Marston shouted as he pulled out a knife and brought it down at his foe but Wolf moved his head and Marston's knife hit the ground, Wolf then used his own cybernetic arm gripping the side of Marston's face and shot electricity into his skull and his enemy's scream echoed around the cliff before Wolf then threw Marston off him.

Wolf quickly rolled to his feet and saw Marston was gasping as he was holding the side of his face and thats when Wolf noticed the electricity he surged through Marston's head severely burnt the side of his face leaving him scarred.

"You feel that?..." Wolf slowly paced to the side looking at Marston in pain "That's the pain you caused...".

Marston slowly looked to Wolf finally showing the side of his burnt face and Wolf was loving the pain Marston was in. "Your not facing nothing...".

Wolf watched his enemy gritting his teeth and so he got to his feet and through a punch with his cybernetic arm only for Wolf to block it with his own and the sound of metal clashed together.

"You face a Wolf.." His voice was dark with murderous intent as Marston looked to their cybernetic arms joined then went to attack again only for Wolf to block the next few punches and countered with a huge headbutt and followed by a punch to Marston's face knocking him back.

Marston's pain on the side of his face made it difficult for him to focus as he tried to throw a random punch but was once again blocked by Wolf and received a knee right to his chest knocking him down, before he could even react Wolf then booted Marston away sending him away from Wolf and he rolled to a stop and realised he was right on the edge of the cliff.

"You think this will bring you peace..." Marston struggled to his feet and looked to Wolf and gave a small chuckle. "You think killing me will make you whole, I am the only reason you live. Once you kill me there is nothing left for you to fight for".

"My future is my own...but right now all that matters is killing you" Wolf then screamed and both he and Marston charged each other determined to kill the other.

Big Boss was running faster then he ever did in his life down the lower part of the hill where his Honey Bee weapon had finally dropped and Sahelanthropus was right on Big Boss firing its vulcan cannons but with its target using the rock formations around the road it had trouble getting a clear shot, soon Big Boss finally reached the rocket launcher on the ground and Sahelanthropus reacted by picking up a nearby jeep and launched it right at Big Boss as he turned raising the rocket launcher and the jeep exploded right at Big Boss.

Sahelanthropus roared right as the explosion happened and it covered the nearby area in fire and smoke then started stomping towards the jeep as the smoke cleared, the machine then picked up the jeep and saw Big Boss was nowhere in sight and it roared and threw the jeep away.

A few meters away Big Boss was catching his breath hiding behind a huge boulder with the Honey Bee hand as he peeked around the rock and saw Sahelanthropus looking for him.

"Miller are those warships in range?" Big Boss whispered while looking up at Sahelanthropus stomping around.

"Two minutes Boss! Just hang on!" Miller urged Big Boss.

"Boss! Its Lydia do you read!?" Big Boss heard Lydia's voice over the radio and suddenly he hide back behind the rock as Sahelanthropus turned its head.

"Lydia? your still alive...what about Reeve?" Big Boss sighed in relief.

"Boss this is Reeve, we are still in the cave and we accessed a terminal. We have a blueprint of Sahelanthropus, Boss it has a weak point on its chest" Reeve advised.

"Its chest?" Big Boss peeked around the rock and saw Sahelanthropus roaring and kicking tanks and throwing jeeps trying to find him.

"Affirmative! its plating opens up when it charges for an attack, it has a melee weapon that uses its core's power becomes a whip or sword. When it activates its railgun or melee weapon it's chest opens up to cool its systems and there are four large white cylinders on its back that also acts as a coolant those are your chance to cause real damage Boss!" Reeve explained.

"Got it!" Big Boss too a deep breath and readied his Honey Bee and jumped from cover and shot a rocket right at one of Sahelanthropus's cylinders on its back and caused a massive explosion making the machine stumble as it roared.

"YOU WANT ME I'M RIGHT HERE!" Big Boss shouted and shot another rocket and destroyed another cylinder and Sahelanthropus crashed faced first into a nearby cliff as Big Boss ran back up the hill reloading his Honey Bee.

Sahelanthropus pushed itself from the cliff and turned and pulled out its melee weapon attached to its chest forming the materiel into a sword and slammed it into the ground making huge spiked rocks in front of Big Boss cutting off his escape.

"Shit!" Big Boss quick turned and aimed for Sahelanthropus and shot a rocket right at Sahelanthropus chest as it was now exposed but the machine used its free hand to block the rocket, in response Sahelanthropus then jumped on to a nearby cliff back into its T-Rex like form and set its sights on Big Boss while charging its railgun.

Big Boss was trapped on the road and all he could do was run back down the road using the rock formations as cover, Sahelanthropus was seconds away from firing its railgun but a few rockets came up from behind and destroyed the last two cylinders and disrupted the attack.

A Diamond Dogs chopper flew past Sahelanthropus and quickly turned and shot more rockets at it as the machine finally stood up right looking at the chopper.

"Boss get to a safe distance I got this!" Tango radioed as he kept Sahelanthropus attention.

"TANGO GET OUT OF THERE!" Big Boss shouted as he ran down the road.

"No get to safety boss!" Tango ignored the order as he flew around firing rockets at the head of Sahelanthropus but Tango was firing at the wrong place and after a few moments the machine roared making Tango retreat and Sahelanthropus jumped off the cliff back on the road and activated its melee weapon forming a whip, Sahelanthropus then threw the whip and caught on to the tail of Tango's chopper and then threw the chopper towards the remains of the radio station and the chopper's tail snapped off causing it to spin out of control.

Big Boss was running and thats when he saw the chopper being thrown towards the radio station as his eye widened "TANGO!".

Wolf was sent flying across the cliff as Marston ran and delivered a huge drop kick to his foe and Wolf crashed against the ground hard rolling to a stop, Marston laughed as he stood up and all of a sudden Tango's chopper flew over head spinning out of control which caught both of the soldiers attention. Wolf quickly noticed it was Tango and he quickly got up and looked at the chopper going down towards the radio station.

"TANGO!" Wolf shouted as he looked on in horror until the chopper was out of sight and all that was heard was an explosion and Wolf's body went cold as he just lost another close friend.

Marston chuckled "Why do you dogs act so recklessly a pity it has to end like this" He then charged and few a punch as Wolf turned but Wolf blocked it and gave Marston a roundhouse kick making him stumble and Wolf went forward delivering punch after punch.

"That's a question you should ask yourself Marston!, I will finish you!" Wolf then through a hard punch to Marston's face knocking him to the ground, Marston fell face first on the ground and as Wolf gripped him by the scruff of the neck his foe quickly turned and smacked the side of Wolf's head with a rock and busted his head open and Marston kicked Wolf back and quickly got up.

"Is that really all you got, pathetic fool" Marston just smiled as he approached Wolf trying to get up.

Wolf's head was dripping with blood as he tried to collect his thoughts but soon Marston gripped Wolf and to his back and Wolf looked up at him. "Even if you kill me you havnt won. My comrades will never stop fighting you and if they fall others will come forward, as long as Big Boss lives you will have to take us on at every turn. YOU WILL NEVER WIN!".

Marston just laughed "Even if you are right, which you are not there is one thing I can do...I CAN BE RID OF YOU!". Marston then pulled out a another knife and brought it down on Wolf's chest but Wolf stopped it from entering his chest and the two entered a struggle.

Wolf's body was still in shock from the blow to the head but he still fought against the knife and Marston just laughed. "If only Buffalo was here to see you die, I can just imagine her crying out begging me to stop, but you failed to protect her and your child...you will die knowing you failed to avenge them".

Marston was loving the scene before him but all of a sudden Wolf had fire in his eyes and something within Wolf made him push back screaming and then punched Marston in the jaw with his cybernetic hand and then pushed him back and quickly got up, he charged punching and kicking Marston as fast speed until he pinned his enemy against the cliff wall and with his cybernetic hand delivered hard punches to Marston's chest with the fourth hitting the hardest and he heard something snap and his foe screamed in pain.

Wolf was then gripped by the throat and was met with a huge headbutt and as Wolf stumbled Marston gripped his head and slammed it against the wall and using the benefit of his cybernetic arm he threw Wolf hard sending crashing against a nearby boulder knocking the wind completely out of him, Marston gritted his teeth as he marched forward but he clutched his chest as he fell to his one knee knowing his ribs were broken.

"Son of a bitch..." Marston grunted in pain as he stood back up and saw Wolf trying to catch his breath.

"You know what...fuck this" Marston then pulled out a hidden gun and aimed at Wolf as he looked up at him but all of a sudden his handgun was shot out of his hand and he grunted in pain holding his hand, Wolf looked to the direction of the shot and thats when he saw Quiet in the distance on a sniping point aiming down her sniper rifle, Wolf then looked to Marston still holding his hand in pain and anger consumed him as he quickly got up charging and drop kicked Marston right in his chest sending him crashing to the ground.

Wolf then got up looking at Quiet "GET OUT OF HERE!".

Quiet lowered her rifle looking at him and she felt hurt, no matter what she did Wolf didnt want her near him or wanted her help. She was always pushed away, her friend truly lost to her.

Marston got up charging Wolf but was met with massive punches and a huge upper cut knocking him back and Wolf quickly looked back at Quiet with her head lowered looking to her side. "GO! HELP THE BOSS I GOT THIS!".

Quiet closed her eyes taking a deep breath then looked at Wolf dodging an attack then two round house kicks to Marston's face which sent him to the ground and with a heavy heart so did as she was told and jumped of her sniping point to help Big Boss.

Big Boss screamed as he shot another rocket right at Sahelanthropus but it only jumped up into the air and towards Big Boss and time slowed down as it went into its T-Rex form charging its railgun, Sahelanthropus was right up on Big Boss and it let off a huge roar as the rail gun was now fully charged and thats when Big Boss saw the floating boy appear right in front of him but suddenly was hit by a shot.

Big Boss looked to his side and saw Quiet aiming with her sniper rifle and she saved him once again, giving Big Boss the chance to strike hard.

The boy vanished and Sahelanthropus froze on the spot and struggled to move and Big Boss rushed under the machine seeing its core wide open, taking the risk he aimed the Honey Bee up and shot his final rocket into the core and the explosion made Sahelanthropus stumble back and land on its back still in its T-Rex mode.

"Boss the warships are in range! GIVE THE STRIKE ORDER! USE THE IDROID AND LOCK ON TO THAT DAMN THING!" Miller ordered.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Big Boss shouted and pulled out his idroid and pulled up the map showing Sahelanthropus on it and once he had the id he hit the command.

"Strike will commence shortly" The idroid spoke out.

All of a sudden Sahelanthropus started moving again and rocked on the ground as it converted back to its up right form and Big Boss quickly ran for it back up the hill as the machine then got back to its feet and suddenly turned to Quiet.

Quiet's eyes widened as Sahelanthropus roared and shot a payload of missiles right at her but she quickly dashed away at high speed avoiding the missiles as the hit the spot she was originally on. Big Boss was finally back on the upper part of the hill and saw a dead XOF soldier with a rocket launcher near him, taking what he could get Big Boss picked it up and aim at Sahelanthropus after Quiet.

"Boss the missiles are coming towards your location, eta sixty seconds!" Miller advised.

Big Boss looked around him and saw the upper hill was more open then the lower road so he kneeled down and placed his finger on his ear piece "Quiet lure Sahelanthropus up to the high road!".

Quiet hummed in response then dashed up the road with Sahelanthropus right on her ass but she just kept going at high speed as the machine unloaded its missiles and vulcan cannons at her but she just kept jumping and dashing, Big Boss stood up seeing her bring Sahelanthropus around the final turn to the upper hill and he took a deep breath.

"Lets finish this..." Big Boss raised the rocket launcher as Quiet rushed and skidded right up to Big Boss and looked up at Sahelanthropus coming up the hill and it let off a roar as it charged.

"EAT THIS!" Big Boss shot the rocket and it went right into the mouth of Sahelanthropus and the sensitive equipment in the cockpit caused the head of the machine to explode at multiple points from the inside blowing off a few platings, however it didn't stop Sahelanthropus coming for them.

"Hold Quiet!" Big Boss ordered as they slowly backed away as the machine continued to approach them, soon it stopped in its tracks and then pulled out its melee weapon from its chest raising it to the sky forming it into a sword letting off a roar but out of nowhere it was hit by multiple rockets.

On Miller's chopper Eli's head fell forward as his connection to Sahelanthropus and the floating boy was cut, he opened his eyes in anger as he failed for the second time to kill Big Boss but he could still feel the floating boy nearby like he was in the chopper right next to him.

Wolf delivered a huge haymaker right at Martson but his foe blocked the attack by grabbed Wolf's fist then suddenly twisted it snapping his hand causing him to scream in pain as he was kicked away, Marston then took the opportunity to pick up the knife on the ground and then launched it right at Wolf's stomach and he grunted in pain as he fell to his knees looking down at the whole knife in his stomach.

Marston slowly took a deep breath despite his broken ribs and he slowly started walking towards Wolf as he placed his shaking hands on the handle of the knife trying to pull it out, the XOF soldier came right up at Wolf and forced him to look up at him and the two enemies met eye to eye.

"You have my respect Wolf, but you and Big Boss dont belong in this world..." Marston then pulled the knife from out of Wolf's stomach making him gasped in pain and Wolf just watched Marston slowly walking away to pick up the handgun from earlier.

Wolf's heart was racing as he struggled against the shock his body was going through but he fought against it and slowly stood back up placing his hand on his wound, Marston then turned around and looked at Wolf as he raised his handgun aiming right at Wolf.

"Goodbye Punished Wolf" Marston smirked but all of a sudden the area shook knocking them off their feet and they both looked and saw Sahelanthropus being bombarded by rockets coming from over the area and the entire machine was being knocked back by the shear force of the attacks, Big Boss and Quiet watched on as Sahelanthropus took massive damage and soon the attack stopped and the machine was a complete mess with its armor dented with plates missing and the whole thing started smoking.

Sahelanthropus let off a small sound and it went silent for a few seconds then all of a sudden the last payload from the warships finally crashed into the machine and it let of a scream as the entire Metal Gear was covered in explosions, Sahelanthropus was done and soon it slowly fell backwards crashing into a radio tower as it fell to the ground.

The radio tower fell towards Wolf and Marston and the two ran in separate directions then the two were knocked off their feet as both Sahelanthropus and the radio tower crashed on solid ground.

Wolf's ears were ringing and his vision was blurred as he rolled to his back and looked towards the fallen radio tower and thats when he saw Marston on the other side standing up looking right at him, it was an intense stare but he then turned and ran holding his chest and Wolf's eyes grew heavy and his world went dark as his head hit the ground.

Big Boss and Quiet were at the feet of Sahelanthropus seeing the massive machine completely damaged and was just smoking and in the distance Pequod finally came to their location and slowly set down right behind them as they continued to look at Sahelanthropus.

Pequod finally touched down and then Miller opened the side door and Big Boss turned with Quiet looking at the chopper.

"Snake!" Miller called out holding his hand out as Big Boss and Quiet approached the chopper and just like ten years ago at the fall of MSF the two reached for each others hand and Miller helped Big Boss in the chopper with Quiet following behind.

"Boss! Wolf is on the cliff above us, he's not moving" Pequod shouted back and both Big Boss and Quiet looked at each other.

"Get us up there Pequod" Big Boss ordered and Pequod started lifting into the air with Quiet hanging out the side door with a look of worry, the chopper finally made it over the cliff where the fallen radio tower crashed and on one side of the cliff Quiet saw Wolf on the ground on his back.

She jumped off the chopper and landed on the cliff inches from Wolf and she quickly knelt down and placed her ear near his mouth and she sighed in relief that he was breathing, she looked down his body and saw he was bleeding on his stomach from a knife wound so she quickly went to unbutton his shirt but was stopped dead in her tracks as Wolf gripped her wrist with his good hand.

Wolf opened his eyes and the two looked at each other for a second before Wolf leaned up with Quiet helping him.

"Quiet..." Wolf looked up into her eyes and saw worry but he gently pushed her away "It's nothing I'm fine".

Quiet slowly stood up and took a step back watching him struggle to his feet and she looked back up to the chopper that lowered itself to the cliff edge, Wolf just walked past Quiet without saying a word and she just followed him into the chopper.

Wolf's wound wasn't serious but he would need attention somewhere down the line but right now he just sat in a chair next to Eli while Quiet sat next to Miller and they all looked to Big Boss who was bloodied and beaten but seemed to have more energy then everyone else.

"Lets see Skull Face". Big Boss stated and soon Pequod gained altitude and headed towards the remains of the radio station and everyone had hopes this was the end of a war ten years in the making.

The short journey to the station was silent and everyone waited in anticipation as the station finally came in sight and all they saw was smoke and fire around the fallen area, Big Boss was looking out the side door and soon he spotted the one man that robbed everything from him trapped under a fallen radio tower holding on to the canister of the English Parasite and standing right next to him was Reeve and Lydia looking down at him.

Pequod lowered the chopper to a wide enough area and finally landed and Big Boss, Miller, Wolf, Quiet and Huey stepped out of the chopper one by one.

Their hearts raced as the end was finally here and Wolf with Quiet followed behind Big Boss and Miller as they marched towards Skull Face finally broken and beaten.

Big Boss's mind was filled with a hidden hatred for this man, he was responsible for the death of MSF and his adopted daughter Flaming Buffalo who was robbed of everything, he soon came right up to Skull Face on the ground seeing the man breathing heavy as he held on to his canister tight.

"He tried anything? Offer you something in return for his safety?" Big Boss asked Reeve and Lydia as he looked down at the man himself.

"No, absolutley nothing.." Lydia just looked down at the man.

"Nothing he could offer will make up for what he took from us" Reeve had daggers in his eyes at the man.

Skull Face then dropped the canister and tried reaching for his shotgun but Big Boss quickly kicked it way and knelt down picking up the container. He took one more look at Skull Face as he suffered then undid the seal and pulled it open revealing the two english parasites.

Miller looked at them and noticed there was originally three and he frowned as he looked at Skull Face. "There were three, where's the other!?".

Skull Face coughed up blood and Wolf with Quiet slowly came to one side of Skull Face and they just looked at him with their own hatred for him.

"Very close...to you..." Skull Face struggled to speak and despite Miller not knowing what he was referring to, little did Skull Face know that Big Boss knew who had the third strain.

Big Boss just focused on the parasites not trying to reveal that Quiet had the third strain so he quickly took the parasites out of the cylinder and threw them into a nearby fire, one exploded but the other didn't and no one noticed the floating boy bringing it close to him and suddenly vanish as they all focused on Skull Face.

They all watched Skull Face reach for his shotgun once more which was now out of reach. "Finish me...kill me..." his voice was broken and Miller kicked his hand away from reaching for his shotgun and he grunted in pain as he looked at the soldiers around him.

"How about it guys?" Reeve spoke and everyone looked at him and soon he looked up at them all. "One shot each...".

Big Boss looked to Miller and the two slowly nodded.

"Get your handguns out..." Big Boss ordered as he turned to pick up Skull Face's shotgun and he turned to see everyone pull out their handguns, all were once whole but now broken. Now it was time to put the pain they were carrying to rest.

Skull Face was breathing heavier and all he saw was Wolf, Quiet, Reeve, Lydia and Big Boss all pointing their weapons right at him and he knew this was the end for him, he closed his eyes waiting for the shots.

Lydia let off the first shot, an image of her as the Charon Corp Commander flashed through her mind.

Reeve let off the second shot, an image of him as an XOF Soldier flashed through his mind.

Quiet let off the third shot, a vision of her as an XOF Assassin flashed through her mind.

Wolf let off the forth shot, a vision of him with Buffalo next to him flashed through his mind.

Miller was next and was more aggressive, he took Big Boss's arm and directed him to Skull Face's leg and Big Boss pulled the trigger shooting at Skull Face's leg and the man grunted in pain as Big Boss reloaded the gun and shot his leg once again and this time the shot blew his leg off.

Big Boss and Miller took their vengeance together and memories of MSF flashed through their minds, soon Big Boss turned his attention to Skull Face's arm and shot at it making the man scream in absolute agony.

Skull Face was now a broken man as the next shot blew his arm right off and after the third shot both Big Boss and Miller had a vision of their former selves.

Miller saw himself as MSF's Commander in his original gear and Big Boss was in his MSF sneaking suit.

The two remembered those days one last time and soon they returned to reality with Big Boss cocking the shotgun one more time and aimed at Skull Face's head, everyone around him just watched and waited for the killing blow.

Big Boss pulled the trigger but the shotgun was now empty and Skull Face grunted in absolute agony as his end didn't come. Instead Big Boss decided that this fate was better suited for his enemy so he dropped the weapon and turned away from the group.

Miller just watched Skull Face suffer and he gritted his teeth at the man who took everything from them "Do it yourself!". He turned away and stood next to Big Boss watching the others to see what they would do.

Reeve slowly leaned down and picked up the XOF badge which fell of Skull Face's coat and he examined it for a few seconds then looked at his former boss.

"My comrades are smiling down at your suffering, to be honest...this is better then killing you quickly..." Reeve slowly stood up and walked up to Big Boss and Miller and stopped at arms length.

"Thank you both...this means alot to me" Reeve spoke calm and both Big Boss and Miller nodded and Reeve headed back to the chopper.

Lydia just looked at Skull Face seeing him trying to reach for the shotgun with his other hand but he couldn't do it. "You turned one of my own soldiers against me, turned the rest into monsters, you deserve to suffer for as long as possible".

She then planted her foot on his severed arm and he screamed as she looked down at him. "You will die in the fire, not by my hand...your death will be slow". Lydia then stepped over Skull Face and nodded at Big Boss and Miller as she walked back to the chopper and all that was left was Wolf and Quiet.

Skull Face looked up to both Wolf and Quiet who were once enemies but were now on the same side and despite his pain he decided to speak.

"You two...are the same...the opposite sides of the same coin...lost the one thing that kept you going..."

Wolf and Quiet knew he was absolutely right, they were the same and they both lost their lovers.

Quiet lost Kaiden after he committed suicide when he was infected and slowly turning into a Skull, Quiet didn't know the truth until four years later after Riot revealed it to her.

Punished Wolf lost Flaming Buffalo, the love of his life and the mother to their lost child. Both were snatched from him thanks to Skull Face and Marston, despite Skull Face was now dying at his feet he knew Marston was still alive somewhere.

Skull Face then chuckled and then coughed up blood "Two broken souls...brought together by the same pain..".

Wolf gritted his teeth and aimed at Skull Face as he lightly chuckled at the two, Wolf was breathing heavy ready to pull the trigger but Quiet slowly raised her hand and placed it on Wolf's handgun and gently made him lower it, he frowned as he looked at her and she slowly turned her head to him.

The two looked at each other and then looked down at Skull Face who was coughing up more blood, Wolf looked at Quiet again and she slowly shook her head and that's when Wolf realised the truth.

Killing Skull Face would be too easy, letting him suffer a slow and painful death was the best thing to do.

Wolf slowly took a deep breath and holstered his gun and looked at Quiet and the two fell into silence, Quiet took in Wolf's features and saw a tired man which had nothing left and despite the shattered friendship she took his hand and he looked down at her hand holding his.

He looked back into her eyes and saw she was begging him to let her help him, even if it meant just for one time. After a few seconds Wolf slowly nodded allowing her to help him. Quiet then came closer to him and linked her arm to his while placing her other hand on his bicep and slowly they walked away together, two broken soldiers finally free of one of their many pains.

Big Boss and Miller watched them walk past them and they knew no words were needed and they just watched as Quiet helped Wolf into the chopper.

Miller sighed and looked at his old friend "Mission complete, Boss".

The words hit Big Boss like a wall as he looked at Skull Face in the distance and Miller was right, the mission was finished and now the future was theirs for the taking.

Big Boss and Miller slowly turned around and finally made their way to the chopper ignoring Skull Face's plea for them to kill him, Big Boss and Miller just continued to walk and paid no attention to Huey walking past them and just as they reached the chopper the sound of a gunshot echoed through the air and both Big Boss and Miller looked back and saw Huey standing there with Skull Face's shotgun.

Huey had killed Skull Face and the seconds felt like minutes until Huey dropped the shotgun and looked down at his hands. "I...I did it..." He laughed and reached for the sky "Revenge!".

Big Boss and Miller looked on at Huey's pathetic moment, they didn't feel like this was a victory. They knew they avenged their fallen comrades but the painful truth was clear and those fallen soldiers were never coming back.

In the chopper waiting was Reeve, Lydia, Quiet and Wolf all exhausted and lost.

Reeve leaned forward in a chair with his face in his hands.

Lydia was leaning in her seat looking out the other side door of the chopper with just a blank look on her face.

Quiet was leaning back in her chair with her head lowered and her eyes closed and her markings around her eyes were visible.

Punished Wolf was just looking straight forward and after a few moments a single tear went down his cheek, his war wasn't over...he wasn't free of his pain yet.

Revenge was served on a silver platter, but not everything was fixed. There was still more work to be done, but for now the soldiers of MSF can now be put to rest.

 **"To many Revenge is seen as a victory, but to some its leaves an empty void which will never be filled. Skull Face is now dead and the ghosts of MSF can now be put to rest, however Wolf failed his own personal mission to avenge Flaming Buffalo and now Marston has escaped the battlefield. Only time will tell if these two rivals will ever face each other again. Diamond Dogs have won but how long will this victory last before the next threat comes over the horizon.**

 **CHAPTER 1: REVENGE will end in the next chapter and we will see the outcome of every character and what they will do next, thank you for being on this journey with me and we still have a long way to go.**

 **Are you ready for CHAPTER 2: RACE...**


	102. Chapter 102: Never Be Whole Again

**"This is it...the final part of CHAPTER 1: REVENGE, its been a long journey but the first part of this story is officially done and now please enjoy this chapter and get ready for CHAPTER 2: RACE".**

Chapter 102: Never Be Whole Again

Revenge had been achieved and now the future belonged to Diamond Dogs, the ten year war was finally over and for the first time in those long years the legendary soldier and his mercenary group could finally breath. All except for one.

Before returning to Mother Base Big Boss ordered a few choppers to head to the destroyed Radio Station and he with Miller along with many Diamond Dog soldiers investigated the base in the cave to make sure no traces of XOF or Sahelanthropus could be found by the soviets or any other mercenary group who stumble across it.

Wolf originally wanted to just go back to Mother Base but his mind clicked remembering Tango who crash landed over the radio station so taking Pequod with him they decide to try and find the crash site while Reeve, Lydia and Quiet kept the radio station secured with many other Diamond Dogs.

Quiet was keeping an eye on the radio station from a sniping point making sure there was no traces of XOF trying to escape quietly, as she was doing it her attention kept going back to the cave leading into the base. She knew what was in there but she didnt know if she should, her past was in there and her mind started nagging her to the point where she had to go in there.

She looked down to the radio station and saw there was more then enough soldiers to keep the area secure so she decided to holster her sniper rifle and jump to the entrance of the cave and land right in front of it, slowly taking a deep breath she started walking into it.

Big Boss and Miller were inside the base overlooking the Diamond Dog soldiers carrying crates of weapons and equipment and it was a nightmare but they knew they could now use these tools for themselves.

"We got most of the weapons out of here, there are still high tech equipment in here with will be a pain in the ass to move. But we did it Boss"

Miller then looked at Big Boss "We did it".

Big Boss was looking at the platform where Sahelanthropus once stood "We won today but there are still a few problems".

Miller frowned "What do you mean?".

Big Boss sighed and looked at Miller "We checked the platform for the Man On Fire and there was no body, he walked right into the platform and was crushed and yet there was no trace of his body, not only that but Marston escaped".

"Boss, Marston is just one man besides XOF is down. The unit was taken down by their own weapon and even if a few made it out alive what can they do? they lost their leader and sure Marston is Skull Face's successor but what's he gonna do?, theres nothing left". Miller sounded sure XOF was done.

Big Boss slowly took a few steps forward looking at the entire base. "XOF took us by surprise, do we really want to risk that again?".

Miller looked to the floor thinking over what Big Boss just said and he sighed "No, your right".

He then looked up at Big Boss "I'll get Ocelot to look for traces of Marston or XOF, you have my word".

Big Boss turned around to speak but he then looked past Miller and saw Quiet, Miller noticed him looking past him so he turned and saw her two.

"Quiet? what are you doing down here? you were tasked to watch the entrance" Miller questioned and she stopped near Miller and looked at him and then looked up to the base past the platform taking a deep breath.

Big Boss frowned and looked back at the base looking at it for a few seconds and then back at Quiet. "Is there something here?".

Quiet slowly looked at Big Boss and gave a slow nod and Big Boss saw she was emotional "Something that belongs to you, right?".

Big Boss was spot on as she slowly walked up to him and the two looked at each other for a few seconds and then Quiet placed her hand over her heart, Big Boss knew what she was telling him.

"I trust you Quiet" Big Boss admitted and Quiet gave a tiny smile and took a deep breath and started walking past the platform and deeper into the base.

Miller walked up to Big Boss and stood next to him as they both looked at Quiet heading into the base.

"Boss, what was that about?" Miller frowned as he looked on.

"I dont know, I'll follow her and see where she goes. Keep an eye on things here" Big Boss ordered and then he started following Quiet while Miller turned around and helped the soldiers move the equipment.

Back flying over the base Wolf was looking out the side door to the distance as Pequod spotted a downed chopper in the distance and Wolf held his breath praying his pilot was still alive.

"Pequod give it to me straight, what are the chances of survival?" Wolf continued to look out to the chopper in the distance.

"It depends Wolf, if Tango managed to perform a safe emergency landing he may only have scrapes and burns. But if he didnt...survival is low" Pequod revealed and Wolf closed his eyes and lowered his head, he lost too much and he just hoped his best pilot was still alive.

A few minutes past and Pequod finally arrived at the crash sight of Tango and they saw the chopper was a huge wreck however the chopper was on its belly however the front of the chopper was crushed against the cliff wall and was just smoking, Pequod slowly brought the chopper down and landed on the ground and Wolf quickly jumped out then rushed to the downed chopper.

"Tango!" Wolf shouted as he finally came to the chopper and pulled the side door open and was met by a huge cloud of smoke and he staggered back coughing his lungs up, Wolf tried catching his breath and then walked into the smoke covering his mouth.

The inside of the chopper was just full of smoke and Wolf couldn't see a damn thing but navigating through it wasn't difficult and soon he came to the pilot seat and saw Tango leaning forward with his head on the controls.

"Tango" Wolf coughed up as he came up to his friend and pulled him out of his pilot seat and despite the pain in his broken wrist he put Tango over his shoulders and slowly navigated out of the chopper and back out into the open air.

Wolf was coughing up his guts as he rushed away from the chopper and soon he placed Tango on the ground and saw his pilot was not moving at all, Wolf quickly placed his finger on Tango's pulse in his neck and he sighed in relief as his friend Tango was still alive.

"Don't die on my buddy" Wolf quickly pulled up Tango and back over his shoulders and he rushed to Pequod's chopper determined to get his friend back home.

Back deep inside the base Quiet was walking across a catwalk passing through Diamond Dogs soldiers as they were collecting equipment but she didn't care about helping at this moment in time, she continued to walk and then entered through a door leading into a hallway and walked down it passing multiple doors and soon she came to a sign point left.

Quiet took a deep breath and turned left and continued to walk towards the crew storage area, her heart raced as she got closer and closer to her destination and soon she came to a white door and stopped right in front of it. Quiet took a deep breath and after a few intense seconds she slowly placed her hand on the door handle and despite her heart beating out of her chest she finally entered the room.

The room was small and had multiple small draws and Quiet knew this room was for items belonging to fallen soldiers and she only prayed her items where in one of the draws. She went looked left and right scanning every draw and every one of them had names of fallen soldiers, the names were a blur to her as she carefully looked for the one she was looking for.

Quiet searched and searched until she was half way up the room and she froze in her tracks as she looked on the right side and right there on a tiny draw was her name "Stefanie Shepard".

Her hands started to tremble as she looked at the draw but she couldn't walk away now, she came all this way to find it and there was no sense in walking away now. She slowly put her hand out and placed it on the handle of the draw and slowly pulled it open and her breathing got heavier as she saw the contents in the small draw.

Inside was only a cassette player with a few tapes, her dog tags, her identification folder along with a few photos.

She slowly reached in with both hands still trembling and she pulled out her identification folder and saw a small photo of her attached to the front of the folder, it was a photo of her with her hair down in XOF gear just like she used to look back at the hospital in Cyprus.

It was crazy to believe it has been a whole year since the incident that changed her life forever and even though she was turned into this monster she was somehow grateful, if the events didn't play out as they did she would never have known the people she now keeps close to her heart.

Quiet then looked into the draw and saw the photos and with a heavy heart see place the file back in the draw then picked up the photos and her eyes watered as she saw the three photos and examined them carefully.

-A photo of her with her mother when she was three years old-

-A photo of her with Kaiden along with other soldiers in the barracks-

-A photo of her mother in a beautiful dress-

Those three photos were her life, all she had and everything else in her life was a blur and she had become a shadow of her former self.

Quiet then looked into the draw and saw her cassette player and slowly took it out and noticed there was a tape already in it so she hit play and what she heard broke her heart, it was her mother's voice singing her song she wrote and Quiet's body went numb and she fell back and she dropped the photos as she hit the other draws behind her and slowly slid down while holding the cassette player close to her chest.

She looked at the photos on the ground as she sat there holding the cassette player close as she heard her mother's voice once again.

 _ **When those voices deep within**_  
 _ **Bring you down to your knees again**_  
 _ **Redemption calls on to**_  
 _ **All of those who persist**_  
 _ **With the strength of the few**_

 _ **Don't come to question**_  
 _ **All that you've known**_  
 _ **Remember: you are not alone**_  
 _ **I will be here, standing beside you**_

 _ **There is no mountain**_  
 _ **Too tall to overcome**_  
 _ **We will be as one**_  
 _ **You will rise again**_  
 _ **This is your legacy**_

 _ **Don't come to question**_  
 _ **All that you've known**_  
 _ **Remember: you are not alone**_  
 _ **I will be here, standing beside you**_

 _ **There is no mountain**_  
 _ **Too tall to overcome**_  
 _ **We will be as one**_  
 _ **You will rise again**_  
 _ **This is your legacy**_

The tape ended and Quiet dropped the tape and brought her legs close and wrapped her arms around them and lowered her head crying, the world she knew as a child was gone and it wasnt coming back. She had nothing left but to fight until her final days, she was lost.

Quiet just cried and cried for a minute or two but soon she felt a presence nearby by and she quickly looked up back at the door and saw Big Boss standing there just looking at her, she didn't react as she was just an emotional wreck and all she could do was lower her head as more tears fell.

Big Boss slowly entered and his attention came to the photos on the ground, he slowly walked up to them and knelt down and picked them up to examine them.

"This was your life before all this, wasn't it?" Big Boss spoke Navajo in a calm tone as he continued to look at them.

"Yes...its all I have..." Quiet responded in the language and her voice was broken.

Big Boss looked at Quiet seeing she still had her head lowered hiding her face, he sighed and decided to sit next to her and she slowly looked at him.

"Boss...I dont think I can do this...I try and try, again and again...but no matter what I do...I keep failing.". Quiet whispered.

"Failing in what?" Big Boss didn't understand what she meant.

Quiet looked to her front rubbing her tears away "Everything, my promise to Sarah...I try and help Wolf but he keeps pushing me away, he holds me responsible for her death...I try to be better but my past just keeps reminding me of what I let happen. I dont deserve to be here Boss, I dont deserve to live...".

Big Boss just listened carefully to every word and then looked at the photos and then took her hand which brought her attention and she watched him put the photos back in her hand.

"Look at the photos Stefanie, if they were still alive...what would they tell you?" Big Boss watched her carefully as she looked at the photos again.

Quiet examined the photo of her mother in the dress "My mother...she would tell me to never give up in life no matter how hard it gets."

She then looked at the photo of her with Kaiden. "Kaiden...he would pick me up and dust me off every time I met a dead end, he always said there is always a way to move forward even if we cant see it".

"What about the woman in the photo?" Big Boss questioned and Quiet frown at him in confusion "My mother? I just said.".

Big Boss shook his head and then pointed at Stefanie in the photo "You, what would the Stefanie from back then tell you".

Quiet looked at herself and noticed that she was strong back then and for some reason she felt something inside her. "She...I would ignore my failings, be better...against all odds".

She then looked at Big Boss and he slowly nodded and said something that burnt into her mind.

"Never give up. Fight until the end. Always believe you will succeed, even if the odds are against you"

Quiet just looked at him "Boss...".

Big Boss then slowly stood up and looked down at her "Your life doesn't just have to be these photos, you still have a future".

Quiet looked up at him and he slowly brought his hand down offering it "Come on, lets go home".

She couldnt believe this legendary soldier who she was told was ruthless and selfish was actually a kind and wise soldier who cared about the soldiers around him, the world had this man completely wrong. She saw the real Big Boss, she took a deep breath and grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to her feet and the two looked at each other.

"Wolf is still hurting, he'll come back and when he does he will be grateful that you were there trying to help during his struggle" Big Boss stated.

"I know Boss, I wont give up. Not anymore" Quiet then embraced Big Boss which caught him by surprise but after a few seconds he returned it and Quiet let one more tear fall.

The two left each others arms and Big Boss then walked to the door then looked back "Take what you need and we will be on our way".

Quiet slowly nodded and Big Boss left leaving her alone and she looked down at the photos in her hands and decided to no longer feel like a failure, she was gonna be the woman she was before. She had to be for the people around her.

An hour had past and Wolf was watching Tango being treated by Medical Staff in one of the choppers and he was given the good news that Tango was gonna be ok, Wolf looked to the destroyed radio station seeing his fellow soldiers loading the last of the XOF equipment into their choppers and soon he saw Big Boss walking with Miller and Quiet next to him.

"Boss we got everything packed, we ready to go?" Wolf called out as they approached.

Big Boss came up to Big Boss and looked to the road leading out of the Radio Station "No, we still have one more thing to take home".

The Radio Station and the base in the cave was stripped of everything related to XOF and after another hour Big Boss with his soldiers finally decided to head back home to Mother Base, the trip back was silent as Big Boss, Wolf, Miller, Quiet, Reeve, Lydia, Huey, and Eli were in the same chopper and not one of them spoke a word. None was needed and they all needed to put their minds to rest over the chaos which plagued their minds.

Four hours had past and Wolf looked out the side window of Pequod's chopper and saw them approaching the R&D platform and the sun was shining on the entire base, Wolf's mind was blank as he continued to look out of the window knowing his pain didn't end today, he failed to avenge Sarah and his child and despite the death of Skull Face it just wasn't enough to ease the pain.

Pequod finally landed on the platform and Wolf was brought back to reality so he went and opened the side door and quickly jumped out not knowing Quiet was watching him the entire journey home, Big Boss was next to come out and he helped Miller out of the chopper then Big Boss marched forward with Miller.

Wolf with Quiet, Reeve and Lydia behind him followed Big Boss and Miller while Huey and Eli went in their own directions and as they walked Wolf remembered something Miller said in the chopper home and it echoed in his mind.

"Anyone can give up his fight by laying down arms. But the feeling of holding a gun, that..we will never forget. Like our lost limbs, the sensation lingers"

The gang followed Big Boss to a group of lined up soldiers who saluted them and Big Boss came to a stop in front of his old friend Ocelot, the slowly nodded knowing the ten year war was finally over. The future was theirs now.

"Oh!" The sound of Huey's voice caught their attention and they all turned to the lower part of the platform seeing him smiling with his arms out looking to the sky. "Here she comes! Here she comes!".

Big Boss frowned at Huey and thats when he saw DD finally back on his feet walking next to the child soldiers and he barked wildly looking to the sky with the other children looking up in amazement.

Wolf along with everyone else heard more choppers coming and they all turned to the direction they were coming from and they witnessed the choppers struggling to carry something which they had on grapple hooks. They watched on as the choppers went down for a few seconds but soon they gained altitude and soon the thing they were carrying finally came into view for everyone to see.

The soldiers of Diamond Dogs watched on with Big Boss as they saw Metal Gear Sahelanthropus being lifted right over their heads and Wolf, Quiet, Reeve and Lydia stood next to each other seeing the massive machine flying over them and it was a surreal moment for everyone. They had a Metal Gear on their base to serve as a symbol that they brought one disaster to an end, however the decision to use it was still in the air. But right now this machine was a trophy to represent a fallen mercenary group rise back up to destroy its sworn enemy.

No one said a word as they watched on seeing Sahelanthropus being lowered down into the lower platform and was slowly turned to face the soldiers of Diamond Dogs, the placement caused a little trouble knocking a few tanks out of the way in the platform and a few soldiers in the pit were almost crushed as its feet finally hit the platform, Huey was smiling wide as he was on a nearby terminal sending commands to the giant machine and while that went on Big Boss, Miller, Ocelot, Code Talker, Punished Wolf, Reeve, Lydia and Quiet slowly walked to the railing over looking the area below and they watch on not saying a word to each other.

A few seconds past and soon Sahelanthropus started moving to stand up despite its damaged state and every one just looked on as the massive machine slowly started standing up straight, the moment was unbelievable for everyone and as Metal Gear stood up they all couldn't help but feel like the massive machine was looking right at them as it stood up straight.

Metal Gear Sahelanthropus was now standing tall among the soldiers of Diamond Dogs and soon the helicopters that carried Sahelanthropus detached from it and flew away, today was a huge victory but Punished Wolf didnt feel the same as the words from Miller filled his mind once again.

"We hold our rifles in missing hands, we stand tall on missing legs."

"We stride forward on the bones of our fallen, then and only then are we alive"

Wolf slowly looked to his side and saw Big Boss slowly stared to walk away from the scene while everyone looked on at Sahelanthropus and Wolf himself didn't feel like being here either, so making his decision he turned and slowly walked away from the crowd and walked towards the helipad with Miller's words still ringing in his head.

"This pain is ours. And no one else's".

"A secret weapon we wield, out of sight".

"We will be stronger than ever. For our peace."

Wolf finally came to railings of the platform and looked out to the ocean and then he slowly looked to his left and saw a ghost of Flaming Buffalo looking out to the ocean next to him before she slowly turned her head looking at him giving a loving smile, the seconds felt like minutes and soon she vanished from sight leaving him alone again, his world was destroyed and this victory meant nothing to him now. His enemy was still out there and he wasn't gonna stop until Marston was dead.

"Sahelanthropus will unleashed that thirst unto the future, those were his last words, those were his last words. Protentious to the end".

With a deep breath Wolf lowered his head and gripped the railing hard as the next words Miller spoke cut him deep.

"Still... it doesnt feel like this is over. And I will never be whole again".

Wolf left go of his breath and then looked back out to the ocean, he knew killing Marston will lay his loved ones to rest but himself...he would never be whole.

A few minutes past and soon all the soldiers on R&D looking up at Sahelanthropus slowly dispersed and went on their business, Reeve went back to Medical to see Miranda, Lydia went with Miller to make her final peace with him.

Big Boss and Ocelot decided to head inside R&D but before Big Boss entered through the door into R&D he slowly looked back up to the upper platform and saw Eli just standing there, the two looked at each other for a few seconds before Big Boss entered R&D with Ocelot and a few of his men.

Eli didnt leave the upper platform because his attention was up at Sahelanthropus, however he wasnt looking at the machine but what was above it. Above Metal Gears head was The Floating Boy looking down at him and Eli sensed a familiar connection from Afghanistan. He realised The Floating Boy was responsible for allowing Eli to take control of Sahelanthropus and despite his failings to kill Big Boss the Floating Boy still followed them back to Diamond Dogs.

The Floating Boy suddenly appeared in front of Eli and no words were exchanged as all that was heard was the boy breathing through his mask, the two looked at each other for a few more seconds until Eli saw The Floating Boy lift his hand and presented him the last tube of the english strain which he saved from Big Boss. Eli slowly took the tube of the parasite and examined it as The Floating Boy slowly flew away and back to Sahelanthropus, he vanished from sight and Eli looked up knowing the boy was planning on staying.

Eli realised that he now had a means to strike Big Boss at his very heart, he only had to find the means to do it. All he had to do was wait for the right moment so he put the parasite in his pocket and slowly walked away with a smirk on his face.

The upper level of R&D was now pretty much empty all except for two people, Wolf was still looking out to the ocean as he leaned on the railings and everything was just silent around him, his mind was blank and he didn't know what to do next however he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

Wolf slowly looked around and saw Quiet standing there a few feet away from him and she just looked at him with worry, the two looked at each other for a few seconds and Quiet decided to slowly walk up to him while making sure not to overstep her bounds and soon they were at arms length and she stopped.

The two just looked at each other and Wolf didn't say a word as he wanted to see what she was planning and soon he saw her slowly reach out for his Cybernetic arm and Wolf didn't stop her, Quiet hand shook as she drew closer but she refused to let fear take over her and soon her hand touched it and she slowly raised Wolf's arm out in front of him.

"What are you..." Wolf frowned at Quiet and he watched her turn his cybernetic hand until his palm was open and that's when he watch Quiet slowly pull out something from her hip pouch and placed it in his hand and quickly made him close his hand around it.

Quiet kept her hands on Wolf's hand as she kept it closed and soon she slowly looked up and her eyes met his. The moment seemed to last for minutes but soon Quiet slowly let go of Wolf's hand and gave a small nod then turned and walked away taking a few steps before vanishing from sight.

Wolf just watched her as she vanished and soon he turned his attention to his closed hand, he didn't know what she placed in it but after a deep breath he slowly opened his palm and he caught his breath and his eyes watered.

In his hand was his MSF badge with the two diamonds made from Buffalo's and his child's ashes stitched into the fabric of the badge, he believed he lost it when Marston snatched it from Wolf's uniform and threw it out of the jeep as they travelled to the radio station. He believed he lost the one thing he treasured most in this difficult time but Quiet did a selfless act and retrieved it as she followed the escort.

Wolf let a tear fall down his cheek as he looked down at the badge and after a few moments he slowly placed the badge back on his shoulder where it belonged and the diamonds shinned as the sunlight reflected off them.

Two weeks had past and things were about to change for a few friends as on a early morning on the Command Platform a chopper was ready to take Reeve and Miranda away.

Wolf was at the helipad with his arm in a sling as his broken wrist was slowly healing and his stab wound was finally sealed, but right now he just watched as Reeve and Miranda were loading there things into the chopper.

Reeve sighed as he placed the final crate in the chopper and he turned to Wolf who smiled at him.

"So you ready to start a new life?" Wolf questioned.

Reeve chuckled as he slowly approached Wolf "Did say I was done once Skull Face is dead, my brothers can now rest and I think its time for me to do the same".

Wolf nodded "We all look for that end we seek, at least you found yours".

Reeve looked back at Miranda who was making sure they had everything and he couldn't help but smile "Yeah, never knew I'd find it here either".

Wolf chuckled "You look after her Reeve, she's a gem".

Reeve turned back to Wolf with the same smile "She is mate, I'm lucky to have her".

The two fell into silent and Reeve's smile dropped as he looked at his friend "Are you gonna be ok?".

Wolf slowly nodded "Yeah, I still got a mission to complete and once that's done...I'll find my end. You two take care of yourselves alright".

Reeve and Wolf then gave a slowly embrace as the two brothers in arms were ready to depart and Reeve then saw Quiet slowly approach them and she had a look of sadness.

Wolf and Reeve let go of each other and the two looked back and watch Quiet come closer until she was next to Wolf and just looked at Reeve.

"Didn't think you were gonna make it Stefanie" Reeve smiled and Quiet just rushed in and hugged him tight and he quickly returned it as he took a deep breath.

"We'll see each other again Stef, I believe that" Reeve whispered and Quiet just buried her face into his shoulder not wanting to let go but after a few moments the two let go of each other.

"Stef, I know things haven't been easy but you have a home here. A family and I know you will be ok here" Reeve stated and Quiet lowered her head but Reeve placed his hand under her chin making her look at him.

"Sis, you are not alone. Never forget that" Reeve smiled as he took his hand off her cheek and she slowly nodded as she removed a tear.

"So where will you go Reeve?" Wolf questioned.

Reeve shrugged his shoulders "I dont know, Miranda wants to go to Australia...maybe we will try there".

Wolf chuckled "Its a wide open world, go explore it".

Soon Miranda approached the three and she smiled up at Wolf. "Leon, I owe you everything. If you didn't save me in Afghanistan I would never have had this chance of life.".

Wolf raised his hand with a smile "Dont mention it".

Miranda then took hold of his cybernetic hand and her eyes watered "No Leon, you need to hear this...besides Reeve you are the most amazing man I have ever met and I know Sarah is looking down at you smiling, she would be so proud of you Leon...just like we all are".

"Please keep living for her, dont lose yourself to the pain inside she would want you to live on...promise me Wolf.". Miranda whispered.

Wolf took a deep breath and slowly gave a nod "I will Miri...thank you".

Miranda then came close to Wolf and gave him a kiss on his cheek and placed her hand on his cheek. "You are a wonderful man Leon, Thank you...for everything".

Wolf gave a small smile and Miranda lowered her hand and turned to Quiet who had her head lowered and Miranda slowly approached her which made Quiet look up at her.

"Stef, don't beat yourself up" Miranda then gently embraced Quiet and she quickly returned it.

"You are a good person, I know you are...please look after Leon, for me and for Sarah" Miranda whispered and Quiet buried her face into Miranda's shoulder and slowly nodded trying to fight back the tears.

"Wrap this up people we gotta go!" A soldier called out near the chopper and the two women let go off each other and Miranda rubbed her eyes and Quiet coughed trying to control her emotions.

Reeve then gave Wolf one more hug and tapped each others back and allowed Miranda to give Wolf one more hug and kiss and while that happened Reeve came up to Quiet and the two smiled.

Quiet and Reeve nodded and the two clapped each other's hand multiple times then the two brought their hands back then the two soldiers hand's linked together is a special handshake, the two smiled and them went in for one more embrace.

The two comrades which turned into brother and sister finally were ready to say goodbye to each other, but they knew this was only goodbye for now and they knew they would see each other again. In this life or the next.

Wolf and Miranda just continued to hug as the two became such good friends and it was gonna be hard for all of them to say goodbye, but they will always be together no matter how far apart they were.

The four friends finally said their goodbyes and Wolf with Quiet watched Reeve and Miranda get on the chopper, Reeve and Miranda looked out the side door and they smiled looking at Wolf and Quiet then after a few seconds the chopper lifted off the platform and the friends looked at each other until the chopper slowly turned and headed out to the ocean.

Miranda leaned into Reeve and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her smiling, he looked out the side door just watching the sun. They ended one life and now were ready to start their new one.

Wolf and Quiet then saw another chopper come around and slowly land on the helipad and they knew who this chopper was for and they turned to see Lydia coming towards them with a few crates in hands.

"So the mighty Lydia has decided to leave as well?" Wolf smiled.

Lydia chuckled and placed the crates on the floor once she came up to the two "I've caused more then enough trouble here, its only fair I should go".

"You dont have to you know, quite like having you around" Wolf offered.

Lydia shook her head smiling at him "Even after all the bullshit I threw at you?".

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "Yeah I admit we wanted to kill each other but I think we liked each other really, after all Sarah liked you".

Lydia looked to the side smiling at the memory of Sarah "She always told you drove her crazy". She then looked back at him "I can see why she had her claws in you".

Wolf chuckled "Yeah got the scars to prove it".

Lydia just looked at Wolf and her smile slowly faded and she slowly embraced him and he returned it and she took a deep breath holding him tight.

"Your a wonderful man Leon, promise me you will keep living for Sarah. Don't lose yourself...keep fighting for those you love" Lydia whispered.

Leon sighed in sorrow and held her tighter "I will try Lydia...for her..".

Quiet gave a tiny smile as she watched the two hug, she could see how lucky Wolf was to have people who cared for him. Deep down she wished she was like them.

Wolf and Lydia let go of each other and they smiled at each other "So did you make peace with Miller?".

Lydia nodded "Yeah, we can never be after what was said...but I was able to repair our friendship".

Wolf smiled "Good, at least you made peace Lydia".

Lydia placed her hand and Wolf's cheek and placed a long kiss on his other cheek while closing her eyes and Wolf just let it happen, soon she removed her lips from his cheek and traced her thumb on his cheek as she continued to look at him.

"What is it?" Wolf quietly asked.

Lydia gave another smile "Taking one last look, at my friend".

Wolf smiled and gave a small nod and then Lydia turned to Quiet and smiled at her "Look after him Stef, look after them all".

Quiet smiled and nodded and then Lydia came up to her and the two hugged each other tightly each taking a deep breath.

The two women hugged for a few more seconds and then let go of each other and Lydia took one more look at the both of them "Don't be strangers ok...".

Wolf and Quiet smiled and Lydia picked up her crates and then walked to the chopper waiting for her. Despite the lose of her Charon Corp she was able to avenge them and put them to rest, Lydia came into Diamond Dogs as a ruthless woman but now she was leaving as a kind woman and it was all thanks to the people around her.

Lydia Matthews was ready to leave the battlefield once and for all and she took one more look back and smiled at Wolf and Quiet and they returned it. Lydia slowly turned back to the chopper and entered placing her crates on the seats and took her own seat and looked out to her friends once more.

Wolf and Quiet waved her off and she waved back as the chopper finally lifted to the sky and after a few moments it turned and flew away from Mother Base and to the ocean.

Lydia sighed and leaned back in her seat closing her eyes and for the first time in a long time she was at peace, now she had a new life to explore but she would never forget the soldiers she fought along side in this bloody war. She lost The Charon Corp but she was happy they were finally at peace.

And now it was Lydia's turn to find her place in the world and find her own peace but she knew she would soon find it. She opened her eyes and smiled ready to see the world with her own eyes.

Wolf and Quiet watched on as the chopper got further and further away and after a few moments Wolf slowly turned and walked away not saying a word to Quiet. She turned and watched Wolf walk away not even looking back and she sighed and slowly walked in a different direction to be alone for a while.

Revenge was over and now the world was Diamond Dog's playground, it was time to restore what Big Boss's private army once was ten years ago and tomorrow was gonna be the beginning of their future. One they have rightfully earned, despite The Phantom Pain.

 _ **Blind, in the deepest night**_  
 _ **Reaching out, grasping for a fleeting memory**_  
 _ **All the thoughts, keep piercing this broken mind**_  
 _ **I fall, but I'm still standing motionless**_

 _ **Far, in the distance**_  
 _ **There is light, a light that burns these scars of old**_  
 _ **All this pain, reminds me of what I am**_  
 _ **I'll live, I'll become all I need to be**_

 _ **Words that kill**_  
 _ **Would you speak them to me**_  
 _ **With your breath so still**_  
 _ **It makes me believe**_  
 _ **In the Father's sins**_  
 _ **Let me suffer now and never die**_  
 _ **I'm alive**_

 _ **Pride, feeds their blackened hearts**_  
 _ **And the thirst, must be quenched, to fuel hypocrisy**_  
 _ **Cleansing flames, is the only way to repent**_  
 _ **Renounce, what made you**_  
 _ **Words that kill**_  
 _ **Would you speak them to me**_  
 _ **With your breath so still, it makes me believe**_

 _ **The Sins never die, can't wash this blood off our hands**_  
 _ **Let the world fear us all**_  
 _ **It's just means to an end**_  
 _ **Our salvation lies, in the Father's sins**_  
 _ **Beyond the truth**_  
 _ **Let me suffer now**_  
 _ **In my heart I just know that there's no way to light up the dark in his eyes**_

 **"We finally did it! And now we say goodbye to Reeve, Miranda and Lydia. I want to thank Sofalofa for allowing me to bring his creation Lydia Matthews in to my story I loved writing stories for her!."**

 **"I will be taking a little break but rest assured I will return and bring you CHAPTER 2: RACE and the story I have planned for CHAPTER 2 is something I believe you are gonna love! Thank you so much for being on this journey! Thank you Outer Heaven".**

 **Howling Wolf...signing off until further notice :)**


	103. Chapter 103: Dogs Of Hell

**"WE ARE BACK AND CHAPTER 2 HAS OFFICALLY BEGUN!, One fire has been dealt with but now another fire rises"**

Chapter 103: Dogs From Hell

CHAPTER 2: RACE

Revenge had finally been earned. Skull Face's plan to rid the world of its native languages had been foiled by The Legendary Soldier known as Big Boss and his army known as The Diamond Dogs. With the Ten Year war with XOF finally behind them it was time for them to take back the world Big Boss envisioned, A place where soldiers can be free. A world called Outer Heaven.

Among Big Boss's ranks was his top soldier called Punished Wolf, once known as Howling Wolf who lost the love of his life Flaming Buffalo. Who was pregnant with his child at the time of her death. Among them was Quiet a former XOF soldier turned Diamond Dog and friend to Wolf and Buffalo, at Buffalo's deathbed she made Quiet promise her to look after Wolf when she leaves the world. With The Phantom Pain still with Wolf, Big Boss, Miller, Ocelot and Quiet they pushed forward. Ready to leave their mark.

-US Military Base 'Lightning Sword' Iraq-

It was 6:00AM and four US chopper was inbound to Lightning Sword base stationed in Iraq, the base was set up to protect the regions against terrorist attacks and protect the innocent who were close to the dangers. The chopper carried a group of US soldiers and among them was Captain John West and he and his squad had successfully taken out a terrorist cell in the Region which was causing a lot of trouble. John West was well respected and always made sure his men would all come back alive, he sighed in relief as they were finally heading back to base.

Next to him was his comrades of five years and they were brothers to the end, Chris Gray, Frank William and Joe Leveque.

"You know something guys, I cant wait to get back home. Back home Alligator BBQ waiting for me" Chris hummed tasting the BBQ already.

"Hey you have been talking about BBQ alligators and crickets for two weeks, I told you I'm never trying that shit" Frank chuckled.

Chris laughed "Don't yuck it till you try it, alligator taste like chicken but more sweeter".

Frank put his hands out "I understand but don't force me into that".

"Hey you guys remember two weeks ago after Operation DieHard?" Joe called to his fellow brothers and John, Chris and Frank looked at him.

"Ice cold beers, burgers and hot dogs. Just partying the night away?" Joe smiled.

Chris chuckled "Good times man" He then turned to his Captain. "So what about you John? you got the perfect day?".

John lowered his head and smiled "Nah just cant wait to go home and see my little girls".

The three soldiers awed and made cute gestures teasing their Captain and John just shook his head laughing.

The four choppers finally made it back to Lightning Sword base and the sun beamed down on the entire base and it was a heavily defended base and you would need the top security clearance to enter, a few minutes past and soon the choppers landed and the soldiers finally left them with bags and weapons in hand all happy to be back for some deserved R&R.

Captain John West with his four soldiers went on his way and towards a truck ready to take them to the combat unit in the centre of the base which was near the bases main radio tower, John's mind was full of excitement knowing he and his soldiers would be going home for two weeks after so many successful missions. To him it was well earned and he couldnt wait to spend time with his wife and two girls.

The day went smoothly and the soldiers were enjoying the afternoon among their fellow comrades, playing basketball, enjoying the small swimming pools and just drinking.

In the radio tower an intel soldier was on a long range radar and suddenly the radio let off an alert as multiple choppers were inbound towards the base, the soldier quickly got up and alerted the General of the base who was in the radio tower over looking the base.

"Sir we got twelve unknown aircrafts coming in" The intel solder stated and the General turned to the soldier with a frown then looked out to the distance out the base. He then turned back to the soldier "Establish Radio Contact immediately, deploy the jets".

Back in the combat unit barracks Captain John West was in a private tent looking at a monitor seeing the connection link reach 100% and then he saw his wife and two daughters sitting on a sofa smiling at him.

"Hey hey! How are my favourite girls!" John smiled happily and saw his daughters cheering and waving happy to see their dad.

"Hi daddy!"

"We miss you daddy!"

"Oh I miss you too I promise I will be home soon just one more week and you got me for two weeks" John's heart warmed up seeing his daughters smiling and then he looked to his wife. "And how is my Queen?".

John's wife just smiled as she held her daughters close "Missing you everyday, I cant wait to see my loving husband again".

John could just smile "I promise when I get back I'm gonna spoil you lot rotten, we will do what ever you want".

Ten miles out from Lightning Sword Base the twelve choppers were inbound forming a V formation and back at the base the General finally had a link to the lead chopper and placed headphones on as he looked out to the distance.

"Unidentified aircrafts you are in restricted US military airspace divert your current course and proceed west out of the area" The General ordered but there was no response and he then looked down at the monitor and saw the signals still coming towards the base.

The General sighed "Raptors 1 & 2 head to two five zero to intercept, bogeys in the weeds ten miles out not responding".

"Roger moving to intercept" Raptor 1 responded and he turned with Raptor 2 and headed towards the location of the choppers.

The General looked back down at the monitor as many of the soldiers in the tower were sending orders to the base about the incoming choppers. The General saw the unknown choppers still coming towards the base and he looked out the towers window to the direction the choppers were coming from.

"Unidentified aircrafts we will escort you to US Lightning Sword base, if you do not comply we will use deadly force" The General warned.

The two fighter jets soon made it to the twelve choppers and one of the pilots looked at the choppers and saw an emblem on one of the tails.

"Crow to Nest we have a visual" Raptor 1 radioed back to the base.

The General continued to look out of the Radio tower and then on of the intel soldiers came up to him with a report.

"Sir Raptor 1 & 2 has confirmed visual, the choppers are unresponsive however the choppers belong to a Mercenary Group called Diamond Dogs.

The General frowned and looked at the intel soldier then took the paper he was offering and he examined it.

"Diamond Dogs? Thats Big Boss's army. Got to be a mistake check again" The General ordered.

"Sir I did, twice" The General looked up at the soldier frowning at his response.

"They saved one of my close friend's from the CIA, His name was Johnny" The Intel soldier revealed and the General could tell he was sure. The General turned to another soldier sitting down.

"Put the base on alert, we know who's coming but their intentions are unknown." The General ordered.

The soldier on the computer gave the order but all of a sudden all systems in the tower started going haywire and the systems went off line.

"Get the emergency power up and running!" The General ordered.

Back in the Barracks John was enjoying his time talking with his family and all of a sudden the signal was being corrupted.

"John?"

"Daddy?".

"Daddy whats wrong?"

John checked the wiring on the computer trying to keep the connection going "Signal is weak, must be a storm coming in...listen I will see you girls soon love you" The computer then suddenly shut off and John sighed then heard an alert of the choppers incoming. He grabbed his assault rifle and rushed outside the tent.

Back in the tower emergency power finally came on and systems were back online and then the choppers finally came into view and flew into the base heading to the landing areas.

The General took out his scope and closely examined one of the choppers and spotted the Diamond Dogs emblem.

"Its Diamond Dogs alright" The General then turned to a fellow soldier "Get our soldiers to those choppers and proceed with caution, only fire if threatened".

The entire base was on alert and a dozen US Military vehicles headed towards the landing area of the base where the Diamond Dogs choppers were landing, they didn't know why Diamond Dogs was there. But they were still Mercenaries and were still considered dangerous so the soldiers in the vehicles loaded their weapons ready for the worst.

Back in the tower the radar systems went haywire and the General looked around wondering what the hell was going on.

"Sir!" One soldier near him called to him to come over "Our radars are jammed, all communication outside this base is severed".

The General rushed to the soldier and looked at the monitor which just showed static "Is it coming from the choppers?".

"No Sir, its coming from something else" The Intel soldier tried to get communications back up and The General sighed in frustration and marched to the front of the room and looked out the huge window down to the landing area.

The soldiers in the vehicles jumped out and rushed towards the Diamond Dogs choppers and readied their weapons keeping a good distance away while other soldiers were manning the vehicles miniguns. The situation was turning tense as no one was coming at out the choppers and among the soldiers was John, Chris and Frank aiming down the sights of their weapons.

"Diamond Dogs Choppers power down immediately, have your crew step out or we will kill you" The General's voice echoed over the speakers and soon the choppers powered down but no one stepped out.

"Hold your fire, stand by to engage" John ordered the soldiers around him and they continued to aim their weapons at the choppers which they now surrounded.

The seconds felt like minutes and John slowly to a step forward towards the lead chopper with a few of his soldiers following behind him. He took a deep breath as he slowly came to a stop with his weapon still aiming at the chopper.

"Step out of the chopper with you hands up! This is your final warning" John ordered and all of a sudden they heard something above their heads. The soldiers all looked up to the sky as they heard what sounded like thunder but there was a strange sound to it. The soldiers continued to look at the sky and all of a sudden they saw a quick flash which alerted them and before they knew it something massive came crashing down on the base a few feet away from the choppers.

The force of the impact knocked all the soldiers around the Diamond Dogs choppers of their feet and their ears ringed. John shook his head and he looked towards what came down from the sky and what ever it is was covered in a cloud of dust.

"Stand two!" John shouted as he struggled to his feet with the rest of his men and they all took formation forgetting about the choppers as they focused on what ever came down on the base. The soldiers just aimed at the cloud of dust and all of a sudden they heard a small growl which sounded like an animal and at the same time it didnt.

The General up in the tower along with the rest of the soldiers up there with him looked down at the huge cloud of dust "Captain West do you have a visual?".

"Negative!" John responded as he and the soldiers around him looked up as the cloud dust and all of a sudden two bright lights shot through the dust and blinded John and his soldiers for a few seconds. John regained his vision and when he looked back to the dust his eyes widen when it started to clear.

Kneeling down in the dust looking right at them was a giant bipedal mech and it slowly stood up right and the soldiers on the ground looked up in shock.

"My god..." John whispered as he lowered his gun in shock and all of a sudden the giant machine roared down at the soldiers and they all dropped their weapons as the screeching sound of the roar pierced their ears. At that very moment the side doors of the Diamond Dog choppers opened and the soldiers inside jumped out and opened fire at the US soldiers.

The General witnessed the whole thing and fear took over as he saw the massive machine shoot a payload of rockets from its back and send them in multiple directions around the base taking out key points. Explosions covered the entire base from the machines payload and The General picked up his mic.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK ALL UNITS TO COMBAT POSITIONS!" The General's voice echoed around the base and the huge mech turned around to the watch tower and every soldier and in The General inside froze stiff as the machine was looking right at them.

The Bipedal Mech then pulled out a whip like weapon from its chest and then aimed for the tower.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" The General ordered everyone in the tower and they all ran for their lives but before they even got to the stairs leading out the entire tower shook knocking everyone off their feet.

Back at the landing area John and a few of his soldiers ran to safety and that's when they saw the huge mech pull down the base tower with its whip like weapon and they witnessed it crashed to the ground causing a huge explosion.

"GET TO COVER!" John ordered his men as he turned and opened fire on a few Diamond Dog soldiers that opened fire at them and he managed to take a few down before turning and running.

The Diamond Dog soldiers charged forward taking down any US soldiers in their paths while their giant machine marched through the base destroying tanks and taking out any choppers that dared come near it. The US Base's defences were no match for the machine as it left nothing but destruction in its path and the Diamond Dogs soldiers did their part as they had their objective.

John, Frank, Joe and Chris ran for their lives as explosions and thunderous stomps covered the entire base and they knew there was no way to call for back up. They used as much cover as possible as they moved and every now and then they would bump into Diamond Dog soldiers and would quickly take them down.

"KEEP MOVING!" John ordered as they ran across an open area and all of a sudden a few tanks came flying through the air along with a chopper and crashed near them separating the squad.

John and Frank managed to stay together as they took cover near a tank and they looked back to the open seeing Joe and Chris running to catch up. Suddenly Joe was shot down and Chris turned back and opened fire taking down the soldier who shot his friend.

"COME ON!" John ordered.

Chris went to pick up Joe but all of a sudden they heard a roar and that's when they saw the giant mech jump right at them and landed right at them and knocked them off their feet.

John's eyes widened "JOE! CHRIS!".

Chris rolled to his back and saw the machine looking down at him and Joe and then the machine raised its foot and all John could do was watch in horror as the machine stomped on his two brothers. Frank tried pulled his shocked Captain but he didn't move.

"CAPTIAN COME ON!" Frank managed to pull his Captain to his feet and the two ran but to their horror the giant mech turned to them and its Vulcan cannons on its head opened fire at them as they ran between the row of tanks. John and Frank ran as fast as they could as they witnessed more of their soldiers get gunned down by Diamond Dogs.

The giant mech stomped forward giving chase to John and Frank but all of a sudden it was hit by multiple rockets from a US Chopper and it managed to get its attention allowing John and Frank to gain distance.

"Captain we need to get out of here!". Frank shouted.

"Get to the helipad!". John ordered and the two fought their way back to the helipad.

The giant mech quickly gunned down the chopper attacking it and it activated its railgun and charged it up ready to attack. It turned its attention to the planes and other transports making sure no one can escape.

John and Frank took down a few more Diamond Dogs soldiers that tried to stop them, they didn't know what they wanted but right now survival was the only option and the world needed to know what was going on. John and Frank managed to save other soldiers on their way to the helipad and the soldiers they saved joined them in the escape.

As John, Frank and a few soldier ran for the single chopper in the landing area they suddenly heard the bipedal mech let of a huge roar and they turned to see it use the rail gun on its shoulder and shot a massive beam right at a group of planes. The resulting blast destroyed the group of planes with the single shot. It then marched charging another shot for another group of transports.

"We got to get out of here before it spots us!" Frank shouted.

"Move!" John ordered Frank and the soldiers with them and they ran to the chopper in the distance as fast as they could. Lightning Sword Base was close to being ashes with the gigantic mech causing chaos and after a few seconds the mech let off another shot destroying another large group of transports as Diamond Dogs continued their mission.

John and his soldiers finally came to the single chopper and John rushed his men in and when the last man entered he then jumped in and took a seat while one soldier headed for the pilot seat.

"GET THIS THING UP AND RUNNING!" John ordered as he fastened his seatbelt. The soldier in the pilot seat quickly hit switches and turned the engines on making the chopper power up. John looked out to the side window and saw Lightning Sword base up in flames as the mech continued firing shots from its rail gun and all they could do was watch as the chopper finally lifted in to the air.

The chopper finally gained altitude and proceeded to fly out of the base but all of a sudden the chopper's alarms went off and before anyone could react a single rocket came right at the chopper. The rocket ended up hitting the tail of the chopper and the chopper spiralled out of control and fell back towards the base.

John, Frank and everyone else held on for dear life with some of the praying to god they'd survive and John braced himself as he screamed and closed his eyes and all of a sudden everything went black as they hit the ground.

The assault on Lightning Sword Base continued and in the wreckage of the chopper John slowly woke up and all he could hear was the sound of his heart beat. John slowly looked around the chopper and saw Frank and the rest of his soldiers dead, deep down he knew he was close to death. But he refused to give up, he unfastened his seat belt and tried to stand but his legs had no strength. John could do nothing but crawl out of the wrecked chopper as he tried to fight against his own body, he had a family to get back to and he was gonna fight to get back to them.

John was growing weaker and weaker and the will to crawl was slowly fading, he slowly looked up to the base and saw the mech letting off another roar as it stood in the centre of the base which was now up in flames. He balled his fist knowing this was the end but he refused to let this disaster go unnoticed.

Using what strength he had left he reached to his belt and hit record on his cassette player which belonged to his wife and after taking a few deep breaths he gave is message.

"This is Captain...John West, stationed...at Lightning Sword Base. We suffered heavy loses...we were attacked by Diamond Dogs, in an unprovoked attack...they have a bipedal mech...nothing like I have ever seen. I repeat...Diamond Dogs...attacked us". John was struggling to speak on and all of a sudden he heard footsteps coming from around the wrecked chopper and as he turned his body he prayed some of his US soldiers survived. He was wrong.

He watched as three Diamond Dog soldiers slowly approached him with their weapons drawn and John didn't say anything as he looked up at them and then he saw the lead soldier pull out his radio.

"Boss we have a survivor, orders?". The Diamond Dog soldier spoke and that's when John heard a voice on the radio.

"We have what we need here, kill him" John held his breath as he heard the order.

"Roger Big Boss" The soldier revealed the name of his commander and John took a deep breath as the Diamond Dog aimed right at John. The soldier pulled the trigger and the shot echoed around the area.

John was killed and the Diamond Dog soldiers turned and headed back to the base to await orders, little did they know John's cassette player recorded the whole thing.

Lightning Sword Base was no more and Diamond Dogs headed back to their choppers and after flew back home, carrying their bipedal mech on cables and all they left in the base was fire and smoke.

 **"John West witnessed the destruction of his base and it was all at the hands of Diamond Dogs, many lives were lost but the question still remains. How will the world react...only time will tell.**


	104. Chapter 104: Against The World

**"We are back and the new mission kicks off after the attack on lightning sword base in Iraq from Diamond Dogs and now its a race against time! LETS KICK THIS OFF!"**

Chapter 104: Against The World

Wolf shot up from his bed breathing heavy and sweating as he looked around his room after he woke up for the five time in the night, ever since the death of Skull Face and the destruction of XOF he had been having countless nightmares of Buffalo. Every single one of the dreams were of screams and he witnessed Buffalo's death again, again and again.

He looked over to his clock and saw it was 5:00 and he sighed as he woke up every hour in the same way, Wolf threw off his blanket and just sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Why wont these dreams stop...what am I supposed to do" Wolf's voice was shaken and his whole body was cold, his condition had worsened ever since Reeve, Miranda and Lydia left to begin a new life. He became distant from everyone and he slowly stopped being talkative and everyone noticed the change, he was always fatigued and just didnt care about anything.

Wolf then gasped in pain and he gripped his cybernetic arm as phantom pain shot his nerve endings and she stood walking around his room gritting his teeth in absolute pain, the pain was becoming more and more painful and despite the phantom cigar which contained herbs to ease the pain it just didnt seem to work. Punished Wolf didnt feel alive at all.

Stress and rage consumed him and out of nowhere he punched the nearby wall with his cybernetic arms making the wall crack, just doing anything to get rid of the pain.

He then used his good hand and punched the wall hard and he ended up cutting his knuckled deep and they suddenly started to bleed, the new pain gave him something else to focus on and it was alot better then the phantom pain of his missing limb. He punched the wall with his bleeding hand again and again and blood splattered on the wall and he made his injury worse. Soon his knuckles and fingers were dripping with blood and he fell to one knee as he gripped his good wrist with his cybernetic arm as the pain shot up his arm.

He was breathing heavy as the phantom pain started to subside and all that was left was the new pain he inflicted.

An hour had past and Wolf was in his bathroom in his tiger stripe camouflage trousers and was leaning forward on the sink, Wolf's injured hand was now covered in dry blood and the cuts on his knuckles would require stitches. But Wolf no longer cared, nothing could get rid of the pain he felt inside. He slowly looked up to his mirror and his eyes looked terrible, he looked exhausted and almost pale.

"What am I supposed to do...what can I do, Sarah...I'm trying. I am trying...as hard as I can" Wolf closed his eyes and lowered his head as he gripped the sink hard.

It was now 8:00 AM and Big Boss was on the main Command Platform smoking a cigar while leaning on the railings looking out to the ocean, for the first time he felt like he could breath after the death of Skull Face and he couldn't believe the ten war was finally over and in the distance on R&D he could see Metal Gear Sahelanthropus. The machine was still in a damaged state and Big Boss's order was to never have that thing operational again, despite Huey's advice just in case they may need it.

"Boss" The legendary solider heard his old friend Ocelot behind him so he turned and thats when he saw his old friend and the little girl they saved from Iraq.

"Looks like someone missed you" Ocelot chuckled as he looked at the little girl holding his hand.

Big Boss smiled as kneeled down looking at the little girl "How you doing kiddo?".

The little girl let go of Ocelot's hand and rushed to him and quickly embraced him and he chuckled as he comforted her and Ocelot folded his arms smiling at the sight.

"Saladin...I heard you went to battle...I was scared" The little girl was emotional as she held him tighter, Big Boss slowly pulled her back and smiled at her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Dont worry about me kid, what about you? feeling better?" Big Boss asked calmly.

The little girl nodded "I'm feeling a bit better...but".

"But what?" Big Boss as concerned.

"I saw someone jumping from a crane as Ocelot took me to you, she was shooting something"

"Ah you mean Quiet?" Ocelot guessed and the little girl turned back at Ocelot. "Is that her name?".

Big Boss chuckled and the little girl looked back at him as he spoke "Yeah, thats Quiet do you remember her? you saw her on the ship when we saved you".

The little girl thought for a moment but shook her head "I cant remember".

Big Boss looked up at Ocelot and then nodded and he watched Ocelot place his finger on his ear piece. "Quiet, please report to the command centre. Meet us at the helipad".

The little girl looked up at Ocelot then at Big Boss "Is she coming?".

Big Boss nodded "Yeah, you didnt see her much so when you see someone jumping around at least you will know who it is".

Soon the three heard a dashing sound and they turned their heads up to a nearby crane and saw Quiet land on top of it and the little girl's eyes widened and pointed up at her.

"How is she doing that?" She was amazed and soon Quiet jumped down from the incredible height and landed on the ground a few feet away from them and the little girl then hid behind Big Boss as the landing freaked her out.

Big Boss and Ocelot chuckled as the little girl tried to hid and Big Boss stood up and looked down at the little girl. "She wont hurt you, I think you will like her". She looked up at Big Boss then at Quiet who walked up to them with her sniper rifle on her back.

The little girl slowly looked to Quiet as she peeked around and showed herself and she saw Quiet look down at her then saw her smile as she slowly came to a stop.

Ocelot chuckled seeing the little girl peek around Big Boss and he then turned to Quiet "We called you here cause we want the little one to meet you, she saw you one top of one of the other cranes. We believe it would ease her if she see's you".

Quiet turned her head to Ocelot and nodded and then turned her attention back to the little girl and she just smiled as she knelt down on one knee. Big Boss then looked back down at the little girl "Go say hi".

The little girl looked up at Big Boss and saw him smile and nod, she trusted her hero so she slowly moved around Big Boss and came into full view of Quiet.

Quiet slowly waved and the little girl slowly walked up to Quiet until she was at arms length and she just looked at her as Quiet continued to smile at her.

"Hi...your name is Quiet right?" The little girl whispered still abit nervous but remained brave.

Quiet hummed and nodded and she slowly brought her hand out offering it and the little girl looked at it for a few seconds and then looked back at Quiet and just she her continue to smile, the little girl gave a tiny smile and she slowly brought her hand out and the two slowly shook hands and Quiet just chuckled and then the little girl did the same.

"Looks like they just became friends" Ocelot smiled as he stood next to Big Boss.

Big Boss chuckled "Yeah, at least she wont be too lonely here".

"BOSS! OCELOT! GET TO MY OFFICE WE GOT TROUBLE!" Miller suddenly came over the radio and Big Boss looked to each other with a frown and then looked to Quiet who caught their gaze and she looked at them with worry.

"Quiet we got an emergency, look after her until we get back. Understood" Big Boss spoke in a stern voice letting Quiet know how serious the problem was, she nodded and the little girl looked back at Big Boss.

"Whats the matter Saladin?" The little girl looked at him with worry and he walked to her and knelt down placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Its ok, you dont have to worry. Just stay with Quiet until I get back, can you do that?" Big Boss calmly asked and the little girl slowly nodded. Big Boss smiled and then got up and turned rushing with Ocelot to Miller's office while the little girl turned back to Quiet and the two sat down on the floor and played a little game.

Big Boss and Ocelot rushed down the hall inside the command centre and finally came to the door into Miller's office and the two rushed in to see Miller turn to them with worry.

"Guys we are in deep shit!" Miller sounded freaked out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Big Boss frowned.

Miller said nothing and then turned back to a small tv in his room and both Big Boss and Ocelot came to Miller's side and watched what was on it.

On the tv they saw the President Of The United States Donald Reagan currently doing a speech in the white house at his desk and he looked serious.

"My fellow Americans, what happened to our soldiers stationed in Iraq is something that we will not ignore. As most of you are aware there was a massive attack at a US Base stationed there, we lost alot of good men and women who serve and protect our country".

Donald Reagan lowered her head looking at his hands on the table then looked back up to the viewers "We launched and investigation and what we found at the base is something we never saw before, our men and women were slaughtered. By a mercenary group known...as Diamond Dogs".

Big Boss frowned and took a step forward to the tv "What...".

Donald Regan went on "We find more evidence confirming this when we found the body of Captain John West and on him was a cassette player and what was on it was something our great country will not allow to pass us by".

The tv then showed a picture of the cassette player and the audio of the tape played.

"Boss we have a survivor, orders?". Big Boss, Miller and Ocelot looked at each other as they heard the tape.

"We have what we need here, kill him" Big Boss then snapped back at the TV as he head his own voice.

"Roger Big Boss" They all heard the soldier on the tape say his name and they were all shocked by what they just saw and soon Donald Reagan came back on and looked right at the camera.

"The man responsible for all this was once a hero to our great nation, the man known as Big Boss who saved us all from the brink of war back in 1964 has now made it clear that he is an enemy to our great nation. Possibly to other countries around the world".

"This is all bullshit, this did not happen" Miller shook his head as he continued to look at the tv.

"I am now calling an emergency meeting with the leaders of the world, I urge you all to come together and deal with this threat by any means necessary. We call upon other Mercenary cells around the world to help bring down this mad man and Diamond Dogs, the time for action is now and we ask for anyone to come forward with information leading to the location and destruction of Big Boss and his mercenary group".

Ocelot went forward and turned off the tv "I cant watch anymore...".

Big Boss slowly walked to the other side of the room trying to take in what he just saw and Miller looked back to him "Boss this is fraud, we know damn well we didnt do this".

The legendary soldier looked right back at Miller "Obviously Miller!".

"But the world believes differently and who ever was on that tape claiming to be you pretty much sounded exactly like you, a normal person wouldnt be able to tell the difference" Ocelot stated.

Big Boss grabbed a bottle on a nearby table and threw at the TV in rage which knocked it over but no one reacted. "We just ended a ten year fucking war and now we are beginning another".

Miller went around to his desk and sat down frustrated then looked at Big Boss "Who ever this is, they must really want you dead. Boss...do you know anyone from your past which may want revenge against you?"

Big Boss looked back to Miller "The only one I can think of is Zero, after all he tried to get Paz to make me submit to Cipher but that didn't go as planned".

"No" Ocelot spoke up and Big Boss and Miller looked at him "Zero is not involved, hell he isnt even standing right now".

Big Boss frowned "What do you mean?".

Ocelot crossed his arms and came to Miller's desk and leaned on it looking at Big Boss "After you took down XOF I did some research and it turns out the famous strike force and Zero had a falling out. It all began when Zero had a gift from Skull Face, The winged dagger of a comrade lost to the sands of Egypt".

Big Boss squinted his eye "Winged dagger, Egypt...I remember The Boss having a comrade who had that kind of dagger, back in Rayforce...she told me about it".

Ocelot nodded "Thats right, well turns out that gift from Skull Face had poison on it. Zero ironically pricked his finger on the pin of the dagger, shortly after that happened his entire immune system came crashing down and the months, even years that followed Zero grew weaker to the point he is now bound to a wheelchair".

Miller leaned forward on his desk "So Zero never ordered the hit on MSF?".

Ocelot turned his head to Miller "I'm afraid not, by that time XOF had cut ties with him and Skull Face was the one holding the cards...everything that happened was the will of Skull Face".

"So what about Zero? Where is he?" Big Boss questioned and Ocelot looked to him and slowly shook his head.

"That is something we dont know, when he grew to the point he needed constant care he vanished from the world. Only a few know of his location...even I dont have the slightest idea of where to look" Ocelot stated.

Big Boss sighed "Right we will deal with Zero another time but right now we need to figure out what the hell happened at that base, it wont be long before something comes knocking on our door".

Miller stood up from his desk "I will get the intel team work around the clock".

Big Boss nodded and turned to leave "Also get me a line to Donald Reagan to my office make sure the line cant be traced back".

Ocelot frowned and walked took a few steps forward "You want to contact the President?".

Big Boss looked back at the two as he came to the door "Its the best thing to do, right now he believes we are the enemy but if I reach to him and try to explain it wasnt us it will create confusion and possibly give us more time to figure this out".

Ocelot sighed and after a few seconds nodded "No your right, I will set it up. Be in your office in the next hour". Big Boss nodded and left the room leaving Ocelot and Miller to try and figure things out.

Back outside on the Command Centre Punished Wolf pulled up the jeep he took to the platform and slowly got out of it, he was on his way to Big Boss to discuss something he decided was for the best. As he walked to his destination he heard a child laughing and it caught his attention.

Punished Wolf slowly went to investigate as the sound of laughter took him to the helipad and after a few moments he came around the corner and saw a sight.

He saw Quiet sitting on the floor with the little girl and they were smiling and chuckling as they were hand clapping in a rhythmic movement and they were just enjoying themselves, he continued to watch and suddenly the little girl saw Wolf in the corner of her eye and she turned to look at him and Quiet looked too and saw him.

The little girl smiled and got up and rushed to him and stopped at arms length smiling at him "I remember you! I saw you on the ship!".

Wolf smiled and leaned down to her eye levels "You got a good memory, how are you feeling now?".

The little girl nodded "I'm feeling better...sorry what was your name again?".

Wolf gave a little chuckle "You can call me Wolf little one, but what do I call you".

The little girl looked down and her smile faded "I dont remember my name".

Wolf felt sorry for the little girl and he looked to his side then had an idea, he smiled and turned to her "How about I call you cub".

The little girl looked at him confused "Whats cub?".

"Its a name for a baby wolf, seeing you a very young I think it would be nice for you" Wolf suggested.

The little girl's eyes lightened up "A cub is a baby wolf?, I like that name".

Wolf then offered his hand and she smiled and took his hand and they slowly shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you Cub" Wolf smiled.

Cub chuckled "Nice to meet you too Wolf" She then looked back at Quiet still sitting there and saw her smiling at her and then turned back to Wolf "Me and Quiet are playing a game, come see us play!".

Wolf looked to Quiet and his smile dropped and then Quiet's smile dropped as she saw his go.

"Sorry Cub, I got stuff to do" Wolf tried to avoid the situation.

Cub held his hand tight and Wolf looked at Cub and saw her eyes begging him "Please just one game, I promise it will be fun!".

Wolf sighed knowing he wasn't getting out of this so he nodded "Ok, just one game".

Cub chuckled and then pulled Wolf to Quiet and as they got close Cub let go of Wolf's hand and sat opposite Quiet then looked up at Wolf.

"Sit down Wolf, this will be fun" Cub spoke in a happy tone and Wolf looked down at Quiet who avoided his gaze and the tension between them was high but Wolf couldn't break Cub's heart so he slowly sat down next to Cub and Quiet.

"So whats this game?" Wolf looked to Cub.

"I don't know but Quiet taught me it, we just clap hands and clap each others as fast as we can. If one misses a clap they lose". Cub explained.

Wolf chuckled still looking at Cub and not once looked at Quiet and Quiet just found the sky interesting.

Cub then looked at Quiet "Ready Quiet?".

Quiet finally looked back at Cub and smiled just trying not to look at Wolf and the two finally put their hands out and they slowly clapped hands and then each others. Wolf just watched as the clapping got faster and faster and soon Cub and Quiet started chuckling as they were just going at crazy speed.

Wolf just watched Cub smile and chuckle as she continued to clap hands with Quiet and Wolf suddenly felt pain grow in him. He began to lose focus as the little girl in front of him just reminded him of what he lost.

He had visions of himself, Buffalo and his unborn kid just being on mother base possibly doing the same thing as Quiet and Cub were doing, deep down he wanted to get away from this but he just took a deep breath and put on a smile watching the two just continue to play this clapping game.

An hour had past and Big Boss was looking out the window in his office and soon his radio went off "Boss, the US President is on the line".

Big Boss took a deep breath then turned to his desk to where his phone was and he slowly approached his desk just looking at the phone. His heart raced wondering what may be revealed in the President's plan but he had to try, he wasn't gonna let Diamond Dogs suffer for what they didn't do.

He slowly picked up the phone and put it to his ear "President Donald Reagan?".

"Big Boss, you got alot of nerve to contact me after what you did. Do you have any idea what damaged you caused a week ago". Donald Reagan stated.

"Mr President we were framed, we have not been in Iraq for over month" Big Boss argued.

"You expect me to believe you wasn't involved? your voice was on that tape and all evidence points to you, your lies don't fool me!" Donald Reagan's voice was stern.

Big Boss took a deep breath as anger filled him and he decided to get even "Like the US lied to be about The Boss's defection?".

Donald Reagan was silent for a few moments "What are you talking about".

Big Boss looked to the distance as he kept the phone to his ear "I know what really happened, The Boss's defection was a ruse by the US government just so you could steal the Philosopher's Legacy. How do you think the world will react if they found out the United States almost caused a new world war just to get the legacy?".

"How do you know this!?" Donald Reagan demanded to know.

"I found out before I was given the title of Big Boss" Big Boss spoke in a firm tone.

"You knew all this but didn't say anything?, why?" Donald Reagan questioned.

"I knew where my loyalty belonged back then, we can discuss this another time but right now my Mercenary Group was framed. Who ever attacked that base wanted to frame us, give us time to find the truth" Big Boss demanded.

"Its not that simple Big Boss, the nation is crying out and not only that but the chaos your group caused has made other countries call for arms. They fear it will happen to them.". Donald Reagan explained.

"I told you it wasn't us, all we need is time. Will you give us that" Big Boss simply demanded not playing game.

Donald Reagan was silent for a few moments "Its not that simple, I have already called for unity. The nations will be holding an emergency if you truly are innocent then you better have that evidence before we make our course of action".

"How long do we have?" Big Boss asked.

Donald Reagan sighed "You have five days, five days before we have our plan in motion".

Big Boss looked to his window seeing the sun come in "five days, one hundred and twenty hours".

"Yes, also there will be Mercenary groups after you. The world is now after you Big Boss and it wants your blood" Donald Reagan reminded.

"The world has been after me for years" Big Boss slammed the phone down and leaned on his desk with his head lowered.

 **120:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"The news has reached Big Boss and Diamond Dogs, Big Boss is now against the clock. Using the time he has he must now find out who attacked the US Base before the United Nations put their plan to destroy Diamond Dogs in motion and they must also face the Mercenary Groups around the world as they search for the truth. What is gonna happen in CHAPTER 2: RACE...**


	105. Chapter 105: The Situation

**"Time is running out and Big Boss must find the truth before its too late, he brings in Punished Wolf for a mission which may give them the answer they need".**

Chapter 105: The Situation

A day had past since Big Boss was made aware of the attack on a US Base in Iraq which was stated to be attacked by Diamond Dogs and Big Boss himself and now the world was crying for blood. Big Boss was sitting behind his desk looking at a fabric patch of Diamond Dogs and he soon looked up to see Punished Wolf, Miller, Quiet and Ocelot standing there.

Big Boss sighed as he placed the fabric patch down and he looked to Wolf and Quiet and he could see the confusion in their eyes.

"Wolf, Quiet we had something pop up yesterday. Its a very big problem" Big Boss stated.

"What is it?" Wolf questioned.

Big Boss looked to Ocelot and Miller then back at Wolf and Quiet "A week a go there was an attack on a US Base stationed in Iraq, an attack which was caused...by Diamond Dogs".

Wolf frowned "What? We havnt been in Iraq for over a month, how is that possible?".

Big Boss slowly got up and walked to his window and was silent for a few seconds "Someone is out there to frame us and I hate to admit it but the deception worked, the world is crying out for blood".

Ocelot went near Big Boss's desk and leaned on it as he looked at Wolf and Quiet "Who ever did this knew what they were doing, they took out the entire base and its defences. Who ever was behind it even sounded like Big Boss".

Wolf looked at Miller then back at Ocelot "Thats impossible, there arnt two Big Bosses. How convincing was this guy?".

Miller sighed as he walked to the other side of the desk and turned back to Wolf and Quiet "Very. Even had me fooled but like you said we have not been in Iraq for over a month".

"So whats gonna happen?" Wolf was desperate to know.

Big Boss slowly turned away from the window and Wolf looked to him as he finally walked back behind his desk and slowly sat down looking at Wolf.

"The US President has stated to the public that he has called for an emergency meeting, to take us down." Big Boss finally revealed.

Wolf lowered his head taking in the shock of this news and Quiet looked at him and she just looked at his features. She saw his beard was growing out again and his hair was starting to become unkept and one thing she noticed was how tired he look. Deep down she wanted to help him in everyway but she decided to do nothing, she already knew the answer he would give.

He then looked back at Big Boss "How long until the emergency meeting?".

"We got about ninety six hours" Big Boss revealed.

"Four days!?" Wolf frowned in shock. "Whats the worse case scenario if this emergency meeting happens?".

Ocelot folded his arms "If this emergency meeting ends with the nations united against us, all the nations military powers will focus on our destruction. The world knows how dangerous and powerful Big Boss is, they wouldn't risk not standing together against him.".

Wolf slowly turned around in shock rubbing his jaw "Sweet Jesus...".

"Not only that but the US President has called to all Mercenary Cells to help hunt us down" Miller revealed.

Wolf quickly turned back around to the group "Are you fucking serious!? even the clients we helped with their problems!?".

"Even them, however they dont know where we are based. They only knew of the original Diamond Dogs base, not this FOB" Big Boss reassured.

Wolf took a few steps forward to the desk "But how long will it take before they find us?".

"Thats why we need to make these days count" Big Boss stated.

"Do we even have any leads?" Wolf questioned.

Ocelot leaned off the table and took a folder from it then handed it to Wolf "We actually have a lead thanks to the US President, he forwarded the reports from the base that was attacked and we found some interesting".

Wolf was now confused as he took the folder "Wait why is the US President helping us if he called this emergency meeting to take us down?".

"Because I told him I knew what really happened in Operation Snake Eater, Donald Reagan wouldn't want the world to know that the US almost caused a new World War. So we managed to get these files from him". Big Boss revealed.

Wolf slowly opened the folder and saw reports and other classified information on the base and one thing that caught his attention was what was taken. "It says here something codenamed 'Cerberus' was downloaded from the intel station inside the base".

Miller nodded "Yes thats the mistake they made. Our intel team managed to break through the US Military Mainframe and found the download. What ever they used seemed to have blocked the location the download was going to, but something like that is child's play for us".

We found out that as they downloaded the files during the attack they left a trail to where the connection was coming from, the download was being transmitted towards Russia. Kigali, Wranda to be exact".

Wolf looked up to Miller frowned "Russia? The Embassy? Are you kidding me. The Russians are responsible?".

"We cant jump to conclusions yet we need to head there and find out more before we can make the call" Big Boss stated.

"So whats the mission?" Wolf handed the file back to Ocelot.

"I want you to head to the Russian Embassy and infiltrate, locate the main servers and find out if they downloaded a file named Cerberus" Big Boss ordered.

Miller then came up to Wolf and handed him a modified USB and he examined it "This device will quickly scan their servers, all you need to do is plug it in and will find the necessary logins and passwords. You wont have to worry about being detected either, once it starts searching it will release a Trojan horse which will hide the breach we have Huey to thank for that".

Big Boss slowly stood up "I want you and Quiet to head there in the next hour".

"Boss I dont want Quiet with me" Wolf quickly stated and Quiet lowered her head and looked to her side while folding her arms.

Big Boss sighed "Wolf, this is an emergency situation you will need all the help you can get".

"My skills and knowledge are enough Boss, I dont need her I have never said no to your orders Boss but please allow me to do this solo. Less chance at being detected". Wolf requested not even looking at Quiet.

Big Boss was silent for a few seconds then looked at Quiet and saw she was fed up of this treatment, deep down Big Boss knew Quiet was trying to redeem herself but Wolf was having none of it so he looked back at Wolf.

"Wolf, you do realise the Embassy will be extremely guarded. If you get caught we will deny any involvement or knowledge of you" Big Boss firmly stated.

"I understand Boss, but this is for the best. I'll work alone and to be honest its better this way" Wolf spoke calmly.

Big Boss took a deep breath and shook his head "Fine, get yourself ready for the next hour".

"Roger that" Wolf then turned and walked out the room without saying a word and Quiet still looked down to her side with her arms crossed.

Miller and Ocelot turned back to Big Boss and he slowly sat down rubbing his beard "Adam I want you to provide support to Wolf, Kaz keep digging for more clues about this group that tried to frame us".

The two nodded then left the room and all that was left in the room was Quiet and Big Boss and it was completley silent. Big Boss sighed as he stopped rubbing his beard and he looked at Quiet and saw she was stressed.

"How you doing kid?" Big Boss spoke in Navajo.

Quiet took a deep breath and looked at Big Boss and spoke back in the same language "I'm getting fed up Boss, I'm trying and trying but nothing is working all I want to do is tell him I am sorry".

Big Boss leaned his forearms on his desk and looked at her "Like I said Quiet things like this take time, the question is how far are you willing to go to redeem yourself?".

Quiet turned her head and looked out the window seeing the sunlight shine in "What ever it takes...Wolf...I want to just help him...its all I want to do".

Big Boss looked at her and could see her body language stiffen when she said Wolf "If you care about him, keep trying. For Sarah...".

Quiet's lips started to quiver as soon as Big Boss said Buffalo's name and she lowered her head and tears started to form, Big Boss sighed and got up and walked to her and she quickly embraced him and he returned it.

"I'm sorry for everything...I wish it was me that died, she didnt deserve it" Quiet cried into Big Boss's chest and he just held on to her trying to stay strong for his adopted daughter Sarah.

"If you are sorry, then prove it" Big Boss then removed himself from Quiet and he gripped her shoulders tight and the two looked at each other and Big Boss spoke.

"Keep going, no matter how hard it gets. If you want to prove to Wolf and Sarah that you are sorry then don't you ever give up on that promise...the promise you kept to Sarah. Do you understand". His voice was firm.

Quiet took a few seconds to control her emotions and after a few more seconds she slowly nodded and Big Boss gave a slow nod back. "Take the day off and get back in the game, I will be in the field soon so just get your head back together and you will be with me".

Big Boss let go of her shoulders and Quiet removed her tears and just nodded then turned and left the room and Big Boss just stood there alone. "I know you will make it right, have faith Stefanie...cause I do". He whispered to himself.

Back on the lower level of the Command Platform the little girl who now was called Cub was looking out to the ocean while leaning on the railing, if there was one thing she loved was seeing the sun shine on the endless blue. It was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw and it calmed her soul knowing there was something that looked so peaceful in the world, she owed it all to her Saladin.

"So you are the new kid they brought here" Cub heard a boy speak behind her so she turned and saw a boy with blond hair in a torn vest coat and wore camo shorts and one thing she noticed he had a red beret on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Cub questioned and the boy laughed.

"Guess the one eyed prick never told you?, well if you must know he calls me Eli".

Cub frowned as she moved away from the railing "One eye, you mean my hero Saladin?".

Eli chuckled "He is no hero, he cares about no one about himself".

Cub really didn't like Eli already "Your wrong Eli and I don't like you right now, I don't care what you say. He saved me and you clearly dont know what you are talking about".

Eli frowned and took a few steps forward to her but she kept her ground "You don't know me kid and I know what I am talking about, that bastard is my father after all".

Cub balled her fists "You call your father that? how dare you!".

Eli saw her fists ball up and he chuckled "Look at you trying to be brave, what exactly are you gonna do? gonna run to your hero? bet you dont even have what it takes".

Cub then suddenly pushed Eli back hard and he stumbled and fell on his back and he looked up to Cub very surprised by her strength for a five year old, he slowly stood up not taking his eyes off her.

Eli slowly approached her with his fists balled "Do that again I dare you".

"I'm not afraid of you!" Cub went to push him but Eli just kicked her in the chest and she fell to the ground, she clutched her chest as the impact really hurt her and she grunted in pain as she tried to breath.

"Are you afraid now" Eli warned as he approached her and all of a sudden the two kids heard a growl, they both looked at each other and then turned to the direction of the sound and that's when they both saw D.D.

D.D was near the corner snarling at Eli and he began to slowly make his way to the kids, Cub slowly crawled away until her back hit a crate nearby and she just watched D.D slowly approach Eli, what happened next shocked her because she witnessed the wolf dog come right between them and just growled at Eli.

Eli slowly backed away and suddenly D.D barked rushed forward and Eli turned around and bolted around the corner as fast as he could, but D.D only took a few steps before stopping and he continued to bark as Eli vanished.

Cub was breathing heavy as she was scared and she hugged her legs to her chest and her heart raced as she saw the dog slowly turn around to face her, only this time D.D was calm and just looked at her.

"Please...please dont hurt me..." Cub begged and she saw DD tilt his head like he understood her, he then whined and slowly walked to her and her breathing became heavier.

DD finally came close to her and Cub turned her head avoiding his gaze and she closed her eyes as a tear fell, suddenly DD leaned in and licked her face then took a step back. Cub opened her eyes in shock then looked back at DD and saw him waggling his tail as he decided to sit and continue to look at her.

Cub just looked at the amazing creature and for some reason she was no longer afraid of the wolf in front of her, she slowly stood up making sure not to scare him but he just sat there waggling his tail.

The two just looked at each other for a few seconds and for some reason Cub slowly took a few steps toward DD and what she did next seemed to be out of her control.

Cub slowly lifted her hand in front of her and DD looked at the hand then back at Cub, the moment was surreal to the little girl as she never saw a wolf this close before. She took a deep breath and took another step to DD and her fingers were inches away from DD's face.

She knew she could get bitten if she went further but something inside her told her to keep going, with another deep breath she slowly lowered her hand and finally touched the top of DD's head.

All of a sudden DD pounced on her and she squealed and then laughed as DD licked her face a few more times as she tried to push him away and all she could do was laugh, the assault went on for another few seconds and then Cub heard someone approach and then pull DD back.

"Easy DD you will lick her to death at this rate" Cub rubbed her face and then looked up and saw Wolf holding DD back as the dog continued waggling his tail as he adored the little girl.

"You ok Cub?" Wolf smiled as he watched her chuckle getting up.

"I'm ok, he saved me from that boy" Cub stated as she dusted herself off.

Wolf frowned "Boy? you mean Eli?".

"Yeah he was being mean about Saladin, I pushed him away to leave me alone but he pushed me back" Cub revealed.

Wolf sighed "I will let Saladin know, why dont you head back to your room. If you want take DD with you just in case Eli comes back".

Cub's eyes brightened "Ok", whats his name?"

Wolf chuckled "His name is DD" She then looked to DD who was still waggling his tail "Hi DD, will you look after me until I get to my room?".

DD barked happily and then the wolf went to her side and stayed near her and Wolf chuckled "He really likes you".

"And I like him" Cub then hugged DD "Thank you DD". She smiled as she held on to him but then she noticed that Wolf was heading off somewhere, she saw he wore sound absorbing boot, charcoal combat trousers with a tight black t-shirt and saw he was wearing a STABO Extraction Harness.

"Where you going Wolf?" Cub questioned as she looked him up and down.

"Ah I got a job to do, you know helping people like we helped you" Wolf lied knowing he was breaking into the Russian Embassy.

Cub just believed him "Ok, please be carefully and dont get hurt".

He chuckled in response and gave a quick salute "Yes Ma'am".

Cub chuckled and Wolf just smiled at the sight and then she and DD went off on their way side by side, but as soon as they walked off Wolf's smile dropped as the pain of his family came back. All he wanted was to be with them, but now that future was never coming.

He was alone in a world where all he could do was fight, he had nothing left all except war. Wolf slowly turned to the railings and looked out to the sun shinning over the ocean and then lowered his head as he leaned on the railings, his emotions came to the surface and he started crying as he waited for his chopper to arrive and take him to Russia.

Little did he know on a crane in the distance Quiet was looking through her sniper rifle scope and saw Wolf crying, she lowered her rifle and she was heartbroken seeing him like this. She knew the Wolf she admired was now forever broken and she feared what might happen to him in the future.

The situations they were facing both personally and professionally just made things worse, the phantom pain still lingered even after the death of XOF and Skull Face and she started to believe nothing will ever ease their pains.

All they could do was endure it till the end of their days.

96:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING

 **"Cub meets DD and Eli for the first time, Wolf wants nothing to do with Quiet despite Big Boss's insistence. Quiet is struggling to redeem herself and only ninety six hours remain, next chapter will be [TOTAL STEALTH] we always being with stealth and end with explosions but with the sensitive situation Stealth is a priority. GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	106. Chapter 106: The Russian Embassy

**"We are back and are on a Total Stealth mission! Wolf heads to Russia to find out if the Russians were responsible for the attack on the US Base, will they finally have their answers or more Questions? lets find out.**

Chapter 106: The Russian Embassy

It was 01:00AM and in the back of a transport truck was Punished Wolf laying on his back taking a few deep breaths trying to relax, he was used to stealth missions but this one was gonna be his toughest one yet. He knew deep down if he got caught there will be no way out, Big Boss will deny that Wolf is affiliated with his unit and Wolf accepted that especially with their situation. He was willing to take the risk if it meant protecting the only family he had left.

"Wolf, its Ocelot you have just entered the second gate. You are now in the main area of the embassy, best get moving" Ocelot advised.

Punished Wolf quickly got up and quickly jumped out of the jeep as it past the checkpoint and thanks to the new sound absorbing boots he hardly made a sound so he quickly rushed to the corner of a wall where there was hardly any light to took a few breaths, he looked to the huge Embassy in front of him as he knelt down in the shadows and saw it was huge mansion and saw alot of guards walking around the entrance and around the perimeter.

"Ocelot I'm in" Wolf simply stated on his radio.

"Excellent Wolf, the mission objective is to find their server room according to our intel team the Mercenary Group that downloaded data from the US Base seems to originate from the Russian Embassy, get inside and find if they are responsible" Ocelot briefed.

"Sounds simple enough" Wolf responded as he scanned the area of hostiles.

"I'm afraid not Wolf, dont expect to open an door and find the motherload" Ocelot stated.

"What do you mean?" Wolf frowned.

"I'll let a member of our intel team explain. Hawk give him the details" Ocelot handed the communication to a female member of the intel team.

"Right, Wolf it turns out the server is hidden under the Embassy but the only way to get to it is find three control panels located in three separate offices" Hawk explained.

Wolf sighed "Is there another way?".

"Unless you plan on digging with a shovel then I'm afraid not, however the three offices are up on the third level of the Embassy. Be careful they have trip lazers and cameras up there" Hawk advised.

"Great..." Wolf did enough scanning and started moving along the side of the wall keeping to the shadows as Hawk continued on.

"Not all is hopeless, if you didn't already notice but your new idriod has a built in disruptor for this mission. If you come in range of lasers the disruptor will shut them down, however it will only last seconds so dont linger".

"Got it" Wolf responded as he slowly made his way towards the building while sticking to the shadows, he noticed alot of guards around the main entrance and he knew he would be using that entrance to get in so he abandoned the idea and followed the path with headed to the side of the Embassy. Lucky enough there was no guards around that part.

"Wolf, theres a power breaker on the side of the building your on now. Seems like they have been trouble keeping the lights on in the area, if you shut them off you can make your way to the right side of the building." Hawk advised.

"I assume they will just suspect its a simple problem?" Wolf asked as he saw the power breaker up against the wall.

"Yeah like I said they have had problems all day, once you made it to the right side of the building there will be a ladder leading up to the roof. Once you get there I will instruct you further" Hawk stated.

"Got it" Wolf finally came up to the power breaker and saw the hatch was wide open and saw a handle. "Lights out" He pulled the handle down and the lights around the building shut off and he heard soldiers talking.

"Got damn it thats the sixth time today!" He heard a soldier speak as he quickly made his way back to the front of the embassy while sticking to the shadows and he managed to get away just in time to see two soldiers going to investigate the breaker.

Wolf stayed low and made his way to the right side of the building while keeping a good distance away from soldiers in the area, his heart was beating hard but he kept calm and followed the path to the right side of the building and followed it to another area.

He made his way to the far end and saw the ladder on the wall but thats when he saw a camera next to it scanning the area, Wolf stayed to the shadows and waited for it to turn the other way and when the camera turned the other way he quickly rushed under the camera using its blindspot and waited for it to turn to where he came from.

Wolf watched the camera as it looked to the right then with lightning speed he jumped on to the ladder and rushed up to the roof as quick as he could and soon he finally came to the top of the roof.

"Hawk I'm on the roof, whats next?" Wolf asked as he looked for enemies.

"There are dome windows on top of the roof, they have a magnetic lock see if you can find the junction box to unlock them" Hawk gave the information.

Wolf quickly spotted the dome windows and then saw a small room at the far end of the roof. "I think I see it, heading there now". He rushed to the door of the small room and once he entered he saw the junction box.

"This must be it" He walked up to it and pressed a few buttons and finally unlocked the dome windows.

"Looks like you got it Wolf, you should be able to enter through the windows now. Once your inside be extremely careful as there will be guards everywhere" Hawk reminded.

"At least the lazers wont be a problem" Wolf reminded.

"True, once your inside find those three offices and deactivate the safety locks, the safety locks are on the side of the walls in the offices you cant miss it" Hawk stated.

Wolf quickly turned and left the small room and rushed to one of the dome windows and quickly set up a rappel rope, few seconds past and Wolf finally made his way into the Embassy and into a small office which lucky wasnt occupied.

"Ocelot I'm in, has there been any changes on the situation on Mother Base?" Wolf asked as he pulled out his silenced pistol and navigated through the room and into the next area.

"Not much has changed, we have other agents out in the field looking for anything related to the US Base attack but nothing so far. You are the only one right now which may provide answers". Ocelot stated.

"Lucky me..." Wolf sighed and soon made his way into a hallway and saw multiple doors.

The hall way had a few lights on but was still mostly dark and as he slowly made his way to the direction of the stairs to the third floor Hawk came back on the radio. "Wolf once you head down those stairs you will come to a door leading into another hall. Follow it until you come to a crossroads, at the end of each crossroads there will be a door right at the end of it. Thats one offices which has the server room safety locks".

"And after that the server room will be open?" Wolf questioned.

"Thats right however the second and first floor will be crawling with guards" Hawk reminded.

"Funny, for an Embassy they didnt do well watching the fourth and third floor" Wolf mocked.

"Well they would never expect someone to come from the roof, it may have been easy but from here on out watch your ass" Hawk warned.

"Dont worry, stealth is my specialty" Wolf simply stated.

Wolf slowly made his way down the steps keeping his handgun out in front of him, he kept an eye out for any signs of movement but lucky enough he didnt see anyone. He finally came to the door leading into the hallway and just like Hawk said he saw a crossroads in the distance. He quickly moved forward down the hall and turned left at the crossroads and headed to the door at the end of the hall.

"Coming to the first office now" Wolf quickly entered and scanned the area and saw nobody was in the room, he scanned the room and thats when he saw one of the safety locks on the wall. Wolf went to it and hit the switch. "One down, two to go".

Wolf quickly turned and left the room and with his handgun still out in front of him he finally came back to the cross roads and took the next turn and headed straight to the next door.

"Wolf be careful, there is someone in that room" Hawk warned.

Wolf sighed and slowed down to the door, he took a few deep breaths and slowly turned the door handle hardly making a sound and after a few seconds he slowly opened the door and saw a soldier sitting at the desk, to Wolf's relief the soldiers was taking a sneaky nap.

"Looks like someone is catching some shut eye" Wolf whispered to himself and quickly spotted the second safety lock on the wall so he slowly made his way to the wall while keeping his gun aimed at the sleeping soldier. The seconds felt like minutes but after a few intense moments he finally came to the wall and hit the switch.

Wolf was about to leave but then his eye caught the computer screen, he frowned and moved a bit closer and realised the soldier was slept while surfing an adult website, he looked at the soldier then rolled his eyes and quickly made his way out of the room making sure not to make a sound.

"Second lock is done, looks like the soldier inside wasnt a problem" Wolf said as he made his way back to the crossroads.

"How did you managed that?" Hawk was curious.

"Well he was sleeping while watching an adult video on the office computer" Wolf joked.

"Gross...well guess soldiers need stress relief. Just one more Wolf then head down to the first floor, the way down to the servers underneath the embassy is located at the back room. Its a huge room and the door is disguised into the wall". Hawk revealed.

"Sounds like a James Bond movie" Wolf finally came to the crossroads and headed down the last hall.

"All except theres no sexy lady spy in the Embassy" Hawk joked.

Wolf finally came to the final door and quickly entered and he suddenly froze at the person he saw in front of him.

His breathing got heavy and his heart felt like it was gonna stop. "It cant be...it cant be...".

"Wolf what it is?" Ocelot questioned. "Wolf come in. Wolf!?"

Wolf ignored Ocelot and slowly lowered his gun as his eyes were widened at the figure in front of him. He saw a woman in a white sleeveless dress just looking out the window into darkness, Wolf hesitantly took a few steps forward then stopped as he saw the figure turn her head to her side.

"S...Sarah...is that you?" Wolf whispered praying it was and after a few intense seconds he saw Flaming Buffalo turned around to him and she looked at him with worry. Her eyes looked low as a tear fell down her cheek and she looked back at Wolf.

"Your suffering Leon...dont lose yourself, please..." Buffalo whispered then vanished and Wolf took a few steps forward reaching to her. "Wait...Sarah no...".

"Sarah?...Leon come in I repeat Leon!" Ocelot ordered Wolf to answer and soon Wolf came back to reality.

Wolf coughed and shook his head to clear his mind "Ocelot I'm here, I'm fine".

"Leon, you just said Sarah...son are you ok?" Ocelot asked concerned.

Wolf sighed "I said I'm fine Ocelot, I'm at the last office now dont worry". he looked around the office wall and finally saw the last safety lock and turned it off.

"Thats it! readings are showing the hidden door on the first floor is unlocked, you just need to make your way there" Hawk stated.

Wolf quickly turned and headed back out to the hallway with his aiming down his sights "Alright will let you know when I'm there".

"There's one more thing, the underground area is covered by security cameras. Before you enter you should go to the reception block, thats where the cameras are all being run from" Hawk advised.

"What do I do once I get to the reception block?" Wolf asked as he came back to the stairs.

"Theres a computer on the main desk, access it and link your idroid to it. Once its connected I can access the cameras and send a notification that all cameras need to be shut down, ready to be replaced with new models in the morning" Hawk explained her plan.

Wolf frowned as he slowly made his way down the stairs to the second level "And they will believe that?".

"If it comes from their commanding officer who is elsewhere, by the time they explain the situation in the morning you will be gone and there will be no trace of the email" Hawk had it all figured out.

"Some ones getting fired tomorrow then" Wolf said to himself as he continued to down the stairs until he finally came down to the first floor.

"Wolf, be careful out of all the levels this one is the most occupied, keep to the shadows and use what ever cover you get. Remember if you get caught we cant help you" Ocelot warned.

"I know" Wolf simply responded as he left the stairs and slowly made his way through a set of double doors and into a waiting room, it had four rows of chairs and the room was only dimly lit and all of a sudden he heard the door on the other side of the waiting room start to open. He quickly dived low in one of the rows of chairs keeping out of sight and he saw two guards enter.

Wolf slowly and silently crawled beside the rows of chairs while keeping an eye on the soldiers location as he looked through the chair legs and thankfully the area was mostly dark making it hard for them to spot Wolf. He could hear them speak but he didnt pay attention as all he focused on was the mission.

Soon Wolf slowly made it to the other side of the room while the two guards went through the double doors heading into the stair way, knowing the coast was clear he slowly stood up and quickly made it through the door leading into the next area.

Wolf finally entered the reception block and quickly took cover at a nearby wall and peeked around the corner, in the distance he saw the desk with the computer needed to shut off the cameras in the server area.

"Hawk I'm in the reception block but there are a few guards around it talking" Wolf tagged every soldier he saw.

"You need to move them away from there, is there anything you can use to draw them away" Hawk questioned.

Wolf hid back behind the wall and his eyes came to his cybernetic hand and he frowned, he quickly looked around until his eyes looked above him and saw a few water pipes, he realised they were leading around the corner and right past the desk where the computer was. He looked back at his hand and his mind clicked.

"I have an idea" Wolf whispered and leaned off the wall and turned to it taking a few deep breath and raised his cybernetic hand up and quickly turned the hand in a three sixty motion causing it click and spark.

Suddenly the guards were alerted to it and they spoke in Russian and that was Wolf's que. He ran and kicked off the wall then reached for the pipe and brought his feet up and started following the pipe around the corner as the guards came to the corner he was in to investigate the noise.

Wolf moved quickly but quietly as possible and soon he came over the desk and dropped down right behind it.

"Ok hurry" Wolf whispered to himself as he went straight to the computer and plugged in his idriod, he knew he only had seconds so he rushed and found the program he needed and deactivated the cameras then the Idroid's light lit up and vibrated.

"Nice work Wolf, the false emails been sent they will not question the cameras being offline until tomorrow" Hawk confirmed.

"At least I will get some privacy down there" Wolf quickly logged out and took his idroid and rushed around the other corner just as the soldiers came back, they never knew he was there.

"Ok now that the cameras are out of the way you said the entrance to the server room in the back room?" Wolf double checked.

"Correct, the door is keypad locked but lucky enough I managed to get the security code while I sent the email" Hawk revealed.

"I'm starting to think you should have been on this mission" Wolf said as he made his way out of the reception block.

"I'm not sticking my ass out in the field, the men can do all the heavy lifting" Hawk joked. "Anyway the code 3842"

Wolf slowly came to a door and headed through it and saw he was in a narrow hallway, with his handgun out in front of him and slowly made his way down it and thats when he saw the door with the keypad next to it.

The hallway was empty but he didnt let down his guard as he finally came to the door and entered the code and after a few seconds the door unlocked.

"Wolf, listen there is a little problem. One of the guards noticed the dome windows were open, they have now been sealed so your exit is blocked" Ocelot advised.

Wolf slowly turned around looking down the hall then back at the door "One thing at a time, lets get to the servers then plan the exit".

"I'll get Hawk to find a new exit, Leon...what ever is going on, you know from earlier. Just..just try and stay strong" Ocelot spoke as a friend to Wolf.

"Yeah...thanks Adam" Wolf sighed as he opened the door and came to a private office and it looked like a hotel room, he suddenly saw the wall at the back of the room reveal a disguised door opened slightly.

"Jackpot" Wolf made his way to the wall and pulled the hidden door open and saw there was an elevator hidden behind the wall.

"Looks like I found the way down" Wolf said to himself and hit the switch and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Good work, with the cameras offline you should be able to walk right in. Remember before you access it make sure to insert the modified USB Miller gave you" Hawk reminded.

"Yeah supposed to prevent alarms going off if the server is breached" Wolf remembered.

"Pretty much, just plug it in and it will auto execute and willhack it. You should be able to access it once its done" Hawk explained.

The elevator finally opened and Wolf stepped in with his handgun still in hand and hit the switch to take him down to the server room. The ride down seemed to last forever and all of a sudden everything went silent.

"Why are you doing this?" Wolf heard Sarah's voice echo and he closed his eyes as he heard Sarah continue to speak.

"Dont lose yourself Leon, you're better then this...dont let Punished Wolf consume you".

"I dont want to see you destroy yourself..."

Wolf's mind was filled with Sarah's voice and soon the elevator door opened and Wolf opened his eyes seeing the server in the distance.

"Sarah...I'm sorry, I dont know how much more I can take..." Wolf whispered to himself and despite his stress he raised his handgun and slowly walked towards the server, it was quiet and for some reason the room was cold.

"Ocelot, I'm in the server room. Its fucking freezing in here"

"The servers are full of sensitive equipment, they keep the room at a low temperature to prevent the systems from overheating, they really overwork the servers" Ocelot explained.

Wolf finally came in front of the server looking down at the terminal in front of him then took out the USB stick from his hip pouch and examined it. "How long will this device take?".

"Depending on the firewalls and security measures it will be a difference between tens of seconds, just make sure you get out before they notice anything is out of place" Hawk stated.

Wolf then found a USB port on the side of the terminal and he watched the terminal screen go white, a required login and password came on the screen and he just watched as the USB did its magic. The login and password was found and it hacked through the firewalls and Wolf just continued to watch.

The terminal screen then showed a data base and the USB device scrolled through the files looking for any related infomation, a few more seconds went on and soon the USB selected a file labelled 'upload/download'.

"Looks like we found what we are looking for" Wolf whispered to himself and watched as the file was selected its contents were revealed.

"Ok lets see if we can find what we are looking for" Wolf whipered and typed in the search bar and looked for "Cerberus". He pressed enter and the terminal searched through the hundreds on contents in the folder and soon a file named Cerberus popped up but Wolf's hopes were lost as a message popped up saying 'File removed'".

"Shit..." Wolf leaned up from the terminal and placed his finger on his earpiece "Ocelot, Hawk, the Cerberus files arnt here, the servers did download it but the file doesn't exist" Wolf stated.

"Wait how does that make any sense?" Ocelot sounded surprised.

"Unless..." Hawk slowly spoke.

Wolf frowned "Unless what?".

"Wolf connect your idroid so I can gain access personally, I may know whats happened" Hawk asked and Wolf pulled out the wire extension from his idroid and placed it in the socket next to the USB.

"Ok its in" Wolf confirmed and established connection through his idroid and a holographic display of files flew through the display almost too fast to see the files and after a few seconds he saw a holographic display of a folder labelled Cerberus.

"Hm looks like the download didnt originate from this Embassy" Hawk discovered.

"So that means..." Ocelot knew the answer.

"The download origins arnt in Russia, the Mercenary group that framed us used this server as a hotspot to help speed up the download. The files were downloaded somewhere else" Wolf guessed.

"Thats correct and luck is on our side, we found a new lead. The signal stretches back to North Kabal, Afganistan" Hawk revealed.

Wolf sighed taking his Idroid and USB out of the terminal then looked back down the path to the elevator "So we still got the clock against us...".

"Looks like it, right now get your ass out of there and extract. We will investigate the new lead, we should have something in the next few hours so come on home" Ocelot ordered.

"Theres a vent in the room which leads out of the Embassy, find it and get back. It was an honor to assist you Wolf" Hawk stated.

"You did great Hawk, I'll put in a good word with the Boss" Wolf scanned the room and soon saw the vent.

"Time to head home" He whispered to himself and approached the vent, taking out his knife he popped the corners off and slowly crawled into the vent following it out of the Embassy.

The answer was not found today, however they were one step closer.

90:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING

 **"Wolf has discovered that Russia wasn't responsible and the trail leads back to Afghanistan, the mystery continues but Wolf has seen Flaming Buffalo...what is happening to him? Is he losing his mind? or is he seeing ghosts...either way the next chapter will be up soon hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more!**


	107. Chapter 107: A Night On Mother Base

**"I have made this chapter cause I needed to toughen up Quiet for Wolf, I really like the human side I portray for her but I realised she has become too soft. She needs to be the rock in this moment of Depression and I have the perfect way to do it. Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 107: A Night Of Mother Base

It was 3:00 AM on mother base and it was a warm night and was completely silent, the lights on Mother Base shinned bright and on one of the cranes on the command platform stood Quiet with her silenced sniper rifle. She was doing target practice shooting cardboard soldiers placed all over the platform.

Her skills were always top notched but deep down it was because of her parasites, she knew her skills and knowledge was replaced by the parasite. It frustrated her at times but doing a little target practice seemed to keep her occupied, she shot down another targt on the upper part of the platform but she suddenly saw Code Talker on the highest level of the tower.

Quiet lowered her weapon and curiosity got to her, Code Talker revived her with the parasite and despite the time Code Talker spent on Mother Base she never actually spoke to him outside of the hanger she was tortured in. She holstered her silenced rifle on her back and jumped up high leaving a sonic boom like she always did.

She flew through the air and landed on the highest point of the platform and she slowly stood up looking at Code Talker who didnt even react to her sudden appearance. Quiet slowly took a few steps and she could hear Code Talker mumble something and despite her improved hearing she couldn't understand what he was saying.

Code Talker continued to mumble and he suddenly went silent. The moment was confusing to Quiet and thats when she saw Code Talker turn his head to his side.

"Quiet, what brings you here?" Code Talker whispered in Navajo.

Quiet lowered her head, she wanted to ask something that was on her mind ever since the old dine arrived. "Why did you use me?" She whispered in Navajo and after a few seconds Code Talker slowly turned his wheel chair and looked up at Quiet seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"You had those other Skulls...why was I needed? Why couldnt I have just died" Quiet folded her arms.

Code Talker slowly lowered his head and took a deep breath before looking up at her again. "It was never my intention to make you Skull Face's weapon, you were gonna be something else".

Quiet frowned and unfolded her arms "What do you mean?".

Code Talker slowly turned his wheelchair and looked back out to Mother Base and Quiet slowly walked up beside him and just looked down at him.

"You were gonna be the future, the new mother of the world" Code Talker revealed.

"What?" Quiet whispered.

Code Talker looked up to Quiet who was still confused "Ever since humanities existence, it has shown passion...and extreme violence. It is an animal which can adapt to anything but with every passing day Humanity is progressing further to its destruction, to its extinction".

He then looked down to his own hand and Quiet watched as his skin vanished off his hand showing flesh and bone and just watched as he held it up. "The Parasites, depending on how they are engineered...can be used to hurt or even help others. The Parasites I brought upon myself has compensated for organs which are no longer functional, they have become my flesh, my heart, my mind and even my eyes".

Quiet just watched his hand and soon the skin grew back over the flesh and bone and watched as he lowered his hand back on the armrest of his wheel chair as he continued to speak. "Once the Parasites and I became one, thats when I saw the world clearly for the first time. Saw things which no human could ever see with their naked eye".

"Before Skull Face took you away while you slept, I was tasked to make you into the ones that followed him" Code Talker revealed then looked back up at her again. "I chose not to".

"Why?" Quiet whispered.

"The Parasites in you are the perfect strand. No longer have to worry about disease or sickness, your lifespan has been improved also. I wanted to make you the future of Humanity" Code Talker stated and Quiet had trouble taking it all in as she leaned on the railings lowering her head.

"But Skull Face took you from me before I could complete you, he infected you with his own strain. The mixture from my strain and his caused a few side effects." Code Talker revealed and then looked at Quiet's body.

"The two Parasites battle for dominance over you, the parasites stress and suck for air and despite the abilities the two parasites give you they constantly need air to function and keep your body going".

Quiet slowly raised her head and looked out to mother base "So thats why I have to wear this shit, you have no idea how hard it is to ignore how exposed I feel. What kind of soldier wears the shit I am wearing right now...I feel disgusting at rare times.

"I'm sorry Quiet, truly I am" Code Talker then slowly turned around an rolled to the door leading to the inside of the Command Centre and then Quiet slowly turned around looking at him.

"Is there a way?" Quiet called out and Code Talker rolled to a stop.

"Skull Face offered me a cure in exchange for a cure, I threw it away to protect Diamond Dogs." She took a few steps forward with her eyes full of hope.

"Code Talker, is there another way to cure me? To rid me of this?" Quiet whispered.

After a few intense seconds Code Talker slowly turned his head to his side. "Skull Face was gonna kill you either way, the cure he would give you...if the parasites were removed...your body would return back to a burnt corpse.".

Quiet couldn't believe what she just heard but she refused to believe it so she marched up to the front of Code Talker and gripped his shoulders "There has to be a way! I dont care about being the new mother of the world, my life was destroyed!".

Code Talker just looked up at her as her anger was shown in her eyes and soon she sighed lowering her head "Please...there must be a way".

Quiet slowly looked at Code Talker and he slowly placed one of his hands on her arms "I'm sorry...there is no cure. Even if I wanted to help you...it would be impossible, you would die".

Code Talker watched as she slowly took her hands off his shoulders and saw the look of disbelief on her face and then watched her slowly walk off to the side.

Quiet then looked down at her body then brought her hands out in front of her "So...I'm stuck like this?...forever?".

Code Talker took a deep breath feeling sorry for her "Until death...I am sorry". He then slowly rolled away back into the building leaving Quiet alone with her thoughts.

She just continued to look down at her hands and soon she heard a chopper incoming and it caught her attention, she looked to the direction of the chopper and noticed it was Wolf's chopper returning. Quiet leaned on the railings nearby watched the chopper come closer and closer until she watched it come down to the helipad below.

The chopper finally touched down on the helipad and Wolf pulled open the side door then quickly jumped out taking a few steps forward into the base and thats where he saw Big Boss standing there with his arms folded.

"Wolf just got word, so the Russians wasnt involved" Big Boss spoke in a calm tone.

Wolf shook his head "Doesnt look like it, but at least we have another lead".

Big Boss nodded and the two turned and walked into the base "Well it looks like we have our next step, while on your way back we got word from the intel team that the signal was indeed traced back to Afghanistan".

Wolf sighed "Why does our missions always take us back to Afghanistan, I'm getting sick of that place".

"Your not the only one, but I will be heading there first thing in the morning. Still got stuff to sort out, while I'm gone I want you to head to Africa" Big Boss explained and the two stopped and looked at each other with Wolf frowning.

"Africa? Whats over there?". Wolf questioned.

"Well Code Talker's research is still over there, turns out they are being moved in containers deep in the Lufwa Vally" Big Boss explained.

"The mansion? I see. So what are we gonna do with it once we bring it back?" Wolf crossed his arms.

"We are gonna destroy the materials and leave just enough for us to study it, last thing we need is another incident hitting this place" Big Boss then pulled out a cassette tape labelled 'Cursed Legacy'. "This is the mission, take a listen to it later".

Wolf took the tape and examined it then looked at Big Boss "Any more news from the US President?".

Big Boss shook his head "He's gone silent I doubt we will hear him until after Emergency Meeting".

Wolf looked to the side thinking then looked back at Big Boss "Alright, well I better get going. Good luck on the mission".

Big Boss watched him walk away and when he was a few feet away he spoke "Adam told me what happened."

Wolf stopped in his tracks but didnt look back and all he did was lower his head.

"Son, what happened in there?" Big Boss asked calmly.

Wolf just remained silent as he slowly raised his head and just looked to the distance "I...I saw her, Sarah was there". His voice was quiet.

Big Boss closed his eye and sighed looking away, he rubbed his beard and then looked back at Wolf. "Leon, she's gone...as much as it pains me as well. We have to accept that she is no longer with us".

Wolf slowly turned and looked at Big Boss "I know...but...it felt like she was right there. She said 'Why are you doing this?, Dont lose yourself Leon, you're better then this...dont let Punished Wolf consume you. I dont want to see you destroy yourself...".

"What do you make of it?" Big Boss questioned.

Wolf sighed "I dont know, for the first time I dont know...maybe it was just my imagination. But..she was there in that white dress she wore at her funeral, it felt like she was really there. She had a look of worry and a tear fell down her cheek as she looked at me...I knew couldn't be there but...it felt so real".

Big Boss took a few steps to Wolt until he was at arms length "Wolf, I think its best if you get checked out".

Wolf shook his head "Boss no, it was a one time thing. I need to be stronger, it wont happen again".

"Leon you saw a ghost, your mind is still shattered and I can even see the exhaustion on you." Big Boss stated.

Wolf put his hands up in front of him "Boss, I am ok. It was just a moment of weakness, I know that...I know Sarah is gone. But I cant just sit by while our home is in danger that is something I cannot do, I will rest once this danger is over. You have my word".

Big Boss looked right at Wolf seeing he was indeed a strong soldier and despite how much Big Boss saw him as a son he couldn't ignore that Wolf was his most skilled soldier, with a deep breath he gave his answer.

"Fine, but when this is done. You will be relieved of duty until further notice, is that understood" Big Boss spoke in a stern voice.

Wolf lowered his hands and slowly nodded "Boss, you have my word".

Big Boss then came up to him and tightly embraced him like a father and Wolf returned it.

"I'm only looking out for you Leon, never forget that son" Big Boss calmly spoke.

Wolf nodded still holding on to Big Boss "I know Boss I know...its just, I feel empty. My life is reduced to nothing...I had something to live for besides fighting, now...I have nothing. Its all gone Boss...all of it".

Big Boss embraced him tighter "Your not alone son, never were".

Still at the highest level of the command centre was Quiet looking down at the two soldiers, she heard everything that was just said. Her hands were on the railings and she couldnt move, it broke her heart seeing Wolf reduced to this.

But what really got her attention was when Wolf mentioned seeing Sarah, did he really see her or was she just an illusion in the mind of Wolf. Quiet didnt know the answer and she didnt believe she would ever know.

Memories of Sarah flooded her mind, Quiet looked to the sky looking at the moon shining bright and all she could think of was the missions and times they spent together. Sarah was such a gentle soul and even considered Quiet as her sister. A diamond which was now lost but she couldn't help but wonder if one of the stars was Sarah looking down.

Quiet just didnt know what to think of this ghost of Sarah Wolf saw, but if there was one thing she knew is that Flaming Buffalo was looking down at them.

An hour had past and Quiet was in her quarters laying in her bed naked and her room was just covered in the moonlight coming from her window, her mind was full of worry and confusion from the conversation Wolf and Big Boss had but she now had another problem.

Ever since Code Talker came back she had hope she would have a second chance of a cure but she discovered the horrifying truth that she was forever bound to the parasites within her, any attempt to remove the parasites would kill her and she would go back to the burnt corpse she was back in Cyprus.

Her world was broken and she just couldnt get Wolf out of her mind and the damaged state he was in, he hated her for what she did and she couldn't blame him. She then looked at her wrist and saw slit marks on her wrists which were vanishing away. Quiet took a deep breath looking at the scars soon vanish and she sighed closing her eyes as she placed her hand back on the mattress.

Quiet silently layed there trying to sleep but thirty minutes past and she didnt even feel tired and all of a sudden she felt a presence near her, she opened her eyes then suddenley widened them. Right there laying next to her was her lover, Kaiden.

She was too shocked to move and all she could do was look at Kaiden in his XOF gear just laying there smiling at her, her heart was pounding but at the same time she felt alive again.

"Why are you hurting yourself?" Kaiden whispered and Quiet turned away from him ashamed of herself, the moment was silent as she closed her eyes as pain hit her straight in the heart. She never believed she would see Kaiden again after she decide to come back from the rift between life and death, she was embarrassed of herself and felt that all she did wasnt worth Kaiden's love.

Quiet could hear kaiden move closer to her and she suddenly felt his arm wrap around her waist holding her close and even though she knew he wasnt there, it just felt so real.

"I know what you are feeling Stef" Kaiden whispered and Quiet took a deep breath then slowly turned her body back to him and embraced him tight, she couldn't understand how she could feel him but she was grateful that she could.

"You feel alone, useless, you feel like you are monster. These are things which are stopping you from being yourself...being the woman I fell in love with" Kaiden's voice echoed in her ears as she buried her head against his chest and it soothed her.

"I know you lost me and feel like you threw away everything you built here, but it doesnt mean your future has to be the same" Kaiden whispered and Quiet pulled her head back and looked up at Kaiden with confusion.

Kaiden just smiled down at her as he held her close "Stefanie, your life has more to offer you then pain. I know you are trying to heal...but something is stopping you isnt it?".

"You cant let go of what you done can you?" Kaiden whispered and after a few moments Quiet closed her eyes and buried her head against his chest and held him tight, this simple movement confirmed that she cant let go of what she did and in response Kaiden just held her tight and traced his hand up and down her back.

"Stef, I have seen everything you have gone through here. I have seen you smile and be the woman you once was, the moments you spent with Buffalo and Wolf..." Quiet took a deep breath when Kaiden mentioned Buffalo and Wolf.

"You are not to blame for what happened Stefanie, you threw away your own freedom for those you care about. You saved them, even though Sarah lost her life you allowed Wolf and Sarah to have their last moment together. Remember what Buffalo told you, she doesnt blame you". Quiet shed tears into Kaiden's chest.

"Do you believe her Stef, do you believe what she said was the truth?" Quiet after a few seconds slowly nodded.

"I know Big Boss made you promise to be strong, but please...be strong for me. Stop hurting yourself behind closed doors, dont give up Stef...not everything is as it seems. Keep protecting Wolf...I know how much you care about him and what he lost." Quiet was starting to get emotional as she held on to him tighter.

"I know deep down how you feel about him" Kaiden's words made Quiet move away from him and she moved back and sat up against the wall bringing her knees up and holding her legs close while lowering her head crying.

Kaiden didnt react when she pushed away from him so he slowly sat up and went closer to Quiet, she slowly looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"You are strong Stefanie, stronger then you ever thought you could be" Kaiden whispered and Quiet just looked deep into his eyes as she tried to control herself.

"On your feet soldier" Kaiden ordered and Quiet just went right at Kaiden embracing him and he returned it as she began kissing his neck and cheek and then latched her lips on to his and the taste of Kaiden flooded her senses once more as their tongues battled.

Quiet removed her lips and just kissed down his neck. "I love you Stef I always will" Kaiden whispered as he just held her naked body as she returned her lips to his kissing him again and again until she needed air, the two left the other's lips and just looked at each other with all the love they once had.

"Remember this, your past does not determine your future. All the struggles and pain you have gone through leading up to this moment is a reflection of all you've overcome. No matter where you're currently at in life, there is always something or someone to be grateful for.".

Kaiden's words cut her deep and she just traced her thumb along Kaiden's strong jaw, she always loved the wise words he would give. Only these words were the ones they hit her right in the heart.

"Promise me you will carry these words from now on" Kaiden whispered and Quiet sniffled as a fresh set of tears fell but after a few seconds she slowly nodded and the two embraced one more time and Quiet closed her eyes.

"Stef...wake up" Kaiden whispered and all of a sudden Quiet opened her eyes and saw she was laying in her bed still naked and noticed that the sun was starting to shine into her room.

Quiet realised she did indeed fall asleep after hearing Wolf and Big Boss talk, she slowly sat up on the side of her bed and looked down at her feet after she planted them on the floor. It wasnt a random dream...this was a message from Kaiden and it hit her hard.

She slowly looked up to her window seeing the light of day break through the night. Quiet then looked down at her wrists and saw the scars were now gone, despite she knew they would heal anyway somehow the dream seemed to be like a sign of some sorts.

A sign telling her that her wounds will one day heal, she couldn't help but think that way but the question was when was she gonna fully heal.

After a long shower and waking herself up Quiet finally put her gear on and tapped her boots on the ground getting her feet comfortable and she was ready to start her mission with Big Boss, before she entered her shower she received a message from him about the new mission codenamed 'Occupation Forces' and after the dream or vision she witnessed she was determined to start her mission.

Quiet picked up her sniper rifle from her weapon stand and placed it on her back then headed for the door, she opened then turned to lock it and she marched down the hallway passing many Diamond Dogs who nodded at her as she was finally accepted into the group.

She quickly turned a corner then accidently bumped into a soldier and she stumbled back and she saw she bumped into Punished Wolf, the two looked at each other for a few moments and Wolf was just silent. Didnt even say a word to her.

During these intense seconds Quiet examined Wolf's face, she saw bags under his eyes and just looked completely drained. It was like she was looking at a diffrent man instead of the Wolf she once knew.

Punished Wolf then walked past her and went on his business and all Quiet did was watch him leave and then she frowned at him as he walked around the corner.

"Wolf, I made a promise to Sarah. I promised to protect you, your stuck with me whether you like it or not" Quiet whispered in Navajo then turned and headed off to the helipad ready for her mission.

Kaiden's words seemed to have given her strength, she felt more determined then ever, even if the pain of what she did still lingered.

80:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING

 **"Code Talker wanted Quiet to be the future of the human race but with Skull Face's altercations she now knows she has two versions of the Parasites, the perfect strain and the flawed ones. The Parasites are battling for dominance and cause of it they need room to breath, that is why Quiet needs her skin exposed. Anyway I brought Kaiden back in the dream to be the one to strengthen Quiet.**

 **Sure Big Boss has asked her to be strong but I believed she can be stronger if she heard it from her former lover and I think its worked out perfectly. She will be more hardened and determined to protect Wolf and redeem herself!.**

 **The tough and badass Quiet has returned!.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause next chapter will be 'OCCUPATION FORCES'!**


	108. Chapter 108: Occupation Forces

**"WE ARE BACK! This time we take a different take on Occupation Forces and also set up the next lead and of course remind you of how dangerous Quiet is so please enjoy!**

Chapter 108: Occupation Forces

It was a sunny morning and inside the Presidential Office was President Donald Reagan sitting behind his desk writing his speech for the emergency meeting in a few days, few minutes went past and soon the door to his office opened and his Vice President William Heartmen entered with a folder in hand.

"Mr President, I assume everything is ready for the meeting?" William questioned.

Donald Reagan looked up to William "Its getting there, what brings you here?".

William came up to the President's desk and offered him the folder he was carrying. "I have a suggestion, its something that can help us find Diamond Dogs quicker".

Donald looked at the folder offered to him and after a few moments he put his pen down and slowly took it and opened the folder and frowned at the contents.

"This is about a Mercenary Group" Donald Reagan scanned the entire file.

"Thats correct, I took the liberty to check for any trust worthy Mercenary Group we could use to our advantage" William stated.

Donald then turned to the next page and saw bullet points of the groups activities and they were really suprising.

"Saving innocent people in conflict, taking down terrorist cells...even hired as security for peace talks in hostile regions" Donald went down the entire list.

William smiled "I believe they are perfect for the job Mr President, may I ask for a request?".

Donald Reagan looked up at William as he spoke "I wish to take a security team and meet this Group to talk about the situation".

"You know where they are?" Donald frowned.

William nodded "Our soldiers in the field of Iraq has seen activity of this unit, with your permission we could get our soldiers in the field to make contact and allow a meeting with their leader. There's a photo of who we assume is the leader, one of our men took a photo from the distance during recon".

Donald looked back down at the folder and turned to the next page and thats when he saw the photo of a soldier and this photo was interesting. The soldier wore black fatigues and had a hooded cloak covering his upper body but what really got his attention was the golden skull mask he was wearing to cover his face.

"What do we know about the leader?" Donald asked as he examined the photo.

William shook his head "Nothing Mr President but with the activity they have been doing I believe we can use them, I'm willing to go and meet them".

Donald looked up at his Vice President "Are you sure?, this could end badly."

William smiled "I am willing to take the chance if it ensures the safety of our nation".

The President looked down at the photo and just looked at it for a few more seconds and soon he made his decision, he looked back up to William. "Ok, but be careful I want security with you every step of the way. Do not meet them unless you are absolutely sure they have good intentions".

William nodded "Yes Mr President, I believe they can help us hunt down Diamond Dogs".

Donald slowly nodded "Go then, please be careful".

William nodded again and left the President's office and as soon as his doors shut the President sighed and rubbed his head.

"Big Boss, if you are innocent you better find that evidence quick".

Back in Afganistan Big Boss and Quiet were sitting inside their chopper loading their weapons ready to begin "Operation Occupation Forces".

Big Boss looked up to Quiet as he did the final checks on his rifle and saw she was more hardened as she quickly checked the bottom of her rifle then held it up checking the scope and she had a look of steel.

"You checked the mission briefing Quiet?" Big Boss asked and Quiet hummed in response as she inserted a magazine into her rifle.

"Right same as always, I want you to run and scout Darya Sakhra Ee the target is the main building of the stronghold thanks to Wolf's mission we traced the download coming from this area. If you spot a building which stands out be sure to send me the location once you set up your sniping point" Big Boss ordered.

Quiet looked at Big Boss and nodded then did one more check of her rifle and soon their chopper's pilot looked back to them. "We are a minute away from the drop off, get ready".

Big Boss and Quiet looked back at each other and nodded then quickly got up and Quiet quickly went to the side door and opened it and looked out to Afghanistan, she never thought she would be here again and she was pretty sure Big Boss thought he was done here.

Quiet just hanged out of the side of the chopper feeling the hot sun hit her skin and soon Big Boss took his spot by the side door and waiting for the chopper to get low enough to drop them off. Soon the chopper came to the landing zone and both Big Boss and Quiet jumped off the chopper and their pilot just took off back to the sky to safety.

"Ok Quiet do your thing" Big Boss ordered and Quiet dashed away at lightning speed towards Sakhra Ee.

Big Boss watched as she dashed off and he could tell there was something different about her, not bad in anyway but she seemed more determined and more focused then ever.

"Keep that attitude up Quiet, we need that" Big Boss whispered to himself and soon he rushed forward towards the base.

Quiet dashed past a small outpost with causing any problems and she gritted her teeth and took one big jump then when her feet landed on the ground she pushed off the ground hard and flew through the air, she jumped at an incredible height and went right over Sakhra Ee and towards a cliff edge and she landed hard cracking the ground underneath her feet then quickly turned with her sniper rifle hand and began to scan the entire stronghold which was built into a mountain side.

"Remember this, your past does not determine your future. All the struggles and pain you have gone through leading up to this moment is a reflection of all you've overcome. No matter where you're currently at in life, there is always something or someone to be grateful for.".

Kaiden's voice echoed in Quiet's mind and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath remembering those words and she slowly opened her eyes and resumed scouting.

She carefully watched through the scope of her rifle seeing alot of hostiles in the area and it was well fortified and soon she came across a large building which stood out from the rest. It was a large brown building with a Russian flag on top of it.

They were typical soldiers and nothing she and Big Boss never had trouble with, after scanning the area once more she finally decided that the huge building was the one they were looking for. Quiet lowered her rifle and pulled out her Idroid and linked it to Big Boss's.

Big Boss slammed a soviet soldier into the ground taking out the final soldier in the small outpost near the stronghold and then his idroid spoke. "Marker Placed".

He took his idroid out and pulled up the map and saw Quiet had placed a marker on the building. "Good job Quiet". Big Boss then leaned down and Fulton the soldier he just knocked out and sprinted up the road leading to the mission area.

"Boss, with the intel Wolf sent back from Russia it would seem the files that were downloaded now come from the stronghold up ahead, gotta admit it was clever of them to use the Russian Embassy servers as a hotspot. Lets hope this is the last stop to find who we are dealing with" Miller stated over the radio.

"When has it ever been that simple, keep me updated on any new developments" Big Boss ordered and ended the call and soon saw the huge stronghold in the distance.

"Why does it always have to be a huge area" Big Boss sighed as he slowed down and came near a huge rock and took cover behind it.

"Quiet I'm just outside the stronghold, find me and keep me covered. Remember only use tranqs we dont want to alert these guys just in case they destroy what we are looking for" Big Boss ordered and he jumped over the rock and crawled along the ground and used the long patches of grass to keep covered as he moved up the hill towards the main buildings.

Big Boss managed to slowly move up the hill using any cover he could find as he kept low to the ground and managed to get past a few soldiers who took no notice of him, the stronghold was crawling with guards and they were constantly moving all over the place. Despite the high security Big Boss managed to make his way up the hill to the more secure structures.

"Boss, make sure you stay out of sight last thing we want is for word to reach those bastards who framed us. The element of surprise needs to be in our corner" Miller advised.

"Who do you think your talking Miller" Big Boss pulled out his tranquilizer gun and followed the path through the many buildings while taking down soldiers as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Quiet provide cover, only take out soldiers who are alone. Make sure no one finds their bodies" Big Boss whispered into his radio.

Quiet hummed in response and quickly started taking down soldiers alone and made sure to clear a path for Big Boss towards the target building. She watched through her scope like a hawk just waiting for a soldier to come into view and soon she saw Big Boss finally come around a corner and witnessed him throw a soldier into the side of the building knocking him out instantly.

"Quiet, I'm heading inside make sure no one is alerted to our presence" Big Boss ordered and he slowly entered the building and saw the room was huge, like a planning area and he saw a large table full of maps and files scattered all over the place.

"Kaz, I'm in the building this place is a dump. Cant see any computer equipment anywhere" Big Boss stated as he slowly made his way through the room.

"Damn...we may have just missed them, take a look around they must have left something behind" Miller ordered.

Big Boss quickly checked the large table and saw nothing but guard routes, expansion plans and other information not related to 'Cerberus' and it was beginning to frustrate him and he checked every bit of information.

After a few minutes of searching Big Boss then looked to his right and saw a small desk with a single file on it, he frowned and then marched to it and to his luck right there on the front of the yellow folder was in written in red. "Project Cerberus".

Big Boss quickly opened the folder and spread the papers all over the place then pulled out his idroid and scanned the information on each page. "Kaz I found a folder on Cerberus, sending it to you now".

The idroid scanned through four pages and just as Big Boss was about to scan the final page his radio went off.

"Boss, there's a tank escort coming past the strong hold. Use caution" Miller advised and Big Boss looked to the nearby window looking out to the main road and decided to go and investigate. He quickly rushed to the window and looked outside on to the road and after a few second he saw a tank come around into view and thats when he also saw a jeep follow behind with another tank following behind the jeep.

"Who is that" Big Boss questioned and quickly pulled out his scope and checked out the soldiers in the jeep, he noticed among the soldiers one of them was wearing a red beret and was in battle armour and he looked like he was ready for a fight.

"Kaz is there anything about this escort related to this stronghold? Big Boss questioned as he kept his scope on the jeep.

"No nothing, doesn't add up" Miller answered.

Big Boss sighed "Quiet stop cover and remain hidden until I give the word". She hummed in response.

He continued to watch the escort and soon it came to a stop right in front of the stronghold, Big Boss then watched the Commander get out of his jeep holding a heavy machine gun and turned to command his men and thats when Big Boss spotted an emblem on the Commander's shoulder.

"Kaz, its another Mercenary Group. Platinum Eagle." Big Boss stated.

"Platinum Eagle? We did a job for them while we were hunting for Skull Face, why are they there" Miller was surprised and Big Boss continued to watch the Commander and all of a sudden the Commander looked up right at him and with his free hand her pointed to fingers at him shot his hand up like a gun.

Right at that moment Big Boss then spotted the two tanks turning their cannons up to Big Boss and his life flashed before his eyes as both Tanks left off a single shot.

"SHIT!" Big Boss screamed and ran from the window and all of a sudden the whole side of the building exploded open sending Big Boss flying across the room crashing right into the table and to the floor.

Quiet just stood there from her sniping point with her eyes widened and mouth slightly opened as she witnessed the entire side of the building Big Boss was in completely destroyed, she prayed Big Boss was alive.

"Boss! Boss! Do you read!" Kaz's voice echoed in Big Boss's ears as his vision was blurred and all he could hear was ringing sounds in his ears. His body was shaken and he slowly pushed himself up from the ground and noticed he was bleeding all the way down his left arm and the one side of his gear was burnt from the blast.

"Big Boss, we know you are in there! Show yourself and I promise we wont kill you just yet!" Big Boss heard the Commander's voice echo through a microphone and he grunted trying to get to his feet.

"Quiet...dont do anything, wait for the signal" Big Boss ordered and quickly pulled out his idroid and made an equipment request and ordered it to land next to Quiet's position. "Ive sent an order...get them ready then wait for my signal".

Quiet sighed in relief and then hummed confirming she understood so she knelt down with her sniper rifle in hand just in case things went wrong.

The Commander was leaning against his jeep and saw alot of his men in the stronghold come down to the lower parts and aimed up at the destroyed building while most of the other soldiers blocked the exits leading out of the stronghold. Satisfied where his soldiers were stationed he then spoke through his microphone.

"You are surrounded, come out into the open or the next tank shot will finish you" The Commander warned and after a few moments Big Boss staggered into view of the soldiers and they all had their sights on him.

"Big Boss, great to see you again. Wish it was under better circumstances" The Commander mocked.

"Why turn your back on me!?, After all the business we did!" Big Boss shouted down.

The Commander chuckled "This is business, a huge reward has gone on your head. We all have to make a living you know that".

Quiet continued to watch from her scope over the situation and soon her Idroid beeped alerting her that the items Big Boss ordered were coming her way, she looked to the sky and saw four boxes attached to each other on a parachute and she watched them land right next to her. Without hesitation she quickly opened the boxes and saw each box had a Cluster Guided Missile rocket launcher.

She knew these rocket launchers were powerful but only had a single shot so she needed to make these shots count. Quiet looked to the sniping points she considered and she decided to come up with a plan. Working as fast as she could she placed one of the CGM Rocket Launchers at her current position and placed one on her back while picking up the last two in her hands and then jumped high in the sky to her optional sniping points.

"I AM TELLING YOU WE WERE FRAMED! WE DIDNT ATTACK THAT BASE!" Big Boss shouted down at the Commander.

"Doesnt matter Big Boss, the bounty on your head is worth it. It was a pleasure doing business with you but sadly our business has concluded" The Commander continued to speak through his microphone and soon jumped back into his jeep with a few of his men.

"Take us to where we need to be" The Commander ordered his driver and then looked up at Big Boss in the destroyed building. "Its been a pleasure Big Boss, see you in hell.".

The Commander raised his hand about to give the signal but all of a sudden the sound of incoming rockets was heard and all of a sudden the Commander and Big Boss saw rockets incoming and his eyes widened.

"Shit drive!" The Commander shouted his driver and his own driver even saw the rockets coming and he put his foot down and shot the jeep at high speed, Big Boss watched the rockets hit the nearby tanks blowing one up in the process and the explosion alerted everyone. Big Boss took this split second distraction and jumped down from the destroyed building and hit cover just as the soldiers in front of him turned back to open fire.

"KILL THE BASTARD!" The Commander shouted through his microphone as he was taken away from the chaos and every soldier blocking the way out of the stronghold hunted down Big Boss. Up on the sniping point Quiet dropped the GCM she just fired and then jumped to another sniping point and landed right next to the third GCM she set up, she kicked it up with her feet and aimed at the last tank but her eyes widened as she noticed it was aiming right at her so she jumped high just as it shot and she managed to avoid the hit and as she jumped through the air she aimed the GCM right at the tank and it exploded on impact.

Big Boss was running from cover to cover while gunning down any soldier in his way and as he peeked out of cover he noticed the Commander's jeep driving out of the area, anger fuelled him over the fact one of his contacts didnt even hear him out so he gritted his teeth and ran hard not caring for cover anymore and he roared in rage as he shot down more soldiers trying to block his path.

"QUIET FOLLOW THE COMMANDER I WANT HIM ALIVE!" Big Boss commanded as he ran for the exit away from the stronghold.

Quiet was already ahead of Big Boss as she was already on to the Commander as she jumped through the air until she landed on the sand of Afghanistan, with her markings visible she gave chase after the jeep going at high speed but it was nothing compared to the speed she was going at.

Big Boss jumped from an edge and landed on one of the roof of the small buildings and just kept running avoiding gunfire from any soldiers behind him, he jumped from roof to roof until he came to another edge and with all his strength he jumped hard across a huge gap and landed hard on the ground rolling to a stop.

"Get up!" Big Boss shouted to himself and picked himself up and ran to the lower road where he quickly spotted a jeep he could use.

Quiet was going at lightning speed across the fields of Afganistan and in the distance she saw the Commander's jeep heading straight for Da Smasei Laman so she skidded to a stop as she saw the jeep enter through the small rock formation and deep into the fortress. She knew carrying on giving pursuit was suicide so she pulled out her idroid and sent the location to Big Boss then jumped high into the air right over the rock formation.

Big Boss was driving across the field of Afghanistan while after the hostiles finally lost sight of him and suddenly his idroid went off and he skidded to a stop, he pulled out his idroid and saw Quiet had sent him the Commander's location and noticed it was in the same place he found the Honey Bee weapon.

"Why is it always the same places I've been to" Big Boss sighed then put away his Idroid then put the pedal to the metal and headed straight for the target's location.

Quiet was laying on the cliff edge overlooking the entire area of Da Smasei Laman and she scanned the entire area and she saw The Commander in a panic ordering his men left and right and what really got her attention was there was another tank inside the area, but lucky enough she still had a GCM with her.

Using her scope she tagged all the enemies in the area and saw there was at least twelve soldiers out in the open taking cover behind crates scattered all over the area and the tank itself was aiming for the exit out of the area.

Quiet then focused on the Commander and witnessed him marching into the caves and out of sight, her anger over almost losing Big Boss was constantly growing within her and she couldnt hold back anymore. Gritting her teeth she stood up with her GMC in hand and opened fire at the single tank and multiple rockets shot out of the weapon and hit their mark.

The resulting explosion blew the tank to smithereens and any soldiers near the tank was killed instantly while the other soldiers scattered across the area spotted Quiet up on the cliff edge.

"CONTACT!" One of the soldiers shouted out and the remaining soldiers opened fire at Quiet but she already dashed away from her position vanishing and she jumped to the ground and landed right behind a solider who was behind three other soldiers, she snapped the soldier's neck then snatched his AK 47 and opened fire on the three soldiers as they turned but the didnt even get a chance to attack. She snapped her head to her left and saw two soldiers near some crates aiming right at her, Quiet dashed left and right as they opened fire screaming as she got closer and closer.

The soldiers stumbled back in fear as they couldn't even hit her and at lightning speed she appeared and vanished again as she threw her combat knife right into one of the soldier's chest and all that was heard was the screams of the soldier as he fell.

The remaining soldiers in the courtyard where now in fear as they couldn't even see what they were hitting so instead they shot in random directions hoping to hit Quiet, the soldiers in the courtyard just kept firing and firing but one by one they fell by the deadly sniper. The soldiers were stabbed in their chests and their necks were snapped and soon only three remain and they went back to back as they aimed in different directions with their eyes widened in fear.

One of the soldiers then spotted Quiet just standing there on top of the destroyed tank just looking at the with the eyes of death.

"THERE SHE IS!" The soldier shouted and the three aimed at Quiet and opened fire but she once again vanished and suddenly appeared as she charged and with all her strength she punched one of the soldier's right through his chest making the last two soldiers run away to a safe distance. One of the soldier's turned to open fire but Quiet threw the dead soldier right at him sending him right off his feet and she gave chase to the other fleeing soldier.

The fleeing solider ran for the exit but Quiet vanished and appeared right in front of the man and gripped him by the throat and lifted him up and watched him struggle against her grip, all of a sudden Quiet spotted a sniper coming out of the cave on the upper level and just as he shot at her she quickly moved the soldier she had right in from of her and the sniper ended up shooting his comrade instead and killed him instantly.

The sniper lowered his rifle in shock after what he just did and thats when he saw Quiet drop the soldier and was looking right at him, her stare sent fear right into the soldier and he ran back into the cave. The only soldier left in the courtyard threw his dead comrade off him and spotted an RPG right next to him so he reached for it and picked it up.

Quiet slowly turned her head to see the last solider picking up the RPG and she just looked at him as she pulled out a detonator, the soldier frowned in confusion and she suddenly hit the trigger and a beeping sound alerted the solider and he looked down at his dead soldier and saw a C4 on the man's body and before he could even react the bomb went off blowing him to bits.

The whole courtyard was full of dead bodies and a smoking tank stood in the middle of it all, Quiet didnt care her anger was consuming her after almost losing Big Boss and if there was one thing she wasnt gonna allow was more of her people to die. The courtyard was now clear so she marched forward to the steps leading into the ruins and her hunt for the Commander began.

Minutes had past and Big Boss's jeep rolled into the courtyard of Da Smasei Laman and he quickly pulled to a stop and saw the mess before him, a destroyed tank with dead soldiers all over the place with some just blown to bits.

"Quiet what did you do?" Big Boss whispered to himself as he jumped out of the driver's seat with his rifle in hand and he ran towards the steps leading into the ruins. He had his rifle ready as he slowly made his way through the ruins and he just saw more dead bodies in his path.

"Quiet do you read?, Quiet?" Big Boss radioed but there was no answer as he made his way to the up level and followed the path to where the Honey Bee was located. More and more bodies came into view all covered in blood and some with their necks and limbs broken.

"Boss, have you been able to reach Quiet?" Miller questioned on the radio.

"Negative, she's not responding I just hope the worst hasnt happened." Big Boss stated as he jumped down a hole which leaded down a tunnel. He proceeded with caution as he slowly walked down the path and all of a sudden he heard gunshots which made him lower his stance.

"KILL THE BITCH!"

"I CANT HIT HER!"

"ITS IMPOSSIBLE! ITS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Big Boss heard three soldiers shouting in fear and one by one he heard them scream and everything went silent again. After a few moments Big Boss stood back up and slowly moved down the narrow path and then saw a soldier up against a wall barely alive so he rushed to him and knelt down next to the soldier and saw he was covered in blood.

"Hey what happened?" Big Boss asked while keep his guard up and all of a sudden the soldier gripped Big Boss by his shoulders and looked at him wide eyed with his face covered in blood.

"Its the devil!...its the devil!...run..." The soldier struggled to breath and soon his eyes rolled back and he fell to his side and Big Boss watched the life leave the man's body.

Big Boss slowly turned to his left to the path which went deeper into the area where he secured the Honey Bee weapon, he slowly stood up and kept his rifle up in front of him as he slowly advanced.

The minutes felt like hours as he slowly went lower into the caves and soon he came to a large open area and the ground had water and patches of grass and all of a sudden he saw the Commander get thrown right into the patch of water and he was beaten to a bloody pulp, Big Boss aimed his rifle at the Commander and soon the soldier gasped and started crawling away until he saw Big Boss in the corner of his eye.

Big Boss watched the Commander look right at him and he looked like he had been to hell and back. "Boss...help me" The Commander begged.

All off a sudden Big Boss saw another soldier crawling out of come around a corner so he raised his rifle and saw another soldier crawling out of one of the small stone buildings just covered in blood, thats when he saw Quiet slowly step out of the door way just covered in blood from head to toe with a knife in her hand.

"Quiet?" Big Boss called out but she didnt even notice him and he watched her come right up to the soldier and forced him to his back and brought her knife down right in to the soldier's head and all that was heard was the soldier's screams of pain until it he became silent. Thats when Quiet slowly looked up to The Commander who was also looking at her.

"Boss, think of what we have been through!" The Commander begged as he crawled backwards as he watched Quiet slowly stand up and then slowly walked to him, Big Boss quickly came in between Quiet and the Commander with one of his hand's out.

"Quiet stand down!" Big Boss ordered and Quiet suddenly stopped and looked at Big Boss and she blinked a few times and Big Boss frowned. "You lost control, its over...stand down".

Quiet blinked a few times then looked down at her hands and saw her hands were covered in blood and even saw her whole body was covered in blood, after a few moments she looked up at Big Boss.

"I wanted to make them pay, they almost killed you Boss" Quiet whispered in Navajo.

Big Boss slowly approached Quiet "Almost, but they failed. You could have been killed too." He responded in Navajo.

"I never gave them the chance to, I made a vow to be stronger" Quiet looked past him to the Commander looking at the situation as he still layed in the water.

Big Boss looked back at The Commander then back at Quiet. "I want you to be strong mentally, not physically. I know what you can do but you need to use your head which I know you do, dont let your anger control you. It can cost you everything".

Quiet looked down at her hands again and then checked them over and then Big Boss came up to her and placed his water canteen in her hands.

"Despite this, you are a crazy mean bitch" Big Boss mocked and Quiet just chuckled as she took the canteen and turned away undoing the top and poured it all over her body washing the blood away.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU ARE OK AFTER WHAT SHE DID, TO YOUR OLD COMRADE!?" The Commander shouted.

Big Boss slowly turned around to The Commander "Far as I am concerned you are no comrade, if you want me to let you go. Tell me everything you know".

"If you think I am gonna tell you anything after what your bitch did you got another thing coming" The Commander spat and all of a sudden Quiet rushed past Big Boss completely soaked and clean and she gripped The Commander by the neck and forced his head under water, Big Boss just watched as Quiet did her thing and the Commander kicked his legs while gripping Quiet's arms trying to get her off.

"Thats enough" Big Boss ordered and Quiet pulled the Commander's head out of the water and he gasped for air.

"Tell me what you know and I wont kill you" Big Boss ordered.

The Commander coughed and coughed and soon he looked up at Big Boss "Fuck you!".

Quiet then slammed the Commander's head underwater again and held him under alot longer and Big Boss watched his former comrade struggle and struggle.

"Bring him up" Big Boss ordered and Quiet pulled his head up and The Commander really struggled to breath.

"This is your last chance, tell me or I will kill you" Big Boss came closer.

The Commander took longer to catch his breath and after a few moments he nodded "Ok...I'll talk".

"What is going on out there, who else is after me and my unit" Big Boss knelt down as Quiet continued to hold the Commander by the throat.

"There is a new unit... kind of like peace keepers but nasty as shit, I wouldn't be surprised if you run into them" The Commander answered.

"What about the attack on the US Base, do you know anything about it?" Big Boss questioned.

"What makes you think I know anything about that?" The Commander looked at him.

Big Boss shook his head then gripped the Commander and pulled him away from Quiet and pulled him up to a nearby way and delivered a huge punch to the Commander's stomach and his foe fell to his knees only to be pulled back up and pinned against the wall and Quiet just stood there and watched.

"You mean to tell me you had no knowledge of Project Cerberus how the hell did you know me and my partner where in that stronghold, there was no way that was just a random moment!" Big Boss spoke quick and in a dark tone. "Your gonna tell me everything I want to know".

"Boss your got wrong" The Commander spoke only to have his head knocked against the wall.

"Dont even try to pretend your not a part of this, the files I found were planted in that stronghold to lure me there and you roll right up to try and kill me!" Big Boss was ready to cause pain to get what he wanted.

"Boss I know how it looks but let me explain" The Commander struggled against Big Boss's grip.

"Explain what? that you are connected to those who attacked the US Base!?" Big Boss looked dead in the Commander's eyes and saw shock and Big Boss punched his straight in the face.

"No I had nothing to do with that I was brought in after that happened!" The Commander quickly spoke and Big Boss just looked at him.

"Who brought you in?" Big Boss demanded to know.

"I dont know I was contacted by another Mercenary group who works under the ones who attacked the US Base I never spoke or seen the ones who attacked the base, they told me if I didnt join they would use their weapon to take my group out!" The Commander spoke so quickly out of fear.

"Weapon? What weapon!?" Big Boss gripped his foe's throat hard.

"ITS A METAL GEAR! THE UNIT I MET TOLD ME THEIR NEW BOSS HAD A METAL GEAR!" The Commander shouted and Big Boss blinked in shock.

"Metal Gear..." Big Boss was shocked at this reveal, whoever framed them actually had a Metal Gear.

Big Boss gritted his teeth and pulled out his combat knife and held it up to the Commander's throat. "You know who he is! You know the name of the unit you met, the very unit who is taking orders from the ones who framed us give me a name!".

"Boss.." The Commander begged.

"GIVE ME A NAME!" Big Boss shouted.

"Cemetery Wind!, the unit I met was Cemetery Wind!" The Commander finally broke.

"Your lying" Big Boss put the knife closer and the Commander panicked. "No! No! Boss I swear go into the building Quiet just came out of there's files and a computer with our connections to them I swear I'm telling the truth!".

Big Boss just looked into the Commander's eyes and saw nothing but truth, the man was afraid to die and Big Boss knew it so he let go of the man and let him drop to the floor and watched him cough trying to catch his breath.

"Please dont kill me...I told you everything" The Commander begged trying to catch his breath.

Big Boss just looked at him then looked at Quiet and then back at the Commander. "I said I wont kill you.".

The Commander sighed in relief and then watched Big Boss turn and walk to the building to find the intel he provided.

"Quiet, he's all yours" Big Boss stated and the Commander's body went cold as he turned to see Quiet walk up to him and soon she stopped and looked down at him as he was on his hands and knees.

Quiet's markings appeared and she quickly gripped him and he kicked and screamed as he was dragged back towards the water and Quiet threw him face first into the water and planted her foot on his head keeping him underwater, Quiet just watched as he struggled and struggled.

Big Boss finally found the files and computer in the building and began scanning the files.

"Miller, we have our next lead but theres a problem" Big Boss radioed as he scanned the files.

"What is it?" Miller questioned.

"Who ever framed us has other units working under him but that's not the worst thing, Kaz...whoever framed us...they have a Metal Gear".

 **75:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"I couldnt resist having a little 24 Jack Bauer moment for Big Boss and The Commander, anyway I hoped you enjoyed seeing Quiet's dangerous side again and now Big Boss has a new lead. Time is counting down and things are about to heat up"**


	109. Chapter 109: Nothing To Live For

**"Welcome back! this chapter takes place a few hours after the last chapter and will mostly focus on Wolf and Quiet, please enjoy**

Chapter 109: Nothing To Live For

Hours had past after the complicated mission of Occupation Forces and even though Big Boss and Quiet didnt find the ones responsible they at least found out the group that framed Diamond Dogs for the US Base attack in iraq was more organised then they thought, the now dead Commander of Platinum Eagle revealed that the mysterious group had a Mercenary group called Cemetery Wind under their command.

With the clock ticking and just under three days left Big Boss and Quiet were finally inbound to Mother Base ready to plan their next step, after a few moments Big Boss's chopper finally touched down on the command centre and Big Boss opened the side door and allowed Quiet out first and he soon followed out to see a few soldiers stand to attention and salute him before going on their way. As the soldiers moved on and Quiet went about her business that was when Big Boss noticed Eli was standing behind the group of soldiers and the two just looked at each other as the soldiers went on their way.

"Hello father" Eli snarled.

Big Boss frowned and took a few steps forward "I told you, your no son of mine".

Eli chuckled "Oh I remember that bastard Wolf who lost everything is your son, heard he's not doing good right now".

"Dont push it Eli, the way I see it your just a thing not even a child so I will have no problem killing you" Big Boss warned.

"Oh I want to see you try, so how about it? wheres that rematch I want" Eli demanded to know.

"I dont have time to babysit you" Big Boss simply stated as he walked past Eli and Big Boss just heard him chuckle.

"Always knew you were weak, couldnt even protect those you loved" Eli mocked as he looked out to the ocean and that's when Big Boss slowly came to a stop.

Eli then slowly turned around and looked at Big Boss who was still facing away from him. "What would Sarah think of you now? the so called bitch you saw as a daughter before she died" Eli insulted and Big Boss quickly turned and marched up to Eli and the kid balled up his fists and went to attack but Big Boss blocked a punch and quickly threw Eli to the ground hard with Eli grunting in pain.

Big Boss quickly gripped Eli by the neck and dragged the brat across the helipad and as soon as they got to the edge Big Boss lifted Eli with one hand and left him hanging over the edge of the helipad and over the ocean. Big Boss wanted to drop the kid and just be done with him but he knew Eli could be their ticket to Cipher, after a few moments Big Boss spoke.

"You mention my daughter again and I swear to god I will kill you and no one will stop me do you understand?" Big Boss whispered with murderous intentions as Eli struggled against Big Boss's grip.

Big Boss then threw Eli across back on the helipad hard and Eli gripped his throat trying to get his breath back and Big Boss just walked past him not caring about him struggling for breath and soon he came to a stop and looked back at Eli.

"You want your rematch? You got it, be on the top of the command centre tomorrow. If I kick your ass you stay away from me from now on" Big Boss stated and then walked away and Eli looked up at Big Boss and smirked as he watched him walk away.

The day went on and Quiet was just on one of the upper levels of the Command Centre just looking out to the sun with her sniper rifle in hand after she finished her target practice which was set up on the Combat Unit, as she looked on she just randomly looked down to the lower levels and she saw Cub all on her own.

Quiet noticed that Cub seemed to be bored and deep down Quiet felt sorry that she had no one to play with and a few times she noticed the African kids didnt bother with her and of course Eli was being a bully to her but lucky enough that stopped thanks to DD protecting her, after a few moments Quiet placed her sniper rifle on her back and jumped over the railings and she fell to the ground floor.

Cub was just kicking her feet and suddenly she heard a bang behind her and she looked back startled but she quickly smiled as she noticed it was Quiet smiling at her as she stood up.

"Quiet!" Cub cheered as she rushed to her and Quiet chuckled as she knelt down and the two embraced.

"I missed you, havnt seen you in ages" The little girl's voice was full of happiness and Quiet just caressed the little girl's back in comfort and soon the two pulled apart.

Cub smiled as Quiet made hand gestures to her and Cub knew what she was trying to say.

"I'm ok, just bored. Not much to do here" Cub simply stated.

Quiet hummed in response and then made more hand gestures and Cub smiled widely. "Yeah lets play that game again!".

The two chuckled as the two sat down and Cub watched as Quiet took her sniper rifle off her back and placed it by her side and thats when Quiet noticed Cub was just fascinated by it.

Quiet saw the gears turn in Cub's head as she could sense curiosity in the young girl as she continued to look at it. Quiet hated seeing children with weapons but deep down she knew that Cub was safe here and away from danger so she decided to sooth the girl's curiosity.

She slowly picked up her sniper rifle and removed the magazine and ejected a bullet loaded into the clip and checked it over, after a few moments she deemed it was safe and she slowly held it out in front of her to Cub.

Cub slowly looked up surprised "Can I hold it?".

Quiet smiled and nodded and she watched Cub slowly stand up and come closer to the sniper rifle admiring it, after a few moments Cub brought her hands out and placed her hands on the weapon and her heart raced. She looked at Quiet one more time and again Quiet nodded reminding her she can hold it.

Cub smiled and went to pick it up and as she lifted it she stumbled back but Quiet was quick enough to grab her from falling and the two chuckled.

"Its heavy Quiet, how do you hold this heavy thing?" Cub asked as she was supported by Quiet.

Before Quiet could speak they both heard the sound of a chopper landing on the helipad and they turned to see a Diamond Dog chopper finally land and they watched the side door open and they saw Wolf come out of the chopper in woodland camouflage, Quiet and Cub continued to watch Wolf as he walked away from the chopper and then he spotted them in the distance.

Quiet just looked at Wolf as he started walking towards them and she could see he had questions, after a few moments Wolf finally came up to them.

"Quiet whats going on here?" Wolf simply question.

"She's letting me hold her weapon, please dont be mad Wolf" Cub looked up at him happy to see him but worried he may shout at Quiet.

Wolf looked at Cub with her eyes just looking into his and he slowly knelt down and looked at her "Kid's shouldn't have weapons Cub, they are dangerous and can cause harm".

"I know but its safe, Quiet made sure it was safe before she gave it to me" Cub explained.

Wolf then looked at Quiet and the two just looked at each other for a few seconds and they just had a plain expression on each others face. Soon Wolf looked back at Cub and she looked worried.

"Please dont be mad Wolf, I just wanted to hold it" Cub begged.

Wolf then looked back at Quiet and she slowly shook her head telling Wolf its not worth it and even though she knew their friendship was destroyed she hoped Wolf wouldn't be too harsh, Wolf then looked back at Cub. "I'm not mad Cub, just making sure you dont hurt yourself".

"I'm ok Wolf, its heavy thats all" Cub admitted.

"Thats because your not holding it right" Wolf revealed.

Cub looked at the sniper rifle then at Quiet and Wolf "Can you two teach me?, I want to learn how to hold it?".

Wolf sighed "I'm sorry Cub I got things to do".

"Please..., I hardly see you two and I really like you being with you. Wolf please?" Cub begged.

Wolf looked at Quiet and she darted her eyes towards Cub telling Wolf to spend time with Cub, deep down she knew Wolf knew Cub had no friends here and she considered Wolf and Quiet her only friends besides Big Boss.

"Please.." Cub begged one more time and Wolf looked at Cub and saw her begging eyes.

Wolf looked at the sniper rifle for a few seconds then looked back at Cub. "I cant Cub".

Cub lowered her head and just looked at the sniper rifle a bit upset and Quiet just shook her head at Wolf disappointed.

"However..." Wolf spoke and then Cub looked up at him again.

"I will be free tomorrow so if you are still up for it I can take you to our combat unit and you can use our big hanger to train in" Wolf suggested and Cub's eyes widened with excitement.

"Can Quiet come?" Cub asked and Wolf looked at Quiet and she just looked at him and again they had no expression.

"Yeah, yeah she can" Wolf looked back at Cub and she smiled handing the sniper rifle back to Quiet then turned and hugged Wolf and it caught him by surprise as he kept his hands out in shock.

"Thank you Wolf!" Cub exclaimed but Quiet saw Wolf's expression change to pain and was breathing heavy so she coughed catching Cub's attention as she let go of Wolf.

Quiet then made more hand gestures and Cub's eyes widened as she smiled wider "Ok I'll go find DD" Cub then rushed to Quiet and hugged her with Quiet smiling and returning the hug and then Cub let go and rushed off to find DD.

As soon as Cub turned the corner Quiet then stood up looking at Wolf who just froze on the spot while still kneeling down, she knew why he was like this. The loss of his child and Cub hugging him brought back memories of Buffalo as well.

Wolf had trouble breathing as he remained kneeled on the ground and Quiet slowly approached him and came to a stop near him but he didn't look up at her, she very slowly offered her hand to help him up and after a few seconds Wolf looked up at her.

Quiet slowly nodded still offering her hand and Wolf just looked down to the ground again and after a few moments he stood up not taking her hand and he just turned and walked away, leaving Quiet slowly putting her hand to her side taking a deep breath not in anger but concern for Wolf as she watched him walk away.

Wolf's heart was beating out of his chest as he turned the corner and all of a sudden he puked up on the ground using the nearby wall for support, his body shook and his mind was spinning but he quickly moved again just in case Quiet came around the corner to investigate.

Soon Wolf got a good distance away and entered a small gap and planted his back against the wall while trying to catch his breath, his emotions were becoming out of control after Cub hugged him. Images of Buffalo and what his son could have been like flooded his mind and soon he slide down and sat on the floor.

Wolf brought his shaking cybernetic hand to his mouth as he closed his eyes as his breath became worse, he soon opened his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks and thats when he pulled his cybernetic hand back and looked at it. No matter what he did he just felt the pain come back and he didn't know how much more he could take.

He was trying, but it was a battle he was losing.

Back in Big Boss's office he was going over what the former Commander of Platinum Eagle revealed and just remembering it was haunting enough.

"So the ones that framed us for the US Attack, they have a Metal Gear..." Miller leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"I honestly dont know how they were able to get a Metal Gear, but right now we need to find these bastards before they unleash that thing" Ocelot suggested.

Big Boss was looking out his window smoking a cigar "There's one thing we can go on" He then turned to Miller and Ocelot. "Cemetery Wind, they work directly for the Mercenary Group who framed us. We find them we find the ones responsible".

"I agree, but the question is how far does this stretch? they could have many groups working for them" Miller added.

"Thats why we need to move fast, what about that file we got from Operation Occupation Forces? You found anything" Big Boss asked.

Ocelot came up to Big Boss "Sadly nothing, you were right that intel was placed there to trap you.".

"God damn bastards are smart" Big Boss turned towards his desk and took a seat.

"Not smart enough to hire the right people, we have a new lead and that's better then nothing" Miller supported still leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, listen I want you to find anything on Cemetery Wind, their operations and how far they stretch out" Big Boss ordered Miller.

"You got it Boss" Miller responded.

Big Boss then turned to Ocelot "Adam, I got a mission for you. I need you to be my eyes and ears for this mission".

Ocelot nodded "What ever you need Boss".

Nightfall finally came to Mother Base and Wolf was still shaken from earlier and he was in his room sitting at his desk looking down at the MSF badge with the two diamonds made from Buffalo and his child's ashes, his ears were red raw and he was drained.

Wolf was looking at the badge for a few moments and no matter what happened the pain just kept rising and rising. He slowly turned his head and looked at his handgun resting on the desk and his mind was filled with conflict.

It was a moment was absolute pain and all he wanted was it to vanish for good, he didnt see any other option. Wolf with a deep breath reached out with his shaking hand and took hold of the gun and held it with both hands as he leaned back in his chair just looking at it.

Wolf's heart raced and his breathing was out of control as he looked down at the gun, more tears fell as he closed his eyes and after a few moments Wolf slowly raised his shaking hand with the gun. His breathing got heavier and heavier as he placed the gun under his chin and placed his finger on the trigger.

The seconds became minutes and the minutes became hours as Wolf started to shake all over as he fought against his finger to pull the trigger, he shook, breathed heavy and was sweating and all of a sudden he screamed in rage opening his eyes and threw the gun right across the room and flipped his desk and threw his chair right at the wall while screaming in absolute rage.

Wolf's rage lasted for a few seconds and he managed to trash his quarters in that time and all of a sudden he fell to his knees crying his eyes out.

Wolf had nothing to live for. He had no idea what was telling him to live.

63:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING

 **"Big Boss and Eli will have their rematch soon, Cub holds a sniper rifle for the first time and is looking forward to practice with Wolf and Quiet. However Wolf is now at breaking point, he avoided suicide but will he be able to fight against it of it happens again?. We will find out very soon! SEE U IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	110. Chapter 110: The Deal

**"How about I treat you to a new character, one who will have a big role in CHAPTER 2, this is a political chapter but will also shed some light the group the Vice President is meeting".**

Chapter 110: The Deal

Its was 11:00 PM in the plains of Iraq and in an armoured escort was Vice President William Heartmen was sitting in between two armed US soldiers typing away at his laptop and then set up a video feed to the President and after a few moments Donald Reagan came on the screen sitting at his desk.

"Whats the progress William?" Donald Reagan asked.

"We are five minutes out, we will be contacted by the Mercenary Group when we reach the destination they set for us.

"Be careful, we still dont know what they are capable off. I am starting to regret sending you my friend" Donald said with worry.

"Better me then you Mr President, if I die at least America will still have its leader" William stated and all of a sudden the armoured vehicle slowly came to a stop.

The driver of the vehicle looked back "Sir we are at the meeting point".

"Keep me updated on the situation, please...be careful" Donald Reagan disconnected the feed and William closed his laptop and the escort waited for a few minutes and all of a sudden a a few armoured ZHUK BR-3s came over the hills and into view of the escort.

"Sir we have a visual" The driver called back and the US soldiers in the vehicle opened the doors and poured out with their weapons loaded and aimed at the ZHUK BR-3s and the Vice President looked out the window and then saw a HP 48 Helicopter come into view and circled around the US escort as the ZHUK BR-3s then moved and formed a circle around the escort, the Vice President was now surrounded.

It was an intense moment for the US soldiers and the Vice President and even with the two armoured escorts in front and behind the Vice President's vehicle even the gunmen knew they were in trouble.

After a few moments the armed chopper slowly started to decend in front of the US escort and all the US soldiers could do was aim up at the chopper as it finally touched down on the sands of Iraq, the Vice President continued to look out the window of his vehicle and soon the side door of the chopper opened and a few armoured soldiers came out of the chopper and what the Vice President saw confused him.

The soldiers that came out of the chopper were carrying to folded tables and slowly walked towards the US soldiers then stopped a few meters away with the US soldiers still aiming at them. The hostile soldiers then set up the tables then two more soldiers came out with chairs in hand.

The US soldiers looked at each other confused by all this but all of a sudden they saw another soldier come out of the chopper and he stood out from the rest. The soldier wore black fatigues and had a hooded clock covering the top half of his body but the one thing they noticed was the man was wearing a golden skull mask under his hood. He then slowly walked forward while looking at his armoured vehicles as they finally surrounded the US Escort and finally he looked to his front and spotted the Vice President peeking out his window.

"So are we gonna talk at the table or am I gonna speak to a head looking out a window?" The masked soldier called out and soon he slowly took a seat at the table which was set up and the US soldiers looked back at the Vice President.

"Sir? Orders?" One of the US soldiers questioned.

The Vice President thought for a moment and he put his head back from the window and slowly opened the door and set foot in the sand still looking at the masked soldier who was just leaning back in his seat.

"Keep an eye on the soldiers around us" The Vice President ordered and he with one of the US soldiers slowly walked to the table and his eyes were constantly on the masked man who for some reason kept his hood up.

The masked man motioned his hand to the seat on the opposite side of the table "Take a seat Mr Vice President". The man's voice was calm and collective and almost sounded friendly.

The Vice President looked at his US Soldier then looked back at the masked man and after a few moments he slowly sat down on the chair a little on edge and all of a sudden the masked man's soldiers around them placed cup and a hot kettle of tea next to the Vice President.

"The name's Phantom, A shadow of a fallen soldier. Have to say its quite an honour to meet the Vice President of the United States" Phantom spoke in a friendly tone.

A nearby soldier then took the kettle and poured tea into the Vice President's cup and then placed it back on the table.

"I...heard alot about your group, you have quite the reputation of saving people and taking out terrorists" William stated.

Phantom chuckled "You know your stuff Vice President, you are right. Every one of us are soldiers from a former unit, all broken and all robbed of a future they all worked so hard to achieve".

"And is this unit of yours called?" William questioned.

"Ha...you can call us, Phantom Wolves." Phantom chuckled.

"The group is named after you, why do you wear a mask?" William asked another question.

"For my own protection, seeing we are newly acquainted I believe its best to seal my identity...until our trust had improved greatly" Phantom simply stated.

"I see, anyway I want to get to the reason I am here" William added.

"Straight to the point, I like it so speak and lets get down to business". Phantom kicked his feet up on the desk and crossed his arms.

William was very surprised how layed back Phantom was but it some how made him relax around the soldier so he took his cup of tea and took a sip then placed it back down.

"I'm sure you are aware of the disaster here in Iraq, one of our US Bases came under attack" William stated.

Phantom lowered his head thinking and then looked back at the Vice President "I am truly sorry for your loss, I know what its like to lose soldiers".

"Well we know who did it, Big Boss and his Diamond Dogs" William revealed.

Phantom kicked his feet off the table and leaned forward resting his arm on the table "The legendary soldier, America's fallen hero. And now he wants to be America's enemy".

The Vice President watched Phantom slowly stand up and slowly walk behind his chair. "So you have come to us to see if we will take care of him, well you know that wont be easy. The man himself has survived more then any man in history.".

"We know, the man has proven himself time and time again. He wont be easy to take down" William reminded.

Phantom chuckled as he looked out to the sands of Iraq "He is just a terrorist like anyone else, just more collected and organised. You see, I've come to understand the truth of war.".

He then looked at the Vice President who took another sip of his tea. "Oh, there is so much you people in suits dont know. Us soldiers for instance, we all fight for something, but us Mercenaries we can break the rules which your countries are afraid to break".

"Sometimes one Mercenary group is not enough to take down another, sometimes you have to make strands in order to achieve the impossible" Phantom then looked down at his covered hands and chuckled.

"You people who only care about your own countries make it hard to form connections, you wont even shake hands" Phantom looked up at the Vice President.

"Fortunately I got good connections around the world, however in order for the world to come together, new strands must be formed" Phantom then slowly came up to his chair and placed his hands on it.

"If you want our help, then you must help us" Phantom stated.

The Vice President frowned "What do you mean?".

"Well..." Phantom looked back out to the desert then looked back at the Vice President. "If you want us, we will need your support...and I mean everything, new equipment and weapons".

The Vice President's eyes widened "You cant be serious we cant just give you our weapons and equipment".

Phantom chuckled "Still the same proud America, always willing to stand alone and hang that flag up high in the sky. Yet when people come to you asking for help, you refuse".

"Phantom I cant just give you weapons and equipment" The Vice President defended.

"So you are willing to allow that bastard who killed your soldiers to live on, how would they feel knowing that you are refusing to supply a Mercenary Group...a peace keeping one at that. You know our work and how we operate, we have taken out Terrorist cell after terrorist cell" Phantom revealed and the Vice President just looked up at him.

"Are you willing to go back and tell the President that you turned down a Peace Group who have taken down multiple terrorist cells, we may be the only ones who can take down Big Boss. Are you willing to be the one who refused the help of those who are actually willing to help".

Phantom watched the Vice President think it over in his head and he smiled behind his mask "Imagine the new image for you, the opportunities".

"What are you talking about?" William frowned.

Phantom chuckled "You would be known as the one who took down Big Boss, America's Vice President did what ever it took to defend his American people. You would be seen as a hero and when your time comes when you become the next President, you will be known as the one who took down Big Boss".

William looked down at his hands thinking.

"After all William Heartmen your the type of man who will do anything to get to the top, your record speaks for itself. A man who got to the top by stomping on those below him and you have not been hesitant about it, we know how much you want to become President of the United States. Of course there is that emergency meeting that will happen in a few days". Phantom chuckled.

William then looked up at Phantom as he continued "Imagine the power you would gain knowing that you, the Vice President of the United States took it upon yourself to deal with the threat instead of having a meeting. The American people will see you as a strong leader who will act against a threat immediately".

Phantom then slowly sat down back in his chair and placed his forearms on the table as he leaned forward tilting his head. "All its gonna take is one itty-bitty set of balls to stop this chaos once and for all. So how bout it? Arnt you getting tired of the grind?".

William took a deep breath as he listened carefully "Isnt this what you've been waiting for this whole time? The perfect opportunity to prove you are the better man to be President Of The United States.".

The Vice President thought it all over and then turned to his body guard and ordered him to wait by his vehicle, the US Soldier simply turned and headed away and the Vice President turned and leaned forward looking at Phantom.

"Are you guaranteeing you can kill Big Boss and his Diamond Dogs?" William whispered.

Phantom chuckled quietly. "You know we can, if you want to make sure it happens...give us equipment and weapons".

William smirked "I think I can make arrangements, if you wish I can get you a place of operations to use".

"Now there is a strong leader who will do what ever it takes" Phantom chuckled after a good thirty minutes of talking the two finally came to an agreement as they stood up and shook hands.

"You wont regret this...future President Of The United States" Phantom joked.

William smirked "You will be well paid and that base of operations I talked about, I think I can have it arranged. As long as you are comfortable being supervised by our US Soldiers".

Phantom chuckled "What is it they say? the enemy of my enemy is my friend".

"You could say that" William smirked.

The two let go of each others hand and Phantom took a few steps back as his men folded the tables away and the chairs. "Pleasure doing buisness with you, we will head to our new home and wait for your orders Mr President".

William nodded and then turned away and so did Phantom and all he did was chuckle and this fantastic oppertunity, soon he entered his vehicle and picked up his laptop and reconnected with the President.

After a few moments a video feed came up and Donald Reagan was still in his desk and looked directly at William.

"William how did it go?" Donald Reagan asked.

William looked out the window and saw the chopper leave overhead and saw Phantom hanging from the side door giving William a thumbs up and he just watched him go out of sights then William turned back to the computer.

"It didn't work out Mr President, the group will not work with us" William lied.

Donald Reagan sighed "I see, well we still have our Emergency Meeting in a few days. I will give you an update when you return.".

"Yes Mr President, I will see you in a few hours" William smiled.

"Come on home son" Donald Reagan then cut the feed and William slowly closed the laptop then pulled out a lighter and cigarette and held them up to his mouth as he looked out the window seeing Phantom Dogs leave the area and his US soldiers kept watch just in case of any trouble.

William Heartmen took a drag of his cigarette and then let out a long breath letting the smoke leave his mouth. "I'm sorry Mr President...its just business".

 **57:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"This chapter kinds of pays tribute to 24, if you have seen that amazing series you will know of political corruption and how many will do what it takes to get what they have been working for, William will be back and of course Phantom and his Phantom Wolves will be meeting Diamond Dogs very soon. GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Which will be an adorable chapter :)**


	111. Chapter 111: Lessons In Sniping

**"With all the chaos we have witnessed I think its time for a more relaxed moment, a way to reconnect. First part of this chapter maybe hard but the rest will have life in it. Something Wolf needs right now".**

Chapter 111: Lesson In Sniping

It was 8:00 AM and Punished Wolf was sitting on his bed looking down at his idroid and he saw an objective which he set to remind him the day before called 'Cub's lesson'.

Despite Wolf's promise to Cub he would help her learn how to hold a sniper rifle he really wasnt looking forward to doing it, being near that kid brought him pain. Pain of not having these moments with his own child.

Half an hour past and then Wolf had a knock on the door and he looked to it and saw Big Boss open the door.

"Boss, what can I do for you?" Wolf stood up.

"Sit down son, I need to speak to you" Big Boss stated and soon Wolf sat back down on his bed and Big Boss took a nearby chair and placed it in front of Wolf and then sat down on it looking at him.

"How you doing kid?" Big Boss questioned.

Wolf sighed and placed his idroid on his bed "Trying to live day by day, every day is getting harder".

"I know, thats what I came to talk to you about. I heard you are gonna teach Cub how to hold a rifle" Big Boss simply stated.

"I'm not training her to be a soldier Boss, she just wants to know how to hold it thats all" Wolf tried to explain.

Big Boss put his hand out "I know, I know. Listen I can tell by the look in your eyes you dont want to do this, the real reason why".

Wolf slowly looked down "Every time I look at her, she just reminds me of what I've lost.".

"We both lost someone we loved Wolf, but the question is what would Buffalo want?" Big Boss asked.

Wolf looked up at Big Boss with a questioning look. "What do you mean?".

Big Boss sighed and sat back in his chair as he continued to look at Wolf. "Wolf, I know better then anyone that your mind in a mess right now. The ghost of Sarah you saw at the Russian Embassy.".

"Boss I told you that was just a one off, it wont happen again" Wolf defended.

"Leon listen to me" Big Boss quickly responded and leaned forward in his chair. "You are fried right now, you have been going none stop and by the look of you right now I can see you are fatigued".

Wolf had no answer and Big Boss continued to speak. "I know Cub reminds you of what you lost, but this little lesson...I think it will do you some good".

"How?" Wolf questioned.

"Because it will remind you of life outside the field, that kid has lost her parents and look at her now. She is smiling around people she knows, she is enjoying life again" Big Boss revealed.

"Boss..." Wolf sighed.

"Leon" Big Boss cut him off. "You need to take a moment off the battlefield and just feel life again, take this moment and enjoy the day".

Wolf lowered his head "I dont know if I can...".

Big Boss slowly reached out and placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder and the younger soldier looked at him. "Leon, if you cant do it for me or yourself...then do it for Sarah".

Wolf continued to look at Big Boss and after a few moments he slowly nodded "I'll...I'll try".

Big Boss slowly nodded then tapped his shoulder as he got up and headed for the door but then stopped as he placed his hand on the door handle then turned back to Wolf.

"You know Quiet is trying right?, trying to say she's sorry for what happened. Cut her some slack alright". Big Boss spoke calmly and Wolf lowered his head and said nothing then after a few moments Big Boss turned back to the door and opened then shut it behind him as he left.

Wolf now was on his own with his head still lowered thinking over what Big Boss said but the pain he felt inside didnt seem to subside, he needed to replace the pain with another. Looking on his bedside table he saw his combat knife and with his cybernetic hand he picked it up and looked at it.

The knife shinned against the sunlight that came through his window and soon he looked down at his other arm, seconds had past and soon he slowly rolled up the sleeve on his other arm and saw a few scars some old and new. He needed something to focus on instead of the pain inside.

After a few more seconds Wolf slowly placed the tip of the knife on his for arm and applied pressure to his skin, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and ever so slowly started cutting his skin. The stinging sensation hit him hard and he opened his eyes looked down at what he was doing and saw the new cut he was making, blood started seeping out of the cut and sliding down his arm. He held his breath against the pain and after a few more painful moments he pulled the knife away and saw the fresh cut on his arm as he finally released his breath.

The stinging pain took over the pain inside and made him focus on something else, soon the pain of his cut became worse so he quickly went to his desk gritting his teeth and pulled out a med kit and chucked all the kit's contents all over the desk, he took a seat and began to disinfect and the stinging pain became worse as he poured medical liquid. Soon the pain inside faded as he focused on this new cut and despite how much it hurt he then got a needle and thread and started to seal up the cut.

A few hours past and inside the hanger of the Combat Unit Cub and Quiet were sitting in the middle of a hanger playing their clapping game and just chuckling as they enjoyed themselves, few minutes had past and soon they heard the door leading out of the hanger open and they turned and saw Wolf enter with a small weapon case and approached the two as they stood up.

"Wolf!" Cub exclaimed as she rushed to him and hugged him and Wolf gave a tiny smile and rubbed the top of Cub's head as she held him tight and all Quiet could do was smile at the two, despite knowing how much this pained him.

Cub let go and continued to smile at him as he knelt down placing the case down then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"So you ready to learn how to hold a sniper rifle?" Wolf simply asked and Cub quickly nodded in excitement.

Wolf smiled a little then turned his attention to the case and Cub watched as he unclipped the case and opened it up, Cub's eyes widened.

Inside the case was a small sniper rifle perfect for her size and Wolf turned back to her. "This is made for you, its a BB gun but still has the same weight as a normal weapon".

Quiet approached them and looked down at the rifle in the case and her eyebrows raised seeing it was almost the exact same model as hers, she turned to Wolf as he continued to talk to Cub.

"Today we will teach you how to hold it properly while standing up, kneeling down and laying on the ground" Wolf stated.

"Can I shoot the BB Gun?" Cub looked at Wolf with excitement.

"Only if you can do the simple things first, then we will see" Wolf offered and Cub nodded.

Wolf then turned and picked up the Sniper Rifle and handed it to Cub and she quickly went to grab it but Wolf held on to it before she could take it and she looked at him.

"Remember, before a weapon is used you must check its condition and make sure it works" Wolf reminded.

"Ok how do I do that?" Cub questioned.

Wolf then looked up at Quiet and she turned her head to him "Quiet, get your rifle and assume the position".

Quiet blinked surprised and Wolf nodded "Yeah Quiet I want you to help me with this".

This was a surprise for Quiet as this was the first time in a long while that he asked for her help, maybe this would be an olive branch for the two. But right now this was about Cub so she nodded and rushed to get her Sniper Rifle leaning up against the wall and she rushed back with the rifle in hand.

"Ok Quiet, do the first steps" Wolf asked.

Cub and Wolf then watched Quiet go to the centre of the hanger and kneel down on one knee then check both sides of the rifle and checked the condition of her scope.

"The condition of the weapon is one of the most important things you need to watch out for, as you can see Quiet is checking the sides, scope and the thing she is pulling back behind the scope is the bolt. The bolt is what loads the next bullet, when you prep a rifle you must make sure to check if there is a bullet ready in there" Wolf explained as Cub watched on carefully.

Next Quiet unclipped the magazine and clipped it back in and Wolf explained further. "As you just saw Quiet checked the condition of the magazine, when it comes to reloading you must make sure the magazine is clipped in properly otherwise you wont be firing a bullet and you can end up in trouble".

Next they both watched Quiet place the stock of the rifle firmly against her shoulder and aimed down her sights making sure to make her movements slow for Cub to see perfectly.

"Ok Quiet stay how you are" Wolf ask and she nodded staying still and Wolf brought Cub with him and they moved closer to Quiet looking at her stance.

Wolf then pointed at the butt of the rifle against Quiet's shoulder and Cub watched like a hawk as Wolf explained. "As you can see Quiet is leaning right into that stock, do you know why?".

Cub looked at Wolf and shook her head not knowing the answer so Wolf directed her back to the stock. "Sniper Rifles and many other weapons once fired will push back hard from the shot, Quiet is leaning in to the stock to make sure she doesnt stumble back from the force of the shot".

"Ok" Cub answered as she looked on and Wolf then directed her to Quiet's hands on the rifle.

"Quiet has her hands in two places, one is on the handle. When you handle a weapon never have your finger on the trigger unless you are ready to fire" Wolf explained then pointed at Quiet's finger off the trigger and planted on the side of the rifle.

"This is the safety measure to make sure you dont shoot by accident, only fire when you are absolutely sure you are ready". Wolf firmly stated making sure Cub knew how serious this was and she nodded as she completely focused on what she was told.

Wolf then pointed at Quiet's other hand holding the barrel of the sniper rifle and Cub just listened as she looked at Quiet's hand. "Quiet's other hand is keeping the rifle stable, as you realised from yesterday this weapon is heavy and you must be sure to keep it steady, firing a gun is one thing".

Cub then looked at Wolf as he looked at her and she had a stone face taking all the information in as he spoke. "But when it comes to hitting what you want to shoot, you must be able to control the weight of the gun".

Wolf then turned to Quiet. "Ok stand up, lets see if Cub's been listening".

Quiet stood up with her rifle in hand and placed it on her back as she took a few steps away and Wolf motioned her to the spot Quiet was, Cub looked at both Quiet and Wolf who stood on opposite sides of her and they nodded at her.

"Do everything Quiet did, if you make a mistake dont worry we will just go over it again" Wolf stated and Cub nodded.

Wolf then gave Cub some space and the two just watched the little girl take a few deep breaths remembering what she was taught and after a few seconds Cub began.

Cub slowly knelt down on one knee and then examined her BB Rifle on both sides checking it over a few times and then checked the scope of the rifle.

Wolf crossed his arms then looked at Quiet and she looked up at him with her eyebrows raised as she slowly nodded happy with Cub's first attempt.

The both looked back down at Cub and next she slowly pulled back the bolt all the way to the end and then pushed it back locking it off, Wolf nodded as he and Quiet continued to watch her.

Cub then saw the button on the side of the rifle and she pressed it and the magazine under the BB Rifle loosened and Cub took it and examined it as she held the rifle in the other hand.

"How did you know where the button was, I didnt tell you?" Wolf asked and Cub looked up at him.

"I saw Quiet do it, was that correct?" Cub asked a little worried.

Wolf gave a tiny smile "No, that was a test to see if you were paying attention. Well done, go on".

Cub resumed looking at the magazine checking it over and once she was happy she placed it back and clipped it in place.

Quiet smiled proud of Cub and she looked up at Wolf still smiling, he looked up at her and but he didnt return the smile and soon Quiet's smile faded knowing he still had a problem with her, she turned her attention back to Cub and Wolf did the same.

They both watched Cub then place the stock of the rifle against her shoulder, however she had the top of the stock above her shoulder. Wolf slowly came closer and knelt down and Cub looked at him with the stock still up against her shoulder.

Wolf slowly brought Cub's shoulder a little higher and Cub watched finally seeing the entire stock was resting on her shoulder. "You need to make sure the stock is firmly against your shoulder, unless its firm against you the rifle will just shoot you back".

Cub nodded "Ok".

Wolf and Quiet watched her re-adjust and finally she had the stock properly against her shoulder and both Wolf and Quiet watched Cub as she placed her hand on the handle and the other on the barrel.

Quiet came over the Wolf's side checking Cub's stance and she was very impressed with Cub's first attempt and she looked at the little girl's hand on the handle and she smiled wider seeing that Cub kept her finger off the trigger and on the side of the Rifle.

Wolf soon moved away from Quiet checking Cub's stance and Quiet felt like he didnt want her near him, which wasnt her intention as she just wanted to check Cub had everything right. But Wolf movement away from her annoyed her.

Cub kept the stance and remained still looking down the scope and didnt look up at Quiet and Wolf just in case she did anything wrong and soon Wolf came to a stop as he did a full circle around her.

Quiet had her arms crossed as she watched Wolf look at Cub and soon he slowly nodded at Cub. "Good, very good" He quietly stated.

Cub looked up at Wolf and smiled "I did good?".

"You did, so you ready to take the next step?" Wolf gave a tiny smile and Cub nodded ready to start.

Wolf then looked up at Quiet. "Right I want you to get perform a laying down position, front and back".

Quiet unfolded her arms and nodded then Cub moved out of the way and watched the sniper go into the centre and slowly lay down on her stomach and readied her sniper rifle and remained still, Cub looked down at Quiet seeing how she was laying and soon Wolf motioned her to follow him around her by started at her feet.

"As you can see Quiet has one leg straight and the other bent". Wolf then directed Cub to follow him to the side of Quiet. "A sniper always has his or her torso planted on the ground to improve stability".

Cub looked back at Quiet's legs then at her torso again and then looked to Quiet's front and saw her supporting upper body on her forearm and saw her hand still on the handle of her sniper rifle and the other on the barrel of the rifle.

"Laying down greatly improves stability of the rifle, if you dont plan on moving from an area laying down is the best thing to do". Wolf instructed.

Cub then looked up at Wolf "How long can a sniper stay in one area?".

"Snipers can stay in an area for minutes, hours and even days if the target is in the area" Wolf reveled.

"They can stay for days?" Cub's eyes widened.

Wolf nodded "They can, snipers are the ultimate assassins".

He then turned back to Quiet "Ok Quiet roll to your back to the next sniping position".

Quiet did as she was told and rolled to her back and Cub watched her slightly lean up point her rifle down towards her feet and Cub saw Quiet had planted her feet on the ground and her hands were still on the same places of the rifle.

"This postion is for quick attacks and not recommended if you are staying in the location for a long time, you need have good upper body strength to keep this pose" Wolf stated and Cub nodded as she looked on.

"Ok Quiet show Cub how to get up properly with the rifle and how to walk away" Wolf ordered and Quiet rolled to her front and slowly got up and Cub watched as she got to one knee and then slowly stood up with her rifle lowered and she turned and walked a few steps away.

Wolf then looked down at Cub "Ok your turn, do everything Quiet did".

Cub nodded and she moved to the spot Quiet was, Wolf and Quiet watched as she took a deep breath and the two then watched her slowly lay down on the ground and they saw her place her legs apart and she supported her upper body on her elbows and held the rifle perfectly as she looked down the scope, only thing she did wrong was she wasn't fully planted on the ground.

Wolf looked up at Quiet who put her rifle on her back and he nodded at her and she slowly approached Cub and gently placed her foot on Cub's butt and gently pushed down making Cub's lower body fully plant against the ground, Cub looked back at Quiet who kept her foot on her backside as she looked down at her and then Cub looked towards Wolf as he came around to her front.

"Normally when your a kid your backside will come up, in the army that stays down. A soldier must stay low as he or she can to avoid detection or in a sniper's case their body must be planted to greatly improve stability while holding their rifle. So you need to make sure you have your body planted to the ground" Wolf advised and Cub nodded then looked through her scope again and remained still.

Quiet gave a tiny smile to Cub as she was very impressed with her and soon she took her boot of Cub's backside and stepped back a bit, Wolf and Quiet slowly walked in opposite directions as Cub remained still in the sniping position and apart from the earlier mistake she had everything else spot on.

"Ok Cub, next position" Wolf ordered and Cub rolled to her back planting her feet to the ground and lifted her upper body up and aimed the rifle between her feet, Wolf nodded and Quiet placed her hands on her hips wondering how this little girl was so good for her age.

However Cub had trouble keeping her upper body up and both Wolf and Quiet saw her upper body slightly shake trying to stay up but soon Cub's upper body gave out and she fell back and grunted.

"Thats ok Cub, like I said you need good upper body strength to maintain that pose" Wolf stated as he watched her sit up and look at him.

"Can I get my upper body stronger?" Cub asked a little frustrated that she couldnt hold the position.

Wolf nodded "Of course, if you want I can get you a trainer to help you kid. We'll skip this and move to the standing up and moving away, so roll to your front and get up".

Cub nodded then rolled to her front back to the first sniping position and this time she kept her lower body down and stayed that way for a few seconds, Wolf and Quiet watched on and soon Cub slowly raised to one knee then moved her other leg and stood to her feet then lowered her rifle as she turned and walked away in the exact same way as Quiet and soon stopped and turned back to Quiet and Wolf.

Wolf slowly nodded at Cub very impressed "Very good Cub, very very good".

Cub smiled at Wolf then up at Quiet as she came close to her and the two girls embraced proudly and then Cub gave Quiet her BB Rifle then rushed to Wolf and hugged him tight, Quiet saw Wolf's hands move away making sure not to touch her and then he looked up at Quiet.

Quiet frowned at him then darted her eyes down to Cub telling him to return the hug, Wolf looked down at Cub and very slowly he placed his hands down and hugged her and the two heard Cub chuckle.

"Thank you" Cub spoke happily and she pulled back looking up at Wolf with a smile. "Can we keep learning more stuff".

Wolf blinked a few times from the hug but soon responded "Uh, that will be it for today".

Cub's smile dropped and looked a little sad as she was enjoying this training but Wolf knelt down to Cub's eye level and Quiet watched on at the scene before her.

"Training takes time, when I get spare time me and Quiet will train you again." Wolf stated and Cub's eyes lit up.

"Will it be shooting?" Cub asked with excitement.

Wolf looked to his side thinking it over and then looked back at Cub "Tell you what, if you can remember what we taught you today in the next session we will take you to a shooting range if you like".

Cub smiled brightly "Please I would like that!".

"Only if you remember what you learnt today" Wolf calmly stated.

"I wont forget, I will show you in the next session" Cub promised.

Wolf gave a tiny chuckle then his idroid's voice went off. "Wolf, please report to Big Boss".

"Well duty calls, but well done today Cub. You should be proud of yourself" Wolf complimented.

Cub smiled back at Quiet then back at Wolf "Thank you both for this, I love spending time with you two".

Wolf placed his hand on Cub's shoulder and gave a tiny smile "Go on enjoy your day, will see you later".

Cub nodded still smiling and she quickly turned and rushed to Quiet then quickly hugged her and Quiet chuckled as she returned it as Cub looked up at her. "Can you look after my BB Rifle Quiet?".

Quiet smiled and nodded at and the two hugged each other again and then Cub let go and rushed to the door leading out of the hanger to enjoy her day, Wolf and Quiet looked on as she left the hanger and then Quiet looked back at Wolf.

The two looked at each other and there was an awkward silence between them and none of them was smiling at each other and after a few moments Quiet with Cub's BB Rifle in hand turned and headed to the door and Wolf just watched as she left for the door.

"Quiet.." Wolf called out and she came to a slow stop then looked back at him and it was a silent few seconds.

Soon Wolf gave a slow nod "Thank you, for helping today".

Quiet slowly gave a tiny smile followed by a slow nod and soon she finally left the hanger and Wolf was on his own and he sighed as he fell back and sat on the ground.

"What am I doing...what am I doing?" Wolf whispered to himself and after a few moments he got up and decided to go see Big Boss.

 **"Wolf and Quiet are impressed with Cub's performance holding a sniper rifle and are planning to train her again, is Wolf starting to feel life again? we will find out. Next chapter will show Wolf back out on the field".**


	112. Chapter 112: Rematch

**"NEW CHAPTER, I know I said we would see Wolf in the field in this chapter but I decided to have another fight between Father and Son, this may be short but believe me when I say there is more to come, please enjoy."**

Chapter 112: Rematch

After an hour spending time helping Cub learn how to hold a sniper rifle Punished Wolf was ordered to see Big Boss via his idroid, he marched through the hallway of the Command Centre and soon came up to Big Boss's door. He took a few deep breaths and then walked forward and the door slid open allowing Wolf to enter.

Inside Big Boss was standing in front of his desk and he quickly turned to Wolf with a folder in his hand. "Wolf, we got something".

"What did you find? please tell me its the bastards who framed us" Wolf simply asked as he stopped in the centre of the room.

Big Boss walked up to Wolf and handed him the folder "No, not yet but remember that unit we learnt about".

Wolf took the folder and opened it looking at the contents "You mean Cemetery Wind?".

"Thats them, turns out we picked up on a few activities involving them. There have been reports of them moving some sort of cargo, its big" Big Boss stated as Wolf looked over the files.

Wolf looked at a few photos of containers which were covered by cloth and he frowned as he noticed what they were being loaded on.

"They are being moved by train?" Wolf then looked up at Big Boss. "Heading out of Iraq?".

Big Boss nodded "We heard reports of a meeting taking place in Iraq but sadly we missed the chance, however our scouts picked up on a suspious activity and lucky enough it was the name of the group given to us.

"So what are they doing with this materiel? Why are they taking it out of Iraq?" Wolf questioned.

"We dont know, hopefully we will find out once you get there" Big Boss stated.

"So whats the plan? Kill those bastards and take the material?" Wolf guessed.

Big Boss slowly shook his head "Not this time, its more sensitive then ever".

Wolf frowned "What do you mean?".

Big Boss reached into the folder and turned the page and the next page revealed something which changed the situation immediately and Wolf looked right back at Big Boss.

"American soldiers? American soldiers are working with Cemetery Wind?" Wolf was shocked.

Big Boss nodded "Yeah, Wolf this mission cannot have a single man die. If one soldier dies it will look bad on us and these last few days we have will be for nothing".

Wolf looked back down at the photo of an American soldier helping a member of Cemetery Wind. "Is the US President aware?".

"We have no contact with him over the phone but I have a plan in motion, lets just say we will have eyes and ears in the White House soon" Big Boss stated.

"So whats the mission objective?" Wolf looked up at Big Boss.

"The mission objective is locate and take a few samples of the material they are transporting, you wont have to worry about radiation or anything like that". Big Boss then turned to his desk and picked a syringe like device and presented it.

"Use this to extract the material substance once you located, there are two buttons on the side of it, red is to extract and once the syringe is full of the material hit the blue button and the syringe will freeze the substance. Once you have it you need to get out of there." Big Boss explained.

"Is there anything else? what about Cemetery Wind?" Wolf questioned.

"We have scouts in place to follow them to where ever they go, I just need you to extract the material they are transporting. Once we have it we may be able to figure out what they are using it for". Big Boss stated.

Wolf nodded "Got it, so you want me to head out immediately?".

Big Boss shook his head. "No I want you to head to R&D, there's a new sneaking suit I want you to take on this mission. Also there is a new arm for you".

"Another sneaking suit? What's so special about this one?" Wolf questioned.

"This is an updated version of our standard Diamond Dog sneaking suit, your body heat will not show up on thermal vision and has better protection against gunfire and the material is fireproof. This is a prototype and we need to test it in the field before we go to Mass Production". Big Boss explained.

"And the arm?" Wolf questioned.

"The new arm is called Punch Line, its pretty much a tiny missile. You can send it to hit someone lethal or non lethal". Big Boss revealed.

"Seriously? Cant wait to try that out" Wolf joked as he handed the folder back.

"Go to R&D and get your new gear together" Big Boss ordered.

"What about you?" Wolf wondered.

Big Boss then looked out the window. "Got a brat to put in place, he's properly waiting for me right now".

Wolf nodded "Alright, I'll get my gear and head out. Good luck Boss".

Big Boss nodded and watched as Wolf turned and left the room and after a few moments he decided to head out and deal with his own problem once and for all.

The sun shinned over Diamond Dogs and the second platform of the Command Centre stood Eli looking at to the distance out to the ocean and he stood there for an hour, anger consumed him as he waited for the one man he demanded to have a rematch with. He waited, waited and waited and soon he heard the sound of a chopper incoming so he turned and saw a Diamond Dogs chopper coming from the main tower and that was his time to move.

Big Boss was sitting out on the side door looking down at the platform Eli decided to have the rematch, originally it was gonna be on the Helipad but Eli wanted more room so Big Boss simply agreed to the change. All that mattered to him was shutting the brat's mouth once and for all and this was now the time.

The seconds felt like minutes as Big Boss waited for the chopper to drop him off on the platform's helipad and his mind was just focused on taking Eli down once and for all and end this pathetic feud. After another few seconds Big Boss's chopper finally came to the Helipad and Big Boss jumped off the chopper and landed on the ground.

"Good luck Boss!" Big Boss's pilot stated as he took off and with all the staff moved off the platform, it was now a battleground between father and son.

Big Boss had no weapons, no items what so ever. All he had on was his olive drab camouflage and his years of experience behind him.

"No weapons father? Your more stupid then I thought!" Eli's voice echoed across the platform as Big Boss tried to spot him.

"Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon!" Big Boss shouted back as he slowly made his way into the centre of the platform, there were towers of tubes, generators big enough for Eli to hide behind and he noticed a few lead pipes scattered all over the place which he knew Eli was responsible for.

"Are you just gonna hid like a kid or fight like a soldier?" Big Boss shouted out but Eli didnt respond and Big Boss just laughed. "Always knew you were inferior".

Big Boss then heard footsteps to his left towards a large set of tubes so he slowly approached them hearing out for any more signs of Eli, it was silent for a few moments as he approached the tubes then all of a sudden he heard footsteps come right at him.

He quickly turned and Eli screamed jumping in the air with a lead pipe in hand coming down at his father but Big Boss side stepped then lifted his knee connecting with Eli's chest as he came down, Eli grunted as the air was knocked out of him as Big Boss then gripped him and threw him away.

Eli was thrown a good distance away but quickly rolled to his feet and took another lead pipe which he had tied to his back. "COME GET IT!". Big Boss charged at Eli and his son lunged the pipe right at Big Boss but once again his father quickly side stepped gripping the pipe pulling Eli to him. However Eli recognized this move and quickly let go of the pipe and rolled away before Big Boss could grab him.

"Looks like your capable of learning, didn't think clones could do that!" Big Boss mocked as Eli retreated out of sight then all of a sudden a flash went off blinding Big Boss and thats when he knew Eli had flash bangs and dropped one as he rolled away.

Big Boss's vision was covered in white and his ears were ringing as he staggered around then all of a sudden he was hit in the back of the leg by a blunt object and he grunted as he fell to one knee but lucky enough his vision returned and saw Eli come to his front swinging a lead pipe right at Big Boss's face, he managed to block the attack just barely with his hands. Eli's pipe was snatched from him and Big Boss gripped him by the throat picking him up and then slammed him to the ground hard.

Eli screamed as his back hit the solid ground but Eli grabbed a lead pipe which was on the ground near him then swinged right at Big Boss's face, the lead pipe connected with Big Boss's face sending his head spinning and his grip loosened and Eli took this opportunity to yank Big Boss's hand from his throat then brought his foot up kicking Big Boss right in the face knocking him back.

Big Boss stumbled back to his feet holding the side of his cheek and as he brought his hand down he saw blood, it only made him chuckle. "All that for a drop of blood".

Eli screamed charging at Big Boss with the lead pipe swinging right at him but his father brought his arms up blocking every attack Eli threw at him as he walked backwards waiting for his moment to counter attack.

"Your anger makes you predictable" Big Boss mocked.

Eli hit back harder and Big Boss just continued to block and duck from every attack but suddenly Eli lunged forward but he left himself open and Big Boss gripped the lead pipe then delivered a huge boot to Eli's chest sending him crashing to the ground.

"Reaction time is slow" Big Boss smirked enjoying mocking his clone and to add insult to injury he tossed the lead pipe back at Eli and it rolled right to him.

"A weapon suits you better, seeing you have trouble fighting with your own fists" Big Boss mocked.

Eli's temper reached new heights so he roared in rage picking up the lead pipe charging at Big Boss then started swinging at Big Boss only to hit nothing but air, Big Boss side stepped and ducked every attack Eli threw at him. But Eli managed to get close enough and ended up kicking Big Boss's knee knocking him to one knee, Eli used that opportunity to step on his father's one knee and as he stepped up he gripped Big Boss's head pulling it down and connected his face with his knee making Big Boss's head whip back as he fell to the ground.

Big Boss's head was spinning as he hit the ground hard but he managed to move his head avoiding the lead pipe from coming down on him and as Eli's weapon connected with the ground Big Boss gripped Eli's wrist and with his other hand on the kid's chest he quickly threw him off to the side and Eli grunted as he rolled across the floor.

Eli gritted his teeth as he stood up and charged at Big Boss as he got to his knee, he screamed as he went to kick Big Boss in the face only to have the attack stopped as his father gripped his leg, before Eli could react Big Boss then delivered a hard punch to Eli's face then swiped his other leg making him fall to the ground hard and Big Boss then got to his feet and still holding Eli's foot he used all his strength to throw Eli into a nearby wall.

Big Boss couldnt believe the strength this kid had as he saw Eli simply stand back up like it was nothing and all of a sudden he pulled out a hidden knife and jumped in the air at Big Boss only he once again left himself wide open. Eli was caught in mid air and Big Boss once again threw Eli away.

"Give up kid!" Big Boss mocked.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Eli with lightning speed charged at Big Boss and attempted to stab Big Boss but his hand was stopped by his father, only Eli knew this would happen. Eli then kicked Big Boss in the chest knocking a bit of wind of him so Big Boss snatched the knife then threw it away then went for a right hook only for Eli to rolled to the left and pick up another led pipe.

Eli used all his strength and hit Big Boss right at the back of his left knee knocking him back down then Eli used the momentum to swing at Big Boss's head but once again Big Boss brought his forearms up and blocked the attack.

"Your getting tired, making the same mistakes" Big Boss mocked then gripped the pipe throwing it away from Eli then delivered a punch right into Eli's chest knocking the wind out of him followed by a punch right to his face then Big Boss quickly got to his feet gripping Eli lifting him up above Big Boss's head.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" Big Boss then threw Eli down to the ground with all his might and Eli screamed in pain as his body crashed to the ground and it felt like a train just hit him. Big Boss took a few deep breaths as he stepped back as Eli was just laying there collecting the breath with was knocked out of him.

After a few seconds Eli slowly sat up and spat blood from his mouth and his anger was present on his face, soon he slowly got back to his feet then looked at Big Boss in disgust.

"You lose again, Commander" Big Boss frowned at him and his son just looked up at him. After a few intense seconds Eli then slowly walked away and all Big Boss did was turn and leave not wanting to be in the same platform as him.

Eli's anger met no limit as he slowly walked to the edge of the platform balling his fists, he knew he wouldnt be able to stand up to Big Boss and come out on top this way. If he wanted to kill Big Boss he needed something else, he slowly looked out to R&D and thats when he saw the one thing that would give him a chance.

All he could do was smirk as he looked at the massive machine in the distance but soon his eyes caught a chopper lifting off from R&D and it flew towards the platform Eli was on, he kept his eyes on the chopper as he came closer to him and soon he saw a soldier leaning of the side door looking out to Mother Base.

Eli's anger got bigger as he soon recognised the soldier as Wolf, the one soldier who Big Boss saw as his son and if there was one thing Eli despised was things that reminded him of his father and Wolf was no acceptation. Eli continued to watch and soon Wolf spotted Eli as his chopper flew over the platform.

Time slowed down as the two looked at each other and both had anger for the other, Eli despised Wolf just as much as Big Boss and soon he watched Wolf shut the side door and he just continued to watch the chopper head out to the open water.

"I'll make sure you go next, son of Big Boss" Eli mocked and then turned back and looked at the massive machine on R&D.

 **"Eli hates Wolf just as much as Big Boss, but like I said there will be more feuds anyway even though Eli was able to get the upper hand he's still a kid and has a lot to learn. But that's for another time, next chapter will show Wolf back in the field!.**


	113. Chapter 113: Runaway Train

**"We are back and with another stealth mission, this will be the last stealth mission of CHAPTER 2: RACE. This chapter will also be the start of Wolf's personal mission as someone appears before him"**

Chapter 113: Runaway Train

The cloak of night fell over the land of Iraq and flying over a mountain was a Diamond Dogs chopper heading towards the drop off point and inside waiting to begin his mission was Punished Wolf, he was adjusting his new arm which was called 'punch line'.

Wolf's new arm was a guided missile weapon which could be used to knock out enemies in the distance by shooting the arm right at its target and if absolutely necessary he could switch the new arm into an explosive missile to take out multiple enemies, his new sneaking suit was a perfect fit and was the same make as the standard Diamond Dogs suit only this new version was able to hid his body heat from thermal vision and the suit itself was made of a very strong fireproof material.

Once he checked his equipment over he pulled out his idroid to review the mission, his objective was to locate and collect samples of the cargo Cemetery Wind was transporting. This seemed like a standard mission but there were American soldiers helping out with the transportation, with the danger facing Diamond Dogs Wolf was ordered not to be spotted or kill any soldier he came across. Doing so could decide the fate of Diamond Dogs.

"Wolf, This is Miller. I'll be supporting you on this mission I dont think I need to remind you the seriousness of the situation" Miller came over the radio.

"No kills, no alerts seems like something out of a classic game" Wolf simply responded putting his idroid away.

"Only there are no continues, the mission is to locate and extract a sample of the material Cemetery Wind is transporting out of Iraq. Once you have it all you need to do is extract". Miller reminded.

Wolf then pulled out a balaclava which had a reinforced mouth guard. "What about the transport? Are our scouts gonna be following this train?".

"Correct, it may take some time to find out where this train is going but we should be able to get answers before the Emergency Meeting with the UN takes place" Miller stated.

"How long do we actually have?" Wolf questioned as he put the balaclava over his head.

"About forty six hours, we are running against the clock I just pray this is the last stop" Miller sighed.

"Lets hope so" Wolf responded as he finally placed the balaclava over his head and adjusted it and soon his pilot looked back.

"Wolf, landing zone is sixty seconds away"

Wolf quickly got up and opened the side door of the chopper and met the cold air of the night and he looked out to see a railway track in the distance which were leading towards a mountain path, that was his time to board and he had to make sure everything was perfect.

The Pilot looked back at Wolf and noticed he didnt pick up his rifle "Uh Wolf you forgot your rifle".

Wolf looked back at his Pilot "Dont worry got all I need right here" He then made his cybernetic hand to a three sixty spin.

"Alright get ready" Pilot reminded and soon the chopper came over a cliff edge over looking the railway tracks and on que Wolf picked up a piece of equipment which he would need to get on the train, quickly fastening the equipment on his back he finally came to his drop point then quickly jumped off the chopper and landed perfectly on the cliff edge.

"Good luck Wolf" His pilot shouted and then headed off to safety leaving Wolf alone to do his mission.

Wolf slowly stood up and looked over the cliff edge and down to the railway tracks and saw it leading towards the border of Iraq.

"Miller I'm in position whats the ETA on the train?" Wolf called Miller.

"ETA five minutes make sure your ready" Miller stated and on que Wolf knelt down and took the equipment off his back then placed it on the ground and began to put it together. Wolf worked like a man possessed and after a minute he finally had a harpoon zipline ready to use.

Wolf checked it over making sure there was no fault for it but all of a sudden he felt a precence nearby, the world suddenly became silent and in the corner of his eye he could see someone on his left. He slowly looked to his left and standing there in a white sleeveless long dress was her.

Flaming Buffalo was standing there looking out to the plains of Iraq and Wolf dropped his harpoon and quickly stood up as his heart raced seeing her again.

"Sarah..." Wolf said in a panic but Flaming Buffalo was silent for a few moments but soon her voice reached his ears.

"I had no idea until I saw it...no idea you were suffering this much. Leon...living is no different from being dead if you are all alone" Flaming Buffalo's voice echoed.

Wolf took a few steps towards her "Sarah...how are you here".

Soon Flaming Buffalo slowly turned around to him and Wolf saw her beautiful face once again with her long hair resting on her shoulders and her gorgeous eyes looking into his.

"I don't have much time...I cant stay long" Buffalo's voice had sadness in it and she shed a single tear as she looked at him.

"What are you talking about" Wolf rushed to her but Buffalo put her hand up and he stopped.

"You shouldn't be alone Leon, there are those who are willing to help you" Buffalo whispered.

"I...I don't understand" Wolf shed a tear as he couldn't believe she was standing right there talking to him.

"You will understand, come to me...I'm on the beach Leon. Our beach...where our life together began" Buffalo revealed.

"Beach?" Wolf was confused.

"Come and find me" Buffalo whispered.

"WOLF! DO YOU READ THE TRAIN IS TEN SECONDS OUT HURRY!" Miller's voice snapped Wolf back to reality and he looked back to his harpoon on the ground then quickly looked back and saw Buffalo was gone.

"Come and find me?" Wolf whispered to himself and then quickly turned and rushed to the harpoon and picked it up.

"No mistakes" Wolf said to himself as he knelt down looking over the cliff edge and aimed the harpoon down to the lower region. With a deep breath he shot the harpoon and it flew through the air and after a few seconds the harpoon hit its mark above the railway tracks and on que the train came into view as it past through the mountain gap.

"WOLF HURRY!" Miller shouted.

"MILLER CALM DOWN!" Wolf argued as he planted the launcher between two rocks next to him and he prayed it would hold him, he then quickly stood up and moved away from the cliff edge and with a deep breath he ran towards the cliff edge and jumped off.

As soon as Wolf began to fall he used his cybernetic hand and gripped the zipline and started speeding down the zipline towards the train.

Wolf's cybernetic hand began to smoke from the friction of the zipline but his speed was unaffected and soon the train past right under the zipline.

"Come on!" Wolf shouted and soon he was came close to the train then quickly let go as he came over the train and he landed hard on top of one of the carriages and kept himself low and just remained still just in case the sound of his landing was heard.

After a minute of waiting Wolf slowly got up keeping his balance and quickly made his way to a hatch on the carriage he was on, the passing wind made it hard for Wolf to keep steady but keeping himself low as he moved made it a little easier.

The train had six carriages and each one was heavily armoured and would be able to stand against a pull blown assault if anyone dared to try and hijack it but lucky enough there was no soldiers on each end of the carriages standing guard but Wolf didn't need to worry, he soon came to the nearby hatch and pulled it open and quickly jumped in and landed quietly in the narrow carriage.

The carriage was full of weapons ranging from handguns, shotguns and assault rifles all and weapon racks.

"Miller I'm inside the train looks like these guys are ready for war, there's rows and rows of weapons in the carriage I'm in. American and Russian types" Wolf stated.

"I'm not surprised this is a joint effort" Miller responded.

"But is it an official operation approved by the US President?" Wolf slowly walked down the narrow path towards the door leading into the next carriage.

"Thats the million dollar question, we tried contacting the President but all links to him are cut off, possibly interference" Miller guessed.

"Same as always" Wolf ended the call as he opened the door and finally entered the next carriage which was full of rations and other types of military food.

"These guys eat better then us" Wolf whispered to himself as he moved towards the door on the far end and just as he was about to open it he spotted a few US Soldiers patrolling the next area.

"Miller visual conformation on the US Soldiers" Wolf called.

"Roger do not kill any of them, one death could decide our fate" Miller warned.

"How exactly would they know its us?" Wolf questioned as he backed away from the door.

"Because our former clients have past information on us to the US, they know our gear, weapons and how we operate. The only thing they don't know is our location" Miller explained.

"So objective still stands" Wolf questioned as he looked around and spotted another hatch on the ground.

"Absolutely you kill one US or Cemetery Wind soldier its game over" Miller reminded.

Wolf didnt answer as he opened the hatch and saw the tracks underneath the train along with a pipe running along the full length of the train, with no other option he leaned down into the hatch grabbing the pipe wrapping his arms and legs around the pipe and the sound of the train running along the tracks ringed in his ears.

He shimmied across the pipe trying to keep a tight grip on the pipe as he moved forward under the train, the sounds of the train on the railway echoed around Wolf but thanks to Wolf's new balaclava it blocked out the loud sounds around him.

"Come on" Wolf said to himself and soon he managed to reach another hatch, Wolf quickly pulled out his optic cable and placed it threw a small hole of the hatch and saw a Mercenary soldier taking a quick smoke in the bathroom.

The soldier was heavily armoured and was carrying a G44 assault rifle in hand and his armour was very similar to the US Army issue which confirmed these Mercenaries were indeed working along with the US soldiers, Wolf waited for a few minutes and soon the soldier finally finished his smoke and threw it in the toilet.

Wolf watched through the optic cable seeing the soldier leave the bathroom and that was his que, he put his optic cable away then slowly pushed the hatch open. Wolf quickly but quietly climbed up into the next carriage and quickly closed the hatch.

"Miller what can you tell me about Cemetery Wind?" Wolf asked as he planted against the wall peeking his head out the door into the next area.

"As far as we can tell these guys are pros and of course monsters, before they were hired by the group that framed us they carried out missions for anyone. Especially terrorists, they've killed innocent people raided villages you name it they did it.". Miller revealed.

"And the US Soldiers are working with them" Wolf slowly came out of the bathroom keeping to the wall as he moved.

"Like I said we dont know if this was approved by the President" Miller reminded.

Wolf then spotted a soldier coming through the door at the far end but lucky enough a side door of the carriage was next to him, he quickly hit the switch on the wall and jumped out of sight. The soldier on the far end frowned as he saw the side door of the carriage just left open so he rushed to it with weapon in hand keeping an eye on anything out of the ordinary.

The soldier finally came to the side door and looked at the switch next to it. "Huh someone must have forgotten to shut it". He hit the switch and the side door closed and he went on with his business.

Wolf was back outside hanging on the side of the train moving along the carriage with the hard wind hitting him hard but he kept a strong grip as he moved along the carriage until he came to a ladder which would allow him to climb back on to the top of the train.

Soon Wolf was finally on top of the carriage and quickly jumped on top of the next carriage and spotted another hatch in the centre of the carriage he was now on.

"Wolf the cargo should be up ahead, remember we just want a sample. Use the syringe Big Boss gave you, once you have it all he need to do is extract." Miller advised as Wolf quickly made his way to the next hatch.

"Miller be honest with me are we gonna find those responsible before the emergency meeting?" Wolf asked as he opened the hatch and jumped in to a restricted area with alot of sealed containers.

"With the time we got left, its gonna be tight." Miller guessed.

Wolf was about to speak and all of a sudden the door at the far end opened and Wolf quickly took cover behind a container as two US Soldiers entered and Wolf remained silent as he heard them speak as they entered.

"So this weapon our new buddies are talking about, its gonna be used for their boss's death mobile?" One soldier questioned.

"Yeah, apparently its gonna bring the world together and is the best interest for our country" The second soldier stated.

"And the President is ok with this?" The first soldier asked.

"According to the Vice President yes, still makes me nervous but the Vice President is a close friend of the President so I guess we cant question that" The second soldier revealed.

"The Vice President? Is he in charge of this operation?" Miller questioned but Wolf remained silent as he kept hidden behind a container.

"To be honest I am still on edge, the sooner I get away from these guys the better" The first soldier stated as he and his buddy walked through the carriage.

"You arnt alone, sooner I get back home the better" The second soldier agreed as the two walked past the container Wolf was hiding behind and after a few intense moment the two soldiers left the area and through to the next carriage.

"So the Vice President is involved in this shipment, or at least part of it" Wolf stated as he came from behind the container.

"We will try to get more information on the Vice President ASAP, right now locate the container you need and extract a sample of the material" Miller instructed.

"Miller we have less then forty six hours, you sure we can get the people who framed us by them" Wolf didn't sound convinced as he pulled out his idroid to look at the photo of the container.

"We have to Wolf, if we dont...it could be the end of us forever" Miller sighed.

Wolf slowly made his way through the carriage looking at each and every single one seeing if it matched the photo, the container was white and was tightly sealed to prevent any leaks of the material. He kept his eyes peeled as he moved and soon he came to the other end of the carriage and he came to the door and looked through the door window and saw a single container right in the middle of the next carriage covered by a cloth.

"Miller, think I've found it. Looks like they are keeping it in a separate carriage away from their other pieces of equipment" Wolf revealed as he slowly opened the door into the next carriage.

"It must be very unstable, last thing they want is something falling on it perhaps" Miller guessed as Wolf slowly entered and closed the door behind him.

"Please, let this be the final step". Wolf whispered to himself as he slowly approached the waist high sealed container covered under a cloth, he finally came up to it and pulled the cover off and it was a white container matching the one in the photo.

"Looks like this is it..." Wolf then spotted a faded logo on the centre of the container. "Wait a minute".

"Wolf what is it?" Miller questioned but Wolf didnt answer as he knelt down at the container and checked out the faded logo and suddenly his eyes widened as he recognised it.

"XOF..." Wolf whispered in shock.

"What? It cant be they died in Afghanistan" Miller was in disbelief.

"It may not be them, this could be a left over this Mercenary group took for themselves" Wolf suggested as he ran his fingers on the faded XOF logo.

"Wait if that once belonged to XOF that means inside the container is..." Miller's mind started working.

Wolf then looked at the clips on the container, he slowly flipped them up unlocking the container and he slowly opened it and inside was a brown boiling liquid sealed in a seethrough glass container and his eyes widened.

"Metallic Archaea..." Wolf confirmed what he was seeing.

"It cant be...is this part of their plan?" Miller questioned.

Wolf looked down at the boiling liquid and after a few moments he shut the container and sealed it.

"Wolf what are you doing?" Miller questioned.

"We don't need a sample, we know what it can do." Wolf then chucked the cloth over the container.

"Wolf the mission is to take a sample, this may be a stronger version" Miller argued.

Wolf shook his head "We have less then forty six hours, we find out who they are now. I'm staying on the train".

"Wolf no! get the sample and get out of there, our scouts will follow them" Miller ordered.

"If I leave we lose the chance of finding out where they really are" Wolf stated as he walked back to the door leading into the carriage he came from.

"Wolf I am ordering you to get that sample and leave the train!" Miller's voice carried wieght.

Wolf soon entered back into the next carriage and closed the door behind him "Sorry Miller, I aint coming back. Not yet...".

He then deactivated his radio cutting off communication and then found a large crate in the corner right behind other crates and decided to hide behind there until the train reached its destination.

Punished Wolf abandoned his original mission and began a new one, to locate the enemies main Base of Operations and find the final piece to end this war once and for all.

"Come and find me..." Buffalo's voice echoed through his ears again and he closed his eyes as he remained hidden in the shadows, waiting for the train to reach its destination.

He was now on his own, a lone Wolf in the desert.

 **43:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"Wolf has abandoned his mission and decided to take matters into his own hands and is seeing the ghost of Flaming Buffalo once again, with forty three hours remaining there is no time to wait around, Wolf is determined to find the threat once and for all. Big question is will he succeed and how will Big Boss react to Wolf's decision. Who will he send after him? We will find out shortly.**


	114. Chapter 114: Tracking Butterfly

**"Wolf has dropped out of contact and is still on the train carrying Metallic Archaea which was being transported by Cemetery Wind, the dangers Wolf would face is unknown and the big question is what will Big Boss do with the situation."**

Chapter 114: Tracking Butterfly

It had been one hour since Wolf dropped out of contact as he decided to follow Cemetery Winds train with precious to its destination and Miller marched to Big Boss's office with a file in hand and he wasn't happy.

After marching through the main hall on the upper levels of the Command Centre and he finally came to the door into Big Boss's office and entered seeing Big Boss checking over reports.

"Boss we got a problem" Miller marched up to Big Boss's desk and his Commander looked up at him. "What is it Kaz?".

"The material in the container Cemetery Wind was transporting, its Metallic Archaea" Miller revealed and Big Boss frowned and quickly got up dropping his reports.

"Are you sure?" Big Boss sounded surprised.

Miller handed Big Boss the file he was carrying and Big Boss quickly opened the file and read the reports "Wolf confirmed it, seems who ever framed us got their hands on a crate once belonging to XOF. Boss its not the only problem".

Big Boss looked up at Miller waiting for what he had to say and after a few seconds Miller opened his mouth. "Wolf's dropped out of contact".

Big Boss blinked surprised "What do you mean dropped out of contact?".

"He decided to stay on the train and go with it to its destination in hopes to find out who is behind framing us, I told him hell I ordered him to leave it to our scouts but he suggested otherwise and then he turned off his radio" Miller revealed and Big Boss sighed and dropped the files on his desk and placed his hands on his hips.

"Goddamn it Wolf, what the hell are you thinking" Big Boss then slowly turned and walked to the side of his desking taking in this information.

"He believes with the time we have left we wont be able to get the answers in time, he hopes to find them at the trains destination" Miller explained as he watched Big Boss look to his window.

"We have forty two hours and once that emergency meeting happens god knows what's gonna happen" Big Boss sighed as he rubbed his beard.

"Boss, what do you want us to do?. Wolf is gonna go in there on his own and hell knows what's gonna be waiting for him". Miller stated.

Big Boss then turned to Miller with the answer. "There is no point getting Wolf back here, if he is heading to the trains destination he's gonna need more then his two eyes. Someone who is quick enough to get there and able to scout better then anyone else we have".

"Do you mean?" Miller questioned with a frown.

"It can only be her" Big Boss simply responded.

Thirty minutes had past and Quiet was humming a tune as she roamed her hands through her hair as she stood naked in her shower in her private quarters, the hot water felt like heaven to her as she soon brought her hands to her body.

She slowly washed each of her arms then moved to wash her breasts in a slow circular motion as she looked down at them, she soon moved down to her stomach washing every part of it then turned around letting the hot water spray her back and the water trailed down her backside.

The parasites had got their share of water and Quiet just enjoyed this moment just being herself not having to worry about anything, after massaging the back of her head she soon brought her hands to her ass and massaged it making sure she was squeaky clean.

She leaned down and washed her legs still humming as she roamed her thighs but she soon her senses alerted her and she heard someone knock on the door to her quarters, she shut off the shower and listened and after a few moments her door was knocked again.

"Quiet its Big Boss" She heard her Commander's voice and on que she jumped out of her shower and commanded her parasites to quickly dry her skin as she picked up her bra and panties from the floor and quickly put them on, she rushed into her main room where her bed, desk and table was and grabbed her leggings on her bed and rushed to put them on.

She heard her door knock again and she knew it was important so she ignored the rest of her clothing and left her hair hanging loose then rushed to her door and opened it to see Big Boss standing there.

"Quiet can I come in?" Big Boss quickly asked and she nodded stepping to the side allowing Big Boss to enter and she quickly shut her door and turned to him as he turned back to her.

"Boss what is it?" Quiet spoke in Navajo.

Big Boss spoke again in the language she was safe using. "Its Wolf, we dropped out of contact with him".

Quiet frowned. "Out of contact? I thought he was just on a mission to collect material from that train?".

Big Boss nodded. "He was but he abandoned his mission and decided to follow the train to its destination".

Quiet was confused. "I dont understand".

Big Boss sighed and took a seat at her table and she joined him, she placed her forearms on the table holding her hands together as she looked at Big Boss who was just leaning back on the chair seeming lost.

"He found out what was in the container Cemetery Wind but instead of just coming back he decided to follow it, with the time we have left he believes we wont find the truth in time" Big Boss revealed.

"What do you think? Do you think we will find the answers in time" Quiet asked as she never took her eyes of his.

Big Boss looked up at her "Between you and me, I dont think so. I understand Wolf's intentions but he is going into the unknown, we have no idea how big this group is".

Quiet looked down at her hands on the table taking all this in and then looked back at him. "Boss, what was in the container?".

Big Boss just looked at her "Metallic Archaea".

Quiet's eyes widened in response "Archaea? I thought we destroyed that stuff?".

"We believe we did but Cemetery Wind and those who framed us managed to grab one, this is what they are using for Project Cerberus" Big Boss revealed.

"Do we know what Project Cerberus is?" Quiet was curious of this project.

"Not yet, but maybe this place the train is going to will provide the answers. But I dont want Wolf to be there alone, I need someone to be his eyes" Big Boss stated and Quiet frowned.

"Wait, you want me to go after him and watch his back? Boss you know where we stand right now. How many times has he rejected my help, this could cause trouble for the mission" Quiet reminded.

"I'm not saying you have to show yourself to him, just help from the distance and keep out of sight. Even if this place the train goes to is a fortress or whatever you can use your cloaking abilities to stay out of sight as you follow him" Big Boss explained.

"This will be risky Boss, are you sure you want me to do this?" Quiet asked once more.

Big Boss leaned forward and reached for her hand on the table and Quiet didnt even flinch as she just allowed him to gently hold on to one of her hand's and she gently gripped his hand in response as the two looked at each other.

Big Boss took a deep breath. "Stefanie, you are the only one I can rely on in this short period of time. I wouldn't come to you if I didnt fear we would find the answers in time.".

Quiet just looked at him as she kept her hand in his on the table as he continued on. "This isnt a mission, just a favour. I want you to watch over my son, like you always have since you came here".

"Boss..." Quiet whispered but was cut off. "No listen Stefanie, I want your help. I dont want to lose Leon, not after the way we lost Sarah".

Quiet closed her eyes as she lowered her head remembering seeing Sarah on her death bed surrounded by those who loved her and Quiet was one of them, Quiet loved Buffalo. She was her sister.

"This mission is important to me Stef, watch over Wolf as he heads to where ever this train is going" Big Boss spoke calmly.

Quiet then opened her eyes and slowly looked back at Big Boss and after taking a deep breath she gave her answer. "Boss, I'll do it".

Big Boss sighed in relief "We are tracking Wolf right now through his Idroid, only thing we don't have is radio contact. I want you to follow the tracker to his location and watch over him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed".

"Boss" Quiet spoke up and placed her other hand on top of Big Boss's holding her other hand. "I will do it, I want to...because I care, I made a promise to Sarah...I loved her and I am not gonna break it".

Big Boss slowly nodded and gently tightened his hold on her hand appreciating Quiet's help. "A true Diamond Dog if I ever saw one".

"I prefer to stay a butterfly" Quiet lightened the mood and Big Boss gave a small chuckle and she returned it and soon they went silent again and just looked at each other.

"Thank you Quiet, I mean it" Big Boss whispered.

"I want to pay back for everything I did, not telling you about the attack...I want to redeem myself now matter the risk" Quiet spoke in a calm tone.

Big Boss gave a small smile "You already have, Stefanie".

Quiet continued to look at Big Boss after he said those words and it felt like she ran into a brick wall, Big Boss had actually believed she redeemed herself even if she didnt believe she did enough.

"Head to Iraq and track Wolf, keep him save and make sure the both of you make it home." Big Boss spoke in a very calm tone, not as a Commander but as a friend and his words hit Quiet right in the heart.

Soon she nodded not taking her eyes on Big Boss "I'll head out in the next hour, I wont fail you".

She watched Big Boss remove his hand from hers and he slowly got up and before he headed to the door he placed his hand on her shoulder and Quiet just looked up at him.

"Sarah would have been proud of you" Big Boss whispered.

Quiet slowly nodded at his words and soon Big Boss headed for the door and exited the room leaving Quiet all alone to reflect on the situation.

Wolf had dropped out of contact to find the answers himself and with the unknown danger waiting for him there was a risk Wolf may lose his life to this reckless action, Quiet knew she was pretty much the best Diamond Dogs had besides Wolf and Big Boss asked her as a friend to protect him. Just like Sarah made Quiet promise before she died.

Ever since the dream she had with Kaiden in her arms and the words of wisdom he passed to her she had become stronger and more determined, she lost two people she cared about and she wasn't gonna lose Wolf. Taking a deep breath she stood up and picked up her boots by her bed and got her equipment ready to hunt Wolf down.

After an hour of preparations Quiet was finally in her field gear walking towards the helipad on the Combat Unit as she placed her Diamond Dogs fabric patch on one of her hip pouches, she had her silenced Guilty Butterfly on her back and her handgun in her leg holster and she look of determination ready to do her part in the time Diamond Dogs had left.

As she walked to the chopper waiting for her on the helipad she suddenly spotted a familiar face which made her stop dead in her tracks, right there looking at her near the chopper's pilot door stood Tango. He was finally cleared for active service and Quiet couldn't believe he was back on his feet.

Quiet quickly rushed to him and Tango smiled happy to see her again, they met half way and Quiet wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him as he wrapped his arms around her back, the two friends were finally working together again.

"Didnt think you would miss me this much Quiet" Tango chuckled as he held on to her and she just continued to embrace him, besides Big Boss, Wolf and Sarah, Tango was the only one of the standard Diamond Dogs soldiers that gave her a chance here and even though the time they worked together was short in the past they formed a great bond of friendship. After a few moments the two let go of each other and looked at each other.

"I heard Wolf had gone radio silent and he needs your help" Tango questioned and Quiet nodded.

Tango took a deep breath as he continued to look at Quiet. "Well I aint leaving a friend out there alone either, so if its ok with you I want to help bring him home".

Quiet gave a small nod in agreement and she offered her hand and Tango linked his hand with hers and performed a buddy handshake and the two smiled one more time at each other.

"Lets go hunt a Wolf" Tango joked and Quiet nodded then the two let go of each others hand and Tango turned and jumped into the pilot seat of the chopper while Quiet headed to the side door of the chopper and quickly jumped inside.

Her heart was steady and her body was made of stone as she was ready to begin her mission so she shut the side door and then placed her sniper rifle on the seats in front of her then took the single seat at the back of the chopper then looked towards the front of the chopper seeing Tango work at the controls.

After a few moments Tango looked back at Quiet then chucked a packet of cigarettes at her and she caught it with one hand and smiled.

"Good to be working with you again Quiet" Tango smiled and she winked at him in response then he turned and got the chopper ready to lift into the air. Quiet opened the new packet of cigarettes as she looked out the side door seeing the chopper finally lift into the air and she was ready to start her mission.

She lit up her cigarette as she leaned back on her seat and crossed her legs, she brought the cigarette to her mouth and inhaled as she closed her eyes and after a few moments she took the cigarette from her mouth and breathed out. She didnt know how long it would take but she vowed to find and protect Wolf, no matter the cost.

-White House, Presidents Office-

Sitting behind his desk with the sun shining through the window into his office Donald Reagan had his elbows on his desk with his hands together and up to his mouth as he looked at the guest in the seat in front of his desk who had four bodyguards belonging to the President next to him watching his movements.

"So you are the military advisor which was brought to my attention" The President questioned the middle aged man wearing a suit with his legs crossed and arms resting in the arm chair.

"That's right Mr President, Its an honour but I know your a busy man. So I will cut to the chase, I've come with a proposition" The middle aged man spoke full of confidence.

"What proposition do you have, you seemed desperate to see me. But I am concerned, there is no record of you anywhere." The President lowered his hands to his desk as he continued to look at him.

"I have been in deep black ops and every mission I was a part of in my younger days, I have completed. Even one that prevented a new world war, you think a record like that should exist?" The middle aged man stated.

"I see, so what are you offering?" The President questioned.

"I am offering my services, help you find out what really happened at the US Base in Iraq" The middle aged man offered.

"What really happened? Are you saying Big Boss wasn't involved?" The President frowned.

"We both know how Big Boss works, he never draws attention to himself even to his enemies. Why would he attack a US Base so openly, why expose himself if he wanted something so badly. You gotta admit that is reckless even for a legendary soldier" The middle age man joked.

The President just looked at the man thinking it over. "What can you do? If I decide to accept your help".

"I can spot mistakes in seconds and what really happened, if you accept my help I can investigate every spec of dust left behind and reveal things you failed to see. We all know you want justice, but how would it look if you made the wrong decisions and the same attack happened again" The man stated.

The President slowly stood up and walked to his window with his arms behind his back and just looked out to the open, few seconds had past and he turned around slowly and looked at the man.

"Before I make a decision, I want to know your name" The President asked and the man chuckled as he removed his sunglasses.

"You can call me Adam" Ocelot gave a smirk knowing his mission for Big Boss was about to begin.

 **40:30:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"Big Boss has asked Quiet to find and protect Wolf as he heads to the cargo's destination, with the rocky friendship between the two there could be serious complications to the mission. However Big Boss's oldest friend Ocelot has infiltrated the White House to find out what the know and hopefully find the answers in the short amount of time they have left. Time is running out, what will happen if the timer hits ZERO...**


	115. Chapter 115: Hunting A Wolf

**"This chapter will have a political side to it, also you all know who Cub is and how old she is in this story. Many of you may be wondering how can she do things at the age of five so easily, I came up with something which makes sense and also adds a little more story for her in twenty years. Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 115: Hunting A Wolf

-White House, President's Office-

President Donald Reagan was sitting on a sofa in the middle of his office leaning forward looking at files spread across the coffee table which were recently brought to him by his new guest, little did he know this Military Advisor was actually Big Boss's most trusted friend called Ocelot.

"After going over the reports I found out that there is more then meets the eye" Ocelot stated as he sat on the opposite sofa seeing the President looking over the files.

"So your saying Diamond Dogs was never involved?" The President looked up at Ocelot which he believe was just called Adam.

"Based on the evidence and the recording from that soldier, yes I can confirm Big Boss and Diamond Dogs wasn't behind the attack. You are going to war with the wrong group" Ocelot said as he leaned back in the sofa.

"We checked the voice recognition of the voice claiming to be Big Boss, its positive" President argued.

Ocelot then leaned forward "Voices can be mimicked to match a certain persons voice, I've seen this kind of work back in my younger days, I remember someone even taking on the appearance of a Major back in Grozni Grad".

The President then looked down at the opened files with reports of the US attack and even a file on Big Boss when he was in the CIA.

"You provided alot of interesting points, even makes me doubt." He then looked up at Ocelot. "But without solid evidence, unless you can actually give proof that Diamond Dogs wasnt there. I will have no choice but to continue with the Emergency Meeting".

Ocelot slowly nodded "I see".

The President then pointed his finger at him "You have thirty five hours until the Emergency Meeting, once that timer hits zero...its over".

All of a sudden the doors into the office opened and the two looked to who was entering and they saw William Heartman, the Vice President enter looking down at a file.

"Mr President, Still no new reports on Big Boss but I have something that-" He looked up in front of him and saw the President talking to a middle aged man.

"Didnt know we had a guest Mr President" William looked right at Ocelot.

"You must be the Vice President, William Heartman" Ocelot stated.

The President looked at Ocelot surprised. "You know him?".

"No but I have heard of him" Ocelot kept his sights on the Vice President as he spoke.

The President then stood up and adjusted his coat as he looked at William. "This William is Adam, he is a Military Advisor and seems to believe Big Boss is not behind the attack".

William frowned as he looked at Ocelot. "Really? what evidence do you have?".

"Enough to make people think, We all know Big Boss's history. An infiltration expert and is known to not expose himself in any situation, he was trained by The Boss. And why would a legendary solider decide to expose himself in a big operation like taking down a US Base. Just to get information which he himself could have obtained on his own, not with his army". Ocelot stated.

"Well maybe the so called Legendary Soldier got desperate, either way he attacked and killed many US soldiers" William defended.

"All to get information on Project Cerberus?" Ocelot added.

William's eyes widened "Thats classified information".

The President put his hand out to William to calm him. "William I allowed him to see what was stolen".

William then turned to The President. "Sir? Do you realise how dangerous this is? We dont even know who this guy is".

"I checked over his records, he is well known and trusted." The President defended.

"It could be a fabrication!" William wasnt liking this guy's involvement.

"How did your meeting with that Mercenary Peace Group go?" Ocelot spoke up looking directly at William and he watch him look right at him.

"It ended well, didnt get their backing but it ended well" William stated.

Ocelot frowned "How did it end well if you didnt get their backing?".

"I dont need to answer to you" William argued.

"Ok thats enough" The President looked at both men. "This is a serious situation our nation is facing, if we dont work together there is no hope".

"Actually there is hope, I found some skilled Mercenaries which could be of use to us" William smiled as he handed a file to the President and he watched him open the file looking at the files.

"There are five of them, known to be the best of the best" William smirked.

"These five soldiers contacted you directly?" The President looked at William.

"Through my contacts, they heard about your call to hunt down Diamond Dogs and they want in. With your permission I will get them paid and on their way" William explained.

Ocelot slowly stood up. "Tactical but foolish".

The President and William looked at Ocelot as he spoke "You do realise that you may be sending them to a group which could have had no involvement, not only that but you do realise how dangerous Big Boss is. You will be sending them to their deaths".

"Big Boss is a relic from a dead age, he doesn't belong in the new age" William argued.

Ocelot heard the venom in his voice and he crossed his arms "Seems like you have personal beef with him, outside the US Base situation".

"My personal feelings have nothing to do with you" William argued then looked at the President who was looking back at the files. "Mr President give me the word and I will send these skilled soldiers after this monster".

Ocelot slowly came around to the other side of the coffee table and stood next to the President. "Mr President, don't act out of blindness. I believe Diamond Dogs and Big Boss was framed, if you attack to early you could be taking down an innocent man".

The President turned his head to Ocelot as he continued to listen "What if you take Diamond Dogs down and your wrong...think about it. Another base could fall and you could have taken out the wrong group".

"Sir dont listen to him, we are so close. Give me the word and I will send these people in" William argued.

The President looked at William then looked back at the files in his hands and after a few seconds, the seconds felt like minutes and soon he made his decision. He turned to William and handed the file back to him then turned back to Ocelot.

"You have ten hours, after that I will give William permission to use those Mercenaries" The President stated.

"I understand, I happy you are giving me time at least" Ocelot simply stated.

William on the other hand wasn't happy "Sir, the longer we wait the more dangerous Big Boss will become. We have to act now before its too late!".

The President looked to William. "I am the President and I need to see both sides, I have given you approval after ten hours. I want to make sure we have everything before we act. Is that understood".

William just looked at the President and soon took a deep breath not happy "I understand".

Without sayin a word he turned and left with the file in hand and headed into the hallway of the white house then entered the nearest door which leaded into a storage area, making sure to lock the door behind him he then pulled out his cell phone along with a device which would not allow his calls to be traced and he dialled a few numbers.

Hitting call he put the phone to his ear and after a few seconds the other end answered.

"Is it done?" The voice of Phantom spoke.

"Things are complicated, they brought in a Military Advisor who is claiming Big Boss is innocent" William explained.

"I see, so you are unable to keep your promise?" Phantom questioned.

William chuckled "Dont worry the funds will be transferred to you and your best soldiers can go after Big Boss, give me an hour and one million dollars will be yours".

"Excellent, once we have what we need...lets just say your road to be the next President will begin" Phantom chuckled.

"Deploy your best soldiers, I will bring the money to the base and we can discuss the next plan of action" William ordered.

"Yes of course, Mr President" Phantom ended the call then William put his phone down. "Your too weak Mr President, always have been".

-Iraq-

Falling from the sky at high speed after she jumped out of her chopper Quiet with a parachute on her back nose dived towards the sands of Iraq ready to hunt down and assist Wolf in his mission, her mind was racing but her heart was solid. She wasn't gonna lose Wolf to his recklessness.

After falling for another minute Quiet's markings appeared around her eyes and she pulled the string on her strap releasing the parachute out of its bag it finally stopped Quiet from falling at high speed. She maintained control as she descended to the ground and after a few minutes she finally was close to the ground, she snapped the parachute of her and she landed with feet and hands on the ground sending out a shockwave.

Quiet took a few deep breathes as she collected herself and after a few moments she slowly raised up looking out to the desert, with her markings still around her eyes she scanned the area and in the distance far away she saw the train tracks which the cargo train used going miles and miles away and towards the mountains.

She pulled out her idroid and marked the location while checking the tracking beacon from Wolf's idroid and after checking the map she put her device away and she dashed at lightning speed towards the train tracks.

-Undisclosed Location-

Wolf waited and waited in the cargo train and soon he felt the train stop, he quickly pulled out his idroid and he frowned at the location he was in.

"Why here?" Wolf whispered confused and all of a sudden he heard soldiers walking down the carriage he was in so he remained hidden behind the cargo he was behind the whole journey. He slowly peeked behind the cargo and saw two US soldiers along with four Cemetery Wind Mercs heading into the private carriage where the single crate of Metallic Archaea was kept.

"Be fucking careful with this stuff, one drop will destroy this entire train" The US soldier warned the Cemetery Wind soldiers.

"Dont worry for fuck sake" One Cemetery Wind solider responded and the six soldiers entered the private carriage, after a few moments the soldiers came back out of the private carriage and Wolf saw them carrying the cargo very carefully. He continued to watch them walk back down the hall and into the next carriage.

Wolf slowly moved out from behind cover and slowly sneaked down the path and to the door lead into the next carriage, very slowly he opened the door and then saw the soldiers take the cargo to a side door leading out of the train into the open.

With no weapons and no support Wolf had to get his weapons on sight, quickly looking around he saw an item box on top of a small container and it had M9 printed on it, he quickly went to it and saw it was a tranquilizer gun which was a brand new model.

Taking what he could get he took the weapon and the darts in the box and quickly loaded it then turned to the exit of the train. As he peeked to the outside he saw they had come to a checkpoint and saw an armoured escort with a single truck in the middle of two tanks and right at the back of the escort was a larger truck which was used to carry the soldiers, these soldiers were smart knowing taking a train all the way to their destination would cause suspicion.

Keeping an eye out for enemies Wolf waited for the right moment to move and after a few moments he saw the soldiers close to the train look towards the five soldiers carrying the cargo and as quickly as he could he rushed out and went straight for cover behind boxes and quickly moved around cover towards the back of the escort.

Cemetery Wind and the two US Soldiers quickly placed the cargo in the back of the truck and made sure it was secured properly just in case a bump in the road would spill the contents, after a few moments the cargo was secured and the US soldiers took a few steps back allowing the Mercenary group to go about their business.

"Come on boys our job is done" One US soldier shouted out to his men and they all turned and headed back into the armoured train leaving Cemetery Wind to continue on without them. Wolf managed to sneak right at the back of the escort and noticed a few soldiers were already sitting in the back of the truck so using his quick judgement he rushed under the truck just as the driver turned back and walked towards the truck.

Wolf knew he couldn't move now as he saw lots of feet moving around as he stayed under the truck and using the time he had left he turned on his back and attached his harness around the centre beam of the trucks frame and fastened himself up, the soldiers of Cemetery Wind shouted orders telling them they were on the move and they all rushed to their vehicles and got ready to move, Wolf took a deep breath ready to be taken to their next destination.

Miles away from Wolf's location Quiet was dashing at lightning speed near the train tracks keeping an eye on Wolf's location and after a few more moments of sprinting she leaped forward and bounced off the ground sending her flying through the air at a great distance, the wind was hard against her body and soon she came to a small hill and landed hard on the ground making the sand around her bounce right off the ground.

Slowly standing to her feet she looked to the distance and with her parasites she was able to zoom into the far distance and could see the train, she saw a few US soldiers getting on the train ready to move and a few of the Cemetery Wind soldiers getting into their transports. Sensing the seriousness of the situation she knelt down and pulled out her idroid and pulled up her map checking for Wolf's exact location.

Quiet kept an eye on the train as it started to move and she noticed Wolf's beacon did not move confirming he wasn't on the train anymore, with the train out of the question she turned her eyes to the Cemetery Wind's transports and after a few moments she watched them move off. She looked down at her map and saw Wolf's beacon started moving, she now knew where he was.

Wolf felt the truck starting to move and alot was going through his mind on what he was gonna find at Cemetery Wind's base but he knew deep down he was doing the right thing, but he needed to update Big Boss.

"Boss this is Wolf, come in" Wolf radioed.

"Wolf!?, where are you what the hells going on?" Big Boss was surprised and frustrated.

"I'm currently following Cemetery Wind to their base, I'm hidden under one of their trucks so I should be ok for the time being" Wolf stated.

"Wolf, you do realise you are heading in there alone" Big Boss warned.

"Its better this way Boss, one man is better then a group" Wolf simply stated.

"Wolf, I can send in back up...you dont have to do this alone. There is only one person who can help you in this situation" Big Boss offered once more.

Wolf was silent for a few moments knowing exactly who he was on about but his answer was still the same. "No, I don't want her help. I don't need her here, she can stay away".

Big Boss sighed. "Fine, if you want to do this yourself then I wont stop you...but dont you dare fuck this up Punished Wolf".

Wolf didnt say anything as Big Boss ended the call and he just closed his eyes and just relaxed waiting for the journey to reach its final stop.

Quiet who was still on the hill miles away heard the entire conversation on her own radio, she didnt give a fuck what Wolf wanted. She wasn't gonna fail Flaming Buffalo, after a few seconds looking on she soon received a call from Big Boss.

"Quiet, Wolf has asked to be alone but we both know you wont take that as an answer" Big Boss stated and Quiet hummed in response with her markings still around her eyes as she looked on.

"I want you to follow that Wolf and make sure he comes home alive...and I know you will" Big Boss ordered and Quiet balled her fists as she stood up then suddenly she dashed forward giving chase but after a few minutes of running after the transport she suddenly skidded to a stop as she sensed something.

"Quiet? What's wrong?" Big Boss questioned and all Quiet did was look around the desert as her parasites within her were going crazy sensing danger, her eyes scanned everything she could see and everything was just silent all except for the sound of wind.

She continued to look around trying to listen out for anything but it was just so silent and she couldn't see anything, but her parasites told her otherwise.

"Boss, there's something out there...but I cant see it" Quiet whispered in Navajo on her private line to Big Boss.

"Quiet focus on Wolf, what ever is out there cant distract you from the mission. Follow that escort" Big Boss ordered and Quiet just quickly turned and dashed away to catch up with the escort, little did she know she was indeed being watched.

-Mother base, Medical Platform Room 001-

Sitting on a medical bed with a nurse and Code Talker in the same room as her Cub was going through her final examination before she could be officially cleared to leave Mother Base, saliva and blood samples were taken and Cub was just a brave little girl just waiting to go and play with DD again. While she waited Big Boss and Miller was in the next room looking in at her.

"So, those experiments they ran on her back in Iraq were officially for the next Skull phase" Big Boss questioned as he looked on.

"Yeah but lucky enough she was nowhere near going through the transformation, however there were a few side effects to the early experiments" Miller added as he looked on as well.

"Run me past them again" Big Boss looked at Miller.

Miller took a deep breath. "The stuff they injected her with in the early stage of the experiment seemed to have a completely different effect, as a result she became smarter able to learn quicker then any five year old. Even her strength has improved but no where near the Skull's strength."

"That explains how she learned those sniper lessons from Wolf and Quiet so easily, not to mention holding a sniper rifle" Big Boss stated as he looked back at Cub swinging her legs on the bed.

"Boss, you do realise she has no family left. She has to be sent to an adoptive family, I rather her not stay here surrounded by soldiers" Miller advised.

Big Boss frowned and looked at Miller "There are other kids here you know".

"Child soldiers Boss, the kind she shouldn't be around" Miller simply said as he looked on.

Soon they saw the Nurse speak to Cub and after a few seconds the Nurse left the room and entered into the room where Big Boss and Miller was and she was holding a file.

"I have the results of her tests, she is clear" The Nurse stated.

"What about her enhanced intelligence and strength?" Miller questioned.

The Nurse opened the file and looked at it as she explained. "We ran tests and despite the experiments she was able to answer high math questions, I'll show you". She then turned to a button on the nearby desk and pressed down on it.

"Cub sweetie?" The speaker in Cub's room echoed and Cub looked around. "Can you tell me what seventeen times eight is?".

"One hundred and thirty six" Cub answered as she spotted the speaker in the corner of the ceiling.

"Square root of four thousand four hundred and eighty nine?" The Nurse asked again.

"Sixty seven" Cub answered without even thinking.

"And what is thirty six times forty eight sweetie?" The Nurse asked one final question.

Cub then looked to the two way mirror which the three were standing behind. "One thousand, seven hundred and twenty eight".

"My god.." Miller was just shocked that a five year old girl could know these questions.

"Is this permanent?" Big Boss looked to the Nurse and she nodded.

"Her strength and intelligence are indeed permanent but there is another thing, she does have a form of Parasites in her. However they are not contagious".

Miller frowned. "I thought you said she was clean?".

The Nurse then looked at Miller and handed him a report on her parasites. "She is clean, the only difference is she has healing factors."

"You mean like Quiet?" Big Boss was surprised.

The Nurse looked back at Cub holding a flower from the vase on the nearby table and offering it to Code Talker. "Yes and no, for example if she was cut or god forbid shot then the Parasites will simply heal her wounds quickly but according to Code Talker the parasites within her are only half grown".

"Meaning?" Miller questioned as he continued to look at the file.

"The Parasites go through two phases, during the experiment stage a small dose of them are injected into the body. This allows the Parasites to adapt to the hosts structure, during this time it boosts the hosts immune system including strength and intelligence."

"The second phase is the adult strain, once that enters the body it combines with the Parasite already adapted to the host. Once they combine it triggers what Code Talker calls the Alpha stage with will give the host abilities to run at high speed and vanish at the blink of an eye" The Nurse put it all out.

"So we have a little Quiet with us?" Big Boss guessed.

The Nurse shook her head at Big Boss "No like I said the Parasites in her arnt permanent, without the adult strain the parasites in her now cant sustain on their own. They will soon die off but Cub's health, new strength and intelligance will not be affected."

"How long till these Parasites die off?" Miller finally looked up at the Nurse and soon the three looked at Cub talking to Code Talker.

"I'd say somewhere in her twenties, once they die off she will become a normal again. If she ever got fatally stabbed or shot after that then the Parasites will no longer protect her" The Nurse revealed.

Big Boss sighed. "Poor kid".

Miller then looked at Big Boss. "She has to leave Boss, she needs a normal life. Its the best thing to do".

Big Boss lowered his head thinking it over. "Quiet's not gonna like it, we seen how much she's bonded with her".

"She'll understand Boss, get it done for Cub's sake" Miller advised.

Soon Big Boss looked back into the room and saw Cub smiling and laughing with Code Talker and he knew she shouldn't be here so he nodded. "I'll tell her tomorrow, right now just let her enjoy the day".

"Ok Boss, but she does need to go" Miller stated and soon he and the Nurse left the room leaving Big Boss alone and he folded his arms watching Cub laughing.

-Undisclosed Location-

Quiet was going at lightning speed across the sand and soon she skidded to a stop and saw a huge base in the distance, she knew that must be the base the escort was heading to. Abandoning the chase she turned into another direction and went at high speed faster then she ever did before.

Minutes had past and after going across the sand at lightning speed Quiet finally came to a nearby hill over looking the large base in the distance and finding the hill a great scouting point to start with she lay down on her front and aimed down the scope of her rifle, the base its self was large enough for a small army.

The base had a huge outer wall and inside the base was pretty well organised, there was a large barracks area taking up a quarter of the left side of the base. There was a large area which stored all the vehicles and she saw a few tanks lined up with alot of jeeps and trucks mixed among them. Quiet then scanned the right side of the base and saw a large admin building which took up most of the right side and she even noticed a huge watch tower overlooking the entire base, she soon moved her sights to behind the massive base and saw a hanger with a large military plane alone with a runway.

Quiet knew this base would be a tough one to crack but her main priority was to cover Wolf, all she had to stay out of sight and make sure not to be a distraction for Wolf.

She continued to check the entire base through her scope and soon she turned her attention to the escort coming up from the main road, she watched the transports go through the security checkpoint and through the large gate into the base itself. All Quiet could do was watch on seeing Wolf head into the Base all alone.

Wolf who was still under the transport truck could tell he was now at the destination which the Metallic Archaea was being delivered to. He felt the truck come to a stop and then suddenly move again at a slower speed as it made a turn and parked into between two jeeps. The truck stopped and the engine was shut off and Wolf could hear the soldiers finally leave the back of the truck and soon the driver left behind then and Wolf waited for a solid minute before making his move.

After the solid minute Wolf unclipped his strap from around the centre frame of the track and his back hit the ground, looking down his feet he noticed that there were no soldiers around the truck she he quickly rolled out from under the truck and quickly hide behind a nearby jeep with his M9 in hand.

"This is Wolf I am inside a Military Base, the Metallic Archaea has been transported to this location" Wolf called on the radio to Big Boss.

"Roger do you have a visual on the cargo as we speak?" Big Boss responded and Wolf quickly leaned out from behind the jeep and spotted a few Cemetery Wind soldiers carrying the cargo in the distance towards the Admin Building.

"Affirmative, they are taking it into the Admin Building. There must be something in there they are using, Boss there's something else" Wolf stated.

"What is it?" Big Boss questioned.

"This is a US Base, the American Flag is right in top of the watch tower, this is deeper then we thought" Wolf revealed.

"Wolf proceed with caution, I hate that you abandoned your original mission but if this is indeed the final step to finding those who framed us then do what ever you can to find the truth" Big Boss ordered.

"I will infiltrate and find what ever I can, will let you know what I find" Wolf then hid back behind the jeep and checked his M9 and after a few moments he took a deep breath and began to move.

Quiet who was still on the hill quickly spotted Wolf moving behind the rows of tanks and realised he was making his way around the base instead of cutting through it and she kept her eyes on him the whole time.

"Don't you dare die" Quiet whispered in Navajo.

37:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING

 **"Remember in MGS1 we faced Sniper Wolf twice, ever wondered how she survived the first fight? Well know you have something to explain it lol Anyway Ocelot is in the White House trying to find the truth and Wolf has infiltrated the Cemetery Wind's Base in an undisclosed location and little does he know Quiet is watching over him. But something is watching Quiet...what or who could it be...**


	116. Chapter 116: Phantom

**"This chapter needed to happen, we need to remember our heroes are still human, this may be tough to read but it needed to happen"**

Chapter 116: Phantom

Deep in the heart of the Military Base Punished Wolf was now a lone soldier among many hostiles, mixed with US Soldiers and the Cemetery Wing Mercenary Group he knew the odds of survival would be low so he knew stealth was essential for the time being. He managed to sneak around the vehicle storage area and towards the Admin Building.

Slowly sneaking around a small building at the exit of the vehicle area he pulled out his M9 and quietly peeked around the corner of the building and saw a few US soldiers arguing with Cemetery Wind soldiers and from what he could hear it was disagreements on working together.

He heard one US soldier telling a member of Cemetery Wind that Mercenaries dont belong on US Property and of course the member of the Mercenary group mocked the solider for being cowards and following their nations rules, soon the two pushed each other and punches were then thrown with the other soldiers trying to pull them apart.

Wolf continued to look on as he realised the unity between the US and this Mercenary group wasnt as strong as he thought, as he watched on he suddenly saw a soldier march from around the tank and without hesitation she pulled them apart from each other with such force they fell hard to the ground.

The woman stood out from the others and unlike the US and Mercenary standard military gear she was wearing IGA Tactical Gear, this gear recently was deployed around the world and it mostly protected the arms and legs of the wearer and also doubled as a muscle suit improving stability and even strength. In short terms it was known as 'SMART SKIN'.

With the smart skin covering her arms and legs the woman wore standard desert BDU camouflage under the suit and for some reason she didnt wear body armour which confused Wolf but what he saw next shocked him.

The woman quickly turned and saw the Cemetery Wind get up to fight the US Solider again but instead he was gripped by the neck by the woman and was lifted in the air, the soldier struggled to breath as his feet were dangling as he was held up by the woman's one hand.

The US Soldier took this opportunity to try to get a hit in but the woman without even looking at the soldier reached back with her free hand and pushed him hard against the chest sending him flying into a nearby crate and the surrounding soldiers slowly stepped back not wanting to feel the wraith of this woman.

The woman slowly turned her head and body looking at the US soldiers and the Mercenaries near her "We have business here, if you cannot work together then I consider you dead weight".

Wolf suddenly saw the woman snapped the soldier's neck in her hand and the soldiers gasped and took a few steps back a little afraid of her and soon she dropped the dead soldier and he crashed to the ground. The woman then slowly took a few steps forward looking at the soldiers around her.

"If this happens again, I wont be responsible for your deaths..." Her voice was dark and cruel and the soldiers just stood to attention and soon they all nodded and without another word the woman left and went about her business.

Quiet who was on a hill in the far distance away from the base saw the entire scene before her and she couldn't believe this woman snapped the soldier's neck as a warning to the soldiers around her, in her military career she witnessed punishments if comrades fought among each other but killing a soldier as a warning was something she never saw, even in her days with XOF.

She looked through her scope and turned her attention back to Wolf who was hiding behind a small storage building a few meters away from the scene and she couldn't help but worry if Wolf was gonna be ok, but she didnt let fear consume her and she remained focus ready to take a shot at anyone who would spot him. Quiet kept her eyes on Wolf and soon he started moving.

Wolf quickly rushed from cover to cover as he headed towards the Admin Building and soon he saw the entrance way was completely guarded with soldiers and Walker Gears, if he got any closer he would be spotted for sure.

Pulling out his idroid he examined the map and saw there was a side entrance on the right side of the building, looking back at the main entrance he realised he had no choice but to got for the alternative route. Wolf with his M9 in hand slowly made his away around the base keeping away from the areas which had the most hostiles, lucky enough the US soldiers and Cemetery Wing were arguing among themselves instead of paying attention to their surroundings.

"Wolf this is Miller, what's your status?"

Wolf quickly took cover behind a crate and took a moment to rest. "Its complicated, the US and Cemetery Wind soldiers arnt the best of neighbours. They've been arguing among themselves more then working together.

"Thats good, should give you a better chance to remain undetected. Ocelot still hasn't found anything to clear our name in the White House but hopefully you will find the answers in the admin building" Miller supported.

"Heres hoping, listen its properly nothing but not to long ago I saw a woman in this base break up a fight. She was wearing that new IGA Tactical Gear, scariest thing was she picked up a man by the throat with one hand and snapped his neck like it was nothing" Wolf revealed.

"Just by one hand? Maybe she works out alot. Its properly nothing but its best to avoid that woman, just keep to the mission at hand" Miller reminded.

"Roger". Wolf ended the call and resumed his journey.

Quiet continued to watch him through her scope and also kept an eye on anyone who would spot him, as he moved she would put a sleeping dart right in the forehead of any soldier who was on their own and were close to spotting him. She decided taking out a group of soldiers would be too risky however after seeing the US soldiers and Cemetery Wind arguing alot she would only assume if one soldier was found out cold then the soldiers would properly question the other faction.

She took out the single soldier in the watch tower and focused on soldiers on their own, one thing Quiet also made sure of was not to reveal herself to Wolf as it could compromise the mission.

Wolf soon came to the side of the Admin Building keeping a low profile and soon he came to a locked door which he could easily lockpick, checking around for enemies he knew he had to work quick so he knelt down and started to quickly pick the lock. Seconds past and Wolf finally managed to unlock the door and quickly enter just as an soldier turned the corner.

"Quiet, Wolf has entered the building. I want you to secure the runway so our chopper can quickly drop and pick you guys up, dont worry about Wolf he should be fine." Big Boss stated and Quiet hummed in response and then jumped towards the runway beyond the base.

Wolf slowly walked through the halls of the admin building with his M9 ready and as he made his way down the hall he heard people talking so he rushed down the hall and planted his back against the wall just before the corner and slowly peaked around the corner, there were two guards talking about the cargo that was brought in.

The two soldiers were talking about the cargo being taken down into the underground levels of the base for testing and of course mass production, this alerted Wolf knowing their intentions so he quickly dashed to the opposite wall and started making it towards the direction to the underground area of the Admin Building. His mind was determined to find out the truth behind who framed Diamond Dogs and he refused to let it slip through his fingers once again.

After sneaking his way through the admin building past security cameras and guards he soon came to a elevator which would take him underground, quickly looked down the halls he saw he was in the clear so he hit the switch and the elevator doors opened and he slipped in and quickly sent the elevator to the underground level.

Wolf was in focus mode as he checked his comms and his weapon over and as he waited he couldn't help but wonder what he was gonna find down in the underground, would it be Project Cerberus? he didnt have an answer but he had hope this was the last stop.

The elevator counted down and after a few deep breaths he raised his M9 as the elevator finally came to its destination and the doors opened revealing a long hallway with a large door at the far end.

Wolf noticed the hall way was dark and almost unwelcoming like there was something watching him but he wasn't gonna let a shade of light scare him off, he slowly walked cautiously while aiming his weapon down the hall and all he could hear was wind.

As he continued to walk towards the large doors he suddenly felt someone watching him, trusting his instincts he quickly turned around aiming his gun but saw nobody was there.

"Behind you.." A woman whispered and Wolf quickly turned back around and was met with a huge kick to his chest sending him off his feet and crashing to the ground as he dropped his weapon.

The kick felt like a train hitting him full force as he struggled to sit up and all he heard was a woman chuckling with amusement, Wolf managed to sit up and thats when he saw the same woman from outside looking right at him with her hands on her hips smirking at him.

"Whats a handsome man like you doing in a dark place like this? I was wondering when I would get to meet you, Howling Wolf" The woman mocked in a seductive tone.

Wolf grunted as he stood to his feet gritting his teeth. "Nobody calls me that anymore, the one in charge. Where are they?".

The woman smirked checking out Wolf as he got up "I can show you a better time then that man in a mask".

Wolf finally got to his feet as the air returned to his lungs as he looked at his foe with caution. "So your in charge here? You stand out from the rest".

The woman was amused. "Glad to know I got your attention." She slowly took a few seductive steps towards Wolf but he slowly backed up until she stopped.

"I am Peitho, I doubt a man like you needs a lesson in history" Peitho smirked. "And of course your reputation speaks volume, the so called 'Son Of Big Boss'. Just like him..a natural born killer".

"Dont pretend you know me, I may be a killer but I have my rules" Wolf's eyes watched her every move.

"I had the same idea too you know, until I saw the truth" Peitho still spoke in a humorous tone as her eyes continued looking him up and down.

"And that is?" Wolf questioned.

Peitho took one of her hands from her hip and checked her nails before balling her fists and showed anger in her eyes to Wolf. "Rules are meant to be broken".

"You see before all this I believed in only killing people who are able to fight back, years ago I was on a mission to save a VIP and his family. On my way there I rescued a bunch of hostages being held under lock and gun. Me following my rules saved them and they praised me and begged me to let them go, so I did. Only to find out these once helpless hostages decided to join the fight, when I got to the target I saw those people I saved gun down the VIP and his family" Peitho explained.

She then placed her hand back on her hip "You know what I did? I tore them apart, made their deaths slow. As I looked down at their bodies I knew rules never offer the best outcome...so I decided to become a Mercenary and I discovered that I am a killer too and a good one at that".

Wolf continued to watch her as she slowly took a step forward. "I slaughtered all over the world".

"I guess your proud of that?" Wolf questioned.

Peitho's eyes checked out Wolf once again as she smiled and soon her eyes met his again. "I found it, unsatisfying...the excitement became quite dull until.." Wolf watched as she placed her hand on her chest. "I met him".

"Let me guess the bastard who framed Diamond Dogs?" Wolf questioned and Peitho let out a chuckle as she slowly leaned down not taking her eyes of him as she continued to smile. "Has the looks and the brains...".

She then slowly stood up with Wolf's M9 and all of a sudden she crushed it in her one hand destroying the gun completely. "But...you cannot be allowed to live".

Wolf sighed "Lets just get this down I have had enough of this!" He then took a defensive stance ready to fight.

"Right to the action...I love that" Peithos then turned serious and rushed at Wolf and threw a left hook only for Wolf to block it, he kept hold of her arm and delivered powerful hits to her chest then followed with a punch right to her face only for Peithos to grip his hand in hers preventing the punch from landing. In response Peithos shook her arm free from Wolf then gripped him by the throat then threw into both walls in the corridor and then threw him a few meters away from her but Wolf quickly rolled to his feet and maintained a defensive stance.

"Good..you like to play rough" Peithos then pulled out a knife and took a stance and slowly approached Wolf as he carefully watched her movements. Soon Peithos made a quick run and slashed at Wolf only for him to block the knife with his cybernetic arm as he moved backwards.

Peithos continued to try and stab Wolf then performed a three sixty turn then slashed downwards only for Wolf to catch her hand but before he could disarm her his hand was knocked away and she slashed wildly but Wolf ducked under the attack then used his arm to deflect another stab, that was Wolf's time to go on the offensive so as soon as he blocked the attack he punched her right in the caught making her grunt then she was met with a punch in the face. Wolf went for another headshot but Peithos ducked then tried to slash Wolf's throat but he quickly leaned back avoiding instant death.

The two went back and forth and were evenly matched in both speed and ability and soon Wolf managed to block and disarm the knife then gripped and threw Peithos into the wall.

"Bad boy!" Peithos knocked his hands off her then gripped the back of his head then delivered a huge headbutt dazing him and in the split second she pulled out another knife and went for his throat but Wolf was quick enough to grab the knife before it cut him, he was forced to lean back but he quickly kicked off the backflipping over Peithos's arm and with lightning fast speed he snatched the knife from her hand then twirled and wedged the knife right into her heart and Peithos grunted in surprise and shock as Wolf gripped her.

Wolf took a few deep breaths after the lengthy CQC but now he knew it was over as he looked down and saw blood dripping to the floor, soon Peithos fell to her knees and Wolf supported her down and soon she chuckled.

"I can only imagine...what your like with the ladies.." Peithos chuckled as she coughed up blood and then she fell back crashing to the ground and her life vanished from her eyes.

Wolf sighed and put his hands over her eyes and closed then and then just looked at her as he remained on one knee. "Crazy bitch...".

After a few moments Wolf got up and looked to the large door leading god knows where and with no weapon accept for a knife he had no choice but to continue forward. Looking down at Peithos once more he then turned and walked towards the large door and after a few moments he came right up to the door and it opened. Wolf finally saw what was on the inside as he stepped forward into the large area and looked down over the railings.

Wolf saw what saw confused and he slowly brought his hand up to his earpiece "I'm underground under the base, something big was here".

"What?" Big Boss questioned a little shocked.

"I'm looking down to a lower level I see huge track marks leading out of the area, its must have been recently moved away from the base" Wolf stated.

"Good guess!" Wolf quickly went on alert as he saw a man with a golden skull mask wearing a hood looking at him in the far distance on the other side of the hanger.

"So you must be the infamous Howling Wolf I heard so much about" The man in the mask mocked. "Dont worry about being caught, its just us down here. The soldiers are on a tea break so I say we got about thirty minutes before they get back".

Wolf frowned at the guy in the distance over his comical attitude but what got him was his voice was deep and it echoed, he was wearing a voice disrupter to hide his real voice.

"Who might you be?" Wolf called out.

"You can call me Phantom" Phantom bowed and then raised back up. "I see you met our lovely lady".

"Peithos? yeah charming, a real live wire" Wolf stated.

"Your too kind..." Wolf's eyes widened then he quickly turned only to be gripped by the throat and was suddenly thrown of the edge and towards the ground below and he hit the ground hard but his sneaking suit had enough padding to protect him but it wasnt enough as he grunted in pain.

"Oh that had to hurt!" Phantom stated as he leaned over the railings looking down at Wolf still on the ground. "You alive down there!?".

Wolf grunted as his body screamed in agony as he tried to get up "Fuck you...".

"I'll take that as a yes" Phantom mocked and then looked at the person who threw him down. "I know you like rough shit but please dont try to kill them".

Wolf managed to get to his feet and he looked back up and standing there in his place was Peithos with the knife still in her chest and she just looked down at him. "He loves it rough, what can I say".

Phantom laughed as he looked back down at Wolf who was still in shock seeing her alive. "You have fine taste in women my friend, Peithos is abit too aggressive for me but it looks like she's found her match!".

Wolf then watched as Peithos slowly pull the knife out of her chest and then began to admire the knife and then chuckled as she looked down at Wolf again as she leaned on the railing in a seductive manner.

"I stabbed you in the heart, there is no way you would survive!" Wolf shouted up.

Peithos rested her hand under her chin as she looked down and winked at him. "What can I say...I'm a special woman". All of a sudden black markings appeared around her eyes in the form of a bat and Wolf flinched as he took a few steps back.

"What the fuck..." Wolf couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was a Skull. Just like Quiet.

"Quite a catch right?" Wolf looked to Phantom as he spoke down to him. "This woman right here is is not only sexy as hell but a nasty piece of work...what she has done to the men up top is something..." Phantom then looked at Peithos and she looked at him with a sexy smirk. "Something...out of this world". Phantom watched her wink in response and the two looked back down at Wolf.

"Now I know you aint looking for love but you are after something arnt you?, answers?" Phantom stated and then he jumped over the railings to a hanging chain and he slid down all the way to the ground floor and was finally on the same level as Wolf.

"You see, I have been hired to take you down...I am willing to tell you who but there is a catch, we are gonna have a little beat em up game. You beat me I will tell you everything but if I beat you, well...its Game Over". Phantom spoke in a joking matter.

"Who the fuck are you?.." Wolf questioned as he took a defensive stance but Phantom slowly lowered his head with his arms out to his side. "Come one Wolf, eyes are watching".

Wolf then looked up and suddenly saw two more soldiers looking over the railings and they all had the exact same gear as Peithos and they were all ready to watch the show in a humorous way but Wolf could see these guys were extremely dangerous.

With no choice he turned his attention back to Phantom who still had his head lowered and arms out and Wolf went to attack and he landed hard punches to Phantom's stomach making him stumble back and then hit him with two solid hits to both sides of his enemy's head.

Phantom just allowed the punches to land and suddenly he raised his hand gripping Wolf's fist and then grabbed his other fist and the two were at a standing looking each other in the eyes.

"Is this all Howling Wolf has to offer?" Phantom frowned and delivered a headbutt to Wolf followed by a kick to his stomach making him stagger back. Wolf went to attack again but Phantom dodged and weaved every attack and hit some quick punches of his own but Wolf managed to get a hit in making Phantom stagger back.

Wolf took a deep breath and screamed throwing left and right punches at Phantom's head but they didnt seem to effect him and his men above just watched on in amusement especially Peithos who took a deep breath loving the sight before her.

Phantom allowed a few more punches to land and then he saw Wolf go for a kick so he decided to block it as he side stepped then delivered a huge back hand to Wolf's head followed by a huge kick to his abdomen knocking him to the ground with a grunt.

"I'm getting bored.." Phantom sighed then looked up to his soldiers "Borgia, wanna tag in?".

A large African man chuckled and jumped over the railings and landed on the ground sending a thunderous boom around the area and he looked right at Wolf as markings the shape of tiger slashes appeared around his eyes.

Borgia marched up to Wolf and picked him up by the throat and pinned him into a nearby post as Phantom watched on in amusement.

Wolf knew he was in trouble so he broke free from Borgia's grasp and gripped the back of his head and with his cybernetic hand he delivered hard and brutal punches into Borgia's chest and managed to force him back, Wolf quickly delivered a hard knee trying to bring Borgia to his knees but this only angered Boria as he did a three sixty spin delivering a large haymaker right into the mask of Howling Wolf and he fell to the ground.

Phantom couldn't help but flinch at the hit as he chuckled "Oh he's gonna feel that in the morning".

Wolf tried to get up but he was met with a kick right to his stomach sending him a few meters away and Phanom looked up at the other soldiers. "Hades, how bout it".

An American man smirked and jumped down and like Borgia he sent out a thunderus boom across the area when he landed and black markings in the shape of demon eyes appeared around his eyes as he marched to Wolf while Borgia stepped back.

Wolf punched the ground and quickly got up ignoring the pain and he went to throw a punch only for Hades to duck and punch Wolf right in the ribs breaking the protection of his suit making Wolf lean forward, he was suddenly met with a hard punch to his jaw braking the mask plating right off then Hades gripped Wolf by the throat and then threw him right at a nearby post and Wolf screamed in agony as he fall to the ground.

Phantom looked up at Peithos who was leaning on the railings trailing a finger across her lower lip as she watched the beating. "Want to show him a real woman?".

"With pleasure" Peithos then jumped over the railings and landed hard on the ground and with her bat markings still around her eyes she walked over to Wolf who struggle to get to his knees while Borgia and Hades high fived and watched the show.

Wolf grunted in pain as he tried to get up but he was pulled up to his feet and pinned up against the post. "Lets see that pretty face I heard about". Peithos smirked then yanked Wolf's mask off and his face was revealed and she gasped. "Oh my".

Phantom chuckled "No wonder the ladies love him, well minus the blood running down his head".

Wolf was in a weak state from the beat and Peithos just loved the look of him and all of a sudden she leaned in and trailed her tongue over Wolf's cheek making sure to catch some of the blood and Borgia and Hades chuckled in amusement.

"He tastes good?" Phantom joked.

Peithos savoured the taste and slowly looked back at Phantom. "Sugar sweet...". She then threw Wolf away and he crashed hard to the ground with a grunt and Peithos went up to him and pulled him back up.

Suddenly adrenaline kicked into Wolf and he broke free and delivered swift punches and kicks to Peithos and as she went to counter he quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and slammed her to the ground, Borgia and Hades laughed and clapped at the comeback.

Phantom couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly walked towards Wolf as he turned and faced him with his hands up. "After all that you still got fight in you, a lesser man would be dead by now. But your not a lesser man are you Wolf, the son of Big Boss".

Wolf went for another punch but Phantom ducked and delivered an upper cut knocking his enemy back and Borgia quickly rushed behind Wolf and pushed him back towards Phantom and was met with a nasty haymaker sending Wolf right off his feet and too the ground and he could hardly move.

Phantom slowly looked down at Wolf who was a bloody mess "You are a son alright, the son of a dead age. You must realise evolution chooses the strongest, sadly nature doesnt deem you worthy".

Wolf slowly opened his eyes looking up at Phantom, his body ached and his bones felt like breaking but he refused to be beaten. He slowly rolled to his front and tried to push himself up from the ground and Phantom looked to Borgia and Hades and twirled his hand in the air giving a signal and the two nodded and vanished from thin air while Peithos stayed and watched absolutely loving the sight and state of Wolf.

Phantom watched as Wolf got to his hands and knees and Wolf just stayed like that trying to collect his breath as blood dripped from his head.

"You are an amazing soldier, I've heard what happened you...to your woman" Phantom quietly spoke and Wolf's eyes opened and looked to the ground at the mention of Buffalo.

Phantom then slowly knelt down and just looked at Wolf. "You are a soldier trying to find purpose, but lets face it. You have nothing to live for, you keep searching and searching and yet nothing will replace that pain inside." His spoke in a supported tone as he placed his hand on Wolf's back.

"There is a way you can end all this pain you know, its not easy but once you get past that hard part...all that is left is peace. In this world...you will never have it. Deep down you know it" Phantom supported and he could see Wolf was actually listening instead of fighting back, he got him.

Phantom then slowly pulled out a handgun and loaded a single bullet in it and placed it on the floor next to Wolf and it was silent for a few moments.

"You can take that gun and kill me...or you can finally be at peace, you dont owe Big Boss anything anymore" Phantom supported. "Have a good think about it when you wake up".

Phantom then delivered a huge punch to the side of Wolf's head and knocked him out instantly and the area fell silent as Phantom stood up and looked at Peithos who was still looking at Wolf.

"Dont kill him, take him out of the base and place him a few miles from here. We wont have to worry about him anymore" Phantom stated and Peithos looked at him and smirked then after a few moments Phantom turned and walked towards a nearby jeep and Peithos watched as he entered the jeep and drove off down a large tunnel leading out of the base.

Peithos was all alone with Wolf and she smirked as she slowly approached him and she couldnt help but chuckle as she gently leaned down and rolled him to his back and he was still out cold. Peithos bit her lip looking down at the man and soon she lowered herself and straddled Wolf's waist and placed both her hands on Wolf's chest and she admired his features.

"You sure are perfect man" Peithos whispered and she then leaned forward until their noses touch and lips were almost grazing eachother and Peithos was breathing heavy. "Its a shame it had to end this way...but good things always to an end".

Peithos then placed her hands on Wolf's cheeks and latched her lips onto his and her tongue explored his mouth and she couldnt help but moan over the taste of him, the mixture of blood sent her wild and she didnt want this to end but it had to. She slowly pulled back and traced a finger on Wolf's jaw as she looked at his sleeping form and she was pretty much in love with him already, in a sick twisted way.

"Lets get you out of here pretty boy" Peithos then got off Wolf then picked him up over her shoulder and made sure to take the gun also and soon she turned and walked off with Wolf towards a jeep ready to place him in the sand miles away from the base.

Back up top on the runway Quiet stood on top of a hanger finally sniping the soldiers occupying the hangers and after a few minutes of double checking every possible location she was finally at ease that the area was now clear for the chopper to pick Wolf and her up.

"Quiet do you read?" Big Boss spoke quickly over the radio and Quiet quickly hummed in response.

"We lost contact with Wolf but he's is moving away from the base at fast speed, it could be chasing the target! Provide cover asap!"

Quiet quickly pulled out her idroid and after pulling up the map she saw Wolf's tracker moving at fast speed and she frowned in confusion as there was no vehicle that could go that fast, she didnt know what was going on but she didnt have time to question it. Putting her idroid away then placing her sniper rifle on her back she turned to the direction of where Wolf was going and with a deep breath she jumped high into the sky and began her rush to him.

Miles away from the base Wolf gasped for air as he finally woke up and saw he was back outside in the burning sun, his body ached and his mind was shattered. He failed to get the truth and instead was beaten to a blood pulp. This was the only chance he had to save Diamond Dogs.

Wolf didnt move as he looked to the sky and all he heard was Phantom's voice echoing in his head.

"You are a soldier trying to find purpose, but lets face it. You have nothing to live for, you keep searching and searching and yet nothing will replace that pain inside."

Wolf grunted in pain as he rolled to his side and his body was screaming out in agony as Phantom's voice continued to echo.

"There is a way you can end all this pain you know, its not easy but once you get past that hard part...all that is left is peace. In this world...you will never have it. Deep down you know it"

Soon Wolf rolled to his front and looked around and noticed he was in the middle of nowhere but soon his eyes spotted a handgun a few meters away and once again Phantom's voice echoed in his mind.

"You can take that gun and kill me...or you can finally be at peace, you dont owe Big Boss anything anymore"

Wolf just looked at it for a few moments as he thought of the life he now had, he had lost everything. He lost Sarah and his child and there was nothing this world can give him anymore, Wolf reduced himself to self harm and complete lack of his own safety but was this the right thing to do.

Was death the only way to escape from this pain.

"Wolf come in do you read!?" Big Boss called on Wolf's radio and all Wolf did was look down at the sand he layed on.

"Wolf! Come in!?" Big Boss called again and Wolf still didnt reply and soon he looked up to the gun a few meters away from him.

"Wolf! whats your status!? Wolf!" Big Boss spoke at a higher volume but once again Wolf didnt respond and after a few seconds he started crawling to the gun and all that was in his head was images of his past.

The first time he met Buffalo.

When he and Buffalo had sex for the first time on the beach back in MSF.

Reuniting with her at Diamond Dogs after nine years.

Spending time with Reeve, Miranda, Lydia, Big Boss and Buffalo on his birthday.

The final night he and Buffalo shared together.

The death of Buffalo and his unborn child.

Phantom was right, Wolf had nothing left to live for and deep inside his he knew it. All he had in his life was fighting, but he just couldn't do it anymore.

He fought against his body as he crawled to the gun and after a few moments he finally grabbed the gun and his heart started beating hard causing him to breath heavy, Wolf pushed himself up to his hands and knees as he knew what he was gonna do.

"I'm sorry...I cant do this anymore Sarah, I have nothing left...nothing..." Wolf then looked at the gun in his left hand and suddenly everything in the world went silent as he looked at it.

His mind was made up. "Sarah...I'm coming home" Wolf pushed himself up on his knees and closed his eyes as he put the gun to the side of his head.

With a final breath he squeezed the trigger and a gunshot echoed.

 **35:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"Pretty messed up right? Yep we have more Skulls this time they are the final product of the experiments. Also I decided to use real people for the three skulls. Piethos is portrayed by Ronda Rousey, Borgia is portrayed by Michael B Jorden and Hades is portrayed by Tom Hardy so now you know who they look like lol. Wolf has finally broken and Diamond Dogs is on the verge of being destroyed...Phantom has shown to be extremely dangerous and is someone to be taken seriously. Whats gonna happen next?"**


	117. Chapter 117: Rain and Sun

**"Title says it all :) please enjoy!**

Chapter 117: Rain and Sun

A gunshot echoed across around Wolf and he opened his eyes and saw the handgun he had to his head was now gone and was now on the ground in front of him, Wolf just looked at it and was just confused at what happened and soon he realised what shot the handgun.

"Quiet.." Wolf looked up in front of him as he slowly stood up and suddenly he heard a thunderous stomp behind him and he quickly turned and saw Quiet just standing there with a look of shock and her markings around her angry eyes, she caught him trying to commit suicide.

The two frowned at each other and there was just silence between them and soon Wolf's radio went off a few times and soon Wolf turned and responded.

"This is Wolf..." He whispered.

"Wolf what happened!?" Big Boss demanded to know.

"Had a few problems but everything's back to normal, we may have a lead" Wolf quietly spoke.

"Return to base, we can discuss your findings in private. That's an order" Big Boss spoke in a commanding tone and ended the call.

Wolf sighed then looked back at Quiet who was extremely angry with him after what he tried to do but Wolf wasnt even intimidated by her.

"You can give me that look all you want Quiet, what I choose to do doesn't concern you" Wolf argued and Quiet dashed forward and pushed Wolf hard to the ground with her anger radiating off her.

Wolf quickly got up and looked right at her "Dont you dare do that again...".

Quiet then went up to him and went to push him again but Wolf side stepped then grabbed and threw her to the ground at lightning speed and she grunted as her back hit the ground and she looked up at Wolf with her markings still around her eyes.

"Stay away from me" Wolf then turned and walked away and Quiet slowly got back to her feet and screamed as she charged and tackled Wolf and they rolled down the sandhill and the two threw punches at each other as they rolled. Soon they came to the bottom of the hill with Quiet on top of him but Wolf delivered a huge headbutt and threw her off him and he quickly got up.

The beating he had earlier made him slower but he was still able to fight and he stared down at Quiet as she slowly got up.

"All you have done is stalk me Quiet, I never asked for your help!" Wolf argued and then Quiet rushed to him and threw a punch but Wolf managed to block it and pulled Quiet in and connected his knee to her stomach making her grunt then she was violently thrown away from him and she crashed to the ground but rolled back to her feet looking at him, Quiet could not believe Wolf was gonna kill himself she wanted to break him in half but she had to hold her true strength back.

"Don't make me hurt you" Wolf warned and then he turned and walked away and Quiet balled her fists and sprinted at him and suddenly Wolf twisted around bring his fist and but Quiet ducked and threw a punch into Wolf's stomach as she screamed then she grabbed Wolf picking him up and slamming him to the ground and rolled on top of him.

Screaming in rage she brought a heavy punch to Wolf's jaw making him spit out blood, she threw punch after punch left and right grunted in anger and Wolf just layed there taking the punches left and right, Quiet continued to punch as she sat on top of him and soon her anger turned to sorrow.

Her punches became weaker and slower as sorrow took over her as Wolf just allowed the attack to happen, her markings vanished and soon her punches slowly stopped and all she did was slowly hit his chest a few times as she lowered her head in sorrow. The fighting had finally stopped and Wolf slowly turned his back up to Quiet and saw she was starting to cry and soon Quiet lifted her head looking down at him.

Her breathing was out of control and tears formed around her eyes, she gritted her teeth and delivered one more punch to Wolf's jaw and he just took it and after a few seconds Quiet got off Wolf and distances herself from him on the ground. She turned away from him as she cried and held her hand to her mouth as she slowly rocked back and forth as her emotions came to the surface as she knelt on the ground.

Wolf slowly turned his head to Quiet as he just layed there in the sand bloodied and beaten, Quiet was broken and he saw her bring her over hand to her face and she covered her eyes as she continued to cry.

Quiet just couldnt get over the fact she almost failed Buffalo in protecting Wolf, she felt useless and felt like she was just a failure. She couldnt even do the simplest thing of watching the one man that turned her life around.

The area was silent all except for the sound of Quiet crying and soon Wolf slowly struggled to his feet ignoring the pain within him, holding his side he just looked down at Quiet just sitting in the sand still covering her face with her hands trying to control her emotions.

Wolf just looked down at her and he honestly didnt know what to do, he never saw Quiet like this. There were times where he saw her upset but this was the worst he seen her, he was the cause of it.

He grunted as he took a step forward to her and she didnt even react to him as he stood by her, Wolf then for some unknown reason slowly moved his hand to her shoulder, as his hand drew closer to her shoulder he stopped in his tracks then slowly drew his hand back to his side then slowly turned away leaving her alone.

Wolf then slowly pulled out his idroid and requested a chopper and soon the order was confirmed, a few minutes out Wolf slowly sat down on the sand a few feet away from Quiet and the two just avoided looking at each other.

A few minutes past and soon a Diamond Dogs chopper appeared in the distance and Quiet who finally was able to calm herself was on a sniping point watching over the area and Wolf just remained sat on the sand just looking at his cybernetic hand, the chopper finally came to the area where Wolf and Quiet were waiting and soon the chopper landed in the sand.

"This is Tango get in guys" Tango called out his side window and soon Quiet jumped from her sniping point and landed on the ground near the chopper and just entered without looking at Wolf.

Wolf just remained on the ground looking at his cybernetic arm and soon Tango called him again which brought Wolf back to reality and he looked back and saw the chopper was waiting for him and thats when he saw Tango get out off the chopper and rushed to him.

"Wolf you look like hell, need a hand?" Tango offered as he finally came up to him and Wolf just looked back down at his bloody gear and after a few moments he tried to get up but grunted in pain as his body refused to move.

"Come on buddy" Tango knelt down and placed Wolf arm over his shoulder and gently helped him up as he grunted in pain. "Cant leave you alone can I?" Tango joked as he placed his arm around Wolf's back and helped him walk to the chopper.

Quiet was in the chopper sitting in her usual seat with her hands down her sides with her head lowered still haunted over Wolf almost killing himself, she didnt know how long Wolf had these thoughts but she knew this wouldn't be the last time either. It scared her to death knowing next time no one will be around to stop him.

Soon she heard Tango and Wolf approach the chopper and she looked to the side door and watched Wolf being helped in by Tango as he struggled to sit in the chair at the back of the chopper, Quiet saw the mess he was in as the left side of his face was covered in dry blood and his sneaking suit was damaged in some places but it didnt shift the anger she had for him.

Wolf grunted as his back hit the back of the seat and Tango just kept supporting him as he watched him breath through the pain in his back.

Tango then let go of Wolf and reached for a first aid kit hanging on the ceiling of the chopper and took out a small bottle and syringe. "I'm gonna give you some morphine, your not gonna feel so hot on the journey back but it should reduce the pain".

Wolf watched as Tango filled the needle with the morphine and soon Tango took off one of Wolf's gloves and soon found a vein and injected the Morphine into Wolf's body.

Tango soon took out the needle and threw it out the chopper and tapped Wolf's shoulder. "Gets some rest". Wolf slowly nodded at Tango and he watched his old friend jump back out the side door and closed it behind him then walked to the front of the chopper and entered the pilot seat and got the chopper ready to take off.

Quiet just looked at Wolf as the morphine worked its magic on him and soon his breathing started to go at a slower pace, a part of her was relieved but all she wanted to do was beat the living crap out of him. She didnt know why he thought killing himself will fix anything, didnt he not realise in taking himself out he was turning his back on Diamond Dogs and of course Big Boss. How would she explain this to Big Boss if she was too late to stop him, a thousand things went through her mind but there was one thing she was certain of.

Flaming Buffalo would have been so disappointed in him.

Soon the chopper started lifting back into the air and set a course for Mother Base and the journey was silent, twenty minutes in to the flight Wolf was leaning forward in his seat looking at the floor and was started to grow tired from stress and exhaustion but he didn't want to sleep.

He slowly lifted his head towards Quiet and she was just sitting there looking at her front and after a few seconds she felt his eyes on her and she directed her eyes to him as she turned her head and she frowned at him and the two just stared at each other.

"Quiet.." Wolf called out and she just turned her head back to her front and payed no attention to him, she didnt want to look at him right now. She could not stand the sight of him.

Wolf sighed and leaned back in his seat and he had nothing left to do but sleep the rest of the journey hope, taking a few deep breaths he closed his eyes and in a few minutes he fell asleep and darkness engulfed him.

Hours had past and Quiet just sat there looking away from Wolf as she found the floor alot more interesting, throught the whole journey she was torn between reporting Wolf's attempted suicide to Big Boss or just keeping it to herself.

She knew if she reported him it could cause serious complications in this time of crisis and she didn't want this to delay proving Diamond Dogs innocence, with over a day left they still didnt have answers in the week had left to begin with. She couldn't help but worry over the situation, this was her only home and she had no where else to go.

As she was occupied with her thoughts she then heard Wolf mumble and as she looked at him she saw he was waking up, she looked at him and saw he was now in a calmer state but she didn't know if the thought of suicide had left his mind for the moment but she knew it would happen again. She then turned her head away and looked back down at the floor with her hands resting on her legs.

Wolf who was still in the process of waking up just looked at Quiet and saw she was still mad at him, he thought back to where they had their scuffle as she stopped him from taking his own life. He knew she was only looking out for him but he didn't want her near him at all, he had his reasons but now looking at Quiet after he saw her crying her eyes out after their fight. He felt like a bastard.

Wolf looked down the chopper and could see Mother base in the distance and for the first time, he was glad to be home. He then heard a familiar sound and looked to the side door as he slowly got up and lucky enough the pain of his body had lessened enough to allow him to move. Wolf looked out the window of the side door and noticed something he knew Quiet would love.

He turned his head to Quiet who was still looking at the ground. "It's raining".

As soon as those words left his mouth Quiet turned her head to him and then rushed to the side door looking out the window and just like he said it was raining and it was pouring down, excitement took over her and she pulled open the side door and the cold air and rain hit her body as Wolf stepped back stopping the rain from hitting his face.

Quiet's body shivered as the rain soaked her body and she just admired the sight before her and after a few moments she looked back at Wolf then quickly jumped out of the chopper with Wolf rushing to the side door watching her glide down as the chopper headed to the landing pad.

Soon Quiet finally landed on the first level of the Command Platform and she was completely soaked, her senses tingled and pleasure took over as she raised her hands and twirled in the rain. Quiet sighed in absolute bliss but with the stress and horror she saw today she needed more exposure.

Quiet then brought her foot up and threw off her boot and then took off the other and threw them away and then twirled again and then bent over as she slowly removed her leggings and slowly stepped out of them leaving her in her harness, bra and panties.

With her legs and feet free from their confinements the pleasure only intensified and overwhelmed her as she slowly twirled again and then slowly placed herself on the ground and layed in the large puddles that formed, she slowly rolled on her back stretching her arms over her head as she closed her eyes in absolute bliss. She slowly began to roll to her front making sure to get as much water on her as possible and soon she rolled to her back again.

Her body just screamed in pleasure as she opened her eyes up to the sky seeing the rain come down on her, Quiet could not get enough of the feeling as she raised to her hands and knees and started playing with the water swiping it left and right on the ground as she slowly crawled.

She was so caught up in the moment as she played with the water she suddenly saw two feet near her and her eyes widened as she looked up and she saw Wolf with her boots in his hands looking down at her. Angry and yet embarrassed she quickly stood up and vanished as she backed away.

Wolf just looked at the spot where she had vanished and he knew she was still there, he knew she wouldn't just run away like that. Knowing of the shit he put her through he looked to her boots in his hands and slowly poured the water out of them and then looked back at where she once stood.

Quiet still cloaked just looked at Wolf as she witnessed him pouring the water out of her boots and then what she saw shocked her, he took one step forward and offered her boots back. She was so shocked that he knew she was still there, there were times which he sensed her near him but after today she assumed that he would have believed she would have just avoided him.

It was an intense moment as Wolf offered her boots back, she looked up at Wolf and she could swear he was looking right into her eyes and that's when she noticed something, Wolf's eyes were different. His eyes were no longer lost, no anger it was like she was seeing Wolf clearly for the first time after Buffalo's death.

Quiet wondered if the Wolf she admired was slowly coming back, she wasn't sure but she then noticed the large puddles forming around her and Wolf. This was gonna be a risky move but she hoped it would work, she prayed it would make them both forget what happened today.

She slowly took a step forward and with a deep breath she reached out and held on to her boots and finally reappeared in front of Wolf and the two looked right into each others eyes only difference was Quiet gave him a smile for the first time in months, Wolf just looked at her but she didnt take the boots and he watched her step back into a puddle and lightly kicked some at him making him take a step back in confusion.

Quiet was praying this would work so taking another chance she quickly leaned down and threw more water up at him making take a few more steps back, she watched waiting for his reaction and what she saw made her feel happiness for the first time in months.

She watched as Wolf placed her boots on the ground while not taking his eyes off her and she even saw him smirk as he stood back up, it was working. Quiet threw more water up at him and he raised his arms to protect himself and all she could do was chuckle as she stepped back then kick and throw more water at him a couple of times.

Wolf was hit in the face by the water and for the first time he felt no pain, he slowly smiled and chuckled as he stomped in a puddle in front of him getting the water on Quiet as she jumped back in defence. All she could do was chuckle at this fun moment as she threw more water and him and all she could see was Wolf smiled and chuckling as he defended himself from the attack.

The two went back and forth in the water fight and soon Quiet jumped into a puddle and splashed water all over Wolf's legs and all he did was chuckle, time slowed down for Quiet as she leaned down and threw more water at Wolf. Seeing Wolf smile and chuckle again was the most beautiful thing she had seen in this time of crisis, this was the Wolf she wanted to see again and she felt pure happiness seeing this amazing man come back.

During this brief moment Quiet accidently slipped forward and Wolf quickly reacted and reached then gently held on to her arms as she supported herself and the two just froze as they looked at each other, the water fight slowly stopped as Wolf and Quiet still held on to each other and soon they noticed the rain had stopped as they looked up to the sky seeing the sun shine through the clouds.

Both Wolf and Quiet looked up to the sky and while Wolf looked to the bird Quiet watched the sun shine through and hit her, she didn't know why but she took it as a sign from Buffalo that she was thanking her for making Wolf smile again, all Quiet could do was give a small smile as she looked to the sun but suddenly realisation hit both her and Wolf.

They looked at each other and realised they were still holding each other so they let go of the other and took a step back from each other, they didnt know what happened and they didnt know why it happened but deep down this little moment of fun was something they clearly both needed.

Deciding not to make it more awkward Quiet gave Wolf a small smile then leaned down and collected her boots then turned to the bridge leading to the next platform and vanished as she walked with her boots in hand.

Wolf just remained where he was as he watched her go and he honestly didn't know what happened, they were fighting back in the field and now they were playing in the water until the last moment.

"What was that.." Wolf whispered and soon a ray of sunshine hit Wolf and he looked up the sun seeing it shine brightly, the warmth of the sun engulfed his entire body and it felt like someone was holding him.

He slowly turned to the direction of the sun and took a step forward as he looked up at it. "Sarah is that you?". He whispered almost hoping but soon the light faded and the sun was covered by clouds again.

Wolf just continued to look at the sky for a few moments and then lowered his head with a sigh, after a few moments he turned to his right and saw Quiet's leggings still on the ground so he slowly approached them and picked them up and folded them and placed them in his backpack and then turned to go meet Big Boss, little did he and Quiet know Code Talker was around the corner as he witnessed the whole thing between Wolf and Quiet.

 **"Quiet shot the handgun out of Wolf's hand and prevented him from killing himself, they had a fight and both let out their frustrations with their fists and now with a small water fight it would seem the rift between them was starting to close, but is that really the case or will Wolf just go back to his darker self, get ready for the next chapter."**


	118. Chapter 118: Beacon Of Hope

**"This chapter is one I have loved writing cause it holds a very important item which gets passed down to a character, of course this will also set up the next chapters which will be extremely important. Please Enjoy!"**

Chapter 118: Beacon Of Hope

Punished Wolf walked down the hall on the upper level of the Command Platform and headed to the top of the central tower where Big Boss was waiting for him, he knew Big Boss was gonna be pissed but he was confident that he was gonna get out of this alive. His body ached from the beating he received from Phantom and his skulls but in his quick thinking he managed to do something which will help Diamond Dogs move closer to finding the truth.

After a few minutes Wolf came to the door leading into the control room and as he stepped inside he saw Big Boss and Miller looking down at the large table in the middle of the room which had a built in monitor, Wolf stepped in and Big Boss then looked up at Wolf and soon Miller did the same as Wolf slowly came to a stop.

Big Boss and Miller just looked at him and Wolf did the same and after a few moments the legendary solider looked to the soldiers working. "Everyone take a break, leave this room".

The soldiers stopped working and they all walked past Wolf with some of them nodding at him and soon the room was empty and Wolf, Miller and Big Boss were the only ones there.

"Welcome home Wolf" Big Boss simply stated a little annoyed.

Wolf slowly nodded "Its good to be back".

Miller slowly walked around to the side of the table and crossed his arms as he looked at Wolf. "I assume you got the sample we asked you to get?".

"No, I didnt" Wolf simply stated.

Big Boss sighed and turned around rubbing his head. "God damn it Wolf, do you have any idea how serious the situation is".

"We got just over a day left and we still got nothing, this mistake you did may have cost us everything" Miller had anger in his voice.

Wolf sighed "Boss, Miller look-" All of a sudden Big Boss turned back around to Wolf. "No you look Wolf, you knew how serious this mission was and what did you do!?".

"Boss" Wolf tried speaking again.

"I believed you would have found the answer but instead you went outsider and made your own rule! Now we are pretty much fucked!" Big Boss was fuming and soon anger filled Wolf.

"Snake will you just shut up and listen!" Wolf shouted and both Big Boss and Miller just looked at him a little surprised and they just watched as Wolf pulled out his idroid and they saw him connect it to the terminal on the table and then activated it.

Both Big Boss and Miller looked at each other and then looked down at the table and saw a system load up and after a few seconds the map of the world appeared and on the map was a single red light flashing just outside of Iraq.

"Before I got taken down I managed to plant a tracking device on one soldiers who worked under a Commander calling himself Phantom" Wolf explained and both Big Boss and Miller looked up at Wolf.

"Phantom? never heard of that name before" Big Boss stated.

"He was the one who had something to do with the Metallic Archaea, as I followed the escort into the admin building of that Military Base. Before I could find out where they took it I encountered this 'Phantom'" Wolf explained.

"What did he look like?" Miller questioned.

Wolf slowly shook his head "I couldn't tell you, the bastard was wearing a cloak that covered the top half of his body and the bastard wore a hood with a gold skull mask, his voice was unrecognisable as he wore some kind of device that masks his voice deeper".

"So this guy is a professional, hiding his face and even making himself sound different" Big Boss crossed his arms.

"Boss, Miller there's another problem. He has Skulls under his command" Wolf stated and Big Boss's and Miller's eyes widened as they unfolded their arms.

"That cant be, the Skulls died with Skull Face." Miller was shocked.

"Wolf are you sure?" Big Boss double checked.

Wolf leaned forward and placed his hands on the table looking at his Commanders. "More then anything in the world but there is more to them, they are perfected. They are just like Quiet".

"You mean like that freak Riot?" Big Boss guessed.

"No something more, these Skulls can wear clothing just like anyone else. Speak perfectly and can blend in among soldiers, that woman I mentioned was actually one of them. They beat the shit out of me and before they left me for dead I managed to plant a tracker on one of them" Wolf explained.

Big Boss and Miller then looked at the screen on the table and saw the tracker moving as a fast speed across Saudi Arabia and towards the Indian ocean.

"What ever they are traveling on is moving pretty fast" Big Boss stated as he looked down at the map.

"Could be one of those new prototype military planes, couldn't say which one though" Miller guessed.

"What ever they are using doesn't matter, what matters is its leading us directly to where ever they intend to go" Wolf stated and Big Boss with Miller looked at Wolf.

Miller sighed "I owe you an apology Wolf, guess you knew what you were doing".

"No he wasn't" Big Boss stated and the two looked at Big Boss then they saw him smirk. "He was making it up as he went along".

Wolf nodded "Boss, I want to head to where ever that plane is heading once we discover where they land".

Big Boss was surprised "You got beaten the shit into, those bruises on your face look pretty bad".

"I'm still alive, I will head to Medical and get checked then I will be ready for the next trip" Wolf stated.

Big Boss and Miller looked at each other and all Miller could do was shrug his shoulders with a sigh then Big Boss looked at Wolf. "Go get checked, if you want to persue this then I will allow it. But please, no more rash actions".

"Alright Boss" Wolf saluted then turned and walked out of the room leaving Big Boss and Miller alone as they looked at the map.

"He's a good kid" Miller said out of the blue.

"Yeah, he is" Big Boss smiled as he watched the beacon head to the Indian Ocean.

Back on the Combat Unit sitting at her desk still soaked from the water fight in the rain twenty minutes ago Quiet had her elbows on the desk was leaning forward with her hands supporting her head as a million things went through her head. She was kind of shaken seeing Wolf almost killing himself but she couldn't stop her heart beating out of her chest after what happened earlier in the water fight with Wolf.

The water fight was innocent and was a way to ease the stress and even though she loved seeing Wolf smile and chuckle again she couldn't get the image out of her mind, when she slipped forward trying to throw water from the ground up at Wolf she was suddenly in his arms as he prevented her from falling, however it wasn't the fact he stopped her from falling it was after that.

Wolf's hands were so soft and gently as he held her arms and she could feel her arms tingle as if he was still holding her, even though they were distracted by the sun light that shined around them she couldn't help but notice Wolf's eyes when they pulled away from each other from the awkward moment.

Quiet noticed under Punished Wolf's hard shell she noticed the eyes of Howling Wolf, the one she respected and admired. The blue eyes which were caring, mysterious and of course hard to look away from. Seeing those eyes again sent a chill down Quiet's body and she couldn't get over it.

This wasn't just a random moment seeing his eyes fully for the first time, this was a huge change she saw in them. Deep down Quiet blushed seeing those eyes looking at her and she prayed this was a sign that Howling Wolf was coming back. She sat back in her chair sighing and she just looked down at her stomach and she saw she was just completely soaked from the rain. All she could was fiddle with her fingers over the day's events.

She just sat in her chair still fiddling with her fingers for a few more minutes and suddenly there was a knock at her door which startled her, she quickly got up and headed to the door only to realise something. She looked down and saw her leggings were gone, in the awkward moment with Wolf she forgot to pick up her leggings and now she was just there in her harness, bra and panties. The door knocking again and Quiet closed her eyes taking a deep breath, she had to answer just in case it was important so she went to her door and slowly opened it only making sure her head was visible to the guest but as soon as she opened it she saw it was Wolf standing there, she saw the bruises around the left side of his jaw and right eye but lucky enough there was no swelling.

Quiet's eyes widened a little bit surprised to see him and he was just look at her and just gave a tiny smile and then he reached into his backpack and she watched him pull out her leggings she left on the Command Platform and she saw they were folded.

"You forgot these" Wolf quietly stated and he offered them back to her, Quiet just looked at the leggings in his hand offering them and then she looked up at Wolf and she just looked into his eyes, she saw the eyes of Howling Wolf again. Slowly looking down at her leggings she then slowly reached out for them while trying to keep her body behind her door and then she took them out of his hand and brought her hand back into her room, however her eyes never left his and they just looked at each other.

"Quiet, thanks...thanks for beating some sense into me. I shouldn't have been so weak... I should have been stronger for Sarah" Wolf slightly lowered his head and Quiet just couldn't be angry with him anymore, not worried about being seen in just her harness, bra and panties she opened her door fully and walked right up to Wolf and tightly embraced him and after a few seconds Wolf wrapped his arms around her.

The two just stayed this way for a few seconds and Quiet just had her head against Wolf's chest and all she could hear was the sound of his beating heart, it was strong and going at a very calm pace. She tightened her hold on him abit more then she let go of him and he did the same and she just smiled at him and he gave a small nod.

Wolf then looked down the empty hallway and then looked back at Quiet who was still looking at him. "Listen, do you want to help with Cub's lesson? I plan to set it up in the next hour, if your interested you can help".

Quiet smiled a little wider and gave a small slow nod and Wolf nodded back. "Ok, come meet us at in an hour at the target practice".

Wolf then turned and walked away and Quiet just watched as he left down the hall, after a few seconds she walked back into her room and closed the door behind her then planted her back on the door taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

Once again she didn't see Punished Wolf but instead the eyes of Howling Wolf, a huge relief flowed through her body as she was able to still keep her promise to Buffalo, she remembered Sarah asking Quiet to prevent Wolf from losing himself and what she saw in those eyes was the man she admired. She was so happy that she didn't fail her mission to look after Wolf, there was still hope.

One hour had past and deep inside one of the hangers of the Combat Unit was Wolf setting up a few paper targets, he spaced them out and put them at random distances it was abit difficult for him to set up as he was still in pain from the beating he took from Phantom and his Skulls but he needed something to occupy his mind. Lucky enough after giving Quiet her leggings back he went straight to Medical for quick treatment but every now and then he would get a shock of pain from sudden movements.

Wolf was still hurting deep inside but after the fight he had with Quiet he realised how close he was to losing himself, there was still anger in him but now he realised he needed to distract himself alot off the missions instead of just focusing on the next mission. He honestly didn't know if it would work but he was gonna try, now more then ever.

Soon he heard some doors open and he turned to see a Diamond Dog solider coming in with Cub holding his hand but as soon as she spotted Wolf she gasped as she left go of the soldier's hand and she ran as fast as she could to him.

"Wolf!" Cub exclaimed happily as she rushed to him as the soldier turned and left but Cub stopped in her tracks when she saw the bruises around the left side of his jaw and right eye. "Wolf, what happened?". Her voice was full of worry.

Wolf gave a tiny smile as he approached her and slowly knelt down looking at her. "Got a little beat up, but I'm ok".

Cub had a sad look and she then approached and hugged Wolf and it still shocked Wolf but fighting the pain inside he slowly wrapped his arms around her returning the hug, after a few seconds Quiet came through the open door cleaned up back in her gear and saw the sight of Wolf and Cub sharing a hug. All she could do was give a small smile seeing Wolf trying to do better.

Quiet with her sniper rifle on her back and a case with Cub's BB rifle in her hand she slowly approached the two and Cub let go of Wolf and turned as she heard footsteps and her eyes widened seeing the sniper.

"Quiet!" Cub rushed to her with open arms and all Quiet could do was chuckle as she knelt down putting the case down and opened up her arms and soon the two tightly embraced with Cub chuckling as Quiet lifted her up and twirled her around a few times.

Wolf slowly stood up and grunted a little as his body stiffened and Quiet finally stopped turning and put Cub down and they just chuckled.

"Ready to teach me more stuff with Wolf?" Cub asked Quiet with excitement and the sniper smiled and nodded then picked up the case and unlocked it and offered it to Cub, Wolf and Quiet watched as Cub pulled open the case and there inside was her BB Sniper Rifle ready for her to use.

Cub slowly reached in and picked up her BB gun and admired it for a few moments and soon she placed her hand on the handle and placed her other hand under the barrel holding it like a sniper would.

"Looks like you remember how to hold it" Wolf stated and Cub turned to him and nodded.

"Can I start shooting?" Cub asked with hope.

Wolf smiled "Remember our deal? If you show the things we taught you last time then we can take you through shooting. So that part is up to you, think you can do it?".

Cub smiled and nodded which caused Wolf to give a small chuckle and Quiet just looked at him loving hearing him chuckle again.

"Ok get in the middle of the room and show us everything, we wont tell you anything we will just watch" Wolf ordered and Cub quickly rushed to the middle of the hanger and both Wolf and Quiet stood on opposite sides of the little girl waiting to see what she remembered.

Taking a few deep breaths Cub was ready to show what she learnt.

Cub slowly knelt down on one knee and then examined her BB Rifle on both sides checking it over a few times and then checked the scope of the rifle.

Wolf crossed his arms then looked at Quiet and she looked up at him smiling at Cub's progress.

Wolf and Quiet smiled at Cub and next she slowly pulled back the bolt all the way to the end and then pushed it back locking it off, Wolf nodded as he and Quiet continued to watch her.

Cub then remembered the button on the side of the rifle and she pressed it and the magazine under the BB Rifle loosened and Cub took it and examined it as she held the rifle in the other hand.

Cub checked the magazine over and once she was happy she placed it back and clipped it in place.

They both watched Cub then place the stock of the rifle against her shoulder, this time firmly planting the stock against her shoulder perfectly as she placed her hand on the handle and the other on the barrel.

Quiet came over the Wolf's side checking Cub's stance and she again she was very impressed with Cub remembering everything, that's when she noticed Wolf didnt move away from her when she came over. He was actually staying there watching Cub with her.

Cub kept the stance and remained still looking down the scope and didn't look up at Quiet and Wolf just in case she did anything wrong and soon Wolf came to a stop as he did a full circle around her.

"Next" Wolf ordered.

Cub nodded and Wolf and Quiet watched as she took a deep breath and the two then watched her slowly lay down on the ground and they saw her place her legs apart and she supported her upper body on her elbows and held the rifle perfectly as she looked down the scope, this time she kept her lower body planted to the ground.

After a few seconds Cub rolled to her back planting her feet to the ground and lifted her upper body up and aimed the rifle between her feet, last time Cub had trouble keeping her upper body up but this time she was able to hold it for longer.

Cub then rolled to her front back to the first sniping position still keeping her lower body down and she stayed that way for a few seconds, Wolf and Quiet watched on and soon Cub slowly raised to one knee then moved her other leg and stood to her feet then lowered her rifle as she turned and walked away then stopped and looked back at Wolf and Quiet, hoping she did everything right.

Wolf brought his hands out and front of him and slowly clapped as he gave a small smile and Cub's eyes widened then looked at Quiet who then started clapping which made Cub smiled brightly.

"You did everything absolutely right Cub, well done" Wolf stated and Cub chuckled as she looked down at the BB Rifle with a hint of pink on her cheeks but soon she looked back up at them.

"So you ready to do some shooting?" Wolf asked and Cub chuckled with excitement and Quiet just chuckled with her as Cub rushed up to Quiet as Wolf turned and double checked the targets making sure they were all in place.

There were paper targets of soldiers with and without guns many were spread out at different distances and there was some paper targets without guns in front of one with a weapon mimicking a hostage situation.

Cub took it all in as she stood next to Quiet and there were so many targets, she felt intimidated but at the same time excited to try her BB Rifle out.

"Ok, everything looks good" Wolf then turned around to Quiet and Cub. "Quiet place Cub about fifty yards away".

Quiet nodded and she took Cub to the other side of the hanger and once they were at fifty yards she turned Cub and made her face Wolf and the target.

"Get into position Cub" Wolf ordered and Cub quickly did as she was told and knelt down and aimed down the scope of her rifle.

"Ok listen carefully, you see that thing in the scope that looks like a cross?" Wolf questioned and Cub simply nodded.

"That is a crosshairs thats what will help you hit your target, depending on what range you are at you may need to calulate the trojectory of the shot. At this moment you are at fifty yards, at that range you can easily hit your target by focusing on the centre of the cross, did you get that?" Wolf questioned and Cub nodded again.

Wolf then looked at Quiet and gave her a nod, one que Quiet knelt down behind Cub and had her hands out just in case Cub falls back from the force of the shot.

"Next to me is a target of an enemy soldier, when I tell you I want you to shoot him anywhere you want." Wolf then walked out of the scopes sights and he took one more look at Cub and saw she was focused with Quiet ready to support her if she falls back.

"Ok when your ready Cub" Wolf stated and a few seconds went past and Cub took a long deep breath and let it out, she breathed in one more time and then held her breath and squeezed the trigger.

The shot let off a bang and Cub felt the force of the shot and she went back but she managed to keep herself from falling thanks to Quiet and the shot pierced the paper target, Wolf watched Cub to make sure she was ok but she seemed to have shaken it off so he slowly walked to the paper target to find the shot and after a few moments he spotted it. The shot hit the soldier right in the chest just below the heart.

Wolf looked back at Quiet and she could see he had a very surprised look on his face and when she looked at the paper target she immediately saw where the shot landed.

"Did I do good?" Cub asked as she got back to her feet and Wolf just looked at her still surprised.

"A little higher you would have killed the man" Wolf stated and Cub smiled pleased with herself but Wolf didn't like the fact she was smiling about it.

"Cub, come here" Wolf ordered and Cub could feel the wieght behind his voice, he didnt shout but the tone was enough to know the diffrence, her smile dropped and she slowly walked up to Wolf then looked at Quiet behind her who had a worried look.

Cub then turned back at Wolf and she was starting to get worried, she soon slowly stopped and looked up at him with worried eyes. Wolf then slowly knelt down and gently took her BB Rifle and placed it on the ground.

"Did I do wrong?" Cub whispered a little scared she messed up but Wolf looked at her with gentle eyes and soon he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and the two looked at each other and Quiet just looked on wondering what was gonna happen.

"You did good, but you enjoyed it too much." Wolf whispered and Cub just looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Cub quietly questioned.

Wolf took a deep breath. "Cub you know what the difference is between us and those bad guys out there?".

Cub slowly shook her head not knowing the answer and Wolf could understand why. Everything looked the same to her.

"The difference is we don't enjoy killing people, what we do is do our missions as quietly as possible unless we have to fight. Taking a life is one changes you but you must have rules to keep you apart from the monsters out there" Wolf advised.

Cub looked to her BB Rifle then slowly looked back at Wolf. "What rules do you have?".

Wolf just looked into Cub's eyes "I never harm women or children, I dont kill animals and if an enemy is unarmed I dont kill them unless they have no problem trying to kill me".

Cub listened very carefully as Wolf spoke on. "Soldiers kill everyday but how a soldier acts and thinks is what stands him or her out from the rest".

"Like Saladin?" Cub questioned.

Wolf gave a small smile at Cub's nickname for Big Boss. "Yeah, just like Saladin. He never kills unless he has to. I learnt alot from him and I decided to follow his same rules, now and I'm offering them to you".

"To me?" Cub whispered a little surprised.

Wolf slowly nodded. "Yeah, if you ever grow up and decided to join the army...or god forbid become a Mercenary I want you to have some rules to make you better then the rest, just like Big Boss passed these rules to me...I now pass them to you".

Cub lowered her head and looked to the floor taking in what he just said and after a few moments she looked up to him and a tear trailed down her cheek. "Thank you...for teaching me".

She then quickly hugged Wolf tightly while resting her head on his shoulder and once again Wolf was hesitant to return it but he fought against himself and after a few moments he once again wrapped his arms around her, Quiet heard the whole thing and all she could do was smile at the scene before her.

Wolf was actually trying to be different, trying so hard to push back Punished Wolf but she couldn't help but worry that once he goes back on the battlefield he may turn back to that darker side of himself. Either way she couldn't worry about that because what mattered right now was this moment. After a few moments Quiet slowly approached the two as they continued to hug and once she came right behind Cub they stopped hugging.

Cub took a deep breath trying to control her emotions so Quiet gently placed both her hands on the little girl's shoulders as she stood behind her, Quiet watched as Cub looked up at her and that's when she saw the little girls eyes were still watery from the tears.

Quiet gave a loving smile then took one hand off one of Cub's shoulders and reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a white handkerchief and offered it to Cub which she gratefully accepted and removed her tears with it, once she was done drying her tears she raised her hand up offering the handkerchief back to Quiet but the sniper just smiled and lowered Cub's hand telling her she can keep it.

Wolf just watched as Cub turned and hugged Quiet's waist and closed her eyes as she rested against Quiet and in response the sniper placed one hand on top of the girl's head while wrapping the other arm around the back of her shoulders and just held her lovingly.

Quiet continued to smile down at Cub as she caressed her hair and soon she looked at Wolf who just looked at Cub, despite everything they went through and still possibly going through she was so happy knowing deep down under the hard shell was Howling Wolf.

The chances of them being friends again was still up in the air but the one thing that put her heart at ease was Howling Wolf was still somewhere inside the shell of Punished Wolf.

This moment was a beacon of hope to her.

27:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING

 **"Yes the handkerchief we got in MGS1 was the same one Quiet passed down to Cub, if there is one thing I love doing is making connections to the games and just so you know that is not the only thing that will get past down, the next chapters are gonna be big as they are gonna be one mission. The most important mission in CHAPTER 2. GET READY!**


	119. Chapter 119: The Next Move

**"Here we go with the next chapter hope you enjoy the secret this chapter will have and of course the other surprise which will be revealed soon :)**

Chapter 119: The Next Move

It was 7:00PM and inside Huey's personal hanger the scientist was finally getting through the final stage of completing Battle Gear and as he sat at his desk tweaking the head of D-Walker he suddenly heard the exit door open.

"Oh Snake I got good news!" Huey turned and suddenly saw it wasnt Big Boss, but instead it was Eli who turned his attention to the Battle Gear in the middle of the hanger.

"Um, I dont think your meant to be in here without clearance" Huey stated.

Eli slowly walked towards the Battle Gear admiring it and he then turned and smirked at Huey. "You made this? Gotta admit its very impressive".

Huey forgot about clearance as he liked that the kid took interest in the machine so he put the D-Walker head down and walked to him while looking at his work. "Yeah, its an all terrain vehicle and has so many customisable options".

"What about that other one outside? dont tell me you made that too?" Eli questioned acting surprised.

Huey looked at Eli as his ego got the better of him. "That is my masterpiece also, my greatest creation".

"Why hasnt it been repaired? Its still a wreck from Afghanistan?" Eli crossed his arms looking at Huey.

Huey looked down at his hands and rubbed them as he sighed "Sadly Big Boss has ordered not to have it repaired, wants to keep it as a trophy...shame really it would have been a great tool for him".

Eli huffed as he looked at Battle Gear "Shame Big Boss cant appreciate the work you do". He then looked at Huey. "Shame your greatest achievement is just being left to rot".

Huey then looked at Eli "Glad to see something shares my thoughts".

"Are you really just gonna let Big Boss walk right over you, I mean if it wasnt for you he wouldnt have that massive machine as a statue. Hell if it wasnt for you he wouldnt have this Battle Gear right now" Eli stated.

"Its not like I can just demand to fix it, Big Boss is a dangerous man..." Huey replied.

Eli walked up to the Battle Gear and place his hand on the side of it. "Big Boss is not as dangerous most people think, he has his own weaknesses and to be honest he is nothing more then a power hungry bastard".

He then looked at Huey. "Someone who disrespects peoples life work".

Huey shook his head and turned then walked back to his desk. "I give them everything and yet its never enough, I sacrifice all I have to show I am on their side but deep down I know they are just using me".

Eli smirked as he took two steps towards Huey "Well, use them back".

Huey frowned then turned around to Eli. "Use them?".

"Come on, I know you want out of this place how many times have I not seen it" Eli stated.

"Well yeah I want to leave but its not like I can go on my own free will, they will hunt me down" Huey explained.

"Unless you find the right people to protect you" Eli smirked again.

"Who would be big enough to protect me?" Huey argued.

Eli slowly crossed his arms "The very group Big Boss is fighting, Cipher".

"What? Are you crazy they will kill me!" Huey was shocked at what this kid was suggesting.

"What if you made them an offer? Say Sahelanthropus and of course a weapon they can use on their enemies which despise peace" Eli explained and then pulled out a vile of green liquid out of his coat and showed it to Huey and the scientist just looked at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Huey's eyes widened.

"The last english strain, something alot of people would pay millions to get their hands on. Think about it, imagine offering this to Cipher along with Sahelanthropus in exchange for your safety" Eli then flipped the vile in the air and caught it again.

"Not only would you be giving them the most dangerous weapon in the world but you would be seen as a hero giving Cipher something that can be used against terrorists" Eli watched Huey look to his side but then he shook his head and turned back to his desk.

"No I cant risk it, my life is too important I cant risk being caught" Huey picked up D-Walker's head and resumed working on it.

Eli tsked and placed the vile back in his jacket. "And what happens after he thinks your no use to him, what if he finds a better scientist? do you really think he will let you live knowing all the things you know here?"

Huey suddenly stopped working and looked back at Eli as the kid went on. "Look at Miller, he wants you dead more then anyone else. They even prefer that slut who hangs around Wolf over you".

"I hate to admit it Huey but they dont care about you, your just a means to an end for them. They make you build weapons yet they show no appreciation for your work" Eli calmly stated.

"They do appreciate my work.." Huey stated with a little hesitation.

Eli walked up to Huey until he was at arms length "You said you wanted out, to be honest I want out too. I have a plan to get us out and get the protection we need".

Huey slowly looked at Eli. "Repair Sahelanthropus, use it to escape and we can offer the English strain to Ciper and I guarantee they will protect us".

"You expect me just to repair Sahelanthropus in daylight I'll get caught" Huey argued.

Eli smiled "Thats why me and a few of the other kids will do it, in the dead of night when security is low we will do what needs to be done.".

Huey looked off to the distance thinking it over. "Huey, its now or never."

The room fell silent and after a few seconds Huey sighed "Your right, I do want out and to be honest I only turned to Big Boss in desperation cause I knew Skull Face would have killed me sooner or later. Big Boss is no different, having a nuke to threaten those who wish to take them down".

Anger fuelled the scientist "Using my creation ZEKE for that reason when I wanted it to only be used for Peace...".

Eli smirked and then offered his hand "So we have a deal?"

Huey looked down at Eli's offering hand and he then looked at Eli, few seconds had past and soon Huey put his hand out and the two shook hands.

"Lets begin our plan, I want to know the damage of Sahelanthropus" Eli requested.

"Come back in a few hours...I'll have everything you need" Huey smirked.

A few hours past and in Wolf's quarters he woke up to the sound of his idroid going off and he sighed as he slowly sat up. Leaning forward rubbing his eyes the idroid continued to beep on and on.

"Alright alright!" Wolf then reached for his idroid on his bedside table and accepted the call. "This is Wolf".

"Wolf, its Miller we caught a break. Come to the central tower on the Command Centre we will fill you in when you arrive" Miller stated.

Wolf sighed from the sleep "Yeah, alright".

He ended the call and tossed his idroid on the table in the middle of his room then leaned forward again rubbing the sleep from his eyes, giving himself a minute to wake up he soon stood up and picked up his Cybernectic Arm and attached it to his missing limb and clicked it in place as he grunted in pain. The pain was sharp and quick but it was something he could never get used too and after a few seconds he was able to move the arm on his own.

"Well lets get sorted then head over there" Wolf whispered to himself and decided to put on his olive drab camouflage, a few minutes later Wolf had finally did up his boots and checked the straps on his harness and once he was happy he then went to his wardrobe and opened it to receive his assault rifle. As he opened the wardrobe he quickly spotted a small safe box on a top shelf which had a few of his most prized items.

Wolf continued to look at it for a few seconds as he realised the last time he opened that box was just before the death of Skull Face, inside that box was memories of his past. Things he was afraid to look at again and seeing it again made it hard for him to ignore it.

Taking a deep breath he leaned in and took the small safe box out of his wardrobe and looked down at it in his hands and as he looked down towards the box that was when he notice another case laying at the bottom of the draw and on it was the initials (M'W). Wolf knew what was in that case as it once belonged to his brother and it was the very thing he wore as he took his revenge in Iraq taking down XOF's main base.

Wolf vowed never to wear it again so he turned around with the small safe box still in his hand and he slowly walked to the table in the middle of his room and slowly sat down and placed the safe box in front of him. After taking a few deep breath he slowly opened it and saw its contents.

Inside the box was Buffalo's Bandana which was a lucky charm to her and which he wore in Iraq in the assault against XOF in Iraq, next to it was a envolpe which contained a few personal photos he never shared with anyone else. Slowly placing his hand in the box he took the envelope and gently opened it and his eyes watered seeing the memories of the past so to avoid the pain he quickly put them back in the box and pushed it to the middle of the table and tried to calm himself down.

"I'm not ready...I cant look at them yet..." Wolf whispered to himself and quickly got up and grabbed his rifle out of his wardrobe and headed for the door and locked it behind him, however he accidently left his private items on the table open for anyone to see.

Twenty minutes of making his way across two platforms of the Combat Unit he finally made it to the bridge connecting to the Command Centre and as he drove across the final bridge he couldnt help but admire the view of their new main base, what was once their FOB was now their main one after destroying the original Diamond Dogs base as it was compromised in the Skull Attack, for the first time he actually took the time to look at it.

The base was almost the size of MSF now, they had a Command, Combat, Medical, Intel and Support unit and they all had four additional platforms around each unit. All this hard work to restore what once was was now under a day away from ending up in the ocean, Wolf couldnt allow that to happen as this was his only home, his heaven and his hell so he put his foot down and drove faster across the bridge to the Command Platform.

Thirty minutes later Wolf finally made it into the Central Tower and headed through the door into Central Command and standing there around the monitor table was Big Boss and Miller going over a few things while many other soldiers were running around working their asses off.

"Boss you asked for me?" Wolf stated as he approached the table and both Big Boss and Miller quickly looked at him.

"Wolf we have them!" Big Boss quickly pulled up a map on the table and of a location where the tracker Wolf placed on one of Phantom's Skulls appeared and the three looked down at it. "They are based at Indonesia, hiding in the mountains and according to our satellite imagery we discovered they have a massive base built into the mountain".

Miller then swiped the monitor revealing images taken from the satellite and the images showed alot of military activity around the mountain, dozens of choppers, ground vehicles and alot of anti air guns placed around the mountain. "The place is armed to the fucking teeth and I personally never seen a base like this before, if we are lucky this may be the last step to find out who was behind framing us".

Wolf looked to Miller "Phantom and his group was hired by the US, this could give us another lead but with the time we have left...".

"Thats why this needs to be the final step, Cemetery Wind and Phantom...they must know who framed us. We cant leave no stone unturned, we find our answers at that base or we die tomorrow". Big Boss stated.

Wolf then looked to Big Boss. "How long do we have left until the UN's Emergency Meeting?".

Big Boss and Miller both looked at each other then looked back at Wolf and Miller took a deep breath. "Twenty two hours, but it will take seven hours to get to that mountain by chopper".

"So when the chopper gets there...we will only have fifteen hours to find the truth" Wolf stated.

"I'm afraid so" Big Boss sighed.

"What about things in the White House? Has Ocelot found anything?" Wolf questioned.

Miller looked back down at the mountain of Indonesia "Nothing yet, security is pretty tight and the President seems to trust him but he is still keeping his cards close to his chest. But I think he will find something".

"He will, we just gotta give him more time" Big Boss looked at Miller and then looked at Wolf who was now looking down at the map. "Hows your wounds?".

Wolf then looked up at Big Boss "Its nothing, that sneaking suit I wore protected me enough".

Big Boss gave a small nod "You said you wanted this mission, are you sure?".

"I'm sure Boss I'm not gonna let a few bruises stop me" Wolf stated.

Miller walked around the table to Wolf and the two looked at each other "Wolf this may be our only chance to find the truth, we cant mess this up. We have to search that place from top to bottom".

"I plan on it" Wolf responded with determination.

"Wolf.." Big Boss called out and both Miller and Wolf looked at him as he spoke. "If there is any sign of the group that framed us, you must contact us immediately."

"Such as?" Wolf questioned.

"The ones that framed us has a Metal Gear, if you see anything related to that it means that is the main base of the bastards trying to kill us" Big Boss explained.

Wolf thought for a moment on the fact of this Metal Gear "How did they get one? Its not like its on the military market".

"We honestly down know" Big Boss looked back down at the table looking at Indonesia and both Miller and Wolf spoke to eachother and as that happened everything went quiet around Big Boss and all of a sudden he heard Skull Face's voice echo in his mind, it was something he said when they were in the jeep heading to the radio station back in Afghanistan.

"People will suffer of course, A phantom pain. The world will need a new common tongue... a language of nukes, my two Metal Gears shall be the thread of by which all countries are bound together... in equality and no words will be needed".

Big Boss frowned as one thing in that sentence stood out.

"My two Metal Gears shall be the thread of by which all countries are bound together..."

"Two Metal Gears.." Big Boss whispered and it caught the attention of Wolf and Miller.

"Boss?" Miller asked in confusion.

Big Boss looked up at Miller and Wolf in realisation. "Two Metal Gears...those bastards didnt make their own Metal Gear, they took another one from Skull Face".

Wolf frowned "What? How do you know?".

Big Boss sighed in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair "Back in Afghanistan when we were being transported by Skull Face to the radio station he was going on about his plan, I didnt think anything of it but now I just realised what I missed in that speech of his".

"What did he say?" Miller questioned as he walked around the table.

Big Boss looked at both Miller and Wolf "My two Metal Gears shall be the thread of by which all countries are bound together..."

"What? you mean he had two Metal Gears!, no it cant be we searched that Base over after killing Skull Face. There was no sign of any mass production" Miller was shocked.

"We only saw Sahelanthropus, that was their only weapon they used" Wolf stated.

Big Boss slowly turned around away from them rubbing his beard thinking over the past. "I should have seen it sooner" He then looked back at them "Back when we went to rescue Huey we saw Sahelanthropus being moved deeper into that cave, next thing we see it come out of nowhere trying to stop me from taking Huey...Kaz you remember what that bastard said?".

Miller thought back to that moment they first saw the machine in full view. "This...is the real Sahelanthropus...".

"If this is true and there are two of those things the question is did we destroy the prototype or the Mass Produced one" Big Boss asked.

Wolf put his hands on the table frowning. "Theres only one way to find out for sure...".

"Huey Emmerich" Big Boss knew the answer and with Wolf and Miller they marched out of the command room and Big Boss ordered for Huey.

-Command Centre Hanger 101-

"Thats impossible! There's no way they made a second Sahelanthropus I only worked on one!" Huey argued as he was tied to a chair in the centre of the room and Miller standing right in front of him while Big Boss and Wolf stood a few feet away.

"Are you sure your not missing anything? after all how many times have your conveniently forgot about important information. I say you are lying" Miller stated as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Look I admit there was a few things I messed up on but forgetting I made two Metal Gears? come on thats pathetic how could I forget making projects at that scale" Huey argued as he adjusted his arms tied around the chair.

"For god sake Huey grow some fucking balls and be honest!" Wolf shouted getting frustrated with Huey's lies.

Huey looked at Wolf shocked "Wolf, I swear I dont know nothing about it! You all searched the cave after Skull Face died. Tell me was there anything related to mass production there and lets say there was dont you think we would have been somewhere else other then that cave?".

"That just expands the question, where else would you have gone? Afganistan wasn't XOF's only base of operations" Big Boss questioned.

Huey sighed "Boss, you have to believe me I had no knowledge of this the only ones who would have known for sure is the ones who were close to Skull Face".

"And now they are all dead, all except for you" Miller just looked him dead in the eyes.

Big Boss then looked to Wolf and then pulled him aside as Miller continued to interrogate Huey. "Leon, we cant waste more time. Right now I want you to get your ass over to Indonesia, these last few hours could be the end of us and we need to find the answers".

"What about you?" Wolf questioned.

Big Boss looked to Huey as he was punched by Miller "If there is another Metal Gear, we need to prepare to take it down. Ever since I thought of the possibility of another Metal Gear around I knew we were gonna face a tougher battle."

"So you have a plan in motion to take it down?" Wolf frowned.

Big Boss then looked at Wolf. "You'll find out soon enough, right now get your gear and head straight out. I'll get things ready just in case that Metal Gear is in Indonesia, if you see it you must contact us ASAP".

Wolf nodded "I will Boss, I wont fail you".

Big Boss placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder "I know, listen its gonna be dangerous going in alone so dont get reckless and just find the truth".

Wolf then looked at Miller gripping Huey by the throat trying to get answers out of him and soon he looked back at Big Boss. "You know what Boss, I think I'm gonna need some back up on this one".

Big Boss looked surprised "Who do you want with you".

Wolf took a deep breath. "The one who has been looking out for me".

-Command Centre Helipad-

Tango's chopper finally landed on the Command Centres helipad and approaching the chopper was Wolf in his olive drab gear with his assault rifle on his hip, with only a handful of hours left nothing could go wrong now. The answers had to be found on this mission overwise all would be destroy and Diamond Dogs would fall into the ocean.

Wolf approached the side door and then he heard a thunderous stomp behind him and he looked back to see Quiet slowly stand up with a questioning look wondering why Wolf called her.

Quiet saw he was ready to head out and the two just looked at each other for a few seconds and then she saw Wolf slight motion his head to the open side door. "I'm gonna need some back up for this...".

This statement absolutely shocked Quiet, Wolf actually wanted her help. The training with Cub and the one time they did a water fight in the rain was one thing but going back out on a mission with him was the last thing she thought he would ever ask of her.

She slowly took a step back still a little surprised and Wolf gave silent chuckle. "I'm gonna need more then my own eyes for this mission, where we are going is unlike anything we faced. For that I need your eyes, at least you can keep an eye on me".

Quiet honestly didnt know what to do, she just looked at him for a few more moments and then she started moving forward towards the chopper for some reason feeling a little scared. As she drew close Wolf slowly stepped out of the way and Quiet finally reached the side door and looked at Wolf one more time to be sure and all he did was slowly nod, as soon as he nodded that fear in her was now gone.

She then quickly climbed in and quickly noticed that her sniper rifle was already placed on the seat opposite her usual spot and she saw Tango look back her smiling happy to see her again, this was quite surreal to her being with Wolf and Tango on the same mission again. It felt like a lifetime.

Quiet slowly took her seat in her spot and soon Wolf jumped in and closed the side door behind him and took the back seat and looked at both Quiet and Tango.

"You ready to go Wolf?" Tango called back.

Wolf looked back at Quiet and she slowly looked at him and gave him a small nod with a tiny smile still a little nervous fighting with him again and Wolf nodded back at her, he then looked at Tango.

"Lets get to Indonesia, lets find the truth once and for all" Wolf stated.

 **"Wolf is bring Quiet along on the mission, this mission is too big for personal feelings to get in the way. With only a handful of hours left there can be no mistakes...To Be Continued!"**


	120. Chapter 120: Hidden In Sight

**"This is a short chapter but will serve as a prologue to the Indonesia Mission which will expand over multiple chapters, we will see what Ocelot is doing in the white house and of course Wolf's state of mind. Please enjoy!"**

Chapter 120: Hidden In Sight

In the White House sitting in a room set up for him Ocelot was going over the destruction of the US Base which was believed to be at the hands of Diamond Dogs, the reports all said the same. Soldiers wearing the emblem of Diamond Dogs and among the soldiers stood a massive machine which was responsible for the death of many US soldiers. Ocelot spent hours and hours reviewing the information given to him and soon he can a call from his pager, looking at his closed door he knew he had time to read it so he quickly pulled his pager out and read what was on it.

"Wolf and Quiet heading to mountain base in Indonesia, possible location of those responsible. Find information on Indonesia - Big Boss".

Ocelot checked the message again and he finally saw his orders, placing his pager away he turned his attention to his computer and began to search for anything related to Indonesia. Hitting enter the system began searching for results and soon a match came up.

The results showed a location of a massive base built into a mountain but what really caught Ocelot's attention was that the base was destroyed five years ago after military funding was cut, frowning at this Ocelot requested information on what the base was used for and soon a 3D image of the base appeared on the screen but a message appeared asking for security clearance.

Looking at the door once more Ocelot quickly pulled out his idroid and connected it to the computer tower placed under his desk and began decrypting the codes needed to access the file, the seconds felt like minutes and soon the results came back and all of a sudden the computer screen went back to the home page showing the White House logo and all Ocelot could do was frown at a text that appeared flashing the words "Access Denied".

Sitting back in his chair wondering why it didn't work but he didn't stop there and decided to search for something else. Typing away at his keyboard he used the words Project Cerberus and Indonesia together and soon more information came up.

The results revealed that the Indonesia Base was abandoned and was gonna be used for project Cerberus but with the threat of a Volcano erupting in the area the project was moved to a different location, Ocelot then proceeded to check for Indonesia fundings and one appeared from an unknown party. Clicking the funding it brought him to a huge lists of purchases made, the fundings were used to restore and repair the Indonesia and with that money military grade hardware ranging from weapons and all types of vehicles.

Ocelot found this very strange and decided to back check any personal within the White House who spent that exact amount of money, Ocelot knew there was a chance of corruption due to past experience in politics so he wasnt gonna leave anything out. Searching through dozens of personnel starting from low ranking officers all the way up to the President himself.

Despite the high security Ocelot's idroid sent out Trojin Horses preventing detection into his searches which were restricted, however there were still systems and files he couldnt get into. Checking all the low ranking personnel all seemed to be normal with them but as he got higher up the list he noticed the one that was missing from the list was Vice President William Heartman.

Stopping his searches he went to access William heartman's funding and spending but as soon as he entered the Vice President's name the computer screen went black and a message popped up stated that only the Vice President himself could access his files and a Platinum clearance code was needed to access his files, Ocelot could only wonder why the Vice President had Platinum clearance as only the President had that kind of clearance.

All it did was make Ocelot wonder what this Vice President was hiding with Platinum Security. Ocelot knew his idroid wouldn't be able to hack that kind of security unless he wanted to get caught but all of a sudden his mind clicked, quickly typing away he checked for call logs picked up from the White House and hundreds came up and among them was a few phone calls just labelled. "Encrypted Call".

"Is this you Mr Vice President?" Ocelot whispered and then picked up his idroid off the computer tower under his desk and selecting the encrypted calls he downloaded them and transfered them straight back to Mother Base for the intel team to decrypted.

Ocelot then sat back in his seat with a sigh and then looked at his door leading out into the halls. "I think its time I go speak to the Vice President".

-Over The Indiain Ocean-

Inside Tango's chopper Wolf was on his idroid checking on this mission logs and in her usual spot Quiet was just leaning back in her seat with arms and her legs crossed just watching Tango working away at the pilot controls, the journey was mostly silent and every now and then Quiet would look out the side door just seeing the beautiful ocean.

Quiet sighed as she pulled back from the side door of the chopper and took her seat again, the minutes felt like hours to Quiet as she just became restless so to past the time she layed across the two seats on her side and decided to sleep the rest of the journey.

With Quiet now sleeping Wolf was on his own as he continued to check over the mission and thats when a new mission objective appeared requesting to find any information on William Heartman in the Indonesia, Wolf frowned at this and then contacted Mother Base.

"Boss, confirm new mission objective?" Wolf question.

"What you got is right, Ocelot sent some information on Encrypted Calls from the US Vice President. Seems like he has been busy, the timing seems too perfect" Big Boss stated.

"You believe he had a hand in it?" Wolf questioned.

"Possibly unless he was brought in at the last minute, find out if he was involved when you infiltrate the base. Infiltrate the Indonesia Mountain Base and find out the truth, weapons and equipment OSP, you have a rifle and handgun but I advise you pick up any useful equipment on your mission". Big Boss explained.

"Roger that, we are still a few hours out will let you know when we are about to begin" Wolf ended the call and leaned back in his seat sighing as he closed his eyes suddenly drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Leon.." Wolf quickly jolted awake and saw he was laying on a beach of black sand, startled he pushed himself up and immediately his eyes were drawn to his front and he was looking someone's bare feet, slowly looking up he saw it was a woman in a white dress and he knew exactly who is was. His heart raced as he looked up further and soon he saw the face of Flaming Buffalo as beautiful as always with her hair loose and hanging on her shoulders.

Wolf slowly got to his knees unable to speak as he looked at her slowly kneel down to his eye level and he could see she had something important to tell him.

"Listen. You are Howling Wolf" Buffalo simply spoke reminding him who he was.

Wolf slowly looked down to the black sand around him "No, I'm not. Not anymore". He then turned his eyes back up to her "My name is Punished Wolf".

Buffalo slowly planted her knees on the sand with a little sigh as she continued to look at him. "That is a word you should never feel Leon, the entire time I knew you I always knew that the word 'Punished' never related to you. Punished is a word which belongs to the corrupt, those who wish to bring harm to others".

Soon Buffalo slowly stood up and slowly walked around the back of Wolf trailing her hand on one of his shoulders and soon rested both her hands on his shoulders and leaned down placing a kiss on his head. "You Punish yourself because I am gone, we may have been separated...but our bond still holds".

Buffalo then slowly walked back around to Wolf's front and knelt back down gently taking Wolf's hand. "I know the pain you feel Leon, but remember that I am at peace. I want the same for you, If there is one thing I want more then life and death is to see you at peace...not someone who tortures himself".

"You almost took your life Leon, that is something I dont want...no matter where you go we will still be connected. Dont give up on life Leon, you still have a second chance at life...I have seen it" Buffalo whispered gently and she gave Wolf a loving smile as he looked at her.

The two looked at each other and suddenly Buffalo leaned in and embraced him and he quickly returned it as their breathing accelerated holding each other once again.

"Come back Howling Wolf" Buffalo let a tear fall down her face as she held on to Wolf and after a few seconds she slowly pulled back and placed both her hands on his cheeks as his arms rested on her waist.

"Do not give up on life...I will always be by yourside, hidden in sight" Buffalo whispered and soon she slowly stood up and took a few steps back smiling at Wolf before turning away back to the ocean. Wolf closed his eyes lowering his head and deep down he knew he was kidding himself, he wasnt free. The pain inside him continue to grow despite everything he tried to do.

Looking up one more time he slowly stood up as his eyes watered seeing Buffalo walk towards the ocean in the white dress she was cremated in and all of a sudden everything went white.

"Wait!" Wolf jolted awake in ACC and Quiet quickly woke up from the outburst with her markings around her eyes appearing looking for danger and Wolf quickly looked around and realised what he witnessed was a dream, Wolf after a few moments calmed down then turned to see Quiet calm down also as she turned to Wolf and her markings vanished and she looked concerned.

"Bad dream Wolf?" Tango called back while keeping focused on flying the chopper.

Wolf sighed taking in one last breath as he leaned forward looking down at the floor while resting his arms on his legs. "Yeah...just a dream".

Quiet on the other hand wasn't convinced, she could see him shaking at what he experienced in that dream. She didnt know what it was but this scared him, she wanted to sit next to him and comfort him but she knew there was a chance he might reject it. Doing what she thought was best she slowly took her seat again while looking at Wolf.

Wolf didn't look up as he just looked at the floor of the ACC and it only worried Quiet more, she slowly crossed her legs and looked to her front but she looked back at Wolf again just full of worry.

 **"Ocelot has found a few interesting things but Wolf is still suffering and Buffalo doesn't want him to give up on life, she wants Howling Wolf back. Only question is will Howling Wolf return? I know this was a short chapter but the next chapters will be huge, like I said think of this chapter as the prologue to the upcoming mission. Get ready!**


	121. Chapter 121: Indonesia

**"THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END FOR THE 'RACE CHAPTER' THIS MISSION WILL EXPAND OVER MULTIPLE CHAPTERS CAUSE THIS MISSION WILL BE THE BIGGEST ONE I HAVE EVER DONE, LETS GET A FEW POINTS OUT THE WAY BEFORE WE GO IN GUNS BLAZING! PLEASE ENJOY :)**

Chapter 121: Indonesia

It was 3:45PM and with fifteen hours left until the UN's Emergency Meeting to decide how to eliminate Diamond Dogs, this mission had to be the final step to find the truth of what really happened at the attack of the US Base in Iraq.

Tango flew low across the ocean and in the distance was Indonesia and in the mountain was a massive base originally abandoned by the US but now was used by Phantom and his Mercenary Group.

Opening the side door of Tango's chopper Wolf leaned out and looked to the island and his mind was going through the outcomes of this mission, even if he found the truth here there was still a chance they may be too late to stop the UN from taking down Diamond Dogs or he will fail and the result will still be the same.

Despite the odds Punished Wolf refused to allow his only family to be taken away from him, Skull Face and Marston killed his girlfriend and now the rest of his family was in danger of being killed too. As he looked on to Indonesia Quiet soon came to the side door standing behind him and she too looked out to the island and with her parasites she could see the base in the mountain.

Wolf looked back and Quiet's eyes met his and there was silence for a few seconds before Wolf broke the silence. "We will get as close as we can without drawing attention, we cant land near the base but there is a massive forest at the bottom of the Bali Mountain we can land near. It will take us about two hours to get to the base but if we keep up the pace we should get up there in no time".

Quiet nodded and then went backing into the chopper and picked up her sniper rifle checking it over making sure it was ready while Wolf looked back out to Indonesia.

Tango kept the chopper low enough not to be seen on radar but it doesnt mean they could get in undetected, going as fast as he could he flew across Lake Bratan with the water almost touching the bottom of the chopper as he headed towards the forest close to the Bali Mountain.

"Guys get ready for drop off I got to get out ASAP!" Tango called back and both Quiet and Wolf took both side doors and got ready to jump, with impressive flying skills Tango found a small gap in the forest which he could fly through but Wolf and Quiet had to jump as soon as he goes through it otherwise he would crash right into the trees.

Tango approached the gap in the forest and now it was all about timing. "Get ready...NOW!" Tango shouted and both Wolf and Quiet jumped out the chopper and hit the ground hard and rolled to stop to see Tango quickly pull up and avoided the trees and quickly retreated to saftey.

"Thats one hell of a pilot..." Wolf whispered and then slowly to his feet and in the distance he saw Quiet slowly get up grunting and thats when Wolf saw a massive gash on her back starting from her back going all the way down ending just about her butt, Wolf walked over as she finally stood up and she turned to see Wolf come up to her taking out his water canteen and chucked it to her.

"Get that gash on your back fixed" Wolf ordered as he turned away and pulled out his idroid scrolling through the mission objectives, Quiet quickly undid the cap and poured the water over her shoulder and down her back and she winced as the water touched her gash and soon the parasites came to the surface and her wound slowly started to seal and heal up.

"Ok we got two mission objectives, find information on Vice President William Heartman and any possible connections to this group. Second is to find those responsible for framing us" Wolf looked back and saw Quiet with her back to him and he couldn't help but watch the water run down her now healed back and down to her legs which were now soaked and he caught a glimpse of her ass all wet before turning back to his idroid.

"This is our last chance, with the hours we got left we have to make this the one where we finally find the truth, no mistakes and no do overs" Wolf stated and Quiet hummed in response after finally healing herself and putting the cap back on the canteen.

She turned around and Quiet pulled out her combat knife and approached Wolf, as he looked at his idroid he felt a sharp point on his shoulder and he quickly turned and saw Quiet and jabbed a large locust with her knife and presented it to Wolf, without even think Wolf took the locust off Quiet's knife and popped it into his mouth and eaten it as he resumed looking at the idroid.

Quiet just stood there with a look of shock at what he just did and Wolf smirked as he could see her reaction in the corner of his eye. "Back when I was in the British Army they taught me how to survive on food in the forests, locusts are very high in protien. Snakes are good to eat too".

Wolf swallowed the locust and then looked at Quiet who soon gave a smile followed by a chuckle, this guys just never fail to amaze her. Wolf then turned back to his idroid pulling up the map and set up waypoints for them to follow.

"Route confirmed" The Idroid spoke out and they now had their paths so they turned looking into the forest and as Quiet dashed off at high speed Wolf rushed forward heading for the nearby mountain.

-Undisclosed Location-

In a large hanger stood Vice President William Heartman with a suitcase looking up at something he never thought could ever exist but he was extremely impressed with what he was seeing.

"Pretty impressive isnt it" The Vice President turned and saw Phantom there still shoulder cloak with his hood covering his face and of course with his gold jaw mask covering his lower face.

William chuckled "It sure it, but why does it look like a T-Rex".

"What can I say" Phantom said as he walked up to him and stood next to William as they looked at the impressive object "I'm a big fan of dinosaurs".

"So whats the plan for us to take out Big Boss, Mr President?" Phantom joked.

William slowly turned and Phantom followed him out of the hanger and into a hallway. "With only thirteen hours remaining, our options are pretty much limted I do consider using that impressive piece of work in that hanger though".

Phantom slowly nodded as he walked besides William "I like the way you think but we are gonna need more then that, after all Big Boss has faced these things time and time again, might I make a suggestion?"

"And what might that be?" William looked to Phantom who just looked straight down the hallway.

"Project Cerberus" Phantom revealed and William stopped and so did Phantom.

Phantom slowly turned his head "After the attack on that US base in Iraq we both know the existence of that thing is out there, how long before major mercenary groups take interest in it...I mean Big Boss seemed to take interest in it, didnt you say they took classified information from the base? Why not use it before he does".

William thought for a moment "You mean use it against Big Boss himself, you do realise the damage that would do".

Phantom leaned forward to William. "How far are you willing to go to bring peace to your nation?".

"What ever it takes" William quickly stated.

Phantom then slowly walked back down the hall with William following beside him "Imagine the headlines of you taking matters in your own hands, while the President is talking and wasting time it was the work of the Vice President who brought the monster down...".

William thought for a moment as Phantom spoke on. "Not only that but you would have a private army at your disposal, me and my unit".

The Vice President looked at Phantom as they continued to slowly walk "Its true we fight for money, however if you keep pouring money into my unit we will be yours to command. Taking down terrorists, even competition. You help us and we will make sure you become the greatest President that ever lived.

Phantom and William turned a corner and saw Peithos pinning a soldier against a door locking her lips to his and soon pushed him through the nearby door and closed it behind her and all Phantom could do was laugh while William just looked at what just happened.

"Looks like my top soldier is looking to relieve stress" Phantom shoot his head and walked down the hall with William following him.

"Is that really professional?" William questioned as they walked past the door and they could hear thunderous knocks in the room as they past it.

Phantom looked back to William as they walked "Thats the Mercenary life my friend but I will tell you this, laying with Peithos will be the last thing you ever do".

"What do you mean?" William frowned.

Phantom chuckled as they walked "Like some animals in nature the female kills her mates after mating, Peithos for this instance really gives them something worth dying for".

William suddenly stopped in shock and looked back at the door at the far end of the hall then back at Phantom. "You are joking right?".

Phantom stopped and slowly turned looking at the Vice President and after a few seconds of silence he spoke. "Got you, hook, line and sinker".

William sighed in relief and chuckled "Dont do that again".

Phantom just chuckled along and the two continued to walk down the hall. "So, how about it? Will you allow us to use Project Cerberus against the real enemy?". Phantom asked as they came to a door leading into a control room and before they entered William looked at Phantom with a smirk.

"If it means the death of Big Boss and my role as the new US President...then I guess we have a deal" William stated.

"Excellent, Mr President" Phantom responded and the two entered the room and soon Peithos left the room she dragged the soldier into and she sighed as she closed the door behind her with her bat shape markings visible over her eyes.

Peithos was satisfied and decided to get on with her business but as she walked down the hall she felt a trickle of blood going down her cheek, using her hand she traced her thumb over the blood and then placed her thumb on her tongue and she couldnt help but chuckle.

"Not bad, not as sweet as Wolf's though" Peithos chuckled as she walked down the hall leaving behind a dead body after having abit of stress relief with the unlucky man.

-The Forest-

Wolf continued to rush through the forest and headed towards the direction of the Bali Mountain and soon he slowly came to a stop and pulled out his idroid and checked on Quiet's location, she was heading straight for the mountain and on the map he saw a few settlements around the Bali Mountain.

"Guess I can do some recon, may find something interesting" Wolf said to himself and he quickly rushed forward towards the settlements.

-MotherBase-

"Boss, are you sure about this? I mean theres a chance we wont be able to get it" Miller asked Big Boss as they walked towards his chopper.

"This is our only chance to match what ever Metal Gear is out there, Sahelanthropus is pretty much fucked. Even if we could repair it there is no way we can fix it in time" Big Boss stated as he wore his standard olive drab gear and soon they came up to the chopper.

Miller sighed "Boss the same could be said for whats at the bottom of the ocean, its been nine years...that thing may be beyond repair".

Big Boss took a step into the chopper and looked back at Miller. "The container was air tight and made from the strongest material on the planet, the thing may be rusted and need an oil change but I know its gonna work".

"How can you be so sure?" Miller frowned with doubts.

Big Boss looked into the chopper and after a few seconds he looked back at Miller "Cause I have hope, its all we have right now."

Miller took a deep breath and soon gave a slow nod. "The Salvage team should be getting close to the location of MSF, they should be able to give you a report when you get there. Boss, I pray you are right".

"Me too Kaz...me too" Big Boss then quickly jumped in to the chopper and then took his seat and looked at Miller. "Make sure Huey gets D-Walker's memory ready for upload, when we bring our past back we are gonna need to work faster then we ever did before".

Miller nodded as he stepped back from the chopper "We'll be ready Boss, ready to end all this".

Soon Big Boss's chopper lifted of the helipad and after gaining enough altitude the chopper turned and head out towards the ocean, however more choppers from the R&D, Combat and Support Platform lifted up into the sky and followed Big Boss's chopper.

Big Boss looked out of both side doors and saw on each side of his chopper was at least five choppers and these wasnt standard choppers but instead deep sea choppers and a few of them had mini submarines hanging from under them, Big Boss knew the chances of this working was slim but at this point they had no choice.

Deep down he just wanted to keep the past buried in the ocean but what they were going to get would possibly be the one thing that can save them in time, everything counted on this moment.

Big Boss couldn't afford mistakes...not anymore.

 **15:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST SHORT ONE FOR A WHILE, AFTER THIS CHAPTER THE REST WILL BE LONG AS HELL, ALSO THE BUG EATING SCENE WITH WOLF AND QUIET IS ACTUALLY A REFFRENCE TO SAM AND FRAGILE WHEN SAM EAT THE CRYPTOBYTE FOR THE FIRST TIME, PHANTOM AND THE US VICE PRESIDENT NOW HAVE A NEW DEAL ALSO PEITHOS TAKES PLEASURE IN KILLING ANYONE SHE SLEEPS WITH AS YOU SAW (HOW SHE KILLS PEOPLE? I LEAVE IT TO YOUR IMAGINATION) LOL NOW THE SERIOUS STUFF WILL HAPPEN STARTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! EVERYTHING IS ABOUT TO BLOW UP**


	122. Chapter 122: The Resistance

**"We are back and with a chapter dedicated to a scene from MGS1, this will show not everyone is happy with the Mercenary group occupying in Indonesia. LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS**

Chapter 122: The Resistance

An hour after arriving in Indonesia Wolf rushed through the woods towards the mountain where the base was located and he prayed that this was the final stop to end this chaos once and for all, with ten hours remaining every moment had to count before the UN makes the decision to deal with Diamond Dogs.

With Quiet heading for the mountain it gave Wolf time to head to a settlement at the foot of the mountain and investigate the area for any information which may help, but he knew there was a possibility the settlement was occupied by Cemetery Wind. Wolf continued to run through the forest and after a few moments Wolf came to his destination and in the distance was the settlement.

It wasn't much but a destroyed building which looked recent and he wouldn't be surprised if Cemetery Wind destroyed it to send a warning to the other settlements around the area, but Wolf remained cautious and with his rifle he slowly made his way towards the settlement and as he drew closer he could see smoke behind a wall.

"Hope its not a camp for scouts" Wolf whispered as he drew closer to the wall taking silent steps as he approached, soon he planted his back against the wall and took a few quiet breaths before readying his weapon. Wolf slowly began going along side the wall to its corner and after taking one more breath he quickly popped out and aimed to where the smoke was but what he saw shocked him.

Right there among the smoke was burnt corpses and he had trouble identifying if they were male or female, not only that but he saw alot of burnt corpse hanging from ceiling above. This was not war, this was slaughter. Wolf slowly made his way through the settlement still remaining cautious and he was careful enough to avoid the burnt bodies, it was silent and unsettling and all of a sudden Wolf heard a noise to his left and he turned aiming his weapon but suddenly he had felt a nozzle of a rifle hit his back.

"Drop your weapon!" The Man behind Wolf demanded.

Wolf sighed knowing if he moved he would be shot in the back so playing along he slowly raised his hands but still had his rifle in his hand.

"Drop your weapon!" The Man demanded once more and after a few seconds Wolf slowly leaned down and placed his rifle on the ground.

"There" Wolf spoke in a calm tone as he slowly raised back up with his hands still in the air.

Wolf then saw the man come to his front and he saw it was nothing more then a young kid possibly nineteen or twenty but the man with his handgun still on Wolf lowered down and picked up Wolf's rifle and then threw his own handgun away now that he had a better weapon.

"Ok..easy now" Wolf could hear the man was a little intimidated by Wolf but he kept the rifle on the soldier but Wolf just looked at the man and saw he was a soldier but he had no badge identifying what unit he was with.

"Arnt you a little young to be a Mercenary?" Wolf questioned.

The man took a step forward in a threatening way "Shut up or I will kill you".

Wolf just watched the man and then his eyes looked right at the man's hands on his own rifle. "First time holding a gun at a person?".

"No, what makes you say that?" The Man spoke up.

"Your hands are shaking" Wolf revealed.

"If you dont shut up I will kill you" The man then aimed at Wolf's head with his finger on the trigger.

"Your sweating, can you really pull the trigger?" Wolf questioned.

The moment was intense as Wolf looked at the man but after a few moments the man squeezed the trigger but nothing happen which confused the man, in that slight distraction Wolf grabbed his rifle and with his free hand he punched the man in the face then with CQC he threw the man to the ground right on his back and Wolf took the safety off his rifle and aimed down at the man who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't even take the safety of rookie" Wolf stated then suddenly took a step back lowering his rifle and offered his hand which confused the man, after a few moments the man slowly lifted his hand and took Wolf's and was pulled to his feet.

"Why didn't you kill me?" The man questioned so confused.

"Because you are not my target, my business is up the mountain to the massive base" Wolf revealed.

The man's eyes widened and looked to the mountain then back at Wolf "Your here to fight them too? We have been trying to take them down ourselves".

Wolf frowned "We?".

"FREEZE!" All of a sudden more men and women with guns came into view around the destroyed building with weapons and out of instinct Wolf quickly grabbed the man and used him as a human shield as the soldiers came closer.

"NO DONT SHOOT! DONT SHOOT!" The man had his hands out to his comrades begging them to listen.

"Lets him go!" One of the soldiers demanded.

"HES NOT ONE OF THEM! HE'S AFTER THEM TOO!" The Man continued to explain and his comrades looked at each other but still wasnt convinced.

Wolf looked at the group of soldiers trying to find and opening and he knew the chances were against him. "My target is those up in the mountain base, nothing else here interests me."

The man then turned his head to try and look at Wolf "Let me go, show you are not the enemy". He then looked back at his comrades. "Please, dont shoot him. He wants the same thing we do".

"If he lets you go we will not shoot" One of the soldiers spoke out.

Wolf looked at all the soldiers lower their weapons very slowly but they still had their fingers on their triggers, knowing fighting wasnt the wisest thing to do Wolf knew the only chance was cooperation.

"My mission is up in that mountain, nothing else" Wolf then quickly let go of the man and he stumbled forward and the men raised their weapons again.

"Who are you?" One of the soldiers questioned.

Wolf slowly placed his rifle on his hip showing he wasn't an enemy "My name is Wolf, I have come to eliminate the hostiles running that base. We were framed for crimes we didn't commit, unless I get up there my Mercenary group will be destroyed".

The soldiers looked at each other and the man Wolf held picked up his handgun and placed it in his holster as he looked at Wolf. "Looks like fate has brought us together, I dont know you but I know you are not one of them".

"He could be a spy, I say we kill him!" One soldier argued but one soldier raised his hand making the suggesting soldier stop, Wolf saw this soldier stood out from the rest and he could tell he was the leader of this group of soldiers.

Soon the soldier took a step forward and removed his balaclava showing a man in his late forties with long hair and a beard and he came up to the man Wolf held hostage then placed his hand on his shoulder as he looked at Wolf.

"You spared my son, that is enough for me to trust you" The Leader spoke.

"And you are?" Wolf questioned.

The leader walked past his son and came to arms length of Wolf. "My name is Roberto, our homes have been destroyed by those bastards in the mountain, we have been trying to find a way to fight them ever since they got here".

"So your some kind of Resistance? How many of you are there?" Wolf looked at the soldiers around the building still not trusting him.

"There's at least a hundred seventy of us, we are a spread out trying to find a way up the mountain. But its difficult at this moment in time"

"Such as?" Wolf frowned.

Roberto then looked to the mountain "The bastards have set up Anti Air emplacements they cover every path leading up to the mountain, we lost a lot of good men trying to head up there".

Wolf sighed "Sorry to hear that, what else is up there?".

Roberto looked back to Wolf "We have seen Hinds patrolling the skies, not much else as we cant get past the Anti Air Defences".

Wolf thought for a moment and then remembered he had Quiet going up the mountain, taking out his idroid he activated it displaying a holographic map of Indonesia and Roberto and the rest of the soldiers were amazed by this technology.

Roberto came beside Wolf and looked at the hologram "Incredible, never seen something this advanced".

Wolf chuckled "You'd be surprised at what I've seen" He soon pulled up his location and pulled the map towards the mountain. "Where's the locations of the Anti Airs?"

Roberto then pointed his finger on the map exactly where the placements were and Wolf tagged the locations and then transferred the information and placed his finger on his earpiece. "Quiet, I've sent you locations of some Anti Air Defences. I need you to find and place C4 on them, do not detonate them until I say so and dont get spotted".

Quiet hummed in response on the radio and Wolf then turned to Roberto. "This Resistance, if you are fighting for your home...will you be willing to help me take these bastards down".

Roberto looked at his soldiers and soon he nodded then looked back at Wolf. "Theres an old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Tell me... are you a friend".

Wolf looked at Roberto and after a few moments he offered his hand and Roberto smiled and shook Wolf's hand and as soon as that happened the soldiers around them eased up.

All off a sudden an explosion went off near them sending everyone off their feet from the blast but Wolf and Roberto were the first to get up and in the distance towards the mountains they saw what shot at them as it was crashing through the trees with alot of soldiers following behind it.

"TANK!" Roberto shouted to his men as they got up and he quickly rushed to his son helping him and and everyone ran to cover as the tanks gunner opened fire at them as they hid behind brick walls.

"Must be a patrol!" Wolf shouted and as Roberto and his son hid behind a wall near Wolf he quickly pulled out his radio. "Everyone fall back we cant take on a Tank!".

"No!" Wolf called out and Roberto looked at him. "We take that tank down, its only gonna make things worse!".

"What do you suggest?" Roberto shouted as he stayed up against the wall with his son.

Wolf quickly peeked around the wall seeing the gunner still firing on their position and he quickly took cover again before he got shot.

"Take out that gunner so we can move forward!" Wolf ordered.

Roberto nodded and pulled out his radio. "Fragile, take down that gunner!".

All of a sudden a soldier popped out of cover in the upper level of the building with a bow and arrow and in a split second she aimed at the gunner and shot the arrow hitting the gunner right between the eyes.

"Gunner is down!" Fragile shouted as she took cover again.

Wolf quickly peeked out of cover to see the soldiers behind the tank come to the front of it and provided cover fire. Without thinking he pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it as far as he could towards the tank and after a few seconds a cloud of white smoke covered the tank and soldiers.

He turned to Roberto "Take your men in different directions, separate the soldiers and make it harder for that tank to get a shot!".

All of a sudden a shell shot from the tank and flew right past the building hitting a few trees leaving a massive explosion.

"Everyone! Move! Move! Move! Spread out and separate the soldiers!" Roberto ordered and he and his men rushed out from the destroyed building going left and right but Wolf remained where he was as he peeked back around the wall looking right at the tank.

"Come and get me you son of a bitch" Wolf whispered.

Roberto and his soldiers sprinted as fast as they could with some going left and others going right running through the trees and the hostile soldiers took the bait and they rushed of in opposite directions after the Resistance leaving the tank alone with Wolf.

The Tank suddenly let off another shot towards the building and Wolf quickly rushed away as the shell hit the wall he was hiding behind, lucky enough Wolf was a good distance away to avoid a serious injury but the shock from the blast knocked him off his feet but Wolf rolled to his feet immediately looking at the tank.

"Gotta get close" Wolf then pulled out another smoke grenade and threw it right at the tank and successfully covered the tank in smoke, with the opportunity on his side Wolf rushed forward as fast as he could to the tank using the trees as cover as he moved.

Even though The Resistance managed to get a the hostile soldiers to chase after them a few stayed near the tank and Wolf quickly spot them come from the smoke and opened fire at him, using the trees to his advantage Wolf opened fire at the soldiers taking them down with no problem but soon the smoke around the tank started to clear and the Tank came into view.

"You aint stopping me!" Wolf rushed forward towards the tank and as the cannon turned to his direction another gunner came up out of the tank aiming the turret but Wolf was quick enough and shot his rifle and landing a perfect headshot to the second gunner and he fell back inside the tank.

Using all the training and experience Big Boss taught him he ran as fast as he could and as soon as he came up to the tank he climbed on to the hull of it avoiding the cannon, he quickly got to his feet and rushed to the entrance into the tank. Determined to end this fight once and for all he came up to the lid and opened fire into it screaming taking down the soldiers inside and then pulled out a grenade and threw it inside the tank and closed the hatch.

Wolf then jumped right off the tank and rushed away as fast as he could but the Tank's cannon was turning towards Wolf's position ready to take him down. Wolf sprinted as fast as he could but he could hear the tank's cannon turning to him, with a few seconds left Wolf decided now it was time to end it.

Time slowed down and Wolf skidded to a stop and quickly turned aiming his rifle right at the tank just as the cannon aimed right at him.

"Go to hell..." Wolf whispered and he pulled the trigger on his under barrel grenade launcher and it's grenade shot right out of the launcher and towards the tank, everything fell silent as the grenade went right for the tank and the impossible happened.

The grenade went right down the muzzle of the cannon and headed right down to the core of the tank and as soon as it hit something solid the grenade exploded at the exact same time as the one Wolf threw in the tank seconds ago.

The whole tank exploded and parts of it went flying all over the forest as the entire tank was engulfed in flames, all that stood was Wolf who soon lowered his gun and in the distance was the Resistance who witnessed the whole thing.

They saw one soldier take out a tank within seconds, they couldn't believe what they saw with their very eyes.

"Did he just?" Fragile stood next to Roberto with her bow and arrow.

Roberto just looked on to see Wolf look at the flames around the tank and he could see the eyes of someone ready to do what ever it takes to win.

"He did...and I think we have someone who can free us from this nightmare" Roberto stated and he and his soldiers just continued to watch on as Wolf looked at the flames.

 **10:00:00 Until Emergency Meeting**

 **"There is a Resistance in Indonesia and we all know the saying of the enemy of my enemy is my friend, also the tank fight was a reference to MGS1 and because this is set in MGSV we all know Tanks arnt really boss fights and can be destroyed easily. Punished Wolf needed something to show how skilled he really is and i am happy with the result. Up next is Quiet's chapter taking place at the same time as this chapter. I hope u enjoyed this and are ready for more!**


	123. Chapter 123: Hades

**"This chapter takes places at the same time as the last chapter and will show what Quiet got up to during Wolf's tank battle, please enjoy!".**

Chapter 123: Hades

At the foot of the mountain Quiet was jumping through the air going from rock to rock as she began her climb up the mountain and up towards the base, with only a hand full of hours left she knew there could be no mistakes and if the truth was to be discovered it had to be this mountain base.

Quiet pulled off a huge jump and finally landed on a mountain edge and took a few breaths after the speed she was going at and soon she looked back over the edge and could see she was high up, deep down she couldn't help but feel a little bit dizzy from the height she was at but soon her idroid went off and she quickly checked it to see was from Wolf.

"Quiet, I've sent you locations of some Anti Air Defences. I need you to find and place C4 on them, do not detonate them until I say so and dont get spotted". Wolf ordered and she just hummed in response. After ending the call she quickly pulled up the map and saw Wolf had indeed sent her locations of the Anti Air Emplacements and noticed a few of them were covering walkways leading up the mountain.

Deciding to follow the order she memorized the locations then put away her idroid, she didnt know what Wolf was planning but it must have been important so she turned to the direction of the anti airs and her markings appeared around her eyes, taking a deep breath she ran and jumped at an incredible height towards the anti airs location.

-Mountain Base, private room-

Closing his suitcase and clipping it shut US Vice President Heartman slide the case over to Phantom sitting on the opposite side of the room and Phantom slowly took and turned the case to him.

"Pleasure to be working under you Mr President" Phantom joked.

"You take down Big Boss and his Diamond Dogs and I will promise you more work then you can handle" Heartman stated and then he looked at Hades just leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed, he thought he was sleeping and somehow Phantom knew what he was thinking.

"Dont worry Heartman, he is just meditating getting her mind ready for battle" Phantom reassured as he looked at him.

"I gotta admit you have some impressive soldiers under your command" William said as he looked at Hades and then he looked to Phantom still wondering who he was under take hood and golden mask. "When will you allow me to see your face? Only so I know who you are properly".

Phantom chuckled. "Tell you what when Big Boss is dead I will reveal my identity, deal".

All of a sudden Hades's eyes shot open and his black markings appeared around his eyes as he leaned off the wall frowning and it caught the attention of Phantom and Heartman.

"What is it Hades?" Phantom questioned as he slowly got up off his chair.

Hades slowly looked to the door leading out of the room "I can sense something, something connected to me, my parasites are flaring up...theres someone down the lower part of the mountain".

"Do you know who?" Phantom questioned as he took a step closer to Hades and soon he watched Hades close his eyes as his markings got darker, after a few moments his eyes opened and he looked at his leader.

"It's Quiet" Hades stated.

"The leftovers of your perfection? The one that dresses like a slut?" Phantom questioned making sure.

Hades gave a slow nod then looked back at the door "It's her...I can smell her".

After he said those words Heartman quickly got up worried "What's going on?".

Phantom quickly turned to Heartman "Don't worry its not an issue, this bitch wont stand a chance against Hades." He then turned to Hades who was still looking at the door.

"Hades go and hunt this bitch down, do what you want but make sure she doesn't live to see another day. You have been dying for a good fight" Phantom then chuckled. "Quiet will keep you satisfied".

Hades slowly looked to Phantom and then gave a smirk and he suddenly turned and rushed out the room leaving Heartman and Phantom alone in the room.

Phantom looked at Heartman and then turned placing his finger on his earpiece "Peithos, move the plan ahead of schedule".

-Lower Mountain side-

Quiet finally landed on hard on a ledge overlooking a large area and with her markings around her eyes she used her improved vision and she scanned the area and based on the location Wolf provided she saw a few Anti Air emplacements scattered all over the place, there was two looking over the path leading down the mountain and she saw a few more on an upper ledge looking down at the large area she was looking at.

This area was well fortified and had soldiers posted everywhere but numbers were never an issue to Quiet, this was child's play to her.

After scanning the area Quiet finally made her move, activating her cloaking ability she dashed from her scouting point and down towards the Anti Airs. She started by heading to the ones placed lower overlooking the path leading up the mountain and thankfully enough she had some C4 in her hip pouch, taking a C4 she placed the explosive on the Anti Air where it couldn't be seen.

The soldiers were walking around the large area and had no clue that Quiet was there among them in thin air, she soon came to the second Anti Air keeping quiet as possible and soon she placed another C4 on the Anti Air. Everything was going smoothly but all of her sudden her parasites within her started tingling which caught her attention, there was danger in the area but she couldn't tell what it was.

Deciding to focus on the task at hand Quiet silently dashed up to the upper level of the area and she quickly approached them, making sure no one was around she pulled out her C4 and went to place it on one of the last Anti Airs but all of a sudden her senses alerted her and she quickly turned only to be gripped by the throat and was lifted up in mid air, Quiet did everything she could free herself but all of a sudden what ever was holding her up finally appeared and her eyes widened as she saw a man smirking up at her with black markings around his eyes.

"Hello sweetheart, names Hades.." Hades smirked and then violently threw her into a jeep on the lower lever of the area and the sheer force of the impact sent the Jeep flying across the area alerting hostile soldiers, grunting in absolute pain Quiet suddenly reappeared and every soldier in the area freaked out and raised their weapons.

"STAND DOWN!" Hades's voice echoed to the lower level and every soldier looked up at him then looked at each other and after a few moments they lowered their weapons and took a few steps back.

Quiet struggled to her feet but the impact left her dizzy and she fell to her knees and Hades jumped down to the lower level and landed with a thunderous stomp.

"Everyone get the fuck out of here, report back to base and stay silent about this! This never happened!." Hades ordered and without hesitation every soldier rushed out of the area as fast as they could away from Hades and Quiet and jumped into jeeps and drove off at high speed.

Hades marched forward towards Quiet and the ground beneath his feet cracked with every step as Quiet fought to get to her feet but as soon as Hades came close she quickly shot up delivering a huge sidekick sending him crashing into a nearby wall, the impact echoed around the area but in a blink of an eye Hades suddenly dashed at Quiet punching her right in the chest sending her across the area into a container.

Shocked and confused by what just happen Quiet at lightning speed dashed forward toward Hades throwing a haymaker right at him but as soon as she got close she hit nothing but air and stumbled forward, still shocked by what she was facing she quickly turned around to see Hades standing there a few feet from her and she realised he dodged the attack.

"Your weak, Quiet. Unsure of yourself" Hades simply stated and Quiet went for another attack throwing fast punches but Hades quickly blocked every attack and delivered a huge punch into Quiet's jaw with such force it sent her skidding across the floor completely dazed.

Hades just looked at her as he took a few slowly steps sideways. "The fact that you possess flaws and we do not...gives us an evolutionary advantage".

Quiet got to her feet knowing this man was mocking him so she went to attack again but as soon as she dashed towards him Hades met her half way and she was suddenly held up in the air by the throat by her foe and she was met with a thunderous punch sending her to the ground at his feet.

"History has proven time and time again" Hades spoke and then grabbed her and threw right into a nearby jeep and the impact caused the side of it to dent and Quiet screamed in pain as she hit the floor.

"Evolution, always wins" Hades smirked with his markings growing darker and Quiet's rage grew making her markings around her eyes go darker then ever and without hesitation she dashed forward and Hades did the same but only this time Quiet side stepped him and just as he past her she gripped him by his back.

Using all her strength she lifted him up in the air and slammed him down to the ground making it crack under the force of the slam, not giving Hades a chance she quickly him hard as she could sending him off the ground and across the area and she quickly dashed ahead of him and turned delivering a huge close line to Hades as he went straight past her skidding across the ground.

Quiet quickly turned around seeing him kick up looking right at her "That tickled". He suddenly dash forward but Quiet picked up a led pipe and did a three sixty spin and connected the pipe right across Hades's head sending right into the wall on her right.

With lightning speed Quiet threw the pipe and it pierced right through Hades's chest and he grunted in pain but before he could try to pull the pipe out of his chest Quiet rushed right to him and pinned her forearm against Hades's throat and with her other hand she delivered thunderous punches right into her enemy's face making his head smack against the wall causing it to crack.

Quiet's punches were hard and fast but after a few seconds Hades's raised his hand and gripped Quiet's fist as it was about to connect with his face and then delivered a massive boot to her chest sending her across the area and on to the ground.

Hades then yanked the lead pipe out of his chest and then snapped it in half over his leg and in rage threw the pieces right at Quiet but she ended up catching both pipes in her hands with the look of rage present in her eyes.

The two Skulls looked at each other for a few moments and then Quiet looked down at the hole in his chest she spotted something glowing and pulsing, at that moment Quiet realised this Skull's heart was exposed. It could be the only thing that will give her chance at winning.

Hades caught her gaze and he slowly looked down at the whole in his chest and chuckled as he looked back at her. "A woman after my own heart, well...come and get it".

Quiet knew this fight could be over in seconds so she dashed forward only to be gripped once again by the throat, Hades then chocked slammed her into the ground cracking the ground beneath her and she screamed in pain and then Hades lifted her up and delivered a massive headbutt which busted her head wide open. Quiet staggered back dazed and Hades followed with lightning fast punches to her chest and then finished with a massive haymaker sending her off her feet.

As her feet left the ground Hades quickly grabbed her feet and span her right into the wall behind him smacking her face first into it and her screams of pain echoed in the area and then he turned and slammed her back into the ground with a thunderous boom.

Quiet was there on the ground struggling to roll to her front but suddenly Hades kicked her in the ribs sending her skidding across the ground right into the middle of the area. Her body was covered with bruises and scrapes, her body screamed in agony and her body just wanted to give up but the soldier within her refused to give up.

Hades was loving the pain Quiet was in as he slowly approached her and he could see she didnt have the strength to get back up and her body crashed to the ground, soon he came right up to her feet and tightly gripped on of them and dragged her towards the ledge hanging off a death drop.

"I bet Skull Face told you...that you mean something, that your hear for a reason" Hades whispered and soon he came to the ledge and looked down to the foot of the mountain.

"I was told a different lesson" Hades then let go of her leg and then went to her head and gripped her hair forcing her head up and all he saw was a bloodied face of the sniper. "That the weak must be purged to create a better world".

Hades then went to grip her harness ready to throw her but as soon as both his hands were occupied Quiet suddenly striked and put her fist straight through the Skull's chest and he gasped in shocl as he looked at her and all she did was smirk.

Quiet had played dead to get close enough to strike, and Hades didnt even see it. Suddenly Quiet yanked her hand out of his chest and blood gushed everywhere as he stumbled towards the ledge, gasping for air as he gripped his chest he saw Quiet slowly stand up and right there in her hand was his still beating heart.

Hades finally stumbled back until his heels were hanging over the edge to a huge death drop and he was still clutching his chest as he looked at Quiet.

"Guess...you should never trust a woman huh...they always seem to...deceive the people around them, just like you did to Diamond Dogs last year" Hades chuckled despite his situation.

"Mark my words...if you erase all the monsters...who do you think Diamond Dogs will turn to?...after all our perfection came from you. They will kill the mother of the Skulls, no matter how much you do...you will never be one of them..." Hades chuckled.

Quiet had enough and she slowly lifted her hand up with Hades's beating heart in her hand and looked into his eyes for a few more seconds and as soon as those seconds were up she crushed his heart and it popped in her hand splattering blood over her face.

Hades's breathing started to get slower and slower and his eyes became heavy but he still gave a light chuckle.

"Breaking hearts...just like you always have.." Hades then fell back over the edge and fell to his death and in that moment Quiet's body gave out and she fell to all fours completely drained. Taking a moment to collect herself she finally managed to get back to her feet and she was just a battered woman but she still had a mission to do.

Slowly turning around holding her stomach she went to place the last of the C4 on the anti air turrets.

 **"Hades got careless and he payed for it, but reason why Quiet took a beating is because I wanted to show how powerful these Skulls were, next chapter will be Ocelot's and Wolf's chapter as they move closer to finding the truth."**


	124. Chapter 124: The Resistance

**"We are not done yet, one more chapter before all out action...the enemy of my enemy is my friend and this is a fight Wolf may not be able to face alone"**

Chapter 124: The Resistance

At the foot of the mountain of Indonesia Punished Wolf followed the group of soldiers which he encountered back in the middle of the forest, after battling a tank single handily the leader of the Resistance called Roberto knew that having a solider like Wolf could help them win back their home.

The Resistance with Wolf climbed up a path taken them towards a large cave which lucky enough wasn't used by Cemetery Wind or Phantom's own group, Wolf and the Resistance walked for a few more minutes and soon they finally came to the entrance of the cave which was covered by leaves and branches.

Pushing the leaves and branches aside the group stepped through and Wolf followed through and all he could do was look at the site of it.

The site was massive and had everything a small Resistance group would need, there was a armoury, an intel area and of course an operations table right in the middle of the cave while the intel and weapons areas where spread about.

Slowly taking a few steps into the cave the soldiers that were in the cave stopped working as they noticed him coming in behind their fellow soldiers and leader, the cave fell silent as Wolf followed the soldiers in and he could see the soldiers had their weapons ready.

"Stand down, he's on our side" Roberto stated and soon all the Resistance soldiers lowered their weapons as Roberto went to the Operations Table along with Wolf.

Taking in the sight before him, he couldnt help but feel impressed with what he was seeing as this group was more organised then any other cell he faced in the past.

"Welcome to The Resistance" Roberto stated as he walked around the table as he looked at Wolf. "We have a strong group but with those bastards running that damn base in the mountains...it makes us look like a bunch of kids with guns".

"What can you tell me about that base? Who ran it before Cemetery Wind got their hands on it?" Wolf asked as he place his hands on the table.

"No one" Roberto shook his head. "It was a US base which was meant to keep the people here protected, but the project was abandoned for some unknown reasons. We went up there to see if we could make something out of it but the whole base was sealed tight, code activated doors all the high tech stuff...to us it was just a pile of scrap".

"So how did Cemetery Wind get into it, if it was US they shouldnt have been able to get into it" Wolf frowned.

"Well they did and now they are making threats and killing anyone who gets close, lucky enough this cave has kept us covered...for how long we dont know" Roberto then leaned forward placing his hands on the table. "But with you, I think we can turn the tide".

Wolf looked around and saw a few soldiers that were with him during that fight with the tank. "I got to admit for a bunch of ordinary people you know how to handle weapons".

Roberto chuckled and looked at the soldiers around them "Most of us were hunters, tried to keep the law in our hands. I was what you call a bounty hunter, these lands had some of the most monstrous people that needed to be put down. It was the only way to provide for my son".

Wolf continued to look at the soliders and Roberto looked at him. "Family is all I have, keeps me fighting. What about you? you have family?".

A few seconds past and Wolf slowly looked to Roberto "Yeah...used to" His voice was nothing but a whisper and he looked down at the map on the table and just by his voice Roberto knew it was a tragic story.

"I'm sorry...did mean to bring those memories up" Roberto quietly spoke back and Wolf just looked at him "Dont worry about, at least they are at peace now".

Roberto nodded "So, you willing to help us take these bastards down?".

Wolf looked around again and saw a few soldiers looking at him still a little edgy but not in a hostile way, mostly just cautious of the new face. Wolf knew this mission may be too much for him and Quiet alone so looking back at Roberto who was waiting for an answer.

"There is an old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend" Wolf stated.

Roberto smiled and the two reached out and shook hands agreeing to work together and the two finally looked down at the map.

"As far as we can tell that pathway guarded by Anti Air Emplacements is the easiest way up the mountain, sadly the enemy knew it too...I think you radioed someone about that didnt you?" Roberto questioned.

Wolf pulled out his idroid and presented a hologram of Quiet's face to him "Yeah she's my partner on this operation, she's one of the best we have and at this moment she is dealing with the Anti Airs".

"Good to know, we have tried every tactic to advance but nothing seemed to work...we lost more men to those bastards, we keep this up we may lose more" Roberto revealed as they look at the map of the mountain.

Wolf's idroid beeped and he quickly pulled out the device and saw a notification from Quiet stated she successfully armed the Anti Air, knowing that issue was now sorted he looked around at the soldiers working away sorting out plans and weapons and he noticed a few standing out from the rest. "Who are your best soldiers?".

Roberto looked up at Wolf "You got a plan?". Wolf looked back at him and Roberto saw the gears turning in his mind. "I think I do, my partner just contacted me, she managed to secure the Anti Air".

This new really surprised Roberto. "That quick? we tried to take them down countless times, one woman took them down that easily?".

Wolf gave a slow nod "She is no ordinary woman, anyway who are your best soldiers?".

Roberto looked to the left of him and there were a few soldiers, one woman and two guys. "Fury, Shepard, Lawson, come over here!".

The three looked over to the table and soon made their way over to it and Wolf examined each of them as they approached the table, Roberto stood next to them and presented them.

He presented the woman "This is Fury, best at getting near targets without being seen and a brilliant sharp shooter".

Wolf looked at the woman who was in her mid thirties and was Caucasian with black long hair tied up in a pony tail and with a strand of hair hanging loose over her right eye and she wore a black T Shirt, grey camouflage trousers along with combat boots, wearing a bag over her back and a rifle in hand it looked like she just came back from recon.

Roberto then pointed to the man next to her "This is Shepard, our best man when it comes to taking enemies head on. His kill count is through the roof and is very passionate about protecting his home.

Shepard had short brown hair but was wearing a cap backwards and he had a massive beard, out of the three he was extremely build and looked like he had seen many battles. He wore a torn red T-Shirt along with grown trousers and combat boots, he was wielding a shotgun along with a sub machine gun on his hip.

Roberto then came around to the last man "And this is Lawson, our best man in intel. He knows all parts of the enemy base in the mountain and if it wasnt for him we would never have found that hidden passage...hell he found this cave for us when those bastards decide to take over the island".

Lawson was of Japanese decent and was at least in his early forties, he was well built and looked great for his age and on his back was a sniper rifle and in his hand was a device with possible intel.

Wolf came around the table and shook all their hands and Fury's eyes caught his cybernetic arm. "Looks like you have a story to tell".

He looked down at his Cybernetic Arm after he shook her hand and he sighed. "Yeah...one that will never heal..".

"I heard about that Tank you took out on your own, gotta admit that's pretty impressive" Shepard expressed.

Wolf looked to Shepard "Everything can be beaten, just got to know exactly where to hit".

Instead of speaking, Lawson did some sign language and Wolf frowned at him "Lawson cant speak?".

Roberto sighed. "In the first few weeks of the attack Lawson got tortured by those bastards before they took the mountain, didnt even ask for information. The sick bastards did it for fun and in the end they cut his tongue out".

"Jesus, sorry bout that" Wolf offered his support but Lawson waved his hand stating its nothing.

"Anyway these three are the best, what are you planning?" Roberto asked and then Wolf went back to the table to look at the map and Roberto, Lawson, Fury and Shepard came around the table with him.

"You said that path where the Anti Airs are placed is the easiest way up to the mountain base right?" Wolf looked at Roberto and the three soldiers.

"Thats right" Roberto nodded.

"My plan is to take your best soldiers and make our way up that path, we all know there will be more defences up that path there is no way they would just have Anti Airs protecting that easy road...so I say me, Shepard, Lawson and Fury take this road and take on what ever is up there" Wolf then looked at the mountain and soon spotted another path which would take the longest but would possibly be the safest.

He pointed at the path "You and the rest of your men take the longest path, we will keep the heat on us while you make your way up the mountain".

Shepard looked down at the map and imagined the plan in his head "That could work..risky but if the eyes are on us...that gives you a chance to get under their noses".

Fury pointed at the longest path up the mountain. "That path is pretty steep, you should use our horses to get up there quickly".

Lawson did some sign language to Wolf and he understood what he was saying. "Good idea, we can keep the Resistance up to date on any defences...the only question is what will we find once we are inside the base".

"We dont know what they have but it was massive, when they took over the base we saw multiple choppers carrying something which looked like a giant, it was covered by a huge cloth but it was massive...enough to give children nightmares for the rest of their lives". Roberto stated and Wolf looked at him with a frown.

"A giant..." Wolf then looked back at the map. "Could it be...".

Fury frowned at Wolf "Do you know something?". Wolf looked at her "I have a feeling what it could be, but I need more infomation...it could be a Metal Gear".

Shepard looked confused "A what?".

"A Metal Gear, a walking bipedal weapon able to launch a nuke anywhere in the world...its the worlds greatest threat...if what they have up there is indeed a Metal Gear...then you are going up against a monster" Wolf revealed and the group looked at each other.

"My Mercenary group is currently making plans to deal with it, if we act fast and do half the work we can allow my group to do the rest...timing is everything. Its now or never". Wolf explained.

The three soldiers looked at each other and determination never left their faces, they looked to Roberto and after a few moments he nodded and looked at Wolf. "Lets do this".

"Come with me" Fury ordered Wolf and he with Shepard and Lawson marched towards the armoury to suit up, minutes passed and as Wolf, Fury, Shepard and Lawson kitted up ready to begin their mission all Wolf could do was think of what Flaming Buffalo once told him when they were getting ready to take on Operation Peace Walker, her voice echoed in his mind.

 _ **"We are dogs of war, elite soldiers...trained to strike our enemies before they know we exist"**_

Wolf's heart raced hearing her voice as he checked over his weapon.

 _ **"Death stalks us, but we survive...overcoming every obstacle, never surrendering"**_

His body was fuelled by determination as he aimed down the sights of his rifle as the other soldiers did the same.

 _ **"And with my brothers and sisters by my side there is no fight we fear, we are soldiers...so when they take the life of our brothers..sisters. When they provoke us..it doesnt matter how powerful our enemies are".**_

Wolf finally locked and loaded his weapon and looked to Shepard, Fury and Lawson who all turned to him ready to begin and so was he. Wolf gave a small nod and he turned with his new soldiers by side and marched out determined to free Indonesia, and Wolf was determined to save Diamond Dogs from destruction.

 _ **"We will burn their world to the ground"**_ Flaming Buffalo's voice slowly faded and Wolf was ready...ready to do what ever it takes.

 **"Wolf has new allies and with his new team he heads up to the mountain ready to face the fire with Fury, Lawson and Shepard while the rest of the Resistance make their way up the mountain at the back of the base, War...is about to begin"**


	125. Chapter 125: Possibilities

**"WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH BIG BOSS AFTER HIS PERSONAL MISSION, WE WILL SEE WHAT HE HAS PLANNED AND ALSO GET HIS REACTION TO NEWS FROM OLD DINE, PLEASE ENJOY!"**

Chapter 125: Possibilities

"Boss I dont see why you would want me to upload D-Walker's memories into that thing, its not as strong as Sahlanthopus" Huey argued with Big Boss who just came back from his personal mission at the watery grave of MSF.

Crossing his arms Big Boss frowned at Huey "Have you forgotten that new toy of yours has been completley wrecked, it will take days to fix that thing...which we dont have".

"I...Boss think about it my new creation could show the world just how powerful Diamond Dogs can be, sure it may draw attention but if you use Sahlanthopus to destroy your enemy and clear your name it would make your enemies think twice about crossing you" Huey really didnt like that Big Boss wasnt interested in using Sahlanthopus.

Big Boss took a step closer to Huey which made the scientist back up "Are you that touched in the head? I have no intention in using that thing, ever...now I am not asking you I am telling you, upload D-Walker's memories into what I brought back otherwise there will be hell to pay".

Huey looked at Big Boss a little annoyed but sighed and turned around to his computer and started typing away. "I will begin the transfer it should take about an hour, but I dont agree with this Boss. Sahlanthopus is the better solution then what you brought back".

"Just shut up and do what I told you and once you've done that get that damn Battle Gear done" Big Boss then turned and left Huey's hanger and the scientist looked back to the door with a look of anger seeing that Big Boss was not interested in Sahlanthopus.

"So it looks like he has thrown your work away" Huey looked up above him to the upper level and he saw Eli sitting on the railings looking down at him.

Huey sighed and resumed focus on his computer "Looks like it, I dont understand why he wont use Sahlanphropus...its the most superior".

"I know why" Eli stated and then jumped down to the ground level landing perfectly and turned to Huey still typing away. "He fears you".

This made Huey stop what he was doing and then looked at the boy with a frown. "Fear me?".

"Look at what you have built, he knows the power you can make and yet refuses to let you even fix the damn thing. Sure me and the boys are doing all we can to fix it with you at night, well almost all of us. That boy Ralph seems to fancy that girl called Cub" Eli stated as he looked at Battle Gear's base which made some improvements.

Huey then left his computer then went to a nearby desk where there were schematics of the Battle Gear. "I'm sure I can convince him to allow me to fix it, but seriously do you think this plan will work?".

Eli chuckled as looked to Huey "Of course, once we fix Sahlanthropus we can get out of here...you can contact Cipher and I will be able to go back to commanding my own group of soldiers like I used to".

"How are we gonna get Sahlanthropus moving, I mean I created the thing but the controls are something I have to remember" Huey explained as he looked over the paper work.

Eli smirked and turned back to his front looking away from Huey "What if I could get someone to control it".

Huey quickly looked back to Eli "How? there is no one here who can".

"Dont worry Doctor, there is someone I know.." Eli then turned with his arms crossed looking at Huey. "I will introduce you to him when the time is right, but right now I need a straight answer before I execute the next step for our escape...are you willing to do what ever it takes to get off this hell hole?".

Huey looked to his incomplete Battle Gear and his eyes just locked on to it for a few seconds, he knew once this machine was done they could just throw him away. Throw him away and keep his achievements for themselves, deep down he didn't want that to happen, the one thing he wanted to be famous for was Sahlanthropus. He wasnt gonna let Big Boss take all the credit.

Turning to Eli and gave his answer. "I will do what ever it takes, as long as we get Sahlanthropus out of here".

Eli smirked and nodded at Huey, without saying a word he turned and left the scientist allowing him to continue to be on Big Boss's side just a little longer.

Exiting the hanger Big Boss went to turn to the nearby stairs leading up to the upper level of R&D and slowly made his way up them and as he took the last step he spotted Code Talker on the platform edge looking out to the ocean, concerned with the old man Big Boss decided to check on him as it had been a while since they talked.

The morning sun was touching the ocean as it rised and Code Talker was just looking admiring it and soon Big Boss came to his side and looked to the morning sun and the two just looked at it for a few moments.

"Thing of beauty is it not?" Code Talker simply asked.

Big Boss looked down at the old man and then looked back to the sun. "Yeah I guess it is".

"All my life I always focused on my research, never taking the time to admire the surroundings around me. I think this is the first time I ever took the opportunity, do you ever just stop and admire things like this?" Code Talker then looked up to Big Boss and the legendary soldier looked down at him.

"Only time I ever admired something was in 1964, during a mission to rescue a scientist. I made the first HALO jump and when I landed near my objective area I looked out over a massive cliff out to the endless forests below, that was a long time ago" Big Boss then looked back out to the ocean.

Code Talker continued to look at Big Boss "So this machine you brought back, you believe its gonna work?".

Big Boss turned and looked to the next R&D platform and right there in the middle of the platform was a massive container which was covered in rust from being at the bottom of the ocean for so long, however inside was the massive machine that slept for ten years and Big Boss knew it would work as the container was air tight and there was no way water could get into it.

"It will, with the time we have left it has to" Big Boss then looked down at the old man "Cause I dont know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't".

Code Talker then turned his wheelchair and looked to the platform and saw many soldiers trying to open up the massive container with machinery. "Lets just hope Wolf can confirm the base in Indonesia is holds the ones that framed you".

"Yeah...lets hope" Big Boss whispered as he continued to look at the container and it was silent for a few seconds until Code Talker broke the silence. "Boss, there is something I need to tell you about Wolf".

Big Boss looked down at Code Talker. "If your gonna talk about his mental state, I already know how bad its been".

Code Talker slowly shook his head as he looked to the next platform "No, its something else".

Big Boss frowned out of curiosity "What do you mean?".

Code Talker took a deep breath and looked up to Big Boss. "He and Quiet was playing in that storm we had not too long ago, after coming back from Iraq".

"Playing? I dont understand" Big Boss was a little confused.

Code Talker gave a little chuckle at Big Boss's misunderstanding "I mean I witnessed something diffrent in the two of them".

Big Boss blinked and then slowly went down on one knee looking at Code Talker wondering what he was on about.

"We all know Quiet's body reacts to water, she needs to drink through her skin" Code Talker started.

"Yeah we know" Big Boss nodded.

Code Talker gave a slow nod "During that time she stripped down to her undergarments right there on the command platform allowing the rain to soak her, once she had her fill she started playing with the water on the ground. Thats when Wolf came around."

Big Boss continued to listen placing a forearm on his knee "Quiet quickly got up and vanished, possibly out of embarrassment but Wolf didnt leave, he knew she was still there. With her boots in hand he offered them back to her when she threw them away".

"And she took them back?" Big Boss guessed.

Code Talker gave a small nod then looked to his front looking to the distance. "Indeed Boss thats when it happened, Quiet kicked water at him and soon Wolf did the same and after a few moments the two had a little water fight...possibly to relieve the stress of their mission".

"Seems pretty harmless, so it was a distraction from the mission before" Big Boss assumed.

"Thats what I believed, but what happened next made me think otherwise" Code Talker looked back at Big Boss knelt by him. "Quiet stumbled and fell into Wolf's arms as he stopped her from falling".

"During those moments throwing water at each other the two were smiling and chuckling. But during that time they held on to each other for support they looked up to the sun breaking through the clouds, thats when they realised they were still holding each other...they pulled apart still looking at each other"

Big Boss continued to listen very carefully to the old man. "They were confused by what just happened but the eye contact lasted longer then it should have...".

"Code Talker, are you saying..." Big Boss frowned assuming what Code Talker was trying to say.

The old man looked to Big Boss again. "I dont know fully but they seemed...happier then normal."

Big Boss slowly looked to the side to the platform to the massive container talking it all in and soon he slowly stood up and turned to the platform.

"But you suspect...that the two possibly found something" Big Boss whispered.

Code Talker continued to look at Big Boss "I dont know about Wolf but Quiet, the parasites inside her revealed deep down she cares about him...possibly more...".

Big Boss turned his head looking over his shoulder to the old man. "Possibly more then friendship". Sighing Big Boss took a few steps forward rubbing his beard.

"I dont know about this, Wolf losing Buffalo and his kid...its too early to think of such things..." Big Boss trailed on. "Even if something could happen, you do realise Quiet will never be normal...there may be a time where her parasites fail...or she dies. I couldnt see Wolf be broken even more".

Code Talker turned his wheelchair to a different direction then looked over his shoulder to Big Boss. "Its possibly nothing, I understand Wolf is like a son to you and you dont want to see him hurt...but what if this...what if their pain brings them together and in a way...they heal the other".

Big Boss sighed and turned to Code Talker who was ready to roll away. "Maybe...but Leon still needs time to heal...".

"Quiet could be the one to heal him, Wolf...could be the one to heal her" Code Talker simply stated and then rolled away leaving Big Boss alone and soon the Legendary Soldier looked back out to the ocean where the sun was finally above the ocean line.

"Sarah...dont know if I ever said this out loud, but I miss you" Big Boss sighed and then turned and in the distance he saw Cub speaking to one of the African kids which he recognised was Ralph, lucky enough Ralph learnt enough English to understand Cub and he could see the two of them chuckling as the sat on the ground with DD resting behind Cub protecting her.

Big Boss could see Cub trying to teach Ralph the clapping game and he struggled to keep up but the two continued to chuckle together and it brought a small smile to Big Boss knowing at least two innocent lives were happy, taking one more look at the sun Big Boss took a deep breath. "I think you would have loved Cub, Sarah...know that we always miss you...".

With one more look Big Boss then looked to the second R&D Platform and saw the staff had finally managed to make progress on opening the large container where the massive machine layed dormant, he then looked down at his watch and saw he had ten hours left before the UN's Emergency Meeting on how to deal with Diamond Dogs. To think it felt like it was only yesterday they had a week to prove their innocence and now they had a handful of hours left.

"Wolf, if you have the answers I need you to tell us now..." Big Boss whispered to himself as he decided to head to the next platform to check on the progress of what they brought back.

 **10:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"HUEY DOESNT LIKE THAT BIG BOSS IS NOT INTRESTED IN USING HIS GREATEST CREATION, ELI HAS A PLAN AND BIG BOSS HAS FOUND OUT THE POSSIBLITY OF WOLF AND QUIET BLOSSEMING. ALSO JUST A NOT IF YOU SEE CHAPTERS WITH NO TIMERS AT THE END IT IS BECAUSE THAT CHAPTER TOOK PLACE AROUND THE SAME TIME AS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER...JUST A LITTLE HEADS UP. ANYWAY WE WILL BE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH WOLF AND HIS NEW TEAM SOON. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND ARE READY FOR MORE!**


	126. Chapter 126: Recon

**"Welcome back to another Episode! We introduce the new team to Quiet, how will they react? How will she react? lets find out!"**

Chapter 126: Recon

It was 16:30PM and with his new team from the Resistance Group Wolf took the lead up the mountain path towards the anti air emplacements which also protected the path from any unwanted guests. Behind was the female soldier Fury and tagging along behind her was Lawson and Shepard all keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Wolf soon came to a stop and pulled out his idroid activating the map and it showed they were close to where the anti air guns were placed, happy with the progress Wolf then put his device away and placed his finger on his ear piece. "Quiet, we are approached the Anti Air Emplacements wait for us there".

"Hmm" Quiet simply hummed in response and Wolf ended the call and turned back to his squad. "We're close lets keep moving".

Wolf turned and continued the trek up hill. "You said this group framed yours, what happened exactly?" Fury questioned.

"We were framed for killing US soldiers on a military base in Iraq" Wolf revealed.

Shepard stopped in his tracks looking at Wolf as he watched him continue to walk. "You mean that base the world's talking about?"

"Thats the one" Wolf stopped and looked back at the squad. "The US President is planning an Emergency Meeting with the UN to decide what to do with us, we have ten hours to find out what happened. If we dont my home will be destroyed and I wont let that happen".

Lawson took a step forward next to Shepard and did some sign language as he frowned and Wolf understood. "Lawson, if we did do it dont you think I wouldnt be here. These bastards up in that mountain base are responsible I'm sure of it...I wouldnt be here if I was involved".

Fury looked up at Wolf and saw truth in his eyes, looking back at her comrades she nodded. "He's telling the truth, its in his eyes".

Wolf looked to Fury. "What do you mean?".

He watched Fury look back at him. "I know when people are telling the truth and lying, its all in their eyes. If one is lying their pupils shrink and eyes slightly shake...yours didnt so you are telling the truth."

Wolf gave a small chuckle. "You have good eyes Fury, look after them" He then turned and continued up the hill and Fury looked at her friends "Come on, at least he's helping us take these bastards down".

"Yeah, guess your right" Shepard agreed and tapped Lawson's shoulder and the group continued their journey up the mountain.

Ten minutes had past and finally Wolf and his squad finally came up to a large cave where the anti airs were emplaced, they climbed over a bunch of rocks and thats when they saw absolute destruction in the cave and all they could do was take a few steps forward looking at the mess.

All there was in the cave was smoke from destroyed jeeps and wrecked containers, it looked like a huge bomb went off.

"What the fuck happened here?" Shepard questioned.

All of a sudden they heard something on the upper level of the case and they all pointed their rifles up, after a few intense seconds Quiet finally came into view looking down at them with her sniper rifle in hand.

Shepard, Lawson and Fury kept their weapons on her frowning at what Quiet was wearing.

Wolf lowered his rifle and placed his hand on Fury's making her lower it. "Easy thats Quiet, she's with me".

"Why does she look like someone who loves to fight and is looking to be fucked at the same time" Shepard stated as he lowered his weapon.

Quiet heard what Shepard said and found it insulting, activating her markings she jumped off the upper level of the cave and landed hard on the lower level cracking the ground beneath her feet, the action alerted Fury, Lawson and Shepard and they raised their weapons taking steps back but Wolf turned putting his hand out.

"Guys stand down! I can explain" Wolf stated.

Fury and her comrades had daggers in their eyes as they looked at Quiet with their rifles on her. "She's one of them! She's one of those super soldiers!" Fury shouted.

"No she's been with my group for almost a year! She's helped us take down more of these super soldiers in the past, stand down!" Wolf ordered.

Fury took a step forward with her lazer sight on Quiet's head. "We lost alot of good people to her kind, we're not taking chances!".

Wolf then turned to Quiet and put his hand out to her "Quiet, calm down and show them your not one of them". It was an heated moment but soon Quiet looked at Wolf with her marking still around her face, she wasnt backing down and then Wolf frowned at her.

"Stand down, thats an order" Wolf ordered in a slow commanding tone, Quiet looked at him frowning a little that he was taking the side of a group of soldiers they never knew but deep down she trusted him.

Taking a deep breath Quiet's marking soon faded but her eyes stayed on Wolf still frowning at him.

"Get that look off your face Quiet, I'm trying to keep the peace here. Now put your rifle away" Wolf ordered once again and after a few seconds she slowly placed her sniper rifle on her back, Wolf turned his head and saw the group of soldiers still with their rifles on Quiet.

"Guys, trust me...lower your weapons" Wolf said in a calm tone and they looked at Wolf then at each other, the seconds felt like minutes but to Wolf's relief they slowly lowered their weapons.

"Dont make us regret this Wolf" Shepard warned.

Wolf nodded "You wont". He then approached the group they looked at him.

"Your right, Quiet is a super soldier and she was part of these experiments but my leader managed to bring her on to our side. Ever since then she has worked for us, she has had plenty of chances to kill us but she didnt. I know this is unsettling and I get it, but trust me ok" Wolf stated and the three looked past Wolf and at Quiet who now turned away crossing her arms.

Fury then looked back at Wolf "We'll trust you, but we dont trust her...the amount of blood that her kind spilt..".

Quiet's anger returned at Fury referring her to some kind of alien, she lowered her hands balling them and quickly turned to approach her but Wolf looked back putting his hand out making her stop in her tracks.

"Stand down!" Wolf ordered and Quiet just looked at Wolf really annoyed he was allowing these insults. Sighing Wolf took his canteen on his belt and chucked it to her and she caught it.

"Go cool off for abit while I explain everything" Wolf ordered and Quiet just looked at him and the anger was present in her eyes, she looked down at the canteen in her hands and in her anger she threw it back to Wolf and it landed at his feet and he just looked at her in frustration, Quiet then turned and jumped back up to the upper level of the cave and just stayed up there out of the way. She went to sit against a nearby wall and to try and calm herself down she pulled out some cigarettes and started smoking while Wolf spoke to his new friends.

A few minutes passed and Wolf explained and a few more details on Quiet and of course told them the event of the XOF attack on the original Diamond Dogs base and that Quiet had a change of heart, instead allowing Diamond Dogs to fall she sacrificed her cure for them.

Satisfied enough with the information the group trusted Wolf enough, knowing things were alot calmer Wolf turned and looked up to the upper level of the cave. "Quiet get down here".

There was nothing and Wolf sighed at Quiet's attitude "Quiet! Get down here!" His raised his voice and soon Quiet jumped from the upper level and landed back down a few meters away from Wolf just looking at him.

"Stop this attitude alright your not normally like this" Wolf then walked past her and Fury, Shepard and Lawson walked with him and Quiet just stood there balling her fists, soon she turned around and she saw Wolf with his idroid out presenting a hologram of the mountain and right there next to him was the woman called Fury.

"What do you think, got any ideas on where we should go next" Wolf asked and Fury looked at the idroid in Wolf's hand just looking at the hologram of the mountain.

"Roberto me his son used to climb up this mountain before shit went to hell, he says there are multiple paths in this caves which will take up right to the top of the mountain. Fury explained and Wolf looked to her.

"We take these paths and we will end up right behind the base and we will have an advantage" Wolf finished.

Fury gave a small chuckle for the first time "But these paths are more then likely well guarded".

"Can you be more specific" Wolf asked.

Fury then put her finger on the hologram of the mountain on the idroid and made it zoom in to their location and Wolf saw multiple tunnels leading deeper into the mountain and saw paths going up to the higher levels of the mountain.

Wolf watched as Fury showed the paths leading up the mountain and noticed a few of them were connected leading into one path. "Those paths heading up the mountain more then likely have security drones patrolling the caves, but there will still be soldiers patrolling the larger areas of those paths. I suggest we go into groups until we meet up in the central area which connects the paths going up".

Fury then looked back at Quiet who was just standing there with her arms crossed. "What can she do?".

Wolf looked back to Quiet then at Fury. "She can hear the slightest sounds, see things we cant and able to make herself invisible".

"I see" Fury then turned to Wolf. "I suggest she goes with Shepard and Lawson and take one path while you and me take the other.

Quiet frowned at this wondering why the hell she was making the decisions and she turned her direction to Wolf waiting for his answer.

"Explain this tactic of yours" Wolf questioned.

Fury then looked to Shepard and Lawson keeping watch over the area. "Lawson's intel also reveals that these drones have stations, they cant go at long range so they need a close signal to operate so if Quiet goes with him and Shepard she can spot things they fail to see".

"So what will you and me be doing?" Wolf questioned and Fury turned her head to him. "We be the distraction, take the soldiers head on causing confusion and allow the three to find the source of these drones and deactivate them. That way Roberto and the rest of the Resistance will find it easier to climb up the mountain paths".

Wolf looked at Quiet who still have her arms crossed clearly not liking this and soon he looked to Lawson and Shepard then looked at Fury who gave him a nod.

"Good idea" Wolf agreed and Quiet dropped her arms in suprise he was accepting this woman's advice, he only just met her and Quiet did not like it.

Fury whistled to Lawson and Shepard getting their attention and then she looked at Wolf "I'll go explain it to them, give me a few minutes".

Wolf nodded and watched her leave to speak to her men and little did he know Quiet was frowning as he was looking at Fury. Wolf then turned to Quiet and she sighed turning to her side with her arms crossed.

Sighing Wolf came closer to Quiet and she just didnt look at him. "Quiet, listen we are on a mission and making enemies of people who could help us is a bad idea. Sure they insulted you but you need to let that fly over your shoulder".

Quiet slightly lowered her head with her arms still crossed biting the inside of her lip and Wolf was just confused by this behaviour, this was more then just typical insults. He knew something else was bothering her.

"Quiet whats wrong with you? Insults dont normally annoy you" Wolf frowned and it was just silent but soon he sighed.

"Ah forget, I want you to go with Lawson and Shepard. Keep them safe and help them get to the source of the drones deep in the caves, me and Fury will take the other path and meet you guys where the caves link up understood?" Wolf spoke in a professional tone.

Quiet who still looked away gave a small nod and it was enough for Wolf. "We have a mission, there is no room for personal grudges or what ever this is. Lets get this done and get back to Diamond Dogs".

Wolf then turned and walked back into the cave and Quiet turned her head watching him go and she saw Fury turn and rush to him and watched the two talk over the plan, Quiet was surprised these two were working like clockwork but in her gut she didnt like this.

She did not like Fury, especially when she was around Wolf.

"I just explained the plan to the lads, they are fine to work with Quiet and dont worry they wont insult her again and they will trust her" Fury explained.

Wolf nodded "Alright, sooner we get moving the better".

"Upon that I can agree" Fury then looked at Quiet. "Follow Lawson and Shepard Quiet, they will be heading off now".

Quiet looked to Wolf to see if he was actually ok with this and all he did was nod at her, knowing Wolf had already taken this woman's advice she just sighed and did what she was ordered and marched past Wolf not looking at him and both Wolf and Fury watched as she went to Shepard and Lawson.

"She's not too pissed at our statements earlier is she?" Fury questioned watching her go.

Wolf shrugged his shoulders. "Dont worry about it, she'll get over it".

"Just one question though, why is she dressed like that?" Fury asked as she looked to Wolf.

Still looking at Quiet with her arms crossed looking at Lawson and Shepard talking, Wolf gave his answer. "She is the first to full adapt to the parasites, unfortunately she is what you could say is a prototype. The parasites within her breath through her skin...and they need air".

Fury frowned "Meaning?".

Wolf looked to Fury "Meaning she needs to have her skin exposed in order to breath, she doesnt eat or breath like a normal person. If someone put clothes on her she will suffocate and die".

"Jesus..." Fury looked back at Quiet.

Quiet on the other hand heard everything and she couldnt believe Wolf just revealed private information to some random woman, this was gonna be a long mission with the group. She was determined to get this mission done to prove Diamond Dogs innocence and finally head back home, she just wanted to be away from this place and Fury.

Shepard then looked over to Quiet who just stood a few meters away and deciding to ease the tention he slowly approached her and she just looked at him frowning.

"Quiet right?, listen I'm sorry for what I said just got caught of guard. You have no idea how many people we lost to these super soldiers" Shepard stated and Lawson came beside Shepard and did some sign language saying if Wolf trusts her then that was more then enough for him.

Soon Wolf and Fury came up to them with their weapons ready and everyone turned to them with their own weapons ready.

"Remember me and Fury will take the heat, if you can make it to the source of the drones undetected it can make things easier" Wolf ordered and then looked to Fury. "Once thats done its pretty much straight forward up the mountain right?".

"Yes though there will still be soldiers the more we head up" Fury reminded.

Wolf nodded and looked at Quiet, Shepard and Lawson. "Lets get moving people and good luck".

Everyone nodded all except for Quiet and she watched as Wolf and Fury turned and headed towards a passage way on the upper part of the cave and deep down she wanted to go with him instead of Fury, she just didnt trust the woman with him.

"Quiet" She turned her head hearing Shepard and she saw him and Lawson next to a entrance into a dark path waiting for her. "Come on lets get going".

She turned taking one more looking to Wolf and Fury seeing them finally raise their weapons and rush into the dark passage way on the upper level and she was now worried, with no choice she turned around and followed Shepard and Lawson as they rushed into their own passageway ready to start their own objective.

9:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING

 **"Yeah Quiet is a little edgy around this new team especially Fury. Picture it how you will lol, Also Wolf is acting professional and doesn't want this situation to cause complications that's why he wants Quiet to just let the situation be lol Next episode will so more of Ocelot in the white house and more action with Wolf, Quiet and the new team. Hope you enjoyed this episode!"**


	127. Chapter 127: What We Believe In

**"We are back and this chapter will have two parts, this one will focus on Wolf and Fury while the next chapter will focus on Quiet, Shepard and Lawson and what they did during this chapter. Please enjoy!"**

Chapter 127: What We Believe In

"What's the situation over at the White House?" Big Boss radioed his old friend who was ready to leave the office he was given.

"I've been digging through the files on the Vice President, he has been moving vast sums of money. I'm gonna head to his personal office" Ocelot spoke as he logged out of his computer.

"Be careful Adam, we've come too far to fail" Big Boss added.

Ocelot then got up out of his chair placing his idroid into his jacket pocket and then went around his desk and out the door into the hall of the white house, during his time in the White House Ocelot studied the patrol patterns and accessed the security records on all agents and was able to transfer the data to his idroid which would then mark any agent nearby.

As he locked his door behind him he looked up and down the hall seeing it was empty so he quickly pulled out his idroid then displayed the map of the area, the agents in the area were already marked and lucky enough some of them were out of the area he was in. Toggling the map to the upper levels he then spotted his target on the top level of the White House.

"Lets see whats in your computer Mr Vice President" Ocelot whispered and then Big Boss spoke on his radio. "Adam, that request you asked about finding away to bypass Platinum Level security without detection has come through. The update patch on your idroid should have down loaded by now".

"Thanks Boss, will let you know if I find anything" Ocelot ended the call then made his way through the hall casually and every now and then would pass agents, lucky enough Ocelot gained alot of trust from the President and was able to move around freely as long as he wouldn't tread into restricted areas.

Ocelot made his way through the halls until he came to a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor and as he casually walked up there his idroid vibrated in her coat signalling more agents being marks and it went up multiple times.

"More I go up, more agents huh" Ocelot whispered to himself and soon he finally reached the second floor where he suddenly saw more agents in the halls, still keeping calm and collected he casually walked past them all with some looking at him and others just letting him be.

Ocelot knew there was an elevator nearby on the level he was on now, it had a security panel and was to be used by security personnel only but taking the time to dive into the security files undetected Ocelot had the codes to pretty much every security panel in the White House.

The walk to the elevator on the other side of the area was pretty simple and after a few good minutes of going from room to room he finally went through a door leading into another hall, quickly looking around the halls he saw he was on his own for a while so he quickly pulled his idroid out and on the map he saw two marked agents guarding the elevator which was all the way down the hall around the next corner.

"This should be a piece of cake". Ocelot smirked and then put his idroid away and continued down the hall and around the corner to where the two agents were standing guard around the elevator.

-Indonesia Mountain, Caves-

Deep inside the mountain caves Punished Wolf and Fury were slowly making their way through the darkness watching each others backs, their mission at the moment in time was to cause chaos among the hostiles which occupied the tunnels while Quiet, Lawson and Shepard who were in a another cave tunnel find and take out the source of the drones which were used to cover the lower parts of the mountain.

It sounded like a simple mission but these soldiers knew anything could change fast.

Wolf was taking the lead with his rifle in one hand while looking at his idroid in his other hand making sure they were taking the right path through these tunnels.

"So what happened?" Fury whispered as she kept an eye on their six.

Wolf frowned as he focused on the map of his idroid "What you on about?".

"Your arm, you wasnt born with that robot hand" Fury answered hearing out for any movement.

"I lost it in an explosion" Wolf simply stated as they slowly moved forward.

Fury gave a quiet chuckle "A super soldier huh, the ladies must love your ability to survive".

"She did..." Wolf quietly responded and the tone of his voice revealed something Fury didnt know, sighing she looked back to him. "I'm sorry...I didnt know".

"Its ok, who could you know. So what about you? Anyone waiting for you back home?" Wolf asked.

Fury looked back to their six "Three kids, all girls."

"No partner? Husband?" Wolf asked as they came to a narrow path and they hand no choice but to squeeze through it.

"Used to, he became a drunk...after my third child he lost interest in being a father. Still I had my little girls" Fury revealed as she squeezed through the narrow path with Wolf.

"Sorry to hear that, still able to look after three kids on your own. Must be mother of the year" Wolf joked as they navigated through the tight path.

"Charming, but there were times where I couldnt cope" Fury stated and Wolf looked back at her. "How did you push forward".

"I had people around me, it sounds crazy but the people around you can do more help then you think. My friends were there for me during bad times, they are looking after my girls right now" Fury revealed.

Soon the two finally came out of the narrow path and into the next area. "Guess friends do help".

Fury soon came out of the narrow path and looked to Wolf who was looking back at his idroid. "Worst thing you can do is handle your problems alone, those around you can heal you alot more then you know".

Wolf didnt say nothing but he heard what she just said, he didnt believe that as much as she did, all of a sudden as he moved the map up he saw they were coming to a large open area.

"Theres a large area up ahead, lets move" Wolf ordered and put his idroid away then both he and Fury readied their weapons and quickly moved forward, moving as quickly and silently as possible the two finally came to an edge overlooking the entire area below.

Wolf and Fury quickly lowered themselves to the floor and examined the area, they saw alot of Cemetery Wind soldiers, there were tents at all corners of the area and in the centre was some high tech equipment, mostly a radio station and among them was Walker Gears however there was something diffrent about them.

"Shit those Walker Gears are A.I controlled" Wolf sighed and then placed his finger on his earpiece. "Boss, this is Wolf we are currently climbing up the mountain through the caves but there something else. Phantom has managed to create A.I Walker Gears".

"AI controlled? How?" Big Boss responded.

"No idea, but it looks like these are the same types we've dealt before. Same makes just with a AI head like D-Walker used to have" Wolf explained as he scanned the area.

"Whats the status anyway?" Big Boss asked.

Wolf looked to Fury who was looking down at the hostiles below "Me and Quiet have teamed up with a bunch of Resistance, seems like we arnt the only ones who want these bastards gone".

"Can they be trusted?" Big Boss asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I think they can" Wolf stated and Fury looked at him smirking knowing what he and his Boss was talking about.

"Well...if you think they can help but just be careful. Listen things are almost done on my end, as soon as you give us confirmation that these bastards are behind everything me and Diamond Dogs will bring everything to you" Big Boss stated.

Wolf then turned his attention to the area below "Roger that Boss, once we deal with these bastards it will be a straight climb up the mountain and into the base" Wolf ended the call and turned to Fury but she was no longer near him, she vanished.

He quickly got up looking around him and she was no where in sight "Where the hell..." Wolf then looked to the area below and suddenly he spotted Fury hiding behind a large crate.

"What the hell are you doing..." Wolf whispered as he looked on.

Fury peeked around the crate and saw what would help them out, there was a two offline Walker Gears at a charging station and she couldn't help but smile knowing this was gonna be good.

Taking one last peek around the crate she was behind she saw she had an opening and quickly rushed across the area and slid right behind the stationed A.I Walkers just avoiding a few soldiers who turned and looked to her direction.

"What was that?" One soldier asked and his buddy looked back and saw nothing. "Probably just a rat, dont worry about it".

Fury peeked around the cover she was behind and saw the soldiers turning back around ignoring what they heard. "Idiots" Fury whispered to herself and she silently moved around her cover and came up to a computer and started typing away.

Wolf kept an eye on Fury wondering what she was doing but he couldnt just stand there doing nothing so he took out his rifle and pulled out a scope attachment and placed it on his rifle along with a silencer.

Checking the area around him he saw a few soldiers separated from the other soldiers and were behind containers smoking, knowing the situation may kick off at any moment Wolf decided to at least pick off the soldiers away from everyone else.

Fury finally managed to access the stationed AI Walker Gears and she smirked as she began typing commands into the terminal next to their charging stations, as soon as she hit the enter button she heard a rifle aiming right at her from behind.

"Freeze!" A soldier behind her ordered and she looked up in front of her realising she was caught. The soldier's voice alerted the others around the area and they came rushing to the sound of their comrades voice.

Wolf shot a soldier all alone next to a tent out of sight of the central area but soon he spotted alot of soldiers running to the centre of the area along with two AI Walker Gears rushing along with them.

Frowning he turned his attention to the centre of the area, lifting his rifle and using his scope to look he soon focused on the centre area and thats when he saw Fury being moved in to the open with her hands behind her head.

"What the hell Fury..." Wolf said with frustration then he lowered his rifle and began to move from his spot to get to the lower level.

Fury was finally moved to the centre of the area and one of the soldiers suddenly kicked the back of Fury's legs making her grunt as she fell to her knees. "You fucker...".

"Shut your hole!" A soldier came and whacked the butt of his gun right across her face and she fell to her side, only to slowly get back up to her knees and the side of her cheek was cut open from the hit and she took it like a champ.

"This bitch sure is tough..." The soldier that hit her chuckled. "So whats a pretty lady like you doing here?".

Fury turned her head to the side and spat blood out of her mouth before looking at soldier that hit her. "Looking to kill assholes, you are now on top of my list".

The soldiers around her laughed and as they laughed Fury spotted Wolf in the distance jumping down from the higher level and rolled behind cover, smirking she knew things were gonna be ok.

"What are you smirking at huh?" Fury looked to her left with her hands still behind her back and she looked up to a soldier frowning at her. "Think your gonna get out of this alive?".

"I dont think, I know" Fury continued to smirk and the soldier continued to frown at her then he turned to an AI Walker gear keeping its minigun trained on her. "Scan her, see where she came from".

The AI Walker received its order and it took a step towards her and Fury looked up to the Walker as its head popped up from its core and a red lenses aimed at her knees and began scanning upwards to the top of her head.

Once its scanning was done a voice echoed from the Walker. "Hostile identified as Kim Hernandez, codenamed Fury. Born in the United States enlisted in the US Army at the age of eighteen. Service record outstanding over ninety successful missions".

The soldier that hit Fury in the face kneeled down in front of her smiling. "So we have a badass, tell me why did a soldier with your reputation decide to be reckless and come here alone?".

Wolf who was hiding behind a crate pulled out a grenade launcher and attached it to the under barrel of his rifle and he peeked out of cover looking at the situation and Fury looked right at him with a wink.

"I never said I was alone" Fury smirked and all of a sudden the two stationed AI Walkers activated and turned their attention to the group of soldiers around Fury.

"Hostiles detected, protect target!" One of the activated Walker's echoed and suddenly the two reprogrammed Walkers fired their miniguns at the Cemetery Wind soldiers and at the same time Wolf jumped out of cover and shot his grenade launcher right at the group as the chaos began, the grenade hit the group of soldiers and it exploded engulfing the soldiers in smoke.

Now that the soldiers were blinded by smoke Fury quickly got up snatching a shotgun of the soldier that hit her and blew his chest right open and quickly ran out of the smoke as the soldiers shot blindly in the smoke as the reprogrammed Walkers provided cover for Fury.

Wolf soon rushed out of cover reloading his grenade launcher and then aimed at an AI Walker which came out of the smoke after Fury and launched the grenade right at walking machine and it exploded on impact making the Walker stagger but it wasn't enough to take it down.

Wolf's eyes widened as the walker turned its attention to him and its gatling gun started revving up. "Oh shit" He then sprinted as fast as he could as the Walker fired its gatling gun at him trying to take him down, however in that brief distraction Fury came back right behind the AI Walker and planted a C4 charge at its legs as she ran past it.

"Shoot her!" One soldier shouted as he spotted her running and she dived for cover behind a container just in time avoiding gunfire from multiple soldiers who came out of nowhere, quickly getting to her feet she peeked around the corner then pulled back as she was almost shot in the face but she saw a few of the soldiers near the AI Walker she was just near.

"Sorry boys" Fury then pulled out a detonator and hit the switch and the AI Walker suddenly exploded taking a few of the soldiers that stood next to it while others were sent flying from the blast.

Wolf dived for cover avoiding gunfire and he quickly jumped up to his feet gunning down a few soldiers before taking cover again. All of a sudden on of the reprogrammed Walkers came around the corner and provided cover for Wolf to move.

As the soldiers were distracted Wolf jumped out of cover and opened fire on the rest of the soldiers in front of him taking them down one after the other. Fury herself was running and shooting down any soldiers in her path and suddenly one came from around a corner in front of her but she used CQC disarming the soldier and then sliced his neck open with her scout knife then threw him over her shoulder before turning and shooting at more hostiles in front of her.

Wolf moved from cover to cover taking out more soldiers in his way and soon he came back to the centre of the area with the reprogrammed AI Walker covering his back but suddenly in the corner of his eye he saw a soldier on the upper level with an advanced rocket launcher pointing right at him.

Time slowed down and the soldier shot the rocket launcher right at him, the rocket flew right towards Wolf but in that split second the reprogrammed Walker skidded right in front of Wolf just in time to take the shot and the resulted blast destroyed the Walker and the force of the blast sent Wolf flying into the side of the container and the wind was knocked right out of him as he crashed to the ground.

"Son of a..bitch!" Wolf struggled to his feet and shot right at the attacker on the upper level and delivered a perfect headshot and the soldier fell from the upper level and crashed to the ground and thats when he saw the two remaining walkers crash to the ground on their sides, not cause they were damaged but because they were shut down and Wolf smirked.

Quiet, Shepard and Lawson succeeded in shutting down the drones and other mechs guarding the lower parts of the mountain. "Well done guys". He then turned and rushed to help Fury.

Fury was now using two handguns and at fast speed she was pulling off headshot after headshots as she turned in diffrent directions, soon she reloaded but an enemy shot her right in the arm making her grunt in pain as she fell to the ground. She looked to where the shot came from and she saw a soldier ready to kill her but he was suddenly gunned down before he could kill her, that was when Wolf rushed to Fury from behind and he stood beside her providing cover.

Wolf then turned to her and offered his hand and she quickly took it and got to her feet and the two went back to back taking down multiple enemies at a time.

The hostile soldiers were doing everything they could to take down Wolf and Fury but the two were just too quick at spotting and killing anyone who attempted to take them down, the two worked as one and was just raising hell.

Fury quickly reloaded her handguns and then shot two soldiers who came into view from cover and one of them tried to throw a grenade and despite Fury able to take them down she failed to stop the grenade flying through the air.

"GRENADE!" Fury shouted and both she and Wolf ran for their lives and dived out the way just in time to avoid the blast and the two quickly got up and continued taking down any soldiers in their way.

The fighting went on for a good few minutes and Wolf and Fury were running low on ammo but lucky enough they killed most of the soldiers and only a few remained behind some crates, killing the last few attempting to Wolf and Fury they then quickly turned to the crate where the remaining soldiers were hiding behind.

"Surrender and you wont be harmed!" Wolf ordered and Fury looked at him then back at the crate.

"You have no idea who your fucking with!" One of the soldiers behind the crate shouted.

Fury took a step forward still aiming her handguns. "Two people took a whole fucking group of you down, stand down or die like the rest".

"Fuck you!" "Go to hell!" The soldiers refused to give up.

Wolf and Fury looked at each other and sighed, putting their weapons away the two took out two grenades each and pulled the pins then threw them right at the crate then turned and walked away.

A few seconds past and the container exploded taking the last soldiers with them and all Wolf and Fury did was continue to walk a few more steps before coming to a stop looking at the mess around them.

The area was covered in smoke and fire and Fury just chuckled. "Two people caused this much mess".

Wolf looked around at the result and he couldn't help but chuckle "I aint cleaning this up".

Fury looked to Wolf "You men are all the same, never cleaning up after yourselves". She joked.

Wolf then turned to Fury. "Either way nice shooting".

Fury gave a nod "Your not too bad yourself, so whats the next step?".

Wolf pulled out his idroid and presented the map of the connected caves and Fury came close to Wolf looking at the map. "We are close, we continue to follow our current path and it will join up with the other teams.".

"Got it" Fury then turned placing her hand on her cheek wincing in pain as she walked a few steps away and Wolf looked at her "How's your cheek Fury?".

"Its nothing, just a scratch" Fury simply stated not looking at him. Wolf then approached her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged him off and he sighed.

"Fury, let me have a look" Wolf calmly stated and Fury sighed and turned around looking at him and he saw a nasty cut on her cheek, it was deep.

"Lets get that cleaned up" Wolf motioned her to a nearby chair and despite how much she said she was fine she just went with it and sat down with Wolf looking down at her, soon he placed his rifle by the chair then knelt down and pulled out his med kit and went to work.

"So, your name is Kim Hernandez." Wolf stated.

Fury rolled her eyes "Yeah, guess you know about my service as well".

"That kind of thing dont bother me, I'm a mercenary your business is your own" Wolf pulled out a thread and needle and got it ready.

"I've seen alot of shit, taken down alot of soldiers...even a few I once called brothers" Fury revealed and Wolf gently placed his hand on her jaw and tilted her head to get a better look at the cut.

"You want to talk about it?" Wolf whispered as he began to put the needle to the cut and she winced in pain as he began to work.

"I took down an old friend, I honestly thought I knew him...guess he reached his breakpoint." Fury whispered.

"Must have been hard for you" Wolf supported as he sealed the cut up.

Fury closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I have tried every day to forget that..but...guess when your looking at former friends at a barrel of a gun...that shit stays with you".

"Your not alone" Wolf whispered as he was close to finishing the stitching. "Last year I was forced to kill my friend, he endangered my home and despite everything I did to make him see reason it just wasnt enough. Despite how much it hurt, I just kept the good memories to myself...kept me going ever since".

Fury opened her eyes and directed them to Wolf. "Sounds like you have had a terrible life...I'm sorry about your family...truly I am".

Wolf finally finished the stitching and checked it over. "Thanks, at least they are at peace."

He then turned and placed his med kit back in his pouch as Fury stood up running her finger across the stitching on her cheek.

"I was serious you know" Fury looked to Wolf and he looked to her before looking back to his pouch on his hip. "Serious about what".

"The people around you can do more help then you think, I can see you have bottled this up...I've seen it so many times and you are no different" Fury stated and Wolf slowly looked up to his front but didnt respond.

She then took a step forward. "I was at that point after killing my old friend in the field, I bottled it up for years to the point...to the point I almost took myself out. It was my friends and daughters that kept me going, despite how much it still hurts I am more healed then I was before then".

Wolf took a slow deep breath and looked to his cybernetic arm then closed and opened the hand. "I guess Phantom Pain follows us all".

Fury gave a slow nod as she looked at Wolf. "It does...but it doesnt have to be the end, you can use that pain to push you forward. Remind you that despite the pain...there is always something to fight for, something to believe in".

"What is it you believe in Wolf?" Fury questioned and soon Wolf slowly turned around to her and looked right into her eyes. "I...I guess Peace is what I believe in...".

"Then you hold on to it, have that pain push you forward to what you want." Fury stated and then picked up Wolf's rifle and planted it on his chest and he grabbed it as he continued to look at her.

"If a single mother of three daughters who spends more time on the battlefield can do it, then so can you...there is always something to fight for. You just have to find it." Fury then turned around and took out her handguns to reload them.

"Fury.." Wolf called out to her and she turned her head to him and after a few moments he gave a slow nod. "Thanks...".

Fury gave a small smile then gave him a wink. "Come on soldier" She then turned and walked away reloading her weapons and after a few moments Wolf took a deep breath and marched forward following Wolf towards another path leading into the darkness.

 **8:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"Fury is much older then Wolf and she has experienced a lot, at the age of 37 she has witnessed victory, loss and a lot of pain and that's why I created her. Wolf needed someone else besides Big Boss to tell him there is always something to fight for despite the pain they feel inside. Also I know this chapter started with Ocelot and ended on a cliffhanger on his end but rest assured the next chapter will end with him finding more interesting secrets. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and ready to see this chapter from Quiet's perspective in the next chapter :) SEE YA NEXT TIME!"**


	128. Chapter 128: Two Steps Ahead

**"This is mainly just a humorous chapter and to just show off Quiet a little bit, there are a few plot points but mostly pretty simple lol please enjoy"**

Chapter 128: Two Steps Ahead

As Wolf and Fury were going to cause chaos in another area deep inside the large mountain Quiet along with Fury's comrades called Shepard and Lawson were making their way to the upper levels of the caves, their objective was to deactivate a power source with controlled combat drones which guarded the lower levels of the mountain.

They didnt know what they were gonna find once they get to the source but the one thing they knew was once the power source was down and if Wolf and Fury are successful it will be a quick and easy climb up the mountain and to the base built into the mountain.

Getting close to their objective Shepard and Lawson were climbing up a wall to the upper levels while Quiet stayed at the bottom making sure nobody was following them, wall was at least twenty foot but both Shepard and Lawson were excellent climbers and this was child's play to them, planted their feet and hands in gaps in the stone wall they would jump up catching a rock in the wall doing all they could to get to the top as quick as they could.

After a short while Shepard was the first to reach the top and as soon as he climbed over the edge he quickly turned around and reached down helping Lawson up.

"I swear your gaining weight" Shepard grunted as he pulled Lawson up who gave a little chuckle and once the two mercenaries stood up they looked down to Quiet all the way down the bottom.

"We're up Quiet, your turn hurry up" Shepard shouted down and Quiet looked right up to the mercenaries with a frown, her markings appeared and in one single bounce she shot right up the twenty foot wall and flipped right over Shepard and Lawson landing perfectly on her feet and just walked towards the next path while the two mercenaries just looked on wide eyed.

"Lawson, I think she just made us look bad" Shepard whispered to Lawson but little did they know Quiet smirked knowing she put them in their place and not judge her and with that both Shepard and Lawson rushed to catch up with her.

As Quiet leaded the way through the dark tunnel leading god knows where Shepard placed his finger on his earpiece and contacted Roberto.

"Roberto this is Shepard, we are en route to disable a power source deep in the mountain. Once we take it out the drones gaurding the lower areas of the mountain will shut down, should make it easier for you and the rest to get up the here.

"Roger, we are on horseback and we will wait for confirmation. We got at least thirty people ready to fight, just let us know ASAP and we can make our way up. Over and out" Roberto ended the call.

The three mercenaries continued through the dark cave and all of a sudden Quiet held her hand up signalling Shepard and Lawson to stop and they readied their weapons expecting something.

As they looked down the long path they could hear a slight buzzing sound in the distance and thats when Quiet's enhanced vision could see a red light, Quiet's eyes widened knowing it was trouble and she signalled Shepard and Lawson to rush down the path with her and as they rushed towards the buzzing sound thats when they saw a small gap in the wall.

Quiet quickly checked it out and saw it was big enough for them to squeeze through, pulled Shepard close she pulled him towards the gap and he quickly went into the gap and Lawson followed him in, Quiet then looked back down the path and saw a drone coming around the corner and saw it had a submachine gun attached underneath it and was scanning the area so she quickly rushed into the gap as it turned to her direction and began flying down the path.

The air grew tense as the sound of the drone grew louder as it drew closer to Quiet, Shepard and Lawson who remained silent as the drone came closer. The seconds felt like minutes but soon the drone slowly came into view and Quiet frowned as she spotted something on the side of the flying drone.

On the side of the drone it said "Property of US Army" which confused the hell out of Quiet but she couldnt just allow this drone to fly off. This needed to be reported so she waited for it to fly by and soon she rushed out of the gap and stood right behind the droid and then with lightning fast speed she punched right through the body of the drone and after malfunctioning and sparking a few times it crashed to the ground.

As she knelt down examining the drone both Lawson and Shepard rushed out of the gap and looked at Quiet pulling out her idroid.

"What the hell are you doing? They may know that drone is down" Shepard whispered a little frustrated.

Ignoring him Quiet then began to scan the drone and after the scan was complete she sent the scan to Mother Base to inform Big Boss of her findings, she then slowly stood up and turned to Shepard and Lawson and motioned them forward as she walked past them with her rifle in hand.

Both Shepard and Lawson looked at each other, sighing they turned and caught up with Quiet as they went deeper into the tunnels.

-MotherBase, Main R&D Platform-

Big Boss stood on the top of the main tower of the R&D Platform and was looking down into the large pit where the massive machine they recovered from the depths of the heartless and he saw it making great progress in repairs, memories of the Peace Walker incident filled his mind and it was mostly painful.

He recalled everything from meeting Paz and Zadornov, meeting Chico and Amada and finally seeing MSF become a proper mercenary group. Those days were now gone and he only had a few things from that past left and this massive machine was now one of them.

As he looked down over the railings a technician came up to him with a clipboard. "Boss, we have the reports".

Turning to the soldier Big Boss took the clipboard and checked the results, they looked promising. "So D-Walker's AI will be able to adapt to it no problem?".

"Correct Boss, also the repairs are coming along very quickly and in the next hour I say it will be at least ninty percent finished" The Technician stated.

"And Huey believed Sahlanthropus was the one we should use..." Big Boss continued to look at the reports.

"I took this report to him and between you and me Boss, his attitude towards the decision is disgusting. Never seen anyone act like a big kid before" The Technician revealed.

"Its his ego, he has an obsession of showing his greatness. That is not how we do things here. Even if wanted to use Sahlanthropus, which I dont. We wont be able to repair it in time, that thing in the pit is the only option" Big Boss then handed the clipboard back to the technician.

"Get Huey to prepare the upload, once the project is at ninty percent we will upload D-Walker's memory, if Huey gives you more lip just ignore it and refer him to me" Big Boss ordered.

"You got it Boss" The Technician then turned and left and all of a sudden Big Boss's idroid vibrated on his belt, he looked down to it and grabbed it wondering what was sent to him.

Clicking a switch the idroid came on and it was a message from Quiet and suddenly the idroid showed a 3D hologram of a destroyed drone and thats when Big Boss quickly saw something interesting, on the side of the damaged drone it had "Property Of US Army" written on the side of it.

"What the hell?" Big Boss frowned and then sent the data to Ocelot followed by a message. "Adam I'm sending you a 3D scan of a drone Quiet destroyed in Indonesia, see if there have been any deployment from anyone in the White House.

-White House, Vice President's Office-

"I'm in the Vice President's Office bypassing his computer, he has alot of Classified files. If he is responsible for sending those drones then we may have solved the mystery" Ocelot responded.

"Only half of it, we need to know who Phantom is and what his true goals are, see if you can find anything related to him" Big Boss ended the call and Ocelot finally managed to break through the firewalls of the Vice President's computer.

"So lets see what you have Mr Vice President" Ocelot whispered to himself and began typing away going through classified files.

The files were highly classified but Ocelot was able to break through the security without being detected and soon he came across a history of transactions, millions of pounds were sent to an unknown source and a large shipment of weapons were sent to a set of coordinates. Frowning at these coordinates Ocelot decided to pull up the world map and typed in the coordinates.

Hitting enter the computer then scanned the world map and after a few moments the location was discovered, the computed then zoomed in to the location and Ocelot saw the coordinates were at an island. It was the very island Wolf and Quiet were on.

"Son of a bitch..." Ocelot then pulled out his idroid. "Boss, I've hacked the Vice President's computer. There is a history of funds and equipment sent to a set of coordinates".

"Let me guess, the coordinates lead to Indonesia?" Big Boss questioned.

"Yeah, spot on" Ocelot confirmed as he leaned in the chair.

"So at least we know the Vice President has some involvement but the question is if he is the Master Mind behind this whole mess, I want you to check anything on Project Cerberus. He must have something on that computer of his" Big Boss ordered.

Ocelot leaned forward and started typing Project Cerberus into the search bar of the Vice President's files and he then hit enter and after a few seconds a result showed up, no file was found.

"Somethings not right, I searched for Project Cerberus in my temporary office and the Vice President had clearance to see the Project, now its saying it doesnt exist on his computer" Ocelot sighed tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Son of a bitch must have erased it, at least we know he has been sending money and equipment to Indonsia" Big Boss stated.

"What should I do next Boss?" Ocelot asked as he looked at the computer and after a few moments Big Boss spoke. "Transfer all the Vice President's files, we can do our own investigation. Once thats done keeping playing nice with the President until we learn more".

"You got it Boss" Ocelot ended the call and began to transfer the files to Mother Base, they were finally getting closer.

-Indonesia Mountain, The Caves-

After continuing down the endless path for a good while, Quiet, Shepard and Lawson finally came to a large area and they quickly took cover by a few bolders as they rushed into the area. Quiet peeked around the corner and saw the area ahead was full of high tech. There was a large super computer in the centre of the area and a few charging stations for the drones and they saw a few fly off and others resting on panels to charge.

The area had alot of guards in the area and most of them kept to the central area keeping the super computer secure, with her improved vision Quiet was able to see every soldier in the area and thank fully there was only a few in heavy armor as the drones made up the rest of security.

Shepard and Lawson who were behind another bolder checked their ammo ready to attack and Shepard looked over to Quiet still scanning the area ahead.

"Quiet, me and Lawson will take on the soldiers. Wolf said you have a good aim so you take on the drones, if we can take out that supercomputer our people can make their move" Shepard whispered and Quiet looked to him and gave a single nod.

All of a sudden an alarm echoed around the area and Quiet, Shepard and Lawson planted their back against the cover they were behind.

"All fire teams! We have two hostiles causing chaos nearby all units head to the location ASAP!" The enemies radio ordered and Quiet peeked around the corner of her cover and the heavy soldiers rush off towards a different path to respond to the choas.

Quiet was confused by this, she wondered why would they leave the super computer to the drones but either way she wasn't complaining this only made things easier.

Shepard then peeked out of his cover looking at the super computer "Best for us is for you to take on the drones, these things are fast and will do everything they can to stop us. While you distract them we will head for it and manually disable them. You good with that Quiet?".

There was no response and Shepard looked to Quiet and she was just gone, frowning in confusion he looked to Lawson who was just as confused. "Where the fuck is she?".

All of a sudden they heard a massive explosion and the blast knocked both Shepard and Lawson off their feet, quickly getting up the two readied their weapons. "Lets go buddy!" Shepard ordered and the two rushed from cover to attack but then they suddenly stopped at the sight before them.

The drones fell to the ground and standing there with a rocket launcher was Quiet still aiming at the super computer she just destroyed, in just two seconds she just solved the problem.

"You fucking kidding me?" Shepard lowered his weapon along with Lawson and they just looked awestruck.

Quiet then just dropped the rocket launcher and took out a pack of cigarettes and still just standing there she placed one in her mouth and lit it up, Shepard and Lawson now knew how serious this woman was and soon she inhaled and let out an exhale as she looked at the destroyed super computer.

"Guess she was two steps ahead this whole time" Shepard looked to Lawson who just grunted in response, soon Quiet turned around to them and motioned her head telling them to hurry up. She then turned taking her sniper rifle off her back and she continued on her journey.

"Women love to make us guys look bad" Shepard sighed and Lawson chuckled as they rushed to catch up with Quiet.

"Roberto this is Shepard the Drones are down, start making your way up the mountain and to the base. We will find an entry point" Shepard radioed.

"Well done, we will see you on the field of battle. Roberto out" Shepard ended the call and the three rushed off to the meet up point ready to finally head to the base, it was a clear path to it now.

However Quiet couldnt help but suspect taking down the drones was too easy, she couldn't place her finger on it but she didnt like it one bit.

 **"Yep Quiet pretty much showed up Shepard and Lawson showing how simple she can do things against standard enemies and I enjoyed writing this lol, next chapter will show the team reunite as they come to the massive base. Once they reach the base, the countdown to the end of CHAPTER 2 begins! GET READY!**


	129. Chapter 129: The Base In The Mountain

**"WE ARE BACK FELLOW DIAMOND DOGS! today we see more of Fury and Wolf and of course the base they are trying to get to is finally within reach! Please enjoy!"**

Chapter 129: The Base In The Mountain

Running as fast as she could Fury came right to an edge and screamed as she jumped high as she could towards the other side and reached out her hand to the other side where Wolf was standing, he reached out and grabbed onto Fury's hand and managed to pull her close to him as her feet landed just on the other side.

Wolf took a few steps back from the edge still holding on to Fury and she held on to him tight, soon they were away from the edge and Fury felt a little electricity go through her body as she looked up to Wolf who looked right back at her.

"You ok?" Wolf questioned and after a few moments Fury nodded and then removed her hands from Wolf and then dusted herself off. "I'm fine Wolf, thanks".

Wolf nodded and turned around as Fury sorted herself out and he took out his idroid. "Quiet we are coming to an exit, marking my location now". He then ended the call and looked back at Fury who checked her handgun's ammo before holstering it.

"Lets go" Wolf ordered and the two rushed off towards the nearby exit hoping to meet Quiet, Shepard and Lawson.

Both Wolf and Fury climbed over every obstacle, crawled through every small gap, they knew they were finally close to their goal but the biggest question remained, will they be able to complete their mission and return home.

After a good twenty minutes of climbing the two finally reached an exit and all they saw was sunlight and the two sighted in relief finally happy to be out of the cave. Slowly they walked out of the cave with their rifles in hand and despite the fresh air finally hitting their nostrils, what they saw in the far distance sent chills down their spine.

Wolf slowly took a step forward to the ledge as he looked at the centre of the mountain and right in the middle of it was the massive base and it was unlike anything he saw before.

The base was massive and was a lot bigger then the XOF Base in Iraq so motioning Fury to his side they both layed on the ground and pulled out their scopes to do some recon, to the south of it they saw a massive building with a control tower in the centre of the base, a dozen buildings on the west side of it and on the east side was a long runway with multiple helipads and saw at least a dozen choppers stationed there and that's when Wolf noticed an emblem on it.

"Do you see that symbol on one of the choppers?" Wolf questioned as he continued to look through his scope.

"Yeah, Cemetery Wind. Looks like these are the bastards" Fury responded as she looked on.

"No, there's another, looked to the farthest Helipad and you will see a Gun Ship" Wolf simply stated. Fury followed his direction and moved her scope to the farthest platform and she frowned at the emblem on the side of the Gunship.

"Phantom Wolves?" Fury lowered her scope looking at the massive base and Wolf looked to her "Have you heard of them?".

"I've fought a lot of Mercenary Groups but not once have I seen or heard mention of this group, they must be new on the grid" Fury guessed.

Wolf turned back to his scope and looked at the base "They are doing pretty well for themselves then, they seemed to have joined Cemetery Wind or at the very least hired them".

"But how can they afford to run this base, its not your typical stronghold for Mercenaries" Fury questioned as she resumed her recon.

Wolf frowned as he spotted something right at the back of the base where there was three massive hangers, he saw one of them open and saw something very interesting. "I don't think they are earning their money like us".

Fury turned her head to Wolf "What do you see?".

"South East of the base, three massive hangers" Wolf instructed and Fury looked through her scope and towards the South East part of the base and after a few moments she found what Wolf saw, what she saw shocked her.

Coming out of the middle hanger was an American Service Chopper which belonged to the White House and it was being guided out into the open.

"What the fuck is an American Chopper doing here?!" Fury couldn't believe what she was seeing. Wolf didn't respond and got to one knee placing his finger on his earpiece. "Boss, we are at the base but we have found evidence of US involvement".

"Can you give further details and what you have found" Big Boss responded and Wolf looked to Fury and she looked at him.

"Its a Chopper belonging to the White House, its a jet black chopper and the US Presidential emblem is on its tail" Wolf revealed.

"Wolf!" Fury got his attention and he quickly took out his scope and looked to the hangers. "Hang on Boss".

The two looked back through their scopes towards the hangers and that's when they saw a man in a black suit with a briefcase with an armed escort behind him, but there was also a cloaked figure walking beside the man in a suit.

"Hello who is that?" Fury questioned and Wolf lowered his scope and anger was in his eyes. "Phantom, I have met him before. He's the leader".

Fury could feel the anger in his voice as she continued to watch the man in the suit. "Sounds extremely personal".

Wolf looked back through his scope and to Phantom, he watched the cloaked man turn and shout orders to the soldiers around him and once again his face was covered by a black balaclava with the Golden Jaw Mask along with it and of course his hood covered most of his head.

"Boss, we have spotted Phantom, looks like he has a client" Wolf resumed his talk with Big Boss.

"Who is this client he is with?" Big Boss responded and Wolf continued to look through his scope and that's when the man in the suit turned around revealing his face.

At that moment Wolf and Fury quickly got up in shock. "No fucking way.." Fury's jaw dropped and Wolf lowered his scope. "Boss, its Vice President Heartman".

"Say that again can you confirm that" Big Boss sounded a little surprised and Wolf looked through his scope. "Yeah that's him, he must be the reason this place is up and running".

"Shit, I suspected but didnt believe it would be true. Wolf, you and your new team make your way into that base. We need to know if they indeed have Project Cerberus, if we can get that then we have got the bastards" Big Boss ordered.

Wolf put his scope away and turned away while Fury kept looking to the base through her own scope. "Roger that Boss, will let you know ASAP...but there's one thing Boss...if there is a Metal gear here".

"Don't worry, I got something to counter that if it comes to it. Its nearly repaired and as soon as you can confirm this is indeed the Bastards that framed us, we will bring the rain and unleash something far worse on them" Big Boss explained.

"Roger that, what about Phantom?" Wolf added.

"Leave him for now, I know you have personal beef with him but just focus on finding the evidence we need. In the mean time I will inform Ocelot about what you have found" Big Boss stated.

Wolf nodded "Ok Boss, over and out" He ended the call and sighed as he dropped his hand.

"You really want Phantom dead" Lydia asked as she continued to do a bit of recon.

Wolf took a deep breath and just looked into the distance "I almost took my own life cause of his words, the bastard used my own depression against me" Wolf revealed and Fury looked to him with a questioning look and Wolf could feel her gaze.

"I fell deep into depression when I lost my girlfriend, the thoughts of suicide slowly built up and the words he said, telling me no matter what I do will never heal the pain inside. I almost killed myself that day, but Quiet stopped me and made me see sense...still the pain of losing someone I have been with for over ten years. I still wonder how I will continue to go on." Wolf then looked to Fury.

"I honestly dont even know if I can keep fighting after this, the pain is just constantly there and it has no signs of fading" Wolf went on and then Fury slowly got up and continued to look at him as he went on.

"I put on a false face around everyone, telling them I am stronger then they think. But when I'm on my own...my mind wonders...to dark places, losing my girlfriend..my unborn child, how can one continue to live after that" Wolf then turned and took a few steps away and Fury just looked at him.

The thirty six year old woman wasn't stupid, her years of experience helped her to see right through him, he truly was a broken man. She felt sorry for him and the fact he lost his family was something no one should ever go through, she slowly turned around and looked to the base and she then looked down to her hands as she rubbed them together.

"You remember that old friend of mine I killed cause he became a threat, truth is he wasn't just a friend" Fury slowly looked back to the base and Wolf slowly turned around a little confused.

Taking a deep breath she decided to tell him the truth. "He...was my daughters father, the drunk bastard I told you about".

Wolf blinked "What?" He whispered as he slowly came to her side looking at her as she continued to look at the Base in the distance.

"After my third girl was born we went back into the army, little did I know he was at his breaking point..." Fury whispered and Wolf just looked at her "What happened?".

"It began in Iraq, a fucking rookie soldier who had special treatment cause his father was in the higher ranks. The bastard made one too many mistakes and he ended up killing an innocent, tried to make it look like she attacked him but placing a fucking knife in her hand" Fury then slowly turned her head to Wolf.

"My partner told him he was done and as soon as his back was turned the rookie tried to shoot him but I disarmed him, only a few shots grazed past my partner...that was when he reached his breakpoint." Fury's eyes watered as she turned away and slowly took a few steps away while looking to the ground.

"The man I loved killed the Rookie and he turned and left the army, I never saw him again...I had to tell my girls their father was working hard to keep them safe while I was home with them" At that moment a tear fell down her cheek as she looked up.

"A year later I find out he was now a leader of a Terrorist Cell, took complete control over an island...I went with thirty elite soldiers to take back control of the island, long story short...I finally found him" Fury's voice was shaken and she slowly turned back to Wolf and he felt sorry for her.

"I begged him to stand down, to think about our daughters back home. He just bragged about that the world leaders seeing us soldiers as just expendable bodies, that we were just living in a dream and the only way to fix the world is to start over...I...had no choice but to kill him" Fury finally said it and another tear fell as she continued to look at him.

"I killed the father of my three girls, I told my girls he died in battle and that he loved them...I had to lie them to spare them the pain of them knowing their father had become a monster, that he wanted to kill innocent people" Fury then slowly fell to her knees and just looked down to the ground as more tears fell.

"I have to live with that for the rest of my life, one day I fear they will find out the truth...that their mother killed their father" Fury took a deep breath getting her emotions under control.

Wolf then slowly approached Fury and knelt down in front of her. "It wasn't your fault, he left you no choice".

Fury snapped her head up to him and had a bit of anger in her eyes "I know that, I am sorry for what happened to you Wolf I really am and I may sound cold but you are not the only one who has gone through this...I have seen people go through the exact same pain as you...but the people I know who suffered are continuing to live for their loved ones".

She then rubbed her hand under her eyes removing the tears as she looked at him. "If you love them you will continue to live for them, just like I continue to live for my girls. Just like every service man and woman out there fighting right now".

Wolf looked at her and then turned his head and looked to the base once more, what she said cut him deep, it made him angry but at the same time made him understand that he needs to fight harder for those he lost. They would want him to continue on and live his life.

He then turned back to Fury and slowly stood up, thats when he offered his hand to her. She looked up to him and he gave a nod and she saw the determination return, Fury then reached for his hand and he pulled her up and the two looked at each other.

Their eyes never left the other and everything was silent. "Your daughters are lucky to have you as their mother". Wolf complimented.

"And your girlfriend and child were lucky to have you, dont be afraid to live on and let people in" Fury whispered.

Wolf and Fury continued to look at each other and after a few seconds the two embraced, compassion and respect for each other just filled their bodies.

"What did we miss?" The voice startled both Wolf and Fury and they turned to the cave entrance and aimed their weapons.

"Whoa easy!" Shepard put his hands out and both Quiet and Lawson stood beside him.

Wolf sighed and lowered his weapon "Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed".

Shepard lowered his hands and sighed in relief and he and Lawson suddenly saw the massive base in the distance and they rushed to the edge looking at the Base in the distance. "Jesus Christ".

Quiet on the other hand stayed at the entrance and crossed her arms looking at Wolf and was a little mad at what she just saw and thats when she saw Fury tap his shoulder.

"I'll get them up to speed while you figure out the next step" Fury said giving him a tiny smile and he smiled back and watched her walk to her comrades, Quiet on the other hand really didn't like Wolf watching her go.

He then turned to Quiet and approached her "We may have found the bastards Quiet, Big Boss has something big to help us when we find the evidence we need".

She just looked at him still with her arms crossed and she then looked to the ground giving a single nod and Wolf was just confused by her recent attitude.

"Quiet, whats got into you?, you have been I don't know distant and a bit hostile" Wolf questioned and Quiet looked at him and just shrugged her shoulders saying it was nothing.

But deep down her attitude was towards Fury, for some reason she hated see Fury with her arms around Wolf. It made her blood boil seeing him around her.

Wolf frowned at her knowing she was lying but he decided to leave it and continue with the mission, he motioned her to follow him and thats when Fury and her comrades turned and the group made a circle as Wolf finally had a plan.

"Ok team listen up, its gonna take us about two hours to get to that base and right now time is definatly not on our side" Wolf looked to Shepard and Lawson "When you get to the base I want you two explore the outskirts of it, find any cracks and holes to allow Roberto and the rest of the Resistance to get into the base easier".

"Once you done that I want you to two to be a sniper and spotter team while me, Quiet and Fury head deep into the base, this will be a stealth mission until the Resistance arrives." He then looked to everyone else. "Do not expose yourself no matter the danger, if we get spotted it will be a quick end to us".

Wolf then looked to Fury. "When we enter the base I want you to sabotage the anti airs and disable anything that can quickly take us down, if these bastards are using AI Weapons we can take them all down at once and only the soldiers will be left".

He then looked to Quiet. "You will be her eyes as she roams the base, keep Fury in your sights while I find the evidence. No mistakes".

Quiet was hesitant but after a few moments she nodded and looked to Fury who was just looking at Wolf.

"Everyone clear on what they are doing?" Wolf asked once more and everyone nodded and Wolf was happy.

They all readied their weapons and then heard a chopper rising from the base, it was the Vice President's chopper and it gained altitude and flew off in the opposite direction away from the base, it was now or never.

"Ok, lets go" Wolf ordered and everyone turned and made their way down the cliff and began their journey to the base in the distance.

 **7:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"Very sad backstory for Fury but she protected innocents and even her daughters even if it cost them their father, Wolf is still suffering and Quiet still doesn't like Fury. Next episode will be Big Boss's chapter and the big reveal on what he has planned will finally be revealed!**


	130. Chapter 130: Rise Of The Machine

**"THIS IS IT! I am finally gonna reveal what the deterrent will be against the new Metal Gear, and of course Ocelot will reveal a few things to the US President".**

Chapter 130: Rise Of The Machine

It was a stormy day on the Mother Base of Diamond Dogs and the second platform of R&D was crawling with the top scientists and engineers all running from different areas of their workplaces, the final steps to upload D-Walker's AI and memory was almost ready to happen.

Huey was in his main hanger typing away at his console with Big Boss standing next to him with his arms crossed just watching the scientist work on preparing the final steps.

"Boss, why cant we just use Sahlanphropus? that machine you brought back from the ocean is not as advanced as the ultimate weapon." Huey asked.

Big Boss sighed. "You have asked me that for the hundredth time and again for the hundredth time I will not use that thing you call Sahlanphropus".

Huey looked to Big Boss "But why?, it has everything you need, its speed and agility beats that piece of junk".

"Whats the saying Huey?, One man's junk is another man's treasure?" Big Boss frowned at him. "Just do your job and get D-Walker's memory uploaded".

Huey sighed and resumed his work with Big Boss continuing to watch the monitor and after a few minutes Huey had finished his work and a progress bar appeared asking Huey to hit enter, the scientist placed his finger over enter and was hesitant to press it.

"Boss, this is a mistake...you will not win with that thing out there" Huey said in a quiet tone and all of a sudden Big Boss pushed Huey aside and the scientist gasped and fell to the ground as Big Boss stood in front of the terminal and hit enter, all Huey could do was watch the progress bar on the screen fill up to one hundred percent in seconds.

"Memory transfer complete, ready for launch" The computer terminal echoed and Big Boss looked down to Huey who looked up to him. "This is not a weapon, its a deterrent that will protect us while we win the war".

With that Big Boss turned and left the hander leaving Huey to pick himself up from the ground with a look of anger, again and again Big Boss has disrespected his creation and now he was just letting Sahlanthropus to rust while he uses something that not as powerful and with that as soon as he got up he threw his Diamond Dog cup of coffee on the desk and it smashed right against the wall.

Taking a few deep breaths trying to remain calm he realised this wasn't the place for him to be and he didnt want Big Boss to take all the credit of Sahlanthropus, it was his creation and no one elses. Huey and his masterpiece deserved better.

"You are wrong Big Boss, you are wrong.." Huey turned to his computer and decided to do what he believed was right, he decided to get into contact with someone who can help him out.

The rain that came down on Mother Base became heavier and a storm was coming but Big Boss marched across the second platform of R&D and made his way to the third platform, the R&D's third platform had a lower platform and inside laying dormant was the very machine he was going to use, his heart raced knowing it was about to become operational and he could help but remember the MSF days.

Everything was ready and an old machine was about to rise back from the dead, ready to serve Big Boss once again.

The situation on Mother Base was now more tense then ever, with only a few hours remaining they only had one chance to pull this off. Indoseia had to be the place where the ones responsible for framing Diamond Dogs layed in wait.

-White House, Presidential Office-

"What are you trying to imply Adam!?" The President stood from his feet slamming his hands on his desk looking right at Ocelot sitting in the chair in front of him.

"You heard me right Mr President, Vice President Heartmen is in league with those responsible" Ocelot calmly stated as he relaxed in the chair, Donald Reagan could not believe his ears. "I dont believe it and how dare you accuse someone who always believed in the safety of the American people!".

Ocelot slowly shook his head. "I dont doubt his loyalty to the American people, but what is he willing to do to protect them. Besides the evidence against him says it all".

President Donald Reagan looked at Ocelot with daggers in his eyes as he made his way around his table and stood right in front of him. "Your evidence better be more then perfect, Adam".

Ocelot then slowly stood up looking the President dead in the eyes and it was a moment of silence as they continued to look at each other. "Believe me, you do not know the man you claim to know".

Ocelot then slowly moved to the sofa and table set up in the middle of the office and pulled out his idroid and linked it to the computer sitting on the table. "Please sit down Mr President".

After a few moments Donald Reagan slowly moved to the sofa and slowly sat down next to Ocelot still not liking the man right now and he watched Ocelot plug his device into the computer, he then watched as the computer booted up and started going through hundreds of files.

"Mr President you of all people believe in honesty, if I was honest with you would you hear me out, surely you can respect a person who is honest to you" Ocelot asked looking at the President.

After a few moments Donald Reagan took a deep breath looking at the computer going through alot of files. "You are not who you say you are" he then looked to Ocelot with a hint of anger. "But you are right, I respect honestly so I will hear you out".

Ocelot gave a slow nod still looking at him. "Your right, I am not who you think. I am an agent of Big Boss, I am looking for evidence against those who framed Diamond Dogs.".

President Donald Reagan looked to the computer and closed his eyes taking a long deep breath trying to control his anger. "So...your a spy".

"My mission is to find the truth nothing more, and right now I am showing you things before you go to war with the wrong man" Ocelot then turned his attention to the computer and it brought up a file from his idroid.

"Mr President" Ocelot called and Donald Reagan opened his eyes and looked at the computer and frowned as he saw his Vice President on the screen and a huge list of crimes he committed which were hid from the public eye.

"What is this?" Donald Reagan leaned forward looking at the screen and at the list on it. "I'll give you a moment to read it". Ocelot said and he leaned back in the sofa watching the President read it.

"Selling weapons to hostile countries, sexual harassment, kidnapping and assisting terrorists carrying out acts terrorism...bribery...selling government secrets to rival countries..." Donald Reagan continued to look down the list and he was in absolute shock. "Heartman...is this really you".

"Those crimes were hidden from the public eyes, thanks to his father. A wealthy man with alot of connections, able to make witnesses change their minds and even make them vanish. Thanks to his father he was able to work his way up the chain and into the seat of government" Ocelot revealed all.

Donald Reagan looked back at Ocelot "You said these were hidden, how did you come across these".

"A lot of patience, the files were deleted from every source but the raw data, they failed to get rid of that. So after Big Boss told me about Heartmen I did some snooping and during my investigation I decided to look up his history, both public and top secret" Ocelot stated.

Donald Reagan just couldnt get to grips of what he was seeing. "I dont understand...Heartman has always believed in keeping his country safe, why would he carry out these acts".

"Thats exactly why he did it" Ocelot began typing away at the computer. "Everything he did was to get rid of any potential threat by any means necessary, even starting wars. The American weapons he sold, America reacted and took them down".

"The assisted kidnappings of American people, America reacted and took down those responsible".

"Terrorist attacks on the American people, America reacted and went to war".

"Vital government secrets stolen, America reacted and saw it as an act of war".

Ocelot layed it all down and soon he pulled up Heartmen's private profile and typed a password in and it said access denied and Donald Reagan frowned at the computer.

"Platinum Security required?, I'm the only one who should have that" Donald was confused and Ocelot looked to him. "He has been moving vast sums of money to a location, with what I have gathered from Big Boss it looks like he is sending it to Indonesia".

"How can you be sure?" Donald Reagan looked to Ocelot and he looked back to him. "There is only one way to find out, you have to look for yourself".

Donald Reagan slowly looked to the computer and his heart raced realising he was blind to see what Heartmen was all along, he thought he was a true friend. Ever so slowly he moved his hands and reached for the keyboard and slowly began typing the password into the profile, after a few moments he finally hit enter and the profile unlocked.

Taking Ocelot for his word he began typing away looking for any transactions and after a few moments he came across one that nearly made his heart drop, he saw a transaction of five million dollars being sent to an unknown source and his body went cold.

"Where did he send this..." Donald Reagan whispered and soon Ocelot pressed a button on his idroid and it hacked the transaction and after a few moments it revealed the location of where the money went and it made the President lower his head.

"Indonesia...". The President could only whisper and Ocelot looked to him. "I know this is hard for you, but if Heartmen is in league with those responsible we can possibly get that information out of him".

The President was silent and soon he slowly got up and moved away from the sofa rubbing his eyes in frustration. "He said he was away on business...are you saying he is there right now".

"He shortly left and should be on his way back" Ocelot stated and after a few moments the President moved to his desk and picked up his phone and dialled a few numbers then placed it up to his ear.

It was quiet for a few seconds but soon the other end picked up. "Hello?".

"Heartmen its me, how's the business trip going?" The President tried to act normal. "It went well, I'm on my way back now should be home in three hours".

"Excellent, just calling in to see how things are. Listen come to my office when you arrive, we need to talk" He then ended the call and placed his phone back on the desk and sighed.

"What the hell is going on...why would he do this...I thought I knew him" Donald then leaned on his desk just in shock and soon Ocelot stood up looking at him.

"Mr President, there is something else I have to ask you" Ocelot calmly spoke and the President looked out to the window behind his desk. "What is it?".

"Project Cerberus, what is it?" Ocelot asked and the President slowly turned around to him.

-Mother Base, Second R&D Platform-

The storm on Mother Base was getting worse and the rain was not letting up and Big Boss was rushing towards the centre of the platform and soon he saw Miller in the distance speaking to a few Scientists and Engineers, he was shouting orders making sure everything would be perfects.

"Kaz!" Big Boss shouted through the storm and Miller looked back and saw Big Boss approached and he quickly rushed to him and the two marched to the centre of the platform. "Boss, its ready to go! We only got one shot, if the evidence isnt at Indonesia we lose everything!".

"Its there Kaz!, The US Vice President was there and Phantom was even there!, Phantom Wolves and Cemetery Wind are both there!" Big Boss spoke loud through the storm.

"I dont doubt you Boss, but if we are to get there we need to activate it now. Do I have your order!" Kaz shouted against the strong wind.

"Do it!" Big Boss ordered and he went on as Kaz turned and pulled out his radio "Activate it!".

Everyone on the platform suddenly heard a thunderous roar under their feet and it made everyone stop in their tracks all except for Big Boss and Kaz and they came near the centre of the platform looking at the massive hatch which shielded what ever was under it, everyone on the platform quickly rushed over to the hatch and stood a few feet behind Big Boss and Kaz wondering what they were gonna see come up, for some it would be a memory from their past and for some they will be witnessing it move for the first time.

Everyone on the platform was silent as Big Boss slowly took a few steps forward until his feet where just at the edge of the sealed hatch and everyone just looked on in anticipation, even Miller's heart was racing knowing he was about to see a machine from the past...a past he and Big Boss lost.

The silence was almost unsettling but after a few more moments the large hatch suddenly split open right down the middle and began to separate allowing the collected rain water to pour into the depths of the platform, Big Boss slowly looked down into the darkness and that's when he saw it begin to rise.

Taking a few steps back he watched on hearing the massive lift come closer and closer to the surface and soon the sounds of thunder and lightning echoed around Mother Base as the rain continued to beat down one every single person standing around the platform, soldiers looked at each other and some even whispered but Big Boss and Miller just looked on in silence.

Soon the time finally came, and rising up to the surface was the massive machine they finally brought back to life, its massive rail gun on its right shoulder shot sparks of electricity, its large flat ray dome on its left shoulder turned left and right before looking to its front and its head with the round AI pod sitting on top of its head looked down at Big Boss and the rest of the soldiers as it finally stood over them.

Every single soldier looked up in awe as the massive lift finally came to the surface and the massive machine continued to look down at them, and at that very moment it shot its head up to the sky letting off a massive mechanical roar as thunder echoed and lighting shot through the sky.

Big Boss and Miller continued to look at the massive machine while other soldiers took a few steps back feeling intimidated by what stood over them, that's when Big Boss turned to Miller and they looked at each other.

"Get everyone ready, we are going to Indonesia" Big Boss ordered and Miller nodded and turned to the soldiers behind them. "Operation Titanfall is a go! Every soldier! Everyone get armed and report to your transports its now or never! GO!". Miller ordered and every one cheered as they turned and rushed off with Miller.

However Big Boss didn't rush with them, instead he slowly turned back looking up at the machine as it slowly looked down at him.

"Welcome home, ZEKE" Big Boss whispered as he looked up at the Metal Gear of MSF.

 **"Metal Gear ZEKE is back! The war is about to begin and everything is about to go off like an atom bomb, just a few more chapters left until the grand finale of CHAPTER 2: RACE! More is coming get ready!**


	131. Chapter 131: Infiltration

**"This is a short chapter to set up the next BIG chapters, please enjoy cause the next few chapters are gonna be very important"**

Chapter 131: Infiltration

Deep in the heart of the mountain the sun was begining to set over the island of Indosina, the massive base was armed to the teeth with two Mercenary groups.

Cemetery Wind, a group well known around the world and was considered one of the most dangerous groups to deal with and leading them was a new group called Phantom Wolves, a mysterious Mercenary band under the command of a masked man simply known as Phantom who knows more about the acts of war then anyone on the planet.

The two groups finally had a massive base to themselves thanks to the greed of US Vice President called Heartman, who desires to become the greatest President who ever lived. It was because of the Vice President that these two groups were able to become a threat to his enemies, he now had a weapon under his control, one that was owned by Phantom.

Deep inside the underground of the base inside a control room overlooking a massive hanger was Phantom looking out to his ultimate weapon finally to strike when he seen fit, along side him was his perfect Skulls Peithos and Borgia both looking out at the massive machine in the hanger.

"Truly a thing of perfection, dont you think?" Phantom asked his fellow soldiers.

Borgia slowly took a step forward looking out the massive window into the hanger. "It truly is" He then looked to his leader. "I am honored to be its pilot, I wont let you down".

"Sure you can handle something that big?" Peitho's smirked with her arms crossed as she looked out to the amazing mech.

Phantom could only chuckle as he looked at the woman. "Cant have you riding everything now cant we?, I mean all those poor soldiers you killed during you...urges".

In response Peitho's looked to Phantom still smirking "At least they had a good time while they were alive..".

All Phantom could do was chuckle as he tapped her shoulder and then turned his attention back to Borgia. "Continue your training before you get into that thing, we know Wolf and that bitch of his is coming".

"Shame...would love to meet him again" Peitho's rubbed her chin thinking about the man and Phantom turned and walked behind them looking at the map of the world on a massive monitor. "Their efforts will mean nothing, we will achieve our ultimate goal".

"The Metallic Archea and the English Strain has been loaded, should be a few hours until it is ready for use" Borgia stated and Phantom continued to look at the world map. "Good work, now with that greedy Vice President's money and resorces there will be nothing that will stop our ultimate goal.

Peithos slowly turned around to Phantom with her arms crossed. "The man is weak, dangle a bit of power of them and they will give in to every demand, pathetic...".

"He is of no use to us now, he has given us everything we need. I say let him continue to think he has all the cards" Phantom slowly turned to the two. "The guy is more desprate than a mouse after cheese".

"Except there is no cheese on the trap" Borgia added and Phantom chuckled "Fear is an amazing tool, but the desire and temptations are just as deadly".

"No offense Peithos" Phantom joked and she just smirked "Non taken".

Phantom then looked to a leitenant standing by "Get everything ready, soon the world will witness the new age. They will accept greatness or persih with the past".

The lutenant saluted and left the room and all of a sudden Peithos and Borgia quickly turned their heads to the same direction as if they heard something and it caught the attention of their leader.

"They are here arnt they?" Phantom smiled behind his golden mask and hood and thats when Peithos looked at him. "Its them" She then took in a deep breath and closed her eyes taking in every part of the scent before sighing. "I can smell him".

Phantom could only continue to chuckle "You continue to impress dont ya, the girl who loves to show off". Peithos slowly walked a few steps away placing two fingers on her lower lip as she looked to the ground smiling.

"Well after all the gifts you gave me from that Skull experiment made me see thing alot better, the urges I feel at times are...overwhelming, the urge to survive, to kill...I never felt so alive...right now...I want Wolf" Peithos spoke in a whisper just enough for the others to hear her.

As she thought about the urges Phantom slowly came closer to her. "Poor sweet Wolf eh" He heard her chuckle as he came right to her shoulder, after a few moments he tapped her shoulder getting her attention.

"Tell you what how about we go fifty-fifty, hm?" Phantom suggested and Peithos slightly tilted her head to him.

"You have your fun with Wolf first and after you have, in your way rough him up I go in for the kill." Phantom then turned walking back into the middle of the room with the woman watching him. "I have, unfinished buisness with him, lets just say its long over due".

"There is something else" Borgia stated getting the attention of them as he continued to look into the distance sensing something. "That bitch Quiet, I feel..a certain urge in her".

Phantom clicked his fingers turning back to the large window looking at the giant mech. "I know exactly what that is, she hasnt done well hiding it".

"Sounds like you know her well" Borgia looked to Phantom and soon his leader looked to him.

"That bitch has a thing for Wolf, she would love nothing more then to fuck him...lets just say I had a contact on their first Diamond Dogs base. Viper said he saw signs in Quiet when she was around Wolf". Phantom explained with a little humor in his voice.

"Suprised he didnt take her up on her offer, I mean she is dressed for it" Peithos mocked.

"No no no" Phantom sighed "The poor little Wolf lost his girlfriend and unborn child, he is too connected to her...like we saw him in Iraq. I doubt those feelings will ever return to him, but who knows" Phantom then looked to Peithos. "Maybe you can make him feel good right".

Borgia chuckled "At least the people she sleeps Peithos die in a good way, besides I want to kill Quiet myself...after what she did to Hades".

Phantom looked to his comrade. "We will avenge him, maybe you can squash her with our weapon in the hanger...if they make it this far".

"What about the others with Wolf and Quiet?" Peithos asked and Phantom looked to her. "They are irrelivant, do what you want with them just leave Wolf alive for me, but for now you go and oversee the Operation...and try to enjoy yourself huh?".

In response Peithos chuckled as she took a few steps backwards to the exit of the room and she suddenly vanished into thin air, Phantom then turned to Borgia. "Get ready to use that weapon, the fireworks are gonna go off when they arrive".

"You got it" Borgia smirked and then vanished leaving Phantom alone in the control room and soon he looked up to the montior seeing the map of the world and just stared at it. "Nothing will stand in our way, I will finish...what you started Skull Face".

-Indonsia Base, Outside Perimiter-

Behind a massive chain linked fence away from the eyes of nearby enemies with a blow torch was Wolf and Fury cutting their way into the base, deep down they knew there was a chance they could get caught once they entered but there was alot riding on them. They had to do this no matter the cost.

After a few moments Wolf cut enough of the lower fence to pull it up and Fury quickly got to the ground and crawled under the new hole then quickly turned and held the cut fence up allowing Wolf to crawl through aswell, once he crawled through she then pulled the cut chain back into place and the two turned and ran to a nearby container for cover and then looked at the scenery before them.

The two saw they were among rows and rows of tanks and in the distance was a massive building which they knew was the admin building, that was Wolf's objective area and the place he hoped would have the evidence of this groups involvement in the US Base attack over a week ago.

"Thats your mission right there, you think you will find what you are looking for in there?" Fury asked as she continued to look at the Admin Building with Wolf.

"Its in there, it has to be..." Wolf simply responded and then he put his finger on his earpiece. "Lawson, Shepard are you guys in place?".

"Roger, we sneaked in undetected and currently scouting for any easy way out for you guys, once the Resistance reaches us the place is gonna turn into a shit show so what ever you got to find you better find it quick" Shepard warned.

"Dont worry, as long as we remain undetected we should be able to get what we need before the fireworks start, its gonna be a hell of a fight" Wolf reassured.

"Yeah...hopefully me and Lawson will see you guys at the end of it" Shepard stated and Fury took out her radio. "We will see you at the end of this, just stay focused and make sure all entrances in and out of the base are secured".

"Will do boss, good luck" Shepard ended the call and Wolf looked to the massive hangers in the very far distance. He knew who was there.

"Quiet, I need you to cover Fury as she makes her way to her own objective" Wolf ordered and after a few moments she hummed on the radio in response, happy that she was listening he turned to Fury who checked her weapon.

"You ready?" Wolf questioned and she looked at him then gave a nod "Absolutley Wolf, lets get this done".

The two fist bumped and readied their weapons, each took a deep breath and then ran in opposite directions towards their objective areas. This was their only chance to stop these terrorists, to prove Diamond Dogs innocents once and for all.

 **5:00:00 UNTIL EMERGANCY MEETING**

 **"Short I know but now you know Phantom knew Skull Face and was just using the Vice President for his own gain (but you knew that already lol) anyway the next three chapters are gonna be super long cause we will be seeing every ones mission objectives. (Chapter 132 will be about Shepard and Lawson, Chapter 133 will be about Quiet and Fury and Chapter 134 will be about Wolf). These chapters are gonna be very important before the big battle so I hope you enjoy them :)**


	132. Chapter 132: Breach Of Security

**"This chapter is a little shorter then I wanted it to be but mostly cause it is a stealth chapter with Shepard and Lawson, next chapter will be a lot longer I promise, please enjoy"**

Chapter 132: Breach Of Security

"We will see you at the end of this, just stay focused and make sure all entrances in and out of the base are secured" Fury ordered over the radio to Shepard and Lawson who were chocking out two guards on top of one of the bigger buildings on the south part of the base, the two managed to sneak in through a drainage tunnel and exited through a hatch right behind the building they were now on. Their mission is to ensure the Resistance can enter from all entrances into the base.

"Will do boss, good luck" Shepard snapped the neck of the soldier he was holding and gently placed him on the ground as his buddy Lawson did the same. Soon the two finally had the roof of the building cleared and they set up shop with their sniper rifles and they began to scan all areas of the base, the two managed to sneak up the building from the scaffolding on one side of the building and lucky enough there was no enemy soldiers on the side of that building.

Both Shepard and Lawson were now set up and looking down their sniper rifles checking out all entrances and exits they could find. The north, south and east sides of the base had the most secured bases and they also saw these exits had large mechanical gates all ran by power.

"Shit looks like these gates are not gonna be easy ones to crack, but if these are automatic gates then there must be a control room somewhere" Shepard stated as he looked to one of the gates while his buddy looked to another.

Lowering his rifle he turned his head to Lawson "If we find that control room, we may be able to shut down these gates all at once, would save us alot of time. What do you think?".

Lawson lowered his sniper rifle then looked to Shepard and thought for a moment, it was pretty risky running around the large base but if they could pull this off then it would make their objective alot easier to complete.

Finally making up his mind, Lawson gave a single nod to Shepard and his buddy smiled and tapped Lawson's shoulder then pulled out his radio. "Fury this is Shepard, we have discovered the entrances and exits out of the base are huge automatic gates. Me and Lawson are abandoning the sniper/spotter role and going to deactivate those gates".

"Understood, listen there are fucking dozens of soldiers and AI Walkers around, make sure nobody sees you. Stay behind cover as much as possible as you go" Fury ordered.

"Dont worry, just focus on your own task. Will update you once we finished" Shepard ended the call and looked to his sniper buddy, they both nodded and turned to climb back down the scaffolding they used to get to the roof of the building.

After a few minutes of climbing back down the building the two finally hit the ground floor, Shepard with his sniper rifle quickly rushed to the corner of the building and peeked around the corner with Lawson following behind him.

"We got a few soldiers just up ahead, I say we leave them be" Shepard whispered and looked to his buddy. "Best we keep this nice and quiet".

Lawson nodded and Shepard looked to a few containers just across from them which was perfect for them. "Lets rush to those containers, theres rows of them and it will help us stay in cover".

"Go" Shepard ordered and the two rushed off as soon as the few enemy soldiers turned away from them and they made a mad dash towards the containers and managed to get to cover just as one of the soldiers turned back around, both Shepard and Lawson were almost caught.

"Looks like we may have to kill some of the bastards, only kill those who are alone and behind cover. Should buy us some time" Shepard whispered as the two moved through the containers.

Shepard with his sniper rifle ready took the lead going through multiple paths through the rows of containers and the cover really helped them advance forward and soon they came to an open area and they both took cover behind a small crate.

Peeking over the crate, Shepard saw a mixture of Cemetery Wind and Phantom Wolves soldiers on patrol and even saw two AI Walker Gears roaming the area, this was gonna be difficult if they got spotted but lucky enough there was a way to sneak past them.

A few meters in front of the crate they were behind was a row of trucks and it was the perfect way to move forward, however on the building on the far side of the trucks was a sniper over looking the area. If they moved with him up there they would be caught in seconds.

Shepard looked to his buddy who was ready to shoot. "That sniper needs to be taken out, think you can take care of him?".

Lawson smirked and quickly popped out of cover and in a split second he looked down his sight and pulled the trigger of his suppressed sniper rifle and blew the sniper's head clean off then quickly hid behind the crate before the surrounding soldiers spotted him.

"Nice.." Shepard whispered and he peeked over the cover seeing the soldiers and AI Walker Gear didnt take notice. "Move". The two then rushed from cover and quickly dived under the trucks and slowly made their way under them.

With Shepard still taking the lead, the two continued to crawl under the long line of trucks and then suddenly Shepard stopped and pulled out some C4 and turned to his back placing the bomb on a petrol tank.

"We'll planet some C4 on the trucks to cover our escape, we'll burn the whole base down if we have to" Shepard stated and then Lawson did the same taking out C4 for the trucks.

Soon the two made it to the other end of the trucks and planted alot of C4 and as Shepard got up from under the truck he saw one soldier alone by a jeep smoking a truck, taking the chance he rushed him and took out his knife and as soon as the soldier turned around he was met with Shepard's knife right in his throat and he fell to the ground.

Taking no chances Shepard then dragged the dead soldier right under the nearby jeep to keep the enemy from finding it and he quickly picked up the rifle from the ground and looked back as Lawson finally came out from under the trucks.

"Shepard, Lawson I just got an unlucky bastard to talk. There is a security office on the other side of the compound, not too far from where you are just be careful its heavily guarded" Fury spoke over the radio as the two soldiers quickly rushed past more jeeps and trucks keeping low as possible.

"Thanks Fury making our way there now" Shepard responded as he and Lawson came to a truck and took cover behind it.

"Its a wide black building you cant miss it, I'll inform Roberto as you head there. Out" Fury ended the call and then both Shepard and Lawson peeked out of cover and saw a few AI Walker Gears marching across a nearby road, these Walker Gears were equipped with miniguns and rocket launchers and were extremely armored.

"No way we are taking them on, let them pass" Shepard looked to Lawson and his sniper buddy nodded and they continued to watch the machines slowly march down the road.

"Wait..." Shepard whispered and soon the Walker Gears were finally down the road giving the guys a window. "Go" Shepard ordered and the two ran as fast as they could across the road and between two buildings without anyone seeing them.

Shepard and Lawson rushed between the two buildings and soon came into another area and hid behind some nearby crates, peeking over the cover and looking in the distance was a small wide black building which matched Fury's description, that was the security office. However the area between them and it was occupied with soldiers but there was still alot of crates they could use to sneak past the guards.

"There it is, just across from us. These bastards are pretty spread out, keep to cover and stay low and keep moving" Shepard whispered and Lawson nodded again.

"Ok, go" Shepard ordered and the two kept low and rushed from cover to cover keeping out of the enemies sights, the two went from cover to cover keeping their weapons ready in case of a shoot out but their military training paid off and they managed to cross the entire area and finally made it around the security office and to the side door.

Lawson rushed ahead of Shepard placing his sniper rifle on his back and pulled out his silenced pistol and went straight for the door. "You got this Lawson" Shepard whispered and he finally came to the other side of the door and was ready to move.

Taking a deep breath Lawson stood in front of the door ready to strike and after a few seconds he knocked on the door hard and waited for the moment to attack, after a few intense seconds the door slightly opened and Lawson pushed hard against the door forcing himself in, he went straight for the guy who opened the door and slashed his neck and then quickly turned and shot the two soldiers who reacted and landed headshots and they fell to the ground before they said anything.

With the room cleared Lawson looked back to the door and gave Shepard a thumbs up and then Shepard made his way into the office and saw the work before him. "I forget how good you are at close range" Shepard joked and the two went to the nearby terminal which controlled gates leading in and out of the large base.

Shepard began to work away and managed to pull up cameras over looking each gate on the base. "They got mechanical gates on all sides of the base, North, South, East and West. Though its too early to open them, they will suspect and come running".

Turning away from the terminal Shepard put his finger in his earpiece as Lawson examined the video feed. "Fury we are at the security office, its under our control but I recommend we wait until Roberto and his men are seconds away, gives them the element of surprise".

Soon Fury responded "Good idea, you can be our eyes and ears until further notice. I want you to provide support to Wolf. He's just entered the admin building and he needs eyes in the back of his head".

"Roger, what about you?" Shepard questioned.

Fury chuckled. "I have a kickass sniper with me, I'll be fine. I'm almost at my destination and soon every AI controlled machine will be offline, keep me and Wolf posted on any changes".

"Roger that" Shepard ended the call and turned back to the terminal seeing the video feed with Lawson. "Guess we are now security".

 **"Shepard and Lawson will be Wolf's back up as he enters the Admin Building, also just like this chapter the next two chapters wont have a countdown cause they all take place in the same hour. Next chapter will be Fury and Quiet and will show what they got up to during this chapter. I am writing that up right now. Again I apologize if this was short but stealth missions can be hard to write at times lol may do some rewrites of this chapter and make it longer in the future lol two more chapters left before the fireworks kick off and you are gonna love it as the chapter I got planned may be the biggest one I have ever written in this story :) GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
